Child of Mine
by AnonHPWriter
Summary: A story consisting of various scenes involving Harry with Snape as his guardian. This story is co-written with Ethulinda. This story also contains the spanking of a minor. No romance/no slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few things -**

 **-This story is co-written with Ethulinda.**

 **-This story is not going to a beta. I am editing it myself. I am reading each chapter over multiple times to try and catch every error but if you are the type to leave a review because a word is spelled wrong or a comma is in the wrong place - this may not be the story for you. Luckily there are thousands if not millions of fanfictions stories online. I am sure that you will have no trouble finding one more to your liking.**

 **-This story will not go in order. Meaning that in chapter three Harry could be nine and in chapter four he could be seven. At the top of every chapter will be the age that Harry is and I will try to remember to name each chapter with his age as well.**

 **-This story is in NO way related to Second Chances. It is completely separate.**

 **-If you have any requests for scenes that you would like to see in this story please feel free to leave them in my ask box on Tumblr.**

* * *

 **August - Harry, age 6**

Snape sighed softly as he looked down at the small child. He was practically a baby! He knew nothing about babies! Or toddlers or really children in general. This entire situation was ridiculous. Of course Albus had made it seem like the most brilliant idea he had ever thought of. He had made it all seem as though it was so easy.

Now he was gone, the boy looked terrified, and Snape had no idea what to do with the child.

The child looked as though he could burst into tears at any moment and Snape had no idea how to deal with such a thing. He had half a mind to floo call Albus and send the child right back to him.

Snape took a step backwards, sitting in his armchair as he kept his eyes on the small boy that was sitting on his couch.

Harry stared at the man, his right hand raising to rub at his scar on his forehead. His bottom lip quivered as the man stepped away from him.

 _Why was he here_? _Who was this man_? His other hand raised to rub at his left eye as he sniffed. Harry slowly lowered his hands, looking around the room before he looked back towards Snape.

Snape watched as the boy's lip quivered, praying that the toddler would not start to cry. What was he even supposed to do if he did start crying? He was in absolutely no mood to deal with that.

Snape glanced up at the clock frowning as he realized how late it was. "You need to go to bed," he spoke before he even realized he had opened his mouth.

Harry sniffed as he shook his head slowly at the words. How could he sleep in such a strange place? The nice old man who took him away from his aunt and uncle did seem to trust the man he was with now.

A crocodile tear rolled down Harry's cheek, followed by several more.

Snape cringed at the tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked his voice coming out harshly. He instantly regretted his tone. He stared at the child as tears were running down his face having absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do about them.

At the tone, several more tears fell freely. His hands rose, rubbing at his cheeks as they fell. A soft sob breaking free. The man was angry with him and he had no idea what he even did! "'M s-sorry.." He whispered, rubbing his face against his arm.

Had it been his aunt or uncle, little Harry knew his apology would of meant nothing. He would of been pushed into the cupboard and nothing else until morning.

Snape felt his heart soften slightly at the small voice whispering an apology. The child had almost sounded like his mother for a moment.

Snape raised a hand crooking a finger at the toddler. "Come here," his voice still came out sterner than he would have liked. He made a mental note that he would likely have to work on that unless he wanted to deal with these bloody tears all the time.

Harry sniffed heavily as he slowly pushed himself off the couch, moving over to the man even slower. He still sounded angry, and he knew better than to not listen. He stood in front of the man, his eyes falling to his feet as he rubbed at his eyes once more.

Snape eyed the child carefully. He was slightly impressed that he obeyed him so easily - without any argument or hesitation. "Why are you crying?" Snape worked hard to change his tone to one slightly more gentle.

Harry shrugged a shoulder as he rubbed at his eyes once more. He bit hit bottom lip, slowly looking back up to the man. "Why are you mad?" His voice was soft, the tears continuing to fall down his face.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the tiny child. "I do not recall stating that I was mad. I simply said that you need to go to bed and you started blubbering."

Snape leaned forward, resting his knees on his elbows putting his face close to the child's. He looked so much like James that it was annoying. Snape was hoping that he would see a bit of Lily in his features but that was hardly the case.

Harry leaned his face away slightly from the man. He recalled the old man saying his name was... Sev-Severus Snape? That seemed right..

"Why am I here?" It was an innocent enough question, the blurred green eyes searching Snape's face for any hints of anger.

He had her eyes - that much was certain Snape decided as he determined the best way to answer the boy's question.

"You will be staying here temporarily until a guardian is sorted out for you."

"Oh," the child whispered, shifting his feet as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand once more to clear away remaining tears.

"What 'bout my aunt and uncle?" He knew they had been mad at him- furious in fact. But he didn't expect for them to actually toss him away. Sure they muttered it under their breath. Was there anyone else who would want a freak? He sniffed once more, closing his eyes tightly to rub at them.

"You won't be going back to them." Snape shook his head as he watched the child intently. He was beginning to feel bad for the boy. It was a feeling he had not expected nor one that he was very used to. "I heard you had quite a big bout of accidental magic and being muggles they do not understand that you could not control it. A more suitable guardian will be found for you."

Snape found himself relieved that at least the child had stopped with his tears.

"But I'm a freak." It was a phrase his aunt and uncle repeated to him so much. "Who'd want me?" He spoke his thoughts freely, the man hardly seemed so upset now. "And what do you mean accidental...magic?"

"What is all this talk about being a freak?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Th..that's what they would call me." Harry gave the man a confused expression as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can do magic?" The child looked down at his hands, turning them over slowly. "How?"

Annoyance swept over Snape's features. "Are you trying to mock me?"

There was no other explanation - as if Harry Potter wasn't aware that he could do magic!

Harry quickly lowered his hands, swallowing heavily as he shook his head. "No sir," he whispered softly, quickly withdrawing back into himself.

Snape gave the boy a stern look. "How did you get that scar on your forehead? Answer me truthfully or you will stand in a corner."

"From a car crash." The boy nodded as he spoke. "My mum and dad died in it."

The sternness on Snape's face grew. He nearly sent the child to the corner without another word. He considered the words though and who his guardian had been. Snape wouldn't put it past Petunia for a moment to lie.

"Who told you that?" Snape questioned in an annoyed tone.

"My aunt and uncle," Harry spoke honestly, his expression still confused as he stared at the man.

Snape frowned at the response as he sat back in his chair. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine. He wasn't sure what an appropriate bedtime was for a six year old but he was guessing it was earlier than it was.

"You need to go to bed," he decided. "It is late."

Harry followed the man's gaze to the clock. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep in such a strange house.

"What...what do I call you?" Harry asked shly, his voice falling soft once more.

"You may call me Professor Snape, or just Snape. Severus would be appropriate as well," Snape replied as he stood. "Follow me, You may sleep in the guest room."

He walked across the parlor glancing back to see if the child was following.

Harry watched the man stand and walk ahead of him. He shifted in his spot for a moment before he noticed Snape look back toward him. Quickly he caught up to the man.

Snape walked out of the parlor and up the staircase. As he stepped onto the second floor he motioned to the first door on the left. "That is the lavatory should you need it."

Snape continued to the next door, pushing it open. "You may sleep in here." He waved a hand causing the room to illuminate. "You are to stay in bed until the morning unless you need to use the lavatory."

Harry peered into the bedroom, blinking as he stepped further into the room. "I can sleep in here?" He looked around the room uneasily before he looked back towards Snape.

"Is this not up to your standards?" Snape questioned in an annoyed tone.

"I just.." Harry moved over to the bed, smiling before he crawled up onto it. "I just never thought I'd have a big room!" He laid down on his back with a happy giggle.

Snape huffed at the words. "Did you not have an adequate room at your relatives house? I'm sure it was quite luxurious. Likely overflowing with pointless toys."

Snape pulled the quilt down from under the child and then back up over him.

"That was Dudley," Harry muttered, his eyes falling to the bed as he turned onto his side.

"Dudley?" Snape questioned. He waved a hand causing the lights in the room to dim.

"My cousin. He had two rooms." A hint of jealousy and sadness crept into the child's tone.

"As opposed to your one large room?" Snape questioned in a bored voice. He hardly wanted to hear about the poor little rich boy's life.

Harry blinked, pushing himself up to sit up. "I didn't have a bedroom," he shook his head, a hand raising to rub at his eyes tiredly.

"Did not have a bedroom?"

Snape was having trouble believing the words. However the child did appear to look quite truthful.

Harry leaned forward, pulling his legs up and resting his arms on his knees. "Well yeah...I mean..." He shifted his legs under the blanket as he shrugged. "Freaks don't get bedrooms." Harry spoke the words with such certainty, his gaze falling to the blanket as he ran a small hand over the top of it.

"Then where exactly did you sleep?" Snape eyed the child carefully trying to determine whether this entire story was fabricated.

Harry fell silent at the question, looking off to the side as he continued to pet the blanket. "In the cupboard." His voice was hardly above a whisper, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Snape's eyebrows rose at the words. "Lie down. It is late and you need to go to sleep. I will not deal with you being cranky tomorrow."

He reached out and grabbed the quilt, holding it up so the child could climb under it.

Harry nodded slowly, crawling under the quilt once more and rolling onto his stomach. The child gave a content sigh as he burrowed his head within his pillow.

He didn't think he would be able to sleep but the large bed was enough to help his body relax.

Snape pulled the quilt up over the boy's small body. "Aside from going to the lavatory should you need it, I do not want to see you out of this bed until the morning. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh- I mean yes Sir." Harry reached a hand over his shoulder to pull the quilt up over his shoulder.

"Very good." Snape nodded before waving a hand causing the room to darken.

He walked towards the door as the realization hit him that the child had been delivered to him in pajamas without any luggage. He would have to speak to Albus about retrieving the rest of the boy's things...as well as the conditions in which the child had lived in.

"Night," Harry said softly, his arms tucking under the pillow as he watched the man leave towards the door.

He wanted to question how the man made the room dark like that but didn't bother. Not yet.

Snape paused for a moment at the word before he swallowed hard. "Good night."

He pulled the door shut behind him before starting down the hallway. He planned on writing Albus and demanding that the man pay him a visit and explain the child's circumstances better.

Harry sat up in the dark, pulling his quilt around him as he looked around the best he could in the darkness. It was so dark.

Sure he was used to being in the dark, but he certainly didn't enjoy it. He pulled the quilt tighter around himself as he burrowed his head into his knees. Harry's eyes shifted at the door, studying its outline within the dark. The man wasn't like his uncle, maybe he wouldn't mind.

Slowly, the child stepped out of bed and crept over to the door. He opened it slowly, letting it crack just slightly so a small ray of light entered into his room. With a sigh, Harry quickly rushed back into the bed and repositioned himself under the quilt the best he could.

* * *

Snape descended the staircase and walked into the parlor. He went over to his desk picking up a quill and piece of parchment and quickly writing out a letter to Albus. He walked across the parlor and dropped it into the fireplace before sitting in his armchair once more.

He had James Potter's blasted son sleeping in his guest room and he had no idea if the child was attempting to feed him a barrel of lies or if he truly had been living a horrible life.

Petunia had casted the boy aside after a little accidental magic. That alone spoke volumes about the woman.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned as he struggled to get comfortable, eventually curling up more towards the middle of the bed. He hugged his pillow towards his front while his body curled up. He blinked as tears raised and blurred his vision, sniffing hard as he rubbed his nose against his hand.

Where was he going to go? He wasn't going back to his aunt and uncle. Did he have more family? He was sure he had never heard of any of them if he did.

A soft sob passed his mouth and he quickly tried to silence himself, looking over towards the door from over his shoulder.

After a moment, he rested his head back against his pillow.

Harry felt exhausted, and it was beyond frustrating as he sobbed softly into his pillow. It wasn't fair. He was in such a comfortable bed- and he couldn't sleep. The fear of not knowing where he would be living remained on his mind.

* * *

Snape watched the fireplace intently waiting for Albus to arrive however a moment later a letter appeared instead stating that the man could not visit at the moment but would in the morning.

Annoyance swept over Snape as he headed back for the staircase. He was beyond frustrated with the entire situation. He had no idea how long he was going to be stuck looking after the boy or what he was even supposed to dress him in the following morning.

Snape stepped into the second floor feeling absolutely exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up to find that this had all been some absurd dream.

As he passed the guest room he paused realizing that the door he had shut was now slightly open. Clearly the child's doing.

Snape heard soft cries coming from the bedroom. He nearly ignored them completely but somehow he could not bring himself to do so.

Instead he pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside the dark room. "Why are you crying?" He asked the child for the third time that evening.

Harry buried his face further into the pillow as he shrugged a shoulder, his cries remaining soft. He knew it couldn't be helped. It didn't matter.

"I asked you a question and I expect a proper answer." Snape fought to keep his voice from being stern.

The child shifted his head so he could speak around his pillow, his breath hitching. "Wh-what if no one w-wants me? Where... where will I-I go?"

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the child's hysterics. "As I've already told you it appears that you will remain here until a suitable guardian is found. However, given your history I am sure that finding someone who wants to take you in will not be difficult."

The child was ridiculous. He was Harry Potter! Snape was sure that the list of people that would take him in was miles long.

Harry's soft cries continues, rubbing his cheeks against his pillow to clear his tears as they fell. "M-my history?" He turned over to face the man, rubbing his cheeks with his hands instead.

"Your past." Snape tried a different word, convinced that the boy didn't know the definition of the word history. "Now enough with the tears. Try and sleep."

"No! What do you mean my past?" The words came out frustrated as his small shoulders shook, his hands curling into fists as they rubbed his eyes. It didn't make sense. Why - _how_ would strangers know about him? "Yo-you're not making seeense!" The small boy whined softly, but he wrapped his arms around his legs. He tried to calm himself, his shoulders tensing after his whine. Harry lowered his eyes towards his knees, a soft "Sorry..." passing his lips before Snape even spoke.

"Do not whine," Snape scolded as his lips curled up in disgust. "Do as I have said and go to sleep!" He couldn't help the slight sternness that laced his tone. Snape reached down and held up the quilt once more, inviting the child to lie down. "I will answer all your blasted questions in the morning."

Harry sniffed, rubbing his cheeks once more as he slowly laid back down. He wrapped his arms around the pillow, closing his eyes tightly.

Snape dropped the quilt over the boy. "I am going to come back and check on you in a little bit and if you are still up you will take a potion to help you sleep. It is far too late for this nonsense."

Harry shifted under the quilt, glancing up to the man over his shoulder. "A potion?" His voice remained soft, his cheek burrowing into his pillow.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?" Snape questioned, his annoyance growing. He resisted the urge to land a good swat to the small backside. "Go to sleep."

Harry didn't say anything more, his eyes closing once again. He tilted his head to hide his face within the pillow.

Snape turned on his heel walking out of the room once more, though this time to did leave the door cracked open for the child.

Snape went to his own room, changing and lying down willing sleeping to come. The quicker that it did, the quicker that Albus would find a suitable home for the little brat and get him out of his life.

* * *

Snape woke early, quickly showering and dressing before going down the kitchen to read his paper and have his tea in peace.

He was sure that once the child woke his day would be ruined by a headache.

Having not heard a single word from Albus was annoying him as well. He wanted answers about the boy.

Harry was up early in the morning, sitting up in his bed as he looked around the room. It was so strange to him to... wake up within his own room. Well not HIS, but A bedroom.

Snape finished his tea as he continued reading the morning paper. He was sure that the child would sleep for a few more hours. He was likely used to doing as he pleased with no bedtime or set time to wake in the morning.

Snape turned a page of his paper as he listened carefully for any sounds of the boy moving.

A smile spread across his face as he was met with silence. He turned a page of his paper, ready to read a new article when a soft, "hi", crushed his happiness.

"Good morning," Snape replied, forcing himself to keep the displeasure from his tone, as he lowered his paper slightly. "Come sit and eat some breakfast."

Snape tapped the table firmly causing a plate containing eggs and bacon to appear at the place next to his.

Harry blinked as he stepped closer, sitting at the table as he looked down at the food. ".Really?" He glanced over to the man at his side. "It's a lot." He shifted in the seat. Normally he made breakfast and just ate the few bites that he could.

Snape has hardly heard the words that the boy had spoken, his concentration on the article that he was reading, but he did feel as though they were negative. "Not up to your standards? If you would rather I could make you wait until lunch to eat." He regretted the words the moment that they exited his mouth. A child of his size could not go so long without eating.

Harry shook his head the words, picking up his fork. "I never ate at the table." He smiled, pushing the eggs around for a moment before he took a bite. Nothing burnt. Not just left overs. It was his own plate! "Thanks."

"What on Earth do you mean you never ate at the table?" Snape questioned his paper dropping completely. "Where did you eat then. Explain yourself!"

The boy's vague comments were starting to be too much. How exactly had Petunia and her Muggle husband raised this child?

Harry winced at the tone, lowering his hands to the table. "I-I.. in.. the cupboard. Mostly anyway," he whispered, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"You ate and slept in this cupboard?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "They delivered your meals to you there?"

Harry shook his head at that. "I had to take what I ate in there or wait 'till they left the table." The child shrugged softly. "Aunt Petunia started to have me cook this year too. But I wasn't good at it."

"She was teaching you how to cook?" Snape questioned refraining from commenting on the fact that the boy had said that he did not sit at the same table as them - for now. "Did you ask her to do so? Do you enjoy cooking?"

"I mean I didn't ask but someone had to cook." The young boy shrugged a shoulder as if it was the most obvious information. "It's okay though. "

"What do you mean someone had to cook?" Snape asked unable to keep the displeasure out of his tone. He silently casted a heating charm on the boy's breakfast as he realized he had not begun eating yet.

"Aunt Petunia hates cooking." The boy nodded, finally taking a small bite of his bacon.

"She hates cooking? So she expected you to do so?" He was beginning to wonder what else had gone on in Petunia's house.

Harry shrugged at the reply, taking a few more small bites. Swallowing, he looked up to the man next to him. "Uncle Vernon got mad a lot 'cause I kept burning things but I learned." The child shifting in his seat before he raised his left hand, showing a scar across the bottom of his palm. "Got that my first time trying, I forgot the stove was hot." Harry shrugged as if it was nothing, lowering his hand back down to look at it himself.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "What happened when your uncle got mad?"

He was beginning to feel for the small child. Not that he had much experience with children - or any at all - but he was sure that they weren't supposed to be cooking at six. He was sure that other things that the boy had touched on such as sleeping in a cupboard could be considered outright neglect and abuse.

Harry took another small few bites, his voice falling softer as he pushed the eggs around the plate slowly. "Nothing really. He just yelled lots."

Snape nodded at the words. At least the man hadn't been physically abusive. "And what did you mean when you said that you could not sit at the same table as them?" Snape was beginning to realize that the picture he had painted of the child's life in his mind wasn't exactly correct.

"I told you. I'm a freak. Freaks aren't allowed to sit at the table." He shook his head, continuing to push his food around slowly as he spoke. Harry rubbed his eyes with his left hand, shrugging a shoulder once again.

"Why did they call you that exactly?" Snape questioned carefully. He had a pretty good idea as to why but he was interested how the boy would answer.

Harry blinked at the question- one he had never thought about really. "I - I don't know. They just always have. 'Specially when stuff started to happen. Like one time I was upset and the lights went off for a little and they blamed me."

Snape nodded at the explanation. "What happened yesterday that caused them to send you away?"

Harry lowered his fork once more, resting his hands down into his lap as his gaze soon followed them. "You'll think I sound mental... but it's true! I don't know how it happened! I swear!" A slight panicked tone entered the child's voice as he looked back up. "D-Dudley was chasing me in the yard and suddenly I was just in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia screamed and... and I didn't mean to!" While he wasn't yelling, the child's tone slightly higher. He wanted nothing more than for the man to believe him.

Snape hummed softly at the words. That was accidental magic if he ever knew it.

"You've done things like this in the past too haven't you?" Things that you did not mean to do? Such as the lights going on and off that you just spoke about?"

Harry nodded at the words, his breathing calming down. "I guess but I never really did it. It just happened."

Snape gave the child a curious stare. "No one ever explained to you how you were able to do any of that? I suppose you Aunt hoped that you would be a squib. I'm sure she was quite disappointed to find out that you weren't. She never approved of our kind."

"Our kind? A squib? Do you mean squid?" Harry gave the man a very lost expression as he spoke his questions. Surely the man had to be making things up.

"Let me see the scar on your hand once more." Snape put his own hand on the table waiting for the child to put his hand within his.

Harry blinked at the change in subject, looking down at his palm for a moment before he scooted forward in his chair. He reach out and placed his hand, palm up, into Snape's.

Snape's free hand withdrew his wand from the inner pocket of his cloak. He carefully tapped it to the small scar twice causing it to vanish completely.

The child quickly withdrew his hand, looking it over with awe. "How'd you do that?!" He leaned back in his chair, running his right fingers over his left palm.

"With magic," Snape answered honestly. "I am a wizard - as are you. As were your parents. I am appalled that your aunt never told you this herself though I am not surprised. She was always jealous that your mother was a witch and she was not."

Snape leaned back slightly in his chair as he waited for the child's reaction.

"But..." Harry continued to stare at his hand in awe, blinking as he turned it over to look at the back of his hand, as if it simply moved to another spot. "But they said magic isn't real." His tone turned serious.

"Who said that?" Snape questioned. "Your aunt and uncle?"

Harry nodded, slowly lowering his hands back into his lap. "Yeah."

Snape hummed softly before clearing his throat. "Magic is absolutely real. As I said your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard as are you and I." He nearly explained to the child how he got his scar and how his parents really died however he refrained.

Harry smiled softly at the words, looking up to the man. "Last night.. You -you said people know my past? What does that mean?"

Snape was silent for a long moment, thinking over the past. "Your parents did not die in a car accident - they died due to a war." Snape decided that the explanation was good enough. "That scar on your forehead also came from the same war. A very powerful dark wizard killed them and attempted to kill you as well. You obviously survived. You are the only living person to have ever done so."

Snape was sure he should have explained it all more gently but it hardly had the patience for such things.

"Wh-what?" Harry's right hand rose to rub over his scar softly. "He.. why? Why them? Why me?"

Confusion and hurt swept over the child's face. He lowered his hand from his scar, rubbing under his eyes as he felt tears raise. Someone had killed his parents? And tried to kill him? His lower lip quivered slightly. It was all a lie. "Is H-Harry Potter even my name?" The child sniffed, ignoring his food completely as a tear escaped and won the battle of wills. Several more soon followed after it.

Snape nearly cringed at the sight of the tears. "Yes, of course that is your name," he replied in an annoyed tone. "I do not know why it happened. Many people were tortured and killed by the hands of this wizard. I hardly think crying over it will help."

Harry didn't understand. Both his hands pressing to his eyes as he tried to stop the tears. To little avail. "S-sorry," he whispered, using the back of his hands to try to stop the tears.

Snape waved a hand causing a handkerchief to appear. He handed it to the child with annoyance. "Dry your eyes and finish your breakfast."

The child sniffed, taking the offered item tentatively before pressing it to his eyes. "I-I'm not that hungry," he whispered. How could he want to eat after finding out that someone tried to kill him?

Snape's eyes glared at the words though after a moment he decided to let them go. "You were delivered here last night in pajamas. Did you not bring the rest of your things? Clothing? Toys?"

Harry sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the handkerchief once more. "No." He shook his head slowly. He raised his hands slightly, showing off just how much the sleeves were loose on his arms. "It.. it's all Dudley's old stuff. Aunt Petunia said there's no point buying more stuff for me."

Snape made an annoyed sound as he stood. "Eat some more of your breakfast," he instructed in a much sterner voice than he had intended.

He walked into the parlor and over to his desk quickly writing a letter to Minerva asking her to shop that morning for the child and send over an appropriate amount of clothing. Snape hardly knew how to do such a thing. Besides he could not leave the boy alone and he certainly couldn't take him out in pajamas.

Snape dropped the letter in the fireplace, watching as it vanished before he walked back into the kitchen pleased to see the child eating. At least the boy knew to listen.

"Professor Dumbledore, the man who brought you here last night, should be visiting at some point today. Hopefully with news that he has found a suitable guardian for you." Snape sat back down in his chair.

Harry finished a piece and a half of the bacon, and half the eggs. He slowly pushed the plate away, glancing back to Snape as he re-entered the room.

He released a breath, his gaze lowering to the table. "Okay," he agreed softly.

"Have you attended school at all?" Snape questioned. The child did seem somewhat educated for his age.

"Yeah I read a lot." Harry grinned at his own words, moving his hands down to rest on the seat of the chair. The smile faded slightly. "I'm not good at math though. Aunt Petunia got mad when she had sign my report."

Snape hummed softly at the words. So the child liked to read - much like his mother had. "You did so poorly that your aunt was cross over it? Did she discipline you or just yell as your uncle did?"

Harry lowered his eyes, his words dying at his lips as he only shrugged a shoulder. "She- she would get me with the spoon sometimes." The child idly rocked his legs back and forth, his eyes remaining down towards his knees. "It didn't...didn't really hurt."

"Get you with the spoon?" Snape repeated the words with a raised eyebrow. "What does that mean? And look at me when you are speaking. It is rude to stare at the floor." His words came out more sternly than he had intended them to.

Harry raised his gaze slightly at the words, his chin not raising far. A soft, "Sorry," passed his lips quietly before he shrugged."I.. I don't know. The spoon. She'd smack with it. Just...just one or two times. Then...then lock me in the cupboard."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the words. It sounded as though the boy had never been properly disciplined. "In the event that Professor Dumbledore has not found a suitable guardian for you and you find yourself staying with me for longer there will be rules in this house that you will follow. I think that now would be a suitable time to go over them."

Harry blinked, raising his head up further at the words. "O..okay." He moved his arms to rest on the table, his chin resting between his hands as he looked at the man.

Snape motioned to a door at the far end of the kitchen. "Through that door is my laboratory which you will never enter." Snape's hand lowered as he looked down at the boy. "You will mind your manners and watch your cheek. You will also do as you are told. If I tell you that you cannot do something you will listen. Just as if I ask you to do something you will do so. Failure to follow these rules will not be pleasant. Do you understand?"

Harry followed Snape's motion, looking over to the door with a nod. He wanted to ask the man more about the room- and why he couldn't go in it. His eyes moved back to the man as he continued to talk, nodding every few words. "Yeah."

"While I do not intend to lock you in a cupboard or deny you food, you do not want to disobey and cause me to punish you," Snape warned as a large package appeared on the table.

The man stood plucking the letter from the top of the package and quickly reading it over before beginning to open the package.

Once opened he peered inside of it rolling his eyes as the amount of clothing that was packed into the box along with several treats from Honeydukes and a few toys including a miniature Quidditch pitch and a set of books suitable for a child. Leave it to Minerva to completely spoil the child.

"What is it?" Harry peered at the box before he looked back up at Snape.

"Some things for you," Snape replied honestly. His gaze moved from the box to the child. "Do you know how to bathe yourself properly?"

Harry nodded at the question. "Yeah." He stood after a moment, noticing that the man had not said he could not look. He rested a hand tentatively on the top of the box, peering into while leaning up on his toes.

Snape reached into the box pulling out new underwear, a sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. He held them out to the child. "Take these and go upstairs and take a bath. You will find everything you need in the lavatory. Make sure to wash and dry yourself properly. I will put the rest of these things in your room."

Harry took the items carefully, a small smile crossing over his lips. "Really?" He stood away from the table, holding the items to his chest with a skeptical expression.

"Really!" Snape replied in an exasperated tone. "I really want you to take a bath! Did I not just tell you that when you are told to do something I expect you to do so? Either go get in the bath or you can spend some time in the corner before doing so!"

Harry's smile faltered just slightly at the tone, but he couldn't feel himself caring much right then. He quickly went upstairs, not wanting to make the man upset even more than he sounded.

He closed the door to the bathroom, shutting the door and placing the items on the far corner of the floor carefully so they'd be within easy reach. Moving over to the tub, the child blinked as he realized it was already filled.

He dipped a hand into the water, surprised to find it slightly warm but not hot. Magic? It had to of been. Snape said magic was real.

Without complaints, the child undressed and stepped into the water, grinning as he ran his hands over the water. No Aunt yelling at him to hurry up as soon as he got in. He could just enjoy it! He giggled, simply enjoying his time in the water.

* * *

Snape picked up the large package carrying it up to the second floor. He paused outside of the lavatory listening for any sounds of the child making a mess and when none came he continued to the guest room.

Snape set the package on the bed quickly removing the items from it and putting them away.

Minerva has went overboard - spoiling the child beyond belief. He had enough clothing that he could wear something different every day for a month before he ran out.

Snape placed the small Quidditch pitch on top of the wardrobe and stacked the books neatly beside it before he waved a hand causing the now empty package to vanish.

He walked out of the room and down the hall pausing outside of the lavatory to listen once more.

Snape heard the splashing of water but he did not hear it fall over the tub and onto the floor. He silently hoped that the child was cleaning himself and not just playing. He nearly opened the door to assess the situation but he refrained. He would give the boy a chance to prove himself.

* * *

Snape was sitting in his armchair in the parlor, a book in his hand, having just been paid a visit by Albus he was trying to calm his annoyance. It hardly seemed as though the man had even tried to find a suitable guardian for the boy. Every person and couple he had suggested had far too many flaws. Snape could not see the point in the child being raised by the wrong people yet again. If that was going to be the case, he might as well keep the child himself - not that he wanted that.

Harry padded softly down the stairs, holding onto the banister as he stepped down carefully.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he moved into the parlor and looked towards Snape. "Hi," he whispered softly, moving over to the couch and sitting on it.

Snape looked up at the child. "Did you wash your body and hair properly?" He questioned before his eyes went back to his book. It was only mid morning. How on Earth was he supposed to entertain this child for an entire day?

A sheepish look crossed Harry's face at the words, lowering his eyes. He didn't know he had to wash his hair. He just knew to take a bath. "No.. I don't know how to wash my hair. I took a bath though."

Annoyance swept over Snape's face at the words. "I thought you told me that you knew how to bathe yourself properly?"

He had half a mind to send the child to the corner until lunch for such a blatant lie.

"I can bathe myself!" Harry dared to huff, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Just can't wash my hair. It's hard." He kept his gaze to his knees. "'m sorry."

Snape forced himself to refrain from punishing the child despite the fact that he would have liked to do just that. "You had better watch your tone unless you would like to spend the morning in the corner with a sore backside," he hissed as his eyes narrowed on the boy. "And what did I tell you about looking at people when you speak to them?"

Harry's chin quivered at the harsh tone and the threat, pushing himself further up onto the couch. He forced his head up to look at the man sitting across from him. "Sorry." The child spoke a bit more clearly, his vision blurred with unshed tears.

Snape ignored the apology trying to force himself not to be affected by the small quivering lip. "There are a few toys and books in the guest room for you. Why don't you go and find something you would like to occupy your time with and bring it back down here."

Harry shifted in his spot, rubbing his eyes roughly. For him? That didn't even sound right. But he still slid off the couch, giving a small nod. He was lying when he said he loved to read. And it was rare he could do so outside of school.

He disappeared upstairs, sniffing softly as his emotions were still high.

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the emotional child. All he had wanted was a nice, peaceful, quiet summer and it was quickly slipping away from him.

He picked up his book once more, determined not to let the little brat ruin his morning.

Harry returned several minutes later, holding a book tightly to his chest as he moved back to the couch. Sitting up on it, he pushed himself further back on the cushion. The child pulled his legs up to rest the book on his knees.

Snape gave a soft sigh at the sight. He was pleased that the child had chosen a book and not some blasted game that would either make news - or worse that the boy would attempt to make him play with him. He hoped that with the book to keep him occupied the child would be quiet for awhile.

Harry glanced over the book towards the man before he pulled his knees closer to himself so the book was much closer to his face. He rubbed his eyes roughly, blinking as he focused back on the words. At least Snape didn't seem mad at his choice.

After several long moments of silence Snape glanced over at the child frowning. "Don't hold that book so close to your face. It's not good for your eyes." He nearly sent the child up to the guest room to read but he refrained.

Harry forced himself to pull the book away slightly, blinking as he tried to focus on the words from the distance. He had always had to read closer- and he was never scolded for it. "Sorry," the boy muttered, blinking rapidly.

Snape watched the boy closely. He swore that if the child started crying once more he would send him upstairs."Have you always read with the words so close to your eyes?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, lowering the book further away from himself so he could see the man sitting in the arm chair from over his knees.

"Why? Is it difficult for you to see the words otherwise?" Snape could feel his annoyance growing. He could see how this week was going. This child likely needed glasses and he would be the one to deal with that drama!

Harry slowly nodded, his gaze falling back to the book that rested on his legs. "Thought it was fine," he said, his fingers running over the front of the small book.

"No one else has ever corrected you for this?" Snape would have liked to curse Petunia and her disgusting husband until they quivered in fear. Forget that the child had been neglected at best - HE was the one that was going to have to fix this!

The child shook his head. Not even his teacher had said anything on it. "I've- I've been fine though," he nodded, giving a small grin at his words.

"Reading with a book so close to your face is far from fine." Snape raised a hand and crooked a finger at the child. "Come here."

Harry placed the book to his side, sliding off the couch before he walked over to the man. He blinked, rubbing both his eyes as he stopped in front of him.

"Is that why you are constantly rubbing your eyes?" Snape questioned in an annoyed tone. "Does it have to do with your being unable to see properly?"

Snape closed his book and set it on his lap before he grabbed hold of the child and pulled him to stand between his knees.

Harry blinked as he was pulled closer to the man. He nodded at the words, never having thought of it like that before. But it made sense! Sometimes things were really blurry.

"'I'm sorry," he murmured, hearing Snape's tone.

"Stop apologizing to me for ridiculous things!" Snape snapped as he held the book he had been reading up on his chest so that the cover was facing the child. His finger rested under the first letter of the title, a large E. "What letter is this?"

Harry was close enough and the letter large enough as well. Though the edges of the letter blurred just slightly. "E." He spoke confidently, nodding as he did so.

Snape nodded at the response. "Take a step back." His finger moved to under a large B. "Tell me what letter this is."

Harry obeyed the words, this time blinking several times as he stared at the letter a few moments longer. It looked like a D - but there was such a faint line between it... or were the lines just blurred together? "D? No... B?" It was clearly now frustrating to the small child as he rubbed both his eyes.

Snape shook his head in annoyance. "You very clearly need glasses. We will go out tomorrow and get you a proper eye examination as well as glasses. You cannot live life barely seeing things." He could not believe that no one in this child's life had ever taken care of such a thing.

A sad, dejected look crossed the child's face at the words. "But I'll be picked on even more!" He nearly stomped his foot at the words. "I don't need glasses!"

"Do you need your backside smacked? Because I promise you if you take that tone with me again that is what you will get and unlike with your wretched aunt I promise you that it will hurt," Snape snapped as his eyes narrowed on the child. He felt very little sympathy for the boy. Imagine acting such a way over something as simple as glasses.

Harry sniffed, taking a small step back at the threat. His uncle often threatened to smack him but never did. He rubbed his eyes and he looked down. Snape didn't seem the type to just threaten."I don't want glasses though."

Snape huffed at the words. "Stop looking at the floor when you speak to me! What you want does not interest me. You need glasses and we will be going to get them. You will wear them as well!"

Snape was sure he would die of shock if the child made it through the day without being punished.

Harry's lower lip quivered at the words, rubbing his eyes roughly. He was just going to be made fun of even more though! Did he not understand that? Or did he simply not care. "Okay," he sniffed softly.

"Who is it that you imagine is going to poke fun at you for such a thing?" Snape asked as he reached out and pulled the boy back in between his knees once more. He looked down at him daring the child to speak to the floor.

Harry raised his eyes to the man, rubbing the unshed tears from them as he was pulled closer. "This boy at school."

"I have already told you that you are not going back to your aunt and uncle. You will likely never see that boy again. Furthermore you should learn to ignore others when they are rude to you." Snape's voice was much sterner than he intended for it to be.

Harry slowly nodded at the words, sniffing softly at both the situation and the tone. "I really... really won't ever have to, to go back to them?"

"Did I not tell you that. You must learn that when I say something I absolutely mean it. I am not a man that goes back on my word." Snape took a deep breath regretting his words before they were even spoken. "If a suitable guardian is not found you will stay with me, much to your dismay I am sure."

Harry took another half step back at the words. The man was already mad- not angry like his aunt and uncle. "But... but I make you mad." Harry's voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Snape scowled at the child. "I do not recall stating such a thing."

"You look it," he whispered, his eyes faltering and lowering down to Snape's knee. "A lot."

Snape made a face at the words. "Perhaps if you could do as I say for even a moment! Get your eyes up when you speak to me," he hissed. "If I have to tell you even once more you will stand in the corner! Do you understand?"

"I'm _sooory_!" Harry whined softly at the man's tone, his lower lip quivering. He was doing fine until the man started to talk about glasses! He could of still been reading! A few tears escaped in frustration, looking at Snape as he wiped the tears away with his left hand.

"Stop with your tears before I bend you over my knee and give you a reason to cry! There is absolutely no reason for them. Did you not sleep enough last night? Is a nap in order?" Snape could not and would not put up with tears all day long.

Harry used both his hands to rub at his tears, sniffing as he refused to answer the man then. No, he hadn't slept well last night at all, but he didn't want to say that. How could he sleep well in such a strange place?!

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer!" Snape said firmly. "Now do you need a nap or not?"

"No," Harry shook his head into his hands, soon rubbing his face into his arm. He lowered his arms back to his side, his eyes red.

Snape eyed the child carefully as he tried to decide whether he was being truthful. "You had better start thinking before you act or speak."

Harry slowly nodded as he sniffed heavily, raising a hand to rub at his eyes once more.

Snape opened his mouth to speak again but quickly shut it as a letter came flying out of the fireplace. He plucked it from the air instantly noticing Albus' script on it. Instantly he opened it, his eyes quickly skimming over the words. The man had included a long list of families that had offered to take in the boy but as far as Snape was concerned none of them were suitable. He could only imagine how the child would be raised in the Weasley household, likely coddled over everything and never disciplined. He could not imagine that the Finnegan family would do much better and the boy was far too sensitive to go live with the Longbottom boy's grandmother.

Harry shifted in his spot in front of the man, clearly wanting to move away but also having not been told he could do so either. If he moved, he was sure that man would follow through with any one of his threats he had given that morning.

A small yawn escaped the boy and he wrapped his arms around himself in a hug. His cheeks still burned from his tears, but for now, they had faded.

Snape peered over the letter at the boy as he yawned. "I thought you weren't tired?" Snape's eyes moved back to the letter as he awaited a response.

"Just a little," Harry whispered, feeling it was going to result terribly if he didn't say so then.

Snape nodded as he finished reading the letter. He glanced up at the clock. There was still a good amount of time until lunch. "Perhaps you should take a nap?" The letter had angered him a great deal and he was working hard to keep that displeasure out of his tone. He was going to be stuck with this child for the last few weeks of the blasted summer - he just KNEW it.

Harry looked around the room for a moment, shifting in his spot. He didn't want to be alone in the house. "Can.. can I lay um, out here..?" Harry stole a glance towards the couch.

Snape considered the words for a moment before nodding. "You may however if I allow you to do so you had better actually nap."

Snape waved a hand causing a pillow and blanket to appear on the couch.

Harry smiled as the items appeared, going over to the couch. He lifted the blanket, laying under it without a complaint. He always wanted to sleep on the couch but he had never been allowed. "Thanks," he muttered, turning to face the man as he laid down and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

Snape nodded in reply as he set the letter down on the table next to him and picked up his book once more, hoping for silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**August - Harry, age 6**

Lightning struck in the dead of night, lighting up Harry's room as thunder rumbled a moment after. Rain beat against the window and roof, the wind whistling loudly outside.

Harry was sitting up in the bed, his blanket wrapped tightly around him as he stared at the window. His hands tightened their hold on the blanket as another rumble of thunder shook the house slightly, lightning once more illuminating his room. Shadows loomed over the child and he hunched his shoulders further into himself.

He had always hated bad storms- especially at night. He used to be in the dark cupboard with nowhere to go.

Tears burned at the child's eyes as a whimper passed his lips. The wind had picked up, the house creaking. Harry couldn't stand it. He would take being scolded at over just sitting alone in his dark room.

Slowly he stood, his blanket remaining wrapped around himself as he padded across the room and to the hallway.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, a book in his hands.

It was near midnight however, he was not tired. Albus has just left and they were no closer to finding a suitable guardian for the child currently sleeping in his guest room than they had been two weeks prior. It seemed that every person Albus suggested was a joke at best. Snape refused to allow Lily Potter's son to be raised by just anyone.

A loud rumble of thunder shook the house causing Snape to look up from his book. As a child he had hated storms and he often found himself wondering now what exactly he had found so terrifying about them.

His head fell once more as he turned a page.

Lightning illuminated the room causing it to look more like noon than midnight however Snape's eyes never left the words.

Harry stepped into the parlor with his blanket wrapped around him. He leaned against the doorway for a moment as he realized that Snape didn't even know he was there. He took a few steps forward clearing his throat quietly. "Snaaape?"

Snape looked up at the small voice, his eyebrow raising as sternness took over his features. "Why are you out of bed?"

He was sure that the child was just being defiant - refusing to go to sleep because he wanted to play longer. He also swore to himself that if Harry gave him any ridiculous excuse he would put him right back to bed, right after he put him over his knee.

Harry stepped closer to the man, if possible pulling his blanket even tighter around himself, a small sound escaping his throat as the house groaned with the storm. "C-can I stay... can I stay down here?" The child raised a hand, still gripping his blanket as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with the guest room?" Snape questioned sternly as he closed his book, setting it in his lap.

"N-no." Harry's lower lip quivered as he shook his head. The thunder clashed once more and a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

Snape nearly cringed at the tears. The child cried way too easily in his opinion. "Then why is it that you want to stay down here? It is late, you need to be in bed."

"The stor-storm," he sniffed, keeping his eyes on Snape to help keep his mind off the terrible weather outside the walls.

Harry's back stiffened as he heard the wind pick up, it sounded as if hail was hitting the house and it terrified him completely.

The child didn't care about what Snape said or did at this point, he stepped to Snape's side. His head instantly bowed against the man's arm.

Snape felt his something tug at his heart slightly at the words and then more so as the child leaned his head against him. He could certainly understand the fear of a storm. He also couldn't find it in him to turn the boy away, despite that doing so would have been much easier.

"Come around here." He pointed to the ground in front of him.

Harry's lower lip stuck out slightly as he stood straight once again. He was going to be sent back upstairs. He knew it. He moved around the chair to stand in front of Snape, still holding his blanket tightly.

Snape was about to regret his actions - he was sure of it.

Snape reached out and grabbed the child, pulling him into his lap. "It is just a little storm," he said forcing his tone to be gentle. "There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of."

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as he was lifted up onto the man's lap. His head nestled into Snape's chest as he slowly nodded at the words. Still, his back was tense with fear as the storm roared on outside the house.

"It will be over soon," Snape continued as he fixed the boy's blanket, arranging it over the child. "Just try and relax. Think about something pleasant."

"I dunno wh-what," Harry sniffed into the man's chest, his grip tightening around the man's neck. He shifted until his cheek rested against Snape's chest, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"You do not have a happy memory that you can think of?" Snape found his hand moving to the boy's back, gently rubbing it.

Harry shrugged, his back starting to relax at the touch. Nothing came immediately to his mind and it suddenly filled the child with an overwhelming amount of sadness. Should he? He truly didn't. Nothing that really made him feel amazingly happy anyway.

Thunder shook the house once more, though it sounded slightly further away than it had earlier. Still, the rain fell heavily.

Snape found himself actually feeling sympathy for the boy. His own childhood had been less than satisfactory but he could certainly recall a few happy memories from it.

"Nothing coming to mind?" Snape felt the child's body tense as the room lit up brightly from lightning. "Perhaps we should talk about something then."

"'About what?" The child's voice was soft, though his answer came quick, clearly welcoming the distraction from the storm. He shifted his face, raising a hand to rub at his eye with an open palm. Harry was actually tired. The storm had kept him awake for quite some time before he actually left his room to find Snape.

"I know that I have explained to you that I am a Professor at Hogwarts school. I know that we have talked about finding you a permanent guardian prior to my returning for the school year but unfortunately I do not think that will happen. It looks as though you may have to come to Hogwarts with me when I return in a few weeks time."

Snape was sure that the entire idea would be a disaster. However at the present moment there was no other solution.

Harry found himself focusing on Snape's words, tensing just slightly as the room lit up once more.

"Really?" He pulled his head away just enough so he could look up to Snape, blinking as a few more tears continued to fall. His mind couldn't help but wander to Snape's words. "Does no one want me?"

"Plenty of people want you. However I have not approved of any of them and I refuse to just allow you to go with anyone." Snape cleared his throat before continuing. "If need be you will come with me to Hogwarts. You are far too young to attend classes but we will find a suitable Muggle elementary school nearby and enroll you there."

Snape couldn't imagine how it would work out. Albus was insistent that it would though.

Harry blinked as he rubbed his eyes, his body calming as Snape spoke. He rested his head on the man's chest once more, listening to the heartbeat beneath his ear.

"All witches and wizards go there ri-right?" The boy closed his eyes as he focused on both Snape's heartbeat and the man's breathing.

"Correct. You will attend school there when you are eleven." Snape's hand gently rubbed the child's back once more before he continued. "I have my own quarters there as I live there from September until June. There is a bedroom you can stay in. It will all work out I am sure. After all, it is only until a suitable guardian for you is found."

"What... what if none is?" He loosened his hold slightly, having calmed greatly. Would he just be an orphan? His lower lip stuck out slightly at the thought.

"As I told you in the past, until one is found you will remain with me." He paused for a moment glancing down at the child. "Though I am sure you are hoping one is found quickly, the process is not that easy."

Harry shrugged a shoulder at the words, his eyes remaining closed. The storm was now fading to a heavy rain with rumbles of thunder in the distance. "I don't mind you're not...you're not like mean." The child yawned widely as he curled himself into the man.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "That is because you have been behaving yourself for the most part. If you find yourself in trouble you will see how mean I can be."

Snape felt the need to defend himself just a little. He was supposed to be the most feared Professor at Hogwarts after all. He would not have a child ruin that reputation due to a few tears caused by a storm.

Harry giggled just softly, another yawn soon passing his lips, strong enough to shake his small body. He didn't respond otherwise to the man's words, relaxing against Snape's front as sleep started to pull at his mind.

"The storm is nearly past us," Snape pointed out. "You should move back to your bed." There was no way he was going to allow this child to fall asleep on him. It was one thing to comfort him for a moment. It was quite another to find himself carrying the boy up to bed.

Harry didn't respond to the words, his breathing evening out completely as his grip loosened around the man as well.

Snape sighed softly realizing that the child was already asleep.

His own eyes closed as he decided that he would wait a bit before attempting to move him. The last thing he needed was to accidentally wake the boy.

Harry's hold on the man eventually fell completely, his face nestled between the blanket and Snape's chest.

The storm had long since passed, though a steady rain remained. A much more soothing sound than what had been outside only an hour before hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an FYI - I know I said that this story will jump around with Harry's age and it will. There is one more chapter after this one that takes place in August when Harry is six and then it will start jumping around a bit. Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **August - Harry, age 6**

Snape looked up from his spot in his armchair at the child playing on the floor in front of him. Harry had started to do far more yawning than playing.

His eyes traveled from the child to the clock on the mantel. Snape was sure that he should have put Harry down for a nap at least an hour ago however at the time it hadn't seemed necessary.

He cleared his throat as his eyes roamed back to the boy once more. "I think it may be time for a nap."

Harry rubbed at his eyes once more, his glasses raising as he pushed them up with his small fist. The child yawned widely as he shook his head.

"'I'm not even tired," he whispered softly, going back to playing with his toys after a moment.

"You look well past tired," Snape replied in a no nonsense voice. "You are yawning and rubbing your eyes far more than you are playing."

Harry placed his toys down, rubbing his eyes once more with a soft, drawn out whine. "Nooo." He stretched out, shaking his head.

"Oh yes." Snape nodded as he stood. "Clean up those toys and we'll get you upstairs, changed, and in bed."

Harry slammed the heel of his foot down on the floor, shaking his head once more. "Noooo!" He repeated refusing to move from his spot on the floor.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the action. "Don't you dare stomp your foot at me young man!" The words came out in a cross tone. "Clean up those toys this moment."

"NO!" Harry's voice raised, pushing up his glasses once more as he rubbed his eyes roughly. At the action, his glasses finally tumbled off his face and landed down next to him. "I'm not tireeeed!" The child hunched over slightly, still refusing to move from his spot.

"Clean up your toys or you will be punished." Snape's words came out in a threatening tone. "This is your last chance Harry."

Harry's lower lip quivered at the threat, a whine emitting from his throat as he slowly stood. "That's not fair!" Yet he gathered his toys up. "I'm not taking a nap."

Snape leaned down picking up the child's glasses from the floor. Before he scooped up Harry and his toys in one quick movement. "Let's get you upstairs and settled down."

Harry let go of his toys as he was picked up, wiggling against the man. "No! I'm not tired!" He pressed his now empty hands against Snape's chest. "Put me dooooown!"

Snape looked down at the toys and then the child in his arms. He had experienced some whining with the boy in the past few weeks but nothing to this degree.

Snape shifted the child in his arms allowing him access to a small portion of his backside. He tapped the small rear end firmly. "Stop this nonsense or you will be taking a nap with a sore bottom."

Harry stilled at the tap for a moment before his whining started again. Harry squirmed and pushed against the man once more. "I'm not tired thooough!" He started to use his feet to push against the man.

"Harry!" Snape said allowing his voice to go much deeper. "Stop this tantrum at once!" Snape started up the staircase as he held the child a bit tighter. "Do you want a spanking before your nap? Because I can assure you that is exactly where you are headed with this behavior."

Harry's breath hitched as he kicked at the man's side, a loud "No!" shaking his shoulders as he pressed both of his hands to his eyes. The child cried loudly, almost deafening sobs.

Snape was silent as he walked into the child's bedroom. He deposited Harry onto his bed before walking over to his wardrobe and retrieving a pair of pajamas. It did not matter how annoyed he was, he wasn't going to make the boy sleep in uncomfortable jeans.

Snape walked back over to the boy reaching out and snapping open the button on his jeans. "Come on now, let's get some sleep pants on you."

Harry pushed himself towards the middle of his bed, shaking his head as he soon pulled his legs up to his chest. "Noo! You can't make me!" Harry kept himself balled up, refusing to move.

Snape easily grabbed hold of the child and gently pulled him to the edge of the bed before standing him up and pulling his jeans down to his ankles. "Step out of these." His patience was running extremely thin with the tantrum he was experiencing. He had never seen a child behave in such a way in his life. He was sure that if it was any other child he would already have them over his knee. Given the boy's upbring however, Snape was finding it hard to give into his instincts. He was sure that Harry had never been properly disciplined.

Harry still kept his ground the best he could, refusing to step out as instructed. He shook his head, tears blurring his vision as his shoulders shook. "I'm not taking a napppppp!"

Snape gripped the child's chin gently as he looked him in the eyes. "You are taking a nap. Now step out of your jeans and cooperate with me to get your sleep pants on or I will spank your backside. Do you understand me?"

"You're not being fair!" Harry pressed his hands to his eyes as his shoulders shook. He didn't want to get punished, he just didn't want to take a nap!

Snape reached out placing the boy's glasses on his bedside table before he turned his attention back to Harry. "Given your behavior I happen to think that I am being very fair. Now step out of your jeans please."

Harry sat back on his bed, effectively stepping out of the jeans. "I'm not taking a nap!" The child pushed himself further back on the bed, reaching near the other side of it to be out of Snape's reach.

"One." Snape said firmly as he pointed to the ground in front of him. He wasn't even sure that the child would know what the counting meant.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest once more, shaking his head as the man started to count. "Dooon't!" He had never been counted at before but he had seen other children's parents do so. He knew that the outcome of it was rarely good.

"Two." Snape's voice was firm. "You had better get over here before I say three." The man was pleased and slightly surprised that the child was aware of what to make of his counting.

Harry shifted slightly, though he still remained in his spot. His shoulders shook with his loud cries, burrowing his head into his arms.

"Three." Snape spoke with regret in his voice. He waited a moment giving Harry the chance to move and when the child did not he kneeled on to the bed and reached out grabbing the child and pulling him back to the edge.

Before Harry had a second to react Snape stood him up and then turned him to face his lap and deposited the child over his knee.

Snape placed his left hand on the small of Harry's back. Before raising his right hand and bringing it down firmly on the small underwear clad backside.

"No!" Harry sobbed, hardly registering that he was over Snape's lap until the smack landed. He yelped, the fight instantly leaving his body as he sobbed loudly. Harry's legs kicked for a second before he laid still, his face burning from his tears.

Snape raised his hand up and landed three more firm smacks before he hooked his hands under the child's armpits and righted him, standing him on his feet once more. "Are you done with your tantrum now or do you need to go back over my knee little boy?"

Harry stood in front of the man, sobbing heavily as he hid his face within his palms, shaking his head slowly. His breath hitched before a fresh sob shook his body. The child didn't wait, he simply moved forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around the man's middle. "I'm sorrrrrry!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions. He wrapped his arms around the child clearing his throat softly, "Okay...you are okay. Calm down."

The man was not prepared for how horrible he felt for his actions. He knew that the punishment had been more than deserved. He also knew that he had not been all that hard on the child. Four smacks was hardly a punishment at all in Snape's eyes. Yet he found himself feeling terrible for each one of them. He found himself wishing that it hadn't of come to that.

"I'm noooot," Harry whined softly. "That huuurt. I don't like sp - spankings!"

Snape nodded at the words as he found himself gently rubbing the child's back. He could hear his own heart pounding loudly in his ears. He tried to shake the feeling. He could not raise the child properly if four simple smacks were causing him to feel such a way. "A spanking is supposed to hurt. Perhaps it will be a reminder to listen in the future when I tell you to stop."

Harry rested his head on the man's chest, his shoulders hitching as he loosened his hold slightly. "I d-don't wanna sleep th-though. I wanna st-stay up with y-yoou."

"You absolutely have to take a nap," Snape said allowing his voice to soften as he picked up the child and placed him on his lap. "Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Harry shifted his head to rest on Snape's shoulder as he was lifted, nodding after a few seconds. "Y-yeah." He rubbed his face against the man, sniffing loudly.

Snape nodded in reply before reaching back on the bed and picking up the small pajama pants. "Can we try to put these on without all the kicking and whining?" Snape held them out for the child to put his feet in them.

Harry did as the man asked, though he looked ready to complain again. His lower lip stuck out as he wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck. He hated sleeping during the day.

"Thank you." Snape lifted the child as he stood. He pulled down Harry's quilt and sheet before placing him in his bed. "Listen to me very carefully. Can you do that?" Snape sat down on the edge of the bed waiting patiently for the child to reply.

Harry rubbed at his eyes as he was placed down, sniffing as he nodded slowly. He peered up to the man with his left eye as he continued to rub his right.

"No more tantrums," Snape said with a bit of a stern voice. "Every time that I see or hear of a tantrum happening you are going to wind up with a spanked backside. Do you understand that?"

Harry's chin quivered at the words, his gaze lowering down to the top of his quilt. "Sorry," he whispered, rubbing his face once more. He slowly laid down, rolling onto his side.

Snape nodded at the apology. "I forgive you however I do not want to see you behave like that again."Snape pulled the quilt up over the child's shoulder before placing a gentle hand on his back. "I'm not sure if your aunt or uncle ever disciplined you for acting in such a way but I will not allow it."

Harry slowly nodded against his pillow, refusing to say that he never acted that way with his aunt and uncle. They just left him be. He was always too scared to act like that with them. He was sure they would have just thrown him in his cupboard and locked the door. He sniffed once more, rubbing at his cheek before he nestled his chin under his quilt. Harry fought to keep his eyes open, blinking several times as he whined softly, "My bum huuurts baaad."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the words. He hadn't been hard on the child at all. Firm perhaps but not hard. "By the time you wake it will be fine. It won't hurt at all." Snape's hand moved gently on the child's back, rubbing soft circles. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep. When you wake you may come downstairs and play some more."

Harry nodded slightly, his eyes closing after a few seconds more. It didn't take long before the child's breath evened out completely, falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**August - Harry, age 6**

Snape sat in his armchair. He was leaning back, his eyes closed as he tried to digest the information.

Albus had found a couple so suitable - so perfect. They were so eager to take the child in and adopt him. The couple was so perfect that Snape couldn't even find a flaw in them. They were loving yet stern when needed. They had plenty of money but weren't so wealthy that the boy would grow up a spoiled brat. They weren't able to have children of their own and they were ready to take Harry as soon as the next day. Albus had said that they were in tears with joy over the prospect of the child coming to live with them.

Snape was sure that Harry would be thrilled. After weeks of trying to find him a guardian they had finally succeeded.

Snape opened his eyes as he shook his head slightly, forcing himself to act appropriately. He would be fine. A few weeks ago he hadn't even known the child. He hadn't wanted him in the least. This was what would make Harry happy and Snape would be fine. He would be back at Hogwarts in just a few days time and he was sure that before he knew it he would forget all about the child that had somehow wormed his way into his heart.

Snape cleared his throat before hollering in the direction of the kitchen where the child was sitting and drawing. "Harry! Come in here please."

* * *

Harry paused in his coloring, lifting his head up from resting on the table. He had been told to stay in the kitchen while Professor Dumbledore had visited, and he wasn't about to disobey that particular order.

"Comin'!" He called back, pushing back his chair with a small huff before he went into the parlor. Noticing the older wizard was gone, the child stepped closer to Snape with a grin.

Snape felt his heart tighten as the child approached him with a smile on his face. "Thank you for listening while Professor Dumbledore was here," Snape said with a nod as he reached out and gently pulled the child closer to him so that he was standing in between his knees. "How is your picture coming along?"

"Good." Harry's face changed to become quite serious as he spoke. "But you can't see it yet! It's a surprise okay?" The child nodded at his own words as he kept a very serious stare to Snape. The look faded quickly however, a smile gracing his lips once more.

Snape nodded at the words, swallowing a small chuckle. A moment later his face turned a tad serious. "You and I need to have a bit of a talk."

Harry shifted where he stood, nodding slowly. "Okay...'bout what?" He rubbed his right eye from under his glasses before he lowered his hand back down.

"As you know Professor Dumbledore was just here," Snape explained slowly. "He came over to tell me that he had found a couple that would like to adopt you." Snape paused as he forced his voice to sound happy for the child. "I can help you pack your things this evening. They would like you to go there as early as tomorrow."

Harry's smile instantly faded away as Snape continued to talk, his chin shaking slightly as he didn't reply immediately to the man. He remembered this wasn't forever. That it was only until someone else was found. "B-but..." Harry's lower lip stuck out as tears blurred his vision. "But I don't wanna go!" The child shook his head, raising his hands to rub at both his cheeks as the tears spilled over.

Snape was sure that the child was just nervous. There was no way Harry actually wanted to stay with _him_ , the boy just didn't want to go to an unfamiliar place for a second time so soon.

"They sound like very nice people Harry. I heard you will have a big bedroom all to yourself and they like to travel. I am sure you will get to visit lots of interesting places. They are absolutely a perfect match for you." The words pained Snape to say. He hardly wanted to talk up this damn couple that was taking the child from him.

Harry's lip quivered as he gave a soft sob, pushing his glasses up clumsily as he rubbed his eyes. "No! I'll be good, Snape!" He pushed closer to the man, wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's middle as he buried himself into his chest. "Don't send me away! I'll listen! I won't throw tantrums! I'll clean up my toys! You won't ever have to spank me again! I pr-promise! I wa-want to staaaaay."

Snape hooked his fingers under the boy's arm lifting him into his lap. "This has nothing to do with your behavior. You have known that we were working on finding a suitable guardian for you. These people sound wonderful Harry. Why in Merlin's name would you want to stay with me?" The words came out of Snape's mouth before he could stop them.

He couldn't deny that they were true though. He was stern far too often. At times he was way too quick to threaten the boy. He knew nothing about raising a child.

Harry's hand moved from the man's middle to wrap around Snape's neck as he was lifted, sobbing against the man as he just shook his head.

"'Cause I wanna!" He sobbed, his tears dampening Snape's shoulder. "Don't- Don't send me awaaaaay!"

Harry wasn't sure when he started to feel truly safe around the man, but there had started to be times when he only wanted to be around Snape. Even if he was just told to be quiet.

"I'm not sending you _away_ Harry," Snape explained softly as the child gripped at his robes. "This will be for the best." He said the words trying to convince himself as well. "You know I am far too stern and cranky. Wouldn't you rather have a parent that isn't threatening to warm your backside every time you misbehave in the slightest?" Snape wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him tightly to his chest. "You will be much happier with them."

"I'm happy here!" Harry rubbed his face against the man's robe as he sobbed. " _Pl_ \- _please_ Snape." The child's voice cracked slightly as he spoke the words. "It-It's not faaaaair. Why- why can't _I_ pick?" The last words came out loudly.

"Do not yell at me," Snape forced his voice to go a bit stern. He knew that the child was upset but he wasn't about to let bad habits form. He wouldn't excuse the behavior regardless of how upset the boy was. "Now just calm down so we can discuss this rationally."

Harry fell silent at the words, his breath hitching as he moved his head away slightly so he could rub at his eyes from under his glasses. "S-sorry," he whispered, his tears not stopping.

"It's okay," Snape said allowing the sternness to leave his tone. "Take a deep breath and get your emotions under control. I cannot discuss this with you properly until you do."

Harry did so, taking in a deep breath. His chin quivered though as his tears kept falling softly. He shifted on Snape's lap so he could look up to the man easier.

"Thank you," Snape nodded as he adjusted the boy in his lap so that he could see his face easier. "Without saying 'because' or that you 'just want to' explain to me why it is that you want to stay with me."

Harry lowered his gaze for only a moment before he raised his eyes back up. "Because you- you're not mean. And... and you told me the truth. And - and..." The child's chin quivered before he pushed himself off of Snape's lap. The moment his small feet hit the floor he ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

He came back a few moments later with the picture, holding it up to the man. It was far from finished, but it was clearly supposed to be a picture of the pair.

Snape felt something tug at his heart as he looked at the picture. He took it from Harry's hands, holding it gently in his own as he studied it carefully. "This is us?" He questioned.

Harry didn't reply at first, crawling back up onto Snape's lap carefully as he rested his head on the man's chest. "Yeah," he nodded, rubbing at his cheeks. Harry looked back up to the man, tears promising to fall soon. "I wanna staaaay."

Snape carefully placed the picture on the table next to his chair before he gently pulled the boy up so that he was sitting properly on his knee. He wanted to be able to look the child in the face.

"You realize what you are asking for?" He questioned seriously. "You are going to come stay at Hogwarts for half the year - every year. You are going to have rules I follow and when you break them I will punish you for it whether that means a spanking or some other form of punishment. I am going to make sure you go to bed on time and remember your manners." Snape paused as he cleared his throat softly. " If I tell Professor Dumbledore that you are staying with me he will tell this couple that you will not be going with them. You cannot change your mind in a day or even a week. Do you understand all of that?"

Harry sniffed, rubbing under his eyes once again as Snape spoke seriously to him. He nodded his understanding every few words, tears were still falling though they had slowed a great deal. "Yeah, I understand."

Snape nodded in reply. "If you are absolutely sure than I will speak to Professor Dumbledore and you may stay." Snape felt a sense of relief rush through his body. Never had he imagined that the child truly wanted to stay with him.

Harry's grin returned widely, his arms latching around Snape's neck as he giggled happily against the man. "Really? Thank you!" His head pressed into Snape's neck as he continued to laugh in pure glee. "Thank you so much Snape!"

Snape wrapped his arms around the small boy hugging him tightly unable to keep the small grin that had formed off of his face.

After a moment he cleared his throat. "Alright let me write a letter to Professor Dumbledore informing him of your decision and then I think we should discuss some rules for Hogwarts. We will be going there in less than a week."

Harry's giggles had calmed down. His tears- and any threat of them - long gone as he nodded against Snape's neck.

After another moment, Harry pulled his head away. "Can I stay in here?" He glanced towards the couch inwardly. Harry couldn't wait until he saw Hogwarts! He'd listen to all the rules!

"You may," Snape nodded as he gently nudged the boy down off of his lap. He moved across the room to his desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and picking up a quill. He quickly wrote out a letter to Albus before folding it and slipping it into an envelope.

Snape walked over to the fireplace and dropped the letter inside. A second later it flew up and out the chimney.

He moved across the room and sat back in his armchair. His right hand tapped his leg lightly, inviting Harry to climb back up. "Let's talk about Hogwarts, shall we?"

Harry expected to be told to sit on the couch and couldn't help his grin as he was invited back up.

With a nod, the child climbed back up on Snape's leg, his head resting on the man's shoulder. He couldn't exactly believe that Snape wanted him to stay! But the man didn't protest it at all. Harry was sure that he had never felt so lucky in all his life.

Snape adjusted the child slightly before he cleared his throat softly. "Hogwarts is quite a big place Harry and until you are familiar with the castle and know your way around I don't just want you wandering on your own. Unless you are with me or another adult you will stay in our quarters. Understood?"

Harry nodded eagerly, his grin still upon his face as he did so. "Promise," he stated quite seriously to the man. The idea of being in a castle was so exciting to him!

"We are going to get you enrolled in a Muggle elementary school and you will go without argument," Snape gave the child a pointed look. "You will also do homework without argument."

Harry looked down at that, shifting uncomfortably. "Will... will you be able to- to help with it?" His aunt and uncle never helped him when he needed it, but it was worth asking if Snape would.

Snape nodded at the words. "Should you find yourself needing help I will do so."

Harry nodded as well, resting his head on Snape's shoulder once more. "Okay," he agreed softly.

"Do you remember how old I said you have to be to have a wand?" Snape questioned as his hand rested on the child's knee.

"E-eleven?" Harry tested, biting his bottom lip as he did so. He didn't think it was ten.

"Correct," Snape nodded. "So how old do you think I want you to be before I see a wand in your hand?"

Harry grinned shyly at the question, his shoulders shrugging before he spoke. "Eleven," he answered confidently.

Snape nodded once more. "Wands can be very dangerous if you do not know how to properly use one. This particular rule will be very important to follow." Snape paused as he looked down at the child. "And what do you think will happen should I find out that you touched a wand before you are eleven?"

Harry lowered his eyes as he sniffed, rubbing under his nose briefly. "I won't do that though!" Harry assured the man, not even answering the man's question.

Snape nodded at the words. "That's excellent to hear. However, that does not answer my question." He glanced down at the child with an expectant look on his face.

Harry's green eyes rose up just slightly, noticing Snape's look at him. "Spanking?" His gaze lowered once more.

Snape nodded as his fingers tapped the boy's hip gently. "Should I find that you touched a wand before you are eleven - even a day before you turn eleven - you will go over my knee and I will spank your backside with a slipper. It will do you very well to remember that."

Harry cringed at the man's words, nodding slowly as he tightened his hold around him. "Okay," he whispered softly against Snape's cloak.

"Though I know I don't have to remind you of this, I expect you to show respect to all the other adults at Hogwarts and to remember your manners with them," Snape continued.

Harry nodded once more, a grin reforming on the child's face. "Okay," he assured the man once more.

"I don't want you bothering students either. They are there to go to classes and study, not to entertain you." Snape gave the boy's hip a light tap once more. "Aside from that I think just the other normal rules will apply."

"I promise," Harry hummed softly, nuzzling his face into Snape's neck. "I'll be good. I'm never gonna get in trouble again!"

Snape smirked slightly at the words as he found himself hugging the small child to his side. "We will have to go out soon and find you some winter clothing. I suppose we could change your bedroom so that it is decorated more suitably for you. Both here and at Hogwarts."

Harry cuddled up against the man, his head resting on Snape's chest. A small happy sigh escaped his lips as he wrapped an arm around his guardian's middle. "Thank you for letting me stay."


	5. Chapter 5

**April - Harry, age 9**

Snape moved across the store a step behind the child.

They had come to Hogsmeade for one simple ingredient that Snape needed however they could not leave until Harry visited both the Quidditch Supply Store as well as Honeydukes.

Despite the fact that Snape had told the child that he was not buying him anything he ended up giving in and purchasing him a new Quidditch magazine. He drew the line at sweets though. Harry did not need them.

Snape paused nearly rolling his eyes as he spotted Albus across the store. Of course the old man would be here tending to his sweet tooth. Snape reached out tapping the nine year old on the shoulder and informing him that he was going to say hello to the Headmaster and that he would be just an aisle down.

Harry grinned as he watched his guardian move across the store, biting his bottom lip as he looked back at the chocolate frogs. Slowly he released his lip from between his teeth as he looked over his shoulder down the aisle to his guardian. Snape was completely occupied talking to Professor Dumbledore.

It was just one.

Harry looked back towards the shopkeeper who was busy helping parents with the children's sweets. Licking his lips, the child reached out and quickly snagged one of the chocolate frogs, tucking it into his pant pocket.

His breath quickened at his own actions, moving to the aisle Snape went down.

Snape put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he moved to stand next to him before saying goodbye to the Headmaster.

After Albus gave Harry a small grin and a hello he stepped away, rushing to get what he needed before having to leave for a meeting.

"Have you looked at everything then?" Snape asked the child. "Are we ready to head home?"

Harry nodded, clearing his throat after a second. "Y-yup!" He released a breath, smiling up at the man as he leaned into his guardian's side. His right hand idly brushed over his right pocket, as if he was making sure that the frog was still there.

Snape gave a nod in reply before moving towards the exit. He was quite pleased that the child hadn't pestered him for any sweets. "Perhaps later today, when you are done any homework that you may have, you can assist me with a potion I need to complete."

Snape walked towards the path that led to Hogwarts with Harry a step behind him.

Harry gave the man a small grin at the words, keeping up with the man's steps. "Really?" He beamed up to his guardian as he caught up to his side. He worked hard to ignore the sweet in his pocket. It was one frog. He could run up to his room, place it under his pillow, and that'd be it. His stomach twisted at the thought, looking down at the path.

"I think it would be more than acceptable for you to assist me today." Snape walked up the stairs opening the large door to the castle. He stepped to the side allowing Harry to walk in before him before he followed the child allowing the door to shut behind him.

"Homework first however."

"I'll get it. Can you help with my math though?" Harry stepped a few paces ahead of the man, turning to look back at him.

Snape nodded as he started down the staircase to the dungeons. "Bring it to the kitchen, you will work on that first." Snape was pleased that the child hadn't argued about completing his weekend homework. Far too often Harry was insistent that he would do it on Sunday night. However, recently Snape had informed the child that if he wanted to spend the weekends at Hogwarts he would complete it on Saturday. It caused far less of a headache for the man that way. "You may run ahead and collect your work." Snape nodded as he stepped off the last stair.

Harry gave a small smile, dashing ahead of his guardian and stepping into their quarters. He left the door slightly open for the man following and went ahead to his room.

Closing the door firmly, the child placed a hand on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat within his ears. Harry quickly dug into his pocket, pulling out the chocolate frog.

Harry stared at the item, his chest tightening. Snape would kill him. He moved over to his bed, tucking the item under his pillow. He was fine. Snape wouldn't know. He just had to somehow ignore his guilt.

But what if he already did? Snape seemed to know everything even before it even happened. Harry grabbed his book bag, heading back into the kitchen after several minutes.

Snape looked up from his spot at the kitchen table as the boy walked into the room. "You said you have math homework," Snape confirmed. "Did you bring your assignment book home so that I can see what else you have this weekend?"

Harry's gaze was rested to the floor as he stepped in, clearly in a deep thought before he jumped slightly at Snape's voice. "Huh? Oh...yeah." Harry pulled his math and assignment book out of his bag, moving over to the chair next to his guardian. He placed his math book in front of his chair while pushing the assignment book over to Snape. Harry's mind wandered back to the sweet under his pillow, chewing on his bottom lip as he sat down.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the peculiar behavior before deciding that it likely meant nothing. He opened the boy's assignment book to the correct page and looked down at the list of his weekend homework. "You need to review your spelling words and answer the questions at the end of section ten for history." Snape's eyes traveled up to the boy. "Do you have anything from your teacher that I am supposed to sign?" The man couldn't help but wonder if that was the cause of the strange behavior - if perhaps a note had been sent home that Harry was hesitant to give him.

Harry swallowed heavily, his chest aching. He shook his head, opening his book as he kept his gaze down. The child picked up his pencil, nervously wiggling it between his fingers as he pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

Harry felt the tears welling within his eyes, giving a soft groan as he rubbed at them with his left hand. He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, of how disappointed and angry Snape would be.

"What is it about your math assignment that is giving you trouble?"

Snape completely missed the tears, his own eyes were fixed on the list of spelling words that were tucked into the child's assignment book. He had already decided that the moment Harry was done with his math homework he would quiz him on the words to see what they needed to concentrate on.

Harry had already started on his homework, though his mind kept wandering off from his problems. "Um... it's just long division and I'm not that great at it." His voice faded, staring at a question before he placed his pencil down. He pressed both his hands to his eyes. He felt ill, his stomach twisting in a knot. "I go-gotta tell you something," Harry whispered, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Snape gave the child a peculiar look. Over the years he had grown to know Harry very well. He could clearly hear the guilt in the child's voice. Snape found himself sincerely hoping that the child had not lied about a note from his teacher. In the past, Snape had promised the boy several times that if he lied he would take a slipper to his rear end. So far it had effectively worked for the most part and Snape had yet to have to carry through on his threat.

"Why do I have the suspicion that I am not going to be pleased by this information?" Snape worked hard to keep his voice normal, any sternness far from it.

The feeling in Harry's chest tightened even more, a small sob forcing itself past his lips as he rested his elbows on the table. He kept his face hidden within his hands, slowly nodding. He felt cold, his nerves making him feel numb. "I-I di-did somethiiing." Harry felt his shoulders tense, rubbing at his cheeks in an attempt to clear the tears.

Snape leaned back in his chair, the child's homework long forgotten. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what the ten year old could have possibly done. "You have my full attention Harry." Snape reached out tapping the boy's shoulder firmly. "Look at me please and tell me what this is about."

Harry pushed himself off his chair, going over to the man and wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's middle. His shoulders shook as a small sob broke past once more. "I-I took s-somethin'," Harry whispered against Snape's chest.

"You took something?" Snape questioned as he placed a gentle hand on the small of Harry's back. "What do you mean you took something?"

Snape was not sure where this was going. He assumed that Harry meant he took something from him but his wand was in the inner pocket of his cloak and he couldn't think of anything else that would cause such tears.

Harry's grip only tightened, hiding his face within the man's cloak. He felt so sick. Snape was going to be furious at him. The child turned his head slightly so he was able to breathe and speak to his guardian. "From Honeydukes." His body tensed as he admitted his crime, closing his eyes tightly.

Snape felt the disappointment in the child rise within him. He resisted the urge to land a stinging swat to the small backside. He swallowed hard at the confession. "I see. What did you take Harry?"

Rubbing his cheeks against Snape's cloak, Harry took a moment before he was able to respond. "Ch-chocolate fro-frog."

The hand that had been resting on the child's back moved down and tapped his backside firmly. "So I told you that you could not have anything from Honeydukes today and you took it upon yourself to steal what you wanted?"

Harry cringed at the tap, his grip shifting from around Snape to cling at the front of the man's cloak. He could only slowly nod against his chest, his shoulders shaking as he cried softly.

"Where is this chocolate frog now?" Snape questioned, his voice slightly stern. He was sure that he had never been quite so disappointed in the child before.

"I-In my ro-room," Harry whispered, releasing his guardian to press his hands against his eyes.

"Go get it." Snape tapped the small rear end firmly twice. "Now."

Harry winced at the taps, though they hardly hurt. He simply dreaded where this conversation was sure to go.

He rubbed at his eyes roughly as he stepped away from Snape, going back to his room with no complaint. Tears continued to fall as his breath hitched, moving his pillow to grab the item.

Harry held it close to his chest as he left his room, sniffing as he stepped back into the kitchen.

Snape stood from his chair as he looked at the child. He still had his trainers on and it was not cold enough to need a jacket.

"Lets go Harry," Snape headed towards the parlor.

Had it been any other store, Snape likely wouldn't have planned to handle the situation in such a way. The last thing he needed was a story about "The Boy Who Lived" stealing ending up being passed around or worse an article in The Daily Prophet. Snape had known the owner of Honeydukes for years though and he knew that the older witch could be trusted to keep her mouth shut.

Harry blinked as he followed Snape into the parlor. "W-where are we going?" His voice was soft, still hardly raising above a whisper as he trailed after the man. His tears had lessened, though a few still fell steadily.

Snape moved across the parlor, opening the door and stepping to the side of it so that Harry could exit first. "We are going to Honeydukes where you will be returning the chocolate frog and explaining to the owner, Mrs Flume, that you stole it. You will also be apologizing to her." Snape paused as he gave the boy a serious look. "Then we will be coming back here where my hand will be having quite the discussion with your backside about stealing and disobeying what I have said."

"I'm s-sorry." Harry's gaze lowered to the floor as he stepped into the hall, soon following after his guardian. "I really am sorry," he repeated after a few more moments.

"I know that you are," Snape nodded as he pulled the parlor door shut behind him. "The fact that you confessed saved your rear end from meeting the slipper." He began walking down the hallway. "However stealing is wrong and you know it. When I tell you that you cannot have something that does not mean you simply take it." Snape paused at the bottom of the staircase. "No child of mine is going to be a thief."

Harry stayed a step behind the man, almost running into him when Snape stopped at the stairs. "I won't." He shook his head, rubbing his cheeks.

"You won't what?" Snape started up the staircase. A small part of him wanted to let the child off with some simple time in the corner but he knew it couldn't be. Despite Harry confessing to his actions he had still stolen something.

"Become a thief." Harry followed after the man, still holding the chocolate frog tight to his chest. "I felt terrible. I couldn't keep it," he muttered softly, looking down to the sweet.

"Yet you still took it." Snape walked down the long hallway, stopping when he reached the door that led outside. He opened it once more stepping to the side and letting Harry walk out first before he followed. "You took it for no reason other than that you wanted it and I told you that you could not have it. Is that correct?"

Harry stepped out when Snape opened the door, waiting to follow the man once more before replying. "Yeah", he admitted softly. "I won't ever again."

Snape started down the trail that led to Hogsmeade. "I know that you won't. I am going to make sure of it."

Harry sniffed, leaning slightly into Snape's side as he caught up to his steps, one hand latching onto his cloak. "What... what do I even say?"

Snape stepped onto the street of Hogsmeade with Harry at his side. "You are going to return it, tell her that you stole it and apologize for doing so." Snape started walking in the direction of Honeydukes, the store within his sight. "You are going to do so without looking at the floor, covering your face with your hands, or hiding in my cloak as well. Is that understood?"

Harry tightened his grip on the man briefly before he slowly nodded. "Okay," he whispered, breaking himself away from Snape's side.

Snape paused out front of Honeydukes before he pulled the door open for Harry to walk in first. Snape glanced into the store to see Mrs. Flume behind the counter. "She is right there," he motioned. "Go on. I am right behind you."

Harry swallowed heavily, clutching the chocolate frog box to his chest as he stepped in front of Snape and into the store. He stole a glance over his shoulder, actually thankful to see Snape a few steps behind him.

Harry approached the counter, biting his lower lip. "M-Mrs. Flume?" He tried to keep his voice normal, but there was still a slight waiver to it.

The older witch looked up at the boy standing in front of her. She was well aware of who he was as well as who his guardian was.

She smiled warmly at the child. "Can I help you?" Her eyes moved to Severus who looked absolutely furious, her nose crinkled slightly before her gaze went back to Harry. She noticed for the first time how red the child's eyes were, the tear stains on his cheeks.

Harry shifted in front of the woman, blinking to keep his tears at bay. He wouldn't cry here! Slowly, the child placed the chocolate frog on the counter. "I-I took this... and I'm _really_ sorry." He struggled to keep his gaze on the witch, his eyes shifting from the frog and back up to her.

She frowned at the words. Over the years plenty of children had nicked things from her store, more than she was aware of she was sure, but it never got any easier to hear. She nodded slowly at the child, her eyes roaming to his guardian once more. If she knew Severus Snape at all the boy was hardly going to get off lightly. "Thank you for returning it. I trust that something like this will not happen in the future?"

Harry swallowed heavily, his stomach still twisting as he shook his head. "Ne-never," he quickly assured the witch, wringing his hands together nervously. He took a step back, pressing his back against Snape's front. He glanced up to the him nervously, his vision blurred by tears threatening to fall at any moment.

Snape put a soft hand on Harry's back, pushing the child gently, forcing him to stand up straight.

Mrs. Flume nodded at the word. "If I have your word that it will never happen again, I will never speak of it again and your actions will be forgiven."

Harry forced a small smile at the woman, giving a small nod at her words. "Thanks," he breathed, reaching a hand back to at least hold onto Snape's robes.

Mrs. Flume nodded once more. "However, should it happen even once more I will be left with no choice but to ban you from my store. Keep that in mind."

"It won't," Harry quickly stated, shaking his head rapidly. "I swear it won't happen again." His grip tightened on Snape's robe, clearly wanting out of the situation.

The older witch nodded before smiling softly once again. "Thank you again for doing the right thing and returning it. That was quite brave of you."

Snape moved his hand, resting it softly on Harry's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Harry's smile widened just slightly more at the witch's words, finally turning himself more towards his side so he could lean properly against his guardian.

Snape nodded at the older witch. "Thank you. You have my word as well that this will not happen again." Snape turned his attention back to Harry. "I think we had best get back to Hogwarts so that we can have that talk we discussed."

Harry's gaze lowered then, still staying pressed to Snape's side despite what he knew the discussion would involve. "Okay," he whispered softly.

Snape said goodbye to Mrs. Flume before turning on his heel, bringing his child with him.

A moment later they stepped back out onto the street, Snape walking in large strides back towards Hogwarts. He looked back at the child, slowing his pace down slightly. "Don't dawdle Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself as Snape walked ahead of him, his gaze remaining on the ground. "I'm not... you're just fast," he muttered softly.

Snape came to a stop waiting until the child was beside him before he started walking again, this time at a slower pace.

Harry reached a hand out, grabbing onto the side of Snape's cloak as he kept up with him. "I'm sorry," he offered softly.

"So you have said. Several times if memory serves me correctly." Snape raised an eyebrow as the pair approached the castle. "The last time I checked being sorry did not erase bad behavior."

A tear finally escaped the child's eyes, using his free hand to rub at his cheek to clear it away. "I can be o-on restriction," he said, his voice still low. He hated this. He hated that Snape was cross with him.

"We will discuss this when we are back in our quarters." Snape walked up the stairs to the castle and opened the door, holding it open once more until Harry passed. "Do not pretend for a moment that you did not know the second that you stole that this would be the outcome if I found out."

Harry swallowed heavily as he stepped into the castle, walking a few steps forward before waiting for his guardian to lead the rest. "Part of me thought you already knew. I know you didn't... but you always know everything."

"Are you telling me that you confessed because you thought you were already caught?" Snape started down the staircase that led to the dungeons.

"No." Harry shook his head, following just a step behind. "I just.. just knew that if I didn't you still would of found out somehow. You always know." He rubbed at his eyes once more. "I felt t-terrible. I couldn't do it. I had to te-tell you."

Snape hummed softly at the words as he stepped on to the lower level of the castle. "That is because you have a good conscience. You know that stealing is wrong." He waved a hand causing his parlor door to swing open.

Harry stepped into the parlor, moving to the side while he kept his gaze down to the floor. His lower lip quivered, breath hitching as he rubbed at his eyes.

Snape closed the parlor door behind him before moving to his armchair and sitting. "To me little boy." He crooked a finger at the child.

Harry sniffed loudly, remaining in his spot for a long moment. His shoulders slouched forward, arms resting as his sides before he walked over to the man. He hated this. He hated that he even taken the frog in the first place! The child stood in front of Snape, slowly raising his eyes up to the man.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the boy before leaning forward so that his face was much closer to the child's. His right hand rested on his knee, inches from the boy's backside. "Do you need to be lectured about why stealing is wrong?"

Harry's eyes met Snape's, blinking rapidly as several tears fell. He shook his head slowly, raising his right hand and pushing his glasses up as he rubbed at his eye. "N-no," he whispered, his breath hitching.

Snape's hand tapped the small rear end firmly. "You absolutely knew it was wrong before you even did it. Is that correct?"

A soft sob shook Harry's shoulders as he slowly nodded, cringing at the tap. It didn't hurt- but it was a warning.

"Was I correct in my assumption that you took it because you wanted one and I told you that I would not buy you one?" Snape landed a second firm tap to the boy's bum. "Or was there another reason that I am not aware of?"

"That's i-it." His breath hitched, shifting this time at the tap. "I'm s-sorry."

"Are you sorry that you did it or sorry that you confessed to it?" Snape gave the child a pointed look. "Be honest Harry, your answer will not change the outcome of this conversation."

"That I did it!" Harry quickly stated, tears falling freely as he attempted to rub them away. "I'm so s-sorry!"

Snape nodded at the words thankful that they sounded honest. "When I tell you that you cannot have something you need to listen to me. Understood?" His hand firmly tapped the small backside once more.

Harry nodded, sniffing as his hands fell back to his sides. "I-it won't ev-ever happen agaaain." His eyes lowered to Snape's knee, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed softly.

Snape tapped the child's bottom once more. "It pains me to say this, but I am sure that I have never been so disappointed in you young man."

The child's lower lip quivered at the words, attempting to fight back his sobs. He failed however, a loud sob breaking past his lips. Harry hid his face within his hands, his glasses pushing up slightly as he did so.

Snape's left hand reached out and gently removed the glasses from the boy's face, placing them on the table next to him. "You have my word that if I _ever_ hear of you stealing again I will take a slipper to that backside of yours until you are unable to sit properly for a week. Are we clear on that?"

Harry could only nod at Snape's words, his fingers curling into small fists as he kept them pressed to his eyes. The very thought of stealing had made him feel ill- and he still did it. He was sure that even if he tried to keep it, the guilt would of eaten away at him forever.

Snape swallowed hard at the child's tears. It was clear to him that Harry felt horrible about his actions."Is there anything you would like to say?" Snape asked, allowing the sternness to leave his tone. "Or are we moving on to your punishment?"

Harry just continued to shake his head, leaning forward to press his head onto Snape's shoulder. His arms wrapped around the man's neck tightly as he sobbed heavily into his guardian.

Snape wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's middle for a moment before loosening his grip and easily lifting the child and placing him on his knee. "Okay calm down," Snape said softly. "Take a few deep breaths for me."

Harry shifted his head on Snape's shoulder, his breathing hitching every few moments. Swallowing, he attempted to calm himself down by closing his eyes and simply focusing on his breathing.

"That's right," Snape nodded as he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "Honestly Harry it's not as if I am going to belt you. Just calm down."

"I-I'm an id-idioot," he whined softly, his grip tightening around Snape's neck as he kept his eyes closed tightly.

"You are nothing of the sort." Snape's voice remained soft. "You made a mistake, one that I know you will not repeat. Everyone makes mistakes, it is to be expected. However it is my job as your parent to correct you when you do so." Snape wrapped his arms around the child once more holding him tightly.

"I-It won't happen agaaaain," Harry confirmed. hiding his face within the man's cloak. The child's grip lessened just slightly, allowing him to readjust his grip. Otherwise, the child made no other movement.

"I know," Snape replied softly. He gently tried to pull the child away from his cloak and when Harry would not budge he cleared his throat softly. "The quicker that we get this over with Harry the better you will feel."

"D-do we really have to?" Harry whispered, still keeping his grip around Snape's neck. He moved his head back slightly from Snape's cloak, looking up to the man with his blurred vision.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Are you telling me that you honestly don't feel as though your actions require punishment? That stealing is not serious enough for consequences?"

At that, Harry didn't respond; he simply rested his forehead back down against Snape's shoulder. He could only sniff, his arms dropping down to his lap.

Snape turned his head giving the child a knowing look. "Would you rather be on restriction for the next two weeks? Spend your weekends at home and do nothing but school? If that is the case it can be discussed and considered."

Harry remained silent for several more moments, swallowing heavily. "Can I still... still help you today?"

"Certainly not if you are on restriction. If that is what you want then you will complete your homework and then either read or find another quiet activity until dinner." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's knee gently. "Restriction does not include helping me with potions, you know that Harry."

"No, I- I know but I mean... if I don't choose restriction." He shifted his head on Snape's shoulder, looking up to the man.

"Then when we are done out here you will complete your homework and later you may help me," Snape decided. "We will likely also have to fit a nap in there I suppose as well as dinner of course."

"Okay," Harry whispered after a few more moments. He hated agreeing to a punishment, but there were perks to it. At least, it felt like it. At least after a spanking, it was over. Even if restriction sounded better at times.

"Okay what?" Snape tapped the small knee once more. "If you would like to be on restriction then we can discuss the terms of it."

Harry shook his head. "No... sp-spanking the-then," he stuttered the words out, his cheeks flushing as he did so. Tears continued to fall steadily, the child raising a hand to rub them away. "I wa-wanna help you today."

Snape nodded at the clarification. "If you are sure about that then whenever you are ready you may get up so we can proceed."

Harry sniffed loudly, keeping himself pressed against Snape's front for several more moments. Slowly, he pushed himself off Snape's leg and stood in front of the man. He lowered his gaze to Snape's knee once more, his lower lip quivering.

Snape looked down at the child clearing his throat softly. "Eyes up and tell me why you are getting a spanking."

"For stealing," Harry whispered, raising his eyes back up to his guardian as he spoke. Fresh tears welled within his eyes as he struggled to keep his gaze up.

Snape nodded as he reached out and unsnapped the child's jeans before taking a gentle hold of his hand as he began to move him to his side. "Let's get this over with then."

Harry couldn't help the whine of dread as he was pulled to Snape's side, his hands rubbing at his face once more. "'m sorry," he muttered once more, having long lost count of how many times he had actually said the phrase.

Snape nodded at the words as he reached out and lowered the child's jeans. "I know that you are and I forgive you however that does not change the fact that there are consequences to your actions."

Snape took the boy's hand once more, carefully guiding him over his knee before he pulled his underpants down to meet his jeans. His left hand wrapped around the child's middle, holding him in place. A moment later he raised his right hand and brought it down on the small backside. Finding a rhythm his hand continued to fall as his aim made sure that he did not miss an inch of his unprotected target.

It only took three smacks before the child broke down into sobs again, his right hand gripping at Snape's pant leg while his left clung to the edge of Snape's cloak. His body shook with his heavy sobs, his face pressing to the side of his left arm.

Snape landed several more swats before he cleared his throat loudly. "Are you ever going to steal again Harry?"

Harry shook his head as he sobbed against his arm, his breath hitching as a soft "Noo," passed his lips. He only wanted it all over.

Snape let his hand fall another four times before he paused for a brief moment glancing down at the small red backside before turning his attention to the sobbing child it belonged to. "Do you think that the lesson has gotten through to you Harry? Do you think that you understand how serious stealing is?"

Harry tried to take a breath, a hard sob escaping as he nodded. He released Snape's cloak, moving his hand to rub at his eyes and cheeks to clear away his tears.

Snape sighed softly at the sobbing coming from the child as his hand traveled to Harry's back. He began rubbing the small, shaking back softly. "Okay," he said gently. "You're okay Harry."

"I'm te-terriiible!" He released Snape pant leg once he knew the man had stopped, pressing both his hands to his face.

"We discussed this Harry. People make mistakes. You aren't terrible in the least." He continued to rub the child's back for a moment before he carefully righted the boy's underwear.

Snape hooked his hands under the boy's armpits and lifted him, gently standing him in front of him once more.

Snape leaned down putting his own face close to Harry's. "You are a child that made a serious mistake, that is all."

Harry winced just slightly as he was righted, staring at Snape as he leaned down. He could only nod, quickly wrapping his arms around his guardian's neck while he pressed his head to the man's shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered softly, his breathing still hitching as he rubbed his cheek against the man's cloak.

Snape wrapped his arms tightly around the child, lifting him onto his lap before he leaned back in his armchair, bringing Harry with him. "You have a good conscience and a good heart Harry. That is what is important."

Harry nestled his face into Snape's neck, his grip still tight around the man as he slowly nodded. His tears had started to slow, having been cried out beforehand. Still, his eyes burned from them and he whined softly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Do you need a washcloth for your eyes? A nap? Perhaps both?" The man's hand reached around rubbing the small back gently. "My cloak can't feel good on your face after all those tears." Snape raised a hand causing a cold washcloth to appear. He plucked it from the air before tapping Harry's knee slightly. "Let me see that face of yours."

Harry shifted his head, slowly pulling it away from Snape's shoulder so he could face the man. The child's face was red from his tears, his eyes red and swollen. He sniffed, still raising a hand to rub at an irritated eye.

Snape folded the washcloth over before gently pressing it under the child's right eye. "Lean your head back." Snape leaned a bit further back in his chair taking Harry with him.

Harry rested his head back against Snape's shoulder as he was moved, his eyes fluttering closed as he did so. Sniffing, he whined softly once more while leaning into the cloth. Already the burning skin was soothed.

Snape gently moved the cloth to lay across both of the child's eyes. "A quick nap little boy. You have homework to do if you want to help me later."

Harry nodded once more, humming softly as he nestled closer to the man's chest. He released a breath slowly, his arm wrapping around Snape's front. "Love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you very much." Snape's words were soft as he waved a hand summoning a blanket. He plucked it from the air, gently placing it over the child and tucking it up around his chin. "No more getting into mischief," Snape murmured softly.

"Promise," Harry whispered, his grip loosening to rest his hands on his lap. Harry attempted to keep his eyes open before he lost the battle and his eyes closed as sleep pulled at his mind.

Snape smirked softly at the words finding them hard to believe before he shut his own eyes, allowing himself to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**September - Harry, age 6**

Harry stared down at the smashed vial on the ground, his hands grabbing at his chest as he backed away from the item. His lower lip quivered as his vision blurred instantly. He could vaguely hear the shopkeeper continuing to shout at him, and he took a hitched breath.

He hadn't meant to drop the vial! The man had rounded on him so suddenly that he had scared him. Harry knew that Snape would never take him out shopping with him again.

They were having such a good day until this point, Snape showing him the different shops of Diagon Alley. The place was so amazing that Harry had been stunned into silence when they had arrived.

Now it was ruined.

He had only taken a few steps away from Snape's side as the man was busy paying for some odd-looking ingredients that he said he needed. Now Harry was near tears as he stared at the shattered glass on the floor of the shop.

Snape turned at the commotion before glaring at the shopkeeper that was hollering at the child causing the man to walk away. His eyes fell on Harry. Instantly he noticed the tears rimming the boy's eyes, the lower lip quivering.

Snape finished paying for his items before he walked over to the child squatting down in front of him. "What happened?" He asked calmly as he called out to the man at the register telling him to charge him for the contents of the broken vial. The child had been so well behaved this morning, and really for the past few days, that Snape hardly wanted to scold him over something so minor.

Harry rubbed his eyes, his glasses pushing up as his breath hitched. "I-I wa-was just lookiiing." Harry didn't want to cry- not here at least, he was trying so hard to keep his tears at bay. And clearly failing. "He-he shouted and I dro-dropped it. I didn't mean to!" Harry moved forward, his arms wrapping around the man's neck as he hid his face within Snape's shoulder. " 'm sooorryyy."

Snape nodded as he gently rubbed the boy's back. "Okay. It's okay. Accidents happen." Snape stood, picking up the child as he did. He put his mouth right next to Harry's ear, speaking so softly that only Harry could hear him. "In the future do not touch things that are breakable in stores." His right hand softly tapped the boy's backside in warning before he moved back over to the counter to pay for the broken vial.

Harry tightened his arms around Snape's neck as he was picked up with ease. He only nodded at the man's words, yet as soon as the pair left, his shoulders shook with soft sobs.

"I'm sorryyy," Harry whispered once more, rubbing his cheeks against Snape's robe to rid them of his tears.

"I'm not cross," Snape responded softly as his right hand rubbed the boy's back gently. "As I said, accidents happen. There is absolutely no need for your tears." Snape sat down on a bench, with Harry still in his arms. "Get your tears under control so we can finish our day out please."

Harry hiccuped as Snape sat down with him, pulling his face away slightly so he could rub at his eyes. He took several breathes, nestling his head into Snape's shoulder as he closed his eyes. He focused the best he could on calming down, relaxing against Snape's touch as the man continued to rub his back. Snape wasn't mad - even though he should be! Harry's hold lessened before dropping completely after several more minutes. His breath still hitched, but the tears had at least stopped.

"Better?" Snape questioned softly after a moment. His right hand moved to rub the small back once more, in an attempt to calm the child further. "Honestly Harry had I been cross you would have known. You needn't cry over an accident. I am not going to get upset with you over something so minor."

"He-he didn't have to y-yell at mee," Harry whispered, pulling away a bit more as he rubbed at his face once again. Harry's lower lip quivered as he spoke, looking up at Snape.

"No," Snape agreed. "He did not have to yell at you. It was not right of him to do so." Snape sighed softly. "However, you also should not have picked up the vial. As I said, I am not cross with you but in the future you look with your eyes not with your hands."

Harry nodded at the words, sniffing once more. "Okay." He wrapped his arms back around Snape's neck, giving the man a tight hug as he did so. "Sorry," the child whispered, taking a breath as he finally settled fully down.

Snape returned the hug before allowing his grip on the child to loosen completely. "I have said that it is okay and it is. There is no need to keep apologizing."

Snape looked down at Harry. "I need to pick up one more thing for my classroom at a store down there..." he paused as he pointed down the busy street. "Why don't we go do that and then I think we would have time to stop for some ice cream."

Harry grinned at the words, standing from Snape's lap after the man released him. "Really?" He bounced just slightly, his smile wide.

The incident was clearly already forgotten.

Snape nodded. "As long as you can behave, yes." Snape stood next to the boy. "And if you are going to walk then remember what I said earlier and stay with me please. It is very crowded today. If you wander I may never find you."

Harry stepped closer to the man, practically against his leg as he nodded. " 'Kay," he agreed, looking around the streets as he followed his guardian closely.

Snape walked down the busy street in the direction of the last store he needed to visit. Every few steps he glanced down to make sure that Harry was still right by him. Snape would have felt better if he had been carrying the child but he knew that at six Harry should likely walk on his own. He was not a baby.

Harry continued to follow the man, though he had started to fall a little behind at the man's strides. He looked around at all the shops, his eyes lighting up as Honeyduke's was spotted. Harry paused in his steps, not even noticing that Snape had continued putting several people between them. He wandered over to the store, grinning widely as he looked into the window of the candy store.

Snape took a few steps before glancing down once more. This time he stopped, his breath catching in his throat as he realized that Harry was not behind him. Snape looked around, literally spinning in a circle as he tried to locate the child. He could feel his heart hitting his rib cage. He could hear it beating loudly in his ears. Diagon Alley was swarmed with people and Snape did not see the small boy any where.

Harry nearly spoke to the man before he turned around and realized that Snape was not behind him. Panic filled the child, looking around the crowd as people passed him. He pressed against the building, his lower lip quivering. "Snape?" He continued to look at the faces that passed - none of them paying him much mind. Though a few looked concerned, they continued to walk by. Tears started to blur his vision as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

Snape was nearly about to lose his mind when the crowd broke up for a second and he spotted the child in front of Honeydukes, his back against the large front window, looking absolutely terrified as well as guilty.

In several large steps, Snape made his way through the crowd. He walked up to the child, once more squatting down in front of him. This time however, instead of speaking to him gently, Snape reached out and carefully pulled Harry forward a step before landing a firm stinging swat to his backside. "What did I say?" He asked in a low stern tone.

Harry whined instantly as the smack, tears instantly streaming down his face. He rubbed his eyes as his breath hitched. "I-I'm sorrrry!" His hand moved to his bottom, rubbing it furiously before it dropped to his side.

In one quick motion Snape picked the boy up, holding him tightly. "Did I not tell you to stay right with me?" Snape questioned. "What were you doing over here at Honeydukes?" His eyes narrowed slightly on the small child as he waited for an explanation.

Harry shifted in the man's arms, both his hands pressing to his eyes and forcing his glasses to raise. The child's breath hitched as he tried to speak. "Y-yes... I- I was just curiouuus!" Harry's tone rose just slightly at the last word.

Snape gave a disapproving frown at the words. "I think that it is time that we head back to Hogwarts." He started walking in the direction of the castle with Harry still in his arms. "You and I need to have a bit of a discussion about your listening skills."

"No. NO!" Harry started to wiggle within the man's hold. "NOOOO! You promised ice cream!" The child struggled, pushing against Snape's shoulder. He didn't even care about the crowded streets.

"Harry!" Snape said in a warning tone. He could feel the eyes of others on him as the child wailed."Stop at once!" Snape adjusted the child in his arms as he squirmed. "I said you would get ice cream if you behaved which you did not do. We are going back to Hogwarts."

"Noooooo!" Harry continued to struggle against Snape. The tears ran down the child's face as one hand smacked the man's shoulder in his fit. "You promised!" Harry cried, rubbing his eyes roughly.

Snape moved the child in his arms once more giving himself access to a small portion of his backside. He moved his right hand and landed a firm tap to the small rear end. "You are already in trouble as it is," Snape said in a low tone. "You keep this tantrum up and you will go over my knee as well. I did not _promise_ , I said we would go if you behaved which you did not."

Harry's shoulders shook as he hid his face within Snape's shoulder. "Dooon't!" He whined into the man's robe, shaking his head against him as he still wriggled within the grip. "That's not faaaair!" He whined against Snape's neck.

"Stop squirming!" Snape hissed as he turned off of Diagon Alley and walked down the pathway that lead to Hogwarts. "Get your temper under control this instant!"

Harry tried to wiggle down from Snape's grip, continuing to whine as he did so. "Pleeeease! I'm sooorrry!"

Snape hitched the child up further as he attempted to get down. "This is your absolute last chance," Snape spoke firmly, "You will stop this tantrum and calm down or you will be spanked."

"Doooon't!" Harry hated the threat, but his mood was completely ruined, his eyes falling behind Snape as he watched the empty path with soft cries. It wasn't fair! His arms tightened around Snape's neck, a whining sound emitting from his throat though he stopped his struggling.

Snape was silent as he stepped into the castle and made his way down to his quarters. He honestly felt horrible about mentioning ice cream and then taking it away. He vowed to himself that he would make sure the boy had some that night for dessert. He knew that he likely never got such treats when he lived with his relatives.

Snape walked into his quarters, shutting the door firmly behind him. He made his way across the parlor, pulling Harry from his arms and placing him firmly in a corner. He leaned down next to the small boy, putting his mouth right next to his ear. "Your behavior was very unsatisfactory. You are going to stand in the corner for ten minutes and then we will talk."

Harry's breath hitched as he was placed down, rubbing his eyes once again. This was different and he already hated it. "Nooo!" He stomped a foot, turning away from the corner as he faced the man. "I'm not!"

Snape gently spun the boy back around landing a light tap to his backside. "You are. Get your temper under control and stand there quietly for ten minutes."

Harry folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the wall as his breath hitched again.

He didn't last thirty seconds before he whined, stomping his foot once more. "Snaaaape!" Harry turned from the corner.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child as he stood up straight. "This isn't going to end until you do a full ten minutes in the corner Harry. Every time you talk or turn around I am starting the ten minutes over." He leaned down slightly to grip the boy by the shoulders and gently turned him around to face the corner once more. "Now stop."

Harry whined once more as he was turned, a huff passing his lips as he glared at the wall. His shoulders shook with soft cries.

Snape stood up straight once more. He stood still watching the child for a moment before he was convinced that he was going to obey.

Finally, the man moved across the parlor, sitting down in his armchair.

Harry tilted his head slightly after Snape left, sniffing as he moved away from the corner. He slowly moved in the direction of the hallway that lead to his room.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow as he watched the child move across the parlor. "A spanking as well then?" Snape nodded. "I had hoped not, but if you insist I can certainly accommodate you."

"Noooo!" Harry sat on the floor where he was caught, folding his arms over his knees.

"Back into the corner!" Snape ordered sternly. "If you make me get up and assist you in getting there you will be a very sorry little boy."

Harry slowly stood and very slowly made his way back towards the corner, stomping his feet with every step.

Snape nearly commented on the stomping but he forced himself to refrain. Harry had obeyed him and was going back to the corner - that was the important part.

"Ten minutes," Snape spoke firmly. "Stand there and do so quietly."

"It's not faiiiiir!" Harry sat down once more, whining. He pushed his feet against the wall, forcing himself backwards from his spot.

Snape was on his feet in seconds. He walked across the parlor and picked the boy up off the floor placing him in the corner once more. This time however, once Harry was standing, Snape landed a hard swat to his backside. "Stop this nonsense and do as I have said!"

"Owww," Harry cried, moving away from the man after the swat. The small face was covered in tears. "I don't wanna!" He stomped a foot, trying to move away once more.

Snape sighed and then swallowed hard forcing his anger to remain under control. He squatted down putting himself at Harry's level before reaching out and grabbing a hold of the child's arm, pulling Harry to him. This tantrum was well past out of control as far as Snape was concerned. He needed to somehow regain control. "Did you wander away from me in Diagon Alley?"

Harry calmed just slightly when Snape got to his level, his breath hitching as he rubbed at his cheeks. "I-I thought you-you were with me!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "You thought that you were following me to Honeydukes?"

Harry shook his head, still remaining a foot away from the man. "I-I thought you we-were behind me."

"However when we were walking, I was right in front of you. Did you get distracted by Honeydukes and then wander over to it?" Snape asked knowingly. He didn't necessarily think that the child was lying but he was sure he was twisting the reality slightly.

Harry's chin shook slightly at the words, his eyes lowering down to the floor. That alone was his answer, though he still shrugged a shoulder. "I-I still thought... thought that you followed me."

Snape nodded knowingly. "And what did I tell you about ice cream? That we would go if you behaved. Is wandering off behaving Harry? Have you any idea how worried I was when I could not find you?"

Harry shook his head, slowly sitting back down as his face hid within his hands. "I wa-was so scaaaared!" He sobbed.

Snape sighed as he picked the child up off the floor. He walked over to his armchair and sat down, Harry now in his lap.

"I am sure it was very scary for you. I hope you learned a very important lesson about staying with me when we are out."

The child rested his head on Snape's shoulder as he was moved, nodding as the man sat down. "Mmhm." He moved his upper half, wrapping his arms around Snape's neck. "I promise," Harry yawned, his eyes closing.

"I think perhaps you should take a nap and we will finish this discussion when you wake."

Snape stood once more carrying the child over to the couch. He gently laid Harry down before summoning the boy's pillow and blanket from his room. He slid the pillow under Harry's head before placing the blanket over him.

Harry's fingers gripped at Snape's arm before the man could leave. "Don't be maad." The child looked up to his guardian with a guilty, hurt expression. "Please?"

"I am not mad," Snape answered honestly. "However we are not done discussing what happened today. Now take your nap. You are well past exhausted."

Harry released the man's sleeve, rubbing his face before he took off his glasses and held them out to Snape. "Kay."

Snape took the glasses from the child setting them on the table before he moved back over to his armchair.

He felt absolutely horrible for the boy but he knew he couldn't let his behavior slide. If he was ever going to stop the horrible tantrums that Harry threw than he needed to follow through with his words, regardless of whether he wanted to.

Snape picked up a book and sat down with the intent to read until the child woke.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed before a soft whine passed Harry's lips as he turned on to his stomach. He hated waking up.

Snape looked up from his book at the whine. His eyebrow raising slightly as he waited to see if the child was actually waking or if he was just having a dream. He silently hoped that Harry would wake in a better mood and be more willing to obey him.

Harry's eyes opened, blinking several times before he rolled over to face towards Snape. He eyed the man for a moment, a soft "Hi" passing his lips as he did so.

"Sleep well?" Snape closed his book, placing it back on the table next to him. "And are we in a better mood now?"

Harry pushed himself up, rubbing his head against his arm as he sat up fully. He nodded, pulling his blanket around himself.

"That tantrum that you threw earlier was atrocious at best," Snape said in a firm tone as he raised an eyebrow at the child.

Harry rubbed his eyes, tightening his blanket over his shoulders as he lowered his eyes down to his knees. " I'm sorry."

Snape nodded at the words. "Whenever you are ready you can go complete your ten minutes in the corner Harry." The man found himself holding his breath as he waited for the reaction.

"Snaaape!" Harry instantly whined, laying back down as he held his blanket tightly around himself. "I'm sooorry."

"I know you are and I appreciate your apology however, you are still going to complete your punishment - all of your punishment." Snape forced his tone to remain normal. He refused to lose his patience with the child.

"No. Pleaase!" Harry turned away from the man, still lying down. He pressed his face between his pillow and the back of the couch.

"Absolutely not," Snape said calmly. "You misbehaved by throwing that horrible tantrum. I believe I told you in the past that when you act that way you will be punished. Haven't I?"

Harry kept himself against the back of the couch, refusing to move despite Snape's words. He had said when he was ready, so he could not be ready forever!

Snape gave the child a pointed look despite the fact that his back was facing him. A moment later he cleared his throat. "One."

Harry pushed himself up, giving the man a pleading look as he whined. "Snaaaape! Don't count!"

"Then do as I have asked and go to the corner." Snape paused for a moment. "Two."

Harry slowly pushed himself up, a glare shooting over to the man as he slowly started to walk over to the corner. "You're mean," he muttered in a hurt voice.

"You will likely think I am meaner yet once your punishment is complete." Snape watched as the boy approached the corner. "Stand there quietly please. I will let you know when your ten minutes is up."

Harry whined, folding his arms across his chest as he rested his forehead against the wall. This time though, he remained silent.

* * *

Snape was finding himself quite impressed with the child as he glanced at the clock realizing that half of Harry's time in the corner had already passed.

Harry stomped his foot, a soft whine passing his throat as he sniffed loudly. It all just wasn't fair! And ten minutes was forever! The child tilted his head back before he rested it against the wall once again.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the foot stomp. He nearly started the time over but quickly dismissed the idea. With two minutes left to go he wasn't about to do that to the child.

Snape watched as the last minute ticked by before he cleared his throat loudly. "Okay come here Harry."

Harry rubbed his eyes, his vision slightly blurry from both his tears and his missing glasses. He turned, walking over to the man and standing just off to the side of Snape's chair. He gave him a miserable look, sniffing softly as he rubbed his cheek once more. "I'm sorry."

"Why were you in the corner?" Snape questioned as he looked down at the child. "Tell me what you did wrong please."

"I-I was bad." His bottom lip quivered with his words, shifting under Snape's gaze. Harry's eyes lowered to his guardian's shoes.

Snape shook his head. "Your actions were bad," he clarified. "But what exactly did you do wrong?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder, his eyes still lowered. "Went away from-from you?" The child raised his gaze back up.

Snape shook his head. "That's why we came back to Hogwarts. Try again."

Harry knew he reason, but to him his attitude was totally justified. Harry's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Cau- cause I was yelling." He kicked at the floor slightly.

Snape looked down at the kick before he nodded. "You need to learn to control that temper of yours." He gave the child a serious look. "We've talked about this haven't we? What did I tell you? That when you throw tantrums like that you are going to be punished?"

Harry slowly nodded at the words. "I'm soooorry!" He whined softly, giving the man a pleading look.

Snape nodded once more. "It is very good to be apologetic and saying that you are sorry is the right thing to do. However, apologizing is not a quick fix. It doesn't make up for the bad behavior."

Harry gave the man a desperate look once more before he moved and wrapped his arms around Snape's middle tightly. "It shooould," he sniffed, hiding his face within Snape's robes.

"Perhaps," Snape nodded. "However it does not." Snape's hand moved to the small of Harry's back, resting gently on it. "I think we need to discuss the fact that your tantrum continued after we returned. You refused to obey at all."

Harry kept his face hidden within the man's shirt, sniffing softly. "But I'm sooorrry," he whined.

Snape nodded softly at the words gently tapping the boy's back. "I know that you are however I believe you were promised another punishment for how you were acting."

Harry pulled away a little, stomping a foot at the words. "No!"

Snape looked down at the child. "This is not your decision young man. You know that."

Tears were already forming within the child's eyes, his right hand raising to rub at them. His chin shook as he attempted to to keep his emotions under control.

Snape reached out and gently pulled the boy in between his knees. "I warned you several times, did I not?"

Harry's shoulders shook as the tears fell, both his hand pressing to his face. He didn't answer, a soft sob passing his lips.

Snape reached out and undid the snap on the child's jeans. "I also believe that I told you after the last time that this happened that when you throw a tantrum you could expect a spanking. You need to remember that Harry. I am not going to allow behavior like that to go without punishment."

Snape lifted the child with ease, placing him over his lap before pulling his jeans and underpants down. He felt horrible about punishing him when he was already sobbing but if he was going to put an end to the tantrums there had to be a serious consequence for them.

Harry started to panic as his underpants were lowered down. Snape hadn't done that last time! "Snaaaape!" Harry struggled over the man's lap, kicking his legs up as he sobbed into his guardian's pant leg. His hands gripped at Snape, his shoulders heaving as he cried. "Noooo!"

Snape cringed at the loud protest but otherwise forced himself to ignore it. He raised his hand a brought it down firmly on the small unprotected rear end. As Harry's sobs echoed off the wall he brought his hand down twice more, making sure to cover every inch of the child's backside.

While it had only been three smacks, to Harry it was the end of the world. His sobbing causing his breath to come in short breathes, almost hysterical. His hands pressed to his eyes as his tears fell.

Snape let his hand fall twice more before he stopped. The same hand now moving to the boy's back as it rubbed gentle, small circles.

The only sound in the room being Harry's sobs before Snape began whispering gentle reassurances to the child.

Harry's cries didn't lessen, his small body shaking with his breathes. Each breath he took, a sob was released; his face red from his tears. His hands moved to grip at Snape's robes, pressing the cloth to his face.

Snape grabbed hold of the boy's underwear and pants and carefully pulled them back up where they belonged before hooking his hands under Harry's armpits and picking him up. Snape carefully moved Harry so that the child was sitting on his lap before his hand started gently rubbing his back once more.

Harry instantly wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he was moved, his head hiding into Snape's shoulder as he sobbed loudly. He didn't care that his tears were dampaning the man's shoulder. His bum was hurting and all he wanted was comfort.

Snape moved slightly as the child gripped on to him, raising his own arms and wrapping them tightly around Harry. "Okay," he whispered. "It's okay. It's all okay."

The child's grip tightened, his head shifting slightly to a drier spot on Snape's shoulder. "I-I'm sooorrrry!" Harry cried against him, rubbing his face on Snape's shoulder.

"Okay," Snape said gently. As he hugged the small boy a bit tighter. "It's okay. I am not cross with you." Snape's right arm loosened its grip on the child, his right hand moving to Harry's back as he began gently rubbing it. "You are okay."

It took several more minutes before Harry's sobs lessened, his shoulders hitching every few breaths. He turned his head slightly so his cheek rested on Snape's shoulder. He raised a hand to rub his eye as he snuggled closer to the man.

Snape leaned slightly back in his chair, bringing Harry with him. "The next time you decide that you want to have a tantrum I want you to remember this Harry."

Harry nodded slowly against him, sniffing loudly as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," Harry repeated softly, rubbing his cheek against Snape's shoulder to clear the rest of his tears.

"It's okay. I forgive you. However when you act like you did earlier this will be the outcome every time." Snape paused as his hand gently tapped the child's hip. "I would think you would like to avoid this particular punishment."

Harry took a shaky breath, loosening his grip on the man as he did so. "N-never! I promise!"

Snape nodded as he continued to gently rub the child's back. "I think that perhaps tomorrow we will go back to Diagon Alley. I still need to pick up that last ingredient that I need. Do you think if we did that you would be able to listen better this time?" Snape glanced down at the boy as he waited for a response.

Harry nodded, pulling his head away as he rubbed at his sore eyes. He was actually surprised Snape would let him go again."Pr-promise," he stated a bit more softly.

"If you can keep that promise than before we leave I think we could visit Honeydukes." Snape's hand stopped rubbing the child's back as he hugged him tightly to him once more for a brief moment. "I also think that if it still crowded tomorrow I will hold your hand while we walk around."

A small grin crossed Harry's face at the words. Snape would take him inside that store! He nodded eagerly, his sore bottom clearly forgotten as the child wrapped his arms around Snape's neck to return the hug tightly. "I-I promise I'll be good!"

"And if you can behave the rest of today I think that there is a chance that after you eat your supper you could have ice cream for dessert." Snape nearly rolled his eyes at his own words. He was spoiling the child rotten. He pushed the thought from his mind. He would make sure it was vanilla ice cream, none of those other flavors filled with extra sugar.

"Thanks Snape," Harry beamed at the man, still sniffing from his punishment. He rubbed his sore cheeks and eyes, resting his head on his guardian's chest. "I'll be perfect!"

"I will settle for you just behaving," Snape said giving the child one more tight squeeze. "Now why don't you run along and play? I know that you wanted to look at that Quidditch magazine Professor McGonagall gave you."

"I'm not in trouble anymore?" Harry asked with a sniffle as he looked up to the man for clarification.

"You are not in trouble anymore," Snape nodded. "I am not cross either."

Harry hugged the man tightly once more before he squirmed off of his lap and ran down the hall to his room.

"Walk," Snape called after the child. "You are going to fall and get hurt."

The man rolled his eyes as he picked up the book he had been reading from the table next to him. The small six year old was wearing him down - he was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**November - Harry, age 6**

Harry startled awake, sitting up quickly in his bed as he gripped at his covers. The child's shoulders shook as he looked around the dark room, his breathing rough.

No... he was okay. It was just a dream.

The child shifted, suddenly very aware that he wasn't comfortable. Harry's cheeks darkened as he quickly realized what he had done.

It had happened before...back at the Dursleys, his aunt had been so angry. He swore to do everything in his power to never have it happen again.

But it had. He wet the bed.

Tears burned the child's eyes as he pushed his covers off of himself. Harry sniffed loudly as he moved over to his dresser, standing on his tippy toes to grab new clothes.

Snape would no doubt be angry.

He changed his clothes, placing the dirty clothes on the corner of his bed. Snape was probably still awake. He was always up late.

The child rubbed at his eyes, his breath hitching as he moved towards the door.

* * *

Snape was sitting in his armchair, a book in his hands. He paused in his reading for a moment swearing that he heard movement above him.

His eyes moved to the clock on the mantel. It was nearly midnight. Harry had been asleep for almost four hours.

Snape's eyes went back to the words he had been reading. He was sure that he hadn't heard anything at all. It had likely just been the wind.

* * *

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs, several tears falling from his eyes as he stared down. Slowly, he made his way down the staircase while holding tightly onto the banister.

Once he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he peered into the parlor.

Snape looked up from his book once more as he heard movement on the stairs.

A stern eyebrow raised as he saw the small boy. "You had best have a good reason for being out of bed young man." His tone came out angrily.

Harry cringed at the man's tone, taking a half step back his right foot now resting on the staircase.

Snape was already mad! "S..sorry," the child whispered softly, raising his left hand to rub at his tears.

Concern took over Snape's face as he realized that Harry was crying. "What's wrong?" He questioned in a much gentler tone. "Come here please."

Harry took a tentative step forward, sniffing softly. "You'll be mad." His voice remained soft as he eyed the man.

Snape closed his book, setting it on the table beside him. "Come here Harry," Snape requested gently. "Why is it that you think I will be cross? What has happened?"

Harry slowly started to move towards his guardian, rubbing both of his eyes as he got closer. "I-I didn't meaan t-to." His chin quivered, clearly struggling to hold in his emotions.

Snape frowned at the tears. The child had been asleep, he was sure of it. Even if he had woken a bit ago there wasn't much Snape imagined that Harry could have done to cause such tears. He waved a hand beckoning the child over to him. "You didn't mean to do what? What is this about? And why are you in different night clothes?"

Harry moved closer, stopping in front of the man. Clearly ready to break whole face was red in shame while there was also a fear in his eyes. He didn't want Snape mad at him. He didn't want to be punished. He had gotten scolded earlier, after lunch for arguing about taking a nap. Snape had even threatened to spank his bum. Harry was sure that the man would make good on that threat now.

"I..." He looked down, gripping at the front of his pajama top. "I wet the bed." Harry's voice was hardly audibly, his eyes closed tightly as he waiting for Snape to start scolding him.

Snape sighed softly before he leaned forward. He carefully reached out and picked the child up, placing him on his lap. "Calm down," Snape said gently as he wrapped his arms around the small boy. "There is no reason to be so upset. Accidents happen."

Snape felt himself feeling horrible for the child. Harry had been with him for quite a few months now and this had never happened in the past. Snape couldn't help but be concerned as to what caused it. "Has this ever happened before?"

Harry's eyes opened as he was lifted up, his head instantly meeting the man's shoulder.

"Last ye-year." He raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes. "Had a bad d-dream."

Snape hugged the child closely to him. "Do you remember what this bad dream was about?"

Harry raised both of his hands to rub at his eyes, sniffing loudly. Snape wasn't angry... or at least didn't seem it.

"I-I remember bein' ch-chased." Lowering his hands back into his lap, the child shifted his head to stare down. " 'M s-sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Snape stood with the child still in his arms. His right hand tapped the small backside gently. "Certainly not for having a bad dream?"

Harry's arms wrapped around the man's neck as Snape stood, falling silent at the gentle tap. His eyes closed, sniffing once more.

Snape started towards the staircase with the small child in his arms. "What happened when you wet the bed last year?"

"Aunt 'Tunia got really mad," he whispered softly, the child's eyes still remaining closed as Snape walked.

Snape nodded as he paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Did she punish you for it?"

Harry nodded against the man's chest, his grip tightening. "Yeah."

Snape's grip tightened on the child as he started up the staircase. "How did she punish you?" He would have liked to pay Petunia a visit and curse that wretched lady. Even if the child described the lightest of punishments, wetting the bed was hardly cause for it.

"She sw-swatted me some and I had to sleep without sheets or covers for the rest of the night." The child shifted his head to Snape's shoulder, one hand moving to rub at his eyes once again.

Snape made a disapproving noise at the words. "Let's get you cleaned up properly and back in bed. How does that sound?"

Harry swallowed, slowly nodding against the man. "Kay."

Snape carried the child into the bathroom. He waved a hand causing the bathtub to begin filling itself before he sat on the edge of the tub, placing Harry down in front of him. "Arms up, let's get your night shirt off."

Harry did so, allowing the shirt to be removed. His lower lip quivered, raising a hand up to rub under his eyes. He felt like such a baby, and he hated it.

Snape carefully folded the night shirt before leaning over to place it on the counter. His attention turned back to Harry as he reached out and lowered both the boy's pajama pants and underwear. "Step out these." Snape looked up at the child. "I'm not cross with you Harry, there is no need to be upset."

"I-I feel like a b-baby," the child murmured, stepping out of the items of clothing. "I'm sorry," Harry repeated once more.

Snape folded the boy's clothing placing them with his shirt before he hooked his hands under Harry's armpits easily lifting him and placing him into the bath just as the water stopped filling the tub.

Snape flicked his wrist causing a decent amount of bubbles to appear in the water. "You aren't a baby," Snape said gently as he reached into the closet pulling out a clean washcloth and handing it to Harry. "You simply has an accident. It's okay."

Harry took the offered cloth, sniffing softly as he started to wash his body. "I'm still sorry," he whispered softly.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the child. "I'm not quite sure what you are apologizing for."

Harry ran his fingers over the bubbles. "For it even happening. I know you said it's an accident... but still."

Snape leaned down, placing his hands on the edge of the tub. He put his face closer to Harry's before he cleared his throat softly. "You never have to apologize to me for something like wetting the bed. Is that clear?"

Harry leaned his face away slightly, his gaze meeting Snape's before he lowered it back to the water. " 'Kay," he whispered softly.

Snape nodded as he stood up straight. "Finish washing yourself. I am going to go take care of your bed."

Harry slowly nodded, going back to washing himself slowly as the man left. He swallowed heavily, looking towards the door before back down to the water.

Snape walked down the hall to the boy's bedroom.

He waved a hand causing the room to illuminate before he waved his hand once more causing the dirty sheets as well as Harry's wet pajamas to relocate for cleaning.

He couldn't help but grin softly as he spotted Harry's small stuffed owl on the floor.

Snape bent over and picked it up, setting it on the boy's nightstand before he moved back into the hallway and retrieved new bedding from the hall closet. He could have easily made the bed with magic but at the moment he thought that doing it the Muggle way would be far more satisfying.

He moved back into the child's room and began making the bed as he waited for Harry to appear.

* * *

After nearing fifteen minutes, the child finally re-appeared in the doorway. He sniffed softly, looking at his fresh made bed before he went over to his nightstand and picked up his owl.

Tears burned at his eyes as he looked at his guardian, going over to him slowly. "C-can I just... just stay with you? Please?"

"You're bed is perfectly fine now," Snape replied in a gentle voice. "There is absolutely no reason you can't sleep in here."

Harry's lower lip quivered, going over and wrapping his arms tightly around the man. "Please." His voice was soft, his head bowing against him.

Snape leaned over gently picking the child up. "Why is it that you don't want to sleep in here?"

"I don't wanna have a b-bad dream agaaain," Harry whined softly, wrapping both arms- including his owl- around the man's neck. "Pleaaaase Snape."

Snape sighed softly. He nearly told the child that the answer was no. That he needed to sleep in his own bed. He couldn't bring himself to do so though. He was sure that Harry would begin sobbing if he did. "Just for tonight," Snape nodded. "Tomorrow you are back in your own bed."

Harry sighed at the answer, resting his head against the man's shoulder and he nestled into him. He sniffed once more, raising a hand to rub at his face. "Kay."

"You had better sleep as well." Snape carried the child out of the room. "If you are unable to do so you'll come right back to your own bed."

The man crossed the hall, adjusting Harry in his arms before he walked into his own room.

Harry smiled softly as Snape carried him, nodding against the man's shoulder slowly in agreement.

Snape placed the boy down at the foot of his bed. "Go on, climb up there and get under the covers."

Harry did just that, holding tightly onto his owl as he crawled across the large bed. He grinned softly as he pushed himself under the covers. He turned onto his side, nestling his chin against his owl as he looked up towards his guardian. "Thanks."

Snape nodded in reply. As he moved towards his bathroom. "Eyes closed. It is past midnight."

Harry nodded, curling his head down as his eyes fluttered closed. A soft "Night" passed his lips as his body relaxed under the covers.

"Goodnight." Snape walked into his bathroom to change, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**April - Harry, age 7**

Snape peered over his book at the small child. Harry had been in a mood all day. When he had been cranky that morning, Snape had put him down for a nap before lunch hoping that the child would wake in a better mood.

Unfortunately he hadn't.

It was mid afternoon now and Snape was beginning to lose his patience with the seven year old. He swore that if the child was cheeky or whiney or stomped his foot even once more he was going to punish him. As it stood the child likely should have been punished hours ago.

"Find something to do," Snape instructed as his eyes drifted back down to his book. "You have plenty of toys to keep you occupied."

Harry sat on the floor, staring down at a puzzle he had been attempting to do. But he got bored of it quickly, crushing it together with a sour look on his face. "Noo," he whined, kicking his heels on the ground. "Everything is boooring!" The child folded his arms, his lower lip sticking out at he stared down to the floor.

"Harry," Snape said in a warning tone. "I don't know what has gotten into you today but I think I have been more than patient with you. That being said my patience is coming to an end. Bring the whining and poor attitude to an end or you are going to find yourself in the corner with a sore rear end."

Snape's eyes never left his book as he spoke.

"Nooo." Harry's tone remained in a whine. The volume of his voice grew as he continued, "Dooon't! I'm just booored!" Harry practically threw himself back on the ground, covering his face with his arms.

"This isn't about being bored. You've been insufferable since you woke up this morning." Snape turned a page of his book, his eyes not leaving the words. "Why don't you go color or play with your miniature Quidditch pitch?"

"No." Came the loud reply from the child, turning on his side so his back faced towards his guardian.

"Watch your tone," Snape warned. He was beginning to feel the annoyance rise within him. "If you are going to speak to me like that you can go to your room."

"No!" Harry turned into his stomach, curling his head into his arms as he whined into them. "You don't get iiiit."

Snape shut his book with a loud bang. "What don't I get young man?" He asked in a stern voice. Snape forced himself to silently count backwards from ten as he waited for the child to answer.

"That everything is boring!" His voice was muffled into his arms, kicking a leg down as he did so.

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the response. "This is your absolute last warning Harry." Snape leaned down in his chair, putting his face closer to the boy. "Stop with your whining and that ridiculous kicking of your foot or you will be sorry!"

Harry pushed himself up, standing with a glare to the man. He stomped a foot, though he also took a step away from his guardian. "No _YOU'LL_ be sorry!"

Enough is enough, Snape thought as he moved his book to his side table and stood. In three large steps he was in front of the child.

Snape grabbed the boy by the arm, careful to be gentle as doing so. He walked him across the room placing him firmly in the corner before bringing his free hand down, landing a stinging swat to the small backside. "Do not move!" Snape ordered as he let go of his grip on the child's arm.

Harry yelped at the swat, the tears instantly forming in his eyes. A hand went to his bum, desperately trying to rub the sting out of it as he turned around and out of the corner. "No! I'm... I'm tired of you bein' mean!" He stomped once more. "I-I'm leaving! Forever!" He huffed moving away from the corner and towards the stairs.

Snape nearly went after the boy and landed a few more well deserved smacks to his rear end but instead he found himself somewhat amused by the words.

"Leaving?" He looked over at Harry standing on the bottom step. "Where are you going?"

"Away!" Was the child's only response as he stormed upstairs and to his room. He slammed his door, cringing to himself as it closed.

He paused before he moved to his wardrobe, dragging his empty backpack over with him. He stuffed in one change of clothes, going over to his desk next.

* * *

Snape found himself counting slowly backwards from ten once more as the child stomped up the steps. Moments later the boy's bedroom door slammed loudly and it took everything Snape had in him not to go fetch a wooden spoon and wear Harry's backside out with it.

Instead he climbed the stairs.

Snape pushed Harry's bedroom door open, watching as the child packed. "Don't forget your owl."

Harry stuffed a coloring book into the bag as well as some crayons. He glared over to the man as he put his backpack on, going over to his bed and grabbing his stuffed owl.

He held it close to his chest as he ducked past the man to head back downstairs.

The child ignored Snape altogether. Or at least tried. He went into the kitchen to grab some snacks, taking off his backpack once more and stuffing them in as well.

"Don't haveta deal with me anymore," Harry finally huffed, stuffing in a few snacks before he pulled the backpack onto his shoulders once again.

* * *

Snape followed the child back downstairs, waiting by the front door for him to emerge from the kitchen. He was nearly certain the boy wouldn't make it far. He promised himself that if he set a foot in the road he would be right outside to carry him back even if he had to do so while the child was kicking and screaming.

Harry walked out of the kitchen after a moment, heading straight to the door without even looking up towards Snape. His lower lips was stuck out as he held his owl close to himself.

Snape opened the closet and took down the boy's jacket holding it out to him. "Don't forget this. It is supposed to get cold tonight."

Harry stopped in his steps, glaring at the man as he took the jacket. The man wanted him gone! He knew it! The child grumbled under his breath as he stepped outside, holding his coat over his owl carefully. He didn't even say goodbye as he walked off the porch and towards the sidewalk. "Here I go!"

Snape stood in the doorway, watching as the child started down the front walk. "So I see. Make sure that you do not talk to strangers."

Harry continued on his journey, turning back to watch Snape as he made it to the sidewalk. "I'm serious!" He called back, continuing to walk down the path.

Snape nodded as he swallowed a small smirk. "So am I. You know far better than to talk to strangers."

Harry got several more feet away from the house, turning to look back towards Snape once more. Anger rose in the child and he turned back towards the house. He crossed the yard and pushed past Snape, though it could hardly qualify as a push. "Y-you just WANT me gone!" The child held his owl to himself tightly as tears started to brim his eyes. He stood in the middle of the parlor, his backpack still on as he stared at the man.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child standing in front of him. He was pleased that Harry had come back as he knew he would however, he was not looking forward to dealing with the aftermath of his behavior.

"I do not recall saying anything of the sort. However, if I am so mean and you would be so much happier elsewhere than far be it from me to stop you," Snape spoke in a no nonsense tone. "If you want to leave, you may."

"But you-you didn't even try to stop me at all! Handing me my c-coat!" He threw the item on the floor at his words, his lower lip still stuck out.

"As I said if you are not happy here I will not stop you from leaving." Snape moved across the room, sitting down in his armchair. "You were insistent that you wanted to go were you not?"

"Cause you're not even paying a-attention to m-me!" Harry remained in his spot, slowly letting his backpack fall off his shoulders as he kept his owl to his chest. "You just r-reaaaad." A soft whine entered his tone as he shifted in his spot.

Snape raised a hand and crooked a finger calling the child to him. "I cannot entertain you all the time. Did I not give you ideas as to what you could do? Did I give you plenty of warnings before you found yourself in trouble?"

Harry slowly moved to the man, standing in front of Snape as he pressed his chin into his owl. "I wanna do somethin' with you... not be in tr- trouble."

Snape digested the words. "It's not quite that simple." He cleared his throat as he reached out and gently pulled the child forward until he was standing between his knees. "The first thing you are going to do is go pick your jacket and bag up off the floor and put them where they belong. Then you are going to go stand in the corner for ten minutes for the tantrum you insisted on throwing earlier." Snape gave the child a serious look. "If you can do both of those things then when you are done I will do something with you."

"Noo Snaaape!" He lowered his owl just slightly so none of his face was hidden within it. "I'm sorry! I'll be good! I was just booored." Harry stepped closer, still keeping his arms tight around his owl as he rested his head on Snape's chest.

Snape shook his head firmly. "Being bored was not the problem Harry, the cheekiness you've had all day was. The tantrum you threw was not okay. I believe I told you in the past that if you did so I would turn you over my knee. You should be thankful I am only making you stand in the corner. Though should you find yourself unable to do so you can certainly have your backside warmed." Snape's arms wrapped around the boy tightly. Though after a moment he loosened his grip, his right hand traveled down and tapped the small rear end lightly. "Go on."

Harry shifted away at the tap, his grip still tight on his owl. "But..." He looked down at the stuffed animal, a tear falling before he hid his face within the animal once more. "But 'm sorry."

"I know." Snape nodded. "Please go pick up your jacket that you threw on the floor as well as your bag and put them away properly like you are supposed to. You can take the bag upstairs later and unpack it." Snape eyed the child carefully, practically daring him to argue.

Harry looked up at Snape with blurred eyes, he took a few steps back and picked up his coat and bag. He moved towards the door, placing his backpack down carefully on the bench next to the front door before he moved to the coat closet. Harry pulled the small step stool out that his guardian had placed there for him. Stepping up onto it he carefully hung up his coat and looked over to Snape. "I'm _really_ sorry, Snape."

Snape watched the child complete the tasks and then nodded at the words. "I know that you are. It is saving you from going over my knee and having your backside spanked." Snape paused for a moment as he pointed towards the usual corner that the child stood in. "Go on before I change my mind. Ten minutes quietly and then we shall talk."

Harry swallowed back his tears, raising a hand to rub at an eye under his glasses. "Ten minutes is forever," he murmured softly, slowly moving over to the corner. He certainly didn't want the other punishment though.

"Come here a moment." Snape's voice was soft as he waved a hand beckoning the child over to him.

Harry paused in his steps, turning back towards the man instead. He sniffed, holding his owl within one arm as he stopped in front of Snape's knees. The child kept his gaze to the ground, staring at his shoes.

"Ten minutes is hardly any time at all." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin with his pointer finger gently. "I understand that you are sorry for the tantrum that you threw however, was it nice of you to yell at me? Was it acceptable for you to stomp your foot and refuse to do as I said?" Snape leaned down putting his own face closer to Harry's.

Harry looked up at the tap, his eyes meeting Snape's as the man leaned down. "No," he whispered softly, rubbing under his right eye softly.

"No indeed," Snape nodded, his voice soft. "If you would rather I can certainly get the wooden spoon from the kitchen and spank your backside with it." Snape hardly meant the words. He had no intention of doing anything of the sort, regardless of what Harry did.

Fresh tears welled up in the child's eyes and he quickly shook his head. "No! Noooo." Harry gave his guardian a pleading look before he wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, tucking his head under the man's chin.

"Okay." Snape's voice remained gentle as he wrapped his arms around the child, hugging him tightly. He could feel the small stuffed owl pressing softly against his neck. "Calm down please. Do as I have asked and spend ten quiet minutes in the corner before we continue our discussion about what happened earlier."

"Kay," Harry whispered, sniffing as he slowly pulled away. He wrapped both arms around his owl tightly once more as he turned and went back towards the corner.

He hated the corner, though not as much as he hated being spanked. But it was just so boring!

Harry moved into the corner, nuzzling his chin into the stuffed animal as he closed his eyes.

Snape watched the child carefully. He nearly insisted that Harry could not go to the corner with his owl but he refrained. As long as the boy wasn't playing with it, he would allow it.

Snape leaned back in his armchair eyeing the clock on the mantel. He silently made note of the time before he picked up the book he had been reading from the table next to him. He slowly opened it, his eyes drifting back down to the words. He was sure that in ten minutes he could at least finish the chapter he had been reading.

At some point, Harry shifted his stuffed animal so he could look down at it. Petting it softly as if it was a real owl, he wished it was. Still, he remained silent besides the random sniff here and there. Harry wanted to turn around and look at his guardian, but he knew he would just be told to face the corner again. He had learned that on his first few trips to the corner. Or worse, Snape would get cross and make good on his threat to get the wooden spoon. Harry sniffed loudly at the very thought.

Several times when the child sniffed, Snape looked up to make sure that he was still doing as he had been told. Over the past year Snape had plenty of experience with Harry not behaving properly in the corner and he hardly wanted to deal with any more ofthat today.

Snape glanced up at the mantel after a particularly loud sniff. He cleared his throat softly before speaking. "Five more minutes. You are halfway done."

Harry couldn't help the small whine at the information. Only five minutes had passed!? It felt like twenty at least! He shifted and rested his head against the wall, still holding his owl tight to his chest. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell the man that it wasn't fair. That Snape was lying about the time! He shifted, clearly fighting with himself as he only whined once more. This time, he did so just a bit louder.

"Absolutely not." Snape firmly shook his head despite the child not being able to see him. "If you are going to continue with the whining I will go fetch the wooden spoon and we will deal with your behavior in a much different way." Snape paused for a long moment. "If you do not want that than remain silent and refrain from whining. You have four minutes left."

The words caused Harry's whining to stop, his soft sniffing taking the place of it once more. He hated the threat with the wooden spoon. Snape's hand hurt! He didn't need to use anything else. Harry hugged his owl tightly, continuing to shift slightly in his spot. He wanted to move. Hie legs hurt from standing still for so long.

Snape closed his book once more as he paid close attention to the clock. He hardly wanted to make the child stand in the corner longer than he was supposed to.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, a soft whine passing his throat once more. He rested his forehead against the wall. It _had_ to of been over ten minutes!

Snape raised an eyebrow at the whine as the last seconds passed by. "Am I to take that whine as you wanting to come right out of the corner to find yourself going into the kitchen to fetch the wooden spoon?" He questioned sternly.

"No," Harry whispered softly, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. "M'sorry."

Snape hummed softly at the small reply. "Come here please. Let's discuss the atrocious behavior you displayed all day."

Harry turned, sniffing softly as he walked over to the man slowly. He stood in front of Snape, forcing his gaze up to the man as he hugged his owl tightly.

Snape leaned down, his elbows resting on his knees. "You have been in quite a mood since you woke this morning. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or is something else going on that I am unaware of?"

Harry shrugged at the words, once more hiding part of his face behind his owl. "I haven't been that bad."

"I do not recall saying that _you_ were bad at all. I said that your behavior was bad. The whining?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow. "The stomping of your foot? That tantrum you threw?"

A soft whine escaped Harry's mouth before he lowered his owl. "My mouth has been hurtin' all morning," he murmured softly, his right hand raising to press to his right cheek.

Concern took over Snape's face as he frowned. "Your mouth? It hurts where exactly?"

"In the back," Harry whispered lowering his hand back down.

"Open and let me see." Snape demanded as he reached out and tapped the child's chin lightly.

Harry gave a soft whine at the tap, eyeing the man a moment. He swallowed heavily and opened his mouth as wide as he could, his tongue rubbing against the tooth that was giving him issues at the bottom of his mouth.

"It looks as though you have a cavity in that tooth," Snape said in a sad voice. "We will have to get that taken care of. In the meantime, I have a pain killer potion you can take."

"A caaaavity?" The child whined, closing his mouth once more as he stared at Snape sadly.

Snape nodded with a frown. "We will get it taken care of."

Snape's hand reached around the child, tapping his backside firmly. "Is there a reason that you did not tell me about your tooth pain this morning?" Snape's hand rested on his knee once more.

Harry jumped slightly at the tap. It hardly hurt but it certainly caught him off guard. "I don't wanna go to the dentist," he muttered in a quiet voice.

"When something is bothering you I expect you to tell me." Snape tapped the small backside once more ignoring the words about the dentist altogether. "Had I known this morning we could have gotten it taken care of today."

"I don't wanna go to the dentist," Harry whispered once more, his eyes shifting down to Snape's knee.

"We have to get your tooth looked at." Snape explained. "Would you rather be in pain because of it?"

"No," Harry stepped closer, resting his head on Snape's shoulder. He whined softly at the pain, holding his owl tight to his chest.

"Then we shall get it looked at. I will find a suitable Muggle dentist and make an appointment for tomorrow." Snape hooked his hands under the boy's armpits and gently lifted him onto his lap. "You know that had you told me this when you woke up with the pain you would have saved yourself from being in trouble today."

Harry shifted his head when he was moved, one arm wrapping around Snape's middle tightly. "But I don't wanna gooo."

"You will be fine," Snape spoke in a gentle tone as his right hand moved and began rubbing the small back. "The dentist will look at it and fix it and then it will no longer hurt."

Harry whined softly, shifting to nest his head against Snape's chest. "If you're sure."

"I am sure that the dentist will be able to make it feel better." Snape nodded. "I am also sure that you will be just fine when we go. I will contact a dentist before dinner and make an appointment for tomorrow."

Harry still whined, hating the idea of it all as he pressed his head closer to Snape's chest. "Can we still do somethin'?"

"We can," Snape nodded. "What is it that you would like to do?" Snape's hand rubbed the small back gently as he waited for a response.

"Can we play checkers?" The child pulled away just slightly so he could look up at the man.

Snape nodded. "We can. Go get them and we shall set it up."

* * *

Morning came all too quick for the child, whining as he stepped into the parlor. "But I'm fiiiine now!" He argued, sitting on the couch while making no move to put on his shoes.

Harry folded his arms, looking down to his knees as he pouted his bottom lip out. He had only gone to the dentist a few times before, and he hated it each and every time.

"Shoes on," Snape instructed once more as he stood by the front door waiting for the child. "Just because it does not hurt right this moment does not mean it is fine." Snape glanced up at the clock on the mantel. "Hurry please. I do not want to be late. The dentist was kind enough to fit you in this morning and we will be on time."

Harry gave a long drawn out whine as he pushed on his shoes, tying them up before he stood. "Why todaaay?" He muttered, slowly stepping up to Snape's side.

Snape moved towards the front door, holding it open for the child to walk out. "I want to get it taken care of before it gets any worse. I am not going through another day like yesterday."

Harry slowly stepped out, looking up to his guardian as he waited for the man. His lower lip stuck out, arms remaining folded. "I don't wanna though."

Snape shut the door behind him, waving a hand over the doorknob to lock it. "Unfortunately sometimes you have to do things that you do not want to do." He started down the front walkway. "And regardless of whether or not you want to go, you will behave while there and do as the dentist asks."

Harry followed after his guardian, giving a soft mutter of "Fine..." His right hand rose, rubbing at his cheek idly.

"I will stay with you the entire time," Snape promised as he began down the street. "You will be absolutely fine."

"Promise?" He sped up slightly so he could hold on to Snape's arm while they walked. The man could sometimes start walking too fast, and him grabbing onto his guardian kept them more at the same pace.

"Yes. I promise to stay with you." Snape turned the corner as he looked down at the child. "There is honestly no need to be frightened Harry. We will be back home before you know it."

"I'm not scared," Harry huffed, keeping his eyes to the sidewalk as they walked. "I just don't like going to doctors or dentists and they're almost the same!"

"Why don't you like it then?" Snape stopped at the corner, making sure no cars were coming before taking the child's hand and crossing the street. "There must be a reason."

"They always took me to mean ones," Harry muttered softly, resting his head on Snape's arm briefly before he stood up properly.

"This dentist comes highly recommended. He is known for his excellent skills at working with children." Snape turned another corner. The dentists office now in sight. "I am sure that he will not be mean in the least."

Harry gave the man a skeptical glance as they approached the building. His arm wrapped tighter around Snape's, taking in a deep breath as a soft whine passed his lips.

Snape glanced down at the child as they approached the office. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"No," Harry muttered shyly, tucking himself partly behind his guardian as he followed him closely.

Snape nodded in reply. "Just remember what I said. I expect you to behave yourself. I have absolutely no issue taking you to the bathroom for a reminder of how to behave should you not."

Snape opened the door to the office stepping to the side to allow the child to walk in first.

Harry swallowed at the words, stepping into the office shyly. He stepped off to the side so Snape could step in and lead the way. Instantly, the child was at his guardian's side while keeping his gaze down.

Snape walked over to the counter, checking Harry in before moving across the waiting room and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him lightly.

Harry sat down, sitting on his hands nervously as he looked around. His head rested against Snape's shoulder as he sniffed slightly.

A moment later a woman appeared calling out Harry's name. Snape stood and moved across the room. He said a silent prayer that this would go smoothly and the child would cooperate. Harry was quick to follow after the man, swallowing heavily as he was guided to the seat. He looked over to Snape as he sat down nervously.

"Breath," Snape reminded the child in a soft voice as he sat in a chair next to Harry. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as the woman approached Harry.

The young woman smiled at the pair, introducing herself as she pulled her own chair closer to Harry's. The child stared at the lady nervously,

"Here you go, sweetie. How about we trade? I'll place your glasses right over here on the counter so you don't have to worry about them." She handed Harry a pair of black sunglasses, the child carefully handing her his own glasses in turn. "So the light won't hurt your eyes, okay?" The woman placed the glasses carefully on the counter before she turned her attention back to Harry.

Slowly she lowered the back of the chair while raising the whole seat higher to be more at a height for her to work at. "I'm just going to take a look to see what's going on and clean your teeth alright? Then will come in and will look everything over himself."

She pulled the tray closer, gently picking up the small mirror tool and pick before instructing Harry to open. Doing so, Harry kept his eyes closed as he breathed slowly through his nose.

She spoke softly towards Snape as she carefully scrapped along Harry's teeth. "He hasn't shown any issues in eating has he? Not that you've noticed?"

Snape shook his head. "None at all. I wasn't even aware a tooth was bothering him until he told me yesterday." Snape's hand moved from Harry's shoulder to gently rest on his hand. "Okay?" He asked the boy in a soft voice.

Harry turned his hand to grip at Snape's tightly, giving only the faintest of nods.

The woman nodded with soft words of encouragement, an "Ahh..." passing her lips as she pressed the tool against the tooth that had been causing the child distress. "Does that hurt?"

Harry raised his other hand, motioning in a so-so manner.

She continued to wiggle the tooth carefully, smiling softly. "Well I believe that that tooth is actually a bit loose." She pulled away, gently tapping the boy's chin so he could relax for a moment.

"What will they do for it if it is loose?" Snape asked, his hand remaining on Harry's. He found himself almost hopeful that they could just give him something for the pain and let the tooth fall out when ready. Snape had a horrible feeling of dread that the solution would be to pull it and he could only imagine how Harry would react to that.

Snape gave Harry's hand a small, light squeeze as he waited for the answer.

"Well if it wasn't loose we would have to fill it, but since it is... the best option would be to pull it. There wouldn't be much point to fill it and it cannot be left alone since we don't want it to spread and worsen."

Harry pushed himself up, looking between the two fearfully even though his eyes were hidden by the dark shade. "P-pull it? What?" His voice practically squeaked as he looked at Snape.

Snape's hand tapped Harry's lightly. "Calm down. You will be just fine. It is already loose I am sure they will get it right out." Snape looked up at the woman. "I assume they will numb it before pulling it?"

"Oh of course! He won't feel a thing" She smiled at Harry, resting a hand on the child's shoulder. "You'll be perfectly fine."

Tears blurred Harry's vision though they weren't visible with the glasses on. His head turned slightly to look over at his guardian.

"Thank you," Snape nodded. "The quicker we get this tooth to stop hurting him the better." Snape looked down at Harry instantly noticing his lower lip quivering. Despite not being able to see the child's eyes Snape was nearly certain that they were full of tears. "Did you hear what she said? You will not feel a thing. You will be just fine."

Biting her lip, the woman slowly stood and adjusted Harry's seat to sit back up. "Here. I'll give you two a few minutes okay? Then I'll come back and clean those teeth of yours."

The woman smiled softly at Harry and Snape before excusing herself, closing the door softly.

Harry removed the sunglasses, rubbing his eyes with his hand while shaking his head.

"You heard her. You will not feel a thing Harry. You won't have any more pain in your mouth after this. It must be done. I cannot allow you to go on with pain." Snape's voice was gentle yet firm. The man's hand rubbed the child's arm softly. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm scared th-though," Harry breathed, moving both his hands to press to his eyes hard. Harry sniffed loudly, swallowing heavily.

"I know." Snape's voice was soft as he continued to rub his arm. "But there is nothing to be scared of. Having your teeth cleaned will not hurt and they are going to make it so you do not feel the tooth being pulled. I will be right here, I am not going anywhere."

Harry continued to rub at his eyes, clearing his tears as he stared at the man. His lower lip remained out in its pout. "Th-they could just be s-sayin' that though."

Snape sighed softly at the words. "They would not lie to you Harry. Now just calm down. Everything will be fine. You will have your teeth cleaned and that tooth that is bothering you pulled and before you know it we will be home."

"Ca-can we go-go out to eat a-after?" His breath hitched as he rested back against the chair once more. Harry stared down to the sunglasses, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not sure that you will feel up to that today, we will have to wait until after your tooth is out and see." Snape cleared his throat softly, "If you are not we can go tomorrow."

"Okay," the child whispered, swallowing heavily once more at the gentle knock on the door before the woman re-entered.

Harry placed the sunglasses back on, resting back against the chair as she approached.

"Alright Harry, now I have a very important question for you. Do you like bubblegum, mint, or strawberry? We'll get your teeth all cleaned."

Harry shifted his legs as his chair was readjusted. "Mint," he murmured softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Perfect," she hummed, getting the items ready before setting to work on cleaning the child's teeth.

It didn't take too long, the woman rinsing the child's mouth out for the final time. "There, wasn't bad hmm?" She turned off the light, though she kept his chair lowered down.

Harry shook his head slightly, keeping his head relaxed back.

"Now Mr. Granger will be in here soon to take a look at that tooth of yours okay?" Giving a soft smile once more, the woman excused herself before she left the pair again.

Harry rubbed at his lower jaw softly, looking over towards Snape nervously.

"You are doing very well," Snape nodded. "Just relax and let the dentist get that tooth out. You have nothing to be frightened about Harry, honestly." The man's hand reached out and gently rested on the child's arm once more.

Harry shifted his hand to raise and grab Snape's cloak to hold onto it tightly. He took in a deep breath before slowly nodding. Snape was there. He was fine.

There was a firm knock at the door, a man soon entering the room. "Hello!" He grinned moving to take his seat while the woman re-entered a moment after him.

"I'm and you're Harry, right?" He turned the light on above the child once Harry nodded slightly.

"I hear, you have a loose tooth _and_ a cavity. So let me take a look hmm?" The man adjusted his mask over his face, picking up the instruments.

Harry sniffed as he swallowed heavily once more, opening his mouth as widely as he could. gently scrapped at the cavity before wiggling the tooth with the pick.

"Oh definitely. Easy fix." He moved his hands away, placing the items down as he looked towards Snape. "Perhaps half an hour max, if you want to go ahead and get it over with today. It may not even take that long being that it is a baby tooth."

Harry looked from the man to Snape, giving his guardian a desperate look the best he could. No. _Not_ today.

Snape forced himself to ignore the look on the child's face and instead focused his attention on Mr. Granger. "If it is able to be removed today that would be best. He has been in quite a bit of pain due to it and I would Iike to end that sooner rather than later." Snape kept his focus on the man however his hand gently rubbed Harry's arm. He found himself silently praying that the child would cooperate and not start with one of his tantrums.

"Snaaaape," Harry whispered quietly, gently tugging at the man's other sleeve in an attempt to get his attention.

"Don't worry Harry," Mr Granger quickly intervened, smiling at the child once Harry looked at him. "In and out. You won't even know it happened, alright?"

Harry's bottom lip quivered just slightly as he looked back to Snape while the woman and Mr Granger got everything ready.

"You will be fine," Snape nodded. "I am right here. It will be over before you know it." His hand continued to rub Harry's arm. "Just calm down." Snape gave the child an encouraging look. "It won't hurt a bit."

Harry slowly nodded, closing his eyes as he relaxed at Snape's touch. He released a breath, a soft whine passing as he did so.

Mr Granger had his back turned to Harry, filling up a small needle with the numbing medication.

"You are doing very well," Snape said softly, a feeling of dread filling him as he watched Mr. Granger turn around with the small needle in his hand. "Just relax," Snape instructed Harry once more. "Remember that after this is over that tooth won't be able to bother you at all anymore."

The woman came around Harry first, a small stick with gel covering the edge of it. "Open," she instructed softly, waiting until Harry did so before she tucked it against Harry's gum and cheek. "That's just going to numb the area, alright?"

Harry's eyes had remained closed, listening to Snape more than the other two within the room.

After a minute, Mr Granger sat back in his chair and pulled up closer to Harry's head. "Alright." He carefully removed the stick that had the numbing gel, gently tapping the gum with the pick instrument. "Do you feel that?"

"Umm.. no," Harry whispered, his hand moving to grip at Snape's hand once more.

"Good," Mr Granger murmured. "Open as wide as you can for me," he encouraged, bringing the needle up before slowly and carefully injecting the numbing liquid into Harry's gum.

It didn't take long for the child to realize what was happening, his legs shifting as he whined from the back of his throat. His fingers gripped hard at Snape's hand as tears welled within his eyes.

"Stay still," Snape instructed his tone going slightly stern. The last thing he needed was for Harry to move while the needle was in his mouth. "You are okay." The hand that Harry wasn't gripping at, gently began rubbing the child's arm. "Just calm down." His tone was much softer. "You won't feel anything after this."

"You are doing amazing," Mr Granger assured, still slowly injecting the liquid before carefully pulling the needle out and away. "Theeere we go. Just going to give that a few minutes. Okay?"

Harry didn't respond, his breathing uneven as he rested his other hand on his cheek. He tilted his head towards Snape, his eyes closed tightly behind the sunglasses.

"Very good," Snape nodded. "That wasn't too bad was it?" He tapped the child's hand lightly with his fingers before going back to rubbing his arm once more.

"The worst is over." Mr Granger adjusted the chair better for removing the tooth, gently tapping Harry's cheek. "Face me please."

When the child did so and opened his mouth, the dentist prodded at the numbed area. "Feel anything? Anything at all?"

Harry shook his head, his shoulders relaxing back as his eyes remained closed behind the glasses.

It took a mere fifteen minutes for Mr Granger to place a piece of gauze in the child's mouth. The tooth now sitting on the small tray.

"Since the tooth was loose to begin with, he doesn't need any stitches. Soon he can expect that tooth to come in." The man gently tapped Harry's chin. "Bite down on that and don't move it."

Harry opened his eyes finally, his grip on Snape's hand remaining the whole time. He bit down on the gauze, giving just a soft whine at the slight pain in his jaw.

The entire time that the man was working to get the tooth out of Harry's mouth, Snape's free hand gently rubbed the boy's arm. When the tooth was finally removed he breathed a soft sigh of relief thankful that it was over and that Harry had gotten through it without any major issues.

"Is there any other after care that I need to be aware of?" Snape questioned as he looked at the small tooth sitting on the tray. "Can he eat as he normally does?"

"It is different for each child. Some are ready to eat right after and don't have any pain. Sometimes the injection area hurts and they could eat, but don't want to. I suggest soft foods for the rest of the day. By tomorrow he shouldn't feel much pain at all though." He sat Harry's chair up, offering a hand for the sunglasses. "But otherwise no, no special care is needed. Just don't bother it, alright? Let it get better." Mr Granger gave Harry a pointed look as he took the offered glasses. The man turned in his chair placing the sunglasses on the counter and picking up Harry's glasses. He turned back around handing them to the child.

Harry swallowed heavily, the best he could around the gauze. He took his glasses from the man's hand, pushing them back up his nose.

"He actually isn't bleeding that much since the tooth was almost ready to come out, but leave the gauze for about half an hour. Like I said, the numbness will wear off around that time and he may experience some discomfort."

Snape nodded in understanding. "Thank you for all of your help. Will he need to come back to have the area looked at again?" Snape felt Harry's grip tighten once more at his question and he forced himself to ignore it, his attention remaining on the dentist.

"Not unless it's causing him pain for more than two days but I highly doubt that it will." Mr. Granger looked down at Harry giving him a small smile. "He will be fine. We can set up his next cleaning for six months from now if you wish however."

Harry's grip remained tight on his guardian. He didn't want to come back at all!

Snape nodded at the words. "That will be fine. Thank you again for all your help." Snape looked down at the hand that Harry was gripping before his gaze moved to the child. "Ready to go home?"

Mr Granger placed the small tooth in a small bag. "Do you want the tooth?"

Harry was pushing himself off the chair, facing towards Snape with his arms open to the man in a silent plea to be picked up. The child glanced back, taking the small offered bag with a slow nod at the dentist.

Snape picked the small boy up, holding him tightly in his arms. "Thank you again for all your help. We will see you in six months time." Snape waited for a moment and when no words came from Harry, Snape's hand gently tapped his small backside. "Say thank you," Snape reminded the boy in a soft voice.

"Thank you," Harry whispered softly, resting his head against Snape's neck as he was adjusted in the man's arms.

The woman that had been in the room smiled at the pair. "Here's his next appointment, can you take the Harry?" She held out the small card to Harry since Snape's arms were clearly full.

Harry nodded once more, reaching his hand out to take the card carefully.

"And you're set! I'll see you in six months Harry." Mr. Granger smiled at the pair before he excused himself to go to the next room.

Snape thanked the woman once more before walking out of the room with Harry in his arms. "You did very good," Snape said softly in the boy's ear as he passed through the waiting room. "I am quite proud of you."

Snape stepped through the front door of the office and back out onto the street.

Tears welled within the child's eyes as he rubbed his face against Snape's shoulder. His mouth ached. He was sure that he couldn't speak at all. His arms tightened around the man as he simply whined softly.

Snape instantly realized that the child in his arms was crying, his hand moving to rub the small back. "You will be just fine Harry. We are going to get you home and give you a potion for the pain and get you down for a nap. How does that sound?" Snape paused for a moment before crossing the street.

"On the couch?" Harry whispered around the gauze. He pressed his face closer to Snape's neck. "It huuurts."

Snape nodded, "On the couch." His hand moved to gently rub the small back once more. "I'm sorry it hurts a bit. As soon as we are home you can take a potion to stop the pain." Snape turned the corner as he adjusted the small boy in his arms.

Harry closed his eyes, shifting his legs to wrap around Snape's waist while he kept his arms around the man's shoulders. He swallowed heavily once more, biting down on the gauze a bit harder as he nodded slowly.

Snape adjusted the child in his arms once more as he turned a corner and started up their street. "I meant what I said, I am quite proud of how well you behaved. I think perhaps it deserves a reward of sorts."

"Really?" Harry smiled softly, tilting his head back to look at the man. Tears still rimmed his eyes but they didn't fall.

Snape hummed a soft confirmation as he turned to walk up their front walkway. "Perhaps tomorrow if you are feeling up to it we can spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade." Snape adjusted the boy in his arms once more, reaching out a hand and waving it over his doorknob to unlock it. He stepped inside the house, moving across the parlor and towards the couch.

"Yes!" Harry winced immediately after his words, pressing his hand to his mouth as he whined in pain.

" _If_ that tooth feels better," Snape clarified as he deposited the child into the couch. "And you will not lie to me and tell me that if feels okay if it does not. Hogsmeade is not going anywhere." Snape waved a hand summoning the boy's blanket and pillow from his room. He quickly set the pillow down. "Do not like down yet. Let me get the potion for your pain first."

"Can I take this ooout?" Harry whined gently, pressing his hand to the side of his cheek where the gauze rested.

Snape leaned down, putting his own face close to Harry's. He reached out a hand and gently tapped the boy's chin. "Open and let me see."

Harry opened his mouth carefully, wincing as his jaw hurt. The gauze was mostly covered with blood.

Snape could not tell if the child was still bleeding but Harry would have to take the gauze out to swallow the potion regardless. Snape reached into the child's mouth and gently pulled the gauze out. "If it still bleeding after you take the potion we will have to put a new piece in."

Snape stood up straight once more, moving towards the kitchen. "Wait right there."

Harry swallowed heavily, resting back on the couch. He ran his tongue slowly over the bare spot on his gums. He swallowed once more, forcing his tongue away from the spot.

Snape walked back into the parlor with a small vial in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Harry and held it out. "This will help with the pain. Drink all of it."

The child took the vial, not fighting against it as he downed the potion within a few seconds. He whined softly, handing the vial back. Within seconds the pain in his jaw started to vanish.

Snape took the empty vial, slipping it into his pocket. "Open up and let me see if you are still bleeding." He leaned forward once more ready to peer into the child's mouth.

Harry did so, running his tongue over the spot once more as he did so.

Snape peered into the boy's mouth. "Keep your tongue away from it." His instructions came out in a soft tone. "You heard the dentist say to leave it be." Snape tapped the small chin before sitting up straight once more. "It appears the bleeding has stopped."

Harry closed his mouth, giving a soft sound. "It feels weird," he muttered softly, resting his hand back against his cheek.

"That is because it is new. In a weeks time you won't even notice it anymore." Snape picked up the quilt from the couch, holding it up for the boy to climb under it.

Harry laid down without complaining, tucking his head against his pillow with a soft sound of content. "Love you," he murmured softly under his breath, tucking his hands under his pillow.

Snape tucked the quilt over the child, making sure to tuck it under Harry's chin. "I love you very much," Snape replied in a soft voice. He reached out his hand, gently rubbing the child's back as he waited for Harry to drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**March- Harry, age 6**

Snape cringed as he looked down at his work. He had been sure that he had brought everything he needed back with him to his quarters that evening but now it was clear that he was missing a large amount of exams that he needed to grade.

He sighed softly to himself as he stood. He would have to go retrieve them.

He made his way across the parlor and down the hallway that led to Harry's room. He paused outside of the child's door, pushing it further open. Harry was fast asleep in his bed, his small stuffed owl in his grip. A small grin crossed Snape's face at the sight of the boy before he pulled the door halfway shut once more.

He would be gone for all of a moment. Besides, Harry knew not to leave the quarters by himself. Even if he woke, he would not go anywhere.

Snape made his way back down the hall and through the parlor before walking out of the door and in the direction of his classroom.

* * *

Harry held tightly to his stuffed owl, his face nestling into it as he hummed in his sleep.

The child shifted after a few moments, whining softly as he stretched out across his bed. He had been sleeping so well. He swore that he had never slept better until he started to stay with Snape; but perhaps a proper bed helped as well.

He pushed himself up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Snaaaape," the child called softly. Harry didn't know what really prompted him to call for the man. Something just felt wrong.

There was no rustle down the hall. No footsteps. Only silence.

Harry pushed himself up, picking up his owl as he wandered out to the hall while rubbing his eyes. "Snaaaape!" He called once more, stepping into the parlor.

Nothing.

He whined softly, looking into the kitchen, around the parlor and even trying to open Snape's laboratory which was locked.

Harry hated being alone, at night more than anything else. While he loved the castle, it also scared him. He wandered over to the parlor door, carefully pulling it open and peering out into the hall of the dungeon. As he did so, the large torch across from him lit to life, illuminating just a small space. Harry peered down both ways.

With a swallow, Harry stepped out into the hall, the door falling shut heavily behind him. The child winced, looking both ways once more before he we walked to the left. He held his owl tightly as the lights lit up as he walked. Snape couldn't of gone that far.

* * *

Snape quickly collected what he needed from his classroom before turning and walking back into the hallway.

He moved at a fast pace down the hall. Despite the fact that he knew Harry would be fine, he would feel much better once he was back in his quarters with the child.

Snape opened the door to his parlor and walked over to his desk, setting the large pile of exams down. He nearly sat down and started grading but quickly decided that he should check on the small child first.

Once more he moved down the hallway and carefully pushed Harry's bedroom door open wider. His heart caught in his throat as he saw the empty bed.

"Harry!" Snape called out loudly hoping that the boy was just in the lavatory or somewhere else in his quarters.

When he was met with no response he walked down the hallway to the parlor and called out the boy's name once more.

Snape felt both his fear and annoyance grow at the idea that the child could have left his quarters.

Snape charged out of his parlor and back into the hallway. He knew that Harry couldn't have gone in the direction of his classroom, he would have seen the child if he had. Snape set off in the other direction willing his temper to calm.

* * *

Harry held his owl tightly as he continued down the hall, finally stopping after several minutes. He should of been at the man's class by now.

He pushed himself against the wall, his lower lip quivering as he looked both ways. As he was walking further away, the lights behind him extinguished out, leaving the hall dark once more aside from the torch across from him.

"Sn-Snaape!" Harry slide down the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest. His head burrowed into the owl.

* * *

Snape was several feet down the hallway before he called out Harry's name once more. He worked hard to keep his displeasure out of his tone. The last thing he wanted was the boy to fear he was in trouble and hide from him.

After several more steps Snape called out the child's name once more. He stood silently for a moment listening for a reply. When none came he walked further down the hallway and tried once more. He was nearly at the end of the hall which held a spiral staircase leading all the way up to the Owlery. If Harry was up there Snape was sure he would lose his temper completely with the child.

Met by silence once more, Snape walked further down the hall and called out Harry's name once more.

* * *

Harry's head rose slightly at the faint sound. He swore that he thought he had heard his name. The voice got closer and he hugged his stuffed owl a bit tighter before he called back. "Snaape?"

The child stood up, glancing down both ways of the hall. His voice caught in his throat, fear gripping his body. Tears burned at his eyes as he continued to look both hoped his wasn't hearing things.

* * *

Snape let out a sigh of relief as he heard the child answer him. He moved further down the hallway, spotting Harry standing against a wall, clutching his stuffed owl to his chest.

Snape approached him quickly, kneeling down on one knee in front of the child. "Are you okay?"

Harry's arms wrapped around Snape's shoulders, releasing a sigh into the man's neck as he slowly nodded. Tears fell against his guardian's shirt, his grip tightening slightly. "I-I was... was looking for you. I'm sorry!"

Not being able to contain his disappointment in the child's actions, Snape reached around the boy as he clung to him and landed a stinging swat to his backside. "You know you aren't to leave our quarters by yourself," he chided in a stern tone.

Harry's body tensed at the swat. He went up on his toes as a loud whine escaped his lips, his shoulders hunching slightly at the scolding tone. "Doooon't!" He whined in a loud screech. When no more swats followed Harry nestled himself further against his guardian. I hate.. hate bein' alone at night," he muttered into the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"That is hardly an excuse. I was gone for all of five minutes and had you not decided to leave on your own you would have seen that." Snape's tone was still stern as he picked the child up and began walking back towards his quarters. "I should turn you right over my knee for such disobedience."

Harry shifted in the man's arms, holding his owl between himself and his guardian as he rested his head on Snape's shoulder. "Nooo," he whined softly, "Doooon't." Harry tightened his hold slightly with one arm around Snape's neck.

"You are lucky it is so late," Snape replied as he continued down the hallway. "As it stands you are going right back in bed." He adjusted the child in his arms slightly. "Have you any idea how worried I was when I found you gone?"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered once more. His eyes closed as the movement of Snape walking started to lull him to sleep. "I was lookin' for your class."

"Are you supposed to go looking for anything?" Snape questioned as he moved his hand to tap the small rear end firmly. "Certainly you don't need a red backside to remind you of the rules do you?"

"But I was-was looking for you." Harry tensed slightly at the threat, shaking his head at the words. "I doooon't!" He whined at the words, giving the man a sad, tired look from his position. It didn't last as he closed his eyes once more.

Snape's hand tapped the child's rear end firmly once more. "You are missing the point young man. You aren't to leave the quarters alone. Regardless of who you are looking for."

Harry cringed at the firm taps, shifting in Snape's hold in an attempt to move away from them. "I'm soooorry!" He whined into his guardian's shoulder.

"We will talk about it in the morning," Snape decided as he waved a hand causing the parlor door to open. He crossed the parlor and headed down the hallway in the direction of Harry's room.

"Will you stay 'till I fall-fall asleep?" Harry still hadn't opened his eyes, though he tightened his hold on Snape's neck when he heard the parlor door open and shut.

"I will." Snape nodded as he walked into Harry's room. He laid the child down on his bed, pulling his blanket up over him.

Harry held his owl tightly to his front, his eyes opening up just slightly to stare at the man.

He shifted over towards the middle of his bed so Snape would have room to sit. "And don't leave again."

Snape sighed softly as he sat on the edge of the bed feeling a small pang of guilt for having left the first time however, he quickly pushed it aside. Harry should have not left the quarters regardless.

He gave the child a pointed look, "I do not intend to. That being said _you_ had better not leave these quarters alone again." He reached over Harry giving the child's backside a firm tap. "Next time I will not be so gentle about it."

Harry winced at the pat, shifting as he nestled his head into his pillow. "I won't," he whispered softly, one arm curling under the pillow.

Snape hummed softly at the words as he pulled the quilt up over the child's shoulder. "You have your owl?" The last thing the man needed to deal with was a meltdown if Harry had dropped it somewhere along their way back.

Harry shifted his body, showing his owl stuffed between his chest and the bed. "Yeah," he hummed softly.

"Then eyes closed. You have school in the morning." Snape reminded the child as he reached over and gently rubbed his back.

The child rolled over completely so his back was facing Snape, now holding his owl tightly to his chest. "Night," he breathed.

"Goodnight." Snape continued to rub the small back as he waited for Harry's breathing to become deeper.

It only took the child minutes before his breathing evened out completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**April - Harry, age 9**

Snape stood outside the elementary school waiting patiently for dismissal.

The weather was starting to warm up and he was thankful as standing outside in the cold waiting was not always pleasant.

Snape heard the bell ring faintly seconds before the doors opened and students began pouring out. Snape's eyes scanned for Harry.

The man was hoping for a nice afternoon with the child. Today marked the end of another marking period which meant that Harry had the next week off from school. It also meant that he would have a brown envelope with him that contained his report card.

Snape was not worried about the child's grades. He brought his assignment book home every evening and Snape made sure to check it as well as assist the boy with his homework when needed. There had been times over the past three years that Harry had struggled with school however, every time the child had come to him and asked for help.

Snape spotted the child walking out of the school and in his direction.

* * *

Harry had, of course, looked at his grades before he left the building. Everyone did. Everyone had to prepare for themselves for either going home happy or dreading it.

And Harry? He was dreading it...

He had thought he had done enough work in math to bring up his grade, but he had not. Almost, but not enough.

It was only one point from failing and he had to get the card signed by his guardian.

Slowly, Harry approached towards Snape, the envelope held tightly in front of him.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "Holding onto that envelope for dear life?"

He held a hand out for the report card. "You must be excited to have the next nine days off. That means nine whole days at Hogwarts."

Harry swallowed as he slowly placed the envelope in Snape's hand, otherwise ignoring the man's words.

A curious look swept over Snape's face as he took the envelope from the child tucking it into a pocket in his inner robe.

"Are you feeling okay?" He reached a hand out placing it gently on Harry's forehead.

Snape had expected the child to come rushing out of school excited, not looking as he did.

"Yeah, 'm fine." Harry forced a smile up to the man as he leaned into Snape's side. He lowered his gaze to the ground as his smile faded. There wasn't going to be a way out of this.

"You're sure?" Snape questioned as he began walking down the street in the direction of their house. "I expected you to nearly knock me over with excitement."

"I'm fine." Harry sighed, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm just a little tired. That's all." He swallowed hard.

Snape accepted the excuse as he paused at a corner, holding an arm out in front of Harry before he looked both ways. His arm lowered as he began walking across the street. "You can go to bed a bit early tonight."

"Would you like to go to Hogwarts tonight or in the morning?"

"Can we go tonight?" Harry glanced down the road as Snape led him across. Maybe he could keep Snape distracted enough to not look at the report for awhile.

"We can," Snape nodded as they turned the corner that led to their street. "When we get home you can start packing. Do you have any homework over break?"

"No. I had some science work I did during study time." Harry wrapped his arm around Snape's, resting his head against the man's arm as they walked.

He couldn't help but wonder if they'd be going to Hogwarts at all once Snape opened the envelope. He hoped that they got there before he did.

Snape nodded in reply as he wrapped an arm around the boy. A moment later they turned up their own front walk.

"Make sure you pack everything that you need for nine days." Snape waved a hand over the front door knob unlocking it. "We can go as soon as you are all packed."

Harry nodded as he went ahead of the man. "I won't take long!" He promised, quickly going upstairs to pack. The sooner they could leave, the better.

Snape smirked softly as he watched the child rush off. He knew that Harry was thrilled at the idea of spending the next week at Hogwarts.

Snape moved into the parlor sitting down in his armchair. He reached into his cloak and withdrew the envelope he had tucked in there.

He pulled the report card from the envelope, a small smile resting on his lips as his eyes scanned the grades and comments from Harry's teacher.

The smile however, quickly vanished as he saw his child's math score. One point less and the child would be failing. Snape was near ready to walk back to the school and voice to Harry's teacher that he should have been informed when his eyes moved to the comment stating that two letters had been sent home requesting a meeting about the grade but neither had gotten a reply.

Snape felt his annoyance grow and quickly turn into anger. He would have bet all his money in Gringotts that he knew _exactly_ what had happened to those letters.

Snape slipped the report card back into the envelope placing it on the table next to him.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but slow his packing process. Snape had to of looked at his grades by now. He had been crazy to think that he would somehow make it to Hogwarts before his guardian did. Snape always looked at them once they got home.

Tears burned his eyes and he blinked in an attempt to keep them at bay. He hated math- always had! He wouldn't even need math at Hogwarts! Would he? Maybe not a lot if he did.

Harry finished packing, sitting on his bed as he took off his glasses. He sniffed loudly, resting his face into his hands.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair waiting patiently for the child to come back downstairs. A part of him would have liked to go upstairs and punish the child but he knew it would not do. He needed to let Harry attempt to explain himself first.

Snape's eyes roamed to the clock. Harry had been upstairs for nearly half an hour. Snape was sure that he would be down any moment.

He was also sure that Harry was aware of what his report card said. He did not believe for a moment that the child had not looked at it.

* * *

Harry rubbed at his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he placed his glasses back on his nose. There was no helping it... although he was surprised Snape didn't come charging through the door and demand an explanation.

The child carefully took hold of his satchel, making his way back downstairs slowly. He paused at the bottom, swallowing heavily as he looked into the parlor.

Snape looked over at the noise on the staircase seeing Harry peering over at him. "Come here please Harry." He worked hard to keep his tone normal.

The guilt was written all over the child's face. Snape was beginning to wonder if it had been there since he picked him up from school.

Harry gave a soft whine as he left his spot at the bottom of the stairs, moving over towards his guardian. This was it. The man knew.

"Hi," he whispered softly, stepping in front of his guardian.

"Go put your satchel on the couch. It seems that you and I have quite a bit to discuss. So much in fact, that I highly doubt we will be going to Hogwarts today." Snape gave the child an exceptionally stern glare.

Harry's chin trembled as he raised a hand to rub under his glasses. He knew it.

Slowly, the child turned and walked over to the couch, placing his satchel on it. He made no attempt to move back over to his guardian, sniffing softly as he stared at the ground.

Snape cleared his throat before crooked a finger at the child, calling him back over to stand in front of him. "Perhaps you can tell me what exactly we need to discuss?"

"My report," Harry muttered softly, slowly stepping back over to the man with another sniff.

The moment that Harry was close enough, Snape reached out and gently pulled the child to the spot in between his moved his hands, resting them on his knees as he gave the boy a firm look. "Your teacher left an interesting comment next to your math grade. Can you tell me what it says?"

Harry swallowed, his eyes falling to Snape's right hand. "I don't wanna," he whispered softly, a tear trailing down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Tell me what the comment next to your math grade says young man." Snape's right hand moved from his knee, firmly tapping the small rear end.

The child jumped slightly at the tap, several more tears falling. "About the n-notes," he whispered softly.

Snape forced a confused look to take over his face. "Funny, I don't remember receiving any notes from your teacher about your math grade." Snape's hand moved to tap the small backside firmly once more. "Perhaps you can explain to me about these notes?"

"I-I.. I was trying hard to get it up so you wouldn't be mad!" Harry sniffed, rubbing at the tears on his cheeks.

Snape leaned forward putting his own face inches from Harry's. "Let's you and I get one thing very clear. I am not mad about your grade. If you are struggling with the material, I understand and I am not angry about that. I am however, quite cross that I never received the notes that your teacher says she sent home requesting a meeting. I am also not pleased that her comment also says that you do not pay attention during math." Snape's hand moved once more landing a third firm tap. "I am also disappointed that when I picked you up at school you did not tell me about this yourself. I suppose you hoped I would forget to check your report card altogether? Therefore never finding out about all of this?"

Harry shook his head, wiping away several more tears as he jumped slightly at the tap. "I-I was j-just hopin' we-we'd get to Hogwarts fiiirst." The child whined softly as he pressed both his hands to his face. Soft sobs shook his shoulders as shook his head once more.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "As it stands I'm not even sure you will be going to Hogwarts this week. You certainly don't deserve to do so after all the lying you have been doing." Snape's hand gave another firm tap.

"I'm sorrry!" The child sobbed, rubbing at his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. "I am! It was exactly what he thought was going to happen. He shouldn't of even packed!

"You are sorry for what?" Snape's hand tapped the child's backside once more. "Why did you keep the notes from me in the first place?"

"Stooop," Harry whined, starting to shift away from the man. "Because I didn't want you angry!"

"Do not tell me to stop!" Snape landed the hardest tap yet. "Are you struggling with math or are you doing poorly because you are not paying attention?"

"I just don't get it! I don't like math!" Harry sobbed, rubbing at his eyes roughly.

Snape nodded at the words. "You hid the notes from me because you did not want me to be cross. However, if you are truly struggling I would never be angry over such a thing."

Harry sniffed loudly, a whine passing his lips as he rubbed his tears away. Slowly he lowered his hands, his eyes settling back on Snape's knee. "'M sorry."

"Keeping those notes from me was as good as telling an outright lie. As was knowing you were doing poorly in math and not telling me." Snape tapped the small rear end once more. "Tell me Harry, what happens when you lie?"

Harry's chin quivered and he shook his head. He didn't want to say, he didn't want to be punished! "Nooo."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "Get your eyes off of the floor and answer my question little boy." His hand landed another firm tap.

Harry raised his eyes, cringing at the taps. They hardly hurt, but the meaning behind them spoke volumes. "I didn't really lie," he whispered, pulling at the sleeve of his shirt nervously.

"Oh you absolutely lied. Omission of the truth is still lying. You knew that your teacher gave you notes for me yet I never received them. You knew that you were struggling with math yet I was never made aware. That is lying and I plan to treat it as such. Now once more I will ask you, what happens when you lie Harry?"

"Slipper." Harry's voice was hardly above a whisper, tears welling within his eyes once more. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Snape eyed the nine year old carefully. His words were true, he had promised the child on several occasions that if he lied he would take a slipper to him. So far the threat alone had worked. Harry rarely lied and when he did he typically confessed long before he was caught or he lied about something so minor that Snape could hardly get to cross. Still, Snape wasn't quite sure that nine was old enough for such a punishment. He was sure it was far too harsh.

"You are aware of that and yet you lied regardless?" Snape tapped the child's bottom once more. "You must want your first dose of the slipper then?"

Harry quickly shook his head at the man's words. He never thought the man would go through with his threat of the slipper. The idea of it alone made Harry try to stay truthful. "N-no. I dooon't!" He pressed his hands to his eyes once more, this time refusing to move them as sobs shook his small frame.

Snape reached out gently pulling the child's hands away from his eyes and holding them at his sides. "Have you any idea how disappointed I am in your actions? You are barely passing math because of your lying. Had you come to me when this all started I could have helped you study."

Harry raised his eyes up to the man, sniffing as several tears continued to fall freely down his cheeks. "I w-wanted to do it m-my seeeelf.. and you say you wouldn't of been mad but you would of! I knooow it!" Harry very nearly stomped a foot for emphasis, instead he slouched just slightly. "You s-still would of been d-disappointed!"

Snape released his grip on the child's hands before raising his own right hand to gently tap Harry's chin. "I will never be cross at you for struggling in school nor will I be disappointed." Snape's voice was far more gentle than it had been since their conversation started. "If you are having trouble with your studies and you come to me I will do everything I can to help you. Are we clear on that?"

With his hands free, Harry raised them both to rub at his cheeks to help clear away his tears. He slowly nodded, sniffing softly. "Yeah."

Snape nodded at the agreement. "I recall last year when you were having difficulty with science and you failed a test. Was I cross or disappointed then?" His hand reached out gently tapping the boy's chin once more.

Harry raised his gaze up at the gentle taps, shaking his head once more. "No," he murmured raising a hand to wipe away more tears as they fell.

"I am cross now Harry because you lied. I am also upset because your teacher said that you do not pay attention during math." Snape fixed the boy with a stern look despite his voice remaining gentle.

"I try to!" Harry sniffed, rubbing at his cheeks once more. "I _really_ do!" The child sniffed loudly as he removed his glasses to rub at his eyes easier.

Snape held a hand out for the child's glasses. "Are you finding it hard to pay attention because you are confused about what is being taught? Or is it something else?"

Harry passed his glasses over to the man, sniffing still as he shook his head. "I don't get a lot of it." His voice remained just hardly above a whisper.

Snape placed the glasses on the table next to his armchair before sitting back up straight, his eyes locking with Harry's. "I suppose we will need to spend some time fixing that problem then won't we?"

Harry slowly nodded, forcing his eyes to meet Snape's as he did so. "Yeah. I'm sorry." He shifted in his spot, clearly wanting to go sit down.

Snape nodded at the boy's words. A moment later his right hand moved once more, firmly tapping the small rear end. "What are we going to do about the lying you did Harry?"

Harry took a step forward to get away from the tapping hand, giving the man a pleading look. "I'm sorry. I w-was just trying to make it better so-so you wouldn't get mad."

Snape shook his head firmly. "That is not an excuse to keep notes from your teacher instead of giving them to me." A stern expression took over the man's features. "Perhaps I should transfigure up a slipper and take it to your backside?"

Harry's chin quivered, several more tears falling as he shook his head. "Nooo." He raised his right hand, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears.

Snape watched the child carefully. He hardly meant his words. In his opinion, the slipper was far too serious to use on a nine year old. Still, he needed to stand by his words of promising a more serious punishment if the child lied. He was sure that if he didn't Harry wouldn't take him seriously at all. "Go to the kitchen and retrieve the wooden spoon from the drawer."

A broken sob passed the child's lips, shaking his head at the words. "Snaaape nooo." Harry pressed both his hands to his eyes, hot tears falling as he continued to shake his head slowly.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the words. "I asked you to do something and I expect you to listen young man."

Harry kept both his hands to his eyes as he slowly walked into the kitchen, his soft sobs shaking his shoulders. He paused when he reached the counters, leaning against them as he continued to cry into his palms.

Snape closed his eyes as he leaned back in his armchair. He slowly and silently counted backwards from ten before opening his eyes to find the child still wasn't back.

"Now Harry!" He called out in an annoyed tone. "If I have to get up in order to make you listen you have my word that you will go back over my knee at your bedtime tonight!"

Harry lowered his hands from his face at the call of his name, slowly opening the drawer and taking out the wooden spoon.

His bottom lip continued to quiver as he made his way back into the parlor and back to Snape's side. The child's face was red already from his tears with the promise of more to follow.

Snape held his hand out for the wooden spoon. He sighed softly as he took in the child's appearance. Harry was a mess and it was absolutely breaking Snape. "Calm down," Snape instructed, his words coming more harshly than he had wished them to.

Harry cringed at the tone, his breath hitching as he placed the item in Snape's outstretched hand. "I-I'm sorrry." As soon as he had both hands freed, he covered his eyes once more. He had mucked up royally this time.

Snape sighed softly as he placed the spoon on top of the boy's report card on the table next to him. He reached out and grabbed a hold on Harry's arm gently pulling the boy in between his knees once more. "Deep breath," Snape instructed in a much calmer tone. "Take a deep breath and just calm down. Let's talk about this a bit more."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled closer to the man once more, lowering his hands back to his side as he took in a deep breath. A softer sob passed his lips, sniffing loudly as he continued to take in several steady breathes. The child's eyes lowered to Snape's knee, blinking as several more tears fell from his chin. After a few long moments, Harry was able to look up at the man, his lip still quivering.

Snape gently picked the small boy up, placing him on his knee. "This is quite a bit of tears for a little punishment." Snape's hand moved, tenderly rubbing the boy's back. "You are acting as though you were not aware of what lying results in."

"S'not a little p-punishment thoooough!" Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder as he was adjusted on the man's leg. "I-I wasn't lyyying! I just didn't want you m-mad.. and it didn't woork."

"Did your teacher give you a note and tell you to give it to me?" Snape questioned in a gentle voice. His left hand reached out, his fingers gently tapping the boy's knee. His right hand continued to rub the boy's back.

Harry slowly nodded, raising his left hand to rub at his eyes once more. "Yeah."

Snape nodded as he tapped the small knee gently once more. "I know that you know that she did so because she wanted me to come in for a meeting about your math grade. Correct?"

Once more, Harry nodded slowly. He sniffed softly, rubbing his cheek against Snape's shoulder.

Snape hummed softly. "But what did you do with that note?"

"It's in my bag still." The child lowered his gaze to his knees, resting his hands on his lap.

Snape nodded. "I'm sure that when I did not reply to the note your teacher questioned you about it. What did you tell her?" Snape's voice remained calm and gentle.

"I.. I told her that you weren't able to...that you were to busy," he murmured softly, his tears finally fading as he rubbed at his cheeks.

Snape made a soft disappointed sound at the words. "Then I am assuming some time passed and she sent a second note home with you. Is that correct?"

Harry kept his eyes down, slowly nodding at the words. "Told her the same thing."

Snape reached out a hand gently tapping the child's chin. "Now tell me how often do I ask you how your subjects are going? If you need help with any homework? If your teacher has sent anything home for me? I believe I do so nearly daily, do I not?"

"Yes Sir," Harry whispered, raising his gaze back up to the man at the tap on his chin. Fresh tears welled within in the child's eyes, Harry blinked causing several to fall.

"By my calculations you lied to me every time I questioned you about school." Snape reached a hand out, gently brushing a tear away that was running down Harry's left cheek. "You lied to your teacher as well. Then on top of your lies, you kept the notes from me."

Harry lowered his eyes once more, curling himself on the man's lap at the words. He didn't think he had lied that much.

Snape's hand tapped the boy's knee slightly firmly. "Are you not fully aware that if you lie the consequence is a spanking?"

"Yeah but.. but I didn't want you upset at my grade," Harry sniffed, rubbing under his eyes.

Snape nodded at the explanation. "That hardly excuses your lying Harry." He cleared his throat softly. "Furthermore as I told you already, I have never been upset with a poor grade that you have brought home as long as you are honest about it and tried your best."

Harry's lower lip pouted out at the man's words, several tears falling as he sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Being apologetic about your actions is very good of you. However, it does not erase the bad behavior does it?" Snape's fingers gently tapped the small knee once more.

"It should," Harry whispered, nestling his head against the man's shoulder as he watched Snape tap his knee.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I think that perhaps we should get your punishment over with Harry."

"No." Harry shook his head, fresh tears burning his eyes as he raised a hand to them. "It won't happen again."

"I know that it won't." Snape gently nudged the child in an attempt to get him to stand. "We are going to make sure of that."

"Noo Snaaape!" Harry attempted to keep himself still. "No I really promise! I just didn't want you maaad."

Snape sighed softly as he shook his head. The child was making this harder than he imagined it would be. "My mind isn't going to change little boy."

"Just once? I sweeear Snape." Harry whined softly, rubbing both his eyes. "I-I'll even keep the pro-promise the rest of the year!"

"You have but a moment to cooperate Harry James," Snape forced his tone to go slightly stern. "If you are unable to do so you can certainly go stand in the corner before going over my knee."

Harry lowered his gaze, slowly pushing himself off of Snape's lap before he stood in front of the man. Several tears fell as he kept his eyes on the floor, sniffing loudly. "Sorry," the child whispered softly.

Snape breathed a soft sigh of relief as the child finally cooperated with him. He reached out and gently tapped the small chin. "Eyes up please and tell me what you are going to go over my knee for." His tone was soft.

Harry raised his eyes up, his lower lip quivering as he stared at the man. "For lying," he whispered softly.

Snape nodded. "And?" He prompted softly.

"Hidin' the notes." Harry's voice was hardly above a whisper, his eyes shifting down to Snape's knee.

Snape nodded as he gently took hold of the child's hand and began guiding him to his side. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

Tears started to fall as Harry was lead to the man's side, raising his free hand to rub them away. "I'm sorry."

Snape nodded as he released his hold on the child, reaching out to unsnap his jeans before he pushed them down. "I know that you are."

Tears started to fall at the action, his breath hitching. There was no changing the man's mind.

Snape carefully guided the child over his knee sighing softly as he did so.

In the last three years Snape had never spanked the child with anything more than his hand but then Harry had never lied in such a way either.

Once the child was in position Snape took hold of the small underpants and peeled them down.

Harry's hands gripped at Snape's leg, his back tensing as his underpants were lowered. A sob passed the child's lips as he started to squirm. "Snape noo!"

Snape ignored the whining as he wrapped his left arm around the squirming child's middle. His right hand raised landing a stinging swat to the small rear end.

A yelp passed the child's mouth,his wriggling stopping instantly. Harry pressed his face into his arm, his shoulders shaking from his cries.

Snape raised his hand once more, finding a rhythm as he landed several more swats.

"Snaaape stoooop!" Harry sobbed, twisting slightly in an attempt to reach a hand a back to cover his rear.

Snape paused for a moment as he reached over and picked up the wooden spoon. He tapped Harry's backside lightly with it. "Is anything like this going to happen again?" He questioned.

Harry's body tensed, his hand falling back to grip at the man's leg. "N-no!" He sobbed, eyes closing tightly. "No I promise!"

Snape raised his hand, bringing the wooden spoon down smartly on the small rear end. "When your teacher gives you notes for me, you will give them to me?"

Snape let the wooden spoon fall once more.

Harry yelped loudly, a broken sob passing his lips as he shook his head into his arm. "I mean yes! I wiiiill!" He sobbed, his legs kicking up at the second smack.

"Tell me about lying Harry. When is it going to happen again?"

Snape let the wooden spoon fall twice more, once on each side of the boy's rear end.

"N-neveer!" The child's breath hitched, his legs kicking up as he sobbed loudly. "I'm sorrry!"

Snape paused for a moment. "Are you sure that you can behave yourself or do we need to continue with this spanking little boy?"

"I proooomise!" Harry sobbed, coughing as he attempted to catch his breath. "I'll be gooood!"

Snape let the spoon fall twice more, once on each of the child's sit spots before he placed it back on the table next to him. The arm that had been around the boy loosened before he began gently rubbing the small back.

Harry's sobs shook his small frame. His bum was on fire! "'M sorrrry," the child cried, his fingers tightening their hold on Snape's leg.

Snape cringed slightly as he looked down at the small punished backside. He carefully took hold of the boy's underpants, returning them to their rightful spot. A moment later his hand moved back to Harry's back rubbing it softly. "Okay," he said gently. "You are okay Harry."

Harry winced as his clothing was returned, his breath hitching before a loud sob passed his lips once more. His shoulders shook, raising one hand to rub at his face.

Snape continued to rub the small back for several moments before he reached out hooking his arms under Harry's armpits. He placed the child on his feet before lifting him once more and setting him on his knee. Snape's arms instantly wrapped around the small child. "Okay," he said softly. "Remember to breath."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck, taking in a deep breath before it released as a hard sob.

"I-it huuurts," Harry whined softly, burrowing his head into the man's chest. "I'm sorrry!"

Snape felt a surge of guilt rush through his body at Harry's words. It was always that way. It did not matter how much it was deserved, Snape always felt horrible about dishing it out.

"I know it hurts a bit," Snape said softly as he gently rubbed the boy's back. "You will be okay."

It took several more minutes before the child finally started to calm down, his breath only hitching every few breaths. Harry shifted his head against the man's chest, raising a hand to rub under his eyes.

Snape whispered soft reassurances to Harry for several long moments as he tried to calm him down. When his tears finally started to lessen, Snape leaned down, carefully pulling Harry's jeans off his legs. Harry didn't complain as the man worked, only shifting his head to Snape's shoulder. When the pants were completely off of the child Snape laid them over the arm of his chair opposite of Harry. The man silently summoned a pair of Harry's pajama pants. "Stand up for a moment so that we can get these on you."

Harry's eyes settled on his pajama bottoms, sniffing loudly as he slowly stood up from Snape's lap. The child's lower lip quivered, his hand reaching back to rub at his bum with a soft "Owwww."

Snape leaned down holding out the pajama pants so that Harry could step into them. "Come now, they will be much more comfortable than jeans would be."

Harry did as he was told, his arms instantly wrapping back around Snape. He didn't wait to be prompted before he sat back on the man's leg after the pajama pants were on.

Snape leaned back in his chair, bringing Harry with him effectively taking some of the weight off of the child's rear end. He waved a hand once more summoning a blanket which he plucked from the air and put over Harry. "Okay?" He asked gently.

Harry slowly nodded his head against Snape's shoulder, stretching himself out slightly as his guardian leaned back. Several tears escaped, trailing down his cheeks. His eyes closed slowly, curling himself up against Snape's front.

"Why still the tears?" Snape asked gently before leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of Harry's head. "I'm not cross with you. I forgive you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah," he murmured softly, raising a hand and rubbing at his tears. "I-I dunno w-why." Harry's breath hitched, his head tucking under Snape's chin.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "There must be some reason. Could it perhaps have something to do with Hogwarts? Or the state your rear end is in?" Snape's right hand moved to gently rub the child's back.

"Both," Harry whispered, rubbing his face against Snape's front. He gave a soft whine, wrapping his arms tightly around his guardian's neck.

"Talk to me about it then," Snape said gently as he wrapped his arms around the child tightly. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I-I really wa-wanted to gooo." He raised his right hand, rubbing his face. "I.. I wanted us to go be-before you read it. So at least w-we'd be theere." Harry lowered his hand back down around Snape's shoulder, sniffing.

Snape was silent for a long moment as he mulled over the child's words.

He cleared his throat, his fingers gently tapping Harry's back. "Do you think that if we go tomorrow you will be able to behave yourself there for the next week?"

"Yes," Harry instantly replied, leaning his head back to look at the man. "I promise."

Snape looked down to the boy, his face growing slightly serious. "Make no mistake Harry, if you find yourself in trouble while we are there we will come right home and you will go right back over my knee for another dose of the spoon."

Harry cringed at the promise, his shoulders hunching over slightly. "I said I promise," he replied softly.

"Okay," Snape said nodded. He hugged the child a bit tighter to his chest. "We will go tomorrow after breakfast."

Harry smiled brightly, his painful bum forgotten as he hugged the man tightly in return. "Thank you!"

"Do not thank me just yet." Snape returned the hug. "We are going to spend some time every day working on helping you understand your math work. Without whining and complaining about it. Is that clear?"

"Okay," Harry nodded, releasing Snape's neck to use both his hands to rub at his eyes.

Snape nodded with a soft sigh as he looked down at the child. He leaned back a bit further in his chair, adjusting Harry on his lap before he waved a hand summoning a washcloth. He quickly charmed it to remain cold. "Lie your head back."

Harry rested back against his guardian, his eyes closing as he laid his back on the man's shoulder. He sniffed softly, releasing a breath.

Snape held the washcloth, gently tending to the skin around the child's eyes. "Perhaps a bit of a nap before dinner?" He held the washcloth firmly yet gently under Harry's left eye.

Harry looked ready to argue before his body relaxed completely. "Can I stay down here?" He whispered, peering his right eye open to look towards Snape.

Snape nodded. "You can stay right where you are on my lap if you like." Snape moved the washcloth to under the boy's right eye.

Harry smiled softly at the answer, nodding at the words as he closed both his eyes once more. "Kay then," he whispered. "Love you." The child adjusted himself on the man's lap, nestling further against him.

Snape set the washcloth on the table next to him before leaning his head down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you too, very much."


	11. Chapter 11

**September - Harry, age 12**

Harry stared down to his knees, sitting on his hands as he released a shaky breath passed. The twelve-year-old tilted his head just slightly as Snape's office door shut, indicating that McGonagall had left with Ron and Dumbledore.

He swallowed heavily, shoulders hunching forward as he continued to refuse to look up at his guardian. He couldn't. Snape was furious- there was no denying that. Not only did they fly the car, but they were in the papers as well! And seen by muggles!

Harry's lower lip stuck out, quivering just slightly now that his best friend was gone. He raised a hand, rubbing under his glasses in an attempt to stop any tears before they fell.

Snape glared down at the child trying to decide what his next move should be. A part of him wanted to turn Harry over his knee that very moment. He was sure he had never been so disappointed just as he was sure Harry's actions had never been so careless.

Snape stood up from his chair, walking around to the front of his desk. He leaned back on it, his glare never leaving the boy. "Have you any idea how disappointing your behavior is?" The question came out in a stern tone. "I had half a mind to turn you over my knee right in front of Weasley!"

The child sniffed as he continued to rub under his eyes, his eyes raising to spare a glance up to Snape after a moment. Harry tucked his hand back under himself as he quickly lowered his eyes once more. He didn't even know what to say. Only a soft "I'm sorry" passed the child's lips as he sniffed.

Snape shook his head. This wasn't going to do. Harry wouldn't even look at him.

In three large steps Snape was in front of the boy. He hooked his hands under Harry's armpits, lifting the small child with ease. Snape carried him across his office and sat Harry down on his desk. A moment later he placed a hand on either side of the boy, leaning down and putting his own face level with the child's. "I want you to explain to me exactly what happened today."

At the movement, Harry forced his gaze up to look at Snape with tears blurring his vision. His lower lips remained out, sniffing heavily. "W-we.. the gateway se-sealed up!" He started, removing his glasses to place them to the side on the desk. Harry raised both his hands, rubbing at his eyes.

Snape nodded. "At no point did it occur to either of you to wait until someone came back through and alert them of your issue?" He leaned down closer to the child's face.

"I-I offered for us to wait by the c-car," he whispered, shifting his face away slightly. Several tears fell, dripping off the bottom of his chin.

Snape nodded at the words as he waved a hand causing a box of tissues to appear on his desk. He pulled one from the box handing it to Harry. "But when your friend declined the idea to do so you followed his plan?"

Harry slowly nodded as he took the tissue, rubbing it against his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, his eyes moving back towards Snape.

"Were you told that you were to stay away from Mr. Weasley's enchanted car?" Snape raised an eyebrow. He knew the answer as well as Harry did.

"Y-yeah," Harry whispered, his shoulders hitching just slightly. "I'm sorry!" He cried, giving up on fighting his tears. He rubbed his sleeve over his eyes roughly.

"What happened to the child who less than forty eight hours ago told me that they intended to stay out of trouble this year?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he reached over and plucked another tissue from the box handing it to the boy.

Harry took it, pressing it to his eyes as he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't reply, his shoulders shaking with his soft cries.

"Have you any idea how very dangerous your actions were? Forget that you were seen by muggles. What if the car malfunctioned and you plummeted from the sky young man? Did we not have a very serious discussion at the end of last year about putting yourself in dangerous situations?

Harry's breath hitched, the child leaning forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck. He actually hadn't thought of that. Harry also knew better than to mention when he almost fallen out of the car. At the thought, his grip tightened around the man's neck. "Y-yeah."

Snape wrapped his arms around the child, hugging him close to his chest. "Apparently our conversation at the end of last year did not leave an impression on you."

"No it did!" Harry quickly stated, tightening his hold as he rested his forehead on Snape's chest. "W-we just weren't sure.. we couldn't get through.. what if his parents couldn't come back? And the train had left."

"The best solution for that was to drive a flying car clear across the country?" Snape questioned as his right hand moved to rub the child's back lightly. "If that was the case you could have gone back into Kings Cross and told someone that works there that you were lost. They would have at least gotten you back home. Or you could have sent Hedwig with a message. There were options."

"I didn't think of all that," Harry whispered, shifting his head to the side he took in a calming breath.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as he loosened his grip on the child. "It appears that you and Weasley did not do much thinking at all."

Harry slowly pulled away as Snape loosened his hold, looking up to the man's face shyly. They really hadn't. Though at the time it seemed like a good idea. "I'm sorry."

"I know that you are," Snape nodded. He looked down at the boy forcing his face to appear as stern as he could. Harry's tears had nearly broken him. "I think that you and I had best move down the hall to our quarters now."

Harry raised his sleeve, rubbing at his red eyes as his breath hitched. "I-I don't want to be pu-punished," he whispered softly, making no move to get off of the desk.

Snape hooked his hands under the boy's armpits once more, lifting him and setting him on the floor. "I know that you don't. I don't imagine that you have ever actually wanted to be punished have you?"

Harry shook his head as he was placed down, reaching and carefully taking hold of his glasses off the desk. "But..But I didn't know what else to do right then."

"We will discuss it more when we are back in our own parlor." Snape picked the box of tissues up off the desk, holding them as he made his way towards the door. He was sure they would come in handy in a short time.

Harry bowed his head at the words, sniffing loudly as he leaned against Snape's side. His steps were slow as they left the office, clearly dreading the discussion to come.

Snape moved down the hallway, waving a hand as he approached his parlor door causing it to open. He stopped at the door looking back to Harry who was only halfway there. Snape leaned against the doorframe waiting for the child.

"Did you honestly expect to arrive at Hogwarts in the manner which you did and not get in trouble for doing so? Or did you just imagine that you would not be caught?"

As Harry approached, he looked up to Snape as he spoke before simply passing by the man and stepping into the parlor. "Both?" He offered softly, looking over his shoulder towards Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You did not imagine that I would be upset over your actions?" He shut the parlor door behind him before moving across the room and sitting in his armchair.

Harry followed as Snape walked by him. "I-I mean... I mean I thought you'd understand!"

Snape reached an arm out, grabbing the child by the hand and gently pulling him towards him, standing him between his legs. "You thought that I would understand?"

Harry swallowed heavily as he was pulled closer, slowly nodding. "I-I mean.. we had to get here."

Snape nodded at the words. "That leads me to believe that you saw nothing wrong with your actions. That it never occurred to you for a moment how dangerous what you did was." Snape leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees.

"N-no!" Harry took a half step back, shaking his head. "No.. I.. I just thought..." The child struggled to gather his thoughts, tears welling up quickly. Harry swallowed, still shaking his head. "I didn't WANT to fly it.. but.. but we HAD to get here!"

Snape nodded, willing his tone to remain calm. "And in the moment neither of you could come up with another solution? Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," he whispered softly, eyeing Snape carefully. "I didn't like it."

"Yet you still did it." Snape pointed out with a serious look. "Though I get the impression that you do not think that you did anything wrong."

Harry's shook his head, raising his hand to rub at his eyes once more. "I-I knew you wouldn't be happy... but I... I thought you'd understaaand."

"I see," Snape nodded as he turned and plucked a tissue from the box on the table next to him and handed it to Harry. "So despite knowing that you did something wrong and dangerous you do not feel as though you should be punished for this?"

Harry couldn't help but shake his head. Of course he didn't think he should be punished for it! He took the tissue, rubbing at his cheeks.

"I assume that is because you had no other choice but to steal Mr. Weasley's car and fly it to school?" Snape's voice went slightly stern as he spoke.

"N-Not that we knew th-then." Harry lowered his eyes down to the ground, holding his hands to his chest.

"If you cannot look at me and talk to me then we do not have to discuss this at all Harry. I can slipper your backside and you can go to bed." Snape raised an eyebrow at the child as he waited for him to raise his eyes.

Harry quickly looked up to the man, his lower lips pouting at the words. "No.. dooon't," he whined softly, forcing his eyes to meet Snape's. "I'm sorry."

Snape ignored the pleading going back to what the child had last said before that. "What you mean is that you and Weasley did not take the time to try and think of something else. The two of you just got into the car and left."

Harry swallowed, his eyes shifting off to the side before he forced himself to meet Snape's gaze. "I guess," he whispered softly.

"Am I incorrect?" Snape asked as he reached around the boy and tapped his backside firmly. "Did the two of you take some time to try and think of another solution?"

Harry jumped at the tap, thought more of shock than any pain. "N..no Sir," he whispered softly.

"I spoke to Molly Weasley before I spoke with the two of you, did you know that?" Snape gave the child a questioning look as he tapped his backside once more.

A fearful look crossed the child's face at the news, shaking his head as he rubbed at his eyes. "No."

Snape sat back retrieving another tissue for the child. He held it out to Harry before he leaned forward once more. "She told me that she made the two of you aware in no uncertain terms that you weren't to even sit in the car without Molly or Arthur present let alone fly it."

Harry sniffed loudly, holding the tissue to his chest as he stared at the man. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, several tears falling from his cheeks before he finally started to wipe them away.

Snape nodded at the words. "I'm sure you can guess that Weasley is in plenty of trouble at the moment." Snape's hand reached around Harry and tapped his backside once more. "Not only that but Arthur is in trouble as well. The Ministry is going to question him heavily as to how and why the two of you had the car."

Harry gave up on wiping his tears away, simply covering his face within his hands as his shoulders shook softly. "I'm sooorry," he whined softly into his palms, shaking his head as he did so.

Snape sighed softly. This had gone on long enough. The only thing Harry was doing was crying and apologizing. Snape cleared his throat softly as he tapped the small backside once more. "Go in my desk drawer and retrieve the slipper."

"No!" Harry instantly moved his hands, holding onto Snape's arm. "Please no. What about restriction? _Anything_?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the young boy. "I was not aware that when you are punished it is up for you to debate what I have said that punishment will be."

"Snaaaape," Harry started to whine, his lip starting to shake. "I'm soooorry." He refused to move towards the desk, instead giving his guardian a pleading look.

"I know that you are sorry. I have heard you say so several times now." Snape reached around the child tapping his backside once more. "Go on and do as I have asked. It is getting late and I want you in bed soon."

"D-Do you have to-to use the slipper? Your hand hurts a lot too," the child whispered, taking a half step back towards the man's desk.

"I believe you know the answer to that." Snape gave the child a pointed look. "I had decided that you would only feel the slipper five times but I think we may need to increase that number for all this stalling that is going on."

Harry lowered his eyes down to the ground, slowly moving over to the desk without another complaint. He pulled open the drawer, reaching to the back to take the slipper in hand. The child's gaze remained on the floor as he moved back over to his guardian, sniffing loudly.

Snape held a hand out for the slipper as he cleared his throat. "Now was that really so hard to do? Surely all that complaining and whining was unnecessary."

"I don't.. don't want you to though," he whined softly, giving the man the item. His eyes remained down to Snape's knee, refusing to look up.

Snape reached out and gently tapped the boy's chin. "Perhaps you can have a choice."

Harry looked up then, blinking back several tears that threatened to fall. "A choice?"

"Just this once." Snape nodded as he reached out and gently took Harry's hand pulling the boy forward to stand between his knees. Harry's tears were honestly breaking his heart and although the boy could have taken the time to try and think of another option Snape could also see how he likely panicked. "You can be on restriction for the next two weeks starting now. You will stay down here at all times aside from going to your classes. You will also go to bed an hour earlier than usual every night. You will spend your time in these quarters doing school work."

Harry swallowed heavily as he stared at Snape, listening before he blinked slowly. They weren't terrible terms. He often stayed down with his guardian anyway."I couldn't even eat in the great hall?"

Snape shook his head. The only time you will leave these quarters is for classes as I just said. You can eat your meals down here."

"What about quidditch practices?" Harry had to cover everything, he had to be sure.

"I don't believe that practices will be beginning until just after two weeks but should I be incorrect than you may attend those as well but right there and right back."

Harry looked down in thought, shifting for a moment. "Then.. then I chose that," he nodded looking back up to the man.

Snape nodded as he held out the slipper. "Go put this back before I change my mind and decide to slipper your bare backside and put you on restriction."

Harry's lips twitched just slightly at the threat but he grabbed the items quickly, practically jogging to the desk to quickly put it back. He sighed, releasing his shoulders as he shut the drawer. "Thanks," Harry murmured, moving back to stand in front of his guardian.

Snape nodded in reply. "You are welcome. However, do not get used to this. My giving you a choice will not be a regular occurrence."

Harry smiled finally, tears still shining in his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck.

"You are going to try harder to stay out of trouble this year? Correct" Snape wrapped his arms around the boy, his right hand traveling down to tap the small rear end firmly.

"I swear!" Harry buried his head into Snape's shoulder, releasing a breath. He shifted at the tap, instead pushing himself up onto Snape's leg to avoid anymore taps.

Snape nearly smirked at the child's antics but refrained from doing so. "You still need to eat supper this evening."

"I'm not really hungry... that tree shook me up," he muttered, resting his cheek on Snape's shoulder.

"You had better hope that when it is inspected in the morning that tree has no damage. Restriction will not save you from serving detentions." Snape sighed softly at the very thought of what the night had become. He had been hoping for a quiet first evening back.

"Well why even have a tree like that on the grounds?" Harry move his head back to look at Snape. "It did -way- more damage to us."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "It is very old and very important to some people. You should have never been so close to it to begin with," Snape scolded lightly.

"Well it's not like it was planned," he muttered softly, resting his head back down.

"I would hope not," Snape mused softly. He looked down at the child resting on his chest. "If you're not going to eat dinner then I believe I hear your bed calling your name."

Harry couldn't help his lower lips pouting out, pressing his head closer to Snape. "Will you at least stay with me for a little?"

Snape nodded. "I will. However on second thought I think that you should take a shower before bed. I'll make sure fresh night clothes are in the bathroom. When you get out I will tuck you in and stay a few moments."

A shower actually sounded nice after the day. Harry stood up from his guardian's lap. "Okay." Harry stretched up, giving a small smile as he moved down towards the hall to the bathroom.

Snape sat in his chair for several long moments after Harry left before he stood and made his way down the hall towards the boy's bedroom.

He walked in, pulling Harry's quilt and sheet back on his bed before sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for the child.

Close to half an hour later, the child entered his room, his hair mostly dry. He stepped over to the man, rubbing his eyes softly. They were still swollen from his tears earlier, but otherwise he seemed fine.

The moment that Harry was close enough Snape reached out and grabbed the child's hand pulling him close to him. He let go of the small hand and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "You are going to try very hard to behave correct?"

Harry instantly wrapped his arms around the man as he was pulled close, resting his head on Snape's chest. "I swear," he nodded against the man.

Snape nodded as he loosened his grip on the boy. He gently tapped his backside twice. "Into bed with you. It is getting late and you have class in the morning."

Pulling away, the child crawled up into bed and nestled against his pillow. "You're still going to stay for a little right?" He rolled onto his side, reaching for his covers.

"For a few moments." Snape pulled the quilt up over the child's shoulder. "Are you excited for classes to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he whispered, closing his eyes with a soft hum. "As long as there isn't a face on the back of anyone's head this time."

"I'm sure that nothing like that will happen again. However should something or someone seem weird you are going to come and talk to me about it this time. Correct?" Snape gave the child an expectant look.

Harry nodded, his eyes still closed. "I promise," he murmured softly. "Weird things didn't happen when I visited before I was a student."

"Good because you will not be given the choice of restriction if you do not." Snape reached over the child, his hand gently rubbing his back. "Let's see how this year goes before we make any assumptions."

Harry smiled softly at the words, tucking his hands under his pillow. "Wait!" He sat up quickly, pushing Snape's arm away at the motion. "No. Something else happened when I was staying with Ron."

Concern took over Snape's face at the quick motion. "What happened Harry?"

"A... a house elf came the night before we left." His eyes scanned the top of his bed in thought. "He said... he said I shouldn't be going to school this year." How was he such a dolt to forget? "That it's not safe." The child raised a leg under his covers, resting his chin on his knee as he looked at Snape.

Snape's concern depends at these words. "A house elf came to the Weasley house?"

"Ron was asleep... but... yeah. He said he couldn't say anything. Just... just that it was all bad." Harry swallowed as he watched Snape's expression.

"Did this house elf tell you his name by chance?" Snape questioned his concern deepening.

"Dobby," Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Why? What's wrong?"

Anger took over Snape's features at the mention of the elf's name. He knew that particularly house elf quite well and he had a good idea of who could have sent him to scare his child.

"You are absolutely positive that everything you just told me is the truth?" Snape hated questioning the boy but he couldn't help but think that Harry and Weasley could have also come up with the idea to get the Malfoy boy in trouble.

Hurt flashed across the child's face at the words. "Yeah." He raised a hand, stilling any tears from welling up. "He said that... there's a plot to make terrible things happen."

"I apologize," Snape said gently forcing the anger to leave his face. "I think that another student sent Dobby to you just to scare you a bit as I know exactly which family Dobby belongs to. That student will be answering to me first thing in the morning."

"He looked really scared, Snape." Harry laid back down, still staring up at the man as he pulled the covers back up to his chin.

"I'm sure he did. I'm sure his owner's child threatened him quite severely so that he would visit you. As I said I will take care of this first thing in the morning." Snape reached out tucking the covers around Harry. "Do not worry yourself over it. And should Dobby visit you again, you tell me immediately."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed, nodding slowly as he did so. "'Kay," he replied softly, turning back onto his stomach and tucking his hands under his pillow. "Love you," Harry whispered, a soft hum passing his lips.

Snape reached his hand out once more, gently rubbing the boy's back. "I love you too. Very much."


	12. Chapter 12

**December - Harry, age 6**

 _(December 15th)_

Harry sat up in his bed, staring out his window with a grin. Christmas was a little over a week away, though the holiday didn't mean much to him.

The snow though - the snow was different. He loved it. Besides being calming, the child loved the crunch it made under his feet. To actually be able to play in it was a dream only recently granted by Snape.

He pushed himself up from his bed, padding downstairs to where he knew the man always was in the morning.

The kitchen.

Stepping in, Harry attempted to wipe the smile from his face but failed miserably. "Mornin'." The child sat in his chair, his eyes drifting towards the window to watch the snow fall steadily.

Snape looked up at the child, a suspicious look taking over his features as he noticed the smile on Harry's face. It was unusual for the boy to be so cheerful so early. Harry was far from a morning person. Snape picked up his tea taking a sip before he cleared his throat. "Good morning. You seem to be in a good mood today."

Snape wasn't sure why he was letting a smile affect him. A good mood from the child was certainly better than a bad mood. Especially considering that quite a busy day had been planned by Albus for them. Snape had hardly been awake when the Headmaster came through the floo with his crazy ideas. It was enough to make Snape want to seal off his floo altogether. Snape tapped the table causing breakfast to appear in the child's spot.

"Can I go outside after?" Harry picked up his fork, instantly taking a bite of his breakfast before he looked over to Snape.

Snape shook his head as he folded his paper and set it beside him. "You may go outside this afternoon. It seems we have other plans for this morning."

Harry's smile faded just slightly, a curious look soon taking place. "Okay... what are we doin'?"

Snape couldn't help but be pleased as how easily the child had accepted the denial to play outside. He had half expected Harry to start with one of his tantrums. "Professor Dumbledore will be delivering a Christmas tree in the next hour as well as the necessary things to decorate it with."

Snape worked hard to keep the annoyance out of his tone. He had not had a Christmas tree in years and hardly saw the need for one now. Albus however had been insistent that Harry deserved a proper Christmas and eventually Snape had given in.

Harry pushed a bite of food around the dish before he took it. He swallowed, raising his gaze up slowly to his guardian. "We..we're putting up a tree?" He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes moving back towards the window. He had never decorated a tree before. He was always told freaks didn't celebrate Christmas.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. He had expected a better reaction - at least some excitement. "We are," he nodded. "Unless there is some reason that you would rather not do so?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder, pushing more food around idly. "I mean.. I was never allowed to even go near the tree before."

Snape was sure that by now statements like this should not shock him yet this one did all the same. "I assure you that you are allowed to do so here. You may help decorate it this morning."

A smile slowly started to cross the child's face at the words, looking down at his food. "Really?" He spared a glance up to the man. "We'll have Christmas here?"

Snape nodded at the question. "Of course we will have Christmas here." He could see the excitement in the boy's eyes and he was beginning to feel very thankful for Albus insisting that they properly celebrate the holiday.

Harry's smile widened, taking another bite of his breakfast. "I've always wanted to," he confessed looking down at his plate.

"Then we shall." Snape nodded. "When you are done eating you are going to bathe and wash your hair properly like I taught you to. Then you will get dressed for the day. The tree and everything else should be delivered by then."

"And then I can play outside?" Harry's voice turned hopeful, sitting up straighter as he finished his breakfast. He pushed his plate away, grinning widely. To decorate a tree and go outside? It was going to be the best day!

"You can this afternoon like I said. After a nap and after lunch." Snape was thankful that by then the sun would be much higher and it wouldn't be quite as cold outside.

Harry pushed his plate away, a frown crossing his lips. "I don't wanna nap today though. I'll be fine!"

"We will discuss whether or not you will be napping after we eat lunch."

Harry sighed, standing up from his spot and going to the counter. He pushed himself up the best he could to look outside. The child suddenly remembered what the man had asked of him, letting go of the counter and standing right again. "I'll go take my bath." He moved across the kitchen and towards the back staircase.

"Be sure to wash your hair properly as well as your body please." Snape reminded him as he picked up the paper once more.

"I will." Harry padded towards the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind himself.

He bounced on his heels slightly, giggling as he did so. He was going to decorate a tree! And play in the snow!

* * *

Snape heard the door close upstairs and a moment later the floo roared to life.

He walked into the parlor to find a large tree as well as several large boxes full of decorations for it. Snape visited with Albus for a moment. When the man left he quickly wrote to Minerva asking her to shop for suitable Christmas presents for Harry. He certainly could not take the child with him to do so and he wasn't about to leave him alone with someone the boy barely knew. Snape sent the letter to Minerva and then sat down in his armchair waiting for Harry to join him.

* * *

It took awhile, but the child soon came out of the bathroom and rushed down the stairs. Harry gripped at the banister as he slipped slightly, grinning sheepishly before he carefully took the last few steps down.

His hair was still wet, but washed well. The child moved further into the parlor, his eyes shining as they settled on the tree.

Snape looked up at the boy, standing as he did. "One of these days you are going to tumble right down those stairs." His tone remained normal but held a small underlying scolding to it.

"No I won'," Harry grinned, looking over to the man before he moved over to one of the boxes of items. He stared at the decorations before looking back at Snape.

"Go ahead and start," Snape nodded. He moved across the room to a different box and opened it pulling out several ornaments.

"Do you always get a tree?" Harry asked, his face bright with obvious joy as he picked up an ornament carefully. He placed it mid-way on the tree before doing the same with another.

Snape shook his head as he walked towards the tree with two ornaments in his hand. He placed them towards the top where he knew the child would be unable to reach. "I have not had a tree in years."

"Why not?" Harry went back to the box he was using, taking out an ornament in each hand before he went to the other side of the tree.

"I suppose I didn't see the purpose in it while living alone," Snape answered honestly as he placed several more ornaments on the tree.

Harry fell quiet, going to a different box and picking out more from it. He stepped back to the tree, decorating it in different areas. "Thanks," he whispered softly, his smile forming once more.

"What is it that you are thanking me for?" Snape asked as he added several more ornaments near the top of the tree.

"For getting one," he hummed, standing on his tipy-toes to reach as high as he could to place more.

"You are welcome." Snape nodded as he took the last ornaments out of the box he had been pulling them from. "However you needn't thank me at all."

Harry ignored the words all together, picking up a large star from the bottom of his box and going over to the man. "Snape." He held the star out to the man since he certainly couldn't put it on top.

Snape looked down to the child before picking him up. He moved closer to the tree before turning Harry in his arms and holding the boy out and up so that he could reach the top. "Make sure it is secure on there," Snape instructed gently.

Harry blinked as he was lifted, wrapping one arm tightly around the man's neck as his smile widened. He reached out carefully, sticking out his tongue as he placed the large star on top of the tree. "Kay!"

The child shifted in Snape's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck in a hug.

Snape hugged the child tightly for a moment before placing him back on the ground. He looked up at the star nodding. "You did a fine job. Very good indeed." He moved back a step, turning and opening another large box full of ornaments.

Harry trailed after the man, picking up several more carefully the best he could before he went to the back of the tree to decorate all around it. "Dudley didn't even like decoratin'. I just was never allowed."

Snape swallowed hard at the words. There were several things that he would have liked to say about Petunia and her disgusting husband but they were not appropriate to say to Harry. "They never let you help decorate at all? What did they do on Christmas morning? Surely you had something under the tree."

"Freaks don't get to celebrate Christmas," the child replied almost instantly, shaking his head as he did so. "I just stayed away... or went outside."

Snape felt his heart hurt for the child. "You do realize that how they treated you was cruel at best, correct?"

"They weren't... terrible." Harry clearly struggled with the word, especially after staying with Snape so far. Here... where he was fed without question, slept in a nice bed, had help with school work. Harry paused, lowering his hands after placing an ornament. His lower lip quivered, raising a hand to rub under his glasses.

Snape frowned as he noticed the small quivering lip. "You've been with me for nearly five months now Harry and you have yet to tell me one thing about them that leads me to believe they were anything but terrible." Snape sighed softly as he placed an ornament on the tree. "I am just glad that you are no longer with them and will never go back to them."

"I am too," Harry whispered, sniffing before he moved back to the box and pick up a few more ornaments. He stepped up to Snape's side, standing up on his tipey-toes once more to place the items.

Snape placed a gentle hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair lightly. "You are doing a very good job with this tree! It looks very nice."

Harry smiled at the words, resting his head against the man's side after he placed the ornament. "Thanks Snape," he murmured, wrapping both arms around Snape's middle in a side hug.

Snape glanced up at the clock realizing that a full hour had already gone by. "Open that last box. Let's get this tree finished up."

Harry nodded, moving away from the man and going to the box. Opening it, Harry grinned at the silver and gold ribbon within it. He pulled it out, looking over to Snape. "Can we put this on it?"

Snape looked over to the child nodding as he saw the ribbon. "We can, However it may be hard to do so with the ornaments already on the tree. I can put it on magically if you would like?"

"Please!" Harry took the ribbon over to the man, grinning widely as he did so.

Snape pulled his wand out of his cloak and pointed it at the ribbon in Harry's hands. The ribbon instantly floated from Harry's hands to the tree, placing itself all the way around the tree from top to bottom, under the ornaments.

Harry smiled, backing up a few steps to the box before taking out a couple more ornaments. "Will you come outside with me later too?"

"We shall see." Snape picked up an ornament from the last box and placed it on the tree.

Harry grinned widely, looking over towards the window to watch the snow continue to fall slowly. He turned his attention back to decorating the tree, placing several along the bottom of it.

Snape stood back watching the child decorate. There were only a few ornaments left and he was more than willing to allow Harry to finish up the last few.

Snape glanced up to the clock on the mantel once more. "You will have about an hour to play before lunch. Did you bring your assignment book home? Do you have homework this weekend?"

"Nope!" Harry hummed, backing up from the tree when he finished decorating and looking over to Snape. "We just had some words to do, but that was easy!"

"Did you bring home your assignment book?" Snape questioned once more. He trusted the child's words but he felt that double checking could not hurt.

"Yeah." Harry moved over to his book bag next to the door, digging out the book. "Here." He moved over to Snape once more, holding the assignment book up to him.

"Thank you," Snape took the book from the child before looking over to the tree once more. He pulled his wand from his cloak pointing it towards the tree causing the entire thing to light up. "You did an excellent job decorating the tree Harry."

Snape tucked his wand back into his cloak before moving and sitting down in his armchair. He opened the assignment book, flipping the page to the correct date. His eyes moved over the words before he closed the book.

Harry stared at the tree for several moments, not even noticed that Snape had moved until he heard the book close.

He turned around, stepping over to his guardian with a grin. "Tooold you," the child hummed, resting his elbows on the arm of the chair.

"So you did," Snape replied. "You said you completed your spelling words correct?"

Harry nodded, pushing himself away from the chair slightly. "Want it too?"

"Please," Snape nodded. "The note from you teacher says that you will have a spelling test on Monday. I think we should go over them."

Harry whined softly, tilting his head back before he held his hand out in an offer to take the book back as well.

Snape held the book out to the child with a raised eyebrow. "That whine sounds like a nap after lunch."

"No." Harry took the book, quickly shaking his head as he went back to his book bag. "I'm not tired," he muttered softly, taking out his spelling words before heading back to the man.

Snape held out his hand for the list of spelling words. "If you aren't tired and you don't want to nap then I expect you to act like it please."

Harry frowned as he gave the list, moving over to the couch soon after. He nestled against the back cushion, holding a couch pillow to himself.

Snape's eyes scanned the list, settling in on a word towards the bottom. "Spell spoon."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at his hands as he silently said the word. "S... P... O..." the child paused, glancing over to Snape for a moment. "-O...N?"

Snape nodded as he selected another word from the list. "Very good. Spell fork."

Harry whined softly, slipping down into a lying down position. "F...O...R...C?" The child rubbed his eye, pushing his glasses up as he did so.

Snape looked up at the child raising an eyebrow at the sight of him. "Very close. The last letter is not a C. Try it once more."

"K then? F...O...R...K?" He turned on his side, looking over to the man. "Right?"

"Correct," Snape nodded. "Very good. What about 'tent'?"

Harry stretched his arms out to his side as he closed his eyes. "T...I-no. No, T...E?" He opened his eyes to look at Snape before he continued. "N...T."

"Very good." Snape eyed the child carefully. "I sincerely hope you aren't falling asleep over there."

Harry smiled sheepishly as he pushed himself up. "Sorry. It's just boring to spell. I wanna go outside!"

"I believe I said that you could go outside this afternoon. Now spell lake please."

"L...A...K..." Harry stopped there, though he looked uneasy with his choice. He shifted, sitting up further against the back of the couch.

Snape gave the child a pointed look. "I believe that only moments ago you were telling me how easy these words are, were you not?" Snape frowned softly. "You are correct so far but you need to finish the word."

"L...A….K..." Harry paused, looking down for a moment. "L...A….K….E." He nodded as he grinned softly.

"Correct," Snape nodded. "Only a few more to go. Can you spell train?"

It was likely the hardest word on the list and Snape was curious as to whether the child could spell it correctly.

Harry shifted once more, pulling his legs up to his chest. "Traaain.." He repeated the word slowly before he spoke. "T...R...A...N."

Snape shook his head. "You missed a letter before the N. Try again." According to the teachers note the word was worth five points on the test. Snape wanted to be sure the child could spell it correctly.

"There's a letter before N? Yeah. A. Traaaain," Harry said slowly, emphasizing the sound.

Snape shook his head. "There is an I. T-R-A-I-N," he spelled the word out. "I think perhaps you need to write that one a few more times this weekend."

Harry sighed softly, looking down to his lap. "But I don't wanna do school work."

"I am sure that you don't. However I do not want you to get a poor grade on your test. After this week you will be on Christmas break from school for nearly three weeks. A little studying this weekend will not kill you." Snape placed the boy's spelling list on the table next to him. "After dinner you can study for a little while."

Harry released a breath, attempting to fight back a yawn before he gave up. He stretched his arms above his head, giving a soft hum. "Fine, but I won't like it," Harry whispered laying back down on the couch and turning his back towards the man.

"Nor will you argue about going upstairs for a nap little boy," Snape said knowingly as he stood and walked towards the couch. "We can eat lunch when you wake and then you can go outside to play."

"I don't wanna go upstaaairs," he whined softly turning his head slightly to look up towards Snape as he approached.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice today. Professor Dumbledore will be stopping by soon and I don't want to disturb you while you nap." Snape leaned over, easily picking up the small child from the couch. "And please refrain from whining."

"I never get to see Dumbledore," Harry muttered, raising a hand to rub under his eyes. He rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder, wrapping both arms around the man's neck.

Snape adjusted the child in his arms as he walked across the parlor and up the stairs. "Perhaps after Christmas we will spend a few days at Hogwarts before the New Year. You can see him then." Snape silently expressed gratitude that the child was cooperating and hadn't thrown a tantrum over being made to nap.

Harry's grip tightened on the man, whining softly as he felt Snape's even out when they stepped onto the second floor.

"I wanna go outside," Harry complained softly, struggling to keep his eyes open. Harry loosened his grip on Snape as the walking movement started to lull him to sleep.

"I believe that I said you could after lunch," Snape reminded the boy as he stepped into Harry's room. Snape walked over to the boy's wardrobe with Harry still in his arms. He carefully adjusted the boy before moving one arm from his hold on him in order to pull a pair of sleep pants out.

With the sleep pants in his hand, Snape carried the boy to his bed, placing him down gently. "Let's put these on you so you are more comfortable," Snape said gently as he reached out and unsnapped the child's jeans.

Harry removed his glasses as he sat up. "I don't wanna nap," he whined softly, removing the pants himself before he reached for the pajama bottoms. Taking them in hand, he easily put them on before he buried his head into his hands. He hated being tired.

Snape took the jeans from the child's bed, folding them and placing them on his desk chair for when he woke up. He reached down, pulling the quilt and sheet back on Harry's bed. "Lie down," he instructed gently. "A nice nap will do you good."

Harry tucked his feet under the blankets, eyes closing as he laid onto his back. "Will you stay for a little?"

The child's eyes opened, reaching a hand back to grab his owl and holding it close to his chest.

Snape nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and grabbed the blankets, pulling them up over Harry's shoulder. "You look well past exhausted."

The long days at school without a nap wore the child out and on the weekends he rarely made it until lunch without needing a nap. It wasn't unusual for Harry to try and argue against needing one either. Snape was quite pleased that he hadn't today.

"You'll need energy if you plan on going out to play in the snow. It's nearly to your knees and still falling."

Harry grinned widely as he nestled his chin against his owl. It was the only reason he didn't feel like putting up a fight. He wanted to go outside. "I can't waaaaaait!" He stretched, his body shaking slightly before he relaxed. Harry nestled his cheek against his pillow.

Snape hummed softly at the child's excitement. A moment later, his right hand gently tapped Harry's leg. "Roll onto your stomach and settle down."

Harry sighed softly, turning over so his owl was tucked next to him. He glanced up to Snape the best he could before he closed his eyes once more.

Snape's hand reached out and began gently rubbing the child's small back. "Try and take a nice long nap," Snape said softly. "Perhaps for an hour or so." He stopped rubbing the small back for all of a moment as he adjusted the quilt over the child, tucking it over Harry's shoulder and under his chin.

Harry nodded softly at the words, his smile never fading as sleep tugged at his mind. He tucked his free arm under his pillow before he drifted off.

Snape rubbed the small back for several more moments until he was sure Harry was asleep. Only then did he stand, waving a hand causing the room to darken before he slowly walked into the hall, leaving Harry's bedroom door half open.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as he pushed himself up, a large yawn shaking his small frame. He reached over to the side table, grabbing his glasses and placing them on his nose.

The child looked at his window, pleased to see that although the snow had stopped, there was still several feet of it. Harry quickly stood, throwing his covers off as he left his bedroom.

He padded down the stairs much more carefully than he did in the morning, stepping into the parlor.

Snape sat in his armchair, a book in his hands. As he heard the small feet walking into the room, he lowered the book glancing up at the clock. Harry had slept for just over an hour which was more than satisfactory in Snape's eyes. "Did you have a nice nap?" He questioned the child.

Harry rubbed at his eyes as he approached the man, leaning against the side of the chair. "Yeah," he nodded, smiling softly. "I wanna go outsiiiide." There was only a hint of a whine to his voice, resting his chin on a hand.

"Lunch first." Snape stood and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. "Then you may go out and play."

Snape walked into the kitchen sitting down and tapping the table causing lunch to appear.

Harry sighed, but wasn't about to argue. He didn't want Snape to change his mind and make him stay in. He trailed after the man, sitting at his usual spot. "You're gonna come outside too right?"

"As I said earlier, we will see." Snape motioned towards the soup and bread in front of the child. "Eat please."

Harry sighed, picking up his spoon and taking several bites of the soup carefully. "Did Dumbledore come?"

"He did," Snape nodded as he picked up his spoon and ate a bite of his soup. "We had quite a nice visit."

"Wish I saw him," Harry muttered softly, eating more of his soup before eating part of his bread.

"I am sure that you will be able to see him soon." Snape ate some more of his soup before putting his spoon down, picking up his teacup and taking a long sip. "Professor McGonagall also dropped off a snowsuit for you. It is in the parlor."

"Really?" The child's face lit up, pushing himself up from the table. He didn't wait for Snape before he rushed into the parlor to look at the suit.

Snape sighed softly at the action. "Do not put it on until you are done your lunch which you are not," he called after the child before casting a heating charm over his soup. "You'll need to go up to your room and put proper pants on as well."

Harry came back into the kitchen, a large grin spread on his face. "I'm not that hungry though!" He stepped further into the kitchen, giving the man a pleading look.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child before looking over at his abandoned lunch. "Three more decent sized bites and then you may go change."

Harry moved over to his meal, remaining standing as he took several more bites to satisfy his guardian. "Okay!" He grinned, rushing out of the kitchen without waiting. He couldn't wait!

Snape nearly went after the boy to scold him for how he had just eaten as well as for running inside but he forced himself to refrain. Harry had done as he had asked and he needed to learn to pick his battles. Instead Snape casted a heating charm over his own meal before moving into the parlor so that he could help Harry with the snowsuit when he came back down.

In less than five minutes, Harry came down properly dressed. His grin never faded as he stepped into the parlor and over to his guardian.

Snape picked up the snowsuit from his lap, holding it down low so that Harry could step into it. "There are some children from the neighborhood playing out front at the house next door," Snape mused. "If I can trust you not to go any further and to stay out of the street you may go over there and play as well."

Harry stepped into the suit, giving the man an uneasy look. Sure, he wasn't going to wander away... but he had never played with other kids in the snow either.

Snape pulled the suit up to the boy's waist before carefully helping Harry get his arms into it. He raised an eyebrow at the child's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"What if they don't want to play with me?" Harry asked in an apprehensive tone. "What if they think I'm weird or a freak?"

"They will not because you are not," Snape said giving the boy a serious look. "I know their fathers and they are all very nice boys. I am sure you will get on very well with them. Then you will have friends to play with in the neighborhood."

Snape paused before zipping up the snowsuit. "There are boots for you next to the front door. Go get them please."

A smile tugged at the child's lips at the words, slowly nodding after a moment. "Okay," Harry agreed, moving over to the door and grabbing his boots. He walked over to the couch, sat down and attempted to put them on himself- failing, but trying.

"Come here and let me help you," Snape waved a hand beckoning the small boy to him.

Harry picked up the boots and rushed over to his guardian. The quicker he could get outside and play the better,

Snape leaned down and picked up the right boot holding it out for Harry to push his foot into it. Once his right foot was in, Snape held out the left boot. "You have gloves, a hat, and a scarf by the front door as well. Keep them all on while you are outside. Understood?"

Harry stood once his boots were on, grinning as he leaned forward to give his guardian a tight hug. "Okay." He stood, releasing Snape as he did so before he went back to the door. Grabbing his gloves, the child easily put them on before attempting to get his scarf around his neck as well.

"Come here," Snape waved a hand beckoning the child to him. "Bring your hat as well."

Harry gave up, the scarf hanging from his neck as he grabbed the hat as well. He moved over to Snape, standing in front of the man with a smile.

Snape wrapped the scarf around the child's neck, tucking the end of it into his snowsuit. "No street and do not wander farther than the neighbor's house," Snape reminded the child as he pulled the hat onto his head and over his ears. "If you get too cold come home."

"I promise," Harry assured the man, nestling his chin against his scar. "Thanks Snape!" The child giggled softly as he rushed- though didn't run, to the front door.

Without another word, Harry disappeared outside and to the neighbor's yard.

Snape sighed softly hoping that the child would keep his promise.

The man stood and moved over to the front window, peering out as he watched Harry approach the children next door. Snape nodded to himself with a small smile as it all appeared to go well. He moved back to his armchair, picking up a book from the coffee table that he had been reading.

* * *

 _(December 24th)_

Snape sat in his armchair, the morning paper in his hands.

Breakfast had already been eaten and after some begging Harry had gone outside to play with the children that lived next door. Nearly an hour has passed since then and Snape decided that he would give Harry thirty more minutes out in the snow before he went to collect him.

He turned a page of his paper, his eyes settling in on an article about Gringotts new security system. His eyes roamed up for a moment as he saw that it was snowing once more.

It wasn't long after the snow had started again that Harry stepped into the front door. His cheeks were red from the bitter cold, his coat dusted with snow.

The child was smiling widely. "S-started to get coold," he said, removing his gloves while he stood in front of the door. Harry pulled off his hat, removing his scarf and boots before he stepped further into the parlor.

Snape waved a hand beckoning the child over to him. "Come here so I can help you get that snowsuit off please." Snape pulled his wand out pointing it at the fireplace causing a large fire to begin roaring in it. "You can warm up a bit too. You look frozen."

Harry moved over to the man, sniffing from the sudden change in temperature. He looked down at his hands, shrugging as he saw them red as well. "It's okay! It was so much fun, maybe I can go back later?" Though as the child spoke, a large yawn passed his lips.

"Maybe," Snape agreed as he unzipped the snowsuit helping Harry remove his arms from it. He pulled it down holding it in place so the child could step out. "Right now however, you are going to take a nap."

"I'm not really tired." He stepped out of the suit, moving away from the man and towards the fire. He sat in front of it, resting his hands out towards the flames. Harry sniffed once more, raising a hand to rub at his cold nose and cheeks.

Snape stood lying the snowsuit out in front of the fire so that it would dry. "You have been outside playing in the cold for over an hour and you just yawned only a moment ago." Snape stood over the child debating just picking him up and carrying him up to bed.

Harry looked up to the man as he stood over him, giving a small smile. "I'm okay though!" He raised a hand, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "I don't wanna take a nap," he declared, stretching his arms out slightly.

Snape shook his head at the words. "Lunch first then. We will see if you feel more like a nap after. How does that sound?"

Harry released a breath, looking over to the tree before back up at Snape. "Kay," he agreed softly, pushing himself up from the floor.

Snape headed towards the kitchen, a soft sigh of relief exiting his lips at the child's willingness to agree. He sat down at the table, tapping it lightly and causing lunch to appear. "I take it you had fun playing outside?"

Harry took his seat next to Snape's chair, clearly in a good mood at the events of the morning. "I love it. We had a snowball fight!" The child's demeanor changed just slightly then, looking down at his meal. "He asked what I wanted Santa to bring... but..." Harry shrugged, taking the first bite.

"But what?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow as he picked up his own fork. "Are you not sure what you want for Christmas?"

Harry shook his head, his gaze remaining on his meal as he took a few more bites before responding. "It's not that. I... I was just always told Santa doesn't visit... kids like me." He spared a glance up to the man.

Snape's lips went in a tight line at the explanation. It never stopped amazing him how awful Petunia truly was. "I see," Snape breathed before taking a bite of his lunch.

Harry pushed his food around a bit, his smile having disappeared at some point. "Does he though?"

Snape hummed softly at the question before reaching out and gently tapping the child's hand. "I think that you can absolutely expect him to bring you presents tonight."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked at Snape fully. "Why didn't he before then?"

"Perhaps he did but your aunt or cousin switched the name on the tags," Snape suggested. He knew that blaming the child's family was a low blow but he hardly cared. Harry would never see them again and for all they had put the poor child through they more than deserved it. "You did mention in the past that your cousin always got a large number of presents."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at his own words. Minerva was set to deliver Harry's presents as soon as the child was down for a nap and Snape was sure that they would take over his laboratory. The sheer number of gifts that had been purchased was ridiculous and he was sure he was spoiling the boy rotten.

A hurt expression crossed Harry's face at the words, his eyes falling back down to his plate. He didn't want to believe his aunt would allow that to happen but Dudley got so many presents! He sniffed, taking another bite of his meal. "Well now he won't get as many. Cause I'll get my presents now." Harry nodded at his own words.

Snape nodded. "As I said I am sure tomorrow morning you will wake up to plenty of presents." Snape ate a bite of his meal before looking down to the small child once more. "I'm surprised that your cousin got any presents at all. You do know that you have to behave in order to receive presents on Christmas morning?"

Harry nodded as he continued to eat, soon smiling up to the man. "I know! I always try to be good."

Snape ate another bite as he nodded at the words. "Perhaps after your nap you should write him a letter? We could send it straight off."

Harry blinked, concern sweeping over his face. "You think he'll get it before tonight?"

"I think that if I send it magically he will," Snape nodded before taking another bite of his lunch.

Harry smiled, looking down at his meal before finishing the last few bites. "I mean there isn't really anything I was from him. I'm just happy Dudley won't be getting them." The child beamed at the thought. "I want anything with owls."

Snape hummed softly as he ate a few more bites of his lunch. He placed his fork down before picking up his tea and taking a sip. "You could write him and tell him that you have behaved," Snape suggested.

Harry nodded, pushing his plate away. He could do that! "Can I write to him now?"

Snape looked down at the boy's plate. "Two more proper bites and then yes, you may."Snape took a sip of his tea. "However you have a quarter of an hour before you are taking a nap. If you do not finish before then, you may finish after."

Harry frowned at the words, shaking his head. "But I'm not feeling tired." He looked down at his plate before back up to Snape.

"I happen to think that once you lie down in your nice warm bed you will feel plenty tired." Snape replied before taking another sip of his tea. A moment later he pointed down at the boy's plate, "two proper bites please."

Harry couldn't help the small whine that passed his lips at the words, taking the bites without further complaint. "But you saaaaid to see how I feel after lunch! And I don't feel tired."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the response. "You don't often whine when you are not feeling tired," Snape pointed out. "Aside from that your eyes look exhausted."

The child's lower lip pouted out, pushing his plate away slowly. "I won't fall asleep," he muttered in a defiant tone as he stood up.

He went into the parlor without waiting for Snape's reply, going over to his book bag to take out a piece of paper and pencil.

Snape raised an eyebrow as the six year old walked out of the room. "He is watching your behavior today as well," he called after the child in a warning tone. A moment later Snape glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Get what you need to write your letter and come here."

Harry came back into the kitchen after a moment, placing his paper and pencil down before he sat back down.

"If you would like I will allow you to stay awake for another hour," Snape offered.

Harry smiled at the offer, nodding. "Okay," he agreed, looking back down to his paper as he started to write carefully.

"However in an hour there will be no arguing, stalling, or whining," Snape replied.

A sigh passed the child's lips as he paused in his writing. "I'm not tired," he stated again, continuing after a moment.

"I'm just imagining that your eyes are telling me a different story then?" Snape questioned before taking another sip of his tea.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, using his other hand to rub at his eyes. "I'm fine."

"We will discuss it in an hour," Snape decided. "Work on your letter for now."

Harry nodded, resting his hand back on the paper while he continued to write slowly. "Okay," he agreed, hunching over slightly as he did so.

Snape watched the child carefully as he worked and Snape finished his tea. He swore to himself that if he saw even one yawn he would insist that he take a nap.

Harry placed his pencil down after a few more minutes, covering his mouth with his arm as a large yawn passed his lips.

"That was quite a big yawn for a child that is not tired," Snape mused before finishing off his tea. A moment later he stood and leaned over easily picking Harry up and out of his chair. "You may finish your letter after your nap."

"Noooo!" He pushed against Snape's shoulder, soon resting his cheek down. "Please? I'm fiiiine," Harry whined softly, raising a hand to rub at his eyes.

"Absolutely not." Snape shook his head as he walked through the parlor heading for the staircase. "I should have insisted on this nearly an hour ago when you came in from playing."

Harry just whined softly, his arms wrapping around the man's neck as he tucked his head down. "You never listeeen."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he started up the staircase. "I believe I have been listening to you for the past hour. However, when you are yawning and unable to keep your eyes open at the table I stop listening and take charge."

The child tightened his grip around the man, shaking his head. "That's not fair," he declared, using the bottom of his hand to rub at his cheek.

Snape paused on the staircase for a moment, adjusting the small child in his arms. "What's not fair is that I am trying to do what is best for you and you are arguing with me over it."

"I wanna stay up with yoooou," Harry whined softly, pressing his face against the man's neck.

"You will be with me after your nap," Snape replied as he stepped onto the second floor. "You can finish your letter with me."

"I'm not gonna sleep." Harry stated, shaking his head as his eyes closed tightly. "I'm gonna stay up and jump all over my bed. Then you'll be sorry!"

Snape's eyes narrowed at the words. "Is there some reason why you think that I won't smack your backside for all this cheek you suddenly have?" He walked into the child's room and over to his wardrobe retrieving a pair of pajama pants before moving towards Harry's bed.

"I gotta be able to sleep tonight! Cause he only comes if you're asleep right? I don't wanna nap! What if I wake up tonight?" To Harry, his logic was perfect. He tilted his head back to stare at the man completely ignoring the threat he had been given.

"I have yet to see you have difficulty sleeping at night due to napping during the day." Snape carefully placed the child on the ground before sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out and unsnapped his jeans before grabbing hold of them and lowering them. "Let's get your sleep pants on."

Harry pouted, stepping out of the jeans before taking the pajama pants from Snape. He put them on before he folded his arms over his chest, his pout remaining as he stared at the floor.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's demeanor. "Perhaps when you wake up we will need to have a discussion about this cheekiness?" Snape stood before picking the child up once more. He pulled back Harry's quilt and sheet before placing the child down in his bed. "You had better hope that Santa Clause is not watching you right now."

"I'm not bein' cheeky," Harry replied in an annoyed tone as he was laid down. He shifted to lay on his side, instantly grabbing his owl.

"What do you call this attitude you have adopted then?" Snape questioned as he pulled the blankets up over the boy's shoulder.

Harry sniffed, tucking his chin into his owl. He stared up at his guardian's face noticing that the man looked annoyed. "'M sorry," he muttered softly.

Snape was silent for a moment before he nodded. "It's okay. You are excited about your time off from school and playing out in the snow and Christmas is that it? You don't want to nap and miss anything?"

A small smile tugged at the child's lips, nodding as he tightened his hold on the toy. "Yeah." Harry shifted to lay more on his back, staring up to Snape.

"I can certainly understand excitement," Snape nodded as he looked down at the small child. "However regardless of that excitement you still need to nap. You also need to watch your behavior. I know that it is Christmas time and it is all very exciting but that does not excuse poor behavior. You can be punished just as easily as any other time of year." Snape reached out and pulled the blankets up over the boy's shoulder once more.

Harry struggled to keep his eyes open on the man as Snape spoke, giving in and closing his eyes fully with a soft hum. "Will you stay?" He muttered, nestling himself further down within the blankets.

"Until you fall asleep," Snape promised. "Roll onto your stomach and I will rub your back if you like."

Harry did so, sighing softly as he pressed his cheek to his pillow. Both his arms tucked under his pillow, his owl squished close to his chest.

Snape reached out gently rubbing the child's back. "Eyes closed," he instructed. "You need a nice long nap if you plan on going back out to play later."

"I'm gonna make a snowman later." Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he smiled softly at the thought.

It didn't take much longer for Harry to be lulled to sleep by the gentle touch against his back.

Snape stayed where he was, rubbing the boy's back for several long moments after Harry fell asleep. When he was sure that the child would not wake he carefully stood, pulling the blankets up over Harry's shoulders and tucking them tightly around him before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

 _(December 25th)_

Harry's eyes slowly blinked open, his arms stretching out as his small body shook as he did so. The child gasped, sitting up quickly as realization dawned on him. It was Christmas!

The child scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping from being tangled within the sheets. Harry paused just long enough to get himself stable before he dashed out of the room and down to Snape's room.

He didn't even knock, he didn't even know what time it was! But it was Christmas! Harry instantly jumped onto the empty side of Snape's bed, reaching a hand out to shake the man's shoulder.

"Snape! Snape it's Christmas!" The child beamed brightly as he bounced slightly on the bed.

Snape awoke with a jump. His first thought was that something terrible had happened. That the child was hurt, or sick. When the words that the child was shrieking registered in his mind he felt his heart regain normalcy.

Snape's eyes moved to the clock. It was just minutes after five in the morning. He nearly snapped at the child. He nearly ordered him back to bed or to the corner. Instead he forced his temper to calm. He forced himself to remember that the child had never had a nice Christmas. "Okay," he said softly. "I am awake. Just give me a moment to truly wake up please."

Harry crawled off the bed, not waiting for the man as he quickly descended down the stairs. He grinned widely at the tree, both his hands resting over his mouth as he stayed frozen at the bottom of the stairs.

Snape moved from his bed a moment after the child left his room. He stepped into the hallway and made his way down the stairs, instantly spotting Harry standing at the bottom. "Happy Christmas," Snape said softly as he stepped next to the child. He waited a moment and when he got no reply he looked down at the boy. "Are you okay?"

Harry swallowed heavily, even having forgot his glasses upstairs he could clearly see the gifts under the tree. "They're... they're all mine?" Tears brimmed the child's eyes as he looked up to Snape, looking uneasy about it all.

Snape waved a hand silently summoning the boy's glasses. He plucked them out of the air and handed them to Harry before placing a gentle hand on his back. "Well I don't know. I suppose we should go read the tags on them and see."

Harry carefully placed his glasses on, taking slow steps towards the tree as Snape's hand remained on his sat down in front of the tree, pulling a present towards himself and glancing back at Snape.

Snape smiled softly as he moved back a few steps, sitting in his armchair. "Is your name on that present?" He waved a hand causing a cup of tea to appear on the table beside him. He picked up the teacup taking a long sip before raising a hand at the fireplace, a large fire suddenly burning.

"Yeah." Harry's smile widened as he pulled it towards his side before grabbing the next box. "And this one's to you." He leaned back towards Snape, holding the box out towards him.

"Thank you," Snape nodded leaning down to take the present from the child. Minerva had been insistent that if he wanted Harry to truly believe a few presents needed to show up under the tree for Snape as well.

Harry continued to sort the presents out between his and Snape, biting his lip as he looked at his presents. He hadn't expected much. Maybe three or four at the most. He was actually nervous to start opening them, pulling the first present towards himself.

"You are allowed to open them you know," Snape said gently. He had made sure that the child was going to receive both gifts bought in wizard stores as well as Muggle stores. A baseball set and a football to have on hand when he played with the children next door.

Harry's glanced to Snape at the words, pulling the present onto his lap before he started to tear off the wrapping. When the baseball kit came into view, the child's face lit up as he tossed the wrapping to the side. He always watched the older kids play at the park and had wanted to try to! Harry turned slightly to look at Snape, his smile still wide. "Can you teach me?" He looked back down to the kit, setting it carefully to the side.

"I believe that could be arranged," Snape nodded before taking a sip of his tea. "Perhaps when some of the snow melts and it is a bit warmer out. Now go on, open some more."

Harry pulled a longer box towards himself, once more tearing open the paper and opening the lid. "A broom?" Harry stood, taking it out and holding it in front of himself. It was only just about a foot longer than he was and he looked over to Snape. "I can fly with it?"

"Merlin help me you can," Snape nodded. "In the backyard only mind you." He took a sip of his tea before clearing his throat. "It will only go roughly two to three feet off the ground. It is designed to teach you how to control a broom."

"Can I try it today?" The child held it tight to his front, smiling brightly at the man.

Snape nodded. "After breakfast as long as it is not snowing." He leaned back in his armchair, a small grin on his lips. At the moment he didn't even care if he was spoiling Harry rotten, the child was so happy that it was worth it.

Harry continued to go through the presents for near an hour, his smile never fading for even a moment. Each present he proudly showed off to the man, placing each item carefully to the side. At some point, the child had put on a pair of new owl slippers. Sitting cross legged, Harry released a calm breath. "This is the best day ever."

Snape had long since finished his tea. "I'm pleased that you like everything you received." His eyes roamed up to the clock on the mantel. "Are you hungry for breakfast? I thought that perhaps this morning you would enjoy hot chocolate with your pancakes?" Snape placed his own gifts that he had opened, a few books, on the table next to his chair.

Harry turned to face the man, pulling his knees up to his chest as he rested his chin on them. "Really? Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?" The child lifted his head up, his fingers petting his owl slippers idly.

Snape nearly denied the request. The idea of so much chocolate at such an early hour of the day was absurd. Yet, it was Christmas.

"Against my better judgement you may." Snape nodded. "After breakfast you may also play with your new toys for a few hours but then you are most definitely going to be taking a nap." Snape stood, stepping over several of Harry's new things.

Harry stood as well, his smile if at all possible, widening even more. "You're the best." He stepped up to the man, wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's middle.

Snape leaned down easily picking the child up. He hugged him tightly and once he had him in his arms, moved towards the kitchen. "You must have been pretty good this year to receive all of these presents."

Harry rested his arms around Snape's neck as he was picked up, smiling as he rested his cheek on the man's shoulder. "I did try."

"It seems as though it was certainly noticed," Snape mused as he set the child down in his chair at the table.

Snape tapped the table twice causing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes to appear as well as a mug full of hot chocolate. "You will be bouncing off the walls," Snape muttered as he sat in his own chair.

Harry instantly started to take a bite of the pancakes, giggling at Snape's words. He carefully took a hold of the mug, taking a slow sip of the hot liquid.

"Be careful with that." Snape cut his eggs before picking up a bite on his fork. "You will burn yourself if you spill it."

Ever so carefully, Harry placed the mug back down with a faint nod. "It's really good," he grinned, starting to eat the pancakes once more.

Snape nodded in approval of the child being so carefully before eating several bites of his eggs. "What toy are you planning on playing with first?"

Harry paused, lowering his fork down for a moment as he stared at the man for a moment. "The broom." He nodded at his idea, taking a sip of the hot chocolate once more.

"There are going to be rules for that broom." Snape paused in his eating as he rested his fork on his plate. "You are never to use it anywhere but in our backyard. You are also never to take it out without my knowledge. Understood?"

Harry paused in his drinking to take a breath, nodding at the words. "I promise!" He hummed, placing the mug down to finish up his breakfast.

"I also do not want you attempting to do any ridiculous tricks on that broom. It is meant to help you learn the basic skills of flying, not for you to attempt anything foolish." Snape ate another bite of his breakfast before continuing. "When we are done breakfast I will teach you the basics."

"There's tricks people do on 'em?" The child looked stunned at the words, shaking his head. "I just wanna fly." Harry's grin was wide as he pushed his plate away. "Can I go get ready?" Before the words even left his mouth, the child was standing next to his chair.

Snape glanced down at the nearly empty plate before nodding. "Warm clothes, hat, gloves, and scarf. No snowsuit however, you won't be able to fly properly in that." Snape paused before adding, "make sure you wear your boots as well."

Harry nodded eagerly, quickly darting out of the room and up to his bedroom to get dressed. He knew Snape wouldn't change his mind - but he also didn't want to give him the option to.

Snape smirked as he watched the boy go. He finished his tea before tapping the table causing it to clear itself.

Snape cringed as he heard the sounds of Harry rushing around above him though he supposed he should be pleased that the child was so excited over his gift. Snape glanced out the window pleased to see that although there was still a large amount of snow on the ground it was not actively snowing at the moment.

Harry came back down several minutes later, holding his hat and scarf as he entered the parlor to sit on the couch and do his best to put on his boots himself. He was able to push his boots on, standing up in them to do so. "Snaaape, can you heelp?" Harry called, putting on his gloves but leaving the hat and scarf on the couch.

Snape walked into the parlor, looking over at the child. "What is it that you need my help with?" He walked towards the small boy.

"My scarf." Harry grabbed his hat, pulling it down before he held the last item out to the man. "Please?"

Snape nodded as he walked over to the child taking the scarf from his hands before positioning it correctly around Harry's neck, tucking the end of it into his jacket."Are your boots tied tightly enough?"

"Yeah," the child grinned, walking past the man to pick up the broom. He held it close to his side, looking up to Snape. "Can we go nooow?"

"Hold on. I wish to try something before we are out in the snow." Snape took several steps away from the child making sure to give him plenty of room. "Put your broom on the ground next to you."

Harry blinked, carefully doing so. "Should I move too?" He watched how far Snape stepped away, a nervous look crossing his face.

"No," Snape shook his head. "You stay right next to it."

Harry nodded, though the nervous expression remained. He stayed next to the broom, glancing down to it and back up to Snape.

Snape nodded. "Now put your hand out over it and firmly say 'up'. Do not be discouraged if it does not work. You are very young, I am just curious."

"What?" The worried look quickly shifted to a questioning one. But at the prompt, he held his hand over the broom. "Up!" He stated firmly, watching as the broom shifted just slightly against the ground. "What was that?'" Harry quickly lowered his hand back down to his side.

An impressed look took over Snape's face. "Try once more." His tone was encouraging. He hadn't expected the broom to move at all. "Say it with a bit more authority."

Harry swallowed, giving a nod as he held his hand back over the broom. He didn't understand what he was really doing, but Snape seemed sure. "Up!" The child tried once more, though this time the broom rose just a few inches up before falling back down with a soft clatter. " _I'm_ doing that?" Harry looked up to Snape, a grin taking over his face.

Snape nodded. "You are. Most children your age wouldn't even be able to cause the broom to move. It's quite impressive Harry." Snape headed towards the kitchen. "We will try again later. Bring your broom and let's go outside."

Harry grabbed the broom quickly, trailing after the man with a large grin plastered to his face. "Can you fly?"

Snape nodded. "I can. However I do not enjoy flying on a broom much."

Snape paused at the backdoor pulling a scarf from the hook next to the door and wrapping it around his neck. He opened the back door, stepping to the side and allowing the child to exit first.

Harry tightened his hold on the broom, stepping out into the snow carefully before taking several steps ahead of the man. He turned around, his smile never fading for a moment as he looked up to his guardian.

Snape closed the back door behind him before walking over towards the boy. "Hold the broom firmly in your hands and put one leg on either side of it." Snape was interested to see how easily the child took to flying given who his father was.

Harry did as he was told, his smile twitching just slightly as nerves started to take over. How did this work? "Okay," he muttered softly, more to himself than towards Snape. Yet he looked up towards the man.

Snape nodded. "Now when you are ready firmly push your feet up off the ground. Make sure that you are holding tightly to your broom when you do," Snape instructed. He could see the nerves on the child's face. "I told you already, it won't go more than three feet or so off the ground. You needn't be scared."

"Like... jump?" Before Snape had a moment to answer, Harry did just that. However when he did so, he did not land back onto the soft snow. His grip tightened on the broom, breath hitching as he stared down to the ground. "Sn-Snape!" He grinned over to the man, hovering just a couple feet off the ground.

"Very good!" Snape nodded proudly. "Most children would not succeed on their first attempt." Snape took a step backwards watching the child carefully. "Now lean forward slightly."

"I won't fall?" Harry swallowed heavily, looking to the snow covered ground. He glanced up nervously before simply trusting Snape's words and leaning forward. The broom tilted just slightly, lowering down and allowing the child's feet to touch the ground.

"Very good," Snape nodded. "Kick up once more." He kept his eyes on the child. Despite the snow Snape decided that if the child even looked like he might fall he would cast a spell to protect him.

This time, Harry did so without question. He pulled his arms towards Snape, the broom moving so he was facing towards his guardian. "I love it!"

"I thought you might," Snape nodded as he watched the boy move around in the air. "You are quite a natural at it. Try flying over towards that tree there." Snape motioned to a large tree across the yard.

Harry bit his bottom lip, slowly moving towards the tree. His grip tightened on the broom, starting to slip from the side. He leaned forward before he could fall, landing back down about half way towards the tree. His hands shook slightly, although it wouldn't of been a long fall, he certainly didn't want to fall!

Snape hurried over to the child. "Are you alright?" He had seen Harry nearly fall and had set a charm under him before he even realized that the boy was safe. "Perhaps we should go inside. You could play with something else."

Although Harry was shaken, he still smiled up to Snape as the man approached. "I almost got to the tree!" He grinned widely, obviously proud of himself and not even paying mind to Snape's words.

Snape let out a sigh of relief. He had half expected the child to start crying. "Do you want to continue or go inside and play with something else?"

"I wanna fly more!" He held the broom protectively next to his side as he grinned.

Snape nodded. "Okay, a bit longer then. See if you can make it the rest of the way to the tree." Snape sighed softly. "Try and keep your balance. Do not lean to the side."

Harry nodded slowly as he got back onto the broom, kicking up into the air with ease.

The child moved slow, but he eventually made it to the tree. Only wobbling just slightly as he made it to the large trunk. He rested his hand against it as he leaned down slightly, resting back down onto the ground. "I did it!" He cheered, running back over to Snape with broom in hand.

"That was quite impressive!" Snape nodded. "Very good indeed! I am sure that in no time you will be soaring around this yard with ease."

"I love it!" Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the man in a hug, the broom still in hand.

Snape wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. Tapping his back lightly. "I'm glad that you do. Go on, once more across the yard and then we are going to go in. The sun is hardly up. It's far too cold to stay out here for much longer."

Harry nodded as he started to head back closer to the tree, however he paused on his way there. Just a few steps away from placed the broom down carefully as he knelt down, clearly appearing to adjust his snow boots.

When the child stood, his grin, if possible, widened even more. "Hey Snaape!" Harry turned, a snowball instantly flying from his hand and to the man's middle.

Snape looked over to the child, jumping back a step as he was hit in the stomach with a snowball. Snape raised an eyebrow at the child before leaning down and forming his own snowball, throwing it in the direction of the child, hitting his right shoulder with it. "Now go fly!" Snape insisted. "I just told you it is far too cold out here. That includes to be throwing snow at one another."

Harry giggled as he turned back, heading back fully towards the tree so he could fly back to the house. He stood next to the tree, staring towards the man before he mounted the broom once more. Easily kicking up into the air, the child wobbled just slightly as he got his balance. Releasing a breath, Harry guided his way back. Slow and steadily, biting his bottom lip slightly as he focused on his balance. After a few minutes, the child landed back down. He laughed in his glee, looking over towards Snape.

"Very good." Snape nodded in approval. "Excellent even! Come on now let's go back in before you freeze solid." He waved a hand calling Harry over to him as he started towards the house.

Harry followed after Snape, his free hand raising to rub at his red, cold face. "Can I fly later today?"

"You may fly again this afternoon as long as it is not snowing." Snape held open the back door for the child. "You may put your broom in the closet in the kitchen."

Harry stepped into the house, shivering as the heat washed over him. He moved to the closet, carefully placing the broom within it. He shivered once more, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Jacket, boots, hat, and scarf by the backdoor please. Then go warm up by the fire. You look like you are freezing little boy." Snape removed his own scarf hanging it back up. "You have half of an hour to play with your new toys and then you are going down for a nap."

"I'm not even tired though! And it's not even lunch time!" Harry protested, moving back to the door to take off the items of clothing.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You were up before the sun was this morning after being up far later than you normally are last night." Snape looked down at the small child. "I don't believe for a moment that you aren't the slightest bit tired."

Harry could only pout at the words, a hand raising to rub at his eyes. "I'm not that tired," he muttered softly, going into the parlor to sit near the fire.

Snape followed the boy into the parlor, sitting down in his armchair. "I suppose you think that you should not have to nap at all today?"

"I shouldn't," Harry agreed. "It's Christmas! I can go all day without a nap!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair. "That will only result in you being overtired and getting yourself into trouble with your cheek."

"Nu uhh." Harry remained in his spot on the floor, though he turned to face the table behind him. He pulled a new coloring book to himself, as well as new large box of crayons. "I'll be goood!" He looked over to Snape with a grin, his left hand raising to rub under his glasses. The child turned back to the coloring book, opening it to the first page.

Snape shook his head. "We are not going to test that promise today though perhaps tomorrow we will discuss you're skipping a nap." Snape paused as he picked up the morning paper that was sitting on the table next to his chair. "Thirty minutes and then you are going to bed for a proper nap."

Harry released a sigh, focusing back on coloring a page within the book. "But it's Christmas. I'm not really tired," he replied softly, changing crayons as he spoke.

"I've watched you rub your eyes for the past quarter of an hour." Snape raised an eyebrow as his own eyes shifted from his paper to the young boy. "It being Christmas is the exact reason I am insisting that you nap. I hardly want you to become overtired and wind up in trouble today."

Harry couldn't help the soft whine of complaint that passed his lips, fighting to rub at his eyes once more. "Still not fair," he muttered.

"You could always go up now and forfeit your last twenty five minutes if you are going to whine and complain for the duration of it." Snape eyed the child carefully before going back to his paper.

Harry's lower lip stuck out in a pout as he glanced over to the man. However, he fell silent at the words. He didn't want to go at all! But he wasn't about to be forced to go up now either!

"Put that lip and that face away," Snape warned softly not bothering to look up from his paper. "Quite cheeky for someone who just received so many nice things."

"I'm not bein' cheeky! I just wanna enjoy everythin'," Harry huffed, attempting to focus on his color as he rubbed his left eye.

Snape continued to read his paper as he hummed softly. "Your new things aren't going anywhere. You will be able to enjoy them after your nap."

Harry continued to frown as he continued to color. It still wasn't fair. It was his first good Christmas and he didn't want to nap. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath, focusing once more on his coloring.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the word, his paper lowering. "This is your absolute last warning to watch that cheek of yours."

"'M not even being cheeky," Harry whispered, skipping a few pages to color another page.

"You know exactly what you are doing," Snape said in a low tone. "I would hate to see you end up being punished on Christmas."

This time, Harry kept quiet, It was the last thing he wanted... to make Snape angry after having a good morning and to be punished for it. Tears blurred the child's vision and he rough rubbed them away, pushing his glasses up slightly as he did so.

Snape watched the child carefully before he cleared his throat. "I said you could be punished, I did not say that you would be. There is no need for your tears."

"Sorry," Harry whispered, clearing away the rest of his tears before he set back to focus on coloring. "I won't be cheeky no more."

"It's okay," Snape nodded his eyes traveling to the clock before they went back to his paper. "Believe it or not Harry I am actually trying to keep you out of trouble today."

"I just wanna stay up all day though. I never get to even try." He lowered his crayon down, looking over towards Snape then.

Snape nodded not looking up from this paper. "I believe that I just told you that you could try and do so tomorrow."

Harry sighed, resting his chin in his hand. "But why can't it be today then?"

"You woke far too early for such a thing to occur today." Snape turned a page of his paper.

"Then can I at least lay out heeere?" He whined softly, resting his head down on his arms as he stared over to the man.

Snape considered the words for a moment before shaking his head as he turned another page of his paper. "I want you to nap in your room. However, if you do so without complaint I will allow you to sleep down here tonight if you like."

At those words, Harry raised his head up. "Wait really? I can sleep down here tonight?" A grin crossed his face, clearly happy with the agreement.

Snape nodded. His eyes remaining on his paper. "I believe that is what I said."

"Okay," he nodded after a moment, raising his arms above his head as he stretched. As he lowered his hands back down, Harry rubbed at his eyes. A loud yawn shook his small frame.

Snape's eyes moved to the child before he closed and folded his paper. "I think that it is nap time now actually." Snape stood and moved across the room, easily picking up the child.

"What? No! You saaaaid thirty minutes!" Harry whined as he shifted in Snape's hold, giving a loud whiny sound before he rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Of which you have less than ten left," Snape pointed out as he started towards the staircase. "Furthermore you are spending more time rubbing your eyes and attempting not to yawn than you are coloring."

Harry whined once more, burrowing his head into Snape's shoulder and down to his chest. He had to admit, he felt exhausted, but he didn't want to actually admit that to Snape!

Snape adjusted the boy in his arms, moving a hand to gently tap the small rear end. "I could do without the whining please."

"I could do without a nap," Harry replied, his eyes still closing as he sighed.

Snape paused in his walking up the staircase, giving the child a pointed look despite Harry's face being hidden in his chest. "That cheek of yours keeps up and a nap will be the very least of your worries little boy." Snape started walking once more, stepping onto the second floor.

Harry sniffed as he kept his face hidden within Snape's chest, wrapping his arms around his guardian's neck. A very soft "Sorry..." passed his lips.

Snape nodded in reply as he stepped into the child's bedroom. He moved over to his wardrobe pulling out a clean pair of pajama pants before moving across the room and sitting on the bed with Harry still in his arms. "We need to put these sleep pants on you please."

Harry released Snape, stepping down onto the floor with a soft whine once more. He didn't want to sleep. Still, he removed his jeans and took the pajama bottoms from Snape's hold. Harry slipped them on, standing in front of the man and rubbing his eyes once more.

Snape carefully picked Harry up once more before standing and pulling down both the boy's quilt and sheet. "Where is your owl?"

Snape leaned further over moving the boy's pillow to check for it but still coming up short.

Harry sat up, looking around him as panic started to sink into him. Where was it? "M-maybe on the other side of the bed? I don't remember."

Snape placed the child down on the bed gently. "Look for it over there please." Snape pulled the quilt down a bit further. The last thing he felt like dealing with right now was the child's stuffed owl missing.

Harry moved across the bed on his knees, peering over the edge before he simply sat on the bed. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked around the area. He knew he had it last night! "I don't knoooow," Harry sniffed, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

"Calm down," Snape instructed as he moved the blankets further down yet. "It certainly didn't fly away. It must be here somewhere. You didn't take it downstairs did you?"

"I don't remember," the child admitted softly, rubbing away several tears as they started to fall more steady.

"You lie down and I will go look for it." Snape pulled the blankets back up, holding them up so Harry could climb under them.

"No! I gotta find it!" Harry ignored the blankets being pulled up, sliding off the edge of the bed to stand.

"I am perfectly capable of finding it for you." Snape gave the child a pointed look. "Back up in bed please."

"No. I gotta help!" Harry nearly stomped a foot, but he gave the man a pleading look. "Pleaaase."

Snape eyed the boy carefully. If it wasn't for the fact that he had been in tears Snape would have sworn that Harry hid his owl on purpose to get out of taking a nap. Finally Snape nodded. "Fine. However, if we do not find it in a timely manner you are going to nap without it and we will find it later."

Harry nodded, rubbing several more tears away as he started to look around his room. He knew he hadn't been outside with his owl!

Snape sighed softly at the tears. "When was the last time you remember having it? Did you bring it to my room this morning?"

Realization dawned on the child as he looked up to Snape. "Maybe," he whispered softly, already heading to the door.

"Go check my room but do not go back downstairs." Snape shook his head as he followed the child. "Regardless of whether you find it in my room, I want you back in bed after. I will check downstairs if need be."

Harry nodded as he left his room, crossing the hall and heading into Snape's room. He paused, glancing back to see if the man followed. He rarely entered his guardian's room unless it was an emergency- and this was certainly an emergency.

Snape followed the child silently hoping that his owl was found quickly. Harry looked well past exhausted and the last thing Snape wanted was the boy going into full on hysterics over his missing stuffed toy. "Check under the bed as well. Perhaps it got kicked under there somehow."

Harry crawled on top of the man's bed, looking around before he whined softly and looked towards Snape. "Can you look downstaaairs?" He crawled off the bed, lowering himself down to look under the bed.

Snape nodded at the request. "I can but I want you back in bed while I do." He waited patiently for the child to stand up straight and go back to his room.

Harry made a noise as he reached far under Snape's bed, soon pulling out the owl. "I got him!" He squeaked happily, crawling back onto Snape's bed and holding the stuffed owl tightly to his chest.

"Good." Snape breathed a large sigh of relief. "Now back into your bed with you."

"I can't stay here?" He yawned wildly, soon lying on top of of the covers while holding his owl tightly to his chest.

Snape let out an annoyed huff at the idea. He very nearly made the child go back to his own room before deciding that at least Harry was not arguing about napping any longer. Snape nodded as he approached his bed. "Under the covers then."

Harry smiled at the words, pulling back the covers himself before he curled up onto the sheets below. His eyes closed with a soft sigh, his chin tucking above the owl.

"Aside from the lavatory should you need it, I do not want to see you out of this bed for at least an hour. Understood?" Snape leaned down tucking the covers firmly around the small child.

"Mmm," Harry hummed softly, his shoulders relaxing as sleep pulled at his mind. "Kay," he whispered.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand reached over the child gently rubbing small circles on his back. "Sleep well," he whispered.

"Thank you," Harry muttered softly. "For Christmas."


	13. Chapter 13

**February - Harry, age 8**

Snape looked down at the small child. He was sure he had never seen Harry quite so stubborn over anything in the past. The man had been insistent that he was right but the more that he thought about it the more he was beginning to wonder if eight was a bit too old to still be napping.

Still, Snape couldn't help but remember that the day before the child had napped for nearly an hour without a problem. "A nap is necessary. I refuse to deal with a cranky child."

"I won't be!" Harry insisted, staring up to the man with his ever defiant stare. "Please Snape? I'm eight! I don't need naps. I'll be ten in _just_ two years." Harry was sure his reasoning was fair. That he was getting too old! "I promise I'll be good."

Snape looked down at the child shaking his head firmly. "I need to grade papers and you need to nap young man. Eight is a far cry from ten."

"Snape I'll be good. I won't bother you or anything." Harry folded his arms. "Please? Pretty please? I'm not six anymore, I don't need naps. You just want me to."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. He was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "Go get something quiet to entertain yourself with. Perhaps you could draw?"

Harry nodded with a small grin. "Can I read some books in the classroom? I wanna be really good at potions when I start goin' to classes!"

Snape nearly denied the child the request but he found himself nodding instead. "I think I could find a first year book for you to read." He moved in the direction of the parlor door.

Harry's grin widened at the words, following closely after the man. "Thank yooou!" He hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Snape's middle from behind him.

Snape nodded. "You had better not be even a bit cheeky or cranky later. I promise you that I will put you right to bed if you are." He walked down the hall to his classroom, waving a hand as he approached it causing the door to swing open.

Harry followed closely, grinning as he stepped into the room before Snape by just a step. He turned, taking a few steps back to watch Snape walk in. "I'll be good!"

"I hope so." Snape walked across the room and plucked a first year Potion book from a shelf. He walked back over to Harry holding it out to him. "You may read this however you may not try anything in this book. Are we clear?"

Harry took the offered book with a nod, going over towards one of the back tables to sit down. He couldn't help the grin that remained on his face as he opened up the potion book.

Snape watched the child carefully for a moment before moving to the front of his classroom. He sat down at his desk picking up a quill before he moved a large stack of essays in front of him, settling in to complete his grading.

Harry, true to his word, remained quiet for quite awhile. The only noise being a shuffle of a page. He paused, looking up towards Snape to see the man busy with grading. The child looked back to the book, eyeing the ingredients on the page. No, he wasn't about to make a potion. But he couldn't help but think that identifying the ingredients could be a lot of fun. He stood slowly, attempting to make as little noise as possible before he moved over to the large supply shelf near him.

Snape continued to grade, quite impressed with how well behaved the child was being. Twice he looked up certain that he would find Harry asleep over the Potions book but he was just reading intently. Snape had also been nearly certain that once the child started reading he would be begging to make a potion but he had yet to do that either. He moved another essay to his completed pile as he hummed softly to himself.

Harry stood in front of the large shelves, his eyes scanning the lower ones before he stood on his toes to peer up at the higher ones.

Some things were amazing to see - others were down right creepy and he couldn't imagine having to touch them! He reached up, using the tip of his fingers in an attempt to bring the glass jar closer so he could look inside.

Snape looked up from his grading. His eyes narrowing in on the child as he saw him standing in front of the shelf, gently touching the jars. He was just about to tell him to sit back down when Harry reached up for a jar causing several below him that his legs were brushing up against to shake.

Snape felt his breath catch in his throat. Some of his most difficult to find ingredients were in fear of being knocked down. "Harry!" He yelled, completely losing his patience with the situation. He jumped to his feet ready to hurry over to the child.

Harry felt his body tense, jumping back at the yell from the man. However his grip on the shelf hadn't let go in time. He pulled down on the large shelf as he landed back flat on his feet. The child instantly rose his arms up, his body cringing up as jars started to fall.

Snape rushed across the room, watching as the jars shattered around the small boy. The moment he was close enough he gently took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him back several steps.

Snape leaned down in front of the boy, feeling his arms, then his middle, and finally his legs. "Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?"

Harry shook where he stood, his eyes raising up to Snape as the man checked him over. Without a thought, his arms instantly wrapped around his guardian tightly, his shoulders shaking with soft cries.

Despite the small arms clinging to him, Snape's own arms remained at his side. He could feel the annoyance growing in him. He was nearly certain that he knew the answer to his question, yet he asked it again. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded against the man, his shoulders hitching slightly as he spoke after a few seconds. "Y-yeah."

Snape's lips set in a tight line. Unlike many times in the past he did not let the sobs affect him. His eyes scanned the numerous broken jars on the floor as he realized how long it would take him to replace them all. With the small boy still clinging to him Snape raised his right arm and brought his hand down in a much harder than normal smack across the small backside. "What were you thinking?" He hissed.

Harry yelped loudly at the smack, instantly releasing the man and taking a few steps back. Tears fell from the child's eyes as he stared at Snape, a loud sob passing his lips. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered raising both of his hands to rub at his cheeks.

Snape shook his head firmly as he reached out and took a gentle hold on the child pulling him back towards him. "I asked you a question. Why were you touching my ingredients?"

Harry whined softly as Snape pulled him back, sniffing loudly. "I-I was trying to r-recognize th-them from the b-book."

Snape turned the child to the side, landing a second hard swat before turning him back to face him. "How many times have you been told not to touch my ingredients little boy?"

A hard sob passed Harry's lips at the second smack, his hands raising to press against his face. "I-I didn't mean to br-break anything!" He cried into his palms shaking his head.

Snape shook his head as he reached out and gently pulled the child's hands from his face. "Have you been told multiple times that you are not to touch my ingredients?"

"Y-yeees," the child whined softly as he hands were forced to lower. "I'm sorry!"

Snape reached out and picked up the small child. He moved across the classroom with Harry firmly in his arms. He stopped at his desk, clearing a small spot before he placed Harry down firmly.

Snape leaned forward placing a hand on either side of the small boy. "You wanted to find the ingredients that were in the book?" Snape repeated the excuse Harry had given him.

Harry sniffed loudly as he was placed down on Snape's desk. He protested for all of a moment, wanting to stand and not put his weight on his sore bum. However, when his guardian made no attempt to move him he settled down. His eyes rose up to the man as he leaned forward before they lowered down to his lap. "Y-yeah... just to see them though!"

"Eyes up!" Snape hissed. "Have you any idea how long it will take me to replace all those ingredients?"

Harry instantly rose his gaze back up to the man, tears blurring his vision as he sniffed. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Snape shook his head firmly at the words. "Did you misunderstand when I told you numerous times to stay away from my ingredients?"

"N-no S-Sir." Harry rubbed at his cheeks once more, shaking his head.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. It was a rare occurrence that Harry called him Sir. "Perhaps you need a wooden spoon taken to your backside until you cannot sit properly?"

Harry quickly shook his head at the words, several more tears falling as he forced his eyes up to the man. "Please nooo," he whined softly, rubbing at his cheeks once more.

Snape felt his anger deflate slightly as he took in the child's tears. "Have you any idea how dangerous that was?" Snape turned his attention away from the boy and back to the mess. He waved a hand causing the mess to clean itself before he turned his attention back to Harry. "Had the wrong potion fell on you, you could have been seriously injured!"

Harry watched as the man got the mess to clean up, lowering his eyes back to his knees with a sniff. "I- I was tryin' to be c-careful... really."

Snape reached out a hand. He placed a single finger under Harry's chin, gently tapping it. "You were not supposed to be anywhere near them in the first place, were you?"

Harry rose his gaze back up to the man at the gentle tap. "No," he whispered softly, raising his right hand to clear away several more tears.

"Are you for some reason exempt from following the rules that I set?" Snape asked sternly as he leaned down, putting his own face even closer to Harry's.

Again Harry shook his head slowly, "I-I just though since-since you w-were right there it's be okaaay."

Snape raised his eyebrows at the words. "Since I am right here would you like to use my wand? Or throw a tantrum? Or perhaps lie?"

The child's lower lip stuck out at the words, moving his head away from Snape to press both of his palms to his eyes. "N- no.

Snape tapped the boy's left knee softly before clearing his throat. "I believe that you and I should return to our parlor before we continue this conversation."

"Snape no!" Harry shook his head, tears burning his eyes as he blinked. "No, I'm sorrry!"

Snape shook his head firmly as he stood up straight giving Harry room to scoot off of his desk. "You are quite lucky that I am not taking you home after such behavior."

Harry slowly stood as Snape stood up straight, his eyes falling to the floor. "I didn't mean to break anything," he whispered softly.

"I do not recall saying that you meant it. The issue here Harry is that you were not to be near the ingredients in the first place. You deliberately disobeyed that." Snape moved towards his classroom door, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that the child was following him.

Harry rubbed at his eyes once more before he slowly trailed after the man. "I'm sooorrry! I just wanted to looook," the child whined, falling into step with his guardian.

"We will continue our discussion when we are in our parlor." Snape held open his classroom door for the child to walk past him. "Now stop whining at me."

Harry stopped a few steps back from the man, stomping his right foot. "No! You're just gonna punish me and it was an accident!"

Snape stopped in the hallway, quickly turning around. He leaned down putting his own face inches from Harry's. "Going near my ingredients was far from an accident." He fixed the small child with a stern look. "Now I expect you to walk quietly and without stomping your feet to our parlor or your punishment will take place right here in this hallway where any student or staff member can both hear it and see it. Do you understand me?"

Harry's chin quivered as the man scowled at him, sniffing as the fight in him quickly deflated. "Sorry," he muttered softly, staring down to the floor as he followed after Snape once more.

Snape nodded. "You stomp that foot of yours even once more and your backside will meet the wooden spoon," Snape spoke in a cross whisper before he stood up straight once more. He turned and started back down the hallway to his quarters. Waving a hand he caused the door to his parlor to swing open as he approached it.

Harry remained silent for the rest of the walk, rubbing the bottom of his eyes as the approached the quarters. He paused for a moment, glancing up at Snape before he slowly entered into the parlor.

Snape walked into his parlor behind Harry closing the door firmly behind him. "Can you discuss this with more than just telling me that you are sorry or would you rather spend some time in the corner?" Snape moved over to his armchair, sitting down as he gave the boy a pointed look.

Harry followed after the man, stepping up to him as Snape sat in his chair. "Please no corner," he pleaded softly, glancing up to his guardian.

"Then keep your eyes off the floor and answer my questions properly."

Snape leaned forward placing his hands on his knees. "Tell me what it is that you did wrong."

Harry's bottom lip stuck out, keeping his gaze steady with Snape's. "G-go near the i-ingredients."

Snape nodded his hand moving to tap the small backside firmly. "Do you recall when I allowed you to skip a nap today and you assured me that you would behave?"

The child cringed at the tap, shifting his legs as he nodded slowly. "Y-yeah."

"What happened to that?" Snape raised an eyebrow as his hand tapped the small rear end once more.

Harry moved closer to the man in an attempt to avoid any more taps. "I mean I was being good! I wasn't gonna pick anything up."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the words. "Did I not only moments ago explain to you that the problem with all of this is that you were not to be near my ingredients in the first place." Snape moved his hand up to tap Harry's backside firmly. "Also, you were attempting to be very quiet for someone who wasn't doing anything wrong. Quite sneaky actually!"

"I wasn't trying to be quiet! I'm just quiet!" The child cringed at the firm tap, whining as he started to step away from Snape. "Just stop, I'm sorry!"

Snape took a gentle grip on the child's hand, pulling Harry back towards him. "You do not tell me to stop!" He said firmly before turning Harry to the side and landing a hard smack to his rear end. "How would you like it if I went into your bedroom and accidentally broke your things?"

Harry yelped loudly at the smack, sobbing softly as he pressed both his hands over his face. "I-I wouldn't!" Though he wanted to point out he wouldn't of broken anything if the man hadn't scared him.

"Explain to me how you accidentally got up and went near my ingredients?" Snape forced himself to ignore the tears despite the fact that the child's sobs were slowly wearing him down.

"I mean... I didn't mean to break anything! I just wanted to loook that's all. I never get to see them," Harry sniffed, rubbing his cheeks before his hands dropped to his sides.

Snape's lips set in a tight line. The tears had broken him completely. "You are going to bed right after dinner this evening. You can use that time to think about following the rules."

Harry's eyes lowered to the floor, a soft 'Sorry...' passing his lips as he rubbed several more tears from his cheeks once more. He wanted to complain against the early bedtime but right then, he didn't exactly feel like starting an argument with the man. Not if that was going to be his only punishment.

"Unless of course you would rather go fetch the wooden spoon." Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Harry quickly shook his head, sniffing loudly. "No." He released a slow breath, stepping closer and wrapping his arms tightly around the man, "I _am_ sorry."

Snape sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the child. "I know that you are sorry. I forgive you." He squeezed the child tightly. "However it had better never happen again."

Harry sighed at the words, his head resting on Snape's shoulder. "It won't," he murmured softly, rubbing his cheek against the man's front to clear away the rest of his tears.

"I should be able to trust you to read without getting into mischief." Snape rubbed the small back softly.

"You caaan! Can't I look at the ingredients sometime before I'm eleven? Pleaaaase?" Harry pulled his face back slightly, giving the man a pleading look.

"With my supervision you may," Snape nodded. "On your own you absolutely may not."

"Well... yeah. S'what I meant." A small smile crept across the child's face.

Snape nodded. "Perhaps sometime in the near future you could come into my laboratory at home and I could teach you about some ingredients."

Harry's head rested back on Snape's shoulder. "Maaybe I could help you with a potion?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the request. "You would have to be a very good listener in order to be allowed to assist me with such a thing." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "If you can show me that you can listen I will consider it." Snape nodded as he pulled Harry onto his lap.

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he was pulled up onto his lap. "I will then," he stated, nodding his head as he rested his cheek down on Snape's shoulder.

"If you can do so then you will be permitted to help me." Snape's hand moved to rub the small back once more. "However if you misbehave while in my laboratory I will not be pleased in the least."

"I promise." Harry hated when Snape did this- the man had to of known by now that he was doing nothing but lulling him to sleep. A large yawn passed the child's mouth as he curled himself into Snape's lap.

"It sounds to me as though you may need a nap," Snape said as he continued to rub the boy's back.

"Nooo," he whined softly, Harry's eyes fluttering closed as he sighed. "You do this on purpooose." Harry shifted himself, releasing his hold on Snape's neck and tucking his hands against his chest.

"If you would prefer to go play that would be acceptable as well." Snape's hand stopped rubbing the boy's back.

"No don't stop," the child muttered softly, his shoulders relaxing as he nestled against the man.

Snape smirked softly as he began to rub the boy's back once more. He leaned back in his chair, bringing Harry with him. "A nap it is then."

The child hummed as he curled up slightly, moving his head against Snape's chest. "Okay."

Snape leaned down landing a gentle kiss on the boy's head. A moment later Snape stood, carefully carrying the child.

"Noo can't I stay down heere?" Harry whined softly, feeling himself be lifted into the air.

"Stop with the whining." Snape tapped the small backside gently. "I was simply moving you to the couch."

Harry peered his eyes open for a brief moment before closing them once more with a hum. " 'Oh, okay."

Snape waved a hand causing the child's pillow and blanket to appear from his room. His sleep pants resting over the arm of the couch.

He adjusted Harry in his arms before reaching down and picking up the pillow, moving it to the end of the couch. A moment later he gently laid Harry down before unsnapping his jeans and working them off of him. Snape reached over and retrieved the sleep pants, carefully pulling them onto the child as Harry raised his hips to help. A moment later he picked up the blanket and covered the boy with it. "Perhaps when you wake up you will remember your listening skills better?"

Harry didn't respond at first, instead he rolled over to face the back of the couch. He tucked his arms close to his chest, humming in content. "I know how to listen."

"Then perhaps you will act on it." Snape sat on the edge of the couch, his hand gently rubbing the boy's back.

Harry glanced over his shoulder towards the man, holding his glasses out towards him. "I'm always good."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Then how do you end up with a spanked bottom?" He reached out taking the glasses from the child and setting them on the coffee table.

"I'm more good than bad," Harry clarified softly, turning his head back towards the couch with a small huff.

"I don't recall stating the opposite." Snape tapped the boy's back gently. "Now settle down and go to sleep."

Harry gave a soft noise of content as he settled back down, rubbing his cheek against his pillow before he relaxed fully.

Snape went back to rubbing the small back gently. "Perhaps tomorrow if you can keep out of trouble you can try once more to skip your nap."

A small smile graced Harry's lips at the words, slowly nodding before sleep pulled at his mind. He could handle staying out of trouble for one day.


	14. Chapter 14

**October - Harry, age 6**

Snape sighed softly as he watched the small boy yawn over his dinner once more. In the past few hours the child had done more yawning than anything. He looked down at the boy's plate. He had eaten a good portion of his meal. Certainly enough for him to leave the rest of it. "Why don't you head up to bed? You have been yawning more than you have been eating. I will come up and tuck you in soon."

Harry slowly pushed his fork around on his plate, swallowing. He hardly heard Snape speak, looking up slowly after a moment. "Kay," he whispered, pushing himself away from the table after a moment. The child whined softly as he rubbed at his eyes roughly, leaning against the table. Normally he would argue against going to bed so early, but he simply didn't feel like it.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Snape questioned as he pushed his own chair away from the table and eyed the child carefully. "I expected a full fledged tantrum for sending you to bed early." He could hardly help the small smirk on his lips.

"No," Harry sniffed loudly, lowering his hands down. "Can...can I sleep down here? Pleaaase?" He looked over to the man as Snape stood, giving him a dejected expression.

"Do you feel ill?" Snape reached out and placed a hand on the child's forehead, surprised to find that it felt quite cool. "Does anything hurt?"

"My throat just itches," the child answered honestly, yawning once more. "Please? It's not that late. I'll ju-just lay down here!"

Snape tapped the small chin gently as he leaned down, putting his own face near Harry's. "Open up and let me see that throat of yours."

Harry whined at the request, but swallowed before opening his mouth for the man.

Snape peered into the child's mouth. A moment later he took his hand gently turning him so that he would have more adequate light to see. He frowned before standing up straight. "We need to get a potion into you." He moved across the kitchen opening a cabinet and taking out a small vial filled with a green potion.

"What? Ew, no Snape!" Harry backed up a step, shaking his head at the words. "It's fiiiiiine."

Snape shook his head firmly. "Do you wish to wind up sicker? You will take something for your throat now before it gets worse." He crooked a finger at the child. "Come here."

Harry stuck his lower lip out, slowly moving over to the man. This would be his first time taking a potion and they didn't look pleasant. "I'm not gonna take that," he stated matter of factly, shaking his head as he approached to look at the potion better.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You are absolutely taking this. I will not argue with you about it or listen to any whining over the matter. Now what is your favorite flavor?"

Harry blinked at the question, the look of defiance slipping away. He shrugged his shoulders as he thought for a few moments. "Mn... I like peppermint. Peppermint flavored anything is my favorite!"

Snape waved a hand over the vial before holding it out to the child. "Drink all of this and do it quickly. I want you in your pajamas and in bed."

Harry took the vial from the man's hand. He held it out looking at it with a disgusting look on his face. He brought it closer to his face before looking back up to his guardian and shaking his head firmly.

"Take that potion," Snape said in a slightly stern tone. "Now."

Harry whined softly, looking down at the liquid as he swirled it. "Snaaape!" He looked up, giving the man a pitiful look.

"If you think for one moment that I won't smack your backside simply because you have a little sore throat you are sadly mistaken. Now stop whining and take that potion."

Harry sighed at the words, looking back to the potion. He raised his eyes, staring at Snape for a moment before he raised the vial to his lips. He seemed uneasy, holding the vial still before he finally started to drink the liquid. Harry was tense as he started to drink the potion, visibly relaxing as he finished it. It actually tasted like peppermint! "Thanks," he forced a small grin, holding the vial out to the man.

"Now was that worth all that whining?" Snape questioned as he took the empty vial from the child. He walked across the kitchen setting the vial on the counter before heading for the parlor. "Come on. Let's get some pajamas on you."

Harry rubbed at his eyes once more, yawning widely. This time, his throat didn't ache as he did so. He followed after his guardian, giving a tired whine.

Snape stopped walking, waiting for the child to catch up to him. He picked the child up, carrying him towards the staircase. "We are getting pajamas on you and then you are going right to bed."

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "W-will you stay with me theeen?" He whined very softly.

"You may come down on the couch." Snape started up the stairs. "However when I go up to bed I am carrying you up to your room."

Harry smiled then, nodding as he shifted to adjust his head on Snape's shoulder. "Thanks."

Snape stepped onto the second floor as he adjusted the child in his arms. "However you are going to go to sleep. Not sit up and try to talk with me. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," he whispered, shifting a hand to rub at his eyes. "Will you stay in there 'till I fall asleep though?"

"I will," Snape nodded. "I have some grading to do so I will be working on that." He stepped into Harry's room causing it to illuminate.

Snape moved over to the boy's wardrobe pulling out a clean pair of pajamas and clean underwear before walking across the room and sitting on Harry's bed. He carefully placed the child on the floor in front of him. "Shirt off and sleep shirt on." He picked up the pajama top and draped it over his knee.

Harry whined as he was placed down, releasing a huff. He didn't disobey though, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to his side. He yawned once more, stretching out before he reached and took the night shirt from his guardian. He didn't have much issue getting the pajama top on, only struggling briefly to find a sleeve. Once more, Harry rubbed at his eyes.

Snape moved the child back a step before reaching and picking up his sweatshirt. "Do not just leave your clothes on the ground. Nita is a house elf. She is not your maid." Snape's tone held a slight air of scolding. He sat back up straight putting the dirty sweatshirt on the boy's bed and picking up the clean underwear and pajama pants and laying them on his knee. "Finish changing please."

"Sorry," Harry muttered softly as he undid his jeans and pushed them down. He quickly changed placing his dirty clothes next to his guardian with his sweatshirt.

"Very good." Snape picked up the small pile of dirty clothes and carried them across the room dropping them in Harry's hamper. He walked back across the room picking up the child's pillow and pulling the quilt off his bed. "If you wake when I move you back up here you aren't going to argue with me correct?"

"I won't," Harry muttered softly, shaking his head as he followed after the man. He felt exhausted, and he hadn't even done much that day.

Snape nodded as he headed towards the door. "Let's get you settled in on the couch. I want to take your temperature just to be sure you aren't running a fever."

Harry fell into step with his guardian, quickly going to the couch as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He sat on the couch, resting his head against the back cushion. "I'm fiiiine thooough."

"I just want to be sure," Snape replied as he headed into the kitchen to retrieve the thermometer from the kitchen cabinet. He walked back into the room and sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Harry. "Mouth open and hold this under your tongue please."

Harry opened his mouth, allowing the item to be placed under his tongue before he closed it once more. His eyes closed as he kept his head against the back cushion, his arms folding over his stomach.

Snape waited several moments before reaching out and gently pulling the thermometer from the child's mouth. "No fever. Lie down so I can cover you." He picked up the quilt from the couch before standing.

Harry fluffed up his pillow, laying down on his side and facing out towards Snape. His eyes closed before the quilt was even placed over him, giving a soft hum.

Snape laid the blanket over the child before placing a gentle hand on his back. "Sleep well. I will be right over at my desk if you need me."

"Kay," he breathed, pulling the blanket under his chin. "Wait!" Harry sat up, pushing himself up slightly. "I forgot my owl."

"Lie down. I will get it for you." Snape gently pushed the child back down onto his pillow.

Harry laid back down at the gentle push, swallowing as he pressed his face into his pillow.

Snape waved a hand summoning the stuffed owl from the boy's room. He plucked it from the air and handed it to the child. "Good now?"

Harry smiled, reaching and grabbing the item with a nod. He held it against his chest, tucking the owl under the covers in the process. "Thanks."

"You are welcome. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I will be right across the room if you need me." Snape rubbed the child's back for a moment before standing up straight.

"Noo stay until I fall asleeeep.." Harry whined softly, turning to lay on his stomach, his owl pressed to the side of his face. His eyes closed tightly for a moment before he relaxed, releasing a slow breath as sleep quickly pulled at his mind.

Snape sighed before sitting back down. "I don't know why you think I won't set a spell on you making it unable for you to ever whine again." He reached a hand out gently rubbing the child's back once more.

"Cause you won't," Harry whispered softly, struggling to open his eyes before the child gave up and simply let sleep take over.

Snape hummed softly at the reply. He stayed in his spot, his hand gently rubbing the small back for several more moments before he was convinced that Harry was asleep.

Slowly and quietly he moved across the parlor. He sat down at his desk, pulling a large stack of papers in front of him. He picked up his quill and began grading the first paper.

* * *

Several more hours passed, Harry had shifted in his sleep several times. He drifted in and out of sleep for the last hour, finally giving a small sound from the back of his throat. He didn't feel... right. Certainly not _good_. He turned on his side, holding his owl tighter to himself as he swallowed. The child's mouth instantly started to water again and Harry pushed himself up quickly.

Harry kicked the covers off himself, not even paying as he ran down the hall to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet, heaving his dinner into it before he sobbed loudly. Sweat clung to his forehead as he sat down on the floor, coughing up once more."Sn-Snaaape!" Harry sobbed out.

Snape was on his feet the moment after the child was. A step behind him the entire way to the bathroom. "I'm here," he said softly as Harry called out for him. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's back as he squatted down behind him. "I'm right here."

The child sobbed hard as he closed his eyes tightly, heaving once more before he whined. "Wa-water," he whispered. Harry's eyes still remaining closed. "Heelp," he coughed, wrapping both arms around his middle tightly.

Snape waved a hand causing a glass of water to appear. "Do not swallow too much of this. Rinse your mouth out and spit it out." He held the glass of water out to the child.

Harry opened his eyes for a brief moment to locate the water, grabbing it quickly. He took a large gulp of the water, rinsing his mouth before he closed his eyes and spat it out.

After remaining still for several more minutes, Harry pushed himself away from the toilet while sobbing into his hands. He placed the glass of water on the floor next to him, his breath hitching as he curled into himself slightly. A moment later, Harry opened his eyes for a brief moment to locate the water, grabbing it quickly. He took a large gulp of the water, rising his mouth before he closed his eyes and spat it out.

Snape reached out and flushed the toilet before carefully sitting and pulling the child into his lap. "Calm down," he said gently. "If you are done being sick I can give you a potion for your stomach. You will be okay Harry. You likely caught a little virus."

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as he was pulled into his lap, shivering. "Snaaape." His whine was soft, pressing his face into the man's shoulder.

Snape hugged the small child tightly to his chest. "Do you think you are done being sick for the moment?"

"I-I.. maybe," he whispered, his grip tightening just slightly as he swallowed heavily. Harry fell silent for a few moments before he slowly nodded, pressing his face into Snape's neck. He felt beyond terrible.

Snape moved the child off of his lap for a moment. He quickly stood and that carefully picked up Harry. "We are going to get you up into bed and then I want to take your temperature once more and give you something for your stomach." He moved into the parlor, stopping at the couch to pick up the boy's owl before he waved a hand sending both his pillow and quilt back upstairs. Snape handed Harry his owl before setting off in the direction of the staircase.

Harry held the owl tightly in one arm, while his other remained around Snape's neck. "Can -can I have water up-upstairs too?" His mouth still tasted terrible, and even though he no longer felt like he had to get sick, it made his mouth water. His cheek rested against Snape's shoulder, sniffing loudly before he shivered once more.

Snape nodded as he walked up the stairs. "After I take your temperature you may. I want to get some socks on your feet as well. You feel cold." Snape stepped on to the second floor and walked down the hallway towards Harry's room. "Is anything else hurting? Your head? How is your throat?"

Harry hadn't paid much attention to it, but his head was hurting a lot and his throat was bothering him once more. "Both," he said as several more tears fell down his face. He tightened his hold on his owl. "I don't wanna take potions what if I throw 'em up?"

Snape walked into the boy's room, placing him gently in his bed. "Under the blankets please."

He walked over to the child's wardrobe once more and pulled out a pair of socks before moving across the room to Harry's bed. He moved the quilt for all of a moment to put the socks on the child's feet. "I am going to give you a potion to prevent you from getting sick again."

Harry stayed sitting up, whining once more before he nodded. "Kay," he murmured while holding his owl close to his chest. He didn't have any fight within him to argue, he didn't even want to argue after throwing up.

Snape arranged the quilt over the child once more before he stood up straight. "I will be right back," he promised before heading out of the room and quickly down the hall to collect the thermometer and necessary potions.

Harry whined as Snape left, sitting up against the headboard. He pulled the covers up to his chin, sniffing softly. He hated getting sick.

Snape returned a moment later carrying a thermometer and three potions in his hands. "I already flavored them all so there is absolutely no reason to whine or argue about taking them."

He sat on the edge of the bed as he held out the thermometer. "Open that mouth of yours."

Harry eyed the vials his guardian held, looking up to Snape's face when he spoke. Without complaint, he opened his mouth to allow the thermometer to be placed under his tongue. Harry gave the man a sad look as he closed his mouth, tears blurring his vision.

"There is absolutely no reason to cry," Snape said gently as he waited the appropriate time for the thermometer. "We will fix this so that you feel better." Snape carefully removed the thermometer from the boy's mouth frowning as he read it.

Harry rubbed at his eyes, his breath hitching. "My heaaad," he whispered, pressing his face into his hands. His shoulders shook with soft sobs, sniffing loudly.

Snape's frown deepened. He held out one of the vials. "Take this for your head please."

"I don't wannaaa," he whined softly, turning his head away from the vial. "I don't wanna get siiick!"

"You are already sick." Snape tapped the boy's knee gently on top of the quilt. "Take this and it will make your head feel much better."

"I don't wanna throw it up," Harry complained, taking the offered vial and looking down at it.

"You will be taking something for that as well." Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "If you want to feel better you must take the potions."

"It'll really help?" Harry sniffed, swallowing once more as he kept staring at the liquid in the vial.

"It is medicine." Snape explained patiently. "Medicine will help you feel better. If you refuse to take it we will have to visit the doctor in the morning and I know that you do not want that."

Harry shook his head, still staring down at the potion as he sniffed. Earlier that potion he took _did_ taste like a peppermint. It hadn't been nearly as bad as medicine he had taken before. He raised the vial to his lips, swallowing the liquid in several gulps before he held the vial back out.

"Very good." Snape nodded as he took the empty vial from the child and held out a full one. "Take this so you don't get sick once more."

Harry took the vial, taking it as well without complaint. The peppermint flavor helped rid him of the taste in his mouth and he was thankful for that if nothing else. He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand while he held the vial back out to Snape.

Once again Snape took the empty vial and held out a full one. "For your throat. The last thing you want is a nasty throat infection."

Harry took the potion, giving a soft whine as he looked down at the liquid. "This is it riiight?" He swirled the potion slowly as he kept his gaze down. He knew the last one was to make sure he didn't get sick again but he didn't want to take anything else.

Snape nodded. "I will take your temperature again in the morning and if it still high you will take more then but for tonight this is it."

Harry took the potion without complaint, enjoying the taste soothing over the rest of the foul taste that had remained. He handed the vial back as he laid back down, pulling his owl to his chest tightly.

"Very good." Snape nodded. "Thank you." He took the empty vial from the child's hand.

Snape pulled the quilt up over the child's shoulder. "Try and go back to sleep."

Harry grabbed the man's wrist before he was able to pull away, giving Snape a desperate look. "Don't leaaave," he whined, only releasing the wrist after he was sure Snape heard him.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words and the action. "I had no intention of leaving you."

"Good," Harry whispered, tucking his hand back around his owl as he nestled down into his covers. "Thanks."

"Do you feel any better after the potions?" Snape pulled the blanket up a bit higher on the child, tucking him in tightly.

Harry shrugged slightly, sniffing once more as he turned onto his stomach. "I guess a little."

Snape reached out a hand gently rubbing the small back. "Try and sleep. Rest with help."

"Staaaay," the child whined, his owl pressed close to the side of his face. His aunt had always left him alone if he felt sick and he hated it every time. Often the child would of done everything he could to be sure he wouldn't get sick. Harry's eyes closed, swallowing once more.

"As I have already said I intend to stay with you until you fall asleep." Snape continued to rub the small back. He couldn't help but wonder how his relatives had treated him when he was ill to cause such behavior. "Just calm down."

Harry released a sigh, his shoulders slowly relaxing as Snape continued to rub his back. He rubbed his cheek against his pillow, giving a soft hum. He hoped Snape was right and that the potions would work.

"No school for you tomorrow," Snape said softly. "You will spend the day resting and working on getting better."

The child nodded at the words, a ragged breath passing his lips as sleep pulled at his mind. "Ni-night," Harry whispered softly.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Snape continued rubbing Harry's back. "I am right across the hall if you need me. I will leave your door open as well as mine."

"Leave a light on? Please?" Harry opened his eyes slightly, looking up towards his guardian.

"I will leave the hall light on," Snape promised. "If you need me just call for me."

Harry slowly nodded, sniffing as he moved his other arm under his pillow. His stomach churned though he didn't feel like getting sick again. "Mmn." He curled into himself, pulling his legs up as sleep pulled at his mind once more.

It took several more minutes before the child's breath evened out. Snape stayed in his spot, continuing to rub the child's back for several long moments before he slowly stood. He pulled the quilt back up over Harry's shoulder once more, tucking it gently under his chin.

As promised he left the boy's door open and illuminated the hallway before going into his own room across the hall, leaving the door open as well.

* * *

A few hours passed, before Harry started to toss and turn under his blanket. He whined softly as he started to wake up, closing his eyes tightly. He was burning up. He kicked his legs pushing his covers off of his body with them.

"Snaaape," he whined softly, twisting and pushing himself up. The child coughed, holding his owl close to his chest as he whined once more. "Snaape!" Harry pressed his chin into the head of the owl, sniffing. He raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes before hiding his face into his stuffed owl fully.

Snape awoke with a jump. He was on his feet in seconds, wrapping his cloak around him before he moved across the hall and into the child's room.

"What is it? Do you feel as though you are going to be sick?"

"It's so hoooot," Harry whined, rubbing his forehead against his owl.

Snape frowned as he pulled the heavy quilt off of the lower half of the child. Once his feet were exposed, Snape carefully took the child's socks off. "Calm down. All this acting up will only make you warmer."

Harry sniffed, a soft whine passing his throat once more as he raised his head to look up at the man. "'M sorry," he whispered, holding the owl closer as a cough shook his shoulders.

"There is absolutely no reason to apologize. You are sick that cannot he helped." Snape paused for a moment as he reached out and placed a hand on the child's forehead. "When did that cough start?"

"N-noow." Harry coughed once more, covering his face with his arm as he bowed his head forward against his owl once Snape moved his hand.

Snape sighed with a small nod. "Let me get you something to take for that. Does anything else hurt right now?"

"Everythiiing!" He whined into his owl, curling up as he slipped back down. Tears burned at his eyes as he curled up on his side. Harry's whole body ached,

"Be more specific. You don't feel nearly as warm as you did earlier. Does your throat still hurt? Your stomach? Does your body ache?" Snape tried to keep his tone calm, working hard to keep his patience.

"My boooody." Harry shifted his head, looking towards Snape miserably. He sniffed, raising a hand to rub at some of the tears that escaped.

"I will get you something for your body as well." Snape nodded as he stood. "I will be right back.

"Kay," Harry whispered, pressing his face back into his owl. He peeked past the stuffed toy to watch his guardian.

Snape was out of the room and back within moments. In his hands he held a small vial as well as a larger jar. He sat back down on the bed once more holding out the vial. "It is flavored and it will help with that dreadful cough that you now have. "Sit up and take it."

Harry pushed himself up, taking the small vial and slowly drinking it fully. Swallowing, his eyes settled on the jar. "What's that?"

"This is a salve for your body aches. Can you get up for me? You have my word that I will work as quickly as I can to get it on you so that you may get back in bed." Snape screwed the lid off of the jar setting it on Harry's bedside table.

Harry groaned softly, slowly pushing himself off his bed and standing up carefully. He kept one hand on the bed, looking up to Snape.

Snape reached out and carefully lowered the boy's pajama pants. A moment later he dipped his fingers into the salve going to work on Harry's right leg. "This should also help with the slight fever that you still have."

Harry rested against the bed, watching Snape before he closed his eyes to rub at them with both of his hands. "I'm tiiired."

Snape quickly finished the boy's right leg before moving onto the left and completing that. "You will be back in bed and able to go to sleep very soon. Turn."

Harry did so, sniffing as he continued to rub at his eyes. "'M sorry for wakin' you," he muttered softly.

"Do not apologize for such a thing." Snape swallowed hard before quickly lowering the boy's underpants and setting to work on rubbing the salve on the tiny rear end.

Harry's back tensed, moving a step forward as if he was expecting a swat. When none came and Snape started to rub in the slave, the child instantly calmed down.

"You honestly think I would smack your backside when you are feeling so poorly?" Snape pulled the boy's underwear back up before pulling his pajama pants up as well. He gently turned Harry around.

"Aunt Petunia would if I woke her," he whispered softly, looking to the floor as he was turned around.

"If you were ill?" Snape questioned as he took hold of the bottom of the boy's top. "Arms up."

"Didn't matter." Harry raised his arms tiredly, shifting his head as the shirt was removed. "I try not to get sick." His voice was soft, lowering his arms back to his sides.

Snape dipped his fingers into the salve setting to work on the child's stomach and chest. "I thought that she only swatted you sometimes with her spoon?"

"Yeah, if I did somethin' during the day. I wasn't supposed to wake them up though cause Uncle Vernon had to work," Harry spoke as if the information was completely reasonable. He shifted away when Snape rubbed the salve on his stomach. He couldn't help the small giggle as he did so, despite how terrible he felt.

"What would happen if you woke them at night?" Snape questioned as he set to work on the boy's right shoulder and arm.

Harry shrugged, tilting his head so Snape had better access to his shoulder. "Depends. If I was whining or somethin', then she'd get the spoon and swat me. Sometimes they'd just lock the door so I wouldn't be able to bother 'em in the first place."

Snape gave a soft hum as he moved to the boy's other shoulder and arm. "Listen to me very carefully, can you do that?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, watching as Snape moved to his other arm.

"If you need me in the middle of the night, no matter what time it is, you wake me. You will never be in danger of being in trouble for doing so. Do you understand?" Snape gently turned the boy before he set to work rubbing the salve into his back.

"Yeah." Harry's voice faded slightly, eyes blinking as he struggled to stay standing up straight.

Snape quickly finished on the child's back and then gently spun him back around. He picked up his pajama top and pulled it over the child's head, helping him get his arms through. "Back into bed with you."

Harry didn't need any further prompting, crawling back into the bed and looking over to the man. "Can you stay for a little?" His voice was soft. He moved over some so that Snape had room to sit. "Please?"

Snape nodded at the request as he pulled the quilt up over the boy. He reached over and retrieved the lid to the jar of salve from the table and secured it once more.

"Does your body feel better?" He turned his attention on Harry.

Harry slowly nodded, though he whined as the quilt was pulled back over him. "Noo, too warm stilllll." He pushed at the quilt, pushing it away from his shoulder.

"Though I will not smack your backside for doing so the whining can stop at any time now." Snape moved the quilt further down the child exposing both his legs and feet.

Harry's cheek flushed softly at the light scolding, holding his owl to his chest and tucking his chin against it. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Snape gently tapped the boy's knee. "Just be aware of it."

Harry turned to lay on his side, his eyes closing with a soft hum. Already he felt loads better than he did earlier in the night, he just hoped it stayed that way.

Snape reached a hand over the boy and gently patted his back. "Try and sleep. You should start feeling better soon."

Harry rolled over to face the other way, bringing his owl with him as he nodded. "Kay," he agreed, tucking his arm under his pillow. "G'night."

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Snape's hand moved to the boy's back as he rubbed it gently.


	15. Chapter 15

**November - Harry, age 6**

Snape looked up from his spot in his armchair. He had been working on grading exams for the past hour while Harry played on the parlor floor.

The child was surrounded by his toys. There were so many that Snape swore at some point Harry had to have gone to his room and retrieved more. At this point, there was hardly room to walk. Not that Snape minded, as long as the boy cleaned them up when he was done. A task that thankfully Harry very seldom argued over doing.

Snape knew that up until a few short months ago the child did not have toys to play with. He was thankful that he was able to give them to the boy and he hardly minded Harry wanting to play with them in the parlor either. It made Snape's job of keeping an eye on him much easier.

The man's eyes wandered from the child to the clock on the mantel. Snape cleared his throat as he looked back down at his work. "I think it is time to clean up now Harry."

Harry glanced up, his toys surrounding him. It was actually a great day for him, to be able to just play with his own stuff. Snape being quiet, but comforting company as they sat within the parlor. Yet at the words, Harry felt himself become upset at the idea that his time playing was ending. "Nooo," he whined softly, looking back down towards his toys.

Snape's eyes rose at the whine. He shook his head at the child. "You have quite a bit to clean up out here and it is nearly time for dinner. Start taking them back to your room." His eyes went back to his work as he waited to hear the sounds of the child obeying him.

"I don't wanna," Harry stated, continuing to remain in his spot as he went back to playing with some of the toys in front of him. He looked at all the toys around him, giving a soft whining sound as he re-focused his attention to what he was doing.

"I'm sure that you don't," Snape nodded, his attention still on his work. "However as I have said it is getting late. It is nearly time for dinner and then you need a bath. Now do as I have asked and start taking your toys back to your room." Snape kept his head down but peered up, his eyes settling in on the child.

Harry ignored the words, turning his back slightly towards Snape in his own way to prove a point. He didn't want to and so he wasn't going to!

" _Harry_..." Snape said the name in a warning tone. "I hardly think you wish to stand in the corner before you clean up." He looked up fully from his work, waiting to see the child's response.

Harry tilted his head back, whining loudly at the words. "Fiiiine!" He stood, muttering softly under his breath as he leaned to start picking up a few of the toys. "Not even fair," was clearly muttered, though several other words were too soft to make out.

Snape's eyes went back to his work as he decided to ignore the muttering. "Be sure to put them where they go in your room as well. Do not just leave them all over the floor in there."

Harry, once more, ignored Snape's words as he took a small armful of toys and headed towards his room. He stomped his feet the best he could as he disappeared down the hall.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the sound of the child stomping his feet as he set his work to the table next to him. He sighed softly to himself as he waited for the child to come back into the parlor for more of his toys.

However Harry didn't return, in fact the child was now sitting on the floor of his room. He had the few toys he had picked up around him, clearly intent on playing with them still.

Snape waited several long moments before standing and making his way down the hall to Harry's bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the child before he cleared his throat loudly. "It doesn't appear to me that you are putting those toys away as I have asked you to."

Snape stepped into the bedroom and walked over to the child.

"I'm not goin' to," Harry stated, as if it was a well known fact to the world. He nodded as he spoke, reaching and grabbing a different toy.

Snape leaned down, putting his own face close to the child's. "This is your last chance. Get up and put these toys away. Then go into the parlor and get the rest of your toys and put them away as well."

When Snape leaned down, Harry turned his head away from the man. His lower lip stuck out at the scolding tone, slowly pushing himself up to a standing position.

"Not faaaair," he whined softly once more, starting to, quite slowly, put the toys back to their proper places.

"You've played nearly all day today. I happen to think that this is quite fair indeed." Snape stood up straight as he watched the child slowly return his toys to their rightful spots. When he put the last toy on a shelf Snape nodded towards his bedroom door. "Go and get the rest of them."

Harry whined loudly at the words, storming past the man to do so. The child was gone into the parlor for several minutes, much longer than it should of taken to pick up the toys. Yet eventually, Harry returned with the last bit of his toys. He was slow as he started to return them to their rightful places as well.

Snape watched the child put his toys back where they belonged. "I could do without the constant whining little boy. By my calculations you had a very nice day. I would hate for it to end poorly." He looked down at the child as he placed some of his toys on a low shelf.

Harry stood straight, pausing in placing several toys on another shelf. "Then you should just let me keep playin'." Harry nodded at his own words, giving the best scowl he could muster up to his guardian.

"You can play tomorrow." Snape did his best to ignore the scowl. "Right now it is time for dinner, a bath, and bed. Now finish putting those toys away." Snape resisted the urge to punish the child in some way for his attitude alone.

Harry gave a noise, continuing to finish putting away the toys. After doing so, he folded his arms over his chest and looked up at the man. "Happy then?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as he leaned down once more, this time taking a gentle hold of Harry's arm as he put his own face closer to the child's. "What is the cause of this sudden cheek young man?" He was sure that the boy deserved a good smack to his backside for his words yet Snape resisted the urge to deliver one.

"Doon't," Harry whined softly, his eyes falling to his feet as Snape leaned closer to him. At the question, Harry only shrugged his shoulders. He tried to pull his arm out of Snape's grip but failed.

"It ends here." Snape's voice was firm as he let go of the child and stood up once more. "Let's go eat dinner." He turned and walked towards Harry's doorway before stopping and waiting for the child to walk past him.

The child looked back up as Snape stepped away, remaining in his spot for several more moments before he followed after the man. He sniffed softly, passing by the man as he kept his arms folded over his chest.

Snape followed the child down the hallway before placing a hand on his shoulder and gently steering him into the small kitchen of their quarters at Hogwarts.

Snape gently steered Harry to his chair, helping him to sit before he sat in his own chair. He tapped the table twice causing chicken and vegetables to appear as well as two glasses of milk.

Harry rested his head in his palm of his hand, looking down at the food with a very disgusted face. "Snaaape." He pushed the vegetables around on his plate.

Snape looked up at the child, beginning to feel frustrated. "You like chicken. You ate it just last week without any complaints."

Harry fell silent, taking a bite of the chicken without complaint. However he made it clear that he was not eating the other items on the plate, pushing them to their own little spot as he focused on the chicken.

Snape nodded as he refrained from commenting on the child pushing aside his vegetables. He decided that he would do so after the chicken was eaten.

"Are you tired?" He couldn't help but question. He had to wonder if it was the cause of the sour attitude he was dealing with.

"No." Harry kept his gaze on the food, continuing to take bites of the chicken. "I just wanna play tonight," he muttered softly.

"You did play tonight." Snape forced himself to keep his patience with the small child. "You played all day and into the night. However it is now time to eat, take a bath, and go to sleep. As I have already said, you can play again tomorrow."

Harry simply whined in response, raising his eyes briefly up at Snape before quickly lowering them to the plate once more. He fell otherwise quiet as he ate the chicken.

Snape also ate in silence. While he would have liked to have a nice conversation with the child he was finding it impossible to even talk to Harry with the mood that he was in.

One Harry finished his chicken, he slowly pushed the plate away from himself with a small huff. "'m done."

Snape looked up for his own plate. His eyes roamed from Harry's plate to the child himself. "Is there something wrong with your vegetables?"

"I don't want them." Harry shook his head, leaning away from the table a bit.

Snape shook his head. "Two proper bites and drink your milk please."

Snape picked up his own fork eating a bite of his meal.

"No." The child shook his head, keeping himself away from the table. "I'm done."

"Are you feeling ill?" Snape reached out and placed a hand on the child's forehead actually surprised to find his skin feeling cool. A moment later his hand dropped as he narrowed his eyes on the boy. "You like vegetables. Aside from that, they are good for you. Don't you want to grow to be healthy and strong?"

"No," Harry replied definatly, lowering his eyes down towards his lap. It was true, he normally did like vegetables. But tonight, he simply didn't want anything.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's words. "Do as I have said and eat two proper bites."

Harry whined loudly at the words but took the step back towards the table. He picked up his fork and ate two small bites before putting the fork back on his plate and scowling at his guardian.

"Drink your milk," Snape instructed completely ignoring the scowl.

That was a request Harry didn't have much issue with obeying. He leaned slightly, pulling the glass towards himself. He carefully lifted it, taking several gulps before he placed it back down and pushed the glass away. "There."

"Does that backside of yours need attention tonight?" Snape asked as he tapped the table once causing Harry's plate and glass to disappear. "With the behavior you are displaying it is certainly begging for a trip over my knee."

Harry's shoulders slouched at the words before he looked up at the man. "Nooo!" He whined loudly, shaking his head as he took a step backwards.

Snape nodded sternly. "Then stop with this cheek that you are displaying. Go take your bath. Do not make a mess in the bathroom and do not take longer than you normally do. You do not want me to be forced to come in there and bathe you. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, pushing his chair in with a slight glare towards the man. He didn't wait for Snape to say anything else before he went off in the direction of the bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom, he shut the door loudly and pushed in the small lock with a huff. He looked at the sink, noticing fresh pajamas already waiting for him as well as the water in the tub already filled and still warm.

Harry undressed, tossing the clothes to a corner before he sank into the water. He would take as long as he wanted!

* * *

Snape turned back to his dinner. A moment later he swallowed hard forcing himself to ignore how loudly the bathroom door had just closed. He found himself forcing his brain to remember that the child was only six - that patience was required.

He finished his meal, tapping the table once more and causing his own plate to vanish, his tea appearing in its spot.

He lifted the teacup and took a long sip as he waited to hear the bathroom door open once more, signaling that the child was done and ready to be tucked into bed.

Twenty minutes passed before Snape sighed softly to himself as he took his last swallow of his tea wondering once more what had gotten into the child to cause such a foul mood.

He tapped the table causing his teacup to disappear before standing and making his way down the hall to the bathroom.

His knuckles knocked on the door once before he cleared his throat. "I think you have been in there long enough Harry, let's go."

The man stood outside the door, waiting for a response, silently hoping that his threat after dinner had been thorough and that the child would just obey.

"I'm not goin' to bed," Harry stated loudly, laying down further into the water with a whine. "You can't make me!" He called, his arms folding over himself as he kicked his legs within the water.

Snape felt his patience evaporate at the words. Enough was enough.

His hand moved to the doorknob. He turned it to find it locked. Rolling his eyes at the childish antics, he waved his hand over the knob causing it to unlock itself. He stepped into the bathroom to see the child relaxing in the water. In one quick movement he reached down and put his hands under Harry's armpits pulling him from the tub.

Snape sat down on the edge of the tub and turned the child to the side easily landing a smack to the small rear end. It certainly wasn't the hardest swat he had ever dealt the boy but he hoped it was enough to stop his cheek and misbehaving.

"Now that is enough!" Snape said firmly as he reached out and grabbed a large white towel wrapping it around the boy.

Harry yelped loud at the smack, going up on his toes as he twisted in Snape's grasp sobbing loudly, "Dooon't!" He stomped a small foot as he was wrapped up, his hands grasping at the towel as it was placed around him. "I'm not gooooin'!"

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the loud yelp. He had barely even touched the child. He stood, easily scooping up the child with him and holding him firmly in his arms. Snape walked over to the counter next to the sink and picked up the clean pajamas. "Not only are you going to bed but you are going to go over my knee prior to that if you don't stop with this behavior." He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the boys bedroom.

Harry twisted in the man's arms as Snape carried him, his foot colliding into the man's side as he whined loudly. "NO!" He practically screamed, pushing against Snape's shoulders as tears fell. "I'm not goin' to sleeep!"

Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's rear end firmly though he was sure Harry hardly felt it through the thick towel. "You are well past tired and you are going to bed. However if this tantrum does not stop your backside is going to be spanked. This is your final chance." Snape walked into the boy's room and sat down on Harry's bed with the small child now in his lap as he set to work drying him. "I mean it young man and I hardly think you want to go over my knee right now, do you?"

"'m not tiiired and I'm not goin' to bed!" Harry shook his head as his guardian dried him off. His hands rose, rubbing at his eyes as he whined loudly at the threat.

Snape pulled the towel out from under the child before picking up his clean underwear from the bed next to him. He held them out for Harry to put his feet into. "Come now, let's get these on you." He chose to ignore the refusal to go to bed.

Harry didn't fight against getting dressed, standing up to do so. Nor did he even argue against putting on his pajamas. After being dressed, Harry folded his arms over his chest while glaring down at Snape's knee. "I'm not going to sleep," he stated once more, shaking his head.

Snape sighed softly. He had been hoping that with how easily the child had dressed that he had given up on his fight. "It is past your bedtime." Snape picked up the wet towel from the floor and walked across the room dropping it into the child's dirty laundry bin.

He walked back across the room and once more, easily picked the child up. He leaned down and pulled back Harry's quilt and sheet, revealing his small stuffed owl on his pillow.

A moment later he gently placed Harry down in his bed. "Get your owl and lie down."

As Harry was placed down, he kept hit arms folded as he looked away from even his owl. "I'm not gonna sleep," he repeated with a glare. "You can't make me."

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and very gently took hold of the child's chin, forcing him to turn his head and look at him. "Do you want to go over my knee for a long spanking?" He raised an eyebrow at the small child.

As Snape took hold of his chin, Harry attempted to move his head away from him. "Noooo," he whined softly, shaking his head.

Snape kept a gentle hold on the chin as he forced himself to look surprised by the answer. "No? I certainly wouldn't have guessed that with how you are acting. Perhaps we should even go get the wooden spoon since you are so desperate for a spanking?"

"You're just bein' meannn!" Harry whined loudly as he closed his eyes tightly since his chin was still held. He felt tears burn at his eyes as he kicked his legs slightly.

Snape shook his head firmly despite the fact that the boy's eyes were closed. "I am not being mean. I am trying to understand why you are insisting on behaving like a cheeky brat. Now I expect you to lie down this moment." Snape released the small chin before standing up.

Harry made no movement to do so, blinking his eyes open when Snape stood. Several tears fell as he glared down to the top of his covers.

"Shall I go and get the wooden spoon then?" Snape took several steps towards the bedroom door.

"No!" Harry finally laid down, rolling over his his back faced the man. He held his owl tightly to his chest as he whined loudly.

"Thank you," Snape nodded despite the child not being able to see him. "Would you like me to rub your back or do you want to fall asleep on your own?" He waved a hand causing the lights in the room to dim a considerable amount.

The child didn't offer a response, pulling his cover up and over his shoulder and covering his chin. He glared to the far side of the wall, he lower lips sticking out despite Snape not being able to see it.

"Very well." Snape walked to the bedroom door. "Goodnight Harry." He waved a hand casting a silent charm designed to alert him if the child got out of bed. "Sleep well."

Snape pulled the door three quarters of the way shut behind him before making his way back to the parlor to finish his grading.

Harry remained still for several minutes, listening closely as he heard Snape disappear down the hall.

He pushed himself up, looking over towards the door. With a nod to himself, Harry pushed the covers off himself and slid off his bed. The child padded over towards a few of his toys, sitting down and pulling a select few off the shelf.

* * *

No sooner had Snape sat down when the silent alarm alerted him that the child was out of bed.

He sighed loudly as he stood and moved to the end of the hallway listening carefully. Against his better judgement he waited, giving the child the benefit of the doubt. Typically when Harry was threatened so harshly he behaved. Perhaps he had dropped his owl and got out of bed to retrieve it or needed to use the lavatory or even wanted his bedroom door open a bit more.

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly as he strained to listen more closely. He was nearly certain that it sounded as though the child was pushing his truck around on the floor. He felt his blood nearly boil as he heard the toys hit one another followed by the boys small laugher. He did not have a single doubt now of exactly what the child was doing.

Snape made his way down the hallway in record time, pushing the child's bedroom door open. The man felt his temper rise as he found Harry on the ground with a few of his toys. "What is this?" He questioned sternly as he made his way over to the small boy.

Harry instantly rose his head up towards the door as Snape stepped in, pulling his legs to set cross legged as the man walked over to him. "Nothin'," he replied, looking back down at his toys while continuing to roll the truck around.

"Nothing?" Snape picked up the small child. He carried him across the room before sitting on the edge of the bed and placing Harry between his knees. "Were you not told in no uncertain terms that you were done playing with your toys tonight? That it was time to go to bed?"

Harry released a small huff of a whine, his eyes lowering to the floor as Snape placed him back down. He only shrugged a shoulder, his lower lip once more finding itself pouting out.

"You do not know?" Snape questioned sternly. "Who makes the rules Harry, you or I?" Snape resisted the urge to land a well deserved smack to the child's backside.

"You," Harry muttered, hardly above a whisper as he kept his eyes down.

"Walk over there and put your toys back," Snape said sternly.

Harry remained still, still staring at the floor as he shifted just slightly. "No."

"Fine," Snape said firmly as he reached out and lowered the boy's pajama pants. He easily moved Harry to his side. "How many times were you warned young man?"

"NO!" Harry struggled against the man's hold, instantly trying to turn away from his guardian. "No, I'll listeeeeen!" He lowered himself down to the floor, sitting on his bum as he cried loudly. He rubbed his free hand over his face to clear away his tears.

Snape nodded as he leaned down easily picking the child up and depositing him over his knee. "You absolutely will listen." He took hold of the child's small underwear peeling them down to meet his pajama pants. "Unfortunately you will be listening with a red backside."

Snape raised his hand and brought it down twice firmly on the small rear end. "I had hoped that you would be able to listen without having to do this."

Harry broke down into loud sobs as the smacks landed down, attempting to struggle away for the first few moments. He gripped at Snape's pant leg, his shoulders heaving with his sobs. "'M sorryyy!"

"Are you going to pick up your toys now?" Snape landed two more firm smacks to the small backside. He has never gone past four or five firm smacks with the child yet he couldn't help but feel as though with Harry's behavior he had earned a bit more.

Harry's sob's remained loud, nodding as he raised one hand to rub at his face. "I-I w-will!" His breath hitched as he kicked a leg up.

Snape's hand fell twice more being sure to hit the curve of the child's sit spot. "This cheek and attitude of yours is going to end little boy?"

Harry yelped at the additional smacks, coughing as his sobs over took his breathing. He released Snape's leg, pressing both hands to his face as he could only nod.

"You had better start listening young man or you will find yourself right back over my knee." Snape let his hand fall firmly once more.

A moment later he reached down and pulled the child's underpants back up to their rightful spot before his hand moved to gently rub the small back.

Harry's small frame shook with his sobs, rubbing his arm over his face as he sniffed loudly. He hardly even noticed that Snape had righted his clothing, continuing to rub at his eyes and cheeks as the tears fell.

After a few moments of rubbing the child's back, Snape hooked his hands under the boy's armpits and in one quick movement, moved the child so that he was standing between his knees. "Go put your toys away and then come back over here."

Harry reached a hand back, rubbing at his sore bum as he coughed out a sob. He took a half step back, slowly moving away and going back towards the two toys he had out.

He carefully placed them back onto the shelf, sniffing loudly. After, he moved back towards his guardian while keeping his gaze down towards the floor. His right hand moved once more rubbing his bum furiously in a desperate attempt to make it stop stinging.

Snape nodded his approval before he carefully reached out and grabbed the child, picking him up and placing him on his knee. "Okay," he said gently. "You are okay."

Harry rubbed at his face once more, his shoulders hitching as rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder. He didn't reply, his breath catching every few moments.

Snape hummed softly as he moved a hand to carefully rub the small child's back. "You were warned multiple times, were you not?"

Harry rubbed at his cheeks once more, slowly nodding as his breath caught in his throat and he coughed.

"Can you tell me what you did wrong this evening?" Snape's voice was soft as he continued to rub the small back.

"Not l-listenin," he whispered as he rubbed at his cheeks once more.

Snape nodded as he continued to rub the boy's back. "You were quite cheeky these evening too weren't you?"

Harry could only slowly nod at Snape's words, sniffing much more quietly. "M'sorry."

Snape nodded at the words. "I forgive you. I want you to understand however that when I tell you that it is time to go to bed I am not doing so to be mean or unfair. It is late, well past your bedtime now, and you need your sleep."

The child sniffed, resting his cheek against the man's chest. He rubbed away several more tears, closing his eyes tightly.

Snape hummed as he stood up with the child still in his arms. "Now unfortunately you are going to go be going to bed with a smarting rear end however I certainly hope that this time you stay in bed."

Snape carefully placed the child in his bed once more before standing us straight.

"Can you s-stay?" Harry grabbed his owl, nestling down into his covers. "Please?" His voice fell soft, sniffing once more as he looked up at his guardian.

Snape nodded as he leaned over pulling the covers up around the child. A moment later he sat on the edge of the bed. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Harry shook his head, rolling onto his stomach with a loud sniff. "No,"he whispered, nuzzling his face into his pillow. A moment later he whined softly, "my bum really hurts."

"You will be just fine," Snape assured the boy in a gentle tone. He leaned over picking up the boy's pajama pants from the floor where they had fallen after had Harry kicked them off. For a split second he felt himself feeling guilty for how hard he had been on the child. "Do you want your sleep pants back on?"

"Y-yeah," Harry whispered, rolling back over carefully. His bum stung terribly but he still held a hand out for the clothing.

Snape pulled the covers back for the child before handing the pants to him.

Harry shifted to put the pants back on, moving onto his knees once his legs were through and pulling them up. He turned back, resting on his stomach as he sniffed once more. His hands tucked under his pillow as his arm draped over the owl toy.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Snape questioned as he pulled the blankets back up over the small body.

"Y-yeah," Harry breathed, shifting his head to look over at the man. After a few seconds, his eyes closed.

Snape reached his hand out, gently rubbing small circles on the boy's back. "Are you okay?"

M-mhm."He rubbed his face softly against his owl, sniffing once more. His back relaxed at the touch, a sigh passing his lips.

Snape sighed softly as he continued to rub the small back. "I am sure that your backside is hurting a bit right now however by the time you wake it will be fine. You had better remember the lesson behind it though," Snape spoke softly.

The child raised a hand, rubbing at his eye before he tucked it back under his pillow. He nodded as Snape spoke, a few stray tears escaping from under his closed lashes.

Snape's hand paused on Harry's back, his fingers now tapping it lightly. "Why are you still crying? I am not cross with you."

"Cause." Was Harry's soft reply as he rubbed his face against his pillow. "I dunno." His face scrunched up as his tears started falling at a rapid pace once more.

"You absolutely know." Snape's fingers tapped the boy's back once more. "Come now, why are you still crying?"

"I'm just s-sorry," he whispered, hiding his face within his owl as he took in a small breath. He didn't even know why he had been acting like he had. He hated when Snape was cross with him. He hated when he got in trouble with the man too.

"Okay," Snape said softly as he once more gently pulled the blankets off of the child. "Okay, come here."

Opening his eyes, Harry pushed himself up onto an elbow before he sat up. His lower lip stuck out as he moved over to the man.

Snape pulled the child into his lap before wrapping his arms around him. "Calm down. I know that you are sorry. I told you that I have forgiven you. There is no need for your tears." His voice remained soft as he spoke the words.

Harry rested his head on Snape's chest, curling up against the man as he was held. He slowly nodded against the man, his eyes closing once more as he tucked his arms against his chest. "I did- didn't mean it and my bu- bum huuurts."

Snape sighed softly, already regretting the words he was about to speak. His hand moved to tap Harry's back gently. "Get your owl." He was sure he was absolutely spoiling the child rotten.

"Hmm?" Harry lifted his head up at the words before he carefully moved back to where he had been laying. He picked up his owl, sitting on his knees as he looked back towards his guardian.

Snape stood up before reaching over and picking up the boy. He adjusted him in his arms before reaching down once more and picking up his pillow. He moved across Harry's bedroom with the small boy in his grasp.

Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder, his eyes remaining open as he sniffed softly. His arm held onto his owl tightly, pulling it close to his chest.

Snape walked into his own bedroom and over to his bed. He reached down pulling back his covers before moving the pillow that was there and putting down Harry's pillow in its spot.

A moment later he placed the child down on the bed, tapping his backside lightly. "Go on, lie down."

A small smile pulled at the child's lips as he quickly laid down. A sigh escaped Harry as he pulled his owl closer to his chin. He looked up at Snape, still smiling softly.

Snape pulled the blankets up over Harry once more. "Better?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, closing his eyes after a moment. The smile remained as he nestled further under the covers.

Snape nodded. "Roll onto your stomach. I still have grading to finish this evening."

Doing so, Harry turned his head the other way with a hum. "G'night," he whispered softly, keeping his owl tucked close against his neck.

"Good night." Snape tucked the blankets up under Harry's chin before his hand moved to rub he small back once more.

It didn't take much longer for the small child to drift off, his shoulders relaxing as his breath evened out.


	16. Chapter 16

**May - Harry, age 10**

Snape walked towards his house in large, angry strides. He was sure that in the last four years he had never been so disappointed as well as confused by the child.

Snape knew how smart Harry was. The boy was smarter than most ten year olds. He didn't always apply himself but the ability was there. When he concentrated and tried he easily excelled at things well beyond his years.

To hear that he hadn't handed in any assignments in the past two weeks and had failed several exams made Snape's blood boil. It also made him worry. His brain searching for something that had happened - that would be causing Harry to withdraw from his studies.

Snape moved up the walkway to his house, a moment later walking through his front door. He quickly thanked Minerva for staying with the child before making his way to the staircase, after learning that Harry was upstairs playing in his room.

Snape paused outside the bedroom door for all of a moment before he raised a hand and knocked twice firmly and then let himself in. He left Harry's bedroom door open behind him as he glanced over at the child. Harry was sitting at his desk, practicing writing with a quill.

"I assume that if you are practicing than all your homework for this evening is complete?" Snape forced his emotions on the current situation to remain at bay.

Harry looked up when his door opened, turning slightly to face towards the man when he entered. A grin remained on the boy's face. "Yup!" He replied instantly, turning back to the notebook.

"May I see it?"

It was a request that he had not made in quite some time. At the beginning of the school year Snape had decided that Harry could handle the responsibility of doing his work without the man hovering over it and checking it every step of the way - clearly that had been a mistake.

Harry paused in his writing, lowering the quill just slightly as he did so. "Why? I did it." He turned back towards his guardian once more.

"I'm interested in what you are currently learning." Snape moved across the room and sat on the edge of the child's bed. "Aside from that I just had an interesting meeting with your teacher." He paused as he eyed the boy carefully. "Now do as I have asked and bring me your homework please."

Harry slowly stood, swallowing heavily as he carefully placed the quill down. "O- okay," he muttered softly, going over to his book bag. He removed one of his books, opening it to where his worksheet was. Harry paused, glancing it over before looking back at Snape. "I...uh...forgot a few."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, holding his hand out for the worksheet. "Interestingly enough your teacher said that you haven't been handing in your homework assignments." Snape paused as he fixed the boy with a stern look. "She also showed me several exams that you have failed. Do you care to explain this?"

Harry held the worksheet closer to himself, biting his bottom lip nervously. "I...not really," he whispered softly, his gaze falling. Really the worksheet he held had no answers on it and he knew that Snape's anger was only going to worsen.

"Let me see that." Snape crooked a finger at the child on the hand that he was still holding out.

Slowly Harry held the paper out, keeping his distance from the man so he was out of reach.

Snape took the paper from the boy, his eyes narrowing as he saw that not a single question was complete. "It seems to me that you forgot to do far more than a few." His eyes, full of anger and disappointment, moved from the worksheet to Harry. "Is there a reason that you haven't been doing your assignments or passing your exams?"

Harry sniffed, tears already starting to burn at his eyes. "Not...not like it matters!" He rubbed under his eyes. "Hogwarts starts next year."

"Do you think that you will be able to excel at Hogwarts if you cannot read and write properly?" Snape questioned as he once more crooked a finger at the child. "You may not be going back to Muggle school next term but that does not make it any less important."

Harry gave a faint whine as Snape motioned him closer. He slowly stepped up to the man. "I can read and write fine," he argued softly.

"Yes," Snape agreed with a nod. "You can. However that does not change the fact that school is important regardless of whether it is a Muggle school or Hogwarts." He gave the boy a stern look. "Aside from that you have been lying to me for over two weeks now haven't you?"

Harry didn't respond to the man at that, his gaze simply lowering to his feet. He never wanted to admit he lied. Honestly, he tried so hard not to lie to his guardian - ever. Forget the fact that he was promised serious punishment if he was, he hated to lie to the man. He hated to upset him or make him angry. He hated to disappoint him.

"I believe that I asked you a question Harry. I expect an answer and I expect you to have the respect to look at me as well."

The child raised his eyes back up to Snape, giving the man a pleading look. "I'm sorry. The school year is almost over!"

"Are you trying to convince me that grades do not matter when the end of the school year is approaching?" Snape asked sternly. "Surely you know that I do not agree with such logic."

"But I'll be at hogwarts soon!" Harry whined, nearly stomping a foot as he spoke. "It doesn't matter!"

"It absolutely matters," Snape snapped reaching around the child and landing a stinging swat to his rear end. "Lying to me repeatedly does not matter?"

"Dooon't!" Harry whined loudly as Snape's hand made contact with his backside. He went up on his toes before he took a step backwards. "I didn't say that lying to you doesn't matter," he muttered softly, his gaze lowering once more. "It does." Harry's right hand moved to rub his bottom in an attempt to alleviate the sting.

"Yet you still did so with such ease," Snape hissed. "Get your eyes off the floor!" He reached out taking a gentle hold of the child's left wrist and pulling him the step back to him.

Harry's gaze immediately snapped up to the man, his lower lip quivering at the tone. Even after all these years, he hated when Snape got mad at him for _anything_. "I _am_ sorry."

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking over to the boy's desk. "Go get me your quill."

Harry looked over towards his desk before turning back to Snape and giving him a pleading look. "Don't take it awaaay, Snape!"

"I do not intend to take it away," Snape spoke honestly. "Now do as I have asked."

Harry moved over to his desk, carefully picking up the item. He twirled it in his hand for a few moments, running his other hand over the feather as he stepped back to the man. "Here." He held it out to Snape.

Snape took the quill from the boy's hand, holding it carefully. "You failed five exams I believe it was. Does that sound correct?"

Harry lowered his hand back to his side, his eyes lowering to his feet. "Yeah."

Snape nodded. "And failed to turn in far more assignments? Is that fair to say?"

The child's shoulders hunched over slightly at the words.

"Is that fair to say or not?" Snape questioned sternly.

"Yes," Harry whispered, shuffling in his spot as he did so.

"And you've been lying to me repeatedly. Do you admit to that as well?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'm sorrry!" Harry took a half step back from the man. "I'm just really excited! That's all."

"Being excited is a reason to lie?" Snape fixed the child with a stern look as he held the quill carefully.

"Well...no," he admitted softly, glancing away at his own words. "I guess not." Harry shifted in his spot, his hands resting behind his back.

"You guess not?" Snape swallowed hard before crooking a finger at the child.

"No, I _know_ not!" Harry quickly corrected, still staying in his spot as he shook his head rapidly.

Snape gave the boy a pointed look as he crooked his finger once more. "Yet as I said, you still did so. Multiple times recently."

The boy's shoulder slouched even more so as he stepped back in front of his guardian's knees. "I'm sorry," he pressed once more, his voice just above a whisper.

"Does sorry erase all your misbehavior?" Snape asked, his right eyebrow rising at the question. His disappointment in his child had not wavered in the slightest. He had been hopeful that Harry would have had some legitimate reason for his behavior but unfortunately he had had been mistaken.

Harry's head lowered once again at the words, shaking it slowly. "No," he whispered.

"Head up!" Snape hissed harshly. "And answer the original question! Have you been lying repeatedly? Every time I ask if a homework assignment is complete? Or how an exam has gone?"

Tears clung to the child's lashes at the words, looking back up to the man quickly. His lower lip quivered slightly as he slowly nodded, a few tears falling at the action. Harry's right hand rose to brush at his cheeks.

"Now tell me." Snape fought hard to ignore the tears as he was sure to keep his voice firm. "What happens when you lie to me?"

"Snaaaaape." Harry once more didn't answer the man's question. He pulled his glasses off of his face seconds before his hands rose to press to his eyes as soft sobs shook his shoulders. Several tears escaped past his hands, dripping from his chin.

Snape shook his head firmly. "I asked you a question and I absolutely expect an answer. What happens when you lie to me?"

Snape had certainly mentioned taking a slipper to him before, often when it was well beyond obvious that Harry was going to lie; which prevented him from doing so each time. Harry pressed his hands harder to his eyes. Snape wouldn't though. "I get sp-spaaanked," the child sobbed into his hands.

"Now not only have you lied but you have failed several exams and failed to do school work." Snape continued. "Not because it is too difficult but because _you_ decided that doing so was no longer important."

Snape reached out and grabbed hold of the child's arm pulling Harry to the spot in between his knees. "And why all the tears now Harry? You clearly wanted a spanking if you behaved in such a way knowing what the outcome would be."

Harry's sobs didn't lessen as he was pulled closer, lowering a hand just enough so he could stare at Snape through his blurred vision. A moment later Harry rested his left arm over his eyes while his right hand lowered to his side holding the glasses. "No!" He nearly stomped a foot, shaking his head rapidly.

Snape held out a hand for the small glasses as he raised an eyebrow at the child's response. "I think that perhaps we need to make sure that tonight when you are doing your homework after this and tomorrow morning when you are in class that your sore backside reminds you just how important your education is. Perhaps you should go over my knee every night for the remainder of the school year so that every day in school you are reminded!"

Harry handed the glasses over to the man, his breath hitching as he did so. "N-noo Snaape!" He lowered his arm slightly so he could simply rub at his eyes roughly. "I'm sorry!" This time the child couldn't help as he stomped his foot.

Snape reached out, placing the glasses on the bedside table. As he was moving to sit back up straight he looked down disapprovingly at the stomp of the small foot. "We are going to go back to checking your assignments every evening." Snape sat up properly, his eyes locking with Harry's. "You are on restriction for the foreseeable future as well. If you miss even one assignment or fail one more exam…" He trailed off swallowing hard before continuing. "If I am called to your school for another meeting about your poor performance on your studies not only will I spank your backside until sitting is a mere memory but I will write your teacher a detailed letter explaining to her exactly what your punishment was. Are we clear?"

"You wouldnt!" Harry shook his head as he tried to gather his emotions back into check. "I'll be good!" The child stepped forward, wrapping his arms tight around Snape's neck as he sobbed into his shoulder. He couldn't imagine Snape doing such a thing, but did not want to test if he would or not.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child, hugging him tightly. "I absolutely would! So you had better not give me a reason to do so." He hugged the child tightly for a moment before loosening his grip on him. "This had better never happen again Harry."

Harry shook his head against the man's shoulder, his grip tightening as he did so. "I-it won't!"

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back for a moment before he tapped his fingers lightly on it. "We are not done here Harry. Far be it for me to deny your backside the attention that it is begging for."

"But it's noooot!" Harry pressed, refusing to move from his spot against the man's front. "I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your apology however, you know the punishment for lying. You did not just lie once either." Snape paused as he gently tapped the child's back once more. "That accompanied with your disregard for your schoolwork? You are absolutely in for quite the sore backside this evening. You have no one to blame for that but yourself."

Harry's grip tightened at the words, his breath hitching once more. Slowly he moved his head away, releasing his grip with one hand so he could rub his tears. "C-can't I just- just be on restriction?"

Snape shook his head firmly. "I wasn't aware that when your behavior calls for punishment you were allowed to negotiate what that punishment will be."

Harry finally stepped away from the man, rubbing both his eyes as he did so. He hated all of this. He hated that Snape even found out!

Snape picked up the quill that had been resting on his leg and silently transfigured it into an old worn slipper. He had threatened to take a slipper to Harry's backside multiple times in the past however, he had never actually done so. He was sure that if there was ever an appropriate time though, it was now. He could not allow this behavior to be let off lightly.

"When we are finished here I will transfigure it back for you," Snape promised as he set the slipper down on the bed beside him. The irony that he had taken the object that had caused some of Harry's trouble in the first place, was not lost on him.

Harry's lip quivered as he watched the slipper form, taking a few steps further away from the man. "You don't haveta," he muttered, his hands resting behind his back to cover his bum at simply the thought of what was to come. "I _promise_ I'll do good at school!"

"I do not have to discipline you at all do I?" Snape questioned. "Nor do I have to take care of you at all however, I do so. I also keep my word to you regardless of whether you like the outcome and you have always been promised that when you lie you will go over my knee." Snape paused for a moment as he once again reached out and gently pulled Harry back towards him. "As I said, you absolutely knew that lying as you did would result in this."

Harry tried to pull out of Snape's hold, whining as he did so. "I didn't think it'd happen!" He argued softly, giving up in trying to pull away and simply standing in front of the man. His free hand rubbed at his eyes, sniffing as he did so. The year had almost been over. Summer was in little over a month. He had been so close to getting away with it.

"You did not think what would happen exactly?" Snape questioned. "I happen to think that you simply did not imagine that you would get caught."

At those words, Harry didn't respond. The man was exactly right. He didn't feel the need to agree with him either.

"That silence speaks volumes." Snape reached out and unsnapped the boy's jeans before taking a gentle hold of his wrist as he started to move him to his side.

"Snape noooo." Harry resisted the tug on his wrist, attempting to stay in his spot. He gave the man a pleading look as he tried to hold back his tears, blinking rapidly.

Snape gave the child a stern look at his actions as he willed his heart to harden. Often when Harry started crying and pleading, Snape would take some more time to talk with him and attempt to calm him down some. Tonight however he had no time for such things. The child had been lying to him repeatedly for weeks and he intended to make sure that such a thing never happened again. "Do you need your backside smacked now, prior to going over my knee, in order for you to cooperate?" He gently pulled the child's hand once more.

Harry's chin shook as he was moved, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand once more. "I'm sorry," he whispered once more, tears falling as he spoke.

Snape nodded as he reached out lowering the boy's jeans. "I know that you are and as I have said I appreciate your apology." He moved so that he was leaning forward towards Harry, his eyes close to the boy's. "What exactly are you going to be spanked for?"

Harry struggled to keep his tone normal, sniffing as he closed his eyes. "For...for lying." He opened his eyes once more, meeting Snape's gaze with his own blurry one.

Snape nodded at the words. "And?" He prompted.

"Not doing my work," he added on after a few more moments.

Snape nodded as he carefully pulled the boy a step closer to him before guiding him over his knee. His left hand rested on the small of Harry's back for a moment before moving around the boy's waist, holding him firmly in place.

Harry's hands gripped at Snape as he was easily tipped over, his eyes closing tightly as his shoulders shook softly. There was no pleading his way out of it now; not in his current position.

Snape's right hand took hold of the child's shorts lowering them the needed amount before he raised the same hand bringing it down firmly on the small backside. Before Harry had a moment to react he brought it down several more times, establishing a rhythm.

A yelp escaped the child, his body shaking as he started to sob softly at the smacks. Harry started to attempt to twist away after the first few smacks, a louder cry passing his lips. "Stooop!" He whined through his tears.

Snape's hand continued to fall, as his left arm tightened slightly around the child holding him firmly in place. "You can save you whines to stop as we are far from done Harry." Snape's hand fell four more times before he paused, picking up the slipper.

Harry's breath hitched, one hand releasing Snape when the man had paused. He rubbed at his face, his eyes remaining closed tightly. He knew what was promised and his body tensed at the mere thought of it. "-m sorry!"

"Tell me Harry was lying worth it?" Snape questioned as he tapped the slipper firmly on the boy's backside.

Harry shook his head at the question, shifting the best he could away from the threatening slipper. "N-no."

"Let me explain something to you." Snape continued to let the slipper tap firmly on the boy's small rear end. "You are getting a taste of the slipper today however, the next time something like this happens your entire spanking will be with the slipper. Are we clear?"

"It won't e-ever!" Harry sobbed, his grip tightening on the man's pant leg. "I'm sorrrry." He shifted at the tapping once more, dread filling him at the delay of it all.

"It had better not." Snape raised the slipper and brought it down smartly on the small rear end.

Harry yelped loudly, a loud sob breaking past him as he raised a leg at the initial smack. It was only one smack, but on top of the spanking he had already received his bottom stung horribly. His cries echoed off the walls as his tears dripped off his chin. "Snaaaaape," Harry sobbed loudly as the slipper fell for the second time. He reached a hand back in an attempt to protect his bum.

"Move that hand Harry or I promise you I will lengthen this punishment," Snape promised as he tapped the slipper on the back of the boy's right thigh.

Harry quickly dropped his hand back to Snape's pant leg, gripping at him tightly as his body shook with his cries.

Snape refrained from scolding the boy further for attempting to cover his rear end and instead brought the slipper down twice more. "Are you ever going to purposely fail to do well in your studies again?" Snape let the slipper tap the boy's backside twice.

N-nooo!" He sobbed, his eyes burning from his tears. He had given up trying to shift away from the man, now lying mostly still over his guardian's lap. His bum was on fire, and the child hoped it was over.

Snape raised the slipper allowing it to fall twice more, once on each of the boy's sit spots before he set it to the side. His hand now gently rubbing Harry's back.

At each of the last smacks, Harry's legs kicked up. He didn't move from his spot, his breathing coming in hard breaths as he didn't even try to calm down. The child coughed from his sobs, his grip still remaining tight on his guardian's leg. It was, to date, the worse punishment he had received so far. He had pushed the man too far and his bum paid dearly.

Snape continued to rub gentle circles on the boy's back. He knew that this was the most serious punishment he had ever given the child and he felt quite bad about doing so. However, he would not allow any child of his to fail at their studies. "I sincerely hope that this particular spanking taught you something." His voice was much more gentle now than it had been just moments earlier.

Harry didn't respond verbally to the man, only nodding slowly as he continued to sob loudly. He leaned his head over slightly, pressing his cheek to the side of Snape's robes. The whole ordeal made him feel exhausted, mentally and physically. Harry raised his right hand, trying to rub away his tears with absolutely no avail.

After several long moments, Snape hooked his hands under Harry's armpits and carefully lifted the boy so that he was once again standing in front of him.

A moment later the man took hold of the child's underwear and returned them to their rightful spot causing Harry to let out a particularly loud sob. "Step out of your trousers." Snape waved a hand causing a clean pair of pajamas to fly out of Harry's wardrobe and land on the bed next to him.

Harry did so without argument, his hands rubbing under his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He finally opened his eyes to look at his guardian through his blurred vision. "'M-'M sorrry."

Snape nodded at the words. "I forgive you." He picked up the pajama pants before leaning over and holding them so that Harry could step into them. Snape was fairly certain that he hadn't done such a thing since the child was roughly seven. "Come now, let's get these on you."

Harry rested one hand on his guardian's shoulder, his breath hitching as he stepped into the clean pajama pants. He felt like such a baby- but he also didn't care right palms rested to his heated cheeks, a hiss passing his lips as the pants brushed over his sore bottom.

The moment that the child's pajama pants were in their rightful place Snape lifted the boy with ease placing him on his lap before his right hand gently began rubbing his back once more. "Calm down." The instructions came in a soft voice. "You are okay."

Like most times over the years, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Snape's neck as he nestled his head into his cries had lessened slightly, though the tears still fell. The child whined softly at the pain his bum was in, shifting his position slightly.

Snape wrapped his arms around the small body, pulling Harry closer to him as he squeezed him tightly. "No more lying. Do you hear me?"

Harry nodded slowly against the man's shoulder, his breath hitching as he took in a deep breath. "Y-yeah." He pressed his cheek to Snape's shoulder, tilting his head into his guardian's neck as he continued to attempt to take a few calming breaths. Every few moments a soft sob escaped him instead.

Snape loosened his grip on the child, his hand once more moving to rub his back gently. "You are okay," he said softly in an attempt to calm Harry down. "I am not cross with you. I am sure your backside smarts a bit but it will be okay Harry."

"It hu-hurts a loooot," Harry whined softly as he moved his face down to hide in his guardian's robes. He pressed his face against Snape's chest as he breathed in the man's aftershave.

"A spanking is supposed to hurt," Snape replied gently as his hand moved to rub the small back once more. "By the time you wake in the morning it will be fine."

Harry nodded, his eyes closing as he rubbed his face into the man's chest. His body relaxed slowly over several minutes, his breath hitching only every few minutes.

"Is there anything that you want to discuss?" Snape's hand continued to rub the child's back. His voice was gentle as he asked the question.

"No," Harry whispered tiredly. "Not now," the child added on after a moment of silence.

"Would you rather go to bed now and be woken earlier to do your homework?" Snape questioned. "Despite the fact that sitting on a sore bottom at your desk to complete tonight's assignment would be more than deserved, you sound far too tired to be able to concentrate properly to do so."

Harry shifted against the man, nestling his head further against his neck as his tears finally were under control. "Ye-yeah."

Snape nodded at the reply. "Why don't you lie down then?"

Harry was silent as he pulled himself away from his guardian and carefully crawled across his bed. He lied down on his back before wincing and rolling onto his side.

Snape moved down the bed, putting himself closer to the child. "Are you okay?" He questioned softly as his hand reached out, brushing a stray tear from the boy's cheek.

Harry slowly nodded, his shoulders hitching just slightly as he tucked a hand under his pillow. "Can you get my owl?" He felt like a complete baby asking for his stuffed toy but he didn't care.

Snape nodded as he stood and moved over to the shelf where the owl had sat for the past few months. At some point, around Christmas, Harry had decided that he was too old to sleep with a stuffed animal and had placed the owl on the shelf next to his window. It was only when he was sick or upset that he wanted it now.

Snape plucked the owl from the shelf carrying it back over to the child. He held it out as Harry took it from his hand and snuggled it against his chest. "Thanks," the child uttered softly.

Snape leaned over pulling the quilt up over Harry's shoulder. "I want you to ask your teacher tomorrow if it is possible for you to turn in your homework assignments late."

Harry looked up at his guardian giving a single nod. "Okay," he breathed.

"Roll onto your stomach and I will rub your back for you," Snape offered as he sat down on the edge of the bed once more.

Harry instantly obeyed, bringing his owl with him as he tucked the small stuffed animal to his chest.

Once more Snape reached out and brought the blankets up over the boy's shoulders, tucking them firmly under Harry's chin. A moment later his hand began gently rubbing the boy's small back.

"Snape?" Harry said softly as he felt the man's gentle touch.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, his body relaxing to the touch. "I pr- promise that I am."

"I know that you are. You are really forgiven." Snape's hand tapped Harry's back gently.

"I am not cross with you. I know that it will not happen again. However, I am going to wake you up a bit earlier tomorrow morning in order for you to do your homework assignment for tonight."

Harry nodded into his pillow, releasing a tired breath as he nestled his chin further under his quilt. "Love you," he muttered softly, sleep pulling at his mind.

Snape grinned softly. "I love you very much Harry. More than you know."


	17. Chapter 17

**December - Harry, age 11**

Snape walked down the long hallway. The castle was exceptionally quiet which pleased him immensely. All too often he stumbled upon students out of bed and wandering the halls after curfew.

Snape pushed open the heavy doors, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the boy sitting in front of the large mirror. He nearly hauled the child up and landed half a dozen good smacks to his backside. He would have too if it wasn't for how intently Harry was concentrating on the mirror.

It was clear to Snape that whatever the child saw was enthralling. He cleared his throat quite loudly hoping to break Harry from his trance however, the eleven year old didn't so much as budge let alone acknowledge him.

Harry stared into the mirror, not hearing the door open or the gentle clearing of the throat. Over his lap rested his invisibility cloak, his hands resting on top of it as he continued to stare into the mirror. He knew it was his parents, and he had been coming to see them for several days now. He loved how they seemed to truly be right next to him.

Snape approached the child before clearing his throat loudly once more. He leaned down to wear the boy was sitting his fingers tapping the boy's shoulder firmly. "It is well past curfew Harry James."

The child jumped at the tap on his shoulder, standing up quickly as he turned around. Guilt plastered his face as he looked at his guardian, his eyes shifting back towards the mirror. "I know."

Snape reached out took hold of the boy's hand easily pulling him the few steps to him. In one quick motion he turned Harry to the side and landed a stinging swat to the small rear end. Turning Harry back to face him once more, he didn't release the child's hand as he leaned down putting his own face much closer to Harry's. "You had better start explaining yourself young man!"

Harry yelped at the swat, tears already stinging his eyes as Snape leaned down. He raised his free hand, rubbing lightly at his cheek in an attempt to still the tears from falling. "I just wanted to see them again," he whispered softly.

Snape had a good idea of exactly who the child was referring to yet he wanted to be certain. "See who?" He squatted down in front of the child, his grip on the small hand not loosening in the least. He could easily see that Harry was seconds from tears and while he felt for the child, he could not let the fact that it was past midnight on a school night go either.

"Mum and dad." He turned his head back towards the mirror before he looked back at Snape.

Snape nodded knowingly before releasing his grip on the child's hand. In one quick motion he reached down and picked up Harry's cloak from the floor before scooping the child up in his arms with it.

He knew that Harry was far too old to be carried. The child reminded him, loudly, every time he did it. Still, it was proving to be a hard habit to break for Snape. "I think that you and I need to go down to our quarters for a bit of a talk."

Harry watched as Snape picked up his cloak with a whine starting to play on his lips before he was scooped up. "I'm too old to be carried!" Despite his words, Harry rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder as he looked back at the mirror. He took in a deep breath, trying to fight a yawn back. "I'm sorry."

"Hush." Snape's hand tapped the boy's rear end firmly as he adjusted the boy in his arms. "I said we would talk when we got back to our quarters and we will." He exited the room, turning to start down the staircase that led to the dungeons.

Harry fell silent, tightening his hold around Snape's neck as they descended down the stairs. He shifted his head to lean closer to his guardian's neck, eyes fluttering closed as the man continued to walk.

A few moments later, Snape waved his hand causing his parlor door to open. He did not stop in the parlor but rather walked down the hallway and into Harry's bedroom. He kept the child in his arms as he sat down on the bed. "How long have you been doing this?"

Harry fluttered his eyes open as they entered the parlor, shifting his head away from the man as Snape sat down on his bed.

He lowered his gaze down towards his legs at the question. "A few days," he admitted softly.

Snape shook his head firmly at the confession. "It ends here. I had better not find that you were out after curfew again. Are we clear?"

Harry kept his gaze down, his chin quivering slightly at the thought. "But I enjoy seeing them. It's like they're actually there!" He looked up at Snape then, tears still burning within his eyes.

Snape sighed softly at the words before nodding at the boy. "I am sure that you are enjoying it however, what you are seeing is not real nor is it healthy for you. I intend to speak to Albus and see to it that the mirror is moved to a new location tomorrow." Snape gave the boy a pointed look. "You will not go looking for it."

Harry's gaze lowered once more, sniffing softly as a tear fell. He quickly brushed it away as he rested his head on Snape's shoulder. "I don't even remember them," he muttered softly.

Snape wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the child. "I know. I am sure that it a dreadful feeling however, people have wasted away in front of that mirror Harry. I cannot allow that to happen to you. We will find other ways for you to feel close to them."

"How?" The child sighed softly, adjusting himself on Snape's leg. He snuggled his face further into the man's shoulder.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he softly cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can talk about them a bit more. That may help."

"Do you know a lot about them?" Harry rubbed at his cheeks with his right hand, lifting his head slightly to look up at his guardian.

Reluctantly Snape nodded. "I know a great deal more about your mother, but yes, I know about them. I knew them both."

"You know more about mum? Were you friends with her?" A smile crossed the child's face as he sat up properly.

Snape nodded once more. "I was. We were quite good friends when we were children."

Harry's smile, if possible, widened at the words. "Really? Like my age? Or how old?"

"We were young when we first met, six or so and we stayed close through most of our time at Hogwarts." Snape's eyes traveled to the clock. "However this maybe a conversation better suited for breakfast. It is late and you have class tomorrow."

"Do I have to go to class tomorrow?" Harry nearly whined as he rested his head back on Snape's shoulder.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the question. "Do you care to enlighten me as to why you would be permitted not to attend your classes tomorrow?"

"So I can stay home and talk about mum and dad?" The child offered, still a small smile on his lips. "Please?"

Snape considered the request for a moment before shaking his head. "We will have plenty of time to talk about them, even with you attending your classes tomorrow."

His arms loosened around the small boy before his fingers tapped his back gently. "Into bed please."

"Just one day though?" Still, Harry crawled out of the man's arms and across his bed. He pulled back his covers and shifted to lay under them.

Snape stood pulling the covers up over the boy's shoulder. He picked up the boys cloak and folded it placing it on top of his wardrobe."Sleep. We will discuss it in the morning when we discuss your sneaking around past curfew." Snape gave the child a disapproving look.

Harry removed his glasses as Snape spoke, placing them on the side table before laid back down. He shifted onto his side, his cheeks flushing slightly at the look. "Sorry," he muttered softly, his eyes soon closing.

Snape hummed softly at the apology. "I expect you to stay in bed until morning. The only excuse to leave it is to use the lavatory. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded slightly at the words, his hands tucking under his pillow. "Yeah", he agreed, rubbing his cheek against the pillow soon after. "G'night."

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Snape waved a hand causing the child's room to darken before he turned and walked out, leaving the door partially open the way Harry liked it.

* * *

Harry padded softly down the hall the following morning, stretching his arms above his head as he entered the kitchen. The child was still dressed in his pajamas as he moved to the table and sat down at his usual chair next to his guardian.

Once more, the child stretched out his arms, this time in front of him with a large yawn. "Mornin'." If Harry had to admit it, he was actually still exhausted from being up far too late for several nights in a row.

Snape's face was concealed by the morning paper however, when the child spoke he lowered it, looking Harry in the face. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Snape's right hand let go of the paper to tap the table twice, causing breakfast to appear in front of the eleven year old.

Harry grinned down at the meal as he nodded. "Yeah. Still a little tired," he admitted, rubbing his left eye as his other hand picked up his fork.

"If you stayed in bed where you belong at night that would hardly be an issue." Snape's tone was normal yet it held an underlying sternness to it.

Harry fell silent, simply taking a few bites of his meal. Swallowing after a few minutes, he glanced up at Snape. "I'm still sorry."

"Finish your breakfast and then we will discuss it." Snape forced his tone to sound sterner than he felt before moving his paper to conceal his face once more.

Harry sighed at the words, looking back down at his plate before he started to eat in silence once more. It took near ten minutes before the child was completely done with his meal, juice included.

He slowly pushed the plate away from himself, lowering his gaze towards his lap.

As Snape heard the plate move across the table he lowered his paper once more. He eyed the child before folding the paper and placing it on the table next to him. A moment later he pushed his chair away from the table, making ample space in front of him. "Come here, Harry."

Harry glanced up when he heard Snape's chair move, sighing as he pushed himself up from his own. He tried to force a small smile as he moved to stand in front of the man.

Snape leaned forward, putting his own face level with the child's. His elbows resting on his knees. "What time is it that you are supposed to be in your dormitory for the evening?"

"Eight," Harry sighed, lowering his gaze down towards his feet as Snape leaned forward.

Snape's hand moved to gently cup the boy's chin and raise his head slightly in an attempt to get Harry to look at him. "Does the definition of the word curfew confuse you?"

Harry looked at Snape's face as his chin was forced up. The child shook his head just slightly in the man's hold. "No sir."

Snape raised a stern eyebrow as his hand released the small chin and moved to his knee once more. "Do you think that you are above the rules? That you are suddenly too old to go over my knee?"

Harry shook his head at the words, struggling to keep his gaze up to his guardian's. "It's not that. I just... I just enjoyed seeing them. And it's not like I could of gone during the day."

"That gives you permission to break the rules?" Snape fixed the boy with a stern look. "That makes your actions acceptable?"

Once more, Harry's gaze fell down towards the floor as he shook his head. "No," he muttered softly, his hands resting behind his back in a half idle attempt to protect his bum.

"Do you need my assistance in keeping those eyes of yours off of the floor?" Snape's hand moved to gently pull the child a step closer to him.

Harry protested just slightly at the move, having attempted to remain in his spot before taking the step closer. He sighed heavily, looking back up at Snape. "Sorry."

"Perhaps you need to fetch the wooden spoon so we can be sure that this does not happen again?" While Snape had no intent to actually punish the child that harshly for his actions, he was determined to leave an impression and be sure that they did not occur again.

"No!" Came the child's instant reply as he shook his head. He swallowed hard, tears starting to burn his eyes at the mere threat. "No, it won't happen again."

Snape nodded at the words. He was tempted to pull the child into his arms but he needed to be absolutely certain that this conversation would not be taking place again in a week or so. "Are you sure about that Harry? I happen to think that perhaps a discussion with the wooden spoon is needed if you can break the rules so easily."

"I _swear_." Harry pressed, tears now blurring his vision as he stared at Snape in some desperate attempt to get the man to believe him. "You said it's gonna be moved too."

"It is at that," Snape nodded. "However I do not want you out past curfew for _any_ reason. Is that clear?"

Once more, Harry gave a nod at the words. "Okay," he breathed, rubbing under his eyes and forcing his glasses up as he did so.

"Make no mistake that should it happen again you will absolutely be going over my knee for a long discussion with the wooden spoon." Snape's hand moved to land a firm swat to the small backside.

The child jumped slightly at the swat, attempting to side step away from the man and any more surprise attacks on his bum. "I get _it_ ," he whined softly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Wander around after curfew again and you certainly will _get it_ young man." Snape reached out and took hold of the child easily pulling him back to stand between his knees. "The rules are set for a reason Harry. You look absolutely exhausted from your sneaking around and you have classes today."

Harry gave the man a sad expression as he looked down slightly at the words. "Do I really have to go today? Can't I miss classes for one day?"

Snape was silent for several long moments as he gave the boy a stern look. His hand moved landing a second, firmer swat to the small rear end. "Go get yourself back in bed. I will be there in a moment."

Harry jumped slightly at the swat once more, quickly stepping away from the man before he rushed out of the room. He certainly didn't want to make Snape take his words back. Especially if he wasn't going to punished and if he was going to be allowed to miss class.

The child went back into his room, not bothering to shut his door as he crawled right back into his bed.

Snape tapped the kitchen table causing it to clear itself before he knew that he should make Harry go to his classes and suffer through them. After all, it was the child's own fault that he was tired but he could not bring himself to do so. Besides, he was sure that Harry would learn nothing if he was exhausted.

Snape made his way down the hallway and into Harry's bedroom pleased to find that the child had obeyed and was in bed.

"If I am going to allow you to miss your classes today than you are going to spend the morning getting caught up on sleep."

Harry turned onto his side to face towards Snape as the man stepped into his room. He looked up at him as the man approached, pressing his cheek further into his pillow. "Can we still talk about my parents later?" The child tucked an arm under his pillow, his eyes blinking as he struggled to keep them open.

Snape nodded as he pulled the quilt up over the boy's shoulder. "I have to go teach my morning class and I don't want you out of this bed until I am back aside from using the lavatory if needed." He tapped Harry's side gently as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Roll onto your stomach."

Harry did as he was asked, suddenly feeling very childish yet he didn't care. "My owl's on the dresser. Can I have it first?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the request but stood and moved across the room retrieving the small stuffed owl. It had been nearly a year since he had seen Harry sleep with it and he couldn't help but wonder what was causing him to want to do so now. He handed the owl to the boy before pulling the quilt up over his shoulders once more and then sitting on the bed. His hand moved to rub the small back. "I expect you well rested when I return as I will be bringing your Charms work for today with me."

Harry groaned at the idea of doing school work later, holding his owl within his right arm as he laid on his stomach. "Fiine," he muttered softly, eyes closing as he instead focused on the rubbing on his back. He was sure for near a full week he hadn't been getting more than five hours of sleep after spending so many hours with the mirror. Normally he would complain about having to go back to bed, but now Harry simply couldn't find it in him to do so. His shoulders relaxed as his eyes closed with a soft hum.

"Without argument little boy." Snape's hand continued to rub the small back. "I could just as easily make you get right back up and go to class."

"I wasn't arguing," Harry pointed out, a small grin gracing his lips. He sighed as he shifted his chin to tuck under the covers.

"I must have imagined that groan then." Snape's hand continued to rub Harry's back. "Relax and go to sleep."

Harry pressed his face into his owl, his body soon relaxing as sleep pulled at his tired mind. "Love you," he breathed softly, soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

"I love you very much," Snape replied softly as he continued to rub the small back for several moments after he was sure the boy was asleep.

A moment later he stood, waving a hand to cause the room to darken. He turned on his heel and walked out of the boy's room, leaving the door half open.


	18. Chapter 18

**August - Harry, age 11**

 _(August 1st)_

Snape sat in his armchair in silence. Albus had left only moments prior and the news he had delivered had honestly rendered Snape speechless. He had been hoping this moment would come and now that it was here he was feeling both elated as well as nervous.

He couldn't help but fear that Harry wouldn't want this. He couldn't help but worry that what he was about to propose was the furthest thing from the child's mind. He swore to himself that if Harry was against the idea he would not let it change anything. The situation could continue as it was. He would not let it upset him in the least - at least not outwardly.

Snape tucked the papers into the inner pocket of his robe before he cleared his throat. "Harry," he called loudly, "Come down here please."

He had sent the child up to his room right after Albus had arrived. The newly eleven year old had argued that he should be allowed to stay, nearly to the point of getting himself in trouble, before he had retreated to his room with a bit of cheek.

Snape had set a silencing spell on the parlor despite the fact that he was sure Harry was smart enough not to eavesdrop. He had also been determined that when Albus left he would scold the child for how he had acted however now doing so was the furthest thing from his mind.

He held his breath as he heard the door close above him, followed by the child's footsteps down the staircase.

Harry had been waiting upstairs, leaning against the door practically, as soon as he set foot into his room. He couldn't help the slight disappointment when he couldn't hear anything from downstairs. He had finally moved away, sitting on his bed with a slight huff.

It wasn't much longer before he heard his name called from downstairs. Harry couldn't help but worry if something was wrong.

Quickly he stood and stepped out of his room, going downstairs and stopping at the bottom. Harry peered over to Snape before he stepped over to the man.

Snape's eyes locked with the child as he gently took hold of the boy's small wrist and pulled him to stand between his knees. "I want to talk to you about something quite serious."He hoped that Harry did not realize how nervous he truly was. He found himself wondering if he should have waited a day or so to talk to the child, until he had time to calm his own emotions.

Harry studied the man's face as he was pulled the final step closer. Maybe he wasn't going to Hogwarts? While Harry did doubt it, the thought did cross his mind.

"Okay," the child said slowly, his nerves rising just slightly. He knew that he had been a bit cheeky before he went up to his room and he hoped that he wasn't about to be scolded - or worse punished for it.

Snape swallowed hard as he tried to find the correct words. "You have been with me for roughly five years now." He paused for a moment studying Harry's features. "You are happy here, correct?"

"Well yeah." Harry couldn't help but grin at his own words. He never thought about what would have happened if he agreed to go with that other family. If he didn't argue against leaving. A sudden fear entered the child's mind once more. "You're... you're still okay with me here? Right?"

Snape nodded. "I spoke to Albus about something quite serious this evening. Something that I have been attempting to do for several weeks now. Perhaps I should have mentioned it sooner however, I needed to be sure that it would even be a possibility." Snape paused for a long moment as he attempted to gather his thoughts. "If there is something that you are not happy with now is the time to tell me."

"Besides being punished?" Harry couldn't fight the small amount of cheek in his tone, but his small smile hardly faded. "But no Snape, I _am_ happy." Despite the child's words, there was clearly a fear within his eyes as he studied Snape. "What happened?"

Snape nearly chuckled at the words but he swallowed it once more letting out a sigh of relief. "How would you feel about making things more official?"

"Official?" Harry could feel his heart start to race slightly. If Snape was talking about what he _thought_. He shifted in his spot, clearly trying to hide his grin and failing.

Snape nodded as a soft grin tugged at his lips. "Albus brought the paperwork over this evening." He reached into his cloak pulling out the envelope. "If you would like, and only if you would like, I could officially adopt you."

Harry's smile widened even more at those words. The child didn't even wait to lunge forward into the man's chest, his arms wrapping tightly around Snape's neck. His shoulders shook with soft cries, tightening his hold even more. "Yes!" The child nodded against the man. His smile, though hidden, was wide as the tears fell against Snape's front.

Snape wrapped his arms around the small boy, hugging him back tightly. A moment later he easily lifted him and placed him on his knee. "You are absolutely sure Harry? Once these papers are signed it will not be easy to reverse this. It will actually take a great deal of time." Snape paused for a moment as he angled his head attempting to see the child's face that was hidden in his cloak. "Are you sure that you do not want to take some time and think this over?"

"Positive!" Harry nodded into the man's cloak, still refusing to move his face away. He rubbed his face on the cloth before he slowly looked up at Snape. A large grin plastered to his face despite his tears. Snape wanted to officially keep him! The thought of him no longer not having a family was becoming long forgotten. They were going to be a family! And Harry was thrilled at the idea.

Snape allowed a small grin to grace his lips at the sight of the child's face. He leaned down placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. "You have absolutely no idea how happy that makes me." Snape's hand moved, placing the envelope on the table beside him. His hand once more wrapped tightly around the small child.

Harry rested his forehead back into Snape's robes, tightening his hold as well. "You-you're serious right?" He muttered into the man.

Snape nodded as he leaned back in his chair, bringing Harry with him. "I am very serious Harry. I would never joke about such a thing."

Harry sniffed softly, his hold still remaining tight as he smiled. "Love you," he hummed, tucking his head under his guardian's chin.

"I love you very much." Snape's grip tightened on the child. "I am quite pleased that you are agreeable to this. I must confess I feared that you would not want to be officially adopted."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry lifted his head up slightly to look up at the man.

Snape looked down at the child with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps you had decided that you would like a guardian or I suppose parent now, that is not as strict?" Snape hummed softly. "I'm sure there are plenty of people out there that would allow you to have very few rules. People that would never punish you."

"But they wouldn't be you," Harry muttered softly. Even if the idea of having no rules was great, he couldn't exactly imagine living with a stranger now. "And... and you knew my actual parents... and you're not mean." Harry have a small grin up to Snape.

Snape smirked softly at the words. He was always amazed that Harry did not find him to be mean. He was always sure that at some point the child would change his point of view on that but he never did. Snape hummed softly at the words. "I hope that you always feel that way."

Harry's smile never faded as he moved his arms down to wrap around his guardian's middle. He didn't respond, simply humming in pure content and happiness at the situation.

"We will have to go to Hogwarts later today." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's knee. "You cannot sign the papers without a witness and Albus has agreed to this."

"Okay," Harry nodded, shifting himself to curl closely to the man front. "Thanks Snape," the child whispered.

"You needn't thank me for such a thing," Snape replied softly as he leaned down once more placing a second kiss on the boy's head.

Harry kept his smile, sighing in pure happiness as he loosened his grip around the man. "This is the best birthday present," he hummed, once more pressing the top of his head under Snape's chin.

Snape smirked at the words as he swallowed a small laugh. "Speaking of presents I suppose we should make our way to Diagon Alley sometime soon to get you everything that you will need for Hogwarts. I believe you expressed interest in an owl? Is that correct?"

He had gifted the child a relatively small birthday present with the intent of purchasing his owl for him. He had debated purchasing it himself and surprising Harry with it but he knew that the child would want to pick out his pet himself.

Harry's head shot up at the words, his eyes widening. "Yes! Yes I do!" He released his hold from his guardian. "Please!"

Snape forced himself to swallow his amusement at the words. He forced his face to go stern. "Do you think that you will be able to handle the responsibility of having a pet owl?"

"I _swear_ Snape," Harry grinned widely at the words. "I'll be the best at caring for one." He slowly pushed himself up from the man's lap, stretching out. "Can we go today? Oh! And I get my wand too don't I?" The child beamed at the man.

Snape nodded. "You may have an owl however should you forget that promise you just made and neglect your responsibilities for your pet, you have my word that I will find that pet a new home. Are we clear on that?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, his smile never fading for a moment. The day was simply the best of his life so far, and it was starting to feel like a dream.

Snape nodded in response before glancing over at the clock. "I suppose we could go today, it is still fairly early."

"Yes!" Harry leaned forward before the man had a chance to stand, wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome." Snape hugged the child back for a moment. "Go put your shoes on and grab a light jacket as well."

Harry didn't need any further prompting, standing straight and going to get his shoes and jacket.

Stepping back into the parlor, Harry's grin still hadn't faded in the slightest as he sat down on the couch. He pulled on his trainers rather quickly, standing and putting on his jacket.

"Just a small reminder." Snape stood as he moved towards the fireplace. "If we get your wand today you still are not allowed to use it until you are at Hogwarts."

Harry stepped up to Snape's side as he stood, looking up at him with a slight pout. "I can't even test out one spell?"

Snape considered the words as he picked up a handful of floo powder. "We shall see. Perhaps if your behavior is exceptionally good I could allow you to do so...with my supervision that is."

Harry stepped into the hearth with Snape, smiling as he leaned into the man's side. "Thanks."

Snape wrapped an arm around the child, giving him a light squeeze. A moment later he dropped the floo powder stating their destination clearly.

Harry soon stepped away from Snape's side, restraining himself from giving a small jump of joy. "What first?" He turned to look back at the man.

Snape stepped out of the fireplace as he looked down at the child. "I suppose we should get your school uniforms taken care of and then your books. We will save your wand and owl for last." The man took several steps in the direction of Madam Malkin's. "Stay with me please."

Harry did so, falling just a step behind the man. He wasn't about to dare complain about getting fitted for his uniform. That just meant soon he'd be going to Hogwarts!

"Perhaps if we have time we could stop for ice cream as well." Snape glanced down at the child as they approached the robe shop. He held the door open, waiting for Harry to walk in first.

"Please!" Harry looked back up at Snape before he stepped into the shop. "There's always time to get some ice cream, Snape," the child pointed out, waiting for the man to come in as well.

Snape rolled his eyes as he walked into the store allowing the door to close behind him. He had to admit that Harry's desire to go to Diagon Alley today was an excellent idea. Being only the first day of August; the stores were hardly crowded at all.

"You need trousers, shirts, ties, sweaters, shoes, and robes." Snape walked across the store to the selection of shoes, looking through the boxes for Harry's size.

Harry followed after the man, his shoulders slumping just slightly. He hated cloth shopping, but still, he didn't complain. He couldn't.

Snape pulled a box from the shelf before motioning for Harry to sit. "Let's try these on you."

The child sighed heavily, moving over to the nearest chair to sit. He kicked off his right shoe, waiting to be handed the shoe to try on. "This is my least favorite."

Snape handed the child one of the shoes with a raised eyebrow. "Trying on shoes? I suppose it is good that we are getting it over with first then."

"Yeah," Harry sighed softly. "I mean clothes shopping in general is the worst thing to do. But. I'm getting an owl!" He couldn't contain his excitement at his own words as he slipped the shoe on.

Snape hummed at the words. "Stand up and take a few steps. Make sure you have room in that shoe and that it is not too tight."

Harry did so, standing up and taking a step forward. He gave the man a skeptical look before he took a few more steps. "It's a little snug," he stated after a minute, sitting back down and removing the shoe.

Snape nodded as he moved back over to the boxes and selected the next half size up. He opened the box and pulled out the correct shoe handing it to the child. "Try that."

Handing the other shoe back, Harry took the new one and slipped in on. After a moment, he stood, taking a few steps around in a half circle. "This one," he stated, nodding his head as he sat back down. Removing it, he placed on his normal trainers and handed the shoe back up to Snape.

Snape slipped the shoe back into the box before picking up the disregarded shoe and putting it back on the shelf. He tucked the shoe box under his arm as he looked down at the child. "Perhaps you should try on some trousers and shirts now."

Harry's shoulders slumped just slightly. But, the sooner this was over with, the sooner they could go on. "Fine," he agreed softly, heading over to the shirts.

The whole ordeal took over half an hour. Making sure to get a few pairs of each item. Harry was nearly whining to leave by the time they were done. He wanted to look at owls! As well as get his wand!

Snape walked out of the store with several bags in his hands and Harry by his side. "Shall we get your books next?" He looked across the street at the book shop.

Harry sighed, looking across the street with Snape. "Yeah," he agreed softly, taking a step forward before pausing so Snape could lead the way.

Snape opened the door to the bookstore and then closed it before walking in. He had to admit that Harry had been exceptionally well behaved so far, even after trying on a dozen different uniforms. "On second thought, why don't we go get your wand first? We can get your books after that."

Harry visibly perked up at the words, his smile returning once more as he nodded eagerly. "Please!" He knew getting his owl would be last, but getting his wand was near just as good.

Snape nodded with a soft hum as he turned and began walking down the street. "I suppose that could be arranged. Please keep in mind that I have known Mr. Ollivander for quite some time, therefore perfect behavior and manners are expected."

Snape stopped in front of Ollivanders, holding the door open for the child.

Harry grinned up to the man, pausing in front of Snape as he spoke. "Maybe I was going to be perfect, but now that you toooold me to, I won't." It was clear the child was simply teasing as he stepped into the building. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of boxes lining the walls. He stopped just a few steps within the building, smiling widely.

Snape smirked softly as he landed the lightest of swats to the boy's backside in a playful manner before calling out for Mr. Ollivander. A moment later the older man came out from the back storage room, smiling softly as he spotted the pair. "Severus," he nodded before turning his attention down to Harry. "And Mr. Potter. I was expecting that you would be visiting me one day soon."

Harry's grin remained despite the swat, not like it had hurt to begin with. He moved up to the counter as Mr. Ollivander stepped in. "Hi ." He couldn't imagine if Snape wasn't his guardian- well... his _parent_! To not even know who Ollivander was, to not know... well, anything about the world who knew about him.

Mr. Ollivander smiled in return as he began rummaging through boxes behind the counter. "Hard to believe that you are already eleven!"

Snape stepped up, standing behind Harry, watching as Ollivander opened a box and handed the child a wand.

"Give this one a small wave," the old man encouraged.

Harry felt the presence of Snape step up, tilting his head slightly back to glance over his shoulder at him. As Ollivander held out the wand, Harry took it carefully with a breath. Releasing the same breath slowly, he gave the wand a wave. Glasses and jars shattered behind the elder wizard, causing Harry to step back a step against his guardian.

Ollivander let out a small sound but aside from that he did not react at all. He cleared his throat softly. "Certainly not." He shook his head as he gently took the wand from Harry's hand. "Better try another."

Snape's hand reached out and gently rested on Harry's shoulder for a moment.

Seconds later Ollivander handed Harry a new wand, giving the child a small nod as he did.

Harry took in another shuddering breath after such an incident, stepping back up and taking the new wand. He held the item carefully before giving it a small wave as well. Several boxes lining the wall jumped out, opening and the wands within them clattering out and onto the ground.

Snape made a small sound at the boxes jumping out, he watched Ollivander closely as the man hovered over a new wand. A moment later the man turned, gently he took the wand Harry was holding out of the child's hand and replaced it with the new one before giving the child an encouraging nod.

Harry gently held the new wand. This one _felt_ different. Almost warm to the touch and he tightened his hold on it slightly. He gave it a small wave and soon gold and red sparks shot from the end almost like he was holding a sparkler. The colors faded and Harry's small grin returned slightly.

Snape reached out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder giving an encouraging squeeze. "I think we may have found the one."

Ollivander nodded though his face was deep in thought. "Quite interesting that it would be that particular wand."

Harry blinked at the words, carefully placing the item back within its box in front of Ollivander. "Why?" He looked up at the elderly wizard, resting his arms on the counter.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow as he cleared his throat. "The phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is interesting that this wand choose you when it's brother gave you your scar."

Snape's grip on the boy's shoulder tightened just slightly as he swallowed hard. "I am sure that is just a strange coincidence."

Harry felt Snape's grip tighten on his shoulder, staring back down at the wand within the box. He took in a breath. He didn't even know what to say about the new information, shivering just slightly under his guardian's hold. "Thanks ." Harry finally spoke, his tone soft as he looked back up to the man.

"The wand chooses the Wizard Mr. Potter it always has and it always will."

Snape forced his demeanor to appear relaxed. "As I said, a strange coincidence." He turned his attention down to the child. "Let me pay for your wand so we can go get your books." He reaches into his pocket, handing over the correct amount of money to Ollivander before thanking the man for his help.

He turned on his heel, heading back towards the exit.

Harry picked up the box with his wand, following after the man rather quickly to step out of the building. He released a heavy sigh as soon as they stepped out, moving to Snape's side.

"Books, ice cream, and then owl?" Snape questioned as he moved down the street. He wrapped an arm around the child, pulling him closer to his side for a second.

"Yes!" Harry leaned into the man's side, grinning up to him. "You're the best, Snape," the child hummed happily, holding the box close to his chest.

"I will remind you of that the next time you are in trouble," Snape replied in an amused tone as they approached the book shop. "I think perhaps we will have your books delivered home rather than carry those around as well." Snape opened the door to the store allowing Harry to walk in first.

Harry stepped in, his smile still bright. "Am I able to read ahead and read some of the books tonight?" He looked up as his guardian before he looked over at all the books.

Snape nodded as he walked towards the section of the store that held the books for first years. "As long as you don't try anything in them you may."

"I won't." He followed after the man, smiling still as he paused in front of a very apparent advanced potion book. The child idly flipped it open to a random page, looking over the ingredients listed.

Snape eyed the child for a moment before he began pulling the books that Harry would need from the shelves. "That is a seventh year Potions book," Snape mused motioning to the book Harry was holding. "It is intended for only those that are very skilled and interested in Potions."

"Well, I'm interested at least," Harry grinned over to where Snape stood. "So I'll be making these in seventh year?" He flipped further into the book.

Snape pulled the last of the books from the shelf. "If you take Potions your seventh year. You would need to do well on your O.W.L's in order to do so."

"I will," Harry stated confidently, closing the book and moving over to Snape.

"I have no doubt that if you apply yourself you will." Snape nodded as he moved towards the checkout counter to pay for the books.

Harry followed after Snape, just a step behind as he peered at the books. He gave a content hum as he leaned against Snape's side once more. "I can't wait."

Snape hummed softly as he placed the books on the counter before reaching into the inner pocket of his cloak for his money. "I hope that this excitement keeps up throughout the year and that your grades reflect it." Snape paid the woman behind the counter before requesting that the books be sent to their house and giving her the necessary information. A moment later he turned on his heel heading towards the stores exit. "I suppose it is time for ice cream then?"

The child followed the man, once more a step behind as he exited the building. "Yup! And theeen to get an owl." Harry looked out towards the street.

Snape walked up the street towards the ice cream parlor. "Have you thought of a name for this owl or will you need to pick the owl before the name?"

"The owl before the name," Harry confirmed, nodding slightly as they walked. "I mean I have to know if it's a girl or boy and it needs to be a good name too."

"Do you have a preference as to the gender?" Snape questioned as the pair approached the ice cream parlor.

Harry gave a soft hum before shaking his head slightly. "Not really... but I think I'd like a girl." The child grinned slightly as he opened the door to the ice cream first.

Snape moved up to the counter looking down at the child. "What is it that you want?"

"Can I have two scoops of mint chocolate chip?" Harry looked up at the list of flavors.

Snape considered the request for a long moment before nodding. He was sure it was far too much sugar for the child but it was a special occasion. "You may however, no more sweets today."

Snape turned to the witch at the counter ordering Harry's ice cream. A moment later he handed the cone to the child before walking across the room to find a seat.

Harry took the cone with an agreed nod, following Snape closely before they sat down at a table. He hummed, resting his arms on the table as he started to eat the sweet. "Thanks Snape."

Snape nodded as he locked eyes with the child. "You are welcome." He glanced out the window as several fifth year students walked by. "I've been meaning to ask you what you think of the fact that in just a few short weeks you'll be my student." Snape gaze went back to Harry.

Harry lowered the cone slightly, licking his lips slightly. "I mean... I can't wait." He grinned up to the man. "I can't wait for it all. The feast, sorting, starting classes."

Snape nodded with a small smirk. "I only wondered. I wanted to make sure you did not have any ill feelings about my being your parent as well as your Professor."

"I like it. I mean then if I really need help I can ask you and you'll know exactly. Just don't fail me." Harry narrowed his eyes at the man as he continued to eat at his ice cream.

"You will not receive special treatment." Snape raised an eyebrow. "If you fail a test or fail to turn in homework your grade will reflect that."

"I won't fail anything though." Harry nodded at his own words, taking up a napkin to brush at his face.

"I'm sure that you won't," Snape replied as he pushed some extra napkins in Harry's direction. "However if you find yourself having trouble with anything, you come to me just as you do now."

"I will." Harry nodded, grinning as he got close to finishing the ice cream. "I can't wait," he hummed happily, looking down at the cone.

"The same rules that you have at home will apply. Do not think for a moment that I will not punish you simply because we are at Hogwarts." Despite the ice cream parlor being practically empty, Snape kept his voice low.

Harry's smile faltered slightly at the man's words, giving him a desperate look. "Snaaaape," he whined softly, just loudly enough that his guardian could hear.

Snape raised an eyebrow in question at the child. "Did you expect not to have any rules?"

"No, but you don't gotta mention it _here_ ," he muttered, taking a bite of the cone after eating most of the ice cream.

"I am certain that no one heard me." Snape looked around the shop confirming that no one was around them.

"Still." Harry placed the rest of the cone down, the ice cream fully gone and some of the cone eaten. "I get it."

"It was simply a reminder Harry." Snape gave the boy a pointed look. "You have my word that I will not mention it again."

Harry nodded, his smile returning slowly. "Alright." He waited a moment before he released a breath. "Can... can we go get an owl now?"

"I suppose we can." Snape nodded as he stood. "You enjoyed your ice cream I take it?"

"Yeah." Harry picked up the cone, standing and placing the rest within the trash. "Thanks," he hummed, stepping back to Snape. He was clearly trying to hide his excitement, grinning widely.

Snape nodded as he walked towards the exit. "Let's get you your owl so we may get home. We still need to meet with Albus later to sign the papers."

"Today's the best day," Harry sighed, falling into step easily with Snape. The child's pace quickened slightly as Eeylops Owl Emporium came into view.

"It has been quite pleasant." Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's pace as they approached the store. He opened the door for Harry, walking in behind him. "Go on," he nudged the child gently, "Find your owl."

Harry's smile couldn't of grown larger as he stepped around the building, glancing back towards Snape before looking around the dimly lit building.

Barn owls. Tawny owls. Large and small. Many were asleep with their head tucked under a wing. Harry continued to walk, his eyes shifting around before they landed on a much lighter colored owl. White to be exact. He stepped over to where the snowy owl's cage rested, the animal shifting its head from under its wing and blinking at the shadow Harry casted over the cage.

"Snape." Harry looked back towards where his guardian was. He was already in love with simply how the owl was different from the others. Standing out against the normal colored owls that lined the walls of the building.

Snape walked around the bend to where Harry had gone. He approached the child standing in front of the snowy owl's cage. "Is that the one?" He had to admit that the owl was beautiful and quite different from the other owls in the store.

Harry nodded, looking at the small plate on the cage. 'F-Snowy Owl'. "It's a girl too." He looked back at the owl, who by then had stood up straighter and ruffled her feathers with a small hoot at the attention around her.

Snape nodded as he reached out a hand ruffling the boy's hair. "Stay and get acquainted with your pet while I go purchase her."

Harry smiled down to the animal, reaching a finger into the cage to hook around one of the bars. The owl took a step forward, leaning forward to gently nip at the child's finger. His smile remained as he stared down at the owl. "You're gonna come home with me and I'll let you out of this cage to stretch those wings."

Several moments later, Snape re-appeared next to the child. "She is all yours Harry." Snape reached out picking up the cage that the owl was in. "I think that perhaps we should get her home."

"Yeah." Harry looked back at Snape as he carried the cage, beaming happily. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop his constant grinning, but it wouldn't do. "She's perfect."

Snape walked back out onto the street. "She is quite beautiful. You picked a lovely owl Harry."

"I did!" Harry fell into step at Snape's side, looking down at the owl who was now fully awake and looking around the street as they walked.

Snape stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, giving a nod to the wizard behind the bar as he approached the fireplace with Harry at his side. "Tonight she may stay in your room but I think tomorrow the attic will be converted into a space for her."

"I imagine she'll love that." Harry stepped into the fireplace, leaning into Snape's free side. "Thank you so much Snape."

"You are very welcome." Snape wrapped his free arm around the child before dropping the floo powder and stating their destination clearly.

A second later the pair stepped into their own parlor. Snape immediately headed for the staircase, noting that Harry's school books were on the coffee table as he passed. "Bring some of those up as well," he instructed the child as he started up the stairs.

Harry started to follow the man before he paused at the table, picking up three of the books: Potions, History of Magic and Charms. He quickly started up the stairs as well, books in hand.

Snape walked into the boy's bedroom setting the owl's cage on top of his wardrobe as Harry walked into the room. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet, I think I need a day or two. Maybe get to know her personality? That might help." Harry placed the books down on his desk before he moved over to his wardrobe. Large amber eyes stared down at him before blinking slowly and looking up at Snape as well. She gave a small hoot, raising her wings slightly.

"Can I let her out?" Harry looked up at Snape.

Snape considered the request for a moment before nodding. "You may. See to it that you keep a good eye on her however until she is more familiar with her new home."

Harry grinned widely at the words, opening the cage and taking a half step back. The snowy owl bobbed her head for a moment before fluttering out of the cage with ease. She landed across the room on Harry's desk chair, giving a soft hoot as she clapped her wings several times.

"She's so pretty." Harry moved over to the animal, holding a hand out towards her. The black beak gently nipped at his fingers and soon allowed the child to rub his fingers down her back.

"She is at that." Snape watched the child interact with the bird, pleased to see that she was quite gentle with Harry. "Just remember that she is your responsibility." He moved across the room, holding a hand out to the owl before running his hand gently over her owl let out a soft coo at the attention, eyes closing before she shifted her head to tuck under her left wing.

"So she'll come to Hogwarts with me too?" Harry moved his fingers up to gently scratch at the feathers around her neck.

Snape nodded. "She will. She will reside in the Owlery," Snape glanced over at the books that the child had brought upstairs. "Why don't you spend some time this afternoon looking through your Potion book as well. After dinner I will allow you to pick one potion out of it and make it in the laboratory." The man was silent for a moment before quickly adding. "With my supervision of course."

"Really?" Harry grinned as he dropped his hand from the owl's back. "Yes!" The owl raised her head at the noise, hooting quite reproachfully at the child before turning so her back was facing the two. Within a moment, her head was tucked back under her wing. Harry still smiled as he glanced from the owl and back to Snape. "I'll pick one." He nodded.

Snape nodded in approval as he moved towards the door. "Get acquainted with your owl for a bit. I will call for you when it is time to go meet with Albus."

Harry gave a nod, moving and picking up his Potion book. He sat in the chair, careful to not disturb his new companion as he opened the book in his lap. He grinned, looking over his shoulder at her. Reaching up, he rubbed at her chest feathers before he changed his mind and opened his History of Magic book. It wouldn't take him long to pick a potion, really any of them he wanted to do! Instead, he curled up into himself slightly as he read into the history book. Harry's hand still idly rubbing the owl's feathers as she rested.

* * *

Nearly forty minutes passed before Snape glanced at the clock and then moved to the bottom of the staircase. "Harry," he called out loudly. "Time to go. Make sure you put your new pet back in her cage."

Snape moved away from the stairs and back into the parlor as he waited patiently for the child.

Harry at some point had closed his book, the owl now perched on his knee as he rubbed at her neck feathers. "Coming!" He called from his spot, gently urging the animal onto his arm. "Hedwig," He declared softly, moving over to urge her within the cage. "As soon as we get back, I'll let you right back out okay?" Hedwig nipped at the child's hand as he pulled it away, giving a small hoot as the cage door was closed.

Harry grinned as he watched her tuck her head within her wing once more before he left his room. Heading down the stairs, Harry paused at the bottom. "I decided on a name for her."

"Did you?" Snape questioned with a curious look as he watched the boy step onto the first floor. "You put her back in her cage correct?"

"Yep. And her name is Hedwig," Harry hummed as he stepped into the parlor to put on his shoes.

"That is a fine name," Snape nodded as he waited for the boy to tie his trainers. The man was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat softly. "You are sure that this is still what you want correct? You did not have second thoughts over the course of the day?"

Harry finished tying his shoes and then stood and rushed over to the man. His arms wrapped tightly around Snape's middle as he shook his head into his chest. "Not even for a second!"

Snape smiled, a small chuckle passing his lips as he gently rubbed the boy's back. "I just wanted to be certain." A moment later when the child released his grip on him, he moved towards the fireplace. "Ready then?" He took a handful of floo powder stepping into the fireplace as he waited for Harry to join him.

"Yeah." Harry followed after the man, smiling as he stepped next to his side.

Snape dropped the floo powder to his feet clearly stating their destination. A moment later the pair stepped out of the fireplace and into Albus' office.

"Severus," Albus smiled brightly. His eyes traveled down to the child giving him a small wink. "Hello Harry."

"Hi Professor Dumbledore," Harry grinned up to the elderly wizard as he stepped out of the fireplace. His gaze settled on the phoenix near the man's desk who crooned softly at the entrance of the two.

"I hear this is quite the special day for you," Albus grinned as his eyes followed Harry's. "Her name is Fawkes and she is very friendly if you would like to go pet her."

"Yeah it's been the best day," Harry grinned over to Dumbledore as he moved over to the beast, he raised his hand, Fawkes lowering her head down to allow the child to stroke at the feathers. "I got my wand, an owl, and all this..." Harry remained in the spot, looking back towards Dumbledore with a bright smile before he looked back at Fawkes.

"I believe that does sound like the best day," Albus nodded with a chuckle before turning his attention to Snape who had pulled the papers from his cloak.

The pair moved over to the desk. Snape reaching out and picking up a quill. He quickly signed his name in several spots before clearing his throat, "Harry."

Harry stepped away from the perch, moving to Snape's side and looking down at the papers. He tried to bite back his smile but failed as he took the quill from his guardian. He signed as neatly as he could on the spots he was shown, soon placing the quill down himself. His grin remained as he leaned slightly into Snape's side, clearly fighting the urge to hug the man.

Snape wrapped an arm around around the boy. "That makes it official then?"

Albus nodded. "This papers will go to the Ministry today and yes, it is official."

Harry smiled widely, turning to face Snape fully. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man, his face hiding within his cloak.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child hugging him tightly. He was hit with the overwhelming urge to pick Harry up and he likely would have if it wasn't for Albus being in the room.

"I cannot thank you enough Albus," Snape breathed before giving Harry a tight squeeze. "Shall we head home then?"

Harry nodded into the man's front, his shoulders shaking slightly as he attempted to keep tears at bay. "Yeah," he breathed, taking a half step back.

Albus gave a knowing nod. "I will deliver the official certificate later tonight."

Snape nodded as he thanked the man before moving over to the fireplace. He took a handful of floo powder and a moment later he and Harry stepped into their own parlor.

Unable to contain his feelings any longer, Snape reached down picking Harry up. He moved to his armchair, sitting down and holding the child on his lap.

Harry burrowed his head into the man's chest, his shoulders shaking with soft cries. Yet as he pulled his head away, rubbing at his eyes, a bright smile was still plastered to his face.

As Harry pulled his head away from Snape's chest, Snape leaned forward placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you very much. You know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded before he wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck. He tucked his head under the man's chin as he gave a small sniff. "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry - September, age 11**

Harry peered from behind his curtain within the dorm. It had to have been well past ten, everyone else was sound asleep. The silence was practically deafening to the child. He swallowed, pushing himself up and silently standing from his bed. He had been excited about spending his first night in the tower but now, he wasn't so sure. He wanted his bed back, missing the comfort of the dungeons.

The eleven year old stepped out of the boys dorm, walking down and into the dark common room below. Taking in a breath, Harry continued and stepped out of the tower all together. The Fat Lady made a sound of disapproval, but if she said anything Harry didn't hear her. He continued on his path down the stairs and towards the dungeons.

He did all he could to remain silent, not wanting to be caught out of bed by anyone. That was the last thing he wanted- to be in trouble on his first night! Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he stepped down the stairs into the dungeons, still only dressed in his pajamas and slippers.

Snape had to of been asleep. He had classes tomorrow. Harry could sneak into his bed and he wouldn't have to explain it to his parent until the morning. With a sigh, the child opened the door to the parlor and stepped in.

* * *

Snape was sitting in his armchair, his right leg crossed over his left with a book in his hands. A tumbler of firewhiskey was on the table beside him though he had yet to drink more than a sip of it.

After the Welcoming Feast and then a talk with the first year Slytherins explaining the rules of his house and what he had expected, he welcomed the quiet of his parlor. He turned a page of his book content to read one more chapter when he heard his parlor door open.

He turned his head, surprised to see his child. His eyes settled in on the boy as he cleared his throat before making a loud, disapproving sound. "You had better have a good explanation for this little boy." His voice was sterner than he would have liked it to be. He raised a hand crooking a finger at Harry. He was sure that if the boy's explanation was anything less than satisfactory he would send him to fetch the wooden spoon despite it being his first night as a student at Hogwarts.

Harry froze as he shut the door, leaning heavily against it as he stared at Snape. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he took a few steps into the parlor and towards his guardian. "Don't be mad," he muttered softly, going over and standing in front of the man. Harry pulled at his pajama sleeves. "I just... wanted to be down here," the child explained softly, looking down towards his feet.

Snape closed his book, setting it on the table next to him. He gently took Harry by the arm and pulled him to the spot between his knees. "There are rules at Hogwarts about being out of your dormitory this late at night. Surely you are aware of them?"

Harry kept his gaze down, slowly nodding at the words. "But... I missed you," he admitted, finally looking up at his parent. "I miss being down here."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as his hands moved to tuck under the boy's armpits. He lifted Harry onto his lap. "You didn't enjoy being in the dormitory with your friends?"

Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder as he was lifted up onto the man's lap. His arms wrapped around his neck as he shrugged a shoulder slightly.

"Come now, explain it to me." Snape pulled the child a bit closer to him, his arms remaining wrapped around the small body. "You missed being down here?"

Harry pressed his face towards the man's chest, nodding slowly. "I don't like it up there," he muttered softly, eyes closing as his grip tightened slightly.

Snape's brow furrowed at the words. "Did something happen?" Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back.

"No," Harry replied softly, suddenly feeling like an absolutely baby as he nestled close to the man's front. "It's... just... I don't like being that far away," he admitted softly.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "You are only a few floors above me. Think of the other students who do not have their parent in the castle at all." Snape adjusted the eleven year old on his knee. "You are absolutely fine up in your dormitory."

"I can't... I can't just stay down here?" He questioned, eyes closing as he was adjusted on Snape's lap.

"Not every night." Snape shook his head. "You have to get used to sleeping up there."

"Whhhy?" The child whined softly as he tucked his head under Snape's chin. "I can stay down here just fine."

Snape sighed softly at the words as his hand continued to rub the small back. "I think once you give it more of a chance you will enjoy being up in your dormitory."

Harry didn't respond to the words, simply allowing his hold to loosen against Snape's neck. "I like staying down here though."

"You still may on occasion but most nights I think it would be best if you tried to stay up there." Snape looked down at the child. "It will get easier Harry and then you will enjoy it. You will never want to stay down here at all."

"Doubt it," the child muttered, shaking his head after a moment. "I'll always wanna stay down here."

Snape smirked slightly at the words. "I'll remind you of that a few weeks from now when sleeping down here is the farthest thing from your mind." Snape glanced up at the clock, tapping the eleven year old's back lightly. "It's well past your bedtime Harry."

At the words, the child yawned widely before tucking his head into Snape's front. "Can I sleep out here?"

"Not when you have classes." Snape stood, easily lifting the child with him. "However, you may sleep in your room down here." Snape walked across the parlor, heading down the hallway to Harry's room. "Tomorrow night though, you are going to try and sleep in your dormitory."

Harry tightened his hold on Snape's neck once more, giving a soft whine as he was carried. He didn't care if it was childish. He just wanted to stay with Snape right then.

"The parlor is not the proper place to sleep on school nights," Snape shook his head as he walked into the boy's room. "No amount of whining will change that."

"Can... you stay with me? For a little?" The child added quickly, chewing on his bottom lip as he shifted himself in Snape's hold.

"I can," Snape nodded as he set the child down on his bed. "Under the covers please."

Harry crawled under the covers, pulling them up to his shoulders. He stared at Snape for a moment before he rested his head down on his pillow.

Snape sat on the edge of Harry's bed before reaching out and giving the boy's side a gentle tap. "Roll onto your stomach."

Harry did as he was asked, tucking his hands under his pillow as he released a small sigh. "Thanks," he whispered.

Snape hummed softly in reply as he reached out his hand and gently started rubbing the boy's back. "Try and sleep. You are in my classroom tomorrow morning and I would prefer if you were not exhausted."

He couldn't help but grin at the thought of now being Snape's student. He couldn't wait for it, despite his nerves. A giggle passed the child's lips at the idea, relaxing his shoulders after a moment.

Snape's fingers gently tapped the small back. "Settle down please. Try and sleep." His hand began moving gently once more as he waved his other hand causing the lights in the room to dim a considerable amount. "I do not want you tired and cranky tomorrow."

"I won't be," Harry hummed, turning his head to bury his cheek down. "Don't leave yet though," he requested, his back slowly relaxing as well.

"I'm not going anywhere." Snape's hand moved up to gently rub between the child's shoulder blades.

"M'kay," Harry hummed in content, sleep easily pulling at his mind. He had hardly slept before he came down to the dungeon and was easily exhausted. "Love you," he muttered, tightening his hold on his pillow briefly before he relaxed.

"I love you too." Snape's voice was soft as his hand moved back down the small back. "Very much."

* * *

Harry stared down at his breakfast, slowly nudging it around with his fork. Today was the first day of classes and honestly Harry felt like a wreck. His nerves were on end and he didn't feel hungry at all. Still, he forced himself to eat a few bites before he simply pushed the plate away from himself.

Snape peered over his newspaper as he heard the plate move across the table. He raised an eyebrow at how little the child had eaten. "You need to eat more than that." Snape waved a hand causing the plate to move back towards the child.

"I'm not hungry." Harry looked away from the plate and up to his guardian. "I'm really not. I feel almost sick."

"You are just nervous." Snape folded his paper, setting it to the side of him. "You need to take at least four more proper bites of your breakfast."

"Snaaape!" Harry rested both of his arms down. "I really feel sick. I don't want to eat." He shook his head for emphasis.

Snape leaned forward, reaching out a hand and placing it on Harry's forehead. "You are nice and cool. As I said, you are just nervous Harry, you are not sick."

The child closed his eyes at the touch, opening them as Snape pulled away. "But I'm really not hungry."

"You will be starving long before lunch if you don't eat some more." Snape gave the boy a pointed look.

Harry finally sighed, picking up his fork once more and gently nudging the food before he took another bite. "Do you ever get nervous?"

"Everyone feels nervous from time to time." Snape watched the boy take another bite before giving an approving nod. "However I would think that being in my classroom this morning would help your nerves not worsen them."

"Yeah but you're my second class. And... it's all different," he replied, taking another bite. Sure, he did have the up on everyone. He had been coming to the school since he was six! Not to classes, but he did know all the Professors. "I dunno... I'm just a little scared I guess."

"You will be absolutely fine. You know your way around the castle as well as all your Professors. You have quite the advantage over other first years."

"I know," Harry gave a small smile at the idea of it all. "I just hope I do okay, you know?"

Snape nodded slightly. "You will do more than okay. I do not doubt for a moment that you will be quite successful." Snape reached out and tapped the edge of the child's plate reminding him to eat. "However please remember what we discussed last week. I intend to treat you just as I would any other student and I expect that you will treat me just as you would any other Professor."

Harry glanced down at his plate at the tap, sighing as he took a smaller bite of his meal. "Okay," he murmured softly, glancing up at Snape once more. "Are you going to give us homework on our first day?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the question. "I did not intend to however if the class does not behave appropriately I will." Snape looked down at the boy's plate sighing. "Eat a bit more. You still need to shower and dress and you have class in one hour."

Harry took a few more bites before he pushed the plate away once more, standing up from his chair. "I'll be right back." The child's voice was soft, clearly still nervous about the whole situation. However he pushed in his chair before his disappeared down the hall.

Snape nodded at the words as he eyed the plate once more. He would have liked his child to eat a bit more but he was clearly fighting a fight he was not going to win.

As Harry left the room, Snape picked up his paper and again began reading.

* * *

It was close to thirty minutes later before the child re-emerged from the hall. He was fully dressed in his Gryffindor robes, adjusting the red and gold tie as he moved to where his shoes were took in a breath as he slipped his shoes on, going back into the kitchen to where Snape was.

Snape looked up from his paper, pleased to find the child dressed. He folded and set the paper on the table once more before raising a hand and beckoning Harry over to him.

Harry rested his hand on the back of his chair before he moved over to the man. He gave a small smile as he approached Snape.

Snape reached out and adjusted the boy's tie before giving a satisfied nod. "You look quite nice in your uniform."

The child grinned at the words, releasing a breath before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck.

"Make sure you behave in class," Snape reminded the child. "Listen to your Professors. You know where all your classrooms are correct?"

"Yeah, and I will," Harry assured the man as he released his hold. "I'm always good." He grinned, taking a half step back.

"Very good," Snape nodded. "If you need me at all I will be in my classroom all day Aside from meals. Do not hesitate to come to me."

"But you'll be in classes too so I can't just come visit." He gave a small grin. "Can we have dinner down here though?"

"If you need me just go into my office through the back hallway, not through my classroom. There is a small bell on my desk, if you ring that the one on my desk in my classroom will ring as well." Snape reached out adjusting the child's robes slightly. "And yes we can have dinner down here however you may change your mind and want to eat in the Great Hall tonight with your friends."

Harry gave a slight nod as his robe was adjusted, a nervous grin crossing his face. "Alright." He started to hate the idea of seeing his guardian less through the day. Classes, meals in the Great Hall, staying in the dorm- he couldn't help but wonder when he would be seeing Snape. The smile faded slightly and he looked down towards the floor.

"You will be absolutely fine," Snape assured the child as Harry's features became upset once more.

"I know," he sighed, pulling away and over to where his school bag was. Harry picked it up, looking over to Snape once more. "I dunno why I'm so worried," he admitted softly.

"Is there something specific worrying you? Or is it just the whole day in general?" Snape asked softly as he took in the worried look on the boy's face.

"It's just... when will I see you? Seems like I really won't unless it's in class." Harry stepped back over to Snape, letting his bag fall just slightly.

"You may come down here anytime you like, for meals or just to visit." Snape reached out and took a gentle hold on the child pulling him a bit closer to him. "I've already said that if you still want to later you may come down for dinner tonight." His hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "It will also be the weekend before you know it and then you may visit all day if you like."

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's middle as he was brought closer, resting his cheek on the man's shoulder. "Alright," he sighed, tightening his hold for a moment longer.

"However as I have already said, in a weeks time you won't care at all about spending time with me." Snape returned the tight squeeze. "You will be far too occupied with your friends."

The child only shrugged in response, pulling away and glancing at the clock. "I gotta go I guess," he sighed, readjusting his bag once more. "Love you."

"I love you very much." Snape's hand moved to give the small back one more quick rub. "I will see you in class and tonight we will have dinner together."

With a grin, the child finally pulled away complete. He turned while adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder and disappeared out of the kitchen. A moment later the door of the parlor closed, indicating he had fully left.


	20. Chapter 20

**August - Harry, age 7**

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the door. Snape had told him when he first arrived a year ago that he was to never go in to the laboratory. That was a year ago though and he was so much older now! The child peered towards the stairs. He could hear the water running, indicating the man was in the shower.

Looking back to the door, Harry reached out and twisted the handle. Unlocked. With a small grin, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. His eyes widened as he stared in awe at the shelves lining the lab. He moved over to a lower shelf, a hand raising to gentle brush over the vials. Some were labeled as potions, others were obviously ingredients.

* * *

Snape stepped out of the shower and stood in the large bathroom. The man quickly dried himself off and began dressing. A moment later he stepped back into his bedroom.

He was met with silence as he stepped into the upstairs hall. Harry had gone out to play with the neighbor boy over an hour ago and Snape was sure that he was still out there with him. He made his way down the staircase as he let out a sigh of content. He was perfectly happy to spend his afternoon in his laboratory while Harry played outside.

* * *

Harry slowly stepped around the large room, leaning up slightly to look at some of the other items on a higher shelf. With a soft hum he stepped away and went over to the man's workbench. He pulled himself up onto a stool and looked into a large cauldron that was simmering quietly.

The child hummed once more, looking over the purple liquid as it bubbled. Without a thought to his actions, the child placed a hand on the item shouting in pain a second later.

Quickly the child fell back, holding his now burning hand to his chest as he sobbed softly.

* * *

Snape was nearly to the kitchen when he heard the loud cry of pain. His steps turned into a jog as he rushed into the kitchen expecting to see his child. The man felt anxiety take over his body as he spotted his laboratory door open.

Within seconds he was inside, picking Harry up off the stool in front of his workbench. He was pleased to find that at least the child was conscious. Far too many items in his laboratory could have easily knocked the small boy out. Still, the tears made him nervous.

"What happened?" Snape looked down at the child.

Harry sobbed loudly as he pressed himself into Snape's front, his right hand still pressed tightly to his chest. He could only shake his head as he hid his face within the man's chest, his shoulders hitching. After a moment he simply held his balled up fist out to the man, refusing to look at his hand himself.

Snape sat the child on his work bench carefully opening up his hand. Dread took over his body as he saw the nasty burn. In one quick motion he scooped up Harry once more and moved to his supply closet, pulling out a small jar.

He carried the child through the house and into the parlor. Sitting in his armchair, with Harry now on his lap, he quickly removed the lid from the jar. "Let me see your hand."

Harry never said a word, his breath hitching every few moments as sobs shook his small frame. His right hand was shaking slightly from the pain, holding it out to the man once more.

"Calm down," Snape said gently as he dipped his fingers in the salve and began massaging the thick substance into the small hand. "Your hand will be fine in just a moment."

The child took in a shaky breath, finally opening his eyes and watching as Snape rubbed the salve over the burn. He sniffed loudly, using his free hand to rub at his tears.

Snape worked quickly to heal the small hand. He could feel the disappointment and annoyance at what Harry had done quickly replacing his fear for the child. Harry could have easily been hurt far worse than he was.

Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the man's vest. The salve cooled the burn almost instantly yet he whined as he felt the skin start to repair itself. He attempted to pull his hand away, suddenly wanting to scratch it as it continued to heal. "It i-itches," Harry whined softly, his breath hitching slightly.

Snape held the small hand tightly in his own. "Leave it be and let the salve do its job. The itching will stop in a moment."

Turning his head, the child whined just softly as a small sob passed his lips. His left hand rose once more, rubbing at his tears before he dropped the hand down to cling to the man.

Snape rubbed the salve over the last part of the burn though he did not loosen his grip on the small hand. "Give it a few more moments. The itching will stop and your hand will be good as new." Snape swallowed hard as he looked down at the child, a pitiful attempt to reel in his temper at the boy's actions.

"'M sorryyy!" Harry sobbed loudly, not bothering in attempting to pull his hand free again. He sniffed loudly, rubbing his cheek against Snape's shoulder before he bowed his head down.

Snape shook his head firmly his grip on Harry's hand not loosening in the least. "We will discuss your misbehavior in a moment. I promise you that."

Harry's chin quivered at the words, his small frame shaking as he attempted to hold in his cries. He failed miserably as a sob passed his lips. After a moment he attempted to pull his hand away once more.

"Harry," Snape spoke in a warning tone. "Allow your hand a moment more to heal." He gave the child a stern look as he kept a firm grip on his hand.

The child relaxed his arm at the tone, looking up at Snape slowly with a soft "Sorry." His cheeks were red from his tears, eyes swollen. Raising his hand once more, Harry rubbed at his face.

Snape hummed softly but otherwise remained silent as he continued to hold the small hand. A moment later he released his grip on it and set to screwing the lid back on the jar of salve. "Better?" He set the small jar on the table beside him.

Harry nodded slightly as he pulled the hand back to himself. His left hand cupped it gently, sniffing softly. "Yeah," he whispered softly.

"Very good." Snape nodded as he gently started to slide the child off of his lap. "Into the corner with you."

"What? Noo, Snaaape!" Harry moved his left hand to grip tightly at Snape's front as he was shifted down. "Noooo!" He sobbed heavily, using the back of his right to rub at his eyes.

"Oh yes young man. One of the very first rules you were given in this house was to stay out of my laboratory was it not?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow as he attempted to pull the child's fingers off of the grip he had in his cloak.

Harry slowly released his grip, warm tears burning his eyes as he blinked at the man. "But.. but that was last year! I t-thought..." he sniffed loudly, his chin quivering slightly.

Snape shook his head firmly as he once more gently nudged the child off of his lap. "Absolutely not. I do not recall telling you that the rule changed. Corner and then we will discuss the rest of your punishment."

"Th-the rest?" Harry sniffed once more as he was nudged off and away from the man. He stared towards the wall before looking back towards the man.

"The rest," Snape nodded firmly. "You knew the rule little boy."

"But Snaaaaaape!" Tears fell from the child's cheeks as he stomped a foot, rubbing at his eyes roughly from under his glasses.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small foot. "If you would like to add a tantrum to your list of misdeeds we can certainly do so." Snape raised a hand and pointed a finger towards the corner. "Go."

Harry pulled his right hand towards his chest, shaking his head at the mention of adding a tantrum. Lowering his gaze to the floor, the young child slowly moved over to the corner.

"Fifteen minutes." Snape cringed slightly to himself. He had never sentenced the child to more than ten minutes in the corner though he did not feel that fifteen was undeserved. "Complete silence from you."

"Fifteen?" Harry spun around at the words. "No! I'm _sorry_ Snape!" Fifteen minutes was forever! A sob passed his lips, rubbing at his eyes once more.

"Turn around, face that corner, and stay quiet or I will make it twenty," Snape said sternly.

Harry's chin quivered as he turned back to the corner. The child sobbed heavily, continuing to rub at his face. His eyes were sore, but he couldn't stop his tears; and the man's threats didn't help.

Snape sighed loudly. His hand moved to his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing briefly. A moment later his hand dropped and his eyes opened. He carefully noted the time on the clock before his eyes fell to his child.

The child's cries continued, though it did start to sound that he was forcing them to remain loud. His arms had folded over his stomach as he stared down to the floor. It wasn't fair! None of it was fair!

Snape cleared his throat loudly. "Keep sobbing in such a manner and you will be coming out of that corner in twelve minutes and going right to the kitchen so that your backside can be thoroughly introduced to the wooden spoon." The man leaned back in his armchair. "I certainly do not think that you want that."

The child visible cringed, his shoulders hitched as he took in a sharp breath. Harry whined softly instead, eventually falling quiet with much softer cries.

"A wise decision," Snape mused as he glanced at the clock once more. "Now control yourself for the next nine minutes."

Harry didn't respond, simply nudging his foot against the wall slightly as he sniffed. He hated this. Fifteen minutes was forever!

Snape cleared his throat loudly once more. "I could do without scuff marks on the wall please."

Harry's foot rested back on the ground, sniffing softly as his cries slowly stopped. He stared at the floor before closing his eyes tightly.

Snape glanced over at the clock. "Five minutes and then you will be explaining your complete disregard for the rules."

Five more minutes? He was sure the man was lying. It had to of been twenty by now! Or more! The child didn't say anything, instead only leaning his head back in a whine to voice his displeasure at the situation.

"I would think that given the severity of what you have done you wouldn't want to add to it with all this whining and cheek," Snape mused. "You have three minutes left and I expect complete silence from you little boy."

The child broke, stomping his food in the process. "Snaaape! You're bein' _MEAN_!" Harry sniffed, rubbing at his face. "It's been forever!"

"I am not being mean Harry. _You_ broke a very serious rule and since you insist on continuing to break the rules by misbehaving in the corner I suppose that you will be introduced to the wooden spoon today." Snape eyed the clock watching as the last few seconds ticked by. "Now, your fifteen minutes are up and you may walk your naughty backside over here!"

"No!" Harry turned at the threat of the spoon, pressing his back against the wall. "Nooo! 'M sorry." His shoulders hitched in a new sob, rubbing at his eyes with his left hand.

Snape raised a hand and crooked a finger at the child. "One..."

The child whined at the word, moving forward slowly. "Don't cooount," he whined softly, moving to stand in front of the man.

"If you do not wish for me to count then do what I have asked you to do the first time I ask you." Snape gently took hold of the child and pulled him to the spot between his knees. "Now explain to me what exactly you were doing in my laboratory."

"I.. I was just lookin," Harry whispered, looking down to the floor before glancing up at him. "I thought... th-thought cause I was six when you said that... that it would be different when I'm seven. I'm so much older now!"

"Have you heard me say or even hint at the idea that you would be allowed in my laboratory without my bringing you in there myself?" Snape raised an eyebrow as his hand reached out to tap the small chin.

"Well... no." The child's lower lip stuck out slightly at the words. "I just thought..." His chin quivered, tears blurring his vision once more.

"You just thought that you did not have to follow the rules?" Snape questioned.

Harry shook his head once more. "I just thought... maybe since I'm older. And! And I didn't even touch anything in the jars! I didn't kn- know that would be hot though."

" _That_ is the exact reason that you are not allowed in there! Have you any idea how badly you could have hurt yourself? Had you touched the potion in that cauldron you could have burnt the skin clear off of your hand!" Snape reached around the child tapping his rear end firmly. "You are lucky I do not intend to take a slipper to that backside of yours!"

Several tears fell, the child jumping slightly at the tap. "I'm sorry" he whispered softly, breath hitching at the man's tone.

Snape sighed softly. The tears were slowly wearing him down. He gently hooked his hands under Harry's armpits and lifted him onto his lap. "I do not make rules to make your life miserable. My laboratory is dangerous which is why you are not allowed in there."

As he was picked up, Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck and nestled his head into Snape's shoulder. His shoulders shook with his tears, arms tightening slightly. "I didn't m-mean to touch iiit."

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back. "Regardless of whether you meant to, you did. You also walked into the laboratory. I know that the door was closed. Which means that you went out of your way to walk in there."

Harry pulled his head away slightly to rub at his face. His glasses nearly tipped off his face and he fixed them before perching his chin close to Snape's neck. He didn't reply to the words, shifting his head to rest his cheek back down against his guardian's cloak.

"You were absolutely in the wrong today," Snape said softly. "That is not me being _mean_." His hand continued to rub the small back.

"Fifteen minutes tho- though that's forever," Harry muttered, slowly relaxing as Snape continued to rub his back.

"Fifteen minutes is hardly forever. Considering the fact that you are still going to go over my knee I would think that standing in the corner would be the easier part of your punishment to endure."

"No! Please Snape, I'm _sorry_! It won't help then agaaaain!" At the final word Harry sobbed once more, finally removing his glasses and resting them on his leg so he could hide his face. He covered his eyes with his small hands, shoulders shaking.

Snape reached out and took the glasses, placing them on the the table beside his chair. "You deliberately disobeyed the rules Harry."

"I didn't though!" Harry shook his head, sobbing as he curled up against Snape's front. "I'm se-seven now!" The child nestled his face into Snape's front. "I'm o-older.. so I thought..."

Snape shook his head firmly as his hand moved to gently rub the child's small back. "If you thought that the rules might have changed then you should have come to me and asked me if they did. You do not just do as you please. You know better than that."

Harry didn't respond then, raising his arms to wrap them tightly around the man's neck. His breath hitched slightly as he hid his face within Snape's shoulder. "Th-that r-really huuurt," he whined softly, releasing his right arm to press his hand to his chest.

"Am I right to assume that you are referring to your burn?" Snape's hand moved to rest on the small of the boy's back.

The child gave a small nod, sniffing. "Yeah," he muttered into the man's shoulder.

"I'm sure that it did," Snape nodded. "As I already said you are quite lucky that you didn't get hurt far worse. My laboratory is not a place to play. The rule of you not being allowed in there on your own will not change until you are a grown adult. Are we clear?"

Harry gave a small nod, sniffing as he shifted his head enough to rub at his face. He gave a small whine before he nestled his face back into the man. "'M sorry."

Snape's hand moved once more to rub the small back for a quiet moment before his hand stopped. He gently tapped his fingers on Harry's back. "I will give you a moment or two more but then we are going to get the remainder of your punishment over with Harry."

"No." Harry's hold tightened on the man at the words, shaking his head firmly. "I'm sooorry!"

"I know that you are sorry," Snape said softly. "I appreciate that you are. However, that does not change what occurred."

The child kept his hold on the man for several moments before he sniffed, pulling his head away and rubbing at his face. He looked up at Snape with a dejected gaze, lowering his eyes back down to his knees.

"That face of yours is as red as a tomato," Snape mused softly as he gently rubbed the boy's back.

Harry's lower lip stuck out at the words, rubbing at his eyes once more. "It's hot... and huuurts."

"As soon as we are done here I will get you a washcloth for it." Snape nodded.

"Snaaape," the child whined softly, looking up to the man once more. "Dooon't!" It certainly wasn't going to be something he agreed to. He would prolong his fate as long as he could.

Snape attempted to gently nudge the child from his lap. "Come now Harry, lets get your spanking over and done with."

"No," Harry shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as Snape attempted to move him. "Noooo!"

"I'm not going to change my mind," Snape forced his voice to go slightly stern as he once more attempted to nudge Harry from his lap. "Come now, up and on your feet."

Harry was finally nudged down and he stared up at Snape, his chin quivering. His face was still red from his previous tears and more certainly promised to follow.

Snape gently tapped the boy's chin. "Tell me what you are going to be spanked for please."

"Goin' i-into the lab," he whispered, looking down towards his feet despite the tap on his chin.

"And why aren't you allowed in the lab?" Snape tapped the chin once more.

"Dangerous." Harry's voice remained at a whisper, refusing to look up as blinked several times. He sniffed, raising a hand to rub at his face as tears blurred his vision once more.

"Extremely dangerous," Snape nodded as he tapped the small chin for a third time. "You are quite fortunate that you did not find yourself fetching the wooden spoon for such a stunt. It would hardly be uncalled for."

Harry visibly cringed at the words, finally raising his gaze up to the man as tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He raised his left hand, rubbing at his cheeks roughly.

Snape took a gentle hold of the boy's hand before beginning to lead the boy to his side. "I am very pleased to hear that you are sorry for your actions."

Harry whined softly as Snape pulled him to his side, closing his eyes tightly. His shoulders shook with soft sobs as he rubbed at his swollen eyes once more.

Snape reached out and undid the boys jeans before lowering them. Without any hesitation, Snape quickly tipped the boy over his knee. He wrapped his left arm tightly around him as his right quickly peeled down the small underpants. A moment later he raised his hand bringing it down on the small backside twice.

Harry's small hands gripped at Snape's pant leg as he was tipped over, his body shaking with sobs before he cried loudly. His left hand released Snape, rubbing at his cheek as the tears fell steadily.

Snape's hand fell twice more before he cleared his throat. "I sincerely hope that this does not happen again Harry James!"

"It w-wooon't!" The child sobbed loudly, his legs kicking up slightly as he attempted to shift away.

Snape's hand fell twice more. "Do we need to finish this with a wooden spoon to be sure?"

"NO!" Harry fell still, his shoulders shaking as he shook his head. Soon he pressed his face into his arm as he simply sobbed. His bum stung terribly and he only wanted to lay down now. He kicked his small legs, causing his jeans to fall to the floor. "Snaaaape!"

"The very next time you go in there without me that will be the outcome Harry James!" Snape's hand fell twice more.

The child yelped loudly, once more attempting to move away from Snape's aim. "I'm s-sorry!" He sobbed loudly as he rubbed at his face.

Snape let his hand fall once more before the same hand moved to rub the child's back. "Okay. You are okay."

Harry simply sobbed, attempting to push himself up before he rested back down. He raised both hands to his face, his eyes sore as he kept rubbing at his tears. Though his tears eventually ran out. The child whined in pain, his eyes and throat hurting from his cries, shoulders hitching once more.

Snape hooked his hands under the child's armpits and carefully lifted him up. He pulled his underwear up for him before lifting him and sitting him on his lap.

The man glanced down at the small pants on the floor, where they had fallen after Harry kicked them off. A large pang if guilt hit him. Waving a hand he caused a pair of the boy's pajama pants to land on the arm of the chair. His hand gently rubbed the boy's back. "Calm down, you are okay."

Harry whined as he was placed on the man's lap, his bottom stinging terribly still. Instead he shifted his body so he was more curled up against Snape's front. He took in a breath, his tears having stopped but still sobbing softly. "M-m sorryyy."

"Okay." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "I forgive you. I know that it will not happen again."

Nodding slightly, the child wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck. He rubbed his cheek against the man's cloak.

"Take a nice deep breath for me." Snape's hand continued to rub the child's back. "You will be okay."

Harry did as asked, holding his breath a moment before slowly releasing it. His shoulders slouched forward slightly, sniffing once more.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked gently. He moved his head slightly, landing a kiss to the side of the boy's face.

Harry only nodded slightly, raising a hand to rub at his cheek. "My throat hurts," he whispered, eyes falling down to his legs.

"From your tears." Snape continued to rub the boy's back. "A nap perhaps?"

Giving only a slight nod, the child shifted his head to tuck under Snape's chin. "Mmhmm, and my e-eyes," he whispered.

Snape waved a hand causing a cool washcloth to appear. "Let me see that face of yours."

It took Harry a moment longer before he pulled his head away, looking up to the man with a sad gaze. His eyes were still swollen. HIs face only slightly less red than it had been earlier.

Snape frowned softly as he pressed the washcloth firmly yet gently under the boy's right eye. "You are an utter mess child."

The words didn't help Harry, the child only frowning more as he sniffed. His eyes closed as the cloth was pressed under his eyes, a soft 'sorry' passing his lips once more.

"Hush," Snape said softly as he moved the washcloth to under the other eye. "You needn't keep apologizing to me."

Harry fell quiet then, shifting his head to rest back against Snape's shoulder. He gave a soft hum at the coolness of the cloth against the heated flesh. The child's body slowly relaxed, sniffling every few moments.

"Should we get your pajama pants on you?" Snape moved his hand to gently brush a stray tear from the boy's cheek.

"Yeah." Slowly, he stood up from Snape's lap to be able to put on the pajama bottoms.

Snape picked up the pajama pants and leaned down holding them out for the child to step into. "Let's get you settled in for a nice nap. How does that sound?"

Stepping into the bottoms, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck as he nodded slightly. "'Kay," he breathed.

Snape gently pulled the pajama pants up for the boy before standing and picking him up in his arms. "I assume you want to nap down here?"

"Mmnhm," he nodded against the man's shoulder as he lessened his hold slightly. "Please?" Harry hadn't thought Snape would allow him too, but if asked surely that meant he could. "And my owl?"

Snape nodded softly as he waved a hand causing the boy's blanket, pillow, and owl to appear on the end of the couch. He leaned down picking up the owl and handing it to the child. He picked up the blanket before setting the boy down on the couch. "You are going to wake up much better behaved correct?"

Harry laid down nearly instantly, rolling onto his stomach and hiding his face into his pillow with a nod. He tucked his owl under his chin, turning his head just slightly to stare at Snape.

Snape laid the blanket over the child. "I love you very much you know that right?" He could feel the guilt rushing through him at the look on the child's face.

Sniffling, the child slowly nodded as he buried himself into the blanket. After a moment, the child gave the man a guilty glance. "You really do?"

"Very much," Snape nodded as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Even when you do not listen."

Harry grinned softly at the words, eyes closing after a moment. "Love you too," he declared softly, "Even when you're mean."

Snape chuckled softly as he reached a hand out, gently rubbing the child's back. "A nice long nap okay?"

Harry gave a half nod as he yawned. "M-my bum really huuuurts."

A larger pang of guilt rushed through Snape as he forced himself to remember that the child had misbehaved. "You will be absolutely fine. By the time you wake up I am sure that you will not feel any pain at all."

Harry nuzzled down further under the blanket, hugging his owl a bit tighter. "Snape?"

"Hmmm?" Snape's hand moved to rub between the child's shoulder blades.

"I really am sorry," Harry whispered, his ears burning slightly at the words.

"You are forgiven Harry. You needn't keep apologizing to me."

Harry sniffled softly as he closed his eyes, sleep starting to pull at his mind. "Can I go out and play again later?"

"You may," Snape answered in a soft tone. The words were hardly out of his mouth as the child drifted off to sleep.

Snape remained where he was, rubbing the child's back gently for several more long moments.


	21. Chapter 21

**August - Harry, age 6**

Snape swallowed hard as he stood in the upstairs hallway. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before his hand fell to his side. His eyes remained closed as he silently counted backwards from ten.

They had to leave in the next five minutes if they had any hope of being on time and the child had disappeared.

Snape knew damn well that Harry was hiding. It was not the first time it had happened. Just a week earlier the boy had hid in an attempt to get out of a nap. Snape had been well past annoyed at the stunt however he had let the child off with a stern scolding. Now he was beginning to wish that he had been harder on him. Perhaps if he had he wouldn't be dealing with this now.

"Harry," he called loudly fighting to keep the annoyance out of his tone. "We do not have time for this. Come out at once!" He was silent as he listened carefully for any sound of the child.

Harry cringed to himself as he heard Snape's tone, his legs folded to his chest as he remained sat and curled up within the cabinet in the bathroom. He rested his cheek on his legs, remaining tense as he stared at the door of the cabinet. He wasn't going to the doctors. He refused! They were nothing but mean and poked and prodded him with needles or they didn't ever listen to him. The child gave a small sniff, blinking as several tears fell down his cheeks at the idea of it all. He wasn't going!

Snape stood in complete silence for several long moments before he felt his temper rising at the situation. "I am going to count to three Harry and if you are not out by then I will use magic to bring you to me." He paused for a moment listening carefully once more. When he was met with silence he continued. "If I say three and you do not come out, you have my word that you will be going to the doctors with a sore backside. One..."

Harry wanted to doubt that magic could do such a thing! Yet he was also learning that magic could do almost everything. Even their food just appeared. He cringed at the threat, tightening his hold around his legs slightly as he heard the first number get called. Harry shifted uncomfortably, chewing on his bottom lip.

Snape's features grew stern as he was met by silence. "Two," he called out loudly. "Perhaps you need a wooden spoon taken to your backside..." Snape took a step towards the staircase listening carefully for any noise downstairs.

The words broke Harry and he whined a loud "Dooon't!" as he emerged from under the cabinet. He stood, remaining in the bathroom. "I'm not goin' though!" He shook his head roughly, rubbing at his tears.

Snape turned on his heel, his eyes narrowing in on the small boy in the bathroom behind him. A moment later he was standing in front of Harry. Snape reached out and took the child by the arm. Turning him to the side he landed a firm swat to his small rear end before picking him up. "Did you forget the conversation that we had just last week about hiding from me?"

Harry took a half step back before he was grabbed, yelping at the smack as he went up on his toes. His breath hitched as he was picked up, tears continuing to fall as he rubbed at them. "N-noooo. I'm NOT going Snape!" The child started to struggle in the man's hold, attempting to move down and get himself back on the floor.

"Stop your squirming." Snape's voice was low and firm. "If you can not control this tantrum you will find yourself over my knee." He moved out of the bathroom and into Harry's bedroom. He sat on the bed, the child still firmly in his arms.

"I'm not _going_!" Harry nearly screeched, sobbing hard as Snape sat down with him. His right hand gripped at the man's front, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. "Don't make me goooo!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small hand gripping his cloak. "You do not have a choice Harry. In order to go to school you must see the doctor." The man forced his tone to remain normal despite his annoyance with the child's tantrum.

"I don't haveta go to school th-then." The child shook his head as he rubbed at his eyes. "I'm not goingg!"

"Not going to school is not an option," Snape spoke softly, the child's tears starting to wear him down. "What is this fear all about?"

"They're mean," Harry's voice fell softer, resting his cheek on Snape's chest as the tears still fell. He gave up on attempting to stop them, his small shoulders shaking slightly.

"This doctor is not mean," Snape attempted to assure the child. "He comes highly recommended and is well known for how well he is with children." Snape sighed softly as he stood up with the child still in his arms. He moved through the room and out into the hallway. "We need to go downstairs now and get your shoes on before we are late."

"No!" Harry started to squirm in the man's hold once more. "Noooo, please Snaaape! I don't wanna go!" The child pushed against Snape's chest, whining loudly.

Snape tightened his hold on the child as he started down the stairs. "I will stay with you the entire time."

"I don't CARE!" Harry's sobs started once more, shaking his head. "I'm not going!" The child's small frame shook in the man's hold as he simply continued to shake his head while attempting to break away.

"You are going," Snape said firmly as he stepped onto the first floor. "If you keep trying to wiggle out of my arms you are going to go with a very sore backside. Is that what you want?" Snape looked down at the child in his arms.

The child could only shake his head at the threat, his breath hitching. "Dooon't," he whined softly, his hand raising once more to rub at his face.

Snape moved across the parlor, sitting down in his armchair with Harry in his lap. With a wave of his hand the boy's shoes appeared next to Snape's feet. The man leaned over picking up Harry's right shoe and pushing it onto the child's foot. "We will be done at the doctors and back home before you know it."

Harry tried to move his foot out of Snape's hold, hiding his face within his guardian's robes as he continued to whine. "Nooooo."

Snape paused in his actions as the child tried to fight against him. "Now that is enough!" His voice was firm and slightly loud. "If you fight against me even once more you are going to find yourself over my knee. Are we clear little boy?"

Harry forced his legs to relax so he would stop fighting, cringing as Snape's voice rose slightly. Sniffing loudly, Harry didn't respond as he simply kept his head buried against the man.

Snape easily slipped the shoe on the child's foot. He tied the laces before reaching down for the other shoe and doing the same.

Once Harry's shoes were on, Snape stood with the child in his arms and moved towards the front door. "Just calm down. There is no need for all these tears. You will have a quick physical, receive your vaccinations, and we will be back home. As I said I will stay with you every moment." Snape worked hard to keep his voice calm.

"No shots!" Harry rushed out, his body tensing at the words. "No, no, no!" He shook his head with a loud sob. "Please dooon't, Snape!" It was clear the child was fearful, attempting to break away from the man once more.

Snape stepped outside closing the door firmly behind him. A moment later his hand moved to gently rub the boy's back as he started down the front walk. "Calm down," he instructed gently. "You will be just fine. I promise you. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck, hiding his face within his shirt. "Please no shooots," he whispered, shoulders shaking with his tears.

"You need them to attend school," Snape explained patiently. "You will be just fine Harry. Now calm down. I hardly think that you want everyone in the doctor's office to see you crying."

Snape walked up the street, turning the corner as he adjusted the child in his arms.

He rubbed his cheeks on Snape's shoulder, his breath hitching as he tried to reel in his tears. Still, Harry couldn't help his soft whisper of "I want to go hoooome."

"As I have said we will be home before you know it," Snape sighed softly as his hand moved to rub the small back once more. "You need to do this in order to go to school and school is not an option."

"Can't... cant I be homeschooled then? _Anything_ but getting a shot." Harry's voice was still a whisper, his breath hitching every few moments.

"That is not an option," Snape shook his head as he crossed the street. "I have classes to teach. I do not have the time to properly teach you as well. Aside from that, eventually in life you will have to get a shot. It can not be avoided forever."

"Nu uh. Grown ups don't get them," Harry pointed out, sniffling softly as he tucked his head under Snape's chin. "Pleaaase Snape! I'll be good forever if I don't get them! I'll listennnnn!"

"This has absolutely nothing to do with your behavior." Snape turned a corner, the doctor's office now in sight. "You need to just calm yourself. If you would like I can even hold your hand while you get the vaccinations."

Harry's hold tightened around Snape's neck at the words, the action alone being the answer for the man. "'M scared," he finally whispered.

"I know." Snape's voice remained gentle as he stopped out front of the doctors office. "You have nothing to be afraid of though. I will stay with you, the doctor will be nice." Snape rubbed the child's back gently. "Now do you want to walk in the office or would you like me to continue carrying you?"

"Carry," he stated softly, his hold loosening slightly. Harry's eyes closed, taking in a deep breath.

Snape nodded as he adjusted the child in his arms once more. "I absolutely expect you to behave while we are here Harry. I understand that you are scared but that does not give you permission to misbehave. Do not think for a single moment that I have an issue with taking you to the bathroom and reminding you of your manners." The man walked towards the office door. He opened the door walking in and to the counter checking Harry in before he took a seat in the waiting room, with Harry now on his lap.

Harry's cheeks flushed at the threat, suddenly glad he decided to still be carried. He tilted his head slightly, hiding his face within Snape's front. He swallowed heavily, releasing a slow breath.

Snape gently rubbed the child's back for several long moments before a nurse appeared calling Harry's name.

Snape stood, carrying Harry across the waiting room. He greeted the nurse and followed her down a long hall and into an exam room. "You need to sit on your own on the exam table now," he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry pulled his head away from Snape's shoulder as they entered the room, tensing as he was placed down on the table. He watched Snape move away from him. The child tucked his hands between his knees, clearly tense and nervous.

Snape eyed the child carefully as the nurse introduced herself. He took the step back towards Harry, placing a gentle hand on his leg.

The nurse moved across the room. "I'm going to take your temperature. Is that okay?" She grinned softly as she held a thermometer out in front of the boy's mouth.

Harry's leg shook slightly under Snape's touch, the child eyeing the nurse a moment. Slowly he nodded and opened his mouth for the thermometer to be placed under his tongue. The child closed his mouth, eyes lowering down to focus more on the floor.

The nurse left the thermometer under the child's tongue for a moment as she asked Snape several questions about Harry's health.

A moment later she gently removed the thermometer from Harry's mouth giving him a small smile. She moved over to the counter making some notes on a sheet of paper. "Can you hop down and get on the scale for me real quick?" She asked looking back at Harry. "We need to see how much you weigh."

"Okay," Harry whispered, slowly and carefully slipping off the table and moving over to the scale. He looked over towards Snape before he stepped up onto the scale.

The nurse moved over to the scale taking note of the boy's weight before moving back over to the counter to write it down. "He is a bit underweight for his age." She glanced up towards Snape before looking back to Harry. "You can hop back up on the exam table Love."

"We are working on his weight," Snape nodded. "He is a bit small for his age in his height as well."

Harry swallowed once more as he stepped back to sit on the table. He chewed his bottom lip, eyes still remaining on the floor. His arms wrapped around himself nervously as he started to bounce his leg once more.

The nurse nodded in agreement at Snape's words. "He is in the lower percentile for his age with his weight. There is nothing wrong with that but I would keep an eye on it. He certainly can't afford to lose anymore weight." She looked over at Harry giving him a small grin despite the fact that he was not looking at her. "It was nice to meet you Harry. The doctor will be in to see you in just a moment."

She walked across the room, stepping out and closing the door behind herself.

"You are doing very good," Snape said gently as he placed his hand on Harry's leg once more.

Harry continued to shake his leg nervously, giving a soft whine at the back of his throat. He knew the worse was yet to come, and he dreaded it. His lower lip quivered a moment but he took in a sharp breath in an attempt to bring in his emotions.

"Just calm down." Snape was sure to keep his voice gentle. "Everything will be just fine." His hand moved to softly rub Harry's leg as there was a soft knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

The man introduced himself to Snape before looking down at Harry with a smile. "And you must be Harry! It's a pleasure to meet you! I am Dr. Dan and I am just going to look you over and make sure you are ready to go to school. Is that okay?" The man moved over to the counter picking up a tongue depressor as he waited for Harry's response.

Harry's eyes lifted from the ground, shifting his hands so he was sitting on them. The child was clearly beyond nervous with the situation as he watched the doctor move. "Okay," he said softly, swallowing heavily once more as he glanced over at Snape.

Snape gave the child an encouraging nod before he cleared his throat. "He is a little nervous," he confided in the doctor.

The doctor gave Harry a grin as he approached him. "There is no need to be nervous at all. I promise that you will get through your school physical with no problem at all!" The man leaned forward, putting his own face close to Harry's. "Can you open up nice and wide for me so I can see your throat?"

Harry took in a breath as the doctor approached, not being able to help but lean away slightly as the man bent to his level. Swallowing once more, the child opened his mouth as instructed. He closed his eyes, taking in a breath through his nose.

The doctor pressed the depressor down on Harry's tongue as he peered down the child's throat. A moment later he stood up straight, removing the depressor. "Your throat looks nice and healthy," he smiled as Snape gave the child's leg a gentle squeeze.

The doctor threw the depressor in the trash before he picked up the otoscope from its resting place. "I'm going to take a peek in your ears. I assure you that this won't hurt at all." The doctor approached Harry once more.

Harry felt Snape's hand on his leg but it brought him little comfort as he watched the doctor. So far this man seemed much nicer than the last one he remembered having to see, but he also knew the worst was still to come.

As the doctor approached to look into his ears, the child couldn't help the small giggle the item brought up when inserted into his ear.

The doctor checked both of the child's ears before nodding in approval. "Perfectly healthy." The man turned his attention to Snape for a moment, "Does he sleep well?"

"Very well. Roughly nine hours a night and he takes a nap daily for at least an hour, sometimes two."

The man nodded his approval before turning his attention back to Harry. "I need to check your reflexes." He moved over to the counter picking up a the small reflex hammer. "This will not hurt in the least but it may feel a little funny."

Harry watched the man with apprehension as he approached him with the small hammer. He wanted to tell the doctor no but he knew that his guardian likely would not approve of that answer.

"It will not hurt," Dr. Dan said once more. "I promise you that."

At the words, Harry finally nodded in agreement. Still he watched carefully as the doctor raised the small hammer and gently hit his right knee with it causing Harry's right leg to fly forward. The child couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his lips at the action.

"And once more," Dr. Dan grinned at the child before doing the same to his left knee and causing the same reaction.

"Excellent reflexes," Dr. Dan nodded in Snape's direction.

The man turned his attention back to Harry for a moment. "I'm pleased to say that you are a very healthy boy!" The man smiled as he moved back over to the counter, writing down a few notes. "I am going to go prepare the vaccinations and then you'll be all done Harry." The doctor gave the child another smile before walking out of the room.

"See we are nearly done." Snape's hand gently rubbed the boy's leg. "We will be back home very soon."

At the doctor's words, Harry visibly tensed. He moved a hand, reaching and tightly grabbing Snape's own hand on his knee. His grip was tight, looking over to Snape as he gave the man a desperate look. Tears were visibly blurring his vision, his chin starting to quiver just slightly.

"Take a deep breath," Snape instructed gently. "You are getting upset over nothing. You haven't even received the vaccinations yet, how do you even know that they will hurt?" His free hand moved to gently rub the child's back.

"Cause I just know," Harry muttered, leaning back into the touch on his back. "I'm sc-scared." The child broke, a few tears falling as he used his other hand to rub them away. "I don't want th-them."

"It's okay," Snape's voice was soft. "You will be okay. I will hold your hand and in seconds it will all be over."

The words were hardly out of the man's mouth when the doctor re-entered the room with a rolling tray. He rolled the tray over closer to Harry before giving the child an encouraging smile as he noticed his tears. "This will be very fast Harry. We have a treasure chest by the front desk as well. You will be able to pick out a prize when you leave." His eyes moved to Snape. "If you can just have him lie on his stomach. I just need a small portion of the flesh on his bum."

"No!" Harry's voice came quick, looking between the two before he gave Snape a pleading look. "Please nooooo," his voice was soft, clearly not wanting to get in trouble with his guardian but his fear was completely evident on his face.

"Come now Harry." Snape reached out and quickly undid the child's jeans. "You are doing so well and we are nearly done here."

"That's right," The doctor agreed with a small grin. "It will be over before you even know it and then you can pick a prize on your way out."

Harry couldn't help the few tears that fell from his cheeks, his chin quivering still. "I don't want a prize. I don't want a shoooot. Pleeeease Snaaaape!"

"We talked about this Harry." Snape kept his voice soft as his hand moved once more to gently rub the child's back. "You need to do as the doctor has asked now." Snape gently attempted to move the child so that he was lying on his stomach.

"That's right Harry!" Dr. Dan smiled brightly. "Just three quick shots and you will be on your way. I am sure that you will hardly feel them at all!"

" _Three_?" Harry didn't fight against Snape. He knew better after the man's threat before they stepped into the building. He did lie down, though his hands gripped tightly at Snape's.

Snape pried his hands free before he quickly lowered the boy's jeans and underpants as far as need be. The moment his task was complete his left hand rested gently on the small of Harry's back and he held his right hand out for the child to hold.

"I'm just going to clear the area real quick Harry," the doctor explained as he opened a small alcohol pad. "This won't hurt at all but it will be a bit cold. You are doing very well!"

Harry curled his left arm up, hiding his face within the crook of his elbow as soft cries shook his shoulders. His right hand latched onto Snape's, small nails digging into the man's skin.

"You are okay," Snape hummed softly as he gently squeezed the child's hand. "Just calm down, nice deep breaths."

The doctor threw the small alcohol wipe in the trash before picking up the first needle. "Okay Harry," he said gently. "This first one might sting a tiny bit." He quickly and carefully injected the child before placing the needle back on the tray and picking up the second one.

A sob shook the child's body as he felt the prick, his arm tightening where his face was hidden. He didn't even care that he was crying in front of the doctor. His fear was much more over powering than any pride he had right then.

"Very good!" The doctor praised as he placed a gentle hand on the skin next to where the next needle would go. "Here comes the second one, you are nearly done."

The hand that Snape had resting on the small of the boy's back gently began rubbing his back. "Come now Harry, just calm down. You are okay," he whispered softly. The man cringed to himself as he realized that this scene would likely play out yearly until the boy was old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Harry didn't respond or give sort of knowledge that he heard either of them. He simply sobbed softly within the crook of his arm. He tensed up as the second needle was carefully injected. He just wanted to go home!

"You are okay," Snape repeated his words once more. "Just one more and then it will be all done."

The doctor picked up the third needle, once more placing a gentle hand next to where it would be delivered. "This one may burn just a little too." The man quickly injected the needle.

A hiss of pain passed the child's lips as he tensed up once more, Harry's left hand raised to curl into his hair, his right hand still gripping Snape's tightly.

The doctors lips pressed into a sad tightline. "You are all done Harry and you did beautifully."

He turned his attention to Snape. "He may be a bit more tired than usual today, perhaps a bit cranky as well but by tomorrow he will be back to his normal self." The man gave Harry's leg a light tap. "You are free to go whenever you are ready Harry. I will see you in one year." The doctor gave Snape a small smile. "Take your time, this room isn't needed for another thirty minutes or so."

Snape thanked the man and once he left he carefully pulled his hand from Harry's grip. He pulled the child's underpants and jeans back up before sighing softly. "Are you ready to go home now?"

As the door shut, Harry gave up in fighting his tears. He sobbed into his arm as he folded his right one over his left after Snape pried his hand away. He only nodded, breath hitching slightly as gripped at his own arms. "P-pleaase," the child whined softly, shifting his head just enough to peer at Snape through one eye.

Snape carefully shifted the child, sitting him up on the exam table. "You are okay Harry. It is over now and you did quite well. Why all these tears still?"

Harry raised his arms up, clearly wanting to be held by the man. "I-It hurtssss," he whined softly.

Snape picked the boy up, careful to arrange him in his arms as to not hurt the place where he had gotten the shots more. "It will stop hurting soon," he said in a gentle tone. "I'm sure by the time we arrive home you will be fine." He tightened his grip on the small boy as he walked towards the door. "Did you want to pick a prize like the doctor said you could?"

Harry rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder, closing his eyes as his arms rested around the man's neck. The child simply shook his head, tucking his head against his guardian's chest after a moment. "I wanna go home," he whispered softly against the man's shirt.

Snape frowned slightly at the response. "We are going home right now. Are you absolutely positive you don't want to take all of a moment to select a prize? You may regret it later when you feel better if you don't." Snape walked out of the exam room and started down the hallway.

Harry remained silent for a moment before he simply shook his head once more. "Well maybe," he muttered softly, rubbing his cheeks on Snape's shoulder before he finally lifted his head back up.

Snape nodded knowingly as he stopped at the door to the waiting room. A medium sized treasure chest sat on the floor next to the door. Snape gently set Harry down on the ground. "Go on, pick something out."

Harry moved over to the chest, reaching in and retrieving a small coloring book that had a miniature packet of crayons attached. He moved back over to the man, rubbing his cheeks with his sleeve.

Snape picked the child up once more carefully adjusting him in his arms. He walked into the waiting room waving goodbye to the lady at the front desk before he stepped back out onto the street. "We are going to get you home and down for a nap. How does that sound?"

"Can I lay on the couch?" Harry adjusted his head on Snape's shoulder, sniffing softly as he looked down the street. At the motion of being carried, his eyes soon closed, forehead resting into the man's neck.

"You may," Snape nodded as he adjusted the small boy in his arms before turning a corner. "When you wake however I think that you and I need to have a discussion about how you hid from me once more." Snape was careful to keep any sternness far from his tone.

"'M sorry," Harry whispered, his hold tightening slightly. He didn't want to be in trouble on top of everything else, and he closed his eyes even tighter at the thought.

"We will discuss it after you nap. You are not in fear of being punished however, we do need to have a bit of a talk," Snape promised as he crossed the street. "The doctor said that you might be a bit more tired today, I think a nice long nap will do you good."

Harry didn't complain as he relaxed in Snape's arm, giving a soft hum. His bottom still stung terribly from the needles, but at least soon he'd be able to lay down on the couch and sleep.

Snape turned the corner, their house now in sight.

Moments later Snape started up their front walk and then stepped into their house. He started up the staircase with Harry still in his arms. "Let's get some sleep pants on you."

"Kay," Harry whispered softly, nestling his face closer to Snape's chest. "And my owl."

Snape nodded as he walked into the child's room. He gripped Harry a bit tighter as he released one hand to pull a clean pair of sleep pants from the boy's wardrobe. He moved over to the bed, sitting down with Harry now on his lap. "Leave your new coloring book on your bed, you can have it later." He quickly undid the boy's jeans before helping Harry slide down to the floor. Snape quickly lowered the boy's pants, "step out of your trousers please."

Harry tossed the book onto the bed behind Snape, standing up and stepping out of the pants. He rubbed at his eyes, his cheeks only slightly flushed from his previous tears.

Snape leaned down holding out the pajama pants for the child to step into them. "Is your backside still hurting you?"

"A little," Harry admitted softly as he stepped into the pajama bottoms. As they were pulled up, the child wrapped his arms around Snape's neck.

Snape lifted the child with ease once more as he stood. He leaned over picking up the boy's owl and handing it to him before he picked up the pillow and pulled the blanket from the bed throwing it over his arm. "Despite your tears you did very well at the doctors." Snape moved out of the boy's room and back down the hallway towards the stairs.

The child gave a small smile at the words, tightening his hold on Snape and his owl as they descended the stairs. "He wasn't that mean," Harry stated softly.

"I didn't find him to be mean at all." Snape stepped onto the first floor and moved into the parlor. "It would do you well to remember that for next year."

"I'm not goin' again," Harry stated, shaking his head firmly. Even if the man hadn't been mean at all, he certainly didn't enjoy the visit!

"You will need a physical every year before you go to muggle school," Snape explained as he set the child's pillow down on the couch. He gently placed Harry down before holding up his blanket to cover him. "Lie down."

"Not shots." Harry shook his head once more, lying down onto his stomach and tucking his hands under the pillow.

"We shall see." Snape laid the blanket down over the child, tucking it tightly under his chin. "You have your owl?"

Harry shifted his body slightly, exposing his owl who was tucked against his right side. Resting his head back down on his pillow, the child released a soft hum.

Snape sat down on the edge of the coffee table, reaching out a hand he gently began rubbing the boy's back. "Take a nice long nap. When you wake you and I will have a bit of a discussion about your vanishing act and then we'll have some dinner."

"Kay," Harry muttered softly, nestling his cheek against his pillow. He tucked his face slightly under the covers, relaxing at the touch.


	22. Chapter 22

**January - Harry, age 12**

Snape looked up from the papers he was grading as his child walked into the parlor from his bedroom. The man was determined to finish the small pile of sixth year exams before he had to go meet with the Headmaster.

Nearly a week ago he had discovered that several ingredients had been missing from the supply closet in his classroom. The ingredients were all used to make one potion.

Polyjuice Potion.

Unfortunately the ingredients could have been taken weeks prior as Snape had not done inventory in the recent weeks. Between the holidays and going home with Harry, he had let that task slide and now he was seeing the error of his ways. The Headmaster was working diligently with him to attempt to find the culprit. Snape was furious over it. Aside from the fact that someone had stolen from him, they had done so to make a potion that was against the rules for students to make.

"Do you have schoolwork to do this weekend?" Snape questioned his child, his eyes not moving from his work.

"A little." Harry stepped into the parlor, looking over towards the man at his desk at the far corner of the room. He slowly approached the man, resting his elbow on the edge of it as offered the man a grin. "Can we do something today?"

If Harry was being completely honest, he wanted to get his mind off everything he and his friends had done. Never mind Hermione's mishap- but what _he_ had done. So easily at that. To steal from his guardian was, by far, the worst thing he had done to date. And he hated it. But it had been the only way. "We haven't done something together for awhile."

Snape shook his head. "Unfortunately not today. I have a meeting with Albus later in regards to the stolen supplies from my closet and a pile of work to complete before then." Snape looked up from the paper in front of him, his eyes falling on his child. "We may have dinner together however if you like."

Harry blinked, slowly pushing himself back up to stand straight. Snape had mentioned maybe meeting with Dumbledore on the matter but he didn't think he actually would. He swallowed as he shifted slightly in his spot. "What would... what would happen to the person that took those items?"

Snape went back to his grading as Harry stood up straight. "I'm not entirely sure Harry. That is part of the reason I am meeting with Albus today. To discuss whether expulsion would be appropriate. The potion that those particular ingredients are used to make is a potion that is highly against the rules at Hogwarts for students to make outside of a classroom setting."

The child felt his mouth go dry at the words. Once more he swallowed several times, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Snape work for a moment longer. Finally, he cleared his throat softly, "Snape... I gotta tell you something." The guilt was clear, even lacing Harry's voice as he watched his guardian.

Snape's eyes slowly moved from his work to narrow in on his child. "Go on." He could clearly hear the shame in the boy's tone.

Harry moved, clearly to get out of the man's reach and to keep the desk between them. "Mm... promise not to go mental? Please?"

Snape considered the words for a moment before shaking his head firmly. "I will make no such promise." The man dropped his quill as he moved his chair backwards slightly, his body turning to face his child. He had a fairly good idea of where this conversation was heading though he hoped that he was wrong.

The child watched Snape's face, his heart pounding as he raised a hand to rub at his head slightly. He already started now. "I did... I did it." Harry closed his eyes tightly, head bowed down towards the desk. His voice was soft.

Snape reached out and took a gentle hold on the child. He moved Harry over an inch from behind the desk before walking him the step to him.

The man easily turned Harry to the side and landed a stinging smack to his small trouser clad backside. "Get yourself in the corner now!" He spoke harshly as he let go of the child's arm.

Harry attempted to pull away from the man's hold as he was pulled over to him. He yelped slightly at the smack, backing away a few steps as he was released. "I'm sorry!" The child blinked back tears that had risen from the smack, remaining in his spot.

Snape shook his head firmly. "Now Harry James! Get into that corner and you can stay there for the next thirty minutes! You can use that time to think about what you could have done differently to avoid feeling the slipper on your bare backside today!"

Snape was sure he had never been quite so angry at his child. Not only had he stolen from him but he had lied about it as well. On top of that either he had made a potion that was forbidden for students to make or he had helped someone do so.

Harry felt frozen in his spot, cringing at Snape's tone as he looked down towards the floor. "Don't," he pleaded softly. "I did it with good reason!" He looked back up at the man, still having not moved.

Snape leaned forward in his chair, locking eyes with the boy. "If I have to get up and physically put you in that corner you will go over my knee tonight at your bedtime as well."

Harry's gaze wavered slightly as Snape leaned forward to stare at him. He felt a surge of desperation fill his chest. He just wanted to talk to the man about it before it was too late! Or maybe it already was. "Dad! Pleeaase just let me explain first!" He gave the man a desperate look.

Snape felt his breath catch in his throat at the title. Harry had never referred to him as such in the past, _never_. The man raised a hand crooking a finger to the child before pointing firmly to the ground in front of him.

Even Harry looked stunned himself after the realization of what he had said hit him. His cheeks flushed just slightly as he moved over to stand in front of the man.

The moment that the child was close enough, Snape took hold of him and pulled the boy to the spot between his knees. "Explain then if you are so eager to do so."

Now that he had the option, Harry found it difficult to speak once he was pulled close enough. "I-I... I just did it to learn anything I could about... the heir of Slytherin." He knew it wasn't an excuse Snape was going to accept as soon as it passed his lips, but it was the truth and it was all he had.

Snape shook his head firmly. He took hold of the child and easily tipped him over his knee landing four firm swats to his small backside before standing him up properly once more. "Get in that corner this moment," he hissed.

"Owwwww!" Harry cried out, stepping away as he was released. His chin quivered slightly as he backed away from the man. Tears burned at his eyes as he moved over to the corner, his arms wrapping around his middle for a moment before his right hand moved to attempt to rub the sting out of his backside.

"Stealing?" Snape snapped. "Lying? You will be lucky if you don't go over my knee twice for this little boy!"

Harry's shoulders hunched over slightly at the words, raising a hand to rub at a tear that had strayed away. "'M sorry," he breathed softly.

Snape huffed loudly at the apology. "You had better be prepared to explain this whole blasted mess to me. Are we clear?"

Harry's shoulders hitched slightly, only nodding as he brushed away another stray tear. There was one thing he was certain of, he would take the full fall for everything.

Snape stood from his desk chair, moving over to stand behind the small boy. He nearly landed another swat to his backside but thought better of it, moving over to his armchair instead and sitting. His eyes roamed to the clock on the mantel, noting the time as he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his temper.

Harry swallowed as he heard Snape approach him, sniffing as he started to clear several more tears. He released a breath when the man walked away, once more sniffing. "I _am_ sorry," the child whispered.

Snape huffed at the words. "You will be sorrier yet when I am done with you young man," he practically growled.

The child tensed, actually stepping closer to the corner and pressing his forehead against it. He raised his left hand, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his right.

Snape was silent as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes tightly. He had been over both stealing and lying with Harry in the past. He couldn't help but feel as though if the child could do either so easily he had done something very wrong in raising him. The only thing stopping him from completely believing that was the fact that Harry had called him dad only moments ago. His eyes opened as he glanced at the clock once more. "Fifteen more minutes Harry James."

Harry didn't bother responding, though he shifted in his spot uncomfortably. He dreaded when those fifteen minutes were up, both because he had to explain to the man and because of the punishment that was so sure to follow. He swallowed heavily, keeping his glasses at his side as he rubbed at his cheeks once more.

Snape remained silent as the final fifteen minutes passed. The moment that the last second passed by he cleared his throat loudly. "Come here Harry."

The child remained still for a moment, turning and eyeing his guardian over at his chair. With a breath, he moved forward. He rested his glasses on the table, stepping up to stand in front of Snape.

"Did I or did I not tell you last week that my supply closet was stolen from?" Snape took hold of the child's hand and moved him to stand between his knees.

Harry swallowed as he was pulled forward, lowering his gaze to Snape's knee. "Yeah," he muttered softly.

"Get your eyes up and answer me properly," Snape hissed resisting the urge to turn the child to the side and land a good smack to his backside.

He quickly looked up at the words, fresh tears burning his eyes as he met Snape's gaze. "Yes... Sir," Harry added after just a moment.

"Which means you have been lying to me for a full week now. Is that correct?" Snape glared at the child willing himself not to let the tears bother him.

"I... I... I didn't know how to t-tell you." Several tears escaped, falling down the child's cheeks and he quickly brushed them away.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the explanation. "Therefore blatantly lying about it was the better option?"

"I... just didn't say anything," he whispered, blinking several times.

Snape's hand moved around the child to land a firm tap to his backside. "Do not for a single moment act as if you do not know that declining to tell me the truth is a lie all the same!"

Harry jumped just slightly, staring at the man as several more tears fell. This time he just allowed them to fall. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Tell me Harry James, what happens when you lie to me?" Snape questioned in a stern tone.

Harry took a half step back, his head bowing down as he spoke softly, "Slipper." He raised his right hand, rubbing away at several tears.

Snape nodded in reply. "Walk yourself over to my desk and fetch the slipper from the drawer and then we will discuss your stealing as well as what you did with the ingredients you stole."

"Noooo", he whined softly, using the palm of his hand to rub at his eyes, he shook his head at the words. "I'm sorry... really I am!"

"Do as I have asked." Snape shook his head. The tears were already starting to wear him down and he was nowhere near done this discussion with the child.

Harry took a step back, enough to be out of Snape's easy reach as a hard sob broke past his lips. He knew it was coming. He knew he couldn't get out of it, but he was nearly desperate enough to try.

To lie about not doing some homework would of been one thing but this was major and it had been eating at him since he had even stolen the first ingredient. He stepped back further, attempting to stop his tears from falling but failing terribly. And this punishment was just for the lying! Not the stealing. Not yet.

"One." Snape's voice was firm. He was in absolutely no mood to deal with the child stalling or refusing to do as he asked. "If you do not get that slipper and get back over here before I say three, I promise you that you will find yourself over my knee again tonight."

"Daaaad." The name passed his lips so easily once more, hovering still. He used both of his sleeves to rub at his eyes. He knew prolonging his punishment wasn't doing him any favors, but at the same time he simply couldn't go fetch that dreaded item.

Once more Snape felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart skip a beat. The ease at which Harry spoke the title was not lost on him. Snape was half tempted to call the child over to him and pull him into his arms but he couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't do either of them any favors. "Two." his tone was not nearly as stern as it had been just a moment ago. He prayed that it would send Harry into action however.

Finally Harry turned away, slowly stepping away and over to the man's desk. He hated all of this, he should of never agreed to even making the potion! There could of been other ways to get Malfoy's insight on everything, even if he didn't know what they were. He grabbed the slipper out of the desk drawer, pausing on the way back to rub at his face with his free hand. With a loud sniff, he walked back over to the man.

Snape held a hand out for the slipper, thankful that the child had obeyed him and he wouldn't have to make good on his threat.

The child placed the item in Snape's hand, his chin quivering as he used both hands once more to rub at his face.

"Stealing Harry James?" Snape's voice was firm as he set the slipper down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, his gaze lowering down to the floor.

"I do not want to hear that you are sorry young man!" Snape's voice thundered. The man paused, taking a deep breath, forcing his tone to lower. "Now if you do not want me to take the slipper to your backside before you even go over my knee you had best start explaining to me why you felt the need to help yourself to my supplies!"

Harry swallowed heavily, rubbing at his cheek with a sigh. "So stupid," he admitted softly, still staring towards the ground despite his guardian's tone. "But I- I thought Malfoy had to know something after what he said to Hermione. Telling her 'mudbloods will be next'. So I... I decided to find out what he knew."

"Are you trying to convince me that you acted alone? That you stole from me and brewed Polyjuice Potion without any help from your friends?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow. It didn't matter how Harry answered him, he would not believe that the child had done so for a moment.

"Yes." Came the child's instant reply. He nodded in turn, taking in a sharp breath. He couldn't get his friends in trouble for this too, he just couldn't!

"I don't believe that for a moment Harry," Snape shook his head firmly. "Essentially you are telling me that you would rather get yourself into more trouble rather then tell me who accompanied you in your misbehavior?"

Harry swallowed at the words, biting his bottom lip as he only slowly nodded his head.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the nod. "You are taking full responsibility for both stealing from me as well as brewing and taking a potion that is firmly against the rules of this school? That is assuming that you have already taken it and it isn't brewing in your dormitory as we speak."

"Yes sir," he whispered softly, his gaze flickering from Snape's knee back up to his face. Tears blurred his vision as he stared at the man, nodding just slightly.

"Perhaps you should go explain this to Albus? Brewing Polyjuice Potion is terms for expulsion but you were aware of that." Snape gave the child a firm look.

Fear gripped Harry at the very words, several of the tears that had been blurring his sight now clearly falling. "Please no," Harry whispered, shaking his head as a half sob passed his lips. He couldn't believe Snape would let him be expelled, but the discussion of it was enough to make the child fear otherwise.

"I am supposed to meet with Albus today. I will have to tell him something in regards to why I do not need to continue looking for the student who stole from me." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin firmly. "Imagine my embarrassment when I have to tell him that it was my own child."

Harry raised his chin slightly at the tap, struggling to keep the man's gaze. There wasn't even anything he could say about that. Even he couldn't imagine telling Dumbledore.

"You are going to be on restriction for quite some time. You can go to your classes and to Quidditch but aside from that you will be in these quarters. Is that clear?" Snape's tone remained stern.

"Yes," he whispered, rubbing hard at his face and eyes. There went his nights in the dorm.

"Do you recall the last time you lied to me and felt the slipper? I believe I promised you that the very next time your entire punishment would be with the slipper did I not?" Snape tapped the small chin once more.

"Snaaaape." Harry gave the man a pleading look. "Please don't," he pleaded, shaking his head. He had actually forgotten all about it. After all, he had planned on never lying to the man again.

"I cannot find a single reason in this scenario why I should not." Snape spoke sternly. "I should slipper your backside now and take you back over my knee before you go to bed this evening for your behavior. In fact, I have not decided that I will not be doing just that!"

Snape may of threatened a time or two before of punishing him twice, but he had never done so. Yet at the man's tone he wasn't so sure that this time he wouldn't make good on his threat. Harry took a half step. "Dooooon't." His arms wrapped around his middle.

Snape reached out and took a gentle hold of the child, pulling him back to him. "Something like this had better never happen again Harry James!"

"It won't... I swear! It was killing me, Snape," he sniffed loudly, his lips frowning as he stared up at the man. "I hate lying."

"One would think that if you hate it you would not be able to do it so easily." Snape swallowed hard before speaking once more, his voice much more gentler now. "I have to be able to trust you Harry. Lying to me does not show me that I can do so."

"But you can." Hurt crossed Harry's face at Snape's words. "I... I swear that you can trust me."

"How am I to do so if you are lying to me and stealing from me?" Snape looked down at the child. "If I lied to you and stole from you would you trust me?"

Harry didn't reply to that, only glancing down towards Snape's knee. The truth was, he wouldn't trust Snape at all if lied to him.

"Just as I suspected," Snape said softly before clearing his throat gently. "Trust is very important Harry and lying and stealing can destroy that."

Harry gave a small nod at the words, still refusing to look back up to the man. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Snape nodded as he took a gentle hold of the boy's wrist. He moved Harry back a step and then began moving him to his side. "Perhaps we should get this over with then."

The child hesitated as he was pulled to the man's side. Several tears fell down his cheeks as he raised his free hand to rub them away.

"Is there anything else that you have to say for yourself?" Snape reached out tapping the boy's chin once more before moving the slipper from his side to the table next to him.

"No." A soft sob broke past Harry's lips as he shook his head slowly. He wanted nothing more than to flee the room.

A small sigh escaped Snape's lips, the tears finally breaking him as he reached out and cupped his hands under the boy's armpits, gently lifting him onto his lap. "Alright," he said softly. "Let's discuss this a bit more. Okay?"

The twelve year old didn't protest as he was lifted up on the man's lap. He took in a breath, attempting to calm himself down as he nodded. "Okay."

"Did you know that making Polyjuice Potion was a punishable offense at Hogwarts?" Snape adjusted the child in his lap as he looked down at him.

"I mean... I knew it was against the rules. But - but not by expulsion. I got scared to tell you when you mentioned it. I don't want to be expelled," Harry whispered, releasing a breath.

"I am sure that you don't." Snape tapped the boy's chin firmly. "Just as I am sure that you do not want to be on restriction or have your backside warmed with the slipper." The man paused for a moment clearing his throat. "What exactly did you do after taking the potion? Who did you become when you took it?"

"Goyle. I just went to talk to Malfoy." Harry's voice was soft, glancing up at Snape at the taps on his chin.

Snape hummed softly. "In order to attempt to learn about the heir of Slytherin?"

He gave a small nod at the words, relaxing slightly as Snape spoke. "I just... he sounded so sure about how muggleborns would be next. And he _did_ say his dad told him the last time this happened, a girl did die."

"Is that an excuse to steal and lie? Is it an excuse to break a major school rule?" Snape looked down at the child with a raised eyebrow.

Harry was silent for a moment longer before he shook his head. "No," he sighed, rubbing at his cheeks slightly.

"No," Snape agreed. "Absolutely not." He cleared his throat once more before tapping Harry's chin lightly. "Quite a bit of trouble you've gotten yourself into this time."

"I know." Harry shifted his head and rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder. "But I was worried about Hermione. He said that right at her. I had to know if he knew anything."

"Is that an excuse for all your misbehavior?" Snape questioned with a soft hum.

"I mean... that's why I did it," Harry replied, shifting his eyes over to the side.

"Tell me did you find any of the information that you were hoping to find?"

Harry felt anger swell in him slightly. "Not exactly. But he said- he said if someone dies this year... he said he hopes it's Hermione! I left around then."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. He would have to keep a closer eye on the Malfoy boy. "So all this misbehavior was not even worth it was it Harry James?" Snape's hand tapped the boy's knee gently.

He glanced towards his knee, his shoulders slouching slightly. "No," Harry admitted, shifting his leg.

"I think that perhaps later today when I go to speak to Albus you will accompany me and explain this to him." Snape's fingers tapped the small knee once more.

Harry's cheeks darkened slightly at the words, shaking his head. "I-I can't explain it to him though."

"Why is that?" Snape questioned. "You can certainly tell him that you are the one who took my ingredients and apologize to him for being dishonest about it."

Harry sniffed softly, rubbing at his cheek as he looked up to the man. "I won't be expelled will I?" Fear slightly gripped at the child.

"I intend to inform Albus that you have been more than thoroughly punished and further punishment is not needed," Snape assured the child as he looked down at him.

He looked down to his knees as Snape stared down at him. The child gave just the softest of whines at the idea of facing the headmaster. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes," Snape nodded, "If you have the cheek to steal and lie then I expect you to own up to it and apologize for what you have done."

Harry swallowed, suddenly thinking of how glad he was that Ron and Hermione weren't going to be in trouble at least.

Snape's hand gently tapped the boy's knee once more. "Now I think we had best get to your punishment Harry."

Tensing, Harry chewed on his bottom lip. Tears burned at his eyes and he blinked, causing several to fall. "Your hand hurtsss," He whined softly.

"You were promised the slipper for such lying." Snape's fingers tapping the small knee again. "Though make no mistake that this evening you will only be subjected to my hand." Snape's fingers tapped Harry's knee once more. "Come now, on your feet."

"Snaaape." Harry didn't budge. How could he? Why would he? He certainly didn't want to accept this punishment!

"I'm not going to change my mind Harry James despite any stalling or whining." His fingers tapped the small knee once more before he gently nudged the child in an attempt to get him onto his feet. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

At the nudge, he stood up from the man's lap. He gave a whine once more, taking a step back. "But I had good intentions! You would worry too if someone threatened a friend like that!"

"You are correct, I would." Snape nodded. "However there are other ways you could have addressed your concerns. Could you not have come to me with them?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he took a gentle grip on the boy's wrist and pulled him the step back towards him.

"What would you of done about it?" Harry lightly pulled at his hand, yet still stepping up in front of the man.

"I could have spoken to Albus or even to Mr. Malfoy himself." Snape reached out popping the button open on the boy's trousers.

Blinking back tears, Harry closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

Snape nodded as he leaned forward, putting his own face much closer to his child's. "Tell me what it is that you are about to be punished for."

The child leaned his head away just slightly, blinking his eyes open and staring back at the man. Several tears fell once more as he searched Snape's face for a moment. "Lying and stealing."

Snape nodded. "Not to mention making a potion that could have been extremely dangerous had you failed." Snape nearly wanted to praise the boy for somehow managing to brew Polyjuice successfully however he knew doing so would send the wrong message entirely. Instead he carefully took hold of Harry's hand and began pulling him to his side.

Harry raised his free hand, rubbing at his cheeks as he slowly shook his head. He hated all of this. He hated he agreed to it in the first place! He knew Snape took inventory. At least once a month at that! How Snape hadn't realized before the potion was even done, he wasn't sure.

Snape let go of his grip on the boy's hand, both of his hands now moving to lower Harry's trousers.

Snape picked up the slipper from the spot next to his leg and placed it on the table beside him before guiding Harry over his knees. "I had hoped that the threat of a full spanking with the slipper would have been enough to prevent you from lying young man but clearly I was very wrong. Unfortunately now I am going to have to make good on that threat."

Snape's left arm wrapped firmly around Harry's middle as his right hand peeled down the boy's shorts.

Harry's right hand gripped at Snape's pant leg while the left tangled into the man's cloak. He pressed his face into the cloth of the item, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. "'M sorry!" He sobbed loudly. While it was easily one of his worst punishments, the only shining light was that he wouldn't be expelled.

Snape picked up the slipper and raised it up before bringing it down in a smarting sting on the small backside. The man was silent as he looked down at the red splotch that had appeared before raising the slipper and bringing it down once more.

Yelping, Harry raised a leg up and shifted his body away slightly with a loud sob. The initial sting faded before quickly being replaced with a new smack. His grip tightened as he kept his face hidden within Snape's robes.

Snape let the slipper fall several more times, the rear end on display now a dark shade of pink, before he cleared his throat. "Tell me about stealing Harry James. When are you going to do so again?"

"Never!" The child sobbed loudly, his legs kicking up each time the slipper fell. He moved his head from the man's cloak, his breath catching in his throat before he coughed. His bum felt like it was truly on fire, shifting his body in an attempt to move away once more.

Snape let the slipper fall twice more. "And the lying? Certainly that will not happen again either?"

"I-It won't!" He sobbed loudly as he twisted in the man's hold. "S-stooop!"

Snape's hold on Harry's middle tightened slightly before he raised the slipper and brought it down once more. "This had better be the last time this conversation needs to happen Harry James." Snape allowed the slipper to fall once more.

Harry's body was shaking with his sobs, nodding his head and not verbally replying to the man again. His grip remained tight on Snape's pant leg, once more hiding his face within his guardian's robe.

Snape raised the slipper, allowing it to fall twice more on the curve of the boy's sit spots before he placed it on the table beside him. The hand that was wrapped tightly around Harry loosened as Snape's right hand began rubbing the boy's back.

The child sobbed loudly, not bothering to stand or make any movement to shift away. His left hand released Snape's cloak and he rubbed roughly at his face. Harry wanted to hide away in his room, to get away from the disappointment.

Snape looked down at the boy's trousers that had been kicked off and onto the floor with a frown. His hands moved to pull the child's shorts back up, cringing slightly himself at the very idea of how horrible it must have felt. A moment later his hand moved to rub the small back again. "Deep breaths Harry. You are okay."

Harry tensed up and continued to sob as he shorts were pulled up, his breathing continuing to hitch as he attempted to take a breath. With no prompting, the child pushed himself up and simply wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck. His head burrowed into the man's chest as he rubbed his tears away on his guardian's front.

Snape's arms wrapped around the child as he hugged him tightly. "You are okay," Snape said gently as he squeezed the child tightly. "I love you very much but that was absolutely deserved and you know it."

"Daaad," the child whined, moving his head to rest his cheek on Snape's shoulder. His bum stung terribly and the tears continued to stream down his face. "L-love you too," Harry whispered, raising a hand to brush at his cheeks.

Snape felt his heart skip a beat. He had feared that Harry's slip of the name earlier was simply in an attempt to get himself out of trouble and it warmed Snape's heart to discover that was not the case. "We will talk for a bit, calm you down, but then I think perhaps a nap would be suitable before we go to speak to Albus."

Snape gently moved the child, sitting him carefully on his knee, his arms wrapped around Harry once more as he pulled the boy closer to him.

"Ow," Harry hissed as he was adjusted on Snape's leg. He pulled his head back slightly, raising his hand to rub at the tear that clung to his cheeks.

Snape leaned down placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. His hand moving to gently rub the boy's back. "You will be okay."

Closing his eyes, Harry bowed his head forward to rest back on the man's shoulder. He took in a breath, his hold relaxing from around Snape. "Sorry," he said softly.

Snape hummed softly as he leaned down placing a kiss on the child's forehead once more. "You are very forgiven however, the rest of your punishment still stands."

Harry didn't respond, swallowing as he rubbed the rest of his tears away. "I don't want to be expelled," he muttered softly, releasing a heavy breath to calm himself.

"As I already told you, I intend to inform Albus that you are being very thoroughly punished and that further punishment is not needed." Snape's hand moved to brush a tear from the boy's cheek.

"D-do I really have to go with you?" He rested his cheek back against Snape's shoulder, eyes closing after a moment. "And am I allowed to eat in the Great Hall at least?" Harry's voice was soft, his shoulders slouching slightly.

"You are absolutely coming with me and confessing to your actions." Snape nodded as he tapped the boy's knee gently. A moment later he raised a hand, giving it a slight wave he caused Harry's pajama pants to appear on the arm of his chair. "I will think about your eating in the Great Hall."

Harry kept his eyes closed, his lips frowning down at the words. While he could handle eating in the dungeons, he just wanted the little time with his friends. "Hurts," he complained softly, shifting on Snape's leg.

"You will be just fine," Snape assured the boy, "A spanking is supposed to hurt."

The child opened his eyes after a moment, gaze falling to his pajama bottoms. Carefully, he pushed himself up from Snape's lap. While he wanted to remain next to the man, his bottom protested at sitting down. If he changed he could lay on his stomach for a little. "Love you," he muttered softly as he took the pants and pulled them on carefully.

"I love you very much little boy, even when you do not listen and even when I am cross. A nap now?" Snape questioned.

Harry gave the smallest of smiles as he nodded. "I just wanna lie down. I'm not really tired."

"If you would like to head to your room, I will come in momentarily." Snape reached out and gently ruffled the boy's hair.

"I can't be out here?" The child moved his head away from the man's hand, shaking it to fix his hair.

Snape considered the words for a moment before nodding once. "I suppose that you can." He waved a hand causing the boy's pillow and blanket to appear on the couch.

"Thanks," Harry breathed, rubbing at his face as he moved to the couch. He collapsed onto his stomach, hugging his pillow tightly to himself. He didn't bother to cover himself up, all he wanted was to lie down.

"Are you okay?" Snape questioned softly as he moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

"Yeah," Harry replied, turning his face towards the man. His cheeks were still red, but the tears had long since stopped. Harry tightened his hold on his pillow, releasing a breath. "I didn't want to sit anymore."

Snape nodded in understanding. "If you aren't tired than you may rest for a bit before we go meet with Albus. Unless you would rather I send for him to come down here?"

Harry's cheeks darkened slightly and he shook his head. His eyes closed as he whispered a soft, "No." The last thing he wanted the man to come down there. Really, he didn't want to face Dumbledore at all!

Snape hummed softly observing the child's flushed face. "Is speaking to Albus really worrying you that deeply?"

"It's embarrassing," he muttered, turning onto his side slightly so his back leaned slightly against the back of the couch.

"Do you not imagine that it will be embarrassing for me to tell him that my child is the student who behaved so poorly. Is it fair to me to have to do so?" Snape's voice remained gentle though he did raise an eyebrow in question.

Harry's eyes flickered up and he looked up at his guardian silently. He studied the man for a moment before he shrugged his shoulder.

Snape hummed softly. "You're quite sure that you are not tired?"

The child stared at Snape for a moment longer before he closed his eyes. "Just a little," he admitted softly.

"Are you awake enough to have a talk about something? Or would you prefer to do so later?" Snape's hand reached out and gently rubbed the boy's back.

"About what?" Harry peeked his eyes open at the words, lifting his head up.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that although it was a bit shocking, I am not uncomfortable with what you called me earlier." Snape swallowed hard. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous but he suddenly did. "If that is something that you want to continue to refer to me as whether it be all the time or only on occasion, I want you to know that I would be honored."

A grin started to spread across Harry's face as he laid his head back down. He had been surprised at himself when he called Snape 'dad'... but it happened so easily. Much easier than he thought it would. "I'll remember that... dad." He nestled his cheek back against pillow, still smiling at the man.

Snape smirked softly as his hand moved to rub the small back once more. "On second thought, perhaps I will write to Albus and explain this whole situation. I am hardly in the mood to meet with him. I still have papers to finish grading as well as another spanking to administer later this evening."

Harry's back tensed under the man's touch, his smile fading quickly. "Dooooon't," he whined quietly, tightening his hold on his pillow.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "Here I thought you would be pleased with the idea of my writing a letter as opposed to making you talk to the man."

"Not that... the sp- spanking." He spared a glance over to the man. "I'd be happy with the letter."

Snape hummed softly. "Were you not promised just that?" His fingers gently tapped the boy's back.

"But you really don't have to." Harry held onto his pillow a bit tighter. "It won't happen again."

Snape raised an eyebrow as his hand moved to rub the small back again. "I do not have to?"

The child closed his eyes, shaking his head as he relaxed once more. "This will hurt forever," he muttered, turning his head to face the back of the couch.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I am sure within an hour you will hardly feel it. Your spanking will be long forgotten."

" _Forgotten_?" Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, looking back to the man. "No it won't," he huffed, lying back down once more.

"Tell me Harry James, what did you receive your last spanking for?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Lying and stealing," he replied, curling up slightly on the couch as he nestled his cheek against his pillow. "But I'm on restriction as well."

Snape shook his head. "No, not this punishment. I am referring to your last punishment. Nearly eight weeks ago you went over my knee. Why?"

Harry blinked as he stared at the man from his position, turning just slightly to look at him better. After a moment, his gaze lowered down towards the floor with no answer.

"You do not remember?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"No," he whispered.

"As I said, long forgotten," Snape nodded, "How disappointing."

"That was eight weeks ago though! You said I'd forget it in an hour," Harry pointed out, adjusting his arms under his pillow.

"Eight weeks from now today will be long forgotten as well. That is my point Harry James."

"I won't forget that though," he attempted to convince the man, closing his eyes after a moment more.

"I know you will not," Snape nodded as he continued to rub the small back, "Which is precisely why tonight you will be reminded of it."

At the words, Harry rolled over onto his side so his back could no longer could be reached. Fresh tears stung at his eyes as he curled up into himself slightly.

Snape sighed softly. "We will discuss it later, how is that?"

"Okay." He raised a hand, rubbing at a stray tear before it had the chance to fall. Harry glanced at his guardian before he simply closed his eyes.

"A nice long nap and then we will discuss all of this a bit more. How does that sound?" Snape's reached out picking up the boy's blanket and throwing it over him. He tucked it up tightly under his chin.

Nodding, Harry moved a hand to hold at the end of the blanket and pulled it closer to his chin. "Sounds good," he whispered.

"I will decide then," Snape nodded as he stood. He leaned down placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you very much."

Harry's lips twitched just slightly, soon tucking his chin under the blanket. "Love you too."

Snape sighed softly as he stood, moving back over to his desk to continue his grading.

Harry opened his eyes slightly to watch the man walk away and out of his sight. Waiting a moment, the child closed his eyes with a sigh of his own. It only took a moment before he slipped off into a very light sleep. He wasn't exactly tired, and the thought of a second punishment now plagued his mind. The child gave a soft whine at the mere thought, rolling over to lay on his stomach once more.

Snape looked up at the small whine but made no comment on it, instead allowing his eyes to linger on the child for a long moment.

Harry finally stilled before he drifted off further into sleep, his body completely relaxing as a soft hum passed his lips. At least he wouldn't have to wake up and face Dumbledore.

* * *

Snape completed his work just over an hour later. He stood stretching slightly before moving over to his armchair and sitting down.

He eyed his child carefully as he debated on how to proceed when Harry woke. The last thing he wanted was to cause the boy to be in hysterics once more however, he also never wanted to deal with stealing and lying to this degree again.

Harry woke not much later, humming softly as he pulled his covers tighter under his chin. He stretched his legs, blinking his eyes open as he turned onto his side.

"Mn..." Harry raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes.

Snape glanced over at the child, a soft grin taking over his lips as he watched Harry stretch. He hummed softly watching the child intently.

The child closed his eyes for a brief moment, yawning widely as his body shook slightly. "Mmm.." Harry opened his eyes and looked up towards Snape, pushing himself up on his elbow. "Hi."

Snape nodded in reply to the small boy. "How was your nap?"

"It was good," he yawned, pushing himself up fully and rubbing at his eyes once more with a hum. Harry pulled his legs up onto the couch, pulling his covers over himself.

Snape nodded once more. "You'll be pleased to know that I wrote Albus while you slept and you are in no danger of being expelled."

Harry's shoulders relaxed down at the words, resting his chin on his raised knees. "Thanks, Snape," he breathed, giving a faint smile. Yet he swallowed heavily, wrapping his arms around his legs. "But... tonight?"

Snape leaned back in his chair slightly, his eyes remaining on his child. "I have given tonight a lot of thought however, I do not know what the fate of your backside is yet."

His smile faded away at the words, gaze lowering down towards the floor as a soft, "Oh" passed his lips. Harry had hoped it wouldn't of been a hard decision for the man. That he had been punished enough!

"I think perhaps we need to talk a bit more before my decision will be made." Snape cleared his throat softly.

Harry gave a small nod at that, forcing himself to sit up straighter. Still, his arms remained wrapped around his legs. "Okay."

"I have no desire to put you over my knee for a second time today however, I have even less desire to ever find that you have stolen something or lied in such a manner again." Snape fixed the boy with a serious look.

"I won't ever," Harry breathed, shaking his head as he spoke, " _Ever_ do that again. I swear." He chewed on his bottom lip as he rested his chin back down on his knees.

Snape hummed softly. "I remember a child who once stole from Honeydukes and then promised to never do so again. I also recall your being dishonest more than once and promising that it would not happen again. What makes this time different Harry?" Snape looked over at the boy, holding his gaze.

Harry fell silent, looking down towards the ground as his thumb ran over his other arm idly. Even he wasn't so sure, but her certainly hated lying to the man and stealing from him? It had ate at him daily.

"I just... I can't do that again. I hated it. All of it," he muttered softly, still staring down towards the floor.

"I cannot help but wonder if I had not mentioned that I was going to meet with Albus today if you would have continued to lie?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child, his gaze remaining on him.

"No," Harry shook his head as he released a slow breath. "No, I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"Coming to me and telling me the truth did not seem as though it was a wise idea? I must say Harry, had you done so last week when this was first mentioned you would have found yourself in a fair less amount of trouble." Snape raised a hand crooking a finger to the child.

Swallowing, Harry remained in his spot for a moment longer before he lowered his legs back down. With a sigh, he stood and placed the blanket back at the end of the couch. He looked down towards the floor as he approached his guardian, standing in front of Snape before he raised his eyes back up.

Snape reached out and hooked his hands under the child's armpits easily lifting him and placing him on his lap. His hand resting on the small of the boy's back. "We spoke earlier about trust." Snape paused as he swallowed. "It is imperative that I am able to trust you Harry. Lying and stealing does not prove to me that I can do so."

Harry rested an arm on Snape's shoulder as he was lifted up, staring at the man as he spoke. Hurt crossed the child's face as he looked back down towards his legs. "You can trust me," he promised softly.

"Can I?" Snape's fingers tapped the boy's small knee gently. "I thought that I could. I never doubted that for a moment. However stealing from me and then lying about it certainly has faltered that feeling slightly."

Harry's shoulders hunched together slightly, his bottom lip sticking out just slightly as he continued to stare at his knees. He blinked, clearing away tears that threatened to fall. It was clear the words hurt the child, and he didn't respond immediately. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered, raising a hand to rub at his eyes quickly before he looked back up at the man.

The hand that was resting on the small of the boy's back moved to gently rub it. "I appreciate your apology and I forgive you Harry. That being said I do not ever want this to happen again." He paused for a moment, his free hand gently tapping the boy's knee once more. "I cannot help but wonder whether further punishment would serve as a reminder of this conversation."

"Please dooon't," Harry whined, moving to rest his head on Snape's shoulder as he stared at him. "I swear on my life it won't happen again."

Snape's fingers tapped the small knee once more as he looked down at the child. "How is that backside of yours feeling?"

Harry shifted himself to curl up slightly against Snape's front. "Still stings a little," he admitted softly.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "You are quite adamant that this will not happen again. Is that correct to say?"

"I swear, dad." Once more, the word passed the child's lips with ease as he stared at Snape. "It really won't."

Once more Snape felt his heartbeat quicken at the way in which Harry addresses him. "I hope you know that I am absolutely going to hold you to that promise. Should something like this ever happen again the consequences will be far more severe not only with me but also with the school rules. Are we clear on that?"

Harry swallowed at the words, biting the inside of his cheek as he slowly nodded. "Yes sir," he breathed, his body slowly relaxing.

The hand that was on Harry's back traveled down to firmly tap the small portion of the boy's backside he had access too. "Your restriction absolutely stands. For the next few weeks your time will be spent in these quarters. I also think that perhaps an earlier bedtime would be appropriate. One hour earlier."

Harry raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes before he readjusted his head on Snape's shoulder. "But can I at least eat in the Great Hall?"

Snape considered the request for a moment before tapping the small knee once more. "You may eat breakfast and lunch in the Great Hall however you will be eating dinner down here." Snape looked down at the child with a serious expression. "Now as far as the spanking you were promised before bed this evening, I cannot help but worry that breaking my word to do so will result in you not realizing how serious this situation truly is."

Harry shook his head as Snape continued to speak, clearly waiting for his turn to talk. Once the man finished, he instantly replied, "No, I _know_ how serious it is. I dooo, Snaaape." He lifted his head from the man's shoulder as he met Snape's serious gaze with his own.

"Do you?" Snape questioned. "When Albus wrote back to me he questioned whether you should be expelled despite the punishments you received from me. I wrote him back and assured him that it was not necessary. I do not want to ever find myself in a position where he questions whether he should have trusted me on this."

The child felt his heart drop at the words, tears once more blurring his vision completely as he looked down and away. "He won't," he breathed, his breath hitching slightly as he spoke. Harry shook his head, a very soft, "Sorry" passing his lips as he rubbed at a few tears that trailed down his cheeks.

Snape was silent for several long moment, his hand rubbing the child's back once more. The man finally cleared his throat softly. "Okay. I will disregard my promise of a second spanking." He was sure that his child seemed sincere as well as remorseful enough that his behavior would likely not be repeated. "However I expect it to be quite some time before you find yourself in trouble once more."

Harry nodded as he tucked his head under Snape's chin. His shoulders continued to shake with his soft cries, clearly the words of being expelled sticking to him. It was the last thing he wanted! "I'll be good."

Snape moved to wrap his arms tightly around the child, pulling him a bit closer to him yet. "See to it that you are. I highly doubt you want another discussion with the slipper anytime soon."

Adjusting himself slightly, the child wrapped both of his arms around Snape's neck as he was pulled closer. "No," he agreed, shaking his head against Snape's chest.

"Very good," Snape nodded, moving a hand to gently rub the boy's back. "Now I also think that perhaps it would be a very good idea if you wrote a letter to Albus apologizing to him for your actions. Although I am sure he does not harbor ill feelings towards you I think he would appreciate it immensely."

Harry nodded at the words, shifting his head away slightly. "I will," he promised sniffing softly.

"I forgive you Harry," Snape spoke seriously, "And I love you very much. There is no need for your tears to continue."

"I just... I don't want to ever be expelled," he breathed, rubbing away a few more tears.

"I believe I assured you that you will not be expelled this time. That being said Harry in the future I will not protect you from such punishment if it is deserved." Snape continued to rub the small back. "You needn't continue to worry about it now."

Harry nodded slightly, his hold loosening from around Snape's neck after a moment. "Okay," he muttered, shifting slightly. "I'll go ahead and write him. If that's okay?"

Snape nodded. "That is perfectly fine. Write your letter and I will see to it that he receives it." His fingers gently tapped the boy's back before Harry slid off of his lap.

Harry sighed as he stood, lingering in front of Snape a moment longer before he walked across the room and picked up his school bag. He removed a piece of parchment and a quill before moving to sit on the floor next to the coffee table.

Snape nodded his approval as his eyes remained on the child. "Make sure you mind your spelling and grammar."

"I know." Harry focused down on the parchment, writing carefully as he scooted himself closer to the table. He remained there for several minutes, using his free hand to hold the parchment still. After a few more minutes, he placed the quill down and sighed, "Okay." It wasn't a very long letter, but certainly enough for an apology.

"May I read it?" Snape held out a hand for the parchment. He was sure it was more than acceptable but he was still curious as to what the child had written.

He glanced up at the man, giving a slow nod as he stood up. "Yeah." Harry walked over to Snape, holding out the letter towards him as he stepped up to his side.

Snape took the letter from the child reading it over carefully before he gave a satisfactory nod. "Very good." He nodded in the direction of his desk. "Put it in an envelope and leave it on my desk. I'll be sure he gets it."

Taking the letter back, the child gave a small smile as he moved over towards Snape's desk. He opened up a drawer where he knew the envelopes were and carefully folded the letter before tucking it inside. Harry placed the envelope on the middle of Snape's desk before he walked back over to the man. He wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck as he leaned forward to hug his guardian.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "I must say Harry, despite your poor behavior I am quite impressed with your actions to protect your friends that misbehaved with you."

Harry stilled in the man's arms. Of course Snape would of known. The man knew almost everything. He didn't confirm or deny the words, shifting his head down to rest on Snape's chest with a soft hum.

Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's small back. "I will not press you on the matter. I just wanted you to know that I am impressed. Your actions show great loyalty to Weasley and Granger." Snape was nearly certain exactly which friends had been involved with his son's misbehavior. He did not have a doubt in his mind.

"They're my best friends," Harry stated against the man's front before he shifted his head slightly. His arms fell to wrap around Snape's middle, giving just the smallest of smiles.

"You are a very good friend to them," Snape hummed softly.

He pulled away after a moment, smiling down to his guardian. "Thanks, Snape."

Snape nodded in reply. "How are you planning on occupying your time for the next two hours until dinner?"

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly at his own words as he spoke. "I guess work on Transfiguration. I'm almost done with an essay for it."

Snape nodded in approval of the plans. "An excellent idea. I have a potion to complete for my seventh year class. I will be in my laboratory for some time."

"I can't help you? Or maybe at least work in there with you?" He gave a small frown. "Please?"

Snape considered the request for a moment before clearing his throat. "You may bring your Transfiguration assignment in there."

Harry grinned widely at the words and he moved to where his book bag was. "I'll be good in there too," he assured the man as he removed his book.

Snape nodded as he stood. "After the day that you have had so far I have no doubt that you will." The man moved towards his laboratory. "How much of your essay do you have left to complete?"

"About half." Harry followed after his guardian, having picked his quill back up. "Maybe a little less, really."

"Do you have any other school work to complete?" Snape questioned as he opened the door to his laboratory and stepped to the side so Harry could walk in first.

Harry shook his head as he stepped into the room, going over to the free area at the workbench and sitting down on a stool. "Finished the rest last night. This was just the longest thing to finish."

Snape walked into the lab, shutting the door behind him. "Perhaps If you can behave while you finish your essay you may be permitted to assist me when you are done." Snape moved over to a large cauldron peering inside at the liquid that had been simmering all morning.

Opening up his book, the child beamed over at the man. "Really? Help with a potion for _seventh_ years?" There was no hiding the excitement in Harry's voice as he took out his essay from within the book.

"As long as you give your word to pay attention and follow instructions I do not see why you could not assist me." The man moved, picking up a large vial and pouring the contents of it into the cauldron.

"Thanks Snape," Harry murmured softly, looking back towards his essay with a small grin still across his face.

"Just be sure that your essay is done correctly and well," Snape nodded as he began chopping up a small plant.

"I will." He rested his chin on his left hand as he looked down at his book, giving a hum as he read over the pages. Harry was suddenly glad at how the day had worked out, that Snape was still willing to let him help! The he wouldn't be punished again, not having to face Dumbledore... it had just oddly worked out. Though in the future he would have to remember not to lie to Snape ever again.


	23. Chapter 23

**June - Harry, age 10**

Snape walked into the elementary school, storming down the long hallway towards the principal's office. He was sure that he was going to blister the child. Fighting alone was bad enough but taking his wand?

Snape halted to a stop outside of the office forcing himself to calm down before he knocked firmly and then walked in.

Harry was seated in front of the principal's desk, his head down and sitting on his hands in a nervous manner. The child's head lowered, if possible, even more so when he heard the office door open. There was no question who it was. There was no point in looking.

His gaze did shift up to his principal, the woman not even looking at Harry but towards Snape with a small smile. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Snape." She motioned to the seat next to Harry, who still refused to look over towards his guardian.

On her desk, closer to the two chairs, laid Snape's wand. It seemed otherwise fine besides being in the wrong possession.

Snape nodded as he sat down next to the child. "Thank you." He glanced over to Harry, fixing the boy with a stern look. "What exactly happen?" He questioned

The woman cleared her throat, glancing towards Harry for a brief moment before she rested her elbows upon her desk and clasped her hands together. "Well, Mister Potter here has been having some issues with another student." She gave Harry a pointed look. "With clear instructions to not interact with each other, as they are not in the same class."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the woman's gaze on him.

"Today however, Harry here brought... this." She motioned to the wand on her desk. "He was seen pointing it at the other student, shouting several words before he had to be pried off the other."

The child still hadn't looked to his guardian, tears already burning the back of his eyes.

"Did he now?" Snape asked in an interested voice that was laced with anger. "I assure you that this matter will be thoroughly dealt with the moment that we are home." He cleared his throat. "I assume that there will also be an appropriate punishment carried out at school?"

"This is not the first incident with Mister Potter, although this is the worst. Clearly punishments in his class are not having an effect." She took in a breath, looking from Harry and over to Snape. "Effective today, Mister Potter is expelled."

Harry's body tensed at the words, finally raising his head up. "What? No! He always starts it!"

The principal removed a letter, passing it over to Snape. "Trust me Mister Potter, we have been keeping an eye on this situation for several months." She focused on Snape, motioning to the letter. "These are the days in the summer he will need to return to take his final tests of the year."

"His behavior has been so poor that it is resulting in expulsion?" Snape questioned as he once more glanced over to Harry with a glare.

"I'm surprised that you were not aware of this matter. See.." she reached into a drawer, filing through several folders before removing one and placing it on her desk.

Harry shrank further into his chair, swallowing heavily.

"We sent several notices home with him and they were returned each time with your signature." She laid out four notes, displaying Snape's signature on each one at the bottom.

"Interestingly enough I do not recall signing any of these. Is there an explanation for this Harry?" Snape turned his body slightly to face the child's. "Surely you would not forge my signature."

Silence soon fell over the office, Harry's gaze remained on his knees as he used the back of his sleeve to brush at his cheeks.

That alone was an answer.

The principal's lips formed to a tight line, nodding in understanding as she looked towards Snape. "Well. I apologize Mister Snape, but with his past issues this year, added on top of how this fight went as well, he has been expelled for the rest of the year. He will need to return in three weeks to take those final tests so I do suggest he studies for them all the same."

"He certainly will be doing plenty of studying," Snape nodded, "I sincerely apologize for his behavior." Snape stood before looking down to the child. "Apologize and lets go Harry."

Harry slowly stood, a very soft, "Sorry" passing his lips as he forced his gaze up to the woman.

She simply nodded, reaching out and taking the wand in hand before she held it out towards Snape.

Snape took his wand from the woman slipping it into an inner pocket of his cloak. "Thank you. Once again I sincerely apologize for Harry's behavior. I assure you that I intend to get to the bottom of this in more ways than one."

She nodded with a soft smile, giving Harry a sympathetic look before she stood as well. "Very well." She paused, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder with a gentle nudge. "Behave."

Harry sniffed, moving a bit closer to his guardian at the words. He could only nod, his hands rubbing under his eyes.

Snape walked out of the office, holding the door open for Harry to pass him. Once the child did so he allowed the door to close. He walked past Harry down the hallway. He opened the door to exit, holding it open and allowing Harry to pass once more.

Snape was silent for the first block of their walk. The only sound being a random sniffle from the ten year old. It wasn't until they had crossed the first street that Snape cleared his throat. "When we get home I want you to go directly to the parlor and put your nose in a corner Harry James. You had best be prepared to stay there for quite some time as well. I am sure I have never been so disappointed in your behavior!"

Unable to keep his anger and disappointment under control any longer, Snape grabbed the child's arm landing a stinging smack to his small rear end. "You have my word that you aren't going to sit properly for a week. Do you hear me?" Snape did not remove his grip from Harry's arm but instead started walking him the last block home.

Harry cringed inwardly at the start, a yelp escaping him when the smack landed. He tried to pull away from the man, whining as he did so. "I'm sorrrry!" A hard sob shook his shoulders as he was guided the last block.

"You took my wand," Snape hissed as he continued to walk, not bothering to stop before landing a second hard swat. "You have absolutely no idea how sorry you will be when I am done with you." He led the boy up the walkway towards their front door.

The child didn't reply, his sobs blurring his vision as he was led up to the house. His breath hitched as he attempted to pull away from the man at the second smack. "You don't under-understand!" Harry sobbed, raising his other hand to rub at his face.

Snape pushed the front door open, closing it loudly behind him after he and Harry were in the house. "Oh I understand plenty Harry. Lying? Forging my name? Touching my wand?" Snape landed a third smack to Harry's backside, one much harder than normal before releasing his grip on the child's arm. "Get yourself into a corner this moment and don't you dare move until I tell you that you may."

Harry pressed his hands to his eyes as he sobbed hard at the third smack. He rubbed at his eyes and cheeks with the palm of his hands, tears falling rapidly and dripping from his chin. "H-he deserved it!" Harry stomped a foot as he stayed in his spot. "He's a bully!"

"Harry I am not going to tell you again. Get yourself in a corner this instant or you will go over my knee more than once today!" Snape snapped as he spun the boy around and gave him a gentle nudge in the direction of the parlor. He landed another swat to the small backside. "Go!"

Harry sniffed loudly as he was spun around and given another swat. He rubbed his eyes roughly once more before he finally started to walk into the parlor. He stepped into the far corner, his hands instantly moving to rub his bum in an attempt to get the horrible stinging to stop.

Snape walked into the parlor, sitting down in his armchair. His own hand was smarting from the swats he had delivered. He could only imagine that Harry's backside was on fire. For a fleeting moment he actually felt guilty for his actions however he pushed the feeling aside as he recalled the child's long list of misdeeds. He had half a mind to keep Harry in the corner all afternoon.

Harry wrapped his arms around his middle. He coughed as he took a sharp intake of breath, both his hands raising once more to rub at his eyes. The child didn't bother talking, he didn't think he even could! He would simply start sobbing once again if he did.

Snape glanced up at the clock on the mantel. Noting the time before his eyes settled in on Harry. "You had better be thinking long and hard about how poor your behavior was little boy."

Harry's breath hitched as he rubbed his cheeks. "'M sorry," he whispered, leaning his head against the wall as fresh sobs shook his shoulders.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he let out a long breath. "Quiet young man. You know the rules of being in the corner."

Harry sniffed loudly, a sob passing his lips at the words. He leaned heavily against the wall as fresh cries shook his small body. He wanted to go to the man and bury his face into his cloak so he could feel better about all of this but he knew that he couldn't.

"I sincerely hope that you have an explanation of some sort for your atrocious behavior." Snape eyed the child carefully as he sat up straighter in his armchair.

The child's breath hitched as he struggled to attempt to calm himself down. His right hand raised as he removed his glasses from his face, holding them at his side.

Snape felt another pang of guilt as he heard the boy's sobs, his breath hitching. "Get over here Harry," Snape said sternly.

Harry kept his glasses within his right hand, his left hand pressing to his right eye as it burned with his tears.

Slowly he moved away from the corner, his breathes coming short before a hard sob forced passed his lips. He moved to stand in front of the man, lowering his hand away from his face.

"Shall we start at the beginning?" Snape questioned as he grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled the child so that he was standing between his knees. "Forging my name on several notes from school?"

Harry coughed into his arm, placing his glasses onto the side table next to Snape's chair as he slowly nodded. "I-I didn't mean to k-keep fighting! But he kept picking on me! I..." Harry tried to take a breath, his stomach hurting from his cries. "I didn't... w-want to get in tr-trouble."

"Calm down," Snape instructed forcing his tone to be considerably less stern. "You are absolutely in a lot of trouble at the moment but if you wish to discuss this you need to calm yourself down."

Harry swallowed heavily, nodding as he took a deep breath. He sniffed loudly, rubbing his eyes roughly. His tears had slowed, though his breath was still coming in ragged.

Snape nodded in approval at the attempt. "Now try and explain to me what happened again so that I can understand you." He fixed the boy with a serious look.

Harry's lower lip quivered as he stared at he man, rubbing his eyes once more. "I-I just..." the child took in a breath. "I only meant... t-to do it once... but he wouldn't stop!"

"He was picking on you?" Snape questioned. "He was starting the fights? Did he get in trouble at school as well?"

Harry glanced down, his shoulders still hitching. "Sometimes," he replied softly, though it was hard to tell to which question it was for.

"Sometimes what?" Snape asked sternly. "Sometimes he was picking on you and sometimes you started it?"

"Sometimes... I... I started it," Harry's voice fell soft, hardly audible.

Snape hummed with a knowing nod at the words. "And you did not want your backside spanked so you forged my name when the notes were sent home. Is that correct?"

Harry kept his gaze down, only nodding his reply.

"I believe your principal said that you were told to stay away from this boy you have been fighting. Is that true?" Snape reached out tapping the boy's chin firmly with his pointer finger.

Harry sniffed, looking up at the tap. His cheeks were tear stained, his eyes red and swollen. Once more, the child could only nod slowly in reply.

"This simple instruction was too much for you to follow?" Snape questioned sternly with a raised eyebrow. "Does my hand need to teach your behind how to follow instructions like this?"

Harry rubbed at his eyes roughly, shaking his head. "Nooooo," he whispered in a whine, taking a half step back as he did so.

Snape reached out and took hold of the boy's hand pulling him back towards him. "What made you think for even one moment that forging my name was close to acceptable young man?"

"I didn't," he muttered, gripping Snape's hand tightly before he released his hold.

"Yet you did so multiple times," Snape hissed, "With little regard to your actions."

Harry cringed at the tone, his head instantly lowering once more. "I hated doing it," the child said softly, swallowing heavily.

Snape frowned at the words as he reached around the boy landing a swat to his backside. "Yet you did so on more than one occasion. Perhaps you should receive a spanking for the next three days as well as tonight? One for each letter you signed my name to."

Harry shifted at the swat, a small whine escaping his mouth. It certainly wasn't the hardest smack he had ever received but on top of his already smarting rear end it stung. It was also a firm warning of what was to come. "Noooo," he whined softly, fresh tears welling within his eyes.

"Tell me Harry do you recall what the penalty is for taking my wand?" Snape asked with a stern look.

Harry bit his bottom lip, a few tears escaping and falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Snape nodded at the words. "That does not answer my question." He gave the boy a pointed look, "What did I say about touching my wand?"

Harry gave the man a pleading look as he took a step back once more. "Slipper," he whispered, sniffing as his breath hitched. "Pleeease _don't_!"

Once more Snape reached out and took hold of the child's hand, pulling Harry back to him. "Oh you are absolutely going to feel the slipper on that backside of yours today! How dare you touch my wand let alone take it to school and attempt to use it on a child! What were you thinking?"

Harry's chin quivered before he used his free hand to rub at his eyes. "He'd been mean for so long. I wanted him to know how it felt!" The child stomped his foot for emphasis, his shoulders shaking as a hard sob shook his body.

Snape reached around the boy landing a swat to his rear end that caused Harry to let out a loud sob. "Get that temper of yours under control this moment!" He swallowed hard before continuing. "You know better than to take my wand! What were you hoping to do with it? You are lucky that you didn't manage to actually hurt him with it!"

"I don't knooow!" He sobbed, now raising both his hands to his face within his palms. He hardly knew any spells. If something had happened he had no idea what would of been done.

"Well unfortunately for you I know exactly what needs to be done. You can walk right over to my desk and bring me the slipper." Snape fixed the child with a stern glare.

Harry shook his head at the words, refusing to move from his spot from in front of the man. "No," he whispered, keeping his face hidden within his hands.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the word as he reached out and gently removed Harry's hands from his face. "My words were not a request and you know it young man."

Tears fell from the child's cheeks and off his chin, his breath hitching once more. "Snape noooo. I'm s-sorry!"

Snape shook his head firmly at the words. "Go and get the slipper Harry." He gave the child a pointed look. "One."

Harry took a step back, but it wasn't until the man said, "Two" that he finally went over to the desk. He rubbed at his eyes as he opened the drawer and grabbed the terrible item, slowly making his way back to his guardian. The child struggled to stop his tears, failing miserably as a sob shook his shoulders. He held the slipper out quietly, his gaze on the floor as his shoulders continued to shake with his soft cries.

Snape took the slipper from the child, lying it on his knee as he gently took Harry's hand and pulled him in between his legs once more. "You don't think that what you did justifies the slipper?" He questioned allowing the sternness to leave his tone for a moment.

Harry shook his head at the words, his breath still hitching as he struggled to calm down. Of course he didn't think so! The boy had been nothing but mean to him all year!

Snape nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Explain to me why then."

Harry sniffed, taking a breath before he nodded slightly. "I-I wasn't trying to hurt h-him!" He emphasized, his tears finally coming to a stop. He raised a hand to rub away the ones that remained on his cheeks. "Ignorin' him wasn't even working."

"If you were not trying to hurt him than why did you bring my wand to school? Why did your principal say that you had to be pulled off the boy when you could not manage to make my wand work?" Snape questioned. "Regardless of whether you were trying to hurt him, did I not tell you that if you touched my wand I would spank your backside with a slipper?"

"I just wanted to scare 'im!" Harry glared up to the man, clearly upset at the whole situation. "But... but it didn't help." The child looked back to the floor, rubbing his cheeks with the back of his hand. "I got so angry... I- I didn't realize I was fightin' him until after." Harry's shoulders slumped slightly, moving forward to rest his head on Snape's shoulder.

"We will certainly discuss this boy that was giving you problems as well as how to handle someone like him in the future. However, fighting is not the answer to that nor is disobeying me and taking my wand," Snape's words were stern as he spoke however his touch was gentle as he reached out and gently rubbed Harry's back. "Aside from that, since you were all of six years old I have been warning you to control that temper of yours."

Harry shrugged as he rubbed his cheek against the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly, tensing just slightly. He doubted his words were saving his bottom, but it was certainly worth the try.

"I am sure that you are," Snape nodded. "I would be surprised if you weren't quite sorry after finding yourself in so much trouble. Unfortunately Harry you lied by forging my name. I think that you are well aware of what the punishment for lying is. Just as you are aware of what the punishment for taking my wand is. Are you not?"

At the words, Harry lifted his head from the man's shoulder but didn't attempt to move away. The child only nodded, his gaze remaining low as he sniffed.

"I believe I also told you recently when you were caught lying that the next time your entire spanking would be with the slipper. Is that correct?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow as he locked eyes with the child.

Harry visibly cringed at the reminder. He had forgotten about that bit and it showed clearly. "I'm sorry," he whispered once more.

"That was for a school related topic as well wasn't it?" Snape shook his head in disapproval. "I certainly hope that you plan on behaving much better in school next year. Do not for a moment think that you can't be called right down to our quarters at Hogwarts to have your backside warmed if you can't keep yourself out of trouble."

"All I want is to be at hogwarts! I won't get in trouble at all, I swear!" Harry met Snape's gaze as he made his promise, nodding as he spoke. "I'll be perfect there!"

"I will hold you to those words," Snape promised. "Now shall we get your punishment over with?"

Harry gave a whine at the words, taking a step back then as he shook his head. "Nooo, Snaape! I promise I won't do it again!" Not that he would of had the chance. He would be eleven in only a few short months and he would have his own wand.

Snape gave the child a stern look. "Harry," Snape said in a serious tone. "A promise not to do something again does not excuse your already poor behavior."

Harry's lower lip stuck out as he struggled to not start crying once more. His gaze lowered to the floor, raising both his hands to rub at his eyes to try to prevent the tears. "Should."

Snape frowned as he tapped the boy's chin lightly. "I must say I disagree. You have broken one too many rules this time to avoid getting your backside warmed."

Harry's face rose at the tap, tears blurring his vision at the words. His fate was sealed and nothing he said seemed to be working to get him out of it.

Snape reached out and unsnapped the boy's jeans before taking hold of his hand and slowly moving him a step to his side.

"Snaaape!" Harry slightly pulled against the man's grip, his breath hitching once again. "I'm _sorry_!"

"So you keep saying," Snape nodded as he easily pulled Harry the rest of the way. "However please tell me what the punishment is for lying to me."

Harry didn't reply, he simply looked away from his guardian and over to the side. He hated actually saying what his punishments were.

Snape gave the boy a pointed look. "I asked you a question young man."

"I get it!" Harry replied, still refusing to look up to the man.

Snape shook his head at the words. "If you want to be cheeky you can go right back into the corner for another fifteen minutes."

Harry shook his head once more, a soft, "Sorry" passing his lips as he rubbed at his eyes.

Snape nodded as he reached out and pushed Harry's jeans down. "This had better never happen again Harry."

Harry shook his head, several tears already falling. "Pr-promise." His voice was hardly above a whisper, sniffing loudly.

Snape picked up the slipper from his lap moving it to the table next to him before he quickly guided Harry over his knee. The moment that the boy was in position he hooked his fingers into the boy's underpants, pulling them down as far as they needed to go.

As Harry was moved, his hand instantly grabbed onto Snape's pant leg. His shoulders shook as tears started to fall freely before anything ever happened. He pressed his face against the chair, sobs starting once again. His eyes burned from all his tears.

"Listen to me very carefully," Snape said as his left hand rested on the small of Harry's back. "Can you do that?"

Harry slowly nodded before he was able to utter a soft, "Y-Yeah."

Snape cleared his throat softly as he leaned over to pick up the slipper. "I want you to understand that touching a wand before you know how to properly use one is not a game. You could have easily seriously hurt someone with it." Snape paused as he tapped the small backside with the slipper. "I understand that this boy was bullying you and as I said we will discuss that when we are done with your punishment but that is _never_ an excuse to attempt to use a spell or hex on someone. Understood?"

Harry's back tensed at the tap on his bum, his grip tightening on Snape's leg. He couldn't respond, only nodding slowly. He raised his other hand, rubbing at his eyes. He didn't think he would of been able to actually hurt the other kid...but he realized he wouldn't of complained if he had.

The hand that had been resting on Harry's back wrapped tightly around the child, both holding him firmly in place and offering the comfort of letting Harry know that Snape was right there. A moment later Snape raised the slipper and brought it down smartly, not once but twice

The child cried out in pain of the smacks, his legs raising up as he jolted from the initial shock. Harry's body shook with his sobs, his tears falling from his closed eyes and directly onto the floor.

Snape raised his hand landing the slipper twice more before he paused. "When are you going to forge my name again young man?"

Harry yelped loudly, attempting to shift away from the man and the slipper. "N-neever!" He sobbed, his bottom stinging terribly. "'M sorry!"

Snape tapped the slipper firmly on the small rear end as the child replied. "We just had a conversation about lying not long ago little boy. It appears that is a lesson that is not sinking in. Perhaps a second spanking tonight at bedtime is required for you to understand that lying is unacceptable?"

The child's back tensed as his bum was tapped once more, his shoulders continuing to shake with his sobs. "N-noo!" Harry shook his head, tears falling from his chin as he rubbed his cheek against the chair to try to clear some of them. His chest hurt from his sobs, his eyes burned, and his bum just plain ached.

"We are going to have to think of a solution for this habit of lying that you have developed." Snape raised the slipper and landed two more firm swats to the small rear end. "I think that maybe going back over my knee might do the trick. You don't agree?"

Harry didn't bother trying to reply, his sobs being the only answer as he reached his free hand back to try to cover his rear from anymore assaults. "S-stoop!"

Snape raised his hand bringing the slipper down once on the back of Harry's right thigh. "Move that hand Harry. We are far from done here."

The child cringed and immediately dropped his hand away, rubbing at his face as tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed, hiding his face against the chair once more as his body shook.

Snape tapped the small, now dark pink, backside lightly with the slipper. "Tell me about taking my wand? When are you going to touch it again?"

Harry's grip on the man's pant leg tightened slightly, shaking his head before he verbally replied, "N-never! I swear!"

Snape raised the slipper and brought it down once more firmly. "Do you think you can remember not to touch it or does this spanking need to continue?"

Harry's bum was on fire and he struggled to move away from the slipper as he sobbed. "No! I-'I'll remembeeer." His voice faded as he simply cried, releasing Snape and raising both hands to press to his eyes.

Snape brough the slipper down once more on each side of the boy's rear end before he set the slipper on the table beside him, his hand now softly rubbing Harry's back.

Harry laid limply over Snape, his sobs echoing off the walls as he kept his head pressed against the chair the best he could. The child opened his eyes just slightly before he closed them tightly once more as he attempted to take a deep breath.

"Okay," Snape said gently. "You're okay Harry." His hand continued to rub the boy's back. "I know that was a lot but you will be okay."

Harry made no movement to make it appear that he heard the man, only coughing every few breaths as he tried to calm his sobs. His tears ran dry, making his eyes hurt as he rubbed at them. "M-m sorrry."

"Okay," Snape nodded. "I forgive you." He stopped rubbing Harry's back as his hands pulled the boy's underwear back up to where they belonged. A moment later he helped the boy to his feet and then pulled him gently into his lap.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck, his face hiding within the man's chest. His sobs had lessened, moving a hand to press against his guardian's chest. "Ow."

"I know," Snape nodded as he wrapped his arms around the child. "I am sure that was quite a big ow indeed."

Harry shifted slightly, curling up tighter against his guardian. He sniffed loudly, raising the same hand to rub at his eyes and cheeks. "Everything h-hurts," he whispered after several moments, his breath hitching every few minutes.

"Everything what?" Snape asked as he leaned back in his chair bringing Harry with him. "Your behind and what else?" His arms stayed wrapped around the child though he loosened his grip on him.

Harry closed his eyes as he was moved, whining softly, "Stomaaach." He moved his head to tuck under Snape's chin.

Snape's hand began gently rubbing the boy's back once more. "From your guilt and all these tears or is there something more?"

The child only shrugged, his breath continuing to hitch. Harry's arms moved away from Snape and simply rested across his own stomach.

Snape's brow furrowed at the action. "What is it Harry?" His own arms moved from hugging the child. His right resting on his armchair as his left gently touched Harry's knee.

Harry whined as he rubbed at his cheeks. "M-my face h-hurts, my stomach, my-my cheest." He didn't bother to mention his bum, that went without saying.

"Why don't we get you upstairs for a nap? When you wake up we can finish our discussion. How does that sound?" Snape asked with a gentle tap to the boy's leg.

"Can't-cant I stay h-here?" The child nestled his head against Snape's chest once more for emphasis.

Snape considered the request for a moment before nodding. "You may. However I want you to sleep. We will talk about everything else when you wake." He gently tapped the boy's side before scooting him off of his lap. A moment later he raised a hand causing Harry's pillow and blanket to appear on the couch.

Harry whined once more as he was moved, looking over to the couch. "Okay," he whispered, slowly moving over to the couch and laying down on his stomach.

The child's arms tucked under his pillow as a few tears were able to form and escape. Harry rubbed his face against the pillow.

Snape picked up the quilt, placing it over the child and tucking it up under his chin before sitting on the edge of the couch and gently rubbing the boy's back once more. A moment later Snape waved a hand summoning a cold wash cloth which he reached out and placed on Harry's face. "We still have a long talk to have when you wake."

Harry leaned into the cold cloth, seeking to cool his burning eyes and cheeks. He only nodded at the man's words, hardly hearing them as his body relaxed. "Okay," he whispered, turning his body slightly to press his side against the back of the couch.

Snape's hand continued to rub the child's back until he felt Harry's breathing deepen.

Snape slowly stood and moved to his armchair, his eyes watching the boy closely for a long moment before he picked up his paper from that morning and continued an article that he had been reading before he had left to go to Harry's school. He knew that Harry wouldn't sleep for too long. He also knew that having the conversation with the boy would be extremely beneficial.

* * *

Close to an hour passed, Harry finally whining as he started to wake. His grip tightened on his pillow as he struggled to fall back to sleep.

After several minutes, the child's eyes slowly opened and he stared over towards Snape. He dreaded the coming conversation but at least some of the sting had faded from his bum. "Hi," he whispered, pulling his blanket closer to his chin.

Snape's eyes drifted over to the child's as he noted what appeared to be some guilt. "Did you have a nice nap?" Snape asked as he folded his newspaper and set it on the table beside the slipper.

Harry slowly nodded, pushing himself up. He pressed himself against the corner of the couch, pulling his legs up. After several moments, Harry slowly stood up and moved over towards his guardian. He didn't ask or wait to be prompted, the child simply leaned and wrapped his arms around the man tightly.

Snape wrapped his own arms around the child before lifting him onto his lap. "I think we had best discuss what should have been done about this boy that you could not seem to get along with."

Harry nodded before he rested his head on Snape's shoulder, his arms moving to wrap around the man's middle.

"If someone is bullying you then you need to tell a teacher." Snape's voice was soft yet serious as he turned his head slightly to look down at the child. "If you did not feel as though you could go to a teacher, you could have come to me."

Harry closed his eyes, nodding in his silent agreement. "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure how many times he had said the words that day, but he felt it was the only thing he could. "Shoulda... shoulda come to you," he finally muttered.

Snape nodded at the small reply. "Though earlier you said that on occasion you sought out the boy and started the confrontation. Was this after he had already started picking on you?"

Harry slowly nodded, pushing himself up slightly to adjust his head on the man's shoulder. "I always heard him whispering about me."

"Saying what exactly?" Snape questioned as he leaned back in his chair bringing Harry with him.

"He always said things about my scar. Calling me names and stuff." Harry stretched out slightly as Snape leaned back with him.

Snape gave a soft nod at the words. "While he was wrong in doing that Harry, you should not allow what anyone else says or thinks bother you. What if when you start Hogwarts in the fall there is a student there that you do not get along with? Are you going to attempt to use your wand on him or try to physically fight him as well?"

"No," Harry whispered, suddenly hating this conversation. He bowed his head slightly, his hold tightening around the man's middle after a moment. "I just wanted him to stop. That's all."

"I understand that," Snape nodded. "I understand that very well but there were better ways to go about it. Had you told me I could have spoken to your teacher or a principal or the boy's parents and taken care of it for you." Snape paused for a moment as he glanced down at the child, his hand moving to gently rub his back. "Though I have a sneaking suspicion that by the time you were at that point a letter or two had been signed by you in my name. Is that correct?"

Harry's shoulders tensed slightly at the final question, attempting to hide his face further into Snape's shoulder. He knew Snape was right, in every way, and he slowly nodded in reply, "Yeah."

"What are we going to do about all this lying that's been happening lately Harry?" Snape asked. His voice was gentle though the hand that was rubbing the boy's back travelled down and tapped his rear end lightly.

Harry shifted in an attempt to move his bum out of the way, whining softly as he did so, "Dooon't." After a few seconds, Harry sniffed, "I hate lying. I won't anymore." He shook his head against Snape's shoulder.

Snape's hand moved back to the boy's back, once more rubbing it softly. "It seems to me as though there were several lies going on recently. Weren't there?"

Harry remained still for a few moments before he slowly nodded. "Yeah," he admitted softly, one hand releasing from around Snape so he could rub under his eyes.

"Perhaps before you go to bed tonight another reminder of why lying is not acceptable is necessary?" Snape raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked down at the child.

"No," Harry quickly responded, shaking his head. He stole a glance up to the man, giving him a pleading look. "I swear I won't lie ever again."

Snape was silent for a long moment before slowly nodding in reply. "If it happens again Harry there will be a reminder. Do we understand each other?" He knew how hard he had already been on the child. He was sure his rear end was still colored and sore. Putting him over his knee again in a few hours would only be devastating to the boy.

Harry nodded against him, wrapping his arm around Snape's middle once more. "I'm sorry," he whispered once more.

"I know you are and I forgive you," Snape replied softly. "However we still need to discuss a thing or two before we can put this past us."

Harry released a heavy breath at those words, slowly nodding. "Wh-what else?" A soft whine passed his lips as he tilted his head back up slightly to look at Snape's face.

Snape gave the boy a serious look. "Watch your cheek please and give me your word that I will never hear of a wand in your hand again before you are eleven as well as that I will never see _my_ wand in your hand again." Once more Snape's hand moved down and tapped the boy's bottom lightly.

Harry winced, raising himself up slightly to try to avoid the tapping. "Snaaaape stoooop! I swear!" He re-hid his face into his guardian's shoulder as tears burned at his eyes.

Snape tapped the small backside once more, a bit more firmly before his hand once more moved to Harry's back. "If it ever happens again you will get double of what you got today with the slipper. Is that clear?"

Several of the tears fell from his eyes, dampening Snape's shoulder as he slowly nodded once more. "It won't though!"

"It had better not," Snape warned with a nod. "Now let's discuss these tests that you need to return to school to take."

Harry had nearly forgotten about them, and he honestly wish he could. "Do they really matter? I mean..." His voice was soft, clearly not wanting to start an argument with a man. "It's not like a couple of tests prevent me from going to Hogwarts."

"Do they matter to Hogwarts? No they do not," Snape replied in a serious tone. "However they absolutely matter to _me_. You will study for them, take them, and do well on them."

Harry whined softly at the words before nodding, "I'll do my best." He shifted, sitting up on Snape's lap so he could rub at his face.

"That's all I ask," Snape replied as he wrapped an arm around the boy squeezing him tightly. "Just remember what I said Harry. Your being at Hogwarts is not going to change what I expect from your behavior or the punishments you receive. Don't forget that."

"I'll do great there!" Harry's attitude quickly changed, a smile finally gracing his face. Resting his head back on Snape's shoulder, the child gave a content hum, "I promise."

"I have no doubt that you will excel there. It was simply a reminder." Snape leaned back a bit further in his chair, bringing Harry with him. "Your being expelled is not going to mean that you are playing away every day. You are going to study for these exams you need to take and once they are completed you are going to be coming to Hogwarts with me to help me prepare my classroom for the fall."

Harry shifted slightly, biting his bottom lip as he thought about the break. He never asked for anything, not really at least. He tried not to! Especially after being in so much trouble but he couldn't help himself. "Snape?" Once he was sure he had the man's attention he continued to speak. "Can we go to Hogsmeade for my birthday this year?"

Snape considered the request for a moment. He already had quite a few gifts planned out for the boy but he supposed Hogsmeade would be acceptable as well. "Yes I think we could do that."

He grinned widely at the words, sighing as he relaxed against that man's front. "Thanks."

"I suppose that in a few weeks or so we will also need to visit Diagon Alley and purchase school robes and books for you."

Harry's grin never faded as he moved his head to rest under Snape's chin. "Can we go soon please?"

"That will depend solely on how much studying I see taking place for the your school tests." Snape's fingers tapped the boy's knee lightly. "If you work hard at studying and do well on your tests we shall go after you take them."

Harry closed his eyes, giving a slight nod, "Okay." He moved his arms to rest against his front once more. "Can I have a pet at Hogwarts?" He had seen students have cats and owls over the years, but he wasn't sure if Snape would allow him to have one.

Snape was silent for a long moment. He had planned on surprising the child with an owl for his birthday. However, now that he thought about it he was sure that Harry would want to pick his own owl. "I will think about it."

It was an answer he expected, but at least it wasn't an outright no. "Okay," he whispered, giving a soft hum. He was still exhausted from the days events and that little nap hardly helped.

"What sort of pet are you interested in?" Snape questioned as he gently cuddled the boy in his arms. His fingers softly brushed the boy's back.

"An owl." His tone made it seem like it was the most obvious answer in the world. His stuffed owl was still sat on his bed, even if he didn't carry it around with him anymore.

"I should have assumed as much," Snape said with a soft hum. "Do you think you can handle the responsibility of caring for an owl?"

"Yeah. I read books about them at school too." Harry grinned at the idea of owning such a perfect animal. "I would love one." The child suddenly couldn't hold in a small giggle at the very thought.

Snape nearly grinned at the idea of purchasing such a gift for Harry's eleventh birthday. Instead the man forced his expression to remain as it was. "Show me that you can be responsible and we will discuss purchasing an owl for you."

"I prooomise, Snape!" He wrapped his arms tightly around the man once more, giving a happy hum. "Thank yoou! I'll do whatever I need to!"

Snape hummed softly in reply. "Once we have your school books purchased I expect you to look them over thoroughly and familiarize yourself with them. However, no attempting anything in them until you are at Hogwarts under the supervision of your Professors."

"I wooon't." Harry opened his eyes, leaning his head back slightly. He was pleased with how much better he was feeling and he wanted to keep it going. "What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Watch that whine," Snape warned though his tone was hardly stern. "I don't know why you think that I won't smack that rear end of yours just because you were punished earlier." He leaned back a bit more in his chair bringing Harry with him. "I am sure you will be in Gryffindor."

"You wouldn't be upset? I mean..." Harry was silent for a long moment attempting to gather his thoughts about what he learned about Hogwarts. "You're... the head of... of the House of Slytherin."

"I would not be upset at all," Snape shook his head. "Your parents were both in Gryffindor. You also possess a great deal of the characteristics that Gryffindor House holds. It would not surprise me at all should you end up in that house. That being said I will not be upset regardless of what House you end up in Harry."

Harry's smile reappeared, his body relaxing. "Okay," he muttered softly. "Can... I mean, will I be taking the train?"

"Yes of course you will be taking the train. I think that it is important that you have a traditional Hogwarts experience."

Sleep started to pull at the boy's mind as he listened to Snape talk, his head lowering slightly to rest on the man's chest. The steady rising of his guardian's chest starting to lull the child to sleep.

"Another quick nap and then you are going to eat some supper," Snape decided as he cuddled the child closer to his chest.

Harry wanted to whine that he didn't feel like eating, but simply refrained. He nestled his head further against the man's chest, giving a soft hum instead.

"You are quite lucky that I don't intend to make you start studying tonight." Snape said in a hushed tone. "Eyes closed though please and relax." His hand moved once more to rub the boy's back.

Harry grinned softly at the man's words. He knew that the man hardly meant the words. He couldn't imagine that Snape would ever make him do such a thing. "Love you," he yawned as he snuggled closer to the man.

"And I you," Snape said gently before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

**September - Harry, age 15**

Harry stared up at drapes over the top of his dorm bed, his right hand idly rubbing over his sore left. The cuts were still fresh on the skin from his detention with Umbridge, and they ached when he moved the hand. Still, he hadn't gone straight to Snape. Not even after Hermione insisted that he did. Snape had been upset enough that he had even gotten detention in the first place - and on the first day of classes.

With a wince, the fifteen year old pushed himself to a sitting position and looked down at the raw marks on his hand. 'I must not tell lies' could be read clearly, the marks red with scabs and slightly raised up. He couldn't keep it from the man, there was no way and if he was being honest with him, he really didn't want to hide it - not from Snape.

He glanced around the dorm, taking note that everyone was sound asleep. With a slight nod to himself, Harry stood and disappeared out of the dorm and down to the common room finding it empty as well.

Harry continued on his path, leaving Gryffindor Tower completely and heading down the stairs and to the dungeons. It was one perk he had. If he was caught, he could say he was on his way to visit Snape for something anyway. Even if it was insisted that he was escorted the rest of the way. Luckily this time, that didn't happen. He stepped down into the dungeons, opening the door to the quarters and closing it behind him with a small click.

* * *

Snape was sitting in his armchair, a tumbler of firewhiskey on the table beside of him, a quarter of the way empty. The day had been exhausting at best. Aside from teaching his classes which included a roomful of nervous first years that made several near disastrous mistakes while brewing a simple potion his child had managed to wind up in detention.

Unfortunately it wasn't completely unheard of for Harry to get detention. Snape typically allowed it to go without scolding the child or punishing him any further. He liked to treat it as any other parent who was not at Hogwarts and privy to every piece of information about their child's life would. This time however, he had scolded Harry quite harshly before landing a stinging smack to his backside. He had been beyond annoyed that the child had managed to land himself in detention on the first day. So much in fact, that he hadn't even truly given Harry the chance to explain what had happened. All the child needed to do was keep his temper under control and his mouth shut and he never would have found himself in such a position. Aside from that, Snape has zero tolerance for Harry being disrespectful to any Professor.

The man was pulled from his thoughts, his head snapping towards the door as he heard the knob turn. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Harry enter the parlor, closing the door behind him.

"Did I not express my displeasure with you enough earlier young man? You honestly felt the need to add being out past curfew to your list of misdeeds? You will be lucky if you don't find yourself fetching the wooden spoon," Snape's voice was stern as he crooked a finger to the child. "Get over here."

Harry suddenly felt like he was roughly eight years old again at the words, his left hand cupped within his right. "Sorry," he sighed, moving quickly across the room to stand in front of Snape. His thumb ran over his left hand idly before he spoke once more, "Don't be angry."

"Don't be angry?" Snape questioned sternly. "You disregard the rules and walk down here without a care in the world, well past curfew and then you ask me not to be angry?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow. "I am not quite sure what has gotten into you today Harry however, I assure you that I have absolutely no qualms about bending you over my knee and reminding that backside of yours how to obey the rules."

"I came down to tell you something," Harry snapped slightly, taking a half step back at Snape's words. For the past couple of weeks he had hardly been sleeping well, and on top of the day's events, he really didn't want the threats from his guardian. "But I can go back up if it's an issue."

"You can stop with your cheek as well," Snape said sternly as he reached out and gently took hold of Harry's pajama top between his thumb and pointer finger. He pulled the boy back towards him. "I am not going to deal with an attitude from you." The man paused as he swallowed hard. "What is it that you came down to tell me?"

Harry allowed himself to be pulled back with ease, clear annoyance still on his face. Yet he looked down, his right hand rubbing over the top of his left. "It has to do with my detention." He debated in backing out, to not tell the man at all. Snape would demand why he didn't tell him immediately, and he really didn't have an answer. Before he could back out, Harry simply held his left hand out for Snape to look at.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the words before looking down at the boy's hand. The anger that he had been feeling increased immensely as he took Harry's hand in his own, carefully inspecting it. He read over the words that were etched into his son's skin as he felt his blood boil. "How dare she," he hissed. He carefully moved Harry out of his way as he stood and moved to his supply closet.

Harry pulled his hand back as he was moved, watching as Snape stood and walked away. The teen moved and perched himself on the arm of the chair, leaning back just slightly to lean against the back cushion partly.

A moment later Snape was sitting in his chair once more a vial of potion and a jar of salve in his hands. "Come around here so that I may tend to that."

Standing, Harry moved to stand back in front of his guardian. Once more, he held the hand out to the man. "It hurts." His hand twitched slightly as he eyed the vial and salve.

Snape popped the small cork out of the vial before holding it out to Harry. "That will take the pain out of it."

Harry couldn't help the disappointed look as he took the offered vial. He really didn't want a pain reliever, but he also did not want to test his guardian right then. With a disapproving hum, the teen downed the liquid quickly before placing the empty vial on the table.

"You should feel much better in a moment," Snape nodded as he screwed the lid off of the jar of salve. He set the lid beside him, next to the vial on the table before turning his attention to his child. "Let me see your hand." He dipped his fingers in the salve. "This may sting the slightest bit." The man paused as he swallowed hard in an attempt to get his anger under control and gather his thoughts. "Did anything else happen in your detention?"

"No," Harry shook his head as he held his left hand back out to the man. The fingers twitched slightly, but the teen forced himself to relax. "She just had me write until it _sunk in_ ," he hissed out the words.

Snape frowned at the words as he gently began working the salve into the boy's hand. "I'd like to curse that woman into oblivion."

Harry almost pulled his hand back with a hiss of pain, "Owwww!" His fingers curled slightly in Snape's grip as he glanced away. "I hate her."

Snape dipped his fingers into the salve once more before going back to work on Harry's hand. "I intend to meet with Albus about this tomorrow. It will _not_ happen again Harry."

Harry relaxed after a few moments, looking back to his hand. "Why does she have to be here?"

A soft sigh escaped Snape's mouth as he continued to rub the salve into the top of his child's hand. "I do not have an answer for that. However, as I just said, _this_ will never occur again. I will see to that."

Harry's hand twitched slightly, watching as the words faded slightly. "Don't make it go away completely. She'd get suspicious."

Snape looked up at the child at the words, his eyes momentarily drifting past him to the clock on the mantel before they focused in on Harry once more. "Tell me, roughly what time was your detention over this evening?" Snape dipped his fingers into the salve once more, before setting back to work on Harry's hand.

"Past midnight. I think it was closer to one before I finally left." He had gone right after dinner, and he only looked at the clock when he got back into the tower.

"Is there any particular reason that you waited over an hour before coming down here to me?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow as he peered up at the teenager for a moment.

"I... don't have a reason," Harry admitted softly as he kept his gaze on his hand. "I was thinking of telling you in the morning... but it was hurting so much."

Snape moved his left hand from under his child's hurt hand and reached up to gently tap Harry's chin. "Surely you know that doing so would have been completely unacceptable."

He gave a small nod at the words, giving just a faint smile. "Yeah. You didn't have to get so upset at me coming down. I don't come down here for nothing... at least not in the middle of the night."

"Forgive me but after your behavior and cheek earlier I assumed you were up to no good." Snape finished his work on the boy's hand, moving to screw the lid back on the jar of salve. "Do not touch your hand for several moments, allow the salve time to work."

Harry pulled his hand back, stepping back to sit on the coffee table and allowing the hand to rest on his leg. "I didn't know there were quills that did this," he breathed.

"They are forbidden to use at Hogwarts," Snape replied as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Some abusive parents use them as punishment in the home however." His eyes went to Harry's hand as he felt his blood begin to boil once more.

Swallowing, Harry carefully covered his left hand with his right. At least to block it from his guardian's view. "We won't be learning spells either, Snape. Not in her class."

Snape's eyebrows rose at the information. "Not at all?" He had half a mind to wake Albus now rather than leave this for the morning. The woman had hardly been at Hogwarts for twenty four hours and she was already completely out of line.

"It will be a Ministry approved course." Harry looked down to his hand, his thumb brush over the faded words. "Why would we need to use spells?" Harry glared down, his shoulders tensing. "Nothing will _ever_ hurt us."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the words, a harsh breath escaping his lips. "That is completely unacceptable! That fuc-" He caught himself, shutting his mouth and swallowing heavily before he let the curse pass his lips. "I will teach you the defensive spells that you would typically learn this year. I will not allow her to derail your education."

"Language," Harry grinned as he looked up at Snape, repeating the same warning that the man often gave him. "But that's the whole reason I got detention. Because I said Voldemort was out there."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's cheeky reminder before his face grew serious once more. "I sincerely hope that you did not speak his name."

"I did." Harry rose his head up slightly at his own words. "It's just a name. And she called me a liar! Like I didn't see him. Like I didn't fight him. So I got detention," he muttered, looking down towards his hand.

Snape's hand reached out and gently tapped the boy's chin. "I am not justifying her reasoning nor her punishment, as it was completely out of line and abusive. That being said, you know how I feel about saying his name. You also know better than to do so in a classroom setting."

Harry glanced up at the tap, narrowing his eyes just slightly. "Everyone thinks I'm a liar. Or least most do." He shifted his legs slightly, tucking his arms around himself. "Because of the stupid Daily Prophet."

"What people think does not interest me. You know the truth as do I and that is what matters," Snape paused as he tapped the boy's chin gently once more. "I do not want to hear of you speaking his name in a classroom setting again. Are we clear?" He gave Harry a slightly stern look.

"It's just a name. Why is it such a big deal?" He refused to look up at his guardian, staring down towards the floor.

"It gives him importance and I do not want to hear it," Snape's tone went slightly stern. "You will not speak it again in a classroom. Now once more Harry James, are we clear on that?"

"But people saying "you know who" only increases the fear of him and gives him that power over people too. But fine, whatever, I won't say it," he replied in an annoyed tone.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, tapping the boys chin yet again. "I am not going to argue with you about it Harry. I do not want to hear of you doing so or you will answer to me." He paused for a moment allowing his tone to soften once more. "Has the pain fully left your hand?"

He gave a small nod as he shifted his hand to look back down at it. "My scar hurt during the detention too." Harry lowered his hand back down, glancing up at Snape. "But it was really weird."

Snape's brow furrowed at the words as he leaned forward. He reached out moving Harry's hair out of the way to inspect the boy's scar properly. "How? Was it a different sort of pain?"

Harry looked up as his hair was moved but he didn't move away. "Like... like the scar hurt. Bad... but, but _I_ felt happy? It was really weird."

Snape frowned at the words, noting that the scar appeared normal - not red or inflamed. "I am not pleased that it took you well over an hour to come to me with this." Snape let go of Harry's hair, causing it to fall back onto his forehead. "Especially learning now that your scar hurt as well."

"At least I told you though," Harry whispered, raising his right hand to rub at his scar idly. "It was just really weird."

"Lucky for your backside that you did," Snape sighed softly as he eyed the clock on the mantel. "You are going to bed in five minutes." He reached his hand out gently touching the boy's left cheek. "I am going to take care of what happened with her first thing tomorrow."

Harry gave a slight nod at the words, his own eyes shifting towards the clock. "I can stay down here then?"

"You may," Snape nodded. He reached his hand out once more, gently resting it on Harry's knee. "You are quite sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered softly, shrugging a shoulder. "I was just really hoping for a good year this year. But..." Harry's voice faded as he simply shrugged once more.

"One bad night does not make for an entire bad year." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's knee as his eyes moved to the clock once more. "Into your bed please. I will be there in a moment to say goodnight."

"But she will be here all year. So it's a bad year," Harry pointed out as he stood up. "And not only was it a bad night but it's the first night really. First official day of classes and all."

"If she lasts the year," Snape replied. "She may not Harry, we do not know." His eyes moved to the clock once more. "Go on, into bed. I will be there in just a moment."

Harry idly rubbed at his left hand as he headed down the hall without another word. He hoped Snape was right. Just seeing the woman made him annoyed.

Going into his room, Harry closed the door partly and moved over to his bed. He kicked off his trainers and slipped into bed. He pulled his covers up and over his shoulder and he placed his glasses on the side table.

Snape watched the child go, waiting until he disappeared down the hall before he moved to his desk. He wrote out a quick letter to Albus, dropping it in the fireplace before he made his way to Harry's room.

Snape gave a soft knock to the partially closed door before pushing it open a bit further and walking into the room. He waved a hand causing the lights to dim a considerable amount before he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "I want you to keep your thoughts to yourself in her class as well as around her anywhere else in this castle."

Harry shifted himself slightly, looking down towards Snape as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He gave a soft sound at the words, shifting his eyes towards the wall. "I'll try," he muttered softly after a moment.

"I need you to do a bit better than just trying," Snape replied as he tapped the boy's knee lightly. "I know that you do not like her, I am not fond of her myself but I do not want her to have a reason to single you out."

"Like she doesn't already," he muttered, closing his eyes as he tucked his hands under his pillow.

Snape sighed softly. "Well then I do not want you to give her _more_ of a reason to." He tapped the boy's knee gently once more. "Roll onto your stomach and I will rub your back for you."

Harry nearly wanted to point out that he was getting too old for such treatment, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He rolled over onto his stomach with a small hum of content. "Thanks dad," he murmured softly, clearly exhausted from the long detention and the day.

Snape could hardly help the small smile that graced his lips as he pulled the blankets up over the boy's shoulders. His hand moved, rubbing the teenager's back gently. "Sleep well."

"Mmmm." The teen could only hum his reply as sleep pulled at his mind. His body relaxed slowly as a content sigh passed. "Night."

Snape's hand moved to rub gently between the boy's shoulder blades as he felt his breathing become deeper. "Goodnight," he whispered softly.


	25. Chapter 25

**September - Harry, age 6**

Snape walked down the busy street holding the six year olds hand tightly. It had been weeks since Harry had come to stay with him and since he nearly lost him in Hogsmeade but he had not forgotten that feeling of fear. He made sure to keep a tight hold on him and watch him whenever he took the child anywhere.

In the man's other hand was a bag from from a small stall that had been set up across from Gringotts. The bag held two chocolate frogs for the child as well as a small set of toy knights that could be enchanted to battle by using simple commands. Snape had nearly said no to the treats but Harry had been looking at them so longingly that he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had quickly paid for them and informed the small boy that aside from ice cream, if he continued to behave, he was not getting anything else.

Snape crossed the small road heading in the direction of the Apothecary so he could purchase several ingredients he needed for his classes. He felt Harry's pace slowing down some as they passed the large store windows. "Are you getting too tired to walk? Do you need to be carried?" He looked down at the small child.

Harry looked up around them as they walked, his pace slowing greatly before he stopped. His little hand remained tight within Snape's as he looked above them. Owls! There were owls everywhere! He grinned widely as he looked through the window, pulling Snape closer as he looked at the ones on perches inside the store. "Can I look in here?" He ignored Snape's question completely. "Please? I wanna see the owls." The child peered into the store once more with a wide grin spread across his face.

Snape was silent for a moment as he considered the question before leaning over slightly putting his mouth close to Harry's ear. "We can go in and look however, we are only looking. I am not buying you anything else today. Are we clear on that?"

Harry gave a nod, grinning widely at the man as he started to lead the way into the store. He used his free hand to pull at the door, pulling at it the best he could before was able to hold it open enough.

A small smirk of amusement crossed Snape's lips as he allowed himself to be pulled into the store. He wasn't quite sure where the child's obsession with owls came from but the excitement that they caused him was amusing.

"What did you want to look at first?" Snape looked around at the books, stuffed toys, and figures of owls. "The live ones are in the back of the store."

Harry very nearly ran towards the back before he paused and looked around at the plush owls on the shelves. His eyes lit up as he still kept his hand within Snape's grasp, yet he walked slowly to look at them all.

He paused after a moment, finally pulling his hand away from Snape's grasp since the man was right next to him. He picked up a stuffed owl that was several shades of brown, looking greatly like a great horned owl. Harry held the owl to himself as he looked up at Snape with a silent, pleading look.

Snape looked down at the child, a stuffed owl in his hands and a desperately pleading look on his face. "What did I just say outside?" He asked. "That we are not buying you anything else today?"

"But Snaaape, look at it!" The child held the owl out to the man for emphasis. "Pleaaase?"

Snape raised a stern eyebrow, prepared to say no once more when he noticed a small sign stating that all the stuffed toys were on a half price sale. The man cleared his throat loudly as he leaned down to Harry's level. "If I agree to this, you are absolutely done. I do not want to hear a single request for another toy or treat. Are we clear?"

He was sure that he was spoiling the child yet he was also sure that as little as just a few weeks prior when the boy was with his relatives he never received anything at all.

Glee was clear on the child's face as he held the owl tightly to his chest, nodding eagerly as he bounced slightly on his heels.

He had fallen in loves with owls when he first heard one outside only a couple months ago. He had spotted it in a tree in his relatives yard and since then, the child had learned all he could about the animals. "Thank you, Snape!"

"You are welcome," Snape nodded as he moved towards the cashier motioning for the child to join him. "Let's pay for your owl and then we will go see the live ones." He held a hand out for Harry to hand him the small stuffed owl.

Harry followed after the man, holding his owl tightly before he held it up for the man to take with a grin. He had broken out of his shy shell more and more with Snape as the weeks went by, and really, Snape wasn't that bad!

Snape took the owl from the child and approached the counter to pay for it, pulling his wallet from his pocket as he spoke to the wizard working there. He had known the man for years yet rarely made his way into the shop to speak with him.

He glanced down twice to see Harry standing obediently next to him, pleased that their last discussion about his wandering off seemed to have made a lasting impression. It had been a few weeks since he had to do more than gently scold the boy and Snape was beginning to think that looking after a six year old was easier than he had originally thought it would be.

Harry waited patiently next to the man, not paying attention to the two adults as he continued to look around the shop from where he stood. Really, he wanted everything! There were figures that he would love to have in his room, and other toys. His eyes settled toward the back of the store before he gave a gently tug at Snape's sleeve. "Can I go look at the real ones?"

Snape looked down at the child as he tugged on his sleeve. "In just a moment," he promised before turning his attention back to the man behind the counter and their conversation.

Harry frowned at the words the man had given, once more looking around the shop. It wasn't far. Really, it wasn't. The shop wasn't even crowded. With a small huff, as the adults spoke, the child wandered off towards the back of the store.

Harry grinned as he looked at all the owls, several in their cages and hooting softly. Harry settled his eyes on a smaller barn owl who simply pulled at the child. He smiled widely as he looked down at the small animal

Several more moments passed before Snape said goodbye to the man and then turned to look down at the child once more to find the space next to him empty. His heartbeat quickened as his eyes darted around the room before he began making his way to the back of the store where the live owls were kept, certain that was where the boy had went.

Snape spotted the child standing in front of a large cage looking at an owl. He resisted the overwhelming urge to land a smack to his small backside and instead tapped him firmly on the shoulder. "Did we not have a very serious discussion not too long ago about you wandering away from me when we are out?"

Harry glanced up when he felt the tap on his shoulder, once more ignoring the question all together. "Look at it!" He grinned back at the small owl who ruffled its feathers at the loud child. The child leaned forward slightly once more. "I just wanted to see," he finally replied to his guardian's question. "Can I have a owl?"

Snape's brow furrowed as he hooked his hands under the boy's armpits. He turned, placing Harry up on an empty shelf and putting the child at eye level with him. "Are you even listening to me young man? You just wandered off and took it upon yourself to come back here and look at the owls. You were supposed to wait for me and you know it."

Harry rested his hands on Snape's arms as he was lifted, his eyes meeting Snape's as the man spoke. The child's shoulders slumped forward at the words, lowering his eyes down to floor. "Sorry. I wanted to see them and you wouldn't stop talking."

"That is not an excuse to wander off," Snape spoke firmly as he lifted the child once more, now holding him in his arms. "We are going to go to the Apothecary and then we are going to go home. We will come back another day to see the owls more." Snape began making his way back towards the front of the store.

"Wait. Wait! No! I want an owl!" Harry started to squirm within the man's hold, reaching a hand back behind the man to where the owls were. "NO!"

"Lower your voice," Snape hissed as he tightened his grip on the child. "You are not getting an owl, maybe one day in the future but certainly not today." The man continued towards the front of the store.

"NO!" I WANT A OWWWL!" Harry cried loudly as he shook his head, pushing his hands against Snape's chest in an attempt to get away from the man. "Let me GOOO!"

Snape stopped walking as he quickly and silently casted a silencing spell around them. "Now that is enough!" He spoke firmly as he set Harry down on the ground. He kept a firm grip on the child's hand. "You are not getting an owl today. However if this tantrum doesn't stop this instant then you absolutely will get a spanking today."

Harry tried to pull his hand out of the man's grasp as he sat down on the ground. His free arm wrapped around himself as he glared angrily up at Snape. "No! I want an owwwl!"

Snape's eyes narrowed on the child as he gave his arm a gentle tug. "Stand up at once! Do you honestly want me to carry you all the way home?"

"Nooo!" He gave a loud sob as he continued to try to pull his arm free. "STOP!" The child shouted as he kicked a heel against the ground.

Before Harry could react, Snape let go of the small hand and hooked his hands under the boy's armpits, forcing him to stand. He took a tight grip of the small arm and carefully turned him to the side before landing a sharp smack to the small rear end. "We are going home." Snape picked up the child once more, holding him firmly in his arms.

Harry pressed both hands to his face as he wailed loudly, pressing his forehead against Snape's shoulder. Soon after he used both of his hands to push against the man's chest as he continued to sob. "I want an owl!"

Snape was silent as he walked towards the front of the store, asking the man he knew if he could use his floo. The man gave a sympathetic look as he nodded towards a door. Snape moved across the room, adjusting Harry in his arms as he continued to sob. He opened the door and walked into the small room and towards the fireplace. "I hope you know that your continued poor behavior is only making things worse for you Harry."

Harry didn't respond, only sobbing loudly into Snape's shoulder. His sobs were so loud that it was clear that the child was forcing them to be so.

Snape picked up a handful of floo powder, stepping into the fireplace with the child still in his arms.

A moment later they stepped out into their own parlor. Snape walked across the room removing Harry from his arms and placing him in the corner with a firm smack to his trouser clad backside. "Don't you dare move."

The child yelped loudly as he sobbed, if possible, even louder. His hands slowly rose to his face as he rubbed at his cheeks and eyes. He stomped a foot on the ground before he sat down, glaring over to the man as his tears continued to fall.

Snape nearly insisted that the child stand but on second thought he did not mind if he sat, as long as he stayed in the corner as he had been told. He turned reaching up to the high shelf next to the mantel and placing the bags containing the treats and toys that he had bought the child up there.

"I-I just want a-an owwwwl!" Harry sobbed as he hunched his shoulder slightly. "You're bein' meaaan!" He pressed his feet against the wall.

Snape looked down at the small boy, a stern look on his face. "You were bought quite a few things today and I believe I told you that you were done shopping."

"But I want an OWL! Why can't I have an owl?!" The child's small shoulders shook as he rubbed at his eyes once more.

"I did not say that you could never have an owl. I said that you could not have one today." Snape took a deep breath willing his temper to remain in control. "You did not behave properly wandering away from me and you already received a few other things today."

Harry kicked at the wall from his spot on the ground, glaring down at the floor as he folded his arms over his stomach. He sniffed loudly as raised a hand briefly to rub at the tears that continued to fall. The child removed his arms from his stomach and ripped off his trainers throwing them against the wall, causing them to land on the floor next to him with a dull thud. A moment later Harry put the soles of his feet up against the wall and began slowly pushing himself backwards and away from the corner.

Snape leaned down next to the child, putting his face close to Harry's. "Stand up and do your time in the corner properly without whining or kicking things. Otherwise you can go upstairs and take a nap."

"You're being mean!" Harry simply folded his legs, resting forward and moving his head away from Snape. He made no movement to stand as he glared towards the wall.

Snape cleared his throat refusing to comment on the boy's words. "One..."

"I'm not doin' nothin' wrooong," Harry whined when he heard the number. "Don't count!"

"Would you like to stand up in the corner or would you like to go up for a nap?" Snape questioned in a stern tone.

"None." Harry kept his arms folded as he glared down towards the floor.

Snape sighed at the answer before he spoke once more, "Two..."

Harry pushed himself to a standing position at the words, arms refolding over his chest as he glared down at the floor. His chin quivered as he attempted to keep his emotions at bay, but his tears won their battle and fell down his cheeks. The child's shoulders hitched slightly as he raised his left to rub at his cheeks and under his glasses.

Snape nodded as he took a step away from the child. "Refrain from kicking the wall and stand there quietly until I tell you that you can stop." He leaned down and reached a hand out gently rubbing the small back for a moment. "We will talk after that."

Harry gave a loud sniff, keeping his arms folded tightly around himself as he glared down to the floor. Despite his frustration, his shoulders started to shake steadily with soft cries. Not only was a good day ruined, and not only did he not get an owl! But now he was in trouble for it all too.

Snape stood near the child watching him closely for a moment before he was sure that Harry would obey. He moved across the parlor, sitting down in his armchair as he eyed the clock deciding that 10 minutes would not harm the child.

Snape sighed softly at the very thought of how quickly the day had turned and the very idea that he still needed to punish the child.

Harry closed his eyes as his cries came harder, raising his hands to cover his eyes. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the wall.

Snape looked up at the clock as the five minute mark passed. He sighed softly as he heard the cries coming from the corner. Clearing his throat he instantly decided that the boy had spent more than enough time in the corner. "Okay Harry, come over here."

The child turned and went over to the man, sniffing as he rubbed under his nose with his sleeve. He stared down at Snape's knee, his lower lip pouting out.

Snape leaned forward, his knees resting on his elbows, putting his own face closer to Harry's. "I want you to tell me one thing that you did wrong." He moved his right hand, gently tapping the boy's chin.

"Left you," Harry muttered softly, looking up at Snape at the tap on his chin.

Snape nodded. "We talked about that not long ago didn't we? How it is dangerous for you to wander off?"

Harry gave a small nod before he spoke again. "But there wasn't anyone else over there! And I didn't go far."

"I had no idea where you were though. What if I had thought you left the store and ventured off to find you?" Snape tapped the small chin once more. "The rule does not change just because there was no one around or you were not going far."

Harry frowned at the words as he stared down, shrugging a shoulder just slightly. "'m sorry," he whispered.

"What did I tell you right before we went into the store?" Snape questioned as he tapped the small chin once more. "That I was not buying you anything else?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly as he gently nudged Snape's shoe idly with his foot. He looked up at the man with a frown.

"I am not cross that you asked for an owl," Snape said with a shake of his head. "However, what happened after that? What did you do?" He gave the small child an expectant look.

Harry's lower lip stuck out as he stared at the man, sniffing softly. "I was yellin," he muttered, looking back down towards the floor.

Snape reached out and tapped the small chin once more, this time a bit more firmly. "You had a tantrum, did you not?"

Harry shifted his hands so they rested behind his back, slowly nodding at the words. He shifted his head away from the tap, keeping his eyes down on Snape's knee.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's refusal to look at him. "What did I say about throwing a tantrum? What happens when you throw one?"

"Nooo, Snape," Harry whined as he finally looked up at the man with a pleading expression. "I'm _sorry_!"

"I asked you a question," Snape said in slightly stern tone. "What happens when you have a tantrum Harry?"

"I don't wanna be punished," he whispered, rubbing at his cheeks of tears as he shook his head.

"I did not ask you whether or not you wanted to be punished. I asked you what happens when you throw a tantrum?" Snape reached out and took a gentle hold of the child pulling him a step closer to him. "Now answer my question little boy."

"Spanking," the child whispered, looking back down towards Snape's shoes as the man pulled him closer. His lip quivered as he shook his head. "I'm sorry!"

"I believe I told you when we were in the store that if you did not stop you would be spanked." Snape gently tapped the boy's chin once more. "Did you hear me say that?"

Harry shook his head just slightly. Well. He remembered the words, slightly. But he had been so upset he didn't even pay attention.

"However you obviously knew the result of a tantrum as you answered my question correctly." Snape gently took hold of the boy's hand carefully moving him to his side.

"Nooo, Snape!" Harry protested as he pulled against the man's hold. "D-ooon't!" He rose his free hand, shaking his head as he rubbed at his eyes.

Snape frowned as he looked down at the child. He would have liked to grant his wish and allow the punishment to go however, he was certain that if he wanted Harry to stop throwing tantrums then he needed to instill consequences for them as well as be consistent.

When he had Harry to his side he leaned down once more, putting his face closer to the child's. "Who makes the rules, you or I?"

As his guardian leaned down, Harry lowered his gaze towards the floor once more. "You," he whispered, resting one hand on Snape's knee as he continued to stare down. His lower lip quivered as he sniffed, not bothering to rub at the tears that fell.

"Did I make the rule that if you throw a tantrum you receive a spanking?" Snape's hands reached out carefully unfastening the button and zipper on the boy's jeans.

The child didn't reply as a hard sob broke past his lips, his shoulders heaving as he rubbed at his cheeks. "'M sorry!"

"I know," Snape nodded as he reached out and gently rubbed the small back. "It is very good to be sorry for your actions but it doesn't change that the tantrum happened." He reached out and carefully removed the tiny glasses from Harry's face, placing them on the table.

"I j-just want an owl," Harry whined softly, taking just a half step back as he looked up at Snape with blurry eyes.

"I know," Snape nodded once more as he reached out and gently pulled the boy back towards him. "You cannot always have what you want though and acting like you did today will never convince me to purchase you something." Snape took hold of the child's jeans and carefully pushed them down before picking Harry up and depositing him over his lap.

Harry's hands instantly locked onto Snape's pant leg as he was placed over the man's lap. He was already crying beforehand, and now heavy sobs shook his body as he closed his eyes tightly. It had been such a nice day and it was shattered completely.

A soft sigh escaped Snape's lips as he hooked his fingers in the child's underpants bringing them down to meet his jeans. His left hand settled in the middle of Harry's back before he raised his right and brought it down firmly on the small rear end.

Harry yelped loudly as he sobbed heavily, rubbing at his face with his left hand as his right gripped at Snape. The fight he held earlier was gone completely, and he only wished for it all to end.

"This is what will happen _every time_ that you decide to have a tantrum," Snape said firmly as he raised his hand and brought it down twice more on the boy's rear end, making sure to cover his target completely. "It would do you well to remember that."

Harry yelped loudly once more, his bottom stinging terribly as he sobbed. He eyes closed tightly as tears fell from his chin and down to the floor.

Snape raised his hand a final time, bringing it down twice more, once on each of the child's sit spots. His left hand moved, rubbing the boy's back softly. "Okay Harry, it's all over."

The child sniffed loudly as he tried to push himself up before he gave up and just sobbed over the man's lap. "I'm sorrrry!"

Snape gently pulled the boy's underpants back up before hooking his hands under Harry's armpits and lifting him. He placed him on the floor in front of him before lifting him once more to sit him on his lap. "I forgive you but I do not want to see that kind of behavior again." His hand moved to softly rub the child's back once more.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck as he was placed down, his head hiding into the man's chest as his shoulder shook. His fingers gripped at the man's cloak as he curled himself against his guardian's front with a slow nod.

Snape gave a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms around the child, squeezing him tightly. "You need to remember this Harry. You clearly do not enjoy going over my knee. If you would just behave yourself it would not happen."

Sniffing, he pulled his face away slightly to rub at his cheeks and tears. "S-sorry," Harry said, his voice just above a whisper as he spared a glance up at the man.

"As I said, I forgive you. I am not cross. However, the things I bought for you today are up on that shelf over there. I want to see exceptionally good behavior before I bring those bags down." Snape loosened his grip on the child before leaning down and pulling the boy's jeans off of his legs. "We're going to get you upstairs in a moment and down for a nap."

"My owl?" Harry sniffed as he turned his head to look at the bags. His cheeks were red from his tears as he looked back at Snape with a sad expression.

"It is up there safe and sound," Snape nodded. "If you can behave until bedtime tonight you may have your owl then."

Harry looked ready to protest once more but he simply rested his head back on Snape's shoulder. His arms moved to wrap around Snape's middle as he nestled close to his guardian with a sniff.

Snape picked up the boy's jeans from there spot on the arm of his chair before he stood with Harry still in his arms. "Upstairs and in bed for a nap." He moved across the parlor as he adjusted the boy slightly. "I think you will feel much better after you get some rest."

"Will you stay?" He muttered softly as he nestled his head into Snape's front. "Please?"

"Until you fall asleep," Snape nodded as he started up the staircase. "I think that when you wake up I may have a small surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Harry doubted the man's words, especially after just moments ago. Harry lifted his head up to look at his guardian. "What?"

"We will talk about it when you wake up." Snape stepped onto the second floor and started down the hall. He paused for a moment. "Do you need the lavatory before you lie down?"

Harry almost shook his head before he paused and gave a nod, "Yeah." He shifted in Snape's hold as he was let down, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind himself.

"Straight to your bedroom when you are done," Snape spoke to the closed door before he moved down the hall to the child's room. He retrieved a pair of the small pajama pants from the wardrobe before sitting on Harry's bed and waiting for him.

Harry stepped into his room a few minutes later, going straight to the man and resting his forehead forward against Snape's chest. His crying made him exhausted and sleep actually sounded like a welcomed idea.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back for a moment. "Let's get these sleep pants on you and get you settled down in bed."

Giving a slow nod, Harry stepped away. He took the sleep pants in one hand. Rubbing his eyes briefly, he slipped the pants on without a complaint although he pulled them up carefully over his bum.

Snape patted the bed as he moved over giving Harry room to climb up. "Come now, up into bed." The man pulled the blanket and sheet down.

The child crawled up onto the bed, lying on his side to face towards his guardian with a soft sniff. He raised a hand, rubbing his eyes of extra tears.

"Why still the tears?" Snape asked gently as he pulled the covers up over the boy's shoulders.

"It hurts," he muttered softly as he tucked his chin under the blanket with a soft sniff.

"It is supposed to hurt." Snape reached out brushing a tear from the boy's cheek. "By the time you wake up from your nap I'm sure that you will not feel it at all."

The child closed his eyes as Snape brushed away the tear, pressing his face into his pillow. Turning onto his stomach, Harry tucked his arms under his pillow with another sniff.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the small back. "Take a nice nap and then come downstairs and find me so that we can discuss a few things and see about that small surprise."

A small smile tugged at his lips at the words, nestling under the covers with a sigh. "M'kay," he murmured as the child allowed sleep to pull at his mind.

Snape continued to rub the child's back for several more moments before he waved his free hand causing the room to darken. He slowly stood, tucking the covers around the boy a bit tighter before he left the room and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Harry fell into an even sleep as the hours passed, thirty minutes turned into an hour and then an hour turned to two. It wasn't until it was past two hours that the child finally stirred from his sleep.

As Harry blinked his eyes open, guilt of the afternoon rushed to his mind as he pulled the covers tighter around his shoulder. And Snape had a surprise for him? Snape had a surprise for him! The child sat up quickly at the thought, pushing the covers off himself as he stood up. Righting his shirt as he headed out the door.

Snape sat in his armchair with a book in his hands as he eyed the clock on the mantel. Harry had been asleep for just over two hours and he instantly decided that if the child didn't appear in the next twenty minutes he would go wake him.

His eyes moved back to his book once more as he heard movement above him and then the sound of small footsteps on the stairs. Snape turned a page before picking up his bookmark and placing it in the book. He closed it and set it on the table beside him as he waited for the small boy to appear.

Harry carefully went down the stairs, his hand on the railing as he appeared a moment later in the parlor. He paused, a soft, "Hi" passing his lips as he stepped further into the room.

Snape raised a hand waving the child over to him. "That was quite the nap you took. I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep until tomorrow morning."

Harry's cheeks flushed shyly as he walked over to the man, giving just a faint smile. "Sorry," he murmured softly.

"You needn't apologize for such a thing." Snape leaned forward in his chair, hooking his hands under the boy's armpits and lifting him onto his lap. "I think that you and I should have a bit of a talk."

Harry hated talks, they just made him nervous. What if Snape didn't want to care for him anymore? The thought entered the child's mind and stuck, concern sweeping over his face as he stared down to his knees. "About what?" He tested, glancing up at Snape.

"About what happened when we went out earlier." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's small knee. "Can you tell me one thing that you could have done differently about your behavior?"

Harry's shoulders hunched together at the words. Of course it would be about what happened. He gave a small shrug of a shoulder, watching Snape's fingers on his knee. "Not...not have a tantrum." He hated that word, really he hated admitting he had one.

"Very good," Snape nodded as his fingers continued to tap the small knee. "You see, I never made it to the Apothecary today because of your behavior. Which means I was not able to buy the ingredients that I need."

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, resting his head on Snape's shoulder as he looked up to the man.

"I forgive you." Snape nodded as he wrapped an arm around the child. "However I still need these ingredients. I was thinking that we could go back to Diagon Alley today so that I may purchase them but in order to do that I would need you to promise me that you can behave yourself."

"Really?" Harry raised his head back up, his small grin widening at the words. "Really!" He sat up properly and leaned forward slightly. "I _will_ be good! I promise!"

Snape nodded forcing his expression to remain neutral. "I was also thinking that if you could be very, very good perhaps after I buy my ingredients we could go back and look at the owls once more."

"Really?" Harry moved and wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck as he gave a happy squeal against him.

"Really." Snape wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame. "However we are not buying you an owl today. Are we clear?"

Harry gave a small nod as he leaned away slightly, his grin remaining. "Okay. But can I have one one day?"

"I will think about it," Snape replied as he tapped the small knee once more. "I believe I already bought you an owl today though it will remain in the bag on the shelf if there is anymore misbehavior, along with the other things I bought you today."

Harry looked up at the bags, his shoulders slumping just slightly. He wanted that owl, and the fact he still hadn't been able to hold it since he got him? He hated it! "I'll be good." Harry assured once more.

"I trust that you will," Snape nodded as he gave the child a tight squeeze. He loosened his grip on his before his other hand tapped Harry's knee once more. He reached over to the table picking up the child's glasses and handing them over to him. "Go put your jeans back on, then come down here and I will help you with your shoes and we will go."

Standing from Snape's lap, Harry gave a grin at the man. Suddenly his punishment was a thing of the past and the day was back to being good. He could see the owls again! Without a word, the child rushed upstairs to get dressed once more into his jeans.

Snape gave a soft chuckle as the child rushed up the stairs. He said a silent prayer that he was doing the right thing as he waited for Harry to return. He easily saw how excited the boy had been to see the owls. Despite the fact that he had been furious that the child had wandered off once again he had still felt horrible about cutting his visit short with them. He was sure if he gave Harry another chance he would behave much better.

It was several minutes later that the child returned, his smile remaining as he looked over to his guardian. "Thanks, Snape."

"You are very welcome." He pointed across the room near the corner that the child had stood in only hours earlier. "Get you trainers on and I will help you tie them."

"I wanna try myself." Harry went over to the corner, picking up the trainers and going over to the couch. He pushed on the shoes before lifting his foot onto the couch in an attempt to tie them by himself.

"Take your time and watch what you are doing," Snape instructed. "Remember how I showed you." He leaned forward in his chair watching the child closely.

Harry gave a nod as he concentrated on what he did, pulling the laces tight as he spoke very softly to himself. He was clearly repeating the instructions to himself before he finished and pulled the tie. "I did it!" The child beamed as he looked over towards Snape.

Snape gave a small nod of approval. "Very good Harry, very good indeed! Try once more with your other shoe."

Harry's smile remained as he pulled up his other foot, though this time he struggled with making the tie tight. While he succeeded in making the bow, it certainly wasn't as tight on his foot as the right. The child pouted just slightly at how easy his foot came out of the trainer.

Snape gave a soft frown at the second attempt. "Try once more and pull it a bit tighter as you make the bow."

Harry sighed, pulling the tie free. He tightened the strings once more, pulling them tight as he started once more. It took a little longer than the first one, but the child beamed over to the man once he was able to do it once again!

"Very good!" Snape nodded with a small grin as he stood. "Are you ready to go then?"

Harry stood from the couch, giving a nod with a hum of agreement. "Please!" He moved over to the fireplace, clearly excited to get on their way.

Snape walked over to the fireplace and reached up taking a handful of floo powder before he stepped in. He waited for Harry to join him before he held out his free hand for the small child to hold.

The child took Snape's hand tightly as he stepped in next to the man's side. Harry pressed himself to Snape's side as he took a breath. Using the floo was still nerve wracking, and always made his stomach drop, yet it was always worth it.

Snape dropped the floo powder to his feet before stating their destination clearly. A moment later the pair stepped out on the other side.

Snape held the small hand firmly as he instantly started walking towards The Apothecary. "I want you to remember that when you are in the Apothecary you aren't to touch anything."

Harry kept up with the man's pace, holding Snape's hand tightly as he nodded at the words. "M'kay," he hummed as he grinned while looking at the shops they passed.

Snape watched the child out of the corner of his eye as they passed by the windows filled with owls once more. Snape found himself impressed that although the child was looking up at them longingly he didn't appear to be slowing down at all. "Watch where you are walking," Snape reminded in a gentle tone as he steered the boy around a woman with a baby pram.

Harry looked up as he was steered away, muttering a soft, "Sorry" as he leaned towards Snape side once they passed the owls.

Snape paused as they approached the door to the Apothecary, opening it widely to allow Harry to step inside first. "I just need a few ingredients. We will be quite quick in here."

Harry stepped into the shop, glancing around at all the jars and items that lined the walls and shelves. He knew he had to be careful, he didn't want to ruin the day again! So instead of walking away from the man, Harry's left hand gripped at his guardian's coat.

Snape raised an impresses eyebrow as he walked across the store plucking two different packages from a shelf. "Very good," Snape nodded before moving further down the aisle.

Harry swallowed as he tightened his hold on the man, clearly fighting the urge to go look around. No. He wanted to see the owls again! The isle was narrow, causing the child to walk behind his guardian. His grip still remained, though he shifted it just slightly to a better position.

Snape picked up a large glass jar looking at the contents of it carefully before placing it back on the shelf. He turned his head slightly to see the small child behind him. "Are you okay?"

Harry gave the smallest of nods as he pressed closer to the man. "I don't wanna break anything," he muttered softly while looking at the jars around them.

A soft hum passed Snape's lips as he reached up to the top shelf and picked up a large glass jar. "Lets go pay for these." He turned bringing the boy with him as he headed back towards the register. "I am quite impressed by your behavior right now."

Harry grinned up to the man, feeling very proud of himself! He only released Snape's cloak when they got to the counter and even then he was sure to stick to the man's side. His eyes wandered, looking at the jars behind the clerk of pickled creatures. The child made a slight face as he rested his head on Snape's arm while he looked behind them.

It wasn't a scary store like he thought it would of been the first time he came to the shop. It was actually amazing! He didn't know what almost everything was or what they did, but he knew many things were expensive.

Snape's hand moved to gently ruffle the boy's hair as he rested his head on his arm. The man paid for his purchases, requesting that they be delivered to Hogwarts for him before he turned on his heel and held his hand out for Harry to hold once more. "Are you ready to go see the owls then?" He started towards the exit.

Harry grinned widely up to Snape as he took his hand tightly within his own. "Please!" He hummed happily, this time leading Snape towards the door.

Snape nodded as he stepped out of the door behind the child and onto the busy street. "Just remember what we discussed please," his voice was gentle as he gave the small reminder.

"I remember." Harry's cheeks flushed just slightly as he slowed his pace to fall back next to Snape's side.

Snape made no mention of the blushing the boy did nor his slowing down. "I do not want to stay too long with the owls. It is nearly time for dinner." He stopped in front of the store, pulling the door open and allowing Harry to enter first.

Harry didn't seem to mind the words, letting go of Snape's hand and darting into the store with a wide smile. He stopped himself several steps into the store, looking behind him towards Snape to be sure he was following.

Snape gave a small nod of approval pleased that that child caught himself before he ran off and made the same mistake. "I am right behind you however you can slow down just a bit, the owls are not going anywhere."

"Why don't you have an owl?" Harry remained a few steps ahead of the man, glancing back every few moments to be sure he was being followed.

"I never had much of an interest in one as an adult and as a child my parents could not afford an owl. Nor would my father have allowed me to have one." Snape slowed down as the approached the dozens of owls in their cages.

"You should get one," Harry nodded as he grinned up at the animals. As it was approaching evening, several were now awake in their cages or on perches.

Snape smirked slightly at the words. "I'm sure that you would enjoy that very much however I have no plans or desire to purchase an owl."

Harry gave a small frown at the words, continuing to walk through the owls before he stopped at the one he had been interacting with earlier. "Well mine would need a friend," he pointed out as he leaned down to the owl's level.

Snape followed the child as he walked. "When I allow you to get an owl, which will be quite some time from now, you will only be getting one owl. You will have to be friend enough."

Harry smiled at the animal before he looked up at all the others. "Just one?! That's going to be so haaaard." A whining tone entered his voice as he moved over to quite a large owl.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "I am sure you will manage."

"I can't wait," the child muttered softly as he rested a hand carefully on the cage of a Pygmy owl.

Snape hummed at the words. "Unfortunately for you, you will have to."

Harry sighed, frowning up to the man before he continued to look at all the owls. "Can we come back again?" He passed the window that allowed the light to come into the room. The sun was setting over the buildings, a red glow falling over the sky.

"We can stop in whenever we are in Diagon Alley as long as you are behaved." Snape nodded as he made a mental note to take the boy up to the Owlery the next time he was at Hogwarts. "However I think now we should head home for some dinner."

A soft whine escaped Harry's lips as he went back to his guardian. He gently gripped at the man's coat before moving his hand to grab his hand. "If you promise."

"You have my word. You behave yourself and we will visit often." Snape took the boy's hand in his. "And if you continue to behave I believe you have an owl waiting for you at home."

Harry grinned at the words, tightening his hold on Snape's hand with a nod. He wasn't about to be denied his new owl! He wanted it in his room as soon as possible. "I'm being good," he pointed out as he walked by Snape's side.

"You are being very good," Snape nodded as he started back towards the front of the store. "However, I believe I said that you would have to do so until bedtime in order for your owl and other new things to come down off the shelf."

Harry gave a small frown as he loosened his hold just slightly. He didn't like how Snape sounded, like he expected him to be bad. The child simply fell silent as he stared down to the ground as they walked.

Snape stepped outside with the child still holding his hand. "Let's get home and have some dinner before you take a bath. How does that sound?"

"Kay," he muttered softly as he kept in pace with his guardian. Tears burned at his eyes and he raised his free hand to rub them away, keeping his head bowed. There wasn't even a reason for him to be upset but Snape's words struck something within the child.

Snape opened the door to the building, allowing Harry to enter first before he followed. He stepped up to a fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder before stepping inside with the child.

A moment later the pair stepped out and into their parlor. "Go wash your hands for dinner please." Snape let go of the small hand as he walked across the room.

Harry folded his arms, glancing up at the man as he walked away from him. The child lowered his gaze down, disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom. He remained in the bathroom longer than expected, rubbing at his tears before he washed his hands.

While Harry was in the bathroom, Snape moved to the kitchen. He tapped the table causing their dinner to appear before casting a heating charm over it. The man sat in his chair at the table as he waited for the child to join him, wondering what could possibly be taking him so long.

It was a few minutes later that the child returned, his cheeks slightly red as he moved to his seat. Harry spared a glance up to the man, sniffing just softly.

Snape eyed the child carefully as he moved across the room, a curious look sweeping over his face. He waved a hand to the boy, motioning Harry over to him as Snape pushed his own chair away from the table and turned it slightly. "Why have you been crying?"

Harry only shrugged his shoulders as he stood back up, stepping the few feet over to the man. He raised both of his hands, rubbing at his eyes. "'m just trying to be good."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he reached out and gently pulled the child closer to him. "Being good caused you to cry?" He questioned in a confused tone.

Harry shook his head, looking down to Snape's leg as he was pulled closer. "You don't think I can be good all night," he muttered, his voice just above a whisper.

Snape strained to hear the boy, his brow furrowing as the words registered. "When did I say that?"

"When you said... said 'you know yo- you have to be go- good 'till bedtime." He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes once more. "Like you... you do- don't think I c-can."

Snape sighed softly at the explanation. "That is certainly not what I meant by those words." Snape reached out and hooked his hands under the boy's armpits, lifting him onto his lap. "I said that for two reasons. One, as a simple reminder of what you were working towards and secondly as a reminder that I did not intend to give you your things the moment we were home." His hand moved to gently rub Harry's small back. "I know that you can be good. The majority of the time you are very good however I also know that at times you forget to do so. It was only a reminder Harry."

Harry's shoulders shook slightly as his tears won their battle, sniffing loudly as he rubbed at the tears once more. He rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder, using his hand to continue rubbing at his face. "'M sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry." Snape continued to rub the small back. "You simply misunderstood. However, in the future talk to me about it before you become so upset."

Leaning his head back slightly, the child gave a small nod at the words. Lowering his hands back to his lap, Harry's sniffs became much softer.

"You are very good Harry," Snape nodded. "Much better behaved than I ever imagined you would be when Albus brought you to me weeks ago."

Harry gave just the smallest of smiles at the words, looking up at Snape. "You thought I was gonna be bad? Why?"

"I did not necessarily think that _you_ would be bad. I simply thought that a child of your age would be much more trouble than you are." Snape's hand rested on the small of Harry's back.

Harry rubbed away the last of his tears, shifting slightly as he looked back towards the table. "Just like I thought you'd be meaner." The child stated with a nod.

Snape swallowed a chuckle at the words. "You don't think I am mean enough?" He hummed softly.

Harry cast a look over to the man. "That doesn't mean to be meaner!" He stated with a slight huff.

The chuckle that Snape had swallowed only seconds earlier, escaped his lips. "Okay, go eat your dinner so we can get you in the bath."

Harry smiled brightly as Snape chuckled, standing from the man's lap and going over to his chair. It wasn't often that Snape had laughed around him the first few weeks, and Harry hoped it would happen more.

* * *

Snape looked up from his book at the child playing on the floor in the middle of the parlor. His eyes drifted to the clock on the mantel before they went back to his reading. "You have five minutes until bed Harry."

Harry looked up at the clock at the words and before a protest even formed, his eyes settled on the bags on the mantel. "Okay," he breathed, looking back down towards his toys. He was going to get his owl that night.

Snape gave an approving nod at the reply as his eyes moved to the last page of his chapter.

A moment later he shut the book and placed it on the table beside him before he stood. "I hope you know that I think that since you woke up from your nap you have been exceptionally well behaved." The man walked across the parlor, stepping around Harry and his toys. He reached up on the shelf and took down the two bags he had placed there earlier in the day before moving back to his armchair. "Perhaps you should clean up the toys that you are playing with now."

Harry watched as Snape walked around him, his face brightening as the man picked up the bags. Without a word of complaint, the child quickly stood and picked up the toys within his arms. He rushed, though carefully, up the stairs with the items.

Several minutes passed before he came back down, his smile still wide as he re-entered the parlor.

Snape waved a hand to the child calling him over to him as he opened one of the bags and took out the small set of knights.

The six year old rushed up to the man, taking the set of knights from the guardian with a wide grin. "Thanks."

Snape nodded as he set that bag to his side and picked up the other bag removing the owl from it and holding it out to the small child. "Your chocolate frogs however are going in the kitchen. It is far too late to eat them tonight."

Harry's arms latched to the owl, hugging it to his chest as he simply nodded. He wasn't even hungry. His eyes closed as he hummed against the soft feathers. "Thank you Snape!"

"You are very welcome." Snape set the empty bag with the bag containing the chocolate frogs before he stood, picking Harry up as he did. "Now I think it is time to get you up to bed."

Harry nestled his face into Snape's shoulder as he was easily picked up, eyes closing. The day had felt so long after his punishment and nap, it almost felt like two days for him!

Snape moved across the parlor and started up the staircase, adjusting the child slightly in his arms. "Tomorrow morning you are going to work on any homework you had for the weekend but I think perhaps in the afternoon we may go to Hogwarts for a bit."

"Really?" Harry lifted his head just slightly before giving up and resting it back down."Why?" Not that he was complaining, he looked forward to going to the school! But to go for fun didn't quite seem right, at least not with Snape suggesting it.

"I have some work to do in my classroom. I thought you might like to bring some toys and play there while I am getting work done." Snape stepped onto the second floor. "I also have a student that has detention with me tomorrow. He will be writing lines for me for an hour of the time."

"Ew," Harry stated, making a face at the idea of writing lines for an hour. He shifted his head down towards Snape's chest, giving a content hum. "I wanna go," he confirmed as he closed his eyes.

"I thought that you might." Snape paused outside of the lavatory door, placing the child on the ground. "Hand me your owl and your knights and go to the bathroom before you go to bed please."

Harry blinked as he was placed down, but he gave Snape the items carefully. With a nod once he was sure Snape wasn't going to drop either, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Snape moved down the hall to the child's bedroom. He placed the knights and the owl on top of the boy's wardrobe before pulling Harry's blankets down so that the child could easily climb into his bed.

Minutes later Harry entered the room. Having changed into his pajamas after his bath earlier, the child went over straight to his bed and crawled up. He spared a glance to the owl and smiled at Snape. "Can I have my owl too?"

Snape moved over Harry's wardrobe, plucking the owl from the top of it. "You may sleep with it but I do not want to hear you in here playing with it. Are we clear?" He moved across the room, handing the owl down to Harry.

Harry took the owl as he laid down, holding it to his chest as he gave a nod. He tucked his chin against the stuffed animal, hiding his smile.

Snape took hold of the covers, pulling them up tightly over the boy's shoulders. "Roll onto your stomach please."

The child obeyed, his owl tucked into his right arm while his left arm tucked under his pillow. "G'night," Harry murmured softly, once more pressing his face into his owl as he closed his eyes.

Snape pulled the covers up over the boy's shoulders once more before he began gently rubbing the small back. "Goodnight. Sleep well."


	26. Chapter 26

**May - Harry, age 6**

Harry sniffed as he sat up in his bed, pulling his blanket closer to his shoulders as he raised a hand to rub at his face. He had hardly slept due to having issues with his breathing, the potion Snape had given him in the morning now wearing off. Now he was very awake - and alone. Snape had left him to go teach his classes while he had been sleeping and had told him if he needed something to call for the house elf.

But he wanted Snape to be back!

Slowly, the six year old stood from his bed and stepped into his slippers while staying in his pajamas. Harry gave the softest of whines as he struggled to swallow, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He stepped out into the halls of the dungeons, looking down the hall before he counted the doors down.

One, two, three, four...

Snape's office. He stepped into the room, closing the door carefully behind as he rubbed at his throat idly with a whine. Harry passed the man's desk, the bell sitting on it long forgotten as he made his way to the classroom door.

Harry rested his hand on the door, dropping it away after a moment. What if Snape was going to be mad? He always told him to not even leave their chambers and he had! He raised his hands once more, rubbing roughly as his tearing up eyes from his illness. His glasses had been left on his bedside table and his vision was slightly blurry.

He hated being sick. He hated taking potions and being stuck in bed all day when he wanted to go outside. Looking up at the classroom door once more, the child rested his hand on the door handle before slowly opening it.

* * *

Snape walked up and down the aisles of his classroom, students seated on either side of him working on their exams. Although he appeared to be concentrating on watching the fifth years that were working diligently, his mind was elsewhere.

There was still thirty minutes left of his class and he was counting them down. Harry was in bed back in their quarters sick with a nasty cold and throat infection. Snape had already cancelled his afternoon class to be with the child but he had not been able to find someone to proctor his exam and he could not postpone it.

He paused in his steps as he looked down at one of the exams, peering over the student's shoulder as he silently read over their answers.

His head snapped up as he heard his classroom door open. His brow furrowed as he saw the small child step inside still clad in his plaid pajamas and owl slippers.

Quickly Snape walked across the classroom as he heard his students moving to turn and see what was going on. "What are you doing here?" Snape asked in a stern yet concerned whisper.

Harry froze as Snape nearly swooped in front of him, his cheeks flushed as he leaned towards the man. "I wanna be with you," he whispered back, his eyes trailing shyly towards part of the class that was visible past Snape. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking up towards Snape as he moved a hand for a brief moment to rub at his face.

Snape nearly rolled his eyes as he heard several of his female students let out a soft, "aww" at Harry's words. "Silence!" He thundered, turning his head back towards his students. "Your concentration should be on your exam!" He watched his students with a stern glare as their heads moved back to their work. A moment later he looked back down at Harry. He reached out, taking the small boy by his hand as he led him up to the front of his classroom.

Harry cringed at Snape's tone back towards the class, despite knowing it wasn't directed at him. When Snape took his hand, he tightened his hold slightly while pressing himself against the man's side.

Snape walked around behind his desk. He sat down before lifting the child and setting him on his knee. "You were supposed to call a house elf Harry. Did you misunderstand when I told you that?" Snape kept his voice to a low whisper though it did hold a slight scolding tone.

Harry curled his legs over Snape's lap as he was placed down on the man's knee, his head instantly tucking against the man's shoulder. "Don't be mad," he whispered, his gaze shifting towards the class. A few of the girls were stealing glances up at the pair, smiling at each other before going back to their exam. Harry's cheeks darkened slightly as he shyly tucked his head into Snape's cloak.

Snape ignored the small request. He gently tapped the boy's knee. "Open your mouth and let me see your throat." He was sure that the child was due for another dose of potion.

"No." The word was hardly above a whisper, his arms wrapping around Snape's middle in an attempt to press himself further into the man's cloak.

Snape sighed softly as he tapped the small knee once more. "No is not an option." Snape paused for a moment, looking up and fixing his class with a stern glare. "Open your mouth and let me see." He tapped Harry's knee once more.

Harry moved his head to watch Snape carefully, noting that he at least wasn't looking angry at him. Releasing a breath, Harry opened his mouth for the man to see while closing his eyes.

Snape took the small chin in his hand, leaning Harry's head back slightly as he peered down his throat. "Just as I thought," he mused softly. He released Harry's chin and stood, depositing the child in his chair. "Stay right there."

"Snaaaape," Harry hissed, grabbing at the man's cloak before he went too far. "Doooon't... not nooooow." His voice was still a whisper, slightly rough from the soreness.

Snape leaned down, putting his own face close to the child's. "You need another dose of the potion. That throat of yours is red and inflamed." He gently pulled Harry's small fingers off of the grip that they had on his cloak. "I will flavor it for you. It will take mere seconds."

Harry's lower lips stuck out as Snape leaned down, frustrated tears blurring his vision. He raised the same hand that had been forced away and rubbed at his face. He hated taking potions, flavored or not.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "There is no need to get upset about it or for your tears." He reached out and a hand and reached behind the child gently rubbing his back for a moment. "Let me get the potion and then you will take it quickly and without argument. It will help you feel better."

Harry pulled his legs up onto the chair, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Kay," he muttered, suddenly aware of the rest of the class.

Snape gave an approving nod as he stood up straight once more. His attention suddenly went to his class, his features and voice growing stern as he moved to his supply closet. "Any student that is unable to keep their eyes on their work will be receiving a failing grade," he threatened loudly as he opened the supply closet and plucked out the small vial. "You have a little more than a quarter of an hour left to complete this exam. I would hope that a high score would be much more interesting than a sick child!" Snape stormed back towards his desk causing several students that he passed to practically cringe in fear.

Harry tightened his hold on his knees as Snape addressed the class, his eyes falling to the papers that littered the man's desk. It was only when Snape was at his side again did he look up at the man.

Snape reached down and easily picked the child up. He sat in his desk chair, with Harry still in his arms as he uncorked the small vial. "Quickly and without argument," he reminded the child careful to keep his volume low as he held the vial out to him.

Harry took the vial, stealing a glance at Snape before he downed the potion without a word. He handed the empty vial back to the man as he nestled his head into his guardian's shoulder. He reached a hand down, taking hold of Snape's cloak and pulling it over his shoulder.

Snape leaned forward, setting the now empty vial on his desk. His eyes scanned his classroom as he looked for any student that was not concentrating on their work.

Several moments later when he was convinced that his students were behaving acceptably, his attention went back to Harry. The man pulled the child a bit closer to him, his cloak draping over half of the boy's face. "Try and rest."

Harry moved his arms to wrap around Snape's middle once more. He gave a sniff, burrowing into the cloak even further. He glanced at the students before his eyes closed.

Snape's right hand moved to gently rub the small back for a moment before it settled to the small of Harry's back, resting there. His eyes moved from the child in his arms to watch his class intently.

Harry curled up against the man, sniffing softly. He blinked several times before his shoulders relaxed. Several soft, "awws" came from the class as the child drifted off.

Snape's eyes narrowed in on two female students. "The pair of you can write me four feet each on the importance of concentrating when taking an exam," Snape hissed. The man fought hard to keep himself from yelling. He was sure that if he did he would wake Harry and likely scare the child and cause tears as well.

The two students' smiles faded instantly at the professor's words, their heads bowing back down to concentrate on their exams.

Harry shifted slightly, a small cough shaking his frame. He didn't wake, only rubbing his head slightly against his guardian's chest.

Snape's frown deepened as he looked down at the child. He carefully shifted Harry in his arms, wrapping his cloak slightly over the small body. His eyes went to the clock, thankful that in less than ten minutes he could give the child a potion for his cough and get him settled back in bed.

The man's eyes once more moved to his class. "Anyone that has completed their exam may bring it up to my desk, place it face down, collect their belongings, and go." His voice rose slightly as he spoke the words.

Harry's chest rose and fell evenly, though his breathing sounded ragged. He didn't stir again as Snape adjusted him slightly.

Several students stood from their chairs with their exams, taking them to the front. A few gave Harry a small smile before they quickly stepped away to gather their items and leave the class.

Nearly the full ten minutes passed before the final student brought their exam to the desk and then left. A small sigh escaped Snape's lips as he stood with Harry in his arms, carefully arranging the child so that his head laid on Snape's shoulder. The man's only concern at the moment was getting the child back in bed.

Harry's gave a soft sound as Snape stood, his arms moving to rest loosely over the man's shoulders. His eyes fluttered opened, shifted his head to his forehead pressed against the man's neck. "Snaaape," he whined softly, miserable from his sickness.

"Hmmm?" Snape hummed as he moved across his classroom adjusting the small boy in his arms. "We are getting you back into bed."

His shoulders shook with a cough, sniffing as he tightened his hold around Snape. "I don't wanna lay dooown," Harry whined softly, his eyes closing as he sniffed once more.

"You have to rest if you want to feel better. Which is why you weren't supposed to be out of bed this morning." Snape's hand moved to gently pat the child's small backside as he walked out of his classroom and down the hall to his quarters. "I intend to stay with you for the remainder of the day."

Harry turned his head to nestle his face into the man's cloak, sniffing loudly with a miserable whine. "I wanna stay on the couch."

"We shall see." Snape adjusted the small child in his arms once more. "I want to take your temperature and make sure you do not have a fever. You also need to take something for that cough and running nose you have."

"Mmmn." Harry rose himself up slightly in the man's hold to burrow his head further into the cloak. He coughed softly into his arm once more before resting his cheek on Snape's shoulder.

Snape waved a hand causing his parlor door to open. He stepped inside, closing it firmly behind him as he moved to his supply closet with the child still in his arms. "Was there a reason that you did not call a house elf when you woke rather than coming to find me yourself?"

"Cause I wanted to be with you," Harry murmured as if it was the most obvious thing. He shifted his head slightly, sniffing once more. "I didn't want anythin' from a house elf."

Snape hummed softly as he plucked the thermometer from the shelf. His hand patted the small rear end softly once more. "I understand that but I was teaching. You need to listen and do as I have said a when I am working." He walked across the room, sitting down in his armchair with Harry in his lap.

Harry raised his head, sniffing and rubbing at his face. "M' sorry," he whispered, eyeing the thermometer.

"You cannot come in and distract my class." Snape's tone was gentle as he reached out and tapped the small chin. "Open."

Harry opened his mouth, allowing the item to be placed under his tongue before he closed it. He lowered his gaze down to his lap, resting his head back on Snape's chest.

"Had it been an emergency, that would be one thing however today was certainly not an emergency was it?" Snape removed the thermometer from Harry's mouth, eyeing it carefully.

"You're mad," the child whispered, still keeping his gaze on his lap. Tears stung at his eyes and he blinked, looking up at his guardian.

Snape's eyes moved from the thermometer to the child. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I am not cross. I simply want to be sure that you understand for the future." His hand moved to gently rub the small back.

Harry gave a small nod, curling his legs up slightly. "I hate thiiiis," he whined, pressing his hands to his face.

"You do not have a fever," Snape assured the child. "However we do need to get something in you for that cold you picked up and I want you back in bed and resting."

"I can't stay out heeere?" Harry pulled his head away slightly, frowning as he looked over at the couch.

Snape was silent for several long moments before he nodded in agreement. "You may. However, you are going to rest, not play around." The man stood moving across the room and setting Harry down on the couch. He waved a hand causing the boy's pillow, blanket, and owl to appear. "Is anything else bothering you? Your stomach? Any body aches?"

"No," Harry shook his head as he laid down on his side, resting his hands under his pillow. He nestled his cheek against it with a soft sigh.

Snape nodded as he stood and moved to his supply closet once again. He plucked a large vial from a shelf before closing the door and walking back over to the couch. He held the vial out to the child. "Sit up properly and drink this."

"Nooo," Harry whined as he burrowed his face into his pillow. "I don't want a potioooon." His voice was muffled within the fabric.

"I do not want you to get sicker," Snape spoke firmly. "Sit up and take this potion." He tapped the boy's small foot firmly.

Slowly, the child pushed himself up on his elbows before sitting up fully with a whine. He sat on his knees, looking at Snape pitifully as he took the vial from the man.

"Be sure to drink all of that. It will help you feel much better." Snape reached out placing his hand gently on the small knee.

Harry whined as he sat on his bum, looking at Snape's hand on his knee. With a frown, he looked at the liquid before he swallowed it without anymore complaints. He held the vial back out for Snape to take.

"Hardly worth all of that whining and arguing." Snape took the empty vial from the boy's hand. "Perhaps I should just invite a few of my students to watch every time you need to take a potion. I hardly saw an argument in my classroom."

Harry's cheeks blushed slightly at the words, looking down towards the floor as he sniffed softly. "I don't like bein' sick."

"No one enjoys being ill." Snape reached out and took hold of the child carefully pulling him into his lap. "However the potions will help you to get better."

When Snape pulled him to his lap, Harry nestled his face back into the man's front with a sigh. His arms wrapped loosely around his guardian, eyes closing after just a few moments.

"It is just a bad cold." Snape gently rubbed the child's back. "I am sure that by tomorrow you will be feeling much better and by the next day you will be back to school."

"I don't wanna go back to schoool though." Harry rubbed at his face before he settled back down, reaching and grabbing part of Snape's cloak to pull it around himself partly.

Snape sighed softly. The man hardly wanted that particular conversation to begin. The child did exceptionally well in school and had friends also, yet never wanted to go. "School is not an option, you know that." Snape's hand rested on the small of Harry's back. His fingertips tapped it gently. "Are you tired? Perhaps lying down for a nap will make you feel a bit better?"

Harry gave a small shake of his head as he nestled closer to the man's chest. "I don't wanna move," he whispered softly, curling up closer against his guardian.

Snape hummed softly in reply as his hand moved to rub the child's back once more. "Just planning to nap on top of me half wrapped up in my cloak?"

"Mhmmm," the child nodded nodded against Snape's chest with a small nod. A small smile twitched at his lips.

Snape swallowed a small yawn as he leaned back into the corner of the couch, getting more comfortable. "A quick nap and then we are going to get some lunch into you."

Harry stretched out as Snape leaned back, nestling between Snape's side and the back of the couch. He yawned widely, raising a hand to rub at his eyes with a much quieter sniff. "Love you," he whispered, his shoulders relaxing.

Snape felt his breath catch in his throat. The child had never spoken those words to him in the past. Yet the moment Snape heard them he couldn't help but recognize that he felt the same. "I love you too," he answered softly as his hand stopped rubbing the boy's back so that he could properly wrap both arms around the small boy in a tight hug.

Harry's smile widened slightly as the hold around him was tightened, his head shifting up to rest on Snape's shoulder. A large yawn passed the child's mouth, causing his body to shake slightly. "Love you more," he breathed, sleep finally pulling at the child's mind completely as he relaxed into Snape's cloak.


	27. Chapter 27

**November - Harry, age 14**

Snape's heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he made his way through the crowds and down to where Albus was standing with his child and the other Champions.

The man had held his breath the entire time Harry was with the dragon. He had spent his time imaging his child being burnt alive by the dragons breath. When he wasn't envisioning Harry's death he was picturing himself strangling Albus for ever allowing his child to compete in such an event.

Snape stood off to the side, watching and listening to Albus praise Harry. He would have liked to curse the man. He made eye contact with the child, silently demanding him to excuse himself from the Headmaster.

To Harry, the whole event had been an absolute blur. He barely recalled reaching his hand into the bag to pull out the small horntail. How he had even gotten the egg he would never know. His left arm tightened around the golden item as he met his guardian's gaze nearby. The teen started to step away from the Headmaster, excusing himself from the group before he quickly stepped over to his parent.

Harry released a breath, small scratches covering his face as he offered a grin up to Snape.

Snape immediately pulled the child into a tight hug for a brief moment, a rare occurrence in public. He pulled Harry away from him, his hands running over the boy's arms and down his middle. "What hurts? Does anything feel broken?" The man stopped feeling the boy over and rested a gentle hand on his face. "I have half a mind to start you back in Muggle school on Monday your brilliant, foolish child."

Harry leaned into Snape's front as he was pulled close, his smile remaining as he was pulled away. "I'm okay," he assured the man, "Just really sore." The teen couldn't help but beam just slightly at Snape's words.

Snape gently cupped the back of the boy's neck as he began leading him towards the castle. "I want to get a pain reliever in you. You likely need a hot shower as well." Snape sighed softly. "I had better take something to calm my nerves as well. Honestly Harry, I am sure that I have never been so terrified in my life."

Once they were slightly further from the crowds, Harry wrapped his free arm around Snape's middle as he continued to grin. "I'm fine though!" His left arm tightened slightly around the egg as he cringed slightly. Really his arms hurt the worst, as well as his back from when he was struck against a rock.

"You will not argue." Snape's tone was firm as they started up the steps to the castle. "A pain reliever and a nice hot shower, better yet a bath." The man let out another exasperated sigh. "You are lucky I don't intend to put you across my knee for making me worry like I did." He released his grip on the back of the boy's neck and wrapped the arm around the boy's shoulders. "If you weren't so brilliant..."

"I'm not arguing." Harry relaxed into Snape's side as they walked into the castle. "I mean you say that like I haven't always been brilliant." He pointed out as they made their way down to the dungeon.

Snape sighed softly at the words. "More so than I imagined." He led Harry down the steps to the dungeons. "You are positive that you do not want to rethink Muggle school. It is only for half of a year."

"I'm not going to muggle school again," the teen stated as he finally released his arm from Snape's middle.

Snape waved a hand causing the parlor door to open as he sighed once more. "I want a more solid plan for the next task. None of this business of trying to master a spell days beforehand. I will not stand for it."

Harry nodded as he moved into the parlor ahead of Snape, placing the egg down on the table. "Okay." He turned, still grinning widely at the man.

The moment that the parlor door closed, Snape moved over to the teenager, wrapping his arms around him once more. He leaned down placing a kiss on the top of his head. "I am sure I have never been so worried about you. Nor have I ever been so proud of you," he breathed softly. A soft chuckle passed his lips after a moment. "You will have my grey by the end of this year, I am sure of it."

"You say that every year," Harry muttered as he wrapped both of his arms tightly around Snape, resting his head against the man's chest. "And I don't think you've had even one gray hair yet."

"You may be correct however, this year may take the prize." He ruffled the teenager's hair slightly. "I should lock you in your bedroom until you are of age."

"Dad..." Harry's smile never faded as he looked up to the man briefly. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he rested his cheek on Snape's chest. "My arm hurts," he admitted softly.

"Which arm?" Snape moved to gently feel both of the boy's arms. "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I told you I was sore." Harry cringed as his left arm was squeezed, pulling his arm away slightly. "Don't do that," he muttered, raising his right hand to rub at his arm.

"Shirt off and let me see it." Snape moved across the room at a quick pace to his supply closet. He threw the door open, selecting two vials and a jar of salve.

Harry sighed as he moved over to the couch, removing the outer jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch. "My back hurts too," he warned before Snape made that discovery himself. Pulling off the black and red shirt, Harry sat on the couch with the shirt on his lap.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, placing the jar of salve back in the closet and pulling out a larger one.

A moment later the man was at Harry's side. He gently inspected his left arm before handing him one of the vials. "No arguing either."

"What is it?" Harry took the vial, looking down at the liquid as he kept his left arm still for Snape.

"It is a muscle relaxer. It will do wonders for both your arm as well as your back." Snape twisted the lid off the large jar of salve. "It will aid this salve."

"Flavored?" The teen glanced to Snape as he watched the man remove the lid from the salve.

"I should be insulted Harry." Snape looked up from the salve, giving the boy a slight glare. "Have I ever forgotten to do so?"

"Not yet," Harry grinned as he downed the potion with a couple of gulps. He leaned forward, placing the empty vial down on the table.

Snape set the lid to the salve on the table beside the empty vial before handing Harry the second vial. "A pain reliever." He raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "Also surprisingly flavored."

Harry rolled his eyes at the words, taking the offered vial. "Thanks," he replied softly, not protesting as he downed the second potion.

Snape took the empty vial from the boy's hand, placing it on the table. "Keep your arm still so I may tend to it." He dipped his fingers in the salve before carefully rubbing it into the boy's left shoulder and working his way down to his elbow.

"Owww," Harry hissed as his arm tensed up for a long moment. The teen had to admit, he was grateful that he actually hadn't broken any bones or burned himself.

"Relax," Snape instructed softly. "It will start to feel better in a moment." He dipped his fingers in the salve once more before rubbing it into and around Harry's elbow.

"I can't just relax," Harry muttered, resting his head into his other hand as Snape continued to rub the salve into his skin.

After a few more moments, Harry's shoulders relaxed slightly as he released a soft sigh.

"One would think that after all these years you would have a bit more trust in my words." Snape dipped his fingers in the salve once more working from Harry's elbow to his wrist. The man finished the boy's arm before tapping his knee lightly and standing. "Lie on your stomach so I may tend to your back."

"I do trust you," Harry stated as he shifted on the couch, laying down and rolling onto his stomach. He winced as his back muscle was stretched, bowing his head forward into his arms.

Snape leaned over the child, dipping his fingers into the salve once more before starting in on the boy's lower back. "Then trust that although it may hurt when I start the salve will work quickly. Stay still as well."

Harry's back tensed as Snape started to rub the salve into the skin. He didn't say anything else, only slowly relaxing after a few moments.

Snape hummed softly as the boy relaxed, working on the middle of his back. He paused, dipping his fingers in the salve once more before continuing. "You are taking a long hot bath after this."

"Mmmn.. I won't say no," Harry muttered, shifting to rest his cheek on his arm. "Everything aches."

Snape's hand moved, rubbing the salve between the teenager's shoulder blades. "The potions have not helped? Perhaps you need another dose."

"They have, it's just a dull ache," Harry assured, shifting to raise his shoulders slightly.

A soft smirk crossed Snape's lips at the words. "What are you plans for this evening?"

"Try to figure out the egg," Harry murmured into the cushion, his shoulders heaving with a sigh.

"No celebrating in Gryffindor Tower?" Snape dipped his fingers into the salve once more before working it into the back of Harry's neck and his right shoulder.

"Oh I thought you meant besides that. That's a given," he grinned into his folded arms. "I'm gonna open it in the tower and see what happens."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "You just see to it that you behave. I do not want to hear that you did not." His fingers once more moved down Harry's back.

"What do you mean? I never do anything bad," Harry scowled as he turned his head to face towards the man. "At least not in the tower."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "I do not recall stating the opposite. It was simply a reminder Harry. I am sure this evening there will be more than one bottle of Firewhiskey being passed around your common room."

Harry turned his head away from his guardian then, hiding his grin. "I'll be good," he promised softly, attempting to wipe his grin away before he looked back.

"You had better be." Snape finished rubbing the salve into the boy's back. "You do not want me to hear otherwise." His hand moved to gently tap Harry's rear. "Head into the bath. I will see to it that there is clean clothing in there."

Harry pushed himself up before he stood up. "Thanks," he breathed, already feeling immensely better than he had only minutes prior.

The teen moved down the hall, entering the bathroom with a sigh. He looked at the tub, which has already been filled with water and Harry could tell by the steam rising that it was nice and warm. The sight alone made Harry exhausted, but he knew he was also expected in the tower. Removing the rest of his clothes, Harry stepped into the bath and sat down, leaning back against the tub as he relaxed. He wasn't sure how he had managed to do it, but there were so many close calls that task but somehow, he had come out relatively unscathed.

* * *

Snape picked up the empty vials and the jar of salve and moved them back to his supply closet before collapsing into his armchair. His eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His child had managed to escape the dragon but sheer dumb luck, he was sure of that. He was also sure that his nerves would not calm until this entire blasted Tournament was over.

The man almost wanted to tell Harry that he was not allowed to go up to his tower tonight. Aside from the fact that he did not approve of what he was sure the party would entail, he wanted Harry down with him where he knew the child was safe. He would not mention it however, he would allow Harry to go.

A soft sigh passed his lips as exhaustion hit his body hard. He was sure he would feel this way until June.

It was close to half an hour before Harry stepped back into the parlor in clean clothes. His body no longer ached from the event and while he was still tired, he certainly didn't feel the need to sleep right then.

Harry moved further into the room, going over to where his guardian sat.

Snape's eyes opened as the teenager approached. "Feeling better I hope?"

He sat up a bit straighter his eyes roaming to the clock on the mantel. He was sure that Harry would be heading to his tower in the next half of an hour.

"Loads, think I can come down tomorrow morning and eat down here?" Harry stretched his arms out as he followed Snape's gaze to the clock.

Snape nodded at the request. "You are always welcome down here. You know that." He gave the boy a slightly stern glare. "Behave this evening or you will wish you were not going to see me tomorrow."

"What do you possibly think I'll do, Dad?" He gave a scowl of his own. "I said I'll behave."

Snape held the child's glare for a long moment before nodding. "While you are behaving see to it that you have some fun as well. You certainly deserve to do so."

Harry's glare faded and he smiled soon after. Leaning down he wrapped his arms around the man in a tight hug.

Snape wrapped his arms around the boy, returning the hug. After a long moment he released his grip. "Go on, head up there before I change my mind and make you do your homework this evening instead."

Harry grinned widely as he stood straight, quickly heading to the door before he paused. "Love you," he called back before he disappeared out into the dungeon hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**April - Harry, age 7**

Snape walked down the hallway, stopping at Harry's bedroom door and pushing it all the way open. He moved across the room, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed. His hand reached out and shook the boy gently. "Harry, it is time to get up." He paused for a moment and when the child did not move he tried once more. "Come now Harry. You have school, it is time to get up." The child was not a morning person, especially not when it came to school mornings and Snape silently hoped that today would not be that bad.

Harry whined as be rolled over at Snape's touch, his left hand raising to rub at his eyes. He sniffed loudly - though he certainly didn't sound stuffed up. "I'm siiiiick Snaaaape."The child peered open one eye, looking at his guardian before he whined once more and turned his back towards Snape.

Concern took over Snape's features at the words. "You are sick? What is bothering you?" He sincerely hoped it wasn't anything serious. Perhaps just a little cold and he could give the boy a potion for it and send him on his way.

Harry rolled his head back slightly, pulling his covers tighter around himself. "My stomaaach. Feel my head!" Harry held his breath slightly. He really, _really_ just wanted to spend the day with Snape. Not go to school. He liked his friends at school and he liked to learn but if it was his decision he would rather go to Hogwarts and learn stuff there.

The boy had woken up nearly ten minutes before his guardian had walked into his room. He had rushed out of bed and tried to warm his face next to the light. However, he had heard Snape coming and didn't know if he had done it right!

The child's lower lip pouted out as he looked up at his guardian.

Snape frowned as he reached out and felt the boy's forehead. Concern taking over his face once more as he realized that it did in fact feel a bit warm. "You said that your stomach is bothering you? Do you feel as though you are going to be sick?"

Something wasn't right. Snape knew it. He had learned to read the child like a book. Harry did not appear to look sick. If anything, he looked guilty.

Harry hid his chin under the blanket, almost shrugging before he nodded. "Yeaaah," he whispered, his gaze lowering away from Snape. "Can you stay home with, with meee?" He shifted to turn more towards the man again, rubbing his cheek. "O-or can I come with yooou?"

Snape held the child's gaze for a long moment. He certainly did not sound sick. "If you are ill you cannot come with me." Snape shook his head. He was more convinced than ever that the child was lying. He wouldn't even look him in the eye. "I will be right back," Snape promised. "Let me get you something for your stomach."

The man stood and walked out of Harry's room and to his supply closet. He retrieved a simple potion for a common cold. He knew it wouldn't hurt Harry to take it, even if he wasn't ill. He was curious though at how quickly the child would agree that his stomach felt better after taking it.

A moment later Snape walked back into Harry's room with the small vial in his hand. He sat back down on the edge of the child's bed. "Sit up so you can take this please. It should make your stomach feel better."

Harry released a breath he had been holding when Snape left, placing his own hand on his forehead. He didn't think Snape would believe him. He dropped his hand back under his blanket when Snape came back into his room. At the mere sight of the vial, Harry whined, the words only making it worse. "Noooo! I don't want a pooootion!"

Snape shook his head at the whine. "If you are sick you absolutely need to take this potion. It will help your stomach immensely. Now do as I have asked and sit up and take it please." He gave the boy a serious look. If this child wanted to lie about being ill than Snape had no intention of making it easy on him.

"Snape nooo!" Harry's stomach churned at the thought, pushing himself up slowly and pressing his back against the headboard. He held his owl tightly to his chest as he rose to his knees. Still, Harry couldn't meet the man's gaze.

Snape nodded as he stood, "Okay."

He moved over to Harry's wardrobe removing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans before he pulled clean underwear and a pair of socks from a drawer.

Snape walked back across the room, stopping next to Harry's bed. He easily picked the boy up and set him on the floor before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "Let's get you dressed. Sleep pants off please."

"Whhhy?" Harry hadn't protested the move much, not that he could have prevented it. But he eyed all the clothes. He couldn't help but feel that Snape's sudden dismissal of the potion couldn't mean anything good. "No, 'm stayin' home." He backed away two small steps. "I'm siiiick! I'm not goin' to school."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the antics. "I do not recall saying that you were going to school. Now sleep pants off please before I do so for you." He paused as he picked up the small pair of jeans from the bed next to him. "You are far too old for me to dress you."

Harry took another step back, rubbing his eyes. "But.. but then where are we goin'?" He didn't like this. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go!

Snape reached out and took hold of the child's arm pulling him back to stand right in front of him.

A moment later he took hold of his pajama pants and pulled them down. "Step out of these please," he requested trying his hardest to appear nonchalant in his actions. "If you are sick and refuse to take a potion then we need to take you to see the doctor." He reached out and placed his hand on the child's forehead once more. "Strangely you do not feel nearly as warm as you did a moment ago. I will have to remember to mention that to the doctor."

Harry's lower lips quivered at the actions, shaking his head. He made no movement to step away from his pajama pants. His eyes lowered to settle on Snape's knee, tears welling up and blurring his vision. "I don't needa go to the doctor."

Snape sighed softly at the words. "I know that you do not enjoy the doctor but if you are sick then you absolutely must see him. I will stay with you the entire time. Now please do as I have asked and step out of your sleep pants so we can go and get back. I want you back in bed."

Several tears fell as Harry slowly stepped out of the pants, his hands raising to rub at his eyes. His breath hitched slightly. "Nooo, I'm not goin' to the doctor!" He took a step backwards.

"Harry," Snape said sternly as he held out the jeans for the child to step into. "You are sick and when you are sick you see a doctor." Snape once more reached out and took hold on the boy, pulling him towards him. In one quick motion, he sat him on his knee and attempted to pull the jeans onto the boys legs.

"No!" Tears fell freely as he tried to shift away from the man, whining as he pressed his head into Snape's shoulder. He moved his legs quickly effectively making it impossible for the man to get the pants on him. "I DON'T need to go!"

"Harry, I am not going to continue to argue with you." Snape's words were stern as he reached out a finger and firmly tapped the boy's knee. "You are sick and you need to see a doctor. That is the end of it. Now please cooperate with me so we can get your pants on."

Harry sniffed, moving his head away slightly to rub at his face. "Snaape." He lowered his head slightly, a guilty look crossing his face as he whined softly.

"Unless of course you are not sick at all?" Snape questioned knowingly as he leaned forward in an attempt to see the child's face.

Harry kept his gaze down, refusing to look up at the man. Nor did he reply, only giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

"If you cannot answer my question then I will assume that you are in fact quite ill and we can go to the doctors regardless of whether you cooperate and put your pants on or not," Snape's voice was stern as he firmly tapped the boy's knee once more. "I have little issue with carrying you there just as you are, in your sleep top and underpants." He certainly didn't attend on doing anything of the sort but then, he knew Harry well enough to know that he would not have to.

"'m not," Harry admitted softly, keeping his head lowered as spoke. Snape could always find the truth. Or maybe he was just bad at lying to the man. But he wasn't going to go to the doctors! Harry raised both his hands, rubbing at his eyes rough as tears continued to cling at his lashes.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You lied about being ill? Why would you do such a thing?" He was sure the child was close to tears if not crying already.

The child sniffed loudly, a few tears falling and running down his cheeks. "I-I just... just di- didn't wanna go. I wa- wanna stay wi- with yooou todaaay," Harry whined softly, slowly looking up at the man.

Snape shook his head at the words. "Lying is not okay young man. Not only are you going to school today, you are going to go there with a sore backside. You cannot lie about being sick Harry."

Harry pushed himself off Snape's leg, backing away a few steps as he sobbed softly. "No! I ju- just wanted to sp- spend the day at Hog- Hogwarts!"

Snape placed the boys jeans next to him on the bed before he reached out and gently grabbed the child, once more bringing him back to him. The moment that Harry was close enough his free hand reached around and landed a stinging smack to the small underwear clad backside. "I do not care what you wanted to do. You do not lie to me."

The child yelped at the smack, leaning into Snape's front as he went up on his toes whining a loud, "Dooont" into his front.

Snape shook his head firmly before landing a second scorching smack to the child's rear end. "When you lie your backside pays the price and you know it!"

Harry yelped once more as tears streamed down his face. He tried to move away from the man again. "Stop! I'm sorry!" His right hand reached around, covering as much of his bum as he could. "Do-don't sp-spaaaank me!"

Snape's left hand grabbed hold of Harry's right and moved it out of the way, keeping a firm hold on it. "Do not tell me to stop!" He scolded him as he landed a third hard stinging smack to the small rear end. "When you lie you will be punished Harry. I suspect that now you are wishing you would have cooperated and put your pants on."

" _Please_ st- stooop!" Harry sobbed, attempting to shift his body away from the smacks. He went up on his toes once more, anticipating another smack as he pushed his face into his guardians cloak. "I'm sorry Snape... 'm soorry." The man was certainly right though, he should have listened and put his jeans on.

Snape landed one more swat to the squirming child's rear end before pulling the child off of his chest. He reached out and taking off Harry's sleep shirt. "Let's get you dressed for school. You still need to eat breakfast and you are now running late."

This time, Harry stopped struggling, though he voiced his protests. "Can't I just stay home? Please? Just today!" His lower lip quivered as he shifted in front of the man. "Please?" He repeated once more.

"Absolutely not," Snape shook his head. "Not after you lied." He picked up the sweatshirt and pulled it over the child's head, helping the boy get his arms through the holes. "Lying will never get what you want Harry. You are going to school today."

"Pleeease Snape?" Harry stomped a foot as he gave the man a pleading look. "I'm really sorry!" He rubbed the sleeve of his shirt under his eyes.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the foot stomp. "My answer is no Harry and that is not going to change. Now control that temper of yours. I do not care that I have already smacked your backside. If you start up with a tantrum I promise you that you will go over my knee." He paused as he gave the child a stern look. "Now let's finish getting dressed please."

Harry's fight died at those words, lowering his gaze to the floor. He sniffed heavily, rubbing his cheeks. "'M sorry," he muttered softly as his tears started to die down.

"What are we apologizing for?" Snape questioned as he reached out and placed a finger under the child's chin, gently pushing his head up until Harry's gaze met his. "Lying about being sick? Refusing to cooperate and get ready? That foot stomp I just witnessed?"

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly at the words, his gaze being forced up to meet Snape's. "I guess all of it," he muttered softly wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks.

Snape hummed softly at the words. At least the child knew enough to feel guilty for his actions. "Okay." Snape's finger remained under the child's chin, his eyes locking with Harry's. "Now finish getting ready so you can go eat breakfast please." His finger tapped the boy's chin lightly before allowing his finger to move.

Harry moved his head after his chin was released, sniffing as he did he was told. The last thing he wanted was to test the man. He wouldn't put it past Snape sending him to school with a bum more sore than it already was.

"Thank you," Snape nodded once the child was properly dressed. "Shoes and glasses on and then come to the kitchen for breakfast."

Snape stood and walked out of the room and down the hall. He sat at the kitchen table going over the events of the morning. He felt horrible about sending the child to school in such a state but he was hardly about to allow him to stay home after such misbehavior either.

* * *

Harry watched Snape leave, his chin shaking just slightly. Now the day was even worse. Not only was his lie found out. Snape upset at him and he was being sent to school upset as well. After putting on his shoes and glasses, Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen. "I'm not hungry."

Snape raised a hand, crooking a finger to the child. "Come here." He pushed himself away from the table, turning his body in the chair to face Harry.

Harry sighed softly at the words, moving over to the man. He stood a step away, giving a pitiful look.

Snape reached out and gently took hold on the boy's arm pulling him the last step of the way to him. "I know you are upset however, you cannot go to school with an empty stomach."

Harry sniffed as he was pulled closer, his gaze lowering at the words. "But I don't want anything. I wanna stay with you. I wanna go to Hogwarts."

Snape frowned at the words as he once more put a gentle finger under Harry's chin, forcing his head and gaze up. "One day you will stay at Hogwarts all day and be a student there but until then you have to go to elementary school."

A dejected look crossed the child's face, his lip pouting out. "But that's _forever_ away!" He stomped his foot, though it was clearly because he was frustrated.

Snape glanced down at the foot that had stomped before slowly looking back up to Harry with disapproval. "I am sorry but I do not make the rules. Children need to go to school."

"It's dumb," he muttered softly, rubbing his cheek as he looked up to Snape. "Can't I just spend today there? Pleaaase?"

"You already know the answer to that." Snape lowered his finger that was holding up the boy's chin.

Harry whined softly, moving forward to wrap his arms around the man's middle. "It's not faaair."

"Unfortunately life is not always fair," Snape replied as he wrapped his arms around the child for a moment before lifting him up onto his lap. "However I would not be doing a proper job as your guardian if I allowed you to stay home today."

Harry's readjusted his arms to only one was wrapped around the side of Snape as he was placed on his lap. His head rested on the man's shoulder as he sniffed. "Yeah-huh."

Snape shook his head. "School is important and you cannot miss it when there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"Can-can I come to hogwarts soon though?" He kept his cheek on Snape's shoulder, his eyes raising up to him.

"You know that you must be eleven to be a student." Snape's hand gently rubbed the boy's knee. "Am I misunderstanding the question?"

"I want to come visit again," Harry clarified, rubbing his eyes once more. "When you are teaching. Please."

"You want to spend time in my classroom? In the castle?" Snape questioned.

Harry sat up at that, nodding eagerly. "Yeah!"

Snape nodded in understanding. "I can certainly understand the eagerness to spend time at Hogwarts however, lying about being sick is not the correct way to go about it." He paused giving the boy a serious look. "That had better never happen again Harry."

A guilty look crossed the boys face, lowering his gaze back down. "It won't," he promised softly. "'M sorry."

For the third time that morning, Snape placed a gentle finger under the boy's chin, slowly lifting his head back up. "Do we need to discuss what will happen should you lie about something so serious again?"

Harry closed his eyes as he shook his head against Snape's hold. "No. I promise."

"Good." Snape's finger moved from under the boy's chin. "Now I need you to eat your breakfast so that we may get you to school please."

Harry frowned as he slid off Snape's lap, moving to the chair next to the man. "Can I still come visit another day?"

Snape was silent for a moment as he tapped the table lightly causing Harry's breakfast to appear. "I will make a deal with you. If I see excellent behavior for the next few days then next Friday, when you have the day off from school, I will allow you to come to Hogwarts for the day and sit in on my classes."

The child's face brightened instantly at the words, sitting up straighter. "Really? I promise Snape!" He quickly assured the man, his grin never fading for a second.

Snape nodded. "That means going to school without argument and behaving while you are there. It means no tantrums until then as well."

"I promise!" Harry repeated once more, starting to eat his breakfast with his grin still on his face.

"Good," Snape nodded as he watched the child eat his breakfast.

It only took a few minutes before the child ate most of his meal, pushing his plate away. "M'kay." His smile still hadn't faded as he stood, going over to get his book bag. "I _swear_ Snape! I'm going to be perfect!"

"Just see to it that you keep yourself out of trouble." Snape eyed the boy carefully as he stood. "Go get your jacket."

Harry placed his bag down before he went to go get his jacket. The child struggled to put it on, stepping over to Snape with a soft whine for help.

Snape took the jacket from the boy holding it up so that he could easily get it on. "Use your words when you need help," he reminded him gently. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Thanks." Harry moved back to his bag. "Yep," he nodded as he walked back over to Snape, rubbing his eyes under his glasses with a yawn.

"Be sure to listen to your teacher today," Snape reminded the boy as he walked towards the front door. "Pay attention and learn something."

"I wiiiiiill," Harry whined the word slightly, falling a few steps behind the man.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the whine but refrained from commenting on it as he held open the door waiting for the child to walk out.

Harry walked out, waiting for the man to be at his side once again before he started to walk again. "I can't wait 'till I'm eleven."

"It will likely be here before you know it." Snape walked next to the child. "You shouldn't wish your childhood away."

"I wanna grow up though!" The child grinned, leaning into Snape's side as they walked.

"And one day when you are all grown you will likely wish that you were a child again." Snape leaned down slightly to grab the child's hand as they approached a street that they needed to cross.

Harry gripped the man's hand tightly as he was led across the street after a moment of pausing. "Do you?"

Snape pondered the question for a moment as they stepped onto the sidewalk once more. "I suppose at times. Being an adult can be stressful."

"But you can do whatever you want!" Harry grinned at the thought. "That's gotta be fun!"

"It's a thrill every moment," Snape replied sarcastically as they approached the school. "You are going to have a good day today. Correct?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, looking up to the school. It certainly didn't compare to Hogwarts. "I will."

Snape nodded. "I will meet you here at the end of the day," he promised as he placed a gentle hand on the child's shoulder.

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around the man's middle in a tight hug before he went ahead. "Bye!" He called behind him, rushing up to the school building. The faster the week could go by, the faster he could go visit Hogwarts!

Snape returned the hug, patting the child's back lightly. "Have a good day!" He called as Harry ran off.


	29. Chapter 29

**May - Harry, age 14**

Snape moved quickly through the halls and down the staircase to the dungeons. The last thing that he had wanted was to leave his child's side for even a moment yet he had no choice. He had sent Harry down to his quarters so that Barty Crouch Jr. could be escorted to Azkaban. The task had taken less than a quarter of an hour however Snape could not help but worry about the state that he would find his child in.

He waved a hand causing his parlor door to swing open seconds before he walked in. He closed the door behind him, his eyes settling in on Harry who was sitting curled up in his armchair.

Harry at some point had discarded his shoes onto the floor in front of Snape's chair. His cut left arm was pressed between his legs and chest as his right arm tightened around his knees. A pained cry passed his lips as his shoulders shook. The shock of the events had passed, and now everything had settled on his mind. His scar still ached from when Voldemort had pressed his fingers against it as he burrowed his his head into the crook of his arm.

Snape felt his heart hurt at the sound of his child's cry. He made his way over to the armchair, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Where are you hurt? Your arm and where else?" Snape's voice was soft. He found himself hoping that Harry had heard him over his sobs.

The teen jumped slightly at the touch, raising his head towards his guardian before he raised his right hand in an attempt to stop his tears. "My s-scar," he muttered, lowering his eyes back towards his knees as tears blurred his vision once more.

"Okay." Snape's voice was gentle as he nodded. "Anything else? Any other cuts or scrapes?"

Harry nodded,sniffing as he moved his hands to lift his shirt slightly. His stomach and chest was covered in small cuts and a bruise was forming on his abdomen. Letting the clothing fall back down, he leaned his left side further into the chair. "And my side hurt, he whispered, once more wiping at his cheeks as he took in a stuttering breath.

"Okay," Snape breathed. "Let me retrieve what I require to heal you. Lie down on the couch for me." Snape's hand gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he released his grip altogether and moved to his supply closet. He quickly removed two large jars and several vials.

Harry shifted his head, watching Snape move away from him before he slowly lowered his legs down. Stretching out his side caused the teen to hiss, sniffing once more. "'M sorry," he breathed as he pushed himself up, taking the few steps to the couch before he sat down. He adjusted the couch pillow before he laid down, resting fully on his back and closing his eyes. The teen's chin quivered slightly as he turned his head to lean into the back cushion of the couch.

"Why are you apologizing? What are you apologizing for?" Snape's eyebrow rose as he walked back across the parlor with a small silver tray in his hands that held an assortment of jars and vials.

"I sho-should of just... just gone to Muggle school like you said," Harry whispered, resting his right arm over his face to block out any light.

Snape sat down on the edge of the coffee table. He leaned over carefully inspecting the cut on Harry's arm. "Hush. If He wanted to get to you Harry He would have, regardless of how He had to go about doing so." Snape reached over to the tray picking up a large jar. "Can you get your shirt off?"

Harry pushed himself up carefully with his right hand, slowly and carefully removing his shirt before he allowed it to fall to the floor. He laid back down with a groan, his right arm returning to covering his face as he allowed his left arm to stay in easy reach of his guardian. Dark bruises covered against his chest and side, cuts and scrapes littering near them.

Snape frowned at the sight of the child. He was half tempted to force the boy up to the Hospital Wing however he knew exactly what kind of reaction that would cause. He dipped his hand into the salve before raising his other hand causing the lights in the room to dim. "We will get you all fixed up," he murmured softly as he gently massaged the salve into the large cut on the boy's arm.

Harry tensed as Snape started to rub the salve onto his arm, jerking it back slightly as he hissed in pain once more, "Owwww." His right hand tightened into a fist as he sniffed.

"I know," he said softly as he worked as quickly as he could. "It will start to hurt much less in a few moments."

The teen's arm remained tense for a long moment, his breathing ragged before his muscle relaxed in Snape's hold. He turned his head, pressing his face into the back cushion as a sigh passed his lips.

Snape finished working on the large cut in record time, moving onto the cuts and scrapes on the boy's chest. He dipped his fingers in the salve once more before gently setting to work. "When I'm done here you can take a nice hot shower and put some comfortable sleep clothing on."

Harry let out a loud sniffle as he tried to keep his tears under control.

"Take a deep breath." Snape's fingers moved to a particularly large scrape. "Try and relax a bit."

"Stoooop!" Harry shifted uncomfortably as slave was rubbed onto the scrape. He released a harsh breath, eyes opening as he stared at the cushion.

"Deep breaths." Snape moved to the next scrape. "I am nearly done with this area." He swallowed hard as he eyed the child. "You are doing very well."

He covered his eyes once more with his right arm, releasing a breath before he took in a slow intake. "It hurts," Harry murmured as he shifted once more.

"I know," Snape said softly as he dipped his fingers in the salve once more. His hand moved to the last small batch of cuts and scrapes. "Which side is hurting you?"

"My right," Harry whispered, slowly turning onto his left side so it was easier to access.

Snape set the jar of salve down as he eyed the boy's side carefully. "How does it hurt? A sharp pain? A dull ache perhaps?"

"Sharp. When I move." Harry closed his eyes, rubbing at his eyes as more tears threatened to fall. A large bruise was forming around the area and the teen raised his head slightly to look at his guardian.

Snape frowned as he put his hand on the boy's side and pressed gently, curious for the reaction.

A strangled sound of pain passed the teen's lips and he shoved Snape's hand away from his side with a hiss. He rested his arm carefully over the side in an attempt to block it.

"Okay," Snape said gently as he took a grip on Harry's hand. "I will not press on it again, just let me see it."

Harry studied Snape for a long moment, his arm remaining still before he slowly moved it away. His gaze fell towards the floor as he released a breath. He hardly recalled the pain in the graveyard, but it had been a rough landing when he and Cedric were ported to the graveyard and nearly as rough when he landed back at Hogwarts.

"Mmmm." Harry closed his eyes tightly, taking in a shallow breath before slowly releasing it.

Snape took in a breath as his fingers gently rested on Harry's side and then moved down, softly feeling the teenager's skin. "I think you may have a broken rib." His frown deepened.

"Don't say that," Harry groaned, pressing his head further against the pillow. "Don't... don't take me to the Hospital Wing."

"I do not intend to take you anywhere." Snape withdrew his hand from the boy's side. "There is nothing that can be done for a broken rib. You simply need to take the correct potions and rest for a day or so." Snape reached down and tapped the boy's knee lightly. "Can you sit up a bit so we may get these potions in you?"

With a sigh, Harry slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position as he looked at his guardian in misery. His arms rested on his legs as his gaze fell to the potions near the man.

"I promise you that after this you may take a hot shower and put on more comfortable clothing." Snape picked up the first vial, popping the cork off of it. "Then you and I will have a bit of a discussion as well."

"Why?" He muttered, not even bothering to ask what potion he was given. He downed it in a few swallows, handing the empty vial back. His left hand rose to rub at his eyes as he held out his right for another potion.

Snape took the empty vial and handed the teenager a new one. "Why what exactly?"

"I mean why do we have to have a discussion?" Taking the vial, Harry stared down at the liquid. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to discuss anything that has happened?" Snape frowned. "Not at all?"

Harry continued to stare at the liquid before he slowly looked up at the man. He's chin shook slightly as he blinked, shrugging a shoulder slightly. "I saw mum and dad," he whispered, his thumb tracing the top of the vial.

Snape's brow furrowed at the words. "Did you?" The man swallowed hard. "Did you speak with them?"

The teen's lips twitched slightly, carefully pulling his legs up on the couch as he nodded. "A little." Harry's voice remained soft, his gaze falling back to the potion as he slowly swirled the liquid within the vial.

Snape let out a soft breath. "Take that please. You have one more to take after that. Then take a shower and we will talk about it all."

Harry continued to study the liquid before he downed it after a moment. "What all am I taking?" He held the vial out to the man once more, ready for the third. The teen rested his head in his free hand, his gaze distant as he simple looked at the potion. He just wanted to forget the night, aside from seeing his parents.

"Two different pain killers." Snape handed the boy the third vial. "As well as a muscle relaxer."

Harry eyed the liquid over, his shoulders relaxing down as he took it without further question. Giving the vial back, his arms wrapped around himself loosely. His gaze fell to a fixed point on the table, blinking as he gave a soft hum. He still ached, but nothing near what he had been. Harry tightened his hold around himself, closing his eyes for a brief moment. A green flash crossed his vision and he was quick to open them back up with a breath. He didn't have to imagine anything - Cedric's empty eyes were etched to his memory.

"A hot shower?" Snape questioned. "I am nearly positive that it will help you feel at least a bit better." Snape paused as he sighed softly. "Then come sit with me and we can talk or not talk at all. Whatever you wish."

"A hot bath?" He offered instead, looking up from his fixed point and towards Snape.

"A hot bath is fine. I will see to it that there are clean sleep clothes in the bathroom."

Nodding, Harry pushed himself up from the couch carefully. He winced as his side stretched out, resting his hand carefully over his ribs.

"A hot bath will likely help your ribs as well." Snape placed a gentle hand on the boy's back. "Go on, it is already getting late."

Harry stumbled just slightly, raising a hand as he pressed it to his eyes. Why did it have to happen? His name coming out of the damned cup should of been his hint that something was seriously wrong. But no, he was sure it was just someone within in the school who simply didn't like him. Malfoy or someone else.

He walked out of the parlor slowly, idly running his fingers against the wall as he made his way down the hall and to the bathroom. He closed the door with a soft 'click' as he moved to the sink, resting both hands on the counter and staring into the mirror. He looked terrible. Exhausted and bruised, although they were much fainter and the cuts were mostly healed. Harry glanced to the pajamas on the sink before he turned to the tub.

Already it was filled mostly up with steaming water. Undressing fully, the teen stepped over to the tub and slowly sat down in the water with a wince. Sinking into the water, Harry closed his eyes as he rested his head back with a sigh. He idly rubbed at his arms, submerging himself up to his chin.

* * *

Snape watched as Harry made his way down the hall. A moment later the man stood with a soft sigh. He picked up the silver tray and made his way back towards his supply closet. Depositing the tray onto the middle shelf, the man picked up a vial of Dreamless Sleep and slipped it into his pocket. He was sure that Harry would refuse to take it but he intended to try.

Snape shut the supply closet door before making his way down the hall to his child's room. He was sure that Harry was far too old for what he planned on doing but he hardly cared. All he wanted was to know that his child was safe. He picked up the boy's pillow before moving across the room and pulling his old stuffed owl from the shelf.

A moment later Snape walked across the hall and into his own bedroom.

* * *

It was close to an hour before Harry finally stepped out of the bathroom. He had washed himself of all the dirt and blood and now he just looked worn out.

He stepped to his own bedroom, surprised to see his pillow gone and room empty. "Snape?" Harry turned, seeing his guardian's door opened before he peered into the room.

"In my room," Snape called back. The man was sitting on his bed, leaning against his headboard. "Before you inform me that you are too old or too mature for such things please know that I am aware of both, I simply do not care tonight."

Harry gave the smallest of smiles as he stepped further into the room. He moved over to the other side of the bed, eyes falling slightly as he ran his hand idly over the covers. "I don't care either," he muttered, taking in a careful breath as his side had a jolt of pain.

Snape moved the small stuffed owl out of the way before tapping the bed. "Come rest with me for a bit."

Harry's eyes settled on the owl before he pulled the covers back with a slight nod. He settled under the covers and pulled them up to his shoulders as he curled closer to his guardian.

Snape looked down at the boy as he settled in beside him. "How was your bath? Helpful I hope?"

Harry gave a slight nod, staring at Snape's side for a long moment before he lifted his head to rest on the man's middle. "I can't get it out of my head," he breathed softly.

Snape moved an arm behind the boy, resting it on the small of his back. "What exactly? Something specific or just the whole event?"

"Everything." His back tensed slightly before relaxing, a shiver coursing through his body. " _Him_... Cedric... mum and dad."

"Do you want to talk about it all?" Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "Or rather about any of it?"

"I don't know where to start," Harry whispered, shifting his head slightly before he rested an arm carefully over the man in a light hug.

"You did not have any suspicions before you touched the Goblet correct? No feeling that something may go wrong?" Snape moved his head slightly to look down at the child.

"No," Harry shook his head slightly against Snape's front. "I thought... I thought if Cedric and I both grabbed it then we'd both win. But... it took us to that place I've been dreaming of."

Snape nodded as he very gently pulled the child a bit closer to him. "The graveyard correct? Peter Pettigrew was there?"

"Yeah," he breathed, releasing a sigh as he stared towards the wall. "He did that." Harry raised his left arm slightly.

Snape nodded as he hummed softly at the words. "He needed your blood to bring Him back."

Harry's body tensed as he continued to stare at the wall, his head only moving as Snape breathed. "He did it after cutting off his hand...and my scar." The teen closed his eyes. "It hurt so much... and He touched it."

"It hurt when Pettigrew touched it?" Snape questioned with a deep frown. "Or when He touched it?"

"When _He_ did." Harry pressed himself closer to Snape's side, his arm tightening around the man slightly. "Like exploding fire and the Crucio." The last words were a whisper as he released a slow breath once more.

The hand that had been rubbing Harry's back stopped and wrapped tightly around the child. "Was that when you saw your parents?"

"No," Harry shook his head slightly, eyes still closed. "No, that happened when him and I were dueling. Our wands like... connected."

Snape was silent for several long moments before he leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Harry's head. "You are safe here. You are safe at home as well. I do not want you to ever doubt that. Not for a moment."

Harry swallowed, giving a small nod ever a few minutes of silence. "Okay," he muttered, moving his head up to rest more on Snape's shoulder. Another calming breath passed his lips as tears once more stung at his eyes.

"Get it all out Harry. It won't do you any good to hold this all in." Snape's hand moved once more to rub the teenager's back. "Just get it out."

The teen's breath hitched, his arm moving up to partially hide his face within the crook of his elbow. A hard sob shook his back, causing his fingers to curl up in pain from his ribs.

Still, his body shook as hot tears hit against his arm. Harry's sobs were deep from his chest, his eyes closed tightly.

"It is okay," Snape said softly as he hugged the child a bit tighter to his side. "You are okay. Everything will work out." Snape waved his free hand causing a cool washcloth to appear. "Just get it all out."

He didn't respond, or more, he couldn't. Harry pulled his head away slightly, attempting to catch his breath before he coughed and simply rested his head back down. His shoulders continued to shake as his hand gripped at Snape loosely. None of it was fair, and none of it was right!

"You are okay." Snape hugged the boy tightly to his side. "You are safe Harry." Snape's hand loosened its grip before gently rubbing the boy's back once more. Snape laid the washcloth on his leg. "Take a deep breath for me."

Harry gave a soft cough into his arm, swallowing heavily as he turned his head to rest his cheek on Snape's shoulder. He opened his eyes blearily and gazed at the far wall of the room. He took in a shaky, but deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"Deep breaths," Snape instructed gently. "You are here and safe." He paused for a moment as his fingers gently brushed Harry's back. "Do you want your owl?"

The teen nearly pointed out he was too old for the stuffed owl- _nearly_. The idea of the item that used to bring him so much comfort was suddenly a welcoming one and he slowly nodded. "Yeah," he breathed out slowly, raising his hand to rub at his eyes with a slight wince. His face ached from his sobs, the skin around his eyes a red hue. Still, Harry rubbed at them in an attempt to clear away the tears.

Snape leaned forward, reaching down the bed to retrieve the small stuffed toy. He laid back against his headboard once more before he handed it to his child. "I want you to know that I am very proud of you."

"Why?" Harry released Snape's front to hold onto the owl, tucking it under his chin. He blinked, rubbing his face into the fur of the stuffed animal in an attempt to soothe the skin.

Snape cleared his throat softly as he looked over at the child. "You were exceptionally brave and very smart managing to escape the graveyard." Snape reached down and picked up the washcloth. "Let me see your face properly," he requested before continuing. "You managed to bring Diggory back with you as well."

Harry pushed himself up slightly, pulling his head away from Snape shoulder so he could look at him properly. "He asked me to... Cedric. I saw him with mum and dad too."

Snape gently pressed the washcloth under the teenager's right eye as he hummed softly at the words. "I am sure there are some that would not have. Some that would have realized that doing so could slow them down. I am very proud that you did."

Harry closed his eyes, resting his head back down on the man's shoulder. He pressed against the cloth with a sniff. "I couldn't leave him," he whispered softly, shaking his head. His left eye opened with a weak glare. "Lucius Malfoy was there."

"I assumed as much." Snape's hand moved to tend to the skin under the other eye. "That is not information that will be passed around these castle halls."

Harry opened his right eye as his left soon closed. "Doubt it'd be believed anyway. Doesn't he work for the ministry?" The teen sniffed, his breathing calming down.

"He does at that." Snape pulled the washcloth away as he inspected the boy's face. "You are quite extraordinary Harry James."

Harry stared at the man for a long moment, fresh tears blurring his vision before he took in another deep breath. "I feel like I'm nothing but bad luck."

Snape frowned as he placed a hand on the back of Harry's head. He leaned forward kissing the child's forehead. "You are nothing of the sort." The man leaned back against his headboard once more. "Tonight was not your fault in the least."

Harry followed with the man, leaning heavily into Snape's side as he looked down to the owl. He brushed his thumb over the animal gently. "But now he's back," he breathed, closing his eyes once more as he leaned back against his guardian fully.

"That he is." Snape wrapped an arm around the child, hugging him to his side. "It is going to be more important than ever for you to keep yourself out of dangerous situations and follow the rules."

"Mmn." Tucking the owl against his front, the teen pulled his legs up towards his chest. "I always try to," he muttered, raising his hand to rub at his eyes.

"I am not saying that you do not. I am simply telling you that it is very important to remember that now." Snape swallowed hard before continuing. "I do not want anything to occur that will make me feel as though I need to make the consequence more severe."

Harry's back tensed just slightly, pausing in his movements before he readjusted against the man's side. "More severe? They're severe enough," he replied.

"Do not run headlong into danger and it will not be a concern." Snape shifted slightly, in an attempt to make Harry more comfortable. "I am sure it will not come to that."

Harry lowered himself as Snape shifted, resting his head on the man's chest with a sigh. "Trouble just finds me," he muttered softly as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I am not talking about normal mischief Harry. I am referring to situations where you could have gotten help but decided you could handle it. Situations where you could be seriously hurt." Snape's hand moved to once more gently brush the teenager's back.

"It won't happen," Harry murmured, focusing on the touch on his back as he leaned into it.

Snape was silent at the words as his fingertips continued to brush the boy's back. After several moments he cleared his throat gently, "You did not even eat dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Harry shook his head slightly. "Don't make me get up."

"I will not make you get up however, the moment that changes and you are hungry, you make sure you speak up." Snape gently tapped the boy's back as he spoke.

"Okay." Harry pulled the covers closer to his face,hiding his chin under it as he released a shuddering breath. "What about you?" It was not something Snape spoke of, but having seen the memory of Dumbledore's earlier in the year, Harry couldn't help but question his guardian on the matter. "Being a spy."

"That is not something that you need to worry yourself about." Snape gently pulled the child a bit closer to him.

"Yes it is." Harry shifted his head on the man's chest. "Bet Malfoy will tell him you're my parent- if he doesn't already know." The teen released another slow breath."Then what?"

"Then it will be taken care of," Snape nodded. "I will be just fine as will you."

Harry gave a sound of disapproval at the words, his shoulders relaxing down. He gave a small hiss as he stretched his legs back out, causing his side to stretch as well. The teen moved away from leaning against the man, instead laying his head on the pillow and pressing his forehead against Snape's side from where he laid.

"I do not know the answers to all your questions Harry. I do not know how powerful He currently is nor what He is planning." Snape sighed softly. "I likely will not have all of the answers for some time. Nearly half of his followers are in Azkaban."

"There weren't many there," Harry noted quietly as he held his owl closer to his chest, his fingers brushing its fur idly. "Will you be staying in here for awhile? I'm really tired."

"I can if you would like me to or I can leave you be so you may sleep." Snape's hand moved to softly rub the boy's back.

"Stay," Harry muttered, pressing his head into Snape's cloak. His body, while the potions and bath certainly helped, still ached dully from the night's events and sleep just sounded wonderful. To forget the night. With a final deep sigh, Harry's body relaxed fully as his mind faded to darkness. His grip on his owl loosened as his shoulders and muscles finally relaxed.


	30. Chapter 30

**November - Harry, age 12**

Harry cradled his right arm within his left, staring down towards the floor as Snape guided him to the castle, away from the Quidditch pitch and all the onlookers. He couldn't even feel his right arm and it was scaring him. From his elbow down it actually just felt like jelly. The child swallowed heavily as they took their first steps into the castle, his thoughts quickly interrupted when his guardian picked him up.

"Snaaape!" Harry shifted in the man's grasp as his guardian's steps quickened now that he held the child. "Snape stooop! I can walk fine! I'm too old to be carried!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as the child squirmed in his arms. "Hush." The word came out in a scolding tone despite his best efforts to prevent it from doing so. He was sure that he had never been so worried about the boy in his life. He would have liked to have cursed Lockhart clear off the Quidditch pitch when he saw what that idiot had done to his child. "I want you in the hospital wing and we will get there much quicker this way." Snape tightened his grip on the child as he started up the staircase.

At the tone, Harry settled down and decided to keep his mouth shut. He had seen his guardian's face when he approached the small crowd on the field. He had noticed how angry he looked when Lockhart attempted his spell. The child rested his cheek against Snape's chest as he was carried. He was thankful that everyone, or at least almost everyone, was still at the pitch.

After walking up three flights of stairs, Snape stepped onto the floor that held the hospital wing and quickly began making his way down the long hall. "Are you in any pain?" He worked hard to keep his tone normal.

Harry stared at his arm, pressing his head slightly closer to the man's chest. "Not... not really. I don't feel _anything_ ," he emphasized, running his left thumb against his right arm.

A huff of anger escaped Snape's lips as he turned and walked into the hospital wing. A moment later he was carefully placing Harry on one of the beds, his eyes darting around the room in search of Madam Pomfrey. "I cannot believe he even touched you," Snape muttered angrily under his breath. "And where is she!?"

Harry cringed at the angry tone, keeping his gaze on his arm before he looked up towards Snape. He chewed on his bottom lip before he spoke, "Am I gonna lose my arm?"

Snape looked down at the child shaking his head, "No, of course not." His eyes scanned the large room once more. He spotted Madam Pomfrey making her way over to them as he let out a sigh of relief.

"We are going to do as Madam Pomfrey says." Snape looked down to Harry once more, his face quite serious. He knew how his child could react to potions as well as doctors and nurses and he was hardly in the mood for such behavior.

Harry glanced past Snape, quickly noticing the medi-witch. He gave the man a pleading look, quickly whispering before she approached. "Can't you just take care of it?"

Snape looked down at Harry shaking his head no before he turned his attention to Poppy. "Lockhart," he said the name as though it was a curse, "He attempted to heal Harry's broken arm." Snape nearly rolled his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey tsked softly as she leaned over Harry carefully inspecting his arm. "He will have to regrow the bones." She shook her head sadly. "All thirty three of them I am afraid. I'll bring him some sleep clothing as well as the first dose of Skele-Gro." She shook her head once more before hurrying away.

Harry didn't move an inch as Pomfrey fretted over him, instead looking away from his arm and towards Snape. He hated seeing his arm move like it did... so unnatural.

When she stepped away, Harry couldn't help that his voice turned to a soft hiss. " _Grow_ bones back?" That was possible? Fear gripped at his chest at the thought of it all. How could bones just grown back?

Snape frowned softly at Harry's words. For a moment he even debated lying to the child and telling him that the process wasn't that bad. Instead he simply nodded at the question. "You will be absolutely fine." He waved a hand causing a chair several feet behind him to scoot over so that he could sit. "By tomorrow morning you will be good as new."

Harry stared at the man as he sat, slowly pressing himself further back against his pillow. "Are you sure?" He whispered, finally sparing a glance back down to his arm.

"I am positive," Snape nodded, "I would not lie to you."

A moment later Madam Pomfrey reappeared with a pair of pajamas and a large bottle in her hands. She set the pajamas at the foot of the bed before pulling a tablespoon from her pocket. "Two tablespoons now and then again every hour." She poured the first tablespoon, the potion smoking as she did so. "It burns a bit on the way down." She held the spoon out in front of Harry's mouth to feed it to him.

Harry stared at the spoon, his stomach already twisting at the idea of the potion. Every hour at that! He swallowed, sparing a glance towards Snape. Of course there was no getting out of it. It wasn't as if it was a sprain or a cut. He didn't have bones at all! Releasing a heavy sigh, Harry finally opened his mouth to allow the spoon to enter.

Almost immediately he coughed, nearly spitting the liquid out as he forced it down his throat. He whined as he coughed once more, shaking his head at the idea of another. Harry closed his eyes tightly, his throat indeed burning a bit and the taste remaining on his tongue.

Madam Pomfrey immediately poured another tablespoon full as she held out the spoon once more.

"Come now," Snape nodded, "Once more."

Madam Pomfrey waved her free hand causing a glass of water to appear on the bedside table next to Harry. "You may have some water after this dose."

"N-no," Harry shook his head, turning away from the spoon as it was offered out. "It's vile!" He cradled his right arm close to his chest.

"Harry," Snape spoke gently, "You do not have a choice in the matter. This is the only way to regrow the bones in your arm." The man raised an eyebrow at the child as he hoped his words worked in convincing him to take the potion.

Harry couldn't help the whine from his throat as he looked back at the disgusting potion. Of course this was the only way. Hesitantly, the child opened his mouth once more for the second spoonful. He quickly reached for the water with his left hand, downing half the glass after the vile potion went down. He held the cup in his lap, taking in a deep breath.

Madam Pomfrey nodded in acceptance as she placed the bottle and the tablespoon on the bedside table. "I will be back in one hour. I want him to stay here for the night Severus. Just to be sure he doesn't spike a fever. Nasty, painful business growing back bones." She shook her head sadly as she started to walk away. "And get those sleep clothes on him please," she called over her shoulder.

Snape swallowed hard as he stood. Reaching down the end of the bed he picked up the pajama pants and shirt before waving a hand causing the curtain around the bed to close. "Let's get you changed."

"Painful? Snaaape!" Harry placed the cup back to the side table. "No. I just want to go down to my room. I feel like this is punishment and I didn't even do anything!" Angry tears welled in the child's eyes, using his left hand to rub them away roughly.

"Nonsense." Snape shook his head as he unties the child's shoes and slipped them off of his feet. "It is far from a punishment. Thankfully your bones can be regrown." Snape's hand reached out and tapped the boy's knee. "Get up so we can get these sleep pants on you." He could understand the child's frustration as he was feeling plenty of it himself. Despite Poppy's calmness about the matter Snape's concern had hardly diminished. He was determined not to let Harry see that however.

Holding his arm close to his chest, Harry slowly stood up from the bed. He stared at the floor, his hold on the arm tightening slightly. "It's not fair," he whispered. Here he was, stuck taking a disgusting potion every hour and it was going to be painful!

Snape hummed softly at the words before he sat back in the chair, the pajamas now draped over his knee. He reached out and undid the snap on Harry's pants before lowering them. "Step out of these please." He looked at the child's face noting that he looked close to tears. "I intend to stay with you."

Stepping out of the article of clothing, Harry carefully lowered his arm to his side so he could rub at his eyes with his other hand. He sniffed softly, soon stepping into his pajama bottoms. "I don't wanna stay here."

"You heard Madam Pomfrey. You need to stay here tonight in case of a high fever." Snape carefully removed the boy's shirt before helping him into the night shirt. The man began buttoning the front of it up. "It's only for tonight."

"But I've had a fever before and you were able to help. Do I have to stay here? I hate it." He sat back down on the bed, once more resting his right arm across his stomach.

Snape sighed softly at the question. He was sure that Harry was right. After all, he could handle giving the child a potion every hour. He could also handle tending to a fever. Still, he was sure that the potion would go down much easier with Poppy being the one to insist that the child take it.

"Harry," Snape sighed in a tired voice.

"Snaaape."Harry gave the man a pleading look as he leaned forward slightly. "Pleaaase? I'll be good. I don't want to stay heeere." He knew he was whining a lot, but the idea of staying over night was terrible.

"Stop with that whine! You are not seven!" Snape's voice was stern before he closed his eyes for a long moment considering the request. When he opened them, they settled in on Harry. " _If_ I allow this you are going to have to take the potion every hour."

Harry didn't care for that option, but at least he'd be somewhere comfortable. Maybe he would even be able to sleep on the couch. "Okay," he agreed softly, looking down towards the bed. "It taste terrible though."

Snape waved a hand setting a silencing spell around them before he reached out and tapped Harry's chin lightly. "I want to be very clear with you. If you want to go down to our quarters I will go and discuss it with Madam Pomfrey. However, if I do that I expect you to take the potion as instructed without fighting me on it every step of the way. Is that clear?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the man, tears still threatening to fall at any moment. "Yeah," he whispered, nodding just slightly against the man's hand.

"Make absolutely no mistake, if you find yourself unable to do as I ask the moment that arm of yours is healed it will be your backside that is in need of care. Is that understood?" Snape hated threatening the child when he wasn't feeling well but he wasn't about to allow the child to go down to their quarters so that he could attempt to argue his way out of the potion every hour.

"Okaaay," Harry whined once more, holding his right arm tighter to himself. He winced slightly as he did so, his thumb rubbing his upper arm. Harry blinked, releasing his arm to take off his glasses and rub at his eyes. "I just don't wanna be here."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the whine though he refrained from commenting on it. "Wait here. I will go speak with Madam Pomfrey." He pulled the curtain around the bed back before he walked through it letting it close once more behind him.

Harry sighed as Snape left, leaning back into the pillow. Every hour? At least it would be Snape and not Pomfrey. As kind as she could be, he didn't want to deal with her every hour, all night. He looked down to his arm, sniffing softly as he gently ran his fingers over the numbed area. The child strained to listen to where Snape had gone, but didn't hear either voices. He sighed, deciding they must of gone in her office.

* * *

Near fifteen minutes passed before Snape returned. His eyes locked with his child's as he nodded. "Let's get your shoes on you and we'll go down to our quarters."

A small smile form on Harry's face at the words, turning himself to sit with his legs over the side of the bed. "Thanks Snape."

Snape hummed at the words as he leaned down picking up the boy's shoes and slipping them on is feet. He tied his right shoe. "I gave her my word that should you spike a high fever I will bring you back up here." Snape moved to the left shoe tying that as well. He moved around the bed a moment later picking up the bottle of potion as well as Harry's clothing. "Let's go please."

Harry nodded at the words, standing once his shoes were tied. "Okay," he hummed, eyeing the potion the man picked up before he followed after him out. He knew that not long after they got down there he'd have to take another dose and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Snape made his way down the hallway with Harry a step behind him. He swore to himself that if the child started dawdling he would carry him once again. He started down the staircase as he glanced back at his child once more. "Does anything hurt? You don't feel feverish do you?"

"My arm tingles." Harry fell behind a few more steps, looking down at his arm. He hoped it wasn't going to be as painful as the medi-witch made it sound. "But I feel okay," he clarified as he looked back up and quickly sped up.

Snape sighed softly at the words. He could only imagine the night that he was in for. Growing bones back was painful at best. He stepped onto the bottom floor of the castle as he headed down the hallway towards his quarters. "I want you on the couch for the night. No playing."

"Okay," Harry agreed, deciding to not point out he couldn't exactly play with anything anyway. He gave a small whine, holding his arm tighter to himself. "Why me," he muttered softly.

Snape waved a hand causing his parlor door to open. He moved across the room waving his hand once more as Harry's pillow and blanket appeared on the couch. "It was an accident. It could have just as easily been someone else."

"Yeah 'cause others would have a bludger chase them like that," he replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He pulled his legs up as he sighed.

Snape sighed softly as he walked over to the child sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "You will be okay." He placed the bottle of potion on the table next to him, along with Harry's clothing. He reached out untying Harry's shoes. "Let's get these off of you."

Harry fell quiet at he allowed his guardian to remove his shoes, his eyes falling over towards the potion bottle. "So I guess no sleep tonight?"

"I want you to sleep if you are tired. I will wake you to take the potion." Snape pulled the shoes off of the child placing them on the floor next to the couch. His eyes moved to the clock. "Speaking of which, you are due for another dose."

"But if it's every hour why even bother trying to sleep?" He made a face at the reminder, whining just softly. "Can't it be flavored at all?"

Snape stood and made his way towards the kitchen to fetch a tablespoon. "You will be a mess tomorrow if you do not sleep at all." He walked back into the parlor a moment later with a tablespoon as well as a glass of water in his hand. "Flavoring it will not work, the natural flavor of the potion is far too strong."

"I won't be happy waking up every hour either," Harry pointed out as Snape walked back in. He gave a dreaded groan, still holding his arm tightly to himself. "It's disgusting though."

"You are right," Snape nodded as he sat on the coffee table once more. He set the glass of water next to him before picking up the bottle of potion. "It is not pleasant at all. However, you do not have a choice in taking it." He opened the bottle carefully pouring a tablespoon full before he held it in front of Harry. "Come now. Take it quickly before you have time to think about it."

He stared at the spoon, looking up to Snape after a moment. Harry gave the man a pleading look, but he knew it was worthless. He couldn't just have a jelly arm. Not when there was a perfectly fine potion to make it better. Harry took in a sharp breath, opening his mouth and allowing the spoon to enter. Swallowing quickly, he reached his left hand for the water instantly, coughing as he did so.

"Very good," Snape nodded before picking up the bottle and pouring another spoonful. "One more now." He held out the spoon once more.

Tears burned his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably. "I hate it," he whispered, turning his head away from the spoon as he shook his head.

Snape swallowed hard willing his temper to remain under control. He silently reminded himself that he was furious at the situation - not Harry. "I know." His voice was soft as his free hand gently rested on the boy's knee. "However you need to take it. There is no other way to fix your arm."

It took well over a minute of silence before the child opened his mouth once more. It was childish, to cry over taking what is just medicine but it was vile and overall just terrible! Harry blinked, a tear quickly falling as he took the glass of water with his left hand. He drank well over half the glass before he sniffed.

"Very good," Snape nodded once more. He placed the spoon down next to the bottle before moving to sit next to Harry on the couch. "Calm down." He gently pulled the child into his arms. "There is no need for these tears."

Harry pressed himself close to the man's side, as if attempting to hide within Snape's cloak. His arm was tingling more around his elbow, spreading down across his whole arm. It didn't hurt, not really, more like it had been numb for hours and was starting to wake up.

"I know that the potion is vile at best but by this time tomorrow you will not have to take it anymore." Snape leaned down placing a gentle kiss on top of the boy's head.

"That seems so far away," Harry whispered softly, cringing into the man's cloak as he sighed.

Snape sighed softly at the words as he gently pulled the child into his lap. "I'm sure it does but it will go by quickly. Why don't you close your eyes for a few moments? Try and get some rest?"

Harry kept his right arm across his stomach as Snape pulled him onto his lap. He slowly nodded, turning his body slightly so he was facing towards the man. "Alright."

Snape nodded as his hand moved to gently rub the child's back. He was absolutely sure that the next twenty four hours were going to be torture for both of them.

* * *

Hours passed, Harry wasn't sure how many. He gave up in counting after three. He was exhausted, and it showed each time Snape gently woke him up for the potion.

The potion.

Harry had given up on trying to fight against it. At this point he was taking it just so he could fall back to sleep as soon as possible.

This time though, Harry jolted awake when a sharp pain ran up his arm. He had been leaning against his guardian, having given up on wanting to lay down. Why bother when he simply had to sit up over and over?

He took a sharp breath, his left arm holding his right tightly as he whined. "Snaaaape." He wasn't sure how to describe the pain. As if millions of splinters were stuck under his skin? Small needles? Even holding it made it feel worse. Tears burned at his eyes as he pressed his face into Snape's robes once more.

Snape's eyes shot open. He hadn't been asleep, just resting a bit after such a long night. Still, at the sound of his name is such a desperate manner, Snape felt his heart hurt. His eyes traveled to the clock as he quickly did the math before sighing knowingly. If his calculations were correct, the actual growing of the bones was likely starting.

"Okay," Snape's voice remained gentle as his hand moved to rub the child's back. "You are okay."

Harry shook his head, twisting himself against the man so his right arm pressed against Snape. The pain only intensified at the motion and a soft cry of pain passed his lips. He twisted around, simply letting his arm rest on his lap to keep himself from touching it. "Make it stoooop!"

Snape felt a feeling of guilt mixed with dread pass through him at the realization that he could not make the pain stop. "Take a deep breath," he instructed as he gently pulled the child into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Try and focus on something else."

The child's breath hitched as the needle feeling didn't lessen. It actually started to itch, but he refused to touch the arm. Harry burrowed his head into Snape's chest as he was pulled into lap, his small shoulders hitching as he took in a breath. He closed his eyes tightly, his soft whines muffled into the man's front.

"I know." Snape's voice remained soft and gentle as his hand moved to rub the boy's back. "You are doing so well. Take a few deep breaths."

He took in a deep, shuddering breath before he let out a soft sob. It wasn't lightening up at all! Only remaining a steady pain as Harry shifted his head to hide his face within Snape's neck.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else? In an attempt to get your mind off of the pain?" Snape pulled the child closer to his chest as he continued to rub his back.

Harry could only nod against Snape's neck, his tears dampening the area before he moved his head into the man's cloak.

Snape cleared his throat softly as he continued to rub the boy's back. "I think that next weekend I will be going to Hogsmeade for some ingredients. Would you like to join me?"

"P-lease," Harry whispered into the cloak, nodding his head just slightly. A whine of pain passed his lips as he re-adjusted himself. "It won't go away," he murmured, sniffing loudly.

Snape ignored the words. He didn't know how to tell the child that it would likely be some time before it went away completely. "It is just your bones growing," Snape spoke in a hushed tone, "Tell me what you want to do in Hogsmeade."

Harry curled himself up on the man's lap, no longer caring how childish it seemed. It was hurting so bad! He focused on Snape's words, shifting his head to press his cheek against the man's chest. "Can... can we have lunch ouuut?" There was no helping the whine as a particular sharp pain ran down his arm. Harry bit the inside of cheek, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"We can," Snape nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around the child. "What else should we do? Should we visit the Quidditch Supply Shop while we are there?" Snape found himself closing his own eyes tightly at the sound of the boy's whining. He was sure that the pain was nearly unbearable.

Harry didn't reply, he couldn't. He just sobbed into Snape's front as his left hand gripped at the man's cloak. He just wanted it over. Harry wasn't sure he could handle the constant pain.

"Perhaps we could even visit Honeydukes as well?" Snape gripped the child a bit tighter as he leaned down pressing his cheek against Harry's forehead in an attempt to make sure the child was running a fever. "Just calm down, the pain should be passing shortly."

Harry leaned up slightly, only able to nod his head at the question. Anything sounded better than what he was going through right then. His breath continued to hitch as he struggled to keep his tears at bay. Clearly failing, a louder sob broke past his lips. "S-Snaape."

"Hmm?" Snape questioned softly. "Do you feel like you have a fever?"

The child nodded slightly, pressing his forehead back down into the man's shoulder. "Don't... don't take me back uppppp." He raised his left hand, rubbing at his cheeks the best he could.

Snape gently but firmly pulled the child away from his chest so that he could feel his forehead properly. A frown took over his face as he felt how warm Harry actually was. "We need to take your temperature properly."

Harry protested softly as he was pulled away, whining softly. "It huuurts." He cradled his arm carefully as he slid off the man's lap to sit back onto the couch. His chin quivered as he stared down at his arm.

"I know," Snape nodded as he moved the child from his lap. Snape stood before carefully picking Harry up in his arms. He walked down the hall to his supply closet, opening it and pulling the thermometer out.

A moment later he was back on the couch with Harry in his lap. "Come now, open your mouth for me."

Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder as the man carried him, his tears falling steady as he sat back down. Without a word of complaint, the child opened his mouth so the thermometer could be placed under his tongue. He looked up at Snape with a pained expression as he closed his mouth.

"Just try and relax." Snape's tone remained soft. He waited a moment before he carefully pulled the thermometer from the child's mouth. A frown formed on his face as he read the boy's temperature. "I think we may need to get you back to the hospital wing." Snape hugged the child tightly as he stood once more with Harry in his arms. "It is the best option at the moment."

"No.. noooo! Snape please!" Harry gripped at the man's cloak, hiding his face within it. He wrapped his left arm tightly around Snape's neck as he stood.

"Harry listen to me." Snape paused in his walking to look down at the child in his arms. "Are you listening?" The boy was sobbing loudly and Snape found himself wondering if he had even heard him.

Harry shifted his head away slightly after rubbing his cheeks against Snape's cloak. He looked up at his guardian after a few moments, sniffing loudly.

Snape frowned at the sight of the child. He looked absolutely miserable. He was sure that he had never seen Harry so upset in the six years that he had him in his care. He cleared his throat softly, his eyes staying on the child's. "Your fever is quite high right now. There is only one way that I know of to get it down quickly and you will not like it. Madam Pomfrey may have another solution."

Harry sniffed once more, releasing his hold on Snape's neck to rub at his eyes. He didn't want to see the medi-witch, not with how he was looking and feeling. He bowed his head back onto Snape's shoulder, his shoulders hitching as he attempted to take in a deep breath.

"Calm down." Snape's tone remained soft. "Going to see her will be for the best." He paused for a moment as he adjusted the child in his arms. "The only solution I have is to get medication into you quickly and the only way to do so is through a needle. As I said, she may have another solution. However, if she does not you are going to behave and allow her to do what she needs to in order to make you well." Snape took a few more steps towards the parlor door as the last words left his mouth.

"No I don't want her to do it!" Harry stated clearly, even despite his pain. He shook his head against Snape's shoulder.

"You would rather I did?" Snape's eyebrow rose in question as he adjusted the child in his arms once more.

Harry gave a small nod against the man's shoulder. If Snape didn't know another way, then he doubted there was going to be another way.

Snape sighed softly as he moved back across the parlor. He carefully placed Harry on the couch. "Lie down then and give me a moment to prepare it."

Harry sniffed, his shoulders slumping down as he cradled his right arm. Slowly, he laid down on his left side so he would be able to sit up easier. His eyes closed tightly as several tears fell past them, running down to his chin.

A moment later Snape returned with a needle in his hand. "We will get this over with quickly," he nodded as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Then hopefully your fever will go right down."

Harry didn't open his eyes, his body only tensing slightly at the words. He knew what Snape had with him and it only made his night that much worse.

"Roll on your stomach for me please." Snape set the needle down beside him as he pulled a small packet from his pocket.

Harry did so slowly, turning his head to rest against the back of the couch. An audible sob passed his lips as he let his right arm just rest near his head.

"You won't even feel this." Snape reached out and gently pulled down the boy's pajama pants and shorts as far as they needed to go. "I'll be done in just a moment."

The man quickly opened the small package, taking the tiny cloth out to disinfect a small area. "Just calm down."

Harry heard the words, his back tensing as he took in a sharp breath. A hard sob passing his lips soon after. He hid his face within the cushion, his shoulders shaking with his cries. The pain hadn't lessened, he felt like he was burning up, and now he had to have a shot? It was perhaps the worst night of his life.

Snape picked up the needle before placing a gentle hand on the small of Harry's back. A moment later he quickly injected the medication. The boy's sobs were nearly breaking his heart. He set the needle back down beside him before gently pulling up the boy's pants. "Okay just relax. It's all over now."

Harry wanted to disappear, hissing in pain as his arm continued to tingle. He left hand clawed at the couch slightly as he kept his face hidden within the cushion. "Snaaape." The child pushed himself onto his left arm, sniffing loudly.

"Let me see your arm," Snape spoke gently as he leaned forward on the table. Thinking better of his actions the man moved and lifted Harry's legs before sitting on the couch and placing his legs over his lap. "Come now, it must be starting to heal some."

Harry sat up fully, instead shifting his body so he was soon sitting in the man's lap. He cradled his arm in his left, leaning against Snape's front so he could see it as well. "It huuurts."

"I know," Snape nodded as he carefully inspected the arm. "However it appears that some of the bones up by your elbow have grown back. It won't be too much longer before they are all grown and then it won't hurt anymore." Snape's hand moved to rub the boy's back. "Try to calm down. Try not to think about it."

"How can I not?" Harry closed his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead into the man's shoulder. "This is the wooorst!" Fresh tears burned his eyes as he blinked rapidly to attempt to clear them away.

Snape sighed softly as he glanced up at the clock noting that in ten minutes the boy would have to take more medicine. "Why don't you tell me what you are going to do tomorrow when you feel better? Perhaps you can go visit Hagrid or Hedwig? Or do you already have plans with your friends?" Snape tried desperately to get Harry to think about something else.

"I want to go see Hedwig," Harry whispered, using his left hand to rub at his tears. "I'm tired," he whined into Snape's front, blinking as several more tears continued to fall.

"I am sure that you are." Snape wrapped his arms around the child tightly. "You are more than halfway through this. In just a few more hours it will be all over and you can take a nap." He leaned down placing a kiss on top of the boy's head. "Don't you ever let that blasted Lockhart touch you again."

"I don't even want to go back to his class. He can't teach!" Harry hissed in pain as he held his arm to his chest with a soft whine of 'Oww."

Snape found himself wanting to agree with the child but he was sure doing so was not the correct way to respond. "You must go to his class. I am afraid that is not an option."

"It's terrible! He's terrible!" Harry shifted his head to tuck under Snape's chin. "He should regrow his bones!" He sniffed, once more rubbing at his face.

Snape sighed softly at the words. "Regardless you must go to class and you must show him respect. However like I said, do not let him touch you again and do not blindly trust him either."

"Okay," Harry whispered, a large yawn soon passing his lips. His arm still ached, but not as bad as it did at the start at least.

Snape swallowed hard as he realized the child was no longer crying. "You need to take another dose of the potion." He nearly cringed at the reaction he was sure his words would cause.

"Noooooo!" Harry whined into Snape's chest, shaking his head against it. He already had a shot, and now he had to take the terrible potion. "I don't want to." Hot tears burned his eyes as he looked up to the man.

Snape sighed softly as he frowned at the boy. "I know that you do not want to however, unfortunately you have to." Snape's hand rubbed the boy's back gently. "It is working. Your bones are growing back. You cannot stop taking it now."

Harry's chin quivered slightly as he looked back down towards his arm. "I hate today... all of it. I just wanted to sleep."

Snape's frown deepened at the words as he held the child tightly, carefully leaning forward to retrieve the potion as well as the tablespoon from the table. He waved a hand causing a new glass of water to appear on the table. "Why don't you take your medicine now and then you can close your eyes for an hour? That is better than no sleep at all."

Harry hardly had the fight in him, but a few stray tears trailed down his cheeks as he stared at the potion bottle. Sleep sounded so nice right then, and he couldn't help but wonder if Snape felt tired as well. "Okay," he whispered, using his left hand to rub at the tears.

"Very good," Snape nodded as he poured the first tablespoon of the potion. "There is a glass of water right behind you if you would like to get it now."

Not needing further prompting, Harry turned himself slightly to reach his hand over and pick up the glass of water. He'd be able to rest. That's all he had to think about.

Snape held the spoon out in front of the boy's mouth. "Come now, quickly like you have been taking it."

Closing his eyes, the child opened his mouth to allow the spoon to enter. Within a second he swallowed the liquid. He whined as he quickly took several gulps of water while Snape prepared the second spoonful.

"You are doing very well," Snape nodded, "I am quite proud of you." He held out the second spoonful. "One more and then you can sleep for a bit."

Harry's lips turned down in a frown as he refused to open his eyes, he only opened his mouth once more before swallowing the vile liquid. Opening his eyes then, he quickly raised the glass to his lips to drink almost all of the water before he reached and placed the glass down. He nestled his head back against Snape's chest, blinking tiredly as he stared down to his legs. "Maybe I'll just sleep tomorrow."

"That would be fine." Snape held onto the child as he leaned forward placing the potion and spoon back on the table. He leaned back once more before pulling Harry's blanket over from the end of the couch and wrapping it around the child. "Close your eyes," he instructed softly as his hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. Snape closed his own eyes as he wrapped his left arm around the child.

Harry did so with a sigh, his body relaxing near instantly. Finally, he could at least rest a little. He listened to the evened beating of his guardian's heart, sleep not taking long to overcome his mind. He only wished he could stay asleep all night, the hour was always so quick to pass.

Snape felt the child's breathing even out, finally allowing his own mind to rest for a few moments. He was sure that he had never felt so bad for the child. He was also sure that he had never experienced a night such as this one. He only hoped that the dose of the potion that Harry just took would be enough to grow the rest of his bones back.

* * *

Another dose of the dreaded potion had come and gone, rather quickly. Harry having giving up on his complaining so he could just fall right back asleep. At some point, he had grabbed Snape's cloak to wrap around himself along with his blanket.

However, his rest was short lived once more as his arm started to burn in pain. The child gasped in pain as he sat up from his guardian's chest and loud cry of pain passing his lips as he held his right arm tightly to himself. Almost immediately, he let go. He could feel the bones regrowing and shifting around in his arm. The muscles returning to their place slowly. Harry's reflexes started to return, his right elbow shifting slightly as his arm attempted to move.

It didn't help.

The child sobbed loudly as his left hand only gripped at his own shirt. He hid his face well into Snape's cloak as his small frame shook with his cries.

Snape jumped at the sound of the child sobbing. For a split second he forgot why Harry was on his lap on the couch at near five in the morning. He forgot why the child was sobbing. The memory of the previous evening washed over him as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy.

"You are okay," he said softly hoping that his words would somehow calm Harry. "It is nearly over and you are doing so well." He bent his head down placing a kiss on top of the boy's head. His grip on Harry tightened once more. "Cry it out if that helps."

"It huuurts!" Harry sobbed into the man's front, his shoulders shaking as he cried heavily. The prickling feeling was worse than he ever thought possible, but also feeling everything regrow. The muscles were something he didn't even think about when all this started, but it perhaps the most terrible part.

Snape wrapped his arms tighter around the boy as he found himself rocking him gently in his arms. "I know it hurts. It will stop soon. I am sure that your arm is nearly healed." He leaned down once more placing another kiss on the boy's head. "Come now, take a deep breath for me."

Harry did as was asked, but he only succeeded in coughing on a sob as he raised his left hand to his mouth. He could feel the small bones of his fingers rubbing against each other as they slowly formed and settled into their proper place. His arm burned as the muscles returned. The child could say nothing as he simply cried within Snape's cloak.

Snape held the boy close to him as his right hand moved to gently rub the small back. "This must be the end of it. Let me see your arm." He kept his voice gentle as he swallowed a large yawn.

Harry lifted his right arm just slightly, the pain excruciating before he simply let it rest in his lap. He used his left hand to rub at his eyes, his shoulders hitching up. "Don't touch iiit!" He shook his head, continuing to rub at his cheeks.

"I won't touch it," Snape promised as he looked at the arm carefully. Unlike the last time he had inspected it, he could see several more bones clearly defined now. He nodded before he wrapped his arms around the child once more. "It should be healed completely very soon."

Harry's sobs were loud, only faintly muffled into Snape's front as his body shook. He heard the words, but they hardly registered as he wrapped his left arm around his guardian's neck tightly.

He wanted to move his right arm, his brain told him he could. Yet he refused, the feeling of the bones and muscles adjusting against each other; Harry didn't want to risk even more pain.

"Okay," Snape said gently as he pulled the child closer to him yet. He was sure that in the past six years he had spent with the child he had never seen him cry quite as despondently. "The pain should stop soon Harry. It's almost done."

It took near fifteen minutes before the child's sobs started to lessen. Harry's eyes burned in pain as he rubbed his face into Snape's cloak. His breath hitched slightly as his shoulders started to relax just slightly. The pain in his arm had improved slightly, no longer feeling a burning pain and more of just an ache. Harry took in a breath, his hold around Snape's neck with his left arm tightening just slightly.

Snape waved a hand causing a washcloth to appear. He plucked it from the air before charming it to remain cool. "Let me see that face of yours Harry."

Harry sniffed loudly, loosening his hold slightly and pulling his head away from Snape's shoulder slowly. He looked up at the man, his eyes red and puffy from his tears. "I-It all hurts." His voice was hoarse, the child's left hand rubbing under his right eye.

Snape gently pressed the cloth under the child's left eye. "Your arm must be starting to feel better, no?" He frowned at the sight of the child.

Harry closed his eyes as the cloth was pressed under his left, only able to slowly nod at the words. He sniffed, leaning into the cloth with a soft whine of pain. His right arm flinched slightly and he moved it closer towards his body. "Still hurts."

Snape hummed softly as he finished tending to the skin under the boy's left eye before moving to his right. "This whole ordeal is nearly over with." The yawn he had been trying to swallow finally succeeded in escaping his lips.

"M'sorry," Harry whispered, his eyes still remaining closed as the cloth was moved. He knew Snape had to be tired. While he may of been able to take small naps every hour, Snape was awake so the hour wouldn't be missed. He pulled his face away from the cloth, looking down at his right arm. He twitched a finger and groaned softly as he immediately stopped. "It hurts."

"You have absolutely no reason to be sorry," Snape said gently as he shook his head slightly. He nodded softly. "I know it hurts. The pain should be over soon."

Harry nestled his head back into Snape's shoulder, whining just softly. "Do I still have to take that potion?"

"I'm not sure," Snape answered honestly as he rubbed the boy's back. "We will see when it is time how your arm looks."

The child's shoulders slumped down as he closed his eyes. He was clearly exhausted and nestled his face within Snape's neck. He remained still for several minutes before he released a soft sigh. Harry finally moved his right arm towards his chest with no help.

"Let me see your arm," Snape requested once more as he realized that the child just moved his arm without complaining of pain.

Harry slowly moved, raising his right arm up just slightly. His face remained hidden within Snape's neck as he sniffed softly.

Snape hummed softly as he carefully looked over the arm. "I'm going to touch it," he warned the child softly before he very gently felt the boy's wrist pleased to find that there were now bones in it.

Harry cringed just slightly as his wrist was touched, withdrawing it just slightly. "Ow," he whispered.

"I think that after one more dose of the potion you will be good as new," Snape nodded as he reached out brushing a stray tear from the child's face.

Harry whined tiredly as he rested his arm back on his lap. "I don't want to take it," he whispered.

"You haven't wanted to take it since we have started have you?" Snape raised an eyebrow. His hand continued to rub the small back.

"I'm so tired." The child rested his head back down toward Snape's chest. He blinked several times before his eyes simply closed again.

"One more dose in a little while and then you can go to sleep for a few hours."

Snape leaned down placing his lips to the boy's forehead. "You don't feel feverish at all do you?"

Harry slightly shook his head before he shrugged a shoulder. "I feel a little warm but not as hot as I did before."

Snape held the boy tightly as he leaned forward picking up the thermometer from the table. "Let's just be certain." He reached out and gently tapped Harry's chin.

Harry sighed as he was shifted slightly when Snape leaned forward. Opening his eyes, he opened his mouth to allow the item to be placed under his tongue. He looked up at Snape briefly before he closed his eyes once more.

Snape waited a few moments and then gently pulled the thermometer from the boy's mouth, humming softly as he read it. A moment later he leaned forward once more, placing it back on the table. "Ten minutes and then you can take the potion and go to sleep."

Harry sighed, tucking his right arm between himself and Snape's front as he curled up. "Finally," he breathed.

Snape nodded at the word. "I'm sure you will be asleep the moment you are in your bed."

"I don't want to moooove," Harry whined, stretching his left arm out as he yawned widely. "Can't I sleep out heere?"

Snape considered the request for a moment before shaking his head. "I am going to lie down as well and I feel better about you being across the hall in your room."

Harry sighed, opened his eyes at the words, "Okay." He was way too tired to argue with the man, a yawn once more passing his lips.

"Just a few more minutes." Snape gripped the child tightly as he leaned forward retrieving the potion as well as the teaspoon. He waved his hand causing a glass of water to appear on the table.

Harry reached for the glass as soon as it appeared, holding it close as he sighed. At least it would be the last one.

"How does your arm feel?" Snape poured a tablespoon of the potion.

"It's sore," he muttered, eyeing the potion being poured with a disgusted look.

"We are going to get these last two in you and put you to bed."

Harry lifted his head from Snape's chest. He didn't even protest as he opened his mouth, allowing the spoon to enter. Within a mere second he swallowed the first dose before downing several gulps of water with a whine.

Snape nodded his approval before pouring the second tablespoon full. "Very good. Just one more and you are done." He swallowed a large yawn as he glanced at the clock. On a normal day he would be waking any moment.

Harry once more opened his mouth to take the second spoon full, eyes closing as he took gulps of water right after. He didn't even attempt to place the glass, back, simply resting his head back on Snape's shoulder as he held the glass loosely within in his lap.

"Excellent," Snape nodded as he gently rubbed the boy's back. "I am quite proud of you for how you have handled all of this."

Harry only hummed softly, finally moving to put the glass down. After, he reached both arms to wrap around his guardian's neck; his right arm carefully resting on the man's shoulder as if nervous it would hurt. His shoulders slacked down as sleep quickly pulled back at his mind.

Snape gripped the boy tightly as he leaned up placing the bottle and spoon back on the table. A moment later he stood with Harry in his arms. "I think it is well past time to get you in bed." The man leaned down picking up Harry's pillow and blanket before moving towards the hall that led to his room.

As Harry was lifted, his hold tightened around Snape's neck with a soft whine. He was well beyond tired and the motion had actually woken him up slightly. His eyes opened for a brief moment before closing, his cheek resting on his guardian's shoulder as he was carried with ease.

Snape walked into the boy's room, depositing him onto his bed before placing his pillow down. The moment that Harry laid down he covered him with his blanket tucking it under his chin. "If you need me I am right across the hall."

"Don't leave yet," Harry whispered, his grip tightening just slightly as he was placed on the bed. He rested his right hand carefully on his pillow, sparing a tired glance up to the man.

Snape sighed softly at the request. "Lie on your stomach."

Harry did so, his left arm tucking under his pillow as he relaxed fully with a soft sigh. His face nestled into the pillow as he hummed in content.

Snape sat on the edge of the bed, reaching his hand out and gently rubbing the boy's back. "I will wake you up around eleven. If you sleep longer than that you likely won't sleep tomorrow night."

"Okay," he whispered into his pillow, nodding just slightly. Sleep came quick for the child, only taking a few minutes before his breath evened out completely.

Snape rubbed the boy's back for several more moments before he stood. He waved a hand causing the room to darken before he moved into the hall and then his own room, leaving Harry's bedroom door open behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

**December - Harry, age 15**

Harry stared at the top of his bed, practically straining to hear the conversation downstairs. Yet... he heard nothing. A blasted silencing spell. He took in a breath, holding it for several seconds before releasing it slowly. He couldn't explain what had rushed over him at the Burrow. Seeing her, _hearing_ her taunting him within the tall grass.

The fifteen year old hadn't even thought about the others there. He didn't even think about Snape.

When Remus had grabbed him, he wasn't sure if he ever saw the man so disappointed and _scared_. Scared for him. It hadn't just been Bellatrix there, there had been at least two more around as well.

When the man brought him home, he advised him to go upstairs so he and Snape could speak. There was nothing else to it. Snape knew something had happened the moment they returned, yet he allowed him to go by with only a stern glare.

Now he was waiting for his guardian, who would be fully informed on what exactly happened. On what he had done. Harry cringed inwardly to himself, pushing himself to sit closer towards the middle of the bed.

* * *

Snape paced the room after Remus left. He was doing everything he could to attempt to calm his temper. The man was sure that he had never been so angry - so _disappointed_ in his child.

Harry had been in his room for roughly twenty minutes. Snape was sure that Harry was anticipating his arrival however, Snape was nowhere near ready to deal with his son.

The man continued to pace as he glared at the staircase. This particular subject had been gone over more than once and from what Snape had been told Harry had acted with little regard to his own safety, the rules, or any promises he had made to his parent.

* * *

It was nearing past half an hour now and still Snape hadn't made an appearance. Harry shifted his legs on the bed before he slowly stood. He made his way towards his door and just listened. Unless Remus was still there and there were still talking? Maybe the spell was still up?

Harry groaned as he made his way back to his bed, simply sitting on the edge of it.

* * *

It was near three quarters of an hour before Snape made his way up the staircase, the slipper gripped firmly in his hand.

He paused outside of Harry's bedroom door. Typically the man would knock but tonight he had no patience for such things. He pushed the door open to find Harry sitting on the edge of his bed.

Snape walked across the room and retrieved the chair from the child's desk, placing it firmly in front of Harry. He tossed the slipper onto the bed next to the child. "You had better have a damn good explanation for your actions young man."

Harry shifted back slightly as Snape entered, his eyes never moving off the man until they snapped to the slipper that landed next to him. He took in a breath, looking back at his guardian. He knew that no matter what he said, nothing was going to come out in his favor. There was no lying out of it. Not with Remus having told him everything.

Harry swallowed heavily, taking in another slow breath. "I... I wasn't thinking," he spoke softly, his gaze falling away from Snape then to land on the floor.

"Get your eyes off the floor!" Snape snapped. "You have known since you were six that speaking to the floor is not acceptable!" The man took a deep breath, attempting once more to reel in his temper and failing miserably. "Not thinking? I am questioning whether your brain is in working order at all!"

"Sorry." Harry instantly raised his head back up, studying Snape's angry expression. His arms rested around his middle loosely, clearly struggling with keeping his gaze on the man. "I hate her!" He finally hissed, blinking rapidly as tears started to burn under his eyes. "Okay? I just... I wanted her to pay."

"I do not care what you wanted! She could have killed you! Did you ever even think about that?" Snape pointed a finger at his child, his features stern. "You broke your promise to _me_!"

The teen tightened his arms slightly around himself, subconsciously moving back slowly on the bed. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"You certainly will be." Snape's eyes narrowed on the child. "I have half a mind to slipper your backside every night for a week!" Snape reached a hand out and tapped the boy's knee firmly. "I would have thought that twice the last time this happened was enough but clearly I was very wrong."

Harry shook his head, shifting his knee at the tap. "Don't. It _was_ enough. It was!" He emphasized as he looked at the man. "You... you don't get it though. I mean... I have you, Remus knew my parents too - and Sirius. And now he's gone and... and it was all because of her!"

"Have you any idea how many people I cared for I have lost at the hands of others?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy as he pointed a finger at him. " _You_ do not get it Harry James! I will not lose you as well! You could have been murdered tonight! She would have thought so very little of doing so. She would have thought little of torturing you for hours before doing so! Aside from that you are fifteen years old. You have no idea how terrible it would feel to live with someone else's death on your conscience, no matter your hatred for that person."

Harry finally broke his gaze away from the man, his jaw set tight as he blinked. Tears started to blur his vision as he raised a hand to remove his glasses and toss them to his side. He raised the same hand back to his eyes, rubbing them roughly.

"We have talked a countless number of times about how important it is to keep yourself safe however, clearly talking has no affect on you or your behavior." Snape's hand reached out firmly tapping the boy's chin.

The teen shifted his head slightly at the tap, letting out a loud breath as he once more rubbed at his eyes. "I _am_ sorry. I just... I just felt so angry."

"I believe that you and I have discussed controlling that temper of yours as well." Snape's tone was stern. "If you want to act like a child, you can certainly be treated as such. I would have thought that at fifteen you would have been far too mature to go over my knee yet once again I was wrong. How disappointing."

"I'm too old for it," Harry muttered, lowering his eyes to his knees before shifting his gaze to the slipper next to him. "And I wasn't acting like a child!"

"You most certainly were." Snape reached out a hand tapping the boy's chin firmly once more. "A foolish child at that! Disregarding the rules is childish at best! Putting yourself in such danger? You act as though you have no knowledge of how serious the consequences could have been had she gotten her hands on you!" Snape shook his head firmly. "You are far from too old to have your backside warmed, your actions tonight proved that."

Harry shifted his head away once more, rubbing at both eyes as he slowly shook his head. "It was all a blur," he muttered, glancing up at the man. "I just... I just wanted her to pay." The honest truth was, even if he had gotten to the woman, he doubted he would have actually done anything, despite all his hatred.

"You listen to me very closely." Snape pointed a finger at the child once more. "It is not your job to make her pay. You are a child young man. I will be damned if I am going to stand by and watch you live with guilt for the rest of your blasted life. Are we clear?"

The teen tilted his head away as the finger was, once more, pointed directly at him. He fell silent for several moments before giving a small nod. "Yes."

"I have half a mind to conjure up a paddle and take it to your backside," Snape hissed. "If this ever happens again..." The man trailed off with a stern glare.

"It... it won't." Harry pushed himself further onto his bed, folding his legs up. "It won't happen." His shoulders stiffened slightly at the threat.

"We are going to make absolute certain of that." Snape's lips set in a tight line as he leaned forward pointing a finger at his child once more. "You are on restriction for the foreseeable future. Your broom is on the ground as well."

It didn't surprise Harry, really it didn't. Yet all the same, a look of disappointment spread across the teen's face. "Dad..."

"You will be spending tomorrow in your room for the duration of the day. While you are in here you can spend some of your time writing lines for me. I think that, 'I will refrain from putting myself in dangerous situations' five hundred times will do." Snape continued forcing himself to ignore the boy's small attempt at pleading.

" _What_? Five hundred? Dad, I'm _sorry_! I am! I just... I just wasn't thinking straight- or- or at all," Harry finally offered as he lowered his head. Blinking, fresh tears had found their way back up to blur the teen's vision.

Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin firmly. "If you would like to increase that number we certainly can however I do not want to hear argument."

"No! No please don't." The teen's chin quivered just slightly as he shook his head. He raised a hand, rubbing at the tears once more.

Snape sat up straight crooking a finger at the child. "Come here."

Harry swallowed heavily, his breath giving a sharp hitch as he slowly pushed himself up. Just as slow, he moved to stand in front of the man.

Snape held his hand out as he nodded towards the slipper on the bed before giving the child a pointed look.

He glanced back towards the slipper that rested on the bed before looking back at him. "Snape..."

"Yes?" The man raised an eyebrow at his child. "If there is something that you wish to say, I would do so now Harry."

He couldn't plead his case, he was well beyond sentenced at this point and nothing he said would change Snape's mind on the matter. Harry took in a breath, simply shaking his head before he took the half step back towards the bed. He picked up the dreaded item before turning back to Snape.

Snape held his hand out for the slipper once more. "Nothing else that you wish to say for yourself?"

"I mean... does it even matter?" Harry muttered softly as he gave the man the slipper.

Snape's free hand reached out and gently tapped the boy's chin. "If you have something substantial to say it absolutely matters."

The teen shrugged a shoulder, his gaze falling down towards the ground. "I just don't think you really understand." He shook his head slightly, his shoulders slouching down.

Snape sighed before swallowing hard, forcing his temper to calm a considerable amount before he replied, "Explain it to me then. However, get your eyes up off the ground before you do so."

Harry looked up at the man, studying Snape's face as he carefully chose his words. He doubted what he'd say would make a difference, but he was sure it could not get any worse. However he changed his thoughts, suddenly questioning what had been discussed. "You said it's not my job to make her pay, then who? She... she took someone away from me and she just gets to be happy about it!"

Snape was silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat softly. "I do not disagree with you Harry. She should pay for what she has done. One day I am sure that she will but it will not be by you murdering her. Do you honestly think that doing so will make you feel any better?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "You were raised to know better than that."

The teen gave a breath, blinking as several tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. "It's not fair, Snape," he whispered softly, raising his left hand to brush the tears away.

A soft sigh escaped the man's lips. "Life is not always fair." His hand reached out and very gently tapped Harry's chin. "I understand that you want revenge on her Harry, I do. I understand that you miss your godfather a great deal. However, how you went about attempting to seek revenge tonight was not okay."

Harry stared at the man, blinking and causing several more tears to fall. His breathing hitched as he finally looked away again, rubbing at his face. "I'm sorry."

Snape sighed softly at the sight of the tears. "Be honest Harry, had you gotten the opportunity, would you have been able to kill her tonight?"

Harry stared at his guardian for a long moment before he closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he could ever kill anyone... even if he wanted them gone.

Snape gave a soft hum at the action. "Yet she would have killed you with ease."

The teen released a hard breath at the words, opening his eyes and staring down at Snape's knee. "I didn't think about any of that."

Snape reached out, placing a gentle finger under the teenager's chin, slowly lifting his head up a bit in an attempt to force the boy to look at him. "There lies the problem. You need to think before acting so carelessly. You _must_ think. I am not prepared to lose you and certainly not to her. I cannot even fathom the thought." The man swallowed heavily willing himself to keep his own emotions under control.

Harry fell silent as Snape spoke, studying the man's face before the smallest of smiles pulled at his lips. "You won't lose me, dad," he muttered softly, stepping forwards and leaning into the man, wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck. He rested his forehead on the man's shoulder, closing his eyes tightly.

Snape sighed softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his child. "You are one of the brightest children I have ever known, if only you would remember to use that blasted brain of yours."

Harry's hold tightened slightly, tears falling against the man's shoulder. "It's not fair," he breathed softly.

"No," Snape agreed, "It is not fair." He loosened his grip on the child, his right hand moving to rub the boy's back softly. "However, fair or not you cannot attempt to take matters into your own hands. Are we clear on that?"

"Mmhmm," Harry slowly nodded before pulling his head away and taking a half step back. "Yeah."

"If I cannot trust you to do so then you will not be allowed to visit the Burrow, or anywhere else for that matter. I am sure you do not want it to come to that." Snape raised an eyebrow at his child.

"No," Harry shook his head at the words. "No I don't," he muttered.

Snape reached out, undoing the boy's jeans. "You may as well take them off. You will be putting your sleep pants on when we are done here."

"Snaaape." Harry slowly backed up, dread clutching at his throat as he shook his head.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child before shaking his head firmly. "Now please. It is getting late and I want you in bed."

The teen remained in his spot for several long moments before his shoulders slumped. Accepting his fate was the worst thing, knowing that there was no way to convince Snape otherwise. Not with this. "I'm sorry," he pressed again, only then removing his jeans and tossing them towards the end of his bed.

Snape nodded as he reached out and took a firm yet gentle hold of Harry's hand. "I know that you are remorseful. I appreciate that you are." He tugged on the hand in an attempt to bring Harry the two steps back to him, however this time to his side.

Harry pulled against the tug before he simply went along with it, He closed his eyes tightly, sniffing before he opened them once more and rubbed at his right eye.

Snape released his grip on the boy's hand before he reached up and tapped his chin firmly. "I do not want to repeat this lesson again. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes," Harry breathed as he shifted his head slightly at the tap. He released a heavy breath, blinking as he struggled to keep his tears at bay once more.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Snape questioned forcing his tone to go stern. "Or do we need to do this again tomorrow evening?"

"No. No!" The teen quickly shook his head at the words. "It _won't_ happen again."

Snape nodded as he took hold of the boy's hand, carefully guiding him over his lap. "I am going to hold you to that Harry." The man hooked his fingers into the top of the boy's shorts, pulling them down and out of the way before his left hand wrapped firmly around Harry's middle.

Harry rested a hand down on the ground as he was tipped over, his eyes closing once more as he took in a shaky breath. His head bowed to rest into the crook of his arm, back tensing as the shorts were lowered. "I'm sorry Snape," he breathed again, mumbled by his position.

Snape picked up the slipper from where he had placed it between his leg and the chair, shifting Harry slightly in the process. "I do not want to hear that you are sorry. I want to hear that this will not happen again!" Snape raised the slipper and brought it down in a hard stinging swat. "Ever," he hissed.

Harry yelped at the first swat, hissing in pain as he pressed his face into his arm. "It won't!" Tears burned at his eyes before falling against his arm. He hated this! He hated that Snape could make him cry so easily by doing something so stupid - so childish. He hated the idea that his guardian was even cross with him!

Snape raised his hand letting the slipper fall once more before he found a rhythm and landed several more swats. "I am not quite sure why you think that you are above the rules Harry, but I assure you that you are not." Snape allowed the slipper to hit his unprotected target twice more.

A leg kicked up instinctively, the teen's breath hitching as his bum was all too soon burning from the swats. "Stop!" His shoulders hitched hard as he reached a hand back in an attempt to protect the target. "I-I don't!" He hissed slightly, rubbing his tears against his arm.

Snape raised the slipper up landing a hard swat to the back of the boy's right thigh. "Move that hand," he hissed. "And do not tell me to stop!"

The teen yelped at the swat, dropping his hand away as a hard sob shook his shoulders. "I'm sorry!" He rested his hand back down on the floor, several more sobs wracking his frame as he kept his face hidden within his arm.

Snape raised the slipper letting it fall twice more, hitting the curve of the boy's sit spots before he paused, resting the slipper on the now red rear end. "Do you think that you can manage to behave yourself or do I need to continue?"

"I swear. I swear I-I'll behave!" Harry's knuckles turned white as his fingers curled against the floor, as a hard sob passed his lips once more. He kept his eyes tightly closed, taking in a sharp breath.

Snape moved the slipper, setting it once more between his leg and the chair before reaching down and grabbing hold of the boy's shorts, carefully pulling them back to their rightful place. "You are quite certain that you can behave yourself?" He questioned as his grip on the child loosened. His right hand moved to rub the teenager's back. "Perhaps you need to stand in the corner for a bit in order for this lesson to sink in?"

"No," Harry hissed as his shorts were returned, finally moving his head away from his arm and staring down to the floor. His breath hitched every few moments before he took in a deep breath in an attempt to hold it.

Snape's hand continued to rub the boy's back gently as he gave a soft hum. "Deep breaths Harry, you are okay."

"Owwww," Harry whined softly as he soon stood straight, taking a half step back as he rubbed at his face. His eyes flickered at Snape before he simply looked down to the floor, continuing to rub at the tears that escaped.

Snape felt guilt take over his body as he saw the tears running down the boy's face. He reached out and took a gentle hold on his arm, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Harry needed no further prompting as he wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck, his head tucking into his shoulder. His breathing continued to hitch with every other breath as he willed himself to calm down. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered into the man's shoulder.

Snape nodded as he carefully sat the child on his knee. "No more," he said in a soft yet serious tone. "Do you hear me?"

Harry kept his head rested on Snape's shoulder as he was moved, cringing as he sat down on the man's leg. "I hear you," he croaked out his voice hoarse from his tears.

Snape turned his head, placing a kiss on the side of the boy's face. "Okay," he breathed softly. "I hope that is the very last time I ever need to do that."

His eyes closed at the motion, taking in a shuddering breath before slowly releasing it. "I swear."

Snape hummed softly as he moved his head slightly in an attempt to see the boy's face. "Do you need a washcloth for your eyes?"

Feeling the movement, Harry lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes to look up at the man. "Yeah, please." His face was red, eyes more so and tear stains were still clinging to his cheeks. Still, the teen rested his head back down on his guardian's shoulder with a deep sigh.

Snape waved a hand causing a washcloth to appear and quickly set a charm on it to keep it cool. "Let me see that face of yours please."

Harry gave a soft sound, sitting up properly and staring up at the man. He closed his eyes a moment later, quickly rubbing under his left eye before he lowered his hand down.

Snape hummed softly as he firmly yet gently placed the washcloth under the boy's right eye. The man's own eyes studied his child carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Mn." Harry kept his eyes closed before he shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah," he whispered, slowly nodding his head.

Snape finished tending to the boy's right eye before he moved the washcloth to the left. "Is there anything else that you wish to discuss?"

"Not really." Harry opened his right eyes for a brief moment before closing it once more. He released a small sigh, resting his head back on Snape's shoulder while keeping his face angled for the washcloth.

Snape finished tending to the boy's face and set the washcloth on his free knee before waving a hand causing a clean pair of pajama pants to appear at the end of the teenager's bed. "A few more moments and you are getting into bed."

When the cloth was moved away, Harry re-tucked his head against the man's neck with a soft hum. His bottom ached terribly, yet he didn't feel like moving just yet.

Snape carefully adjusted the child on his knee as his hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "I want to remind you that I am quite serious about your other punishments as well." Snape's tone was soft.

Harry didn't respond though his shoulders slumped against the man before he carefully stood. "So I'm stuck in the dungeons when we go back?" He muttered, taking the pajama bottoms and carefully slipping them on.

Snape nodded giving a hum. "You are. However, I was referring to more immediately, as in tomorrow."

Suddenly Harry recalled the next part of the punishment. Stuck in his room all day... doing lines. Five hundred of them. "Daaaad." The teen slowly sat on the bed, staring at the man across from him.

Snape looked up at the child, raising an eyebrow. "You will be fine."

"Five hundred, though?" The teen pulled back his sheets before shifting his position and lying down on his side. He curled his arms under his pillow, nestling his cheek down.

"You will be fine," Snape repeated the words as he stood. He waved a hand causing the desk chair to return to the desk before he sat on the edge of the teenager's bed.

Harry gave a slight scowl at the words, watching Snape sit beside him. He gave a huff, releasing a deep breath soon after. Without a word he rolled onto his stomach, holding onto his pillow tightly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small show of cheek as he pulled the covers up, covering the boy's shoulders. A moment later he began gently rubbing the teenager's back. "I will see to it that breakfast is waiting for you in here when you wake."

Harry's body relaxed at the gentle touch, turning his head to face away at the words. He hated being cooped up and Snape knew it.

"It is one day Harry James," Snape mused softly as his hand rested on the small of the boy's back. "It could be much worse."

"I know," he murmured softly, rubbing his hand against his pillow idly. "I just hate it all the same."

"If you enjoyed it, it would hardly be a punishment." Snape's hand moved up the teenager's back rubbing it gently.

Harry gave a soft sound at the words, releasing a soft sigh as he nestled further under the covers.

"You had fair warning that I intended to make sure the consequences were more severe for this particular sort of offense." Snape's hand brushed across the boy's shoulder blades. "I cannot help but wonder if I have been to lenient in the past."

"No," he quickly replied, glancing over his shoulder towards the man. "No, you haven't been." Harry rested his cheek back down on the pillow, sighing softly.

Snape hummed softly as his hand continued to move across the boy's back. "I did not expect you to agree with me."

Harry smirked, his shoulders shaking just slightly as he stifled a laugh. He shook his head against his pillow. "You've been stern enough. I just..." His body stilled once more as he released a slow breath. "I just didn't think."

"A mistake that I sincerely hope does not repeat itself in the future." Snape's hand rested on the boy's back, his fingertips tapping lightly. "I do not enjoy punishing you."

"Like I enjoy it anymore," the teen muttered, running his thumb carefully over his pillow. "It won't happen again."

"I trust that it will not." Snape's hand moved once more. "You are far too old and far too smart for such foolishness."

Harry gave a hum, his eyes soon fluttering closed as his shoulders relaxed. "Love you."

"I love you very much." Snape cleared his throat softly. "Even when I am cross with you."


	32. Chapter 32

**May - Harry, age 8**

Snape stood outside of the elementary school waiting patiently for the bell to ring and the students to be dismissed. It was just half past twelve and he had to be back to Hogwarts to teach his next class in an hour.

Originally when he had realized that Harry had an early dismissal from school, the man had planned on finding someone else to proctor his class for the afternoon. Unfortunately with only a few weeks left in the school year, every one of his colleagues was buried in work and did not have the time to take on an extra afternoon class for the day.

Snape had considered leaving the child alone in their quarters, enlisting a house elf to keep an eye on the boy. However, the man was sure that Harry would object - loudly.

Up until as little as three quarters of an hour earlier, he had no idea what he was going to do with the boy. The man finally decided that he could set Harry up at a desk in the back of his classroom while he did an exam review for his class of third years. He was sure that Harry would be thrilled with the idea.

The man let out a soft sigh of relief as he heard the bell ring inside the building. A moment later, the doors opened and students began pouring out. His eyes scanning the crowd for Harry.

* * *

Harry nearly ran out of the school when the bell rang, his bag slung over his shoulder as he quickly walked down the stairs. The child grinned wildly as he spotted his guardian, going over to him and stopping in front of the man with a small hop.

"Hey Snape!" He wasn't sure what the man had planned for him, but what he did know was that he had a half day and that it has been the _best_ day so far.

"Harry," Snape nodded as he turned to begin walking home. "You have everything you need? Your assignment book? All your homework?"

"Yup! Everything." Harry followed after the man, keeping with his pace as he settled next to the man's side.

"Do you have a lot of homework this weekend?" Snape took hold of the child's hand before crossing a street.

"Nah. We had a pizza party today! So I just have a spelling worksheet and a math worksheet to do. Monday we're gonna go outside and talk about the cycle of plant life and stuff." Harry gripped his guardian's hand as they crossed the road.

"An interesting subject," Snape nodded as they stepped onto the sidewalk once more. "You will be pleased to hear that you are coming to Hogwarts with me this afternoon. I was unable to find a substitute to take my class."

"Really?" Harry bounced a step a head of the man, beaming brightly up to him before he leaned into Snape's side. "Yaay!" The child wrapped his arms around Snape's as he stuck to the man's side. It wasn't often that he got to go to class with Snape, yet when he did it was always something that made him feel better. With how busy his guardian had been, Harry wasn't sure when he'd really be able to spend time with him!

"I thought that might please you." Snape gave a small grin as he took the boy's hand once more before crossing a street. "I want you to bring your homework with you as well as something else to keep you occupied. Perhaps a coloring book and some crayons." Snape stepped onto the sidewalk once more, turning to walk up their street. "I have to do a review for an exam with my students so I am going to need you to be very well behaved while you are in my classroom."

Harry's shoulders slouched slightly at the words, giving a nod. He hoped there would be a day when he could help with a potion in the class. "Okay," he sighed, adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder.

Snape held the gate open to their front walk, allowing Harry to walk in first. He closed the gate behind him before starting up the front walk. "Go fetch a coloring book and your crayons so that we may go." Snape opened the front door, once more allowing Harry to walk in before him.

Harry ducked ahead of the man, giving a nod as he disappeared up to his room with his bag. Going into his room, the child went over to his desk and grabbed two of his coloring books and his box of crayons. He stuffed the items into his bag before making his way down stairs once more. "M'kay," Harry nodded, readjusting the bag strap on his shoulder.

Snape had been standing by the fireplace waiting on the child. He waved a hand calling him over to him before taking a handful of floo powder. "What did you do during your party at school?" The man stepped into the fireplace waiting for Harry to join him.

"We watched a movie! And there was pizza, and popcorn and drinks." Harry moved to Snape's side as he grinned once more. "But we were allowed to just talk to everyone. So I sat with my friends."

"It sounds like you had a very nice day." Snape took hold of the child's small hand before dropping the floo powder at their feet.

A moment later they stepped into their quarters at Hogwarts. "My class starts fairly soon. We should likely go get you all set up at a desk." Snape moved towards the door.

Harry followed after the man, smiling softly as he nodded behind the man. He couldn't help the slight disappointment that rose within him. He loved Hogwarts, he loved every moment he got to spend in it... but he wished Snape had been able to take the afternoon off.

Snape walked into his classroom. He motioned to a desk in the back row. "You can sit right there." He waited patiently for the child to sit and once he had done so he stood in front of the desk. "May I see your assignment book please."

Harry pulled his bag onto the desk, opening it and pulling out a few of his books, including the coloring books and crayons before he withdrew the assignment book and handed it over.

Snape opened the book and flipped to the correct day. He removed both the spelling and the math worksheets setting them on the desk. "Homework before you color." He set the assignment book on the desk as the first of his students started walking into the classroom and taking their seats. Several of the girls smiled widely at the small child. "Is there anything else that you need?" Snape questioned the child.

Harry watched at the students started to file in before he snapped his attention to Snape. "Hm? Oh, no." He shook his head as he pulled his homework to himself.

Snape leaned down, putting his face much closer to Harry's before he spoke in a whisper, "Remember what we discussed. This is an important exam that I am reviewing for."

Harry lowered his head as the man leaned next to his ear, giving a nod and a very soft, "Okay."

Snape gave a nod of approval before he stood up straight and moved to the front of his classroom as the rest of his students filed in. "If any of you have any hope of passing your exam on Monday I would suggest paying attention and taking excellent notes." He paused for a long moment waiting for his students to take out their parchment and quills before he began speaking about the Wideye Potion. His eyes moved around the room, carefully watching to be sure his students were working as well as to check on his child.

Harry, for his part, actually started on his homework. Idly listening to Snape talk in the background. Yet when fifteen minutes passed, the child started to shift in his chair. He lowered his pencil down, giving the softest of whines as he rested his chin in his hand. He stared past the class in front of him and towards his guardian as he slowly started to nudge his pencil around.

Snape was listing the properties of the Girding Potion as he walked up and down the aisles. He was beginning to feel much more relaxed at the idea of Harry being in his classroom. Aside from several of his female students constantly glancing back at the boy and smiling idiotically, his class was going fairly well.

The child sighed loudly as he idly rolled his pencil across the desk before it rolled off the edge and onto the floor. Harry paused, glancing up towards Snape as the man walked.

Snape turned on his heel as he heard the pencil hit the ground. Several of his students turned their heads as well causing the man to clear his throat loudly. He gave Harry a pointed look that was a clear reminder to behave before he spoke loudly, "Your attention should not be on our small guest!"

Harry slowly stood as Snape spoke, picking up the pencil and going back to his desk. Sitting back down, the child looked down at the pencil and frowned. The tip of it had broken off and Harry groaned, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on his arms.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child as he made his way towards the back of the classroom. His eyes fixed in on his child. Giving Harry a bit of a glare, Snape leaned down once more putting his mouth near Harry's ear. "Complete your homework please."

"It brooooke," Harry whined, still keeping his head against his arms as he pouted his bottom lip out.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "If you do not have another one in your bag then go into my office and retrieve one." He cleared his throat softly. "Quickly and quietly," he added in a whisper.

Harry shook his head at the words, he frown remaining. "I don't wanna keep workin'." He turned his head away from his guardian, resting his chin on his arm as he faced the class.

Snape shook his head firmly. "That is not an option," he said in a low, firm voice. "Now do as I have said."

Harry didn't seem phased by Snape's voice in his ear. He only tightened his arms together while glaring down to the top of his desk where his unfinished work laid.

Snape tapped the boy's worksheet firmly, all too aware that the majority of his students were now watching the pair. "Unless of course you would prefer to stand in the corner in front of my class?" Snape was sure to keep his tone low as he gave the child a stern glare.

The child swallowed, finally pushing his chair away as he spared a glare up at the man as he walked past. It wasn't even fair. He had all weekend to do his homework!

Snape turned his attention back to his class, his voice thundering as he spoke. "Any student that is unable to concentrate on the task at hand can expect to have five points deducted from their exam grade!" The man stormed back up towards the front of the room.

"Grouch," Harry uttered softly, causing a nearby student to snicker at the comment. The child was quick to disappear into the man's office, going up to the desk and looking into the drawers to find a pencil. He sighed, sitting in the man's chair for a moment after finding one. He turned it slowly in his hand. Snape had been a little more snippy lately, always looking at papers and planning.

* * *

Snape's eyes narrowed on the student who chuckled despite having not heard what caused him to do so. He went back to listing the properties of several potions before realizing that Harry still was not back in the classroom. Moving over to his office door, he opened it and glared at the child sitting in his desk chair. "Let's go Harry!"

"Don't yell at me!" Harry huffed as he stood up from the chair. He folded his arms over his chest as he walked back to the door, brushing past the man while staring down to the floor.

Snape raised an eyebrow as the child passed him. He followed the boy back to the desk and once Harry was seated, Snape again leaned down whispering into the boy's ear. "If you cannot behave I will be doing more than raising my voice. Now complete that homework." He reached out gently tapping Harry's chin. A moment later the man stood straight, turning and walking towards the front of the room once more.

Harry's lower lip stuck out as he watched the man walk away, his gaze falling back to the worksheet in front of him.

And that was all he did.

The child placed the pencil down and folded his arms stubbornly.

As Snape turned around and began going over the long list of ingredients that his students would need to identify for their exam he noticed Harry being completely defiant. The man fixed the child with a stern look for a moment before choosing to ignore him completely. As long as the child was silent he could pout all he pleased.

Noticing that the man was ignoring him now, the child let out a loud sigh before idly kicking at the desk. Harry leaned back into the chair, his hands gripping at the edge of the desk.

Snape's eyes flickered to Harry as he continued listing the ingredients. He watched as his students wrote them down at a rapid speed as he slowly made his way down the aisle to where the eight year old was sitting. Stopping in front of Harry's desk, Snape leaned down once more. "This is your final warning." His voice was low but stern. "Stop misbehaving or you will be punished right in front of my class."

"I'm not doin' nothing," Harry muttered back, shifting his gaze from Snape and looking to the side of the desk. He sat down properly, arms refolding over his chest.

"Stop making noise and either do your homework or color please," Snape instructed. The man stood up straight once more.

The child huffed, staring back down to his worksheet and over to his coloring book. He didn't reply otherwise, simply keeping his arms folded.

"Can you behave yourself or do you need to go stand in the corner?" Snape questioned softly momentarily forgetting that a classroom full of students was likely sneaking side glances at the pair.

"I'll behave," he muttered, still refusing to look up at the man as he sniffed slightly. "Though I'm not even doin' nothing wrong."

"Harry," Snape said in a warning tone before turning his head to give several of his students a threatening look causing them to snap their heads back to the front of the room. "You know exactly what you are doing young man." Snape turned his head back to the boy.

"Nu uh," Harry stated, not even paying attention to the class as the man turned to briefly face them all. He spared a glance up at Snape before looking back down with his arms dropping to his side.

Snape found himself closing his eyes for a brief moment as he slowly and silently counted backwards from ten in an attempt to remain patient with the child. "Would you like a quill to draw or practice with?" His eyes opened, looking down at the boy once more.

Harry was silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah," he replied softly, relaxing back into the chair.

Snape moved to a back supply closet retrieving a quill and a small ink well as well as several pieces of blank parchment. He placed them on the desk in front of Harry before speaking softly once more. "Practice with this and behave like I know that you can please."

Harry took the quill carefully as Snape placed the items down, not saying anything further as he ran the feather gently across his other hand. He did love seeing others use a quill and wanted to learn how to use one before anyone else his age did.

Snape gave a soft hum of approval before turning and walking towards the front of his classroom once more. "Several of you need to reassess your priorities if you are finding gawking at an eight year old more important than this exam!"

Harry simply stared at the quill, leaning back into the chair as he soon looked up at the man. Normally the thought of being in Snape's class was so exciting but right then he only wished they were home.

It was several minutes later before he pushed the ink quill away and placed the quill down. "Snaape," he finally whined softly.

Snape took a deep breath at the sound of the whine as he walked towards the back of his classroom. Several of his female students gave a soft, "aww" causing the man to glare at them.

Snape continued his sentence about the several uses of fairy wings before he looked down at the child with a questioning face.

The child rested his head down on his hand, staring up to Snape as the man approached. "Can't you be dooone yet?" Harry moved his head to his other hand, clearly become restless.

Aggravation spread across Snape's face at the child's words. At the rate his class was going, his students were hardly going to be prepared for their exam. "Get up." Snape began gathering the boy's homework as well as his coloring book and crayons.

Harry lifted his head as Snape started to gather his items, watching the man do so as he took in a breath. "What? Why?" He didn't make any motion to stand, actually attempting to keep one of his art books on the desk.

Snape gently yet firmly pulled the coloring book from the small grasp, all too aware that his entire class was watching. "Get up please." He picked up Harry's bookbag and placed his things inside it.

Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling the eyes on the class on him. Yet still, the child shook his head. "No," he muttered, still watching Snape handle his school bag.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy. He hardly wanted to embarrass the child in front of a classroom full of older students but Harry wasn't leaving him much of a choice. Still, rather than counting and causing more of a scene, the man held up one finger giving the child a pointed look before he slowly held up the second finger.

Harry swallowed as he watched the motion, whispering, "Don't," as he leaned away from the desk. "'M sorry," he breathed, looking down towards his lap as he still remained in his seat.

Snape leaned down, putting his own face inches from Harry's. "This is your final warning, do as I have asked and get up." His lips pressed into a tight line.

"No... you're gonna send me away and I wanna stay with yooou." Harry's shoulders hunched up slightly at the man's tone, releasing a deep breath as he shook his head.

Several soft sounds of, "Awww," caused Snape to whip his head around. "Silence!" He practically yelled. "You can all open your textbooks to page four hundred and eighty two and review the ingredients listed there."

He kept his eyes on his students for a long moment before slowly turning his attention back to Harry. He gently took hold of the boy's hand and firmly pulled him from his seat. "Since you are unable to behave yourself you can wait in my office for me until I am done with my class." He began leading Harry across the classroom towards his office door. The boy's backpack now slung over his upper arm.

"Noooo, I'll be good," Harry whispered towards Snape, pulling back on his hand slightly when they were halfway to the office. Harry gave the man a pleading look as he once more attempted to free his hand.

Snape nearly considered allowing the child one more chance. His eyes roamed to the large clock on the wall, he had less than half an hour left to finish reviewing for this exam and he could hardly afford any more interruptions. "Absolutely not," Snape shook his head as he continued to lead the child across the room. "I'm afraid that you have lost your chance."

"You're bein' meaaan." Harry pulled hard at the grip on his hand, giving a whine as he did so. "Dooon't." Sure he had wanted them to leave but he didn't want to he sent out alone! He just wanted the class over!

With less than five feet to his office door, Snape waved a hand causing it to open. "That is enough Harry." His voice was firm as his free hand came down in a swat across the small jean clad backside. It was far from the hardest swat he had ever delivered the child, truth be told it was one of the lightest.

However, the gasps from the third year's would have left anyone thinking that Snape had beat the child.

Harry's breath hitched at the swat, catching in his throat as he froze at the action. No, it wasn't the hardest swat. If it could hardly be considered a swat at all, but the fact the man did it in front of the class was enough to cause the child to want to burst into tears. All fight left the child as he struggled to keep a straight face, his eyes started to betray him though. Tears started to build up behind his glasses and he blinked rapidly while looking back towards the floor.

In one quick motion he led Harry the rest of the way to his office and closed the door firmly behind them. "What has gotten into you?" He had wanted his voice to come out stern but it came out more frustrated than anything else.

When the door was shut, Harry's shoulders hitched as he attempted to keep his tears at bay. "I-I... you've b-been so b-busy." He raised his hands, rubbing at his eyes as he took in another shaky breath.

A frown settled on Snape's lips at the words. He walked across the room, bringing Harry with him to his desk. "Listen to me very carefully." He guided Harry to sit in his desk chair, placing the boy's backpack on the ground beside him. "I have a quarter of an hour left of my class. You are going to stay in here. You may do your homework or color. You may go lie down on the couch." He paused motioning to the small loveseat in the corner. "And take a nap or you may sit here and pout but you will not interrupt me again. Are we clear?"

Harry pulled his legs up to his chest as he sat on the chair, resting his cheek on his knees as he stared at Snape. He lowered his eyes down, slowly nodding at the words with a soft, "Yeah."

"See the clock up there?" He pointed to the large clock on the wall. "When that big hand is on the twelve I will be back and then we will talk about the behavior I just witnessed."

Harry glanced up at the clock, nodding once more as he tightened his arms around his knees. He only hoped they would actually talk.. and that Snape wasn't angry at him. "'M sorry," he whispered, rubbing a hand under his glasses.

"We will discuss it when I am done with my class," Snape promised as he moved back towards the door. "Just remember what we talked about. Do not interrupt me again unless of course it is a true emergency."

"Okay." Harry stood from the chair, moving to the loveseat in the corner and sitting on it instead. He stretched his legs out slightly as he pressed his head to the back cushion, arms folding over his chest.

Snape let out a small sigh of relief before he opened the door and stepped back into his classroom. Judging by the glares he was met with he was sure that his class thought he had belted Harry the moment the office door closed. The man cleared his throat loudly, a stern glare of his own taking over his features as he opened his mouth and picked up on the list of ingredients he had been going over right where he had left off.

* * *

Harry remained on the couch, eventually just tracing small designs on the fabric. His chin quivered as he sniffed loudly, dropping his hand back down to rest on his stomach.

Snape had smacked him in front of a class! He didn't have to do that. He wasn't even being that bad! The child's breath hitched as several tears fell down his cheeks. The smack hadn't hurt at all, but he doubted it would stay that way with how annoyed his guardian had been with him.

* * *

The last fifteen minutes of Snape's class went by quickly. The man spent the time going over the last of the ingredients as his students continued to scowl at him.

By the time he dismissed his students he was beginning to feel quite guilty for having swatted the boy. He tried desperately to push the feeling aside. Harry's behavior had been far from satisfactory and he had explained to the child in no uncertain terms how important this particular class was.

He walked across his classroom and into his office to find Harry lying on the small loveseat. Snape walked over and leaned down, gently tapping the boy's leg. "I think that you and I need to have a bit of a discussion little boy."

Harry closed his eyes as he heard the door open and close, hearing Snape's footsteps echo against the stone. He glanced up at the tap on his leg, slowly pushing himself up into a proper sitting position. He leaned against the arm of the couch, a guilty look crossing over his face.

Snape sat down next to the child. He cleared his throat softly as he turned his body slightly to face the boy. Instantly he noted the guilt on his face. "What was that behavior? Did I not explain to you that this class was quite important?"

Harry pressed himself against the corner of the couch, pulling a leg up to his chest as he shrugged. "Yeah," he whispered softly, looking down to his knee.

"Did you misunderstand?" Snape questioned as his hand reached out and gently tapped the top of the small foot.

"No." The child shifted his foot, sniffing softly as he looked to the hand that tapped him. "But I... I wanna do somethin' with you." Harry released his leg, though it remained pulled up to his chest. "You've been too busy though."

"I have been very busy lately." Snape gave a small nod of agreement. "I am failing to see what that has to do with your behavior today however."

Harry rubbed at his cheeks, clearing away any remaining tear stains from earlier. "I wasn't even bein' bad," he murmured softly, looking up to the man. "I just wanted us to go hoome."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as he reached out and tapped the top of the boy's small foot a bit more firmly. "I do not recall stating that you were being bad. However, you certainly were not behaving either." The man cleared his throat his hand moving to gently tap the boy under the chin. "You are not a baby. You know that I have to work. You also know that when you are in my classroom you need to follow the rules."

Harry closed his eyes at the tap before opening them once more and looking at his guardian. "Sorry," he replied softly, looking down to the couch.

Snape hummed softly at the apology before tapping the tiny chin once more. "If you cannot listen and follow the rules in my classroom, I can certainly hire a nanny to watch you rather than bring you along next time."

"No." Came Harry's instant reply as he shook his head. The child fell silent for a long moment, his voice soft as he spoke once more. "You didn't have to do that," he muttered, sparing a glance up at the man. "I-in front of everyone too."

The feeling of guilt swept through Snape's body once more though he forced it to curve itself. "You were given several warnings." He refused to apologize to the child for his actions. He couldn't. It would send the wrong message entirely.

Harry's shoulders slouched, fresh tears burning at his eyes as he pressed a hand under his glasses to rub them away. His glasses pushed up towards his forehead at the action, but the child didn't care. He removed them completely and rested them on the arm of the couch. "Sorry."

"Come over here." Snape patted his lap softly as the tears clinging to the child's eyelashes began to soften him.

With a sniff, the child moved over to the man and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck tightly as he sat in his lap. His head nestled into Snape's shoulder as he took in a sharp breath. "I w-wanna hang out with y-you," he breathed into Snape's cloak softly.

"Do you suppose that you should have talked to me about that or acted out in my classroom?" Snape's fingers tapped the child's knee lightly.

"Talk," Harry whispered, looking down towards his knee at the gentle tap. His lower lip stuck out as he re-tucked his head into Snape's cloak.

"You obviously started feeling this way before today." Snape's fingers tapped the small knee once more. "Is that fair to say?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded against the man, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "But I didn't wanna bother you."

"You are never a bother Harry James. Never." He hummed softly. "Now tell me do you think you would find me more upset if you came and talked to me or if you acted out in an attempt for attention?"

"Acted out." The child sighed at his own words, tightening his hold on Snape's neck for a moment. "M'sorry."

"On top of acting out I am assuming that you did not complete much of your homework. Is that correct?" He tapped the small knee once more.

Harry shook his head slowly once more, releasing his grip and rubbing at his eyes. "No... I didn't," he agreed softly, glancing up at the man.

Another soft hum escaped Snape's lips as he tapped the child's knee once more. "Which will not help you to get what you want. How are we to spend time together when you have to complete your homework before we do so?"

A small grin graced the child's lips at the words, lowering his hands back down to his lap. "I can finish it all now!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the child, forcing his features to go quite serious. "Are you going to be able to remember in the future to come talk to me rather than acting out for attention?"

Harry gave a nod, his smile fading at the look on his guardian's face. "I promise." He wrapped his arms around the man's middle, hugging him tightly.

"You're quite sure about that? Perhaps you need a red backside to help you remember?" The man tapped the small knee a bit more firmly.

"Doooon't," Harry whispered, moving his knee away at the tap. "I'm sure, Snape!" A soft whine entered his tone as he looked up at the man.

Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's chin a bit firmly. "It had better not happen again. Are we clear on that?"

The child shifted his head, nodding with a slight frown crossing his lips. "It won't."

Snape gave a slight nod at the words. "Go get your bag. Let's see about getting this homework completed."

Lifting his head up, Harry stood from the man's lap. While he would rather wait to do his work, if it meant he'd be able to do something with his guardian? It was worth it. He grabbed his bag off Snape's office desk, stepping back over to the man.

Snape patted the space next to him. "Let's see those worksheets and see how much you managed to complete."

The child sat back on the couch, leaning over to take out his worksheets as well as a notebook to write on top of. He handed over his half completed math worksheet, a look of guilt crossing his face.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked over the worksheet. "Were you having any difficulty with this? Was the material giving you trouble?"

"We're doin' multiplication and I'm not good at it," Harry admitted softly, glancing over the sheet. "I get the easy ones! But above six it gets hard." His voice faded slightly as he frowned.

Snape hummed softly as his eyes scanned the worksheet. "You did quite well last year at addition if I remember correctly."

"That was addition though," Harry huffed slightly as he leaned back into the cushion.

"You need to think of multiplication as if it is addition." Snape pointed to the next problem on the worksheet. "Seven multiplied by three. What is seven plus seven?" He looked down at the child practically pouting next to him.

"Fourteen," Harry answered without hesitation. He had easily memorized most of the lower numbers when it came to addition.

Snape nodded. "Now add seven more to fourteen."

Harry was silent for a moment as he moved his fingers to count. "Twenty-one," he answered with a grin after a moment.

"Very good," Snape nodded. "That is your answer. Seven multiplied by three is twenty- one."

Harry's grin remained as he took the worksheet from Snape, placing it on his notebook as he wrote down the answer. "I wanna do one myself! So then..." He frowned as he pointed the pencil on one. "But this one would take forever! Eight times six."

"Sometimes It will take some time," Snape nodded. "However eventually you will memorize at least some of the multiplication facts. On occasion, homework does take some time Harry." Snape shifted in his seat to give himself a better look at the child's homework.

Harry sighed as he leaned partially against the man once more as he opened up his notebook to a blank sheet. He started the addition process to the question, counting quietly under his breath until he got his answer and flipping back to the worksheet.

"Very good." Snape's voice was soft as the child wrote the correct answer on the worksheet. "You only have a few problems left."

Harry kept himself against Snape's side as he went through the rest of the problems. He continued to flip back and forth between the worksheet and the paper he was doing his addition on.

Snape watched the boy carefully, pleased that he was finally completing his homework without argument. He had nearly expected the child to stall and complain the entire time. "I believe that spelling was the other assignment you have. Is that correct?" Snape questioned as the child wrote down the last answer.

"Yeah." Harry placed the math worksheet into his folder in his bag, taking out the spelling worksheet.

"I gotta pick the right word for the sentence. And, or, but, and because." He rested back against the man once more as he pulled his legs up onto the couch. "I'm going to to get a good grade..." He raised a pencil to the four words, testing out each one before he decided. " _Because_ , I study," he nodded as he wrote in the word.

Snape nodded his approval as he turned his body slightly, allowing Harry's head to rest against his chest. He glanced up at the clock noting that they still had some time until dinner. "Very good," he mused as he watched Harry complete several more questions. "You are quite smart you know."

The child tilted his head up to grin up at the man at the words. "Thanks," he hummed, looking back to his work sheet as he quietly spoke the sentences to himself to pick out the right word.

Snape watched intently until the child wrote the last correct word in. "Very good indeed. Make sure you put it back in your assignment book so that you can hand it in tomorrow."

Leaning away for a moment, Harry placed the worksheet back into his bag with a nod. "Thanks, Snape," he sighed, leaning back once more and turning his body partly to wrap an arm around his guardian.

"I hardly did anything." Snape wrapped an arm around the child. "Though I'm not quite sure why you found it so difficult to complete this earlier when you were told to do so."

Harry shrugged a shoulder as he turned his body so his front was against the man's chest. He rested his head down, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Do you need a nap?" Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boy's back.

"No," Harry shook his head, a grin crossing his lips. "I'm just comfy." He hummed, blinking his eyes open to stare across the office.

"As am I." Snape's hand moved to rub the child's back gently. "We have to floo home soon. You need a bath tonight."

"Nu uh. It's Friday! Let's stay here this weekend. Pleaaase?" Harry nestled his cheek against Snape's cloak, his grin never fading for a moment.

Snape considered the words for a long moment before giving a soft sigh. "I suppose we could stay here however, you still need a bath tonight."

"M'kay." Harry didn't dare to protest, not if they were staying at Hogwarts for the weekend!

"I have some papers to grade this weekend as well as some lesson plans to work on. However, I think tomorrow I could take a break for the morning. Perhaps we could take a trip to Hogsmeade." Snape's fingers tapped the boy's back gently once more.

Harry's shoulders started to slouch at the words, his smile starting to fade before it perked up once more. "Can we eat breakfast out?" His tone held a hopefulness to it as he looked up at Snape.

"I don't see why not. As long as you can behave yourself until then." Snape looked down at the child seriously as his fingers tapped his back once more.

"I'll be good!" the child huffed just slightly, lifting his head up front the man's chest as he stared up at him.

Snape's hand moved down, gently patting the small rear end. "Watch your tone please." His hand moved to rub the child's back once more. "Now what are you going to do to occupy your time this evening?"

"There's nothin' I can do to help you tonight?" He sighed as he closed his eyes once more.

Snape was silent for several long moments before he shook his head. "I do not have anything that you can help with me this evening however you are welcome to play in the parlor while I work on grading."

"Alright," Harry sighed softly. "Maybe this weekend I can help with a potion? Maybe like a first year potion?"

"Perhaps. We shall see." Snape's hand rested on the child's small back.

The child struggled to open his eyes once more before he simply relaxed against Snape's side. "Mnnn," he hummed softly, stretching out on the loveseat.

Snape gave a soft chuckle as he waved a hand causing the lights in the room to dim a considerable amount. "Being cheeky must be quite exhausting," he mused softly as he started rubbing the child's back once more.

"Uh huh," Harry agreed softly, grinning for a moment before it faded away. "It always is."

"Hush," Snape said softly. "Take a nice nap." His hand moved softly across the boy's back. "It will do you good."


	33. Chapter 33

**March - Harry, age 15**

Snape's nostrils flared as his eyes fell on the child in his office. Taking several deep breaths before moving across the room, he placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him upright. "What is this?" His tone was calm, too calm for having found his child in such a situation. A part of him would have liked to land half a dozen smacks to the child's trousers clad backside. He was furious at the invasion of his privacy.

Snape found his grip on the teenager's shoulder tightening as he led him across the room and placed him slightly roughly in a chair. Moving the chair next to Harry's slightly closer to the boy, Snape sat down, his eyes locking with the child's. "You had better have a damn good explanation for this behavior." He took several deep breaths willing his temper to calm.

The fifteen year old felt his breath leave him as he was pulled from the memory within the pensieve, staggering just slightly as he was pulled right. Harry winced as the grip on his shoulder tightened, releasing a soft, "Owww" as he raised his hand to rub at the area once it was released.

He took in a shuddering breath, eyeing Snape carefully as he slowly released it. A million things ran through the teen's head. How his father was, his mother, what Snape had called his mother.

"I... I didn't mean..." Harry trailed off, clearing his throat slightly in an attempt to gather himself. "I didn't mean to go in," he tested slightly. It wasn't an exact lie, he had been curious and was looking over it.

"Explain _that_ Harry James." Snape pointed a stern finger at the child, his eyes narrowing. "You aren't even to be near my pensieve, let alone in it. Did it suck you in from across the room?" The finger he had been pointing at the child, moved to tap his chin firmly.

Harry shifted his head at the tap, shaking his head. He studied the man, taking in just how angry Snape appeared. "No," he shook his head, leaning back slightly into the chair. "I just got curious." The confused expression never really left the teen's face as he watched Snape. The man had never really talked about his dad and now he knew why. Now everything made sense. Why he never spoke about his dad, or even his godfather. "I'm sorry." At that point not even Harry was sure what he was apologizing for. For what he did? Sure, but he almost felt he should apologize for what he witnessed as well.

Snape gave the boy a pointed look. "I certainly hope that you do that think that curiosity is even close to an acceptable excuse." Snape breathed heavily as he worked to keep his temper under control. "How would you feel if I invaded your private memories without any regard?"

"I wouldn't be happy." Harry swallowed heavily, shaking his head as he spoke. "And I didn't say it was an excuse. It's my reason though."

Snape was silent for several long moments as he worked hard to keep his temper calm or at the very least, under control. Finally, the man reached out a hand and tapped the boy's knee firmly. "I think you need to go to our quarters and wait for me there."

Harry lingered in his seat for a moment, slowly standing before pausing and resting his hand on the back of the chair. He knew there wouldn't be any avoiding what was to come, but he still shook his head. He placed the chair between him and his guardian as he rested both hands on the back of it. "No... no. I want to talk about it." Harry took in a breath, his grip tightening just slightly.

Snape was still for a long moment before he raised his head to look up at the child. Anger had overtaken his features. "I cannot talk to you about this right now Harry. I need time alone before I will be able to do anything." Snape swallowed hard. "Now go."

Harry remained still for several moment, his right hand tapping the chair before he simply dropped both hands to his side. "Okay," he spoke softly, turning without another word as he disappeared out of the office, allowing the door to click close behind him. His steps slowed once he entered the hall, glancing back before continuing toward the quarters.

Something wasn't right. Sirius would praise on how much like his dad he was. But yet, despite his looks, he wasn't anything _like_ him. How his dad even acted to his mom! Harry's eyes narrowed as he opened the door to the parlor, not caring right then as he allowed the door to close heavily. He moved to the couch, collapsing onto it and kicking his shoes off before pulling his legs up as well.

* * *

Snape watched the teenager go. Only when his office door finally closed behind him did Snape sigh loudly. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closing as his right hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was sure that Harry had not purposely gone into his pensieve, still the boy knew the rules. He knew that he wasn't even supposed to touch it.

Another loud sigh escaped Snape's lips. Throughout the years that he had Harry with him, Snape had been careful to never speak badly about James Potter. He was sure Harry had multiple questions. He was sure that the teenager would want to dissect the entire blasted memory.

The man let his hand drop those his eyes remained closed for several long moments before he opened them and stood. He knew he could not avoid the child for long, not without walking into a situation that would be of a mess than it already was.

* * *

Harry stared into the empty hearth of the fireplace, his mind a million miles away as he thumb idly ran over his knee. There was no chance that those in the memory weren't his parents- and Sirius, Remus... even Pettigrew. A scowl crossed his face as he glared into the hearth. And the reasoning? Because Snape existed? That was the reason?

* * *

Snape walked down the hallway, waving a hand causing his parlor door to swing open. He stepped into his parlor, his eyes settling in on his child. "You had no right young man." He sat down in his armchair, the anger still evident on his face. "None."

Harry's expression changed near instantly as the door opened, although his eyes certainly gave away that he had been in deep thought. He leaned against the arm of the couch, his eyes falling to rest on his knees. He wasn't even sure what to say. "I'm sorry," Harry finally breathed, shifting his gaze over to the man.

Snape remained silent as he shook his head firmly. "Your actions are absolutely unacceptable. This is behavior better fit for a child that does not understand what privacy is."

"No one's told me how dad was. Not really." Harry ignored Snape's words completely, looking away from him and resting his cheek on the back cushion. "People just say I'm like him."

"It was never my place to speak to you about your father." Snape swallowed hard as he paused. "I am sure that in some ways you may be like him. However, I would not be able to tell you any of those aspects of him."

Harry continued to stare forward towards a wall, his arms resting over his middle. "And mom..." Harry trailed off unable to continue his thought. He couldn't repeat the word Snape had called her, simply sparing a glance over towards his guardian.

"Aspects of what you saw where not nearly as simple as you saw them." Snape's eyes rested on Harry. "You cannot fairly judge anyone that you may have seen. It was a long time ago Harry."

Harry shifted his gaze away, looking down towards his lap in clear thought. "Still. Gives me an idea," he muttered softly, resting his head back down as he fell silent. He nearly wanted to confront Sirius on the matter, there was still a dislike between the two and Harry did not understand why. At least from Sirius end. Now he understood why Snape showed dislike to the man.

"Perhaps in some ways though not in all," Snape muttered, his eyes drifting to the corner of the coffee table. "As I said, it was a long time ago."

Harry's shoulders relaxed slightly, no longer hearing the anger in Snape's tone. "Did you ever do it? Apologize to mum?" He kept his gaze forward before closing them with a soft sigh.

"No." Snape eyes locked with the child once more. "Not that the private parts of the relationship I shared with your mother, or anyone else, any of your business." Snape's lips set in a tight line. "Precisely why you should have obeyed the rules."

Harry looked towards Snape, raising his head slightly as he did so. "I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go in it." He rested his arms over each other, his right thumb idly rubbing his left arm. "Explains a lot though... not what mum saw in him after that, but still."

"You said you are sorry?" Snape practically huffed. "Is that supposed to make up for the fact that you went near it at all? That you completely disregarded my privacy?"

"No," Harry shook his head, moving to sit properly and leaning back slightly. "But I _am_ sorry."

"You can forget about going to the Burrow this weekend." Snape's voice was firm, unwavering. "For starters."

The teen took in a breath, refusing to say anything as he slowly nodded. "O-okay," he sighed, studying Snape.

"Perhaps a weekend alone in your room will help you remember to respect others privacy." Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager, willing himself to keep his tone at a normal level.

"Daaad." A hint of whine passed Harry's mouth, grimacing slightly. He wanted to talk more about his mother right then but he could tell it certainly wasn't the time now.

"Do not whine at me." Snape's lips set in a tight line as his features hardened slightly. "I still have not decided that having you fetch the slipper and wearing out your backside with it would not be justified as well."

Harry's mouth closed quickly, sitting up slightly straighter as he took in a breath. "Sorry." He released the breath slowly, his gaze flickering down towards the floor before raising back up after a moment.

Snape was silent for a moment before he spoke once more. "On second thought, starting tomorrow you can stay in your room until Sunday evening, aside from classes."

That was nearly a week! Harry couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face at the sentence, pulling a leg up on the couch to rest his arms on the knee. He wanted to argue against the man, but he was truly trying to make sure his bum at least stayed safe from his angry guardian. "Fine," the teen hissed out slightly, looking towards the hearth of the fireplace once more.

"Should something like this ever happen again Harry James, you have my absolute word that I will take a slipper to your backside until sitting is a mere memory. Are we quite clear on that?" The man stared across the room at the boy.

"Yes sir." Harry kept his eyes on the fireplace, releasing a breath to keep himself otherwise quiet.

"Does that response mean that my hand does not need to have a discussion with your backside this evening?" Snape kept his tone stern. It did not matter how concerned he was for his child and what he had seen, a point needed to be made first.

"Yes." The teen swallowed, blinking before he broke his unwavering gaze from the hearth and down towards his knee. His voice had fallen much softer, tightening his arms around his leg.

"Good." Snape eyed the boy carefully. "I sincerely hope this pouting has nothing to do with your punishment. I have absolutely no qualms about adding on another day for every minute that you spend acting in such a way."

"No." Harry shook his head slowly, resting his cheek down on his knee much like he did as a child as he looked over at Snape. "I just don't understand any of it. And it's not like you can explain it."

Snape was silent for several long moments before he cleared his throat. "What is it that you do not understand?"

"What changed. Or why it was even like that." To Harry, he always viewed his godfather's dislike towards Snape as coming from him being adopted by the man. Now he knew it was an issue between them even before he was born.

"What changed with what exactly? Your mother and I or something else?" Snape raised a curious eyebrow. His gaze moved to the clock on the mantel before he looked back towards his child. "You have a quarter of an hour and then you are going to your room as promised."

"You said starting tomorrow." Harry gave a slight scowl at the words before it fell completely and he stared off to the side. The teen felt a surge of disappointment and frustration, causing him to wince as he idly ran his hand past his scar. "Just forget it," he breathed, standing from his spot on the couch. If Snape was just going to send him away soon, then what was even the point in trying?

Harry didn't bother waiting for the man's response, disappearing down the hall and into his room. He took in a breath as he made sure to not let the door slam behind him. He wouldn't even have Hedwig down in the dungeons with him, and there wasn't a way to get her without going to the Owlery. Harry instead opened the curtains of the window, exposing the depths of the Black Lake. He sat on the windowsill, leaning against the glass as he started into the dark depths.

* * *

Snape nearly let the child go and ignored his behavior altogether- nearly.

Mere moments after he heard Harry's bedroom door shut he was on his feet, the anger that he had worked so hard to keep under control rising to the surface once more.

The man opened Harry's bedroom door without knocking, his eyes glaring at his child. "I'm not quite sure where this cheeky attitude is stemming from but I hardly think it is called for. _You_ disobeyed a rule this evening Harry. You went into my pensieve knowing that you aren't even allowed to touch it!" The man paused, swallowing hard as he willed his temper to calm once more. "I believe that I was even willing to discuss what you saw with you not that I am obligated to do so. Now I would suggest that you lose your cheek before I help you lose it. Are we clear?"

Harry's shoulders tensed as the door opened, remaining leaned against the glass of his window as he looked over towards Snape. He was silent as the man spoke, his gaze falling towards the floor at one point before shifting back towards the window.

"I hear you," Harry uttered softly, releasing a deep sigh as he folded his arms over himself. "It's just hard, I guess. Yeah I'm curious about you and mum, but also why dad and Sirius were even like that to begin with."

Snape felt his temper calm a considerable amount. He had expected the teenager to argue back or at the very least to answer him with cheek.

After several long moments of silence, Snape cleared his throat softly. "If you would like to speak with me about your mother perhaps I can explain some things however I have no explanation for your other question as I do not know the answers nor the reasoning."

"I know you don't. But that doesn't make it any less frustrating." He looked back towards the window, staring out into the depth of the lake. "I want to know more though... with you and mum." He paused, as if trying to word everything right before he spoke. "You never talk about her after Hogwarts. Mostly as kids." Harry rubbed the back of his hand against the glass slowly. "Was that it then? I mean did you two ever talk after that? At all?"

Snape was silent as he moved across the room and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "After the memory you saw? No. We never really spoke again though we weren't really good friends for some time prior to that memory either." Snape paused for a moment as he eyed the child carefully, taking the time to choose his words. "A lot happened between us Harry and then later she became closer to your father."

"Do you think things would of been different? If after that day you apologized?" Harry kept his gaze out to the water, watching a swarm of grindylows swim by.

"I do not know," Snape answered honestly. "I often think about that day. I regret never apologizing to her."

Harry fell silent after this words, finally looking over towards Snape. He shifted, sitting up straighter as he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know that you are." Snape gave the teenager a serious look. "I know that you did not purposely set out to invade my memory as well."

"No. I didn't," Harry agreed, standing from his spot at the window and moving over to the bed. He sat next to his guardian, resting his forehead within his palm as he leaned forward.

"I know that what you saw was not easy to witness." Snape's tone was gentle. "It was not something I ever wanted you to know."

Harry didn't respond, raising his head back up to slowly rest it against Snape's shoulder instead. "I mean. I'm glad I did. I never knew either of them and all I hear are good things. But from the ones that were there with him. So does that honestly count? You know? I mean I miss them. But I'll never know how they were."

Snape cleared his throat softly as he pondered over the words. "Perhaps talk to Remus or your godfather about this. While I do not have the fondest memories of your father I am sure that if you ask them they will give you an honest answer in regards to other aspects of his personality."

"Maybe." Harry sounded skeptical at the idea before he gave a slow nod against Snape's shoulder. He sat up, leaning back on a hand.

"I did not know him as anything other than what you saw this evening." Snape was silent for several long moments before moving a hand to gently rub the teenager's back. "Your mum was a wonderful person Harry, she truly was."

Harry gave a small smile at the words, nodding slowly. "That's what everyone says. I wish I knew more about her too."

"My time as her friend was not very long," Snape confessed. "By the time we were in our fourth year we were already growing apart. I've told you nearly everything I know about her."

The teen sat up slightly straighter, swallowing as he gathered his thoughts. "Do you think I could ever see memories of her?"

Snape was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "I think perhaps I could sort through them and find some for you."

"That would mean a lot." Harry grinned just slightly after Snape's agreement. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Snape's hand rested on the small of the boy's back. "It is getting late, you should be in bed soon."

Harry gave a nod at the words, standing after a moment. "I'm going to go get ready." He moved over to his drawer, taking out a pair of pajamas. His mind still scattered everywhere with his thoughts as he moved across the hall.

Closing the door, Harry placed the clothing on the sink as he turned on the water to brush his teeth. He could always talk to Remus. He had at least noticed the man had remained in his spot during that memory. Maybe he could give him a better insight.

Snape stood before leaning down and pulling back the boy's sheet and blanket. He sat back on the edge of the boy's bed. His mind was scattered with thoughts, his body feeling multiple emotions. Regardless, he knew that he could not go back on Harry's punishment. Even if he did feel as though nearly a week confided to his room was a bit harsh.

Harry walked back into the bedroom after a few more minutes, placing his clothes in the hamper before he moved towards the bed. He laid down, a feeling of dread washing over him soon after. This would be where he was going to be stuck. For days. The teen's shoulders slumped slightly as he hid his face within the pillow case, one arm tucking under his pillow.

Snape stood, pulling the covers up over the boy's shoulders before sitting once more. His hand rested softly on Harry's knee. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded though he refused to answer verbally.

Snape hummed softly at the words, his fingers tapping Harry's knee gently. "I will see to it that your breakfast is delivered well before your first class tomorrow."

Harry's shoulder slouched slightly and he rolled over onto his stomach with a soft mutter under his breath, "Fine." He was sure he was going to go mental while locked away in his room. He absolutely hated being cooped up and Snape knew that well.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the teenager's back however, the man remained silent. He was sure Harry was disappointed with his punishment however, he was also sure that the boy would be just fine. "Perhaps if you can behave tomorrow evening I could allow Hedwig down here so that you may write Remus or your godfather if you like."

The teen shook his head after a moment, clearly sulking once more as he tucked his head into his other arm. While he would love the company of his companion, he was sure she would hate the change from being outside. No, he would simply wallow alone.

"Very well then she can just as easily stay in the Owlery." Snape's hand rested on the teenager's back. "Though I would have thought that you would enjoy her company."

"I don't want her trapped down here too," He replied softly into his the crook of his arm. Despite the situation and his frustration, the teen felt his body relax at the hand on his back.

Snape hummed softly as his fingertips gently tapped Harry's back. "However unlike you, she would be free to go as she pleased."

"Just let her stay free," Harry muttered, shaking his head as he rolled over so his back faced the man.

"Very well." Snape's fingers tapped the boy's back a bit more firmly. "You are free to wallow alone if you wish."

"Mm." Harry pulled his covers up to his chin, he nestled against his pillow closer. "Love you," he finally said, releasing a heavy sigh.

Snape's hand moved softly down the boy's back once more. "I love you too, very much."

Harry pulled the covers tighter around himself, blinking for a moment before he allowed himself to relax completely. It took only minutes before he drifted off to sleep completely.


	34. Chapter 34

**October - Harry, age 14**

The fourteen year old felt frozen as he stood in the parlor down in the dungeons. He felt sick. The look on everyone's faces when his name was announced from the goblet- everything had been a blur. Snape had looked livid and the grip the man had on his neck when he initially walked by the Professors didn't make him feel any better.

Now Harry waited for his guardian, staring down into the flames in the hearth. He didn't even do it. He didn't know how! Angry tears burned at his eyes as he moved to sit on Snape's armchair. Harry pulled his legs up, resting his head on the back of the armchair.

Snape was going to kill him- and he didn't do anything!

* * *

Nearly an hour passed before Snape was able to leave the Headmaster's office and make his way down to the dungeons. The man was completely confused as to what to believe. Part of him knew that there was no way in hell Harry had managed to put his name in the Goblet, yet another part of him couldn't help but think about how excited the boy had seemed about the Tournament, how many questions he had asked.

Snape walked down the stairs to the dungeons, the anger he had felt an hour earlier when Harry's name had been called was still radiating through him.

Seconds later he waved a hand causing his parlor door to open and once he was inside, he shut it loudly behind him. His eyes instantly narrowed in on the child, curled up in his chair.

Snape was across the room in seconds. He leaned down slightly, tapping his fingers on Harry's knee firmly. "Up," he instructed. "You and I have much to discuss."

Harry blinked as the door opened and shut, glancing up at his guardian as Snape approached him. He tightened his hold around his knees briefly, biting his bottom lip. He didn't move despite the request. "I swear... I didn't do anything!"

"Up," Snape repeated the word more firmly. "Do not make me tell you again Harry." He raised an eyebrow at the child practically daring him to ignore his words.

Harry cringed at the tone, slowly pushing himself up and standing up from Snape's chair. "I swear," he whispered softly.

Snape took a firm grip on Harry's arm and carefully moved him out of the way before sitting. "I want to talk to you about what happened this evening however, first I want to remind you that the consequence for lying is a trip over my knee for a long meeting with the slipper." Snape's hand reached out tapping Harry's chin gently. "How did your name end up in that Goblet?"

Harry swallowed heavily as he was moved slightly. He studied Snape's face, desperation soon showing on his own expression. "I don't know! I swear!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Did you put your name in there?"

"No!" Harry very nearly stomped a foot at the words. "I _didn't_! I don't know how it got in there!"

"You did not ask someone else to do so?" Snape questioned sternly. "Did you hear any talk of anyone else wanting to try and do so?"

"Dad." Harry couldn't help the stubborn glare that crossed his face. "I didn't do it. I didn't ask. I didn't hear anything!"

Snape eyed the child carefully for several long moments before he gave a nod. "Forgive me Harry. However, I needed to be sure."

"Why would I do that?" Harry muttered, hurt crossing his face as he lowered his gaze.

"I don't know," Snape answered honestly. "But then you have found yourself in trouble for plenty over the years that I have hardly understood your reasoning for." The man let out a soft sigh as he reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, gently pulling him closer to him yet. "You are not competing."

Harry raised his gaze up to the man at his words. "What? Did Dumbledore say that? I thought I would have to." His words were rushed, his heart pounding against his chest.

Snape shook his head. "You are absolutely not. _Professor_ Dumbledore agrees, you are far too young for such a thing to even be considered."

Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling a swell to have to defend himself. "I could handle it," he stated, raising his chin slightly at his words.

Snape's eyebrow rose once more at the words. "Harry," he said in a warning tone. "Absolutely not."

"I could though!" He argued, taking a half step back at the tone. "Maybe," the teenager muttered after a moment of thought. "But... how would my name even get in there?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small outburst. "Control that temper of yours please."

"Sorry," he voiced softly, taking in a sharp breath. "I don't know how it happened though." It wasn't stated, but it was clear Harry was actually nervous about what had happened. His hands were locked together, looking down towards Snape's knee.

"I do not know how this occurred either." Snape took hold of the boy's hand once more, gently pulling him onto his lap. "You will be fine. You are safe Harry."

Harry nearly protested he was getting too big to sit on the man's lap, but he fell silent. He rested his head on Snape's shoulder, giving just a small grin at the words. "I never thought I wasn't," he muttered. "I'm just confused."

"With good reason." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "I'm not sure that I will have answers to any of your questions unfortunately."

"What did Du- _Professor_ Dumbledore say about it?" Harry pressed slightly. "Or Mister Crouch?"

"Professor Dumbledore is aware that you did not purposely put your name into the Goblet. He assured me that this will be dealt with. That you will not compete." Snape pulled the child a bit closer to him. "I am sure that all of this is very upsetting. However, I assure you Harry, that you have no reason to worry yourself. You are not competing."

Harry couldn't help but wonder if Snape was more assuring himself than him of that statement. As he was pulled closer, the teen raised an arm and wrapped it loosely around his guardian's shoulder.

"I want to try to," he muttered softly.

"You want to try to what exactly?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the young boy.

"Compete," Harry stated, looking up at the man. "I mean how bad could it really be?"

"Students have died in this Tournament." Snape shook his head firmly. "There is no way in hell that you are competing. That is final."

Harry wanted to protest, that he should be able to- but he also didn't have it in him. He rested his head back on Snape's shoulder, staring up to the man from his position. The teen gave a grin. "What you want me to go a year here without trying to be killed?"

Snape moved a hand to give the boy's side a gentle poke. "I would like you to go the remainder of your years without such a thing."

"So would I," Harry agreed softly, shifting his body slightly at the poke at his side with a short breath. "Don't," he muttered lightly, a grin on his lips as he moved his gaze away. "Ron looked so angry."

"Did he?" Snape adjusted the child in his lap slightly. "Perhaps he is concerned for your safety."

Harry shook his head just slightly, his shoulders slouching slightly. "He was talking the other day about how much he'd like to win it." He narrowed his eyes slightly at the thought. "He can't believe I did that." The teen groaned at the thought. Harry had told his best mate he didn't want the proposed 'eternal glory', and now here he was with his name drawn.

A soft sigh left Snape's lips at the words. "You will explain it to him. He will understand."

The teen offered a slight shrug at the words, giving just the slightest of smiles as he looked up at the man. "Yeah."

Snape sighed softly as his fingers gently tapped Harry's knee. "Are you planning on staying down here tonight or are you going up to your dormitory?"

"I mean... I'm already down here. Can I stay down here and eat breakfast in the Great Hall?" He shifted his head to glance towards the clock before he simple rested his head back down.

"You may." Snape gave a slight nod. "You are always welcome to stay down here." His head turned slightly to see the clock on the mantel. "Half an hour and you are going to bed."

"Alright." He dropped his arm from around Snape's shoulder, resting it back down on his lap. "I don't like that someone put my name in that though. I can't trust anyone except Hermione and Ron."

"I do not like it either. Not at all." Snape swallowed heavily. "I think between Albus and myself we will get to the bottom of this and discover who did so."

Giving a nod of agreement, Harry relaxed as he allowed his eyes to close. "Just a normal year please," he muttered.

"I am doing everything in my power to see to it that it is." Snape's fingers gently tapped the small knee once more. "If you are falling asleep then I think it would be best if you moved to your room."

"I'm not really tired," Harry admitted, his eyes remaining closed. How could he possibly sleep? Someone placed his name in that goblet and he didn't know who, or why. Especially if students had died during the tournament..

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Are you going to be able to sleep at all tonight without assistance?"

Harry was ready to protest that he was going to be fine, before his shoulders slumped slightly. "I dunno," he admitted softly.

Snape hummed softly at the response. "A dose of Dreamless Sleep will do you good. If that is the answer you are giving me it is no longer up for debate Harry."

"Can't I try without it first? And if I can't I swear I'll tell you." He pressed lightly, biting his bottom lip a moment before he looked up at the man.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the request. "I'm afraid I cannot help but think that giving it to you before there is an issue would be far more beneficial."

Harry gave a frown at the words, shrugging his shoulder slightly. "I mean... I'll take it. But only because I don't feel tired at all." He shifted his head once more to look at the clock. It was nearing midnight by now, and Harry felt just as awake as he did when his name was called.

"That is certainly a more favorable answer than fighting it every step of the way would be," Snape mused. "A more mature answer as well." His fingers gently tapped the boy's knee once more. "Why don't you head into bed. I will be there in a moment."

Harry gave a soft sound of agreement, standing from his guardian's lap and stretching his arms slightly. "I can't sleep in here?"

Snape instantly shook his head at the request. "Albus may be by tonight as could Minerva or even Alastor. I want you to get a good night sleep, not one that is interrupted."

Harry frowned at the words, taking a half step back before he simply turned. He knew they would be talking about him. "I mean... don't I have a right to hear what they have to say?" He paused at the entrance of the hall, looking over towards Snape.

"Not when that conversation is taking place well past midnight." Snape shook his head as he stood. "However, I will share the conversations with you in the morning should they be appropriate enough to do so."

Harry eyed the man a moment, watching as he stood. With a sigh, Harry's shoulders fell slightly as he continued down the hall and to his bedroom. He partially closed the door, going to his dresser and taking out a pair of pajamas. The teen was rather quick to change, tossing his clothes into the hamper before he moved towards his bed.

Removing his glasses, Harry rubbed at his eyes as he placed them down on the bedside table. Did someone from one of the other schools put his name in the cup? But why would they? Harry sat down on the bed, sighing heavily.

Snape walked into the room a moment later with a small vial in his hand. "As I said earlier Harry, I don't want you to worry about any of this. Albus and I will get to the bottom of it all."

Harry only offered a small nod as he took the offered vial, looking down at the liquid. He nearly asked if it was flavored, but the man had always been sure they were. After a moment of hesitation, the teen downed the potion in a few swallows before he handed the empty vial back.

Snape took the empty vial, slipping it into his pocket. "I think that you will be very thankful that you agreed to take that." He sat down on the edge of the bed, tapping the boy's knee lightly through the quilt. "Lie down please."

Harry gave a small sound, lowering himself down and rolling over onto his stomach. "Love you," he murmured softly, tucking his arms under his pillow.

Snape pulled the covers up over the boy's shoulders before his hand moved to gently rub the teenager's back. "I love you very much."

The potion didn't take long to kick into effect, the teen fighting against it for a moment before his eyes closed. His body relaxed as a soft breath passed his lips.

* * *

It was near three in the morning when Albus finally left. Snape could feel his blood boiling at the words that the old man had spoke. It was hardly fair! How could his child...how could any fourteen year old be expected to compete in such an event?

Snape strode angrily across the room to his small bar cart, pouring himself a tumbler full of firewhiskey. He was sure that it would calm his nerves. Yet before he could even bring the glass to his lips he found himself throwing it across the room in anger, watching as it smashed into the wall and shattered on the floor.

Snape moved to his armchair, collapsing into it as his eyes closed and the fingers on his right hand pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. This had to be some horrible mistake - some terrible nightmare.

* * *

Harry had slept, quit soundly, since he had laid down. No dreams- nothing. Yet at the sound of the smash from down the hall, the teen jolted awake. His chest heaved in shock at the sudden sound, pushing himself up as he stared towards his door. Silence had followed.

He strained to hear for any voices or footsteps, only to be met with silence once more. Harry felt himself release a slow breath, reaching into the side table and picking up his glasses and wand. Placing his glasses on his nose, the teen stood and stepped over to his door.

Peering out into the hall, he saw the light still shining from the parlor. Blinking, Harry stepped down quietly before he peered around the corner and spotting his guardian in his chair, he lowered his wand down.

"Snape?" He called softly, raising a hand to rub at his eyes as he stifled a yawn. The teen stepped further into the room, pausing when he noticed the glass shattered against the far wall.

The man's eyes opened as he looked up at the boy. A moment later, his hand dropped from his face. "It is the middle of the night Harry. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I just heard something." Harry carefully placed his wand down on the side table next to the couch. "What happened?" He couldn't help his eyes falling back to the glass before he looked back at the man.

"I had a discussion with Albus that was upsetting." Snape's eyes moved to the clock before he shook his head. "It is three in the morning. It is far too late for this conversation. Get your behind back into bed, we will discuss this in the morning."

"I mean it is morning." Harry pointed out as he simply moved closer and stood next to Snape's side. "What'd he say?"

Snape's lips pressed into a tight line. He was sure that if he told the teenager he would never get him back into bed. "What did _I_ say Harry? Get yourself back in bed." The man instantly released a small sigh, reminding himself that it was not his child that he was furious with.

The teen remained in his spot, stubbornness crossing his features as he shook his head. "I'm not tired now." He sat on the arm of Snape's chair, clearly indicating he had no intention of going back to his room.

Snape let out another sigh as he turned his head slightly to look up at the child. "Forgive me Harry, I was not aware that you suddenly no longer have to listen to me when I tell you to do something."

Harry folded his arms, looking down towards his knee. "It had something to do with me." It wasn't a question, it was a clear statement. "And I won't sleep either way- so why not just tell me now?"

Snape was silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat. "The rules of the Tournament cannot be changed. Your name was pulled therefore you must compete. The only way around this would be to withdraw you from Hogwarts as a student and send you back to Muggle school for the remainder of the year."

The teen felt his mouth go dry at the words, his throat tightening. Despite his words of wanting to compete, he was so sure he wouldn't have to... and he wasn't going back to muggle school.

"So I have to compete," he whispered, the teen's gaze unfocusing as he looked at seemingly nothing.

"I believe I just said that there is a solution to keep you from doing so." Snape's hand rested gently on Harry's knee.

"I'm not going to Muggle school," Harry stated, shaking his head as he looked down towards Snape's hand.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, swallowing hard before speaking. He made sure to keep any sternness out of his tone. "I believe that you will do what I tell you that you are doing."

"I'm not leaving Hogwarts." Harry shook his head once more as he moved his head to look down towards Snape. "Don't make me leave Hogwarts," his voice softened.

Once more, Snape found himself forcing his tone to remain normal. "I do not believe that you have any idea what you will be getting yourself into. This Tournament is beyond dangerous Harry James and you are far too young to be competing in it."

"I can't go to Muggle school... then I'd also fall behind a year in classes. I'll... I'll be okay." He gave the smallest of grin in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Not even You Know Who could get rid of me."

Snape's lips pressed into a tight line. "You will not pester me about this. I need time to think."

Harry fell silent at the words, his shoulders slouching as he stared towards the floor. "Sorry."

Snape nodded at the apology. His hand gently tapping the boy's knee. "I am not cross with you. I am very frustrated at this entire situation. I am angry that so little is being done to protect you." He sighed softly as he closed his eyes.

Harry looked back over at his guardian. Anyone could tell the man was stressed, or at least he could. He swallowed as he glanced down to the hand on his knee. "I'll be okay." Reality was, he didn't know if he was going to be. The reality was people had died doing this, but it was also a reality that Snape could just as easily push him back a year.

Snape wanted to tell the child that his words were not fact but he refrained from doing so, instead swallowing hard. His eyes remained closed as he spoke, "I know that you will."

Noticing that Snape didn't move otherwise, Harry fell silent as he simple rested his hand on top of his guardian's. He sighed before speaking softly once more. "Can I lay out here?"

Snape slowly opened his eyes. "You may," he nodded. "However you are taking another small dose of Dreamless Sleep." He tapped the boy's knee lightly. "Go get your pillow and blanket."

Harry stood from the arm of the chair, placing his glasses down on the table before he disappeared down the hall. He knew there would be no arguing against the potion, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. He paused in his room, taking a shaky breath. He hated both options that were laid out before him. What happened to what Dumbledore had said? Hadn't he assured Snape things would be fine? The teen picked up his pillow and blanket, heading back into the parlor.

The moment Harry had gone into his bedroom, Snape moved to his supply closet plucking from it a vial that contained a half of a dose of Dreamless Sleep. He moved back to the parlor, eyeing the clock. It was nearly half past three. He was sure his child would be miserable in the morning if he did not get back to sleep soon.

The man sat down in his armchair once more as he patiently waited for his child to return.

Harry stepped back into the parlor, going over to the couch and placing his pillow at the end of one side. "I really don't need a potion, Snape." He sat down, glancing over towards the man.

"It is nearly four in the morning." Snape fixed the boy with a slightly stern look. "I have yet to sleep at all. I will not argue with you." Snape motioned to the vial on the coffee table.

"I really don't want it, dad," he muttered softly, leaning back into the back cushion of the couch as he looked at the man.

"I really do not want to worry that you are not getting a proper night sleep. Nor do I want to deal with a cranky child tomorrow." Snape's eyes narrowed slightly on the boy.

"I wouldn't be cranky and I'm not even a child," Harry muttered as he hid a yawn behind his hand. The glare from the man did nothing to phase to the teen, at least not right then.

"I am not going to change my mind young man." Snape motioned to the vial once more. "Stop this nonsense and take it. Now."

Harry sighed, leaning forward and picking up the vial. He eyed his guardian for a few moments before he swallowed the potion down. "There," he replied with as much attitude as he dared, lying down and tossing the blanket over himself.

"I could do without the cheek, Harry." Snape stood as he moved across the room to the couch. He picked up the teenager's blanket, laying in properly down on him.

It was then that Harry really noticed how tired the man looked as he turned onto his back. "Sorry," he breathed after a moment, shifting around to lay on his side.

"It's okay," Snape nodded as he sat on the edge of the couch, his hand moving to reach around Harry and gently rub his back. "I'm likely going to head to bed in a moment but if you need me just holler."

"Mnnn." Harry closed his eyes, his hand holding lightly onto the covers. "I will," he whispered, curling up slightly.


	35. Chapter 35

**October - Harry, age 6**

Thunder rumbled outside the house, the wind causing the rain to hit against the window of Harry's room. Halloween night was often Harry's least favorite holiday. This year was no different. It had been, overall an okay day until that night.

He had gotten so much candy from school due to the rain forecast, and had been perfectly happy! But then came bedtime... and Harry was much to hyper and awake to go without a fight. A fight he lost. It had only been a few smacks, but the whole ordeal was horrible to Harry.

Lightning struck across the sky, a loud crack of thunder following it a second later.

The child jolted awake, his chest heaving as tears stung at his eyes. Every year he had the same dream and every year he hated it. He didn't understand it, not fully until he came to live with Snape. But now he understood. It was his mum dying. It had to be.

His thoughts were interrupted by another crack of thunder, and this time the sudden sound of it caused the child to move and slip off the edge of his bed. He gave a loud yelp of pain as his elbow collided with his bedside table, a much louder sob echoing in his room as he remained tangled in his covers. Harry curled his arms up, hiding his face within them as his body shook with his cries.

* * *

Snape had been sitting in his armchair, a book in his hands despite the fact that he was hardly comprehending any of the words he was reading. His mind had been completely consumed with Harry.

The child had thrown a proper fit over going to bed just a little over an hour prior. The man had been forced to be quite stern with the small child, even landing a handful of smacks to his backside in order to get him to cooperate. Snape knew he hadn't been too hard on the boy yet he could not help but feel slightly guilty about putting him to bed after being so stern with him. He had assured Harry more than once that he was not cross but the child did not seem to believe his words.

Snape gave up on his reading, closing his book and setting it on the table beside him. He was about to get up and get himself a nightcap when he heard a loud thud above him followed by an even louder wail.

The man was on his feet and halfway up the stairs in less than a minute. He rushed down the hallway to Harry's bedroom, waving a hand to cause the room to light up as he walked in. A frown took over his face as he saw the child on the ground, tangled in his blankets.

Snape quickly moved across the room, freeing the child from the blanket and sheet and scooping him up in his arms. "Okay. You are alright. You just fell out of bed Harry. Calm down."

Harry closed his eyes tightly as the room lit up, hearing Snape's footsteps move across the room. His sobs shook his shoulders as he was untangled and picked up, his arms instantly wrapping around Snape's neck. His tears dampened his guardian's shirt as he pressed his face into the man's shoulder. He really didn't even want to be in the man's arms- not when Snape was upset at him. But he also didn't want to be alone.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child tightly, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Harry now in his lap. "You are okay Harry. Take a deep breath and just calm down." He was sure he had never witnessed the child quite so upset. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The six year old kept his arms around Snape's neck, his face remaining hidden. Harry released a hard sob. His breathing hitching with each breath he took before he gave up in even trying to take in a proper breath.

A terrible dream. The green flash, the screams...

"Come now Harry." Snape moved a hand to gently brush his fingertips across the small shoulder blades. "Calm down and tell me what this is all about."

Harry tightened his hold slightly as the thunder rumbled once more, only able to shake his head against Snape's shoulder. He didn't even want to talk.

Snape sighed softly as he continued to rub the small back. He could not help the guilt that crept through his at the idea that this had something to do with the child being punished. "Do you want your owl?" He moved slightly to see if the small stuffed toy was still on the bed.

The child didn't respond, at least not verbally as he only nodded against Snape's shoulder. His sobs had only lessened slightly, yet the tears still fell evenly. He shifted his head slightly, rubbing at his face with a hand roughly as he coughed.

Snape stood, the child still in his arms as he leaned down and picked up the blankets on the floor. He was sure that the small owl was wrapped up in them. He shook them out, frowning as nothing fell from them.

The man racked his brain trying to remember if Harry had his owl when he fell asleep. He had been so annoyed with the child that he hadn't even noticed that the child did not have it. The last time Snape remembered seeing the owl, was much earlier in the day down in the parlor. Still the man leaned down and peered under the bed, as he held Harry close to his chest. "It must be downstairs," he muttered softly as he stood up straight once more, making his way towards the hallway.

Harry kept his hold tight on Snape's neck as he was moved around, blearily opening his eyes and staring behind the man. His eyes and cheeks ached, his cheek resting against Snape's shoulder. His breath caught in his throat before a hard sob shook his frame once more. And now his owl was gone?

"I am sure it is on the couch where you left it." Snape walked down the staircase adjusting the child slightly in his arms. "Just calm down Harry. You are absolutely fine."

Harry shook his head slightly at the words, cringing as the storm roared outside. His breathing came out harsh, his elbow still aching as he pressed his face further against Snape's neck.

"It is just a little storm," Snape tried as he stepped onto the first floor. He was now wondering if the child did not have a nightmare at all and if the storm woke him. "We have discussed storms. You are safe inside, they cannot hurt you." The man walked into the parlor, frowning as he realized that the owl was not on the couch.

Paying no mind to the words, Harry finally started to struggle weakly in Snape's hold to adjust himself slightly. Still, he realized Snape hadn't given him his owl. His lower lip stuck out slightly, his chest shaking slightly. He should of just tried to stay in bed... or at least kept to himself.

"Settle down." Snape adjusted the child slightly once more. The man leaned down looking under the couch as he held the child tightly to his chest. "Where did you have your owl last?" He asked as he stood up straight once more.

Harry only shrugged as he sniffed loudly, pulling his face away once Snape stood up straight once more. He used his left hand to rub his eyes as his breath hitched.

Snape's eyes darted around the room, looking for the owl before the man finally gave up and practically collapsed into his armchair. He raised his right hand and silently summoned the small stuffed toy to him, plucking it from the air a moment later and holding it out for Harry. "Here we go. Now just calm down please."

Harry's arm raised to take the toy, tucking it close to himself as his chin quivered. He bowed his head down so his chin tucked against the soft stuffed animal. His sobs were softer than before, his throat now aching as he pressed his forehead against Snape's chest.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he realized for the first time that the child was favoring his left arm. "Did you injure yourself when you fell out of bed?" The man silently cursed himself for somehow missing such a thing.

Harry still had yet to respond to the man with words, his breathing still catching every few breaths. He leaned his left arm against Snape, pressing into the man's side as he carefully held up his right arm. His elbow felt horrible.

Snape frowned as carefully unbuttoned the boy's pajama top and slipped his right arm out of the sleeve. His lips set in a line as he saw the discolored skin around the small elbow. "Harry! Why didn't you say something?" The man stood once more with the child still in his arms. He walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling a glass jar from it.

Harry rubbed his face against the man, a louder sob passing his lips as Snape carried him. Now he was sure Snape was upset at him. Even if the man said he wasn't last time, he had to be now!

Snape carried the jar and the child back into the parlor, sitting in his armchair once more. He quickly screwed the lid off of the jar. "Let me see your elbow once more."

Harry silently obeyed, his chin quivering as he took in another hitched breath. His face hurt, his throat hurt, even his chest.

Snape dipped his fingers into the thick substance. "Just relax, this will not hurt at all." The man quickly set to work rubbing the salve into the small elbow.

"Mmm." Harry pulled his arm back just slightly before relaxing with a sniff. His cheek rested back on Snape's shoulder as he watched the man tend to the bruise. "Sorry," he finally whispered, tucking his head under Snape's chin. The child's voice was soft, his eyes becoming blurred once more.

"I am not quite sure what you are apologizing for." Snape continued to gently rub the salve into the bruise for a moment before he carefully helped Harry get his arm back through his shirt sleeve, the bruise now fading. "What woke you? The storm? A bad dream perhaps?"

Harry wrapped both arms around his owl tightly, blinking as he stared up to the man. Several more tears fell down his cheeks before he tucked his head into Snape's shoulder once more.

"Come now." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the small shaking back. "Tell me what is wrong."

Thunder cracked once more, the wind picking up and causing branches to rub against the roof. The child tightened his hold, shaking his head slightly, "No."

Snape frowned softly at the reply. "I cannot help if I do not know what is wrong." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the child's back.

"E-everything!" He sobbed, leaning back slightly and hiding his face within his hands as his shoulders shook. "Everythin'," Harry whispered.

Snape raised a curious eyebrow at the answer. "Can you be more specific? Everything such as what exactly?"

Harry shook his head, pressed his forehead back against Snape's shoulder as he sniffed. "I had a bad dream... and you're mad at me! And the storm. Everythin'." His shoulders hunched up slightly, his body shaking.

Snape looked down at the child before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. "Why is it that I am cross with you?"

The child refused to say anything further, blinking as tears dampened the area of Snape's shoulder. He soon shifted his chin, resting it up and staring at the back of the man's chair.

"Certainly you would not believe that I would be cross with you for having a bad dream or injuring your elbow which leads me to believe that you are referring to the tantrum you threw about going to bed." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's back.

Harry shrugged a shoulder before he slowly nodded against Snape's shoulder in a silent agreement.

"Was the spanking you received enough to help you remember to refrain from throwing tantrums?" Snape's fingertips tapped the boy's back softly.

His shoulders tensed at the reminder, once more nodding against the shoulder before he lowered his cheek down. He pressed his face into Snape's neck, taking in a shuddering breath. There were no more tears in him, and it burned his eyes.

"Did I not tell you numerous times before you fell asleep that I was not cross with you?" Snape's hand moved to tap in between the child's shoulder blades lightly.

Harry shifted in the man's lap so his side pressed against Snape's front. He moved to rest his cheek down on his guardian's chest, slowly nodding once more. Finally he spoke hoarsely, "I don't like Halloween."

"Why is that? You seemed to like it plenty earlier when you were enjoying your sweets." The man raised an eyebrow at the child.

Harry only offered a small shrug, raising his left hand to rub roughly at his face. His feet raised up to rest on the opposite arm of the chair as he sniffed. Hot tears burned at his eyes once more, his face aching from all his sobs before. He lowered his arms from resting around the man, pressing his face into the sleeves of his pajamas.

"What did I just tell you?" Snape questioned gently as he raised a hand and waved it causing a washcloth to appear. He quickly charmed it to remain cool. "If you do not talk to me I cannot help at all." His free hand gently tapped Harry's arm. "Let me see that face of yours little boy."

Harry slowly lowered his arms, giving the man a pitiful look as he sniffed. His face and eyes were a deep shade of red, clearly sore from his sobs. "I had a bad dream."

Snape nodded as he gently pressed the washcloth under the boy's right eye and onto his right cheek. "What was this dream about?"

Closing his right eye, his left eye stared up at the man. "I guess... I guess its mum", he whispered, his chin quivering before he closed both eyes.

Snape felt his breath catch in his throat at the small confession. "What is she doing in your dream?"

"S-screamin'." He pulled his head away from the cloth so he could rub at his eyes from the tears. "There was l-lots if green... and I woke up."

Snape felt his heartbeat quicken at the words. Harry had been a baby when he had seen his mother die, how on Earth could he possibly remember such a thing? And on Halloween of all nights. "Have you had this dream before? Do you have it often?" Snape moved the cool cloth to the other side of the boy's face.

"A few times," he whispered, slowly nodding his head as he leaned into the cloth. "I didn't know what it was though 'till I stayed with you."

Concern took over Snape's features as he swallowed hard. He couldn't explain it all to the child, he was far too young for such things. "When was the last time that you had it? It must have been some time ago."

"Always around Halloween," Harry sniffed softly. "Sometimes other times... for as long as I can r-remember."

Snape hummed softly at the words, thankful that the child did not seem to realize how upset he was by them. "Bad dreams can be quite scary but it is important to remember that they are not real. You are safe."

Moving his face away once more, Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck tightly and simply went back to hiding his face within his front.

Snape placed the cloth on the table beside him before he gently began rubbing the boy's back. "You are okay," Snape whispered, leaning down to be closer to Harry's ear. "You are more than safe."

He kept his arms tight around the man's neck, his small frame starting to shake once more despite the words. The child tucked his head under Snape's chin, giving just the softest of whines as he blinked his eyes open.

"Just calm down." Snape's voice remained soft as he rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "You are okay Harry." A flash of lightning lit up the parlor, followed by a loud boom of thunder.

Harry's body tensed, a soft cry shaking his frame once more as he tightened his hold slightly. "I'm scared," he finally whispered.

"What is it that you are frightened of? The storm?" Snape tightened his hold on the child slightly.

"Uh huh," Harry whispered, one hand tangling slightly into Snape's hair as if seeking the closer comfort.

"We have discussed this before have we not?" Snape questioned softly. "You are inside and very safe. The storm cannot hurt you, it is just loud."

Harry nodded slowly against Snape's chest, moving his head away to rube at his cheeks. "Can I stay with you?"

Snape glanced over at the clock, frowning as he realized how late it was for the child to be awake. He was sure Harry would be absolutely miserable in the morning. "We need to get you back upstairs little boy."

"Snape no! Nooooo." A whine entered the child's tone as he shook his head. "I don't wanna sleep."

"It is late and you must sleep." Snape nodded as his fingers gently tapped the child's back. "You will be exhausted tomorrow if you do not."

"Please nooo!" Harry shifted his head away, adjusting himself to nestle between Snape's side and the arm of his chair.

Snape let out a soft sigh as he gently but firmly pulled the child towards him and then stood with him in his arms. He leaned back down picking up the owl from the chair. "Come now, let's get you settled back down."

"Snaaaape." He struggled in the man's arms for a moment before holding tightly onto his owl.

Snape's hand moved to gently pat the boy's rear end. "If you can settle down perhaps there can be a compromise."

"Hmm?" The child settled down at the pats, resting his head back down on Snape's shoulder.

"Perhaps you would prefer to sleep in my room this evening?" Snape asked as he started up the staircase. A loud boom of thunder echoed through the house.

Harry's grip tightened at the loud sound echoing within the house. "Please," He whispered, his frame shaking slightly.

Snape nodded as he stepped onto the second floor. He slowed in the hall before stopping completely. "Try and use the lavatory please and I will get your pillow for you."

"Okay." Harry's voice remained soft as he was placed down, going into the bathroom slowly. He closed the door behind him, clearly still shaken from the night.

Snape walked down the hall and into Harry's room, leaning down to pick the pillow up from the floor where it had fallen. He moved back into the hallway, the pillow now in his hand as he waited in his bedroom doorway for the child.

After a few short minutes, Harry stepped back out and glanced down the hall. He quickly went back to the man, pressing to his side as thunder continued to rumble outside.

"Did you wash your hands?" Snape pressed a gentle hand to the boy's back.

"Yeah," He nodded, stepping into Snape's room as he was gently guided in. Lightning lit up the room through the windows within the room, the child freezing just past the doorway.

"Come now, you are just fine." Snape moved past the boy. He picked up the pillow next to his own, moving it to the end of the bed before laying Harry's pillow down. "Climb up here and lie down."

Harry followed after his guardian, sniffing softly as he crawled up onto the bed. Without further prompting, the child laid down onto his stomach, his face leaning towards the middle of the bed.

Snape pulled the blanket up over the boy's shoulders before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. "Eyes closed and go back to sleep please." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back.

"I can't sleep," Harry whispered, one arm curling around his owl as he stared across the room and to the window.

"You must be tired." Snape's hand rested on the small of the boy's back. "What is on that mind of yours?"

"I don't wanna have that dream again... and it's scary.." He curled his legs up slightly, continuing to stare towards the window as the rain hit against the glass.

Snape sighed softly as he stood and moved around the bed. Moving the blankets on his side he sat down and leaned over to take off his shoes before he lied back on the bed. "Okay." He patted his side. "Come here."

As his vision of the window was blocked, Harry shifted over to Snape's side at the words. He pressed his face against the man's shirt, his eyes soon closing.

"Are you awake enough to listen to me and remember what I am about to say?" Snape's voice was gentle yet serious as he wrapped an arm around the child.

"Yeah." Harry moved his head, moving his eyes up to look up at Snape from his position.

"I do not care how badly you misbehave." Snape looked down at the small face. "If I tell you that I am not cross with you, I absolutely mean it. Are we clear?"

Harry stared up at Snape for a long moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah," he whispered, tucking his forehead into Snape's side and focusing on the man's chest rising and falling.

"You needn't ever worry that I was dishonest about how I felt." The hand that was wrapped around Harry moved to rub the boy's back. "Remember that."

"Okay." Harry nodded slightly, one arm wrapping around Snape's middle as lightning lit up the room quickly before thunder crashed a few seconds later. His grip tightened slightly, releasing a breath.

"It is just a storm. It cannot hurt you." Snape's hand continued to brush along the child's back. "You are absolutely safe and sound."

With a soft hum, Harry's shoulders soon relaxed as he slowly nodded. He wouldn't have another bad dream. He was safe. Snape was there. Exhaustion soon clouded the child's mind and he released a breath, a soft, "Night" passing his lips.

Snape breathed a soft sigh of relief at the small sound of the child. "Goodnight. Sleep well Harry."


	36. Chapter 36

**November - Harry, age 10**

Harry rested his cheek on his left palm as he reached for a different crayon within the box. Snape was in his office, the door ajar incase either needed each other. The man was busy grading exams and had requested silence so he allowed the child to go into the classroom, sit at one of the desks, and color.

The child raised his head, glancing around the classroom as a bored sigh passed his lips. He loved being at Hogwarts, but he loved it even more when he could explore with other students. Or at least when he was doing something more than just coloring quietly.

Harry pushed himself up from his seat with a hum, moving over to look at the shelves full of potions and ingredients that lined the closest wall. His fingers hovered over the door of the storage cabinet. Just a peek. That wouldn't hurt anyone. The ten year old bit his lip as he opened the door, peering at all the ingredients that were lining the shelves within it.

He held his breath, reaching a hand out to carefully turn a bottle around to examine it better before picking it up. The motion though caused several of the vials next to it to sway.

A lot.

The child jumped back just in time, dropping the vial from his hand as it and several other crashed to the floor and started to mix together.

Harry felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, his body running cold as he dashed back to his desk. He sat down, picking up a crayon and looking over towards the cabinet before towards Snape's office. He was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

* * *

Snape was deep in concentration as he read over a seventh year's essay when he heard the loud crash coming from his classroom. The man was on his feet in seconds, racing across his office and through the door.

His eyes fell on the mess of potions. Dozens of small vials shattered on the ground. Potions mixing together in a small pool on the floor. His eyes moved from the mess to his child, who was sitting at the desk where he had left him, a crayon still in his hand.

"What happened?" Snape pulled his wand out as he walked over to his potion cabinet. Waving his wand, he caused the mess to vanish. "Were you over here touching things?"

"Nu uh!" Harry shook his head, holding up his coloring book to show the page he had been working on. "I've been coloring! It just happened." Harry felt his heartbeat increase at his own words.

"It just happened?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the desk Harry was sitting at. "Those bottles just randomly fell all on their own?"

"Well I didn't do it. I swear Snape!" Harry gave the man a pleading look. "I've been tryin' to be good!"

Snape held the child's gaze for several long moments before he nodded. He hardly wanted to accuse the boy of anything, especially if he was innocent. His words were not wrong either, he had been trying to be good. It had been some time since he had been in trouble for anything. "I believe you." He nodded once more. "Finish your coloring. I am nearly done my grading and then perhaps I can take you up to visit the Owlery for a bit."

Harry's shoulders remained tensed as he forced a grin up at the man. "Okay." He forced himself to calm down, to relax. Snape believed him. He gave a small hum, releasing a sigh as he looked back down towards his coloring page. "Thanks, Snape."

Snape nodded once more before turning on his heel and heading back into his office to finish his grading.

Nearly thirty minutes later he re-entered his classroom to find Harry still sitting in his seat coloring obediently. "Would you like to go up to the Owlery before we go home? Or would you rather get home to your toys?"

Harry hadn't colored much more of the page when Snape re-entered, closing the book altogether. He lowered his hands to his lap, forcing a slight shrug. "I actually don't feel too great," he admitted softly. "Can we go home?" His stomach felt tangled, making him feel ill. He was sure he had never felt more guilty in all of his life.

Snape walked over to the child, pressing his hand gently to his forehead. "You don't feel warm. What isn't feeling well?" The man hoped the child wasn't getting sick. That was the last thing he wanted.

"My stomach," Harry spoke softly, leaning slightly into the touch as he shifted in his seat.

A frown took over Snape's lips. "Let's get you home. When did it start hurting?" He picked up the coloring book and crayons.

"Not long ago," Harry whispered, standing as he moved over to Snape's side. He leaned against the man, wrapping his arms around himself.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "Do you think you can floo home or would you rather we stay here tonight?"

"Can we stay here?" He chewed on his bottom lip, remaining against Snape's side as he stared down towards the floor.

"Of course." Snape nodded as he began moving towards the door, bringing Harry with him. "Why don't we get you in some sleep clothes and you can rest for a bit."

Harry kept his gaze towards the floor. Why did he feel so terrible? Snape believed him! He wasn't in any trouble. Yet still, he felt ill and partially hid himself into the man's cloak as they walked.

A moment later the pair walked into their parlor as Snape shut the door behind them. He guided the boy down the hall to his bedroom. Moving over to the wardrobe, Snape pulled out a clean pair of pajamas before moving over to the bed. "Let's get you changed and then if you like you can lie out on the couch." He reached out and gently pulled the boy's sweatshirt off. "I have some work to do in my laboratory while you rest."

Only when he was guided towards his bed did Harry finally look up at Snape, raising his arms so his sweatshirt could be removed. He nodded at the words, allowing the night shirt to be slipped over his head.

Removing his jeans, the child took the pants from Snape and put them on himself. He stepped forward after a moment, wrapping his arms around Snape's neck tightly. There was no way he could keep this from him.

Snape hugged the child tightly for a moment. He had no doubt that the boy was getting sick and he was dreading it. "Go on," he said softly after a moment. "Get your owl and your pillow." Snape stood, pulling the blanket from the bed. "Hopefully lying down and resting will help you feel better."

Picking up the items, Harry frowned as he held his owl tightly to himself with a small nod. He followed Snape out of his room, placing his pillow at the end of the couch. He gave a soft sound as he laid down, pressing his back against the back of the couch as he closed his eyes while holding his owl tightly to his chest.

Snape reached out pressing a gentle hand to the boy's forehead once more, pleased to find that he was still cool. "You don't feel as if you are going to be sick do you?"

"No." Harry shook his head slightly, giving a soft sound as he leaned into Snape's touch. "I just don't feel good."

Snape nodded. "Just lie here and relax for a bit. Unfortunately I need to go work on a few potions to replace the ones that fell. However, I will leave the door to my laboratory open and if you need me just call for me alright?"

"Okay," Harry whispered, holding his owl tighter to his chest at the words. He swallowed heavily as he slowly nodded. He watched as Snape disappeared into his lab, slowly pushing himself up on his elbow after a few moments. Snape had to replace everything that had fallen and it was all his fault. The child felt his shoulders slouch at the thought.

He was in for it.

There was no keeping it from Snape, the guilt alone was making Harry want to sick up. He pushed himself to a sitting position, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself as he stared to the floor in thought. He had to tell Snape.

* * *

Snape walked into his laboratory and directly to his supply closet, pulling several ingredients out. The man moved over to his workbench, turning the heat on one of his cauldrons on before he began working.

Luckily the potions he needed to replace were easily made as his mind was on Harry rather than his work. He was sure that at any moment he was going to hear the child calling for him before running to the lavatory. The man sighed softly as he lowered the heat on his cauldron slightly. He instantly made the decision that he would check on the boy in a quarter of an hour and if he wasn't feeling any better he would get a potion in him to try and settle his stomach.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what he was thinking. He was sure he was mental. He had found himself standing, going quietly into the kitchen and opening up the drawer that hid the dreaded wooden spoon. If he was going to tell Snape, he might as well prepare. If he didn't get the spoon now, he was sure his guardian would be sending him for it soon.

Slowly the child made his way towards the laboratory, peering into the room before stepping in completely with a soft sound from his throat. "Snape?" His voice was soft, just above a whisper.

Snape's eyes darted from his work to his child and back to his work for a split second to turn the heat to a simmer. "What are you doing up? Are you going to be sick?" His eyes moved to Harry once more as he quickly made his way over to the ten year old.

Harry had the spoon behind his back and he turned slightly to keep it out of view. "I gotta tell you somethin'," he whispered, looking down to the floor as he continued to gather his thoughts. Tears stung at his eyes, his chin starting to quiver as he looked back up at the man. "I... I lied." Several tears escaped as he blinked, his hands falling to his side, the spoon now in view. "I-I ma-made the stuff f-fall." His free hand rose to his face, rubbing at the tears.

Snape found himself taking a deep breath as he waved a hand causing a chair from across the room to slide across the floor, stopping behind him. He slowly sat down before raising a hand and crooking a finger to the boy.

Harry continued to rub at his face, his shoulders hitching as he slowly took the two steps over to the man. He simply held the wooden spoon out, knowing full well what was to come. "I-I'm sorry!"

Snape took the spoon from the boy, placing it on his knee before he hooked his hands under Harry's arms. He lifted the child up and sat him on his free knee. "Why did you lie?"

"I was s-scared," he admitted softly, resting his head on Snape's shoulder as he was lifted up.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Scared of what exactly? Being punished?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered softly, staring down towards his lap. It was true. He had originally been terrified of getting in trouble after going for some time being so good.

Snape's brow furrowed as he felt a feeling of dread pool in his stomach. "You were scared of the idea of being in trouble and being punished or of the punishment and me being angry?"

"Of being in trouble. I've been tryin' so hard to be good! I really have!" A hint of a whine entered the child's tone as his shoulders slouched. "I'm sorry. I hate lying to you."

Snape breathed a soft sigh of relief before his hand reached out and gently tapped the boy's chin. "You have been very good for quite some time." He paused for a moment before tapping the small chin once more. "How did my potions fall and break?"

Harry continued to stare down at his lap, despite the taps on his chin. He sniffed, pressing himself closer to Snape's chest. "I was lookin'. And I moved a bottle... an-and they all started to fall."

Snape was silent for a long moment. His hand fell to his lap, his fingertips gently tapping the small knee. "Are you supposed to touch them at all?"

Harry shook his head slowly, his blurred vision moving to Snape's fingers tapping his knee. He sniffed, raising his right hand to rub at his face. "No."

"If you know that then why did you do so?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he waited for the answer.

Harry gave a small shrug, rubbing at his face once more. "I just wanted to see."

Snape shook his head firmly, tapping the small knee a bit more seriously. "We have been here before Harry James. I believe that you know better do you not?"

"Yes sir," the child whispered, his breath hitching as he closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry! I like lookin' at all the potions."

"I know that you do. However I believe that every time you do so without permission we end up here don't we?" Snape asked in a knowing tone.

Harry's shoulders slumped down at the words, his chin quivering as he slowly nodded. He looked up at the man, his eyes still blurred with tears with the promise of more falling.

"You know that lying is completely unacceptable little boy. Not only did you lie about breaking the potions, you then went on to lie about feeling sick." Snape's fingertips drummed gently on the small knee.

"No. That wasn't a lie." Harry shook his head at the words once more. "I really did feel sick! I still do," he muttered softly.

Snape hummed knowingly at the argument. "Why do you feel sick Harry? Are you truly sick or is it because you broke a rule, lied, and now you are going to have your backside spanked? Did you catch some sort of illness or is it from guilt?"

The child shifted slightly at the man's words, his gaze flickering towards the spoon before settling on his knee. "Guilt," he whispered.

A soft knowing sound passed Snape's lips before he cleared his throat. "Lying is wrong. You know that. Just as it is wrong to break the rules. I make rules to keep you safe. You could have been hurt quite badly had those potions fell on you today."

"I know," Harry whispered, rubbing at his face. "I hate lying." Harry glanced up at his guardian.

"You obviously know what lying results in." Snape's fingers tapped the knee once more. "Is that backside of yours overdue for some time with the spoon?"

Harry's shoulders hunched over slightly at the words, his head moving to settle his gaze on the spoon. He shook his head no, pressing himself against Snape's front as he wrapped his arms around him. "I won't ever lie to you agaaaain."

"Now I am certain I have heard that promise a time or two before." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the small back. "However if those words had been kept we would not be having this conversation right now."

The child sniffed loudly, rubbing at his cheeks with the back of each hand as he kept his gaze down. "'M sorry."

"I want you to know that I am quite proud of you for coming to me and confessing to your lie." Snape's hand rested on the small of the boy's back. "That was very brave of you."

Harry forced a small smile at the words, tucking his head closer to Snape's neck. "Felt like I was gonna throw up if I didn't tell you."

"That conscience of yours is quite good." Snape rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "You just need to remember that and be truthful."

Harry gave a soft hum as Snape rested his chin down, his arms tightening around the man. "I'm really sorry," he repeated softly.

"I know that you are sorry. However, sorry does not change the fact that you broke a rule and then lied about it." Snape's hand moved to rub the small back once more. Truth be told, the man would have liked to let the child off with just the small scolding that he had given him. He knew it would not do though. Harry knew what to expect for telling an outright lie. So much so that the boy had even retrieved the wooden spoon before confessing. Allowing lying to become acceptable simply because he confessed later would send the wrong message entirely.

"It should help," Harry muttered, loosening his hold around Snape with a soft sigh.

"It does help." Snape nodded as he moved his chin from Harry's head. "Perhaps we should get your spanking over with now."

Harry tensed slightly, swallowing heavily as he stared down to his knees. He knew it was going to happen, he was the one who brought the blasted spoon to him! Still, he gave just a soft whine of complaint before he slowly nodded. "Okay"

"On your feet please," Snape's hand gently patted the boy's back before his free hand moved to pick up the wooden spoon.

Harry slowly stood from his spot, his chin quivering as he rubbed at his face once more. He didn't look up at the man as he picked up the spoon, simply keeping his eyes towards the floor as he stood in front of Snape.

"I want you to know that had you not come to me and confessed. Had I somehow found out about what really happened on my own you would have certainly been introduced to the slipper." Snape reached out and gently tapped the small chin.

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly at the words, slowly nodding. "And... if I had told you first thing?" He slowly looked up, refusing to look towards the spoon as he met his guardian's gaze.

"This spoon could have stayed in the drawer." Snape gave the child a serious look. "Some time in the corner certainly could have been more than enough of a consequence."

Harry sighed heavily at the words, bowing his head back down. "I'm sorry," he whispered once more, a soft whine passing his lips.

Snape took a gentle yet firm hold on the small hand, moving the child to his side. "I know that you are sorry. Thank you for your apology. However, you need to learn that lying will always result in this." The man let go of the child's hand before reaching down and lowering his pajama pants. "Always Harry."

The child gave a gentle whine as he was pulled to the man's side, giving his guardian a dejected stare. "I won't lie again," he promised, shaking his head.

"That would make me very happy," Snape nodded before guiding the child over his lap. He hooked his fingers into the small underpants bringing them down as far as they needed to go before wrapping his left arm tightly around the small body.

Harry gripped at Snape's pant leg as he was tipped over, blinking as several tears fell down to the floor. His breath hitched loudly before he closed his eyes tightly.

Snape sighed softly at the sound of the child's tears before he forced his heart to harden. He raised his right hand and brought it down on the unprotected target. Before the child had a second to react he brought his hand down twice more before falling into a rhythm and landing several smacks in a row.

The child yelped at the first smack, his grip tightening on the man's pant leg as the several more followed. He sobbed loudly, hiding his head into his other arm.

Snape allowed his hand to fall twice more before he picked up the wooden spoon. "When do you intend to lie again?" He raised the spoon bringing it down twice in quick succession.

Harry kicked his legs up as the spoon soon struck its target, another pained yelp escaping. He sobbed hard, his shoulders shaking as he slowly shook his head. "Never! I p-promise!"

Snape allowed the spoon to fall twice more before he cleared his throat. "Do you think that you can manage to behave now?"

"Y-Yess!" Harry sobbed, raising his free hand to rub harshly at his tears. "I promise!" He coughed slightly, his grip on Snape's pant leg loosening slightly.

Snape sighed softly as he looked down at the sleep pants on the floor beside him. He reached back, setting the spoon on his work table before taking hold of Harry's underpants and carefully pulling them back up to their rightful spot. "Deep breaths." His hand moved to softly rub the child's back. "You are okay."

"'M-'m sorrry!" The child coughed a sob as he released Snape's pant leg all together. He raised both hands to rub at his face, though the tears didn't stop.

Snape gently lifted the child, placing him on the ground in front of him. He picked up the sleep pants and put them over his shoulder before standing and lifting Harry into his arms. "Deep breaths. I forgive you." The man moved out of his laboratory and towards the parlor. "You are okay."

Harry's arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck as he sobbed heavily into Snape's cloak. He pressed his face into the cloth, taking in a breath just as instructed before slowly releasing it. He continued the action several times, his breathing continuing to hitch. His cheek rested on Snape's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Snape sat down in his armchair with the child on his lap. Waving a hand he caused a fire to begin burning in the fireplace. "Just calm down a bit and we will talk some more." His hand moved to gently rub Harry's back.

Harry curled up against the man's front, continuing to take several deep breaths. Slowly his shoulders relaxed and he rubbed at the tear stains along his cheeks once more. He spared a glance up at the man, sniffing.

Snape looked down at the child before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. "How is your stomach feeling?"

"S-still hurts a-a little," Harry whispered, taking in another breath as he cleared away the last bit of his tears.

Snape hummed softly. "Do you still feel guilty?" He gave the child a questioning look.

The child fell silent for several moments before slowly nodding. "A little."

"Why is that?" Snape pulled the sleep pants from his shoulder before tapping Harry's knee lightly. "Let's get these on you before you get too cold." The man cleared his throat softly. "Certainly you don't feel as though you were not punished thoroughly enough."

Harry carefully stood from Snape's lap, taking the sleep pants from the man to slip them on with a wince as they went over his bum. "Just... just wish I told you." His shoulders slumped down slightly as he looked down towards the ground.

Snape lifted the child and placed him on his lap once more. "A lesson for the future perhaps?" His hand moved to gently rub the boy's back.

The child rested his head down once one the man's shoulder. "Mhmmm," he agreed softly, shifting one arm to curl around Snape.

Snape moved his head, resting his chin on top of Harry's head. "Is it naptime?"

Harry smiled at the motion, shrugging a shoulder slightly as he leaned up slightly. "Can I stay in here?"

Snape waved a hand causing a large blanket to appear. "I think a nap would do us both some good." He plucked the blanket from the air and draped it over the pair of them before waving his hand once more, causing the child's stuffed owl to move from the couch to his hand.

Smiling widely at the action, Harry took the stuffed animal from the man and nestled himself into Snape's side. He sighed softly, blinking before closing his eyes once more. "Thanks."

Snape leaned back in the chair, bringing Harry with him. "I love you very much. You know that correct?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, shifting his head as he was pulled back slightly. He raised his hand, rubbing at his eyes once more. "Love you too."

"Sleep." Snape leaned down placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.


	37. Chapter 37

**August - Harry, age 6**

Snape looked up from the potion that he was working on as he heard the glass shatter. His hand moved to quickly lower the heat on the cauldron as he called out the child's name. He had purposely left the door to his laboratory open so that he could hear the child playing in the parlor.

The man moved towards the door as he heard the back door slam closed. His pace quickened and a moment later Snape was in the kitchen and then the parlor. He called out the child's name once more, a bit louder as he spotted the shattered lamp on the floor.

Turning on his heel, Snape walked back through the kitchen and out the back door, letting the screen slam once more. "Harry?" He nearly shouted. "Where are you?" The man's eyes scanned the yard for any sign of the child and he felt his heartbeat quicken as he realized there was not a trace of him.

* * *

Harry wasn't even sure what had happened! Or how! What he did know though, was that it was bad. He didn't know what the creature was that popped out of nowhere! He didn't know how the lamp broke! The small child shook as he pressed himself further into the bushes.

He heard Snape calling his name right next to him but he still didn't budge. Snape would send him away - he was sure of it! The idea of it made a soft sob pass the child's lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees. He didn't want to be sent away again.

Snape was nearly about to Accio the child to him when he heard the small sob. The man looked down, spotting the bushes only a few feet away from him shaking slightly. "Come out of the bushes Harry," Snape spoke, his voice firmer than he would have liked.

Harry tried to still himself at the words from the man, holding his knees tighter. Maybe if he just remained still Snape would think he had just imagined the bushes moving. He rubbed at his face, taking in a breath in a horrible attempt to keep himself quiet.

Snape raised an eyebrow after a moment passed and the child did not appear. "One..."

"No don't!" Harry stood from the bushes, stepping out of them and backing up just a step once he was in the open yard. His lower lip quivered as he stared at Snape through his tear-blurred vision. "I-I didn't... I..." Fear started to grip at the child. Snape wouldn't believe him. He'd just send him away or punish him or both! Harry was clearly struggling on what to say before a sob passed his lips once more. He pressed his small hands to his face as he remained in place.

Snape leaned down easily picking the child up and walking towards the house with him in his arms. "You did not what? Break my lamp?" He walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't!" Harry shook his head against his hands as he was carried back inside. "Don't s-send me aw-awaaay! I promise I didn't!"

Snape's eyebrow rose as he stepped into the parlor. "Why would I send you away over a broken lamp?" The man walked over to his armchair, sitting down with the child in his lap.

Harry's shoulders hitched as he lowered his hands slightly. Snape didn't sound angry. "I...I dunno," he whispered, brushing his eyes from under his glasses. The action made them almost tumble off his face.

Snape reached out gently removing the glasses from the child's face and setting them on the table beside him. "You may end up with a spanked backside if you broke that lamp doing something you are not supposed to be doing but I do not intend to send you away."

"I didn't do anything!" Harry shook his head, giving the man a pleading look. "R-really! It... it just happened!" His volume rose just slightly before he gave a sniff.

"Okay." Snape took a deep breath forcing his temper to remain calm. He was sure that the lamp did not just shatter on its own for no reason at all. He was also sure that if the child was lying he would turn him over his knee. "Explain to me exactly what happened."

"I was playin'." Harry motioned to his toys that he had abandoned on the floor, taking in a breath. "And... and I dunno what it was! It had big ears and big eyes. And it came out of nothin'! Really! And I was scared," the child's voice fell soft as he looked down towards his lap. "And then... then it broke!"

Snape's brow furrowed for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. A feeling of guilt swept through his body as he realized his mistake. He should have introduced the pair weeks ago. "Nita," he spoke loudly causing the small house elf to appear at his feet.

"Master Snape," she bowed deeply, eyeing the child curiously.

"Nita, this is Harry, I apologize for not introducing the two of you sooner."

Harry leaned slightly more into Snape's chest as the house elf appeared, taking in a breath. Nita? The child gave a soft, "Hi" as he stared down to the creature.

"Master Harry." Nita bowed once more causing Harry to give a soft grin.

"Is Nita who you saw that scared you?" Snape questioned as his hand moved to rub the child's back.

"Yeah." Harry turned his attention back to Snape, raising a hand to clear away the remaining tears within his eyes.

"That will be all Nita," Snape dismissed the house elf who bowed once more before disappearing in a puff of hand continued to rub the small back as he cleared his throat. "Nita is my house elf. I should have introduced the two of you weeks ago however she rarely comes out during the day. You needn't be afraid of her, she is very nice."

"It just broke t-though," Harry whispered softly, resting his cheek back against Snape's chest. He closed his eyes as his back was rubbed, taking in a breath. "'M sorry."

"That is called accidental magic," Snape sighed softly as he adjusted the boy in his arms. "When your emotions become too big for your little body things like that can happen because of your magic. As you grow up you will learn to control it. I am not cross with you."

As the child was shifted, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck. His head tucked into the man's neck as he gave a small shudder. Accidental magic... that was the reason his aunt and uncle didn't want him. He sighed, hiding his face slightly within Snape's robes.

"You have had small bouts of accidental magic before. Such as when you where running around your relatives yard and ended up in the kitchen without getting there on your own." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the small back. "It is not your fault and I am not cross. However the next time it happens please come tell me, don't run and hide."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered once more, raising his head up slightly to rub at his eyes. He rested his arm back across Snape's shoulder. "I was scared," he admitted softly.

"I understand. As I have said, I am not cross." Snape's hand gently moved across the small back. "I apologize for not introducing you to Nita sooner. It never occurred to me that you would be frightened of her."

"What does she do?" Harry relaxed as his back was rubbed, giving the faintest of sniffs.

"Everything." Snape leaned back slightly in his chair bringing the child with him. "She prepares all of our meals. She cleans the house. She also keeps an eye on you for me. House elves see everything that goes on. If she saw you in a particularly dangerous situation and was able to get to me before you were hurt she would. She is quite a nice little elf as well." Snape adjusted the child in his lap. "Most wizarding families have elves. They are employed at Hogwarts as well."

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the words, moving his head to rest down on Snape's chest. "She can do all that?" The child lowered his arms, instead letting them wrap loosely around the man's middle.

"And then some," Snape nodded. "As I said, she is very kind as well. There is no need to be afraid of her. It would do you well, however, to remember that she is always watching. That should be a reminder to behave." Snape waved a hand causing the broken lamp on the floor to vanish.

The child's cheeks flushed at the words, his back tensing just slightly. "She sees... all that?" He muttered, hiding his face into the side of Snape's robe.

"She does. If you stay out of mischief it will not be an embarrassment though, will it?" Snape's eyes moved to the clock on the mantel. "Now I think it is time for some lunch before your nap." The man stood with Harry still in his arms. "If you plan on playing with these toys this afternoon, I suppose that they can stay in the parlor for now."

Harry made a small noise as he was lifted, adjusting himself in Snape's hold as his eyes fell to the toys briefly. "Yeah," he hummed, a small smile soon playing on his lips.

Snape walked into the kitchen, carefully setting Harry in his chair before he tapped the table causing lunch to appear. His eyes moved to his laboratory door before he walked across the room and shut it tightly. "Do you have any homework this weekend?" The man slid into his own seat.

"Nope! Well... yeah. I forgot I have a worksheet for spelling. Gotta circle the right words." He nodded slightly as he took a bite of his meal.

Snape nodded as he took a bite of his meal and swallowed. "We will see to it that you get that done before dinner."

"Kay," Harry agreed releasing a sigh, the rush from earlier finally leaving. He was okay and Snape wasn't mad at all. And Snape said that the house elf was actually nice! At least he didn't have to worry about that. "Thanks, Snape."

Snape ate another bite of his meal before speaking once more. "I think that tomorrow we may need to go to Diagon Alley. I have several ingredients that I need to purchase."

Harry grinned, sitting up a bit straighter. Snape had told him about the different wizarding areas and he was really looking forward to exploring everything! Or at least looking. "When are we goin'?"

"I think we will go tomorrow morning." Snape ate another bite of his meal. "We will have to use the floo." He wanted to give the boy plenty of warning on their means of transportation. Harry had used the floo twice with him so far to travel to Hogwarts and back and the boy wasn't too fond of it.

"Nooo," Harry whined softly, lowering his hands to his lap as he looked at Snape. "I'd rather swim a million miles."

Snape frowned at the words. "You will be just fine. The more that you do it the more that you will get used to it and then it will not frighten you at all."

"I hate it," Harry huffed slightly, finally taking another bite of his meal. It made him feel sick and dizzy when they traveled by the floo, even if he never got sick.

"You just need more experience with it. One day you will likely forget why you ever even disliked it." Snape ate another bite of his meal. After swallowing he cleared his throat. "Unless of course you would rather stay home. I can find someone to come and watch you while I go."

"No," Harry quickly shook his head as he gave a small scowl at the words. "I wanna go!" He huffed as he ate several more bites of the meal.

Snape nodded as he ate the last few bites of his meal. "I am sure that it goes without saying that if we are going out tomorrow I expect good behavior while we are out."

"I'll be good," Harry nodded as he continued to eat at his own meal, soon giving the man a grin before he drank severe gulps of water.

Snape watched the child finish his meal before he stood. "Nap time."

"Snaaape." Harry rested his arms on the table, giving the man a frown. "I'm not tiiired," he whined softly as he watched Snape stand.

"Your eyes and that whine are telling me a different story," Snape said knowingly as he leaned down and tapped the table causing it to clear itself. A moment later he lifted the child from his chair, carrying him out of the kitchen. "I think that you are well past tired."

Harry gave a soft whine into Snape's shoulder as he was lifted up, his arms wrapping around the man's neck. He shifted a hand to rub at his eyes before he rested back over his shoulder.

Snape's hand moved to gently tap the boy's back. "Quite tired indeed." He started up the staircase adjusting Harry in his arms slightly.

"No I'm nooot," he muttered into the man's shirt, shaking his head slightly. "I wanna stay up, Snape."

Snape stepped onto the second floor as he shook his head. "Do you need to use the lavatory first?"

"No," Harry shook his head once more, tightening his hold slightly on Snape's neck. "I also don't needa take a nap."

"I have a feeling that once you are in your bed you will fall asleep without any trouble." Snape walked into the boy's room and over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a clean pair of sleep pants.

Harry gave a huff at the words, pulling his head back slightly as they entered his room. "You dunno," he muttered, watching at Snape took out the pajama pants.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's words as he walked across the room and sat down on the bed. "I know that you will be sorry if you don't mind your cheek." Snape carefully stood the child in front of him before reaching out and undoing his jeans. He pushed them down to the floor. "Step out of these please."

Harry stepped out of the pants, though a frown remained on his face as he did so. "I'm still not sleepy."

Snape folded the jeans, placing them at the foot of the large bed before he picked up the pajama pants and leaned down, holding them out for the child to step into. "We will see how you feel once you are lying down in your warm bed."

Stepping into the pajama pants, Harry still frowned as he rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "Well... will you stay a little?"

"I will," Snape nodded as he lifted the child. He stood and then leaned over, pulling back the thick blanket and sheet on the bed before placing Harry down. "Lie down." He waved a hand causing the room to darken.

The child sighed as he laid down as instructed, turning so his body faced the man. He blinked rapidly as the room darkened, releasing a breath before yawning widely.

Snape refrained from commenting on the yawn. "Roll onto your stomach." He pulled the covers up over the child.

Harry slowly did so, tucking his head under the blankets slightly as he gave a hum. His pillow was so soft. He was sure that Snape must of done something to make him sleepy!

Snape pulled the blankets up over the boy's shoulders, tucking them in before his hand moved to gently rub the small back.

Harry fell silent, blinking as he stared against the far wall before his eyes closed. His back and shoulders relaxed as a sigh passed his lips. Sleep came far too quick for the child, nestling his cheek against his pillow.


	38. Chapter 38

**June - Harry, age 9**

Harry jogged down the pathway with a grin spread across his face. He was thrilled Snape even let him to go outside alone. But it was Hagrid he was going to see, so of course Snape trusted him. The nine year old slowed his steps as he approached the small house within the grounds. He noticed that, unlike normal, there was no smoke coming from the chimney and no light shone from the inside despite how cloudy it was out.

Harry frowned as he peered in the window. He didn't even hear Fang. He moved to the front, knocking on the door and waiting for a few moments.

Nothing.

Once more, he knocked a bit harder. Still no reply.

Harry nearly stomped his foot at the idea of having to return. Hagrid had to be somewhere! He looked behind the house, peering into the forest. He knew Hagrid went in there a lot. Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry slowly made his way towards the back and rested a hand on one of the first trees he approached. He'd look a little and go back to Snape. He wouldn't go to far in and he wouldn't get caught.

With a nod to himself, Harry started to walking into the thick trees.

* * *

Snape glanced up at the clock realizing that it had been nearly two hours since he had allowed Harry to visit with Hagrid. He had expected the child to stay for awhile but he also did not want Harry to out stay his welcome.

The man stood, making his way across his quarters and then through the castle. When he stepped outside, a concerned look took over his face as he saw Hagrid approaching the castle - alone.

Moments later the concern had turned to anger as Snape learned that Hagrid had not seen the child at all that day. He had given the boy strict instructions to return to their quarters immediately if Hagrid was not there. Turning on his heel Snape stormed back into the castle heading in the direction of the Owlery, the first on his list of places that he knew Harry loved.

* * *

Harry's arms wrapped tightly around himself, leaning against a tree as he glanced around the woods. He wasn't sure how long he had been searching, but his feet were starting to ache terribly. "Haaaagrid!" The child turned himself, his breath catching in his throat. He was sure he was seeing things move around him and he held himself tighter. A shiver coursed through his body as a rumble echoed above him.

Panic gripped at the child's throat, starting to run back the way he came. Or...the way he thought he came. Yet the trees remained thick and tears started to blur Harry's vision. A half sob passed his lips as he raised his glasses slightly to rub at his face.

Now he wanted Snape.

* * *

Snape exited the greenhouse, his frustration and anger now mixing with fear. It had been nearly an hour since he had started looking for Harry. The man had searched everywhere he could think of. Hagrid and the rest of the staff were now searching as well as half of the ghosts in the castle.

Snape felt his heart catch in his throat as he stepped onto the grounds once more, his eyes settling on the forest in the distance. He liked to think that his child wouldn't do such a thing but Snape could not help but wonder. The castle and the ground had been searched extensively twice.

The man started towards the forest as a flash of lightning lit up the later afternoon sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. One thing was for certain, if Harry was in the forest he was going to be in quite a bit of trouble.

* * *

Harry's steps had slowed at some point, his chin quivering before he moved to a large boulder and sat down upon it. "Snape," he whispered softly, pulling his legs up to his chest as he started to sob into his knees.

Snape was going to be furious. If he ever saw him again. As the lightning lit up the sky, Harry hid his face into his arms.

* * *

Snape's eyes moved around the forest as he stepped further into the thick woods. "Harry?" He called out loudly.

He was hoping that at any moment a patronus would appear alerting him that the child had been found somewhere in the castle. There were far too many things in the forest that could harm the child.

Snape took several more large steps into the forest before calling out the child's name once more. A moment another loud boom of thunder echoed through the woods.

* * *

Harry hadn't moved from his spot, sobbing into his arms as the thunder rumbled above him. He tightened his hold around his knees, his head shifting slightly as head a sound in this distance.

He stared at the ground until he heard it again, sniffing as he rubbed at his face. The child lowered his legs down, carefully standing up. It sounded like his name? "Snape?" He started to move towards the voice before breaking out into a run.

* * *

Snape paused as he yelled the boy's name once more. A moment later lightning flashed, causing the forest to brighten for a few seconds. Dark clouds were rolling in and Snape found himself praying that the child was found before this storm started.

He turned in a circle, his eyes looking over every inch of the forest before yelling Harry's name once more.

* * *

Harry felt his steps quicken, nearly falling before he spotted his guardian. "Snape!" He yelled, a sob passing his lips as he ran to the man.

Snape turned on his heel as he heard the child call his name. He felt his heart rate slow, the anxiety leaving his body as Harry ran towards him.

Harry ran into the man's side, his arms wrapping tightly around Snape. He sobbed hard into the man's cloak, his body shaking slightly.

Snape leaned down picking up the small nine year old. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He found his heartbeat racing once more at the idea that the child had been injured.

"No," Harry whispered, his hold moving to wrap tightly around Snape's neck as he was lifted up. Harry tucked his head into Snape's shoulder, his back hitching slightly as a few drops of rain started to fall through the treetops.

A sigh of relief passed Snape's lips as he pulled his wand from his pocket casting a patronus to alert the others the child was safe. A moment later he set a spell over the pair of them to keep the rain from touching them. "The entire castle has been looking for you. What are you doing in the forest?" Snape began walking towards the castle with the boy in his arms. He could hardly help the sternness that was in his tone.

Harry partially snugged his arms into Snape's cloak to keep himself warm, moving his head against the man's neck. "I was lookin' for Hagrid," he whispered, blinking as a few tears once more blurred his vision.

Snape was silent for several long moments as he continued to walk in the direction of the castle. "I do not believe that you are allowed in this forest are you?" Snape's voice was firm as he looked down at the child in his arms.

Harry shook his head against Snape's shoulder as he was carried back to the castle, sniffing loudly. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Snape's gaze on him.

Snape hummed softly at the small shake of the head as he forced himself to keep his temper under control. "We are going to go down to our quarters so you can take a nice warm bath. After which you and I are going to have quite the discussion about this." His hand moved to pat the boy's rear end.

"Snape nooo," he whined softly, shifting at the patting. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he tightened his hold slightly. "I'm sorry."

"We will discuss it after your bath." Snape sighed softly as he stepped out of the forest, the castle now in view. "However, do not tell me no. You are absolutely in trouble little boy."

"'M sorry," Harry said softly, looking up as they left the forest. His hold tightened slightly as lightning lit up the sky before he returned his head to rest on Snape's shoulder.

"I am sure that you are." Snape adjusted the child in his arms as he started up the stairs to the castle. "I am sure that the forest got quite scary when the storm started moving in."

"Yeah," Harry whispered, tightening his hold slightly. "I was tryin' to get out."

"The forest is large and confusing if you don't know your way." Snape stepped into the castle. "Which is one of the reasons that you are not allowed in there." He paused patting the child's backside once more. "You are quite lucky that you did not run into a creature that would have hurt you."

"I thought I saw somethin' in there," Harry said in a whisper, no longer minding the patting as he moved his chin. Harry stared behind the man, watching the doors close.

"You very well could have. There are many dangerous creatures in that forest." Snape started down the staircase towards the dungeons. "Going in there was quite foolish not to mention naughty."

Harry's grip tightened slightly, his lower lip pouting out as he continued to stare behind the man. "I just wanted to see Hagrid."

"You were told if he was not in his hut to come right back." Snape nodded at a portrait that was breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the child in his arms. "You know better than to venture into the forest to find him."

Harry glanced up at the portrait before he hid his face within his guardian's neck. "I was tryin' to get out."

"You never should have went in." Snape waved a hand causing their parlor door to swing open. "You know better than to just do as you please Harry."

"Mn..." Harry didn't respond further, simply tightening his hold slightly with a soft sniff.

Snape stepped into their parlor, closing the door behind him. He adjusted the child in his arms once more before moving down the hall towards the bathroom. "A nice warm bath will do you good. You must have been freezing out there." Snape turned into the bathroom and waved a hand causing the tub to begin filling before he set Harry on the ground. "Go on and get in. I will go get you some clean pajamas."

Harry released his hold once he was set on the ground, glancing up at Snape as the man started to leave. "'Kay," he said softly, turning back to the tub. He pulled his glasses from his face, placing them on the counter.

The child undressed rather quickly, eager to get into the warm water. He settled down with a sigh, closing his eyes as he rested forward slightly within the tub.

Snape returned a few moments later, a pair of plaid pajamas in his hand. He set them down on the counter next to the sink before looking down at Harry. "Be sure to wash yourself, including your hair. When you are done you can come see me in the parlor. Are we clear on that?"

Harry's shoulders slouched slightly at the words, looking to the water as he idly ran a hand around the water. "Yeah."

Snape nodded in reply. "Do not take longer than you normally would. I hardly think that you want me to come back in here to bathe you." He raised an eyebrow at the child before heading towards the door.

"Don't be mad," Harry whispered, rubbing his arms slightly as he continued to stare down. He dreaded the discussion which was to come and would have liked to put it off as long as he could.

"I am certainly not pleased by your behavior." Snape glanced down at the child with a pointed look. "I am quite disappointed."

Sparing a glance up at the man, Harry looked away rather quickly at the stare. "Sorry," he muttered once more as he grabbed a washcloth and soap.

"Do as I have asked and bathe yourself. We will discuss it when you are done." Snape walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The child released a heavy sigh, pausing in his actions before he slowly placed the cloth and soap back down. Instead he leaned back into the water, there was no harm in just relaxing a little.

* * *

Snape moved into the parlor, sitting down in his armchair as he eyed the clock carefully.

For the first time in quite awhile he found himself debating how to handle the child's misbehavior. With just a few weeks until his tenth birthday, he certainly knew better than to disobey a rule so blatantly. Yet in the same breath, he did seem quite remorseful and he had been well beyond scared when found. That alone would likely prevent him from going into the forest again.

Snape sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair. Two months prior he had taken a wooden spoon to Harry for the first time. The man found himself wondering if today's behavior did not call for his second meeting with the spoon. The feelings that he had felt today while searching for the child were certainly not feelings he ever wanted to experience again. His eyes traveled to the clock once more as he decided that the boy had a quarter of an hour before he found himself being bathed.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been in the bath, although he had finally washed his hair. He just didn't want to face Snape. He knew that the man was upset.

Slowly Harry finished up washing himself before he allowed the water to drain out. Standing, he grabbed the towel off the nearby hook and started to dry himself off. The last thing he wanted was his guardian to be even more cross with him.

Hanging the towel back up the best he could, Harry turned to his pajamas and pulled the clothing on. He picked up his glasses and slipped them up his nose before he sighed as he looked in the misty mirror. He opened the door and started slowly down the hall and to the parlor.

Snape looked up as the child entered the parlor. Raising a hand he crooked a finger calling Harry to him. "To me young man."

Harry couldn't help the frown that crossed his lips as he moved over to the man. His steps were slow, almost dragging before he stopped in front of his guardian.

Snape leaned down, resting his elbows on his knees, putting his own face much closer to the child's. "You had said that you went into the forest looking for Hagrid. Am I right to assume that when you went down to his hut he was not there?"

"Yeah," Harry slowly nodded, lowering his head down for a moment before looking back up at the man.

Snape hummed softly at the reply. "Do you recall the very last thing I said before you left? I believe I told you that if Hagrid was not there to come right back. Did I not?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, nodding as he raised a hand to rub at his face. "I'm sorry."

"If you understood my instructions then what made you go into the forest? Certainly you knew you were not allowed to do so." Snape reached out and tapped the child's chin despite the fact that his eyes were already on him.

"I wasn't trying to go far. I was callin' his name hoping he was around." Harry's shoulders slouched down slightly as he stared at the man. "But I got confused."

Snape hummed softly at the explanation. "I think it is going to be quite some time before I trust you enough to allow you to venture off to find Hagrid, or anyone for that matter, on your own."

The child lowered his gaze at the words, sniffing softly. He hated the idea that Snape didn't trust him. "Kay."

Snape willed himself to ignore the fact that the child was close to tears. As far as he was concerned, this misbehavior could not be brushed off lightly. "Nearly every staff member of this school was looking for you." Snape forced his tone to become stern. "They wasted valuable time that could have been spent preparing for the upcoming school year. I expect you to apologize to each and every one of them. Are we clear?"

Harry blinked, several tears starting to fall as the rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. It was the best things about being in the dungeon, he couldn't hear the storms, or even see them. "Yes," He whispered.

"Now what are we going to do about your complete disregard for the rules little boy?" Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin once more.

Harry raised his hand, rubbing at his cheeks and eyes as he offered a small shrug. "I'm sorry though. I didn't mean to go in far! Really!"

"Refresh my memory Harry." Snape gave the boy a serious look. "Are you allowed to go in there at all?"

"No," Harry muttered softly, shifting uncomfortably as he shook his head.

"Why is that?" Snape raised a questioning eyebrow.

Harry bit at his bottom lip, his hands soon resting behind his back as he stared down to the floor. "Because it's dangerous," he offered, sparing a glance back up at his guardian.

"Very dangerous." Snape nodded tapping the small chin once more. "There are several creatures in that forest that could have injured you or worse." His lips set in a tight line as his face turned stern.

Harry shuffled a foot on the floor slightly, sniffing as his shoulders gave a small hitch. "I was tryin' to get out," he repeated once more.

"I do not believe that I have accused you of getting lost on purpose. Nor have I said that I think you purposely wandered in too far. The issue Harry, is that you were not supposed to step so much as a foot in there." Snape gave the boy a stern glare. "You broke that rule. I am sure you thought I would never find out."

The child didn't reply then, his chin quivering at the tone and the glare he received from the man. He couldn't say Snape was right- even though he was. "I'm sooorry," he whined softly, rubbing at his face once more.

"I understand that you are sorry. However I am not quite sure that you understand how serious this misbehavior was. Have you any idea how worried I was? Or the panic that you caused in this castle?" Snape's left hand, that had been resting on his knee, moved to firmly tap the small rear end.

"W-Well I was scared too!" Harry argued softly, shifting away slightly at the tap. The child sniffed loudly, his lip quivering as he moved his arms to wrap around himself.

"I am sure that you were." Snape nodded seriously. "As I said earlier, the forest can be quite scary." Snape gave a soft sigh as he eyed the child carefully. This conversation was not getting them anywhere. All the child was doing was repeating his apologies and reasoning. Snape's gaze remained on the boy as he cleared his throat. "I think that perhaps you need to go to the kitchen and fetch the wooden spoon Harry James."

"No!" The words kicked Harry into gear, the child quickly moving forward and wrapping his arms tightly around the man. "Please no! I'm really sorry!" His shoulders shook as he pressed his face against Snape's chest.

"So you keep saying." Snape wrapped his arms around the small body. "However, sorry does not change the fact that you went into that forest knowing that you were not allowed to do so. You also knew that you were supposed to come back here if Hagrid was not home." Snape shook his head as his hold on the child loosened. "Do as I have asked please."

"Snaaaape!" A sob passed the child's lips as he pulled his head away and rubbed at his cheeks. His glasses nearly tumbled off his nose, but he didn't even care. "N-no."

Snape reached out, carefully removing the glasses from the child's face and placing them on the table beside him. "You deliberately broke a very important rule." Snape gave the child a stern look, forcing his heart to harden and ignore the sobs. His eyes moved towards the kitchen before roaming back to Harry. "Go on."

Harry refused to move, continuing to shake his head as his shoulders shook with his tears. He gave the man a pleading look as his breathing hitched. "I p-promise I'll be good f-forever!"

Once more Snape shook his head, forcing himself to remain firm. "If you are unable to do as I have asked you may go stand in the corner until you feel as though you can."

Harry remained still for several more moments, as if hoping Snape would change his mind. However when he didn't, the child's shoulders slouched down and he turned away.

Harry slowly made his way into the kitchen, his breath catching in his throat every few moments. Opening the drawer, he took out the wooden spoon that was tucked away. Just as slowly he made his way back towards the parlor. Harry raised his gaze up to Snape as he approached, holding the spoon out to the man. His other hand raising to rub at his face.

Snape took the implement from the child, placing it on the table beside him before frowning down to Harry. "Calm down. You are quite hysterical for a little punishment." The man took Harry's hand, gently pulling him closer to him.

Harry didn't struggle against being pulled forward, his chin quivering as he opened his mouth. "I was scared I-I wouldn't see you a-agaaain... and now I'm bein' spanked." He shook his head as he rubbed at both his eyes before returning his gaze back to the man.

Snape listened to the child carefully before nodding. "If you would not have broken a rule, you never would have had such a fear." His face turned stern, however he reached a hand around Harry, gently rubbing his back. "I do not believe for a moment that you were not aware that this would happen the moment that you could not find your way out of the forest."

It was with those last words that Harry looked down towards his feet, giving a small shrug. He always had a small hope he wouldn't be punished.

Snape hummed knowingly as he continued to rub the boy's back. "Exactly as I suspected." His fingers gently tapped Harry's shoulder blades. "You know what the big rules are and you know what to expect when you break them."

Harry moved forward the rest of the way, leaning into Snape's chest as he sniffed. He didn't want to admit that Snape was right. He just didn't want to get punished!

Snape's hand moved down and rested on the small of the child's back. "As I said earlier, I suspect that you just hoped that you would not be caught."

Slowly Harry nodded against Snape's chest, sniffing once more. "'M sorry."

"I know." Snape rubbed the small back for a long moment before pausing and tapping it gently.

"I think perhaps it is time to get this over with."

The child pulled away, his lower lip pouting out as he slowly nodded. His eyes lowered down as his shoulders slouched.

Snape reached out and gently tapped the child's chin. "Tell me what you could have done differently today to avoid all of this."

"Come back instead of looking," Harry whispered, his gaze remaining down to his feet despite the tapping on his chin.

Snape nodded as he took the child by the hand, gently pulling him to his side. "I had thought that when you had your first meeting with this spoon I made enough of an impression to prevent further encounters but apparently I did not."

"You did! Really!" Harry tried to pull his hand away then, a sob shaking his shoulders as he used his free hand to rub at his eye.

"Then why are we back here just two months later?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he released his grip on the child's hand. The man reached out and took hold of the boy's pajama pants pushing them down.

Blinking, several tears fell as he could only offer a small shrug. Even he wasn't really sure. "Guess I-I didn't think you'd d-do it again."

"I am nearly certain I have warned you that I would." Snape grabbed hold of the child's hand carefully moving him a step closer to him before guiding him over his knee. "You should know by now that I mean what I say Harry."

Harry's right hand gripped at the man's pant leg tightly as he was tipped over, his breath hitching. He closed his eyes, hiding his face into the crook of his left arm like he often did.

Snape hooked his fingers into the child's underpants, peeling them back and down to meet the pajama pants before his left arm wrapped tightly around Harry's middle.

"S-Snaaape dooon't." Harry's shoulders hitched as he tightened his grip just slightly. "I'm sorry!"

Snape raised his hand bringing it down firmly on the small backside twice. "I know that you are sorry young man, I want to hear that it will not happen again."

The child yelped, shaking his head against his arm. "Never!" He kept his eyes closed tightly, crying into his sleeve.

Snape allowed his hand to fall several more times before he reached over picking up the spoon. "You need to remember to follow the rules little boy." He raised the spoon bringing it down twice.

Harry's legs kicked up as he sobbed loudly at the first two smack with the spoon, shifting uncomfortably. "I-I wiiiiill!"

Snape tightened his grip on the child letting the spoon fall twice more. "I do not want this lesson to need to be repeated."

"It woont!" The child continued to sob, rubbing his face against his arm once more. "I promise."

"It will do you well to remember that I keep my word to you. If I say that you will feel this spoon, I absolutely mean it." Snape landed a final swat to each of the child's sit spots before placing the spoon next to him.

Harry's legs kicked up once more at the final swats, sobbing hard into his arm. He only nodded slightly, his breathing catching before he coughed slightly.

Snape loosened his grip on the child as his hand moved to rub the small shaking back. "The rules are not optional Harry. You know that."

Harry's grip loosened on the man's pant leg before releasing him completely. He raised the same hand, rubbing roughly at his tears as he nodded once more.

Snape reached down, pulling up the boy's underpants. A frown crossing his face as he spotted the pajama pants on the floor. His hands hooked under Harry's armpits before he gently lifted the boy and placed his on his lap. "Deep breaths. You are okay."

Wincing in pain as he was placed down, Harry did as instructed. His arms tucked against his chest as he pressed himself against his guardian. Harry kept his eyes closed tightly, taking in a death breath before a soft sob passed his lips. "I'm sorrry."

"Okay." Snape wrapped his arms around the child. The man leaned down placing a kiss on top of the child's head. "I know that you are sorry. I forgive you." The man hugged the boy tightly. "Just calm down."

After a moment Harry raised his arms to wrap tightly around Snape's neck, sniffing loudly as he buried his head into the man's shoulder. It took several long moments before his breathing started to even out, only hitching once in a while.

"I know," Snape said softly as his hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "You are okay. It will stop hurting sooner than you think."

Harry finally settled down even more, his eyes opening to stare into Snape's hair. He sniffed softly, tightening his hold just slightly before he relaxed his arms with a hum.

Snape tightened his hold on the child before he leaned down and plucked the small pair of pajama pants from the floor. "Let's get these on you before you get too cold." The man waved a hand causing a fire to roar to life in the fireplace.

Harry shifted slightly, slowly pulling himself away from Snape's chest before standing up. He took the pants from the man's hold, carefully slipping them on before he stepped back to lean against him once more. His eyes fluttered closed as he sniffed. He was exhausted, his bum ached, his legs hurt from running. He just wanted to rest and stay far from the forest.

A moment after Harry leaned against him, Snape leaned down and picked the child up once more sitting him back on his knee. "You look well past exhausted little boy. Is a nap in order?"

"Mm." Harry wrapped his arms back around Snape's neck as he was lifted up. His head tucked into the man's chest as he slowly nodded.

Snape hummed knowingly at the nod. "Should we go get you settled into your bed then?"

"No." The child shook his head, tightening his hold just slightly for emphasis.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's actions. His hand moved to tap the boy's hip gently. "After such behavior you certainly should have to nap in your room." His tone was gentle.

Harry's hold remained tight as he whined softly at the words. His head shook once more against Snape's shoulder. "Please?"

Snape was silent for a long moment before he waved a hand causing a blanket to appear. He plucked it from the air before covering the child with it. A moment later he waved his hand once more, handing the small stuffed owl to Harry. "You had better be on your very best behavior when you wake up."

A smile crossed the child's face at the action, giving a soft hum of agreement as he nodded. "Thanks Snape." He opened his eyes for a brief moment to locate his owl before holding it tightly to himself.

Snape nodded as he tucked the blanket around the child's shoulders. "Do not forget that after your nap we are going to make sure you apologize to every person that you inconvenienced today."

Harry nodded once more, his eyes fluttering closed as his shoulders relaxed. He could handle that. "Kay."

Snape leaned down placing a kiss on top of the child's head before he rested his chin in the same spot. "Sleep well Harry."


	39. Chapter 39

**November - Harry, age 13**

Snape paced at the edge of the child's bed. His heart was still beating as widely as it had been nearly an hour prior when this whole mess had started. Harry had been rushed the to the hospital wing seconds after he plummeted from the sky.

Since then, Snape had shouted at Albus for even allowing the dementors so close to the school as well as turned away several of Harry's friends that had tried to come visit. As far as Snape was concerned the boy was in no condition for visitors. He wasn't even awake yet.

Poppy was insistent that Harry would be just fine and Snape believed her... he did. However, he was sure that his heart rate would not return to normal until his child woke.

Harry groaned softly, shifting on the bed. He didn't have to open his eyes to know he was in the hospital wing, he hated the beds within the ward. The thirteen year old shifted, his eyes peering open slightly.

The events of the Quidditch game rushed back to him and he cringed. He remembered the dementors and starting to fall off his broom- but that was it. Harry blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room before they settled on his guardian. "Snape," he muttered, raising a hand to rub at his eyes.

The small voice pulled Snape from his thoughts as he instantly froze. His eyes shifted to Harry, and seeing the boy awake he rushed to the head of his bed. "Harry," he breathed. "How are you? Do you feel okay?"

Harry shifted his head slightly on the pillow, giving the smallest of nods before he started to push himself up. "'M okay," he breathed.

"Lie down," Snape instructed unable to keep his tone from coming out sternly. "I want you looked over before you are moving all about." He moved to the end of Harry's bed, calling for Madam Pomfrey.

"Snape," Harry protested, leaning back against his pillow slightly instead of fully lying down. "I'm fine." He glanced over to the mediwitch as she approached, unable to hide his slightly annoyed expression.

"Quite the fall you took Mr. Potter," Poppy tsked as she held a vial of potion out to the boy. "For any aches or pains."

Snape gave an approving nod as he moved to the side of the bed opposite of Poppy, watching the boy carefully.

Harry took the vial from her and gave Snape a look as he held it. "I'm fine," he spoke slightly slower, clearly annoyed at the whole situation. Not only did the dementors attack him again and not only was in the blasted hospital wing- but they attacked him during a match!

"Do as was asked of you and take that potion." Snape gave the child a pointed look. "It will help you not to feel sore later."

Harry gave a sound of disapproval as he looked down to the liquid, slowly swirling the potion. He hated taking potions from the infirmary. They were never flavored. Shoulders slumping slightly at the thought, Harry downed the potion as quickly as he could while making a face. "Ugh," he muttered, pressing himself further into the pillow.

Poppy rolled her eyes as she took the empty vial from the teenager. "Such theatrics Potter."

Snape's hand gently rested on Harry's knee as Poppy continued. "I don't think that him staying here overnight would be a bad idea."

"What?" Harry looked up at his guardian, giving the man a pleading look. "No, no it's okay. Really." He forced a small smile over towards the mediwitch. "I feel great, even. Just.. annoyed. I had almost won the match."

"You plummeted from the sky is my understanding," Poppy gave the child a serious look. She pressed a hand to the boy's forehead before turning to give Snape a pointed look. "It should be seriously considered given the circumstances." The witch gave Harry a semi stern look before walking away from the pair.

Harry released a heavy breath as the woman walked away, finally paying attention to his guardian. "I'm okay, Snape. I don't need to stay here."

Snape sighed softly as he raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "She does have a point Harry. You did fall quite a long way."

Harry sat up fully, leaning forward as he folded his legs under the blanket. "I... mean." The teen rested a hand over his eyes as he rested his elbows on his legs. "I mean... I feel okay. Really. My head just hurts a bit. That's all."

"Your head hurts?" The concern deepened on Snape's face. "As if you have a headache or in some other way?" Snape moved towards the top of Harry's bed, reaching out he placed a hand on the boy's forehead checking for a fever.

"Just like... a little headache." He closed his eyes at the touch, releasing a sigh. "Don't make me stay here. I hate staying here."

"This is a serious matter Harry. This is not a simple cold or a sore throat. It is imperative that we make sure you are okay." Snape sat on the edge of the bed. "I can stay with you if that will help."

"Then just let me stay in the dungeons if that's the case. Not _here_ though. I can never sleep in here. I hate it," he complained, shifting himself over slightly to give Snape room to sit. Harry rubbed at his eyes, leaning back against his pillow slightly. "I can't even play Quidditch now."

Snape sighed softly as he rested his hand on Harry's knee. "Why is it that you cannot play Quidditch now?"

"Because they'll get me there too," he muttered, eyes falling to Snape's hand. "And what even happened to my broom? I know I fell off of it... that's all I remember."

"Today was an isolated incident. Albus has assured me that they will not come so close to the school again. There is no reason that you cannot continue to play Quidditch." Snape's hand gently rubbed Harry's knee.

"Mmn." Harry shifted his leg slightly. "Still. Don't make me stay heeere."

"I have to think about what is best for you." Snape's fingers gently tapped Harry's knee. "It cannot always be about what will make you happy. I am sorry Harry, but it cannot."

"What can possibly be different about me staying here overnight or just staying down in the quarters?" Harry muttered as he shifted himself to lay partly away from the his guardian in frustration. "I'm fine."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words though he remained silent. "For starters I am not a healer like Madam Pomfrey is."

"Nearly though," Harry replied, still facing away from the man. "What could I possible need here? I'm _fine_."

Snape frowned at the words. "You have admitted that your head hurts."

"So? It's just a little headache." Harry cast a slight glare over towards Snape. "But I'm fine. Look." He held his arms out for emphasis. "I'm just annoyed. I don't need to be in here." He wrapped his arms around himself, lightly rubbing his fingers over his arms. "But whatever." Harry's shoulders finally slumped down, the last thing he wanted was to argue.

Once more Snape was silent for several long moments. When he finally cleared his throat he stood. "Allow me to speak with Madam Pomfrey." The man gave the boy a pointed look. " _If_ I agree to this I reserve the right to change my mind and bring you back should I feel it is needed. Are we clear?"

The teen turned back towards Snape then, releasing a heavy sigh. "Yeah," he agreed softly, giving a nod with his words.

"Without argument?" Snape gave the child an expectant look.

"No promise." A small grin crossed his lips then as he rested his arms over his stomach.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You can just as easily stay here this evening."

Harry's grin faded at the words and he sighed heavily. "There shouldn't be a reason for me to come back down."

"I agree, there should not. However, if that changes, you will not argue." Snape leaned over the boy, tapping his chin firmly. "Once again, are we clear?"

"Yes." He rubbed at his neck idly, swallowing. Harry closed his eyes after a moment, giving a hum. "Thanks, Snape."

Snape gave an approving hum as he moved away to speak with Madam Pomfrey.

Several long moments later, Snape reappeared. He pulled the curtain around Harry's bed, giving them privacy. "Shoes on." Snape nodded to the teenager's trainers that were sitting on the floor.

"Thank you." Harry opened his eyes when the curtain was pulled back, sitting up to shove his shoes on. He stood carefully, resting a hand on the bed for a moment before he nodded slightly. "Okay. We can go?" He took a step towards the door, turning at Snape slightly.

"Against my better judgement, we can go." Snape nodded as he moved to follow the teenager.

Harry sighed, leading just a few steps ahead as they left the infirmary. "Do you think..." he fell into step with Snape after a moment. "That I can ask Professor Lupin about teaching me what he did to make that one on the train go away? Maybe it could help "

Snape put his hand on the back of the boy's neck, gripping it gently as they walked in step with one another. "I think that would be a more than acceptable request. I also think that it is a fine idea." The pair descended the stairs.

Harry gave a small sound as his neck was gripped, glancing around the dungeon hall as they stepped down. He leaned against Snape's side briefly as they approached the quarters. "Maybe I can talk to him tomorrow?"

Snape nodded in agreement as his hand moved from Harry's neck to gently wrap around the child. "As long as he has the time to speak with you."

"M'kay." Harry released a sigh as he relaxed against Snape's side, only stepping away when the door opened. "Why me? They're not attacking others."

Snape let out a breath as he looked down at the teenager. "You know I do not have an answer for that Harry. It could be as simple as the fact that you react a bit different than others." Snape motioned to the couch. "Shoes back off and on the couch. You are supposed to be resting." He waved a hand causing Harry's pillow and blanket to appear.

"Even though I feel fiiine," Harry muttered softly, kicking his shoes off next to the doorway before he moved over to the couch. He laid down with a sigh, rolling onto his side as he tossed the blanket partially over himself. "My headache is pretty much gone too."

"You are resting for a bit," Snape replied firmly as he moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table. "It will not hurt you to relax for an hour or so."

"I didn't say I wasn't," Harry replied as he adjusted his head on the pillow. He watched Snape sit, his shoulders relaxing slightly. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "How long was I out?"

Snape released a shallow breath as he reached out and pulled the blanket up over the teenager. "Just under an hour."

Harry fell silent, studying the floor for a moment from his angel before he spoke again. "Do you believe in Divination stuff?" He glanced back at Snape. The incident with the tea leaves had been on his mind for days, and yet he never told his guardian. It seemed foolish. But after today? Maybe... maybe it wasn't.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the question as he studied his child's face carefully. "Some," he finally answered. "I suppose it depends on what Sybill has said."

"She thinks I'm going to die, he admitted softly, lowering his gaze back towards the floor. "We were doing tea leaves awhile ago- says I had the grim."

Snape's brow furrowed at the words. "It might interest you to know that Sybill has wrongly predicted the death of a student every year for as long as I can remember." Snape reached out a hand and gently tapped the boy's chin. "I am not going to allow you to die Harry."

"Didn't think you would... it's just. It takes the form of a giant black dog, and remember during the summer I saw that black dog?" He shrugged a shoulder slightly as he rolled onto his stomach.

"I remember." Snape nodded with a frown. "We can certainly be more aware. However, there are an abundance of black dogs in the world Harry, seeing one does not mean anything."

Harry closed his eyes after a moment, once more shrugging. "Guess just the timing of it all, and I swear I saw a dog in the clouds before I fell. But... maybe not."

"A dog in the clouds?" Snape raised a concerned eyebrow. "The same sort of dog?"

"I mean..." He opened his eyes, staring towards the arm of the couch. "Like you know how you can see shapes in the clouds? Like that."

Snape's frown deepened at the words. "I am sure that it means nothing Harry however perhaps I will speak to Albus about it just in case." He reached a hand out gently resting it on the teenager's arm.

Harry shifted his arm slightly,turning his cheek to rest on the pillow. "And then Sirius Black being an issue too," he sighed, curling his legs up slightly.

"Black is a large issue." Snape nodded. "However you are safe as long as you are in this castle or at home. You need to trust that."

"I do." Harry suddenly grinned towards the man, raising a hand to rub at his eye briefly. "Am I excused from the essay about werewolves?"

"Why is it that you would be excused?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Just being hopeful," he replied, rolling his eyes as he rolled onto his back. "You know, so I can rest and all."

"Funny, a moment ago you were _fine_ were you not?" Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's knee.

Harry shifted his leg slightly with a grin. "I mean I am fine. I'm just... stressed and annoyed at all this," he muttered, turning his head to face the back of the couch.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Perhaps an extension? I could allow you a few more days to complete it."

"Please," Harry responded softly, releasing a heavy sigh. "Who won the match? Us or Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff," Snape answered honestly. "After your accident however, I hardly think that anyone was concerned about the score Harry."

"Well I am," he replied, resting his arms over his stomach as he stared at the back of the couch. "I would of won that match, but no. About ten dementors had to swarm around."

"It is only one match." Snape's hand gently rested on the boy's leg. "I am sure that you will redeem yourself in the next one."

"So are they going to be here until Black is caught? Could they be here for years?" Harry sighed heavily, tilting his head to look over at his guardian.

Snape frowned at the words. "I suppose that they could though I suspect that Black will be caught soon."

"But you don't know," the teenager pointed out, eyes closing after a moment. "No one knows because they don't know where he is. And I can't go to Hogsmead because of him and... and I don't think you get how frustrating it is."

"You are right," Snape nodded. "I likely don't fully understand your frustration yet in the same breath you likely do not understand mine."

Harry nearly opened his eyes just to roll them but refrained. "I don't," He muttered, turning so his back faced Snape, resting his forehead against the back cushion.

Snape reached out a hand, his fingertips firmly tapping the boy's back. "I am not going to speak to the back of your head. If you wish to discuss this you can look at me or I can leave you be and get some work done."

"No... I just like lying on that side," Harry sighed, pushing himself up to a sitting position instead. He looked over at Snape, forcing a small smile. "I am fine though. Maybe after Defense tomorrow I can talk to Professor Lupin."

Snape sighed softly as he sat up a bit straighter. "As I said earlier, inquiring about it is fine. However if he is too busy to do so you will not pester him about it."

"I won't. I swear. I'll just ask," Harry agreed as he turned himself slightly to nestle into the corner of the couch.

Snape gave a nod of approval before a sigh passed his lips once more. He had put it off long enough, he knew he had to tell Harry before the teenager found out on his own. "We need to discuss something else that occurred today."

Harry gave a soft sound, before a small "Hmm?" passed his lips. "What else could of possibly happened?"

"Earlier you inquired about your broom and I did not answer you." Snape swallowed hard before continuing. "It is not in good condition."

Harry's expression changed drastically, from nearly relaxed to tense. "What do you mean?" A hint of worry entered the teen's voice.

Snape sighed softly before clearing his throat. "It is not in one piece. It is beyond repair."

Harry swallowed heavily, his eyes shifting to look towards the back wall. "Okay," he whispered, raising his chin slightly at the word.

"Perhaps you and I could take a trip to Diagon Alley and see if we can find you a new broom that is suitable?" Snape offered softly.

"Sure," Harry whispered softly, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. He had feared something had happened to it. A broom doesn't just fall as well. It would have glided somewhere. And even if it did just fall, that landing alone would have smashed it.

"We will replace it," Snape promised. "There is no reason to be upset about it." He reached out placing his hand gently on top of Harry's foot.

"I'm not upset. It was just a stupid broom." He released a breath, lying back down and once more facing the back of the couch. "I'm just gonna rest a bit."

Snape sighed softly as his hand reached out to gently rub the boy's back. "Honestly Harry, you act as though I do not know you at all."

Harry took in a breath, his hand idly rubbing his pillow. "I just want a good year. I know it's just a broom, but it was still mine."

"I know," Snape said softly. His hand still moving softly across the boy's back. "I know that your broom meant a great deal to you."

Harry fell silent, releasing a heavy breath. It was a broom. His skill was what mattered. Still, he hated that it was gone.

"We will purchase you a new broom Harry." Snape's tone remained gentle. "We can go as soon as tomorrow."

"It doesn't have to be right away," he muttered, shaking his head slightly. "The next Gryffindor game isn't until January."

"Perhaps not but you will need to practice as well as just fly for enjoyment." Snape's hand rested on the small of the boy's back. "We will go tomorrow after your classes. You have my word."

"Okay." Harry relaxed, glancing over his shoulder towards Snape. "Thanks, dad."

Snape gave a soft smile at the words. "Rest a bit more and then go see your friends. I am sure that they are worried about you."


	40. Chapter 40

**October - Harry, age 8**

Snape tapped the stool in front of his workbench before he moved over to his supply closet. "Sit please."

The man pulled out several ingredients before moving back to the workbench. Harry had been begging him for days to be allowed to help him with a potion. Snape had been hesitant but had finally decided that he would allow it. The child had only helped in his lab twice in the past and both times the child had been exceptionally well behaved. Although having the eight year old helping him slowed down the process, Snape knew that he should encourage the child's curiosity.

Snape tapped the stool once more, a bit louder this time. "Come sit." The child was across the room looking at the jars on the shelves that held ingredients however, if he wanted to help he needed to follow his first instruction.

Harry was grinning ear to ear as he looked over the jars lining the wall, his head snapping over towards Snape at the second request. Quickly he made his way over to his guardian and sat on the stool. Without any word from the man, Harry reached out to grab at a jar of ingredients on the table. As if he knew exactly what he was doing! After all he's helped before.

Snape's hand moved to firmly tap Harry's arm. "Put that down please. Do not just grab at things especially if you do not know what they are." The man raised an eyebrow at the child before reaching out and picking up his own jar of ingredients.

"I know what to do," Harry nearly huffed as he placed the jar down, looking over to the jar that Snape picked up instead.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child but otherwise refrained from commenting on his words. He unscrewed the lid from the jar in front of him before picking up a small knife. "Allow me to cut this up and then you can add it to the cauldron."

"Okay." Harry leaned up to look into the cauldron before sitting back down. He once more reached for another jar and pulled it closer to himself.

Snape tapped the boy's arm again, a bit more firmly this time. "Do not open that jar. That is poison oak. It will make you itch horribly." Snape reached out and took the jar from the boy's grasp. "Just wait a moment and then you can add things to the cauldron for me."

"I wasn't gonna open it." Harry frowned as the jar was taken away, giving a whine as he rested his chin on the table. "I'm not a dummy. I know what to dooo!"

Snape found himself taking a deep breath before answering the child. He knew that Harry was excited. The last thing he wanted was to lose his temper over something so minimal. "You need to wait for instruction. You are not to just grab things. You know that."

"I know." Harry raised his head to perch it in his hand. He fell quiet for a long moment before he reached out with his other hand to idly turn a jar.

Snape turned his attention back to cutting the ingredient in front of him. A moment later he pushed a small pile of the herbs towards Harry. "Go ahead and put those in the cauldron."

Harry sat up, grinning once more at finally having something to do. He cupped his hands within the herbs, carefully adding them to the cauldron and gathering the rest up. "I wanna cut something up."

Snape was silent as he thought over the request for a moment before he reached out and grabbed a small, dull knife from a shelf. He pushed a jar filled with pixie wings towards the child. "You can cut these up and add them to the cauldron as well."

"Really?" Harry visible perked up at the words, taking the small knife from the man and looking at the jar. He couldn't help but glance at what Snape was doing before he opened up his own jar.

Snape gave a nod at the question before turning the heat on the cauldron on. He knew the child would be fine, the knife was far too dull to cut him.

Harry set to work, falling quiet for quite awhile as he started to cut up several of the small wings. "Bet I could make it all myself."

"I am sure that you could." Snape reached across the workbench, picking up a jar filled with acromantula venom. The man picked up a tablespoon before carefully unscrewing the lid from the jar. "With the proper instruction and as long as you paid attention."

Harry watched, slowing his cutting as he eyed the jar Snape picked up. "What's that?"

"Acromantula venom. They are a species of very large spiders. Their venom is very rare and very expensive." Snape carefully measured out two tablespoons adding it to the cauldron.

Harry added a few bits of the wings, watching the venom before sitting up and looking into the potion. "What's the potion for?"

"It is a Shrinking Solution. It causes the creature that drinks it to shrink in size." Snape added one more tablespoon of the venom before closing the jar tightly and moving it down the workbench. He picked up a large wooden spoon, stirring the potion slowly.

Harry slowly lowered his dull knife, reaching over to the jar and pulling it over to himself. He looked over the liquid inside with a curious gaze.

Snape looked up from his stirring, a stern look on his face. "Do not open that, do not even pick it up. As I said it is hard to come by and very expensive. If you are bored with cutting, you can stir and I will finish it."

"I could finish it myself." Harry pushed the jar back before reaching up to grab the wooden spoon within the cauldron.

"You are helping me, not doing this by yourself." Snape forced himself not to snap at the boy despite his cheek and the fact that he had nearly ripped the spoon from his hand. He pushed the ingredients that Harry had been cutting towards him and picked up a sharper knife, quickly cutting them up and adding them to the cauldron.

Harry frowned as he watched the man, clearly bothered at being stuck with just one task. "I can do it though."

Snape sighed softly at the words. "Tomorrow I will find a potion that you can make all on your own however, there are ingredients in this potion that I do not want you to handle."

"Whhhy?" Harry couldn't help but whine as he slowed in his stirring, slouching down slightly, "I can handle them!"

"You cannot because they are dangerous. Snape picked up a jar containing several deceased caterpillars. "If you would like you may cut up three of these with your knife and add them to the cauldron."

Harry huffed as he sat back down fully, looking down to the caterpillars. "Fiiine," he muttered, opening up the jar as he brought it to himself. He took out the first caterpillar, starting to cut it up.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the whine but otherwise did not comment on it. He instead picked up a jar across the workbench, opened it, and took out four leeches. He picked up a small mallet extracting the juice from them and carefully adding it to the cauldron. "You are doing a very good job cutting those."

Harry added in the first of the caterpillar, reaching the hand out to turn the jar of leeches so he could see them better. He otherwise ignored the man's words completely as he pulled the jar just slightly closer.

Snape reached out and pulled the jar of leeches back towards himself. "If you want to help, cut up the caterpillars please."

Harry frowned, one hand remaining on the lid as Snape pulled it back. "I'm just loookiin!'" He dropped his head heavily, looking back down to the caterpillars.

"You look with your eyes not with your hands." Snape added the rest of the juices from the leeches to the cauldron before adjusting the heat once more. "Finish up with the caterpillars please."

The child went back to work, cutting up one more caterpillar and adding it carefully to the cauldron. "I was just pulling it closer to look with my eyes."

Snape hummed softly before he picked up the wooden spoon and began stirring once more.

Harry reached then, speaking as he grabbed the spoon. "I can do it, Snape!" He declared, nodding as he did so.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow as he glared down at the boy. Reaching out he tapped the small chin firmly. "Do not grab things out of my hand."

He bowed his chin down, shifting his head away slightly. "But I can do it," Harry repeated with a huff.

"If that cheek keeps up, you will not be helping me at all." Snape gave the child a pointed look.

"I'm not even bein' cheeky!" The child replied as he looked away from Snape and into the potion.

"You absolutely are." Snape's eyes did not leave the child. "It will end now or you will find yourself in the corner."

Harry gave a frown to the man, releasing the spoon and simply folding his arms over his chest. He looked down to the table, shifting within the chair. "Dooon't."

"Then stop with the cheek please." Snape's eyes finally moved from the child to open a jar and remove a rat spleen. The man picked up the sharp knife once more as he began chopping it up.

Harry watched the man for a long moment before his arms unfolded. He reached his left hand out, turning the jar slowly.

"Harry," Snape said the name in a warning tone. "If you want to help I need you to continue cutting up the caterpillars please."

Harry was clearly sulking as he moved his hand away from the jar and went back to cutting up the final caterpillar needed. "Don't be mad."

Snape was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "I am not cross." He looked down at the child. "Would you like to stir or measure ingredients and pour them in?"

"Measure and pour," Harry nodded, refraining from pointing out that he could do both. He knew he could do both! It was easy!

Snape reached out and grabbed three vials placing them in front of Harry with a tablespoon. "One tablespoon of each of these."

The child eyed the vials before he grabbed the first one, picking it up and very carefully measuring out one tablespoon. He added it to the potion, looking up at the man before he grabbed the next vial.

"Very good." Snape gave a small nod as he picked up the spoon and began stirring the potion.

"I can do it though, Snape," Harry once more reached and grabbed for the spoon, frowning at his guardian. "I can do it all!"

Snape's eyes once more narrowed in on the child as he kept a firm hold on the spoon moving it out of Harry's reach. "What did I say? Tomorrow I will find a potion that you may try on your own but you will not be doing so today!"

Harry sat back down with a huff, frowning at the man before he measured out of the third vial. He added the last tablespoon to the cauldron before placing the spoon back down.

Snape's glare remained on the child as he continued to stir however he refrained from commenting on the cheek that he was once again witnessing. "Let me finish stirring this and add an ingredient and then you can measure once more."

"But I wanna!" A whine passed the child's lips once more as he quite dramatically lowered his head onto the table. "Pleaaaase!"

"Do not whine," Snape scolded the child. "You want to what exactly?"

"To stir and do everythin'!"Harry pushed himself up, folding his arms stubbornly over his chest. "But you're bein' mean!"

"I am not being mean. I have explained to you that some of the ingredients in this potion are too dangerous for you to touch." Snape could hardly help the scolding tone his voice came out in. "Aside from that pouting and acting cheeky is not the way you get what you want. If you would like to stir, you can ask nicely to do so." Snape continued to stir the contents in the cauldron. His frustration and annoyance with Harry's attitude was growing at a rapid pace.

Harry looked ready to ask but his attitude was now too sour to care, his lower lip pouting out as he stared down to the table. "Not even bein' cheeky."

"You are absolutely doing just that." Snape continued to stir, refusing to give the child any more attention for his bad behavior as he leaned down and adjusted the heat on the cauldron.

"Snaaape!" Harry huffed, resting his head down onto his arm. "I'm noooot!" He left hand raised, reaching for the spoon once more.

Snape stood up straight as he saw the small hand reaching out once more. The man pulled the spoon from the cauldron lying it down beside it before he hooked his hands under Harry's armpits and lifted the child, placing him on the floor. Enough was enough.

Snape took a firm grip on the boy's shoulder leading his across the room, to an empty corner. He placed the eight year old firmly in the corner before bringing his free hand down in a hard, stinging swat on the jean clad backside. "Do not move."

"Wai-!" Before Harry could complete the word, he yelped at the hard swat. The child went up on his toes, tears instantly burning at his eyes. His right hand reached back and rubbed at his stinging bottom. He sniffed loudly, stomping a foot with a whine. "What was that foooor?!"

" _That_ was for your cheek young man. If you stomp that foot of yours even once more that backside of yours is going to get much more than that single smack." The man stood behind the child, his arms crossing over his chest. "You can stand there quietly for the next ten minutes while I complete this potion. When I am done we will discuss your behavior."

Harry whined but with Snape hovering behind him he didn't dare make another movement as his arms fell to his side. His lower lip remained out, glaring down to the floor.

Snape stayed where he was standing for a long moment before he was sure that the child would obey. The man moved back to the cauldron as he picked up a vial marked as dangerous and a large measuring glass. His eyes moved to linger on Harry for a moment before he looked backed down at his work.

Harry shifted in his spot, his arms folding over his chest once more as he slightly kicked at the wall with his toes.

Snape cleared his throat loudly as he heard the small foot collide with the wall but otherwise refrained from commenting on it. He added the remaining ingredients to the potion before lowering the heat to a simmer. His eyes fell on the child once more as he moved down his workbench away from the simmering potion and began clearing it of vials and jars.

"I wasn't even bein' bad," Harry declared as he allowed the foot to fall heavily on the floor. All he wanted to do was make the potion!

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's words as he finished clearing a space. A moment later he cleared his throat loudly. "Come over here little boy."

The child glanced over his shoulder at the words before his shoulders slouched. Harry turned fully, very slowly making his way over towards Snape.

When the child was standing in front of him, Snape leaned down picking him up and sitting him down on his workbench. The man put a hand on either side of the child, leaning down so that his own face was closer to the child's. "What was that behavior Harry James?" Snape's voice was stern.

Harry swung a leg idly as he was sat on the table, glancing up to Snape as the man leaned in. He only offered a small shrug before looking towards his knees. "I wasn't doin' nothing."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words before his hand moved to firmly tap the small chin. "You do not see anything wrong with the way that you were acting?"

"No," Harry shook his head slowly, his eyes raising to glance at his guardian at the tap.

"It is acceptable for you to attempt to grab things from my hand? To whine as you were? To answer me in such a cheeky tone?" Snape questioned as he leaned forward putting his own face closer to Harry's.

Harry bowed his head down quickly at the words, his shoulders slouching over. "No," he whispered, shaking his head slowly.

"No indeed." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's chin once more. "Perhaps that backside of yours needs warming? I hardly want this behavior to continue for the remainder of the day."

"No!" Harry quickly shook his head, raising his head back up and looking at his guardian's face. "I'll be goood! I promise!"

"When you are in this laboratory you are supposed to be listening for instructions and paying attention. Not whining and trying to take things out of my hand," Snape spoke sternly, "It had better not happen in the future."

Harry's shoulders remained hunched over at the scolding tone, blinking as he sniffed. He didn't think he was even being that bad!

The tears that were rimming the child's eyes caused Snape to sigh softly, his tone softening slightly. "I happen to think that you were up far too late last night. Perhaps a nap is in order?"

The previous evening the child had begged to be allowed to stay up late to see Albus when he visited. Snape hadn't thought that an hour and a half past his bedtime would have such an effect on the child's behavior but clearly he had been wrong.

"Nooooo." A whine entered the child's tone as he gave the man a desperate look. "I'm too old for naps!" Harry's arms rested back over his stomach, only remaining that way for a brief moment before his right hand rubbed at his right eye. The action forced his glasses to raise slightly as the child stared at Snape with his left eye.

Snape raised an eyebrow forcing himself to be stern despite the fact that he nearly had to swallow a chuckle at the child's behavior. "That whine just told me everything that I needed to know." His hand moved to tap Harry's knee gently. "A nap is certainly in order."

Harry only whined again, shifting his knee away as he lowered his hand back down. "No," he shook his head at the final words.

Snape stood up straight before reaching out and picking the child up. "I am nearly certain that I make the rules and decisions." He carried the boy across the laboratory and out the door into the kitchen.

Harry's arms wrapped around Snape's neck as he was lifted up, his cheek resting on Snape's shoulder as he stared behind the man. "I don't need to nap!" He stated loudly, starting to squirm within the grasp.

Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the squirming rear end. "Do you need your backside spanked prior to your nap? Because I promise you Harry if you do not settle down that will absolutely happen." His hand tapped the bottom once more.

"No," Harry quickly replied as he shook his head, tightening his hold as he stopped his squirming immediately.

Snape hummed softly as he walked out of the kitchen and through the parlor. "You have been quite whiny since you woke up this morning. I happen to think that a nap will do you quite good."

Harry shifted in Snape's hold, turning his head the other way as his grip remained. "I don't wanna."

"You can't always do what you want to do." Snape adjusted the child in his arms as he started up the staircase. "However I happen to think that you are overtired and that if you do not sleep you are going to wind up in trouble again at some point today."

Harry whined, clearly agitated about the whole situation as he rubbed his face into Snape's shoulder. "Nu-uh."

"I would rather not risk it." Snape stepped onto the second floor, adjusting the child in his arms once more. "Do you need to use the lavatory before you lie down?" He looked down at the child in his arms.

"No." Harry blinked, bowing his forehead against Snape's shoulder as he shook his head once more. "I don't want to take a nap," he stated, this time slightly louder.

"So you keep saying." Snape moved down the hall to the boy's bedroom. "I want you to try. If you do not fall asleep in thirty minutes time we will forget about a nap."

"Really?" The child lifted his head at the words, eyeing Snape from the side. He could stay up for thirty minutes! Definitely.

Snape nodded confidently. He did not have a doubt that the child would be asleep long before then. "Really. However, that means you will stop complaining and cooperate with me." Snape walked into the child's room and over to his wardrobe pulling out a clean pair of sleep pants.

Harry shifted slightly as his grip loosened, watching as Snape grabbed the clothing. "I won't sleep," he stated matter of factly, shaking his head.

"We shall see." Snape walked over to the boy's bed, sitting down before he placed Harry down in front of him. "As I said, you will try."

Harry raised both hands as he placed down, rubbing at his eyes from under his glasses. His arms slouched back down as he pouted up to Snape. He wasn't going to try to sleep!

Snape reached out, gently removing the glasses from the child's face and placing them on the bedside table. "Jeans off please."

"I can do it," Harry stated softly as he removed the jeans and reached to take the pajama pants. It was clear he was still frustrated and indeed, tired.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's words as he stood and pulled back the blankets on the bed. "I do not believe I said I was going to change you or attempted to do so."

Harry didn't even respond, blinking as he raised his right hand to rub at his eyes once more. Really he wasn't too sure if he was telling Snape or telling himself. He pulled on the sleep pants, soon rubbing his face with both hands as he released an annoyed whine.

Snape leaned down, patting the bed. "Come lie down now." He waved a hand causing the lights in the room to dim a considerable amount.

The child moved over to Snape, crawling up onto the bed and laying down on his stomach. His arms tucked under his pillow as he nestled his cheek against it.

Snape reached across the bed, picking up the child's small stuff owl and placing it next to him before he pulled the covers up over him, tucking them under his chin. The man sat on the edge of the bed, his hand moving to gently rub Harry's back. "I think that you are going to feel much better after this nap."

"I feel fiiiine noooow," Harry whined as he wrapped his arm around the stuffed animal tightly.

"You do not often whine this much when you are not tired." Snape gave a soft hum as his fingertips lightly brushed across the boy's small back.

Harry blinked at the touch across his back, tucking his chin under his blanket. "I'm not whinin'," he muttered softly.

"You also do not often argue every word that I say," Snape mused knowingly.

Harry fell quiet after that, eyes closing with a final whine of complaint. He wasn't tired! He wasn't! Yet Harry curled up slightly, his body relaxing slowly as sleep easily took over.

"Not tired indeed," Snape said in a soft amuse voice as he stood, adjusting the blanket over the child once more.


	41. Chapter 41

**April - Harry, age 8**

Snape looked down at the child beside him. He had picked Harry up from school less than five minutes prior and the child was quiet.

Too quiet.

Normally after school Harry had a hundred things to say and wanted to say them all at once. Today he had given his guardian a quick side hug, said hello, and then remained silent. Snape's hand reached across, resting on Harry's forehead as they walked. "Do you feel okay?" The man was pleased to find that the eight year old seemed nice and cool. Still, there had to be some reason for the silence.

Harry stared down to the sidewalk, blinking and looking up slightly when he felt the hand press to his forehead. He was far from feeling okay. He felt terrible. His stomach was twisting and turning as he shrugged his shoulders. "I feel okay." The child's voice was almost hushed, but he forced a grin up to his guardian.

He couldn't tell his guardian what was really wrong. He couldn't tell him that he had failed a test. His teacher had been sure to place it exactly in his book that Snape checked daily. Dread filled Harry's body at the idea. Snape was going to be so mad...so disappointed.

"Did you get in trouble at school?" Snape took the boy's small hand in his own before crossing a street. The man hardly wanted to accuse the child but Harry had gotten in trouble at school in the past and he was quite then as well.

Harry rubbed under his nose with his free hand, keeping his eyes back to the concrete. He didn't really get in trouble at school. "No," he answered, shaking his head as he tightened his hold on Snape's hand.

Snape hummed softly at the reply as well as the boy's actions. "Did you do something wrong at school but you have not gotten in trouble yet?"

The pair turned the corner, now walking up their street.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, this time failing to answer at all. He knew if he lied Snape would only be even more angry. Aside from that, he hated lying to the man. Instead, the child leaned slightly into Snape's side.

"I see." Snape reached out and opened their front gate, ushering the child in before him. He closed the gate behind him and followed Harry up the front walk. "Hat and jacket off. Bring your knapsack into the parlor and we will discuss it before you do your homework."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the man before stepping to to the side and allowing Snape to unlock and open the front door. He walked into the house, chewing on his bottom lip once more, his movement slow as he removed his hat and jacket. The child placed the items on the doorknob of the closet while he allowed the knapsack to slip from his shoulder. Harry carried it into the parlor, partly dragging it on the floor.

Snape moved into the parlor sitting in his armchair before he waved a hand to Harry, beckoning the child to join him. If the child's body language was anything to go by, Snape was sure he had done something quite wrong. "Come here little boy."

Harry moved over to the man, placing his bag on the floor behind him as he stood in front of Snape. He raised his chin slightly, his arms resting behind his back.

"Enough of this." Snape reached out and took a gentle hold of Harry's arm, carefully pulling him a step closer. "Tell me what this is all about. You look as though you are expecting me to be cross at any moment."

Harry stared at the man as he was pulled closer, his fingers curling just slightly at the motion."You will be," he whispered, blinking and looking down to Snape's knee.

"Did you lie when you just assured me that you did not get into trouble at school today?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow before reaching out and firmly tapping the boy's chin.

Harry shook his head slightly at the words, looking back up at Snape. "I didn't get in trouble."

"Did you do something that you should have gotten in trouble for?" Snape questioned. He had some experience with the boy's conscience and how guilt could eat at him.

Harry fell silent for a moment before he shook his head once more. He wasn't sure if failing his test really fit into that either.

Snape was silent as he tried to figure out what the child could have possibly done. "You did not get in trouble but you think I will be cross?" Snape raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you worried that you are going to wind up over my knee?"

Once more, Harry swallowed at the line of questions. He could only nod slowly as he shifted in his spot. He was sure that he was in for it.

Snape's brow furrowed, he nearly snapped at the child and demanded to be told what had happened. He had grown to know Harry well however and he knew that if he did so it would only result in tears. Instead, the man hooked his hands under the child's armpits and lifted him, setting him on his knee. "Tell me what this is all about." The man fought to keep his tone normal.

Harry's arms moved to rest on his legs as he was lifted with ease, looking up at Snape. He shook his head, his nerves once more getting the better of the child. "You're gonna be mad," he whispered, looking down to his hands.

"Would you rather me find out on my own? Then you will be in trouble for lying as well." His fingertips gently tapped the boy's knee. "Come now, what is it Harry?"

Harry took in a breath, his thumb rubbing over his hand. No, he didn't want Snape find out on his own. "I... didn't do good on a test," he admitted softly, glancing up at the man.

Snape let a soft sigh of relief out. While he was not thrilled about a poor grade he was relieved it was not something worse. "Which test was this? How poorly did you do?" The man's tone remained calm.

"Science. You gotta sign it." Harry's head bowed slightly, his lower lip pouting out as he stared towards his bag. "I tried! I really did!"

Snape nodded at the words as his fingers gently tapped the boy's knee once more. "Fetch me your test please."

Harry stood from Snape's knee, moving over to the knapsack and retrieving the book from within it. He opened it and carefully removed the test with the red 'F' clear over the top, as well as an 'X' near where his teacher wanted Snape to sign. With a sigh, Harry moved back over to the man, holding it out.

Snape took the test from the boy, his eyebrows raising as he saw the large red "F". "What happened? Are you having trouble with the material?" Snape patted his knee, inviting the child back up.

Harry's shoulders relaxed as Snape spoke, taking the invite and climbing back up on the man's knee. His head rested on Snape's shoulder as he looked over at the test. It was about weather and climate and the child clearly wasn't understanding some terms. He lowered his gaze, slowly nodding.

"Did you study for this?" Snape's eyes moved over the material. The man tried to remember if he had seen Harry studying this particular subject.

"Yeah. I tried to!" Perhaps not to the best to his ability, but he did try. "I thought it was gonna be easy." Harry removed his glasses with his left hand, his right moving to rub at his eyes.

The hand that was not holding the failed test reached around the child, softly rubbing his back. "Did you study enough? I must say Harry I do not recall seeing any of this material."

Harry shrugged slightly as he pressed himself closer against Snape's front. He didn't sound upset at least.

"Regardless of how simple you think something will be, I still expect you to prepare for it as if it will be difficult." Snape's hand tapped the small of the boy's back. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah." Harry's lower lip stuck out slightly as he folded his arms over himself. "'M sorry. I did try though."

Snape waved a hand causing a quill to appear. The man plucked it from the air and signed his name on the failed test. "I am not cross at you. I am very proud of you for coming to me and telling me about this." Snape gave the child a serious look. "However, I do think that we should spend some time going over this and making sure that you understand it."

Harry released a slow breath, nodding as he watched Snape sign the test paper. He looked up at Snape as the man gave him a serious look, once more nodding in understanding. "Okay."

"Is there something specific that you do not understand or is it just all of it in general?" Snape looked down at the questions on the test.

"All of it," Harry admitted softly, his own gaze moving back to the test and eyeing several of the red 'x's that marked the ones he missed.

"What other homework do you have this evening?" Snape's hand rested on the boy's knee.

"Some spelling," Harry whispered, lowering his eyes from the paper and staring at his knee.

"I think perhaps you should complete that first." Snape's fingers tapped the small knee. "Are you just writing out the words?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, rubbing at his face once more. "Just like fifteen words."

Snape nodded. "Write them out. I will quiz you on them after dinner." His fingertips tapped the small knee once more. "When you are done writing them out we will work on this science."

"I hate school," Harry muttered softly, sliding off of Snape's knee before he moved over to his school bag. He pulled out his spelling book as well as paper and a pencil before he sat on the couch.

"You liked it just fine yesterday evening when you did not have homework." Snape stood, walking across the room to select a book from the tall shelves.

"Well I didn't have homework. Or do bad on a test," Harry pointed out as he settled his book on his legs and opened it to the correct chapter.

"We will get you back on track with science." Snape selected a book, pulling it from the shelf before walking back to his armchair. "Would you like a snack while you work on that spelling?"

"Yeah. Some grapes? Please?" He looked over towards the man as he started to write the first word.

Snape nodded as he leaned over tapping the coffee table and causing a bowl of grapes as well as a glass of water to appear. "Get your spelling done. I want to discuss that science grade with you a bit further."

Harry's shoulders slouched at the words, writing the first word a few times as he nodded. His hand reached over to grab a grape, eyes focusing on the spelling words.

Snape watched the child intently for a long moment before he sat down in his armchair opening his book on his lap. "Be sure to watch your handwriting," he reminded in a gentle tone. "Take your time. It will not matter how smart you are if people cannot read what you write."

The child pulled his knees closer to his chest, frowning as he slowed his writing. "Do we gotta talk about the test?" He spared a glance over his book towards Snape.

Snape slowly looked up from his book, his face serious. "We are absolutely discussing that test as well as your grade further."

Harry's frown deepened as he looked down towards his work once more. He continued to write slowly, copying each word five times before he moved to the next. Every few moments he'd reach over to take a few grapes.

Snape continued his reading, pausing every few moments to watch the child and make sure he was working intently and slowly enough that his handwriting was eligible. He was thankful that the boy was quite good at spelling. Overall, Harry enjoyed learning which made such a poor grade on a test that much more unusual.

The child rarely complained about doing his homework and when he did it was typically because it was a weekend and he would rather be playing. Snape turned a page of his book, settling into his reading once more as he listened to Harry's pencil scratching across the paper.

As Harry got to the last word, he paused in his writing and looked over the previous words he wrote. "Am I in trouble?" He asked softly, chewing on his bottom lip as he spared a glance up to his guardian once more.

Snape looked up from his book once more. "At the moment you are not. We will discuss it as soon as you are done with your spelling words."

A soft whine passed the child's throat as he started writing the last word. He slowed as he wrote it for the final time before he carefully closed the book with the paper inside it. "Okay," he said softly, placing his book to his side.

Snape shut his own book, placing it on the table beside him. "May I see your words please?"

With a nod, Harry opened his book back up and took out the paper which he wrote the words on. He stood and moved over to Snape, holding it out to him as he stood in front of his guardian.

Snape took the paper from the child. His eyes moved over the words checking to make sure that they were all spelled correctly and that the handwriting was acceptable. "Very good," he nodded after a moment handing the paper back to Harry. "Put that back in your knapsack and then come back over here please."

Harry gave a small smile at the words, taking the paper back from the man with a faint nod. He walked back to the couch, picking up the book and placing the paper within the first page so he didn't lose it. Moving over to his school bag, he placed the book into it and leaned it against the table. Harry released a sigh as he moved back over to the man, giving him a pitiful look.

Snape leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees putting his own face closer to the child's. "When was it that you realized that you were having difficulty with the material on that test?"

Harry lowered his gaze down as Snape leaned in, his shoulders shrugging slightly. "I mean... I didn't think I'd have a problem with it!" He looked back up to Snape with a frown. "It seemed really easy."

Snape nodded at the words. "When did you realize that you did though? Prior to taking this test?" He raised a curious eyebrow. He knew the child would not lie and if he did he would confess soon after. The threat of the slipper had served its purpose well.

"A few days before," Harry admitted softly, shifting in his spot. His lower lip quivered as he looked down towards Snape's knee. "I didn't think the test would be that hard."

"If you knew a few days prior why did you not come to me and tell me so I could help you study?" Snape moved his hand to gently tap the boy's chin.

"I thought I could still do it," Harry muttered softly, shifting his head just slightly at the tap on his chin.

"When you are having trouble with material at school, I expect you to come to me in order to avoid failing a test. We have had this conversation before have we not?" Snape tapped the small chin once more.

"Y-Yeah." Harry looked back up at the man, sniffing softly as he gave a nod. " 'M sorry."

Snape nodded in reply to the apology. "Calm down. I am not cross with you. I simply want you to remember in the future that if you bring home a failing grade due to struggling with material and not telling me about it prior to a test that backside of yours is not going to be pleased. Not because you did poorly but because you knew there was a problem and did not ask for help. Are we clear?"

Harry gave a nod at the words, forcing a small smile as his shoulders relaxed. "Yeah," he agreed, wrapping his arms around his own middle.

"Okay," Snape nodded. "Now I think we should discuss the questions you did not answer correctly." The man hooked his hands under the boy's arms sitting him on his lap before reaching to his side table and picking up the test. "I am assuming that you will have some sort of quiz or final exam on this material?"

Harry's head rested on Snape's shoulder as he was lifted up, one arm wrapping around the man as he gave a nod. "Yeah. I think in a few weeks we go over stuff again for the exam."

Snape hummed softly in reply as his eyes scanned the test. "I think perhaps that some of the questions you answered incorrectly you just need to think about more or differently." He pointed to the first question that the child had gotten wrong. "Why is it important to study weather conditions," he read the question aloud. "Think about that for a moment Harry. Why is it important to know whether it will be warm or cold or raining?"

Harry nestled himself closer to the man, tucking his head slightly under Snape's chin as he looked over the question while Snape spoke. He fell silent for a long moment, his eyes re-reading the question before he spoke carefully. "To know what you can do outside."

Snape nodded. "Such as traveling. It is also important to know if a bad storm is coming so that you can prepare if necessary. If weather conditions were not studied no one would know how to prepare." Snape's finger tapped the next incorrect question on the test. "What is climate?" He read the question before moving his head to look down at his child.

Harry swallowed at the question, forcing himself not to shrug as an answer. He couldn't just shrug it off on the final quiz and it was clear he couldn't on the test either.

"Um." He lowered his gaze down to the floor, idly swinging his leg. "I... I dunno."

"The climate is the usual weather of a place. For example in the winter our climate is cold." Snape's free hand tapped the boy's knee lightly. "So what is our climate in the summer?"

"Hot," Harry quickly spoke, grinning slightly at his own answer while looking up at Snape. "Right?"

"Correct," Snape nodded, "Climate is just a fancy word for saying what the usual temperature is. Do you think that you can remember that?"

"Yeah," the child nodded as he turned his head back to the paper. "I think so."

"You clearly got this next question wrong because you did not know what climate means." Snape pointed to the very next question on the test. "What are some different climates around the world?" He looked down at the child once more. "Aside from hot and cold. What other climates could there be?"

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly as the easy answers were quickly taken away from him. He was silent for a long moment, clearly in thought. "I think I remember the teacher mentioning tropical?"

Snape nodded. "Very good. What else?" He tapped the boy's knee gently. "What about somewhere very north such as Switzerland up in the mountains?"

"That... that wouldn't just be cold?" Harry shifted slightly to better his position while looking over the test.

"It would be cold, you are correct. However it does something there far more than it does here." Snape waited patiently for the child to answer.

"Snow?" Harry lifted his head slightly to look back up to the man with a questioning gaze.

"Correct, the climate there would be snowy. There are also places where the climate is rainy as well as places where it is dry." Snape's eyes moved back to the test, frowning slightly at the next incorrect question. "How does a thermometer work?" The man couldn't help but feel as though perhaps he should have explained such a thing in the past when taking the boy's temperature.

The child's frown returned at that question, leaning into Snape's front slightly more as he shrugged a shoulder. "I really dunno," he admitted softly, releasing a sigh.

Snape opened his mouth to speak and then shut it, changing his mind. Instead he waved a hand causing the thermometer to appear. He plucked it from the air. "See the liquid in there." He held it out for Harry to see.

Harry watched at the thermometer was summoned, leaning back slightly to watch the man better. "Yeah." His eyes flickered from the item to Snape briefly.

"If this liquid goes to the top that means the temperature is hot and if it goes to the bottom it means it is cool." Snape cleared his throat softly. "If I put this under your tongue and you had a fever it would move up. Does that make sense?"

Harry reached to carefully take the item from Snape, looking it over. "But how?" He held the bottom of the thermometer, watching as the red liquid slowly rose up with the heat of his hand.

"The liquid in there is called mercury." Snape tried to explain to the child in the simplest terms that he could. "Mercury expands as temperatures rise so if you have a fever it feels it and expands causing it to rise."

"Oooh." Harry held the thermometer back to Snape, nodding as he did so. "Okay." He could remember that. Hot made it go up!

Snape took the thermometer from the child, setting it on the table beside him. His eyes scanned the remaining incorrect questions. Most of them simply contained terms that the child had not known the definition of and now did. The man hardly felt that going over every one of them was necessary. "What is wind?" His eyes moved from the paper to the child once more.

Harry watched as Snape skipped over several questions, raising his head slightly at the question. "Just air... right?" Well, clearly it was wrong since it was the answer he had put.

"It is air," Snape nodded. The man was surprised the child hadn't at least gotten partial credit for his answer. "However you are missing an important word. It is _moving_ air."

Harry sighed heavily, muttering a soft, "I'm still right," as he looked over to the next question.

"Yes and no. There is air all around us right now but it is not wind." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boy's knee as his eyes moved to the clock on the mantel. "I think perhaps we should stop for now so you have some time to play before dinner."

The child rested his head back down on Snape's shoulder, stretching his arms out slightly as he relaxed once more. "I'll get an A next time," Harry nodded as he started to stand.

Snape gently tapped the boy's back as he slid off his lap. "Before you run off, are you having difficulty with any other subjects at the moment?"

Harry shook his head as he stood fully, turning to look back at Snape. "Nope! Not right now at least." He turned once more, ready to rush off.

Snape gently took the back of the boy's shirt between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling the child back a step and turning him to face him once more. "Do not ever be afraid to talk to me about a bad grade because you think that I will be cross. As long as you tried your best I will never be angry. Are we clear?"

Harry stared up at Snape as he was tugged back, studying the man's face for a long moment before he nodded. "Okay," he whispered, stepping closer and wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck.

Snape wrapped his arms around the boy's middle. "And if you need help with something, you let me know." His hand moved to gently tap the child's rear end. "Now go play. We are going to review your spelling words after dinner and then you need a bath before bed."

Harry gave a nod into Snape's shoulder as he pulled away with a grin. "Alright," he hummed softly, turning and quickly disappearing upstairs. He slowed down a considerable amount before Snape could say anything, disappearing into his room to gather a few items.

He wasn't sure why he had expected Snape to be upset. Maybe from watching the man grade homework that his own students did? Still, Harry grinned widely, thankful that he didn't get in trouble and that Snape was even helping him. He would have to remember in the future to give the man more credit.


	42. Chapter 42

**January - Harry, age 15**

Harry tossed and turned within his covers, his jaw tightening as his nightmare came in rough flashes. All centering around his guardian and Voldemort. He jolted awake with a hard gasp, his hand resting on his chest before instantly moving to his forehead.

The fifteen year old took in a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes tightly. The flash of Snape in pain. Voldemort laughing. He opened his eyes quickly as he pushed himself more into a sitting position, swinging his legs over his bed.

"Snape?" Harry called softly, keeping his right hand over his scar as a surge of pain coursed through his head. His breathing became ragged as he slowly stood from his bed and made his way over to his door.

"Dad!" Harry called louder as he leaned against the wall within the hall. Silence. Panic started to grip at the teen's throat. Snape wouldn't have left him without saying something. Surely he wasn't actually at a meeting?

"Snaape!" Harry stepped into the parlor, the room dark. He took in a ragged breath once more, moving over to couch as tears burned at his eyes.

Snape wasn't there.

* * *

Snape turned down a long hall on the third floor. The man had just caught two third years out past curfew and after taking away two dozen house points _each_ he sent them directly back to their dormitory.

It was the one time when he left their quarters in the dungeons and did not tell Harry where he was going - when he was the staff member patrolling the halls. Despite how much he trusted his child he also knew him. He knew him very well. Snape never told Harry when he was patrolling nor when any other teacher was. The last thing his child needed to know was that particular schedule.

Snape turned to walk down a flight of stairs as he spotted Minerva in the distance. She would be taking over and Snape was more than happy to get back down to the dungeons for some much needed rest.

He paused to talk with her for a moment, giving her the names of the students he had caught only moments prior before continuing down another long hall and then down a winding flight of stairs. The man nodded at several paintings as he passed them, the only light coming from his wand.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure of the time, but at some point he had ended up in Snape's armchair. His legs were curled up so his feet rested against the arm as his head was hidden within his arms.

He couldn't do anything to stop the pain, only apply pressure to his forehead as he rested against his arm. It wasn't helping though, the teen's fingers curling into his hands tightly.

* * *

Snape stepped onto the bottom floor of the castle, turning and heading in the direction of his quarters.

The man yawned softly as the door to his quarters came into view. He waved a hand causing the door to open before stepping inside a moment later, shutting it firmly behind him. He yawned once more before he realized that his child was curled up in his armchair. "Harry? What are you doing out of bed?"

Harry's head snapped up at the voice, his arms unfolding slightly as the man stepped further into the room. "Dad," He whispered, leaning his scar back into his arm.

Concern took over Snape's features as he instantly noticed how red and inflamed the boy's forehead was. He quickly moved past the child to his supply closet fetching both a vial and a jar of salve. "Just take a deep breath. I will be right there," he called over his shoulder before hurrying back across the room.

Harry closed his eyes once more, speaking softly as Snape moved. "You weren't here," he whispered, keeping his fist pressed against scar. The teen blinked, taking I several deep breaths as he opened his eyes to stare at his knees.

"I was in the castle." Snape crouched down in front of his armchair holding out the vial. "Take this and then I will tend to your scar."

Harry stared at the man, the tears brimming his eyes as he studied his guardian's face. He seemed fine. Blinking, Harry lowered his hand away from his scar and took the vial from the man. He stared down to the liquid, wincing as he only held it and moved his head to rest against then back of the chair.

"I-I thought..." Harry's voice faded, his breathing hitching before he downed the potion quickly.

Snape reached out and took the empty vial from the child's hand. The man waved a hand causing a chair from the kitchen to appear behind him. He pulled it a bit closer before sitting down and quickly screwing the lid off of the jar of salve. "Sit up properly for me so I can tend to your scar." The man gently tapped the boy's knee. "Did you have a bad dream or did it just begin hurting?"

"He had you," Harry breathed softly, a tear escaping and causing the teen to quickly brush it away. He hoped Snape understood... that he didn't need to explain it. Slowly he uncurled himself, releasing his legs.

Snape released a low shaky breath as he gave a nod. Harry's Occlumency skills had hardly improved despite nearly two weeks of lessons. Snape was beginning to wonder if his child had met his match with that particular form of magic. He dipped his fingers in the salve, gently massaging it into the child's scar. "You should have gone to Albus." Snape's voice was gentle. "I do not like the idea of you alone down here worrying."

Harry closed his eyes as Snape started to massage the salve into his scar, leaning into the touch as he released a ragged breath. "I didn't think of that," he breathed softly, rubbing at his cheek once more.

"I am not upset with you for not doing so. I am sure that thinking clearly in such a condition is difficult at best." The man dipped his fingers into the salve once more. "However should this happen again, go to him. He will likely know where I am." His fingers returned to the scar.

Harry kept his eyes closed, sitting up properly by now and wrapping his arms around his middle. He had never heard Snape in pain, and he couldn't help but wonder if what he heard really was real at some point. His eyes snapped open, his breath harsh once more as he studied Snape's face.

Snape raised a concerned eyebrow as the child's eyes opened though he did not stop tending to the scar. "What is it?"

Harry lowered his gaze down, shaking his head just slightly. He knew Snape would say to not concern himself with such things. "Nothing."

Snape's free hand moved to gently tap the boy's knee. "If you do not talk to me I cannot help you Harry, you know that."

"Nothing you can actually help with." The teen closed his eyes with a small shrug, wincing slightly as a jolt of pain courses through his head.

"Perhaps not." Snape rubbed the salve into the skin around the scar carefully. "However just talking may make you feel a bit better."

Harry remained silent for a long moment before he started to speak softly. "You were in a lot of pain." His gaze shifted up slightly to stare up at Snape.

" _I_ was in a lot of pain?" Snape repeated the words as he finished up his work on the scar. He picked up the lid for the salve from his lap and screwed it back onto the jar. "Am I right to assume that _He_ was causing this pain?"

Harry turned himself to curl back into the chair, his cheek resting against the back cushion as he stared forward. "Yeah... He was."

"When you woke up and I was not here, you thought it was true. Like the situation with Arthur." It was not a question but a statement. Snape reached out a hand, his fingertips gently tapping the boy's knee.

Harry kept his gaze forward, only inclining his chin slightly at the words. He was positive it had been true. His eyes fell to his knee, watching the fingers gently tap.

"I apologize. However, I cannot let you know where I am every moment. I never imagined that you would wake tonight." His fingers continued to tap softly as the man spoke.

Harry kept his cheek against the back of the chair, his gaze remaining on the fingers that continued to tap. "Has he hurt you like that before?" Finally his eyes broke away, looking to Snape. "He was laughing."

"He often likes to hurt his followers," Snape replied softly. "He finds pleasure in showing his authority."

"A very long way to say yes," Harry muttered, his hand raising to rub at his scar idly.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I am not going to allow anything to happen to me Harry. We have discussed that."

"I know." He shifted his legs slightly, soon resting them over the arm of the chair as he laid back further. "I don't think you could stop him though."

"I think that I know him well enough to know how to avoid his anger." Snape pulled his hand back towards himself as the child shifted positions. "I am not going anywhere Harry. I will be around for a long time."

Sliding down slightly further, Harry turned so he faced towards the man. "You'd wake me up if you had to go, right?"

Snape shook his head. He hardly thought that waking and upsetting the child before he had to go to a meeting would be beneficial to either of them. "I would leave you a note so that you know where I am."

Harry turned his head to rest his cheek back against the cushion, staring forward once more. His eyes fluttered closed after a moment, his shoulders slouching down. "Now I won't even know what's real or not."

"This is why the Occlumency is so important." Snape made it a point to keep any sternness from entering his tone. "If you could block him out it would not be an issue."

"I've been trying!" Harry opened his eyes and cast a glare over towards the man. It was one of the most frustrating topics for Harry, in fact he tried to avoid discussing it unless it was a day they were practicing. "I can't though!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the glare. "I did not say that you are not trying." His hand reached out to gently tap the boy's chin. "Did I?"

Harry shifted his head slightly, shrugging his left shoulder before he shook his head. "Still. I know it's important but I can't, Snape."

"You are not learning it with ease. That does not mean that you _can't_." The man sighed softly. "In the meantime we are going to need to treat every vision you have as though it is real."

"The boy who cried wolf... until it's real," Harry muttered softly, his arms folding over his stomach as he remained in place.

"You know that I do not think that." Snape gave the teenager a pointed look. "Not for a moment."

"Not you. But others will." Harry shrugged a shoulder as he tucked his head further into the cushion.

Snape's features softened as his hand reached out to tap the boy's hip gently. "What others think hardly matters."

"I've been dealing with people not believing me about Him enough as it is," Harry uttered softly. "This will make them really think I'm nutters."

Snape was silent for a long moment before clearing his throat. "Then you just come to me. There is no need for anyone else to know anything about this."

"Okay," Harry agreed softly after a long moment. He once more rubbed at his scar before he rested his hand back down over his stomach.

"It is quite late. You need to think about getting yourself back to bed." Snape tapped the boy's hip gently once more.

"I'm not tired anymore." The teen shook his head as he released a heavy sigh.

"You cannot stay up all night." Snape sighed as he sat back slightly. "Do you need something to help you?"

"No. I'm just not tired." Harry curled in such a way so his back slightly faced his guardian. His arms tucked between his front and the back of the chair while his forehead rested into the back as well.

"It is after one in the morning Harry. You must sleep." His hand reached out to gently tap the child's back. "Do you want to lie down in my room with me?"

Harry fell silent, staring at the cushion before he slowly shook his head. "I'm too old for that, dad."

A sigh escaped Snape's lips as he stood. "Then you'll be taking a Dreamless Sleep."

"Those are my choices?" He turned his head to look at Snape from over his shoulder.

Snape nodded. "Or you can go lie in your bedroom and I will stay with you until you are asleep."

"Can I just stay with you then?" Harry felt like a child, but it also meant he knew Snape was there and safe.

"I have already said that you can." Snape gave a nod as he waved a hand causing the chair that he had been sitting on to return to the kitchen.

Harry pushed himself up from his curled position, standing and raising his right hand to rub at his face. He couldn't imagine having more nights like this. To wake up to similar visions. If they expanded. If they went beyond his guardian and to his friends. Yet he was downright failing the only thing that could possibly help him.

Snape rested a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's get you back to sleep. You will be miserable in the morning otherwise."

"I'll be miserable anyway," Harry muttered, taking a few steps ahead of the man as he led the way down the hall.

"Such optimism," Snape mused softly as he followed the teenager.

"Can you blame me?" Harry stepped into Snape's bedroom, pausing just past the door as he looked back to the man. "This and dealing with Umbridge daily?"

Snape decided to avoid discussing her yet again and instead cleared his throat slightly. "Do you need your pillow?"

Harry's shoulders slouched slightly, any defiance that had risen in him at even thinking about the woman disappearing quickly. He gave a small nod, "Yeah."

Snape waved a hand causing the boy's pillow to appear. He plucked it from the air, handing it to the teenager. "Try and relax Harry."

He held his pillow to his chest, resting his chin on it slightly as he moved over to the bed. "Easy to say," Harry whispered, placing the pillow that was at the head of the bed to the bottom end. Placing his own pillow down, Harry pulled the covers back before lying down on his side and tugging them back up.

Snape hummed softly as he moved to his side of the bed, lying down beside the boy. "I deal with her daily as well."

Harry pulled the covers up to his chin, staring at Snape as his guardian laid down. "But now I have to deal with this too."

"You do," Snape agreed with a small nod. "We will work on Occlumency again tomorrow evening."

"Snaaaape..." Harry turned slightly, pressing his face into his pillow. "It doesn't work."

"It does work. You just need more practice. You need to learn it and it will work." Snape's hand reached out gently tapping the boy's side.

Harry swallowed hard, his eyes closing slowly as his shoulders slowly relaxed. "Then I don't want to stop tomorrow night until I do something."

Snape thought the words over for a moment before giving a hum of agreement. "Very well." The man moved his head to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Sleep well Harry."

Harry bowed his head down slightly, his arms tucking tightly under his pillow. He was sure he was going to wish he hadn't said anything about it. "Love you," he muttered softly, tucking most of his face under the blanket.

"I love you too." Snape's own eyes closed as he turned to lie on his back.


	43. Chapter 43

**November - Harry, age 7**

Snape looked up from the grading he was doing at the kitchen table. It was quiet. Far too quiet for his liking. His first thought was that the child had fallen asleep. He glanced up at the clock realizing that it was only just before ten in the morning. If Harry napped it was usually not until just before noon or after they ate lunch.

The man set his quill down, listening more intently. The only thing he could hear was the ticking of the clock.

He slowly stood, moving towards the hall that led to the parlor. He found himself sincerely hoping that Harry was asleep at this unusual time, coloring, or even child had been exceptionally well behaved in the recent weeks and the last thing the man wanted was to find the seven year old in some sort of mischief.

* * *

Harry grinned as he waved his guardian's wand, sitting on the man's arm chair. It was rare for Snape to leave his wand on the side table, and since his guardian had explained magic to him even more, the child was excited to get the chance to wave the wand around.

Harry turned to practically lay across the chair, resting his head on one arm of it. He raised the wand above his head, swishing it with his own quiet sound effects. This time however, was different. Blue and red sparks emitted from the wand, causing the child to yelp in surprise and nearly drop the item.

Snape turned into the parlor, his eyes widening as he saw the sparks fly from the tip of his wand. "What is this?" He hissed as he made his way across the parlor. He leaned down, taking the wand from Harry's hand as he glared at the child.

Harry's hand instantly went to his chest when Snape grabbed the wand away, his eyes widening as he stared to the man. "I..I..." The child swallowed, pressing himself down into the cushion of the seat. "I was lookin'."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's words as he leaned down, putting his own face close to Harry's. "That was not _looking_. That was touching. You were waving it around causing sparks to fly out of it. Have you any idea how dangerous that is?" Despite the harshness of his tone Snape could not help but be impressed at the fact that the child had been able to make his wand do anything at all.

"I didn't mean to make that happen! I promise I didn't!" Harry kept himself in his lying down position, staring at the man.

Snape pointed firmly to the ground in front of him. "Get up."

Harry only kept himself still, shaking his head rapidly at the instruction. "Snape noo," Harry whined softly as he curled his back against the back of the chair.

"One." the man's tone was firm as he stood up straight once more glaring down the at the boy.

"No!" Harry quickly pushed himself up, but that was far as he went. He still sat on his bottom, head bowing down as his chin started to tremble. "Don't be mad."

"I believe that one of the very first rules you were given in this house was to refrain from touching my wand. Is that safe to say?"

Harry's shoulders slouched down, his gaze dropping to the floor as the man spoke. He slowly nodded, a soft, "Yeah," passing his lips. Still, he didn't move from his spot.

Snape nodded in agreement. His voice becoming sterner yet. "Two."

Slowly the child pushed himself up and stood in front of the man. He head remained bowed, staring down to Snape's shoes as he sniffed softly.

Snape took hold of the boy's arm, gently nudging him across the room. "Corner."

Harry gave a whine as he moved across the room, glancing over his shoulder towards Snape. "But... I'm sorry!" Despite his words, he moved into the corner that he typically stood in. His gaze shifted to the boring white wall before he turned his head to look back at his guardian giving a soft whine.

"Ten minutes," Snape spoke firmly. "I expect you to remain silent."

The child shifted and stared back to the wall, stomping a foot as he leaned his head against it. "But you're not even bein' fair about it!" Harry huffed, his arms folding as he stared down to the floor. He was just looking! Well... mostly! It wasn't his fault that something had actually happened.

"Silence! We will discuss your misbehavior as well as the punishment you were promised for touching my wand momentarily."

The child cringed at the tone, his hold tightening around himself as he stared down to the floor. His mind went over the rules that had been discussed over a year prior, eyes widening before tears welled up. The slipper? He was sure that was what had been promised! "Snape d-dooon't!"

"What did I just say little boy?" Snape questioned harshly. "Silence!"

Harry fell silent then, blinking as several tears fell and trailed down his cheeks. He hadn't even been _that_ bad!

Snape glanced up at the clock noting that the child had five minutes left. "Imagine the sheer cheek of you to touch my wand!"

A soft sob passed the child's lips as he raised a hand to remove his glasses and rub at his face. "'M sorry," he whispered softly, so softly he wasn't even sure if the man had heard him.

Snape's eyes moved to the clock once more as he cleared his throat. "Come here Harry."

Harry turned then, his lower lip sticking out as he slowly stepped over to the man. He paused a step away away from him before taking in a deep breath and moving closer.

What made you pick up my wand?" Snape reached out and pulled the boy between his knees.

"I-I was just curious. That's all," he muttered softly, eyes falling to rest on Snape's knee.

"Have we not discussed how dangerous your doing so is?" Snape reached out firmly tapped the small chin.

Harry slowly nodded, raising his head slightly while swallowing. "Yeah," he whispered. "I didn't think it was that dangerous though."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned down, placing his elbows on his knees and putting his face much closer to Harry's. "It is your decision to decide whether a rule is necessary or not?"

Harry leaned away slightly, shaking his head slowly at the words as he gave a soft, "No." His chin once more started to quiver as he raised a hand to rub at his cheeks.

"Were you not aware that touching my wand is completely off limits?" Snape asked sternly. His hand moved to reach around Harry and tap his backside firmly.

Harry jumped slightly at the tap, fresh tears burning at his eyes and several falling. He nodded once more, a quiet, "Yes," passing his lips.

"Tell me Harry what is the punishment for doing so?" Snape tapped the small rear end once more.

The child's breath hitched at the words, taking a small step back as he slowly shook his head. "Doon't," he whined softly, giving the man a pleading look as he did so. "It won't happen agaaain!"

Snape reached out, taking the boy by the hand and carefully pulling him back to him. "Do not do what exactly?"

"Y-you had s-said you'd use a sl-slipper." Harry raised both hands to rub at his face as he shook his head once more. "Dooon't."

"If you remember my words then why did you touch my wand?" Snape reached around the child firmly tapping his backside once more.

"I-I..." the child's breath hitched once more as he sniffed. "I just... just wanted to practice."

"You are not supposed to be practicing young man! You are not even supposed to be touching my wand!" Snape gave an exasperated sigh. "Furthermore I do not believe that you were practicing. I think that you were playing with it."

Harry lowered his head back down, staring down to Snape's knee as he took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorrry!" He insisted softly, a hint of whine passing.

"I thought I could trust you enough to leave my wand unattended without having to worry that you would touch it but clearly I was wrong." Snape reached out tapping the small chin firmly.

The child kept his chin down despite the tapping, shifting his head away slightly. His arms folded around his middle as he blinked several times.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's refusal to look up at him or respond. "What are we going to do about this misbehavior Harry?" He tapped the small chin once more.

Harry only shrugged a shoulder, continuing to stare down to the floor. His hold tightened around himself, a soft sob passing once more.

Snape reached a hand out, gently removing the boy's glasses from his face and setting them on the table beside him.

"Noo!" Harry raised his hands to cover his face, a louder sob shaking his shoulders as he tried to back away. "I'm sorry, Snape!" He lowered a hand, staring at the man with a watering eye before covering it back up.

"I am beginning to wonder if you are only sorry that you were caught." Snape forced himself to remain stern and not let the child's tears affect him.

The child quickly shook his head, his breath hitching as he took a half step back. "N-no," he whispered, rubbing at his cheeks and lowering his hands down.

"You need to learn that when I make a rule I expect that you follow it." Snape picked up a quill that had been lying on the table next to his armchair. He silently transfigured it into an old worn leather slipper. "Just as you need to learn that if I tell you something I absolutely mean it."

Harry glanced over to the new item, panic clearly setting in at Snape's actions and words. He shook his head as he took several more steps away. "I'm sorry! Dooon't!" His breath hitched once more as he released a hard sob.

Snape crooked a finger to the child. "Come back over here please. Let's you and I talk a bit more." The man allowed his tone to calm a considerable amount.

The child remained still for a long moment, his eyes flickering over to the slipper for a brief moment. Taking in a breath to calm himself, he took his steps back to the man.

When Harry was close enough, Snape hooked his hands under the boy's armpits lifting him onto his lap. "Take a nice deep breath for me."

Harry did as instructed, taking in a breath before slowly releasing it. At the end, his breathing hitched just slightly and he leaned his head down on Snape's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry."

"I am sure that you are." Snape nodded as his hand moved to gently rub the child's back. "Tell me why you are not allowed to touch my wand."

Harry shifted slightly, resting his cheek down while staring into Snape's hair. "Cause... it can be dangerous."

"Exactly." Snape nodded. "It can be very dangerous. Suppose you would have made fire come out of the tip of my wand?"

"That can happen?" Harry raised his head up, staring up to Snape with a shocked expression. He didn't know fire could happen from it!

"There are many things that could happen. All of which are dangerous." Snape's fingertips tapped the boy's knee firmly. "That is why I told you that I would take a slipper to that backside of yours if you touched one."

"Don't." The request was soft, just above a whisper as he curled himself against the man's front. He sniffed once more, raising a hand to rub at his face as fresh tears welled within his eyes.

"I absolutely think that you are more than deserving of a dose of the slipper. Just as you were told you would receive." Snape's hand moved to gently pat the boy's rear end.

"Nooo! Dooont!" The child whined loudly once more, shifting so his bum was out of reach. "I promiiiise! I'll be good!" His arms wrapped tightly around Snape's neck, his head hiding within the man's chest.

"I am sure that you will be good however, I think that we need to make certain that this does not happen again." His fingers gently tapped the boy's side.

"No." Harry shook his head against Snape's chest, a sob once more shaking his frame as his hold tightened. "It wooont!" Tears started to dampen the man's front as Harry rested his cheek down.

At the sound of the sob, Snape felt himself feel horribly at the idea of disciplining the child at all. His hand moved to gently rub the small shaking back. "Harry, what did I say about touching my wand? What was the consequence for it?"

The child didn't respond, only raising a hand to rub at his face before hiding his face once more. "'M sorry," he whispered.

"I know that you are sorry." Snape leaned down placing a kiss on the boy's head. "However answer my question please."

"Slipper," Harry whispered, keeping himself otherwise still as he sniffed.

"And what did you do? Did you touch my wand?" Snape's hand moved to rub the child's back once more.

Slowly the child nodded, his shoulders hunching over slightly. "Yeah." His voice remained soft as he rubbed his cheek against the man's front.

"Therefore you are going to go over my knee and my hand is going to have a bit of a discussion with that backside of yours." Snape's hand continued to rub the boy's back gently. "Then you are going to receive one smack with the slipper."

Harry gave a soft whine, moving his head to rub both of his hands against his face. "Noooo." He shook his head slightly with his words.

Snape's fingertips gently tapped the child's back. "You may sit on my lap a bit longer if you like but then we are going through get this over with and put you down for a nap."

Once more, Harry shook his head before simply wrapping his arms around Snape's neck. "I don't wanna. He tucked his head under Snape's chin.

"I am sure that you don't however that does not change the outcome." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's back for a moment before he moved his hand down to pat the small portion of the boy's rear end that he had access to. "Come now, let's get this over and done with."

Once more, the child could only shake his head before he pulled back and rubbed a hand across his face. "Nooo," he whined, staring up to Snape with tears still blurring his vision. "I'll be good, Snape. Promise!"

"It is not about how you will be. It is about what already happened." Snape's hand gently patted the boy's backside once more. "Up and on your feet now."

Harry shifted at the patting, whining once more before he slowly stood from Snape's lap. His breath hitched once more, raising both hands to rub at his cheeks before lowering them down to stare at the man.

"Thank you very much for listening." Snape's tone was soft as he took a gentle hold on the boy's hand and moved him to his side.

Harry released a harsh breath through his nose as he was pulled closer to his guardian's side, several tears falling. He shook his head once more, clearly not even caring about the man's words as he took in a breath, raising his free hand to rub away at the tears.

Snape nearly tapped the small chin and questioned the child as to why he was in trouble as he normally did, but quickly thought better of it. He had no doubt that Harry understood why. Instead he reached out and undid the boy's jeans, pushing them down. "Step out of these please. We will get you into sleep pants and down for a nap after this."

Harry took a moment to obey, taking a half step back once he stepped out of the jeans. His arms folded over his front, staring directly down before closing his eyes tightly.

"Thank you," Snape nodded as he took hold of Harry's hand and carefully guided the boy over his lap. He sighed softly preparing for the whining and argument to come as his fingers hooked into the small underpants and peeled them back and down as far as they needed to go.

"Snape nooo!" Harry instantly reached a hand back in an attempt to cover his bum, a hard sob shaking his back. "Doooon't!" He sobbed loudly, breath hitching after a moment.

"Move your hand or I will be forced to move it and hold it for you." Snape explained hoping his tone sounded patient and not annoyed.

Harry only shook his head at the words, taking in a sharp breath. Harry knew the man was upset at him, and he didn't want to make him more upset! Still, the child's hand remained in its spot in an attempt to protect his bum.

Snape carefully yet firmly moved Harry's hand and held it to the child's small side. The man's other hand raised, landing a firm swat on the unprotected rear end.

Harry was already sobbing, his head bowed into his free arm. It wasn't even the hardest swat he'd been given, but knowing what was to come simply made it worse within his mind. There was no pleading, not after all he had done before hand. It hadn't helped, he was still over the man's lap.

Snape raised his hand letting it fall twice more. The man could hardly handle the sounds of the child's sobbing. "Wands are not toys Harry," he forced his voice to become quite stern as he allowed his hand to fall twice more. "They are dangerous and you know it."

Harry didn't say a word, his shoulders and back shaking from his cries. His free hand rose to rub at his face roughly, his legs kicking with each smack. His chest hurt from his sobs, breath catching in his throat.

Snape forced himself to land several more smarting swats to the small rear end. He knew that he was being harder on the child than he normally would be however, he also knew that playing with his wand could not be brushed off as anything less than extremely serious. The man allowed his hand to fall twice more, making sure to hit each of the child's sit spots before he paused and reached over to pick up the slipper. "Take a deep breath Harry. We are nearly done here."

Harry was positive that Snape had never smacked him this many times, his bum felt like it was on fire! It hardly registered in the child's mind that Snape had even stopped until he heard the words above him. His hand gripped tightly at Snape's pant leg while he hid his face within his arm.

Snape raised his hand, bringing it down and allowing the slipper to tap the boy's rear end a bit firmly. It could hardly be considered a smack at all but Snape was sure that on top of Harry's already smarting rear end it was plenty. The man was actually positive that the simple fact that he had used the slipper at all was enough.

Snape set the slipper back on the table beside him. His grip loosening slightly on Harry before he reached down and pulled the boy's underpants back up to their rightful spot. The man's right hand moved to gently rub the small shaking back. "Okay," Snape breathed softly. "You are okay."

Harry let out a heart broken sob as he raised both his hands to rub at his face. His mind could only focus on the pain his bottom was in, hardly paying mind to the touch on his back or even Snape's voice. He wept in his position, continuing to rub at his face before he simply gave up. "'M s-sorry!" Harry sobbed loudly, coughing down towards the ground as he sniffed.

"I know." Snape could feel his heart literally breaking at the sound of the boy. He carefully hooked his hands under Harry's armpits, lifting the child and righting him to sit on his lap. "Deep breaths Harry. It's all over now. You are okay."

Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Snape's neck as he was placed on the man's lap. His head tucking into his neck as his small frame continued to shake with his sobs. Okay or not, it still hurt terribly!

Snape's hand instantly moved to rub the small back. The man was sure that the child's rear end was stinging badly. He had never been quite so hard on him in the past. Snape could hardly help the guilt he felt at doling out such a punishment regardless of how much it was deserved. His hands moved once more to lift the child up a bit, positioning Harry more to lie on his chest, effectively taking some of the added pressure off of his bottom. He wrapped his arms tightly around him as he whispered gently into his ear. "I know. Just cry it out if you must."

Harry nestled himself closer against the man's front, his breathing hitching every few moments as sobs continued to shake his shoulders. It took several more minutes before they quieted down, only his soft sniffles filling the room. He closed his eyes, taking in shuddering breaths before releasing them slowly. One hand loosened from around Snape's neck to rest on his guardian's chest while he focused on the man's breathing.

Snape loosened his grip on the child as he carefully moved Harry once more, sitting him back down on his lap. "When do I want to see you with a wand in your hand again?" He questioned gently. His right hand moved to rub the child's back as his left gently tapped Harry's knee.

"W-when I'm e-eleven," Harry spoke softly, rubbing at his face while looking up to the man. His shoulders slouched down before his gaze fell down to his knees.

"Very good." Snape nodded. "I do not ever want to have to punish you for this again. Understood?"

Harry slowly nodded, resting his head back down on Snape's chest as he curled up against the man. "Yeah," he whispered.

"I forgive you," Snape assured the child softly. "I am not cross. I understand the curiosity. However, it is far too dangerous. You could have set this room on fire. You could have blasted yourself clear across the room and ended up badly injured." Snape gently tapped the small knee once more. "Which would have hurt far more than that spanking did."

The child only nodded slowly, raising a hand to rub at his eyes with the back of his wrist. He tucked his head back under Snape's chin, staring down to the hand that tapped his knee.

"Another moment and we are going to get you upstairs for a nap." Snape rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "Is there anything you wish to discuss?"

"No," Harry whispered softly, closing his eyes after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"I have already said that you are forgiven." Snape leaned his head down placing a kiss on top of the boy's head. "I am not cross." The man hooked his hands under the boy's arms before he stood, lifting him as he did. "I think a nap will help you feel much better."

"I w-wanna stay with yooou." Harry nestled closer to the man's neck, his arms tightening around Snape. Harry shifted himself within the hold, sniffing softly.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep." Snape adjusted the child slightly in his arms as he made his way towards the staircase. "Perhaps when you wake up, if you are able to behave yourself we can do something."

"Like what?" Harry's hold loosened slightly as he raised a hand to rub at his cheeks.

Snape hummed softly as he started up the staircase. "I do have to go to Diagon Alley to buy some ingredients. I was going to go later this week while you were at school but I suppose we could go this afternoon if you like."

"Really?" The child raised his head, a small smile finally gracing his lips as he looked up to Snape. "I'll be good... really." Harry's voice was still soft, clearly exhausted from his tears as he rested his head back down.

"I think that perhaps it could be arranged." Snape nodded as he stepped onto the second floor. "Especially with such a sincere promise to behave." He adjusted the child in his arms once more. "Do you need the lavatory before your nap?"

"No." Harry shook his head slowly, tightening his hold slightly once more. "Can we go somewhere for lunch too?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the request as he continued down the hallway. "Are you going to be able to behave yourself if we go out to eat as well?"

"Yeah." Harry gave a soft hum, his breathing already starting to even out within his guardian's arms. "I will! I promise!"

"Then yes, I suppose we could eat lunch out." Snape stepped into the child's bedroom. "Would you like sleep pants on?"

He shook his head, speaking softly as he kept his eyes closed, "We're gunna go out later anyway." His arms shifted around Snape's neck, pulling himself closer to rest his head down on the man's shoulder.

"You are going to have to put on pants then." Snape looked down at the child in his arms. "Unless of course you plan on going out in your sweatshirt and underpants."

"Well I'm not gonna go out in my pjs!" Harry finally huffed, lifting his head up slightly.

"I suppose not." Snape moved over to the child's bed, tightening his hold on Harry before he leaned down and pulled back his covers. He gently sat the child on the bed. "Get your owl and lie down please."

Harry gave a soft sound of protest as he was placed down, rubbing at his eyes as he looked to the other side of his bed. Grabbing his owl, he pulled it close to himself before lying down and resting his chin upon it.

Snape frowned slightly as he could clearly see how red the child's rear end was at the bottom where his underpants did not cover. The man nearly offered to apply a salve to the boy to eliminate some of the sting but forced himself to refrain. He carefully pulled the blankets up over the child before sitting on the edge of the bed. He waved a hand causing the lights in the room to dim a considerable amount. "Are you okay?" He tucked the blankets up over the boy's shoulders.

Harry nestled his cheek against his pillow, eyes closing once more. "It hurts," he murmured softly, pulling his owl closer to his front.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat softly. "Does it hurt that much more than it normally would." His hand reached out to gently tap the boy's back.

Harry only offered a shrug, nestling his face further into his owl. Maybe not, but he wasn't about to admit that to the man.

Snape hummed softly at the shrug as his hand moved to rub the child's back. "A spanking is supposed to hurt. It is supposed to serve as a reminder for the misbehavior not to occur again." His hand paused, tapping the boy's back once more. "We will see how your backside feels when you wake up."

"Okay," Harry whispered, turning to lay on his side and curling his legs up slightly. Harry blinked his eyes open, staring at the man for a long moment before he visually relaxed once more and his eyes drifted back closed.

Snape's hand moved to gently rest on the boy's forehead for a moment before he moved it. He leaned down placing a kiss on the child's forehead. "Sleep well Harry."


	44. Chapter 44

**February - Harry, age 6**

Snape opened the door to the elementary school, stepping out of the cold air and into the warm building. The man had been pulled away from his afternoon classes to pick up Harry early due to trouble he had apparently caused.

Snape was attempting to keep his temper however, he could not help but be frustrated about the situation. The child knew better than to start trouble at school or anywhere for that matter.

He paused outside of the principals office, taking a deep breath before raising his hand and knocking firmly.

* * *

Harry's shoulders were raised up, his eyes fixed on the floor. His arms tensed slightly as the principal stood from her desk and moved to the door, opening it to reveal Snape.

Harry lowered his head back down after a brief glance to the man, his arms curling around his front. He didn't know how the fingerpaint had exploded, but small bits of paint were still over his arms and shirt.

"Mister Snape," the woman greeted, moving over to her desk once more.

"Good afternoon." Snape nodded as he moved across the room, sitting down in the chair next to Harry. He turned his head, eyeing the child carefully. He had paint all over his clothing and arms. There was even a streak of it through his hair. The man's eyes moved back to the principal. "What exactly happened?"

The woman glanced towards Harry, who didn't even move when his guardian sat down. "We're not exactly sure. From what the teacher explained, the class was doing finger paintings. Apparently Harry's containers exploded. He refuses to say how."

Harry's head shifted, looking over to the side and away from both of the adults.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He had an instant hunch about what had happened to the paint and he could not help but wonder if he was correct. Yet, he could not ask the child here. "Harry?" The man forced his tone to be stern. "Did you put something in the paints to cause them to explode or perhaps puncture them?" Snape turned his head, his eyes settling in on the small child.

Harry shook his head as it remained low. "I didn't do anything," he whispered, his chin starting to quiver. "Really."

The principal took in a breath as she watched the child. "He was the only one near them at the time it happened."

Snape let out a forced frustrated sigh at the child's words. "Will he be punished in school for this incident?"

"No." She shook her head and Harry visibly relaxed. "After all, we don't know the exact truth, however." She leaned forward and Harry spared a glance up. "If this happens again there will be no leniency, young man."

Harry sniffed softly, looking back down with a small nod.

Snape nodded as he noticed Harry's jacket and hat on the back of the boy's chair. "I assure you that I will get to the bottom of this once I get him home. If necessary he will also be thoroughly punished." Snape stood. "Do you have your knapsack Harry or do you need to go retrieve it?"

"I have it," Harry whispered, reaching down to his other side and pulling it into view. He pulled it up to his lap, wrapping his arms around it tightly.

"Let's go then please." Snape reached over pulling the boy's coat and hat from the back of the chair before he turned his attention back to the principal. "I assure you that something like this will not happen again. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded as he looked up to the principal. "I'm sorry," He whispered sincerely, standing with his bag as he moved over to his guardian.

The woman gave a nod at the words. "Thank you for coming, Mister Snape."

Snape nodded approvingly at Harry's apology before turning his attention to the woman once more. "Absolutely anytime. Never hesitate to request my presence." The man looked down at the child forcing his tone to go stern once more. "Alright young man let's get you home." He reached out placing a gentle hand on the back of Harry's head, guiding him to walk towards the door.

Harry's chin quivered once more as he looked down to the floor, leaning slightly into the man's side. He took in a sharp breath as they entered the hall, raising a hand to rub at his face quickly. "I-I didn't d-do it," he whispered in a pleading tone.

"We will discuss it at home." Snape held the jacket out for the boy to put his arms into. "It is quite cold outside."

The child placed his bag down, slipping his arms into the jacket with his lips turned to a frown. He kept his head bowed down, sniffing softly. He was in for it- and he didn't do anything!

Snape pulled the hat down onto the boy's head before nodding down to his knapsack. "Pick that up and let's go please. You are going to need a bath. You even have paint in your hair."

He picked up the bag once more, looking up to Snape with a frown. "'M kay," Harry whispered, following the man once more and silently.

The two walked out of the school and down the block in silence. Snape reached down and took the child's hand as they approached the corner, holding Harry's hand tightly as they crossed the street. The man cleared his throat as they stepped onto the next block. "What was going on while you were painting?"

Harry's hand tightened his grip on Snape's hand, raising his eyes to look over the path. He shrugged a shoulder before speaking softly. "Everyone was being loud," he tried to explain, "And then it exploded."

Snape hummed softly as the pair turned a corner. "Was the noise in the room annoying you?"

The child nodded, releasing a loud sigh. "Yeah. They were really annoying," he muttered, leaning into the man once more.

Snape gave a soft hum but otherwise remained silent as he stopped to open the gate to their front walk. He ushered Harry inside, closing the gate behind them. A moment later the man opened up the front door. "Put your jacket and coat in the closet and your knapsack on the bench. We need to get you in the bath."

Harry's shoulders slouched as he moved to the bench first to place down his bag. He spared a glance up to Snape as he moved back to the closet while removing his jacket. The child hung it up, using a hand to rub at his face.

"It's okay." Snape started towards the staircase. "We will discuss what happened with the paint."

Harry followed after the man, staring down as he sniffed. "You're not mad?" He tested softly, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Not at the moment." Snape started up the staircase, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the child was following him. "I want to discuss it a bit more to be sure that I understand what happened." The man stepped onto the second floor.

Harry stepped up onto the floor behind the man, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked down at some paint on his hand.

Snape walked into the bathroom, waving a hand and causing the tub to start filling with water. "Go ahead and get in. I am going to go get you clean pajamas."

Harry nodded as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door partially so he could remove his clothes. He tossed the paint covered clothing into the corner before sinking into the warm bath. He looked down at his arms, rubbing at them to start removing the paint.

Snape walked back into the bathroom a moment later, placing the boy's clean pajamas on the counter. He waved a hand causing a washcloth and a new bar of soap to appear on the edge of the tub. "I want to be sure that I understand this correctly Harry. You were painting. It was loud and the noise was annoying you and then your paint just exploded. Is that correct?"

Harry looked up at Snape entered, looking back down to the water as he nodded. "Yeah. I swear I didn't do anything to it!"

Snape nodded as he crouched down next to the tub, putting his own face level with Harry's. He picked up the washcloth and bar of soap holding it out to the boy. He studied the small face. He could not deny that the child appeared to look as though he was being truthful. Still, he couldn't help but feel as though he needed to be certain. "I am sure you remember the consequence for telling a lie."

Harry took the items, folding the soap into the cloth and rubbing it to get the suds to gather. "I knoooow!" He whined, giving Snape a pleading look as he started to rub the cloth on his arms.

"Then surely you would not lie knowing that your backside will pay the price." Snape gave the child a serious look.

Tears burned the child's eyes as he lowered the cloth down into the water, sniffing and taking in a breath. "I-I'm not lyyyying." His tone fell soft once more, several tears falling. He raised his hand to rub at his cheek. The action only made his face even wetter.

Snape hummed softly as he reached out and picked up the shampoo. The man set it on the edge of the tub in front of him before unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows. "Do you remember when you broke my lamp after seeing Nita for the first time?"

The child nodded, once more starting to scrub at his arms and hands. "Y-Yeah." Harry relaxed, turning himself so his back faced towards the man.

Snape waved a hand causing a plastic cup to appear. He filled it with water before gently tapping Harry's back. "Lean your head back a bit."

Harry did so, closing his eyes tightly as he did so. "You called that accidental magic?"

Snape poured the cup of water over the boy's hair before setting the cup down and picking up the shampoo. "Correct. I believe that is what happened to your paint today as well."

The child rested his hands back into the water, keep his head tilted back and eyes closed. "So you're not mad?"

"I am not cross at all." Snape began shampooing the child's hair, paying close attention to making sure the red paint came out. "Accidental magic cannot be helped. It is certainly not your fault that it happened." The man paused as he attempted to remove a large clump of dried paint. "However, we may need to come up with a plan for the future should something else happen at school."

"Ow! Owww!" Harry whined loudly as he tried to move his head away from Snape's reach. "Stoooop! That huuurts." He shifted in the water, keeping his eyes closed.

"Stay still. It is nearly all out." Snape continued to work on the dried paint, trying his hardest to do so gently. "You cannot just leave it in your hair."

The child simply whined, releasing a harsh breath from his nose. "I hate accidental magic," he declared.

"I am not sure that anyone is fond of it." Snape got the last of paint out of the hair before picking up the cup and filling it with water once more. "Close your eyes."

The child did so, relaxing slowly. "'M sorry," he whispered as he tilted his head back for the water.

"There is no need to apologize." Snape once more dumped the cup of water over the boy's hair before quickly filling the cup and doing so once more. "When you feel your emotions growing too large...whether that be annoyance or anger or sadness, perhaps you should excuse yourself if you are at school. Go to the lavatory and calm yourself down."

Harry gave a faint nod, blinking his eyes open before he turned his head to look at his guardian. His right hand rose to run through his hair, pleased that all the paint had been removed. "Do grown ups have to deal with it? Or will it stop on its own?"

"You will grow out of it. You should do so in the next few years." Snape's fingers gently tapped the small back. "Did you get all of the paint off of your arms?"

Snape stood up straight before turning and plucking a large towel from the hook behind him. "Let's get you out and dressed then. Do you have any homework this evening?

"No." Harry shook his head, still frowning from the day's events. He rubbed at his cheek once more, sniffing softly.

Snape held the towel out so that he could wrap it around the boy. "Come now, up and out please."

The child stood, carefully stepping out of the tub and instantly into the large towel.

Snape wrapped the towel tightly around the boy. "Get dressed and then if you like you can bring some toys down to the parlor."

Harry couldn't believe that he was not in trouble at all, and he leaned into the man's front. He rubbed his face into the towel, gripping at it as he nodded. "'Kay."

"Unless of course you would rather take a nap prior to playing?" Snape questioned knowing what the boy's answer would be.

The child shook his head, giving a small grin at the words as he looked up to Snape. "You're really not mad though? You had to come get me and everything."

"I am not pleased that I had to leave Hogwarts to come fetch you early however, that is not your fault. It isn't as if I can explain this to your teacher or principal." Snape's hand moved to gently lay on the back of the child's head. "As I have said, I am not cross."

Harry nodded at the words, relaxing with a sigh. "Okay. Thanks, Snape." He gave a grin once more.

Snape's hand fell before he walked past the boy. "Get dressed and then bring down some toys. I have some grading to do."

The child nodded once more, watching as Snape left the bathroom and shut the door. He dried himself off relatively quickly, changing into the fresh pajamas.

Harry quickly disappeared into his bedroom, looking over his toys before simply grabbing a large coloring book and the box of crayons. Items in hand, he made his way down the stairs and to the parlor.

Snape looked up from his desk as the child entered the room. "I want you to know that I will never be cross about accidental magic. That being said if it happens again at school I will likely need to act cross while we are there. Can you understand that?"

Harry placed his coloring items on the table as he sat down on the floor, turning himself to look over to the man as he spoke. He gave a nod, giving a smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Snape."

Snape hummed softly as his attention went back to his work. "I just do not want you to worry should it happen again and I appear cross in front of your principal."

The child nodded in understanding as he opened up the book, taking out a few of the crayons. "Okay. Just don't seem too mad."

Snape swallowed a chuckle as he nodded. "I will try not to do so."

The child grinned as he started to color, pulling the book slightly closer to himself. "'Kay, good." He hummed softly.


	45. Chapter 45

**October - Harry, age 11**

Snape fought hard to stop himself from breaking out into a smile as he made his way down to his quarters. Harry had been absolutely brilliant. The man could not have cared less that Slytherin had lost the game. He had actually found himself having a difficult time not cheering on his child as opposed to his own House.

He had always known that Harry had excelled in flying, from the very first time he had sat on his little broom when he was six. However, the boy had been practicing quite a bit lately and Snape had had no idea how much he had improved in just a few short weeks.

Snape stepped into his parlor, closing the door firmly behind him. He knew that Harry would be down shortly. He knew his child well enough to know that he would come see him before celebrating with his House.

The man moved into the small kitchen, sitting down at the table. He tapped it causing two cups of tea and a large plate of chocolate biscuits to appear. Casting a heating charm over the tea, Snape grinned softly.

* * *

Harry smiled widely as he made his way into the castle with a large group of other students. He split off from most of the group, heading down towards the dungeons rather quickly.

While a few of the younger Slytherins casted him glares, several of the older students smiled softly as he passed. A seventh year Head Girl reached out to ruffle Harry's hair as he passed with the gentle reminder to walk.

The child slowed his steps, his grin never fading as he opened the door to the quarters. Stepping in, he allowed it to close heavily behind him before he rested his broom at the door and nearly ran into the kitchen. He went directly to his guardian's side, his arms wrapping around Snape's neck tightly.

The smile that Snape had been trying to fight, finally spread across his face as his child wrapped his arms around him. The man instantly pushed his chair back slightly, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Absolutely brilliant."

Harry tightened his hold slightly as Snape turned towards him, loosening his hold after a moment. He beamed happily at the man at the words. "I can't believe I did it!"

Snape's fingertips tapped the small of the boy's back gently. "I never for a moment doubted that you would." He loosened his hold on the child. "I am highly impressed by how much you have improved."

Harry broke away after a moment more, moving to sit in his seat next to Snape. "Maybe I'll be a pro one day." Harry grinned as he reached out and took a chocolate biscuit.

Snape took a sip of his tea as he nodded. "Perhaps as a hobby. You are far too bright to waste that brain of yours."

Harry's smile still hadn't faded though he gave a mock annoyed look at the man. "I didn't think quidditch would be that fun! Except for the issue I had with my broom I mean. But it was really fun!" He took a few bites of the sweet.

Snape gave a knowing hum as a small grin graced his lips. "I told you that you would enjoy it. Though I do wish you would have been a bit more careful out there."

"I was being as careful as I could!" Harry huffed slightly as he picked up his own cup of tea and took a long sip.

"Allow me to worry Harry James, it is my right as your parent." The man picked up his teacup once more taking a long swallow.

Harry's smile had hardly faded as he went back to eating the biscuit. "Who did you really want to win? Me or Slytherin?" He leaned back slightly, clearly expecting the correct answer.

"Never you mind that," Snape smirked softly. "Let's just say that I am pleased with the outcome."

"So, me." Harry rested his chin in his hand as he looked down to the table. "I can't wait for the next match now! Maybe next weekend I can practice? I wanna at least fly around the pitch more and get used to it."

"You may," Snape nodded before taking another sip of his tea. "Just be sure that I am aware of when you are out there."

Harry reached, pausing his hand out at the sweets before he grabbed another with a grin. He won, why shouldn't he be allowed more? "Still nervous though. Wood told me about a time he was hit with a bludger and was in the hospital wing for like a week unconscious."

"Yet I tell you to be careful and I get cheek," Snape mused in an amused tone before growing serious. "Quidditch can be quite dangerous at times. Just be sure to be paying attention out there."

"I promise, I wiiiiill." He started to eat the second biscuit, leaning back into the chair. "I wanna know what happened to my broom though. It's never done that before."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the cheek before clearing his throat. "I cannot answer who caused it but I am certain that someone set a spell on your broom." He sighed softly. "My guess would be another student though I am hopeful that I am wrong."

Harry's shoulders slouched slightly, finishing the biscuit before taking several small sips of the tea. "Imagine if I had been sorted in Slytherin though." He grinned once more over the top of his cup.

"That would be quite interesting." Snape raised an eyebrow. "You know I do not coddle my Slytherins nearly as much as Minerva does her House."

"We're not coddled," Harry muttered, looking down to the table. "Though I guess you wouldn't of let me be on the team, would you?"

"Likely not." Snape sipped his tea once more. "Especially given you broke a rule and were rewarded with a position on the team for doing so."

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, his grin remaining as he shrugged a shoulder. "I was doin' the right thing though and Malfoy was flying around too."

"Mr. Malfoy was punished, not rewarded. Though I do not disagree that you were acting with the right intentions."

With a soft, content hum, Harry looked back to the man. "Did you ever play quidditch? Or want to?" Snape never really spoke about the sport before, and never mentioned even riding a broom.

"I did not nor did I have a desire to do so. I concentrated on my studies." The man set his now half empty teacup down. "I did not care for the students who played quidditch while I was at Hogwarts."

"Why? Did you still go to the matches?" Harry picked his cup back up, taking a long sip before his gaze flickered towards the biscuits.

"One more and you are done." Snape gave the child a pointed look. "Yes, I went to the matches. I have always enjoyed watching the game."

With a grin, he reached out and grabbed the third biscuit. "Why didn't you like the ones that played it then?" Harry took a small bite of the sweet.

Snape sighed softly as his fingertips drummed on the table softly. "They were just not the type of students that I would have been friends with."

Harry continued to eat the biscuit before finishing off his tea. He pushed himself away from the table slightly. He actually didn't want to leave. He hated being crowded and he knew there was a party that was going to happen in the common room. "Can I come have breakfast down here tomorrow?"

"Of course you can," Snape nodded. "I always enjoy that."

Harry moved over to the man at the words, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. He bowed his head into the Snape's shoulder, releasing a soft sigh. "Thanks for letting me stay on the team."

"Would I have ever heard he end of it if I did not?" Snape smirked as he wrapped his arms around the boy tightly.

"No." Harry grinned and tightened his hold slightly. "From me or Professor McGonagall."

"Precisely," Snape smirked once more as he tightened his hold and then released it. "Enjoy celebrating with your friends, you have earned it. However, behave yourself as well."

"I'll be good, promise." Harry stepped back slightly, his smile still remaining. "I'll try to not even stay up to late too. so I'll be down here on time tomorrow!"

"That would be appreciated." Snape's hand moved to poke the child's side gently. "As I said, be sure to have some fun as well." He paused a moment. "I am quite proud of you as well as impressed by the skills you have acquired."

Harry was sure his cheeks were going to be hurting in the morning, he hadn't stopped grinning since the game ended! "Thanks, Snape," he whispered softly. "And I won't tell anyone you were wanting me to win."

"I would appreciate that." Snape waved a hand in the direction of the door. "Go on, I am sure your friends are anxious for you to arrive."

"Love you." The child stepped away completely, side stepping away a few steps before turning completely and jogging to the door. Within a moment, he exited the parlor to head to Gryffindor Tower.


	46. Chapter 46

**September - Harry, age 11**

Harry had been one of the first to leave the Great Hall after dinner, after the sorting. He felt mixed emotions as he easily dodged a few other students and was able to beat the Slytherin Prefects guiding the new Slytherin group into the dungeons.

If he was honest with himself, he hoped he would have been one of them. But he was a Gryffindor. Not that he minded that either. Ron had been sorted in as well and apparently all of his brothers were in the House too! Still, a small glimmer of disappointment rose within the child's chest.

Draco Malfoy had also left a sour idea in the eleven year old's mind on just how bad this particular group of Slytherins was.

Still...

It was Snape's House. Harry swallowed just a small smile as he approached the potion's classroom. He was still getting used to the idea that Snape had formally adopted him and he hoped that being sorted into a different House hadn't just somehow mucked that all up.

He paused outside the potion's classroom, quickly slipping in and closing the door once more. Harry let out a audible sigh, moving to one of the chairs at a desk closest to him and slumping down within it.

Snape was sitting at his desk, a pile of work around him as he prepared for his first day of classes. He had a small window of time left before he wanted to go address the new first years in his House.

His eyes moved from his work as he heard his classroom door open, an eyebrow raising as Harry sighed loudly before practically throwing himself into a desk chair.

The man set down his quill as his eyes stayed on his child. "Harry?"

Harry raised his arm up to allow his head to rest against it, his hand resting into his hair. He looked up at the man, his shoulders slouched down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, swinging a leg idly allowing the tips of his shoe to run carefully over the top of the cobbled stone.

Confusion took over Snape's features as he raised a hand beckoning the child to him. His hand fell a moment later as he moved several stacks of papers to one side of his desk.

The child pushed himself up, his hand idly running over the top of the desk before he moved up the aisle, He walked towards Snape, offering the man the smallest of smiles.

The moment that the child was close enough, Snape reached out and hooked his hands under the boy's armpits lifting him and sitting him on his desk. "What exactly are you apologizing for?" The man gave the child a curious look silently praying that the boy hadn't somehow managed to already get into any trouble.

One hand gripped Snape's arm as he was easily lifted before lowering it down to rest on the desk. "For getting into Gryffindor." Harry shrugged a shoulder, looking far more disappointed in it himself.

Snape sighed softly suddenly realizing exactly what this is all about. "Do you imagine that I am cross with you because of that?" He reached out a hand, gently tapping the boy's knee before his hand simply rested on it.

Once again, Harry shrugged his shoulders as he glanced up at Snape with a curious gaze. "I mean...you're not?" He sat up a bit straighter.

"Not at all," Snape gently assured the child. "I am proud of you regardless of what House you are in." He paused as his hand squeezed Harry's knee gently. "Both of your parents were in Gryffindor. I expected that you would likely be as well."

Harry's lips twitched slightly before he looked down towards his knees. "I kinda wish I was a Slytherin," he admitted softly. "But Ron was put in Gryffindor... and some boy I met named Malfoy was eh when we met. And he was put in Slytherin."

A small chuckle nearly escaped Snape's lips at the words however he forced himself to swallowed it. He hardly wanted to make light of the child's feelings. "You will succeed regardless of what House you are in." The man raised an eyebrow at the boy as his hand moved to tap Harry's knee lightly. "You will also try and get along with everyone."

Harry's shoulders remained slouched down as he nodded, raising a hand to rub at his scar idly before resting it back down on the desk. After a moment he spared a glance back up to the man. "Both mum and dad were in Gryffindor?"

"They were." Snape gave a small nod. "I have no doubt that you will do very good in that House. However, you would have done very well in any House."

Once more, a small smile twitched at Harry's lips at the words. "But now if I do something good you're giving points to Gryffindor." It was an obvious tease, an attempt to lighten even his own mood.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I have no doubt that I will find myself doing just that, hopefully more often than I am taking points." His hand squeezed the boy's knee gently once more.

At those words, Harry's expression changed completely and he beamed at the man. His grin was wide as he sat up straighter. "You'll never take points away from me."

"I certainly hope that I do not." Snape's hand moved to gently tap at the boy's chin. "I have heard for over a year now how well behaved you plan on being here. I look forward to awarding you points on multiple occasions."

The child raised his chin with the taps, nodding before resting his head on Snape's hand. "So you're really not disappointed ?"

Snape shook his head. "Not in the least Harry." His thumb moved to gently rub against the boy's chin. "Now get yourself up to your House before Minerva is worrying about where you are. I will see you tomorrow morning in my class."

Harry nodded once more, moving his head away from Snape's hold and standing from the desk. He didn't move far, wrapping his arms tight around Snape's middle. "Love you."

Snape wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. "I love you very much." He kept his hold for a long moment before releasing the child. "Now go on. Have fun but do not stay up too late."

Harry only released his grip after Snape did, taking a half step away with a sigh. "Okay." He breathed softly, starting down the aisle towards the door. He paused, looking back towards Snape with a grin. "Thanks Snape," Harry hummed happily before he turned and exited the class.


	47. Chapter 47

**September - Harry, age 11**

Snape stormed out of the office and down the long hallway. He was absolutely appalled by Minerva's words. His child had been caught flying around the grounds after Hooch had specifically told the class to stay on the ground. Rather than discipline the child at all he had been rewarded with an invitation to join the Quidditch team.

The man turned the corner and started down the spiral staircase that led to the dungeons. He was sure Harry would be down shortly if he wasn't already there ready to beg for permission to join the team.

Snape would have liked if his colleague would have punished the child or at least expressed displeasure in his actions but as usual he was left with that role solely placed on himself.

The man sighed loudly as he approached the door to his quarters, waving his hand and causing it to swing open on its own.

* * *

Harry grinned widely as he stared out into the black lake from a window within the parlor. When McGonagall had introduced him to Wood and asked him to join the team the boy had been beyond thrilled! The moment that he was free he had raced down to the dungeons to tell his guardian all about it.

Harry glanced behind him as the door of the parlor swung open, revealing the man. "Snape!" Harry exclaimed happily as he moved away from the window.

Snape's eyes narrowed on the child. As he heard the excitement in the boys voice, he forced himself to refrain from instantly acting on his temper. The man hated this! Harry was beyond excited, that much could be told just be his tone. "What happened in your class this afternoon?" Snape forced his tone to remain stern.

Harry's smile instantly faded when he heard the man's tone, his excited movements slowing. "Well... Neville got sent to the hospital wing," he started, running a hand along the arm of the couch. "Then Malfoy stole his remembrall, he was gonna put it on the roof!" Harry folded his arms, continuing to stare down. "So I went after him and he threw it." The child spared a glance up then. "And I... caught it."

Snape gave a soft hum as he sat down in his armchair. Raising a hand, he crooked a finger at his child calling him over. "This went on in class and Madam Hooch allowed it? She did not step in?"

"She had taken Neville to the Hospital Wing." Slowly, the child loved over to his guardian.

Snape nodded in understanding. "Quite peculiar, typically when she leaves her class unattended she forbids anyone from flying."

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, looking down towards the ground. "Yeah... but I only did it 'cause it was Neville's! And!" He continued before Snape had a chance. "He threw it towards a window! So I caught it before it broke."

Snape reached out taking a gentle grip on the boys hand before pulling him a step closer to him. "Madam Hooch left _you_ in charge of enforcing the rules while she was gone?"

Harry kept his gaze down, though it shifted to Snape's knee. This wasn't right! He was supposed to be happy! "No," he muttered, his shoulders slouching as he did so.

"Did Madam Hooch tell the class to remain on the ground?" Snape leaned forward, his hand reaching out to gently tap the boys chin.

Harry slowly nodded at the words, his eyes glancing up towards the man. "Yeah. Snape don't be maaad." He whined, giving the man a pleading look.

"You deliberately disobeyed a teacher." Snape's hand moved to reach around the child and firmly tap his backside. "What did Professor McGonagall say about this behavior?"

"I mean. she wasn't _happy_ but she took me to meet Oliver after." Harry shifted away as a second tap landed on his bum, a partial whine passing his lips. "Snape don't."

"She invited you to join the Quidditch team." Snape ignored the small whine completely. He once more took a gentle hold on Harry's arm and moved him back to where he had been standing

The child nodded, his smile still having not returned. "Yeah. To be the seeker."

Snape gave a small hum of disapproval at the words. His hand once more traveled around the child, landing a third firm tap. "Should you be rewarded for such disobedience?"

"I did the right thing!" He jumped slightly at the tap, tears starting to burn at his eyes.

"You were told in no uncertain terms to stay on the ground. Blatantly disobeying a Professor at this school can hardly be considered the _right_ thing." Snape gave the child a serious look. "Furthermore as your guardian it is _my_ decision whether or not you will be joining the Quidditch team and quite frankly I am not sure that you should be rewarded for such misbehavior."

"Do other students need permission from their parents?" Harry folded his arms, glaring down to the man's knee. "And it wasn't really a reward. Oliver said they've been looking for a seeker for awhile."

"First years absolutely need permission." Snape's hand moved to tap the small rear end once more. "I will warn you to watch your cheek little boy! You are in enough trouble as it is."

"But if I'm the youngest player in a century then even you weren't born when there was a first year as a player." Harry cringed at the tap, several tears falling and slipping down his cheeks. His mood was completely ruined. He raised a hand, rubbing under his glasses and clearing away the tears.

"Because first years are typically not allowed to play," Snape explained in a stern tone. Despite his sternness the man reached out and gently brushed a tear from the boys cheek.

The child closed his eyes, moving his arms to simply wrap around his own middle. "Please let me, Snape... pleaaase." Harry blinked several times, tears continuing to fall as he looked up at the man.

"I will think about it." Snape eyed the child carefully as he reached out and wiped several more tears from the boys face.

Harry sniffed, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes properly. "And you're mad," he whispered softly, blinking his eyes open after a moment of rubbing at them.

"I am not mad." Snape fixed the child with a serious gaze. "I am disappointed in your behavior. You know better than to ignore instructions that a teacher gives you and do as you please."

He looked up to the man, tears still brimming the child's eyes as he studied the man's face. "I'm sorry."

Snape nodded softly, his eyes staying on his child. "What are we going to do about this misbehavior Harry James?"

Harry hated this. He hated that he felt he should of been celebrating, yet here he was facing punishment. "I don't know," he whispered, looking down towards the floor.

"Perhaps you need to go fetch the wooden spoon?" Snape reached out gently tapping the boys chin. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for the response.

"No!" The child raised his head, quickly shaking it. "I'm _sorry_!"

Snape reached around the child landing another firm tap. "Does my hand need to express to that backside of yours the importance of listening to your Professors and following rules?"

Harry shifted at the tap, several more tears falling as he closed his eyes and shook his head once more. "N-no."

Snape eyed the child carefully as he reached out and firmly tapped the small chin. The man was silent as he waited for Harry's eyes to open.

The child opened his eyes after a moment, looking up to the man as he sniffed softly. "Sorry," he muttered softly once more.

"Do you think that you can refrain from misbehaving in class in the future?" Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the boys backside once more.

Harry shifted, moving a step to the side in an attempt to keep his bottom away. "I _promise_ , Snape."

Snape was silent as he considered the situation. Draco was absolutely going to be punished for how he had behaved in class and Snape could not help but wonder if allowing Harry to go without punishment was fair. He certainly did not want to favor his child. "Did Madam Hooch punish you or Mr .Malfoy for your behavior in her class?"

Harry swallowed, studying Snape for a long moment before he shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Snape hummed softly at the words. He had expected as much. Every blasted adult in this castle adored the child and let him get away with nearly anything. Once more Snape's hand moved to tap the child's rear end. "When a Professor sets a rule for their class I absolutely expect you to follow it. Are we clear?"

Fresh tears burned at Harry's eyes, slowly nodding at the words as he raised his right hand to rub at his face. "Yes sir," he breathed, taking in a shuddering breath before slowly releasing it.

"I think that later this evening you can write me four feet on why it is important to do so." Snape reached out and tapped the boys chin gently. "I also think that when you are done doing so you can go to bed a bit early to think that this and how well you intend to behave in the future."

Well it wasn't a trip over the man's knee at least and for that, Harry was thankful. He released a small sigh, giving a nod once more. There was no way he was going to complain about it.

"Now calm down." Snape's hand moved around the child to gently rub his back. "There is no need for all these tears."

The child stepped to the man, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he released a slow breath. "Can I please play on the team?" Harry whispered down into Snape's shoulder.

Snape carefully lifted the boy, placing him on his lap. "I believe that I asked you to give me time to think about this but if you are insistent that we discuss it now we may do so."

Harry raised his head, nodding at the words. "I swear I'll be careful and everything, Snape."

"What about your grades? Are you going to be able to handle studying enough to receive acceptable grades along with playing on the team?" Snape moved his hand to continue rubbing the small back.

"Yes," Harry promised, resting his cheek on Snape's shoulder as he forced a small smile. "I know I can."

Snape was silent for a moment as his fingertips tapped the child's back lightly. "If your grades are not acceptable at any time..." he allowed his words to trail off as he gave the boy a serious look.

"Then okay," Harry agreed, chewing on his bottom lip at his own words. "But they won't be, Snape."

"I expect all your homework completed before and practices or games." Snape's free hand moved to gently tap the boys knee.

The child started to grin slowly at the words, curling his legs up just slightly before relaxing with a nod. "It will be."

Snape was silent for a long moment before he gave a nod. "Very well. You may be on the team."

"Really?" Harry sat up slightly straighter, staring at Snape before his grin widened. "Really?!" His arms wrapped tightly around his guardian's neck, tightening. "Thank you, Snape!"

"Really." Snape nodded with a small chuckle as the child latched on to him. "However I expect you to remember this conversation and make your studies your priority."

"I will!" The child pulled his face back, his grin remaining as he nodded at Snape. "I swear!"

Snape nodded in reply. "Remember that it is a privilege as a first year to be on the team and treat it as such. However, have fun as well."

"You're the best," Harry hummed, wrapping his arms tighter around Snape's neck as he bowed his head back down. "Thank you so muuuch!"

A second soft chuckle escaped Snape's lips. "I will remind you of that the next time that you find yourself in trouble."

The child only hummed happily, closing his eyes as he tucked his head into the man's neck. He had been so sure Snape was going to say no, so sure he was going to be walloped. Yet he was surprised twice!

Snape wrapped an arm around the child as he leaned back slightly in his chair bringing Harry with him. "Homework in a moment and then you are going to start that essay for me before dinner."

The child loosened his grip as Snape pulled him back, tucking himself into the crook of his arm. "Okay."

"No more misbehavior," Snape said softly as his fingers gently tapped the boys knee. "I do not enjoy being cross with you."

"I don't enjoy it either," Harry muttered, raising a hand to rub at his face.

Snape gave a soft hum at the words. "There are ways to avoid it Harry." The man's hand gently tapped the boys side. "I understand however, that your intentions today were good."

"Thanks." Harry gave a soft giggle at the tap on his side, resting his head down onto the man's chest.


	48. Chapter 48

**August - Harry, age 8**

Snape paused at the corner before crossing the busy road. With every step he took he tried his hardest to control his temper. As recently as the previous week he had told Harry that he wasn't allowed to walk to the park with his friends yet the child had done just that.

When he had called Harry in for lunch and did not receive a response his first thought was that the child was likely in the House next door playing. Snape had walked over and spoken to the boy's father who had informed him that several of the neighborhood children had gone to the park. The man had also informed him that his wife had accompanied them however that did little to calm Snape.

Harry had not asked if he could go. The boy had simply left without any regard for the rules. Had the child asked and had Snape been informed that an adult was going he would have allowed it but Harry's disregard to even ask permission before leaving had him fuming.

His lips set in a tight line as the park came into view. Snape instantly spotted Harry sitting on top of the monkey bars with another boy.

The man opened the small gate around the playground and walked in, his eyes staying on his child. "Harry," he called up to him in a firm tone. "Come down here please."

Harry was grinning as he sat on top of the bars, however that grin instantly was wiped from his face as he heard his name called. Looking over to the gate, he spotted his guardian and visibly cringed. "Uh oh," he muttered, climbing down carefully before he moved over to Snape.

"Hi," the child murmured, giving a side glance to the park behind him before he looked up at Snape.

"Peculiar." Snape frowned. "I do not recall hearing you ask to go to the park today."

Snape nearly swatted the child where they stood but he would not embarrass him in front of his friends, he just wouldn't.

Harry glanced over his shoulder once more, watching his friends play. "Tim's mom is here though. I thought it'd be okay!" He pointed to a woman who was helping another child stand up.

Snape glanced over at the woman, waving as her attention fell on them. "It would have been okay," Snape nodded. "If you had asked." The man gave the child a stern look as he was silent for a moment. "Go let your friends know that you are going home now."

The child's shoulders slumped down at the words, glancing over as his friend's mother approached. He turned and walked away slowly to head back towards his friends.

The woman, who's own kind smile faltered slightly as she watched Harry walk away, stepped up to Snape. "Everything alright?"

Snape nearly nodded at her words and left it at that however instead he cleared his throat with a shake of his head. "I will be taking Harry back home now. I was not aware he was here as he never asked permission to come to the park today."

"What?" She was clearly astonished at the words as he turned her head to the children. "I.. I apologize, Severus. I was under the impression he had permission. Had I known I would have sent him straight to ask."

Snape shook his head at the words as he watched Harry climb up a slide to say goodbye to several friends. "There is no need to apologize at all. I however, do apologize for him. I intend to have quite the discussion with him once we are home. I can assure you that this will not happen again."

The two fell silent as Harry soon returned, his smile once more disappearing as he stepped up to his guardian's side. He glanced up at his friend's mom who gave him a slight disapproving glance. "Well. I must get back to the group. Behave Harry." Despite her disapproval, she offered the child a smile. "I'll see you later."

As she disappeared back to the group, Harry pressed himself against Snape's side. "'M sorry."

Snape started towards the park exit, taking the boy's small hand in his own as he shook his head firmly. "We will discuss it when we are home." The man swallowed hard as he closed the small gate to the park behind them. "I am quite disappointed in your behavior."

Harry tightened his grip on Snape's hand as he was guided out, his gaze falling down to the ground. His chin quivered slightly as he gave a small sniff.

Snape was silent for the first two blocks of the walk before he cleared his throat. "Lying and disobeying the rules? I am very disappointed indeed."

Harry raised his hand, rubbing at his eyes as he sniffed loudly once more. "But a grown up was there," he whispered, sparing a glance up at Snape.

Snape looked down at the boy with a stern shake of his head. "Did you come to me and ask me if you could go? I had no idea that you had even left the backyard."

The child looked back down to the ground, his footsteps slowing. "I'm sorry," he muttered, his hold loosening on Snape's hand.

Snape's grip tightened slightly on the boy's hand. "You are sorry that I could not find you and you were caught. I am not sure that I believe that you are sorry for going with your friends."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask," Harry clarified as he rubbed at his cheeks once more with a sniff. "Don't be mad."

Snape raised an eyebrow as they crossed the street and stepped onto their own block. "I believe I am well past mad little boy."

"Nooo!" Harry whined as he leaned against Snape's arm. "Don't beee! I was okay!" He pulled his hand slightly that remained in Snape's grasp.

Snape's grasp on the small hand tightened once more as he started up their front walk. "I am very glad that you are okay. I am not pleased however that you lied and did as you pleased without any regard to the rules." Snape started up the steps to the front porch.

Harry stopped at the stairs, once more attempting to pull his hand away. "I didn't lie!" He stomped his right foot on one of the stairs, glaring up to the man with blurred eyes.

"You did not tell your friends mother that I granted you permission to go to the park?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry lowered his gaze to the stone of the stairs, his shoulders slumping. "I didn't say anythin'," he admitted softly, rubbing at his face with the back of his free hand.

Snape opened the front door ushering the child inside before closing it behind him. "I believe that there is a corner in the parlor with your name on it."

"Snaaape!" Harry shook his head, a soft cry passing his lips as he was nudged towards the mentioned corner. He whined loudly as he made his way over to the wall, folding his arms as he stepped into the corner. The child sniffed, glaring down at the floor.

"You know better than to just do as you please without asking my permission first." Snape shook his head firmly as he made his way across the parlor and sat down in his armchair. "I think that the punishments that you are going to receive are more than fair."

"No you're not faaaair." The child whined softly as he tilted his head back slightly. He bowed his head forward once more, nudging his foot against the wall.

"Enough whining," Snape spoke sternly. "You know the rules. You are to remain quiet in that corner."

Harry still gave a soft whine before he fell quiet, his lower lip pouting out as he stared down to the floor. His foot nudged against the wall once more before he stopped that as well and rested his forehead against the corner.

Snape gave a hum of approval as he glanced up at the clock. He hardly cared whether the child felt that he was being fair. As far as he was concerned it was Harry who was being unfair.

Harry remained fairly silent, only shifting uncomfortably with the softest of whines. He raised a hand, very lightly tracing a pattern on the wall.

Snape cleared his throat loudly as he watched the child intently. "You are not over there to play little boy. Fingers off the wall please."

"Snaaaape." Harry dropped his hand away from the wall, releasing a heavy sigh as he shifted from foot to foot.

Snape remained silent as he glanced up at the clock. "Three more minutes in silence."

Harry frowned as he folded his arms over chest, falling silent once more. It wasn't fair! It wasn't as if he had left with no grown up!

Snape eyed the clock, watching it as the last three minutes ticked by before he cleared his throat once more. "Come here Harry."

The child turned, his lower lip quivering as he stared at his guardian. Slowly, Harry made his way over to the man, lowering his gaze down to the floor as he stood in front of Snape.

"Eyes up please," Snape requested as he tapped the small chin a bit firmly. "Explain to me what you did wrong and why you are in trouble."

"Cause... I didn't ask you to go to the park." Harry's voice was soft, his gaze slowly shifting up to the man at the tap. "And 'm sorry! I really am Snape! I just thought 'cause his mom was there it'd be okay!" His tone became slightly rushed, giving the man a pleading look.

"Are you allowed to go anywhere without asking me first?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned down, putting his face closer to Harry's. "Is it not an important rule that you are supposed to ask prior?"

A clear look of guilt passed the child's face as he looked to Snape's knee, "No." Harry shook his head, keeping his head down as he raised his eyes to look at the man from above his glasses.

"No?" Snape questioned with a stern look. "Are you telling me that we need to go over the rules once more?"

"No! No I-I mean I can't... I can't go anywhere without askin'." Harry swallowed at the look, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sorry."

"If you are aware of that rule then explain to me why you felt that doing so today was acceptable?" Snape rested his elbows on his knees, causing his hands to be inches from the small rear end.

Harry rested his hands on Snape's arms as he rose his head back up slightly. "I was just really excited! And everyone was ready to go. So I thought it'd be okay since she was with us."

"It absolutely would have been okay." Snape paused as he gave the child a serious look. "Had you come and asked me first."

Shoulders slouching, a soft sigh passed the child's lips. "'M really sorry," Harry murmured, dropping his hands from Snape's arms.

"Have you any idea how worried I was when I could not find you in the backyard where you were supposed to be?" Snape moved his right hand to land a firm tap to the small backside.

Giving a small jolt at the tap, Harry raised a hand to rub at his eyes causing his glasses to raise slightly. "I'm sooorry! It won't happen again, I prooomise Snape!"

Snape moved his hand to carefully remove the small glasses and set them on the table beside him. "Tell me Harry, what is the consequence for deliberately breaking a rule?"

Harry blinked as his glasses were removed, nearly stomping his foot at the motion. "But I'm soooorry!"

"I know that you are sorry however, that does not answer my question," Snape replied patiently as he looked down at the child.

"I don't want a spanking though," he whispered, lowering his eyes down to the floor.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I did not want to worry about you when I could not find you. Nor did I want to have to walk to the park to fetch you."

"Dooon't Snape." Harry started to take a few steps away, giving the man a pleading look. "I said I'm sorry! It won't happen agaaain."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small child as he crooked a finger to him. "Did you or did you not deliberately break a rule?"

"It wasn't on puuurpose. I just thought it'd be okay!" Harry stated as he took the step back to the man.

"You accidentally left and walked to the park with your friends without asking me?" Snape gave the child a stern look.

It was at those words that Harry lowered his eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Sorry," he muttered once more, his chin quivering as he raised both hands to rub his eyes.

"I know that you are sorry." Snape took a gentle hold of the boy's arm and carefully moved him to his side.

The child whined as he was moved to the side, blinking as tears freshly welled within his eyes. "Don't."

Snape reached out and undid the small jeans pushing them down. "The consequences do not change Harry. You broke a rule without giving a second thought to your actions. You should count yourself lucky that I didn't sit down on a bench at the park and take you over my knee right there."

Harry closed his eyes tightly as he was easily tipped over the man's lap, his hands grasping at Snape's pant leg. His shoulders hitched as he hid his face within his arm, sniffing loudly as tears started to fall down to the floor below.

Snape hooked his fingers into the small underpants, lowering them down to meet the child's jeans. His left arm wrapped firmly around Harry before he raised his right hand and brought it down firmly on his target. "You do not just go off with anyone, not even your friends, without asking me first." Snape's hand fell twice more. "Is that clear?"

Harry openly sobbed as the smacks assaulted his bum, nodding into his arm as he shifted in an attempt to move his bum out of the way. "I promise!" He raised a hand, rubbing at the tears that fell rapidly.

Snape's hand fell twice more before he spoke again. "I hope that you did not have any plans of going out to play again today. You, young man, are inside until tomorrow."

The child knew that was going to be his fate as soon as he Snape started to walk him home... that he would be stuck inside the rest of the day. Still, hearing it didn't make him feel any better as a loud sob shook his shoulders.

Snape's hand fell several more times before he finally stopped. His hand now gently rubbing the back of the small child sobbing over his knee. "Okay. You are okay Harry."

Harry's right hand remained in a vice grip on the man's pant leg, his sobs coming out in coughs. It wasn't the worst punishment he had received, but certainly one of the easiest that could of been avoided- and that didn't help him feel any better.

Snape reached down and pulled the boy's underpants back up before hooking his hands under Harry's armpits and carefully moving him to sit on his knee. "Take a feel breath for me. You are okay," he instructed softly.

Harry released the man as he was moved, his breath hitching as he stared up at the man with a red face. He took in a breath as instructed before he bowed his head into Snape's chest.

"You are okay," Snape repeated the words in a soft voice once more as his hand moved to gently rub the small back.

Snape leaned down a moment later quickly removing the boy's trainers and setting them to the side before he pulled the small jeans off of Harry's legs. "I think perhaps we should get you up to your room in a moment so you may rest for a bit."

"N-noo!" Harry burrowed his face into Snape's front, sniffing loudly as he shifted his head slightly to allow his hand access to rub at his face. He took in another breath, releasing it slower than the last.

"You are not tired?" Snape questioned as he began rubbing the child's back once more. "A nice nap does not sound the least bit inviting?"

"I-I wanna st-stay with you. Do-down heere," Harry explained, his breath hitched as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You want to lie on the couch?" Snape attempted to clarify the words.

Harry gave a small nod, rubbing at his tears once more with a sniff as he spared a look up.

Snape was silent for several moments before he nodded. "I expect you to nap however, not play around. Are we clear?"

"M'kay," Harry muttered as he rested his head back down on Snape's chest. He rubbed at his eyes before he wrapped both arms tightly around the man's neck.

Snape wrapped his arms tightly around the child, lifting him slightly off of his knee to relieve some of the pain he was sure his backside was in. "I am not cross with you Harry but I do not want something like this to happen again."

"Never. I promise." Harry moved to rest his head on Snape's shoulder as he was lifted slightly. He released another breath, his tears subsiding after a few more moments.

Snape gently set the child back down on his lap, releasing his grip before he waved a hand causing a small pair of pajama pants to appear. "Let's get these sleep pants on you please." Snape plucked them from the air.

Harry shifted, slowly pulling himself away from the man and taking the pants from him. He winced as he pulled them over his bum, giving Snape a sad stare as he leaned back into the man once more.

"Are you okay?" The words were gentle as Snape wrapped his arms around the boy once more.

"Mmhn." Harry nodded against Snape's chest as his arms wrapped around his neck loosely.

Snape's grip loosened on the child as he waved a hand causing Harry's pillow, blanket, and owl to appear on the couch. "Come now, let's get you settled down for a nap."

Harry turned, looking over at the couch as the items as appeared. With a nod, he broke away and moved slowly over to the couch. Picking up his owl, Harry held it to his chest before he laid down on his stomach and nestled his face into the soft pillow.

He wanted to say he wasn't tired, that he wanted to stay up! But as he nestled against the back cushions, the child couldn't find it in him. "You'll stay in here?"

Snape moved over to the couch, picking up the blanket and lying it over the child. "I will stay in here for a few moments. However, I have a lot of work to do today." He sat down on the edge of the couch as he looked down at Harry.

"Wait!" He pushed himself up slightly as he looked up at the man. "Can't... can't I help you? Please? 'M not really that tired."

Snape raised a curious eyebrow at the request. "I have to work in my laboratory on a potion. Do you think that after your behavior today I can trust you in there? I cannot afford for this potion to be destroyed. I need it for a class tomorrow." Snape gave the child a serious look. "Can I trust that you will be able to behave yourself and follow the rules?"

Harry gave a serious nod in return, slowly pushing himself up to sit on his knee. "Please? I'll be perfect!" He had never been able to help Snape in his laboratory before! He would be perfect if the man let him!

Snape eyed the child carefully. "You do not feel as though a nap prior to helping would be beneficial?"

It was those words that caused the child to lie back down as he stared up at Snape in return. "Can you wait to start it?"

Snape was silent for several long moments before he reached out and tapped the boy's knee lightly. "Roll onto your stomach please."

Harry frowned at the words but obeyed, tucking his owl under his arm as he released a breath.

Snape pulled the covers up over the boy's shoulders, tucking them tightly. A moment later his right hand moved to gently rub the small back. "I want you to take a nice nap. While you do I will grade some papers. When you wake up we will talk about the rules in my laboratory and if you think that you can handle them, I will allow you to help me make the potion."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as his back was rubbed a soft hum passing his lips. His lips curled into a wide grin at the words, slowly nodding against his pillow with a soft, "Really?"

"I suppose that you are old enough to be given a chance to help with my a potion." Snape hummed softly as his hand moved to rub between the boy's shoulder blades.

"Okay," Harry whispered, his words slightly slurred as sleep pulled at his mind. He gave a hum, curling up slightly.

Snape hummed softly as his hand moved down Harry's back once more. He refrained from answering verbally, hopeful that his not doing so would help the child fall asleep faster.

It took only minutes before the child relaxed, eyes closed. His breathing evened out completely within the following moments.

Snape continued to rub Harry's back for several moments after he was sure that the child was asleep before he stood and moved over to his desk.

He pulled a large stack of exams from a desk drawer, setting in to grade.

* * *

It was close to two hours before the child even stirred, having not moved an inch from when he laid down. He groaned softly, turning to face the back of the couch as he nestled his face into it.

Blinking, Harry rose a hand to rub at his eyes tiredly. He pushed himself up to sit on his elbow, giving a soft hum as he did so.

Snape looked up from his armchair. He had moved from his desk nearly an hour earlier, the pile of exams having shrunk, sitting on his lap. "Feeling well rested?" He glanced up at the small child as he saw him raise his head.

Harry sat up fully, not even noticing that his bum hardly stung anymore. He gave a small nod, yawning widely as he rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah."

Snape hummed softly at the reply as he made a note on the exam he was working on. "Feeling as though you can behave better as well I hope?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, moving the covers off as he soon stood and stretched out. He moved over to Snape, peering at the papers that had been noted and placed to the side. "You didn't do the potion without me, right?"

Snape made another note on the paper that he was working on before setting his quill down. "I did not do the potion without you." He paused as he looked up at the small child. "You are going to have to be a very good listener while you are in the laboratory. No touching anything unless I tell you to. You are going to have to follow instructions very carefully." Snape's hand reached out, gently tapping the small chin. "If you cannot do so there is a corner in there that is perfectly suitable for your needs. Are we clear?"

Harry looked up at the gentle tap on his chin, a grin soon spreading across his face as he nodded. "I'll be extra good,Snape." He promised as he bounced just slightly. "And I'll be really, really careful!"

Snape nodded as he gave the child a serious look. "I already explained to you that this potion needs to be completed by tomorrow." He paused tapping the small chin once more despite the fact that the boy's eyes were already on him. "You have one chance in the laboratory. If you disobey even one rule in there you will find yourself in the corner and if that happens you will find that I have no qualms about warming that backside of yours a second time today. Are we clear on that?" Snape moved the stack of exams and his quill to the table beside him.

Harry gave a quick nod at the words, his smile fading slightly at the threat. "I'll be good," he repeated softly, shifting from foot to foot at the mere idea of being punished again. He wouldn't let it happen!

Snape gave a quick nod. "Are you hungry. Do you want a small snack first?" There was still some time until dinner and Snape hardly wanted the child to be hungry and have it affect his mood.

"A snack please." Harry nodded as he stepped away from the man partly. He moved over to the couch, picking up his owl and sitting it up properly on the cushion.

Snape nodded as he stood. "Let's get you a small snack." He waved a hand motioning for Harry to follow him as he walked towards the kitchen.

Harry followed after the man, moving to the table as they entered the kitchen. He grinned as he folded his arms on the table, one hand tracing designs on the table.

Snape tapped the table causing a small bowl of cut up fruit to appear along with a large glass of water. The man sat down in his own seat as his eyes roamed over to the folded paper from this morning lying next to his hand.

"Thanks," Harry hummed as he picked up his fork and started to eat the sliced up fruit. His head rested against his other hand as he glanced over at Snape. "So you're not mad?" He pushed a few pieces of fruit around before he took another bite.

"I am not mad." Snape shook his head. "However it had better not happen again. If you want to go somewhere I expect you to come ask me." Snape looked up at the child. "You do not want to make the same mistake twice."

Harry looked back down at his fruit as he took a few more bites. "It won't happen." After several more bites, he pushed the bowl away and took a long gulp of the water. "Okay! I'm ready."

Snape nodded as he tapped the table causing it to clear itself. He stood and walked across the room. Pausing at the laboratory door he said a silent prayer that he was not setting the pair of them up for disaster before he turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Up on that stool," he instructed motioning to a stool in front of a large cauldron. "Stay on there. There will be no climbing on and off of it." He opened his supply closet pulling several ingredients out. "Also that cauldron is very hot so do not touch it."

Harry swallowed as he moved across the room and to the large work table, looking at the cauldron before he sat down on the stool. He turned his head slightly, watching as Snape pulled out the ingredients. He looked back to the cauldron, his smile forming once more.

Snape moved over to the work bench, placing the ingredients next to him before moving to stand next to Harry. He handed the boy a large jar and a wooden spoon. "Go ahead and pour all of this in and then you can stir it twenty times. It is very important that you count and stir it exactly twenty times. Are we clear?"

Harry took the jar, biting his lip as he gave a nod. "Yeah," he replied, leaning up slightly to pour the contents into the cauldron. Taking the spoon, he placed it within the liquid and started to stir it, whispering the numbers softly.

Snape leaned down and adjusted the heat on the cauldron slightly. He waited until he heard a soft, twenty, pass Harry's lips and for the boy to stop stirring before he nodded. "Very good." The man picked up a small vial and a teaspoon. "One teaspoon full of this." He placed both items down closer to Harry. "Just set the wooden spoon to the side for a moment but do not touch the end that was in the cauldron."

Harry placed the spoon to the side carefully, still grinning as he took the teaspoon in hand. He held it tightly to hold it still as he very carefully poured the contents of the vial into it. He released a nervous breath when he lowered the vial, grinning to Snape as he added the contents into the cauldron.

"Very good." Snape nodded once more as he reached for a jar of small frog legs. "Let me cut these up and then you can add them in as well." The man reached across his workbench and picked up a small, sharp knife. "Take a deep breath and calm down as well. You are doing just fine. I am not going to punish you over an honest mistake either, should you make one."

Harry's shoulders relaxed as he sat back down, making a face as he watched Snape work on the frog legs. "But I don't wanna mess it up," he stated, moving his eyes away from the legs and to the cauldron.

"As long as you listen and pay attention, you will not mess it up." Snape moved the pieces that he had already cut towards Harry. "You may add those." The man went back to cutting the rest of the ingredient into tiny pieces.

Harry eyed the pieces for a moment before he started to carefully add them to mixture. "When do I stir again?"

"In a moment, once all of these are added." Snape continued chopping up the small pieces and pushing them towards Harry.

The child fell silent after that, simply adding the chopped up legs as they were pushed over to him. He raised himself up, peering into the potion slightly.

Snape eyed the child carefully as he pushed the last of his pile towards Harry. "Add that and then you can stir for several moments."

Harry stuck out his tongue slightly as he added the final pieces, picking up the spoon with a nod. "Say when," he murmured, starting to stir the potion carefully.

Snape nodded as he stood up straight and watched the child. "You are doing very good. I appreciate how well you are following the instructions also."

Harry grinned as he continued to stir the potion. "I don't wanna mess up," he stated, slowing down his stirring slightly to be sure none spilled out.

Snape nodded as he adjusted the heat on the cauldron once more. "I am keeping a close eye. You will not mess up."

"Okay." Harry gave his guardian a wide grin before he focused back on the potion. "What's this potion for? Like what does it do?"

"It is a Swelling Solution. It causes things to grow. For example if you got some on your hand, it would grow several times its size." Snape eyed the potion carefully. "You can stop stirring now." The man picked up a jar filled with fish eyes. "Add these."

Harry removed the spoon with a shocked expression, swallowing nervously as he took the jar. "All of 'em?" He clarified as he started to add them in.

"Yes all of them." Snape nodded. "Then we just need to allow it to simmer for a few hours and it is complete."

Adding the rest of the fish eyes steadily, Harry lowered the jar back onto the counter with a grin.

"You did a very nice job." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps you can help me more often if you continue to listen to instructions so well."

Harry stood from the stool, giving a content hum. "I will!"

Snape glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I think it may be time for you to think about taking a bath. It is nearly time for dinner and I want you to write out your spelling words one more time before bed this evening."

Moving over to Snape, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the man's middle. "Thanks for lettin' me help!" He grinned, pulling away after a moment. "I'll go take a bath." He nodded in agreement, looking over towards the cauldron one last time.

Snape hugged the child tightly for a quick moment before leaning down and lowering the heat on the cauldron. "Be sure to wash your hair and do not forget to scrub under your fingernails." Snape stood straight once more. "Dry yourself properly too. I will see to it that there are clean pajamas in the lavatory."


	49. Chapter 49

**November - Harry, age 14**

Harry sat within Snape's office, resting across the man's chair behind the desk. By now breakfast had started, and he had even started to head that way. Yet the reality set it quickly. Tomorrow he was going against a dragon. A dragon!

The thought alone made his stomach twist into a tight knot and he pulled his knees up closer to himself. He was no longer hungry, he was actually sure he wouldn't eat until after the first task. Harry took in a shaky breath, his hand resting against his neck idly. He felt lightheaded and... scared.

What if he didn't make it?

The teen closed his eyes tightly, swallowing heavily. He couldn't think like that…he just couldn't!

* * *

Snape ate breakfast in the Great Hall. He watched as students came and went throughout the meal, his worry growing as his child was never one of those students.

With only minutes left until breakfast would be over, the man stood and quickly made his way down to the dungeons. His worry over Harry's whereabouts increasing with every step. As he stepped into their own parlor he called out Harry's name only to be met by silence. A sigh passed Snape's lips as he snapped his fingers summoning a small house elf who quickly informed him that Harry was in his office.

Turning on his heel, Snape started back down the hall. He could not help but hope that the boy wasn't in his office doing anything that he should not be. Snape had never declared the room off limits. He had never had a reason to do so, Harry did not go there on his own.

* * *

Harry had, at some point, kicked his shoes off and had pressed his feet against the arm of the chair to curl within himself further. His arms rested over his head, breathing uneven as a whine passed his lips.

He didn't want this anymore.

* * *

Snape took hold of the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open. His eyes settled in on Harry as he stepped into his office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What are you doing in here? What is wrong?" Snape questioned as he moved towards his desk. The child was curled up in his chair behind it. He looked absolutely wretched. Snape was sure he had never seen the child so distraught.

Harry hardly registered Snape had even entered the room until he heard his voice. What was wrong?! "What the hell do you think?" The teen snapped, lifting his head with a glare to the man, however the bravado was short lived.

His chin quivered, tears blurring his vision before he raised a hand to toss his glasses carefully on the desk. He took in a sharp breath, losing his mental battle with his guardian there. A broken sob passed his lips as he hid his face back within his arms.

Snape allowed himself to ignore the boys harsh words. He walked over to him, placed a hand on his arm and gently attempted to pull him up from the chair. "Come now Harry, stand up please."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled up, keeping his head bowed down as he stood shakily. He leaned into Snape instantly to keep his balance, shoulders shaking as he nearly clung to the man.

Snape carefully maneuvered the child so that he could sit in his chair before gently pulling Harry down onto his lap. "Okay." His voice was gentle. "I've got you. Just calm down for me." His arms wrapped tightly around the boy as he pulled Harry a bit closer to him.

He was sure he was getting to big for such a thing, yet Harry didn't care as he gripped at Snape's robes. His whole body shook, both from his sobs and fear.

Harry took in a sharp breath, coughing as he tried to take in another and failed. "D-daad," he whispered, coughing past a sob once more as he buried his head into Snape's shoulder.

What if this didn't happen again? What if...

Hot tears dampened his guardian's cloak, his grip tightening with his shaking hands.

"We will talk in a moment." Snape's grip tightened slightly on the boy. "You work on calming yourself down a bit." His head bowed as he placed a kiss on top of Harry's head. He was sure that this was about the Tournament. His child was literally shaking in fear. Snape would have liked to strangle Albus. "Deep breaths," he instructed softly. "Just focus on that."

Harry tried, really, he did. But each breath he took seemed harder to take than the last as he gave up and just sobbed despondently. He shifted his arms to wrap tightly around Snape's middle, trying once more to take in a breath.

Snape's grip loosened slightly to allow his right hand to gently rub the child's back. "I am right here Harry. You are okay. You will be okay." His voice was barely above a whisper, as his leaned down speaking directly into the boys ear.

"I don't want to die." Harry took a deep breath before releasing a sob into Snape's shoulder. "I d-dooon't." The teen's breathing caught in his throat at the thought.

"I am not going to let you die." Snape leaned down placing another kiss on the boys head. "I would step in if it looked like that was going to happen. I promise you that."

"I c-can't do this!" He sobbed loudly, his shaking hands tangling within Snape's cloak as he shook his head. Harry attempted to hide his face within the cloth, his sobs echoing within the office. He felt ill, his stomach twisting as he only tightened his grip."Pl-please."

"There is only one solution. You know that Harry." Snape's hand continued to rub the small back. "We can pull you from Hogwarts and enroll you in muggle school today."

"No," Harry whispered, taking in another shuddering breath. That wasn't an option for him, it just couldn't be.

"There is no other option." Snape leaned down placing another kiss on the boys head. "You will be okay. We have a plan remember. You will summon your broom."

"But what if-if it doesn't work?!" Harry shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm scared," he admitted softly, curling closer against Snape's chest as he spoke.

A soft sigh passed Snape's lips as he pulled the child a bit closer to him. "Of course you are scared. I would think you are a fool if you weren't frightened." The hand that was resting on the boys back tapped it gently. "You have mastered that spell Harry James. It will work."

At some point, his tears had ran dry yet his breathing still remained short and ragged. Harry closed his eyes tightly, his arms tensing with their hold. "Dad," he whispered once more, more in desperation. There was no fixing how he felt. Not then. He knew the spell, he knew what to do- but it was a dragon! Who could predict what a dragon could do! Not even Hagrid could do that.

"I intend to watch you like a hawk. If you do not succeed in summoning your broom I promise you that I will be in that arena before you can blink." His hold on his child tightened once more. "I do not know what else to do Harry. I am assuming that if I withdraw you from Hogwarts and take you home without your consent it will be some time until you are no longer cross with me."

"I don't feel good," Harry spoke softly, moving his head to tuck into Snape's neck as he finally took in a proper breath. His tight hold loosened, though his muscles remained tight. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts. He didn't want to be known as a coward. Even if he was terrified.

"You are nervous. You have anxiety." Snape adjusted the child slightly in his arms. His grip remained tight as his right hand rested on the small of the boys back. "It is a dreadful feeling."

"W-what do I do?" He whispered, taking in several breathes as he listened to Snape's own breathing.

Snape hummed softly as he rested his chin on top of the child's head. He was beyond thankful that the tears had stopped. "Tonight you are taking a Dreamless Sleep for starters. Perhaps today you and I should get away from the castle for a bit?"

Harry nodded at the words, slowly relaxing further as he concentrated to match his own breathing with Snape's. He released a heavy breath after a moment, his arms falling from their grip and simply curling into the man. "Please."

Snape gave another soft hum as the hand on Harry's back tapped it lightly. "Where would you like to go?"

"I-I don't know... I don't." Panic started to rise within the teen once more, his fingers once more curling into Snape's cloak.

"Okay calm down." Snape's tone remained gentle. "What about Diagon Alley or just out in London? Or we could even just go home for the day if you like."

"Home... please home," Harry whispered, curling his legs up tighter as he pressed his head down into Snape's shoulder.

Snape nodded. "We can do that. I just need to make Albus aware. You met me know when you are ready to go."

"As... as soon as possible." He finally released an arm from around Snape, raising his hand to rub at his face. "Please."

Snape nodded as he tapped the boys back. "Up please. Let me write to him quickly and then we will go. Do you need anything?"

Slowly the teen stood from his curled position, wincing as he stretched out. "No," Harry muttered, folding his arms tightly around himself instead.

Snape moved to pull a piece of parchment from his desk. He picked up a quill and quickly wrote out a letter to the Headmaster. A moment later he stood, placing a gentle hand on Harry's back and guiding him towards the fireplace. "We will be home in just a moment."

Harry closed his eyes as he was guided to the fireplace, releasing a breath and nodding once more. "Okay."

Snape dropped the letter into the fireplace before picking up a handful of floo powder. His hand remained on Harry's back as he guided the boy into the fireplace. "What would you like to do at home? Perhaps help me with a potion? Or we could talk some more? What would you like to do?"

"I... I couldn't do a potion," Harry said softly, a hand gripping the man's cloak. "Not right now. Can we just talk?"

"We can talk." Snape nodded as he dropped the floo powder, stating their destination. He guided Harry into their parlor; sitting down in his armchair and gently pulling Harry down onto his lap once more. "What should we talk about?"

"This w-weekend can we go to Diagon Alley? Go out to eat?" He had to think positive, that he would be okay after tomorrow. Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder, still controlling his breathing as he closed his eyes.

"We may." Snape nodded as he leaned back in his chair, bringing the child with him. "I think that is a fine idea. We could spend the day out."

Harry stretched out as Snape leaned back, moving his head down to rest on the man's chest as he continued to follow the breathing pattern once more.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, swallowing heavily. Fresh tears started to burn at his eyes once more, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear them. What if this didn't happen? His breath hitched, raising a hand to rub at his face quickly.

"Just calm down," Snape said softly. "Everything is going to be okay. I absolutely refuse to allow you to die young man. In fact should you even consider doing such a thing you will be answering to me." His grip on the boy tightened.

The smallest of smiles tugged at the child's lips at the words, sniffing as he rubbed at his eyes once more. "I r-really want a v-vacation after school." Harry's breathing hitched every few moments, still remaining mostly in control of his breathing.

"Funny I have been thinking about that as well." The hand that was behind Harry gently tapped his back. "I was thinking perhaps of going to Australia."

"Australia?" Harry raised his head at the words, leaning back just slightly so he could look at his guardian. "Why there?"

"The seaside is quite nice there. I was thinking we could stay in a cottage on the beach. There is also quite a big wizarding community there." Snape looked down at the boy. "Unless you have an idea for somewhere else we could travel to." Snape's hand moved to gently brush a tear from the boys cheek.

Harry closed his eyes as the tear was brushed away, blinking as he shook his head. "No... I mean I would love to go there. Really. It'd be great to get that far away for awhile." He rested his head back down, his muscles slowly relaxing.

Snape nodded at the words. "Perhaps for a week or two. I have not been to the seaside in quite some time."

Exhaustion hit the teen hard, one arm moving to rest on Snape's other shoulder as he pressed his face into his neck. "I wish we could go now."

"We will leave the day after the school year is over. You have my word." Snape waved a hand summoning a blanket. The man plucked it from the air throwing it over his child before the same hand waved causing the lights to dim a considerable amount.

Harry's arm tightened slightly, his head shifting to rest under the cover slightly. "Please don't leave," he muttered, blinking a few times before closing his eyes once more.

"I am going nowhere," Snape said softly as his hold on the boy tightened slightly.


	50. Chapter 50

**November - Harry, age 11**

Harry rubbed at his eyes as he stared to the blackboard at the front of the class where the instructions for the potion were written. The words were slightly blurry, even with his glasses. He frowned, looking at his own potion.

It was important he got it perfect. To further prove to Snape that he could handle his classes and Quidditch. With a soft hum, he instead opened up his potions book and looked down at the instructions.

While it still wasn't easy, he was still able to follow them to create the potion his guardian had instructed the class.

At the end of the class, Harry very carefully gathered some of the liquid within a vial and took it over to Snape's desk after writing his name on it.

* * *

Several hours passed before Snape had the time to grade the potions from his first year class. Instantly upon looking at Harry's he knew that something was wrong. The potion had settled and even the color and texture differed from the others.

The man sighed as he quickly wrote out a note asking his child to come see him. Harry had never failed a potion exam in the past. If anything the child typically made one of the best potions in the class.

Snape stood, slipping Harry's vial into his pocket as he made his way out of his office and down the hall to his quarters.

* * *

Harry looked up from his plate as the note appeared in the air next to him. He swallowed his bite of meal, his stomach instantly knotting up as he read the request from his guardian to meet him in their parlor. "I gotta go," the child breathed, turning in the seat and standing.

He made his way out of the Great Hall, going down the stairs and to the dungeons. He couldn't imagine that he had done anything wrong. And normally Snape would request dinner hours prior so he would just come straight down.

Harry stepped onto the bottom floor, going over to their quarters before entering the parlor.

* * *

Snape pulled a first year text book from the shelf in the parlor before sitting down in his armchair, his eyes moving to the door as the child entered. The man nodded to the vial of Harry's potion that he had placed on the coffee table. "I want to discuss your potion exam from this morning."

"What about it?" Harry moved to the couch, resting his school robe over the arm of it as he sat. His eyes settled on the vial before he looked up to the man.

Snape's eyessettled in on the child. The man was shocked to find that Harry clearly had absolutely no idea he had failed at making the potion correctly. "It is wrong." Snape cleared his throat softly. "So wrong in fact that it is a failing grade."

Fear gripped at the child's throat at the words. He had worked so hard! He followed the instructions within the book down to the very letter! "What?" He croaked out softly, swallowing as tears already started to burned at his vision.

"But- I... I did everything r-right.." The child's voice was soft, just above a whisper as he stared at the vial. This was it then. Snape was going to tell him he couldn't play Quidditch anymore. Harry raised a hand, quickly brushing away a tear.

Snape raised a hand crooking a finger to the child. "You have been sitting in my classroom since you were six years old. You of all people know that the instructions I put on the board are better to follow than your textbook. Did you do so?"

The instructions in the textbook were often hard to follow. Snape always made sure to write his own instructions, with altercations to the ones in the book on the board for his class to follow as he found that something as simple as dicing an ingredient as opposed to chopping it could make all the difference.

Releasing a breath, Harry slowly stood and moved over to the man. He broke his gaze away from the vial, settling on Snape's face. "Y- Yeah. I thought it'd still be okay."

Snape frowned at the words. "You know that I put the instructions on the board as an aid. Why did you not use them?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he waited for the response.

Harry took in a breath. Snape didn't sound mad at least. "I... I really couldn't see it that well," he admitted softly.

Snape's frown deepened as he thought back to the class earlier that morning. "Was someone or something in your way?" As far as the man could remember Harry had a clear view of the board.

The child shook his head at the question. "No... I just-" he paused, raising a hand to rub at his eyes from under his glasses. "I j-just couldn't see it." Desperation filled the child's voice. "Please let me stay on the team! I thought it was okay!"

Snape's brow furrowed, feeling frustration at the child's words. "We are not talking about Quidditch right now." He reached out and carefully took hold of Harry, pulling him to the spot between his knees. "What do you mean that you could not see it? Why couldn't you?"

Harry lowered his hand to his side, studying Snape's face as he was pulled closer. "It was a little blurry... so I used the book instead."

"Blurry?" The word came out sternly. "How long has this been going on?"

The child cringed at the tone, lowering his head instantly and he shrugged a shoulder. "A few days I noticed... but I didn't think anything was wrong."

"Harry!" The name came out in a scolding tone. "There could be multiple school assignments and tests that you have done poorly on due to this!" The man held a hand out. "Let me see your glasses."

Harry's shoulders hunched together before he raised his right hand and removed the glasses from his face. He held them out to the man, blinking several times as he stared at Snape.

Snape took the glasses from the boy before withdrawing his wand from the inner pocket of his cloak. He tapped the glasses with his wand twice before holding them back out to the child. "Try them now."

Harry carefully took the offered glasses back, slipping them back on and grinning. "So much better!" Harry glanced around the room, noting just how sharp everything appeared now. "Like brand new!"

Snape gave an approving nod before his eyes narrowed on the child. "Now why did you not come to me the moment you noticed a problem?" His hand moved around Harry to tap his rear end firmly. "That took all of a moment to fix."

The child jumped at the unexpected attack on his bum, hurt crossing his face. "I-I didn't think about my glasses bein' an issue."

An exasperated sigh left Snape's lips at the words. "Your vision was blurry yet you did not realize it was your glasses causing it?"

Well said like that it certainly sounded silly and it caused the child to only bow his head down. "Sorry."

"Furthermore you had blurred vision and did not feel as though it was necessary to make me aware of that?" Snape reached out and tapped the boys chin firmly.

At the tap, he looked back up to his guardian with a clear remorse. "Don't be mad," Harry muttered softly.

Snape huffed at the words, his hand reaching around to tap the small backside once more. "When something is wrong you are to come to me and tell me, you know that young man."

The child tried to shift away from the second tap, a whine passing his lips. "I said I'm sorry, Snaaape."

Snape gave the child a stern glare. "You move so much as a toe from your where you are standing and you will find yourself moving all the way to the kitchen to fetch the wooden spoon. Are we clear?"

At the threat, Harry swallowed and nodded quickly. Still, his hands rested behind his back in a small attempt to protect his bottom from anymore smacks.

"Had I known about this prior to today you would not have a failing mark on your potions exam." Snape nearly offered to have the boy retake the exam but he forced himself not to do so. If it were any other student he would not offer such a luxury and he was not about to put himself in a position where he could ever be accused of favoring his child. "Why would you refrain from telling me such a thing?"

"I mean, it hadn't been that bad before... so I-I thought it was really okay. But I didn't notice it got _that_ bad until today," Harry spoke softly, lowering his gaze back down.

"The potions exam today was worth quite a bit of your grade. Have you any idea the work it will take now that you have failed it?" Snape's hand reached out to tap the small chin.

Harry's shoulders slouched considerably at the words. He had been doing so well in potions and if this affected his grade that much. "I can't remake it? Or- or do some extra credit or anything?"

"You know that I do not allow students to retake exams regardless of the situation." Snape's tone remained firm. "You will need to do extraordinary on every exam for the remainder of the year."

Snape was hardly the worst Professor, unlike some first years certainly thought. Really, if Snape knew something was wrong, he would do his best to accommodate to the situation. Knowing that only made the child feel worse. "I swear I'll do them all perfect. Is there annny extra credit I can do? I could do an essay? Please Snape."

Snape was silent as he thought the request over. He was not against extra credit though he rarely gave it as an option, only in the most serious of times. "I will think about it and come up with a suitable extra credit assignment for you."

A faint smile pulled at Harry's lips, nodding. "Thanks," he breathed softly.

"Now what are we to do in regards to our deal?" Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the small portion of the boys backside that his hands were not blocking. "I believe we agreed that your grades had to remain acceptable in order for your spot on the Quidditch team to continue."

Harry's smile faded instantly, shifting his body slightly as he took in a breath. He had been doing so well and it was ruined in one exam. He blinked, tears starting to well within his eyes. "I really t-tried.. I thought I was doing it right."

Snape gave the child a stern look, willing himself not to be moved by the tears. "You also could have told me about the problem with your vision."

"Please let me stay on the team!" Desperation started to fill the child once more as he stared at the man. "I bet! If you make the potion like it says in the book it'll look exactly like that!"

Snape was silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat. "We had a deal Harry James and though I will allow you to stay on the team, something like this had best not happen again." The man tapped the boys rear end once more.

"It won't!" A single tear escaped and trailed down the child's cheek. "I've been working really hard, Snape."

"I know." Snape's tone softened a considerable amount. "I am quite proud of you. However, I also want you to continue to work hard."

"I will," Harry whispered softly, rubbing at his cheek quickly. "I promise."

Snape reached a hand out, gently brushing a stray tear from the child's face. "Very good."

Harry smile slowly returned, stepping up closer and wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck. "Thanks." His voice remained soft as he closed his eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

**October - Harry, age 8**

Snape sat in his office surrounded by work. He was thankful that he had found time to complete some grading. Harry had a long weekend off from school and the child was spending his time off at the castle with him.

The boy had been going through a phase of wanting independence, claiming that he did not need help with anything. Several times already over the weekend he had been scolded or sent to the corner for ignoring small rules and it was only Saturday. The child was quick to insist that he could do things despite knowing that they were not allowed. He was also constantly complaining, sometimes quite loudly, that he did not need help with anything.

Earlier that morning two sixth year students had asked to take the child outside to play and Harry had practically begged to go. Although doing so still made Snape slightly nervous, he had granted his permission reminding Harry quite sternly to behave.

The man made several marks on the exam that he was working on before his eyes moved to the clock. He was pleased to see that he still had another hour before his child would be returning. Plenty of time to complete his task.

* * *

Harry stared out at the lake, the two student leaning against a tree nearby as they played a game of Exploding Snap. They had, of course, invited the child to play but he quickly declined so he could go towards the water.

One had warned him to stay just at the shore line, with a playful threat that if he went to far in, the merpeople would grab him. It was a joke, clearly, but Harry couldn't help but question if the merpeople were real.

"Of course," the other student answered, grinning. "They say you can hear them sing sometimes. We haven't heard that though. But some have!"

That had only sparked the child's curiosity.

Harry looked back at the two who sat in the shade, clearly focused on their game. He glanced back to the gentle waves before kicking off his shoes and taking a few steps into the water.

He would hear them- no, he would see them!

He was nearly up to his chest in water before a hand grabbed him and lifted him up quickly out of the water with a loud, "Harry!"

"Hey!" Harry shouted, struggling in the grip of the teenager before he was placed on the ground. "I wanna see the merpeople!"

"Well I don't think Professor Snape would like that!" He stated as he looked to his friend, the female student sighing heavily as Harry was brought to shore.

"I think we should take you back in... you're soaked, Harry." She reached down, taking hold of Harry's hand before the child yanked it away.

"No! I don't want to go in! I'm fine!" His arms folded over himself, staring down to the grass.

She sighed, picked up Harry's shoes before placing them in front of the child. "C'mon put on your shoes."

Harry simply shook his head, remaining still.

She grimaced, looking at her classmate who only shrugged his shoulders. "We could get Professor Snape so he can come get him..."

"No!" Came the loud protest from Harry who looked up at the pair. "I can go myself!"

The two nodded, the girl resting her hand on the back of Harry's shoulders as she once more motioned to the shoes. "Put them on so your feet don't get all dirty."

Harry's lower lip stuck out as he slipped them on, slowly walking back to the castle with the two trailing a step behind him.

As they entered the castle, Harry shivered, his arms tightening around himself as he was guided down the stairs towards the dungeons.

* * *

Snape's concentration was focused completely on his work. The man was absolutely determined to finish grading the second year's exams in the next thirty minutes before Harry returned.

He was pleased that the child had been outside for as long as he had, both because it meant he was clearly behaving having not been brought back and because it would likely wear him out causing a nap to be inevitable.

In the recent weeks the eight year old had begun arguing against taking naps claiming that he no longer needed them. Snape had allowed Harry to go without them on occasion but there were still days where exhaustion was clear on his face and Snape insisted that the child lie down and rest. The man had to admit that eight was likely a bit old for napping however he also knew that not every child was the same.

His eyes remained on his work as he heard footsteps in the hall. He was sure it was a group of Slytherins likely headed outside to enjoy the fall weather.

* * *

The three approached Snape's office, the girl taking in a breath as she knocked on the man's door. She looked down to Harry, whose arms were folded over his chest as he stared down to the cobbled floor of the dungeons.

A sigh escaped Snape's lips at the knock, frustrated by the distraction. He sincerely hoped it was a student with a simple question and no one that would take up too much time.

With a wave of his hand he caused his office door to swing open, immediately standing as he saw his child and the two students step into the room. "What is this? He is soaking wet." The man could hardly help the sternness of his tone.

The female cringed just slightly at the tone, her gaze settling on Harry who still had his arms crossed. "Well... you see, Sir. He-ah, he tried to go find the merpeople... within the lake. We-we got him before he went too far in!" She added, looking up to her Professor.

Snape's eyes narrowed in on the child for a long moment. Harry knew far better than to go anywhere near the lake let alone into it.

His eyes moved back up to his students. "How was he able to go into the lake in the first place? Were you not paying attention to him?" Once again, the man's voice was stern.

"I..." Her voice faded and she glanced to her friend, who only gave a forced smile before glancing away. "We told him to stay away from the water."

Harry, for his part, only tightened his hold around himself as he gave a shiver.

Snape's lips set in a tight line. "If you cannot handle watching him, in the future do not ask me to spend time with him," Snape's voice was firm. "The only reason I am not taking House points from each of you is due to the fact that you saved him from the lake before anything tragic happened."

The pair visibly relaxed as Harry only released a small huff of a breath. "Thanks, Sir."

Harry raised a hand, rubbing at his face before folding his arms back together.

"The two of you may excuse yourselves and find something productive to do with your time." As the last word left Snape's mouth he looked down at his child once more, his eyes glaring at the boy.

The pair quickly dipped out of the office, the door closing firmly behind them.

Harry refused to look up despite his shivering. His small knuckles were white from the grip he had on himself, shifting slightly as he felt Snape's gaze on him.

Snape reached out taking a firm grip on the boys arm as he opened the door once more. "We are going to get you into a nice warm bath and then I think that you and I need to have quite the discussion about your misbehavior little boy." The man stepped into the hall, bringing the child with him as he shut his office door firmly behind them.

"Noo!" Harry instantly tried to pull away from Snape's grip, keeping his arms folded the best he could. He glared up to the man defiantly as he released a whine. "I just wanted to see the merpeople! I didn't do nothing wrong!"

Snape ignored the words altogether as he waved his free hand causing the door to their quarters to open. The moment that they crossed the threshold into their own parlor, Snape closed the door behind them and then landed a hard swat to the soaking wet backside with his free hand. "You are not allowed anywhere near that lake and you know it young man!"

"Ow!" Harry yelped as he moved in an attempt to get his bottom out of target range. "It's just some water!" He continued to glare up to the man, shivering as he did so.

Snape led the boy down the hall resisting every urge to land half a dozen more smacks to his disobedient rear end. "We have discussed this Harry James. The lake is dangerous! Suppose something would have pulled you under? You could have drowned out there!"

Harry stepped into the bathroom, by now shivering constantly as he stared down to the floor. "I was f-fine," he muttered, once more trying to move his arm out of Snape's hold.

Snape waved his free hand causing the bathtub to begin filling before he finally released his grip on the child. "Get undressed and into the bath."

Harry's chin quivered, eyes filling with unshed tears as he looked towards the tub. He could tell it was warm, and it even sounded perfect. With a small sniff, he started to undress from the soaked clothes and tossed them all into a pile together. Carefully, he dipped into the warm water and submerged himself up to his shoulders.

"Wash your hair," Snape instructed. "I am going to go fetch you clean pajamas." The man gave the child a stern look before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to Harry's room.

The child sniffed once more, looking down to the water as he shivered within the warm water. Slowly, he laid back within the water to wet his hair fully before sitting back up.

"I didn't do nothin' wrong," Harry whispered, looking towards the shampoo before picking it up. "It's not fair."

Snape reappeared a moment later placing the clean clothing on the counter. "I want you to wash your hair and then get yourself dried off and dressed. When you are done you may come speak to me in the parlor."

Harry looked up as Smape entered, a soft, "Fine," passing his lips as he turned his attention back to the bottle of shampoo.

His eyes shifted to the door slightly as it closed before he focused on washing his hair. He would just take his time! Snape didn't say he had to get down there immediately.

* * *

Snape walked down the hall to the parlor feeling his frustration and disappointment in the child build up. Harry had been coming to Hogwarts with him for over two years now. He undoubtedly knew exactly where he was allowed to be and what was off limits to him. Snape had told the boy countless times to stay away from the lake. The number of creatures in there that could hurt him were vast.

The man sighed loudly as he sat down in his armchair. He had hoped that some time with the older children would improve Harry's behavior but that did not seem to be the case at all.

It was near half an hour later before the child slowly stepped down into the parlor, his arms refolding over his chest as he stared down to the floor. He moved further into the room, his shoulder hunching up as he did so.

"I was fine," Harry muttered, pausing a few steps away from the man.

Snape set the book down that he had been reading on the table beside him before crooking a finger to the child. "Refresh my memory little boy, are you allowed near the lake?"

Harry shifted in his spot for a moment before slowly stepping closer to the man. "No- but it was fine!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the response as he reached out and took a gentle hold of the child pulling him to the spot between his knees. "Then certainly you are not allowed _in_ the lake are you?"

The child kept his arms crossed, allowing himself to be pulled closer as he stared down at the ground. He only offered a shrug at the words.

"You do not know the answer to my question?" Snape's hand moved to reach around the boy and firmly tap his backside.

"Dooon't!" Harry shifted away, keeping his eyes to the floor as he tightened his hold around himself. "No... 'm not," he finally muttered.

"You will be lucky if I don't take a wooden spoon to that backside of yours." Snape tapped the small rear end firmly once more. "What were you thinking going into the lake?"

"They said there's merpeople in the lake! And I wanted to see them." He finally looked up to Snape, his lower lip pouting out once more.

"There are merpeople in that lake and had one of them gotten to you they likely would have drug you to the bottom of the lake." Snape's tone was stern as he narrowed his eyes on the boy. "Have I not explained to you multiple times that the lake is dangerous?"

"It's not that bad." Harry shifted uncomfortably as he looked back down to the floor. Still, his arms remained crossed as he tried to remain defiant on the whole situation.

Snape's hand tapped the boys backside once more, much firmer this time. "Who makes the rules young man, you or I?"

"Stooop," Harry whined loudly as he attempted to step away from the man and to move his bottom out of reach. He stomped his foot, his arms finally unfolding to rest behind his back to block his rear.

"Do not tell me to stop or stomp that foot of yours as me. You blatantly disobeyed the rules Harry James!" The man reached out and pulled the child the step back to him. "You could have died out in that lake today!"

Finally, tears welled within the child's eyes as he was pulled closer once more. He sniffed, raising a hand to rub at his face under his glasses. "N-nuh uh."

"You absolutely could have!" Snape forced himself to ignore the tears in the boys eyes. "The giant squid could have wrapped around your leg and caused you to drown. The merpeople you were so curious about could have easily pulled you under the water as well. Any number of creatures in that lake would think very little of killing a child." His hand once more reached around the child and firmly tapped his rear end.

The tears finally fell down his cheeks, Harry's breath hitching as he tried his best to keep his emotions in check. The child clearly failed as a hard sob passed his lips at the tap on his bottom.

"I-I wasn't th-that far!" He hiccuped, staring at the man with his blurred vision.

"You were soaking wet up to your waist." Snape swallowed hard willing himself to remain stern with the eight year old. "Furthermore I do not care if you were only in there up to your ankles. You were told to stay away from the lake."

Harry took in a shuddering breath, staring at Snape as several more tears continued to fall down his cheeks and to his chin. He hated the tone his guardian had, and he hated that he was unable to keep his own stubbornness up!

"I happen to think that for the past few days you have been a bit too cheeky." Snape worked hard to keep his tone firm. "I am afraid that that backside of yours is in need of a reminder to behave and follow the rules."

"No, it's nooot!" Harry, once more, moved a step away from the man as he kept his hands behind his back. "I promise! It's not, Snape!" His chin started to shake before he raised a hand up to rub at his cheeks.

Snape shook his head firmly at the words. "You knew very well that you were not allowed anywhere near that lake. It appears to me that you simply did not care about the rule and did as you pleased."

Harry kept himself the foot away from Snape, his gaze lowering to the man's knees as he took in a breath. "Just- just wanted to s-see," he muttered.

Snape raised his hand crooking a finger. "I do not care what you wanted to do. That lake is dangerous. You knew better than to go into it."

He glanced up at the man as he noticed the crooked finger, shaking his head at the motion. "Doooon't."

Snape crooked his finger once more. "Come here Harry."

"Snaaape." Harry took a step towards the man, pausing for a moment before he stepped up completely.

Snape reached out and gently removed the glasses from the child's face. He placed them on the table beside him. "You put yourself in a very dangerous situation today for no reason other than being curious and defiant."

He raised both of his hands as his glasses were removed, rubbing at his eyes. "I was fiiiine!" Harry whined loudly, taking in a breath as he lowered his hands.

Snape shook his head as he allowed his tone to go quiet stern. "You were not to be in there in the first place!" The man reached around the child landing more of a swat than a tap to the boys rear end. "You are completely missing the point."

"Snaaaape!" Harry shifted to move his bottom out of reach, his chin quivering. "I get iiiiit!"

"I sincerely hope that you do." Snape easily moved the child the rest of the way to his side. "Because if you do not you can certainly spend the better part of this afternoon in your room thinking about it until you do understand."

"Noo!" The child tried to break away from the man's grip, his free hand wrapping around Snape's wrist to try to pull himself away. "I'm sorry!"

Normally by this point, Snape would have the child on his lap attempting to calm him down however, at the moment, he had little patience for such things. His gaze moved to the hand that was wrapped around his wrist before he looked at his child. "Why are you not allowed in the lake Harry?"

Harry's grip remained, staring at Snape before he blinked and caused several more tears to fall. He was quiet for a long moment before he spoke softly. "Cause... it's dangerous."

"Very dangerous." Snape nodded seriously as he grip on the boys hand loosened slightly. "When I give you a rule I absolutely expect you to follow it."

Harry's own hold on Snape's wrist loosened just a bit as he took in a shuddering breath. "'M sorry," he muttered softly, lowering his gaze towards the floor.

"You were being flat out defiant." Snape forced his tone to remain stern. "And I said Harry, with the behavior that I have been seeing the past few days and now this? Your backside is absolutely overdue for some attention."

"Don't." Harry's voice by then had fallen to be much softer, releasing his hold on Snape's wrist to rub at his eyes.

"I am not going to deny that rear end of yours the attention it is begging for." Snape let go of his grip on the child, his hand moving to tap the boys chin. "What is this spanking for Harry?"

The child sniffed loudly, now using both hands to rub at his face as he shook his head. He didn't even want to admit that he was getting spanked for it at all!

A sigh escaped Snape's lips as he finally allowed the child's tears to affect him. "Calm down." His tone was now gentle as he reached a hand around the boy gently rubbing his back. "Take a deep breath and then answer my question please."

Harry stepped closer to the man, leaning into his chest as he sought out comfort from his guardian. He took in a breath, sniffing once more. "G-goin' in-into the lake."

Snape nodded giving a soft hum as he hooked his hands under the boys armpits, carefully lifting him onto his lap. "Why do you think that I am upset that you did so?"

Harry's arms wrapped around Snape's neck as he was lifted, resting a head on his arm. "I coulda been hurt," he offered softly.

Snape nodded once more as one arm wrapped around the child. "Did you think that I would not find out that you were in the lake?"

At the words, the child only offered a small shrug once more. "I mean I guess."

Snape hummed softly as his hand moved to tap Harry's knee gently. "I happen to think that you have been pushing the limits for several days now with your cheek as well as with breaking small rules."

Harry's shoulders hunched over slightly at the words. "I'll be good- perfect even! I promise!" He moved his head to tuck under Snape's chin.

"I do not have a doubt that you will be after your punishment. I hardly think that you will give me reason to spank you twice today." His hand gently tapped the boys knee once more.

"Snaaape." He whined softly, shifting his legs at the gentle tapping. "You don't gotta at all!"

"I beg to differ Harry James. You put yourself in a very dangerous situation today. You broke a very serious rule." Snape moved his head to look down at the child. "I happen to think a warmed backside is more than deserved."

"Nooo." Harry shook his head at the words, tightening his hold slightly around the man. "Don't, Snaaape." He looked up to his guardian as Snape looked down at him.

Snape gave the boy a serious look as he shook his head. "I am afraid that there will be no talking me out of this. I will not allow this bad behavior of yours to continue. Nor am I going to ignore that you went into the lake."

Fresh tears burned at the child's eyes as he looked down to his lap, his shoulders hunching over slightly once more. "Don't be mad."

"I am not pleased that you went into the lake." Snape moved his hand to tap the child's chin. "I am also not happy that you were so defiant about it when you were brought to me."

Harry released his hold on Snape, his hands now resting in his lap as he blinked. "Sorry," he whispered softly.

"I trust that this will not happen again?" Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boys knee.

"It won't!" He quickly assured the man, looking back up to Snape while shaking his head.

"Very good," Snape nodded looking down to the boy. He gently tapped Harry's knee once more. "On your feet now please. I think we need to get this over with."

"Snape no!" Harry curled his legs up, resting his head down onto the man's chest.

A sigh passed the man's lips as he tapped the small knee once more. "I have already told you that your punishment is inevitable. Come now, stand up please."

He whined loudly as he slowly stood up, arms folding over his front as he stared down to the floor. Blinking rapidly, several tears fell and landed on the ground before he simply closed his eyes.

"Thank you very much for cooperating." Snape took a hold on Harry's arm, carefully moving the child to his side.

Harry only replied with a sniff, keeping his eyes closed as he was guided to the side. His arms tightened around himself, a whine passing his throat. "Doon't."

Once more Snape sighed softly as he reached out and gently tapped the boys chin. It was not unlike Harry to argue that he should not be punished, however he typically gave in by now. "Would you like to lie down for a nap? You look and sound exhausted."

"No," Harry shook his head stubbornly as he still kept his arms folded over himself. "I don't!" His voice was soft, finally raising a hand up to rub the moisture away from his eyes.

"Suit yourself then." Snape took a gentle hold of the boys hand, pulling him forward a step before guiding him over his knee.

"Snape!" Harry's eyes opened, a hand gripping at the man's pant leg as he was tipped over. His chin quivered before he hid his face within arm, a small sob passing his lips.

Snape hooked his fingers into the boys sleep pants pulling both them as well as his underpants down as far as need be before his left arm wrapped tightly around the child's middle. "I do not want to hear it young man. You knew better than to go anywhere near that lake." The man raised his hand and brought it down firmly on his small target.

Harry yelped at the smack, his grip tightening slightly as his breath hitched. It only took the first smack to bring the child to tears completely, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into the sleeve of his pajama top.

The sound of the child's tears was enough to make Snape want to end the punishment immediately however, the man hardened his heart and forced himself to continue. He raised his hand and brought it down several more times before he cleared his throat. "If I tell you that you are not allowed to go somewhere it is because it is dangerous little boy." The man allowed his hand to fall twice more. "This had better not happen again!"

Harry's sobs shook his whole body, his grip tight on his guardian's pant leg as he shook his head against his arm. "I-it wooon't!" He sobbed loudly, pulling his face away as he coughed.

Snape's hand fell twice more. "I expect you to behave yourself or you will be spending a lot of time in your room for the rest of this weekend. Are we clear?"

He kicked a leg up, attempting to shift his bottom out of aim. "Y-yeees! I promise!" Harry continued to sob, his head remaining bowed down. "Stoo-oop."

Snape landed a stinging swat to each of the child's sit spots before his grip loosened. He looked down at his now red target, sighing softly before he carefully pulled the boys underpants back up. His hand moved to gently rub the boys back. "Okay," he said softly. "You are okay."

Harry hissed softly as the clothing was returned, his hold loosening slightly before letting go completely. The same hand rose to rub at his face, his breath hitching as he tried to calm himself. "'M s-sorry," he whispered, continuing to rub at his face.

"I know." Snape's tone was soft as he hooked his hands under the boys armpits and quickly righted him so that he was sitting on his lap. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. Can you do that?" His eyes drifted from Harry to the boys pajama pants on the floor, a pang of guilt at how hard he had been on the child taking over.

Harry gave a sound of complaint as he was placed on the man's lap, his arms wrapping around Snape tightly. His head tucked securely into the man's shoulder, only nodding slightly as he rubbed his face against Snape's cloak.

"You cannot put yourself in situations where you could get injured or worse." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boys back. "Have you any idea what it would do to me should something happen to you?"

Harry didn't respond, tightening his hold slightly around the man at the words. He blinked, several more tears falling as he stared down into the dark fabric next to his cheek.

"You are okay," Snape repeated the words once more. "I am not cross with you." He moved his head slightly to lean down and place a kiss on the side of the boys face.

The child closed his eyes at the motion, taking in a sharp breath before he moved his head closer to Snape's neck.

"I think that perhaps a nap is in order." Snape's tone was soft as his hand gently tapped the boy back.

"I don't wanna," Harry whispered softly, sniffing as he raised a hand to rub the last of his tears away. Really, he felt exhausted after the day's events; yet he still felt too old for naps now!

Snape hummed softly at the words as he adjusted the child in his lap before hooking his hands under his armpits and standing with Harry in his arms. "Unfortunately sometimes you have to do things that you do not want to do." The man looked down at the boys sleep pants lying on the floor. "Do you want your pants? Or would you prefer to sleep as you are?"

As he was lifted, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Snape's neck as he tucked his chin against the man's cloak. "I don't care," he whispered softly, sniffing once more. He shifted his head down to rest his cheek on his guardian's shoulder, swallowing.

Snape left the sleep pants on the floor as he moved down the hall with the child in his arms. "I know you say that you do not want to nap but you seem absolutely exhausted Harry. I think you will benefit greatly from some rest." He adjusted the child in his arms once more.

Harry wanted to protest, he wanted to say he wasn't tired at all! That he wouldn't sleep... yet he only pressed his face further into Snape's neck. His shoulders slouched down slowly, his grip around Snape starting to loosen as the man continued to walk."Mmn."

Snape stepped into the child's room and moved over to his bed, leaning down to pull the blankets down. He carefully sat Harry on the bed, pointing to the small stuffed toy half under the blankets. "Get your owl and lie down please."

Harry whined as he was placed down, having been completely comfortable in the arms of his guardian. He blinked, looking over to the owl before carefully picking it up and holding it close. He laid onto his stomach, tucking his owl partly under his chest while his chin rested upon it.

Snape pulled the blankets up over the boys shoulders, tucking them under his chin. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand moving to gently rub the small back. "When you wake you are going to come spend some time in my office so that I may finish my work."

"Kay," Harry whispered back towards the man, blinking before his eyes closed. Harry sniffed softly, the hold on his owl tightening for a brief moment before he slowly drifted off.


	52. Chapter 52

**May - Harry, age 12**

Snape sat at the head table, his eyes focused on his child. He had hardly touched his meal. Nor had he heard more than a word of what Minerva was speaking about beside him. Twice in the past five minutes he had been hit with the overwhelming urge to tell her to be quiet yet somehow, he had refrained from doing so.

He was absolutely livid with Harry. The man had been hopeful that after a good night's sleep, his anger and disappointment in the child would lessen but it hadn't in the least.

He had been in Albus' office when he had seen Harry and the Weasley boy emerge from the forest well after midnight. Snape had nearly sent for Harry that very moment. If it hadn't been so late he likely would have. The child knew better. He had known since his very first visit to the castle at the age of six that the forest was completely off limits. He had gotten into trouble for disobeying that rule in the past.

The man's eyes narrowed in on his son as he waited for the note he had written Harry prior to breakfast to appear in front of the boy.

* * *

Harry was enjoying breakfast with his friends, talking in hushed tones about what they discovered. The spiders, the attack fifty years, the one ghost they know who died fifty years ago.

Harry blinked as a letter appeared in front of him, carefully taking it out of the air. He read it over slowly, feeling his breath catch in his throat. A note like this from Snape? Even from reading it, Harry could hear an angry tone behind it. He slowly closed it, looking up to where Snape sat.

Snape glared at the child as Harry looked up at him. He was sure that he hadn't been quite so cross with the child in some time.

He knew better.

There was absolutely no excuse for him to be in the forest. There was no excuse for him to be out of his dormitory let alone out of the castle so late at night!

The man held his stern glare on his child for a long moment, refusing to be the one to look away first.

Harry swallowed heavily, breaking his gaze away from Snape after just moments. His appetite vanished as he stared down at his plate. "I uh... I have to go."

Harry turned in the seat, standing and heading to leave the great hall. Why was Snape so angry? He couldn't even look back towards the man as he left the hall and darted off to the side.

He stood in a darkened corner, looking down to the note once more. He did not want to go down to the dungeon.

* * *

Snape watched Harry leave, his eyes never moving from him. The man waited a long moment before he too stood. He moved through the Great Hall, causing students that got in his path to literally jump out of the way in fear of being run over.

He stepped out of the hall, allowing the door to shut loudly behind him and immediately made his way towards the dungeons.

Harry nearly jumped as the door opened, watching Snape stride out of the Hall. He swallowed, his breath catching for a moment before he called out softly. "Dad?" He took a step out of the shadowed corner.

Snape whipped around, his eyes landing on Harry as he glared at the boy. "What are you doing standing there? You should be halfway to our quarters by now." The man's voice was stern as he took a step towards the child.

As Snape took a step forward, he took a step back. "I..." He tightened his hold on the letter slightly, settling his gaze past the man instead of meeting the glare. "I was about to, really... I just had to think."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer. Reaching out he cupped a firm hand around the back of Harry's neck, guiding him forward. "You may think while you walk young man."

Harry bowed his head down slightly at the grip on his neck, biting on his bottom lip as he stared down at the floor. He fell relatively silent before they started to descend the stairs.

"What did I do?" He whispered softly as he was guided down to the dungeons.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the halls, Snape was sure he would have landed a stinging swat to the child. Instead his grip tightened slightly, as he leaned down putting his mouth close to Harry's ear. "You know exactly what you did," he hissed as they stepped onto the bottom floor. Snape stood up straight once more as two fourth year Slytherins hurried past them.

The child felt the hair in his neck raise slightly at the tone next to his ear, releasing a breath. Snape couldn't know. He couldn't.

A moment later, Snape walked the child into their quarters only then releasing his grip on him. He gripped the child's upper arm, turning him to face him before he leaned down putting his face close to his child's. "Where were you last night?" The man's lips set in a tight line, his nostrils flaring.

Harry leaned his head away slightly, releasing a heavy breath as Snape leaned down to his level. He studied the man's angry face, swallowing heavily. "In the tower."

Snape's features, if possible, grew sterner. He turned Harry to the side landing a harder than normal smack to his trouser clad backside. The man quickly spun the child back to face him. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." The man narrowed his eyes on the child once more. "Where were you last night Harry James?"

He jumped slightly at the smack, blinking rapidly as he was turned back around. Tears clouded his vision as he studied Snape's face once more.

He knew.

Harry swallowed once more, his throat feeling dry. He could only stare at the man in response.

Snape let go of his grip on the child, turning him around once more, this time in the direction of the corner. "Corner," he practically barked. "Until you are ready to tell me the truth you can stay there."

Harry took a step forward towards the wall, pausing for a moment before he looked back at Snape. His shoulders slouched down before he moved over to the corner without another word.

Snape scowled at the back of the child as he moved across the room and sat in his armchair. "You let me know when you are ready to tell the truth."

Harry's shoulders shook slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself. He was sure if he spoke it'd come out as a sob. How did he know? How did Snape always know?

"Save your tears Harry James!" Snape snapped from his spot in his armchair. "You will need them when I slipper your backside for what you have done."

"You d-don't even know what happened," Harry whispered, raising a hand to brush a tear that escaped.

"I know plenty! Aside from that I know that you just lied directly to my face." Snape stood and moved towards the boy. "I also know that for every moment you continue to stand there and refuse to tell me the truth, I am adding to your punishment."

"No!" Harry quickly moved over slightly, turning to give the man a pleading look. "Please don't! I'll tell you what happened if you listeeeen first." His shoulders slouched down as he blinked, several more tears falling.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child before crooking a finger at him. The man turned and walked back to his armchair, sitting down. "To me little boy."

Slowly Harry moved after the man, his arms falling to his sides as he stared down to the floor. He stopped as soon as he was in front of Snape, slowly looking up at his guardian.

"Shall we try this again?" Snape asked sternly as he raised an eyebrow at the child. "Where were you last night Harry?"

Harry took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "The forest... but I can explain!"

Snape's eyes narrowed on his child. "For your sake, I certainly hope that you can."

Harry shifted in his position slightly, chewing the bottom of his lip as he gathered his thoughts for a moment. "We learned something about the monster- and... and long story short, we were told to follow the spiders to know what happened! So we did! And... and it was a huge spider, but-but it said Hagrid's innocent. That he was never the monster, that the real monster was born in the school." He took a breath, as if allowing Snape to process the first part of his story.

Snape's face grew stern at the words as he leaned down, putting his own face closer to Harry's. "We will certainly discuss everything that you have just said however, let's start with the first problem. Are you allowed in that forest?"

"No, but that wasn't even all of it though. Was pretty much punished right before we came out of the forest," Harry muttered softly, his gaze falling down to the floor.

"Explain." Snape's eyes narrowed further yet.

"Well when it told us that we were gonna leave. We were trying to leave... but apparently his children like the taste of flesh." Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling like he was talking nonsense. "It was like a thousand spiders chasing us."

"Someone told you to follow the spiders and that is why you went into the forest hours after you were supposed to be in your dormitory? Is that correct?" Snape gave the child a stern questioning glare.

Harry shuffled as he glanced up to the man, meeting the glare briefly before he slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Then these spiders tried to attack you?" Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin firmly. "Is that correct?"

"Well." He looked up at the tap on his chin. "Not the exact spiders we followed. We followed just normal spiders. The ones that attacked were like... bigger than a dog."

"I am aware of what they look like." Snape nodded. "This spider told you that Hagrid is innocent?"

Harry nodded in return, his body slowly relaxing as they continued to talk. "Yeah and said the real monster was born in the castle. And it's something they fear above anything else."

Snape rose an eyebrow at the words. He would certainly need to speak with Albus about this information. "That does not explain why you were out past curfew Harry James." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's rear end firmly.

Harry jumped slightly at the tap, shifting away slightly once more. "Well. It's a good thing I did!" He cringed at his own tone, quickly going on before Snape could comment. "If we didn't go, we would have never known! Hagrid and Dumbledore were taken away." He gave the man a desperate look at that point.

Snape shook his head firmly. "Could you not have come to me and told me about this idea to follow the spiders?" His hand tapped the small backside once more.

Harry took in a breath at the next tap, lowering his gaze down to the floor to stare at the top of Snape's shoes. "Yeah," he finally agreed softly after a quiet moment.

"Perhaps that would have been a far wiser decision?" Snape tapped the boy's bottom once more.

"Please stop," Harry muttered, blinking as fresh tears started to well and blur his vision. "I get it."

"No Harry, you do not _get it_!" Snape refrained from tapping the small rear end once more. "If you did you would not have gone into the forest. Nor would you have been out so late. However, you will be getting it. You have my word."

"No, I do get it!" Harry took a half step back, blinking and causing several tears to fall down his cheeks. "You don't get it though."

Snape sighed at the words, reaching out and tapping the boy's chin once more. "I remember a child a few years back that got his backside spanked for going into that forest and then gave me his word that he would never do so again."

"This was different. I didn't just wander in for no reason... and I had Ron with me." Harry swallowed at the reminder, lifting his head up slightly as he stared at the man.

"Forgive me Harry, I forgot that Weasley is a Professor of this school." Snape shook his head firmly before reaching out and pulling the child the step back to him. "You had no business being in that blasted forest and you know it!"

Harry whined as he was pulled back the step, very nearly stomping his foot childishly before deciding against it. It wasn't even fair!

"Regardless of what you learned about Hagrid, none of this is any of your business nor is it your responsibility to try and figure any of it out." Snape's lips set in a tight line as he swallowed hard. "It is not an excuse for being in the forest."

"It should be," Harry whispered softly, raising his left hand to rub at his cheeks quickly.

An annoyed sound passed Snape's lips. "Why is that Harry?"

"Because I'm trying to help! No one knows anything. You're just so focused on me being in the forest and that's not fair." Harry studied the man before he removed his glasses to properly rub at his eyes.

"Forgive me Harry, did someone ask you to help that I am not aware of?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child before taking his glasses from his hand and placing them on the table beside him.

Harry blinked at the glasses were taken away, more tears quickly blurring his vision at just the action alone. "Snape..."

Snape swallowed hard, forcing himself not to be moved by the tears. "You know you are not allowed in the forest just as you know that you are not allowed to be out of your dormitory let alone out of this castle at midnight. Aside from that, you lied directly to my face when I questioned you about it."

The child shook his head as Snape spoke, rubbing at his face with his sleeve once more. This was not how he wanted to start the day. "Not a complete lie. I was in the tower most of the night," he whispered softly.

Snape gave the child a stern look. "Do not." He shook his head firmly. "I am not going to play this game little boy. You lied to my face."

Harry's shoulders slouched at the words as he stared down to Snape's knee, a whispered, "Sorry," passing his lips.

"Eyes off the floor young man! You have known better than to do so since you were six. I refuse to allow it to happen now." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin firmly. "Tell me Harry, what is the consequence when you lie?"

"Sorry," Harry whispered once more as he rose his head back up. Tears brimmed his eyes and he blinked, causing one or two to fall. "The slipper." His voice continued to be soft, his arms folding around himself as he fought to keep his gaze up.

"Perhaps that is not enough to prevent you from being dishonest? Perhaps I should conjure up a paddle and take that to your backside instead?" Snape's tone was stern as he forced himself to ignore the tears.

"No." Harry took a half step back at the words, shaking his head rapidly. He sniffed, taking in a sharp breath as he brushed several more tears away.

Snape reached out and took hold of the child's hand, pulling him the half step back towards him. "Clearly something needs to change Harry. You lie more now than you did when you were younger."

Harry fell silent, studying Snape's face as the man spoke. He didn't think he lied that much. He glanced down briefly with a sniff, raising his free hand to rub at his face.

Snape reached out tapping the boy's chin once more. "I recall a child that did not lie at all and if on the rare occasion he did, he felt so guilty that he would confess long before he was caught. What happened to him Harry James?"

"I still always feel guilty," Harry whispered, shifting his head away slightly at the tap on his chin. "Just... a lot happens now and you'd be mad anyway." His voice remained soft, blinking and causing more tears to fall.

"Had you come to me and explained all this to me before you left this castle and went into the forest I certainly would not have been angry." Snape cupped the child's chin in his hand, gently yet firmly forcing Harry to look at him. "When have I ever been angry at you for coming to me prior to getting in trouble and talking to me about something?"

Harry shook his head, rested his head on Snape's palm as his guardian cupped his chin. "But I still would of gotten in trouble anyway," he muttered softly. "'Cause we went to see Hagrid and then into the forest. So..." His gaze flickered down a moment despite the hold on his chin. Harry fell silent for a moment before speaking softly. "I don't think you get why this is a big deal for me."

Snape's thumb gently tapped the side of the child's face before he released his grip on Harry's chin. "Explain it to me. Why is this a big deal to you?"

"I just... I want answers! And no one has any! So I finally got... something. I want Hermione better. I know they'll make the potion and everything but if the thing isn't found then it'll just happen again!" Harry swallowed, releasing a slow breath.

"Are you under the impression that the staff of this school does not want answers as well?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow. "You are twelve years old, it is not your job to go trying to find the answers young man. As I have already said you should have come to me, or any adult the moment that you were told to follow the blasted spiders."

Harry folded his arms, unable to help the frown that crossed his lips at the words. "Well there was a path of them there so we just started to follow those instead of losing them." He shifted slightly, blinking as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Therefore going out of this castle past curfew and into the forest which landed you directly into trouble with me." The man forced himself to ignore the tears.

"Well I got an answer." Harry nearly scowled, rubbing at his tears once more. "That's all I wanted."

"Perhaps you did. However you went about it in the wrong way which leads me to believe that you clearly wanted your backside warmed as well." Snape reached a hand out, grabbing hold of Harry's hand and easily pulling him a step closer to him yet.

"No!" Harry pulled his hand back slightly, his other hand raising to rub under his eyes. "No. I-I don't. I'm just tryin' to help."

"As I have already said, it is not up to you to do so." Snape's features became stern. "Especially when doing so causes you to put yourself in a dangerous situation. We have been over this multiple times Harry James!"

Despite the earlier words, Harry lowered his head down and closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry." Cheek started to rise within him, he wanted to say he won't try to help again, but he couldn't.

"What is it that we are going to have to do to end this bad habit?" Snape reached out and tapped the child's chin firmly. "Do I need to take my belt to your backside in order for you to obey the rules?"

Harry's head rose instantly at the words, his breath catching in his throat as he shook his head rapidly. "No. No, you don't!"

"No?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow forcing himself not to be moved by the child's words or tears. "What I have done so far does not seem to work."

His chin quivered slightly at the words, raising his head slightly as he took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry!"

"So you keep saying." Snape gave a nod. "However, being sorry does not change the fact that you broke two very serious rules and then lied to me on top of it. Perhaps you need a bar of soap in that mouth of yours?"

"No," Harry shook his head once more, sniff loudly. "I don't, dad."

Snape's eyes remained on the child for a long silent moment before he cleared his throat. "Go fetch the slipper Harry."

Harry remained still, his gaze meeting Snape's before he slowly shook his head. He couldn't- even though he did expect it. He expected it since he read the note. "No."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the refusal. "Now Harry." His eyes moved to the desk and then back to his child. "I do not believe for a moment that you did not expect this."

His shoulders slouched down at the words, slowly turning towards Snape's desk across the room. Harry's steps were slow, his right hand raising to rub at his eyes and then his cheeks. "You don't h-have to," he whispered, reaching the desk and opening the drawer.

Snape strained to hear the words, his eyes narrowing as he did. "Nor do you have to break the rules yet you continue to do so."

Removing the slipper, Harry closed the drawer back and allowed his arms to fall at his sides. "Just kinda happens," he muttered softly, moving back to stand in front of the man.

Snape held his hand out for the slipper. "I am not quite sure why you cannot understand that when something happens you need to come to me before handling the matter on your own. However, if it continues to happen you are going to experience my belt. Are we clear?"

It was a new threat, one Harry really didn't expect. "Y-yes sir," he whispered softly, holding the slipper out to the man. He wanted to doubt the man would actually do such a thing, but he couldn't put it past Snape either.

Snape could hardly help but feel shocked at the child's use of the title. It was such a rare occurrence. He reached a hand out, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him a step closer to him. "I want you to listen to me very carefully."

As he was pulled closer, Harry struggled to keep his emotions in control. The punishment hadn't even started yet! The new threat seemed enough to push the child to the edge though, and his breathing hitched slightly as he attempted to keep his tears at bay.

"This putting yourself in dangerous situations ends here. I care for you far too much. I absolutely refuse to allow behavior like this. Have you any idea what it would do to me if something happened to you?"

"I don't d-do it on purpose!" Finally a sob escaped the child's lips, both of his hands raising to hide his face. "I re-really don't!"

Snape gave a small sigh as he finally gave into his instincts. Setting the slipper on the table beside him he tucked his hands under Harry's armpits and lifted the boy, placing him on his lap. "I do not recall saying that you do so on purpose."

Harry rubbed at his face, still keeping his hands in place as his shoulders hitched. "I d-don't mean to... to get in trouble or anythin'," He hated disappointing Snape, and of course hated all the punishments he faced.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back. "You must learn to come to me or another adult. Had you come to me and told me about following the spiders you would not be in any trouble at all."

"You make it seem s-so easy," Harry whispered softly, soon moving his arms to wrap loosely around Snape's neck.

"It is easy Harry." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the child's back. "Why do you find it so difficult?"

"I hate when I disappoint you... and even if I admit something, you'd still be disappointed.." Harry rested his cheek against Snape's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Snape hummed softly at the words as he continued rubbing the boy's back. "Why would I have been disappointed about someone telling you to follow the spiders? Did something happen prior to that? Did you do something wrong?"

"I went out anyway to see Hagrid... you can't tell me you wouldn't of been still disappointed about that. 'Cause I still went out." Harry slowly relaxed as his back was rubbed, releasing a breath.

Snape looked down at the child at the words. "You went out past curfew to see Hagrid?"

Harry's shoulders hunched over slightly, slowly nodding. "Before we went into the forest. We didn't plan to go into the forest. Only to ask Hagrid something."

"Last evening you left the castle to go to Hagrid's but I assume he was not there and that was when you went into the forest?" Snape questioned. "Or are you telling me that you went to Hagrid's on a different occasion? A separate occurrence of sneaking out?"

"He was there... last night. For a little," Harry clarified softly.

Snape hummed at the admission. He would need to speak with Hagrid about allowing his child to visit him after curfew. "Was Hagrid aware that you went into the forest?"

"It's more complicated than that." Harry started, lifting his head up slightly. "He wasn't expecting us either."

Snape looked down at the child in his lap once more. "Do you care to explain it?"

"It goes back to further last night." He rested his cheek back down, staring down to his knee. "I found out Hagrid was blamed for the last attack like... fifty years ago? So I had to find out. So we went out to see him and ask."

Snape's fingertips gently tapped the small of the child's back. "Go on."

"And he really wasn't expecting us, and he seemed really nervous that we were there." Harry allowed his hand to move from Snape's shoulder and rest on his own lap. "I asked him about it but before he answered someone came and he told us to get under the cloak." Harry glanced up at Snape for a moment. "It was Fudge and Dumbledore and he was taken away. But he said for anyone who has questions to follow the spiders."

Snape was silent for several long moments before his fingers tapped Harry's back once more. "I see. Perhaps you should have come to me before you went to Hagrid? I certainly would not have been cross or disappointed if you had."

"I didn't think to. I just wa- wanted a quick answer because Hagrid would never hurt anyone." Harry's shoulders slouched slightly.

"I am inclined to agree with you." Snape's hand moved to rub the boy's back once more. "However that is the problem at hand Harry, you did not think to come to me. Instead you ran off, broke the rules, and put yourself in a dangerous situation."

"Sorry," Harry whispered softly, curling up slightly against Snape's front. "I just wanted to know."

"Your curiosity has landed you in this same position in the past." Snape's hand gently brushed over Harry's shoulder blades. "We have discussed how you need to come to me with it multiple times."

"It's just hard because I know what you'll say. That's it not my business, but it kinda is," Harry muttered softly, shifting his head under Snape's chin.

Snape rested his chin on top of the child's head. "Perhaps your business to know about. However, it is not your business to set off and try to fix." Snape's hand paused on the child's back to gently tap it once more. "You are not quite grown yet. You need to remember that. You can still easily go over my knee."

Harry slowly nodded from his spot, his arms soon wrapping around Snape's middle. "Okay," he whispered softly.

"I care for you too much Harry. I am not going to allow you to be so careless with your life." The man sighed softly, his chin still resting on Harry's head.

Harry grip tightened slightly at the words before one hand released the man to rub at his face. "I love you," he murmured softly, sniffing before he wrapped his arms back around his guardian.

Snape's head moved as he leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the boy's head. "I love you more than you know little boy." His hand moved to rub Harry's back once more. "Which is why I become cross with you when you do foolish things."

"I don't mean to do those things. It just works out like that," Harry muttered, blinking for a moment before closing his eyes.

"You need to learn how to stop and think Harry. You need to remember that I will never be cross or disappointed if you come to me and talk to me honestly." Snape adjusted the boy slightly on his knee.

Harry lifted his head slightly as Snape moved him before resting it back down after a moment. "I know. I will."

Snape was silent for a long moment before he gently nudged the boy's side. "Shall we get your spanking over with then?"

"No." Harry's body tensed once more, dread pulling back into his stomach. He had hoped, just a little, that it wouldn't happen. That their talk would of helped in some way.

Snape hummed softly at the reply. "You were out past curfew and in the forest. You also lied about it when I asked you." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's back. "What are we to do about all of that?"

"Can't I be on restriction? Or something else?" His grip tightened slightly before he released a slow breath. "Please? It was a bad enough night."

Snape raised an eyebrow, swallowing hard as he remained silent for several long moments, his fingers gently drumming on the boy's back.

Harry kept his eyes closed, bowing his head to rest on Snape's chest. "Please?" He asked again, softer this time.

"You are going to stay in your room today and tomorrow." Snape's fingers tapped the small back a bit more firmly. "After which you will be on restriction for quite some time."

Harry felt his shoulders relax at his sentence, nodding against Snape's chest in understanding. "Okay."

"Should something like this happen again Harry James..." Snape's words trailed off as he looked down at the child in his lap.

"It won't," Harry breathed, keeping his eyes closed as he felt Snape shift slightly.

"I am going to hold you to those words." Snape adjusted the child in his arms once more. "Something like this happening again will only lead me to believe that I was far too lenient putting you on restriction."

"I swear it won't." Harry shifted slightly on Snape's leg, his lips turning down into a small frown. "The day after tomorrow though, can I go see Hermione?"

Snape was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "You may visit her for thirty minutes. Not a minute more."

"Okay." Harry smiled softly, shifting himself down to rest between the arm of the chair and Snape's side.

Snape moved over slightly, giving his child more room. "Ten minutes and you are going to your room young man."

"Mn." The child rested one arm against Snape's chest. It was still early in the day, but his body was still exhausted from the night before.

"Absolutely not." Snape poked the child gently in the side. "Up and go now. You are not going to fall asleep out here."

"I'm not. I'm just resting," Harry uttered softly, shifting at the gentle poke in his side.

"I think that perhaps you should rest in your room." Snape poked his side once more. "Put the slipper away and go on. I will come check on you in a bit."

Harry pushed himself up with a heavy sigh, rubbing at his face for a moment. "Fine," he uttered softly, picking up the slipper from the side. He was grateful Snape actually listened to him. Well, his bum was grateful at any rate. He stepped over to the desk, placing the item back without a word on it. The child stretched his arms out, stepping down the hall and to his room to change.

Snape watched the child disappear down the hall before sighing softly. He sincerely hoped that he was doing the right thing by being lenient with the child.

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes later the man finally stood and moved down the hall. Knocking twice on Harry's bedroom door.

"C'm in," Harry called softly, having gotten under his covers and lying down to face the door. His arm was tucked under the pillow, his other hand idly rubbing the top of it.

Snape pushed the door open, raising an eyebrow as he spotted the child. "Back in bed before noon? Are you feeling ill?" The man walked across the room towards Harry, resting his hand on the boy's forehead.

"I'm just really really tired." Harry admitted softly, pulling his covers up to his chin. "My legs are still hurting."

"Why are your legs hurting?" Concern took over Snape's face as he sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"From running through the forest, they got a little scratched up." Harry stat up slightly, shifting the covers back to expose a leg. He pulled the pant leg up slightly, exposing a mess of scratches.

Snape frowned at the sight of them. "Honestly Harry, why didn't you say anything?" The man sighed as he stood. "I will be right back. Pants off please."

The man walked out of the boy's bedroom and down the hall to his supply closet, plucking a jar of salve from the top shelf.

"Well it's not a big deal is why!" Harry called after the man as Snape left the room. "It's just some scratches," he muttered softly as he shifted the pajama bottoms off.

"Scratches that you know I could heal," Snape countered as he walked back into the room. "If left alone they could become infected. There are plenty of bushes and vines in the forest that could do just that." The man sat down on the edge of the bed once more, unscrewing the lid from the jar.

Harry sighed as he leaned against his headboard, watching Snape unscrew the lid. "I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

Snape gave a soft sound of annoyance as he dipped his fingers into the salve and set to work on Harry's right leg, gently rubbing the salve in.

Harry took in a breath, shifting his leg slightly to expose parts of his leg easier to the man. "Sorry."

Snape hummed softly as he continued to work on the boy's legs. "How late were you up last night?"

"Like three maybe," Harry muttered softly, soon moving his left leg slightly.

Snape's eyes moved from the boy's leg to his face, as his hand paused. He gave the child a disapproving glare before his eyes moved back down and he set back to work. "You are taking a nap when I am done here."

"That's what I was going to do anyway," Harry pointed out as he raised the back of his hand to cover his mouth. He yawned widely before rubbing at his eyes.

Snape finished up on the boy's left leg as he picked up the lid for the jar, screwing it back on. "I will wake you in a few hours."

Sitting up, Harry pulled the pajama bottoms back up before he laid back under the covers. He gave a soft hum in reply, stretching out slightly before he rolled onto his stomach. "Alright."

Snape stood and took a step forward before leaning down and placing a gentle hand on Harry's head. "Do not forget that aside from using the lavatory you are to stay in this room." His voice was gentle.

Harry closed his eyes at the action, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Okay," he muttered, opening his eyes briefly to look up at his guardian.

Snape gently ruffled the child's hair for a moment before pulling his hand away. "Sleep well." He waved a hand causing the room to darken a considerable amount.


	53. Chapter 53

**August - Harry, age 8**

Snape sat in his armchair with a book in his hands. The storm outside continued to light up the parlor as though it were ten in the morning rather than close to ten at night.

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch hours earlier. The man had read the child several stories and the boy had drifted off in the process and Snape had carried him up to bed.

Snape was thankful that the child had played outside for the majority of the day making him tired. He was also thankful that Harry had fallen asleep before the storm. Harry was terrified of storms and if he had been even close to awake when this storm started over an hour ago there would have been no getting him to sleep.

Snape had tried everything in the past from explaining why storms happened the best he could to threatening to punish the child and everything in between. Nothing worked. Once he was worked up over a storm there was no calming him down until it passed.

Snape leaned back a bit further in his chair as he turned a page of his book.

* * *

Harry hadn't even noticed when Snape carried him up to his room, his breathing completely even as he shifted within his sheets. Thunder rumbled outside the house, the rain hitting the window as the wind kicked up slightly. The sound caused the child to jolt awake, looking around his room as panic quickly clouded his mind. He didn't remember falling asleep in his room.

His shoulders tensed as thunder rumbled, the child instantly scrambling out of bed and towards his door. Harry paused within the hall, stepping over to the stairs and peering down. The parlor was still lit. Snape was still up.

With a soft whimper, Harry slowly made his way down the stairs. His hand held tightly onto the bannister as he stepped onto the landing. "Snape..."

At the sound of the small voice, Snape looked up from his book. Spotting the child on the landing, be closed the book and set it on the table beside him. "Did the storm wake you?" He waved a hand calling Harry over to him with a small sigh. The man silently hoped that the storm would be over soon. The child had to be exhausted.

Harry quickly stepped over to the man, closing his eyes as he instantly leaned forward into Snape. His arms rose and wrapped tightly around his guardian as he whined once more.

"You are okay." Snape leaned forward hooking his hands under the child's armpits before he listed him and placed him on his lap. "It is just a little storm."

Harry curled into the man's front, his face tucking into the side of Snape's neck as he took in a shuddering breath. It wasn't a terrible storm, not like ones that had passed before, but that still didn't make him feel any better. The rain continued to hit against the glass, thunder rumbling in the distance. "I don't like it."

"It is nearly over." Snape's arms wrapped around the small child. "It cannot hurt you when you are safe inside. We have talked about that."

Harry didn't respond, blinking his eyes open as he listened to the pattering of rain against the home. The thunder had started to sound far away, yet his grip remained around Snape.

"You are perfectly okay." Snape's grip tightened just a bit as a large flash of lightning lit up the room. "It is just a little storm."

The child loosened his hold slightly, raising his left hand up to rub at his face. He felt exhausted from waking up so suddenly, whining once more as he wrapped his arms back around Snape. "Can't I sleep down heeeere?"

"Not tonight." Snape's grip on the child loosened allowing him to move his hand to gently rub Harry's back. "When the storm is over we will get you back up to bed."

Harry shook his head against Snape's chest, tucking his head under his chin firmly. "No," he muttered softly, eyes closing tightly.

"You are tired. You will be just fine." Snape's fingers gently tapped the small back. "When the storm passes we will get you all settled back down."

Harry remained where he was as the heaviest part of the storm slowly passed, leaving just a quiet rain in its wake. Still, the child nestled himself closer to his guardian. He didn't want to go back to bed. What if the storm came back?

"See now it has not thundered in nearly twenty minutes." Snape's hand had been resting on the small of Harry's back but now it moved to gently tap against his side. "I think perhaps it is time to get you back to bed little boy."

"No." Harry's voice was as firm as it could be, his hold tightening once more. He released a breath, blinking his eyes. "I don't want to, Snape."

Snape's hand gently patted the boys rear end before he moved his hands to hook them under Harry's armpits. The man stood with the child in his arms. "On occasion you have to do things that you do not want to do. You will be just fine."

"Snape noo!" Harry struggled as he was picked up, pushing against the man's shoulder with a loud whine. "Please! I can sleep down here!"

Snape paused in his steps as he looked down at the struggling child in his arms. His hand moved to tap the small backside a bit firmly. "What did I say? You are sleeping up in your bed and that is final. The storm has passed and you will be fine."

"Snaaape, what if it comes back?" Harry shifted at the tap, resting his hands on Snape's shoulder as he stared up to the man.

"It is not going to come back," Snape reassured the boy as he started towards the staircase. "However if for some reason it does I will come fetch you."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, glancing around the parlor as Snape moved to the stairs. "Wait!" He swallowed, his gaze moving to the kitchen. "I'm thirsty."

Snape paused in his steps once more as he looked down at the boy in his arms. The man was silent for a long moment before he gave a nod. Turning on his heel he headed in the direction of the kitchen. He moved over to the counter, sitting Harry down on it before he tapped the counter beside the boy causing a glass of water to appear.

Harry swung his legs idly as he was placed on the counter, sparing a glance up to the man. He forced a small smile as he took the cup, taking a small sip of the water. He wasn't thirsty at all, but he did not want to go back to bed either.

"Drink your water please. It is late and I want you back in bed." The man tapped Harry's knee gently.

Harry only gave a soft hum at the request, taking another small sip of water.

Snape raised a knowing eyebrow as he looked down at the child. "Are you done with your drink?"

Harry shook his head as he took another small sip of the water.

Snape reached a hand out tapping the boys knee a bit more firmly. "Stop playing around Harry. Either drink it properly or do not drink it at all."

"I'm not playing," Harry huffed, glaring tiredly up to his guardian. He looked down to the clear liquid, slowly moving it before his shoulders slouched down. Snape would just get upset at him if he didn't go to bed, but he didn't want to sleep! "Why can't I sleep down here?"

"Albus may be stopping over later this evening. Therefore you are sleeping in your bed where you belong." The man tapped the small knee once more. "Now either finish that water or put the glass down."

Slowly, Harry lowered the glass back down next to him onto the counter. He gave the man a pitiful look.

Snape gave the child a bit of a stern look before he picked him up once more. "Enough of this nonsense. It is late. The storm has passed. It is time for you to be back in bed little boy."

The child wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, whining as he perched his chin on the man's shoulder. "Don't be maaad."

"I am not cross with you," Snape adjusted the child in his arms as he walked out of the parlor and towards the staircase. "However, it is time for bed."

Harry fell silent as he stared past Snape, blinking as he struggled to keep a yawn at bay. The steady rain pattered against the roof, any sign of any storm long passed.

Snape started up the staircase as his hand moved to gently rub the boys back. "I think once you lie down you will be asleep within moments."

He gave a soft sound of complaint as Snape carried him up the staircase,shifting his head to rest closer to the man's neck. "Nuh- uh."

"We shall see." Snape stepped onto the second floor. "You look exhausted."

"You're exhausted," Harry shot back, raising a hand to rub at his face.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the cheek as he looked down at the child in his arms sternly. "Watch your cheek or you will go back to bed with a stinging backside."

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly at the scold, raising his head up slightly. "I gotta use the loo too," he declared, changing the topic completely.

Snape gave a nod as he set the child down on the ground. "Go on and then come right to you room."

Harry nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him firmly. He didn't even have to go. But he wasn't about to tell Snape that either. Instead, he simply decided to at least brush his teeth while he was in there.

Snape walked down the hall and into the child's room. He waved a hand causing it to illuminate the slightest bit before walking over You the bed and fixing the blankets.

* * *

Harry hovered within the bathroom, resting forward on the sink after brushing his teeth. Why didn't Snape understand he just didn't want to sleep? He also knew he couldn't stay hidden forever. Snape would eventually get him.

With a loud sigh, Harry finally pushed himself away from the sink and opened the door. He slowly padded down the hall and into his room.

Snape leaned over tapping the bed. "Come now. Come lie down please. Let's get you back to sleep."

Harry paused at his doorway, his shoulders slouching down. Despite his best effort a large yawn passed his lips as he made his way over to his guardian. "Can I at least have my owl?" He muttered softly, crawling up onto the bed and looking around the covers.

Snape's eyes scanned the bed before he took hold of the covers and pulled them down further. "Where is your owl?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, sitting on his knees as he looked around himself. He moved across the bed, looking down to the other side to see if the item had landed on the floor.

Nothing.

"Snaape," Harry started whine softly, sitting back slightly and looking back to the man.

A frustrated sigh escaped Snape's lips. "When did you last have it?"

"This morning." Harry sat down fully, crossing his legs as he pouted down to his covers. "I know I had it this mornin'."

"At breakfast?" Snape tried to remember if the small owl had been sitting next to Harry's plate hours earlier.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he moved across to the edge of the bed once more to look around.

"Stay in bed." The man pulled his wand from inside his cloak, waving it in the air silently. Seconds later the small owl appeared in front of the man dripping wet and dirty. Snape plucked it from the air, pinching it between two fingers as he frowned down at the child. "Did you forget it outside?"

Harry looked up as his owl was summoned, his face falling immediately. He thought he had brought it in and now it was ruined! The child raised a hand to rub under his eyes as tears welled up. "I-I guess."

Snape's frown did not leave his face. "You need to take better care of your belongings. Did you forget anything else out in the yard today?"

"I don't think so." Harry's chin quivered as he simply continued to stare at his beloved toy. It was completely ruined!

"I certainly hope not. If you cannot take care of your things I will not be buying things for you. Are we clear?" Snape gave the child a stern glare.

Harry nodded at the words, finally looking up to Snape with his blurred vision. "Y-Yeah." His left hand rubbed at his face, breath hitching.

Snape couldn't help but feel bad for the child. He adored his owl and forgetting it outside was clearly an accident. "If I fix your owl for you, are you going to remember to bring it inside the next time?"

Harry quickly nodded at the words, sniffing softly as his eyes settled back on the owl. "Y-you can fix it?"

"I can fix it," Snape nodded. "This time. If this happens again, this owl will go right in the trash bin." The man hardly meant the words. Harry cared about his owl immensely and Snape would never just toss it out. The child did not need to know that though. Harry needed to learn to take care of his things.

Several tears slipped down the child's cheeks at the words, taking in a sharp breath. He wasn't going to let his owl leave his sight again, that was clear. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, both palms rubbing at his face.

Snape nodded as he pointed his wand at the owl causing it to dry and clean itself. "Calm down. Your owl is as good as new." The man held it out to the child.

Harry reached out, carefully taking his owl from Snape's grasp. He pulled the toy close to his chest, hiding his face within the soft fur of it.

"Lie down." Snape leaned over and gripped the blankets, pulling them up slightly. "It is well past time for you to be asleep."

Harry held onto his owl tightly, resting his chin on the top of it as he stared at Snape. "I'm not tired."

"You look well past tired." Snape gave the child a knowing look. "Aside from that it is late. Now lie down please."

Harry kept Snape's stare for a long moment before he slowly moved and laid down. He held his owl tightly to his chest, looking up to Snape once more. "You... wouldn't really throw it away... would you?"

"If you are going to leave it outside in the rain and not care for it properly I certainly would." The man pulled the covers up over Harry's shoulders before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I-I didn't mean to." Harry looked back down to the top of his owl, rubbing his thumb against it idly.

"I do not recall stating that you did. However, it is your responsibility to take care of your things. What if an animal would have ran off with your owl and I could not summon it back?" The man reached out and gently tapped the small chin.

His grip only tightened, lifting his gaze up at the gently tap. "'M sorry."

"Do not let it happen again. Not with that owl or with any of your other things." Snape's hand gently tapped the child's side. "Roll onto your stomach."

Harry did as told, hiding his face within his pillow. The rain continued to patter steadily against his window and Harry only whined softly.

Snape fixed the blankets, tucking them around the boys shoulders before his hand moved to gently rub the small back. "I happen to think that you will be asleep in no time."

"Don't leave then," Harry requested softly, turning just slightly to be able to look over at Snape.

"After you fall asleep? I have already told you that Albus will be coming over." Snape's hand rested in the middle of the boys back.

The child gave a small whine, closing his eyes as he tightened his hold around his owl.

"What is this whining about?" Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boys back.

"I don't like storms! They're scarier at night. And what if it does come back?" Harry peered eyes open briefly to look up at Snape.

"It is not going to storm again tonight. However, if it does I will come back in." Snape tapped his fingers against the small back once more. "If I allow you to sleep in my bed will you stop with this whining and fighting to go back to sleep?"

At that, Harry slightly shifted himself to prop up onto his arm so he could face Snape better. He shrugged a shoulder, looking down at his owl. "I dunno, maybe."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "Yes or no Harry. You can either sleep in my bed or yours but you are going back to sleep."

Harry would of loved the comfort of at least being within Snape's room, yet the idea made him feel like such a baby. He shook his head slowly, lowering himself back down and holding his owl to his chest.

"Very well." Snape's hand moved to rub the small back once more. "Then close your eyes and go to sleep."

Harry did as requested, tucking his chin against his owl. He sniffed softly, turning slightly so his back was facing more towards Snape.

Snape gave a soft sigh as he continued to rub the small back. There was a slight rumble of thunder in the distance however Snape was certain that it was from the storm that had already occurred rather than another one. "Just try and relax. I know that you are tired."

The rumble in the distance certainly wasn't lost on the child as he sat up slightly on his arms. He stared towards the window before he looked back at Snape desperately. "Snaape.."

"It was just left over from the storm," Snape attempted to assure the child. "You are absolutely fine. Come now, lie back down."

"But..." Harry shifted his head to look towards the window once more. He simply curled his arms tighter around his owl as he slowly laid back down. "You don't know."

Snape's eyes moved to the small clock on Harry's bedside table. "I know that it is just after eleven at night and that you are heading in the right direction for a smacked bottom."

"Don't be mad," Harry muttered, reaching and pulling the covers up against his chin. However he fell silent at the threat, keeping his gaze turned away from Snape as he stared towards the window.

An exasperated sigh escaped Snape's lips as thunder rumbled once more, this time causing the house to shake slightly. "Sit up."

Without having to be told twice, Harry quickly sat up with his owl pressed tightly to his chest. He turned to the man, sitting up slightly on his knees.

Snape stood before leaning down and picking the boy up. He adjusted Harry in his arms before leaning back over to pick up his pillow and pull the blanket from the bed. "If I hear one more whine or if you refuse to try and sleep your coming right back to your bed with a smarting backside, regardless of whether it is thundering or not. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded against Snape's shoulder as his eyes closed tiredly, a soft hum passing his lips. He wrapped a free arm around his neck, yawning widely.

Snape started out of the boys room and towards the staircase. "I am moving you back to your bed when Albus arrives as well."

A small grin pulled at Harry's lips at the words, his arm tightening slightly as he nodded. "Thanks."

Thunder rumbled once more, this time a bit louder. "Just be aware of the terms. No more whining and no more stalling. It is bedtime."

Harry's grip only tightened, his smile fading instantly as he gave a small shudder. "It's scary though," he muttered softly, shifting his head under Snape's chin.

"I understand that." Snape started down the staircase. "I will stay right beside you until you are asleep. You will be just fine."

Harry hummed softly, eyes closing once more as thunder rumbled outside the house. He was exhausted, despite the storm brewing just outside. "Okay."

Snape stepped onto the main floor of the house, turning and walking into the parlor. He dropped Harry's pillow and blanket onto the couch before carefully setting the child down. Picking up the pillow he moved it to the end of the couch. "Lie down please."

Blinking as he was placed down, Harry rubbed at his face before lying down. He curled his legs up towards himself as he held onto his stuffed owl tightly.

Snape pulled the blankets up over the boys shoulders before sitting on the edge of the couch. "Roll onto your stomach." A flash of lightning lit up the parlor.

"Snaaape." Harry closed his eyes tightly, rolling over and hiding his face within his arm.

"I am right here." Snape placed a gentle hand on Harry's back. "You are safe in this house." The man's hand moved to gently rub between the boys shoulder blades. "Just relax."

Harry released a breath, rubbing his cheek against his pillow before he tucked his chin under his blanket. He blinked his eyes open, looking over his shoulder towards Snape as it to make sure the man was staying there with him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Snape's hand moved down Harry's back to rub the middle of it. "Just relax and go to sleep."

Releasing a breath, exhaustion finally won it's way over the child's mind. He gave a soft hum, muscles slowly relaxing before Harry drifted off completely.


	54. Chapter 54

**January - Harry, age 12**

Snape's eyes narrowed in on several students in his classroom, his child included. The assignment had been to quietly work on a study guide in preparation for an exam at the the end of the week. Quietly being the subjective word.

Most of his students were doing just that, however, a small handful could not manage to keep their mouths closed.

"Silence," Snape hissed fixing the group of them with a stern look. "Concentrate on your work."

Harry rested his cheek on his right hand, looking to his left where Neville sat. He was clearly struggling with the topic and the teen sat up slightly to lean over and help his friend.

They were speaking softly, Harry now resting his chin on his hand as he explained several things. His sentence was cut short by his guardian's tone and he cast a glare over to the man. "We are," he snapped towards him, lowering his gaze back down to the book.

"You are not to be working in pairs." Snape replied fixing his child with a stern glare despite the fact that the boy's head was down. "You should each be working on your own study guide. Not helping one another!"

It was only then that Harry moved from his position closer to Neville, who had his head bowed down as Snape spoke. "So we just let each other fail?" Harry muttered, looking back to his own work. Hermione hissed a soft "Harry!" in his direction, but he didn't listen. He didn't even look up at the man.

"Longbottom!" Snape thundered as he moved from his position at the front of the classroom down the aisle. "If you are having difficulty with the subject you may see me after class or later this evening. You may also ask your friends for assistance outside of my classroom." Snape stopped in front of his child's desk. "Potter!" He placed a hand on Harry's desk, drumming his fingertips loudly against the wood. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Harry glared at the hand on his desk, shifting his book slightly closer to himself. He didn't have to look up at the man to know the angry look that would be glaring down at him. Still, Harry felt defiance rise within him at the words. A soft, "Tch," passed his lips as he simply flipped a page.

Snape looked down at the boy, his eyebrow raising. "Something that you wish to say?"

Harry's fingers curled slightly. He knew it was a test as well as a warning. That didn't matter. Not then. "That I wasn't being cheeky, and only spoke the truth that you didn't want to hear." His voice was soft, as to be sure that at least the whole class wouldn't hear. The child looked up then, defiance clearly written on his face as he met Snape's gaze.

Snape's expression darkened as he heard several students around them gasp softly. "You will see me immediately after class." Snape was certain that he had never been so close to threatening his child in front of his classmates.

Harry didn't respond, simply looking back down towards his work. Slowly, his shoulders slouched down as what he said fully sunk in. "Yes Sir."

"You will also keep your mouth shut until then or you will be spending the rest of this class period waiting for me in my office. Is that understood?" Snape's voice was loud and stern as he moved back up towards the front of the classroom.

It was only as Snape's voice rose that Harry glared up to the man once more as he walked away. He didn't even bother with a response, biting his tongue and releasing a slow breath.

Snape stepped to the front of the classroom, turning around to watch his students once more. His eyes moved to the clock noting that it was nearly time to dismiss his class. Before his eyes settled in on Neville once more. The child looked absolutely lost as his eyes scanned the study guide. "Longbottom!" Snape thundered causing several students to jump including Neville. "You will report to my office immediately following dinner this evening!"

Snape watched as the child noticeably gulped and then nodded in agreement.

Harry's fingers curled slightly, his eyes glancing over to Neville briefly before lowering back to his own guide. He finished writing several more answers, lowering his quill down as he looked over his own words. There was no point in getting ready to leave, and he was not going to look up at his guardian either until the class was gone.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Snape dismissed his class. His eyes settling in on his child as the other students filed out of the room. When the door finally closed behind the last one, Snape moved to Harry's desk, standing over the boy and glaring down at him. He cleared his throat, waiting patiently for Harry to look up at him.

Slowly, the teen closed his potion book and moved it over to the side, stealing a glance up to Snape as the man towered over him. He took in a breath before slowly releasing it as looking back to the top of the table. He hated seeing the man's face so angry at him.

"I think that perhaps we should discuss your atrocious behavior in my office young man." Snape's tone was stern as he leaned down and reached out firmly tapping the small chin.

Harry shifted his head away from the tap, standing without a word towards Snape. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man again, he simply picked up his book and satchel before standing. He took in another breath, willing his emotions to remain at bay as he moved across the class and towards Snape's office.

Snape forced himself to resist the urge to land a stinging swat to the trouser clad backside as he followed the boy towards his office. "I have not seen you behave so poorly in my classroom in years young man." Snape could not help but his angry tone.

"You were the one getting angry for no reason." Harry simply hissed his own response, placing his bag on the ground next to the chair. He folded his arms defiantly, turning to glare at the man.

"Did I tell the class to work quietly?" Snape questioned sternly as he leaned down putting his face much closer to his child's.

The child rested his hands against the arm of the chair, staring up at Snape. "And we were. Whispering is still being quiet."

"Do not act as if you do not know what my words meant." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin firmly despite the fact that he was already looking at him. "The rest of your class could follow my simple instruction and keep their mouths closed. You and Longbottom however, somehow found that too difficult."

"You still over reacted." Harry shifted his head away from the tap, his arms folding over his chest. "I was quietly helping him. You scare him enough."

"Forgive me Harry, I was unaware that you are a Professor of Hogwarts and that it is _your_ job to help Longbottom during class when you should be concentrating on your own work." Snape reached out and took the child by the hand before walking to the chair in front of his desk. The man sat down, gently yet firmly pulling Harry to stand in front of him.

"It's not like he was going to just ask you for help and I never even made it seem like I'm a Professor." Harry felt himself tense as he was pulled to the man. "I was just helping him. You could of gone about calling us out all differently if you really had to."

Snape raised a stern eyebrow as he reached around the child landing a swat to his rear end. "Watch your cheek young man!" Snape snapped. "How dare you stand here and attempt to tell me how to handle my classroom!"

Harry took in a sharp intake of breath, taking a half step away from the man at the smack. "You don't have to yell," he replied, a hand reaching back to rub at his bottom.

"You'll be lucky if I don't bend you over my desk and take a ruler to that cheeky backside of yours." Snape reached out pinching Harry's school robe between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling the child back towards him. "I sincerely hope that you do not behave for your other Professors they way in which you did for me today."

Harry shook his head at the words, blinking. "I was just trying to help! You really didn't have to get all angry like that," he muttered, arms once more folding over his chest. To him, he was completely in the right! A blind man could tell Neville was terrified of his guardian, and he had only been whispering!

Snape's eyes narrowed on the child. "You are dangerously close to having that backside of yours warmed little boy." Snape reached around the child tapping his rear end firmly. "I asked you to remain silent in class and you refused to listen. That is the end of it."

Harry opened his mouth to say more before he closed it a second later. His stubborn gaze fell to Snape's knee. He shifted uncomfortable at his slightly stinging bum."Mmn." He raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes before lowering it back down, blinking several times. "You don't have to be so mean in class," the child finally muttered.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees. "I do not believe that I was _mean_ to you until you refused to listen and then answered with cheek when I told you to stop."

Harry once more looked ready to say something to the man before he simply released a loud huff of breath. His shoulders slouched down as he looked downward to his trainers. "Sorry." His tone was short, clearly still aggravated from the whole situation.

"You sound far from sorry." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin. "If you are able to speak calmly and without your cheek, I will listen to your frustrations."

"I've told you." Harry raised his eyes up, looking much more exhausted than defiant. "Neville is scared to even be around you, Dad." He frowned at the words. "I was just helping him know where to find the answers, and I was trying to be quiet about it."

Snape nodded at the words. "You do not think it would be beneficial to him to learn how to ask me for help when it is needed?"

"Yeah but..." Harry shook his head slightly. "I just dunno if he will. No one believes me when I tell them you aren't really that bad. I mean now Ron and Hermione know a little. But, even last year they weren't sure."

"It is quite important that he, as well as any other student, learns to stand up and speak for themselves. Regardless of how well you may do in my class Harry, I am the Professor, not you." Snape tapped the small chin once more.

"I never said I was, or try to be." Harry released a hard breath, shaking his head once more. "I was helping a friend. That's all."

Snape nodded once more. "Which is absolutely fine on your own time. Not when you are in my classroom and I have asked the class to work in silence." The man sat up straight once more. "Why do you think I told Longbottom to come see me after dinner this evening?"

"To help?" Harry tested softly, as if he was unsure of the reasoning. His defiance from earlier continued to slip, blinking tiredly as he raised a hand to rub under his glasses.

"Precisely." Snape gave his child a serious look. "I was more than aware, long before your impromptu tutoring session, that Longbottom needs extra assistance."

The child lowered his gaze down towards Snape's knees, a muttered, "Sorry," passing his lips once more.

Snape hummed softly at the apology. "What are we to do about your misbehavior in class? Perhaps you need a discussion with the wooden spoon as a reminder to listen?" Snape reached out and tapped the child's chin.

Harry shook his head, moving back a step as he swallowed. "Don't," he whispered, keeping his gaze down despite the tap on his chin.

Snape reached out and tapped the small chin once more, a bit more firmly. "Perhaps we need to bend you over my desk for a dose of the ruler?"

"No!" His head rose at the words, studying Snape's face as he took in a sharp breath. "No."

Snape raised a stern eyebrow as he reached around the child landing a hard swat to his trouser clad backside. "You may also see me in my classroom after dinner where you will be scrubbing cauldrons for an hour."

The child jumped slightly at the swat, his chin quivering just slightly as he nodded. A soft, "Yes Sir," passed as he lowered his gaze once more to the floor.

"Perhaps your presence while I am working with Longbottom will help the boy refrain from fearing that I am about to chop him up for ingredients?" Snape leaned forward and down in an attempt to see his child's face.

At those words, a small smile twitched at the child's lips. He looked up at Snape then, the grin remaining. "Maybe."

"In the future you will refrain from speaking to me in a cheeky tone in my classroom." Snape gave the boy a serious look.

"I won't." Harry shook his head as he spoke, releasing a soft sigh. "Promise, Snape."

Snape nodded. "You should be aware that I expect a perfect grade on your exam if you are spending your study time to attempt to teach other students."

"Fine." It was a challenging tone, though his grin remained. He would do amazing on the exam, just to prove his own point to the man.

"Fine," Snape repeated the word with a nod. "Anything less than perfection will land you on restriction."

Harry gave a nod, raising his chin slightly with a small huff. "I'll rival even Hermione's then." His arms folded, nodding once more at his own challenge.

Snape gave an approving nod at the words. "That would be more than acceptable." The man leaned back in his chair slightly. "Now tell me Harry, why is it that Longbottom is so terrified of me?"

Harry shifted, forcing a small grin at the question. "You're not exactly the nicest Professor I guess."

"It is not my job to be _nice_. However, I do not recall ever being particularly mean to Longbottom. I am sure he would disagree though I only call on him so often to see if he is grasping the material." Snape leaned back further in his chair, eyeing his child carefully.

"You... snap, more than just call on him." He eyed the man in return, swallowing. Snape had already told him not to tell him how to teach, but he couldn't help but feel he was doing so right then.

"There are times when he is not trying. When he is not paying attention. I am not going to coddle him or any other student Harry. I have snapped at others just the same, even you," Snape could hardly help but defend himself.

"Yeah well, I grew up with you." He shrugged a shoulder, smiling more. "Not everyone is the same, dad."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Do you have homework from Transfiguration or Charms this evening?"

"A little Charms." Harry rested back against the man's desk, looking down at the top of it. "Not too much."

"You should finish it before dinner as you are serving detention after," Snape reminded the child.

The child's smile faded, his shoulders slouching slightly. "Okay," he muttered softly, pushing himself away from the desk as moving away from standing in front of his guardian.

"If you want to sulk over your punishment you can certainly fetch the ruler out of my top desk drawer and skip detention this evening." Snape stood from his chair as he looked over at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Harry turned as he heard Snape stand, shaking his head rapidly. "No, it's fine," he quickly stated, releasing a slow breath as he picked up his school satchel.

"As I thought it might be." Snape moved around his desk, sitting down behind it. "Are you planning on doing your homework here or are you going up to your dormitory?"

"Can I down here?" He visibly relaxed as Snape sat down once more, running his fingers over the strap of his book bag. "It shouldn't take too long."

"You may." Snape pulled a stack of exams that needed grading towards him. "Your classes are going well I take it?"

Harry smiled at the words, moving to sit in the chair across from the man and scooting abit closed to the desk. "Yeah. I mean... Defense is pretty dumb right now," he muttered, rolling his eyes at the thought of Lockhart.

"Regardless of your feelings towards it I still expect a good grade." Snape picked up a red quill as his eyes began moving over the first exam.

Harry raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes with just a soft sound before lowering it back down and adjusting his glasses. Reaching, he opened up his book bag and removed his Charms book. He turned on the chair, folding his legs over one arm of it while he rested the book up against his legs. A large yawn passed the child's lips as he opened the book.

Snape's eyes drifted up to the child as he yawned. "How late were you up last night?"

Harry gave a soft hum, resting the side of his head on the back of the chair as he looked at his book. "I just didn't sleep well," he muttered softly, chewing on the inside of his lip as he kept his gaze to the book. He was sure Snape would think he was mental about the voice, or not even believe him.

Snape's eyes remained on the child as he spoke once more. "Why didn't you sleep well? What caused that?" Over the years he had learned to read the child like a book. The chewing on his lip, the muttering, were signs that this was more than just being unable to sleep.

"I just woke up a few times. Guess was just some dreams." He released a sigh, his shoulders relaxing. "And it was too late to come down to you about it," Harry offered, looking over to Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You are sure it was just that?"

At the question, Harry extended his legs out slightly so his book lowered down. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the chair. Snape always knew. Even if he told the man yes, he wouldn't believe him and he had barely gotten around getting punished. Lying would only seal further punishment and it would not be school related. "I mean... doesn't really matter anyway."

Snape set his quill down. "If something kept you up half the night it absolutely does matter." His fingers tapped gently against his desk. "Come now Harry. What is it?"

Harry ignored the tapping on the desk, closing his book and placing down on the top of his satchel carefully. "I don't even know what it is though." He spoke softly, resting his arms over his stomach as he shrugged a shoulder.

"You do not know what _what_ is exactly?" Snape crooked a finger at the child before pushing his chair back from his desk slightly.

At the sound of Snape's chair moving, Harry looked back to the man to notice the motion for him to move. With a sigh, the child unfolded from his position and stood. Slowly, he moved around the desk to stand in front of the man, once more shrugging.

"I just thought I heard someone talking last night, it was like an echo. But I must have just been tired is all," he quickly explained, his arms folding around his middle.

As Harry spoke, Snape cleared a space on his desk, moving papers out of the way. His hands hooked under the child's armpits before he lifted him and set him down in front of him. "What did you hear this person saying?"

"It was too far away. Sounded really... I don't know. It didn't sound normal." Harry shook his head as Snape lifted him on the desk, his hands resting on his legs.

"What do you mean it did not sound normal?" Snape questioned as his hands rested on each side of the boy's legs. "Did it not sound human?"

Harry gave a small grimace as he thought back. No, it really didn't not like any human he had heard at least. He finally shook his head at the question, looking up to his guardian. "Unless they were really sick."

Snape was quiet as he thought these words over. "Was last night the first time you heard this voice?" He locked eyes with the child.

Harry met Snape's gaze, studying his guardian for a moment before he broke the look. "I mean... like that, yeah. I've heard _something_ when walking to classes, but I just thought it was castle making some noises."

"It was not a voice that you heard before?" Snape's hand moved to gently tap the boys knee.

"It didn't really talk before. But it all sounded the same. I don't know!" The child gave a frustrated sound, bowing his head down into his hands. He knew he'd sound crazy! "It's all just nothing."

"It is not nothing." Snape's fingertips tapped the knee once more. "If it is bothering you it is far from nothing."

"It sounds mental," Harry whispered down into his hands, shifting his legs slightly. "Maybe I'm just imagining it."

Snape's hand moved to tap the boys chin gently. "Do you think that you are imagining it?"

Harry's hands lowered down to rest on his lap, glancing up at Snape at the tap on his chin. He slowly shook his head no, sighing softly.

"I did not think so." Snape's voice was soft before he sighed. "You are sleeping down in our quarters tonight."

The child took in a breath, ready to argue against the idea before he sighed heavily. He was going to be down here anyway. "Alright." He bowed his head down, slowly moving a leg back and forth.

"If you hear anything tonight, regardless of the time, I expect to be woken up. Are we clear?" Snape tapped the boys knee once more.

Harry slowly nodded, sighing once more. "I will," he assured softly, looking up to the man.

Snape nodded as he leaned forward, putting his own face much closer to his child's. "Do not feel childish for doing so. If it is bothering you and causing you to lose sleep than it is not nothing."

Once more, Harry nodded with a soft, "Okay." Snape knew him too well, the man knew he was going to feel childish waking him up at night. Over something that he couldn't even explain!

Snape gave another nod as he once more reached out and hooked his hands under the boys armpits, lifting him and setting him back on the ground. "You grow any more and I won't be able to do that any longer," Snape mused softly.

The child smiled at the words, moving forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck. He hid another yawn into his arm before he gave a soft hum. "So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I do not think that you are crazy," Snape confirmed softly as his hand moved to gently rub Harry's back. "You know better than that."

Harry perched his chin on Snape's shoulder, eyes closing. "I know," he muttered softly, nodding as he spoke.

"You are going to bed right after your detention." Snape's hand tapped the small of Harry's back gently was he spoke before moving back up it once more. "I do not want to hear one word of argument about it."

"That'd be so early though." He pulled away slightly, a hint of a whine entering his tone as he stared at the man. "I'll be fine, really."

"One early night will not kill you." Snape gave the boy a firm look. "You will be thankful tomorrow for a good night's rest."

Harry's shoulders slouched at the words, a sigh passing his lips as he looked down towards Snape's knees. "Fine," Harry muttered once more. There was no sense in arguing, not right then at least.

"I hardly think making you go to bed early qualifies as abuse." Snape tapped the boys back softly.

"I didn't say that." Harry leaned back into the man's chest, resting his cheek back down on Snape's shoulder. "I just don't think I need to."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "We will see how you are after your detention then. How is that?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, pulling away and leaning against the desk. "That's a better deal, thanks dad."

Snape hummed once more as he reached out and tapped the small chin. "Go finish your homework so that we may go to The Great Hall for dinner please."

Harry moved back around the desk, going back to the chair. Sitting back down, he picked up his book once more while laying across the seat.

Snape turned back to his desk, pulling the pile of papers that needed grading back towards him. He picked up his red quill once more, setting back to work with a small sigh.

* * *

Snape looked up from his book as he heard the noise from down the hall. Having sent Harry to bed shortly after his detention, the child had been asleep for nearly four hours now. The man stood, moving down the hallway at a quick pace. Pausing outside of Harry's bedroom door to listen more carefully. If he wasn't awake he certainly did not want to wake him.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he walked slowly within his room, frowning as he hit a few spots on the floor that creaked under his feet. He froze in his spot, taking in a breath before he walked once more. He stared up to the ceiling, listening to the hissing sound coming from above him- at times it sounded like even a growl.

Snape pushed the bedroom door open, his eyebrow raising as he saw his child slowly walking around the room. "What are you doing?"

"I hear it." Harry paused at the far wall, resting a hand on the stone as his gaze followed down the wall and towards the floor. The child visibly paled as he took in a breath. Whatever it was, finally spoke in a terrifying tone. A soft word, Harry wasn't even too sure if he heard it properly. "It... said 'kill'... that's all it said."

"You can still hear it now?" Snape's tone was soft as he stepped into the bedroom. He moved over towards Harry, an eyebrow raised.

The child nodded, staring across the room towards the floor. "It's further away now." He glanced up to Snape as the man approached, worry instantly covering his face. "You didn't hear it? It was so clear!"

Snape was silent for a long moment as he listened carefully. A frown took over his lips as he shook his head. "I did not hear anything."

Panic started to set in within the child's mind, looking around the walls as he took in a breath. "But it was so clear!" He pressed once more, moving past the man and towards the far side of the room where the voice had faded. "I swear!"

"I believe you," Snape assured the child softly as he followed Harry across the room, listening carefully.

"How can you? You didn't hear it!" Harry released a breath, looking down to the floor. "It was above... then it went down the wall and under the floor."

"I believe you because I trust you." Snape's tone was calm as he stepped closer to the wall, placing his ear against it.

"You don't hear anything?" Harry looked to the wall. In the distance he could still make out a low rumble before it disappeared completely. His shoulders slouched down. "It's gone."

Snape shook his head as he moved away from the wall. "I did not hear anything." He reached a hand out placing it on Harry's forehead as if checking for a fever.

The child moved his head away at the touch, shaking it. "You _don't_ believe me!" Harry folded his arms around himself as he moved across the room back towards his bed.

Snape sighed softly as he moved towards the boys bed, looking down at him. "I _do_ believe you Harry."

Harry shook his head, sitting down and pulling his legs up to his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around his knees, resting his forehead down within them. Tears of frustration burned at his eyes as he stared down into the cloth of his pajama pants, closing them tightly soon after. "No one else can hear it," Harry whispered softly, taking in a slow breath before releasing it.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to gently touch Harry's arm. "I believe you. I apologize for making you feel as though I did not. I had to be certain though."

"I would tell you if I felt sick," Harry snapped, shifting away slightly as he tightened his arms around his legs. He sniffed, raising his head just enough to allow a hand to rub at his wanted nothing more than to believe that Snape believed him- but he simply couldn't! How could he?

"I do not doubt that you would." Snape pulled his hand back towards himself, a look of hurt taking over his features. "I said I believe you. I also believe that I apologized for making you feel as though I did not."

Harry's breath hitched, raising his head slowly to rest his chin upon his knees as he stared down towards the floor. "Sorry," Harry whispered softly, blinking several times.

"It is okay." Snape moved a bit closer to the child, his hand reaching out to rest on top of his foot. "I can certainly understand why you are frustrated."

His gaze shifted to the hand on his foot before glancing over to the side and resting his cheek down. "I sound crazy."

"You do not sound crazy." Snape shook his head. "I only wish I understood better."

Harry tightened his hold slightly once more, tucking his head into his arm. "I don't even understand." His left hand raised, rubbing at his cheeks once more.

"I would like to speak to Albus about this. He may have some insight as to what you could be hearing and why." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boys foot. "There must be some answer to this."

Slowly, Harry moved closer to the man and leaned against his guardian's arm. His cheek shifted to rest against Snape's shoulder, one arm unfolding to wrap against Snape's. "I don't like this."

"I am not particularly fond of it either," Snape replied softly. His hand moved to rest on his child's knee. "However, we will figure it out."

Harry's hold tightened around Snape's arm slightly, closing his eyes. "What if Dumbledore doesn't know?"

"Then I will find someone who will know. Though I would be surprised if Albus does not have some idea of what it could be." Snape wrapped an arm around the child pulling him a bit closer to his side.

Harry lowered his legs back down, his arms soon shifting to wrap around Snape's middle tightly. "I'm not tired anymore," he spoke softly, closing his eyes.

Snape sighed softly as he glanced over at the clock. "It is near midnight. You should get back to sleep. You will be miserable tomorrow." His tone was soft.

The child only shook his head against Snape's arm. "I don't want to go to bed right now. I just can't."

Snape was silent for a moment before the hand that was wrapped around the child gently tapped his side. "Perhaps you should bring your pillow and blanket and come lie on the couch?"

Harry fell silent as well, curling closer against the man. "I don't want to hear it again," he muttered softly, sparing a glance over to his pillow.

"I will stay with you." Snape's hand tapped the boys side once more. "Come now, get your pillow. I will get your blanket for you."

Harry sighed softly, pushing himself away and standing from his spot. He moved and grabbed his pillow, holding it to his chest as he glanced around the room for a moment.

Snape stood, pulling the blanket from the bed and draping it over his arm. "You will be okay Harry. If you hear it again, let me know immediately." Snape placed a gentle hand on the boys back leading him towards the door. "We will speak with Albus first thing tomorrow."

Allowing himself to be lead out, Harry rubbed his thumb slowly over the case of his pillow. "Okay," he whispered softly, stepping over to the couch as the pair entered the parlor once more.

"I am sure that there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this." Snape led the boy down the hall towards the parlor. "We will figure it all out."

Once they entered the room, Harry placed his pillow at the end of the couch and sighed once more. "Sure," he whispered, sitting down.

"Just calm down." Snape placed the blanket at the end of the couch. "Perhaps some warm milk?"

Harry gave a nod at the words, staring towards the fireplace. "And some honey?" The request was soft, just above a whisper as he looked back towards Snape.

Snape nodded as he leaned down and tapped the table causing the boys request to appear. The man moved around the table, sitting down next to his child. "Just try and relax. You are fine. It will all be fine."

A small smile graced the child's lips as he leaned forward and picked up the slightly warm cup. He leaned back against Snape's side, pulling his legs up onto the couch.

Snape wrapped an arm around the child as he leaned back against the couch. "Perhaps we should talk about something else? Get your mind off of it."

Harry took a small sip of the milk, sighing as he slowly nodded. "Yeah." He stared down to the liquid, swirling it before taking another sip.

"Is there anything that you would like to discuss?" Snape's finger gently rubbed against the boys elbow.

Harry continued to take several small sips before he spoke softly. "Not really. I just keep thinking maybe I really am crazy."

"You are not." Snape's fingers tapped against the elbow. "You are far from it actually."

"If you say so." Harry took a longer sip before leaning and placing the cup down. His head shifted back, resting against Snape's shoulder.

"I do," Snape nodded, tapping the small elbow once more. "I would know, I did raise you. Did I not?"

"I mean... yeah." Harry sighed, raising his hand to rub at his face before a large yawn passed his lips. "Doesn't mean that can't change."

"You are not crazy Harry. You are remarkable and a bit cheeky at times but far from crazy." Snape's head shifted, his chin resting on top of the boys head.

Harry's own head shifted slightly, tucking closer to Snape's chest as he only offered a shrug at the words. "I'm just sayin'... what if Dumbledore doesn't have an answer?"

"As I already said, if he does not we will find someone who does. There are several people who have been in this castle for quite a number of years. I am sure that someone will know something." Snape's thumb rubbed the child's elbow. "I thought that we had decided to discuss something else?"

A small grin crossed Harry's lips at that as he shrugged a shoulder. "I told you it was all I could think about."

Snape hummed softly. "I have to travel in the near future, over a weekend, for some ingredients. If you like, perhaps you could join me."

"Like I would say no," Harry huffed softly, a yawn escaping once more before he rubbed his cheek against the man's front.

Snape's free hand reached over and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over the child as well as himself. He leaned a bit further back on the couch, bringing Harry with him before he waved a hand causing the lights to dim a considerable amount. "I have to go to Switzerland. We would be there overnight."

As Snape moved, Harry's arms wrapped loosely around his guardian's middle. His head rested on Snape's chest, giving a soft hum as the blanket draped over him. "I want to go."

"You may join me." Snape's eyes closed as he gave a soft hum. "As long as you remember to behave and follow the rules while we are gone."

"I will," Harry whispered softly, shifting so his chin was tucked under the covers. "I love you," Harry whispered, yawning once more.

Snape's eyes opened before he moved his head, placing a kiss on the side of the boys head. "I love you very much." His tone was soft as he laid his head back, his eyes closing once more.


	55. Chapter 55

**January - Harry, age 13**

Harry rushed down the hall, cloak in arm as he moved towards the stairs that led down to the dungeon. Malfoy had saw him, there was no doubt in his mind. He had looked directly at him within Hogsmeade. Now Harry knew it was a race against time. The tunnel back from Honeydukes was a long one, and he wasn't sure he would make it back before Malfoy.

His footsteps echoed against the walls as he walked down quickly, his heartbeat pounding within his ears. Harry could only hope that even if Malfoy got to Snape before him, that he wouldn't actually believe the other.

* * *

Snape made his way out of his office moments after the blonde boy left. His mind was completely consumed with his child.

Snape did not want to blindly believe the Malfoy child. He knew the history between the pair of boy's. Malfoy could easily lie in an attempt to get Harry in trouble. But then, Snape knew his child well. If Harry was lying he would know it.

The man raised an eyebrow as he spotted the boy down the hall, rushing down the staircase. Snape paused waiting patiently for Harry to come to him.

Harry's footsteps slowed when he touched the floor, his eyes catching sight of the man. He forced a grin, adjusting the cloak over his arm while approaching Snape.

"Hey Snape." The teenager took notice that right then, Snape didn't look exactly upset. Maybe he did beat Malfoy down here.

"Harry," Snape nodded as he forced himself to remain calm. He refused to jump to any conclusions when it came to his child. "Where have you been all morning?"

"The Owlery." The lie slipped out so easily, it even surprised Harry. He only hoped Snape didn't notice his surprise. "I wanted to see Hedwig," he continued after a moment.

A look of disappointment spread across Snape's features as he raised an eyebrow at the child. "The Owlery?"

Harry nodded, releasing a breath as he forced his shoulders to relax. He studied Snape's face for a moment before glancing away from the look. Surely he didn't know.

The disappointment turned to sternness as he glared at the boy. "I think you and I need to have a bit of a discussion." He reached out and gripped the back of the boy's neck firmly before turning on his heel and guiding him towards their quarters.

Harry knew the grip, all to well. Snape had been told and didn't believe him. "Dad." He attempted to shift away from the hold on his neck, shifting his head slightly.

Snape's grip tightened as the boy tried to pull away. "Absolutely not." He waved a hand causing his parlor door to open before walking in, his grip not faltering in the slightest.

"Let go," Harry hissed slightly, moving a hand up to lightly push against the man's arm. He glared down towards the floor, shifting uncomfortably as he tossed his cloak onto the couch.

Snape let go of his grip on the back of the boy's neck, moving the same hand to grip onto Harry's upper arm. His other hand came down in a stinging smack across the jean clad backside. "Into the corner." Snape let go of his grip on the child. "Where you may stay until you are ready to tell me the truth."

The teenager gritted his teeth as he was released, turning and resting one hand on his backside. There was no helping the glare that crossed his face as he stared at the man. "And why don't you believe me?"

"I have been your guardian for quite some time Harry James and if there is one thing I am certain of it is what guilt looks like on your face." Snape returned the boy's glare with one of his own. "We both know where you were today and you know that another student told me of your whereabouts." The man took a step closer to Harry. "Turn out your pockets." He knew his child. There was not a chance that a trip to Honeydukes hadn't been included in his misbehavior. Harry always shoved the wrappers into his pockets, leaving them for the house elves to clean out.

When Snape stepped closer, Harry took a half step back. He could feel his face turn pale at the command, shaking his head slightly as he lowered his eyes. His map. Sure it was clear right now, but how was he going to explain having just some parchment? "I don't want to."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words before his lips set into a tight line. He took the step to put himself right next to Harry before grabbing the boy by the arm. He led him across the parlor, planting him firmly in the corner before his hand came down in a second hard swat. "Do not move."

Harry initially tried to move away from his guardian before his arm was grabbed. "Snape..." his words were quickly interrupted as he was placed in the corner and a stinging smack met his backside. He released a breath, closing his eyes before he stared down towards the floor.

"Allow me to guess that in your pocket is at least one, but likely more, wrappers that came from Honeydukes." Snape landed another swat to the boy's rear end. "Aside from that you do not often take your cloak when you visit the Owlery, do you little boy?"

"Stop," Harry muttered, shifting at the smack that landed once more. He took in a sharp breath before slowly releasing it. He didn't bother answering, there was no point.

Snape shook his head despite the fact that the boy could not see him. He leaned down, putting his mouth next to Harry's ear before swatting his child's backside once more. "No _you_ stop young man!" Snape landed another hard swat to the boy. "Tell me Harry, what is the penalty for lying?"

Tears started to burn at Harry's eyes, glaring down to the floor as he raised his left hand to quickly brush at his tears. "Slipper," Harry whispered, turning his head slightly away from Snape after the man had leaned down.

"You can stand there and think about exactly that." The man stood up straight resisting the urge to land another smack. He moved across the parlor and sat down in his armchair, his eyes narrowing in on the back of his son's head.

Harry took in a breath, slowly releasing it once more before he gave a sniff. He hated that Malfoy rated him out. Of course he would! He was probably laughing knowing he had to face Snape. With a soft sound, Harry folded his arms as he continued to glare towards the floor.

"Absolutely unacceptable," Snape hissed from his spot in his armchair, unsure if Harry would even hear him. "You were told at least a hundred times."

"What? That I'm trapped in the castle?" The words passed his mouth before he even realized it, taking in a breath. "Sorry."

"That it is not safe for you to be there Harry!" Snape glanced up at the clock hardly caring that the child still had a good twenty minutes left. "Bring your disobedient backside over here."

Harry turned, blinking as tears burned at his eyes before he slowly walked over to the man. He stopped just within arms distance, raising his hand once more to brush away a stray tear.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?" Snape raised a hand and crooked a finger at the teenager before pointing firmly to the ground directly in front of him.

Harry sighed, moving closer to Snape with a small nod. "Yeah... I went there," he admitted softly, keeping his arms folded around his middle.

"Why?" Snape nearly yelled the word. "What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to just get out for a little." Harry nearly moved away at the tone, closing his eyes tightly. "I had my cloak. I was fine."

"You just do as you please then?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow. "Perhaps I should do as I please and slipper your backside until my arm grows tired?"

"Don't," Harry muttered softly, shaking his head as opened his eyes and stared down towards Snape's shoes.

Snape reached out a hand, tapping the boy's chin firmly. "Another lesson you learned when you were six, just as you learned lying was not acceptable. Get your eyes off the floor!"

Harry shifted his chin away, raising his head as he released a breath. He was clearly frustrated about this whole year and hated that it wasn't even safe for him to leave the castle.

"Every blasted rule I have ever given you has been to keep you safe and you know it!" Snape hissed. "This was no different!"

The teenager continued stare stubbornly at the man, his chest raising before falling slowly. "I know."

"Then why would you blatantly ignore this rule and do as you please?" Snape asked in an exasperated tone.

"You don't understand." Harry took in a breath once more, his gaze shifting to the side before he looked back. "It's not fair that I'm stuck in the castle and you know it. There's other teachers there and it's always crowded. You honestly think something would happen in a crowd of people?"

Snape nodded at the words, forcing his temper to calm. "I think if Black wanted you he would hardly care that there was a crowd."

"So not like he's deadly to other people but just to me?" Harry challenged, swallowing heavily.

"I am not responsible for keeping others safe." Snape glared at the child. "I am responsible for keeping you safe."

"As a teacher, isn't it your responsibility too?" Harry knew that he was walking on eggshells. He knew exactly what Snape meant but still, he couldn't help but challenge the man's words.

"As a teacher it is to some degree," Snape responded through gritted teeth. "However I am not the Headmaster and cannot prevent Hogsmeade trips from happening. The only thing I can do is prevent you from going."

Harry finally turned his head away, glaring off to the side as his shoulders slouched at the words. "Sorry," he muttered softly. "It's just not fair."

"You were never told that life would be fair Harry." Snape reached out and tapped the teenager's chin firmly.

Harry's chin rose slightly at the tap, shifting his body away slightly. "No, but mine is less fair. And you know it is," he replied softly, his arms resting around his middle.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, once more finding himself working hard to keep his temper under control. "Have you any idea how dangerous what you did today was? Anything could have happened. I am doing everything I can to make sure that you are safe. You're fighting me every step of the way is not helpful in the least."

"Nothing would of happened Snape. I would be okay in a huge crowd. I would! Especially with my cloak." Harry studied the man's face.

"You do not know that!" Snape replied angrily. "Aside from that you obviously were not being careful if you were seen."

The teenager nearly rolled his eyes at the words. "Well I can't hide myself always. But I'm fine out there. I won't stray away from crowds. I'd come straight back, I won't leave my friends' side."

Snape shook his head absolutely amazed that this conversation was happening yet again. "None of that makes a difference because you are not going again. Until Black is caught your permission slip is remaining unsigned."

"That's not fair, Snape!" Harry glared at the man as he shifted around slightly. "You're just paranoid."

Snape felt frustration fill his body at the words. How many times could he explain the same thing to the child? Did it even matter? He had explained it countless times already and at the first chance Harry had disobeyed and done as he pleased anyway.

The man shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. He reached over picking up the book that was sitting on the table beside him. "I am done Harry. Do as you please." Snape opened up the book to where he had left off earlier, his eyes drifting down to the words.

At the words, all fight left Harry's body and he blinked. His shoulders relaxed slightly, tentatively taking a half step back before he decided to stay in his spot. "What?" He had to of heard wrong. Do as he pleased? That... that didn't sound like Snape at all.

"You heard me." Snape's eyes remained on his book. "Go find your friends. Go back to Hogsmeade if you like. Do as you please Harry."

Harry slowly stepped away, but he didn't leave. He simply moved over to the couch and slowly sat down. That wasn't really what he wanted, even if part of him was telling him to take the offer! He couldn't. "No."

"Go find something to do." Snape turned a page of his book, his eyes never once leaving it. "Take your broom out or perhaps go explore the forest."

Harry hated this. He didn't think he'd push Snape _that_ far to just want him gone. To not not care what he did. Taking in a breath, Harry carefully kicked his trainers off before pulling a leg up on the couch. He hardly noticed the rustling within his pocket as the map and wrappers, were moved. "No."

Snape did not respond to the word, instead concentrating on his reading. A moment later he waved a hand causing a large fire to appear in the fireplace.

Harry swallowed as he watched the warm glow light the room, his gaze moving towards the flames before back at Snape. He was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke softly. "I just wanted you to understand."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Which is precisely what I want from you." He turned another page of his book, his eyes remaining down. "I refuse to keep discussing this Harry. It is a waste of my time. You will do as you please regardless."

"I won't." Yet the teenager fell silent once more, leaning against the arm of the couch as he stared down to his legs. "And I see you're point. It's just not fair... because I can't be normal like everyone else. Again."

"You already did." Snape leaned back further in his chair, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. "I gave you a rule to protect you and you did as you pleased. You may as well continue to do so. Then you will have a fair life."

Harry fell silent, his shoulders slouching slightly. Somehow Snape not caring made him feel even worse. He ran his thumb over his knee as he moved his eyes towards the flames.

"You are not like everyone else Harry. You know that. You know that the rules are there to keep you safe." Snape's eyes remained on his reading. "However, I must ask myself why I bother getting upset when you very obviously do not care."

"I care. But you don't get how frustrating it is. To not be like everyone else. You just don't and you can't." He rested his cheek against the back of the couch as his eyes closed. "I hate feeling caged up."

"I believe I offered to take you today so that you could go but you refused." Snape turned another page in his book. "You were given another option."

Harry kept his eyes closed as he released a breath. There was nothing he could say against that, not really. "I just don't want to be followed around like a hawk."

"I believe I already said that you are free to go and do as you please." Snape's eyes remained down. "You are right. I am paranoid."

Harry looked over at Snape then, keeping exactly where he was before he slowly sat up properly. He bit his bottom lip, glancing towards the flames. How could he make this better? Snape wasn't even looking at him anymore. The teenager remained silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts before he simply whispered a soft, "I'm sorry."

Snape nodded as his eyes remained down. "Okay. You are sorry." He waved a hand causing a cup of tea to appear on the table beside him. Picking it up, he took a sip before setting it back down on the saucer.

Harry's expression changed, frustration crossing his features as he stood. Yet he didn't move over to his guardian, instead he moved to the other end of the couch and carefully picked up his cloak. He ran his other hand over it softly before he turned. He could play this game as well. The teen didn't say another word as he disappeared down the hall and to his room.

Letting the door close loudly, Harry released a hard breath as he placed the cloak on top of the dresser. Moving over to his bed, the teen sat down and leaned against his headboard. If Snape wanted to be like that, he could match the attitude.

* * *

Snape took a deep breath as he heard Harry's door slam shut. Typically this would be the moment when he would be on his feet and on his way to Harry's room. He refused to do so this time however. He would wait until Harry came to him and he would wait until the boy was more sincere than he had been moments ago.

Near an hour passed before Harry opened his door, remaining in the doorway for a long moment. He could still stay in his room, not try to bother Snape. The thirteen year old's shoulders slouched as he slowly made his way back down the hall and into the parlor.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even taken the map out of his pocket. His breath caught in his throat as his hand brushed against his pocket and felt the folded parchment.

Still, he peered back into the parlor.

Snape had long finished his tea and was nearly done with his book. He was not sure that he wasn't making a huge mistake with handling Harry as he was however, he refused to back down. He was tired of repeating himself and the rules only to have them be completely disregarded. He was tired of being told how unfair he was for keeping the child safe.

The man turned a page in his book as he sighed softly. He could certainly outlast the child in this lesson.

"Dad?" Harry stepped into the parlor, one hand resting on the wall slightly before he moved closer. If Snape still didn't really acknowledge him then he would just go back.

"Harry?" Snape replied looking up from his book for the first time in over an hour. "Did you need something?"

Harry swallowed, lowering his eyes for a moment to stare towards his feet before he nodded. He moved over to his guardian, forcing a small smile before it nearly instantly faded. "I am sorry."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child as he closed his book, though it remained in his lap. "What is it that you are apologizing for?"

Harry took in a breath, resting his hand idly on the back of the man's chair. "Everything." He rested his side against the chair, his arms folding over his chest. "You are paranoid... but, I can't blame you." Harry cast a small grin to the man. "I don't exactly have a great school history yet."

Snape sighed softly at the words as he moved the book to the table beside him. "Have you any idea what it would do to me if something happened to you? Especially if I could have easily prevented it?"

The teen shifted to sit partially on the arm of the chair, his shoulders slouching at the words. "I wouldn't ever be alone though."

"That does not matter. Black is dangerous and until he is back in Azkaban I do not want to take the chance." Snape gave the boy a serious look.

Harry met the gaze with a frown, soon looking away towards the wall. "If he's caught again."

"He will eventually be caught," Snape nodded. "Then I will sign your permission slip."

"If you say so," Harry spoke softly, shrugging a shoulder as he continued to stare off to the side.

"In the meantime, what happened today cannot happen again." Snape's hand reached out to tap Harry's chin gently.

Shifting his head to look back at Snape, Harry gave a small nod at the words. "Okay."

Snape nodded in reply, holding his child's stare. "What are we to do about the lying that took place today?"

Harry's gaze flicked down for a brief moment before returning to meet Snape's. "Forgive me for it?" He tried, a pleading look crossing his face.

"I do forgive you for it." Snape gave the child a serious look. "However, that does not change the fact that it happened. Nor does it change the fact that it went on for far longer than need be." The man tapped Harry's chin gently once more. "Go on." He nodded in the direction of his desk.

Harry followed his gaze to the desk before he shook his head. "Snape, no," he said softly, still remaining in his spot on the arm of the chair.

"You lied directly to my face more than once. You also deliberately broke a rule by going to Hogsmeade in the first place." Snape shook his head. "Do as I have asked."

Slowly Harry stood with a frown, suddenly feeling numb as he walked over to this desk. It wasn't even the punishment he was really dreading, or at least not what he was scared of. The map. It was still tucked within his pocket.

Taking in a shaky breath, Harry opened the drawer and retrieved the dreaded item. He swallowed heavily, returning back to his guardian.

Snape held his hand out for the slipper as he eyed Harry carefully. "While I do forgive you Harry, I must say that I am quite disappointed in your behavior today."

Harry couldn't meet his guardian's gaze as he simply placed the slipper within Snape's hand. He gave a slow nod as he blinked, willing to keep his emotions at bay.

Snape took Harry by the hand and easily pulled him to his side. The man reached out to undo his jeans when he noticed a piece of parchment hanging out of the boy's pocket. His hand moved to take hold of it and carefully pull it out causing several wrappers from Honeydukes to fall to the floor. Instantly Snape noticed four nicknames that he knew from his childhood. "What is this?"

Harry felt his blood freeze, his fingers going numb as he watched Snape study the parchment. "I bought it." He released a slow breath before nodding- mostly to himself. Snape wouldn't know. "At Zonkos."

Snape's eyes moved from the parchment to his child as he gave him a stern look. "You bought this at Zonkos yet it has nicknames on it that I am quite familiar with. How peculiar."

The teen blinked, clearly not expecting those words. Snape knew those names? "I dunno what to tell you, Snape. But I bought it there."

"You are about to go over my knee for lying directly to my face." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin. "Do we need to do this again this evening?"

"No," Harry scowled, raising his chin just slightly. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his next words. "I'm not lying."

"Very well." Snape nodded as he slipped the parchment into an inner pocket of his cloak. "I believe you." His hands reached out once more, quickly undoing the boy's jeans.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched the man tuck it away. He hardly registered that his jeans had been undone. "You're taking it away?"

"If possible I will give it back this evening." Snape took hold of the boy's hand and moved him a step closer. "I think that Professor Lupin will be interested in seeing this as his nickname is on it. I would also like to speak with Zonko's about this product that they are selling."

The teen's throat tightened at the words. Remus' nickname? And Snape contacting Zonkos? He swallowed heavily once more, his mouth dry as he could only nod at the words.

"I'm quite concerned with Zonko's selling such a thing. It worries me that there could be dark magic associated with it." Snape locked eyes with his child. "As long as it is cleared as okay I will return it to you this evening." He cleared his throat slightly. "Now perhaps we should get back to your punishment."

Harry couldn't meet Snape's gaze again, his fear still clutching at his throat. What would Remus tell Snape? His fingers curled up nervously as he could only nod once more.

Snape took the boy by the wrist and guided him over his lap. He pulled down both the boy's jeans and shorts before wrapping his left arm firmly around his waist. He picked up the slipper, tapping it firmly against his target. "I sincerely hope that one day soon you learn that lying is not worth it young man."

The teen gripped Snape's pant leg, his other hand hand resting on the floor as he released a shaky breath. Normally he would at least feel tears burning at his eyes, but there wasn't even that. No, the fear had gripped him. His body felt numb as he stared at the floor before closing his eyes tightly.

Snape raised the slipper and brought it down twice on his unprotected target. "Completely unacceptable young man!"

A yelp passed Harry's lips as his grip tightened slightly, a leg shifting. Finally tears stung at his eyes though he hardly heard Snape's words. He blinked rapidly, several tears falling to the floor as he took in a shuddering breath.

Snape raised his hand and brought the slipper down twice more before falling into a rhythm and bringing it down several times.

He didn't count, he never bothered to. So Harry wasn't sure how many it took before his shoulders started to shake. Between the punishment and the guilt, a heartbroken sob finally broke past.

Snape would find out. He always found out. Still, he couldn't find his voice to say anything about the map. His legs kicked up as a particularly hard smack crossed his sit spot and it only resulted in a deeper cry.

Snape let the slipper fall twice more before he placed it on the table beside him. The hand that was around Harry's waist loosened before the man reached down and took hold of the boy's shorts, pulling them back up to where they belonged. His hand moved to gently rub the boy's shaking back.

Harry coughed slightly as he took in a sharp breath, his eyes remaining closed. It was several more moments before he slowly pushed himself up from the man's lap. He righted his jeans with a wince, raising his right hand to rub at his eyes.

The moment that Harry was reclothed, Snape reached out and took a hold of his arm pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Harry's arms wrapped tightly around the man's middle as he was pulled to him, his face hiding into Snape's shoulder. His shoulders continued to shake as he gripped tightly at his guardian.

If Snape found out the truth he was going to be furious. The idea of it only made Harry tighten his hold.

"Okay," Snape said softly. "You are okay. Deep breaths." It was the same words the man had spoken every time since the teenager was a mere six years old. Snape gently guided Harry to sit on his lap.

Releasing his hold as he was guided, one arm moved to drape over Snape's shoulder. His head rested down on the man's chest as his legs rested over the arm of the chair.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed softly, his breath hitched before he slowly took in a deep breath and released it.

"I know." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the teenager's back as his other draped over Harry's middle. "You are forgiven."

Harry still felt numb, eyes opening to stare at Snape's front before he shifted his head to rest his chin on the man's shoulder. He wasn't so sure if Snape would forgive him later, but he also knew he was far too deep into it now to back out. He fell otherwise silent, his shoulders hitching every few breaths.

Snape continued to rub the boy's back as he rested his chin on Harry's head. A moment later, he shifted bending down to place a kiss on the boy's temple. "No more lying. Do you hear me?"

Harry shifted his head at the motion, closing his eyes as the words. His left hand rose to rub at his eyes as he tucked his head back under Snape's chin. He couldn't hide it. Snape would be furious- beyond so. But he couldn't just tell him about the map either. "Snape." His tone was soft, laced with guilt as he swallowed heavily.

Snape hummed softly in reply completely missing the guilt in the child's voice. The hand that was draped over Harry moved to gently tap the boy's knee.

"You're going to hate me." He knew Snape wouldn't, but the situation gripped at Harry chest.

"Honestly Harry, you know better than that." Snape's fingers tapped the knee a bit more firmly. He had a horrible feeling of where this was going.

Harry fell silent at the words, his legs shifting slightly so he curled up tighter against his guardian's front. "Well you're going to be mad. Again." His shoulders slouched, refusing to move his head away from its spot under Snape's chin.

"Stop this nonsense." Snape forced his tone to remain calm. His fingers tapped the knee once more. "Say what you have done."

"I lied," Harry breathed, his breath catching in his throat as he forced himself to continue. "I didn't buy that at Zonkos."

Snape was silent for several long moments as he worked at calming his temper. "Where did it come from Harry James?"

"It was a gift." It wasn't exactly a lie. He was _given_ it after all. He released a breath, slowly moving his head away.

Snape nodded as he tapped Harry's knee once more. "What is it exactly?"

"I can't say." Harry stared down to his knee, watching Snape's hand. He took in a breath, slowly releasing it once more. "I just can't."

"Do you imagine that Professor Lupin will not be able to answer that question for me?" Snape spoke sternly.

"I don't even know what you're talking about with him." Harry shook his head slightly.

Snape gave a soft frustrated sigh before nodding. "I suppose we will be discussing this again this evening before bed."

"But I'm telling you the truth." Harry's back tensed as the words, swallowing heavily.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Prior to your punishment I asked you in no uncertain terms about this and you lied directly to my face yet again. Did you not?"

Harry swallowed once more, pushing himself up from Snape's lap and taking a half step back from the man. Harry gave a nod, his mouth feeling dry. "But I couldn't. I just... couldn't." The guilt the teen felt was clear as he lowered his gaze down. "What would of been worse? You finding out or me saying something?"

"You know the answer to that question Harry. It is always far worse to lie and have me discover the truth on my own." The man reached out a hand and took hold of the teenager, pulling him back towards him. "However, I believe I also gave you ample time to tell me when I asked you. I believe I even warned you of what the consequence would be if you did not."

"And then I knew I couldn't keep the lie. So either way it's the same outcome, even though I told you before you found out yourself." Although Harry allowed himself to be pulled back forward, he pulled his hand from the man's grip as he glared down to the floor.

Snape was silent for several long moments before he cleared his throat. "Very well."

Harry blinked at the words, straightening slightly. "What does that mean then?"

"It means that although you lied to me initially." Snape glared sternly at the boy. "You did tell me the truth before I found out on my own." The man's face softened slightly. "Therefore you will not be punished for that initial lie." The man swallowed hard as he chose his next words carefully. "That being said, you had better not be hiding something. If Remus informs me that the parchment is anything that you should not have..."

Harry shook his head, feeling tears burn at the back of his eyes once more. He didn't get why Remus would know anything about the map, but he still couldn't help but feel that something was going to be said.

"I'm going to go lay down," Harry muttered, starting to move away.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "I have known you for quite some time Harry. I hardly believe that this piece of parchment is simply that. If you would just be honest and tell me this would all go much easier."

"I can't tell you everything, Snape," Harry spoke softly, his shoulders slouching as he paused in his steps for a moment. He shook his head once more before he continued out of the parlor and down the hall to his room.

Snape watched the child go, shocked that he had actually done so. The man was certain that the parchment was something. He was also certain that Harry knew exactly what. He hardly wanted a reason to be cross with the boy.

Snape sighed softly as he debated on how to best handle the situation. Finally, he stood and moved towards the parlor door. He needed to find Remus.

* * *

Harry had remained in his room, only having moved from his window to his bed after a while. He leaned his head back against the headboard with a soft groan.

Snape never came after him and he was positive he had heard the door close which indicated the man had left. He was sure he went to speak to Remus.

Harry raised his hand, removing his glasses and placing them on the side table before he pressed both hands over his face. He wasn't sure if Remus knew anything about it, but that didn't help the fear that gripped at the teen's throat once more.

* * *

Snape walked back into his parlor nearly an hour later. The information that he had received and the idea that his child had been walking around with such a thing for who knows how long terrified him.

Snape sat down in his armchair, his eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Harry well enough to know that the teenager had not gone anywhere. He was still in his room. He was sure that the boy had heard him leave just as he was sure that Harry knew exactly where he had gone.

Snape sighed loudly as his hand dropped to his side yet his eyes remained closed.

* * *

Harry felt his shoulders tense as the door within the parlor opened and closed once more. Snape was back. He held his breath, as if waiting for the man to come in.

When Snape didn't storm into the room, the teenager released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He certainly couldn't go out there and meet his fate, no he would avoid it as long as possible.

Snape stayed in his chair for nearly a quarter of an hour before he stood. The man nearly went to his desk and retrieved the slipper but thought better of it. He started down the hall, stopping outside of Harry's room as he knocked on the door firmly.

Harry closed his eyes at the knock, leaning himself further against the headboard. "Come in."

Snape pushed the door open, closing it behind him before moving across the room and sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. "Your map was returned to its owner." The words came out with more sadness than sternness causing Snape to regret his tone immediately.

Harry's eyes lowered down towards his knees, his thumb rubbing over his jeans idly at the words. "It was his?" He voiced softly, both arms wrapping around his middle.

"Do you recall what was written on the front of that parchment?" Snape leaned down slightly in an attempt to see the boy's face.

"Yes." Harry glanced up when he noticed Snape leaning, studying the man's face. Harry noticed that he hadn't placed the slipper on the bed, and he was curious if it was only tucked away.

"What were the names that were written on there?" Snape gave the teenager an expectant look.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Harry repeated the names as if they were right in front of him all over again.

"Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter." Snape locked eyes with his child. "Nicknames that they gave themselves while here at Hogwarts."

Harry's hand froze on his knee, swallowing thickly as the names were revealed. "What?" The words swirled in Harry's head as he looked towards the top of his bed.

"That is why the moment that I saw that parchment I knew that it was more. It is also why I attempted to give you multiple chances to explain what it was to me yourself." Snape's hand reached out and firmly tapped the top of the boy's left foot.

"I couldn't just... explain it so easily," Harry muttered softly, his eyes shifting over to watch Snape's hand.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I would like to think that after all the years we have spent together, that you feel as though you _can_ explain such things to me. Clearly that is not the case." His hand tapped the foot once more, though softer than previously.

"It's just not simple," Harry tried, still watching the man's hand near his foot. "It didn't always work anyway," he murmured, shrugging a shoulder.

"Have you any idea how dangerous it was for you to have such a thing? What could have happened had you lost it and it had gotten into the wrong persons hands?" Snape tapped the foot firmly once more. "A foolish mistake."

"I... never thought about it," Harry admitted softly, raising his other leg up and resting his arms on the knee.

Snape shook his head sadly. "That is exactly the type of thing that you must be thinking about." He paused taking a long breath. "You are too smart to make such foolish mistakes."

Harry perched his chin down on his arms, looking up towards the man. "I never really used it either. I just liked looking at it."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Am I to believe that it did not assist you in leaving this castle today?"

"I said I never _really_ used it." He emphasized, his lips twitching just slightly. "Like on a daily basis."

Snape was silent for a long moment before his fingers tapped the boy's foot once more. "What are we to do about this Harry James?"

"I don't know." Harry lowered his eyes towards his foot once more. His shoulders slouched down as he released sigh.

"Nor do I," Snape replied honestly. "I am assuming that your backside is still smarting slightly?" He tapped the boy's foot once more.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, giving only a slight nod as he shifted his foot away slightly. He could feel his ears burning at the mention of his punishment.

Snape gave a soft hum as he pulled his hand back from the boy's foot. "That is that then."

"What?" Harry's gaze moved back towards Snape as he withdrew his hand. Again, he was surprised by the words.

Snape shook his head. "You need to eat supper. It is late." His voice was sullen as he stood.

"Dad?" Harry lowered his legs back down, shifting slightly as Snape stood. Something was wrong. Just how Snape knew when something was wrong with him, Harry could just as easily pick up on changes with his guardian.

Snape turned to face the boy as he gave him a questioning look. The man was done in every sense of the word.

He watched Snape, a defeated expression soon crossing his face as he only shook his head slightly. "I really am sorry."

"I am not cross with you Harry." Snape shook his head. "I am at my wits end. I simply wish for you to eat your dinner, shower, and go to bed."

"I'm... not hungry. At all," Harry shook his head, remaining in his spot as he studied the floor.

Snape opened his mouth and then shut it once more, sighing softly. "That's fine Harry. Be sure to take a shower at some point this evening and do not stay up too late." The man turned and moved towards the door.

"I love you," Harry called softly, swallowing. Maybe he was too much after all these years. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered again, pulling his legs back up towards his chest.

"I love you too." Snape paused in the doorway for a moment. "That has never and will never change."

Harry nearly replied to that. He nearly wanted to say he doubted it. But, he couldn't. He rested his cheek down on his knee, facing the opposite wall away from his door.

Snape moved down the hall. He had not eaten dinner either but like his child, he did not have an appetite at all.

He walked across the parlor and into his laboratory hopeful that he could throw himself into his work and distract himself from the horrible evening.

* * *

Harry stared at the wall, his right arm tucked under his pillow as he took in a slow breath before slowly releasing it. The whole night was wrong, and he felt certain he had some how mucked up everything permanently. Snape hadn't even come in at all the night to say goodnight - a first that Harry could ever recall. At least when Harry stayed down in the dungeons.

He hadn't slept at all, despite his eyes feeling ready to close at any moment. Harry simply couldn't.

Pushing himself up, he gave a soft sound as he rubbed at the dried tears around his eyes.

Harry knew there was no use in trying. He wasn't going to fall asleep like this. With a sigh, he picked up his glasses as he sat up before standing. Placing the glasses carefully on his nose, he moved over to his door and paused with a hand on the handle.

What if Snape was still up? He wasn't sure if he was, although he didn't recall hearing the door across the hall close. Shaking his head, Harry opened his door and silent stepped into the hall. He glanced down towards the parlor, noticing a faint glow.

Taking in a breath, Harry slowly stepped down the hall and into the parlor.

No one.

Harry made a soft sound, glancing into the kitchen and noticing his guardian at his normal seat at the table. His head was bowed, face hidden from the teen.

"Dad?"

Snape was silent for a long moment before it registered to him that he had heard his child speak. Slowly he looked up at the teenager, almost surprised to see him, as though he had forgotten Harry was even in their quarters.

The man had not moved from his spot in hours. After trying and failing to distract himself with his work, he had attempted to read only to find himself reading the same paragraph several times with no comprehension of any of it. Abandoning his book completely he had moved to the kitchen table where he had remained.

"Harry?" He replied after a moment. "Did you shower as I asked?"

Harry stepped further into the room, moving to stand next to the table as he slowly nodded. Did Snape even know what time it was? "Awhile ago, actually," he spoke softly, slowly moving the chair out next to his guardian. Harry sat down, resting his arms on the table as he chewed on the inside of his lip.

"Good," Snape nodded after a moment, his voice soft. "Thank you." His gaze dropped once more, staring down at the wooden table. "You should probably be in bed."

This was not the Snape Harry knew. Thinking back, he couldn't recall a moment of him every seeming so... defeated. He ignored the words, instead bowing his head slightly in a manner that nearly copied his guardian to look at him. "Dad?"

Snape hummed softly in reply. "Yes?" He made no attempt to move his gaze from the table. The man was exhausted in every sense of the word. He had never felt so defeated in all his life. He was sure he had never felt like more of a failure.

There were no words that came to Harry, although questions came up within his mind. Simple ones. Just to even ask what was wrong.

He was wrong.

Harry felt himself move, standing from the chair. Moving over to the man, Harry only wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's shoulders.

Snape remained stiff for a long moment after he felt his child's arms around him before finally turned towards the boy. He wrapped his arms around Harry. "I have told you that I am not cross with you. There is no need for this."

"I mucked up," Harry said softly, bowing his head down as his hold only tightened slightly.

"I do not know how to handle this. I do not know how to get through to you..." Snape's words trailed off. He was absolutely sure that he should not be confiding in Harry over this.

Harry didn't respond, only perching his chin on Snape's shoulder as he stared behind the man. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind then. Instead he only bowed his head back down so his forehead rested against Snape's shoulder.

Snape gave a soft sigh as his grip tightened on the boy for a moment. "I am not cross with you. I am only cross with myself."

"Why?" Harry pulled back, loosening his own grip just slightly but not moving away.

Snape shook his head remaining quiet for a long moment. Once again, he was sure that he should not be discussing this with his child. The man swallowed hard before speaking, "I went horribly wrong somewhere with you. I am sorry for that Harry."

"What?" Harry nearly wanted to grin at the words... nearly. Yet a small tone of amusement snuck out as he spoke. "You haven't gone wrong anywhere."

"I have," Snape insisted not even noticing his child's amusement. "The way you behaved...the chances you take. I cannot get through to you . Something is very wrong." Snape sighed softly. "You should be in bed," he muttered.

"Snape." Harry pulled away fully, his shoulders slouching at the words. "Nothing is wrong."

"No Harry, something is wrong. Something is very wrong and I cannot place my finger on where it began. You used to respect me and the rules," Snape sighed softly as the fingers on his right hand gently moved across the table. "There was a time when you did not lie so easily."

Harry moved to chair once more, sitting down and scooting up slightly. "I... I respect you," he whispered softly, resting his chin on his hand. "And I don't lie easily."

Snape shook his head though he said nothing as his gaze went to the table once more.

Harry fell silent, suddenly wanting nothing more than the Snape he was use to back. He folded his arms down across the table, simply resting his head down as he stared towards his guardian.

"My primary concerns since you were a mere six years old have been to keep you safe as well as to see to it that you were well taken care of and raised properly." Snape paused clearing his throat softly. "I know that you are growing up. I know that your life and the rules I set are not easy. I cannot make you happy and keep you safe. I do not want to fight with you. I despise having to punish you. I do not know what to do Harry. I do not know how to continue to keep you safe and happy."

Harry shifted his head slightly at the words, glancing down towards the table as he released a breath. Well if they were being honest. "It's not... it's not that I'm not happy or anything. It's just I was...I was just a normal kid, well... mostly when I started to stay with you." He made just a slight nod. "But then I come here and suddenly new rules pop up, and everything happens to me. Or around me." He took in a breath as he stared down to the wood with a slight glare. "I didn't ask to speak to snakes, I didn't ask for dementors to attack me, and I didn't ask to have a murder be after me." His slouched his shoulders, tightening his arms together slightly. "And it's only me... and I just want to feel normal again."

"I know," Snape nodded. "I try very hard to allow you to feel normal. If I thought for a moment that the rules were not necessary." The man trailed off as he drummed his fingers gently on the table. He debated sharing his thoughts with the teenager. He did not want them to come across wrong.

Silence overtook the room for several long moments before Snape cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. "I was sitting here earlier tonight and I thought of something that I have not thought of in a very long time." He paused swallowing heavily. "I thought of that couple that wanted you all those years ago and I found myself wondering if you did not make a colossal mistake by choosing to stay with me." Snape sighed softly.

Harry, once again, felt his finger tips go numb at the words. He mostly remembered that day, how panicked he felt at the idea of being sent away. "Funny," he said softly, raising a hand to quickly brush a tear away that had at one point escaped. "I... I was thinking you didn't want... didn't want to deal with me anymore." The words were almost rushed as he turned his head away, staring down to the table. Harry blinked as tears once more burned at the back of his eyes before he closed them tightly.

"Never," Snape replied instantly. His hand moved across the table to rest on top of Harry's. "I have never not even for a moment, thought or felt such a thing." Snape's thumb gently brushed the teenager's hand. "That will never happen Harry. I promise you that." His thumb gently tapped on Harry's hand. "However something must change."

The same hand shifted to grip tightly at Snape's, his free hand removing his glasses as he raised his head. He took in a breath, nodding as he used the free hand to rub roughly at his face.

Snape gave a soft sigh as he squeezed Harry's hand tightly. "Come here."

Slowly Harry stood from his place, taking just the few steps over to the man.

Snape turned in his chair before reaching out and taking Harry's hand. He pulled the child closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I love you very much. You know that don't you?"

Harry leaned into the man, moving both arms to wrap back around Snape's neck. He nodded into his shoulder, a soft, "Yeah," passing his lips. "Love you too."

"I do not want to give you more rules. I do not want to constantly wonder if you are off breaking the rules that are already set. It must stop Harry," Snape spoke softly as he moved the child to sit on his lap. "I do not want to punish you. You know the rules. I know that you know how to follow them when you want to."

Harry hardly moved his head as he was guided to sit, only nodding just slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"I know," Snape nodded before moving to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. "You cannot make such careless mistakes in the future. You cannot continue to lie to me either. You stated earlier that you respect me however, lying to me does not prove that statement." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's knee.

Exhaustion finally struck the teen as he realized things were going to be okay. Now Snape sounded much more normal. He moved his head, a sigh passing his lips as he nodded once more. "I'll get better."

Snape nodded. "Get yourself into bed. We will discuss that map you had and what we are going to do about that in the morning." His fingers tapped Harry's knee lightly once more before he loosened his grip on the boy.

Fresh dread filled Harry at the words. So he wasn't in the clear. "Can I stay down here?"

Snape was silent as he considered the request. "You may. Go get your things."

A small smile crossed Harry's lips before he nodded. He stood up from Snape's lap and disappeared down the hall. Still, he wasn't so sure if Snape was okay. But at least he seemed more okay. Grabbing his pillow and blanket, Harry moved back into the parlor to place the items on the couch.

Snape waited until he heard Harry back in the parlor before he finally stood from the table. The man stretched, causing his back to quietly crack, before he made his way into the parlor.

Harry laid down, turning his body so his back pressed against the back cushion. He raised his head slightly as Snape came into the room.

The man walked across the parlor, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table across from Harry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... okay. Are you?" Harry shifted his head slightly to stare at his guardian. He forced a small smile as he tucked an arm under his pillow.

Snape nodded. "However it is not for you to be worrying about me." He reached a hand out gently placing it on Harry's arm. "I should have sent you to bed over an hour ago."

"I couldn't sleep." Harry shrugged a shoulder. "And I'm allowed to worry too." He spared the man a half glare before he released a sigh.

"There is no need to worry. I am fine." Snape reached down, pulling the blanket up over Harry's shoulder. "I want you to get some sleep."

The teenager tucked his chin under the blanket slightly, continuing to stare at Snape. "Are you going to bed?"

Snape nodded, "In a moment." He reached out, gently tapping the teenager's arm. "Roll onto your stomach."

Harry did so, an arm resting over the top of the pillow as he tucked his head into the crook of his elbow. His eyes closed as he released a soft breath.

Snape remained silent as his hand began gently rubbing the teenager's back. A small yawn escaping.

Harry stretched out slightly, his back shaking slightly before he settled back down. "I'm sorry."

Snape hummed softly at the apology, his fingers brushing across the boy's shoulder blades. "I know. I have told you that I am not cross. I have also told you that we will discuss it in the morning."

"Okay," Harry breathed softly, nodding as he relaxed his shoulders. He was exhausted, he was sure it must of been around two am by then. It didn't take much longer before the teen drifted off.

Snape continued to rub the teenager's back for several long moments after Harry fell asleep. Finally the man stood, waving a hand to cause the room to darken before he headed in the direction of his room.

* * *

Harry had slept soundly the rest of the night. At some point he had twisted so his front was facing the back of the couch. He released slow and even breathes as he gave a soft back stretched slightly as he gave a wide yawn before his fluttered open. Harry pulled the covers closer to his chin as he stared at the back of the couch.

A slight feeling of dread pooled within his stomach. What if Snape still wasn't... Snape? And the conversation the man had promised hadn't made him feel much better.

Snape was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea and the mornings issue of The Daily Prophet in front of him. He heard the teenager shift slightly on the couch. He picked up his teacup taking a long swallow as he listened carefully for any signs that Harry was awake.

Snape was not looking forward to the next few hours. The man would have rather gone back to bed than to deal with anything from the previous day any further.

Slowly, Harry pushed himself up before sitting up properly with a sigh. He rested his head within his hands as he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't avoid his guardian forever.

Pushing himself up, Harry gave a loud sigh as he stepped into the kitchen.

Snape looked up from the paper on the table as the teenager entered the room. "Good morning." He picked up his teacup, taking another long sip of his tea before swallowing. "Sit and have some breakfast."

"I'm still not really that hungry." Harry sat down at his usual spot, biting the inside of his lip.

"Something light then?" Snape tapped the table causing toast and a cup of tea to appear in front of the teenager. "You did not eat last not either."

"Yeah." Harry picked up the toast, pulling the plate closer towards himself. He started to eat silently, his shoulders tending just slightly. Something was still wrong and he dreaded what was to come.

"Did you sleep well?" Snape picked up his newspaper and opened it, his face becoming hidden behind it.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry whispered softly, sipping on the tea before taking a few more small bites. With a sigh he pushed the plate away and looked down at the table.

Snape lowered his paper at the sound of the plate moving across the table. He frowned at the sight of it. "Harry, you need to eat more than that. You are going to make yourself sick."

"I already feel sick. I'm just not that hungry right now." Harry rested his cheek on his hand, looking up to Snape with a frown.

Snape placed his paper on the table before reaching a hand out and placing it gently on Harry's forehead. "You feel ill?"

"My stomach." Harry closed his eyes, taking in a breath once more. "I don't feel like I'm gonna be sick or anything."

Snape hummed softly at the words as his hand fell from Harry's forehead. "What is wrong with your stomach?"

No lies.

"I'm nervous," Harry admitted softly, folding his arms down to rest against his stomach.

Snape hummed softly as his hand moved, his fingers gently tapping the boy on the chin. "What are you nervous about?"

"I don't even know." Harry swallowed, looking up at the man at the tap on his chin. "I really don't."

"You do not know?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps the discussion we need to have about the map that was in your possession?"

Harry's gaze dropped at the words, giving a slight nod in agreement. "Yeah."

Snape gave a soft hum. "Eat a few more bites please. We will talk when you are done."

Harry stared at the toast, giving a small nod as he reached his other hand out to pick the piece back up. He took a silent few more bites. He paused for a moment before he took even more. Just to be sure it was enough. Once again he pushed the plate away and towards the middle of the table.

Snape sighed softly. He nearly insisted that the boy eat more however, he refrained. He was sure that Harry was fine. He wasn't even sure that nerves were the correct description of what the child was feeling but more so, guilt.

"Perhaps we should move into the parlor?" Snape tapped the table causing it to clear itself.

"Okay," Harry nodded, swallowing heavily once more as he slowly stood from his chair. His hands rested on the table, his gaze staring down.

Snape stood as well, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on the back of Harry's neck as he began guiding him towards the parlor. "Honestly Harry, you act as though you are walking towards a death sentence."

"Are you sure I'm not?" He muttered, allowing Snape to guide him into the other room. His arms folded around himself as he cast a glance over at his guardian.

"You will be pleased to know that I do not intend to kill you." Snape gave a nod as his hand moved from Harry's neck to his hand. Sitting down in his armchair, Snape easily pulled the boy to the spot between his knees. "I want you to be honest with me. Are we clear?"

Harry slowly nodded as he was pulled to the man, releasing a breath. "I will be," he promised, glancing up at his guardian.

"How long have you had that map?" Snape eyed the child carefully.

"A few months," Harry whispered, swallowing as he continued to stare at the man. "Really not long."

Snape nodded. "How many times have you used it to sneak around this castle after curfew?" He raised a curious eyebrow at the teenager.

"After curfew?" Harry paused, as if trying to go over the times he used the map. Really he used it to get to Hogsmead and to see where people were. "Maybe once? But only to see something."

"Was yesterday the first time that you used it to leave the castle grounds?" Snape's voice went stern with the question.

Harry swallowed at the question, lowering his gaze down towards Snape's knee instead of replying. That alone was an answer.

Snape reached out and tapped the teenager's chin firmly. "Yes or no little boy?" The man knew the answer, it was written in his child's body language. He needed to hear it verbally though.

"No," Harry finally breathed, raising his head at the tap. "It wasn't." His voice was hardly above a whisper, guilt plastered across his face.

Snape swallowed hard in an attempt to keep his temper under control. "Where did you go in the past? Hogsmeade? Or somewhere else?"

"Hogsmeade," Came the teenager's near instant reply. "I swear."

Snape nodded in acceptance of the answer before his features grew stern. "I believe that last night we discussed how dangerous your doing so was. We also discussed how foolish it was to keep such an item when there is a known murderer somewhere out there looking for you." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin firmly despite the fact that Harry was already looking at him. "Do we need to discuss any of that further young man?"

"No," Harry shook his head at the words, being able to keep his gaze up towards the man. "We don't. I didn't think about it being an issue."

"Which I understand." Snape gave the boy a stern glare. "However you absolutely knew that using it to leave this castle was wrong. You knew that if I knew you had such a thing I would take it away. Is that correct?"

Harry's shoulders slouched, leaning his head back just slightly. "Yeah. Without question."

Snape nodded as he reached out and tapped the boy's chin once more. "Go fetch the slipper."

"No." Harry shook his head at the words, taking in a slow breath. "We did this yesterday."

"I am aware that we did this yesterday." Snape gave the child a pointed look. "Did you imagine that you would not be punished for using that map? Am I just supposed to allow such blatant disrespect for the rules go?"

Harry chin tensed slightly, his left hand raising to his cheek. "Maybe this once," he muttered softly, his eyes finally lowering down.

Snape was silent for several long moments before he reached out and tapped the teenager's chin once more. The man patiently waited for Harry to look at him before speaking.

"Hm?" Harry looked up, blinking as tears started to burn at his vision.

"Did you honestly imagine that you would not be punished this morning?" Snape gave the boy a questioning look as he took Harry's hand and gently pulled him a step closer to him.

"Guess I was just... really hoping." Harry didn't fight against being pulled a step closer, once more raising his hand to rub under his glasses.

Snape studied the teenager's face for a long moment before giving a nod. "Perhaps a choice?"

Harry met Snape's stare, studying him in return before slowly nodding in agreement. "Okay," he said softly, apprehension within his tone." You may either spend next two weekends confided to your bedroom down here or you may go fetch the slipper." Snape laid the choices out. He knew that Harry dreaded either of the punishments and he honestly could not begin to guess which one the boy would choose.

Harry dropped his gaze, releasing a soft sound of thought as he studied the floor. Neither was really better than the other, and he already met the slipper last night.

"I'll... I'll stay down here in my room."

"I expect you here no later than a quarter of an hour after your last class." Snape reached out and tapped the boy's chin firmly. "Aside from using the lavatory you will be staying in your room until dinner time on Sunday. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry's voice was once more soft, looking back up at Snape when prompted to do so. "I understand."

"I also trust that there will be no more sneaking around and no more lying?" Snape's tone remained firm despite the fact that Harry's demeanor was slowly breaking him.

Harry nodded at the question, this time falling silent as a tear broke away and trailed down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away, releasing a sigh.

Snape sighed softly at the tear however he forced himself to continue. "Now perhaps we can discuss the real issue this morning?"

Harry swallowed, his throat starting to ache as the teenager nodded. He shifted uncomfortably, his arms wrapping around his middle.

"Last night you expressed some frustration with the rules." Snape took hold of Harry's hand and gently pulled the child to sit on his lap. "Which rules are you finding unfair?"

Harry felt relief as he was pulled closer before sitting down. His head rested on Snape's shoulder as he allowed his eyes to closed. "You know I get different rules than others... not that it's unfair. Just frustrating."

Snape hummed softly as his hand rested gently on Harry's knee. "Okay. What rules are frustrating you then?"

"Like this. You know it's unfair. You have to... that everyone but Harry Potter can go to Hogsmeade." Harry opened his eyes, staring forwards at his knees. "Or if I break a school rule I don't always get a school punishment."

Snape was silent for several long moments before he gently tapped the boy's knee. "The Hogsmeade rule is not going to change. However, my offer stands to take you when your classmates are going." The man paused before nodding. "You have my word that I will not punish you for breaking a school rule unless it involves putting yourself in a dangerous situation. Otherwise, I will leave it alone until one of your Professors comes to me with the issue."

"I'll take that offer... for Hogsmeade," Harry nodded, an arm wrapping around Snape's middle slightly. "Thanks, Snape."

"A wise decision." Snape leaned down placing a kiss on top of the teenager's head. "I do not set out to make your life miserable Harry. On the contrary, I am trying to make sure you live to see your adult years."

At the affection, Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment. He gave a soft home, blinking his eyes open once more. "I know."

Snape rested his chin on top of the teenager's head. "I know we talked a lot last night however, you need to remember what we discussed Harry. I need you to do your part in keeping yourself safe."

"Okay." Harry pushed his head up slightly against Snape's chin, nodding after a moment. "I will."

"Okay," Snape replied softly as he leaned back slightly in his chair bringing Harry with him.


	56. Chapter 56

**September - Harry, age 16**

Snape stood outside of the train waiting patiently for his son to emerge. He hadn't seen the child in several days, having allowed Harry to visit with the Weasleys prior to returning to school with them.

Snape watched as several students hurried past him. The amount of students that were exiting the train was dwindling.

The man's head turned as he heard the conductor call out that the train was empty. Snape's eyebrow rose as he approached the train, stepping inside the car. He turned his head, his eyes searching in both directions for his child. He was positive that Harry hadn't passed him and walked up to the castle.

He turned and began walking through the train as he felt his heartbeat quicken. Surely Harry had gotten on the train. His friends would have known if he had not.

* * *

Harry could only stare through his invisibility cloak, moving his eyes around yet unable to blink. He felt pain across his face, yet was unable to do even a thing about it.

Harry knew he was alone within the train. Malfoy had to of left with the final group. Anger welled within the teen at the thought. Of course Malfoy would blame him for his father being sent to Azkaban. Yet he couldn't help the worry that rose within him as well. Surly Snape or his friends realized he wasn't in the Hall.

* * *

Snape walked further into the train, his eyebrow raising once more as his foot kicked into something hard. The man frowned as he looked down to see nothing. A worried sigh passed his lips as he bent down and reached a hand out feeling around. He instantly felt the cloth of the cloak and pulled it back to see his child lying on the ground, his face an absolute mess.

"What in the..." Snape's words trailed off as he realized that Harry was petrified. Pulling his wand from his cloak he pointed it at the child, lifting the spell. "Who did this?"

Harry rolled over as soon as he was free, resting on his hands and knees before he pushed himself up to rest on his knees. He raised his right hand, tenderly touching his nose and face before wincing and dropping his hand down. "Malfoy," he muttered out, glaring down to the floor of the train as several blood drops fell from his face. "Who else."

"Let me see your face." Snape pointed his wand in the direction of the boy. He was hopeful that the attack had been unprovoked.

Harry raised his head, though he clearly wasn't expecting to see his guardian point his wand towards him. He leaned back slightly, clearly unsure of what Snape was going to do.

Snape waved his wand repairing the boys cracked glasses. "Your nose looks as though it may be broken." He waved his wand once more causing the bones in the nose to repair themselves.

As his nose snapped back together, a cry of pain passed the teenager's mouth as he covered his nose with his sleeve. He glared up to Snape, pushing himself up to a standing position. "Little warning."

Snape rested a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder as he stood beside him. "Had I warned you, you would have attempted to argue against my doing so."

Harry kept his nose covered before he tilted his head back slightly and swallowing heavily. He could feel the blood starting to dampen his sleeve. "Such a git," he muttered, closing his eyes. "Not you," Harry quickly added on. "Malfoy."

"I want to get you inside and down to our quarters so that I may look at your nose properly." Snape started to guide Harry towards the train exit.

Harry leaned just slightly into Snape's side as he was guided, keeping his head tilted back as he pinched his nose. "And you hit my shoulder."

"Accidentally." Snape's fingertips moved to tap the boys back gently. "I will look at your shoulder as well."

The pair stepped off the train and started in the direction of the castle. "You will also be explaining what exactly happened between yourself and Mr. Malfoy."

"I didn't say anything!" Harry winced as he kept his sleeve over his nose. He kept in pace with the man, staying partially against Snape.

"We will discuss it once we are in our quarters." The hand on Harry's back moves to gently rub between the boy's shoulder blades as they started up the castle stairs.

Harry fell silent then, simply following Snape's guide into the castle and towards the dungeons. He could hear the clamor within the Great Hall as they stepped down towards the dungeons stairs. He released a breath through his mouth, Ron and Hermione were probably curious where he was as well.

Snape waved his free hand causing their parlor door to swing open as they approached it. "Let me get a few things from my supply closet." Snape's hand moved from Harry's back as the man pointed to the couch. "Sit."

The teenager moved to the couch, sitting down and leaning his head back. He closed his eyes as he listened to Snape move across the parlor.

Snape retrieved two potions and a salve from his supply closet before walking back over towards Harry. The man sat on the edge of the coffee table, his hand reaching out to gently tap the teenagers knee. "Glasses off please."

Lowering his arm down, Harry swallowed once more as he removed his glasses and placed them on the side table. He sat up straighter as Snape sat down in front of him.

Snape picked up the jar of salve from beside him, quickly unscrewing the lid. "What were the two of you fighting about this time?" The man dipped his fingers into the salve and reached out, gently applying it to Harry's nose.

Harry winced, closed his eyes as he offered a shrug to the man. He debated if he should even tell, yet he knew if he didn't say what happened Malfoy would string up his own story. "He caught me listening to a conversation."

Snape hummed softly. "Listening to a conversation?" The man worked the salve down Harry's nose.

Harry nodded his head slightly, cringing as Snape rubbed a particular sensitive spot on the side of his nose. "Ow."

Snape raised an eyebrow as his touch became more gentle. "Why were you listening in on this conversation?"

"Just... curious." Harry relaxed at the gentle touch, now breathing through his nose as the pain started to fade.

Snape hummed softly as he worked the salve into the skin around the boys nose. "I would think that by sixteen you would have learned that eavesdropping is wrong."

"You'd think by sixteen one would learn violence solves nothing," Harry countered with his eyebrows turning down to scowl.

"Agreed," Snape nodded. "I would say they Mr. Malfoy is in for quite the discussion with me." The man pulled his hand away, screwing the lid back on the salve before picking up one of the vials. "Did the conversation that you overheard consist of anything I should be aware of?"

"He was just being super vague about something... he didn't say anything. This though..." He motioned towards his face. "Was for his father, as he put it."

Snape let out an annoyed sound as he held the vial out to his child. "His father made poor decisions, that has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Harry fell silent before he spoke softly, taking the vial and looking down at the liquid. "He did say something." He swirling the vial slowly. "Said something that made it seem like he doesn't plan on being in school next year."

Snape hummed softly. "I think that much could change in the next year." He motioned to the vial in Harry's hand silently reminding the boy to take it.

Without another motion, Harry downed the potion and held the empty vial out to Snape. "I don't trust him." He shook his head.

"You are entitled to your opinion." Snape took the empty vial from the child's hand before picking up a full one and handing it to him. "I do not blame you for it either."

"What are these for?" Harry took the second vial, looking it over with a frown. He leaned back into the couch, swirling the second potion slowly.

"One is a pain killer and one is for the headache I am sure that you have." Snape tapped the child's knee gently with his fingertips. "Is there anything else I should know before I speak with Mr. Malfoy later this evening?"

Harry shook his head slowly, downing the potion as well before holding the vial out. "No," he breathed, raising a hand to rub two fingers along the bridge of his nose carefully.

"How does your nose feel?" Snape took the empty vial from the boys hand.

"A lot better," Harry nodded, lowering his hand back down and giving a slight grin.

"Would you like to head up the the Great Hall?" Snape glanced over at the clock before turning his face back to his child. "The sorting is likely over but I am sure the feast is still going on."

"I better go to the feast. Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where I am." Harry stood, stretching out slightly. "And shouldn't you of been there? You said you're going to be the Defense teacher this year and Dumbledore normally announces that stuff."

"I should have been there," Snape nodded as he also stood. "I plan on going now. I certainly was not going to insist that you go to the Hospital Wing while I went to dinner."

Harry grinned at that. "Thanks. I wouldn't of gone." He rubbed at his shoulder idly before deciding it was fine. He didn't want to miss more of the feast.

"Is your shoulder okay? I apologize, it slipped my mind." Snape placed a gentle hand where he had kicked the boy choosing to ignore his cheek about the hospital wing.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt like it did on the train." Harry shook his head, glancing over towards the door. "I've been through worse."

"If there is a bruise there later I expect to be made aware so that I may heal it." Snape's hand moved from the boys shoulder to the back of his neck, gently guiding him towards the door.

"I wiill." A hint of a whine entered his tone as he was guided to the door. Pausing a moment, Harry opened the door to allow them both out before stepping into the hall ahead of Snape.

"I believe sixteen is far too old for that whine." Snape raised an eyebrow as the pair started towards the spiral staircase. "One of these days I am going to hex your tongue right out of your mouth and make it impossible for you to whine at all."

"Don't make it a challenge." Harry grinned as he started up the stairs. "I'd find a way to make everything miserable." He tilted his head back to look over his shoulder at the man.

"Cheeky brat," Snape muttered as they stepped onto the second floor. "Sometimes I think you are cheekier now than you were at six."

"Only ten years in training. Imagine next year." Harry grinned as he looked forward once more.

Snape smirked softly at the words. "And the cheek continues." The pair rounded the corner that led to the Great Hall. "Be sure to go to bed at a reasonable hour tonight. You have classes tomorrow."

"I'll do my best." Harry kept his grin as they entered the Great Hall, breaking away from his guardian and going over to the Gryffindor table. His eyes scanned over to the Slytherin table, eyes settling on Malfoy with a glare before he turned his attention back to his friends.

He could only hope Snape would actually deal with Malfoy.


	57. Chapter 57

**April- Harry, age 8**

Snape turned the corner with the eight year old beside him as he did every afternoon when he picked Harry up from school. Typically the child talked the entire way home, filling his guardian in on what had happened during his day and wanting to hear about everything that had happened at Hogwarts. Today however, Harry was quiet.

Snape had already asked the child twice if he was not feeling well and both times Harry had assured him that he was fine. The man was hoping that he was wrong and the boy wasn't coming down with something.

As they approached their house Snape cleared his throat. "Do you have a lot of homework this evening?"

Harry tightened his hold on Snape's hand as they crossed the street, his gaze watching the lines of the sidewalk pass as they stepped back onto it. His mind was miles away. He was dreading even going home. Not that he was ever afraid of Snape! But he knew the man wasn't going to be happy... at all.

He hadn't meant to say anything bad! But the kids were so annoying! He hadn't meant anything- yet his teacher still asked for his assignment book. And she still wrote the note to his guardian within it to be signed... today.

"Oh... no." Harry shook his head at the question, his grip finally loosening slightly.

Snape hummed softly as he opened their front gate. "No homework at all?" He stepped aside letting Harry walk in first.

Harry shook his head as he walked through the gate, glancing back towards Snape before following up the small path to the house.

"Well now, that is a nice break isn't it?" Snape waved a hand unlocking the front door before holding it open for Harry. He stepped in behind the child, closing the door behind him. "Why don't you go change into your sleep clothing and then you may play until dinner."

Harry placed his book bag down next to the door, sparing a glance at Snape at the words. He forced a small smile at the words.

There was no getting around it, Snape had to sign that note. His stomach fluttered at the idea of having to bring it up. "O-okay." He quickly covered his word with a small cough before he moved to head upstairs. Maybe he could say he was sick? And just not go back to school! If he missed tomorrow then it would be the weekend and his teacher might forget about it altogether!

Snape frowned as the child coughed. "You are quite sure that you do not feel ill?" He reached a hand out placing it gently on Harry's forehead, pleased to find that the child felt cool.

"I dunno," Harry admitted, swallowing as he slowly stepped away. "I'm gonna change," he muttered, quickly turning and heading up the stairs.

Snape's frown deepened at the words. He watched as the child walked upstairs instantly deciding that he would make sure they had soup that evening for dinner and that the child took a warm bath after as well as a dose of Pepper Up potion.

The man moved into the parlor, picking up a small stack of exams that needed grading before he sat in his armchair.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, starting down to his pajamas before he tossed them next to him. Tears burned at his eyes as he removed his glasses,rubbing at his face as his breathing hitched. No. He couldn't cry over this! Snape hadn't even asked him for anything! And he thought he was sick! It would be fine.

Blinking, Harry stood and changed into his pajamas. He rubbed at his face once more, not even knowing how it looked as he made his way out of his room once more.

Snape's eyes stayed on his work as he heard the small footsteps enter the room once more. "Did you find something to play with until dinner?"

"Can I just lay down a little?" He moved over to the couch, chewing on his bottom lip.

Concern took over Snape's features as he looked up. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red." He moved the stack of exams that he was working on to the table beside him before he waved a hand, calling Harry to him.

The note crossed Harry's mind one more as he looked up to Snape, shaking his head at the question. "No... I h-haven't," he muttered, lowering his eyes to the floor as he made his way over to the man.

When the child was close enough, Snape hooked his hands under his armpits and lifted him onto his lap. Once more he placed his hand against Harry's forehead. "What does not feel good?"

"My tummy," Harry admitted softly, closing his eyes tightly as he rested his head on Snape's shoulder. That wasn't even a lie. His stomach was twisting terribly!

"Do you feel as though you are going to be sick?" Snape questioned with a frown. As his hand moved to gently rub the boys back.

"Only a little," Harry whispered, tucking his head under Snape's chin as he released a breath.

Snape's frown deepened as he rubbed between the child's shoulder blades. "We should get a potion in you to prevent that from happening."

"I don't need a potion," Harry swallowed, shaking his head rapidly at the words. "Please don't."

Snape sighed softly at the words before hooking his hands under Harry's arms. He stood, lifting the child with him. "If your stomach is hurting then a potion is necessary." Snape adjusted the boy in his arms before moving towards the kitchen. "I will flavor it for you."

"No!" Harry shook his head, his breath catching in his throat. "Snape pleaase! I'm... I'm..." He wrapped his arms tight around Snape's neck, hiding his face within the man's neck. "Don't be mad." His voice lowered to a whisper, hot tears falling against his guardian's skin.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as he paused in his movement, just steps away from the kitchen. "Are you sick or not Harry?"

Harry tightened his hold, shaking his head slowly. "N- no." He continued to whispered, his breathing hitching.

Snape turned, walking back to his armchair. "Why would you say that you felt ill when you do not?" His hand moved to pat the child's small rear end firmly.

"D-doon't," Harry whined, raising his head slightly to rub at his face. "C-cause." Harry stared at the man, tears blurring his vision as he blinked and caused several to fall.

Snape gave the child a stern look as he sat back down in his armchair with Harry still on his lap. "Answer me properly. Why did you say you felt sick? Why are you crying?"

"C-Cause my tummy does feel upset... really!" He raised a hand, rubbing at his cheeks roughly once more. "B-but you're gonna be mad at me."

Snape swallowed hard, willing his temper to remain under control. "Why am I going to be mad?" He gave the child at expectant look.

Harry shifted, pulling out of Snape's hold despite the man attempting to keep him still. "Cause." He moved over to his school bag slowly, removing the assignment book and turning it to the day's date. He frowned, several more tears falling down his cheeks. He held the book out to the man, lowering his gaze to Snape's knee.

Snape took the book from the child, his eyes moving to the proper day. A frown formed on his lips as he read the note from the child's teacher. "You were speaking rudely to your classmates today?" Snape's tone was stern as his eyes moved to the child.

Harry wrapped his arms together, his thumb rubbing over his sleeves. "I didn't mean to," he whispered, sparing a glance up.

"You called another boy an idiot on the playground?" Snape's tone remained just as stern as he looked at the boy.

Harry cringed, lowering his eyes down to his feet at the tone. His arms moved to rest behind his back, hands clasping together.

"I asked you a question Harry James. Did you call one of your classmates an idiot?" Snape reached a hand out firmly tapping the small chin.

"Uh huh," Harry slowly nodded, refusing to look up at the man despite the tap.

"Did you tell two of your other classmates to shut up?" Snape tapped the boys chin once more, a bit more firmly.

Once more, Harry slowly nodded and glanced up to Snape briefly before looking back down. "Y-yeah."

Snape picked up the quill that he had been using to grade with and quickly signed his name in the assignment book before closing it. The man held the book out to the child. "Put this in your knapsack and then you may go stand in the corner."

"Snaaape!" Harry whined, taking the book from the man and looking down to it. He sniffed, slowly starting over to his bag.

"Absolutely not," Snape shook his head. "You are going to stand in the corner quietly and then you and I are going to discuss your behavior at school today as well as your lying."

"I-I didn't lie!" Harry's voice rose as a pleading tone entered it. "I didn't!" He remained next to his bag, tears burning his eyes.

"You did not try and make me believe that you were ill?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow as he looked over at the child.

"I... I mean my tummy really does feel bad! Really!" Harry shifted in his spot, glancing down towards the floor.

"Due to being ill or due to knowing you are in trouble?" Snape's gaze remained on the child as his tone remained stern.

At those words, the child's shoulders slouched down considerably. He only turned, slowly moving over to the corner standing in front of it.

"As I said, we will be discussing your atrocious behavior at school today as well as your lying." Snape glanced up at the clock on the mantel. "Ten minutes little boy."

"Teeen?" Harry whined, turning his head to look over at the man. That was way too long!

"Ten. However, if you would like to argue, we can certainly make it fifteen." Snape gave the child a pointed look.

Harry quickly shook his head, his breath hitching as he turned and faced the corner once more. He rubbed at his face, his shoulders shaking.

Snape sighed softly as he willed himself to remain calm. He did not understand why the child had behaved so badly at school but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He was also determined to make sure that Harry knew that lying about feeling ill was not acceptable at all.

The child's breath continued to hitch as he rubbed at his face continuously. He didn't think he had lied! Not really. He leaned his head forward, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

Snape watched the clock as the last minute ticked by before he cleared his throat. "Come here Harry."

Harry turned, staring at Snape as he blinked rapidly. "'M-m sorrry!" He coughed, moving to cross the room and stand in front of his guardian.

Snape leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his own face closer to Harry's. "What caused you to behave so poorly at school today?"

"I-I dunno," Harry whispered, rubbing at his cheeks as he stared at the man. His breathing hitched after a moment. "I d-didn't mean to say anything! Really!"

"Yet you did." Snape reached out tapping the boys chin firmly despite the fact that he was already looking at him. "I believe you know better than to speak to people that way don't you?"

Harry slowly nodded, his chin quivering slightly as he did so. "Y-Yeah. I just got s-so upset."

"What happened to make you so upset?" Snape questioned as he gave the child a stern look.

"They were just... just bein' annoying. Really annoying!" He emphasized as he took in another breath.

Snape's hand moved to tap the boys backside firmly. "Does that make it acceptable to speak rudely to them?"

"Doon't... and n-no." Harry shook his head slowly at the words. "I'm sorry!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the protest but refrained from tapping the small rear end once more. "You are supposed to behave yourself at school and you know better then to do otherwise!"

Harry cringed slightly, looking down to Snape's knee as fresh tears blurred his vision. He could only nod slightly, shuffling a foot around slowly.

"If a note comes home like that in your assignment book again..." Snape paused tapping the boys chin firmly. "You are going to go over my knee and that backside of yours is going to be introduced to the wooden spoon. Is that understood?"

"It...it won't!" Harry shook his head rapidly at the word as he stared back up to Snape. "I promise!"

Snape nodded at the boys words before he tapped his backside firmly once again. "And then what happened? You lied to me?"

Harry shifted, attempting to keep his bottom out of any range of the man's hand. "But… but I did feel really bad. It wasn't a liiiie."

"Why did you feel really bad? Because you were truly feeling ill?" Snape moved his hand to tap the boys rear end once more.

"Don't!" He took a step back, his chin quivering as he stared at the man. "And... and no... but I still felt really bad! I didn't say I _was_ sick. I said I felt sick!"

Snape took a gentle hold on the child's hand, easily pulling him back to where he had been standing. "Suppose I did not try and give you a potion? Suppose I simply put you to bed? Would you be lying upstairs right now pleased with how you got away with it?" Snape's hand tapped the child's backside once more.

"No." Harry shook his head slowly, raising a hand to rub at his cheeks. "C-cause it had to be signed tod-day."

"Were you hopeful that I would keep you home tomorrow and then by the time you went back on Monday your teacher would forget to see if I signed it?" Another firm tap landed.

Once more, Harry attempted to pull away from the man. This time, he remained silent as his breath hitched.

"Did you try and make me believe that you felt worse then you actually did?" Snape's hand reached out and tapped the small chin firmly. "

Harry shook his head at those words, staring down to the floor. "No... I really felt like I was gonna get sick. My tummy still feels all bad," he murmured softly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Snape swallowed hard as he forced his tone to calm down. "Why does it hurt Harry? Are you truly sick? Are you worried that you are going to go over my knee? Is it an illness or is it from guilt?"

Harry shifted once more, raising his right hand to rub at his cheeks. "W-worried," he muttered, sparing a glance up to the man.

Snape nodded as he reached out and gently removed Harry's glasses. Folding them, he placed them on the table. His right hand moved, his thumb brushing a tear from Harry's cheek. "Are you truly ill or feeling guilty?"

Harry only watched as his glasses were removed, eyes closing soon after as Snape brushed the tear away. "Guilty," he whispered softly, opening his eyes as several more tears brimmed them.

"Yet you tried to make me believe that you were sick. Is that fair to say?" The man's thumb brushed away another stray tear.

"But I felt sick!" Harry's breathing hitched as he blinked, causing several more tears to replace the ones swept away.

"Perhaps you did however you knew that it was not due to illness." Snape's thumb brushed away another stray tear.

A broken sob passed the child's lips then, raising both his hands to hide his face within his palms. "'M s-sorry!" He moved forwards, leaning into Snape's front.

Snape rested a gentle hand on the small of the boys back. "Lying about being sick is quite serious."

"I-I never sa-said I was sick! I just felt iiiit!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's middle, pressing his face closer to the man's chest.

A soft sigh escaped Snape's lips as he lifted the child, placing him on his lap. "Calm down. It is impossible to discuss this with you otherwise."

"But y-you're gonna spank m-me." Harry took in a breath, nestling his cheek against Snape's chest.

A soft hum escaped Snape's lips. "You behaved poorly in school. Poorly enough that your teacher felt the need to write me about it and then you came home and led me to believe that you were ill."

Harry's grip tightened around the man, his breathing hitching every few moments. "I-I'm sorry. I am!"

"Perhaps you should have been this sorry after you got into trouble the first time at school today rather than allowing it to happen twice more?" Snape's fingertips gently tapped Harry's knee.

Harry looked down, shifting his legs slightly as he sniffed loudly. "I didn't mean to," he murmured, tucking his head under Snape's chin.

"I never said that you meant to. However, you know better little boy. I am certain we have discussed behaving in school as well as what you could expect if a note was sent home that you had not." Snape rested his chin on the child's head.

Harry shifted, rubbing his cheek down against Snape's chest to clear away several tears. "Snaaape," he whined, moving one hand to rub at his other cheek.

"Are my words true or not? Have we discussed you behaving in school and the consequences should you find yourself unable to do so?" Snape's fingertips tapped the boys knee.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, rubbing his head under Snape's chin with a soft whine. "But I'm sooorrry!"

"And what were you told?" Snape's fingertips tapped the boys small knee.

Harry's shoulders slouched down a considerable amount, pulling his legs up closer to himself. "I don't w-wanna be punished." He ignored the question completely as he closed his eyes.

"I do not believe that is what I asked." Snape's other hand tapped the boys hip gently. "Answer my question please. What were you told would be the punishment if your teacher sent me a note about misbehaving at school?"

"Spankin'," Harry whispered softly, his shoulders hitching up once more as he whined. "But you don't have to! Really! I said sorry and everything even at school!"

Snape gave a nod at the words, tapping the child's hip once more. "I was unaware that you could do as you please without consequence if you say that you are sorry."

"It should help." Harry continued to speak softly, looking down towards his knees.

"It does help." Snape's hand moved to tap the boys chin. "It is saving your backside from meeting the wooden spoon."

Harry sniffed loudly, rubbing at his face roughly. "I won't do it again."

"You had better not. No amount of apologies will save you from the wooden spoon if you do." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boys back. "Perhaps we should get your punishment over with?"

Harry shook his head rapidly, his arms moving to wrap tightly around Snape's neck. "Do we really haveta?"

"After your behavior today we absolutely have to." Snape's hand paused to tap the boys back gently.

Harry rubbed at his face roughly once more, slowly pushing himself up from the man's lap as his lower lip poured out. "We doooon't though!"

"I believe that I make the rules and it is my decision whether or not we have to. Is it not?" Snape gave the child a questioning look.

Harry's shoulders remained slouched down as he looked down towards Snape's knee. "Yeah," he muttered softly, rubbing roughly at his eyes.

Snape reached down and tapped the child's chin. "What is this spanking for Harry?"

"F-for... speaking bad at s-school," he whispered, eyes closing tightly as he coughed out a soft sob.

"When you are at school I expect you to listen to your teacher and behave." Snape tapped the small chin firmly before taking the child by the hand and gently pulling him to his side.

Harry lightly tugged at his hand while Snape pulled him closer, whining as he did so. He didn't want to be punished over a stupid mistake! He wanted to even say so but refrained.

Snape quickly lowered the child's pants before guiding him over his knee. "We will get this over with quickly."

The child's right hand instantly tangled into the man's pant leg, his face burrowing into his left elbow. "It's n-not fair!" He sobbed into his arm as he shook his head.

Snape was about to pull down the small underpants however he paused, folding his hands across the small of Harry's back. "What is not fair?"

Harry's back shook under the man's hands, rubbing his face within his arm. "I-I said I was sorry!"

"You did." Snape nodded. "However saying that you are sorry does not erase poor behavior does it?"

"N-no. But I promised it wouldn't happen a-again! Y-you're just being mean!" He sobbed heavily into his arm, shoulders shaking.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's words. "Were you told, on numerous occasions, that if you misbehaved in school and your teacher had to write me a note about it that your backside would be spanked?"

Harry only responded with a sniff, nestling his head further into the crook of his arm. "'M sorry."

"I know that you are sorry." Snape moved his right hand to gently rub the boys back. "Did you call one of your classmates an idiot today and tell two others to shut up?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry whispered softly, taking in a breath as he stared down to the floor.

"Then this is perfectly fair little boy. You knew exactly what your punishment would be. Had you started behaving at school today after getting into trouble the first time you would not be over my knee right now." Snape's hands moved once more, hooking into the small underpants and pulling them down as far as they needed to go.

"No!" Harry squirmed in an attempt to move away from Snape's hold before he simply slumped down. His shoulders shook with soft sobs, tucking his head back into his elbow.

Snape's left arm wrapped firmly around the boys middle before he lifted his right and brought his hand down on the small backside. "Do not tell me no young man. If you did not want to go over my knee you should not have misbehaved at school." Snape's hand fell for a second time.

The child jumped slightly at the first smack, his right hand tightening its grasp on Snape's pant leg. He sobbed heavily into his arm, tears slipping down his cheeks and towards his chin. He hadn't thought about what he had said that day, really he hadn't! And he did apologize! Well... at least when the teacher had told him to... but he still had!

Snape's hand fell twice more before he paused. "What is going to happen if a note comes home like that again Harry?"

"The s-spoon." Harry shifted slightly, raising his hand to rub across his face with a half broken cry.

"Correct." Snape landed two more smacks to the small rear end. "Is that going to happen?"

"No!" He yelped, kicking a leg up as he started to attempt to wiggle away. "Never! I promiiise!" Harry sobbed, his body shaking as he coughed into his arm. They weren't the worst smacks he had received, but he already felt terrible! He had felt his heart breaking the moment his teacher had written the note.

Snape adjusted the child slightly before landing a hard swat to each of his sit spots. His right hand moved once more, now gently rubbing the small shaking back. "Okay. You are okay."

"'M s-sorry!" Harry shifted, pushing himself up and righting his clothing. The child's arms instantly wrapped tightly around Snape's neck as he hid his face within the man's neck.

"I know." Snape said softly as he adjusted the child on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "I am not cross with you. Just calm down."

Harry took in a slow breath, releasing it as he tightened his hold a brief moment. He shifted his head away slightly, raising a hand up to his face to rub at his face before rested it back down on Snape's chest.

"Very good. Just calm down and then we can have dinner." His hand moved to gently rub the child's back. "How is your stomach feeling?"

"I don't... don't feel hungry." Harry shook his head against the man, closing his eyes tightly as he sniffed loudly.

Snape frowned at the words. "Are you still feeling upset about all of this?" His hand rested on the small of the child's back.

Harry nodded slowly, keeping his head tucked snuggly against Snape's neck. "L-little," Harry admitted softly, his hold loosening slightly.

Snape hummed softly. "Why is that? Talk to me about it." His hand moved to gently rub the boys back once more.

"'Cause I didn't mean to," Harry muttered softly, nestling himself closer to Snape's front. He sniffed softly, rubbing his face against the man's shoulder.

"I know that you did not." Snape turned his head resting his chin on the top of Harry's head. "I also know that you are to think before you speak, aren't you?"

"Mhm," Harry slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed. His tears made him feel exhausted, they always did. And he didn't like that either. "I promise I will next time."

"I know." Snape's tone was gentle. "I am sure that something like this will never happen again, will it?"

Harry shook his head against Snape, his arms wrapping loosely around the man. "Never."

"I have forgiven you. You know that don't you?" Snape's hand moved to rub between the boys shoulder blades.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, rubbing his head under Snape's chin before he nodded.

"You were properly punished for your misbehavior. Would you not agree?" Snape's fingertips gently tapped the small back.

Once more, the child nodded as he slowly pulled his head away and rubbed at the remaining tear stains.

"There is no reason to still be feeling guilty Harry." Snape leaned down placing a kiss on the top of the boys head. "I know that this will not happen again."

A small smile graced Harry's lips at the words, closing his eyes briefly at the kiss before opening them once more. "Okay," he agreed softly before looking up at Snape. "My bum huuurts."

"I imagine that it does. Hopefully you will remember that should you ever think about speaking rudely again." The man paused, looking down at the child. "You will be just fine. We'll eat some dinner and then you can play a bit before a bath and bed." Snape's hand moved to rub the child's back once more. "Tomorrow you will apologize to your friends and teacher once more. Understood?"

"Mhm," Harry sighed, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I will. Promise."

"Perhaps a light dinner? Some chicken soup?" Snape's head turned slightly as he gently kissed the boys forehead. "Perhaps some ice cream? If you finish your dinner of course."

"Really?" He shifted himself up slightly, grinning up at the man then. "Can I have chocolate ice cream after?"

Snape hummed softly before nodding. "I think chocolate ice cream could be arranged." His hand moved to tap the boys knee lightly. "Go wash your hands and we will eat."

"Okay." Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the man's neck, humming softly. "I love you." He pushed himself up from Snape's up a moment after, rubbing at his eyes. With a sigh, the child disappeared down the main hallway and into the bathroom.

"I love you very much." Snape's stood from his chair moving to the kitchen. He tapped the table causing two bowls of chicken soup to appear as well as a plate of rolls.

After a few minutes, Harry reappeared into the kitchen. He quickly took his seat with a small grin and reached to grab a roll. The child instantly tore a small piece off of the bread, eating it without missing a moment. He was glad Snape wasn't going to keep the day's events against him and that he was allowed to have ice cream as well!

Snape ate a spoonful of his soup before clearing his throat. "I want you to know that I am not cross with you. However, when your stomach, or anything else, is hurting you I need you to be honest with me about why it is hurting. Understood?"

Harry started to eat his soup slowly, his eyes flickering up to Snape as the man spoke. A look of guilt crossed the child's face as he looked down to his bowl, slowly nodding.

"I am not cross," Snape repeated once more. "I just wanted to be sure that you understand." He ate another spoonful of his meal as he watched the child carefully.

"Okay," Harry nodded, stirring the soup for a moment before taking another few small bites.

"Very good," Snape nodded before eating several more bites of his meal. "I would like to discuss this coming weekend with you."

"What about it?" Harry continued to eat his meal steadily, taking another piece of the roll. He looked up to Snape, taking a large drink of his water.

"I made you a dentist appointment for tomorrow after school to have your teeth cleaned and checked. However..." the man quickly continued before Harry could react. "Afterwards we are going to go spend the weekend at Hogwarts. There is an important Quidditch game on Saturday and I thought you might enjoy attending that. Hagrid also has several new creatures that he wishes to introduce you to."

"Snaaape! No!" Harry whined loudly, shaking his head as he pushed his bowl away. "I'm not going to the dentist!" He huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he glared down to the table. He'd go to Hogwarts! But not the dentist.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the outburst from the child. "It is just a cleaning and teeth check. You will be absolutely fine." He knew that the child had a fear however, not going was not an option. "You like Dr. Granger."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head rapidly. Even if the dentist was nice, he wasn't going! "No." The child kept his arms folded tightly around himself, his lower lip pouting out. "You can't make me!"

"No is not an option." Snape's tone went slightly stern as he gave the boy a pointed look. "It is important that your teeth are healthy."

"They are!" Harry argued as he blinked rapidly. "They're perfect!"

"And we are going to make sure that they stay that way." Snape held his stare on the child. "Not going is not an option."

Harry blinked, tears starting to blur his vision once more as he only shook his head slowly. "Snaaape," he whined softly, rubbing at his face to clear his eyes.

"There is no reason to cry," Snape spoke gently. "You will be absolutely fine."

"Y-you don't know!" Harry argued, casting a glare up to Snape before he simply stared down to the top of the table.

"Yes I do." Snape reached across the table tapping the boys chin gently. "I will stay with you just as I always do."

Harry shifted his head away, rubbing away a tear that escaped down his cheek. "I don't wanna go. I don't need to!"

"You have not been there in half a year. You are due for a cleaning and an exam." Snape's pulled his hand back, picking up his spoon and eating another bite. "You will go and be fine and then you will not have to go back for another six months."

Harry's chin quivered at the words, continuing to stare down at his bowl. His appetite was now long gone at the idea of what tomorrow would bring.

"If you would like your ice cream you need to finish your soup." Snape's tone remained gentle. He ate a few more bites of his own meal as he watched the child carefully.

"I'm not hungry," Harry muttered softly, nudging his foot against the floor idly.

"Honestly Harry it is just the dentist. There is no need for all this pouting." Snape eyed the child before eating another bite of his meal.

"Uh-huh!" Harry nodded, keeping his arms tightly around himself. "I don't wanna go. I'm not goin!"

"Harry," Snape said the name in a warning tone. "You are going. That is final."

Harry only shook his head, pushing himself up from his seat. "'M goin' to my room," he declared, refusing to look up at the man.

"You need a bath before bed." Snape's fought to keep his tone normal. "Take one now."

The child gave no indication that he even heard the man as he headed up the stairs. His mind was a million miles away and completely dreading the next day. How could Snape hide it from him!

Harry went into his room, closing his door slightly loudly. He moved over to his bed, collapsing onto the covers.

* * *

Snape sighed heavily as he watched the child walk away and then closed his eyes and slowly counted backwards from ten as he heard the door slam shut above him.

The man nearly got up and followed the child but quickly thought better of it. However if he did not hear the bath running in the next quarter of an hour he was going up there.

* * *

Harry remained in bed, holding his pillow tightly to his front as he stared towards his window. It wasn't fair! The news of going to a Hogwarts game didn't even help! Snape ruined it all!

Giving the child the benefit of the doubt, Snape allowed a full half an hour to pass before he tapped the table twice to clear it and then made his way out of the kitchen and towards the staircase.

He could certainly understand that the child had a fear. However, going to the dentist was not something that Snape was willing to make optional.

Harry never moved from his spot, his back towards the door as he stared down to the top of his bed. His hand moved idly up and down his covers as he sniffed. He didn't need to go to the dentist.

Snape knocked once on the bedroom door before pushing it open, frowning as he saw the child sitting on his bed pouting. "Come now Harry, it is time for a bath."

"I don't wanna!" A bath meant the day was almost over. And then tomorrow would come.

"Unfortunately sometimes you must do things that you do not want to do." Snape moved over to the child's wardrobe pulling out clean pajamas and a clean pair of underwear.

Harry shifted his head as he listened to Snape move around his room, tightening his hold slightly around his pillow.

"Last chance to get up and bathe yourself or you will find me giving you a bath." Snape stood at the edge of the child's bed, with the pajamas in his hands.

"You're bein' mean," Harry muttered as he pushed himself up with a glare towards the man. He pulled his knees up before shifting and standing from his bed.

"I am not being mean." Snake held the pajamas out for the child to take. "If I was being mean I would be smacking your backside for a second time today for the cheek you gave me downstairs and slamming your door."

"I didn't mean to." Harry took the pajamas, his shoulders slouching down as he simply stared down to the clothing. "I don't wanna go tomorrow."

"I know that you did not mean to. That is why I am not punishing you for it." The man leaned down tapping the boys chin once more. "I also know that you do not want to go tomorrow. However, sometimes you must do things that you do not want to do."

Harry's frown deepened as he looked up towards the man. "I shouldn't," he muttered softly, moving his head away from Snape's hand.

"Unfortunately for you, you are going to the dentist tomorrow. Your appointment will be very fast. It is just a quick cleaning. I am sure it will take less than an hour." Snape hooked his hands under the boys armpits lifting him up. The man moved out of the room and started down the hall to the bathroom. "Then we can go spend the weekend at Hogwarts."

Harry wrapped an arm around Snape's neck, whining as he rested his head on the man's shoulder as he was carried down the hall. "Can't we just go straight to Hogwarts instead? Please?"

Snape sighed softly. "We cannot. We will go and get it over with. You will behave there. And then as soon as we are done we will come home and floo to Hogwarts." The man's hand moved to gently pat the small rear end as he walked into the bathroom.

"Don't." Harry squirmed in an attempt to get out of the man's hold. "And I'm not going."

"You are going." Snape set the child down on the floor. "Even if I have to carry you all the way there." He waved a hand causing the bathtub to fill with water.

Harry's shoulders slouched down a considerable amount as he watched the water rise. "But you don't even understand!"

"I understand that you are , you need to understand that going to the dentist is important." Snape leaned down tapping the boys chin. "Into the tub with you."

"It's not though! You just say so," Harry muttered as he quickly undressed in front of the tub and sunk into the water up to his shoulders. He glared down to the water, tears starting to burn behind his eyes.

Snape sighed softly as he flicked his wrist causing a clean washcloth and a bar of soap to appear on the edge of the tub. "It is. Do you want your teeth to become unhealthy and fall out?"

"That won't happen." Harry's voice remained soft as he took the cloth and soap, sparing a glance over to Snape with a frown.

"You are right, it will not because you are going to allow the dentist to clean them." Snape kneeled beside the tub, rolling up his sleeves before picking up the bottle of shampoo.

"Don't I get a say in anything?!" Harry's hands stilled as he only glared down to the water.

"You get a say in a fair number of things." Snape tapped the edge of the tub causing an empty cup to appear. "Whether or not you are going however, is not included on that list."

The child fell silent as he idly rubbed his arms with the soapy cloth. To him, that still wasn't fair! It was his mouth the dentist would be scraping at. Harry gave a shudder at the thought. He hated everything about the dentist.

"Lean your head back." Snape picked up the cup, filling it with water. "Do we need to discuss what is your choice about your appointment tomorrow?"

"What?" Harry leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly as he did so.

Snape poured the cup of water over the child's head before setting it to the side and picking up the shampoo. "How you choose to behave tomorrow is your choice."

The small hope that had risen within the child collapsed instantly as he made a face at the words. "I'm scared," Harry finally admitted softly, his eyes remaining closed.

Snape set the shampoo bottle to the side before working the handful he had into the boys hair. "I know that you are scared. As I said earlier, I will stay with you the entire time."

Harry released a breath, blinking in an attempt to clear away the tears that were rising. He closed them tightly once more. "Do I really have to?"

"You know the answer to that question." Snape picked up the cup once more before gently tapping the child's back. "Close your eyes."

The child did so, tilting his head back slightly. "It's not faaair though. You don't go!" He exclaimed, a hand idly splashing the water.

"When you get older and your magic is more mature you will no longer have to go either." Snape poured the cup of water over the child's head before filling it once more.

Harry released a huff, keeping otherwise still as the water ran through his hair. "Well it's dumb," he muttered softly.

Snape swallowed a smirk as he poured the water over the child's head once more, washing the last of the suds out of the boys hair. "You are allowed to think that. However, you will behave for Dr. Granger."

Harry rightened his head once more, staring down to the bubbly water. With a loud sigh, a soft, "Fine," passed his lips. He was far from fine himself, but he also didn't want Snape to take away his trip to Hogwarts.

"Very good." Snape set the cup down. "I have no qualms about taking you to the lavatory there and reminding you of your manners should you forget to do so." His finger gently tapped the boys chin before he stood up straight. "And should that happen, we will be spending the weekend here rather than at Hogwarts." The man was not fond of threatening the child but if it worked to keep Harry behaved it would be worth it.

"Dooont," Harry whined softly, shaking his head at the words. "I'll be good," Harry muttered, staring down into the water.

"Then there will be no need to worry about any of that." Snape waved his hand causing the bathtub to fill with bubbles. "Why don't you play in the bath for a bit and I will come back and get you when it is time for bed."

"Okay," Harry agreed softly, cupping up a large amount of bubbles within his hands with a small smile.

Snape gave a nod of approval as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The man headed downstairs, intent to spend the next three quarters of an hour grading.

* * *

Harry frowned to himself as he lowered his hands back into the water. Any normal day and he would enjoy his time within the tub, however nothing but dread and worried filled his mind as he only idly moved a hand around. He just wanted to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, but the idea was ruined.

His chin quivered as he reached and took hold of the curtain, wiping his hands dry before he rubbed at his face. He didn't want the night to end and tomorrow to come!

* * *

Snape managed to complete his grading in the allotted time. The man stood, stretching slightly before heading across the parlor and up the staircase. He hoped that Harry had enjoyed his time in his bath and that his mood about the dentist the following afternoon had improved. The man knocked once on the bathroom door before opening it and walking in.

At some point, Harry had moved to lean against the back of the tub. He used the back of his wrist to rub at his eyes as he glanced up to the door, sniffing softly as he looked back down to the water.

"What is wrong?" Snape's questioned as he moved across the bathroom, plucking a large towel from the hook it had been resting on.

"I don't want tomorrow to even start," Harry muttered softly, his hand falling into the water.

Snape sighed at the words. He swore to himself that in six months he was not telling Harry about his appointment until they were walking to the dentist. "Up and out please." He held the towel open for the child. "Has your appetite returned? Would you like to eat some more soup?"

"No." Harry shook his head as he pushed himself out of the water, instantly stepping into the fluffy towel and tucking his head into Snape's front. "'M not hungry."

"Bedtime then." Snape rubbed the child's back for a moment. "Get dressed and then come to your room please."

Harry's shoulders slouched down as he held the towel tightly around himself. "Okay," he muttered softly, moving a half step away from the man.

Snape started down the hall to the child's bedroom. He could feel his patience wearing thin with child's antics over the dentist and he willed himself to calm man walked into Harry's bedroom, waving a hand and causing the lights to come on. He pulled back the blankets on Harry's bed and then sat down waiting for the child.

It took just five minutes before the child stepped into his bedroom, brushing under his cheeks. He gave Snape a pitiful look as he moved over to his bed.

"Honestly Harry, you are getting yourself all worked up over nothing." Snape stood giving the child room to climb up into bed.

"Nu- uh! It's something!" Harry moved onto his bed, collapsing on his stomach and holding his pillow tightly.

"You will be absolutely fine." Snape leaned over the boy picking up his small stuffed owl and placing it next to him before pulling the blankets over the child. "You are getting far too upset over this."

"You just don't really understand," Harry whispered as he nestled his cheek into his pillow, eyes fluttering closed as he sniffed.

"Dr. Granger has never hurt you. He is very kind to you as well." Snape's waved a hand causing the light to dim before he tucked the blankets around Harry's shoulders.

Harry only huffed at the words, one hand releasing his pillow to reach up and grab the covers next to his shoulder. He tightened them around himself, curling up slightly.

"Do you disagree?" Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand gently rubbing the child's back.

"No," Harry whispered softly, shifting so his back leaned closer to his guardian. "I still don't wanna go though."

"I know that." Snape's tone was soft as he rubbed between the child's shoulder blades.

Harry sniffed, tucking his chin under the blanket as he kept his eyes closed tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too, very much." Snape's hand waved causing the room to darken more.

* * *

Harry folded his arms tightly around himself, his knees pressed together as he stared down to his legs. He didn't even like being in the building! He cast a glance towards his side and at his guardian.

The man had to threaten to take away the plan of going to Hogwarts after to get him to stop his argument on the way there. Still. He only wished he could just disappear and just be at Hogwarts instead of being at the dentist. His lower lip pouted out slightly as he stared back down to his knees, a leg bouncing nervously.

Snape reached a hand out placing it gently on Harry's bouncing leg. He knew that the child was nervous and beyond scared. However, he also knew that Harry would be just fine.

The mans fingertips gently tapped against the small knee. "You will be okay," he breathed softly.

Harry only gave a soft sound as any indication that he heard the man, continuing to stare down at his legs. Slowly, his leg stilled under Snape's hand yet his body remained tensed. "I wanna go," he muttered softly, sparing a glance up around the room.

Snape opened his mouth to reply, however before he could the dental assistant appeared in the doorway calling Harry's name. Snape tapped the boys knee gently before standing, waiting for Harry to follow suit.

Swallowing, Harry stood and moved next to the man. He eyed the assistant nervously, remembering her face from the last time he had visited. He felt his heartbeat slow down at the realization. She had been nice last time. Still, the child stayed closed to Snape as they walked down the hall.

Snape placed a gentle hand on Harry's back as they turned into an exam room. He was pleased that the child had behaved so far. "Go on, up in the chair." Snape's tone was soft as he gently tapped the small back.

The man moved to the side of the chair, sitting where he had the last time they had been there.

Harry did so, glancing over to Snape for a brief moment before he leaned back into the chair. His hands tangled together nervously as he stared up towards the ceiling instead of focusing on where exactly he was.

Snape reached out a hand, placing it on top of Harry's as the dental assistant smiled brightly at the child.

"Well hello there Harry. Can I have your glasses please?" She held out one hand for the child's glasses, her other hand holding a pair of dark glasses for him.

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek before he removed his glasses with his free hand and handed them over to the woman. He took the offered dark glasses, taking his other hand away from Snape briefly to place them on and then instantly held his hand back out to the man.

Snape took the child's hand as he watched the dental assistant prepare the tools she needed to clean the child's mouth. "Take a deep breath," Snape said softly. "You are just fine."

Harry's fingers curled around Snape's hand as he watched the assistant. She sat down on her chair next to him, pulling herself closer as she adjusted the light above the child.

"Alright, has anything been hurting you lately? No issues eating? No pain?" She questioned softly as she moved her tray closer and took hold of the small mirror and pick.

Harry shook his head, giving a soft, "No," as he watched her carefully.

"Good," she hummed softly, raising Harry's chair just enough to be more within her reach before she leaned it back.

Harry's grip tightened on Snape's hand as he was moved.

"He is a bit nervous," Snape told the assistant as his grip on Harry's hand tightened slightly. The man watched the child carefully. He was pleased that so far Harry had cooperated without any issues.

"Oh it's completely normal. Our last visit wasn't one of the best for a first one Now was it?" She smiled as she gently tapped Harry's chin. "Open up please do I can do a quick look around and then we'll get your cleaning done. Then once the cleaning is done, Dr. Granger will come in and have a peek. You'll be right on your way!"

Harry glanced over to Snape even though the man couldn't see his eyes behind the dark glasses. Grip still tight, Harry leaned back in his seat and allowed the assistant to look within his mouth. He cringed at the sound of the scrapping, causing her to pause in her actions. "Does that hurt?"

Harry quickly shook his head no. "The sound," he muttered softly, closing his eyes tightly as the woman only gave a hum in understanding.

"Okay. However, if you feel any pain raise your left hand. Alright?"

Harry nodded in understanding and released a heavy breath through his nose as he opened his mouth once more.

Several more minutes passed before she placed the tools down. "Well I'm not seeing any cavities! But there are a few loose teeth along the front here." She gently ran her pinky finger against the gum line under the selected teeth. "So be ready for that, alright? They'll be replaced real soon. And that first permanent tooth has come in very nice since the last visit as well."

Snape gave an approving nod as he continued to hold the child's hand. The mans free hand moved to gently rub the child's arm. He could understand the fear Harry had and he was quite proud of the child for behaving so well. "Those teeth will fall out naturally then? They will not need to be removed?" Snape questioned. He sincerely hoped that he was correct in thinking that they would simply fall out on their own.

"Oh yes! Happens while eating or just if he starts to wiggle it around more. They can simply be pulled out at home as well once they're loose enough." She quickly continued when she noticed Harry tense up at the word. "You'll know when that's ready to happen, Harry," she quickly assured the child, smiling. "It will just wiggle right on out and you won't even feel it. I remember when I had a loose tooth your age. I was just as school wiggling it with my tongue. Next thing I knew it just popped out! Never felt a thing."

Harry's shoulders relaxed at the words. "Really doesn't hurt?" He spoke softly, his grip still tight on Snape's hand.

She shook her head, standing to move to the cabinet behind the child. "Not at all."

Snape nodded in relief, the thumb of the hand that was holding Harry's, moved to gently rub across the child's hand. "You said that his teeth look healthy? You do not see any cavities?" The man was pleased with that as well. The last thing he had wanted was this appointment to end with making another one to tend to a cavity in a few days time.

"Not one! So we can do a good cleaning and have Dr. Granger look over everything." She moved back into the vision of the child. "Okay Harry. Important question. What flavor do you want? We have..." she moved back to the cabinet. "Mint, bubblegum, cinnamon, strawberry..."

The final word was barely out of her mouth before Harry spoke up. "Strawberry!" The excitement quickly left his voice as he whispered a soft, "Please."

She smiled as she took the toothpaste, moving back to her chair. "Good choice. A very popular one too."

Snape continued to hold the child's hand as he waited for the cleaning to start. A soft grin graced his lips for a moment as he heard the excitement in Harry's voice and gave a nod of approval as the child remember to say please. "He is brushing twice daily, in the morning and before bed. Is that enough for him at his age?"

"Twice a day is perfect. For two full minutes each time." She nodded as she gently tapped Harry's chin.

She spoke softly through the process of cleaning the child's teeth, pausing every few moments suction up what was needed and giving him a small break when needed.

Harry, for the most part, remained silent. Only complaining once or twice when it started to become too much. Yet he relaxed back after the brief breaks, allowing the woman to work otherwise unhindered.

"I hope you are listening, Harry. A full two minutes." Snape's tone was gentle as his free hand continued to rub the boys arm. He was silent for a long moment before he gave Harry's hand a light squeeze. "You are doing very good."

Harry remained silent, his eyes closed as the woman finished up before she cleaned his mouth with a spray of water. "Swish that around for me."

Doing as instructed, Harry spit out the water with a smile.

"There you go." She smiled brightly. "How does that feel?"

Harry's tongue ran across his teeth instinctively, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Good." He nodded, which caused the woman to smile. "Good! Alright, now." She stood and lifted Harry's chair to a better sitting position. "I'll tell Dr. Granger that you're all ready for him."

Snape thanked the woman as she walked out of the room before he turned his attention to the child. "You are doing very, very good. You are nearly done as well. We will be leaving before you know it." His hand continued to gently rub Harry's arm. "I am very proud of you."

"I still don't like it," Harry whispered softly, removing the glasses while he could to rub at his eyes.

"That's fine. You are allowed to not like it." Snape's thumb rubbed over the boys hand. "I am sure the dentist will only be in here for a moment and then we will be on our way."

The child gave the man a pleading look for a brief moment before he placed the glasses back on. His own hand kept gripping at Snape's tightly as Dr. Granger stepped into the room.

The man greeted Snape warmly first before he moved over to Harry, the child's eyes never moving from him. "And Harry! I hear you have some loose teeth right now. I'll just take a quick look, make sure everything is well. Then you may be allowed to enjoy your weekend."

Harry forced a small smile at the words, nodding slowly.

Snape gave the child's hand a tight squeeze before he greeted the doctor. He was certain that if Harry made it through the cleaning so easily, this part would be easy for the child.

Harry opened his mouth to allow the man to look into his mouth, Dr Granger using his pick to gently wiggle each loose tooth.

"You may lose one within the week actually. It's looking really well." He tapped through each other tooth before nodding. "Looking excellent."

Harry closed his mouth as the man removed the small mirror.

"There is no cause for concern with any of his teeth?" Snape's attention turned to the doctor however, his hand remained in Harry's.

"None at all. He's doing very well." Dr. Granger nodded as he rose Harry's chair up properly.

Harry couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips at the words, raising his head slightly as he removed the glasses.

The assistant had re-entered the room and traded the glasses back to give the child his.

"Now isn't that good news Harry?" Snape squeezed the child's hand. He turned his attention back to Dr. Granger. "Am I right to assume he should return for another cleaning in six months?"

"Of course. Which we can go ahead and schedule." Dr. Granger smiled at Harry as he patted his arm. "You're free to go though!"

Harry pushed himself up, his shoulders relaxing a great deal.

Snape stood as well, moving to stand next to Harry. "Thank you. We will see you in six months." His hand moved to gently poke Harry's back, reminding the child of his manners.

Harry stood closely to the man, jumping just slightly at the poke. "Thank you," he breathed softly as Dr. Granger smiled warmly. "You're very welcome. Have a great weekend."

"Come now Harry, lets make your next appointment so that we can go." Snape took Harry's hand and turned waking out of the exam room and down the hall.

He stopped at the front desk making an appointment before stepping back outside with Harry at his side. "You did very well little boy. I am quite proud of you."

As soon as they stepped outside, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Snape's middle. He hid his face within the man's dark shirt, releasing several breathes as he calmed himself slowly.

Snape leaned down, picking the child up before starting down the street in the direction of their home. "In six months time I want you to remember how easy today was."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck as they walked, tucking his head into the man's shoulder. "Wasn't that bad," he whispered softly.

"As I said, remember that the next time that you need to go." Snape adjusted the child in his arms as he turned a corner. "I am very proud of how well behaved you were however."

Harry nodded slowly, relaxing with a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. "And we can go to Hogwarts?" He murmured, tucking his head into Snape's neck after a moment.

"As I said you were very well behaved. I see absolutely no reason why we cannot go to Hogwarts for the weekend." Snape's hand moved to gently pat the boys back. "We will get you packed when we go home and then we will go."

Harry smiled softly, rubbing his face closely to the man with a soft hum. "Yay," Harry whispered as he loosened his grip slightly.

Snape adjusted the child in his arms before crossing a street. "You were so well behaved and polite in fact that I think a reward of sorts is in order."

"Like what?" Harry raised his head up, looking down the street as Snape continued to walk at his brisk pace.

Snape hummed softly as he turned another corner. "Perhaps a trip to Honeydukes for a treat?"

"Really?" Harry raised himself up slightly, grinning at the man. "Please!"

Snape nodded as he turned a corner, their house now in sight. "I think that would be more than acceptable."

Harry grinned as he made himself sit slightly higher within Snape's hold, resting his cheek upon the top of the man's head. "Can we eat out tonight too? Please?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the request. "When we get to Hogwarts, I want you to clean up your room there. If you can do so in a timely manner than we can go out to eat."

Harry's shoulders slouched slightly at the words, keeping his cheek rested on the top of Snape's head. "Fine," he muttered softly, fighting his hold once more.

Snape paused to open their front gate before starting towards the front door. "Do you have homework this weekend?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "We had time to work on it today. So it's done." He hummed in content.

"Very good." Snape stepped through their front door and immediately started up the staircase. "Let's get you packed for the weekend."

The child hummed happily at the words. "And there's a Quidditch game?"

"Tomorrow." Snape stepped onto the second floor and walked down the hall to Harry's bedroom. He set the child on the ground before moving over to his wardrobe and pulling out clothing for the weekend. "Get me your extra knapsack please."

Harry hummed, quickly moving across his room and grabbing the second knapsack. He moved over to Snape in just a few seconds, giving a small hop as he stopped next to the man.

Snape placed the clothing in the knapsack, zipping it up. "Be sure to get your owl."

He moved over to his bed, leaning far over to grab his owl and hold it tightly to his chest. "I can't wait!" Harry grinned, moving back to Snape.

"Luckily for you, you do not have to. We can go right now." Snape handed the knapsack to the child before moving to the door. "And you are going to pick up your room when we get there correct?"

"Yeeees, but we can go out to eat after, right?" Harry took the bag, raising his own chin at his words.

"As long as that room of yours is clean." Snape started down the hall towards the stairs. "That means all your toys picked up and put away properly, not shoved under the bed."

"I wouldn't do thaaat." Harry grinned at the words, his face flushing slightly. Only once Snape had caught him doing that, and it seemed the man wouldn't ever forget it. He followed after Snape quickly, his owl held tightly to his chest.

Snape hummed softly as he stepped onto the first floor with Harry a step behind him. "That must have been another little boy that I caught doing so." The man turned his head for a moment, his eyebrow raised at the child before he moved across the parlor to the fireplace.

Harry glanced down at the words, a small grin tugging at his lips. "Must be." He followed the man to the fireplace, adjusting his bag.

Snape dropped the floo powder at their feet and a moment later stepped out of the fireplace and into their parlor at Hogwarts. "Do you want a snack before you go clean your room?" The man asked just realizing that with going to the dentist the child had never had his after school snack.

Harry shook his head before he paused at the couch. "I mean... actually yeah. I'm hungry." The night before he had hardly eaten as well, and since his nerves had long since settled, his hunger had risen.

"Some grapes?" Snape asked as he walked towards the kitchen table.

Harry placed his bag and owl on the couch before he quickly followed after Snape, taking a seat at the table. "Yeah," he nodded, grinning as he glanced around. While he always loved being home, it just felt so different to be at Hogwarts. And he loved it.

Snape tapped the table causing a small bowl of grapes to appear as well as a glass of water. "Sit and eat." The man moved over to his desk, sorting out exams that he needed to grade.

"We just got here and you're workin'?" Harry perched himself on his chair as he turned to face towards Snape. He took a grape, resting a hand on the back of his chair as he watched the man.

"I am just sorting out what I intend to grade after you are in bed this evening." Snape stacked a large pile of papers.

"I wanna grade one day," Harry declared as he turned back to the table, eating several more of the grapes.

"Perhaps one day when you are much older." Snape moved away from the desk and approached the child at the table. "We shall see."

The child smiled as he watched Snape approach, finishing up the last few grapes. He stretched his arms out, resting his head down on one arm. "I wanna be older and at Hogwarts always."

"You will be here soon enough." Snape tapped the table causing the bowl to vanish. "In the meantime your school is just as important."

Harry sighed, raising his head back up. "That's so far away," he muttered, looking down to the top of the table.

"Three years is not that long." Snape reached out and ruffled the child's hair affectionately.

"It is so!" He protested, closing his eyes as his hair was messed with. "I wanna get my wand! And an owl! A real owl. And stay heeere more."

"And you will when you turn eleven." Snape reached out and tapped the boys shoulder gently. "If you are done your snack you may go clean up that room of yours."

Harry released a breath, his shoulders slouching down as he slowly stood with a frown. Yet it turned to a small grin after a moment. If he did this, then they could go out! "Okay," he nodded, heading down the hall in a light jog.

"Properly please," Snape called after the child before he moved back to his desk intent to finish organizing while the child cleaned.

Harry rolled his eyes as he entered his room, closing the door partly behind him as he moved to his bed. He set straight to work to place all his toys back to their proper place, glancing around the room as he gathered up everything. It was going to be the best weekend, and he wasn't about to let his room ruin any of it!

Snape sat down at his desk, organizing his work into neat piles before he plucked an exam from the top of one of the larger piles. He picked up a red quill and set to work grading.

The man found himself sincerely hoping that the child was doing as he had been asked and that when he went to look at Harry's room it would be in fact be perfectly clean.

* * *

It was close to twenty minutes before Harry stepped out of his room. He peered down the hall before he quickly padded down it and into the parlor. He was proud of how his room looked now! He only hoped Snape would agree. "Okay Snape! I'm done."

Snape stood, looking over at the child. "If I go look at it, am I going to think that it is clean enough?"

"Yep!" Harry hummed as he grinned at the man. "Then we can go out." He moved down the hall, glancing over his shoulder to be sure Snape was following.

Snape followed the child down the hall to his bedroom. He gave a satisfied nod as he looked around the room, leaning over to look under the bed as well. "Very good Harry." Snape nodded once more. "Very good indeed."

The child stood off to the side, his hands behind his back as he watched Snape look around his room. "Told you," he grinned, moving over to his bed and adjusting his owl upon it.

"So you did." Snape moved towards Harry's bedroom door once more. "Where is it that you would like to go eat? The Hogs Head perhaps?"

Harry nodded as he followed after the man, grinning widely. "Yes! And we can get dessert too?"

"You may. However, if you do the treat you buy at Honeydukes is going away until tomorrow." Snape moved through the parlor, opening the door to the hall and allowing Harry to walk through first.

"Cooould I eat the treat during the Quidditch game?" Harry tested as he looked over his shoulder towards Snape.

Snape considered the request for a moment before nodding. "If you think you can do so without bouncing out of your seat." The man started up the spiral staircase to the main floor of the castle.

"Okay," Harry agreed, running up several steps before pausing to allow Snape to catch up. He continued up the stairs before stopping at the main floor, his grin never fading.

Snape stepped onto the main floor of the castle, walking towards the front doors. "It goes without saying that I expect you to behave at dinner and the entire time we are out. Understood?"

"I will." Harry leaned against Snape's side as they walked, the child relaxing as he sighed. Now he could enjoy the time at Hogwarts! And not worry about anything. He knew that it would be a perfect weekend!


	58. Chapter 58

**November - Harry, age 12**

Harry released a breath as his dueling stance slowly relaxed. He hadn't been exactly positive what he expected when he and Draco were paired up to duel, but to be dealing with a conjured snake was not one of them.

He had been sure he and the other boy would be cursing everything that they knew at each other! And it was clear Draco knew a few more spells than he did.

The other child looked smug, as if he expected him to be scared of a snake. Harry nearly laughed at the idea. If the goal was to disarm each other, Draco would be doing this for awhile.

The snake hissed towards both boys, raising itself up as it looked around the room. It seemed to focus on a whole different target, a hufflepuff boy who had turned suddenly and backed up a few steps.

"Leave him," Harry spoke to the snake, the creature hovering for a moment while it looked back to Harry. The child shook his head and the snake slowly lowered down to the floor.

* * *

Snape had been observing the students, walking amongst them as they dueled in pairs.

The man had been trying his hardest not to pay any special attention to his child. Being the person that taught Harry any special spells that he knew made that hard.

Snape was watching a Ravenclaw girl carefully when he heard several students gasp behind him. Turning on his heel the man spotted a large snake nearly ready to attack a Hufflepuff. Harry was behind the snake appearing to encourage it.

In all of a moment Snape was across the room, the eyes of the students wide with shock and fear as they stared at Harry.

"Leave him alone," Harry once more spoke, watching as the snake lowered its body to the ground. The child smiled faintly before blinking as his head snapped up. He was suddenly aware of all the students staring at him.

"What are you playing at?" The Hufflepuff, Justin, exclaimed as he stared at the snake that had been facing him just moments ago.

Harry looked confused at the words. It wasn't as if _he_ was the one that conjured the snake.

Snape waved a hand causing the snake to vanish into thin air. "Pick your own partners and try once more!" The man hoped that by allowing the students to pick their own partners it would somehow take some of the attention off of his child.

Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before he leaned down, putting his mouth close to his child's ear. "Come speak with me after class."

Harry glanced to Snape as the man spoke to him, glancing down to the floor. He hadn't done anything. "Okay."

When Snape stepped away, Hermione and Ron rushed over to their friend, worry clear on both of their faces.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Ron questioned in a harsh whisper, glancing around them as only a few students followed Snape's orders.

"What?"

"You can speak to snakes!" His friend clarified a bit more loudly.

Harry blinked. "Well... I had to tell it to leave him alone-"

"You knew that you could speak to snakes?" Hermione questioned before Harry could even finish his sentence.

Snape's stood not far from the trio listening carefully to their words as he watched two Slytherin's begin to duel.

"Well... yeah," Harry shrugged, glancing between his two friends. "Used to talk to some in the yard all the time." His confused expression never left. "But what's Parseltongue?"

"Snake language." Ron glanced at some of the students who were still looking over to the trio.

"But you had to of heard me! I told it to leave him alone. How could it of been another language?" Desperation started to enter the child's tone.

"We just heard hissing coming from you." Hermione frowned. "Talking to snakes...it's not… normal."

Snape frowned as he cleared his throat loudly. "Pick partners and begin dueling." His tone was stern as he glared over at the three hoping to break up the conversation.

Harry glanced up to his guardian before his eyes quickly looked over the room. There were still the soft mutters around him, and he could feel the eyes of several on him. He swallowed heavily. Perhaps his aunt and uncle were right when he was younger.

He was a freak.

The child turned, brushing past a few students as he exited the Great Hall to escape the eyes that followed him. He moved off to the side, leaning heavily against the wall.

Snape watched the child leave, forcing himself to continue the lesson as he called out several remarks to students. The last thing that the man wanted was to bring more attention to his child and he was sure that abruptly ending the lesson would cause just that, as would following after Harry.

* * *

Harry remained in the hall, closing his eyes tightly and feeling relief when not even his friends followed him. He looked around the empty hall, debating on where to go from there- to the dungeons or the tower.

Dread pulled at his stomach at the idea of going to the tower. To being stared at again. Instead, Harry disappeared down the stairs to the dungeons. He'd just stay there.

* * *

Several long moments later Snape finally dismissed the students. Listening and resisting the urge to reprimand a group of Slytherins that walked past him talking about Harry and his ability to communicate with snakes.

The man stepped out of the Great Hall seconds after the last group of students left, quickly heading in the direction of his quarters. He hoped that his child had listened and gone there as well.

* * *

Harry sat curled up on the couch, his chest facing the back cushion as he rested his forehead forward. Tear stains ran across his cheeks as he stared at the fabric. He hated this. All of this. He thought lots of people could speak to snakes! How could that be so... abnormal?

Snape stepped into his parlor a moment later, his eyes instantly settling in on his child. He was nearly certain that the boy was crying.

"You never mentioned to me that you could speak with snakes." Snape walked across the parlor, sitting down beside the child.

Harry curled his legs up slightly, giving Snape more room to sit as he shrugged his shoulders up. "Didn't... didn't think it was a big deal," he whispered softly, rubbing the back of his hand against the fabric of the couch.

"It isn't so much a big deal but perhaps more so extremely rare." Snape leaned his head back against the cushion in an attempt to see the child's face.

Harry kept himself curled up, raising his hand to quickly brush away the tears as he sniffed softly. He adjusted his arms around himself, closing his eyes tightly. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. How would you know? I never told you because I never suspected that you could do so." Snape moved a hand to gently rub the boys back before he thought better of it and instead pulled the child into his lap. "Calm down. You are absolutely fine."

Harry rubbed at both cheeks as he was moved, adjusting his legs before settling his head on Snape's shoulder. His lower lip quivering slightly, clearly fighting his emotions off. "Everyone looked... looked disgusted."

"How everyone looked does not matter." Snape wrapped his arms around the child, holding him tightly to his chest. "If it was not for all this chamber business this year no one would have thought twice of you speaking to that snake."

The child took in a breath, shaking his head slowly as he wrapped his arms firmly around Snape's neck. His head tucked under the man's chin, his shoulders giving a slight shake. "Why me," Harry whispered softly, his fingers clinging to the back of Snape's cloak.

"I cannot be positive about that," Snape spoke softly. "However, I am positive that it does not change who you are Harry. Your classmates will settle down about it."

Harry tucked his head further into Snape's front. "Who else can?" He continued to speak softly, blinking against Snape's hair before closing his eyes.

"Very few people that I know of. It is exceptionally rare, as I said." Snape's grip loosened on the child, his right hand moving to rub Harry's back.

Harry's shoulders slouched down, hating how the man practically avoided his question. "Then what does it have to do with the chamber?" He murmured.

"There is speculation that the heir of Slytherin could speak to snakes as well." Snape's hand continued to move gently up and down the boys back. "That he was a Parseltongue."

"So people will think it's me?" Harry continued to speak softly, his frown deepening. "I'm not, am I?"

"You are not." Snape's tone remained soft. "And what people think matters very little."

"How do you know I'm not?" Harry pulled his head away, looking towards Snape as he studied the man. "How long ago was he alive?"

"A very, very long time ago. If it will make you feel better, I will do the research and prove that you are not however, I am nearly certain even without the research Harry." The man looked down at the child in his arms.

"I want proof... not like it'll matter." Harry shook his head slightly. If the rumor was that the heir of Slytherin could speak Parseltongue tongue then it would spread quickly that it was him.

Snape gave a soft sigh as he moved his hand to gently tap Harry's chin. "Your true friends will not believe such nonsense."

"A handful out of how many?" Harry frowned as he rested his head back down. "I thought I'd be okay this year."

"You will be okay. You _are_ okay." Snape spoke the words in a serious tone. "This will all be forgotten in a day or so."

He shrugged once more, blinking as several more tears started to burn at his eyes. He wasn't so sure about that. "If you say so," he whispered, moving to nestle himself closer to Snape's front.

"Speaking to snakes is a gift Harry. It isn't something you should be ashamed of." The man rested his chin on top of the boys head. "Anyone who makes you feel otherwise is wrong."

"I wanted a pet snake when I was little but I didn't think you'd let me." Harry's lips twitched in a small smile, keeping his head in place as Snape rested his chin down.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "If you do not ask, you do not know. A pet snake could have been considered." The man's hand rubbed the child's back gently once more.

Harry hummed in return, releasing a soft sigh. It was too late for that now. He couldn't imagine asking for a snake _now_.

"They were right," he breathed softly, tightening his hold around his guardian for a moment. "I am a freak. No one else can speak to snakes in this whole school... and here I am."

Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the boys rear end. "What have I said about that? They are not right." His hand tapped firmly once more. "I know better and so do you young man."

The child cringed slightly, raising a hand to brush away a stray tear that had escaped during the brief moment. Snape had practically forbidden him from calling himself that the very first night he stayed six years ago. That didn't stop the old memories of his aunt and uncle from sometimes rearing up within his mind. "Sorry."

"They were never right about you." Snape's hand gently patted the boys backside before moving to rub his back once more. "Not for a moment."

Harry nodded at the words, dropping a hand away to rest on his lap. "Do I have to go to my next class? Can't... Can't I stay down here?"

Snape was silent for a moment as he considered the request. He knew that he should make the child go however, he was all too familiar with being the one that other students were talking about. "You feel that it would be beneficial for you to do so?"

"Yes," Harry instantly responded, nodding against Snape's chest. He was sure others would be still be talking about what happened.

" _If_ I allow this you will be going right back to class tomorrow." Snape looked down at the child. "Regardless of whether you want to."

Harry gave a small nod once more, glancing up at Snape when he felt the man's eyes on him. "Okay."

Snape was silent for another long moment as his fingertips tapped the boys back softly. "Very well," he finally said softly. "Just this once Harry."

The child nodded and released a slow sigh. He tucked himself closer, staring down towards the floor. "Malfoy won't let it go I bet."

"Then you will ignore him." Snake tapped the boys back once more. "If he does not get a rise out of you he will stop. You shall see."

Harry only huffed, shrugging a shoulder. "We'll see," he agreed softly, shifting and grabbing Snape's cloak to pull it around himself slightly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child but made no attempt to stop his actions instead leaning back into the couch to make himself more comfortable. "That we shall."

The child closed his eyes, curling his legs up slightly. He could only hope Snape was right. That it would all pass in just a few days, or hopefully even tomorrow! Yet dread still pooled within his stomach. The chamber issue wasn't disappearing and it would surely just remind everyone about him. He raised a hand to brush his cheek quickly. Last year had been tough enough, he didn't need people talking about him again.

"Calm down," Snape said softly once more. "There is no need to get so worked up." The man leaned down placing a kiss on top of the boys head.

"I'm calm," the child whispered, releasing a sigh as his shoulders relaxed down. "Love you."

Snape hummed softly as his eyes closed. "I love you very much."


	59. Chapter 59

**November - Harry, age 8**

Snape moved a pile of papers he had been grading out of the way, a frown forming on his lips. The man had left exactly two Muggle pounds on his desk. He was sure of it.

Dealing with Muggle money was something that the man had become accustomed to. He had no choice in the matter. He needed to use it to pay for doctors and dentists for Harry. He also made sure to send the child to school every Friday with one pound to buy a treat so long as it was deserved. The man was aware that sweets were available daily in the boy's cafeteria but he hardly thought so much sugar needed to be consumed. The rule was that as long as Harry behaved at school on Friday he would get his pound to spend as he wished on a sweet or two.

Typically Snape kept all the Muggle money in a small box in his room. However, earlier that week he had taken Harry to the dentist for a checkup. He had left the change he had received on his desk in the parlor. Now it was nowhere to be found.

The man shifted another stack of exams he had recently finished grading, sighing as he realized the money was not under them either. He paused for a moment in an attempt to convince himself that he was not going crazy. He was sure he had left the money there.

* * *

Harry sat at the dining room table, his math book wide open as he worked on a homework worksheet. He rubbed at his face for a moment, glancing behind his back as he heard Snape move papers around.

He knew exactly what the man was looking for.

His shoulders hunched over as he looked back to his work. He didn't think the two pounds would be a huge deal. He often got a pound anyway on Friday. However, there was a huge candy sale at school that day.

The child swallowed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach as he lowered his pencil slightly. Maybe Snape wouldn't find out though. How could he?

* * *

Snape opened the desk drawers, searching them one by one to make sure that the money did not fall into one of them.

When he closed the last drawer still without the money, the man waved a hand causing the desk to move away from the wall so that the man could make sure it did not fall behind it.

It was not the money that was bothering Snape. Two pounds was hardly much to get upset about. It was the principle behind it. Had he really placed the money down somewhere else and completely forgotten?

* * *

"What are you lookin' for?" Harry pushed his chair back slightly when he heard the desk move, his hands feeling numb. He placed his pencil down, rubbing at his right hand idly. Maybe if he played dumb about it Snape would just give up and move on.

Snape glanced into the next room at the child as he waved a hand causing his desk to return to its normal place. "I had left some Muggle money on my desk and it seems to have gone missing. You did not see it anywhere did you?"

Harry watched as the desk was moved back in place, shaking his head. "No." His voice was soft as he looked back towards his work.

Harry swallowed as he heard Snape move across the floor, releasing a breath as he forced himself to answer at least one more question. It was completely possible for the man to just lose and misplace some money.

A frustrated sigh passed Snape's lips several moments later when he stepped back into the parlor. The man was now sure that he was losing his mind.

"Nita," he summoned the small elf.

She bowed at his feet before looking up at him.

"Did you see where I put the Muggle money?" Snape questioned.

Nita made a small sound of complaint before pointing a finger in the direction of Harry.

Snape's eyes moved from the elf to the child sitting at the dining room table, his head bowed over his homework. Snape cleared his throat loudly as he kept his eyes on his child. "Harry took it?"

Harry paused in his writing at the words behind him, his back tensing instantly. He chewed on his bottom lip, taking in a sharp breath. He hadn't thought about Nita.

Nita looked truly sorry that she had to tell on the child and Snape could not help but feel slightly bad for her. "Thank you for your help with this matter Nita, that will be all."

The small elf bowed once more before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Snape's eyes settled in on the back of the child. His body language alone was enough to tell he was guilty. "Harry James," he said sternly. "Come here."

Harry slowly turned in his chair, looking back towards his guardian. He bowed his head down, placing his pencil down as he pushed his chair away. He kept his eyes down to the floor as he paused in his steps before slowly walking over to the man.

Snape looked down at the eight-year-old for a long moment before leaning over and reaching down to firmly tap his chin. "Do you know what happened to the two pounds that were on my desk?"

The child shifted his head as Snape tapped his chin, keeping his eyes down towards the floor. He wasn't sure why the man was asking when he knew. Instead, he only offered a small shrug of his shoulder as he stole a glance up.

"Yes or no young man?" Snape leaned down, putting his own face close to Harry's.

"Y-yes," Harry whispered softly, moving a half-step away as the man leaned in.

"What do you know about it?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow, his tone scarily low.

The child's chin started to quiver, his hands resting behind his back in his own attempt to protect his backside. "I-I-" Harry blinked, staring back down to the floor and at Snape's shoes.

"Corner," Snape said firmly. He resisted the urge to turn the child around and land a stinging swat to his backside.

"Snape noooo!" Harry shook his head, refusing to move his arms from behind his back as he nearly stomped his foot at the man.

Snape took a deep breath as he reminded himself that the child was only eight. "One..."

The child took a step back at the word, his chin quivering as he glanced over towards the corner. "Snape," he tried again, his shoulders slouching.

Snape shook his head firmly as he stood up straight. "Two..." He eyed the child sternly. "If you are unable to walk over to the corner and put your nose into it I will assist you in doing so but I promise you, Harry, that if I do you will be standing in that corner with a stinging backside."

Quickly, Harry shook his head as he backed several steps away from the man before going over to the corner. His arms remained behind his back, sniffing loudly as he nudged his toes against the wall. "Doon't," He whined softly.

"Keep that nose of yours in that corner and remain silent." Snape let out a frustrated sigh as he moved to sit in his armchair. "We are going to have quite the conversation soon enough little boy."

Harry's shoulders hunched forward slightly at the words, sniffing once more as tears brimmed at the bottom of his eyes. He dropped his hands from behind his back, raising his left hand to rub under his glasses. "I'm sorry."

"Silent Harry," Snape hissed. "If you cannot follow that instruction I can certainly come over there and give you incentive to do so."

Harry fell silent at the words, only sniffling every few moments as his breath hitched. He wrapped his arms around his front, staring down towards the floor.

Snape's eyes closed as his hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose. The idea that Harry had taken the money never even occurred to him. The child never even asked him for money aside from occasionally reminding him about his pound for Friday or whining and complaining that he should be allowed to have it when it was taken away for bad behavior. That had not happened for quite some time though.

Snape slowly and silently counted backward from ten. He had been so sure that when he questioned Nita she would tell him that he had put it elsewhere. He never imagined that the child, who was sitting a room away both hearing and seeing him search for the money, had stolen it.

Harry shifted in his spot, several tears falling as he hiccuped a sob. His palms rubbed at his cheeks as he stole a glance over his shoulder towards his guardian. He couldn't exactly place just how angry the man was. Would he have been less angry if he just told him he took it? Most likely not.

Several moments passed before Snape's hand dropped to his side and his eyes opened once more. He glanced up at the clock noting that the child had been in the corner for longer than he typically was made to stand there. Clearing his throat loudly and firmly, Snape sat up a bit straighter. "Do you think that you are ready to come out of the corner?"

The child slowly turned fully around, nodding as he did so after Snape spoke. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but he was ready to at least move away. "Y-yeah."

Snape crooked a finger at the child before pointing to the ground directly between his knees.

Harry slowly stepped over to the man, his gaze falling to the floor as he approached. Once more his hands locked behind his back as he all too soon stood in front of Snape.

Snape leaned down and forward, putting his face close to the child's once more. "What happened to the money that was on my desk, Harry?"

Harry spared a glance up at Snape, leaning back just slightly as he leaned down. "I-I took it," he whispered softly, his breath hitching once more.

"Why?" The words came out in a low tone as Snape reached out and firmly tapped the small chin.

Harry hated that tone, and it wasn't often the man spoke in such a way. "I-I-I just wa-wanted somethin'," Harry swallowed, looking at Snape through his eyelashes.

"You wanted what exactly?" Snape's tone did not change in the least as his eyes stayed on the child.

Harry took a partial step back, sniffing once more as he raised a hand briefly to rub at his face. "T-there was a sale at school."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he fixed the boy with a stern look. "A sale on what exactly?"

Harry shifted once more, unable to meet the man's stare. "Some candy bars." Harry chewed on his bottom lip, staring at the floor intently as tears rose.

The sternness on Snape's face deepened as he reached out and tapped the boy's chin once more. "Was there some reason that you did not ask me if you could have money for this sale?"

"You'd say no." Harry kept still, refusing to look up at Snape despite the tap on his chin.

"Why is that? When are you allowed to buy sweets?" Snape tapped Harry's chin for a third time, a bit more firmly.

Harry's chin shook once more, a few tears trailing down his cheeks as he used both hands to rub them away. He sniffed loudly, whispering his answer after a moment. "Fr-Friday."

"So you decided that you could just steal money from me and buy sweets as you pleased?" Snape's tone grew sterner yet, as his right hand moved to land a hard tap to the boy's backside.

Harry jumped at the hard tap, shifting himself back as his hands quickly clasped behind his back once more in an attempt to protect his bottom. "The sale was only today! I was gonna pay you back somehow."

Snape shook his head firmly. "You should have asked me for the money young man! If I told you no then that is your answer." Snape found himself pausing in an attempt to calm his temper. "You do not steal. You do not just do as you please with no regard to the rules!"

Harry's breath hitched once more, a soft sob passing his lips as he continued to keep his head bowed to the floor. His eyes closed tightly, several tears falling as did so.

"Then you sat there watching me look for the money and said nothing?" Snape let out an exasperated sigh. "I should conjure up a slipper and take it to that backside of yours!"

"Dooon't!" Harry took a half step back once more, putting further distance between them as he shook his head rapidly. His hands remained behind him, causing his tears to fall freely off his chin.

Snape reached out and took hold of the boy's tee shirt between his thumb and pointer finger, carefully pulling the boy back towards him. "I sincerely hope that you enjoyed the sweets that you bought young man because you will not be doing so again for one month."

"A _month_?" Harry's hands finally fell away, raising to rub at his face as he was pulled back. A month was forever!

"One month," Snape repeated firmly. "If you would like to complain about that I can certainly make it two months." He gave the child a pointed look before reaching out and gently removing Harry's glasses from his face.

"N-no," Harry shook his head, freely able to rub his face once his glasses were removed. His shoulders hitched as he looked up to the man, his lips shaking as he attempted to hold in a sob. "'M really sorry."

Snape placed the small glasses on the table beside him before turning his attention back to the child. "Stealing is completely unacceptable Harry. As is ignoring the rules that I have set. What are we going to do about this behavior?"

Harry could only offer a small shrug as he lowered his hands back down after a long moment, once more resting them behind his back. "C-can't I try to p-pay you baack? I can clean cauldrons!" The child knew that was one of Snape's dentition punishments so surely he could do that!

Snape shook his head. "Cleaning cauldrons is much too difficult of a job." The man could feel himself softening at the sight of the child's face as well as his offer. "I think you know exactly what punishment is suitable for your behavior."

Harry only shook his head once more, a soft sob shaking his shoulders as he hid his face in his hands. "I co-could _try_!" He sobbed into his palms.

A small sigh escaped Snape's lips at the state of the small boy. His hands moved to hook under the boy's armpits, lifting him and sitting him on his lap. "Calm down." His right hand moved to rub the child's back. "Breath."

The child took in a sharp breath, rubbing at his face and eyes once more as a softer sob shook his shoulders and back. His chin shook, looking up to Snape with his tear-blurred vision.

"If you would like, we can discuss this a bit more however in order to do that I need you to calm down and speak properly so that I can understand you." Snape forced his tone to calm as he spoke to the child, his hand resting on the small of Harry's back.

Harry's breathing continued to hitch as he stared at the man, though was clearly taking effort in calming himself. He took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it even if it was ragged. He repeated this several more times before resting his cheek down on Snape's shoulder. "O-Okay."

Snape gave an approving nod at the child's efforts. "You know that I allow you to buy yourself sweets on Fridays. Is that correct?"

"Yeah." The child nestled his cheek against Snape's shirt, soothing the warm skin.

"Then what made you think that it was okay to steal money from me to buy sweets?" Snape's free hand tapped the boy's knee gently.

"I j-just wanted to buy from the sale." Harry once more rubbed at his face. "I-I really wanted to pa-pay you back."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "How were you planning on doing so?"

"I-" His shoulders slouched down slightly, lowering his gaze back down to his knees. "I dunno."

"I suspected as much," Snape said softly. His fingers tapped the small knee once more. "Then you sat there and watched me searching for the money. Why didn't you tell me then that you took it?"

Harry once more shrugged his shoulders, his fingers idly rubbing over other knee. "I don't like makin' you mad," he said softly.

Snape hummed softly at the reply. "You knew I would be mad?"

The child nodded, his gaze remaining down to his knees. "Yeah."

"Then you should not be surprised by the fact that your backside is going to pay the price for your misbehavior." Snape's fingertips tapped gently against the boy's knee.

"Snape nooo!" Harry shifted his head away from Snape's shoulder, raising his left hand to rub under his eyes. "I won't do anything again!"

A small sigh escaped Snape's lips at the protest. "You stole from me, you broke a rule for no reason other than the fact that you wanted to. Then you lied by not telling me that you took the money when you saw me looking for it. I even told you what I was looking for and you acted as though you knew nothing." Snape's fingers moved from the boy's knee to tap his small chin. "As I said earlier, I should take a slipper to your rear end."

Harry shook his head once more, his breath hitching once more. "I'm sooorry," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around the man's neck tightly.

"I know that you are. I appreciate your apology. I forgive you. However, that does not mean that there is not a consequence for your actions." Snape gently nudged the child in an attempt to make him stand.

The child whined as he was nudged up but he was quick to take a few steps away from the man. "Dooon't." Fresh tears clung to Harry's lashes as raised his right hand to rub them away.

Snape crooked a finger to the child. He could have easily stood and taken hold of him, bringing Harry back to him himself however he wasn't about to do so. "Come here."

There was a part of Snape that would have liked to allow this misbehavior to go without spanking the eight year old but he was sure if he did it would teach the child absolutely nothing.

Harry's shoulders hitched, rubbing at his face once more as he slowly started to step back to the man. "But I'm sorry," he whispered softly, wringing his hands in front of himself.

"I know that you are. You have told me several times." Snape nodded. "However, apologizing does not excuse your poor behavior."

The child rubbed at his eyes, giving the man a pleading look as he stood in front of his guardian.

"You know better." Snape forced his tone to go stern as he gave the boy a pointed look. He reached out and took Harry by the hand, carefully guiding him to his side.

"Snape dooon't!" He tried to pull his hand away, stomping a foot in the process as several tears fell. He knew this was going to be the outcome but he had certainly hoped he wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place!

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the small foot. "Do not dare stomp that foot of yours at me. You are far too old for such behavior."

"Well I'm too old to go over your knee then!" Harry argued, once more trying to pull away from the man.

Snape looked down at the child. "You feel as though you are too old to go over my knee?"

Harry's gaze fell to the floor, nodding as he used his free hand to rub at his face. It was clear he was being stubborn about this punishment and he wasn't going to just let it happen.

"Very well then." Snape nodded. "I can certainly bend you over the arm of the couch instead and take my belt to that backside of yours. I hardly want to treat you immaturely Harry." The man stood from his chair, his hands going to his belt buckle. He was absolutely positive that the boy would relent long before he had his belt off.

" _What_?!" Harry's tone turned frantic, hot tears burning at his eyes as the man stood. "Snape!" Desperation filled the child's voice as a hand latched onto Snape's arm. "No!"

Snape looked down at the small hand on his arm before his eyes moved to Harry. He slowly sat back down. "Enough of this Harry. It is time to get your spanking over with." His hand reached out to firmly tap the boy's chin. "Tell me what you are going over my knee for?"

The child lowered his gaze back down, blinking as a few tears fell down his cheeks. "Stealin'," he whispered softly.

Snape nodded as he reached out unbuttoning Harry's jeans. "I think perhaps you are going to go to bed early tonight as well so that you have plenty of time to think about how this will not happen again in the future."

Harry raised both his hands to rub at his cheeks, looking up to Snape with an absolute miserable expression. "I-It wooon't."

"I am absolutely going to hold you to those words." Snape's hands moved to push the child's jeans down. "Step out of these." The majority of the time Harry put on sleep bottoms after a punishment and Snape was nearly positive that today would be no different.

Harry's breath hitched as he stepped out of the jeans, one hand resting on the arm of the chair as he did so. Harry's head bowed down, shoulders hitching as he took in a sharp breath.

Snape picked up the jeans, tossing them onto the coffee table before he took a gentle yet firm hold of Harry's hand and carefully guided the child over his knee.

Harry's right hand tightly gripped Snape's pant leg, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed softly. His legs shifted, his face soon hiding into his other arm.

Snape's fingers hooked into the small underpants, peeling them back and pushing them down and out of his way. His left arm wrapped tightly around the boy's middle.

The action only made Harry sob much more audibly into his arm, his grip tightening on Snape. "Dooon't!" He shifted against Snape's hold around him, wanting to just move away.

Snape ignored the small protest, raising his right hand and bringing it down twice on his unprotected target.

A yelp passed the child's lips, one leg shifting up as he coughed out a sob. The guilt ate terribly at him, something that always happened. However this stuck the child a bit deeper, it was _Snape_ he had taken from. Out of everyone.

Snape found a rhythm letting his hand fall several more times before he paused clearing his throat loudly. "Stealing is not okay Harry James! I am not raising you to be a thief!" He allowed his hand to fall twice more.

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelped once more as he tried to squirm his bottom away. "S-stooop." He sobbed down towards the floor, tears falling from his cheeks and landing on the floor below.

"I will stop when I am good and ready to do so." Snape's hand fell twice more before he paused once again. "When are you going to steal again young man?"

"N-neveer!" Harry's shoulders hitched as he took in a sharp breath, sobs shaking his frame once more.

Snape felt guilt rush through his body at the sound of the child's tears. Forcing himself to harden his heart he spoke once more. "Are you going to be able to behave yourself young man or should this spanking continue?" Snape landed a stinging swat to each of the child's sit spots.

"I-I'll be gooood!" The child sobbed, finally moving a hand up to rub at the tears that covered his cheeks. His bottom stung terribly and he only wanted it to finally be over.

Snape let his hand fall once more before his grip on the child finally loosened a bit. He cringed slightly as he looked down at the red backside over his lap. He reached down, taking hold of Harry's underpants and carefully returning them to their rightful spot. "Okay," he said softly as his hand moved to gently rub the small shaking back. "You are okay."

Harry remained, mostly, still over Snape's lap. His sobs echoed within the room as he tried to take a deep breath, failing miserably and only releasing a harsher sounding cry. His hands continued to rub at his face, failing to stop any tears. He was sure he had never felt more guilty in his life.

After several long moments, Snape hooked his hands under the child's armpits and carefully lifted him before turning him and sitting him on his knee. His hand instantly moved to rub the boy's back. "Deep breaths. You will be okay," he spoke softly.

Harry rested his forehead against Snape's shoulder, taking in a sharp and shaky breath before releasing it. This continued for several minutes, the child staying otherwise silent as he rubbed his face against the fabric.

"Calm down," Snape said gently as he continued to rub the boy's back. "It will all be okay."

Finally, Harry's breathing evened out, raising his right hand to rub at his eyes before the same arm rested loosely over Snape's shoulder. "S-sorry," Harry whispered, his cheek resting on his guardian's shoulder as he stared into the black hair.

"I know that you are." Snape's hand brushed across the boy's shoulder blades. "I forgive you."

The child blinked several times, his other arm raising to curl against Snape's neck. His body relaxed slightly, sniffing loudly as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I think perhaps we should get you upstairs for a nap." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's back. "I am sure that you are exhausted."

Harry's grip only tightened, soon hiding his face within Snape's neck as he sniffed loudly. After a brief moment, Harry only nodded slowly.

Snape wrapped his arms around the small child in a tight grip before he stood. Adjusting Harry in his arms he started across the parlor. He was thankful that the child had not argued or whined about taking a nap. "I think a nice nap will do you nothing but good."

Harry tightened his hold, sniffing once more. Any and all argument had left his body by that point, blinking as several more tears fell and dampened the man's shoulder.

Snape started up the staircase as his hand moved to rub the small back once more. "Why are you still crying? I am not cross with you, Harry."

"C-cause," he whispered softly, pulling his face away just enough to rub at his face. "I-I dunno."

Snape stepped onto the second floor as he hummed softly. "Does it have something to do with the state that your backside is in?" His fingers gently tapped the small back. "Or is it more than that?"

"Both," Harry whispered, lowering his head back down as he loosened his hold slightly as Snape's steps evened back out on the floor.

Snape walked into the boy's bedroom, stopping in his steps. "Do you want sleep pants or would you rather sleep without them?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder at first, pausing for a moment before shaking his head no to the offer. His bum still hurt terribly and he just didn't want to bother with it. The less he had to move around, the better.

Snape walked over to the boy's bed, once more feeling the guilt rush through his body. He knew that he had been hard on the child however, stealing was not something he was prepared to deal with.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed with Harry still in his arms. "Your backside hurts and what else? Why else are you still crying?" He looked down at the child in his arms.

Harry adjusted his hold around Snape's neck as the man continued to walk, looking around his room before settling his chin on his shoulder. He stared past Snape as he spoke, sniffing softly as he raised his hand to rub at his face. He felt sick to his stomach due to his tears, but he didn't mention it. Not yet. "Cause I-I feel bad," Harry whispered softly, his eyes fluttering closed after a moment. Guilt, still a new word for him to say, but Snape always knew what he meant.

Snape hummed softly as his fingertips gently tapped the boy's small back. "You feel bad because you got a spanking or because of your misbehavior? Or both?"

"Both." Harry shifted at the tap on his back, releasing his hold from around Snape's neck and simply leaning into his chest.

"You have quite a good conscience little boy. You knew it was wrong to take that money before you even did so didn't you?" The man adjusted the child slightly on his lap before resting his chin on the top of Harry's head.

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded slightly under Snape's chin, resting his head against the man's chest as he closed his eyes. Shoulders slouched down as the child raised a hand to rub away the last of the tear trails.

"I think that you knew all along that if I found out your backside would pay the price didn't you?" Snape's hand gently tapped the boy's knee.

Once more, Harry could only nod at the words, lowering his hand down rest on his lap. "Mhm."

"A good conscience." Snape nodded. "You need to remember that when that conscience of yours tells you that something is wrong, you need to listen to it. If you had done so you certainly would not be sitting on a sore rear end right now."

Once more, Harry nodded along with Snape's words. He shifted slightly, sniffing softly before releasing a much more calm sigh. "Sorry."

"I forgive you and I trust that it will not happen again." Snape leaned down placing a kiss on top of the boy's head before he loosened his grip on him. "Go on and climb into bed. I will rub your back for you."

The child moved off of Snape's lap, crawling onto the bed without complaint. He rested on his stomach, arms instantly finding themselves under his pillow like normal. His cheek pressed into the cool cloth of his pillow, sighing once more. This time feeling much more content.

Snape stood, reaching across the bed to pick up the boy's small stuffed owl. He placed it next to Harry's face before sitting on the edge of the bed once more. "You are going to be exceptionally well behaved when you wake up correct?" He pulled the blankets up, tucking them around the child's shoulders.

Harry kept his arms under his pillow, yet his face turned to nestle against the stuffed animal. "Mhm," he hummed softly, opening his tired eyes a moment to look up towards Snape before they closed once more.

Snape's hand moved to rub the child's back gently. "Do not forget that you are going to bed early tonight." The last thing that the man wanted was for Harry to think that he hadn't been serious and throw a tantrum in regards to his earlier bedtime later.

The child only nodded slowly, sniffing softly once more as exhaustion clouded his mind. Right then an early bedtime was the last thought on the child's mind.

"We will discuss the other part of your punishment when you wake from your nap." Snape couldn't help but feel that a month without allowing the boy to purchase sweets on Friday was a bit harsh. He was sure that if he changed it to two weeks his point would still be made.

"Okay," Harry whispered into the owl, nestling his chin under the blanket as he hummed. Darkness soon enveloped his mind, quickly drifting off into a deep slumber.


	60. Chapter 60

**June - Harry, age 15**

Harry stared down at his knees, idly rubbing his thumb over the top of his pajama covered knee. He pressed himself against the back of the couch, releasing a soft sigh. No matter what he had been told, no matter what Remus or Snape said, it was his fault Sirius was gone.

He released a slow breath, wrapping his arms around his legs as he closed his eyes. Harry gave a soft sound, burrowing his head within his arms. If maybe he practiced Occlumency better... something! None of this would have happened!

Snape sat in his armchair. A book was in his hands but he had hardly read a sentence of it in the past hour. His attention was more on his child than anything else, just as it had been for the past three weeks.

Snape had hardly so much as scolded the child when he had ran off to the Ministry. The death of his godfather had been devastating to the boy and Snape did not feel as though punishing Harry was the right thing to do—now he wasn't so sure.

Since that night Harry had not been himself. He had sulked and moped around the house. He was hardly eating. He was acting almost guilty at times. Snape had tried everything he could think of to pull the child back to reality but nothing seemed to be working.

As he heard the sigh pass the teenager's lips, he closed the book in his hands, placing it on the table next to him.

Enough was enough.

The man stood, moving to the couch and sitting down next to Harry. He reached a hand out gently tapping the boy's knee. "I think it is time that you and I have a bit of a discussion."

Harry heard the man move, he heard the book being placed down and he certainly felt Snape sitting down. Yet still, he made no movement himself to show he acknowledged it all. It was actually near a minute later before the teen spoke a word. "There's nothing to talk about," he whispered softly, his eyes finally shifting towards the man next to him.

Snape's fingers gently tapped Harry's knee once more before his hand just rested there. "I happen to think that there is plenty to discuss. We cannot avoid it forever Harry."

Harry's chin quivered just slightly, his gaze falling to stare back at his knees. "It was my fault," he whispered, taking in a sharp breath as he rested his head against the back cushion.

A soft sigh escaped Snape's lips. "We have been over this multiple times. What happened to your godfather is not your fault." Snape felt as though he had been saying the words daily for the past few weeks. Though he certainly believed and stood by them, he couldn't shake the feeling of how dangerous what his child had done was. "It just wasn't Harry. He was an adult, he was told not to go after you and did so regardless." Snape's fingers tapped the boy's knee once more. "Perhaps though, it is time that we discuss the events of the evening that absolutely were your fault."

Harry shifted his knee at the tapping, releasing a slower breath. "I really don't want to," he muttered, shifting to sit up properly and leaning forward.

"I am sure that you don't." Snape swallowed hard as the hand that had been on Harry's knee moved to rest on the boy's back. "However, we are not going to continue to let this go. A very important rule was completely disregarded and I do not intend to continue to act as though it wasn't."

Harry's shoulders tensed slightly, resting his forehead against his arm. "I'm so sorry," he whispered softly, taking in a shaky breath before slowly releasing it.

The hand that was resting on the boy's back moved to rub it gently. "You ran directly into a dangerous situation Harry James. It would have taken you mere minutes to come find me and explain what was happening, to ask me for help."

The teen swallowed, falling silent for several more moments. "What if it had been real? What if-if it was and it was too late?" Harry shifted his head, looking up towards the man.

Snape sighed softly at the question, his hand still moving across the teenager's back. "It would not have been your fault. You would have done the right thing by keeping yourself safe." Snape paused for a moment as he forced his tone to go slightly stern. "And with that way of thinking, what if it was true and when you arrived you and your friends were murdered seconds after your godfather was?"

Harry shifted his head to stare towards the fireplace. "I told them not to come. I told them." He glanced back towards the man. "I wish I could take it all back."

"I am not upset with you about your friends joining you. You are hardly responsible for their actions. That is something for their own parents to handle." The man's voice was gentle once more. "However, I think we both know that your actions were not acceptable. I have been trying to convince myself that consequence for these actions was not necessary though I think perhaps my doing so has been a mistake."

The teen shifted uncomfortably at where the conversation was going. However, he felt his shoulders slump, arms tightening around his legs. "I deserve it. He would of been fine." Harry's voice was just above a whisper as he closed his eyes.

Snape's hand stopped moving, his fingers tapping the boy's back gently. "It is not about that Harry. I do not blame you for his death, no one does. This is about a rule I set and a promise that you made to me to stop running into dangerous situations without a thought about what could occur."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered softly, glancing up towards the man briefly before he looked back towards his arms. "I am."

Snape's hand moved to rest on the small of the boy's back as he cleared his throat. "I also believe we had a conversation after He returned where I warned you that if you could not refrain from putting yourself in danger that the consequences would likely need to be more severe."

The teen pulled his head back slightly, staring back at the man as he studied Snape. "Severe…how?" His voice was soft, blinking as unshed tears started to blur his vision of his guardian.

Snape sighed softly at the sight of his child, willing himself to remember how serious Harry's actions had been, how easily he could have been killed.

The man cleared his throat before swallowing hard. "Perhaps a reminder of the consequences again this evening. I know I have threatened such in the past, however, if there was ever an instance that is deserving of such..." The man trailed off as he gave the boy a pointed look.

Harry lowered his gaze back down, resting his chin on his arm as he blinked. Several tears trailed down his cheeks as he quickly brushed them away on his arm. "It won't happen again," he whispered, pushing himself against the back of the couch.

Snape's hand moved as the boy sat back, his fingers now tapping Harry's knee once more. "It had certainly better not happen again." Snape's hand rested on the child's knee. "You are far too precious...far too important to put yourself in such dangerous situations." Snape was silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat softly, his fingers tapping softly against the kneecap once more. "But then we have discussed this a time or two before haven't we?"

Harry shifted his legs slightly, taking in a deep breath as he only nodded against his arm. "Please don't," he finally murmured, closing his eyes tightly. "I swear it won't happen. I wish I could take it all back."

The hand on the boy's knee moved, wrapping over Harry's shoulder as Snape gently pulled him against his side. He turned his head placing a kiss on his child's forehead. "I love you very much. You know that don't you?"

The teen's shoulders hitched at the motion, his head pressing into the man's shoulder. "I'm s-sorry." A half sob passed his lips as he moved his head away slightly to remove his glasses and burrow his head back into his guardian's cloak.

"I never imagined that you were not remorseful for your actions." Snape tightened his grip on his child, hugging him a bit tighter. "I think that if you are honest with yourself you would admit that you have known this was coming. I think that you expected to be punished for your hasty actions."

Harry fell silent, only shrugging a shoulder slightly. He had thought about Snape nearly the moment they had left Hogwarts—but it didn't stop him. He _had_ to get to Sirius.

Snape sighed softly at the shrug as he loosened his grip on the child. "You need to remember this Harry. If you would have just came to me or any other trusted adult and told them..."

"It could of been too late," he muttered, slowly pulling his head away. Harry raised his hand, brushing at the tear stains along his cheeks.

"You could have sent one of your friends. Could you not have? They could have notified me while you did what you felt was necessary. That would have been acceptable and you know it. This is not the first time that we have had this discussion." Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's back.

"I—I didn't think about that," Harry admitted softly, lowering his gaze down towards the floor as he pulled away from the man.

"Which is part of the problem," Snape said with a nod, his voice remaining soft. "I told you nearly a year ago that it was going to be more important than ever for you to keep yourself safe. I believe I have reminded you of that on several occasions over the course of the past year as well."

Harry pushed himself away, leaning against the corner of the couch as he kept his legs up towards his chest. He blinked, raising a hand to rub at several tears that threatened to fall.

Snape swallowed hard before reaching out and gently tapping Harry's foot. "Go on and fetch the slipper for me so that we can get this over with." The words nearly pained the man to say however, he could not let this go. Not when things were as they were in their world.

Harry remained still, tightening his arms around his knees as he slowly shook his head. "No," he muttered softly, glancing away and looking over towards the floor.

Snape sighed softly. The child never agreed instantly. It never made Snape's job any easier either. "Harry." He forced his tone to go slightly stern. "Go on."

Harry still kept still for several more minutes before he slowly pushed himself up. He took in a sharp breath, rubbing at his face as he wordlessly moved to the man's desk. He retrieved the item, yet he hovered at Snape's desk.

Snape cleared his throat gently. "Okay come here Harry, let's discuss this some more."

Releasing a breath, Harry's shoulders slouched forward slightly as he moved back to the couch. He tossed the slipper to the cushion next to Snape before he sat back down.

"Can you give me one good reason why you should not be punished that is not because you are sorry or because this will not happen again?" Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "Please refrain from telling me that you were worried you would run out of time as well. We have already addressed that."

Well, there went all his excuses. Swallowing, Harry could only shrug as he stared down to the floor. "I guess…there isn't one," he admitted softly, so soft that he actually wasn't sure if Snape heard him.

"Do you recall our discussions in regards to keeping yourself safe?" Snape asked as he leaned forward slightly in an attempt to see his child's face.

"Yes," he whispered softly once more, shifting his eyes towards the man. "I was just panicking."

"I understand that however, you must remember to seek help from an adult Harry. Even when you panic. We have discussed that in the past as well." Snape gave the child a knowing look. "I promised you a more severe consequence if this happened again and you assured me multiple times that it would not."

Harry blinked rapidly as his vision blurred once more, raising the palm of his hand to rub at his eyes roughly. "I'm sorry. I _really_ am."

"I know." Snape gave a nod. "I have already told you, I do not doubt that you are remorseful." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I also think that you have been carrying around quite a bit of guilt over this whole matter. I can't help but think that perhaps this may help in some way."

Harry fell silent at those words, releasing another slow breath. If anything, he deserved worse.

"If I didn't go…he'd be okay." Harry struggled to keep his composure with his words, looking at his guardian. "He wouldn't of gone."

Snape shook his head with a sigh. "He was an adult Harry. He was told not to go and he did not listen. He was told to wait for word and he went anyway. That is _not_ your fault." The man cleared his throat softly. "This is not about that Harry. I am not upset with you over what happened with your godfather. I am upset that you ran into danger. You broke both a rule and a promise to me."

"I never said you're angry with me about it," the teen snapped slightly, though remorse instantly crossed his features. "I'm angry at myself because I didn't know it was fake. Because I went. Because if I didn't then he'd be okay."

Snape sighed. "I know that you are angry with yourself." The man leaned over, reaching his arm out and placing his hand on Harry's leg. "I wish you were not but I understand."

Harry glanced down at the hand on his leg, wrapping his arms around himself. "No you don't," he muttered softly.

"It is fair of you to believe that however, I truly do Harry." The man paused for a long moment as he sat up properly and rested his hand on his own lap once more. "I am sorry that all of this happened. That you feel the way that you do."

The teen sniffed, keeping his gaze down to his own lap. "If I could take it all back…" he breathed softly, finally shaking his head as he spared a glance to Snape.

"I know that you would." Snape gave a soft nod. "However, instead we must figure out how to move forward."

Harry raised his right hand, rubbing at his eyes and cheek while his left arm remained wrapped around himself. He knew he couldn't avoid it—he knew that the moment he left Hogwarts. Still, it didn't make it any easier to just accept his punishment.

"Perhaps we should just get this over with?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child as he reached out and gently tapped his knee once more.

"I guess," came the soft whisper, though Harry made no movement to move towards the man. He lowered his arm back down, shifting his feet slightly.

Snape nodded, waiting several long moments for the boy to move before he reached out and tapped his knee gently once more. "Come now, up and on your feet."

Slowly, the teen shifted his legs to sit properly before he pushed himself up. His chin shook as he attempted to keep his emotions at bay as he stared at his guardian.

Snape reached out and took a gentle hold of the boy's wrist, pulling him the two steps over to stand properly in front of him. "Tell me what you are going to get this spanking for," Snape reached out and gently removed the boy's glasses, setting them on the table.

"Going i-into danger," Harry breathed as his glasses were removed, shifting where he stood. His blurry vision fell to the floor a moment later.

Snape hummed at the words. "We've talked about that one time too many by my calculations." He carefully led Harry slightly to his side before tipping him over his knee, helping Harry to comfortably rest his face on the couch. "Which is why we will be discussing this again later this evening." Snape took hold of the boy's sleep pants, tugging both them and his shorts down as far as they needed to go.

Arms resting on the couch, Harry was quick to his hide his face within the crook of his arm. His shoulders hitched as he took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry." His voice was muffled into his arm, fingers curling up into fists.

Snape placed a gentle hand on Harry's back before wrapping his arm firmly around the boy. He picked up the slipper and raised his right hand bringing it down with some force on his unprotected target.

Harry pressed his head further into his arms, tears instantly clinging to his lashes as he took in a sharp breath. His leg shifted as he attempted to get the sting to disappear.

Snape brought the slipper down twice more before he cleared his throat. "If this ever happens again, young man..."

As the sting started to fade, it was replaced anew. The teen let out a soft cry of pain as he shifted his shoulders. "It won't! It w-won't!" He rubbed his face against his arm, clearing away the tears that had welled up within his eyes. Seconds later a reign of swats landed on his backside, causing the tears to finally fall from his eyes.

Had the boy been eleven or even twelve, Snape likely would have ended the punishment there. However, he was sure that Harry could handle a bit more now. His arm raised as he let the slipper fall several more times. "It had better not, Harry James!"

The teen yelped as the slipper fell, a hard sob passing his lips as his legs instinctively kicked up. His bum prickled from the pain and he attempted to shift the target away. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed loudly into his elbow.

"We are nearly done here," Snape promised as he allowed the slipper to fall twice more.

Harry's shoulders shook with his sobs, his fingers curled tightly into his palms. His sobs were deep and cleansing. His guilt and pent up mourning finally releasing at once.

"Let it all out." Snape let the slipper fall twice more. He paused for a moment speaking softly, "I want _my_ Harry back. I do not care if I have to do this daily to get him."

Harry didn't respond, though his body fell limp as all will to fight left him. He raised his arms slightly, curling his fingers into his hair. Only a whisper of, "'m sorry," passed his lips.

Snape let the slipper fall twice more, though with not near as much force as he had been, before he set it to the side. His left arm loosened its grip on the child before his right hand began rubbing Harry's back. He paused after a moment, reaching down and returning Harry's clothing to its rightful spot. "Okay," he said. "You are okay."

The teen didn't even acknowledge that everything had stopped, though he hissed as his clothing was returned. Harry shifted his head slightly taking in a ragged breath before a hard sob emitted from his chest.

"You are okay," Snape said gently as his hand moved to rub the boy's back once more. "Take a deep breath please."

Lowering his arms back down, Harry rested his cheek down as he took in a sharp breath once more. He held it for several moments before slowly releasing it. He gave a soft sound, tucking his head back into the crook of his arm. Once more, he took in a shaky breath and a much softer sob broke past.

Snape's hand continued to move across the boy's back as he whispered gentle reassurances. The man already regretting his promise to repeat his actions in a few hours. His hand moved to gently squeeze the back of his child's neck. "You are okay, Harry."

Though the child did not respond verbally, he did give a small nod at the words before pushing his face further into the crook of his arm.

It was several moments later that Harry finally pushed himself up to a standing position. He stared at Snape, his face a deep crimson from his sobs before he looked down towards the floor. The teen's shoulders hitched as he raised a hand to rub the back of his wrist against his eyes.

Snape reached a hand out, grabbing onto Harry's free hand and gently pulling the child to his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You are okay," he repeated the words once more. "I am here and you are okay."

Harry tucked his head into Snape's neck as he was pulled close, his own arms wrapping around the man's middle. Slowly and carefully, the teen sat down next to Snape without releasing his grip.

Snape kept his arms wrapped firmly around the child as he moved his head slightly to place a kiss on top of the boy's head. "Deep breaths, Harry. Everything is okay."

Shifting his head slightly, Harry's hold lessened as he took in a sharp breath. It was several seconds later before he slowly released it against the man's shoulder.

"Very good," Snape nodded in approval as he placed a second kiss on the teenager's forehead. He sighed softly as he eyed his child. "Are you okay?"

Sniffing, he pulled his head away while releasing Snape fully. "Yeah," Harry whispered softly as he rubbed at his eyes with both hands.

Snape's hand moved to gently rest on the child's knee. "Perhaps a bit of a nap before lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry muttered, continuing to rub at his face as he sniffed. If anything, his tears made him actually feel ill.

Snape frowned softly at the words. "Just a bit of a nap then? I know that you have hardly been sleeping lately."

"Can I lay out here?" He glanced up at Snape, taking in a shuddering breath once more before releasing it.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he swallowed heavily. "I want you to rest properly Harry. Are you going to be able to do so down here?"

Harry's shoulders slouched just slightly at the words. "I mean, I rest better d-down here." His breath hitched slightly, shifting uncomfortably.

Another few moments of silence passed before Snape waved his hand causing the boy's pillow and blanket to appear. "One hour." He nodded. "If you are not asleep in an hour you are moving up to your room. Are we clear?"

Giving a small nod, the teen wasted little time in lying on his side and adjusting his pillow under his head. He pressed his face into the soft fabric, taking in another calming breath before slowly releasing it.

Snape stood, picking up the blanket and placing it over the child. "I love you very much. You do know that don't you?" The man moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

"Yeah," Harry muttered softly as he tucked his chin under the blanket. He glanced up at his guardian as the man sat down across from him.

Snape pressed his lips in a tight line. "We'll discuss it more this evening." He reached out and gently tapped the teen's side. "Do you want me to rub your back for you?"

Closing his eyes, Harry nearly refused before he allowed himself to relax a bit more. "Please," he muttered, rolling onto his stomach a moment later.

Snape pulled the blanket up a bit tighter over the teenager's shoulders before his hand moved to gently rub his back. "I meant what I said, Harry. This shell of a person that you have been the past few weeks...it's time to let that go. I know that you are sad but you have blamed yourself for long enough."

Harry's eyes fluttered after a moment before closing fully. Fresh, hot tears burned at his eyes from behind the closed lids. "I'm sorry."

"You needn't keep apologizing." Snape's hand paused on the small of the boy's back, his fingertips drumming gently against it. "I understand pain better than most." His hand moved once more, gently rubbing the boy's back again. "As I said we'll discuss it when we finish this later tonight."

With a soft sound, Harry's back slowly relaxed under Snape's touch before he drifted off. Within minutes his breath was evened out completely.

* * *

Snape looked up from his book at the child sitting on the couch. Harry seemed a bit better than he had in the past few weeks, Snape only hoped he wasn't imagining it, that Harry was feeling a bit better.

The man closed the book on his lap, setting it to his side. His eyes glanced up at the clock on the mantel. "I think perhaps it is time for you to head up to your room. I will be up in a moment."

Harry was actually reading over one of his Quidditch magazines, the first time since returning from the Ministry. Although he was much more quiet than normal, it was certainly a step in the right direction. He glanced up before releasing a breath. He recalled Snape's promise very well and dread filled his chest. "Okay," Harry whispered softly, standing while placing the magazine down on the table. He swallowed before disappearing upstairs without another word.

Once Harry disappeared up the stairs, Snape stood as well. He walked over to his desk, slowly opening the drawer that contained the slipper. His fingers brushed over the old worn leather sole before he pulled his hand back, shutting the drawer, leaving the slipper where it was.

Snape turned on his heel and started in the direction of the staircase. He was sure that he could make his point without being quite that severe.

The man stepped onto the second floor and a moment later knocked on Harry's half-open door.

Harry sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard as he ran his hand idly over his cover. "C'm in," he sighed, resting his hand back down to rest in his lap.

Snape pushed the door open, stepping into the room. He took hold of Harry's desk chair and carried it across the room, turning it to face the boy before he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Forcing the smallest of smiles, he gave a half-hearted shrug. "I guess a little better," the teen admitted, stretching out his legs slightly.

Snape nodded as he leaned forward slightly. "I want to tell you once more that I am not disappointed in you for any reason aside from the fact that you ran directly into a dangerous situation. You understand that don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, pulling one leg up and resting his arms around the raised knee. "I know."

"As I told you earlier, things like this cannot happen Harry. I cannot allow you to put yourself in such danger and when you do the consequences need to be severe." Snape swallowed heavily, practically forcing the words out of his mouth.

The grip around his raised leg tightened slightly, lowering his gaze down to the top of his bed. "It won't happen again."

"It cannot," Snape shook his head firmly before he reached out and tapped the boy's chin. "However, we are going to make certain that you remember that."

"We don't have to do anything else," Harry muttered, subconsciously shifting slightly away and towards the middle of the bed.

"No?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why is that Harry?"

"Because it's all just enough. It won't happen again." He looked at his knee, releasing a slow breath.

"I've heard those words before." Snape raised a hand crooking a finger to the child.

"Snape," Harry slowly moved back over towards his guardian, raising his gaze up to him. He sat across from the man, sitting up properly.

"I think we had best get this over with." Snape reached out to tap the boy's chin gently.

It was then that Harry realized that his words were starting to mean rubbish to Snape. He didn't believe him when he said it wouldn't happen again and who knew what else the man wouldn't believe now either. Moving his head slightly away from the gentle taps, Harry slowly stood up from his spot.

"Do you have anything else that you wish to say for yourself?" Snape asked in a gentle voice. "Or is there anything else that you would like to discuss?"

"No," Harry muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. Tears blurred his vision as he stared down to the floor, only able to shake his head slightly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He had expected much more argument from the child.

The man sat up a bit straighter in the desk chair as he took hold of Harry's hand and carefully led him to his side. "I hope that this serves as a reminder to you that I stand by my word. If I promise you more severe punishment it will be dealt."

Harry attempted to pull his hand back slightly as it was grabbed, nearly dragging his feet as he was moved. While he actually had very little fight left in him after the past few weeks, he certainly didn't want to just accept it. "Don't."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as he gave the child a curious look. "Not a moment ago you had nothing to say for yourself. Had that changed?"

Harry swallowed heavily, slowly shaking his head. "No…but I don't need this to happen again," he muttered, attempting to pull his hand away once more.

"You think it is unfair given your actions for you to take a second trip over my knee?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "I am not sure I agree."

"I didn't say it was unfair. I just-just think it doesn't _need_ to," Harry replied softly, giving up on trying to get his hand free.

Snape looked down at the hand in his own before looking back up at his child.

"Unfortunately I disagree however you will note that I did not bring the slipper up here or the wooden spoon. This will be over quickly as well, I promise you."

Harry glanced around the man a brief moment. While he noticed Snape hasn't brought anything up, he thought that he had simply tucked it into his robes. His shoulders relaxed slightly, swallowing once more as he forced a small nod.

Snape easily tipped the child over his knee before peeling back his pajama pants and shorts. A frown passed settled on his lips as he noted the still slightly flushed skin. The man's left hand wrapped firmly around the boy before he raised his right and brought it down on his target, not once but twice.

Harry gripped at Snape's pant leg, pressing his head into his arm slightly. Fresh tears stung at his eyes before the first smack even landed, the second one actually causing them to fall. He took in a harsh breath, eyes closing tightly.

Snape's hand fell twice more before he paused. "Tell me, Harry James. When is this going to happen again?"

The teen hissed, a leg kicking up slightly at the smacks. His shoulders shook as he took in a sharp breath once more. "Never!" Harry rubbed his face against his arm, blinking before he faced upward, clearing his tears.

Snape let his hand fall twice more before pausing once again. "Are we going to have to repeat this lesson again tomorrow or do you think you can behave yourself?"

Harry shook his head as he kept his face hidden within his arm. His sobs were much softer compared to earlier that day, but he didn't even feel he had enough to keep crying after the last few weeks! He felt exhausted. Truly exhausted. "I'll behave," he whispered into his arm, his shoulders hitching once more.

Snape raised his arm, landing one final stinging smack before he stopped. His unprotected target was now red once again. He leaned down and carefully took hold of both Harry's shorts and pants and returned them to their proper place before he began gently rubbing the shaking back. "You are okay," he said softly as he always did. "Take a deep breath for me."

The teen didn't remain in the position for long, simply because it started to hurt his head being tipped over. He stood, raising both hands to rub at his eyes as he slowly stepped back the few steps to sit on the edge of his bed. He hissed in pain, taking a deep breath as he glanced up at the man.

In one quick motion, Snape took hold of Harry's hand and gently pulled him to a standing position. "You are okay." He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, holding him to his chest.

Harry had hardly settled on the bed before he was pulled back up, his arms wrapping around Snape's neck as he was pulled close. His head tucked into the man's neck as he only nodded, a soft, "I know," being whispered in a breath.

"I love you very much," Snape whispered as he rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "More than you know."

Closing his eyes, Harry's hold tightened slightly around his guardian. "Love you," he whispered in return, taking in a breath before slowly releasing it against Snape's shoulder.

"No more," Snape said a bit sternly before leaning down and placing a kiss on the boy's temple. "Do you hear me?"

Nodding, he slowly pulled away from Snape to raise his right hand to rub at the remaining tear stains against his cheeks. "I hear you."

Snape was silent for several long moments as he held the boy's gaze. "Okay," he finally sighed softly.

Backing up once more, Harry sat on the bed and instantly laid on his side to get off of his bum. He kept his gaze on Snape for a long moment before lowering his eyes to rest on the top of his sheets.

Snape sighed softly at the sight of the child. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Harry closed his eyes, releasing a slow breath once more. "I'm okay," he muttered, tucking his hands under his pillow.

Snape gave a slow nod. "Do you wish to speak about anything?" He moved from the desk chair to sit on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Not really." Harry shifted over slightly before rolling onto his stomach without any prompting. "There's nothing to talk about."

Snape hummed softly as he reached a hand out, rubbing the teenager's back. "You must be exhausted? You've been hardly sleeping for weeks now."

"Yeah," Harry whispered, swallowing once more. He refused to acknowledge that his stomach was also aching. No, he'd be sure to eat in the morning.

"You hardly touched your dinner and refused lunch." Snape's fingers tapped the boy's back lightly. "You should sit up and eat something before you make yourself sick."

"I don't want to eat right now," Harry muttered softly, shaking his head against his pillow. "'m still not really hungry. I'll eat tomorrow. I promise." Harry turned his head away from the man, his back slightly turning to face Snape at the motion.

Snape's fingers gently tapped the boy's back once more. "When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

"I—" Harry paused for a long moment before he released a breath. "I don't know," he finally admitted, shifting his face against his pillow.

"Harry," Snape scolded as his fingers tapped the boy's back a bit more firmly.

"Dad," Harry responded, turning his head just slightly to look at the man over his shoulder.

Snape raised an eyebrow slightly at the cheek though he found it far more comforting than annoying, at least the child was acting a bit more like himself. "You know I do not approve of you barely eating."

"Well, I don't want to eat right now." Harry rested his head back down, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I'll eat tomorrow."

Snape sighed at the words, tapping the boy's back once more. "If you wake up in the middle of the night and need to eat you let Nita know so she can get you something." His hand went back to rubbing the boy's back. "Promise me."

"Mm," Harry leaned slightly into Snape's touch as he continued to rub his back. "Okay, I promise." He sighed softly.

Snape hummed in approval as he continued to rub the boy's back. "Sleep well."

"Can you stay? For a while at least?" It was perhaps childish, really Harry knew it was... but he didn't care. He hadn't slept for weeks and just wanted his guardian to stay nearby.

"I will," Snape responded instantly. "Should you need me later however I am just across the hall. You know that." His hand gently squeezed the back of Harry's neck before rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"I know," Harry whispered, shifting his head forward as his neck was squeezed. "Love you."

"I love you too, very much," Snape said softly.

* * *

Harry shifted under the covers, his breathing heavy before the fifteen-year-old pushed himself up with a breath. He sat up on his elbows, staring down at his pillow as he forced himself to take a breath. Sirius…the whole night remained so vivid—even after weeks.

He pushed himself up fully, swallowing heavily as he pulled his knees up towards his chest. Harry raised a hand, brushing his forehead as fresh tears burned at his eyes.

He didn't even care what time it was as he stood from his bed and stepped towards the door. Peering out, Harry noted it must have been late since there was only a soft glow from one of the lights in the hall.

Harry glanced across the hall towards Snape's room. It was silly. He was fine after all! Still, he crossed the hall and hovered his hand on the door. Finally, he gave a soft knock on his guardian's door before opening it slightly.

Snape was sleeping deeply yet the soft knock still pulled him awake. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Finally, he gave up, waving a hand and causing the lights in the room to glow at a light dim.

Snape sighed softly as he saw the tears on Harry's face. He sat up, patting the spot on the bed next to him to invite the child over. "What is it? Surely this is not still about your punishment?"

Harry blinked as the lights glowed, stepping fully into the room as he slowly shook his head. Stepping over to the bed, the teen suddenly felt even more childlike. It was all silly, he should have stayed in bed! "Just…I dreamed about that night," he muttered softly, sitting next to the man with a sigh. He raised a hand, rubbing the tears away.

A frown crossed Snape's face as he wrapped an arm around his child, pulling him into his side. "Was the dream accurate in what happened or was it different in some way?"

"Accurate," Harry murmured, shifting his head into Snape's shoulder as he was pulled close. "This is the whole reason I _couldn't_ sleep." Harry stared over towards the door. "I knew this would happen."

A hum passed Snape's lips. "You know that if you need help sleeping I can assist you."

"No. No." Harry closed his eyes, shifting his head down slightly. "No, I was doin' okay."

"Answer me honestly, when was the last time you got a proper full nights sleep?" Snape moved his hand to gently tap the boy's chin.

"Awhile," he answered softly, keeping his head down despite the tapping. "Maybe a week?" Really, Harry doubted he actually slept fully since the night at the Ministry.

"You call _that_ doing okay?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he tapped the small chin once more.

Harry finally looked up at Snape, keeping his head on the man's shoulder. He was still simply exhausted, and it showed under the teen's eyes before he closed them once more. "Sorry."

Snape gave a soft knowing him as he moved to lay back down, bringing the child with him. "You will stay here tonight and we will continue this discussion in the morning." Snape waved a hand causing Harry's pillow and blanket to appear. The man knew how much the boy favored his own. "Make yourself comfortable."

Pulling away from Snape's hold, Harry turned himself slightly to adjust his pillow before tossing the covers over himself. "Thanks." He whispered as he settled in next to his guardian.

"You needn't thank me for such a thing." Snape leaned over placing a kiss on the boy's temple. "We are going to do what it takes to get you sleeping normally again whether that is a potion for a few nights or having you sleep here. We will figure it out."

Harry stared at Snape's side for a moment before he shifted his head and rested his forehead against the man's arm. He struggled to keep his eyes open before he gave up completely with a hum of agreement.

"Sleep well," Snape breathed softly as he closed his eyes.


	61. Chapter 61

**July - Harry, a** **ge 7**

Snape sat at his desk in the parlor, working intently on grading exams. With only a few weeks left in the school year, his workload was large.

Harry was outside in the backyard playing under the supervision of Nita who had been informed on what the seven year old was and was not allowed to do.

Snape finished with one of the exams and picked up the next, his eyes scanning the answers as he made several check marks. He was hopeful for at least another hour before Harry came inside.

* * *

Harry had a small, magical kite in hand. It didn't go far up, and if he let go it didn't even float away! That didn't make it immune to nature though.

The child ran around the yard with a giggle, the Phoenix kite following several feet above him. The giggles came to a stop when he pulled at the string and it stopped budging. Looking up, the child frowned as he noticed it stuck within the branches of the tree.

The seven year old looked around the branches, carefully pulling on the string once more to no avail. With a stubborn huff, Harry pushed himself up to a low branch of the tree. It wasn't _that_ far up.

He reached up, gripping at another large branch ahead of him.

* * *

Snape managed to grade several more exams before he tapped his desk causing a cup of tea to appear.

The man paused in his work taking a long sip of his tea before setting the teacup back down and going back to his grading.

He nearly got up to check on Harry however he refrained. He trusted Nita and knew that if she had not alerted him, the child was absolutely fine.

* * *

Harry continued to climb up the branches, wincing as his foot slipped slightly. He gripped tightly at the branch which snapped under the small grip.

He yelled as he lost his footing completely, crashing down from the tree and onto the ground below. The child landed on his arm, sobbing hard into the grass.

He pushed himself up with his left hand, his right arm resting upon his lap. Harry's sobs were loud as his body shook, closing his eyes tightly. His right arm hurt _terribly_ , a feeling he certainly wasn't used to—and something was telling him to just not look at it.

* * *

Snape drank another swallow of his tea before he moved the exam he had just finished and started in on the next one.

The man had barely read the first answer when Nita appeared at his side quickly informing him that Harry had been hurt.

The words were hardly out of the elf's mouth before Snape was on his feet, racing through the house.

Snape pushed open the back door, his heart sinking as he spotted Harry sitting under the tree, sobbing loudly.

Harry hunched over, as if protecting his right arm from the world around him. His sobs came deep from within his chest, coughing several times as he took in a deep breath. He couldn't even _move_ his arm! Or at least it felt like he couldn't.

Snape was next to the child within seconds, crouching down beside him. "What did you hurt? Your arm?" The man was concerned that the child would not even hear him over his sobbing.

Harry shifted himself away slightly, his shoulders and back shaking with his cries. He glanced over and noticed Snape's shoes before he even heard the man, and he only curled more into himself. Snape would only be mad!

"Okay." Snape's voice was soft as he carefully picked the child up and then stood up straight. "Let's get you inside."

"Ow! No!" Harry twisted within Snape's hold, cradling his arm as he kept his eyes closed tightly. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he kept his head bowed.

"Okay calm down," Snape said softly as he adjusted the child in his arms. "Nita said you fell out of the tree? Is it your arm that hurts or more than that?"

The child buried his head into Snape's shoulders, simply sobbing into the man's coat. "My a-arrrrm! And siiiiide!"

Snape stepped into the kitchen, pulling the door shut behind him. "Just calm down, take a deep breath." Snape moved across the kitchen, sitting Harry down on the counter. "Let me see your arm please."

Harry only shook his head, his face red with his sobs as he coughed once more. He turned his body slightly, raising his other hand to rub at his face.

"Let me see your arm," Snape requested once more. "I cannot heal it if you do not allow me to see it." His left hand moved to rest on the child's back.

"N-no!" Fear and pain laced the child's voice as he kept his arm from Snape the best he could. "D-dont touch iiiit!" He sobbed heavily, catching his breath for a moment.

"Calm down. Just take a deep breath." Snape rubbed the small shaking back softly. "If you will hold it out so that I can see it, I will not have to touch it."

Harry shook his head, his eyes still remaining closed tightly. "I c-caaan't," he whined softly, blinking his eyes open to look up at Snape.

"Can you move it at all?" Snape questioned as his brow furrowed. The man silently prayed that the child was just being dramatic and his arm wasn't actually broken.

He shook his head, shoulders shaking as he closed his eyes tightly once more. "It huuurts!"

Snape sighed softly as his left hand continued to rub the small back. "Can you move your other hand so that I can at least properly see your hurt arm?"

Harry remained still for a long moment, his breath hitching before he slowly moved his left arm. His palm rested on the counter as he looked away.

Snape looked down at the boys right arm, fighting the urge to cringe at the sight of it. "Can you move your fingers?"

Harry winced, tears burning at his eyes still as he slowly twitched his fingers. "It huurts," he whispered.

"Okay calm down, take a deep breath," Snape instructed as he moved over all of a foot to be able to reach the cabinet in the kitchen they held potions. He searched the shelves for a moment before pulling a small vial out. "Drink this for me please." Snape moved back to stand in front of the boy once more, holding the vial out to Harry.

"I d-don't want a-a potiooon," Harry whined softly, looking up towards Snape and to the vial. He did all it took to not look at his arm himself.

"You need to take this potion so that I can see if your arm is broken or not," Snape explained patiently. "It is flavored."

The child reached out at the words, taking the vial carefully. He didn't even look at it—looking at it would mean looking down. He simply swallowed it within a few gulps and held it back out to Snape.

"Thank you." Snape took the empty vial from the child, setting it down on the counter next to him before he looked down at Harry's right arm intently. A moment later it began glowing softly around from his wrist to his elbow. "Most certainly broken little boy," Snape said gently before he once more moved the step to his supplies.

"Br-broken?" Harry whimpered, his shoulders hunching up slightly at the word. He'd never had a broken bone before! His eyes remained scrunched closed, his chin quivering slightly.

"Give me just a moment and I can heal it. You will be good as new." Snape pulled several vials from the cupboard as well as a large jar of salve.

Harry whimpered softly, his left arm resting around his right almost protectively. Hot tears still slipped down his cheeks and he gave up completely in trying to brush them away.

Snape moved his supplies down the counter closer to the child before he closed the cabinet and moved to stand in front of Harry once more. "You have to do as I say and let me heal you otherwise we are going to have to go to the muggle hospital." The man reached out, gently brushing a tear from the boys cheek.

"No!" Harry curled himself up just slightly at the words before he relaxed his legs back down. "No doctors," he whispered, blinking at looking up to Snape with his blurred vision.

Snape nodded as he picked up one of the larger vials sitting next to Harry. "Take this. It will help your arm stop hurting."

"But that's huge!" Several tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked at the vial. "S-snaaape!"

"It is a bit more than you are used to taking but I promise you, it is flavored." Snape's tone remained gentle as he gently tapped the boys knee. "I have to heal your arm Harry and if you do not take this potion prior to that it is not going to feel good at all."

"It's really flavored peppermint?" He whispered, taking the vial and sniffing loudly.

"I would not be dishonest with you. It is flavored peppermint." Snape nodded as he watched the child carefully.

Harry slowly took the potion, at least enjoying the flavor of it with a soft hum. He handed the vial back, still refusing to look at his arm.

"Very good." Snape took the empty vial from the child, setting it down on the counter. "Now you let me know when it is not hurting you any longer."

Harry kept silent for just a few minutes before he tried to move his arm. "It—it doesn't hurt right now."

Snape gave a nod as he picked up the large jar unscrewing the lid. "I am just going to rub this on your arm." He dipped his fingers into the salve.

"What does it d-do?" Harry looked off to the side, other hand gripping at the counter. "'M scared."

"It is going to help calm the skin down on your arm and stop any swelling from happening," Snape explained as he carefully began rubbing the salve on the boys wrist. "Then you will take another potion and your bones will heal. It will not hurt."

"R-really?" The child raised his free hand, rubbing at his cheeks of several more tears. His arm tensed slightly as the salve was rubbed into the skin. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel nice.

"Mmhmm," Snape hummed softly as he slowly worked his way up Harry's arm with the salve. "Then you can settle down for a nice nap on the couch."

"Snape," he tried to move his arm slightly. "That f-feels weird." Harry sniffed, tears still clinging to his lashes.

Snape paused in his actions looking up at the boys face. "Does it hurt? Or just feel different?"

"Di-different," Harry clarified, his lower lip pouting out.

Snape studied the child's face for a moment before going back to work on his arm. "I am nearly done. You will be just fine." He paused once more to dip his fingers back into the salve before massaging it into the boys arm. "Why were you climbing up the tree in the first place?"

"My kite got s-stuck and I was tryin' to get it," Harry muttered softly, watching Snape's face after a moment. "But-but I slipped."

Snape hummed softly as he massaged the salve into the child's elbow. "Perhaps you should have asked for help when your kite got stuck?"

"I didn't wanna b-bother you," he whispered, still having not looked at his arm.

"Harry," Snape said the name in a slightly scolding tone. "You are never a bother."

Harry's shoulders slouched down at the tone, eyes closing as he bowed his head. It was still a new feeling, to be told he _wasn't_ a bother. "Sorry."

Snape remained quiet as he finished rubbing the salve into the child's elbow. He picked up the lid for the jar and quickly screwed it back on. "We need to give that a moment to sink in and then you can take the potion."

Harry fell quiet as well, raising his hand to rub at his cheek. "My side hurts too," he whispered, sparing a glance up to the man.

Snape gave a nod at the words. "I know. I want to make sure your arm is healed and then I will tend to your side." The man reached over picking up another large vial. "Drink this please. It will heal your broken bone."

Harry took the vial, blinking as the few remaining tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn't even bother arguing against the potion. He really didn't mind the flavor and he wanted his arm fixed. With several swallows, and a breath in between, he handed the empty vial back.

"Very good." Snape took the empty vial from the child, setting it back on the counter. "Your arm will feel a bit unusual for a moment so just relax. There is no need to panic."

Harry took in a breath, a nervous look crossing his face at the words. His arm started to tingle slightly, warming up as the feeling picked up. "Snape," panic laced the child's voice as he finally looked down to his arm. It didn't look good, not at all, and the feeling wasn't helping. Although it wasn't hurting, it wasn't a pleasant feeling either.

"You are just fine," Snape said gently as his hand moved around the boy to rub his small back once more. "Is your kite still out in tree?" Snape questioned in an attempt to distract the child.

"Mhmm," Harry shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable before he leaned forward and rested his head into Snape's front.

"You are fine," Snape repeated the words. "Just give it another moment and then I will look at your side." He leaned down placing a kiss on the top of the child's head. "The next time you need help with something I want you to tell me rather than trying to handle it on your own and getting hurt. Are we clear?"

"Uh huh," Harry nodded into the man's chest, his shoulders slowly relaxing after a moment more. The weird feeling slowly disappeared from his arm and he sighed softly.

"See if you can move your arm for me." Snape moved his head to look down at the child.

Slowly, Harry did as asked. He leaned back slightly, moving his arm to and fro from his chest. "It doesn't hurt!" He beamed for a brief moment before a look of pain crossed his face and he whined. His hand hovered over his side, leaning forward slightly.

"Okay let me see." Snape carefully took hold of the boys shirt. "Arms up please."

Harry's left arm rose higher than his right and he lowered it back down. "It hurts," he muttered softly, shaking his head at the initial request.

"Your arm hurts or you side hurts?" Snape questioned softly as he looked at the child.

"My side, when I move my arm up too." He tried to do so once more, before lowering it back down. "It's hurtin' my side."

Snape nodded. "Just turn a bit for me so that I can see it better then." Snape took hold of the boys shirt on the right side as he waited for Harry to turn a bit.

Harry did so, his left knee resting on the counter slightly as he raised his right arm the best he could without it hurting.

Snape carefully lifted up the boys shirt to see a dozen small scrapes and cuts, the skin around it already turning yellow and purple. "Let me get some salve for this." His tone was soft as he carefully set the shirt back down. "Stay right where you are."

"Kay," Harry whispered softly, lowering his arm just slightly as he watched Snape move away. "It's broken too is it?"

"No it is not broken." Snape swallowed a small chuckle. "It is just a bit bruised and banged up." The man pulled a jar from the cabinet before he moved closer to the child once more.

Harry raised his arm once more with a small wince, watching Snape move with the jar. "I'll never ever do that again."

Snape hummed softly at the words as he screwed the lid off of the jar and dipped his fingers into the salve. "Now this may sting just a bit." The man carefully rubbed the salve into one of the batches of small cuts and scrapes.

The child's skin twitched under the touch, a hiss of pain passing his lips as he tried to shift away. "O-ow!"

"Stay still," Snape instructed as he worked quickly on the small area of skin and then paused to dip his fingers into the salve once more. "I will be done in just a moment."

Harry whined as he lowered his arm just slightly before raising it again. "It's coooold too." He shifted his legs slightly to adjust his position.

Snape hummed softly as he moved onto the next batch of cuts, rubbing the salve in. "I am nearly done. Just relax."

He twitched away at the new area being addressed, his other hand moving to pushed against Snape's arm. "Stoooop."

"Calm down." Snape continued to work on the child's side despite the small hand pushing him away. It had been the main reason that he had sat Harry on the counter, the child could not get down without his help. Snape's hand moved to another small batch of scrapes.

Harry dropped his hand back down with a frown, whining once more. "Snape, it huurts!" He shifted his legs slightly, clearly uncomfortable with his whole position. The heel of his foot tapped against the counter.

Snape paused for all of a moment to dip his fingers in the salve once more. "I told you that it would burn a bit. Stop squirming around. I just have one last spot to heal and then you will be done."

"It's takin' forever thouugh! And it's more than a bit!" He lowered his arm just slightly to give it a small break before raising it once more.

"Calm down." Snape continued to work on the area before moving onto a particularly large cut. "The area I have already healed should not be hurting you anymore."

It was at the new cut that Harry actually scooted away from the man. "But then the others you do hurt after! Like that!" He accused, scowling the best he could at Snape as tears filled his vision.

Snape allowed the hand that had been rubbing in the salve to stop. "I know that it hurts," he said gently as he took a careful hold on the boy and quickly moved him back down the counter to where he had been. "However, I promise you that I am nearly done." He looked down at Harry, gently tapping the small chin. "When I start again, why don't you count to five and when you are done I will be done. How is that?"

Harry whined as he was moved back, raising his left hand to brush at a tear. He watched Snape as the man spoke, slowly nodding at the words. He could do that. "Okay, so you'll stop at five?"

"Yes but you need to count properly." Snape moved the boy's arm gently so that he could once more have access to the large cut on his side. "Are you ready?"

Harry gave a nod, bowing his head and closing his eyes as his arm was raised. "Okay. One," he started softly, his hand curling slightly into a small fist.

Snape began rubbing the salve in once more, working quickly to cover the entire large cut properly. He heard Harry say the number two as a whine passed the child's lips.

"Three," he whispered, raising his left hand to once more rub at his face. It was only until he counted to five, but it seemed to take forever. "Four."

"Okay," Snape lowered the boys shirt as the number four passed his lips. He gently tapped Harry's hip. "You can stop counting. I am all done."

A sigh of relief passed the child's lips as he raised both hands to rub at his face. It was only then that Harry realized he didn't have his glasses!

"My glasses! They must have fallen outside!" He turned his head slightly to look towards the window that overlooked the yard.

Snape nodded. "Nita brought them in for you. They are in the parlor." Snape's hand moved to tap the boys small right knee gently. "Did you hurt anything else out there?"

Harry relaxed at the words, sighing softly. "No, that's it. And I'm sorry!"

Snape nodded as he leaned down, putting his own face closer to Harry's. "And what exactly are you apologizing for?"

Harry bowed his head slightly, shoulders slouching down. "Not telling you."

Snape hummed softly as he reached out and gently tapped the boys chin. "What are you going to do next time something like this happens?"

Harry raised his head back up to look up at the man. "Come tell you," he whispered softly, sniffing.

Snape nodded as he gave the child a serious look. "Do you think that you can remember that without being punished for forgetting today?"

"I promise!" He quickly assured Snape. "I'll always remember!" Harry sat up slightly straighter, rubbing his right arm slowly.

Snape nodded in approval before hooking his hands under the boys arms and lifting him. "I want you to listen to me very carefully." Snape adjusted the child in his arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, rested his head down with a nod.

"You are never, ever a bother to me." Snape tilted his head so that he could see the boy's face a bit. "I want you to remember that as well."

Harry smiled softly, tightening his hold just slightly. "Okay," he whispered softly, nestling his face closer under Snape's chin.

"Now I believe it is time for a nap." Snape moved through the kitchen with Harry in his arms.

Harry only hummed as he was carried, shifting slightly. "On the couch?" He murmured softly, keeping his eyes closed.

"On the couch." Snape walked into the parlor. Waving a hand, he caused Harry's pillow, blanket, and stuffed owl to appear on the couch. "Would you like sleep pants as well?"

"Yeah." He nodded, raising his head up slightly to rub at his face. "Please," Harry glanced down to the couch, eyes settling on his owl with a small smile.

Snape nodded as he waved a hand once more causing a pair of pajama pants to appear as well. He plucked them from the air before setting Harry down on the couch and holding the pants out to him. "Get changed and then lie down please."

Harry stood, taking the pants from his guardian and quickly changing. He laid down on the couch soon after, turning so he faced the back of the couch. The child tucked his owl between his arms, nestling his head into his pillow.

Snape sat on the edge of the coffee table, reaching out a hand and gently rubbing the boy's back. "How is your arm feeling?"

"It doesn't hurt at all." Harry hummed softly, raising it slightly before lowering it back down. "Thanks Snape."

"You are very welcome." Snape's hand moved to rub between the boys shoulder blades. "I will see to it that your kite is out of the tree before you wake up."

"Mmn," Harry curled up slightly, his breathing evening out within moments.


	62. Chapter 62

**December - Harry, age 12**

Snape sat at his desk, a pile of work in front of him. He and Harry had traveled home the previous day for the Christmas holiday. The pair had spent the previous day decorating the tree however, today Harry was out with his neighborhood muggle friends playing and giving Snape time to complete his work.

The man had already graded all of the First Year exams and he had just moved on to the Second Year's. He was hopeful that Harry had done well on his exam, though he was not too worried. He knew that his child knew the material.

Snape looked up to glance out the window, noticing that it had begun snowing once more. He made a mental note to make sure the fire was lit before Harry came home.

* * *

It had nearly been a great day.. nearly. Until the patrol car rolled up in front of his home. The officer opened up the side door, allowing the twelve year old to slowly exit. Harry's eyes fell to the ground as he followed the officer up the walkway and to the door, and remained silent as the man knocked on the door.

Harry took in a sharp breath. His friends had been just dropped off prior, and now he was going to have to deal with Snape. Of course he hadn't really thought about the danger of what they had done. It was all in good fun after all!

* * *

Snape looked up from his work at the knock on the door, spotting the patrol car parked in front of the house. The man stood moving over to the front door. As he opened it his eyes instantly fell on his child and remained there as he spoke. "Good afternoon Officer." His voice was stern yet disappointed as well.

Harry stared down to the ground, shivering as the wind picked up with the snow fall. He hardly listened to the officer explain to his guardian what he and his friends had been doing Throwing snowballs at passing cars as they drove down the street.

It wasn't something he initially wanted to do... but then he had watched his friends do so. And it looked fun...it had actually been fun!

The child cringed as he felt Snape's gaze remain on him, sparing a glance up as the officer bid his goodbye to them.

Snape stepped to the side as the officer walked back to his car, allowing the child to step past him. "Throwing snowballs at cars?" Snape questioned sternly. "Is this true?"

Harry stepped into the parlor, shivering at the change in temperature as he stared down the floor. "Yeah," he whispered softly, shifting and removing his coat. He knew he couldn't say the cop was lying. Snape would be only more angry if he did so.

Snape closed the door firmly, his eyes never leaving the child. He could clearly see that the bottom of his pants were soaked from the snow. "Shoes off." His voice was stern. "Then upstairs to change your clothes."

Quickly kicking off his shoes and placing them in the proper spot, Harry nearly rushed up the stairs to get out of his guardian's sight. A mistake would of been one thing- snowball fighting and a stray one hit a car? He could explain that. But a cop would not of taken them home for that.

Harry shut his door, chin quivering at the mere thought of facing Snape properly. Maybe... maybe if he explained that he hadn't wanted to?

But he knew how that would end. Then why did you?

Harry's frown deepened as he moved across the floor, opening up his wardrobe to withdraw a pair of pajamas.

* * *

Snape nearly yelled up after the boy to come down to the parlor when he was done but he knew his child well enough to know that he would.

The man let out an exasperated sigh as he walked into the parlor, sitting down in his armchair. He waved a hand causing the fireplace to roar to life.

Never would he have imagined that his child would behave poorly enough to be escorted home by a police officer. It was completely unacceptable in Snape's eyes and he was determined to make sure Harry knew it.

* * *

Harry's hands shook after he had dressed, sitting on his bed. He knew, of his friends he actually was not the worst off. His friend Matt had been very eager and hadn't paid attention when the cop car came around the corner and had struck the cop vehicle with a snowball. Harry had been ready to but had seen what kind of car it was just in time.

Sniffing, the child stood and slowly made his way out of his room and slowly down the stairs.

* * *

Snape laced his hands, pressing his thumbs together. He took several deep breaths as he attempted to calm his temper.

Despite hearing the child's footsteps coming down the stairs, he did not speak or move. He knew he did not need to call Harry to him. The child knew well enough to do so without being told.

Harry paused at the bottom of the stairs before he stepped down all the way and moved across the parlor slowly. He took in a breath before sniffing. Snape wasn't even looking at him. He paused a step away from the man, lowering his gaze down to Snape's knee.

Snape cleared his throat loudly before moving his hand and firmly pointing to the space between his knees.

Harry blinked at the sound, looking up and blinking once more before he moved up the final step without a word.

Snape's hand moved once more, reaching out and firmly tapping the small chin. "How very dangerous."

Finally the child spoke, his voice soft as he took in a sharp breath. "I-I'm sorry...really! They-They were doin' it and I really didn't want to! But it seemed fun and I..." His words had become rushed towards the end as he raised a hand to rub at a stray tear.

"Save those tears, you will need them before we are done here." Snape's tone remained stern. "Did you even consider the fact that you could have caused a car accident?"

Harry shook his head, sniffing as he lowered his hand back down to his side. "I-I didn't think about i-it."

"Clearly you did not do much thinking at all." Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the boy's backside. "Do you need to spend the rest of your holiday indoors where I can watch you and be sure you don't misbehave?"

Harry jumped slightly at the tap, shaking his head quickly at the words. "N-no. I promise!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, his hand tapping firmly once more. "It should not have happened young man. You know better! Perhaps my belt needs to remind that backside of yours how to behave?"

It was the rarest threat. One he had only heard once or maybe twice. However, if questioned, he would have never been able to remember when. Panic rose within Harry at the words, hot tears burning at his eyes as he shook his head once more. "No!" He rushed out, blinking as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"If you are ever delivered home by an officer for misbehaving again, I will bend you over the arm of the couch and your rear end will be thoroughly introduced to my belt." Snape's hand tapped firmly once more. "Am I understood?"

Harry quickly nodded, taking in another breath as he raised both hands to rub at his face. "Y-yes."

"Your behavior is completely unacceptable. As I said you could have caused an accident. You could have seriously injured someone or worse." Snape paused taking a deep breath as he willed himself to lower his voice. "Aside from that, an officer had to take time out of his day. Time he could have been using to help someone who truly needed it, to bring you home."

Sniffing, the child lowered his gaze back down to Snape's knee. It wasn't like he knew the officer was going to come.

Snape's hand moved, his pointer finger firmly tapping Harry's chin. "Is there something interesting about my knee? Do you need to spend some time in the corner to remind yourself where your eyes should be?"

Harry raised his head back up, shaking his head slowly with a small sniff. "N-no," he muttered softly, rubbing away another tear.

"What were you thinking? Doing something so dangerous?" Snape's right had tapped the small backside firmly.

Harry shifted away at the tap, looking over towards the window as he took in a breath. "I-I didn't think it was that dangerous," Harry tried to explain, lowering his gaze from the window and looking back towards Snape.

"Did not think it was that dangerous?" Snape landed the hardest tap yet. "Did you use that brain of yours at all this morning?"

Harry jumped slightly, starting to move away once more as his eyes fell to the ground quickly. He had! At first at least. "I really didn't want to, honest! But they all were," he muttered, his hands resting behind his back as he shrugged his shoulders up slightly.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he pointed firmly to the ground where Harry had been standing a moment earlier. "You just do as your friends are even if you know it is wrong?"

With a sigh, Harry returned stepped back up, gaze still lowered with a frown. When Snape said it like that… "I... I guess," Harry muttered, shifting his arms and allowing his left hand to rub at his right arm.

Snape's features grew stern as he reached behind the boy. His left hand easily moved Harry's hand from behind his back, his right hand then landing a firm swat to the small backside. "I suppose we will need to have a discussion about using your own brain as well?"

Harry cringed, blinking several times as tears burned at his eyes. "I can use it," he whispered desperately before raising a hand to rub at his face.

"Clearly not if you followed your friends in their poor choices today." Snape released the boy's hand.

Harry pulled his hand back before resting both of his hands at his sides. "I just... I wanted to have fun with them." Harry shifted slightly, attempting to offer a small smile before it quickly faded.

"Was your fun worth it?" Snape's questioned sternly as his hand reached out to firmly tap the boys chin.

"No," the child quickly replied, raising his head up at the tap against his chin. "It _really_ wasn't and I'm sorry!"

"I am sure that given your predicament you are very sorry." Snape was silent for a long moment as he eyed his child sternly. His hand moved, tapping gently against Harry's hip. "Go get the wooden spoon and bring it to me."

Harry took in a breath, blinking still as he shook his head. "N-no," he whispered, taking a step back as he removed his glasses to rub at his face properly.

Snape swallowed hard at the reply. He was not surprised by it. It was not unusual for Harry to refuse to obey initially. His fingertips tapped against the small hip once more. "Now Harry. Do not make me repeat myself for a third time."

Harry's chin quivered as he looked down, shaking his head once more before he closed his eyes. To him he had been punished as it was! To be brought home to Snape by an officer? He was sure nothing could be worse.

Snape's hand moved, firmly tapping the boy's chin once more. "One..."

Harry shifted his head, eyes remaining closed tightly as he took in a shuddering breath. "That's not fair."

"What is not fair about it?" Snape tapped the boys chin once more.

Harry raised his head up, lips still turned down in a frown. "You know I won't do it again! And an officer got us! That was a-already the worst thing!"

"And now we are going to make sure that this never happens again," Snape replied sternly. "Do as I have asked and go get the spoon."

Harry backed up a step further, giving the man a pleading look as he stayed just a few steps from Snape. "It won't _ever_."

"You did something extremely dangerous today. You were brought home by an officer." Snape leaned forward, putting his own face on level with his child's. "Go and fetch the wooden spoon before I change my mind and you go over the arm of the couch for a dose of my belt."

Taking in a sharp breath at the threat, Harry quickly moved away and slowed his steps as he entered the kitchen. He wanted to doubt Snape would ever do such a thing, but he didn't dare test him. His chin quivered as he opened up the drawer, slowly picking up the wooden spoon from its spot within.

Harry dropped his arm to his side, raising his free hand to rub at his face. It.. it hadn't been _that_ bad. He remained in the middle of the kitchen, breath hitching as he shook his head to himself.

Snape waited patiently for the child to return for several long moments. When he did not do so, Snape cleared his throat loudly. "This is your final warning Harry James. If I have to stand up and come find you the outcome will not be pleasurable for you."

Finally, Harry slowly re-entered and glared slightly towards his guardian. "It's not anyway," he muttered, eyes falling to the floor as he made his way back.

"Would you like me to make it worse yet?" Snape held a hand out for the wooden spoon. "I can certainly do so."

"No," Harry quickly answered, shaking his head as Snape took the spoon away from him. "Don't."

Snape took the spoon from the child, setting it on the table beside him. "Then stop being defiant."

"I'm not," Harry muttered as he looked down to his feet, his shoulders slouching down.

A hum escaped Snape's lips as he reached out and carefully removed the child's glasses, folding them and placing them on the table.

"Dad." Harry blinked a few times as his glasses were removed, raising his head back up.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child in a questioning way. "Did you or did you not do something exceptionally naughty today?"

Harry made a face at the word before he looked back down towards his feet. "I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your apology. That however, does not answer my question." Snape leaned forward, his eyes level with Harry's.

"Yes," Harry finally admitted, keeping his head down as his eyes closed tightly.

"Something extremely dangerous." Snape reached out firmly tapping the boys chin twice.

Harry kept his head bowed, tears burning behind his closed eyes before he was forced to blink and caused several of them to fall directly down to the floor. "I d-didn't even _want_ to!"

"Then why did you?" Snape's took the child by the hand, gently pulling him to stand closer to him.

"I dunno." Harry shook his head as he was pulled closer. "It didn't seem like it would be that bad when they started."

"Did you realize that it was bad before the officer arrived." Snape looked down at the child, leaning forward a bit in an attempt to see his face.

"Y-yeah. Or I guess it didn't seem like a good idea." Harry lifted his head, shoulders still slouched down as Snape leaned forward.

"Yet you continued to participate? Why is that?" Snape's tone was still stern though not as stern as it had been moments earlier.

"Because they wanted me to." Harry blinked away a few tears that had risen, sighing.

"Have you ever been allowed to do something wrong simply because your friends wanted you to?" Snape gave the child a serious look.

"No. But you asked why." A hint of a cheeky tone rose within Harry's voice as he stared back at the man.

Snape's hand moved, coming down hard on the child's rear end. "Watch your cheek!"

A yelp escaped the child as he jumped up slightly, shifting back a half step with a muttered, "Sorry."

"So you knew it was wrong yet you continued to throw snowballs at cars? Yet somehow being punished for doing so is unfair?" Snape carefully pulled the child back to where he had been standing as his eyes narrowed on him.

Harry's gaze dropped at the words, allowing himself to be pulled back. He only offered a small shrug of his right shoulder, sniffing softly.

Snape made a soft humming noise as he took hold of Harry's hand moving him to his side. "Absolutely not. It is more than fair."

"Dad, no!" Harry pulled at the hold, frowning as his chin quivered.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Stop this nonsense. I want to get this over with. We still need to discuss the rest of your punishment."

"The _rest_?" Harry emphasized on the word as he raised his free hand to his face.

"The rest." Snape have the child a firm look as he reached out and took hold of his pajama pants, pushing them down. "As I said, we are going to make certain that I never see an officer delivering you home for misbehaving again."

Tears blurred Harry's vision as he closed his eyes tightly, taking in a breath. "You won't! And I said I am sorry!"

"I forgive you. However, that does not mean that there are not consequences for your actions." Snape took the child by the hand once more, easily tipping him over his knee.

Harry's hand quickly caught himself, gripping Snape's pant leg with his left hand while his right rested down. Tears burned hotly behind his closed eyes as Harry took in a sharp breath. He was forced to blink as the burning behind his eyes continued, tears falling before he closed them tightly once more.

Snape hooked his fingers into the waistband of the boy's shorts, lowering them as far as needed. His left hand rested on the small of Harry's back, tapping it gently before he wrapped his arm tightly around the child's middle.

Typically when he spanked Harry with the wooden spoon, the man did the majority of the punishment with his hand, only using the spoon for the final few swats. Today, however, Snape was determined to leave a far more lasting impression on the child. He reached over, picking up the wooden spoon from the table beside him and raised it in the air allowing it to fall smartly on his unprotected target.

A surprised yelp of pain passed Harry's lips at the first smack, his hold tightening greatly on Snape's pant leg. He hadn't expected the spoon to be used right away, and the child coughed on a sob.

Snape let the spoon land twice more before he paused, clearing his throat. "Do we need to discuss why you are in this position little boy?" The spoon tapped gently against the small rear end as Snape waited for a response.

"N-no!" Harry shook his head as he rubbed his face into his arm, shifting his legs uncomfortably. "And I-I'm sorry!" He blinked, tears causing his vision to blur as he stared down to the floor.

Snape let the spoon fall several more times as he began spanking in earnest. "Something like this had better never happen again Harry." The man landed a swat that was a bit harder. "I expect you to use that brain of yours rather than following your friends poor choices."

Harry had started to attempt to move away at one point before the hard swat met his backside. He yelped and sobbed heavily down towards the floor as his shoulders slouched down. He could only shake his head as he rubbed his cheek against the side of his arm. His breathing was uneven as he attempted to catch his breath, coughing on a sob.

Snape tightened his grip on the child as he concentrated on his sit spots, landing several swats to each. "Certainly we do not need to do this again tomorrow for you to learn to use your own brain."

"No! S-stooop!" He sobbed, pressing his face into the crook of his arm as he shook his head. His shoulders and back shook with his cries, his bum burning terribly.

Snape allowed the spoon to fall twice more, as Harry kicked his legs, causing his pajama bottoms to fall onto the floor. "Do you think that you are going to be able to behave yourself or do I need to continue?" Snape stopped once more, cringing slightly as he eyed his now red target.

Harry took in several sharp breaths before his chest heaved with a sob, despite Snape stopping. He hardly heard the words through his ears ringing, yet he whispered a soft, "I'll b-behave." He rubbed his face into his arm, tears simply replacing the old streaks before he stared down to the floor.

Snape let the spoon fall once more before he placed it on the table beside him. His grip on Harry loosened as he began to gently rub the small shaking back. "Take a deep breath. You are okay."

The child tried to do so before he released a sob, sniffing loudly as he released Snape's leg. He raised both hands to rub at his face before dropping them back down and closing his eyes tightly.

Snape reached down, taking hold of the boy's shorts and carefully returning them to their rightful spot. His hand moved to rub Harry's back once more. "You are okay," he repeated the words softly. "You will be just fine."

Harry pushed himself up with a small hiss as his shorts were righted, his arms instantly wrapping tightly around Snape's neck. Tucking his head into his guardian's neck, Harry took in several deep breaths. "'M s-sorry."

"I know." Snape lifted the child, carefully sitting him on his knee. "I forgive you." His hand moved to rub Harry's back as he could feel Harry's tears against his neck. "However, I meant what I said. Should something like this happen again you will feel my belt. I do not want you to forget that."

Harry took in a sharp breath at the words, slowly nodding in understanding. His arms shifted around Snape's neck as he rubbed his face against the man's cloak.

"Take a few deep breaths for me." Snape leaned his head down, placing a kiss on top of the boy's head. "You let me know when you are calm enough to discuss the rest of this."

"I don't _want_ to d-discuss more," Harry muttered softly, taking in a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"I'm sure that you don't." Snape's fingertips gently tapped against Harry's back. "However, as I said before, we need to discuss the rest of your punishment."

Harry's shoulders slouched as he took in a few more breathes, closing his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably as his bum burned from his punished, but he made no move to actually stand up.

"I think that when we are done here you are going to lie down for an hour or so and rest." Snape's tone was soft as his hand moved to rub between the boy's shoulder blades.

The child nodded, eyes remaining closed as he continued to take calming breaths while focusing on Snape's touch against his back. It was several minutes later before his eyes opened and he stared at the side of Snape's neck. "I'm okay," Harry finally whispered softly.

Snape bent his neck, placing a kiss on the boy's scar before he cleared his throat softly. "You are going to bed an hour early tonight to think about what has happened and how it will not happen ever again."

"Okay," Harry agreed softly, shifting his head to rest closer to Snape's chest. Harry raised a hand to rub at his eyes before blinking and staring down to his legs.

"You are inside all day tomorrow," Snape continued, wrapping an arm around the child. "Do not ask to go out with your friends because the answer will be no."

Harry released a breath, nodding once more. He doubted even his friends would be allowed out.

Snape released a soft sigh as he shifted the child slightly in his lap in an attempt to see his face better. "You will stay out of trouble for the remainder of our holiday."

"Don't," Harry protested as Snape shifted him around, keeping his head down against Snape's chest.

Snape hummed softly as he moved his hand to gently pat the side of Harry's leg. "That does not sound like a promise or agreement to behave."

"I'll behave." Harry moved his head back up to rest on Snape's shoulder, staring up to him.

"Very good." Snape turned his head to look down at the boy. "Are you ready to go up to your room and rest?"

The child stared up to Snape for a long moment before shrugging a shoulder and looking back down. "I guess."

Snape hummed softly as his fingertips gently tapped the side of Harry's leg once more. "That did not sound very convincing."

"I just... I hated it all. Matt had actually hit the officer's car, he didn't know it was his car." Harry shook his head against Snape's shoulder, eyes heavy from his previous tears.

"You hated what?" Snape questioned softly. "You admitted to me that you were having fun with your misbehavior." The man's hand moved to gently rub the boys back.

"I mean yeah... but I just wish we had a snowball fight instead," Harry replied, frowning as he shifted his arms. "I told you I didn't want to in the first place."

"Hopefully in the future you will either be able to persuade your friends to do something that will not result in trouble or you will be smart enough to walk away." Snape gave the child a serious look.

Harry nodded at the words, eyes remaining closed as he felt Snape's gaze on him. "Can I lay down out here?"

"After such misbehavior you expect to be allowed to rest down here?" Snape's hand tapped against the boys leg gently once more.

"Please?" Harry forced a small smile, looking up to his guardian.

"Are you putting you sleep pants back on?" Snape's moved his leg, adjusting the child slightly once more.

The child shifted as he was moved before standing up and away from the man. "Yeah," he whispered, frowning as he picked up his pajama bottoms and slipped them back on. His bottom still stung, but not nearly as terrible as it had. He remained standing, folding his arms in front of himself.

Snape sighed softly, waving a hand and causing the boy's pillow and blanket to appear on the couch. "You had better rest little boy. No playing."

A grin finally broke out over Harry's face as he moved away, going directly to the couch. Moving his blanket back, he laid on his side and hummed. "Thanks."

"Are you tied? Would you like me to rub your back?" Snape stood. "Or are you simply going to rest?"

"I'm a little tired," Harry admitted softly as he rolled onto his stomach, eyes closing. "And can you?"

"I expected as much." Snape moved over to the child, leaning down and carefully pulling the blankets up over Harry's shoulders before he sat on the edge of the coffee table. He reached out, gently rubbing the boy's back. "Are you okay?" The man could hardly help the guilt he felt about being so hard on the child.

Harry shifted slightly, moving his chin under his blanket. "I... yeah. I'm okay." Harry moved so his hand gripped at his blanket, pulling it closer to himself.

"Again, you do not sound very convincing." Snape's hand rubbed between the child's shoulder blades. "Something you wish to discuss?"

The child opened his eyes then, staring at Snape for a moment before he finally spoke. "Would you really use a belt?" He didn't want to really believe Snape ever would, no matter what he did.

Snape hummed softly at the question, hoping that the guilt he felt at his threat wasn't written all over his face. He would have liked to tell Harry that he wouldn't but he knew doing so could be disastrous. "Would you really do something so naughty that an officer would deliver you home again?"

Harry shook his head against his pillow, closing his eyes once more. "Never," he stated, relaxing his shoulders. He couldn't imagine doing something to have that happen ever again.

"Then you needn't worry about my belt." Snape's fingertips tapped against the child's back. "I cannot imagine you ever misbehaving badly enough to earn that."

Harry smiled, nodding slowly in agreement. "Never," Harry muttered as he turned his head to face towards the back of the couch, turning his back towards Snape.

Snape's hand continued to rub the boy's back as he cleared his throat softly. "Have a nice nap Harry. I love you very much."

"Love you," Harry said softly, curling up under his blanket as he pressed himself closer to the back of the couch.


	63. Chapter 63

**June - Harry, age 9**

Harry moved across the kitchen slowly, biting on his tongue as he concentrated on the job at hand. The last few years he didn't really try to make today special, though he couldn't think of why not! Snape wasn't his dad, but he was good as! All his classmates at school were talking about what they were doing for Father's Day for their dads, and it made him want to do something for Snape too.

He stood up on a small stool, leaning over the stove to turn one of the burners on as he placed the pan down upon it. Breakfast seemed like a good choice, and Harry had even set a secret alarm to be sure he woke up before Snape for once.

That alone made the child feel proud as he carefully placed a few strips of bacon across the pan, causing it to sizzle loudly. Harry beamed at his own actions, stepping down and moving over to the toaster to put in a piece of bread.

Snape was going to have the best day! He was going to be sure of it.

* * *

Snape stepped out of his bedroom, surprised to find Harry's bedroom door wide open across the hall. The man moved over to it, peering inside. Shock filled his body at the fact that the room was empty. Snape could not remember once where the child had woken earlier than he had.

A second later a loud noise came from below him, causing Snape to rush over to the staircase. Despite his initial hurry, he slowed down on the stairs, listening more intently as he realized that the sounds were coming from the kitchen.

While Harry was allowed to make himself a bowl of cereal, or even toast. The stovetop and oven were off limits to the nine year old and Snape hoped that he wasn't about to walk in on the boy elbow deep in mischief.

* * *

Harry winced after he had slipped off the small stool, having caught himself by gripping at the stove handle. He pulled himself back up and started to flip the bacon carefully.

"Ow," he muttered as some bacon grease popped out and hit his arm, but he continued on. Soon after the toast popped out of the toaster, but the child ignored it. The bacon was the most important part!

* * *

Snape was halfway through the parlor when he heard a noise followed by a soft complaint of pain.

The man moved a bit faster, stepping into the kitchen as his eyes narrowed on the small boy hovering over the stove. He appeared to be cooking bacon.

In three large steps, Snape was across the room. He took a gentle hold of Harry's arm, forcing him to step off the stool before he turned him to the side and landed a swat to his rear end. It certainly wasn't the hardest swat he had ever dealt the child but he was far from pleased to find him attempting to cook bacon. "What are you doing?"

Despite the gentle hold, Snape truly shocked the child as he dropped the cooking utensil, his hand hitting the pan as he was moved. He yelped in pain from the heat as well as the swat on his backside.

Harry took in a harsh breath, stepping back a few paces while holding his hand. Guilt rushed up as he started to sniff, rubbing his hand. "I-I... was makin' breakfast for you..." His voice trailed off, holding his hand tighter as he closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to start off the morning like this! Snape had just gotten up and _already_ swatted him!

Snape's features softened for a fleeting moment before he reached out, gently taking the boy's hand. "Did you just burn yourself?"

Harry allowed the man to take hold of his hand, frowning as he stared down towards it and at the angry welt. "Little," he muttered softly, sniffing. "Don't be mad!"

Snape reached over the stove, turning off the burner before he moved towards his laboratory. "I want to put a salve on that burn."

Harry followed after the man, remaining a few steps behind. He looked down to his hand, cradling it to his chest. This wasn't at all how he wanted the day to go.

Snape opened his supply closet, pausing as the child walked into the room and motioning for him to sit up on a stool. "Why were you making me breakfast?" Snape plucked a jar of salve from a shelf.

Harry moved over to the nearby stool, sitting down and staring at the angry welt on his hand. He blinked a few times, looking up when Snape approached with the jar.

"Cause it's Father's Day... a- and I just wanted to do somethin' for you," Harry replied shyly, looking back down to his hand. "Don't be mad," he repeated once more, shoulders slouching.

A soft smile took over Snape's lips for a moment before he swallowed hard, forcing it away. "For Father's Day?" He moved over to Harry, screwing the lid off of the jar. "You aren't supposed to be using the stove. You know that."

"But I wanted to do something special." Harry held his hand out, his frown remaining. "I was being careful."

Snape hummed softly as he took the child's hand in his own, carefully applying the salve to the small burn. "I appreciate that very much. However, there are a number of things you could have done that did not involve breaking the rules."

Harry felt, if possible, his shoulders slouch even more. He hadn't wanted to get in trouble for it. "Sorry," he sighed, watching as Snape rubbed the salve onto his hand.

"I am not mad." Snape massaged the salve into the small hand. "I just want you to remember that in the future."

The child took in a breath, his hand relaxing as the salve calmed the burn. Snape wasn't mad that he had broken a rule? Harry wasn't sure he had heard right. "You're _not_ mad?"

"I am not mad," Snape clarified as he turned Harry's hand slightly in his own in order to reach all of the burn. "Next time however, you will ask Nita to help you or I will be cross. Understood?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded as he watched Snape work on his hand. His frown remained, falling silent after a moment. The morning had still been ruined.

Snape looked down at the child, frowning slightly at the look on his face. "What is wrong?" The man massaged the last of the salve into the boy's hand. Picking up the jar he began screwing the lid back on it.

Harry pulled his hand back once Snape released it, rubbing his other hand over the area carefully. "I wanted today to be really good," he muttered, just above a whisper.

Snape's frown deepened at the words. He could hardly help but feel bad for the child. "Today will be really good." His fingertips gently tapped Harry's knee. "Would you like to ask Nita to help you in the kitchen?"

"I really wanted to try to by myself." Harry's frown remained as he looked up to the man, sighing. "None of my friends have a house elf to help them do special stuff."

"I am not comfortable with you using the stove alone, especially to make bacon." Snape's tone was soft as he looked down at the boy. "What if Nita watched you but did not help unless it was truly needed?"

A small smile finally crossed his lips as he nodded, releasing his hand. "Okay." He pushed himself up from the stool.

"Okay." Snape gently ruffled the child's hair. "I will find something to occupy my time in the parlor."

Harry nodded once more in agreement, smiling widely as he moved past the man. "Good," he hummed, leading the way out of the lab.

Snape summoned Nita, giving her instructions to watch Harry carefully but not to intervene unless it was necessary. He sent the house elf into the kitchen before heading to the parlor.

The man picked up the morning issue of the paper and sat down content to read until he was called.

* * *

Harry cooked all of the breakfast to the best of his ability, having to restart from earlier. But he was proud! The bacon was little trouble, only having real issues trying to remove the pieces from the pan once they were done enough. After asking Nita _if_ they were done, that is.

He prepped the toast with ease, allowing Nita to make scrambled eggs for both him and Snape. That, he was fine with. Harry lingered around her, watching as she made the eggs so he could try the next time.

Placing all the plates on the table, Harry moved quickly to the parlor and beamed. "It's ready!"

Snape looked up from his paper as the child entered the room. He set it on the table beside him before he stood. "I must say Harry it smells wonderful." The man moved into the kitchen, a soft smile forming on his lips as he saw the meal. "You made this all on your own?"

"Well, not the eggs. Nita said I can try next time." Harry moved around the table, smiling up to Snape. He couldn't look any more proud than at that moment, sitting down at his chair next to his guardian's.

Snape sat down before picking up his fork. "Thank you very much for breakfast."

Harry smiled shyly as he pulled his own plate closer. "You're welcome," he hummed, taking the first bite of his own meal.

Snape took a bite of his eggs before picking up a piece of bacon. The man swallowed his food. "And you said this was for Father's Day?"

Harry paused for all of a moment, his smile remaining. "Yeah... I mean. I know you're not..."

"I am very touched," Snape said softly as he looked down at the child beside him. "Thank you very much." The man swallowed heavily, feeling overcome with emotion.

The child moved, standing so he could wrap his arms tightly around Snape's neck. "Love you," he hummed happily, closing his eyes.

Snape pushed his chair back slightly, wrapping his arms around the child. "I love you very much little boy."

Harry smiled as he nestled his face briefly into Snape's shoulder before pulling away. He sat back into his chair, picking up his fork once more.

"This breakfast is delicious. Thank you very much." Snape ate a piece of bacon before picking up his fork once more.

"You're welcome! It was fun. Nita showed me how to be careful so I wouldn't get burned by the bacon popping," Harry explained as he ate at his eggs.

"Did she?" Snape's picked up another piece of bacon. "Just be sure not to attempt to use the stove or oven alone again. If you need to, ask me or Nita."

"I wiiiill," Harry sighed, falling into a silence as he ate at his toast. "Promise." The child finally continued, smiling at Snape as he took a long drink of his juice.

"Thank you." Snape picked up his cup of tea, taking a long sip. "Perhaps you would like to help me with a potion today?"

"Yes!" Harry nearly stood with excitement, raising his head to look up to Snape. "Please."

Snape nodded as he set his teacup back down. "I could certainly use your help." The man ate another forkful of eggs.

Harry nodded, smiling widely as he started to eat before pausing. "Happy Father's Day." Harry took in a breath, shoulders relaxing.

A small grin settled on Snape's lips. "Thank you Harry. Thank you very much."


	64. Chapter 64

**November -** **Harry, age 12**

Harry sat up in his bed in Gryffindor tower, staring out towards the window as the moon rose high in the sky. It must have been close to midnight, or even past. Yet the twelve-year-old was finding it impossible to sleep.

The words of the voice within the halls echoed within his mind nightly, at times he thought he was hearing them all over again. With a soft groan, the child stood and slipped on his trainers. There would be no sleeping tonight either.

He moved to his trunk, opening it as quietly as he could and withdrawing his cloak.

A little walk would harm no one.

* * *

Snape looked out at his class. He had just finished handing back exams from the previous week and he had been pleased to find that his child had received a near-perfect mark.

The man had been busy lately. Between classes and normal Hogwarts duties, there was also the events occurring around the possibility of the chamber being opened.

Snape had had little time to spend with his child. He had barely had a real conversation with Harry in over a week.

The man stepped down forward, walking down a row of desks. "I expect chapters twenty and twenty one to be read when we meet again next week." Snape stopped beside his child's desk. "You are dismissed." He looked down at his child. "I would like to speak to you for a moment."

Harry raised his head up to meet Snape's gaze, a fearful expression quickly passing over his face. Did he do something? Did Snape find out he had been outside of the tower last night? _How_ did he find out?

The child gave a slow nod at the instruction as he started to back up his school sack. "Yessir," he muttered softly, casting a smile towards Ron and Hermione as the duo gathered their own items to leave.

Harry took in a breath as the door finally closed behind the last student.

Snape waited until the last student had left before resting a gentle hand on his child's shoulder. "You did quite well on your exam."

All the fear disappeared from the child at the words, a smile soon gracing his lips. "Thanks. You know I really try." He hummed, looking down to his school bag.

"It is showing." Snape gave the child a serious nod. "You have also been extremely well behaved the past few weeks. I think that perhaps a reward of sorts is in order."

Dread pooled instantly at the bottom of the child's stomach, a giant eel doing laps within it. "Really? Like what?" He forced a grin up to the man, leaning forward on the desk slightly.

"I was thinking that we could go to Hogsmeade for lunch. Perhaps a trip to Honeydukes as well?" Snape looked down at the child.

Harry's smile remained, giving a nod at the idea. His stomach twisted at the praise his guardian gave. If Snape found out about last night... He _always_ found out everything. Then he would be furious.

"Unfortunately I have some grading to complete, however, if you would like to come down for dinner this evening." Snape moved away from the child's desk and towards his own.

As Snape walked away, his frown disappeared. Harry looked down to his school bag while running a hand across it idly. He nearly missed it was more of a question and looked back up to the man. "Of course."

The child's nose scrunched up. Maybe Snape did know? Maybe he was testing him? That seemed like something Snape would do.

Snape picked up a large pile of papers from his desk, moving towards his office door with them. "I will see you a bit later then." The man paused by his office door, looking back at his child. "Thank you for behaving as you have."

Harry stood, carefully picking up his bag as he looked towards Snape once more. He gave a small grin, raising his head up slightly.

"Love you." He stated softly, turning to head towards the door.

"I love you too. I will see you in an hour or so for dinner." Snape walked through the door to his office and moved over to his desk, setting the stack of papers down.

Harry swallowed as he remained in place, staring down to the desk as he became lost in thought. There would be no relaxing that night. He wouldn't be able to eat with how he felt, the eel squirming within his stomach. Maybe…maybe they could still go out. Even if he admitted it? Snape always told him it was never as bad if he was honest.

Picking up his bag, Harry slowly moved across the room and to the door of the man's office. There was no point in knocking, he didn't need to. Instead the child slowly opened the door and stepped into the office, allowing the door to close behind him.

Snape was sitting at his desk. He looked up from his work, a curious look taking over his face as his child walked in. "Did you need something?"

Placing his school bag down on the floor, he moved as sat down in one of the chairs across from his guardian. "I gotta tell you something."

Snape's eyes remained on his work for a long moment before he slowly looked up at the boy. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry stared down to his lap, his shoulders slouching down as he felt Snape's gaze on him. "You'll go mental," he muttered softly, kicking a foot softly against the stone floor.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Do not speak to the floor, you know better." The man cleared his throat loudly. "Eyes up and tell me what this is about."

The child raised his head, though his shoulders remained slouched. He took in a breath, leaning back into the chair. "Well, I—I wasn't sleepin' well last night. And I just wanted to walk around a little! That's all I did!" He quickly explained, blinking a few times. "I didn't leave the castle."

Snape's features grew stern as the child spoke. "Am I right to assume that this was after curfew? Surely you were not trying to sleep prior to that?"

Harry's gaze fell back to the floor, slowly nodding. "Yeah."

"Are you talking to me or the floor?" Snape's tone was stern as his eyes bore into the child.

"You." He frowned, blinking as tears started to burn behind his eyes. Raising his head, Harry brushed under his glasses quickly.

"Perhaps I was too hasty in offering to take you out this weekend?" Snape's face remained stern as he placed down the quill that had been in his hand.

Harry's frown remained, closing his eyes tightly as he sniffed softly. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly, wrapping his arms loosely around himself.

"I think perhaps we should move to our quarters so that we may discuss this properly." The man stood, pushing his chair in behind him.

"Daaaad," Harry whined, giving the man a pleading look as he watched Snape stand up. "No, I'm _sorry_. And I didn't even hide it!"

"As I said we will discuss this in the privacy of our quarters." Snape's moved towards the boy, pausing in his steps as he waited for his child to stand.

Harry looked back down, slowly pushing himself up to stand next to the man. Raising a hand, he brushed under his eyes quickly once more.

"Go on." Snape moved to walk behind the boy. "I am right behind you." The man's hand rested firmly on the boy's shoulder:

Harry sniffed softly as he started to move, pausing by the door to pick up his school bag. He continued to stare down to the floor as they departed the office and crossed the classroom.

Snape remained quiet, his annoyance with the boy practically radiating off of his body. The man resisted the urge to land a swat to the boy's backside just before they stepped into the hall.

"Please don't be mad," Harry muttered, continuing to stare to the stone as they made their way down the hall.

"Am I to be pleased that you disregarded the rules completely?" Snape waved a hand causing the door to their parlor to swing open.

"Well-well no." Harry placed his bag down by the door, continuing to stare towards the floor.

"No indeed." Snape continued to move towards his armchair. "Do you need to spend some time standing in the corner staring at the wall or are you going to be able to keep your eyes on me while we discuss this?"

The child raised his head up, watching as Snape walked by before slowly following him. He stood in front of the man, shoulders still slumped down. "I'll keep my eyes on you," he promised, folding his arms across his front.

Snape gave the boy a serious nod. "What time are you supposed to be in your dormitory for the night?"

"Curfew's at ten," Harry spoke softly, continuing to stare up to the man with a frown.

"What time were you out of your dormitory last night?" Snape resisted the urge to tap the child's backside.

He shrugged, taking in a shuddering breath. "M-maybe midnight? I really dunno."

Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the child's rear end, despite his best efforts to refrain from doing so. "So you took it upon yourself to deliberately break the rules."

Harry's breath hitched, shifting away a half step. "I c-couldn't sleep."

Snape's hand rested on the boy's hip preventing him from moving back any further. "So being unable to sleep gives you permission to wander this castle in the middle of the night?"

The child raised a hand up, brushing away a stray tear as he slowly shook his head. "No."

"Then why would you think that doing so is even the slightest bit acceptable?" Snape's eyes narrowed on the child.

"It was the only thing I thought to do." Harry's chin quivered slightly, brushing away another quick tear. "I-I didn't think it was okay. I just—I just wanted out."

"So you did it simply because you wanted to? With no regard to the rules?" Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's rear end firmly.

The child shifted once more, blinking as tears blurred his vision before he finally had to break his gaze and look down to the floor. He shook his head slowly, taking in a hitched breath as he rubbed under his glasses.

"No?" Snape's questioned sternly as his hand reached out to tape the boy's chin firmly.

"I-I guess! I don't know. I had to do something." He frowned, moving his head away from Snape's hand. "I'm sorry."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's action. "You did not have to do anything aside from following the blasted rules."

Harry cringed slightly, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sorry," he repeated, looking back up to his guardian.

"Perhaps I should just do as I feel like doing and take a slipper to that unruly backside of yours?" Snape spoke sternly.

The child quickly shook his head, taking in a slow breath. "Don't."

"So you can do as you please yet I cannot?" Snape gave the child a curious yet stern glare.

Harry swallowed, lowering his gaze back to Snape's knee as he shook his head. "No, but at least I told you! Right?"

"You did," Snape nodded. "However, I have a suspicion that had I not praised you for your good behavior you never would have." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's chin once more.

"You don't know that," he frowned at the thought, looking back to his guardian's face.

Snape leaned down, putting his own face much closer to his child's. "I believe I just said I had a suspicion. I did not say that it was a fact."

Harry lowered his gaze instantly, sniffing softly as he blinked several times in a vain attempt to clear away his tears. "Sorry." He sighed, raising his left hand to brush under his right eye.

At the action, Snape reached out and carefully removed his child's glasses from his face. He folded them and placed them on the table beside himself. "Wandering this castle in the middle of the night is never acceptable."

The child properly rubbed at his face, his shoulders hitching. Dropping his hands down, he sniffed loudly before finally looking back up to the man.

"I think it is fair to say that you have known that rule for quite some time now. Perhaps even far longer than the other students in your year. Would you agree with that?" Snape locked eyed with the child.

Harry blinked several times, fresh tears welling up before slipping down his cheeks. He could only nod, looking back down as he rubbed at his face with both hands.

Snape's hand moved to tap the small chin firmly. "Then explain to me why you decided to disregard that rule."

Harry shifted from foot to foot, frowning as he stared at Snape's knee despite the tap. "I couldn't stay up there. I had to do something."

"Eyes up before you find yourself spending time in the corner." Snape's fingertip tapped the boy's chin once more. "Why could you not stay up there?"

Harry quickly raised his head, a deep breath passing his lips. "I was thinking I was hearing it again, but I guess I wasn't. I just had to get out though. I wasn't gone for long! Like...like twenty minutes? Not even. I just...I just had to clear my head."

Snape swallowed hard at this new information. "I believe that I have told you in the past that if you think such a thing you are to come down here."

"You've been busy," Harry muttered, shrugging a shoulder as he sniffed. "I didn't wanna wake you up."

Snape felt a pang of guilt hit him at the boy's words however he forced himself to ignore it. "You know that I am never too busy if you need me. You have known that since you were six."

Harry frowned, folding his arms over his stomach as he felt his shoulders slump down. He sniffed once more, taking in a breath. "I'm sorry."

A soft sigh escaped the man as he placed a hand behind Harry's hip and gently moved him a step closer. "Perhaps you need a stinging reminder of the rules? It has been some time since the wooden spoon has been out of the drawer."

"No!" The child attempted to pull away at the threat, shaking his head as he did so. "I swear! I'm sorrrry," he whined, tears blurring his vision as he stared at the man.

"You know the rules of this castle." Snape's hand moved to land a swat to the small rear end. "You know my rules as well." The man fought to keep his tone from rising. "I should take you over my knee and make you sleep down here for the next month."

Harry blinked, several tears falling before more following and trailed down the sides of his cheeks. "Dooon't," he whispered, taking in a breath as he attempted to move away once more.

Snape was silent for a long moment as he thought over the circumstances. He looked down at his child, swallowing heavily. "However, despite your horrible choice to break the rules, you did tell me the truth." Snape's eyes remained on the child.

Harry blinked, rubbing the tears away with the back of his hand as his eyes glanced up to his guardian. He felt his heart rate start to slowly, swallowing as he nodded faintly.

"You are going to spend the night down here tonight." Snape's tone was firm. "And you are going to go to bed one hour early. You can spend that time thinking about how this will not happen again."

Relief was quite apparent on his face as he felt himself relax, nodding once more with a soft, "Okay." Harry moved forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck as he rested his chin on the man's shoulder. "Thanks."

Snape's nodded as he wrapped his arms around the child tightly. "I also want you to realize that had you not told me about this...had I found out on my own, your backside would not have been happy at all." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "I want you to remember that."

"I know," Harry uttered softly as he closed his eyes with a sigh. "And you _somehow_ find out everything."

"It is one of my better talents." Snape's hand moved down to gently pat the boy's rear end once before he began rubbing his back once more. "What homework do you have this evening?"

He pulled away slightly, sniffing softly as he rubbed at his face. "Ch-charms." With a breath, Harry dropped his arms to his side.

"Homework and then dinner." Snape's fingertips tapped the boy's back lightly. "And then bed shortly after that."

"Are—" He paused frowning at his own question he wanted to ask. "Can we still go out this weekend?"

"We can," Snape nodded. "As long as you behave yourself until then." He gave the child a serious look.

"I will." Harry gave a faint smile at the promise. "I _have_ been really good otherwise."

"You have," Snape nodded in agreement. "And it has not gone unnoticed or unappreciated."

The child nodded, finally moving away fully to go pick up his book bag. "Thanks." He smiled slightly, moving over to the couch with his books.

"You have yourself to thank." Snape gave the boy a serious look. "Your honesty saved you."

Harry smiled fully, a true smile since class had even begun earlier. He opened up his school bag and took out his Charms book and a piece of parchment. He wasn't even really against his punishment for the night. He hadn't slept great the night before anyway.

"What do you have for Charms homework?" Snape waved a hand causing the exams he needed to grade to float across the room and land beside him.

"We've been reviewing Lumos." Harry opened his book as he sat cross-legged on the couch, placing it within his lap.

"And you are writing an essay on that or simply reviewing the properties?" Snape picked up his quill and a small stack of the exams.

"Reviewing the properties." Harry hummed softly as he flipped through the pages to land on the correct one. "It's a good one to know. I like it."

"The properties of any spell are good to know." Snape made several marks on the exam he was working on.

Harry gave a soft hum as he leaned back into the couch, a small grin remaining across his lips. The night had been so close to turning out terribly. "Love you, dad."


	65. Chapter 65

**August - Harry, age 9**

Snape looked down at the nine year old beside him. Reaching over he placed a gentle hand on Harry's shaking leg.

It was the same scene every August. The child absolutely despised going to the doctor for his yearly physical. Snape found himself longing for the days when Harry would be at Hogwarts and this would not be necessary. Despite the man assuring the child several times that he would not need any vaccinations, Harry was still a ball of nerves.

"Just calm down," Snape breathed gently. "We will be home soon and you will be fine."

Harry stared down to his legs, eyes looking to Snape's hand as it rested on his knee. His jaw quivered slightly, before he blinked and glanced around the room for a brief moment. He only wanted to be home. Why did he have to do this? He was fine!

"I wanna go home," Harry whispered, looking back down to his knees. "Please? Let me go hooome." A soft whine entered the child's tone as he closed his eyes.

Snape's hand gently tapped the small knee. "We are going to go home. We are just going to have a quick visit with the doctor first."

Harry shook his head rapidly, eyes remaining tightly closed. "I don't g-gotta see anyone."

"You will be absolutely fine." Snape's fingertips tapped the boys small knee once more as the nurse called Harry's name. Snape stood, holding out a hand for Harry to take.

Harry remained still even after Snape stood, glancing up when the man offered his hand. He stood slowly, instead leaning into Snape's side as he folded his arms tightly around himself.

Snape placed a gentle hand on Harry's back as he led him across the waiting room and down the hall to the examination room. "Up on the table," he instructed softly.

"No." Harry shook his head, sticking to Snape's side as a hand curled into the man's jacket. Harry's shoulders hunched slightly, glancing around the room before his eyes settled on the table.

"That's just fine," the nurse smiled brightly before Snape could respond. "I actually need you to hop up on the scale for me so we can see how much you weigh." She moved over to the counter next to the scale, picking up her pen.

Harry stared at the woman before a gentle nudge from his guardian moved him forward. He slowly stepped up to the scale, stepping on while staring down intently.

The nurse quickly read the number off the scale, writing it down on the child's chart. "He is still a bit underweight for his age." Her hand reached out and gently tapped Harry's shoulder. "You can climb up on the table now Love."

Snape cleared his throat as he moved to stand beside the exam table. "He has always been a bit small for his age."

Harry frowned still as he moved away, standing next to the table. He still didn't move to sit on it, instead simply resting a hand upon it. He just wanted to go home.

Snape's hand moved to tap the table as he gave the child a serious glare.

Harry glanced up at the tapping sound, looking over to Snape to catch the glare. He pouted a lip out to the man and shook his head firmly.

Snape gave a soft sigh as he moved around the exam table. He hooked his hands under Harry's armpits and easily lifted the boy, sitting him down. "Behave," the man warned under his breath.

The child gripped Snape's arms as he was lifted before dropping his hands away to rest on his lap. He only gave a soft sound of a reply before glancing over to the nurse.

"Let's get your temperature." The nurse moved over to Harry with a smile. She held the thermometer out in front of the child's mouth.

Harry opened his mouth, his eyes settling behind the woman to stare at the wall. His mouth closed once the item was placed under his tongue, a hand holding out towards Snape.

Snape took the child's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Can I put this on your finger?" The nurse pulled a heart rate monitor from her pocket, clicking it on. "I promise it won't hurt in the least." She carefully removed the thermometer from Harry's mouth, noting the reading on it before setting it on the counter.

"Sure," Harry muttered softly, tightening his hold on Snape's hand before he held out his other hand. Before she could so however, the child pulled his hand back with a frown. He shook his head after a moment, resting the free hand on his lap.

"Harry, do as you were asked." Snape's hand gently squeezed the child's. "Now please."

Harry glanced over to Snape, holding his hand out to the nurse once more. This time, he kept it there so the device could be clipped onto his finger.

The nurse hummed softly as she waited for a moment before taking the device off the boy's finger. "Your heart is nice and healthy." She moved over to her clipboard, writing down a few notes before she looked back over at the pair. "The doctor will be in to see you in just a few moments." She walked towards the door. "It was nice to see you again Harry."

Snape waited until the nurse had left and the door had closed before he cleared his throat softly. "Do we need to discuss how you are expected to behave?"

Harry pulled his hand free of Snape's, wringing both together nervously after the nurse had left. He shook his head slowly, his right leg starting to bounce. "I wanna leave."

"We will be leaving soon. You are halfway done." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the small back. "And as I already told you, you will not need any vaccinations this time."

Harry gave a soft whine, his shoulders slouching down at the touch. "Then why do I gotta be here? Just let me go home."

"You need a yearly physical for school, you know that. We will be home before you know it." Snape's tone was soft as the door opened once more and the doctor entered.

"Harry," The man smiled brightly as he walked across the room picking up a tongue depressor. "How are you feeling today?"

Harry nearly replied to Snape before the door opened, closing his mouth quickly as the doctor walked in. His frown remained as he watched the man pick up the item, offering a small shrug. "'M okay," he spoke softly, eyes never leaving the tongue depressor.

"Good!" The doctor smiled as he walked over to the child, holding the tongue depressor out. "Can you open nice and wide for me?"

The child gave a grimace, shaking his head as he looked down to his knee.

"It does not hurt," the doctor tried softly. "You know that. We have done this before."

"I don't want to," Harry breathed softly, shaking his head once more. He felt his shoulders tense at his own words.

The hand that was resting on Harry's back, tapped it a bit firmly. "Do as the doctor has asked Harry."

The child released a heavy breath through his nose before opening his mouth. His eyes closed, fingers curling up into small fists. He could leave soon.

The doctor pressed the small instrument onto the child's tongue, peering down his throat. "Nice and healthy." He stood up straight once more, moving to throw the tongue depressor into the trash. "Let's check your ears real quick."

"They're fine too," Harry muttered, tucking his hands to rest under his legs. He swung a leg idly, swallowing. He was completely fine!

The doctor chuckled softly as Snape tapped the child's back firmly once more. The man picked up his otoscope and walked back over to Harry, moving to his right side. "Let's just be certain."

Harry kept his eyes closed, tilting his head to the side slightly as the doctor approached. He gave a soft whine as he did so, ignoring the firm tapping on his back. He didn't care! He just wanted to leave!

The doctor worked quickly, moving from one ear to the other before he stepped away once more. "Your ears look nice and healthy Harry." The man moved over to Harry's chart making several notes.

The child muttered a soft, 'Told you." His shoulders remained hunched up, sniffing softly. He spared a glance over to Snape, opening his eyes.

"Harry James," Snape spoke the name in a stern warning. He could understand fear. He would not however stand for blatant cheek.

The doctor gave a small wave at the words. "It is fine." He looked over Harry's records.

"Whaat?" A hint of a whine entered Harry's tone as he folded his arms over himself. Snape _wanted_ him to suffer, that much was obvious.

"Do we need to take a walk to the bathroom to discuss your behavior?" Snape did not bother to keep his voice low.

Harry's cheeks flushed at the words, tightening his hold around himself as he slowly shook his head. "No," Harry whispered, looking back to his knees.

"He is still a bit underweight." The doctor noted as he looked up from Harry's file. "I am going to order a lab work up to be sure there is not an underlying reason for it."

Snape nodded in understanding as he watched the man write the prescription.

Harry's head snapped up at the words, looking over to Snape and the doctor. He remembered getting lab work done before and that involved needles. No. No! Snape had said he didn't need anything done! "What?" Maybe, just maybe he heard wrong!

"Does that need to be done today?" Snape questioned.

The doctor shook his head in response as he handed the prescription to the man. "Anytime in the next week or so is fine. The laboratory next door does excellent work with children."

"No!" Harry knew he was being ignored. Or at least he felt like he was being ignored! "No, I'm -fine-! I don't need anythin'!" His voice rose slightly, eyes settling on Snape as he gave the man a pleading look.

"Calm down." Snape's hand moved to rub the child's back once more. "We will discuss it when we get home."

"No." Harry shook his head, moving away from Snape the best he could. "I'm not doin' anything else! You can't make me!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the words as he busied himself with Harry's chart.

"Calm down." Snape's tone was a bit more stern as he glared down at the child. "As I said, we will discuss it at home." The man could feel his patience with the child rapidly slipping away.

"You'll just say I have to." Harry glared at the man, shaking his head once more. "Well 'm not!" Harry glared down to his legs, tightening his hold around himself.

Snape opened his mouth to scold the child once more when the doctor picked up the small reflex hammer. "Alright Harry let's see how your reflexes are, shall we?"

Harry glanced up at the words, blinking several times as tears started to blur his vision. He didn't bother responding to the doctor, only looking down to his knees. "'M fine."

"Harry, allow the doctor to finish your physical so we may go home." Snape's hand moved to gently tap against the boys hip.

The child didn't respond to his guardian's words, simply staring down still. He knew what would happen when they got home. He would be told that he had to do whatever it was the doctor wanted done. Harry shifted his knees away when the doctor approached, his hands moving to hold onto the table.

"This will only take a moment," the doctor said kindly as he waited for Harry to shift his body back towards him. The man could have easily moved around the table to the boy but he wasn't about to force him to do anything.

"Harry," Snape said sternly. "This is your last chance to cooperate."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head once more. It wasn't fair. He always had to do something. It was never his choice! This wasn't just a check up! He got tricked into having to do something else!

Snape let out an exasperated sigh as he hooked his hands under Harry's armpits, easily lifting him.

Enough was enough.

There was a difference between fear and outright disrespect. The man looked up at the doctor. "If you will excuse us for just a moment."

"Take all the time you need." The doctor nodded as he moved back over to the counter, focusing his attention on Harry's chart.

Harry felt his heart quicken as Snape picked him up, pushing against Snape shoulders as the man stood. "Noo! No!" He blinked, a few tears escaping as he stared down to his guardian's chest.

Snape walked out of the exam room and down two doors to the bathroom, ignoring the child's protest altogether.

Once in the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and waved a hand quickly setting a silencing spell before he set Harry down. In one quick movement he grabbed hold of the child's upper arm and landed a stinging swat to his jean clad backside, followed by two more equally as hard. "Now that is enough!"

Harry yelped loudly as each swat landed, attempting to pull away from the man. "St-stoop!" His breathing hitched as he raised a hand, rubbing at his face as the tears fell freely. "I'm not doing a-anything!"

Snape kept a firm grip on the child's arm, debating another smack or two. "You are acting like a cheeky brat and I have had enough of it."

"I-I'm not! I just wanna le-leave! And not come back!" He sobbed loudly as he continued to rub at his face.

The man landed one more stinging swat to the small rear end causing the child to let out a loud yelp as he went up on his toes.

"Dooon't!" Harry cried loudly. "I'm not bein' cheeky!"

Snape let go of his grip on the child as he hooked his hands under his arms and once more lifted Harry, setting him down on the counter. "You are," Snape said with a nod. "Your behavior has been completely unacceptable. It has been a simple physical, the same one you have had for the past three years."

Harry glared down to his knees as he was placed on the counter, his chin quivering. "I'm t-tired of it! And I don't wanna come back!"

"Unfortunately that is not a choice." Snape leaned over pulling several paper towels from the dispenser. He quickly wet them under the sink before handing them to Harry. "Clean your face."

Harry took the paper towels, his breathing hitching as he pressed them under his eyes before rubbing his cheeks with them. "Why do I h-have to?"

"You have to in order to go to school. You know that." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boys knee. "A physical is required."

"I mean why do I g-gotta come back this weeeeek?" He whined softly as he continued to rub at his face.

"I do not recall stating that you had to do so. I believe I said that we would discuss it when we were home." Snape pulled several more paper towels out, wetting them slightly once more before taking the dirty ones from Harry and handing him the new ones.

Harry's shoulders hitched as he hid his face within the new paper towels. He only whined, sniffing softly. After a moment, he moved them away and looked up to Snape.

"I want you to listen to me very closely." Snape reached out tapping the child's chin before he leaned down, putting his own face closer to Harry's. "We are going to go back in to the doctor and you are going to behave little boy. You are going to be polite and you are going to let him finish your physical. If you find that too difficult to do then when we get home you are going to go over my knee for quite the spanking. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded slowly as he looked down, sniffing softly. "Y-Yeah," he whispered. Placing the wet paper towel downs, the child reached forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child, lifting him up once more. "We will discuss this more when we get home." The man picked up the dirty paper towels from the counter, throwing them into the trash bin.

Harry's arms wrapped tightly around the man, tucking his head tucking close into his guardian's neck. "And don't be mad." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes against his arm.

Snape opened the bathroom door before his hand moved to gently pat the child's rear end. "Then behave yourself."

Harry frowned, blinking slowly as Snape carried him back to the exam room. His cheeks flushed shyly, hold loosening slowly from around the man.

Snape set the child back down on the exam table before moving to his side. As he did so, the doctor looked up from the boy's chart. "Harry," he smiled brightly, ignoring the child's red eyes and tear stained cheeks. The man was sure he knew exactly what the talk had consisted of in the bathroom. "Are we ready to check your reflexes now?"

The child nodded, looking back down to his knees. "Yeah," Harry whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his middle.

The doctor picked up the small reflex hammer, moving over to Harry once more. He lifted the hammer, bringing it down on the boy's right knee causing his leg to swing up slightly. "Very good," The man smiled before moving onto his left knee.

As the man did so, Snape rested his hand on the small of the child's back.

Harry leaned into the touch on his back, watching as his left leg kicked up as well. He frowned, eyes raising to watch the doctor.

"I just need to listen to your lungs and then check your spine and you will be all done." The doctor placed the reflex hammer back on the counter before pulling his stethoscope from around his neck and putting it into his ears. "Is that okay?"

The child spared a glance over to Snape, his shoulders slouching down slightly. He didn't _want_ it to happen, but he also did not want to give reason for Snape to be mad. He slowly nodded, a soft, "Yeah," passing his lips.

"Very good," Snape hummed softly as the doctor moved over pressing the stethoscope against Harry's chest. "Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Harry did as instructed, eyes closing before he slowly released the same breath. He did so again, a hand finally moving out towards Snape once more.

Snape took hold of the child's hand as the doctor nodded and moved to the side of the table, placing the stethoscope on Harry's upper back. "A few more deep breaths please."

Again, Harry took in several more deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking over to the doctor. This was his least favorite.

"Very good." The doctor nodded as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears and rested it around his neck once more. "I just need to feel your spine for a moment and then you are all done." The man stayed beside the child waiting for Harry's approval before he started.

The child only nodded, his grip on Snape's hand tightening for a moment. He wanted to go home. "Okay," he muttered.

"Lean forward for me a bit." The doctors fingers started at the bottom and slowly moved up the child's spine.

Harry leaned forward, shivering as the fingers ran up his spine. It wasn't unpleasant, but he didn't enjoy the pressure against it either.

A moment later the doctor gently tapped Harry's shoulder. "You are perfectly healthy and we are all done." He gave the child a warm smile. "Be sure to pick a prize from the treasure chest on the way out and I will see you in a few weeks after you complete your lab work."

Harry nearly responded that he wouldn't be back, before he looked back to Snape. Maybe he really wouldn't be. "Thanks," he whispered, offering a small smile to the doctor.

"You are very welcome," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you," Snape's nodded as he helped Harry down from the exam table. "I will make an appointment when his blood work up is complete." The man lead the child towards the door.

Harry shook his head rapidly as he looked up towards Snape, his voice still just above a whisper. "No, no!" He muttered, pressing up to Snape's side.

Snape's hand tapped against Harry's back gently. "Hush," he said softly. "Let's get you a prize and then we will go home."

The child whined softly, shaking his head once more. "I don't want anything."

"Are you sure about that?" The pair stepped into the hallway, moving towards the exit. "You may wish you had picked something later."

"I'm sure," Harry whispered, frowning still as he glanced to the toy box before looking back to his feet. "I wanna go home."

Snape's nodded as he took the child's hand in his own leading him through the waiting room before stepping outside. "Home to continue our discussion on your behavior."

"But... but I was good after!" Harry took in a breath as he gripped Snape's hand tightly.

"You were very good after and I appreciate it." Snape paused at the corner as a car drove by before crossing the street with the child.

Harry leaned against Snape's arm, keeping in pace with the man. "Don't make me go back," he muttered, pulling at Snape's hand slightly.

Snape looked down at the child as they turned a corner. "When did I say that we would discuss this?"

"Home," Harry sighed, looking down to the path. "But I know what you're gonna say."

"You do not know what I am going to say." Snape stepped off the curb and crossed a street once more.

"Bet I do." Harry pulled his head away, simply holding the man's hand as they walked. "Gonna say I have to because the doctor wants me to. And it's dumb!"

Snape hummed softly as they turned the corner onto their own street. "As I said, when we are home we will discuss it."

"Mn." Harry sighed loudly as they turned, looking up as their house came into view. Well he didn't deny it.

A moment later, Snape was opening their front gate and ushering the child inside. "Shoes off please and put them where they are supposed to go. Do not leave them out for someone to trip over later." The man walked into the parlor, sitting down in his armchair.

Harry watched as Snape moved into the parlor, his lips still turned to a frown. This wasn't going to end up in his favor, he knew it! Still, the child kicked off his trainers before putting them up as told. Slowly, he stepped into the parlor and over towards Snape.

Snape leaned forward as the child approached him, his elbows resting on his knees. "What was that behavior I witnessed?"

The child shrugged as he stopped in front of the man, eyes glancing down. "I didn't wanna be there."

"When you do not want to do something you are permitted to act as you did?" Snape's hand reached out and tapped the boys chin.

"No." Harry sighed heavily, his shoulders slouching as he looked back up to the man. "'M sorry."

"I do not want to be having this conversation about your behavior. Perhaps that means I should act however I like?" Snape tapped the small chin once more. "Conjure up a slipper and take it to that backside of yours?"

The child took in a breath, quickly shaking his head once more. "No! Dooon't." Harry shifted his head at the gentle taps.

"Your bedtime is going to be an hour earlier tonight, giving you plenty of time to think about how you should have behaved." Snape gave the child a serious look as he reached out and tapped his chin once more. "Should I see behavior like that again..." The man trailed off.

"You won't!" Harry quickly responded, shifting from foot to foot. "But...but do I really have to go back?" His hands wrung together as he glanced back down to his feet.

Snape shook his head at the question. "Despite your behavior and your insistence that you know I will make you do so. You do not have to go back until your physical next year."

The child sighed in relief, moving forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Snape's neck. "Thanks." He buried his face into the man's shoulder.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child's middle. "That does not mean we can ignore the doctors wishes completely."

Harry's shoulders tensed once more, keeping himself pressed to the man's front. "What do you mean?"

"We are going to go see Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. She will be able to see if there is an issue stunting your weight. We can then make it seem as though you had a blood work up."

"No needles though?" He leaned back, looking up to Snape skeptically. He could handle Madam Pomfrey. He had met her a few times and she was always really nice.

"As far as I know, no needles." Snape's hand moved across the boys back. "I will talk to her and make sure before you see her."

Harry nodded, resting his head back against Snape's shoulder with a sigh. "Okay."

"Regardless you will behave for her." Snape lifted the child, setting him on his knee.

The child nodded, shifting his legs as he was raised up and releasing one arm from around Snape's neck. "Can we stay at Hogwarts for a little?"

The man was silent for a long moment before nodding. "I think we could spend a few days there before school starts."

Harry smiled at the words, rubbing his cheek idly against Snape's shoulder. "Yay," he hummed softly. "And can I help with a potion?"

"I suppose that you could help with a potion or two," Snape nodded.

The child smiled softly still, releasing a sigh. "Thanks."

* * *

Snape walked through the castle with the small child at his side as he said a silent prayer that Harry would be well behaved for Poppy. He looked down at his child. "Do we need to go over how you are expected to behave?"

Harry's hand tightened around the fabric of Snape's robe as the man lead him down the hall, smiling at a few portraits as they walked. "No." Harry shook his head as he sped up his steps, staying at the man's side.

"Do we need to discuss what will happen if you do not behave?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the child.

The child's smile faded a moment as he shook his head once more. "No. I'll be good."

"See to it that you are." Snape pulled open the door to the Hospital Wing, stepping to the side so that Harry could enter first.

Harry took in a breath, stepping into the room and allowing his eyes to scan the empty beds. He hoped Snape had actually spoken to the mediwitch and he would be safe from needles.

Snape placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder as Poppy approached them. "Mr. Potter," she smiled brightly. "Lovely to see you."

"Hi." Harry smiled as he sat down on a nearby bed, his legs resting over the edge.

She waved a hand causing her silver cart to roll over to her. "I understand that there is some concern about your weight?"

Snape sat down in a chair beside Harry as he nodded. "The doctor is concerned that there is an underlying issue."

Madam Pomfrey huffed softly at the words. "Muggle doctors."

Harry grinned at the her words, clearly much more relaxed around the woman. At least right then."I knooow I'm okay." He nodded, resting his arms at his side as he continued to swing his legs idly.

"I am sure that you are too." She held out a small piece of something that looked like fudge. "Can you eat this for me?"

Snape held his breath as he waited for his child to flat out refuse to do so.

Harry reached out, taking the item and looking it over. "What is it?" He hummed, clearly more curious than defiant, as he looked up to Pomfrey.

"It is just a little something that will help me see if there is an issue with your growth plate," Pomfrey explained. "It is flavored to taste like chocolate."

Harry hummed, glancing over to Snape briefly before he ate at the small piece. He grinned, clearly not disappointed with the flavor.

A look of approval took over Snape's features as he watched his child eat without complaint.

"Can you lie down for me? On your back, please." Pomfrey nodded towards the pillow on the bed.

"M'kay." Harry scooted back onto the bed, laying down onto his back and closing his eyes. His arms rested over his stomach, taking in a breath.

Pomfrey leaned over the child, carefully rolling up his pant legs to his knees all to aware that Snape was watching her every move very carefully. "Now we just give it a moment," she hummed.

Harry swallowed as his pant legs were pushed up, opening his eyes and looking over to Snape. He kept his head rested to the side, deciding it was best to watch his guardian. Even if he preferred Pomfrey, that didn't make him any less nervous.

"Breath," she instructed softly. "We are nearly done here." She looked up at the child's face, frowning as she saw his nervous expression, his eyes on his guardian. "Would you like me to explain what I am doing? What I am waiting for?"

Snape gave the child a small nod encouraging him to relax. He reached a hand out, gently laying it on the boy's hip.

Releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, Harry looked down to look at the mediwitch. His shoulders relaxed back against the pillow as he slowly nodded at her question. "Please?"

Pomfrey nodded as she gently pressed a finger against Harry's right shin. "Right here is something that is called a growth plate. Determining whether something is wrong with your growth plates is a good place to start." She grinned softly as the skin on Harry's legs glowed slightly. Her hand gently patted his leg. "You may sit up. Your growth plate is absolutely fine. Now we are just going to see if there is any other medical reason as to why you are a bit small for your age."

"No damage at all to his growth plate?" Snape questioned. The man hadn't been able to help fearing that somehow over the years Harry had injured it and it had gone unnoticed.

"None at all." She turned picking up a small vial and a glass.

Harry grinned widely as he pushed himself up, leaning up against the pillow. His arms rested on his lap as he , watching the woman. He just knew he was fine!

Pomfrey poured the contents of the vial into the glass, holding it as the liquid smoked over.

Snape once more found himself silently hoping that his child cooperated.

A moment later the smoke from the liquid began to evaporate and Pomfrey held the drink out to the child. "Drink this for me please. It is flavored strawberry."

Harry grimaced, reaching a hand out and looking down to the liquid. It was at least a glass and not a vial. "What does it do?" He spared a glanced towards Snape before over to the woman.

"Well if there is anything at all wrong anywhere inside of you that drink will tell us," Pomfrey explained in a kind voice. "It won't hurt at all."

Snape nearly chimed in to tell the child to do as he was told but forced himself to refrain from doing so.

Harry swirled the liquid in the cup for a moment before drinking it slowly. The flavor wasn't his favorite, but it wasn't terrible.

"Very good," Snape hummed as Harry finished off the drink.

"Very good indeed," Pomfrey smiled. "Now we are just going to wait a few moments and see if your skin starts to glow anywhere."

Harry placed the empty glass on the side table, looking down to his hands nervously. What if something _was_ wrong? He felt fine... and he always ate! The child frowned at his own thoughts.

"I am sure that you are absolutely fine." Snape nearly read the child's thoughts. "Just a bit small for your age, nothing seriously wrong."

The child looked up at Snape, slowly nodding after a moment and holding a hand out towards the man.

Snape reached over, taking the child's hand in his own. "You are absolutely fine."

Pomfrey watched the child intently, waiting patiently to make sure he did not begin to glow. After several long moments passed she cleared her throat softly. "I think you are absolutely fine Mr. Potter."

Harry beamed at the words, sitting up slightly straighter. "So I don't have to go back to the doctors?" He looked over to Snape, his smile never fading. Of course he had been fine!

"Not until next August when it is time for your physical." Snape stood, turning to Pomfrey. "Thank you for your help."

She nodded as she waved a hand and sent her cart rolling back towards her office. "Of course Severus. Anytime."

Harry leaned forward, fixing his pant legs before moving so he sat up properly. His legs once more hung off the side of the bed as he looked over to Snape. A year was at least a long time away! "Can we go out to eat lunch?" He hummed, standing with a slight hop. "Please?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "Don't you have something that you wish to say to Madam Pomfrey?"

The child quickly spun to face the witch, his smile remaining. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome. Enjoy your lunch out." She smiled before moving towards her office.

Snape placed a gentle hand on the child's back, guiding him towards the door. "Lunch out?" He hummed softly.

"Yeah." Harry turned back to Snape, smiling softly.

"Lunch out can be arranged." Snape looked down at the child with a smile of his own.


	66. Chapter 66

**October - Harry, age 11**

Snape eyed his child carefully as he listened to Minerva lecture them for what had happened. The man's eyes shifted from Harry to the large troll on the lavatory floor before they moved back to his child.

A moment later the trio of eleven year olds were dismissed. Snape moved his hand, leaning forward to meet his son's eyes. "Wait for me in the hall please."

The child quickly nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Honestly Severus no harm was done," Albus smiled softly as Harry walked out of the lavatory.

Snape refrained from rolling his eyes at the man. As far as he was concerned plenty of harm was done. "I do not wish to be told how to raise Harry. As I recall I have been doing so for quite some time and successfully at that." The man gave the Headmaster a pointed look. "Now if you will excuse me for a moment." He stepped past his colleagues and into the hall.

* * *

Harry's heart beat wildly against his chest, taking in a few breaths as he stepped into the hall. It had been the craziest night of his life! They defeated a troll!

He nodded at his friends as he leaned against the wall, watching them run off to the tower. Harry sighed heavily, resting his head against the stone. What were they supposed to do? Let Hermione die?! Snape _had_ to understand, and McGonagall- even Dumbledore, hadn't seemed angry. Not really anyway.

The child raised his head as heard the footsteps against the stone, looking up to Snape.

Snape stepped into the hallway, looking down at the small eleven year old. "I want you to go down to our parlor. I will be down momentarily." The man did not wait for a reply before he reached out and carefully pulled his child away from the wall. He turned him in the direction of the staircase that led to the dungeons before his free hand came down in a swat across his trouser clad backside. It wasn't the hardest swat he had ever dealt the child but it was far from the lightest either. It was also the first time in a long time that he had done so in the halls of Hogwarts.

Harry opened his mouth to reply before he was pulled away from his resting spot. He nearly yelped in shock at the sudden stinging smack, turning quickly as hurt crossed his face. "What was that for?" He whispered, blinking several times as he took a half step away. Harry glanced around, as if making sure no one had seen before he looked back to the man.

"Down to our parlor please. I will be down to discuss this with you in a moment." Snape gave the child a pointed look before his eyes moved to the staircase and back to Harry.

Harry's chin quivered slightly, a hand reaching back in a brief attempt to rub the sting out before he turned away. His shoulders hitched as he walked away, eyes to the stone of the castle as he sped his steps up. His hope of Snape understanding had been ripped away within one moment. Rushing down the stairs, Harry opened the parlor door and shut it rather loudly.

He cringed, ignoring it after a moment and going over to the couch. He slumped down onto it, removing his glasses and placing them on the side table before closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

Snape spent several more moments discussing the situation with Albus and Minerva before he excused himself and made his way down to his quarters.

The man thought over the situation at hand immensely as he walked down the spiral staircase that led to the dungeons. Harry had been fairly well behaved since arriving at Hogwarts and Snape hardly wanted a reason to punish his child.

Still, something about all of this did not add up to him.

Snape pushed open the door to his parlor, his eyes settling in on his child as he walked across the room and sat down in his armchair. "Are you going to be able to discuss this properly with your eyes on me rather than the floor or do you need to spend some time in the corner as a reminder first?"

Harry glanced up as he heard the door open, pushing himself up as he shook his head slowly. "No," he muttered, raising a hand to brush away any moisture from his eyes. He had done the best he could to stay out of trouble and now here they were. Snape had smacked him and threatened him with the corner before he even said a word!

Snape raised a hand, crooking a finger to the child. "Come here and explain your behavior."

The child slowly pushed himself up, sniffing as he stepped over. He paused in front of the man, folding his arms over his chest. "Was just trying to help Hermione."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he carefully moved the child a step closer before his hands rested on his knees. "I want you to be honest with me. Was Ms. Granger truthful in her account of what happened?"

Harry slowly shook his head, panic soon rising as he stared at the man pleadingly. "Don't get her in trouble! She wasn't apart of anything!"

"Calm down." Snape's hand moved to gently tap the child's hip. "I do not intend to get her in trouble. I do however, want to hear the truth from you or _you_ will undoubtedly be in quite a bit of trouble."

Harry slowly nodded, chewing on his bottom lip slowly. "Hermione had a bad day. And she was in the bathroom... so she didn't know about the troll! So we went to tell her, since the troll was supposed to be in the dungeon. We thought we had time to get to her." Harry took in a breath, watching Snape's face after finishing at least the first half of the story.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's words, refraining from throwing a dozen questions in the child's direction. "Go on."

"But we saw the troll go in there, and then it was trying to attack her! So... so we did everything we could to stop it." Harry released a breath, shoulders slouching down.

"You saw the troll go into the lavatory and followed it?" Snape's tone was stern as he tapped the boy's backside firmly before he could stop himself.

"Hermione would have _died_!" Harry emphasized, feeling fresh tears well up at the tap. It didn't hurt, but it was the meaning. "All the professors were in the dungeons by then."

Snape swallowed as he forced himself to calm down. "Ms. Granger was in the lavatory rather than at dinner?"

Harry gave a nod, sighing as he looked down for a moment. "Ron was pretty stupid earlier. They're okay now though." He nodded, looking back up.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "When did you and Mr. Weasley realize that she was in the lavatory? Prior to leaving the Great Hall?"

"Yeah. But then we forgot in the panic… and we went back to get her." Harry sniffed, rubbing at his face. At least Snape didn't seem angry.

"You did not realize in the Great Hall that she was in there and a troll was loose?" Snape gave the child a stern look. The man silently hoped that the child would not lie. He was sure he would be able to tell instantly if he did.

Harry shook his head. "We had left the Great Hall and I remembered she had no way of knowing. And so we ran to get her! But then the troll was there."

"You said that you did not have enough time to run and tell an adult?" Snape's hand gently tapped the boys hip once more. "You did not think to send someone else to do so?"

"Everyone was running around so... no." Harry frowned, shifting his legs slightly at the tap.

"Do _you_ think it would have been wise to do so?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child.

The child slowly nodded, rubbing at his face slowly. "But it's not like we knew it was going to be there. I didn't think about tellin' anyone either."

"No," Snape agreed. "However, you knew that you were to go to your dormitory. You knew that you were going elsewhere, without letting anyone know." The man's eyes narrowed on the child. "The outcome of that decision could have been vastly different today."

"It's not fair!" Already Harry could tell where the conversation was leading. "If we didn't go to get her, she would have died and because it somehow went from the dungeons to the first floor without people knowing... we didn't tell anyone." He sniffed loudly, folding his arms.

"Lower your tone." Snape's hand moved to tap the child's backside. "If you cannot discuss this with me without doing so you are going to find yourself standing in the corner for quite some time."

"Sorry," Harry breathed, his lips remaining down in a frown.

"When you are told to go somewhere such as your dormitory and you cannot do so because you need to help a friend you need to tell someone." Snape's tone was stern as he tapped the child's rear end once more. "Is that understood?"

The child shifted forward in an attempt to move away from the tapping. "Y-yes. I'm _sorry_!"

"Should something like this happen again, what would you do differently?" Snape gave the boy an expectant look.

"Tell someone to get a professor if I can't," Harry offered, forcing just a small smile.

Snape nodded seriously, his features remaining stern. "Do you think that you can remember that without fetching the wooden spoon?" Snape's hand moved to tap the boys rear end once more.

"I promise!" Harry nodded before he moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck. His head tucked into the man's shoulder, his hold tight. It had been a horrible night, even if he did manage to defeat the troll.

Snape sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around the child for a long moment before he released his grip and hooked his hands under the boys arms. He carefully picked the boy up, placing him on his knee. "Despite all of that Harry I am quite impressed that you managed to take on a full grown troll. I am also proud of you for going to your friend. She could have been killed had you not."

Harry smiled softly at the words, releasing his hold as Snape placed him up on his knee. "Thanks. It was really Ron that took it down!" He nodded at his words, resting his head on Snape's shoulder.

"Quite impressive indeed." Snape turned his head to rest his chin on top of Harry's head. "You just remember next time to notify someone to get help or you are going to be quite impressed at what that wooden spoon can do to your backside. Do not forget that."

Harry winced to himself as he shifted his head down to make it easier for Snape to rest his chin down. "I won't. Promise."

"Very good." Snape hummed softly as he waved a hand causing a fire to roar to life. "How did the three of you manage to defeat that troll?"

"Well!" The child started, grinning as he nestled closer to Snape's front. "It wasn't really... a lot. We we're trying to distract it so Hermione could get out, but that didn't work. So I..." He paused, knowing full well what reaction he was going to get and took in a large breath. "I jumped on its back and my wand went up its nose." He made a face at the memory before quickly continuing. "Ron was able to pull off the Wingardium Leviosa and hit its head with its own club! That's... well that's when you guys came in."

"Quite impressive little boy." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the child's knee. "Very brave of you as well to jump onto the troll." The man refrained from scolding the eleven year old for his actions.

Harry smiled softly, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Oh!" His eyes snapped open and he shifted on Snape's lap, looking down. "Your leg. What happened?" He attempted to actually stand away from the man, surely him sitting wasn't comfortable!

Snape's hand gently tapped the side of the child's leg. "You aren't hurting me." He moved his leg slightly, adjusting Harry on his lap. "I am fine. I will heal my leg momentarily."

Harry rested back again, relaxing with a nod. "But what happened?" He yawned, hardly helping it after the day's events.

"I was checking on something for Albus and injured myself," Snape answered honestly. "Do you have homework to complete this evening?"

"No. It's Halloween." He smiled faintly. "A crazy one." The child raised a hand and rubbed at his face.

"Bed shortly then." Snape's hand tapped the boys hip once more. "I am sure you are exhausted after that ordeal."

Harry nodded, muttering a soft, 'Yeah." The adrenaline rush from the evening was crashing... fast. His arms resting on his lap as he tucked his forehead into Snape's neck.

"I wanted to tell you that I am quite proud of you for how well you have been behaving recently." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back.

"I've been trying." He grinned, shoulders remaining relaxed as he nestled his face closer. "Thanks, Snape."

Snape's eyes moved to the mantel before he gently tapped his hand against the child's side once more. "I think you should go take a quick shower and change into your pajamas. I will be in to tuck you in."

Harry hummed, forcing himself up with a nod. "Okay." He stretched his arms up, moving down the hall after sparing a quick glance towards Snape's leg. He disappeared into his room to grab a pair of pajamas before crossing the hall into the bathroom.

* * *

As the child left the room, Snape forced himself to stand. He moved over to his supply closet and picked up a jar of salve.

The man walked back to his armchair. He sat down and worked quickly on the wound on his leg before setting the jar on the table beside him.

The man heard the water turn off in the lavatory a moment later and stood, making his way towards his child's room.

* * *

Harry showered rather quickly, slowly omg down with his hair and scrubbing his arms. He just felt dirty after holding onto a troll like that.

Within half an hour he was stepping out fully clothed. He yawned widely as he stepped into his room, blinking as he remembered his glasses within the parlor. He could get them in the morning. Harry smiled over to Snape as he stepped towards the bed.

Snape stood from where he had been sitting on Harry's bed and pulled the blankets back before patting the mattress. "Come now, up into bed please."

Harry did so, crawling up onto the bed and instantly resting on his stomach with a hum. He was sure the bed had never been more comfortable! Arms shifted to curl under his pillow, eyes closing instantly. "Love you.."

"I love you too." Snape tucked the covers up around the boys shoulders. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Please." He nodded faintly, taking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand moving to gently rub his child's back. "Sleep well little boy."


	67. Chapter 67

**December - Harry, age 6**

Snape followed the small child around the large toy store. The man had taken the boy to downtown London for the morning. It was an exceptionally warm day for early December and Harry had been begging to go out and do something rather than spending the Saturday indoors.

Snape had been meaning to introduce the six year old to the other children that lived on their street but he wasn't quite sure that he trusted the child enough to allow him to play outside on his own just yet.

Snape gave a nod as Harry showed him a baseball kit. The man had already informed the child that with Christmas just two weeks away he was not purchasing him any toys however, that did not stop Snape from taking mental notes of what should be bought for Christmas presents.

Harry beamed over to Snape as he moved through the store. He understood that he wasn't going to get anything, but there was the promise that Santa would certainly pay attention. Though Harry truly didn't expect anything, he couldn't help but hope. He moved down another aisle, his eyes scanning the toys. The child paused in front of the window of the store, staring across the street to a small pet store.

"Hey Snaape!" Harry moved over to the man, grinning widely.

Snape hummed as he looked down at the child, hoping that he was not about to ask for anything. "What is it Harry?"

Harry glanced behind him towards the windows before back towards the man. "Can we go see the animals? Please?" He motioned towards the shop across from the toy store.

Snape looked out the large window at the store across the street. He raised an eyebrow before his eyes shifted down to the child next to him. "We are not buying any sort of pet."

"Can't we go look though? Pleaaase Snape?" A faint whine passed the child's lips as he gave the man a pleading look.

Snape was silent as he thought the request over. A moment later he nodded. "We may go look for a few moments."

The child beamed up to the man as he started to lead the way out of the store, pausing at the door to be sure Snape was following.

Snape stepped up next to the child at the door, taking his small hand in his own before pushing the door open and stepping outside.

Harry tightened his hold on Snape's hand briefly as they stepped onto the side wall. However at the site of some kittens within the window across from them, the child broke away from the man and ran across the street.

He had certainly been lucky. The crosswalk had turned green moments before he sprinted away so cars were stopped to allow other to cross the street.

Harry stopped in front of the window, his grin wide as he stared at several kittens tumbling over each other.

Snape felt his breath catch in his throat as the child let go of his hand and darted across the street. The man was moving a second later. Taking a firm hold on the child's arm he pulled him away from the window and turned him to the side landing a stinging swat to his trouser clad backside. The people walking down the busy street being the furthest thing from Snape's mind.

Harry yelped at the suddenly smack on his bottom, twisting in Snape's hold as a hurt look crossed his face. "What was that foooor?" He whined loudly, tears burning at his eyes before several escaped and trailed down his cheeks.

"What are you thinking running across the street?" Snape hissed as he turned the boy to the side and landed a second hard swat. "You could have been hit by a car!"

Harry broke down at the second swat, sobbing loudly as he rubbed at his face and pushed up his glasses slightly. "D-dooont!" His breath hitched as he looked up to the man, his chin quivering as he let out another sob.

Snape shook his head as he released the child long enough to hook his hands under his armpits and stand, holding Harry in his arms. "I think it is time that you and I go home."

"No!" The child squirmed as he was picked up, pushing against Snape's shoulders as he whined. "Doooon't! I wanna see the pets!"

"I do not care," Snape scolded in a hushed tone. "We are going home. You do not just run away from me when we are out!" His grip on the child tightened as he started down the street.

Harry sobbed, bowing his head into Snape's shoulder as the man walked in long strides. He rubbed his face into Snape's jacket, his hold wrapping tightly around his neck. "N-noo!"

Snape ignored the small protest as he crossed the street, tightening his hold on the child once more.

The child simple sobbed loudly, forcibly making his cries louder as he was ignored otherwise. He raised his right hand, rubbing roughly at his face.

"Settle yourself down." Snape's tone was stern as he turned a corner approaching The Leaky Cauldron. "Your behavior was completely unacceptable and we are going to discuss it when we get home."

Harry's shoulders tensed with the words, coughing out a sob as he hid his face within Snape's shoulder completely.

Snape approached the Leaky Cauldron, adjusting the child in his arms once more before he opened the door and walked inside. The man said a quick hello to several people in the bar before approaching the large fireplace and taking a handful of floo powder.

The child kept his grip tight around the man as he was carried through, refusing to look up to anyone. His sobs had died down a considerable amount, his breathing hitching every few moments.

A moment later Snape stepped out of the fireplace and into their own parlor. He walked across the room and set the child down. The man unzipped the boys jacket, carefully pulling it off of him. A second later he plucked the small hat from the boys head and then turned him to face the corner. "You can remain there and silent." Snape's tone remained firm.

Harry's shoulders hitched as he was turned around, raising his hands to rub at his face. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"You can remain silent," Snape repeated the words. "We will discuss it in a moment." He moved across the room sitting down in his armchair.

At the words, a fresh batch of tears blurred the child's vision, his breath hitching before sobs started to shake his shoulders.

Snape took a deep breath as he glanced up at the clock. He had planned on ten minutes but as it stood, with the child sobbing as he was, the man wasn't going to last five minutes. He swallowed hard as his eyes settled in on the child.

Harry continued to sob softly as he rubbed at his face with the back of his hand. His breathing hitched every few moments as he attempted to regain control before failing miserably. The day had been so good! And he ruined it!

After four minutes the child's sobs became too much for Snape to handle. Clearing his throat loudly he sat up a bit straighter. "Come here little boy."

The child slowly turned away from the corner, rubbing at his face. "-M so-sorry," he whined softly, moving slowly over to the man.

Snape crooked a finger to the child hoping that it would cause him to move more quickly. "Come here," he repeated the words sternly. "You and I need to have a bit of a talk."

Harry moved only slightly faster at the man's prompting, his arms resting behind his back. His gaze settled on Snape's knee as he stopped in front of the man.

"How dangerous!" Snape's scolded as he leaned forward, putting his own face much closer to Harry's. "Have we not discussed you holding my hand when we are out? Especially when crossing the road?"

A half sob passed the child's lips as he could only nod slowly at the man's tone. He spared a glance up to Snape's face, his own face red from his tears.

"What made you run across that street?" Snape's tone remained stern as he tapped the boys chin firmly.

"I just... wanted to s-see," he whispered, raising a hand to rub at his face.

Snape easily took hold of the boys arm and turned him to the side, his stomach now pressed against the man's leg. Snape moved the hand that was blocking the boys bottom up to the small back and out of his way before he landed a hard swat to Harry's rear end. "Are you allowed to run off and across streets because you want to see?"

Harry yelped at the swat, turning to face man as soon as the swat had landed. "N-no," he sniffed loudly, a half sob passing his lips as he slowly shook his head.

"You did not even stop for a moment to see whether any cars were coming." Snape turned the child slightly once more landing a second swat to his rear end. "You could have easily been hit by a car!" The man forced himself to ignore the tears dripping down the boys face.

The child let out a loud sob at the second smack, attempting to move away from the man. "I-m sorryyyy!"

Snape's hand fell a third time before he turned the boy back around to face him. "I do not want to see you ever do something so foolish again!"

Harry only shook his head slowly at the words, his hands raising up to rub roughly at his face. He coughed softly as he continued to rub at his eyes. "I'm sorrrryyy Snape!"

Snape's lips pressed in a tight line as he gave the child a stern look for a long moment. Finally his expression softened just slightly as the child's tears began to affect him. He hooked his hands under Harry's armpits, lifting him and sitting him in his lap. "You know better little boy. We have talked about it more than once."

Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Snape's neck as he was lifted up, hiding his face within the man's shoulder. He slowly nodded at the words, taking in a sharp breath.

"It is too dangerous!" Snape scolded as he moved slightly in an attempt to see the boys face. "Why is that?"

"C-Cause of caaars," Harry whispered into the man's shirt. He pulled away just slightly to rub at his face.

"Exactly! You could have been hit by a car!" Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the small portion of the boys rear end that he had access to.

"I'm sorry!" Harry whined loudly, shifting himself slighty in an attempt to keep his bum out of Snape's range.

"Sorry is not enough!" Snape said sternly. "I want your word that this will never happen again."

"I promise!" Harry pulled his head away slightly to look up at the man, tears still burning his eyes.

"I am going to hold you to those words." Snape said seriously as he looked down at the child. "If you ever run like that again you are going to find yourself receiving a spanking with a wooden spoon. Are we clear?" The man moved his hand to tap the boys backside once more.

"Y-yes!" The child whined, raising his right hand to rub at his face roughly. "'M sorry."

"I forgive you," Snape spoke sincerely. "I just do not want to ever see behavior like that again." The man's hand moved to rub the child's back. "Certainly you do not need to go over my knee to learn this lesson properly do you?"

Harry shook his head and he curled himself closer into Snape's front. "No," he whispered, shifting his head onto the man's shoulder.

"You are sure about that?" Snape asked seriously as he looked down at the boy. "If you think for even a moment that you can't keep that promise you can go fetch the wooden spoon now."

"I promise!" Harry quickly responded, turning his head to meet Snape's gaze. Tears still threatened to fall as green eyes stared into Snape's pleadingly.

Snape held the boys stare for a long moment before nodding. "Okay." The man's hand gently rubbed the boys back. "Perhaps after you have a nap we can try and go to the pet store once more."

"R-really?" Harry's breath hitched as he rested his head back down on Snape's shoulder. His arms wrapped around the man's neck once more as he released a breath.

Snape looked down at the child. "Do you think that you would be able to behave yourself if we did?" His hand moved to gently pat the child's rear end.

Harry nodded against Snape once more as he pressed his face into the man's neck. "I will!"

Snape hooked his hands under the boys armpits as he stood with Harry now in his arms. "We will get you settled for a nap and then we will go back to the pet store." The man moved across the room, adjusting the boy in his arms.

"Can I stay in heeere?" Harry whined softly, shifting slightly within Snape's hold. "Please?"

Snape paused in his steps as he looked down at the child. "After such behavior do you deserve to be able to nap in the parlor?"

Harry fell silent at the words, although his shoulders slouched down a considerable amount. "Sorry," he whispered.

"If I allow you to stay down here I expect you to behave and go to sleep. Are we clear?" Snape looked down at the child with a serious look.

"Mhm," Harry nodded as he rubbed his cheek against Snape's shirt. The child was relieved that the man, while having been upset, wasn't angry with him.

Snape gave a nod as he turned and moved back towards the couch. He waved a hand causing the child's pillow and blanket to appear before leaning down and placing him on the couch. "Lie on your stomach and I will rub your back for you."

Harry laid with a soft sigh, tucking his arms under his pillow as he nestled his cheek into it. "Thanks, Snape," he whispered softly, giving a small smile as he closed his eyes.

Snape hummed softly as he pulled the blanket up over the boys shoulders before sitting on the edge of the couch and gently rubbing the boys back. "Just take a nice nap and then we will see about going back to the pet store."

"Mnn." Harry's smile remained across his lips as he rubbed his cheek against the pillow once more. His breathing evened out after a few minutes. He had been so sure he ruined his chance of seeing the animals! Harry's smile finally faded as sleep took over his mind completely.

Snape remained in his spot, rubbing the small back until he was sure the child was asleep. Finally the man stood, moving over to his armchair and picking up the paper from the morning, intent to finish reading it.


	68. Chapter 68

**November - Harry, age 16**

Harry moved his arm away from Madam Pomfrey as she fretted over him, rolling his eyes before he closed them. "I'm fine, really. It hardly got me." The mediwitch moved her hands from his arm to the back of Harry's head. He hissed loudly, moving away and leaning forward.

"Stay still!" She tutted while moving the hair away to look at the bump. "You're lucky it wasn't a direct hit. I'm sure Wood had told you what happened to him."

"He was out for a week. I know." Harry closed his eyes, releasing a breath as Pomfrey applied a cold salve to the bump. He hissed once more, nearly moving away.

The truth was he had been very lucky. If he hadn't seen the bludger heading his way, he would have crashed down and there was no doubt he wouldn't be awake right then. Harry knew it was an accident, and it only proved that quidditch practices were nearly just as dangerous as the games.

Snape walked into the hospital wing, filled with worry. It did not matter that Harry was nearly grown, when the child was hurt or sick his entire world stopped as though the boy was still a helpless six year old.

Seconds after stepping into the large room, Snape was next to the child's bed watching intently as Madam Pomfrey tended to the large bump on the back of Harry's head.

"Ah perhaps there will be a bit less cheek now," Pomfrey mused as she finished the task.

Snape raised an eyebrow at his child despite placing a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "What happened? I heard you took a bludger to the head?"

Harry grimaced as he heard the door open, knowing right away it was just guardian just by the quick pace of the shoes on the stone. Harry opened his eyes as the footsteps stopped, giving a scowl down to the bed at the witch's words.

"It didn't _really_ hit- just went by and sorta got me," he muttered softly, raising his head once he felt Pomfrey's hand fall away.

"Sleep clothes on Mr. Potter," Pomfrey instructed as she stepped away from the bed. "I will give the pair of you some time alone." The witch pulled the curtain around the bed shut before walking away.

Snape waved his hand, casting a silencing spell before tucking it away. "Let me see." He moved down the bed to inspect Harry's head.

The last thing Harry wanted was to stay the night at the Medical Wing, and he sighed at the woman's words. He looked up as the curtains closed, watching as Snape casted the spell.

"I'm okay," he muttered, bowing his head down so Snape could see the back of his head.

Snape reached out, careful not to touch the bump itself. He gently pushed Harry's hair aside to inspect it. "Quite the bump you have." Snape's hand moved to rest on the teenager's forehead. "You feel alright?"

Harry fell silent, resting his head into Snape's hand slightly. He gave a frown, shrugging a shoulder. "My head just hurts a bit." He raised a hand, moving Snape's hand to the side of his temple. "That whole area."

"Did Madam Pomfrey give you anything for pain?" Snape's hand remained on Harry's forehead for a long moment before he slowly pulled it away.

"Yeah, nearly as soon as I came in." He leaned back against the small headboard of the bed, frowning. "Don't let her make me stay the night here."

Snape sighed softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, choosing to ignore the request for as long as he could. "Was that what caused the cheek she mentioned?"

"I wasn't being cheeky. I was just telling her I was fine." Harry rolled his eyes as he looked over to the man.

Snape hummed softly at the words. He was sure that there had been some cheek but he hardly wanted to press the matter. His hand moved to gently tap Harry's knee. "Night clothes on please."

"Dad." Harry frowned as he only looked over to the pair of pajamas. He shook his head and looked back to Snape. "Just let me say in the quarters tonight. Please? I haaate sleeping in here and I'm fine."

"You have quite a serious head injury." Snape gave the boy a solemn look.

"Dad." Harry gave the man a pleading look as he rested forward. "What would the difference? Sleeping here versus there?"

"The difference is that this is the Hospital Wing and here you have Madam Pomfrey should you need her." Snape tapped the child's knee once more as his eyes moved from Harry to the pajamas lying on the other side of the bed.

The sixteen year old sighed loudly, resting his head in his hand to rub idly. "Don't make me be stuck here."

"Do not make this out as though it is _my_ doing." Snape eyed the child. "I did not say that the Hospital Wing overnight would be the best idea."

"But you can talk her out of it. You have before." Harry pointed out as he lowered his hand and frowned.

Snape was silent for several long moments before he reached a hand out, once more placing it on the teenager's forehead.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing at the lack of reply. Harry remained still as Snape felt his forehead, opening his eyes. He didn't feel warm, he was sure. Even if his head ached a bit he was going to be fine.

"Do you have any nausea?" Snape let his hand fall from the boy's forehead to rest against his cheek. "A headache?"

Harry nearly told the man about his headache before he decided against it. It was so faint. He shook his head after a small pause. "I'm fine."

Snape's lips pressed into a tight line for a moment before he sighed softly, his hand dropping from the boy's cheek. "Let me go speak with Madam Pomfrey." He stood opening the curtain to leave before he turned back to the boy. "Do not let me find out that you feel ill or your head hurts. I do not care if you are hurt an outright lie will still hold the same consequence." He gave the teenager a serious look before walking away.

Harry watched Snape, a small smile tugging at his lips before he forced it away at Snape's words. He nodded at the look before sighing heavily and resting back. A small headache wasn't going to kill him. He shrugged away the feeling rising up his neck.

Snape wouldn't find out. He'd be fine.

Nearly a quarter of an hour later Snape re-appeared, once more pulling the curtain shut behind him. "You are absolutely sure that you will fine?" The man looked down at the child.

"I'm sure. I feel fine. Just... the bump hurts a little but that's it." He shrugged his shoulders, looking to the top of the covers before back up to Snape.

Snape's nodded at the words. "Let's go." The man waited for the child to stand. "You are doing nothing this evening aside from resting."

"Okay," Harry agreed with a grin, standing and leaning his legs against the bed for a brief moment. "Thanks Snape."

Snape walked through the curtains and towards the exit, pausing at the door as he waited for Harry to join him. Once the teenager was beside him, he began walking down the hall with Harry at his side. "Do you have homework this evening?"

"No." Harry shook his head as he fell into step with Snape, raising a hand to tentatively touch the bump behind his head.

"Leave it be, irritating it will not help it heal." Snape started down the staircase that went directly to the dungeons. "I want you to eat something and then rest on the couch for the evening."

The teenager sighed as he dropped his hand to his side, falling just a step behind the man as they walked down the stairs. He blinked several times, closing his eyes for a few seconds once they reached the bottom floor. His head swam briefly but he shook his head. He was fine. Opening his eyes, Harry stepped back to the man's side.

Snape waved a hand, causing their parlor door to swing open. "Go wash your hands and change and then we will eat dinner." Snape stepped to the side allowing Harry to walk in first before he entered behind him and closed the door.

"What are we having for dinner?" Harry paused once he was at the hall, turning and looking back at the man.

"Roast, vegetables, and potatoes." Snape moved towards the kitchen table.

The teenager gave a nod before he disappeared down the hall, stepping into the bathroom. Turning on the light, he winced before blinking a few times and sighing. He was fine.

Washing his hands, Harry took a few breaths before drying them off and moving across the room to change.

Snape tapped the table twice, causing their meal to appear before he casted a hearing charm over it and sat down. The man was half tempted to go check on his child however, he forced himself to remain seated. Harry wasn't a baby. He could handle himself.

Harry sat on his bed as he dressed, resting his head within his palm. He was fine! Even if the headache was starting to grow and he was beginning to feel dizzy.

Standing, Harry stepped into the hall once dressed and moved to the kitchen.

Snape gave a soft sigh of relief as his child entered the room. "You washed your hands correct?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he moved to the table, blinking several times as he sat down with a sigh.

Snape watched the child carefully, concern taking over his features. "Why are you blinking like that? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. The bump just still hurts a little." He crossed his arms on the table, offering Snape a grin. Of course Snape would notice nearly anything different.

Snape's eyes remained on the child for a long moment before they finally fell to the table. "Eat please. I want you on the couch resting." The man picked up his fork, eating a bite of meat.

Harry started to eat rather slowly, his focus becoming just on the meal. He ate silently, pausing every few bites to refocus. His head was starting to swim and all he wanted was to lie down- and soon.

They weren't even far into the meal before Harry pushed it away and stood. "I need to lie down," he muttered softly.

Snape was on his feet the moment that the words left Harry's mouth. "What is wrong? What hurts?" Seriousness took over the man's features as he moved to Harry's side.

Harry moved from the kitchen to the parlor, not immediately responding as Snape followed. He sat on the couch, resting his head back with a sigh. He couldn't hide it. He knew he shouldn't even try at that point. "Little dizzy."

"You just became a little dizzy?" Snape sat down beside the boy, pressing a hand to his forehead once more.

"Y-Yeah," Harry muttered softly, closing his eyes as Snape pressed his hand to his head.

"Just some vertigo or is it something else as well?" Snape pulled his hand away from the boy's forehead, thankful that he still felt cool.

Harry frowned at the words, wincing as he shifted his head and the bump was pressed against the cushion. Maybe it was vertigo? Then again it wasn't something he got often enough to compare. His eyes scrunched up tightly as the feeling swam over him, causing him to take a breath and open his eyes. "I dunno."

"Are you nauseous?" Worry filled Snape's face as he watched the child carefully.

"Not really?" The teenager rested his arms over his middle, taking in a few breathes. "Mn. I'll be fine. I just wanna lay down."

"I think we should get you back up to the Hospital Wing. If you are feeling dizzy enough that you need to lie down..." Snape's words trailed off as he gave the teenager a serious look.

"No." Harry shook his head, resting his hands to his side as he frowned. No matter his age or reason, he still hated the Hospital Wing. He couldn't sleep there, not well at least.

"I will stay the night with you up there." Snape's hand tapped the boys knee gently.

Harry opened his eyes to look at Snape, resting his cheek to the side as the frown remained. "I still won't sleep well up there."

"I will feel better if Madam Pomfrey is keeping an eye on you." Snape's hand tapped the boy's knee once more. "Let me get you your trainers."

"I'd feel better staying down here though." He protested, leaning forward to rest his head within his palm.

"We tried that and now you aren't feeling well." Snape stood, moving to get the boy's shoes.

"Daad..." He shifted and laid down once the man moved away, resting an arm over his eyes with a wince. "So what? I don't feel terrible... just a little dizzy."

Snape picked up the teenager's shoes, carrying them back over and dropping them next to the couch. "You are far too old for that whine."

Harry remained lying on the couch, giving a soft sound of complaint as he turned his head away. "Ow," he simply muttered. Slowly, he pushed himself up and sat up with a groan. "You'd really stay there for the night?"

"I will." Snape leaned down tapping the boys knee. "Sit up and your shoes on please."

The teenager sighed as he sat up properly, his shoulders slouching as he pushed on his trainers. "I'd be fine here."

"I'm sure that you would however, I would like you to be better than fine." Snape waited for the child to stand.

Harry grimaced as he stood up, slowly moving over to the man. His head swam briefly as he closed his eyes, blinking before his shoulders slouched. He did feel okay... mostly.

Snape placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, carefully guiding him towards the door. "This is really for the best Harry."

"So you think," he muttered as they stepped out of the parlor and into the hall of the dungeons. "I just want to lie down. I'm fine though."

"I do think so." Snape started up the staircase with Harry beside him. "I also think that you feel worse than you are letting on."

Harry didn't reply at the words, leaning into Snape's side for a moment. "So dumb. It wasn't even a full hit."

"Thankfully." Snape's hand remained on Harry's back as he guided him up the stairs. "Still, you have a nasty bump. That is quite a serious injury."

"Mnn." Harry frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, still that brief moment caused the teen to stumble. "Ow." Harry hissed as he stood properly and blinked.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the child. "As I said, I think that you feel worse than you are letting on." The pair stepped off the staircase and started towards the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

"Doesn't mean it'll be better being in there," he muttered, pausing at the door with a frown. "I hate dealing with her," Harry hissed softly, as if nervous the mediwitch was just on the other side.

"Not nearly as much as you will hate dealing with me if you do not cooperate." Snape pushed the door to the hospital wing open, flagging down Madam Pomfrey as he ushered Harry over to a free bed.

Harry cast a glare over to Snape as he sat down, looking down to his lap. He sighed softly, hearing the mediwitch move over to them. He pulled up a knee, resting his chin cheek down against it.

Snape quickly explained to Madam Pomfrey what was going on before waving a hand and causing an armchair to slide across the room, stopping beside Harry's bed. The man sat down, his eyes remaining on his child.

"Feeling a bit dizzy are we Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey pulled a thermometer from her apron and held it out in front of Harry's mouth.

"Just a bit," Harry confirmed, moving his head up as the thermometer was placed in front of him. He casted Snape a side glance before opening his mouth, allowing the item to rest under his tongue before closing his lips with an exhale through his nose.

"I do not believe that he has a fever," Snape commented. "However I am concerned about this vertigo."

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she pulled a large vial from her apron. "He can take this throughout the night. It should help." She pulled the thermometer from Harry's mouth. "I am sure by morning he will be fine, despite that nasty bump." She looked down at the thermometer before giving Snape a small grin. "No fever."

Harry closed his eyes as the two spoke, having given the potion a glance before hand. "My head hurts a little," he finally spoke, eyes remaining closed. "Across the back... and a little on the side."

Harry tightened his arms around his leg for a moment.

"Is this new or has it been hurting?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as she waved a hand causing a cart full of her supplies to wheel over to her.

Harry opened his eyes as he heard the tray move, eyes settling on Snape at the question. He fell silent for a long moment, raising his head slowly. "Been hurting. I had thought it was just the bump though. It's been getting worse."

Snape's lips set in a tight line, though he refrained from speaking. Instead his attention focused on Poppy who pulled a washcloth off of her cart as well as a vial. The woman poured the contents of the vial onto the washcloth before placing it gently on the back of Harry's head. "Lay back on this. I will be back in a bit and then you can take the potion." She left her cart where it was as she walked away, closing the curtain behind her.

Harry did as instruction, sighing softly as his eyes closed. He rested his arms over his stomach, shifting his legs to kick off his trainers. There was no point in looking at his guardian, he could feel the man's eyes staring him down after his words. At least he hadn't attempted to hide the pain fully.

"Does your head feel better with the cloth?" Snape questioned. The man was annoyed at best but as far as he was concerned, there would be time for that later.

"Yeah," Harry breathed softly, humming soon after. "You don't have to stay down here." Harry blinked, looking over to Snape. "I'll deal with it."

"You do not want me to stay with you?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the words.

"I do. But I don't want you to suffer down here." Harry sighed as he turned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I am hardly suffering. I said I would stay with you and I intend to do just that." Snape leaned back in the chair slightly. "Aside from that I would hate to be lied to about how you are feeling _again_. I would like to be here to see for myself how you are."

"I didn't lie. I did tell you it hurt. It just... got worse," Harry muttered, lips turning to a frown.

Snape hummed softly as his eyes stayed on his child. "If you say so Harry."

"I do." Harry raised his head slightly, readjusting it against the cloth before sighing in content. He was more than happy to be lying down, even if it was in the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I am sure you have some time before Madam Pomfrey is back." Snape's hand gently tapped Harry's knee. "Or at the very least get under the blankets."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with another hum, moving and raising his hips to pull the covers down. "Love you." Harry shifted his legs under the blankets before pulling them up to his chin.

Snape waved a hand causing a book to appear. The man plucked it from the air, resting it on his lap. "I love you too. Very much."


	69. Chapter 69

**October - Harry, age 9**

Snape looked up from his desk at the clock on the mantel. He needed to feed the child dinner so that Harry could change into his costume before the pair set out for trick or treating.

Harry had been quiet and a bit moody in the hours since he had been home from school. Snape was sure it had to do with the fact that he had a half day from school and a party that morning at school. He was sure that the child had been given way too much candy at school and now he was cranky after being on a sugar high all morning and likely burning off all of his energy.

Several times since Harry had been home the man almost insisted that the child take a nap. He had refrained though. He knew that at nine Harry felt way too old for such a thing and he was sure that suggesting it would only result in an argument.

Snape cleared his throat as he turned in his chair to face his child who was lying on the couch with his owl. "Go wash your hands. We will have an early dinner so that we can go out."

Harry laid on his back, flapping the wings of his owl softly and making it move it's head slowly as if it was alive. "I don't wanna go," he replied softly, pulling the owl down and wrapping his arms securely around it. His eyes closed tightly, turning so he faced the back of the couch. All day only one thing had been on his mind. Well...two.

His parents.

It was never an easy time of year for him. A day he knew he should have fun, but he just could not get into the spirit. "And I'm not hungry."

Snape frowned at the boy's words. "I think you will regret it if you do not go out at all." The man stood, moving towards the couch. "How will you feel tomorrow when your friends are all discussing how much fun they had tonight?"

The child moved the owl to be at his face, idly flapping a wing as he shrugged a shoulder. He kept his eyes on the golden yellow ones of the toy, curling his legs up.

"You won't feel upset tomorrow if that happens?" Snape stood over the child, looking down at him.

"I don't care," he huffed softly, keeping his eyes on the stuffed owl despite feeling Snape's gaze on him. His lower lip quivered slightly, taking in a small breath.

Snape's frown deepened at the child's words. The man sat on the edge of the coffee table, leaning down in an attempt to see the small face better. "What is this about?"

"Nothing," Harry snipped as he rolled over and rested his forehead against the back of the couch. "I just don't wanna go." His tone fell quiet quickly, resting his chin on the top of the owl.

"Why is that?" Snape refrained from commenting on the child's cheek. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Cause I don't wanna!" He snapped, sitting up to glare at Snape, blinking and causing the tears that had clung you his lashes to fall. Sniffing, the child rested the owl in his lap and idly stroked the toy fur.

"Why are you crying?" Snape asked in an exasperated tone. "What is wrong?" The man forced his voice to become more gentle.

Harry raised a hand, rubbing the tears away rather quickly. If he was honest, he felt guilty when he thought about his parents. He had Snape! "Mum and dad..."

A soft sigh escaped Snape's lips, followed by a feeling of guilt. He should have known that was what this was about. The child had always been a bit upset every year on Halloween, never to this degree. Still, Snape was sure he should have known. The man stood, lifting the child from the couch before sitting and placing him on his lap. "Okay," he said softly. "Talk to me about this."

Harry shifted as Snape picked him up, holding his owl still as he rested his head down. "Nothin' to talk about," he uttered, continuing to stare at the toy as fresh tears burned at his eyes.

Snape hummed softly as his hand moved to rub the boy's small back. "I do not recall ever seeing you so upset about this."

The child nestled his cheek down on Snape's shoulder, closing his eyes as he rubbed the tears away. He shrugged a shoulder, sniffing. "I was just thinkin' about them more."

"You are certainly allowed to miss them just as you are allowed to be sad when you do." Snape pulled the child a bit closer to his chest. "I miss your mother a great deal as well."

Releasing the owl, the same arm moved and wrapped tightly around Snape's neck. "You said you knew her before Hogwarts right?"

"I did." Snape nodded. "We were very good friends when we were just about your age."

"What did she like to do?" He pulled his head away, rubbing away several more tears.

"She quite liked climbing trees," Snape replied with a small grin. "There was a lake that we spent quite a bit of time near and a large tree there that she liked to climb."

Harry glanced up, catching sight of Snape's small smile and causing one of his own. He rested his head back on Snape's chest, petting his owl idly. "Can we go there one day?"

"I think that could be arranged." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boys back. "She... _they_ would want you to be happy."

Harry felt his chin begin to quiver and he raised both hands, pushing his glasses up his face and rubbing his eyes. "I wish I remembered them."

Snape's free hand reached out to carefully remove the child's glasses. He folded them, placing them beside him on the couch. "I'm sure that you do." The man leaned down, placing a kiss on top of the boy's head. "Perhaps we should talk about them more often?"

He nodded slowly, leaning further into Snape's front as he sniffed. "P-please... I wanna know all about them."

"We can do that." Snape nodded. "We can talk about them much more often. Perhaps I could even look for some old pictures of your mother."

"You have pictures of her?" This news made the child sit up properly and look straight up to Snape with a smile. Any remnants of his tears had dried at least for the time being.

"I am sure that I do somewhere. I will look for them," Snape promised in a gentle tone. When the child was a bit older he would allow him to see some memories of Lily however he was sure that Harry was too young to properly understand such a thing now.

"I'd like that... lots," Harry confirmed, his voice turning soft as he rested his head back down. "I dream about them a lot. But I dunno if I'm dreamin' about them right or anything."

"I am sure that you are. Dreams are quite powerful in that way." The mans fingertips gently tapped the boys back. "Now what are we going to do about tonight? Do you really want to miss trick or treating?"

The child fell silent then, clearly going over the idea in his head. On one hand, he didn't feel like it was a good night to be happy. But Snape said his parents would want him to be! "Not really," he replied, shoulders slouching down. It was a night of free candy after all.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "It is okay to miss them but to still have fun. You know that don't you?"

Harry shrugged, holding his owl to himself once more. "I guess so."

"They would not want you to stay home and miss out on tonight," Snape said softly. "They would want you to go out and enjoy yourself."

Lips twitched upwards, slowly nodding in agreement as Snape spoke. Harry shifted his legs, chewing on his bottom lip before he finally whispered. "Can we see their graves one day?"

Snape was silent for a moment before nodding. "I think we could do that. It is not too far from here." The man had never visited Lily's grave however, he was sure that he could bring himself to do so for the child.

"Thanks Snape," he breathed, smiling fully at the words. "I guess we can go out tonight." Harry nodded, starting to push himself up and standing.

"You need to eat some dinner first." Snape stood. "What did you have for lunch? Pure sugar I am sure."

Harry grinned shyly at the words before shaking his head. "We had pizza!" He hummed, his sulking clearly now a thing in the past after their talk.

"With some ridiculous dessert?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he headed towards the kitchen with the child beside him.

The child's smile remained as he followed Snape a few steps behind. "Ms. McKnight brought a huge pumpkin full of candy for us all!"

"Just as I suspected." The man could hardly believe he was about to take the child out for more sweets. Snape moved into the kitchen, tapping the table and causing a dinner of chicken and vegetables to appear. "Sit and eat and then you may change into your costume."

Harry stepped into the kitchen soon after, moving and sitting at his usual spot. "Did you ever go trick or treating with mum then? Since you were friends."

"Not that I can recall. My father did not allow me to do so." The man sat down at the table, picking up his fork.

He frowned at the words, picking up his own fork and poking at his meal. If he was honest, he wasn't even that hungry. "My aunt really didn't like it when I asked questions 'bout them.."

"Your aunt and mother did not always get along." Snape ate a bite of his meal, swallowing before adding. "I think your aunt was always a bit jealous that she was not a witch."

With a soft hum of what could only be agreement, Harry ate a few bites the chicken. "I'm still kinda full."

"Eat a few bites of vegetables please. It will be far too late for dinner when we get home tonight." The man ate another bite of his chicken.

Harry gave a soft whine of complaint, but still listened. He poked at a few pieces of the vegetables before selecting a few and actually eating them slowly.

Snape watched the child carefully before giving a nod of approval. "You may go out your costume on."

"Okay." Harry grinned softly as he stood up, pushing his plate away as he did so before he dashed upstairs. It was the one time of year he could dress up as he wanted. As a wizard! Until he was eleven at least.

Snape finished his meal as he waited for the child. The boy had been insistent that he wanted to dress as a wizard for Halloween, despite doing so the past two years as well.

It took nearly twenty minutes before Harry came back down, grinning widely within the black robes. He darted into the parlor to grab his owl, who was quite obviously his familiar for the night! "I'm ready!"

Snape nodded as he took a long swallow of his water and then placed the glass down, tapping the table to clear it. "Get your pumpkin." The man motioned to the plastic pumpkin to hold the boy's candy on the counter as he stood.

Harry moved into the kitchen and reached up, grabbing the bucket while beaming. His previous tears seemed to now be behind him after their discussion and promises.

"Let's go then." Snape's moved towards the parlor, pausing in the doorway giving the child time to catch up with him. "Two hours of trick or treating and then home for a bath and bed."

"Okay!" The child swung the bucket as he held his owl with his other hand, following after the man. "Thanks Snape." He paused at the man's side, giving him a hug the best he could with the items within his hands.

Snape's arm moved to wrap tightly around the boy. He gently patted his back before releasing his grip. "Of course little boy."


	70. Chapter 70

**June - Harry, age 13**

Snape was silent as he led his child down the spiral staircase to the dungeons. His hand rested gently on Harry's shoulder.

The man was sure that he had never been so damn exhausted, angry, and downright hurt by his child. After all the events of the past few days...seeing Harry with Black, being absolutely terrified that Lupin would kill his child when he had transformed, Harry turning his wand on him and attacking him. Snape could not get past the fact that the child was not even supposed to be out of the castle so late in the first place.

The man stepped onto the ground floor of the castle. He wanted nothing more than to get his child to bed, have a nightcap, and then get himself to bed. He did not care if it was cruel, he could not deal with Harry tonight.

Harry's heart still raced as Snape remained quiet, far too quiet in his opinion after the night's events. It was almost…eerie. He preferred _some_ type of reaction from Snape. Not silence.

He shifted as they stepped onto the bottom floor of the dungeons, taking in a slow breath. "Dad?" The teenager finally tested, pausing and looking back at his guardian when they approached the door to their quarters.

The night seemed like a blur, everything fused and mixed together. He could hardly remember raising his wand to Snape, yet he knew it happened. He felt as if the whole night had been a long dream. One he still hadn't awoken from.

"Hmm?" Snape raised a hand causing their parlor door to swing open before he ushered the child inside. He was sure Harry was expecting punishment the moment they crossed into their parlor, but the man simply did not have it in him at the moment.

Stepping in, Harry paused just a few steps within the parlor and glanced over his shoulder to watch Snape. Still, no yelling. No scowling, no…anything. He frowned, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sorry."

Snape shook his head at the words. "Shower and then get into bed. We are not discussing this tonight." The man moved towards the kitchen. "I will bring you in some warm milk."

"I'm not tired," the teenager shook his head, still remaining in the same spot. It wasn't right.

"Shower and into bed," Snape repeated the words. "I was not asking." The man paused in his steps, looking back at his child for a moment. "I cannot do this tonight, Harry. Do as I have said."

Harry took a few steps towards the hall before pausing, resting a hand carefully on the wall. He had mucked up. Terribly. _Again_! He blinked, looking down at a few of the remaining marks on his arm from the night.

They were once much larger cuts, now nearly gone as the salve that had been applied within the Hospital worked quickly. He wasn't tired in the slightest, but a shower was more than welcomed. He wouldn't argue against that.

With a breath, before he decided to speak again, Harry disappeared down the hall. He first moved to his bedroom to gather a pair of pajamas before he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Snape stepped into the kitchen and over to the stove, turning on a burner. Any other night the man would get his child a cup of warm milk magically but tonight he was content to do things the muggle way.

The man waited patiently for the milk to heat up before he retrieved a mug from the cabinet, carefully pouring the warm milk into it.

He was sure that before the night was over, he was going to have to be forced to give his child a Dreamless Sleep.

Snape moved across the kitchen, the mug in his hands. Far too many emotions were rushing through his body at the moment to deal with Harry's actions tonight. The man's main goal was to get the child to sleep.

Harry didn't take a long shower, although he was sure to bathe at least properly. He dried himself off rather quickly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. This night wasn't right. Nothing really went right. Well. Maybe it _did_. Maybe it worked out how it was _supposed_ to. But this...this felt terrible.

Dressing, Harry moved out into the hall and glanced down towards the parlor. He could hear Snape moving around in the kitchen and he frowned. He took a single step towards that way before he shook his head.

He didn't want to make everything worse, but he was not tired. Not after everything and not with how Snape was acting. Or rather—not acting.

Moving into his room, Harry left the door open as he pulled back his covers and sat down. He leaned against the headboard, staring up to the ceiling.

Snape walked down the hall and into Harry's bedroom. "How was your shower?" He moved across the room, setting the mug on Harry's bedside table.

Still, the man seemed…normal. Harry ran his thumb idly across the top of his blanket, offering a shrug. "Was okay," he offered softly, watching Snape for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm _sorry_. If-if I could go back and _actually_ stop myself I would!"

Snape hummed softly as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed, his hand reaching out and gently tapping the boy's leg. "I do not want to discuss this tonight."

"You've hardly said _anything_ all night." Harry leaned forward, frowning at the man.

"I am tired." Snape's hand gently tapped the thirteen-year-old's leg once more. "I am also collecting my thoughts."

Harry swallowed, resting his elbow on his leg and resting his chin within that same palm. He continued to stare at the man, shoulders slouching down slowly. He was sure that he should be dreading the next day. "You dunno how sorry I am."

"I am sure you will be just as sorry in the morning and you can explain it all to me then." Snape's tone was soft as his hand gently rested on Harry's leg.

Harry moved his other hand, being reminded all too much of the night he had been so sure he had pushed Snape too far. When he thought the man would send him away. He gripped at Snape's hand tightly on his leg, his frown deep."I won't sleep tonight," Harry shook his head, closing his eyes.

"You will take a Dreamless Sleep." Snape's tone left no room for argument. He looked down to the hand squeezing his. "Calm down. It will all be alright."

There was no stopping the doubtful look that crossed his face as he looked down. Harry released Snape's hand, simply resting it down over his. "I don't want a potion."

"What's going through that mind of yours?" Snape ignored the child's words. "What is your fear?"

Harry continued to stare down at the covers, blinking a few times. "I keep mucking up," he muttered softly, finally moving his hand away to rest upon the covers.

Snape hummed softly at the words, his hand moving to softly rub Harry's leg. "You have made a fair few mistakes." The man cleared his throat. "Is anything else on your mind?"

Harry fell quiet, opening his mouth for a moment before closing it. He was sure it was a dumb question, but it still nagged itself to the front of his mind. Even after so many years. "I'm—" He paused, swallowing as he gathered his thoughts together. "I'm too much." Harry sighed, his hand pausing on the bed. "I know I am…"

Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the boy's chin. "You are never too much, little boy." The man tapped the chin once more, a bit more gently. "Never. You know better than that."

His lips pulled to a small smile, shifting his eyes to his knee. Of course, he should have known better. Harry gave a small nod to the man, sparing a glance up.

Snape tapped the boys chin softly once more. "Drink some milk and then we'll get you a potion. I want you to get a good night's sleep."

"I don't want a potion." Harry repeated, moving his head away from the gentle taps and looking at the milk. He reached over, pleased to find it had been under a warming spell as he picked up the small mug. The teen held it close to his lap, looking down with his frown returning.

"I am sure that you don't." Snape sighed softly. "I am sure that there will be a fair number of things in the next twenty-four hours that you will not want however, they will not be up for debate just as taking a Dreamless Sleep tonight." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's knee gently. "I do not want you in here tossing and turning all night."

Raising the cup up, Harry took a small sip and sighed softly over the warm liquid. He rested back, exhaustion nearly hitting him fully. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to sleep. Sleep would bring tomorrow sooner.

Snape stood. "I will be right back." The man moved towards the door. "Drink some more milk. It will help you calm down."

Harry blinked, looking down to the cup once more before raising it up and taking a small sip. He watched as Snape left the room, waiting until he was gone before placing the cup down on the side table. He rested his head into both of his hands as he leaned forward.

Snape moved down the hall, stopping in front of his supply closet. He opened it, plucking a vial of Dreamless Sleep off of the shelf before closing it once man was lost in his thoughts. Given Harry's long list of transgressions, he was sure the child was more than deserving of punishment. However, Snape was at a loss for how to go about doing so the following day. The one thing that kept coming to his mind was the one thing he had been sure he would never do. Despite threatening it a time or two.

The man walked back into Harry's room, the vial in his hand as he once more sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Not in the mood for warm milk?"

Harry's mind was far away, eyes closed as he took a deep breath. There was some good to the night. Finding out Sirius was innocent, saving Buckbeak, learning the truth about Pettigrew.

And he attacked Snape.

That alone outweighed everything good. Harry blinked, looking up to Snape as the man entered. "No."

Snape hummed softly. "You need to calm down. You have yourself all worked up. I have already told you, everything will be just fine."

Harry closed his eyes, sighing slowly. "Sorry," he muttered softly. "Just a lot to think about."

"Is more than you mentioned earlier on your mind?" Snape hummed softly as his hand moved to once more rest on Harry's leg.

"No." He shook his head, eyes remaining closed. "That's...that's it really."

Snape leaned forward placing a kiss on the boy's forehead before holding out the vial. "Take this and lie down."

Harry opened his eyes at the words, eyes settling on the vial. He shook his head once, looking off to the side.

"Come now, Harry, do as I have asked." Snape reached a handout firmly tapping the boy's chin.

"I don't want it." Still, the teenager looked back over and reached a handout. Taking the vial with a frown, he rested the potion against his leg and looked down to it.

A sigh escaped Snape's lips as he took the vial out of the child's hand, setting it on the table beside the cup of milk. "Lie down."

Harry blinked at the action, eyes settling back on his guardian after the man spoke. Snape looked well past exhausted and guilt rose quickly within the teen. He shifted down before lying down fully.

"Roll onto your stomach and allow me to rub your back." Snape swallowed a yawn, his fingertips gently tapped Harry's hip.

Doing so, Harry tucked his arms under his pillow. He stared off to the side, blinking several times. He didn't want to sleep—to deal with tomorrow.

Snape tucked the covers up around the child's chin before his hand moved to softly rub Harry's back. "Try and sleep."

"Mn," Harry closed his eyes, his frown remaining across his lips. "'m sorry."

"I have already told you that we are not discussing this tonight." Snape's hand moved to gently rub between Harry's shoulder blades. "Just try and sleep."

It didn't give Harry any comfort as he turned his head and stared towards the wall. He wanted something to know it was _okay_ , even though it wasn't.

He had never mucked up this badly.

Snape's hand continued to move along the child's back for several long moments before the man sighed softly. Harry was no closer to sleep than he had been in the shack. "Would you like your owl?" The man asked in a whisper.

Harry took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it. "Yeah," he whispered softly, "please." He hadn't had the toy for a while, but that old comfort was more than welcomed.

Snape slowly stood, moving across the room and plucking the boy's old stuffed owl from the shelf it sat on.

The man sat back down on the bed once more, placing the owl next to Harry's arm. "Now close your eyes and try to sleep." Snape's hand moved to gently continue rubbing the small back.

Harry's arm reached out, moving to wrap securely over the owl before pulling it closer to his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, focusing on the touch against his back. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't even be that bad. Maybe they would talk, and everything would be better. Taking in a shuddering sigh, Harry whispered softly, "Love you."

"I love you too," Snape breathed gently. "I love you very much." The man's fingertips gently brushed between the boy's shoulder blades.

Tears burned behind his eyes at the words, closing them tightly. The teenager took in another slow breath, forcing himself to calm down. All would be okay. It had to be.

He remained still, breathing becoming even as he focused on the gentle touch along his back. Sleep came quickly, too quickly. His body had been exhausted even if his mind hadn't been.

Snape remained where he was, gently rubbing Harry's back for several long moments after he was sure the child was asleep.

Waving a hand, he caused the dim room to darken completely before he stood and retreated to his own room, the nightcap that he had wanted now long forgotten.

* * *

Harry shifted as his mind stirred awake, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the semi-dark room. A soft green glow casting over the room as the sun started to rise and cause a reflection from the water of the lake. He rolled over fully, his owl resting to his side as he stared towards the window. It was so very different than in the Gryffindor tower. This was much more calming.

A school of grindelows passed the window and the teenager pushed himself up. His body ached terribly from the previous night, fighting his movements. Slouching forwards, Harry rubbed at his eyes and sighed softly. Maybe he could hide in his room all day. Avoid everything.

It didn't seem like a terrible idea. He was sure Snape would enjoy a day away from him. The teen frowned, moving his hand and picking up the toy owl before placing it in front of himself.

His eyes shifted to the clock, frowning at the time. Just before six am. He had no idea what time it was when he fell asleep, although he was sure it _had_ to have been after midnight.

* * *

Snape had hardly slept. Now at just a quarter to six, the man wished he would have taken his own advice and had something to help him. He shifted in his armchair. The morning paper sat on the coffee table, Black's face with the word, "WANTED" in bold print beneath it stared back at him but Snape didn't care enough to read the article.

He was beginning to wish he had dealt with Harry the previous evening. He was sure it had been cruel to put the child to bed as he had, with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

An exasperated sigh escaped Snape as he shifted in his armchair once more. He absolutely hated this. He wanted nothing more than to pretend the things Harry had done had never occurred, yet he knew that doing so could be, likely would be disastrous as far as his child was concerned.

* * *

Harry stayed in his room for well over a half hour. He was sure he _couldn't_ hide away forever. Snape has told him time and time again he couldn't run from his problems- even if he wanted to. He chewed on the inside of his cheek.

There hadn't been a time during the night he could have gotten help. There just hadn't! Once Ron was grabbed, there wasn't any time for him to find help! Then even inside the shack—what could they have done? And him attacking Snape…

Harry grimaced at the memory. He hadn't meant for the spell to be that powerful. He didn't know it _could_ be that powerful.

Standing, he leaned against his bed a moment before reaching and placing his glasses on. There was no point in bothering trying to fall back to sleep. He was lucky he had gotten any sleep.

Moving across the room, Harry opened his door and stepped into the hall. The teen glanced at Snape's door, his frown returning. He doubted Snape would even be up, normally the man was an early riser, but it had been so late last night.

Moving down the hall, Harry paused within the parlor. He was surprised to see Snape sitting in his armchair and he released a shaky breath. "Hi."

Snape looked over at the child as he entered the parlor. "Good morning." He fought to keep his tone normal as he eyed the boy carefully. He was pleased that Harry looked as though he had least slept a little. "Would you like breakfast?" He knew it was a pointless question. Harry would refuse and when they were done discussing the events, they needed to discuss the child would be far too upset to eat. Snape made a mental note to be sure Harry had a big and early lunch.

Harry shook his head slowly, his gaze fell to the floor. "No," he muttered softly, shifting before he moved further into the parlor and to the couch.

"You're sure?" Snape pressed slightly as he sat up a bit straighter.

"I'm sure." Sitting down on the couch, Harry pulled his legs up. He frowned down to his knees, leaning back slightly.

"I think we have quite a bit to discuss, don't we?" Snape mused a bit sternly. "Quite a bit indeed."

The thirteen-year-old kept his eyes on his knees, blinking a few times before nodding once more. "Yeah," he muttered softly. His stomach twisted, causing Harry to swallow heavily. Last night he had been all for speaking to Snape. He had _wanted_ to…now dread simply built up in him.

"Perhaps you would like to explain your actions to me?" Snape's eyes remained on the child as he watched him carefully. "Though, before you do so you had best bring your eyes up where they belong."

Harry sighed, shifting so he sat up properly and faced the man. He stared at Snape, shoulders slouched down. "I didn't know anything like that was going to happen—you _have_ to believe that."

"I do believe you." Snape's nodded. "However, I also believe that you weren't even supposed to be outside of this castle." The man gave the child a stern look. "Why were you?"

Harry took in a breath. He was sure his reasoning would not have been a good one, but he also couldn't lie to the man. Not then. He couldn't make this worse. "We went to see Hagrid…and Buckbeak." It was no secret from his guardian that he had actually liked the creature. As scary as that first class had been with the hippogriffs, he had grown to really like the animal.

"We didn't stay long!" He quickly added before Snape could say anything on the matter. "But when we were going back to the castle, 'Scabbers'," Harry raised his fingers to emphasize quotes around the name with a glare, "bit Ron. He grabbed him again but then there was a dog—Sirius—and he kinda…attacked Ron and dragged him down the tree. Then…everything else happened."

It was a quick story, Harry's gaze dropping every few moments before raising up to the man.

"We have discussed your leaving this castle when you aren't supposed to in order to see Hagrid," Snape replied sternly as he sat up a bit straighter, his eyes never leaving his child. "I thought that a few weeks ago when the slipper discussed this particular matter with your backside, the message was heard. Perhaps I was wrong."

"It was! It's just this would of been the last time to see Buckbeak, is all." Harry frowned as he leaned further back into the couch.

"You felt that you could not come to me and explain that and perhaps ask to go see Hagrid?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. The man could certainly understand that the events when they left Hagrid's were out of Harry's control however, the child was not supposed to be outside in the first place.

Harry gave a small frown at the words. He had thought about it briefly, but they hadn't even planned to be out there that long. "Malfoy was out there with his two friends. Wanting to _watch_ it."

"I will see to it that Mr. Malfoy and his friends are reprimanded for being outside as well. However, we are not talking about him at the moment." Snape raised a hand, crooking a finger to his child. "Nor does that answer my question."

Harry released a sigh, pushing himself up from his spot on the couch. He made his way over to Snape, stopping just a step away. "I was sure you'd say no," he finally muttered.

"You were sure I would say no, yet you did so regardless?" Snape pointed firmly to the spot between his knees. "That appears to be a recurring issue little boy."

Taking the final step up, the teen sighed as he looked up at Snape. He didn't _have_ an answer for it all.

"Then you turned your wand on me?" Snape spoke sternly as he leaned down slightly, putting his own face close to Harry's. "Have you any idea how hurtful those actions were?"

Harry swallowed, closing his eyes a moment as he gave a small nod. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, looking back to the man after a brief moment.

Snape swallowed heavily. "Have you any idea how close you came to being killed? Not only by Pettigrew but by Remus?"

"Before it all happened? No. During? Yeah," he breathed softly, his stomach twisting more. He had thought during several points he was done for.

"All of which could have been avoided had you just followed the blasted rules and stayed inside!" Snape's tone rose slightly.

Harry cringed at the tone, eyes falling. "It- it all kinda worked out though. After everything." He felt he was walking on ice with his words, but they were true! They had found out about Sirius being innocent _because_ of that night.

Snape's hand moved to firmly tap the boy's rear end. "Have you any idea how easily it could have gone the other way? I could be planning a funeral for you right now! Are you ever planning on learning how to follow the rules, young man?"

"It's-it's just been a bad year!" Harry felt his throat tighten slightly. He didn't _want_ to imagine the worst that could have happened! Because it _didn't_ happen!

"I am growing quite tired of that excuse." Snape's hand tapped once more, a bit more firmly. "Bad year or not you are old enough to know how to follow the rules."

The teen jumped slightly at the tap, moving to the side just half a step. "I'm _sorry_ _,_ " he breathed, blinking several times. "What do you want me to say?! I-I don't have a time turner to go back and stop it _all_."

"I don't want you to _say_ anything! I want you to start using your brain and following the rules!" Snape nearly yelled. "Honestly, Harry, you were better behaved when you were six!"

The words stung. When he was six, he didn't even understand magic. When he was six, he didn't understand who he _was_. He didn't know _anything_! He was _normal_ then.

Harry took in a breath, the thoughts swirling in his mind. He was sure he looked ready to argue, chest rising and falling as he kept his mouth shut.

"If you ever just followed the rules without argument, I think I would be rendered speechless!" Snape snapped before pausing, slowly silently counting backwards in an attempt to force himself to calm down.

Harry watched Snape, feeling anger start to rise within him as the man's voice rose. When Snape fell silent, Harry finally snapped out to the man. "Then I might as well just _never_ leave the castle. There's always _something_!"

"Always so damn dramatic!" Snape snapped back. "You know that isn't the case! And watch your bloody cheek! You are in enough trouble as it is."

Harry glowered down to the floor, blinking several times as the brief moment of bravado disappeared. "Sorry," he uttered softly.

"How many times have you promised me to behave? Promised me to follow the rules?" Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's chin firmly.

"Several," he whispered softly, raising his head up with the gentle taps.

"Apparently that promise is too hard to keep?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow. "Apparently you need a more serious consequence for doing so."

Harry shook his head at the words, closing his eyes. "No…no. It was a dumb night," he muttered.

"I do not disagree." Snape tapped the child's chin once more. "However, that does not excuse your behavior. All of this could have been avoided had you just followed the rules and stayed inside this castle."

The man was sure that he had never been quite so disappointed in his child. He was also sure that there were a majority of parents in the world that would assume that a harsher punishment would be the wrong response, but Snape did not care. He knew his child and he knew that leaving an impression would work.

"I hate this," Harry breathed softly, stepping away to look towards the window. The lake water shimmered and broke the daylight as it gave the room its own glow. Harry sighed, folding his arms over himself.

"I hate that I left the castle but I'm glad I _did._.." Harry continued to stare at the window.

Snape stood from his chair, his hands going to his belt as he quickly unfastened it. "I am not fond of this either."

Harry's head snapped back to Snape as the man stood, his stomach twisting terribly as he watched him remove his belt. "Wha-t…" he choked out, moving several steps back before Snape had a moment to grab at him. "No!" Panic rose within the teen, blinking rapidly. Tears burned at his eyes, blurring his vision quickly. His mind swam, closing his eyes tightly.

Snape shook his head sadly as he moved over to the end of the couch before raising a hand and crooking a finger at his child. "Come here."

Harry heard Snape move across the room, his eyes remaining closed. He didn't even notice the motion, but he shook his head at the words. "No…no." His breath hitched, refusing to make even a step in the direction of his guardian.

"I am afraid that no is not an option," Snape spoke in a sad yet grave tone. "To me, Harry." The man crooked his finger once more.

Still, Harry refused to move. He _couldn't_! He was sure this was all a nightmare. Snape wouldn't do this. His chin shook as he opened his eyes finally, simply staring at the man.

"Harry James!" Snape thundered. "Now, young man!" The man was sure that if he had to repeat himself even once more, he would lose his temper with the child completely.

The tone made Harry move, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes settled on the belt. He wasn't sure if he was shaking, but he _felt_ like he was. "Dad…"

Snape looked down at the child as he doubled his belt over in his hand. "You will be fine."

Harry blinked, several more tears falling as he took in a sharp breath. He shook his head once more, starting to take a step back while raising his right hand to rub at his face.

"Over the arm of the couch." Snape swallowed hard, his own resolve starting to falter. His mouth felt dry as he spoke the words.

"I c-can't." Harry remained a few steps away, removing his glasses with his left hand while his right rubbed at his face.

Snape took a deep breath, fighting to remain patient. "Why can't you?" The man tried his hardest to keep his voice at a normal volume.

"J-just don't," he muttered, taking in a deep breath as he stared at his guardian.

"I am rapidly losing patience with this." Snape crooked a finger to the child before pointing to the arm of the couch. "I am not going to ask you again and you do not want me to be forced to make you do as I have told you."

It was still a long moment before Harry moved over. He carefully placed his glasses on the table, hands shaking. The teenager moved and rested over the arm of the couch, arms resting up to hide his face within them. His shoulders shook with silent tears.

Snape remained silent as he reached out and hooked his fingers into Harry's pajama pants, lowering them as well as his shorts as far as they needed to go.

"You must get it through your head, Harry, breaking rules that can put your life in danger is not acceptable." The man placed his left hand on Harry's back, holding the child in place.

Harry kept his head buried into his arms, back tensing as a hard sob broke by. He never thought Snape would do anything like this. No matter what he did.

Snape raised his right arm, bringing his belt down across his target. "I have told you before that I will not hesitate to do what I think will work to keep you safe."

A pained yelp escaped Harry, a leg kicking up as he only sobbed in response. His hands curled tightly into his hair.

Snape raised his arm allowing it to fall twice more. "I cannot keep you safe without your help, Harry. I need you to understand that." The man forced his heart to harden as he heard his child's sobs.

Harry struggled to remain still, his sobs only muffled by his arms. "St-stooop!" The teen lowered his arms down, hiding his face to the back cushion. He only wanted it over. He wanted the _day_ to be over before it even really started.

Snape raised his arm, allowing it to fall twice more before he dropped his belt to his side. The hand that had been holding Harry in place moved to gently rub the boy's shaking back. "Breathe." His voice was soft. The man thoroughly hating himself for carrying out the punishment.

Harry sobbed heavily into the cushion, taking in a deep breath before coughing. "S-sor-ry."

"Don't try and talk, just breath." Snape paused in rubbing the child's back to take hold of his shorts and pajama bottoms and carefully pull them back up. The man moved around the couch, sitting down next to Harry's upper half. "Come here." His tone was gentle as he reached over, gently tapping the child's back.

Harry hissed as the clothing was returned, shifting his head and blinking as he watched Snape move across his vision. Feeling the couch dip and the words soon after, Harry simply pushed himself forward to lay down across the couch. His feet remained over the arm as his head rested against Snape's leg. His eyes closed tightly, tears continued to fall while he focused on his breathing.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back. "Just breathe Harry. We will talk when you are ready," the man said softly.

Harry rested a hand on Snape's knee, taking several deep breaths. He wasn't sure how long he laid there. His bottom hurt terribly, and his face burned from his tears. "Mnn," he finally shifted, laying more on his side to stare out towards the fireplace. His legs pulled up slightly.

"You are okay. Just take a few deep breaths." Snape was certain that he hadn't been too hard on his child. He had been much harder on Harry in the past with both the slipper and the wooden spoon. This had been primarily about the very idea that he had used his belt. "You will be absolutely fine."

Harry only finally hummed, shifting his head to rub away the remaining tears against the man's leg. Never did he think Snape would do that—threaten it, sure. But to actually take his belt to him? He pushed himself up, glancing at Snape briefly before he stared down to his legs.

Snape's hand brushed gently through the child's hair. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

Harry leaned into Snape's side, shrugging a shoulder as he raised a hand to rub away the dried tear stains.

"Ah." Snape shook his head, his fingertips gently tapping the boy's leg. "There must be something."

Harry took in another breath, resting his arms across his stomach as he stared down. His mind felt empty as he shifted uncomfortably. "You-you didn't have to do that."

Snape let out a long breath that he didn't realize he had been holding in. "We may have to agree to disagree on that, little boy." His hand moved to rub the child's back once more. "I have told you multiple times. I have punished you multiple times. Something must change. I needed to gain your attention."

Eyes closing, the teenager kept his arms around himself as he rested his head against Snape's shoulder. His shoulders hitched, causing a sharp intake of breath. The pain wasn't _terrible_ anymore, but now it was the lingering fact Snape had used the belt in the first place.

Snape turned his head, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you very, very much. You know that don't you?"

Harry slowly nodded, sniffing softly as he did so. "Yeah…yeah I know."

"I know you never expected me to carry through on that particular threat." Snape wrapped an arm tightly around his child.

At those words, Harry was quick to shake his head. "I never tho-thought..." He took in a deep breath, fresh tears burning at his eyes. Leaning close into his guardian's side, Harry turned his head to tuck his face into the man's shirt.

"I don't often say things that I do not mean." Snape's hand moved to softly brush across the boys back. "I have told you in the past it would happen if you continued to blatantly disobey the rules."

"Sorry," Harry whispered softly, arms finally moving to wrap around Snape's middle.

"You are forgiven, Harry, just as you always are and always will be." Snape leaned down, placing a kiss on top of the boy's head. "That being said you are also in these quarters for the remainder of the day as well as tomorrow."

The teen nodded, almost grateful for that. He didn't _want_ to really go anywhere. He could rest for a week and be tired still, he was sure of it. "Okay," Harry agreed softly, shifting his head down slightly to rest against Snape's chest.

"I need you to start helping me. I need you to make a conscious effort to obey the rules and keep yourself out of trouble." Snape looked down at the child. "I don't care for punishing you anymore than you care for being punished."

"I swear." Harry continued to speak softly, taking in several even breathes to match up with Snape's own breathing. He would truly try his best.

"Had you came to me and asked to see Hagrid, I certainly could have walked you and your friends down there and asked Hagrid to walk you back." Snape's fingertips continued to brush across the boy's back.

He swallowed at the words, nodding once more in a silent understanding. Thinking back over the years, it was quite rare for Snape to tell him 'no' to things.

"I do not know why you always assume I will say no." Snape's tone was soft as he looked down at the child resting on him. The man waved his free hand causing a fire to roar to life across from them.

"I don't know," Harry breathed, blinking a few times as the fire roared to life. He stared over to the flames for a moment before closing his eyes once more, arms loosening from around Snape.

"You should go back to bed for a few hours," Snape mused softly.

"I want to stay out here." He frowned, sitting up fully and pulling away from Snape slightly.

Snape sighed softly at the words. A bit more sleep would not hurt either of them. The man waved a hand causing Harry's pillow and blanket to appear. He set the pillow on his lap before patting it. "Lie back down." The man inched down the couch, giving the child room should he want to stretch his legs. "Would you like your owl as well?"

Harry did not need to be prompted twice, lying down so his face could hide within Snape's middle. "I don't need it right now." He gave a quick shake of his head as his eyes closed.

Snape picked up the blanket, throwing it over the boy's body. "Take a nice nap and then we will see about breakfast."

"Not hungry." Harry reached a hand up, taking a hold on the blanket and holding it to himself.

"You may change your mind when you wake." Snape carefully tucked the blanket around the boy's shoulders.

The man leaned back on the couch, making himself a bit more comfortable before he sighed softly. "Are you okay?" The guilt he felt, no matter how deserved the punishment was, never changed.

Harry adjusted his head on the pillow, taking in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. He really was fine, even if still stunned about it even happening. "I'm okay," he assured softly, sniffing before he pulled his blanket up albeit higher to cover his chin.

Snape hummed softly as his hand rested on Harry's back. "No more." His words were soft as his fingertips tapped against Harry's shoulder blade. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you." Harry glanced up towards Snape briefly before resting his cheek back down on his pillow. He stretched his legs out briefly before curling them up slightly.

Snape hummed softly, his own eyes closing. "I never want to do that again." His hand moved to gently rub the back of Harry's neck.

The teen bowed his head forward slightly, his shoulders relaxing at the touch. "Never," he muttered softly, his breathing starting to even out.

"Sleep," Snape hummed softly as he adjusted the blanket over Harry's shoulder. "We will discuss it more later."

* * *

Harry stirred slowly, groaning softly as he buried his head into his pillow. His legs stretched out fully before relaxing once more. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but it felt longer than he had previously.

His eyes remained closed, grimacing as he recalled what happened _actually_ happened. He pulled the covers closer to his chin once more, taking in a deep breath.

Snape looked over at the child from his spot in his armchair. The man had awoken hours ago and had somehow managed to move himself from being his child's personal pillow without waking Harry at all. That alone spoke volumes to Snape about how exhausted the child was and made him feel that much more guilty for putting off his punishment the previous evening.

Snape folded the morning paper and leaned forward setting it on the coffee table as he watched Harry continue to stir on the couch.

Harry turned, finally opening his eyes as he stared over to Snape. He frowned softly as he tucked an arm under his pillow and looked towards the faintly glowing fire. He didn't remember Snape even moving.

Eyes closed briefly once more as he stretched out his other arm before blinking. He pushed himself up slowly, pulling his pillow into his lap.

"Good morning once again." Snape's tone was soft as he watched the child carefully looking for any signs that Harry was cross with him. Of course, the child hadn't been after his punishment, but Snape wasn't too sure that he would not wake up and feel differently. "Or rather good afternoon. It is nearly one."

"Mornin'," Harry offered softly, keeping his hold on his pillow as he rested back against the back cushion. He raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes to clear away any dried tears that had remained. He wanted to be surprised he slept so long—but he wasn't.

His body still ached from all the events of the night before. Running through the forest while trying to escape a werewolf, the dementors. It was all quite a lot in the long run. He gave a soft hum, dropping his hand back to his pillow as he stared at the table.

Snape wanted to ask the child if he was okay, but he hardly wanted to hover over him either. Harry wasn't six anymore and at times he needed to remember that. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Not really." He shifted so his back rested against the arm of the couch, stretching his legs out. Harry was sure he _should_ eat, that after everything he did need something to help him. But he just didn't _feel_ hungry. Resting his pillow on his stomach, he idly ran his hand across the fabric. "I'm okay right now."

"Okay." Snape's nodded as he leaned back in his chair slightly. "It is okay for now, however, in a little while I want you to eat something."

Harry gave a nod, looking over towards Snape. He felt like everything wasn't over- despite earlier that morning. "I really am sorry."

Snape waved a hand to the child, calling him over. "Come sit with me."

The teenager sat up once more, placing his pillow to the side as he removed the blanket away as well. He stood and gave the man just a small smile as he moved over to Snape.

Snape hooked his hand under the boy's armpits, lifting him onto his knee the moment that he was close enough. "You are likely too old for this, but I don't particularly care at the moment."

Harry rested a hand on Snape's chest as he curled up, making himself as comfortable as he could before relaxing. His forehead rested against the man's shoulder, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Snape questioned losing the inner battle to refrain from doing so. His hand moved to rest on the small of the boy's back.

"I mean, yeah." He gave a small nod, eyes closing. "It all just-just feels like it was a bad dream."

"All of what?" Snape asked softly. "All of last night or all of this morning?"

"Both," Harry moved his head to rest under the man's chin. "Just all…blurs together a bit."

Snape gave a small nod at the words. "What parts are bothering you about it the most?" The man rested his chin on top of Harry's head.

"Attacking you." He replied nearly before Snape finished speaking. "And…all the dementors."

Snape let out a low sigh at the words. "I am not cross with you. You know that, correct?" His fingertips gently tapped the child's lower back.

Harry shrugged a shoulder, keeping his head rested under the man's chin. "I don't know how you're not."

"You made a mistake. You are allowed to make mistakes." Snape's free hand gently tapped twice on the boy's kneecap. "Unfortunately, when you do so I must enforce consequences for those actions."

He gave a soft sound, shifting his leg slightly at the taps. "Still, it's not like I even meant for it to be that powerful either."

"I did not imagine that you did." Snape's hand rested on the small knee. "You must have been quite upset in the moment for it to become so powerful."

Harry's lips twitched to a small grin, giving a nod. "Yeah." He stared down to Snape's hand on his knee, frowning soon after. "You okay though?"

"I am absolutely fine...worried about you." The man's hand brushed gently across the boy's back. "I confess Harry, I feared you would wake up cross with me."

"Why?" He moved his head to look up at the man with a frown.

"For your punishment," Snape replied without hesitation as he looked down at his child. "For taking my belt to you." The man's eyes drifted over to the end of the couch where his belt still lay on the floor for a brief moment before looking back to Harry. "We have both agreed that you did not expect me to do so."

Harry nearly followed Snape's gaze to the belt, yet he kept his gaze up on the man. "I thought..." He frowned, resting his head back under his guardian's chin. "Thought you would be more angry."

"More angry than I was?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as he rested his chin on the boy's head once more. "You expected me to spank you longer with the belt?"

The teenager shrugged a shoulder, sighing softly. "You were quiet last night. E-even this morning." Harry blinked a few times before closing his eyes.

"I was exhausted last night as well as hurt. I was not in the right mind frame to deal with your misbehavior." The man ran his hand across Harry's back. "I apologize for that."

Harry fell silent with a nod at the explanation. He couldn't say he blamed him. He wasn't sure he would have even been able to handle a punishment last night.

"Do you wish to discuss your punishment further?" Snape hummed softly.

"No." The reply came rather quickly, causing Harry to open his eyes and stare down towards his knees. "I don't."

"Okay," Snape breathed unable to help but feel guilt once more for what had occurred.

Harry remained still for a long moment before he relaxed once more, closing his eyes. His arms rested across his middle as he breathed softly.

"Are you feeling hungry yet?" Snape's fingertips tapped the boy's knee gently.

"Not really. I just like this right now." The teen shook his head slowly.

Snape smiled softly as he leaned back a bit further in his chair, bringing Harry with him. "I am quite content myself."


	71. Chapter 71

**October - Harry, age 13**

Harry kept glancing at his potion, his eyes flickering between the board up front with the instructions and to the liquid. So far it was perfect. Not even the hue was off.

The thirteen year old grinned as he stirred the potion, focusing clearly on the time and motion. So far he was certainly on par with Hermione's, and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at that. Stopping after a minute of stirring, he sat back down to start cutting up the rest of his ingredients.

Snape walked up and down between the rows in his classroom, carefully watching his students progress with their assignment. He shook his head as he passed Longbottom's potion which was completely wrong down to the shade. A moment later he found himself nodding in approval at Granger. The man paused as he stopped behind Harry, feeling quite impressed with how diligently his child was working and more so with how perfect his potion was about to quietly offer the boy some praise when he saw Draco Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.

The Slytherin was snickering with his friends before he raised his hand and tossed something across the room and into Harry's cauldron. Before Snape had a second to react, the cauldron began bubbling over. A large bubble formed on top of the potion and then popped sending the potion across Harry's chest and arms as well as onto Snape's left shoulder. It instantly burnt a hole through the man's cloak. He swallowed his pain as he turned on his heel. "Mr. Malfoy!" He thundered causing the blonde boy to literally cower in fear.

Hermione and Ron were on their feet instantly, Hermione resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry!" She glared over to the Slytherins, her other hand grasping Ron's cloak to prevent him from moving towards them.

Harry's breathing was ragged, his arms pressed to his chest. Pain. That was all he felt. "Snape," he whispered, eyes closed tightly.

Snape pointed a finger at his office door as Malfoy scrambled to his feet and hurried into the office.

The man took a deep breath, swallowing his pain once more as he turned his attention back to his child. "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing." The man looked up at the clock on the wall before clearing his throat loudly. "This class is dismissed!"

Harry heard the rustling of bags and shoes, knowing the class had mostly cleared out. Still, he felt the presence of his friends and he released a shuddering breath. He wanted to scream, or at the very least cry. But he wouldn't. He kept himself half hunched over, not even looking at his arms himself yet. He couldn't.

Snape placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. The words he had just spoken ringing in his ears. He knew that getting his child to the Hospital Wing would only complicate the situation. The man sighed softly, quickly re-evaluating the situation. "Let me get what is needed to heal you." He took a step away from the trio. "Weasley, Granger I believe I said that class was dismissed. He will be fine and joining you shortly I am sure."

The two lingered for a moment before Ron spoke, starting to take a few steps away with Hermione. "We'll see you at lunch, mate."

Harry didn't respond as the two left, waiting until he heard the door close before he released a strangled sound of pain. "Dad." The teenager tilted his head back.

Snape pulled a large jar from his supply closet before quickly moving back over to the teenager. "You will be okay. I can heal you." He quickly screwed the lid off the jar. "Shirt off please."

"It hurts." The teenager slowly lowered his arms, eyes remaining closed as he slipped the school robe off. He winced, stopping as he tried to take off his school vest. "I can't...I can't." Harry could only shake his head, releasing a hard breath.

"Okay." Snape nodded. "Let me get you something for pain." The man quickly moved across the room, plucking a vial from his supply closet before walking it back over to his child. "Take this and in the meantime I will tend to the burns I can get to."

Harry grabbed the vial with his left hand, tears burning at his eyes as he stared at the man for a long moment. He downed the potion within a gulp, giving the slightest of whines.

"Very good." Snape dipped his fingers into the salve before he leaned forward and gently began rubbing it through the large hole in Harry's uniform and onto his chest. "We will fix you up good as new."

The teenager hissed, moving away slightly as he blinked rapidly. Several tears started to blur his vision before a few fell. "It hurts."

"Okay," Snape breathed softly. His lips set in a tight line as he pulled his fingers away from the burn. "Why don't you go to our quarters so that you are more comfortable. I will be there in just a moment."

Harry pushed himself up slowly, one hand covering over a few burns as he didn't bother to protest."Okay," he muttered, keeping his eyes towards the ground as he exited the class. His bag and books remained in the class, knowing that they could be fetched later.

Harry paused half way down the hall, hissing in pain softly. He was so close to the quarters and the teenager once more started down the hall before opening the door and allowing it to close heavily behind him. Moving over to the couch, Harry sat down and rested his head against the back cushion.

The moment the door closed behind Harry, Snape stormed into his office. After lecturing Malfoy loudly for several long moments, Snape sent the boy away informing him that he could return after dinner for his punishment.

The second the Slytherin left, Snape moved to his quarters. Walking into the parlor to find Harry on the couch. "Do you need another pain reliever? Is the pain still severe?" He moved to his supply closet plucking a new jar of salve.

"A potion," Harry muttered, keeping his eyes closed tightly as he released a slow breath. "I don't want to move my arm."

Snape nodded as he plucked a vial from the cabinet as well before moving over to the couch. The man sat on the edge of the coffee table, holding out the vial. "Take this for me please."

Reaching his arm out that was unburned, he took hold of the vial and took it without complaint as well. Harry released a slow breath once more, looking up to the man. "Thanks."

Snape nodded. "Take that and then we will see about getting your shirt off again." His hand gently rested on Harry's knee.

Downing the potion with ease, Harry handed the empty vial back out before leaning back once more. "Just give me a minute," he requested softly, closing his eyes.

Snape nodded in reply. "Take a moment." He took the empty vial from the boy, placing it beside him. His fingertips gently tapped the boy's knee.

Harry relaxed his leg slowly, giving a soft sound of pain before he pushed himself up to a proper sitting position. "Okay," he muttered, carefully removing his school sweater and shirt and placing them off to the side. The teenager refused to glance at the burns, turning his head and staring off towards the wall.

Snape dipped his fingers in the salve, reaching out and gently working it into the burns on the teenager's chest. "I want you to know that prior to this, your potion looked as though it was perfect."

Harry gave a soft sound, tilting his head back as his shoulders tensed. "Thanks," he muttered softly, hissing a soft, "Ow," as he attempted to move away.

"Stay still." Snape continued to rub the salve into the burns. "It will only hurt for a moment."

"The prat," Harry uttered softly, keeping his eyes closed as he winced. "I was almost done with it too...mn." He raised his other hand, rubbing away a few tears that had managed to escape due to the pain.

Snape hummed in response. "He will be punished." The man continued his work on the burns.

"Mn." Harry moved his arm away, hissing in pain with a soft, "Stop." He couldn't help the glare towards Snape even though he knew the man was only helping.

Snape ignored the word, as he moved with Harry's arm, continuing to rub in the salve. "Just relax Harry. I will be done soon."

"Dad." Harry rested his forehead in his other hand, releasing a hard breath before taking in a slow breath.

Snape ignored the small protest as he continued to work. "Did something happen prior to class between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's been an arse since the attack on the train," Harry muttered, keeping his head bowed down. He didn't even care about his language right then, and he was sure Snape wouldn't blame him- or at least hoped that he wouldn't.

Snape hummed softly as he finished up healing a large burn mark near the boy's shoulder. "That does not answer my question. Did something specific happen today or recently?"

"No." Harry shook his head, finally looking over and glancing at the healing burns.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. He had expected to hear that there had been a verbal argument or at the very least comments made. The man hummed softly as he moved to work on Harry's right arm.

Harry shifted his arm, pulling it back towards himself slightly before sighing. "I've been trying to avoid him the best I can."

Snape gently pulled the arm back towards him before he set back to work. "Relax Harry." His lips set in a line. "As I said, Mr. Malfoy will be answering to me this evening."

"It's hard to just 'relax'," Harry muttered, allowing the arm to be pulled back. "And good," he muttered softly, closing his eyes as he released a slow breath once more.

"The quicker you do so the faster I will be done." Snape moved to another burn on the teenager's arm.

The boy didn't respond, simply keeping his eyes closed as he forced himself to not pull away again. He was sure that this was the worst burn he had in his life and he couldn't help but feel overwhelming grateful that Snape didn't take him to the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you." Snape moved to the last burn on the boy's right arm. "These burns are quite serious, your cooperation is appreciated."

"Yeah well... thanks for not taking me to Pomfrey," he muttered softly, a small grin twitching at his lips. "It hurts though." Harry curled his right hand into a fist, opening his eyes and staring towards the floor. "Please be done soon."

"I hardly wish to torture myself with the behavior that I was sure to endure if I tried to force you up to the Hospital Wing." Snape moved to the boy's left arm setting to work on a large burn. "I am working as quickly as I can."

Harry pulled his right arm back to himself, allowing Snape to move his left arm as needed. "I know," he whispered, the same arm tensing in Snape's hold as he rubbed the salve onto the burn.

"You must be feeling at least a bit better." Snape finished his work on the large burn and moved onto a smaller one.

"A bit. But it still hurts." He moved his head to watch Snape work on the burns. "Didn't it get on you too?"

"It did." Snape nodded as his fingers moved once more to another burn. "I will tend to myself once you are better."

Harry's eyes glanced towards Snape's shoulder for a moment before looking back down to his healing burns. He turned his arm over, allowing his guardian to reach the ones on the inside of his arm.

"You needn't be quite so sullen Harry. You will be good as new in just a few more moments." Snape paused in his work to spare a glance at the teenager.

"Well I'm not about to be _happy_ , am I?" Harry looked back at Snape, frowning slightly. "Doesn't take away that it happened in the first place."

Snape sighed softly as he continued healing the scars. "I suppose it does not." He paused dipping his fingers into the salve. "Still, you will be at lunch in a short time and with your friends. Everything will be fine."

"I know," Harry agreed, his other hand idly running over some of the healed burns. "Thanks."

"You needn't thank me for such a thing." Snape set to work on the last small burn. "I feel horrible that this even occurred in my classroom."

When the last burn was healed, Harry pulled his arm back and ran his other hand over it. "At least I know I was getting it right."

"It appeared to be perfect." Snape nodded. "Perhaps later this evening you would like to brew it once more in my laboratory?"

"Can I?" Harry's grin widened slightly at the offer, grabbing the white button up shirt and slipping it back on.

"I believe that could be arranged." Snape nodded. The man was pleased that the boy was finally smiling, and that he had some small part in causing it.

Standing up, the teenager grabbed the Gryffindor sweater and pulled it back on as well. He adjusted the collar of his shirt before he wrapped the red and gold tie back around his neck. "Thanks Snape. Then maybe we can eat dinner down here then?"

"If you would like." Snape nodded as he stood, picking up the jar of salve and screwing the lid back on before walking towards his supply closet. "You should get to lunch. I am sure that your friends are concerned about you."

"I will." Picking up his school robe, Harry slipped it on while walking over to the man. "Don't forget your burn." He pointed out, wrapping his arms around Snape's middle in a brief hug.

"I will not." Snape wrapped one arm around the child as his other reached into his supply closet and plucked a vial from the shelf for himself. "I am going to take something for it and then heal it."

After a moment, Harry pulled away with a nod. "Love you." He took a few steps towards the door before pausing. "I'm gonna go back to your class though and get my stuff first."

Snape nodded. "That will be fine." He uncorked the vial of potion swallowing it before he looked at his child once more. "I love you too."

With a final smile, the teenager disappeared down out of the door and allowed it to click behind him.


	72. Chapter 72

**January - Harry, age 7**

Snape had the child's hand in his own as he stepped out of the front door and into the cold night air. In the distance, fireworks were still being set off, small muffled sounds of explosions.

Snape let go of Harry's hand as he reached down and adjusted the hat on the boy's head before zipping his small jacket up a bit higher.

It had taken the man nearly thirty minutes to get Harry away from his neighborhood friends and out the front door. Snape had all but threatened to punish the boy right in front of his friends before Harry had obeyed and put his trainers on.

Snape was sure that the child was well past exhausted. At thirty minutes past midnight, he was certain that the seven year old had never been up so late. At least not while he had been in his care.

"You will be able to play with your friends tomorrow." Snape stood up straight as he took the small hand in his own once more. "Right now it is well past time for you to be in bed."

It was honestly, the best night for Harry. Being able to stay up so late! The fireworks, food, playing with all his friends! It seemed all too soon before Snape was guiding him down the street.

Harry pulled at Snape's grip, looking back towards the party that they were leaving. "I'm not tired though!" Harry spoke slightly louder to be sure he was heard over the booming fireworks in the background. "Let me staaaay!"

Snape shook his head firmly as they turned the corner onto their own street. "Absolutely not. It is far too late for that."

"No it's not!" Harry looked back up at Snape as he was guided around the corner, once more trying to pull his hand away. He frowned as he tried to look back but everything went out of sight.

"Yes it is." Snape's grip on the small hand tightened slightly as Harry tried to pull away from him. "As I said, you can play with your friends tomorrow."

Harry gave a soft, "Ow," as the grip tightened, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "But I'm still not tired."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the child's complaint. He was hardly holding the boy's hand tightly enough to hurt him however he still loosened his grip slightly. "I happen to think that once you are in your warm bed you will fall right asleep."

"Nope," Harry declared once more as he shook his head. "I told you! I'm not tired, Snape!" Harry glanced over his shoulder to a firework that lit up the night sky.

"Harry." The name came out in a warning tone as Snape opened their gate and turned up their front walk. "It is bedtime. That is final."

Harry gave a whine of complaint, his gaze falling to the ground as he slowed his steps greatly. "Meanie," he muttered softly under his breath.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy as he ushered him up their front steps. "That is enough." The man let go of the small hand as he opened the front door. "Go up to your room and get your sleep clothing on. I will be up to tuck you in very soon."

Harry folded his arms as his hand was let go, refusing to even step a foot into the home. "I'm not goin' to sleep, Snape."

Snape looked down at the child, unable to hide the annoyance and anger from taking over his features. "You will walk into this house and go up to your room like I have asked you to or you will be punished."

At the threat, Harry's shoulders slouched down and he released a sigh. He stepped into the house, glancing towards Snape briefly. Before Snape made good on his threat, the child slowly made his way up the stairs and to his room.

Snape gave a soft sigh of relief at the fact that the child obeyed. "Get changed and into bed. I will be right up."

Harry glanced behind him, having shut the door to change. He rolled his eyes with a huff, opening up his drawer and pulling out a pair of pajamas. No matter what Snape thought, he wasn't tired. The fireworks were even still going! Others were still up! Still, Harry changed, crawling up onto the bed and folding his arms stubbornly.

Snape locked up the house before making his way upstairs. The man hoped that the child had obeyed. He actually hoped he would walk into Harry's room to find him already asleep but he doubted that would occur. He paused outside of the boy's bedroom door, knocking once before entering the room. He was pleased to find Harry changed but the child looked absolutely defiant sat on his bed with his arms crossed.

"Lie down please." Snape moved over to the bed, waving a hand and causing the lights to dim.

Harry shook his head, his lower lip pouting out as he stared up to Snape as he walked over. "I'm not tired. I'm not goin' to bed." He glanced over towards his window as several sounds of fireworks echoed in the distance.

"It is nearly one in the morning. Lie down." Snape leaned down, gently tapping the child's knee.

Harry frowned at the words and action, his eyes settling on the fingers tapping his knee. He shifted his legs away slightly before lying down onto his back stubbornly. Harry stared up at Snape, releasing a huff.

Snape pulled the blankets up over the boy before picking his owl up from the bedside table and handing the stuffed animal to him. "Roll onto your stomach. I will rub your back for you."

"I don't wanna." That was exactly how Snape always got him to sleep, and it always worked!

Snape nearly forced the child to do as he asked however, the man was tired. If Harry wanted to fall asleep on his own he would not make the child do otherwise. "Suit yourself." Snape tucked the blanket around Harry's shoulders. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around his owl tightly, nestling his face into the soft fur of it. "G'night," he whispered softly, blinking over to the man.

Snape waved his hand causing the room to go from slightly dimmed to dark before he turned and left the room, leaving the door slightly open the way that the child liked. He could not help but hope that the child would sleep in later than normal in the morning.

The man walked down the hall to his own bedroom, changing quickly and lying down. He was well past tired, his eyes growing heavy the moment that his head rested on his pillow.

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows before sitting up completely once he heard Snape's door shut. He remained still for several more minutes, looking out the window to the faint fireworks that lit up the sky.

Grinning, Harry stood from his bed and went over to his trainers. He didn't bother with socks as he slipped them on and started out of his room.

Harry paused a moment outside Snape's door, hearing nothing before he continued downstairs and to the front door. He just wanted to watch more fireworks. Biting his lip, Harry unlocked the front door before stepping out.

* * *

Snape fell asleep faster than he normally did having been exhausted from the night's festivities. The man was hardly asleep for a quarter of an hour when Nita's frantic voice woke him.

He was sitting up within a second of hearing the child's name and on his feet the instant that she explained. Snape was quite sure that he had never moved down his staircase as quickly as he was now.

* * *

Harry had left the yard, his eyes lighting up with fireworks as he stepped onto the sidewalk. His arms wrapped around himself, pausing in his steps as several large fireworks lit up the night sky ahead of him.

* * *

Snape could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest in fear as he stepped onto the first floor. The man swung the front door open and stepped out into the cold night air. He had completely forgotten to even put on shoes. His eyes settled in on the child standing on the sidewalk, several feet away from where their gate opened. "Harry!" Snape called out, unable to keep the anger out of his tone.

Harry's attention snapped behind him at the call of his name, feeling his breath stop for a moment. He turned to face towards Snape, though he didn't move as he swallowed heavily. He felt frozen in his spot as his arms remained folded over his chest.

Snape nearly went to get the child. However he was sure that if he did he would take out his annoyance on the small backside all the way up their front walk. Instead the man raised a hand and crooked a finger. "What are you thinking?" He hissed.

Harry slowly made his way back towards the house, glancing behind him as several more fireworks lit up the sky. His chin quivered slightly at the tone Snape had, stepping past the gate slowly. "I... I just want to see," he whispered softly, pausing a few steps away from Snape.

"Inside this instant." Snape's voice was firm as he turned and grabbed hold of the door, holding it open for the child.

Harry's shoulders slouched down, his footsteps slow as he made his way into the house once more. His head bowed as he stared down to the floor, his arms folded behind himself. He paused by the bottom of the staircase, using his own feet to push his trainers off and then nudge them so that they were up against the wall.

"Up to your room." Snape closed the front door loudly. "It appears that you are finding yourself unable to sleep without a sore backside. I will be up in just a moment to tend to that."

"No!" Harry looked over to Snape, turning himself to hide his bottom away from the man.

Snape took the two steps over to the child easily picking him up and starting up the staircase. The man was done. He would have liked to put the child back to bed and discipline him in the morning but he was sure doing so would be cruel at best. "Do not tell me no." His hand moved to tap the small rear end firmly. "What were you thinking leaving this house?"

Harry wiggled within Snape's grasp as the man picked him up with ease. "Snaaape!" He whined loudly before wrapping his arms tightly around his guardian's neck. He didn't respond to the question, only shrugging slightly.

"Completely unacceptable." Snape tapped the small rear end once more. "Were you not told to go to bed?"

"Doooont," Harry whined once more as he attempted to shift his bottom out of the way.

"I should take a wooden spoon to that backside of yours." Snape paused on the staircase as he adjusted the child in his arms.

The child tightened his hold, whining at the threat as he tried to wiggle away from the man once more. "DON'T!" He exclaimed loudly, tears burning at his eyes as his foot kicked into the man's side.

Snape stepped onto the second floor, stopping at the top of the staircase. He adjusted the child in his arms once more, before bringing his hand down in a firm smack on the small portion of his bottom that he had access too. "Now that is enough young man!"

Harry stilled, sniffing loudly. He moved his head away to rub at his face roughly. His breath catching in his throat as he hid his face into Snape's neck.

Snape remained where he was for a long moment as he looked down at the child in his arms as if waiting for him to continue to behave poorly.

Harry's shoulders hitched up, his hand once more rubbing at his face as he remained otherwise still. He stole a glance up to Snape with his blurred vision before resting his forehead back down.

Snape let a small sigh of frustration escape his lips as he began walking towards the child's room once more. "Once again I will ask you, what were you thinking leaving this house?"

"I wanted to see," Harry whispered softly into the man's shoulder, his hold tightening around Snape's neck for a brief moment.

"Did you misunderstand my instructions to stay in bed?" Snape's hand tapped the small rear end as he walked into Harry's bedroom.

"No." Harry shifted uncomfortably as Snape tapped his bottom. He blinked, causing several tears to fall and land against Snape's shirt.

"I certainly hope that your disobedience was worth the sore rear end you are going to go to sleep with now." Snape moved across the boy's bedroom, adjusting the small boy in his arms once more.

"Snape no!" Harry pulled his head away, trying to shift away from Snape once more. "Please doooon't!" He whined loudly as he tried to lower himself to the floor.

"You were told in no uncertain terms that it was time for bed." Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, moving Harry to sit on his lap. "You are certainly deserving of a spanking."

"Nooo!" It was clear the child was also exhausted, despite his earlier words as he rubbed at his face with both hands. "I'm not!" He started to try to move away, not willing to accept his fate.

Snape gave a frustrated sigh as he looked down at the boy. Certainly he could not allow such behavior to go without punishment. If Nita has not woken him as quickly as she had, anything could have happened. Snape hooked his hands under the child's armpits, lifting him and easily repositioning him over his knee. His left arm wrapped tightly around the child in order to keep him in place as his right hand tugged down his pajama pants and underwear.

Harry's upper half rested partially over his bed, his left hand gripped at the covers and his right hand instantly reached back in an attempt to protect his bottom. "I'm sorry!" His shoulders started to shake with sobs, his face hiding within his other arm. He only wanted to see the fireworks better, he hadn't even gone that far!

Snape's hand firmly tapped the back of the boy's right thigh. "Move that hand young man."

Harry blinked into his arm as he slowly dropped his hand away, tucking it under his chin. Heavy sobs shook his shoulders and back. "'M s-sorry," he spoke again, still into his arm.

Snape's hand fell down landing several stinging swats to his small target. "Imagine just wandering out of this house in the middle of the night! You had better never do something so foolish again!"

The child struggled against Snape's hold as he sobbed hard into arm. A leg kicked up at a particularly smarting smack. Harry only sobbing harder at the tone of the man. "I wooon't!"

Snape let his hand fall several more times before landing a hard swat to the child's right sit spot. "When I tell you it is time for bed you had better listen!"

Harry yelped at the swat, his breath hitching as he rubbed his face into his arm. "O-okaaaay!" He sobbed into the bed, his face completely hidden by his arms.

Snape landed one final swat across his target before his grip on the boy loosened. He paused for a long moment, cringing slightly at the red backside on display. His hand moved to gently rub the small shaking back before he reached down and returned the small underpants to their rightful place. The pajama pants having been kicked off.

Harry rubbed his face into his arm, his breath hitching as he took in a deep breath. He coughed as he raised his head up slightly, his hand rubbing at his face. "'M s-sorry."

"Okay." Snape's voice was soft as his hand continued to gently rub the small back. "Take a deep breath. You are okay."

Harry pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, taking in another breath as he rubbed at his eyes and cheeks. He remained in place for several long moments, continuing to take in breathes before his shaking shoulders settled down.

The fingers that were brushing along the child's back paused, tapping it gently. "Right yourself and come here please."

Harry slowly did so, pushing himself up to a standing position. His chin quivered as he looked up at the man for a brief moment before lowering his gaze down to his feet. He rubbed at the remaining tears, sniffing loudly.

Snape hooked his hands under the boy's armpits and lifted him, carefully placing him on his knee. "Going outside like you did was very dangerous. What if someone had seen you and taken you? What if I never saw you again?" The man made sure his voice was gentle as his hand moved to continue to gently rub the boy's back.

Harry's arms wrapped around Snape's neck as he was lifted, easily hiding his face within the man's shirt. His shoulders tensed at the words, his hold tightening. He never thought about someone taking him away! The child sniffed, pulling his face away slight to whisper a soft "Sorry."

"I understand that you had a very exciting night. However, when I say it is time for bed then it is time for bed. That does not mean that you do as you please and go outside." Snape's hand continued to rub the child's back. "I do not want something like this to ever happen again. Are we clear on that?"

"Y-yes," Harry whispered into the man's shoulder as he slowly nodded his head. He rubbed his cheek softly against Snape's shirt to clear away any remaining tears before he rested his cheek down and closed his eyes.

"Okay." Snape moved his head, resting his chin on top of the child's head. "Now it is very late and I want you in bed."

Harry shifted slightly, sniffing once more as he slightly nodded his head from under Snape's chin. "Okay," he murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"Very good." Snape stood, with the child still in his arms. He turned, carefully setting the child down on his bed. "Do you want your sleep pants on?"

Harry shook his head as he was placed down, rolling onto his stomach and burrowing his face into his pillow. His bottom stung terribly and he simply didn't want to bother.

"Do you want me to rub your back this time?" Snape picked up the small stuffed owl from the end of the bed and placed it next to the child before pulling the blankets over him.

"Please." Harry kept his voice soft as he wrapped an arm around the owl, bringing it close to his side.

Snape sighed softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. The guilt of how seriously he had just punished the child crept into him. He was sure that he had never been quite so hard on the child before. His fingertips gently tapped on the small back as he searched for the right words. His eyes shifted from the child to the clock on the bedside table. At this rate the boy was likely to need a nap after lunch.

Harry tightened his hold on the stuffed owl, sniffing once more as he rubbed his face into the soft cloth of his pillow. He was quiet otherwise, having nothing to say following his punishment and only focusing on the gentle taps along his back. He shifted his arms to pull the owl more underneath his chin, blinking tiredly. His eyes were sore from both his tears and exhaustion as his body finally realized just how late it was.

Snape cleared his throat softly as he stood. "Sit up."

"Hmn?" Harry slowly did so, pushing himself onto his hands before he sat up carefully.

Snape leaned down, picking the child up once more. He adjusted him in his arms before leaning down again to pick up his owl and his pillow. Without a word, Snape turned on his heel and started towards the door. He was likely spoiling the boy rotten but he hardly cared in that moment. He could not leave Harry by himself after such a punishment.

Harry's cheek rested on Snape's shoulder, one arm wrapped around the man's neck while the other rubbed at his face. He blinked with a soft sniff before closing his eyes once more.

Snape walked down the hall in silence. He pushed open his own bedroom door and moved to his bed. Leaning down he moved the pillow there and put Harry's in its place before carefully setting the child down. "Go on and lie down please."

Harry opened his eyes as he felt Snape move around before he was placed down. A small grin spread across his face as he moved onto the bed, instantly laying on his stomach and tucking his arms under his pillow.

"Here is your owl." Snape placed the small stuffed toy next to the child before pulling the covers up over his shoulders. The man moved around to his side of the bed before reaching a hand out and gently rubbing the boy's back.

The child looked up towards Snape as the man sat down next to him, blinking before his eyes closed fully once more. Harry released a soft breath, tucking his chin against his owl. "Night," he breathed softly.

"Goodnight." Snape leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the boy's head before waving his hand causing the room to darken. "Sleep well."


	73. Chapter 73

**September - Harry, age 6**

Harry pulled at his pajama sleeves nervously while leaning against the arm of the couch. Dinner had since passed and now dread pooled at the bottom of his stomach. He was to go back to school tomorrow.

Snape had told him it would be a new school, and somehow that made the child feel worse. Just another school to be laughed at.

His shoulders tensed at the very thought. He didn't want to sleep and to wake up the next morning having to go. The child's arms moved to wrap around his middle, suddenly feeling ill to his stomach.

Snape was sitting in his armchair, a book in his hands as the child fidgeted next to the couch.

The man's eyes remained on the passage he was reading as he cleared his throat. "I think it is just about time for bed, Harry."

Harry's eyes snapped up at the words, shaking his head slowly. He moved slowly, sitting down on the couch. He rested his cheek against the back cushion. "I'm not sleepy," he responded softly, holding his stomach slightly tighter.

"You have school in the morning." Snape's eyes moved to the child as he frowned at how pitiful he appeared. "You need to be well-rested."

"I don't feel good," the child whispered, pulling his legs up to himself as he closed his eyes. His stomach swam with nerves, causing him to ball further into himself. He just wanted to stay where he was—he didn't need new people at a new school laughing at him!

Snape raised a hand crooking a finger to the child before closing his book and setting it on the table beside him. "Come over here."

Harry frowned at the motion, slowly uncurling himself and standing from the couch. He kept his arms folded over his front as he moved to the man, raising his eyes up slowly once he stood in front of Snape.

"What doesn't feel good?" Snape reached a hand out, placing it on the child's forehead. The man was fairly certain that the boy was absolutely fine and simply did not want to go to bed or school.

"My tummy," he whispered softly, closing his eyes as Snape rested his hand against his head. His bottom lip poured out as he blinked, soon opening his eyes to look back at the man. "It hurts real bad."

"Do you feel as though you are going to be sick? Or perhaps you need to go to the bathroom?" Snape hooked his hands under the child's armpits, lifting him to sit on his lap. "Does anything else hurt?"

Harry shook his head as he tucked his head into the man's neck shyly, one arm resting around his shoulder. "No," he muttered softly, curling his legs up as he closed his eyes.

Snape's hand moved to gently rest on the child's knee. "Perhaps a potion for your stomach pain?"

The child shook his head at the words, keeping himself balled up as one arm rested over his middle. He had always dreaded each day of school, even at the Dursley's—but they hadn't cared. Why would they?

"I wanna stay," Harry finally whispered into the man's neck, blinking and staring at the dark hair.

A small sigh escaped the man's lips. "We have discussed this multiple times, Harry. You are staying with me. I have no intentions to send you back to your relatives."

Harry shook his head, tightening his arm around Snape's shoulder briefly. "I don't wanna go to school," the child whispered, rubbing his cheek against Snape's shoulder before pulling his face away.

"School is not optional." Snape's tone was slightly stern. "And saying that you are ill in an attempt not to go will only earn you a trip over my knee."

Harry took in a breath, quickly shaking his head. "I really don't feel good."

"It is just your stomach bothering you?" Snape's hand gently tapped against the small knee.

The child nodded, dropping his arm away from Snape's neck to rest over his middle. "Yeah," he whispered, shifting his head to slowly rest his cheek against the man's chest.

"Why is it that you do not want to go to school?" Snape couldn't help but suspect that Harry simply wanted to play all day.

Harry shrugged a shoulder, looking down to his knees. Snape had been fairly kind so far, and he did seem actually curious. His side pressed closer to Snape's front, folding his arms to hug at himself.

"They'll laugh," he muttered softly, closing his eyes as tears started to burn. They always laughed, and nothing was ever done.

Snape raised a concerned eyebrow at the words. In the few weeks that he had the six-year-old in his care, the child had mentioned one boy at his old primary school that would bully him, but he had never mentioned others. "Who will laugh?" The man kept his tone soft.

Harry's shoulders hunched up together at the question, confining to stare down at his knees. "Others," he spoke softly, just above a whisper.

"Other children?" Snape's hand gently patted the boy's knee. "Why would they laugh?"

He shrugged once more, rubbing a hand over his leg idly. "I dunno." The child frowned, blinking several times before moving a hand up to rub away a stray tear.

Snape moved his head in order to see the child's face, a frown setting on his lips as he noticed his tears. "There must be some reason that you think that."

Harry glanced up to Snape before looking back down to his knees. "'Cause I hear 'em. They don't hide it... 'm a freak," he continued softly, tightening his hold around his middle.

Snape's hand moved to firmly pat the boy's rear end. "What have I said about that? You are absolutely not a freak." He allowed the tone of his voice to go slightly stern.

Harry shifted his position, effectively protecting his bottom as his small pout deepened. "Sorry."

"You have not even met your new classmates yet. How do you know what they will do?" Snape continued to look down at the child.

"'Cause why wouldn't they?" Harry leaned back slightly, looking up to the man. He looked quite confused at the words.

"I cannot think of a single reason as to why they would." Snape's hand moved to rub the child's back. "I think that come tomorrow you will find that you make quite a few new friends."

The child shook his head, resting his cheek back on Snape's shoulder. "Don't make me go."

Snape sighed softly as his eyes traveled over to the clock on the mantel. He had hoped to have Harry in bed by eight but at this rate it was going to be closer to half past. "What are you going to do all day if you are not at school?"

Harry gave a soft hum in thought, curling himself closer as he stared towards Snape's neck. "I mean, I could help here. With lots of stuff!" He nodded at his own words. It wasn't a lie! He always cleaned at the Dursleys. So, he could at least help out.

"How will you learn how to read and write? How will you learn mathematics?" Snape looked down at the child. "School is where you are supposed to be."

The child's shoulders slouched down, closing his eyes tightly. "I'd figure it out," Harry sniffed softly, rubbing his cheek idly against the man's shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Snape shook his head at the words. "You are going to go to school."

"But…" Harry's chin started to quiver, arms resting around his middle as his hands rubbed his arms. Maybe Snape did want him to suffer. "I'd teach myself."

"You cannot teach yourself," Snape said gently as he adjusted the child on his lap slightly. "Why did your classmates at your old school laugh at you?"

Harry blinked several times, rubbing away a tear against the man's shoulder. "Some mentioned how I looked," Harry whispered, almost shyly.

"How you looked? You mean your clothing?" Snape's hand gently rubbed between the boy's shoulder blades.

Harry only shrugged, sniffing as he shifted slowly. It was never anything he could help- he always had Dudley's old clothes. Nearly triple his size. "Guess…" He whispered, raising his hand to rub under his eyes quickly.

Snape hummed softly. "You have all new clothing. I cannot imagine that anyone will laugh at you."

"But what if they do?" His voice remained just above a whisper, sniffing softly before a yawn finally forced its way past. He didn't _want_ to sleep. Sleep meant school when he woke up and it was the last thing he wanted.

"Then you will tell me when you come home, and I will take care of it." Snape adjusted the child on his lap once more before hooking his hand under his arms and lifting him as he stood. "Now, I think we need to get you up to bed."

Instinctively, Harry wrapped his arms securely around Snape's neck as the man stood with him. He gave a soft whine of complaint at the words, nudging his head under Snape's cloak. "What do other wizard kids do? Do they go to school like me?"

"Some do." Snape walked towards the staircase. "Some are taught at home by their parents." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back.

"But you can't teach me." He felt his body relax, taking in a few slow breaths. The child tightened his hold, pressing his forehead down.

"I cannot. I have to teach my students." Snape started up the staircase. "Primary school is the best option for you."

"I wish I could learn at Hogwarts." Harry perched his chin on Snape's shoulder, blinking as he stared down to the bottom floor as they ascended the stairs. "My tummy still hurts."

"You are just nervous." Snape stepped onto the second floor. "When you are eleven you will come to Hogwarts." The man paused in the hallway. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No." Harry shook his head, looking over to look down the hall towards his bedroom. "Can you stay with me 'till I sleep? 'M not that tired."

"I can." Snape still did not move. "Did you brush your teeth after your bath?"

"Mhm." Harry nodded once more, his arms stretching out behind Snape before he relaxed once more.

"Very good." Snape continued down the hall. He walked into the boy's room, waving a hand and causing it to light up very softly. He moved across the room, leaning down to pull back the covers on the bed before he set Harry down. "Get your owl and lie down."

Harry reached over, grabbing his owl and pulling it close to his chest. He stared at Snape for a moment before he slowly laid down onto his side, facing towards Snape as he kept his hold tight on the owl. "I don't wanna go," he breathed, tucking his chin close to the stuffed animal.

"I know, however, you will be absolutely fine." Snape tapped the boy's hip gently. "Roll onto your stomach and I will rub your back for you."

Gripping his owl tightly, he slowly moved and rolled onto his stomach. He rubbed his cheek against the fabric of the pillow as his eyes fluttered closed. "You dunno."

"I know that if anything happens that you are not pleased with I will halt it rather than allow it to continue." Snape adjusted the blankets over the child, tucking them tightly over his small shoulders before his hand moved to gently rub Harry's back.

Harry only gave a soft whine of complaint, shoulders slowly relaxing as the man rubbed between his shoulder blades. "Fine," he finally whispered.

"You are going to have a good day tomorrow." Snape sat on the edge of the child's bed. "In fact, I think that you are going to quite enjoy school."

The man was all too familiar with being bullied as a child and he was not about to let Harry endure such a thing. He was sure that all would be fine though. Harry would come home telling him all about all the friends he had made.

Harry wanted to say he doubted it. That he didn't think he'd make friends with anyone, yet he fell quiet. He blinked several times before closinghis eyes once more with a sigh. _M_ _aybe_ he'd be right. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible, yet, his stomach still twisted at the thought.

Snape continued to rub the small back as he felt the child's breathing evening out. The man raised a hand causing the room to darken completely before he slowly stood and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for the child who hadn't moved since he had fallen into his deep sleep. Sun glimmered into his room and he peered an eye open. His stomach re-knotted and he held his owl tighter. Maybe he could still not go. He could just stay asleep! That may work!

And so, Harry didn't move. He took in slow breathes as he closed his eyes. He'd sleep in for hours! It was sure to work.

* * *

Snape finished his morning tea before his eyes traveled to the clock. The man stood, making his way through the parlor and up the staircase to wake the child. He hoped that Harry was more open to the idea of school this morning than he had been the night before.

Snape walked into the child's room, waving a hand and causing his curtains to open letting the sunlight in. "Harry, it is time to wake up."

Harry scrunched his eyes closed as the curtains were opened fully, doing his best to remain completely still. After a brief moment, the sunlight forced him to hide his face slightly within his pillow. He continued to take in slow breathes, hoping he at least appeared sound asleep. The child still kept still, holding his owl slightly closer to his front. How could Snape know?! He couldn't!

Snape moved over to the child's bed, placing his clothing at the bottom of it. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned over and tapped Harry's hip gently. "Stop pretending, little boy. A smarting backside is not a good way to start your first day of school."

He cringed at the thought, curling his legs up slightly at the threat. "Dooon't," he whined softly into his pillow, rolling onto his back.

"Then stop playing. You need to get up, get dressed, and come downstairs for some breakfast." Snape gently tapped the small hip once more.

"Don't make me go," Harry muttered softly as he slowly pushed himself up, shoulders slouching as he stared up to the man. He reached over to the side table, taking hold of his glasses and placing them on.

Snape frowned at the words. The child's face was heartbreaking at best and the man suddenly found himself wanting to declare that he did not have to go to school at all.

Snape forced himself to ignore his feelings. Leaning down he gently tapped the child's small chin. "You must go to school, Harry." He stood up straight once more, waving a hand towards the clothing he had set out. "Come now, get dressed."

A dejected look crossed the boy's face as he looked down to his lap, his arms folding over his middle. Hot tears started to burn at his eyes, the child raising his hands to rub under his glasses. "Snape..."

A small sigh escaped the man as he saw the tears. "You are getting yourself all worked up for absolutely no reason." He reached down, hooking his hands under Harry's arms and lifting him up and placing him on the floor in front of him. "You will like school."

"You don't know." Harry shook his head as he was picked up, frowning still. "What _if_ something happens?"

Snape was silent for a long moment as he thought over the words. He was not about to make his child suffer through a childhood like his own. "I am going to give you a proposition."

A hopeful look spread across the child's face as he cleared away a final tear. "Hm?" He sniffed softly, closing his eyes moment before he looked back up to the man.

"You will go to school today and if the day is completely unbearable." Snape gave the child a serious look. "If your classmates laugh at you or are outright mean to you, we will discuss it this evening and see what other options there are."

Harry's shoulders slouched down at the words, frowning and looking down to the floor. So, he still had to go today. "Fine," he whispered, kicking a foot against the floor.

"Very good." Snape's nodded. "Now, get dressed." He gently tapped the boy's shoulder.

Harry continued to stare down to the floor, moving to the end of the bed while removing his pajama top. At least if the day _was_ terrible, Snape wouldn't keep forcing him to go. He pulled on his tee shirt, frown still remaining. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled off his pajama bottoms before working on the pair of jeans and standing.

"Clean socks." Snape's nodded towards the boy's wardrobe. "Then put your shoes on and come downstairs for some breakfast." The man walked across the boy's room in the direction of the door.

Harry frowned as he watched the man cross the room, looking down as he stood up and moved to his wardrobe. "I don't wanna go," he muttered softly, opening the drawer and pulling out a pair of socks.

"I know, but you must." Snape paused in the doorway, looking back at the child. "Now do as I have asked. I am going to go see to it that breakfast is ready for you." The man walked out of the room.

The child looked back to his socks, moving and sitting on the bed with a frown. He was slow to pull on his socks, soon pulling on his trainers as well.

He rubbed at his face, stepping out of his room and slowly making his way down the stairs.

* * *

Snape sat at the kitchen table, his second cup of tea for the day in his hand. He had Harry's breakfast of eggs and toast under a heating charm as he waited patiently for the child to join him.

Harry stepped down onto the bottom floor, moving into the kitchen with a frown remaining across his lips. "You really promise if it's bad I don't gotta go back?" He moved to the chair next to Snape, looking down at the plate of food.

"You have my word." Snape took a sip of his tea. "However, I expect you to be truthful about today."

The child gave a slow nod, taking his first bite of eggs. "Okay," he muttered softly, picking up his toast and taking a few bites. Harry ate slowly, pausing after a moment. "I still don't feel good."

"You are just nervous." Snape took another sip of his tea before setting the teacup down and placing a gentle hand on top of Harry's. "You need to eat some more otherwise you will be starving before lunch."

Harry looked at Snape's hand, blinking before staring back at the food. "I'm not that hungry, though."

"Can you eat just a few more bites?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "I don't want your stomach making noises all morning."

With a sigh, he moved his hand away from Snape's and picked up his fork once more. He continued to eat small bites, his other arm wrapped around his middle nervously.

Harry continued on for several minutes, taking a few more bites of the toast before taking several swallows of his juice. "There." He pushed his plate away, looking down to his lap.

Snape would have liked the child to eat a bit more, but he decided not to push him too much. "Go brush your teeth and then we will get you to school."

"I _really_ haveta?" He looked up to the man slowly, still remaining seated.

"You most certainly do." Snape gave the child a serious nod.

Harry looked down as he slowly stood, making his way towards the stairs before disappearing back up. He stepped into the bathroom across his room, reaching and grabbing his toothbrush. He just wanted the day over. He wanted to be home for the day and to spend it with Snape! Maybe watch him make a potion. Anything would be better than being at school.

Brushing his teeth thoroughly, Harry remained in the bathroom for a long moment.

Snape finished off his tea before making his way to the front door to wait for the child. He had one hour before he had to be at Hogwarts to teach his first class and he hoped that Harry did not cause a scene at the school.

The man glanced over at the clock thankful that they were still on time. "Harry," he called up the stairs. "Hurry up."

With a soft whine, Harry moved out of the bathroom and into the hall. He looked down the stairs to Snape, his hand reaching to take hold of the banister as he slowly went down. "I can't come to Hogwarts with you?"

"You cannot." Snape shook his head as he picked up the child's brand-new backpack and held it out for him to take. "You need to go to your school today."

Taking the bag, Harry slipped the straps over his shoulders and sighed once more. "And you'll be there to pick me up?"

"At exactly three." Snape opened up the front door, ushering Harry out before him. He closed the door firmly behind him as he stepped outside.

Pausing outside the door, he watched Snape for a moment before walking with him down the path. With no prompting, the child reached and took Snape's hand within his own.

Snape held the small hand tightly as he walked up the street, stopping at the corner for a moment before crossing. "I think that you are going to have a very good day, Harry."

"I hope so," he whispered softly, leaning into Snape's side as they walked. "But I dunno if I will."

Snape hummed softly as they turned a corner, the school now in sight but still a block away. "You will be absolutely fine."

"Snape." Harry paused when the school came into view, looking up to the man as he tightened his hold. He pressed his face into the man's shirt, partially hiding himself shyly.

"Harry." Snape paused in his walking, looking down at the child. "Come now, we talked about this. You are going to have a good day."

"You don't know." Harry shook his head as he remained partially behind the man.

"Perhaps not but I do know that hiding in my cloak will not help your situation." Snape's hand gently rubbed the boy's shoulder.

Harry watched the school from where they stood before he slowly pulled away. He was there now and if it was bad then it would be his only day there!

"I think we should get you into your classroom before you are late." Snape's took the child's hand once more as he began walking towards the school.

The child slowly followed, taking in a deep breath. "Okay," he sighed, falling into pace with Snape rather quickly.

Moments later Snape walked up the steps to the school, pulling the door open and stepping inside with Harry at his side. "You are in classroom 1B." The man cleared his throat as he started down the long hallway. Parents and children were everywhere, and Snape silently hoped that he would be able to leave Harry without the child causing a huge scene.

Harry looked around at all the other kids and their parents, watching as most were taken into various classes. His grip on Snape's hand tightened slightly, chewing on his bottom lip as they walked. "Not too late to go home," Harry muttered, looking at the number and letters next to each door.

Snape ignored the child's words as he paused outside of the boy's classroom. "It looks as though this one is yours." The man pushed the classroom door open, allowing Harry to step inside first.

The child stayed outside the door for a moment before slowly stepping in at Snape's prompting. He looked up to the man, giving him a pleading stare.

The classroom itself looked very nice and colorful with hooks along the far wall for their book bags. The desks were turned into a half circle around the front with a rug in the middle. Overall, it was a very welcoming space. Though that did little to ease Harry's nerves as he stuck close to Snape's side.

"Perhaps we should go say hello to your teacher and find your desk?" Snape gave an encouraging nod as he led Harry across the classroom to the smiling lady in the front who was greeting the other parents and children.

"I want to go home," he whispered, following the man closely as they stepped closer to the front.

"Good morning," Snape approached the teacher with Harry at his side, gripping tightly on his cloak.

"Well hello there!" She smiled brightly. "Severus Snape, correct?"

Snape's nodded, he had met the woman briefly when he had signed Harry up for school. He had been pleased to see that she was just as kind now as she had been then.

"Which means you must be Harry." She smiled widely down at the child. "I am Miss Smith. It is very nice to meet you!"

Harry smiled, still hidden albeit shyly behind Snape before he moved to stand more at his side. She seemed so kind, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he still kept close to Snape.

"Hi," he spoke softly, his smile remaining as he kept his hand tight within Snape's.

"He is a little nervous," Snape breathed so softly that he was sure the woman hadn't even heard him.

"Oh, there's no need to be nervous!" She squatted down in front of Harry. "We are going to have a lot of fun today. Should we go find your desk?" She held a hand out to him. "You are right in between Carter and Michael. I think that the three of you will become pretty good friends."

Harry's hand tightened, if possible, even more into Snape's as the woman reached her own hand out. He looked up to Snape before slowly releasing his hold and taking a much softer grip on the woman's. He stared down to the floor, taking in a breath.

"Go on." Snape patted the child's shoulder softly. "I will be right outside the door at three this afternoon."

The child slowly nodded before he followed the teacher, frowning deeply. He only hoped it wouldn't be near as bad as he feared.

"Have a good day," Snape called after the child. The man walked across the classroom and out the door, pausing for a moment to watch Harry. He was sure that the child would be absolutely fine.

* * *

Harry grinned as he exited the school with several classmates, many going over to the buses to be taken home. He waved goodbye to Carter as the other child ran over to his bus.

It had been very different than his previous days at school! They had talked about their favorite things, what they wanted to be when they grew up and had actually played several games for their first day.

The child beamed as he spotted Snape, running up to the man and hugging him tightly around his middle.

Snape nearly fell backwards as the child rushed into him, catching his balance he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "How was your day?"

"It was really good! And fun!" He stood at the man's side, leaning into him as he hummed. "Today we didn't really do a lot...just got to know each other!"

A small grin settled on Snape's lips as he moved down the street with Harry at his side. "Did you make any friends?"

"I mean, maybe. We juuust met, Snape!" Harry took Snape's hand into his own as they walked, his smile never fading.

"So, then the day was not as you expected it would be?" Snape looked down at the child as he paused at the corner, allowing a car to pass before he began crossing the street with the child at his side.

Harry shook his head as he stuck close, watching the car go by before walking with the man. "It was nice. Everyone was really nice."

"I am glad that it was." Snape stepped onto the sidewalk once more. "Then you will be returning tomorrow without argument."

"Okay." Harry kept up to Snape's pace, his smile remaining wide as they walked. It really had been one of his best days of being in school so far! "Thanks, Snape."


	74. Chapter 74

**January - Harry, age 7**

Snape looked over at the child who was finishing his breakfast at the table across from him. The previous evening he had allowed Harry to stay up a bit past his bedtime to play in his room. When Snape had finally gone in to put him to bed, the man had been absolutely appalled by the mess he had found and had promised the child that he would be cleaning it first thing in the morning.

Snape was sure that the child had forgotten about it. He was sure that cleaning his room was the furthest thing from the seven-year-old's mind.

"You said that you do not have homework this weekend is that correct?" He questioned as Harry chewed the last bite of his meal.

"Mhm!" Harry nodded with a grin as he finished up his breakfast and took a firm hold on his cup of juice to take a large gulp. He loved the weekends when he didn't have any schoolwork! He got to relax with Snape or maybe even go out!

Harry placed his cup down, soon pushing his plate away as well. "Can we do somethin' this weekend?"

Snape nodded before glancing over to the morning paper beside him. "Perhaps this afternoon we can go to Hogsmeade." He picked up the paper, his eyes scanning the front page. "However this morning you are going to clean up your room."

Harry's grin faded instantly and he leaned back in his chair with a soft whine passing his lips. "Snaaape! Nooo!" He folded his arms over his front, his lower lip pouting out as he stared at the man across from him.

"Oh yes." Snape looked up from the paper at the child. "That room is a mess. It looks like a troll stomped through there. When you are done with your juice you can go clean it."

"No," Harry huffed, refusing to move as he shifted his gaze to stare at his cup. "I'm not. It's not a mess!" He quickly added as he glared over to the man at his own words.

"It is a mess and you are cleaning it." Snape's eyes remained on his paper. "This is not up for debate. Finish your juice and go get started please."

Still, the child hadn't moved an inch. His arms remained folded over his chest as he remained still stubbornly. He wasn't going to clean his room. It was the weekend!

Snape's eyes drifted up from his paper. They narrowed on the child slightly. "What did I just say? I am afraid that no is not an option."

"Yes, it is. Cause I'm not doin' it." Harry kept his arms folded stubbornly as he glared down to the table. "Can't make me."

Snape gave the child a pointed look as he sat in silence for a long moment.

The man finally folded his paper once more before standing and moving towards the child. He reached down and pulled Harry's chair out before taking hold of the child and carefully pulling him up from the chair. He began leading him down the hall to his room though he remained silent.

"Snape nooo!" Harry whined loudly as he tried to pull away from the man. "I'm not!" He attempted to dig his heels into the floor, pushing back against Snape.

"You are," Snape's voice was firm as he approached the boy's room. "And you are dangerously close to cleaning with a sore backside as well." Snape's moved his free hand to tap the small rear end. "Walk properly."

"No!" Harry attempted to twist away from Snape, whining loudly as he did so. "Nooo! It's Saturdaaaaay!"

"Harry!" Snape's tone was stern as he guided the child into his bedroom. "I do not care if it is Saturday. Look at the state of this room!"

The man's eyes darted around the room looking at the various toys all over the floor. There were puzzle pieces scattered half under the boy's bed, a box of crayons all over his desk and the floor next to it. His dirty clothing bin had been dumped out and was lying on its side being used as some sort of imaginary space for his army men. Aside from that, it seemed that every toy the child owned was scattered across the floor.

"Then—then use magic to make it better!" Harry refolded his arms over his front as he glared down to the floor. Surely Snape could do that! To Harry, the room didn't even seem that terrible. "It's fiiiine," He whined, finally stopping afoot as he glanced up to glare around his room.

"Absolutely not." While the man could easily wave his wand and clean the room he was sure that doing so would teach the child nothing. "Watch your cheek. You are cleaning this room and that is final."

"I'm not." Harry remained rooted where he stood, shifting his feet slightly. "And you can't make me!"

Snape leaned down putting his own face very close to Harry's. "Does my hand need to have a conversation with that backside of yours?"

"No." Harry lowered his head down, turning away slightly from the man as he did so. His chin quivered slightly at the threat, arms tightening around himself.

"Then stop with this tantrum. Do as I have asked and clean this room." Snape's hand reached out tapping the boy's chin firmly.

The child moved his head away from the touch, sparing a glare up to the man. "I don't wanna."

"I understand that, however, unfortunately sometimes you have to do things that you do not want to do." Snape's stood up straight once more. "If you do not clean this room this morning then we will not be going to Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"Snaape! I'm not gonna do it!" Harry moved away from the man, going to his bed quickly and sitting down. "And noo, you _said_ we could go!"

Snape's eyes narrowed on the child. "Get up and start picking up your toys this instant!"

"No," Harry responded stubbornly as he shook his head. "I'm not," He pushed himself back further onto his bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his knees.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the child. "One." His tone was firm.

Harry only tightened his grip and looked away from the man. He wasn't going to give in!

"Two." Snape's tone grew firmer as he took a step closer to the bed.

The child scooted away as Snape came closer, whining as he did so. "Dooon't!"

"Three." The number passed Snape's lips in a firm tone. He was silent as he waited to see if the child would stop his nonsense and get up to clean.

At the final number, Harry had stood from the bed—on the other side and further away from Snape. That was as far as he got, making no other movements.

"I am not going to ask again, little boy." Snape took a step towards the child. "Start cleaning this room."

"I'm not," Harry whined once more, giving the man a pleading look. "Snaaape, I'll do it lateeer!"

Snape shook his head firmly as he walked towards the child. Enough was enough. He was not going to continue to argue with a seven-year-old.

Once close enough, the man reached out and took a firm grip on Harry's arm, leading him back towards his bed.

"Snape!" Harry tried to pull his arm out of the man's hold. Hot tears burned at his vision as he was guided, blinking and causing several to fall.

"You were given multiple chances." Snape sat down on the child's bed. He easily pulled Harry between his legs and then turned the child to the side bending him over his left knee. He let go of his grip on Harry's arm, moving his left arm to wrap around the child's middle as his right hand tugged down the boy's small pajama pants and underpants.

"No!" Harry's right hand gripped at Snape's pant leg as he was tipped over, a sob soon passing his lips. "I'm sorry!" A hand reached back in an attempt to protect his backside as he attempted to move away.

Snape's left hand moved from his grip on the child, taking hold of the small hand that was protecting his target and easily pinning it to the boy's back. He raised his right hand and brought it down in a stinging swat. "When I tell you to clean your room I expect it done without argument or a tantrum. Is that clear?" He raised his hand allowing it to fall once more.

A yelp escaped the child as he released a loud sob once more. He only nodded his head, a leg kicking up slightly at the second swat. "Okay!" Harry bowed his head down as his shoulders shook. It was faaar from the worst punishment, however with his attitude before it only seemed worse. "I-I'm sorrry!"

"Perhaps I should throw all you toys that are on the floor in the trash bin?" Snape let his hand fall once more. "I certainly can do so if you aren't going to take care of them, Harry."

"No!" Harry sobbed heavily as he gave up his struggling, shaking his head slowly. "I-I wiiill!"

Snape let his hand fall once more before carefully pulling the boy's underpants and pajama pants back up. His grip on the child loosened before he gently moved Harry to stand between his knees. "Are you ready to listen now or do I need to put you back over my knee for a proper spanking?"

Harry raised both of his hands to rub under his glasses, pushing them higher on his face as his shoulders hitched. He only shook his head, taking in a sharp breath as he lowered a hand to stare at the man. "N-no. I'll l-listen."

Snape sighed softly, the child's tears starting to affect him. His right hand moved around Harry to gently rub his back. "Take a deep breath and calm down. You are okay. You will clean this room and then we will go out for the afternoon."

The child rubbed at his face once more as he nodded slowly. Still, he felt defiance within himself as he took in a deep breath.

"Okay." Snape nodded as he rubbed the small back for a moment more before standing. "I have some grading to complete. I will come back and check on you in a little while."

"Kay," Harry murmured softly, glancing up at Snape as the man stood before lowering his eyes down to the floor. He shuffled a foot around idly as he looked around at his toys.

Snape leaned down his hand moving to gently tap the boy's chin. "Behave and do as I have asked. I do not want a reason to put you over my knee for a second time today."

"Kay," Harry muttered once more as he moved his head away slightly. He raised a hand, rubbing at his cheeks once more as he took in another breath.

"Okay." Snape stood up straight once more before slowly moving towards the boy's bedroom door. He found himself sincerely hoping that Harry listened and did as he was told. The man hardly wanted to make good on any threats.

Harry remained still in his spot even after Snape had left, listening as the man stepped down the hall. His lower lip quivered as he raised a hand to rub at his face. Snape was just being unfair! And just wanted to ruin his weekend! He nudged a toy with his foot before sniffing softly. He'd prove Snape wrong.

Going over to his desk, he grabbed his school bag and emptied it of his books and papers onto the desk. He moved around the room then, gathering up some little toys, another shirt- and his owl. Pausing, Harry grabbed his jacket from over the desk chair and slipped it on.

Grabbing a pencil and paper, Harry wrote roughly a small note for his guardian.

 _I'm not ever going to clean my room. I'm running away!_

He nodded at his words, placing the note on the bed.

* * *

Snape walked down the hallway, turning and walking into the kitchen to retrieve the morning paper as well as a cup of tea. He paused for a moment before sitting down at the kitchen table with a sigh. He was at a complete loss in regards to what had gotten into Harry. The man didn't think that allowing him to stay up thirty minutes late the night before would have such an effect on his behavior but clearly, he had been wrong.

He only hoped that this was the end of it. He hoped that the quick punishment he had just administered would be enough to cause Harry to behave for the remainder of the day.

Snape opened his paper once more, forcing his mind to focus on the articles rather than the miserable child that was supposed to be cleaning his bedroom.

* * *

Harry stepped out of his room, glancing down the hall before he slowly stepped down and to the parlor. He glanced around the room before sparing a quick glance into the kitchen and noticing the raised paper.

As silent as he could, Harry moved across the parlor and to the door. He slowly opened the parlor door before stepping out into the dungeon hall.

He would prove to Snape that he could go to Hogsmeade himself! With a nod, Harry disappeared down the hall and up the stairs that lead to the main floor.

* * *

Snape stayed at the kitchen table for nearly thirty minutes before finishing with his paper. He folded it up before standing and stretching slightly.

He needed to go check on Harry and he hoped that the child had done as he had been told to do. He was sure that if his room was not completely clean by now it should be close to it.

* * *

Harry wandered down the path from Hogwarts, glancing behind him as the large castle became further behind him.

He huffed loudly, holding his owl tightly to his front as he continued to slowly walk away from the castle. He'd be just fine!

* * *

Snape walked down the hallway to the child's bedroom. After knocking once on the door he pushed it open, his eyes scanning the room as he found it just as messy as it had been as well as without Harry in sight. An annoyed sound passed the man's lips as he spotted the piece of parchment on Harry's pillow. Moving across the room, Snape picked it up and quickly read over the words.

He felt his stomach drop, his heart beating loudly as he silently prayed the child hadn't left the castle or better yet even their quarters. "Harry?" He called out loudly, stepping into the hallway once more. "Harry where are you?"

* * *

Harry held tightly onto his owl as he adjusted his shoulders slightly with his bag. He was fine. He didn't need Snape! He continued to walk down the path before he finally left the Hogwarts ground completely.

He looked out to the distance, seeing the building of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Snape searched his quarters thoroughly as he tried summoning the child several times to no avail.

After nearly ten minutes he accepted the idea that Harry had likely gone elsewhere. The man quickly wrote out a note to Albus, asking the staff for their help in locating the small child. He dropped it into the fireplace before racing out of his quarters and in the direction of the Owlery hoping that Harry was there.

* * *

Harry stepped into the town. He wasn't even sure how long he had been walking. He looked around at the shops and people as they passed by, holding his owl tightly to his chest as he moved to walk along the front of the building.

He didn't like walking directly into crowds. His chin quivered slightly before he forced his head to raise up slightly. He was fine! Harry looked around, trying to place exactly where he was in the town.

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes later Snape still had not been able to locate the child. The man was now searching the grounds of the castle as the rest of the staff searched as well. Every few feet the man stopped and attempted to summon the child to him with absolutely no success.

Snape was sure he had never been so sick with worry in his life. He had been praying that the child hadn't gone too far but now that the grounds were being searched he was beginning to fear the worst.

If the child had wandered into the lake or the forest there were far too many creatures that would kill him without a second thought.

* * *

At some point, Harry recognized the Three Broomsticks and instantly headed over to the building. The lady there was always so nice to him! He opened the door and stepped in, moving over to a small table within a corner.

He wondered if Snape realized he was gone. Did he care? Maybe he was happy he was. Harry frowned as he pulled his bag onto the table.

* * *

Hagrid stepped out of the Quidditch Supply Shop and walked down the road in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. He was in no hurry to get back to the castle and a butterbeer sounded quite nice.

The large man opened the door, his eyes scanning the room and then widened as he spotted the tiny child. He was across the room within seconds, looking down at the boy. "'Arry? What are you doin' here?"

Harry glanced up, a grin spreading across his face as Hagrid came over. "I'm runnin' away." He nodded, opening up his bag and pulling out a coloring book. The child stated it as if it wasn't a big deal, however, his smile faded to a frown as he spoke.

"Runnin' away?" Hagrid frowned as he pulled out the chair beside the child and sat down. "Where is Severus?"

"Hogwarts," Harry spoke easily, opening up the coloring book and taking out some crayons.

"Why are you runnin' away? Did somethin' happen?" Hagrid watched the child carefully as he tried to strategize how he was going to get the child to go back to Hogwarts with him.

"He wasn't bein' fair." A scowl crossed his face as he colored a bit more roughly than normal. "So I left!"

Hagrid frowned once more. "Wasn't bein' fair about what?" His hand tapped the table gently as he awaited an answer.

"Me cleanin' my room," Harry huffed, grabbing another color and started to color once more. "He just wasn't being fair about it!"

"So ya just ran away?" Hagrid could hardly help the slight sternness of his tone. "Severus is probably worried sick about ya."

"Probably happy I'm gone," Harry's voice softened a considerable amount as his movements slowed as well. He pulled his book slightly closer to himself as he only kept frowning.

"Of course he isn't! I bet he has that whole castle lookin' for ya!" Hagrid leaned down in an attempt to see the boy's face better. "We should get you back before he thinks somethin' awful happened."

"I don't wanna go back." Harry shook his head rapidly, his lower lip pouting out at his own words. Really, he was starting to miss Snape. He actually hated being away from the man.

Hagrid was silent for a moment before his hand tapped the table once more. "Where are ya gonna sleep tonight?"

Harry's movements stopped completely then before he only slowly shrugged his shoulders. "I-I dunno." He actually hadn't even thought that far.

Hagrid hummed softly. "Ya should probably figure that out. It's supposed to be cold tonight. Might even snow later."

Harry's shoulders slouched down at the words, his crayon lowering as he did so. He didn't know it was supposed to snow. "Okay. I'll figure it out."

Hagrid nodded. "I am sure you will." The man reached out a hand gently patting Harry's back. "I have to be gettin' back to Hogwarts. Gotta get some things ready for the quidditch game tomorrow."

This caught the child's attention and he sat up slightly straighter. "There's a quidditch match tomorrow?" There was absolutely no hiding the joy in his voice as he grinned at the large man.

Hagrid nodded with a grin of his own. "A big one. Severus didn't tell ya? He said he wanted to bring ya to it." The man's grin faded. "Guess ya can't go if ya are runnin' away." Hagrid stood, adjusting his jacket slightly.

"Wait! He did?" Harry quickly stuffed his book and crayons back into his bag as he looked at Hagrid. "He didn't tell me."

"Doesn't matter now, you're runnin' away." Hagrid's hand reached out to gently ruffle the boy's hair. "I gotta get goin'. Good luck 'Arry, I'll miss seein' ya around."

"But," Harry frowned at the words. Would that mean he really wouldn't even be seeing Hagrid again? "He wouldn't let me go. Not if I came back." He frowned, looking down to the table.

"Why wouldn't he?" Hagrid looked down at the child with a frown. "He said he was gonna bring ya."

"Cause I ran away." Harry's own frown remained as he shrugged a shoulder slowly. "So he wouldn't now, even if I came back."

"I guess ya won't know unless ya go back." Hagrid's large hand rested on the boy's shoulder.

Harry felt he was _pretty_ sure about it. But maybe if he said he was sorry...

"Can you take me back to Hogwarts?" Harry tested softly. Maybe Snape wouldn't be mad at him. Maybe he would still let him go to the game too!

"I suppose I could, I'm goin' there anyways." Hagrid tapped the boy's back lightly. "I think you're makin' the right choice."

"I guess," Harry gathered his bag and owl, holding his owl close to his front as he stood from the chair.

"Course you are! Severus must be worried sick! He'll probably be so happy to see ya!" Hagrid's hand rested on Harry's shoulder as he guided the boy towards the door.

Harry stayed partially in front of Hagrid as they left, stepping out onto the pathway and heading back towards Hogwarts. "He's gonna be mad," he muttered softly, keeping his owl tightly to his chest.

"Maybe," Hagrid agreed as the castle came into sight. "An' maybe not. He won't stay mad even if he is."

Harry fell silent the rest of the walk, shivering slightly as a cold winter breeze started up. He pulled his owl closer towards his face, tucking his chin against the soft fur of it as he stared at the castle.

"'M sure you will be just fine," Hagrid said softly as they approached the castle.

Snape has spent the past thirty minutes searching the forest for the child. After speaking to several centaur's and attempting to summon the child multiple times he was nearly certain that Harry was not in the deep forest. He stepped out of the trees to see Hagrid walking the child towards the castle.

The man felt his breathing finally beginning to regain normalcy as his steps quickened.

Harry shrugged once more, glancing around the grounds. He froze when his eyes settled on his guardian quickly heading their way from the forest. He swallowed, turning to face towards Snape as the man approached.

Snape swooped in on the pair of them, instantly picking the child up in his arms. "Are you okay? Where were you?"

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Found him in the Three Broomsticks, said he was runnin' away."

Harry's arms wrapped instantly around Snape's neck as he was lifted, resting his cheek on the man's shoulder. He hid his face within the crook of Snape's after a moment. "'M okay."

"I cannot thank you enough for getting him back safely." Snape's adjusted the child in his arms as he gave Hagrid a nod of approval. "Everyone has been looking for him." Snape's hand moved to gently tap the child's rear end.

"I figured ya might be." Hagrid smiled at the man. "I'll let ya get him inside."

Harry's grip tightened as he was shifted around, moving his head enough to look up towards Hagrid. "Thanks," he whispered softly, soon hiding his face once more.

"Anytime." Hagrid reached out gently patting the boy's back. "Hopefully I'll see ya tomorrow." The man gave Snape a sad grin before turning and heading towards his hut.

Snape was silent as he started walking towards Hogwarts with the child in his arms.

Harry remained just as silent, adjusting his front slightly so his owl stayed against his chest while against Snape's front. His thumb ran idly across the collar of his guardian's cloak before simply wrapping his arm back around his neck. He felt the urge to say something, anything. Yet, he could only offer a small sniff.

A moment later Snape was in the castle. His right arm released his grip on Harry for all of a moment as he silently sent a Patronus alerting the others that the child had been found.

The man walked in the direction of the dungeons nodding at several portraits as they passed them. Some were giving a sigh of relief while others were muttering about how naughty Harry had been.

Raising his head up slightly, Harry released an arm from around Snape's neck to rub under his glasses as his breath started to hitch. Snape had to be mad. "I-I'm sorry," Harry whispered softly, resting his head back down on Snape's shoulder.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "We are going to need to have quite the discussion about all this misbehavior Harry." The man started down the spiral staircase to the dungeons. "Quite the discussion indeed."

Tears burned at his eyes at the words, a soft sob passing his lips as he shook his head. For some reason, Harry highly doubted it was going to be a good discussion.

"After which you will be taking a nap and then cleaning that room of yours, little boy." His hand moved to tap the boy's rear end as they approached their parlor door. "Since you took it upon yourself to visit Hogsmeade today I see no need for us to do so."

Harry didn't bother responding as his shoulders shook with his soft cries. Dread pooled at his stomach as he hid his face further into Snape's neck.

"You need to eat some lunch." Snape opened the door to their parlor, stepping in and closing it behind him. He waved a hand causing a fire to roar to life in the fireplace before sitting in his armchair with Harry now on his lap. "Let's get your coat off."

The child kept his hold tightly for a long moment before slowly dropping his arms away and sitting away slightly. He allowed his bag to fall to the floor before he started to push off his jacket as well. Still, several tears trailed down his cheeks as his breath hitched.

"Perhaps we should get you some lunch?" Snape's hand moved to rub the boy's back gently. He was absolutely furious with the child but he wasn't about to have him go hungry.

"I-I'm not h-hungry," Harry shook his head slowly. How could he possibly eat? He could _feel_ the difference with Snape, the whole room felt tense and he absolutely hated it!

"Would you rather discuss all this misbehavior of yours?" Snape moved the child slightly on his lap so that he could see his face better. "I must say I am quite disappointed in your behavior, little boy."

Harry's chin quivered as he looked up at Snape, blinking several times and causing more tears to fall. "I'm s-sorry."

"Why did you feel the need to run away? Simply because you did not want to clean your room or is there some other reason?" Snape forced himself to ignore the tears falling down the boy's face as he reached a hand out and carefully removed the child's glasses, folding them and placing them on the table beside him.

Harry closed his eyes as the glasses were removed, his shoulders hitching. "I-I was so maaad." Harry blinked, rubbing at his eyes to attempt to clear his tears.

"Why is that?" Snape's hand moved to gently rest on the child's right knee. "Was it because I asked you to clean your room? Because you got yourself in trouble for not listening?"

Harry nodded at the words, resting his head forward again and curling closer to the man's front. His tears continued to fall steadily, causing him to simply rub his face against Snape's shoulder.

"You are allowed to be mad." Snape's hand moved to rest on the small of the boy's back. "You are allowed to be as mad as you like at me. However, regardless of whether you are mad, you are not allowed to break the rules because of it."

Harry's breath hitched as he only nodded once more, tightening his arms around Snape's neck as he closed his eyes tightly. "'M s-sorry."

Snape felt the child's stuffed owl pressing tightly against his chest as his hand moved to pat Harry's backside. "Are you allowed to leave this castle without me or my permission?"

"No," Harry whispered into Snape's neck, his arms tightening their hold slightly more.

"I don't believe that you are even allowed to leave these quarters without my knowing, are you?" Snape tilted his head down in an attempt to see the child's face as his hand patted the small rear end once more.

Again, the child only shook his head slowly at the words. He shifted in an attempt to move away from the hand. "D-don't."

"I believe you are very aware that doing so is breaking quite a big rule, aren't you?" Snape ignored the child's protest as his hand patted once more.

Harry's only response was a soft sob, his shoulders shaking as he loosened his grip just slightly. He moved his head to rub at his face roughly with his right hand before it moved back to rest around Snape's shoulder.

"Have you any idea how dangerous what you did was? What if someone saw you alone and took you? What if you got lost and no one could find you?" Snape's hand landed a much firmer tap. "What if you were hurt and no one could find you to help you?"

Still, Harry didn't respond. He didn't _have_ a response! He didn't think he'd be hurt at all. His head nestled closer to Snape's neck instead, hot tears still trailing down his cheeks and to his chin.

"I believe I told you earlier this morning that if you could not behave you would back over my knee for a proper spanking." Snape's tone grew stern as he glanced down at the child that was hiding his face in his neck.

He had never gone further than a handful of swats when disciplining the child but he was sure if doing so was ever warranted it was now.

"Snape dooon't! I'm sorry! Really!" He pulled his head away then, staring at Snape with red, puffy eyes as he rubbed at them roughly. "'M sorry."

"I am sure that you are sorry." Snape's hand moved to rub the small shaking back. "However, you were warned. In fact, you were punished and you still continued to misbehave."

"D-don't." Harry's shoulders hitched once more as he curled his fingers into Snape's cloak. "You d-don't have to! Re-really!"

"I am afraid that I most certainly do." Snape's tone remained stern. "You broke the rules without a worry."

"No," Harry shook his head rapidly at the words. "Dooon't!" A sob broke past his lips once more as he rubbed his face into Snape's shoulder.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's shaking back. "You know what the rules are Harry. You know what the big rules are as well and I am nearly certain that you knew exactly what punishment you would be in for the moment that you stepped out of this castle alone."

"B-but you d-don't gotta! Really!" He shook his head as he moved slightly to rub both eyes with a hand. "I-I'm _sorry_!"

"I know that you are sorry. It is not about being sorry. It is about consequences for your actions and making sure this never happens again." Snape hooked his hands under the child's armpits and lifted him to stand in front of him. "You may keep your owl if you like."

Harry held his owl tightly to his chest as he was moved, his chin quivering as he fought back any more sobs. His eyes became blurred as he stared up to Snape, sniffing loudly before he hid his face within the owl.

Snape carefully moved the child to his side before reaching out and undoing his trousers. He pulled them down before pausing in his actions. "You can step out of these. I think a nap will be in order when we are done here."

The child closed his eyes tightly as he did so, his shoulders hitching as he took in a breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the fur of the toy, his hold tight around it.

Snape nodded as he reached out and gently moved the owl to tap the child's chin. "I want you to tell me everything that you did that was a poor decision today."

Harry shifted his head to tuck his chin back into the owl right after his chin was tapped. He spoke softly into the fur once more. "Runnin' away."

Snape nodded. "And prior to that? Were you behaving properly this morning?"

He shook his head slowly, blinking his eyes open to look up at Snape over the head of his owl. "N-no."

"I hope you realize that had you listened and cleaned your room as I asked you to we would be getting ready to go to Hogsmeade right now for a nice lunch out and to spend the afternoon there." Snape gave the child a stern look. "A much nicer day than you are about to have little boy."

Harry blinked, causing several more tears to fall before he rubbed his face into his toy. He mucked up _everything_! His shoulders tensed up before he sobbed hard into the head of his owl.

"I hope that you remember this the next time that you think about misbehaving." Snape took a gentle grip on the child's wrist, pulling him a step closer before helping him over his lap. His left arm wrapped tightly around the child, holding him in place before his right pulled down his underpants.

One hand released his owl to grip at Snape's cloak, his face hiding into his owl as his shoulders shook. His sobs were muffled by the soft fur, catching his tears as they fell before his punishment even began. The whole day was ruined! And he was still so sure he wouldn't be going to the game tomorrow either!

Snape forced his heart to harden as he heard the sounds of Harry's sobs. If he was going to make this punishment a bit more serious he could not allow the child's tears to affect him before he even began. The man raised his right hand and brought it down in a stinging smack. Before the child had even a moment to react, he repeated his action and began spanking in earnest.

Harry yelped at the first smack before crying heavily from his chest. He gripped his owl tightly to his chest as a leg kicked up from the smacks.

"Have you any idea how worried I was when I could not find you?" Snape matched each word with another smack to his target. "This entire castle was searching for you!"

"I-I'm _sorry_!" Harry sobbed heavily as he started to squirm in an attempt to move his bottom out of Snape's aim. "S-stooop!"

"I will stop when I am good and ready." Snape's hand continued to fall on his now rosy target. "Clearly the short spanking you received this morning did nothing to help you behave. I should summon the wooden spoon and finish your spanking with that." The man's hold on the child tightened slightly as Harry squirmed.

His grip tightened on his owl, both legs kicking up as the smacks continued to fall. "Doon't!" Harry sobbed into the fur of his toy, coughing as he took in a breath.

Snape's hand fell several more times before the man paused. "Are you going to clean that room of yours today without argument?" He raised his hand and landed a hard swat down.

Another yelp passed once more as Harry only nodded, forcing out a soft "Y-yes!" Before another coughing fit took over his frame as he sobbed.

"What about leaving this castle again alone? Is that going to happen?" Snape landed a hard swat to each of the child's sit spots.

"No!" Harry once more attempted to squirm away, his bottom was now burning and stinging terribly.

"Are you going to behave or do we need to continue this spanking?" Snape landed one last smack across his target.

"I-I'll be g-good," Harry rubbed his face into his owl as his shoulders shook. He took in a sharp breath before coughing once more. He was sure he had never felt so terrible before!

Snape sighed softly feeling a wave of guilt washing over him at how hard he had just been on the child. His grip on Harry loosened as he looked down at the small red rear end and cringed slightly. Snape's hand moved to gently rub Harry's back. "Okay. You are okay. Take a deep breath."

The child remained in place for a long while, catching his breath as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He pushed himself up after another moment, righting his underpants and holding his owl back tightly to his front. He stared at Snape, eyes red with fresh tears blurring over.

Snape reached out and took a gentle hold of the child's arm pulling him to his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around the small boy.

Harry released his owl, the toy falling to the floor as he wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's middle. He hid his face within the man's front, his breath hitching as his shoulders shook with much softer cries.

Snape hugged the child tightly for a moment before hooking his hands under his armpits and carefully lifting him to sit on his lap. "You are okay. Just breath."

His head moved to rest on Snape's shoulder, raising a hand to rub at his face. "Y-you're not g-gunna let me go to the quidditch match a-are you?"

Snape was silent for a long moment as his hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "Did Hagrid tell you about the match tomorrow?"

Harry slowly nodded, his shoulders slouching down. "Ye-Yeah," he muttered softly, taking in another breath.

"As long as that room of yours is cleaned today and your behavior is better I will take you." The man leaned down, bringing Harry with him as he picked up the boy's owl before sitting up straight once more.

"Kay," Harry nodded slowly as he loosened his hold slightly and closed his eyes. "I pr-promise."

"Don't you ever just run off like that again." Snape placed the owl on the boy's lap, his hand moving to tap the child's small knee. "What should you do if you are upset with me?"

He took the owl carefully, holding it close to himself as he stared down to the fur. Harry only offered a small shrug at the words. "I dunno."

Snape hummed softly as his fingertips tapped the small knee once more. "Perhaps rather than running off, you could talk to me about how you feel?"

Harry nodded in agreement, curling up slightly in Snape's lap as he stared down to his owl. "Y-yeah."

Snape nodded before clearing his throat. "Lunch before or after your nap?"

"I-I'm not hungry." He took in another slow breath, resting his head into Snape's neck. "I'm sorry."

Snape hummed softly, waving a hand and causing a blanket to appear. The man plucked it from the air and carefully threw it over the child. "No more misbehaving. Understood?" He gently tapped the small knee once more.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, one arm moving to pull the blanket up under his chin. He released a soft sigh, finally relaxing once more. "Promise."

"Very good." Snape leaned back slightly in his chair bringing the child with him. "As long as you keep that promise you will be at the quidditch match tomorrow."

A small smile played across the child's lips, finally, at the words. He nodded against Snape's shoulder as he rested an arm across the man's front. "I will." Harry released a sigh before his body relaxed fully.


	75. Chapter 75

**May - Harry, age 11**

Harry sat up with a start, gasping as his breathing came harsh and quick. His eyes scanned the dormitory, noticing that he has at least not woken anyone else. With a shuddering sigh, Harry rested his right hand upon his chest, closing his eyes tightly. It was so vivid. Seeing Voldemort's face screaming and rushing right at him- the red slits of eyes.

The child opened his eyes, swallowing as he looked around again. He enjoyed being in the tower for the final days of the school year... but now... now he just wanted away. That _form_ was out there. It had to be.

As quiet as he could, the child stood from his bed and bent over to grab his cloak from underneath. He blinked several times, quickly wrapping it around himself and slipping on his trainers. He was sure Snape wouldn't be mad. Not this time at least.

Harry turned quickly as the curtain moved slightly, sighing before he slowly made his way out of the tower.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, a book in his hands. It was late, just after one in the morning. The man made a mental note to go to sleep after he finished the chapter he was currently reading.

He turned a page as he heard thunder rumble in the distance. His eyes moved to the window, the water of the lake churning violently.

His eyes slowly went back to his reading as the clock on the mantel chimed for a quarter after the hour.

* * *

Harry's breath quickened as he passed through the main corridor, lightning flashing through the windows and illuminating the walls. Quickly he descended down the stairs and into the dungeons.

His steps slowed, pulling the cloak off himself and holding it to his chest.

Harry swallowed, approaching the door to Snape's quarters and opening the door without a second thought. He closed it behind himself, leaning against it heavily.

Snape looked up from his book as he heard his parlor door open. He wasn't sure who he was expecting to see however, his child was on the very bottom of that list.

"Harry?" He shut the book, setting it on the table beside him. "What's wrong?" Instantly he noticed the look of fear on the boys face.

Harry felt his shoulders slouch as he stepped into the parlor, holding his cloak tightly before letting it draped over the arm of the couch. His chin quivered faintly and he shrugged a shoulder in response.

It seemed so silly now. Running to Snape because of a bad dream.

"I woke up," he whispered softly, moving over towards the man.

"You woke up?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he waved a hand calling the boy closer to him. "Did something wake you up?"

Harry moved closer, no prompting needed as he wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and leaned into his shoulder. Harry's face turned to rest against the crook of his guardian's neck. "Voldemort," he muttered softly, tightening his hold just slightly as the lake rumbled with the storm outside.

Snape sighed softly as he carefully pulled the child up onto his lap. "You had a bit of a nightmare?"

Harry shifted his head up as he was moved, adjusting his arms before resting his head back onto Snape's shoulder. "Yeah," he breathed softly, closing his eyes

"You are very safe." Snape's tone was soft as his hand moved to rest on Harry's knee. "You know that correct?"

Harry remained silent for a long moment before shrugging a shoulder slowly. "I guess." His grip lessened, blinking and staring into Snape's hair.

"That does not sound very convincing." Snape's fingertips tapped against the boys knee. "I do not intend to let anything happen to you."

Harry kicked his trainers off, allowing them to thud to the floor as he shifted his legs. "What if he's somehow still here?" He looked down to Snape's hand, swallowing.

"I do not believe that he is." Snape's hand gently rubbed the boys knee. "That was only a small form of him Harry. He is gone now."

The child dropped his hand to rest upon Snape's, curling up the best he could. A shiver ran through his back as the storm echoed through the castle, only sounding faint due to the lake. "How do you know?"

"I do not know," Snape admitted in a soft voice. "I can only guess." The man bent his neck, leaning his head down to place a kiss on the top of Harry's head. "I do however, know that you are safe."

Harry closed his eyes at the action, nodding once. His stomach still twisted at the thought. If that was only a form of him, what if there were more? Or that same form came back? His grip subconsciously tightened at his thoughts.

"What happened in this nightmare that you had?" Snape questioned softly as he adjusted the child on his lap.

The eleven year old hummed softly in response as Snape shifted him. "He was chasing me in that... form." Harry shuddered at both the memory of the night and the sound the castle made from the storm.

"He is gone Harry." Snape's hand moved to rest gently on the small of the boys back. "You are perfectly safe here."

Harry nodded once more, sighing softly as his shoulders slowly relaxed. "Okay," he breathed, shifting his head against Snape's shoulder.

Snape's fingertips softly tapped against the child's back. "Perhaps you should head back up to your dormitory? I can walk you up if you like."

"I can't stay down here?" Disappointment started to well within the child as he looked up towards the man.

"You would not rather be in your dormitory?" Snape looked down at the child. "There are only two more nights before you will be home and in your bed for several weeks."

Harry shook his head, tucking his head forward and under Snape's chin. "I want to stay down here," he breathed softly. "Please."

Snape was silent for a long moment before he gently patted the boys back. "You are nearly twelve years old. Surely you would rather be up in your dormitory."

That same feeling of disappointment and fear, started to rise up within him once again. "I won't sleep up there."

Snape was silent for another long moment before he nodded. "Very well. You may sleep down here."

"Thank you dad." He sighed, relaxing fully at the words. His arm moved up, wrapping them securely around Snape's neck once more.

Snape hummed softly as his hand brushed across Harry's back. "Do you wish to discuss your nightmare further?"

"Not much to tell." A shiver ran through the child's spine. "I woke up when he caught me." He blinked, staring at his lap with a frown. "Felt real..."

"Dreams can feel very real." Snape tightened his hold on the child. "It is important to remember however, that they are not."

Harry hummed softly, glancing towards the window that looked out to the lake, he could faintly see the water light up with lightening. He grimaced, tucking his head back into Snape's shoulder as he allowed his eyes to shut. "I can't wait to go home."

"Oh?" Snape hand gently tapped against the boys back. "Here I thought I would have to drag you home kicking and screaming in two days time."

Harry grinned softly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's been a rough end of the year. I'd like to be home."

"Perhaps I can speak with Albus about leaving tomorrow." Snape's hand moved to gently rub between the boys shoulder blades.

"Please." Harry nodded, his smile fading. "You're really sure he's gone? I mean... what if he is still around in the castle?"

"He is not in this castle." Snape looked down at the child with a serious glance. "However, I will speak with Albus."

Harry nodded slightly, keeping himself curled up against Snape's front. He blinked several times before sighing softly. He wanted to be tired. He knew that he should be. But now he felt just as awake as he did at dinner.

"Perhaps we should get you into bed?" Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boys back once more. "It is quite late."

The child only shrugged, his voice soft. "I guess. I'm not that tired now." He raised a hand, rubbing at his face with a small sound.

"You can not stay up all night." Snape looked down at his child. "Perhaps something to help you sleep?"

"Mn... I don't want a potion." He shook his head at the thought, frowning deeply. "Can I lay out here?"

"You know how I feel about that." Snape's hand moved to gently tap Harry's side. "You belong in your bed little boy."

Harry's shoulders slouched down, his frown remaining. "I sleep better out here though," he attempted softly, looking up to Snape as he nestled his cheek against the man's shoulder.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he tapped his hand softly against the boys side once more. "Go fetch what you need from your room."

Harry grinned softly at the words, opening his eyes and shifting down from the man's lap to stand. "Thanks," he breathed quickly, moving down the hall and to his room before Snape could change his mind.

Snape hummed softly to himself. He was absolutely sure that he was spoiling the child rotten.

A loud clap of thunder caused the lake to stir violently as Snape waved his hand causing a fire to roar to life.

* * *

Harry took in a breath as his head shot up to look at his window, watching the lake churn as the storm roared on. Gathering his blanket and pillow, he held the items close to his chest before quickly leaving his room.

He stepped into the parlor, swallowing as he stared down to his pillow.

"It is just a storm," Snape said knowingly as he stood. "You are perfectly safe." The man moved towards the couch as he cleared his throat. "Come lie down and I will rub your back for you."

The child moved over to the couch, placing his pillow down with a slight nod. He laid down with a small sigh, pulling his blanket over himself and pulling it up to his chin. "Still hate it."

Snape sat down on the edge of the coffee table, carefully tucking the covers tightly under the boys chin before his hand moved to gently rub Harry's back. "You will be miserable tomorrow if you do not get back to sleep soon."

"I can't help it," Harry muttered softly, looking over to Snape with a frown. "It's not a good night."

"I did not say that you could." The man's hand moved to rub between the boys shoulder blades. "Just try and relax."

Harry glanced towards the window, watching the lake continue to move roughly and light up with the storm. He frowned, closing his eyes and turning to hide his face in his pillow. Easier said than done.

A soft sigh escaped Snape as he watched his child carefully. "Would you like to sleep in my room?"

"I'm not a child," Harry whispered softly, his arms tightening around his pillow. He rubbed his cheek against pillow, giving a soft hum. "But... maybe."

"Forgive me Harry, I have forgotten that at eleven you are fully grown. We will go out tomorrow and find you your own house to live in." The man's fingertips tapped against the boys back. "There is nothing wrong with sleeping in my room if it would help you to sleep better this evening."

Harry blinked before rolling his eyes while pushing himself up. "Can I then? Please?"

Snape gave a nod as he stood. "Get your things." The man started towards the hallway.

Pushing himself up fully, Harry quickly gathered his pillow and blanket into his arms once more. He stood from the couch, rushing over to Snape before the man moved too far away. "Thanks," he breathed, following the man down the hall.

"You needn't thank me for such a thing." Snape led the way to his bedroom, holding the door open and allowing his child to enter first.

Stepping into the bedroom, he moved across to the large bed and placed his own pillow at the top of it. A yawn finally won its way out and Harry raised a hand to rub at his eyes.

"Go on and lie down." Snape moved across the room to his side of the bed. "You are exhausted, just as I suspected."

Pulling the blanket down, Harry crawled up and under it before reaching and pulling it over himself. With a sigh, he tossed his own blanket over the top before lying down completely. His eyes shifted to the window within the bedroom, frowning.

Snape settled in beside the child, his hand resting gently on Harry's back. "Just try and relax. It is just a storm. You are safe and need your sleep."

Shifting around, Harry tucked his arms under his pillow and sighed softly. "Okay," he finally breathed, curling up slightly as his eyes closed. "Love you."

Snape's hand gently brushed across Harry's back. "I love you very much little boy."


	76. Chapter 76

**February - Harry, age 7**

Snape stepped into the parlor, his eyebrow raising as he saw the amount of toys on the floor. Harry had been playing in the room all morning while the man had been grading. He had expected a few toys to be in the room but it appeared as though the child had brought every toy he owned down from his bedroom.

Harry was on the floor, his army men and small troll toys scattered around him. The child had been in an impossible mood for the past few days and Snape was pleased that so far today he seemed to be more pleasant.

"We will be eating lunch in thirty minutes and then you will be going down for a nap." The man said as he stepped over a pile of toys on his way to his desk. "I want all these toys cleaned up before then please."

Harry paused for a brief moment, placing an army man slightly closer to the trolls before moving another. He wasn't so sure why he felt so... annoyed! But he did. Nearly at everything Snape said.

"I'm too old for a nap." He nodded to himself, knocking over a troll with one of the men. The child frowned as he moved on to the next troll, taking two to 'attack'.

Snape looked over his shoulder at the child before turning his attention back to his desk. "You were up late last night and early this morning. You are taking a nap."

"Nope." Harry hummed, turning so his back faced towards the man. Even if Snape was able to make him lie down, he couldn't force him to sleep! He huffed out a breath of annoyance, "I'm not even tired."

Snape picked up a stack of papers from his desk. He turned, nearly tripping over the child's pack of crayons. "We will see how you feel after lunch." The man swallowed heavily in an attempt to keep his temper. "In the meantime, make sure all of these toys are off of the floor in the next thirty minutes."

The child chose to ignore the man completely, soon abandoning the toy men and trolls to go over where Snape had just stepped. He picked up the crayons, moving over to the coffee table and sitting down next to it. Humming, he opened one of the many coloring books scattered upon it. He was sure Snape was just over reacting with his toys. He always had some toys out!

Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched the child begin to color. "Thirty minutes Harry, any toy on the floor after that is going to be mine for the next two days. Do you understand that?"

"Mm." Snape had certainly threatened such a thing before and did not follow through with it. He continued to color with a hum, making sure he stayed within the lines.

"Did you hear what I said?" Snape paused in the doorway with a stack of exams in his hand. "You only have thirty minutes to pick up quite a bit of toys."

"Okay." Harry continued on, scribbling with intent as he picked out another color. The one he was just holding rolled slightly further away, but he paid it no mind.

"Okay," Snape nodded. He lingered in the doorway for a long moment before heading back in the direction of the kitchen table.

Harry spared a glance up as he heard Snape's foot steps disappear into the kitchen, frowning deeply. He was sure the man was bluffing; there was no way he'd take everything from him. Turning the page of the book, he started to color a whole new page.

* * *

The next thirty minutes passed quickly as Snape finished up the grading he had been doing. He had heard very little noise from the parlor. He had not heard the child on the stairs even once. The man was nearly certain that Harry had not listened however, he hoped that he was wrong. Picking up the stack of papers he moved out of the kitchen, frowning as he stepped into the parlor to find the child exactly where he had left him, still coloring. His toys were still all over the living room floor. "Did you misunderstand what I asked you to do?"

"I'll pick then up later." He shifted his legs, having moved on to a whole new book that had different animals to color. Harry glanced over to Snape before back down to his book. Besides, he was sure thirty minutes hadn't even passed yet!

"You will pick them up now." Snape stepped over several toys to walk to his desk. "Or they will be mine for the next two days."

"Snape nooo. I'm busy! I'll pick them up later." He frowned, biting the inside of his cheek as he attempted to concentrate.

Snape set the papers down, turning on his heel to look down at the child. "One," he said sternly. The man sincerely hoped that Harry would listen and do as he asked.

"Snape." Harry frowned, his hand stilling as he listened to the man. "I'll do it later."

"I did not ask you to do it later. I asked you to do it thirty minutes ago." The man's eyes narrowed slightly. "Two."

The child frowned. Snape wouldn't take away his toys. He could do it later. What would be the difference? He only placed the crayon he was using back into the box, making no other movements to stand.

Snape's frown deepened as his eyes scanned the room, noticing the boys beloved owl on the floor by his armchair. "Three." He stood, staring at the child, giving him a few extra moments to start doing as he had asked.

Harry kept himself seated, legs pulling up slightly as he pulled his coloring book closer to himself. "Snaaaape!"

Snape waved a hand causing every last toy that had been on the floor to vanish. "Absolutely not." He shook his head firmly. "You were given multiple warnings. Now go and wash your hands for lunch please."

The child nearly yelped as even the coloring book disappeared, looking around with wide eyes. His chin started to quiver, looking back to Snape. "Snape! I-I would of done it!" He continued to look around, not even one army man remained on the floor.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You were asked to do it multiple times and you did not. Your toys will be returned to you in two days. Now do as I have asked and go wash your hands so that we may eat lunch."

"You're not bein' fair! You can't take them all awaaaay!" His right foot hit against the floor in protest, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at the man. Completely ignoring the request to wash his hands, he wasn't even hungry!

"I absolutely can." Snape walked past the child and towards the kitchen. "I asked you to do something and you refused to listen."

"Well. I'm not gonna eat!" He kept himself sat down, keeping his arms folded tightly. His lower lip pouted out, staring down towards his knees.

"That is fine." Snape turned and walked back over to the child. "Then you can go right up for your nap."

"What? No!" He pressed himself against the couch, clearly trying to keep to himself as he shook his head. "You're just being mean!"

"I am not being mean." Snape leaned down hooking his hands under the boys arms and picking him up. "You may come and eat lunch or you may go take a nap. That is your choice."

"None!" Harry pushed against Snape's chest, whining loudly as he was picked up. "Stooooop!"

"Does that backside of yours need attention? Because I promise you Harry, if you do not stop you will go over my knee." The man looked down at the child sternly as his hand moved to tap the small rear end.

The child nestled his face into Snape's shoulder, angry tears burning his eyes and several landing against the man's shoulder. "No," he whispered softly, tightening his hold around Snape's neck.

Snape moved across the parlor, sitting down in his armchair with Harry still in his arms. He could hear the tears in the child's voice, despite not being able to see his face. "Calm down," he said softly. "Take a deep breath for me and when you are ready we will discuss this properly."

Harry shifted his head, rubbing his face against Snape's shirt before resting his chin up. He stared behind the man, taking in a small breath before releasing it shakily. "I w-would of picked them up."

"I asked you to do so." Snape looked down at the child. "I told you to do so and I gave you ample time to do so. Why didn't you?"

"I... I didn't think you'd take it all away!" His shoulders shook, a forcibly loud sob passing his lips as he snuggled up closer to the man's chest.

"I warned you that I would, did I not?" The man's hand moved to gently rub the boys back. "If you are not going to pick your things up then you are going to lose them." Snape's tone was soft. "You will get them all back in two days."

"Two days is forever!" He whined, tilting his head to nestle his face into Snape's neck.

"Perhaps the next time you will remember to clean up your toys when I ask you to?" The man's fingers gently tapped against the boys back.

The child shrugged before slowly nodding, sniffing loudly as he kept his grip tight. "'M not hungry at all."

"Then you would like to take your nap before lunch?" The man looked down at the small child in his lap.

"I don't want e-either." Harry shifted his head around, resting his cheek closer to Snape's chest. His stomach felt absolutely twisted!

Snape hummed softly at the words. "What is it that you would like to do?"

The child fell silent, shoulders slouching a considerable amount. All his toys were gone. Besides a handful within his room still. That left very little option. He shrugged, tightening his hold around Snape. "I-I dunno."

Snape's fingertips tapped the boys back softly once more. "Perhaps we could get you upstairs in bed. I could read to you before you take your nap?"

"I'll just sleep for two days... do nothin' else. Cause I can't do nothin' else," he muttered down not Snape's cloak, shoulders shrugging in a small defeat.

"Do not be silly." Snape frowned. "I know that you still have some toys in your room."

Tilting his head slightly, Harry slowly pushed his head up and away to stare down towards Snape's chest. "Not my favorite ones."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Then I suppose this will be a very good lesson in listening."

The child frowned deeply, resting his forehead down as a soft whine escaped his throat. It just wasn't fair! He would of picked everything up that night!

Snape's eyes drifted up to the clock on the mantel before his fingertips tapped the boys back once more. "You need to eat lunch little boy. Perhaps some fish and chips? Or maybe some soup?"

"Maybe some fish and chips?" Harry removed his arms from around Snape's neck, tucking them against his front. His stomach rumbled softly, causing his cheeks to flush. He didn't want to be hungry, he wanted to make Snape feel terrible! Still, fish and chips was one of his favorites.

Snape gave an approving hum at the words. He was sure that the child was upset by his punishment. Just as he was sure that the boy had not even realized that his owl was amongst the toys he had lost. Snape was sure that two days was not overly harsh however. "Go wash your hands and you may have some fish and chips."

Nodding slowly, Harry pulled away once Snape placed him back down. His frown remained, moving down the hall and stepping into the bathroom. It was not fair at all! But he did have some puzzles and Snape hadn't seemed too angry. Maybe Snape would make a puzzle with him that night! A small grin pulled across his face as he washed his hands rather quickly.

Snape walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, tapping it lightly and causing their lunch to appear before he casted a heating charm over it.

The man could hardly help the guilt he felt at following through in his words and taking the child's toys. Still, he was sure that he had given Harry plenty of chances and ample time to do as he had asked.

Stepping into the parlor, Harry moved into the kitchen as sat in his usual chair next to his guardian. He sighed heavily, staring down to the meal.

"Some lunch and then a small nap?" Snape picked up his fork. With the attitude that the child had had for the last few days, the man was not about to let the child go without a nap.

"I'm not tired," Harry repeated, frowning as he picked up a piece of the fried fish carefully taking a small bite. His other hand rested in his lap, a smile finally crossing his face as he ate a larger bite.

"Not at all?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that after playing all morning you would be quite tired indeed."

"Nope." He shook his head with a small huff, picking up several of the chips to dip then in the small amount of ketchup on the plate. Well it wasn't completely true, but he certainly didn't want to take a nap.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "I am afraid that you will be absolutely miserable later if you do not nap."

"You dunno." Harry switched over to eat at the fish once more, shrugging at Snape's words.

"Regardless I think that we should at least try and get you to sleep." The man gave the child a pointed look as he ate a bite of his fish.

"What if I can't?" Harry frowned as he picked up the second pieces of fish, slowing his eating as he realized the end of his own meal was quickly approaching. He didn't want to send himself to a nap any earlier than he had to.

Snape hummed softly at the words as he ate a few more bites of his meal. "Then I suppose we will have to figure something else out."

Slowing his eating even more, Harry took a long drink of his water before eating his chips one at a time. Each time he allowed it to linger in the ketchup a little longer than needed before eating. Snape couldn't possibly scowl him for just eating a little slow! He grinned slightly.

"Eat properly please." Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "Lunch should not take you ages to eat."

"I am!" Harry huffed, keeping the pace as he picked up the fish once more. "And it's not takin' _aaaages._ "

"That whine is telling me everything that I need to know about how tired you are." Snape gave the child a pointed look. "Eat so that we may get you up in your bed."

A soft whine passed Harry's throat as he looked back to his food, frowning as he finished up the meal within a few more bites. "I'm not tired thooough!"

"Finish your water." Snape tapped the table causing the boys plate to vanish. "You don't typically whine so much when you are not tired."

The child picked up the glass, slowly finishing it off as well before pushing the glass away on the table. He folded his arms, frown remaining at the words. "Then let me lay down on the couch."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as his features turned stern. "That is certainly not the way to ask for anything." The man stood, picking the child up.

"Pleaaaaase?" Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as he was lifted, taking in a deep breath as he fought back a yawn. Yet he lost the battle rather quickly, yawning loudly as he bowed his head against Snape's shoulder.

Snape hummed softly as his hand moved to gently pat the boys back. "Much better." The man stepped into the parlor, waving a hand he caused Harry's pillow and blanket to appear on the couch as well as a pair of sleep pants. "Let's change your pants so that you are comfortable." The man walked over to the couch, sitting down with Harry on his lap.

Harry stood from Snape's lap as soon as the man sat down, taking the pajama pants while looking around. He frowned, arms dropping down. "What about my owl?" He stepped to the side, seeing if it had somehow rolled against Snape after the man sat down.

Nothing.

Snape easily loosened the boys jeans, lowering them. "Come now," the man ignored the question about the owl. "Jeans off and sleep pants on."

At the prompting, Harry stepped out of the jeans and pulled on the sleep pants. Still, he frowned as he looked around the couch. It wasn't there at all!

"Lie down." Snape stood, picking up the blanket as he did. "I will rub your back for you."

"But... my owl." Harry remained standing, his frown deepening as he looked up and over to Snape. "I gotta have it too."

Snape sighed softly at the words. "I am fairly certain that I saw your owl on this parlor floor this morning."

"What?! No you didn't! It was in my room." The child looked around the floor, a clear desperation crossing his features as he shook his head roughly. "I n-need my owl!" He looked back to Snape. The man had to of just taken it!

Snape shook his head. "I saw it this morning on the floor. Just there, by my armchair." The man pointed to the spot on the floor.

"You-you're lying!" Harry shook his head once more, raising a hand to push his glasses yo his face slightly. He hadn't left it out there! He... he couldn't of!

"Why would I lie about such a thing?" Snape frowned at the words.

The child shrugged his shoulders up, lowering his arms to rest around his middle. "I... I thought it was in my room. I need it to sleep!"

"You will get it back in two days." Snape leaned down tapping the couch. "Lie down please."

Harry shifted, sitting down slowly yet refusing to lie down. He couldn't. "I won't sleep. Snape please! Lemme have it baack!"

"Lie down," Snape repeated. "As I have said multiple times now, you will have it back in two days." He frowned at his own words. He knew that taking the boys owl was not going to be easy but he was sure that giving it back less than an hour after he took it would teach the boy nothing.

"I can't sleep." Yet despite the words, he slowly laid down, his arms curling around his pillow as if it was the small toy. Harry blinked several times before he removed his glasses, placing them on the arm of the couch and resting his hand back on his pillow. He had the owl with him since he got it! How could Snape think he'd sleep just fine without it now?

Snape sat down on the edge of the coffee table, his hand reaching out to gently tap the boys hip. "Roll on your stomach and I will rub your back for you."

"Snape." Harry kept his hold on the pillow, rubbing his cheek against it as he shook his head slowly.

"You are okay," Snape replied softly. "I am sorry that you did not clean up your toys and lost your owl but you are just fine. Roll onto your stomach please."

Tears burned at the child's eyes at the words, blinking several times and causing them to land against his pillow. Shaking his head, he took a shuddering breath and rolled over completely so his back faced the man. A soft sob shook his shoulders, his arms readjusting at the new position and holding the pillow tightly.

Snape sighed softly as his hand moved to gently rub the boys back. "Just breath and relax. You are okay Harry."

His shoulders hitched, curling himself closer towards the back of the couch. "I won't s-sleep."

"You will sleep just fine. You slept for years before you had your owl." Snape's hand moved to rub between the boys shoulder blades.

Harry ignored the words, sniffing softly as he shook his head. He didn't care what Snape had to say. He wouldn't sleep! He tossed around, rolling onto his stomach.

Snape looked down at the boy, a frown on his face. "You are getting yourself all worked up."

"It's my owwwl though," Harry whined softly, curling both arms under his pillow. He never really considered it a toy It just went with him nearly all over the house.

"I know." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boys leg. "Perhaps you should have thought about that before you completely ignored me?"

Harry shifted his head, staring at the back cushion of the couch as he sniffled softly. His cheek rubbed against his pillow before he shrugged a shoulder up. He was certain he wouldn't sleep at all. Not well at least, until he had his owl once more.

Snape's hand continued to gently rub the boys arm. He hummed softly but refrained from saying anything else. He needed the child to nap and he was sure that once he calmed down a bit he would do just that.

The child blinked several times, tightening his arm slightly as he took in a shuddering breath. "I need it back."

"I told you when you will get it back," Snape spoke in a hushed tone. "I do not intend to keep it for any longer than two days."

Pulling his legs up slightly, he tossed to lay on his side once more to face away from Snape. "'M not sleeping."

"You are not trying to sleep, you are complaining about the punishment that your behavior caused." Snape's fingertips tapped against the boys arm. "Do you want to go up to your bedroom and nap there?"

"No," Harry muttered softly, keeping himself curled up the best he could as his eyes shifted down towards his pillow.

"Then close your eyes and try and sleep please." The man's hand gently brushed the boys arm.

The child shifted his arm away slightly, pressing his face into the back of the couch with a soft sniff. Still, he closed his eyes, choosing to simply ignore the man's words. He could pretend! There was no way he could sleep. Still, he struggled with his own thoughts as exhaustion pulled at his mind and caused him to whine softly.

Snape softly hushed the child as his hand moved to gently rub the small back. Despite how horrible he felt for Harry he was not about to give in. The man waved a hand causing the parlor to darken a significant amount. He knew that despite everything Harry had to be exhausted.

It took several more minutes, Harry struggling with each moment to fight off the sleep; yet at the soothing motion against his back sleep came all too easy. His breathing slowly evened out, hands holding onto his pillow as his body relaxed.

Snape let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding as the child's breathing began to change. A satisfied him passed his lips as he tucked the blankets up tighter around the child.

Subconsciously, Harry nestled his chin under the blanket with a soft sigh. His chest moved evenly as he slipped deeper, a soft hum passing his lips.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, a pile of papers that he had been grading in his lap. He watched as his child tossed and turned on the couch. He was sure that Harry was going to wake any moment.

The man moved the stack of papers to the table beside him as he waved a hand causing the room to brighten a bit. He hoped that Harry would be more accepting of the consequences of his actions when he woke though he wasn't completely convinced that he would be.

Harry scrunched his eyes up as the room brightened slightly, pulling the covers slightly over his face with a whine. He felt absolutely wretched! The events of the morning swam around his mind, causing him to press against the back of the couch.

His owl!

Slowly he rolled over, making sure that his back remained facing his guardian. Hot tears started to burn behind his eyes, rubbing his face against his pillow with a soft sound. "My owl."

"Is safe and sound." Snape hummed softly. "You took a very nice nap, thank you." The man sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

The child remained laying down, blinking his eyes open to stare at the cushion. He certainly didn't feel better at all. His chin quivered slightly, a hand pulling his blanket tighter around his chin.

A soft sigh escaped the man as he saw the small quivering chin. "Come over here please." He waved a hand, beckoning the child to him.

"No." Harry shifted and rolled onto his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow as he shook his head. Snape just didn't understand!

"No?" Snape raised an eyebrow. The man could hardly help the absolute guilt that he felt. "You don't wish to speak to me about it?"

The child remained still for a long moment before shaking his head against the softness of his pillow. "No," he repeated softly.

Snape hummed softly. "Very well. I will not force you to do so." The man cleared his throat softly. "Do you have homework this weekend?"

"No." Harry turned away completely once more, curling his legs up slightly. He stared down to his hand, blinking several times as he shook his head. It wasn't fair. His owl was much more special to him! Snape didn't care though.

"No?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring home your assignment book?"

"Leave me alone," Harry requested softly, pulling his blanket up tightly around himself. He didn't want to talk about school! It was bad enough day as it was!

Snape felt the guilt rush through his once more as he picked up a book from the table beside him. The man forced himself to remember that the child had lost his owl, as well as his other toys, by his own doing. "Very well." The man opened the book, his eyes moving from his child to the page he had left off on. "However, I must say Harry that this cheek of yours is not helping your situation at all."

Harry's frown deepened at the words, turning his head just slightly. "I'm not bein' cheeky. I'm sad." He rested his head back down, shrugging a shoulder slowly. Well, maybe it was causing him to be annoyed. But with good reason!

"And you do not wish to talk to me about it," Snape replied, his eyes remaining on his book. "You would like me to leave you alone."

Rolling around, Harry pushed himself and sat up properly to frown over to Snape. "What's to talk 'bout?"

Snape's eyes moved from the words he was reading up to his child. "Perhaps we could discuss what caused you to lose your things in the first place."

Shifting around, Harry wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his cheek upon his knees. He shrugged once more, looking down to the floor. "My owl's different," he muttered. "It's not just a toy."

"I understand that." Snape's tone was soft as his eyes remained on the boy. "However, it was on the floor this morning."

"I wasn't playin' with it. I really did think it was in my room! And it shouldn't be considered a toy! It's my owl... until I get a real one." He sniffed softly, rubbing his face against his arm.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Are you telling me that had you known your owl was on the floor you would have cleaned up your things?"

Well, he wasn't too positive about _that_ , yet he shrugged. "I mean... I would of made sure it wasn't taken away."

"Did I not ask you and tell you several times to clean up?" Snape's tone remained gentle as he gave the child a questioning look.

"But I didn't know about my owl." Harry stood, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders as he moved over to his guardian. "Honest!"

"You are missing my point." Snape hooked his hands under the child's armpits when he was close enough, lifting him to sit on his lap. "It should not matter whether your owl was included in your things or not. I asked you to pick them up and you should have done so."

"'M sorry." As he was lifted, Harry tiredly draped his arms around Snape's neck. His cheek rested down against his own arm, sniffing softly.

"I am not cross with you." Snape's hand rested gently on the child's knee. "However, when I ask you to do something I expect it done. When I tell you that there will be a consequence for not doing it then you need to understand that I will follow through with that."

"I need my owl though... it's different." Harry shifted his head closer, tightening his hold around Snape. "You don't get it."

Snape was silent for a long moment before his hand moved to tap the boys chin softly. "What are you going to do to earn your owl back then?"

"I-I dunno." Hope started to pool at his stomach, causing Harry to raise his head. "What can I do?" A small, hopeful smile started to tug at his lips.

Snape hummed softly at the question. "Perhaps if you are very well behaved for the remainder of the day you may have your owl back tonight at bedtime. The rest of your toys however, are not going to be returned for two days as I said."

"Really?" His smile took over his expression then, resting both hands on Snape's chest as he beamed to the man. That would be simply enough! "I promise, Snape!"

Snape gave a small nod. "That means no cheek and no whining." His fingertips tapped the boys knee gently.

"I'll be good." Harry nodded, a large yawn passing before he stretched out his arms. "I really promise."

"As long as you are, I will return your owl at bedtime." He tapped them child's knee softly once more. "Now, do you have homework this weekend?"

"My words for next week." He shrugged, tucking his head back into Snape's neck with a hum. "They're easy though."

"Would you prefer to go over them now or after dinner?" Snape leaned back in his chair slightly, bringing the child with him.

"After dinner." Harry stretched out his legs, shoulders slowly relaxing as he yawned against the man's shirt. "'M still sleepy."

"If you sleep any more you won't do so tonight." The man looked down at the child. "No desire to go play outside with your friends?"

"Oh!" His head shot up, resting a hand on Snape's chest as he leaned away slightly. "Can we do a puzzle? Pleaaase?" Harry's smile returned at full force, now with the hope of getting his owl back that night.

"I suppose we could." Snape gave a nod. "Go and pick one out." He sat up properly, giving the child easier access to climb off of his lap.

"Okay." The child slid off Snape's leg, smiling over to the man before he rushed down the hall. If the could do some puzzles, maybe other games and then it would be time for dinner. Then he'd have his owl back! He beamed as he entered his room, going over to the bookshelf and picking up two puzzles from the bottom shelf. Maybe they could do both!

He hummed, walking back down the hall. He would easily get his owl back.

* * *

"Spell snail and then it will be time for bed." Snape's eyes moved for the spelling list in his hand to the small child on the couch.

The man had to admit that the seven year old had been better behaved then he had been in days. Despite Snape initially not wanting to give his owl back early, he could not imagine going through what he had to get Harry to nap. Aside from that, he was sure that his point about picking up his things had been made.

"S-n-a- _i_ -l!" Harry stretched his arms above his head, grinning as he lowered them back down to rest at his sides. He had done everything possible to show Snape he could behave the rest of the day. And he felt pretty sure about it! He stood from the couch, grinning at the man. "Right?"

"That is correct. Very good." Snape held out the sheet of spelling words. "Put this in your school bag please."

Stepping over to Snape, Harry took the sheet with a small grin and moved over to his school bag. Placing the sheet back into his folder, he tucked it back in safely. "I've been good today, right?"

Snape nodded as he stood and moved towards the stairs. "You have." He looked down at Harry. "It would be nice to see this behavior continue tomorrow as well."

Moving over to Snape, he stifled a yawn behind his hand. He leaned against the man as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing at his face.

Snape leaned down, carefully picking the child up into his arms. "Did you brush your teeth after your bath?" The man started up the staircase.

"Mhm." Harry nodded against Snape's shoulder as he wrapped his arms securely around the man's neck.

"Do you need to use the loo?" Snape looked down at the child.

Harry shifted his head on Snape's shoulder to look at the door before nodding. "Yeah." Rubbing his face once more, he allowed himself to be placed down on the floor before stepping into the bathroom.

Snape moved down the hall to the boys bedroom, busying himself with pulling the covers down on the bed and dimming the room slightly as he waited for the child.

After a few minutes, the child padded into his room and went directly over to Snape. His arms wrapped tightly around the man before he crawled up onto his bed and sat down with a small frown. "My owl?" He was sure he was still to get it, yet he just had to be positive.

Snape nodded as he waved his hand causing the small air to appear. The man plucked it from the air, holding it out for the child to take. "From now on when I ask you to pick up your things you had better do so. Understood?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled softly as he took the stuffed animal, lying down onto his side with a hum. "Thanks, Snape."

Snape hummed softly as he leaned down pulling the blankets over the child. "In two days time, all of your toys are going to appear right where you left them. You are going to have thirty minutes to clean them up, just as you did today."

His smile remained, closing his eyes as he nodded against the head of his owl. "Kay," he whispered softly, rolling onto his stomach and holding his owl tightly to himself.

"I suppose you know what will happen if you fail to do so once more?" Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on the boys back.

"You'll take them away again." His smile faded then, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. He wasn't going to let THAT happen again.

Snape nodded in reply as he looked down at the child. "Do not let that occur again. Understood?"

"Promise, Snape." He shifted his head, turning away while keeping his owl to himself.

"Very good." Snape's hand moved to rub between the boys shoulder blades. "Sleep well."


	77. Chapter 77

**October - Harry, age 16**

Harry slammed his charms book closed, glowering down to the cover as he took in a deep breath. Snape was being completely unfair. The most unfair he had ever been! It was so simple. Just not keep him in the dark!

"You've wanted to be the defense professor forever! And Dumbledore never did anything. Now all the sudden you are and that's it?" He glowered over to the man, tossing his book onto the table.

"What changed?" Harry pressed, leaning forward slightly. He didn't think it was a difficult question, but it was proving to be so.

Snape looked up at the child from the exams he was grading. "Did you misunderstand what I have already said? There is no reason Harry. It is simply what it is and I would appreciate it if you would stop interrogating me."

"I'm not interrogating, I'm just using common sense." The sixteen year shot back, looking across the room over to the man. "You're not telling me _anything_ when I _should_ be the one to know things!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "You need to remember who the adult is. I cannot tell you everything. Some things are not your business regardless of how much you would like them to be."

"And you need to remember who I am," Harry uttered the words before he even realized it, quickly looking away and glaring to the table.

Snape's eyes narrowed on the boy as he silently counted backwards from ten before responding. " _You_ are a child who is dangerously close to finding himself nursing a smarting backside."

"I'm not a child," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the back of the couch. "You can't keep hiding things from me. I'll find out myself."

"I am not going to continue to have this conversation with you." Snape's eyes drifted back down to his work. "When there is something that I think you need to know, you will."

"You never think I need to know anything! You didn't even want me to be part of the Order, when I'm the one that, you know, _Voldemort_ wants to kill." Harry knew his guardian hated the name, but even then he couldn't find himself caring.

"Harry," Snape said the name in a warning tone. "If I were you I would start thinking before I continued to speak." The man's eyes remained on his work, though he was hardly paying attention to it. His focus was solely on keeping his patience with his child.

"Whatever," the teenager breathed, standing and picking up his charms book. "You just know I'm telling the truth and don't want to admit it."

Snape was on his feet a moment later, his work long forgotten as he quickly moved across the room towards the teenager. He looked down at him, his face only inches from Harry's. "Watch. Your. Cheek," the man breathed angrily. "Before you find yourself in Charms class with a sore rear end."

Harry bit his cheek as he watched Snape swoop towards him, staring back at the man as he leaned in. He felt a response rise within him, causing him to take in a deep breath. Instead, the teenager finally took a step back and made a movement to go around his guardian.

"A wise decision young man." Snape watched the child walk past him as he found himself slowly and silently counting backwards from ten once more.

"Whatever," Harry breathed, gathering his school back and placing his charms book within it.

Snape turned, taking hold of the boys upper arm with his left hand before his right hand came down in a scorching swat across the trouser clad rear end. "Now that is enough!"

Harry quickly pulled himself away from Snape, glowering after the smack. His right hand instantly went back to rub the slight sting, "What?!"

"You know exactly _what_ and I have had enough of it. If you can't control this cheek of yours, you can come see me tonight after dinner for a much more serious discussion about it." Snape's eyes narrowed on the child as he waited for his response.

Harry's hand dropped to his side, continuing to stare at Snape silently before he moved away again. "See you in class," he muttered softly.

"I would suggest correcting your attitude before then." Snape watched as the child walked towards the door.

The teenager didn't offer a response as he rested the strap of his satchel over his shoulder. He opened the door, stepping out into the dungeon hall before allowing it to close behind him rather loudly.

A loud, exasperated sigh escaped Snape's lips as the door closed behind Harry. He wasn't quite sure when this attitude with Harry had started but he was more than ready for it to stop.

* * *

Harry lowered his wand away as Ron failed to cast a spell in his direction, giving his friend a smile. It was, without a doubt, the hardest thing they were learning that year, nonverbal spells. When Snape did it, he was sure it would be so much more simple that it was actually proving to be.

Harry's gaze shifted briefly to his guardian who seemed to be watching him much more intently than the other students. He huffed, turning his head away as he looked at Ron. "Try again."

Snape walked up and down the aisles, watching his students carefully. The man was not surprised to find that very few students were having success. Nonverbal spells were not an easy form of magic.

"Concentrate," he reminded loudly as he stopped in his tracks to watch his child and the Weasley boy. "Concentration is key."

Harry spared another glance to Snape as the man hovered near them before looking back to his friend. After a few long moments, Ron lowered his wand with a sound of frustration and Harry sighed softly.

"What did I just say?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the pair. "It is impossible to concentrate when you are letting your emotions control you." The man took a step back, watching the teenagers intently. "Try once more and do it correctly."

"We're _trying_ ," Harry muttered lowly, sparing a glare over to his guardian. It was hard for anyone to concentrate with Snape hovering around.

"Try again." Snape gave a stern nod. His eyes remained on his child. "Control your frustration."

That was easier said than done. The teenager took in a breath, this time attempting to cast a spell towards Ron. His mind however swarm with his frustration of both the class and his guardian. Especially his guardian.

"I can't." Harry met Snapes stare, glaring at the man.

"You are hardly trying," Snape scolded. The class was nearly over as was the man's patience with his child's attitude. The teenager was practically impossible when it came to every and any moment.

Harry wasn't sure what took over him at that moment, but he also knew Snape's skill well enough. He felt his annoyance rise before he slashed his wand through the air with a hissed incantation towards his guardian.

It would of been quite the sting to land, and Harry felt himself go numb after it.

The spell caught Snape off guard as he stumbled backwards nearly falling over. "Harry!" He hissed angrily. "Are you not aware that you are to be practicing _nonverbal_ spells?"

Harry's surprise of actually hitting his guardian was shown for a moment before the look disappeared. "Yes," he huffed, feeling his shoulders tense.

"Yes _Sir_." Snape's tone was stern as his eyes narrowed on his child. The man found himself silently counting backwards from ten for the third time that day.

The teenager's lips twitched slightly, raising his head slightly as he stared at the man. "There's no need to call _me_ Sir, _Professor_."

A silence fell over the class, a few soft whispers here or there but eyes had fallen to the two.

Snape's eyes, if possible, narrowed even more as the man found himself for the first time ever, fighting the urge to deliver a well earned smack to his child's cheeky rear end right in the middle of his classroom. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking in a deadly low voice. "My office Potter. Now!"

The class was eerily silent as the teen grabbed his book bag, glancing over to Ron who looked quite stun himself. Harry cast a look over to Snape before he moved across the defense class, entering into the joined office and shutting the door.

He dropped his bag to the floor, swallowing heavily. Slowly, he moved across the room and sat across from the desk, staring towards it. His mind swarmed with what he had done... he had attacked Snape.

The next ten minutes of class went by far too slowly for the man's liking. After his students recovered from watching the scene that they had, Snape had them continue working on the assignment.

As his students exited the classroom, Snape's eyes settled on his office door.

* * *

Harry had shifted within the chair, arms folded over his chest as he closed his eyes. He was sure the class was over by then and he cringed to himself as he imagined Snape entering the office.

* * *

Nearly five minutes after his class had ended, Snape stood and walked over to his office door. His hand rested on the doorknob as he took a few deep breaths willing himself to calm down.

The man pushed the door open, closing it loudly behind him before he stormed across his office. He stopped in front of his child, resting against his desk as he looked down at the teenager.

Harry opened his eyes, slowly adjusting himself to sit up properly as he spared a look up at Snape. He swallowed heavily, eyes flickering down to settle on the edge of the desk.

"What was that behavior young man?" Snape's eyes narrowed on the child. "How dare you behave in such a way in my classroom, in _any_ classroom!"

Harry kept his gaze to the desk, closing his eyes as Snape's voice rose slightly. He kept his mouth shut on the matter, blinking after a moment and moving his eyes towards the wall instead, anywhere but to his guardian.

"I asked you a question," Snape breathed in an exasperated tone. His patience with the teenager was running thin, thinner than he had remembered it being in quite some time.

"And I didn't answer." Harry felt his hands tingle, knowing full well he was pushing his luck. What did he expect? An apology? After he refused to tell him anything?

"You are one cheeky response away from being thoroughly introduced to the ruler in my desk drawer." Snape reached down a hand, tapping the boys chin firmly. "I would watch myself if I were you."

The teenager lifted his head at the tap, blinking up to Snape. "Okay." he finally offered, his tone softer as he tightened his hold around himself.

"Answer my question." Snape's tone was stern as his nostrils flared. "What was that behavior? What has gotten into you?"

Harry stared at Snape for a long moment, leaning away slightly as he did so. "I don't know...I don't." He shook his head as he looked down to his hands. "I mean... you won't tell me anything, or _hardly_ anything. And there's just no way I can learn nonverbal spells! And then you act like I'm not even trying!" He huffed.

"We already had this conversation today Harry," Snape replied in a tired tone. "I do not wish to have it again. Not every blasted thing is meant for you to know."

Harry glared off to the side, his shoulders slouching down slowly. "I just want to help," he muttered, his right hand rubbing at his left arm idly.

"By attacking me in class? By acting cheeky in my classroom?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen such unacceptable behavior."

He hated the tone, the disappointment. Harry stared out of the defense office windows, watching as a few owls flew by. "I'm sorry," he finally breathed, looking back to Snape as his arms fell to his lap.

"It has been quite some time since I have felt so disappointed in you." Snape looked down at the child, reaching out to tap his chin once more. "Quite some time indeed."

The teenager stared at Snape, the previous fight he had felt in the class had all but disappeared. "I didn't exactly mean to attack you either."

"No? You threw a spell directly at me." Snape's arms crossed over his chest. "What exactly were you trying to do then?"

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, looking down towards his legs. "I mean... I did mean to. I just thought you'd block it... and I was so angry." He muttered the last part softly, just above a whisper.

"I am not quite sure that I believe those words." Snape shook his head. "Aside from you feeling angry that is. However, anger is not an excuse. You as well as threw a tantrum and I am sure that you remember that I do not allow those."

"I didn't throw a tantrum." Harry scowled up to Snape then, tightening his arms around his middle. "And I _did_ think you'd block it. You're great at nonverbal and wandless."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as his hand moved to tap the teenager's chin firmly. "Perhaps not in the same way you would have at six but you most certainly threw a tantrum in my classroom."

Harry moved his head away then, his scowl remaining. He certainly wouldn't call it a _tantrum_ , but he had certainly been well more than annoyed at the man.

Snape stood up straight, moving around his desk. "Regardless of what you thought I would do, your behavior was completely unacceptable little boy."

"I said I'm sorry." Harry stared slightly clearer as he watched Snape move to behind the desk. He wisely bit back the remark about arguing how he was no longer a child; there was no chance that would help him.

"Forgive me Harry." Snape paused in his steps, looking over at the child. "Please do and act however you like. Just be sure to apologize when you are done."

Those words caused the teenager to roll his eyes, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair. He perched his chin onto his hand, looking away from Snape and to the windows.

Snape opened his top desk drawer, reaching in and pulling out a wooden ruler. The man laid it down on his desk before he moved back around to face his child once more. "How very remorseful of you to roll your eyes at me."

"I _am_ sorry. But I can't go back in time." His eyes lowered to the floor, shaking his head slightly within his palm.

Snape leaned against the front of his desk once more, looking down at his child. "You would change what exactly?"

Harry released a heavy sigh, leaning back into the chair as he looked back to Snape. It didn't even feel like he was really speaking to his guardian, but to his professor. His shoulders slacked down slowly. "I wouldn't throw a spell at you."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Is that your only regret in regards to your behavior?"

Harry gave a small smile, recalling very well he had worded his response to the man. "Suppose that was pretty cheeky."

"I have witnessed quite a bit of cheek over the past day or so. I am growing tired of it." The man gave the child a serious look. "I can't help but wonder if punishment is needed to prevent it from continuing."

The small smile quickly disappeared and the teenager shook his head. "No," he responded softly, his eyes flickering down towards the floor. It had been quite awhile since he had been in much trouble.

"No?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Am I to allow this cheek of yours to just continue without consequence?"

"It won't continue," Harry offered, swallowing as he leaned further back into the chair.

Snape's hand moved to tap the boys chin firmly once more. "Am I to believe your words Harry?"

Harry sighed, staring up to Snape. "I mean... yes?" He continued to stare up to Snape, hoping that the man did actually believe him.

"I let your behavior go earlier today which was clearly a mistake." Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the child. "I am not fond of making the same mistake more than once."

"Then why ask if you won't believe me anyway?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone, frowning deeply.

"I would like to believe you. I _want_ to believe you." Snape leaned down slightly, putting his face closer to Harry's. "I do not enjoy being cross with you nor do I enjoy punishing you."

Harry blinked, looking down and nodding in a silent understanding. "I just hate being in the dark about things... especially now."

"You need to learn to trust." Snape's hand moved to tap the boys chin firmly. "If I am not telling you something there is good reason for that."

"I trust you... but I've told you I don't trust every one. Not even Dumbledore.." He shrugged a shoulder, "And earlier in the year there was everything with the Death Eaters? I know something is happening."

"And when I feel that it is time for you to know you will." Snape gave the teenager a pointed look. "You are not quite grown yet."

"Close enough," Harry pointed out, frowning as he watched Snape. "I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen is not of age." Snape frowned at the child. "You should be enjoying your last year of childhood. You will grow up quickly enough."

"It's hard to enjoy much or relax, now at least." Harry shifted slightly in the seat, his chest falling with a sigh. "I just want to know what's going on."

"And I have told you multiple times that it does not concern you." Snape pointed a finger at the child. "Aside from that despite what you want it is not an excuse to behave as you did today in class."

"I've said sorry and I can't take it back." Harry was sure he'd hear this several times before the man let it go. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that I will never witness such behavior again." Snape allowed his hand to drop. "I want you to say that this cheek you have adopted will stop."

"You will not and... I'll try," Harry offered softly, eyes watching Snape's hand fall away. Since last year, he still suffered from his vision with Voldemort although it had seemed to be not near as often. Especially after Sirius' death. But, there were days when things were hard. The best thing he could do would be to try.

"Let me make something perfectly clear." Snape leaned down, putting his own face in front of the teenagers. "If I ever witness behavior like that again, I will bend you over my desk and that ruler lying on it will remind you of your manners."

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly at the threat, looking down as Snape leaned forward. "Okay," he uttered softly, blinking several times.

"Harry." Snape spoke sternly as he tapped the boys chin. "It ends here."

" _Okay_ ," Harry once more emphasized, shifting his head away slightly. "I get it."

Snape remained where he was for a long moment before he stood up straight, his demeanor softening slightly. "I know that you want to know things. I understand. However, I am not comfortable with it at this time."

"Why though? What could possibly be _that_ bad for me to know?" Harry stared up to the man, his shoulders slouched down.

"It is not that it is that bad. It is simply that I do not wish for you to know." Snape leaned back against his desk once more.

"Why? What's the worse thing that could happen with me knowing something?" Harry leaned forward slightly, folding his arms over his knees.

"You have a habit of looking for trouble. I do not want to fuel that." Snape gave the child a serious glare.

"Not telling me makes me want to find things out." Harry frowned at the glare he received. "And I don't go looking for it, it just... tends to find me."

"Not telling you is the only way I have to protect you." Snape's features softened. "One day soon I won't even have that."

"Dad." Harry smiled, almost sadly. It was a wonder Snape had been able to keep him protected for as long as he had; especially after the graveyard. "It's not like I can go out and track down anyone, I'm still stuck here even if you told me."

"And I will tell you." Snape nodded as he rested his hands on his desk. "Eventually I will tell you everything. However, until then you will just have to mind your cheek and live with my decision."

"When's eventually? Eventually may be too late one day. I've seen Him every year! Except third." Harry shook his head. It was only a matter of time before he was face to face with Voldemort again.

"I will not be too late." Snape shook his head. "I know what I am doing Harry. I would not put you in that position."

The words made dread pool into the pit of his stomach, swallowing as looked down to his knees. He hated to admit it but he was nervous of what would eventually happen. And being kept in the dark only made him worry more. "If you say so."

"One would think that after all these years you would trust me a bit more." Snape's hand reached out to tap the boys chin.

"I've told you... I trust you." Harry shifted his head away slightly.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "You are going to be late for dinner. You should head to the Great Hall."

Harry gave a nod, slowly standing as he offered a small smile. He moved forward a step, wrapping his arms tightly around his guardian.

Snape wrapped his arms around the teenager, his right hand moving a moment later to firmly tap the boys backside. "No more cheek."

"Hm." Harry pulled away after that moment, clearly making no exact promise. "Are you going to the Hall for dinner too?"

"I am not. I have some work to catch up on." The man turned back to his desk, picking up a pile of exams that needed grading.

Harry sighed, moving towards the door as he picked up his school bag. "Well I'm sure Ron thinks you've made me into ingredients by now. Do you think this weekend we can practice nonverbal spells more?"

"I think that could be arranged." Snape followed the boy towards the door. "I also think that with some practice you will master doing so."

"Hope so," Harry muttered, opening the office door with a faint grin. "Love you."

"I love you too." Snape's hand rested gently on the boys back. "Now go on. Go have fun with your friends."


	78. Chapter 78

**April - Harry, age 11**

Harry grinned as he left the final class of the day. Despite earlier that morning, he had been shocked that Snape hadn't sent a note to him at any point. Maybe Flitwick hadn't told Snape what had happened; maybe his apology and the promise to have an essay done by their next class within two days was enough.

Maybe it was all enough.

He descended down the stairs towards the dungeons, adjusting his bag strap as he did so. Now he was looking forward to dinner with his guardian.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair with a small pile of exams he was grading in his lap. His eyes moved from his work to the clock on the mantel. He was sure that Harry would be arriving any moment for dinner.

When the child had started Hogwarts back in September, the pair had decided that Harry would come down for dinner every Friday evening.

Snape typically looked forward to it immensely. This evening, however, he was not.

Harry stepped onto the bottom floor of the dungeons, moving over to the door of Snape's quarters and muttering the small password to be able to open the door.

He stepped into the parlor, placing his satchel down near the door before stepping further into the room. "Hey Snape," he hummed.

"Harry." Snape's eyes remained on his work as the man silently counted backwards from ten. He was sure that it had been quite some time since he had been so disappointed in his child.

From what he understood, Harry knew that he had been caught and the child's nonchalant attitude was only angering the man further.

Harry paused as he watched Snape continue to work, not even looking up at him. He frowned, biting his bottom lip. Maybe he was annoyed at some answers of his own exams. "What are we gonna have tonight?" He tested, moving over to the couch.

"Roast with vegetables." Snape's eyes moved from his work to his child as he moved towards the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing?" Harry blinked, pausing in his steps over to the couch. Had he done something wrong? He instead fell still and stared over to the man. "What's wrong?"

Snape looked up from his work, his eyes settling on his child. "You are moving to sit on the couch when you should be walking yourself right over to the corner, little boy."

Harry felt heartbeat increased tenfold at the words, fingertips becoming cold. Snape knew. He had to. This wasn't right! It was supposed to be a good night! He swallowed heavily, remaining still. "W-why?"

Snape's eyes narrowed on the child as he forced himself to remain seated despite how tempted he was to walk the child to the corner himself, landing a swat to his backside with every step. "Are you honestly going to stand there and act as if you do not know what I am cross about?" Snape frowned. "Perhaps the slipper needs to make an appearance this evening?"

"No!" Harry jumped into movement at the words, quickly crossing the room without bothering to remove his school robe. He stared at the wall as he stepped into the empty corner, his breathing coming quick. Snape had never sent for him, yet he knew. He cringed, arms wrapping around himself as he stared down to his shoes.

"Why are you in the corner, little boy?" Snape asked sternly, his eyes remaining on the back of the child's head. "And may I remind you that omission of the truth is still a lie."

Harry's mouth went dry, swallowing heavily as he tightened his arms around himself. Did he do something else wrong? Was it the exam? His mind raced. After a quiet moment, his voice broke out just above a whisper. "The exam?"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he debated getting up. Why did the child sound like he was asking him? "Is there something else? Some other misbehavior that I am unaware of?"

"Not-not that I know of." Harry shook his head, blinking as he stared at his shoes. This wasn't right at all. It was supposed to be a good night.

Snape stood, walking towards the corner. "Not that you know of?"

Harry glanced up as he heard the footsteps, glancing over his shoulder to Snape as he shook his head. "Just the test... it was a good day besides that," he uttered softly, sighing as he looked back to the wall.

Snape moved to the side of the child, stopping at his desk and opening the top drawer. " _Just_ the test?"

Harry swallowed as he heard the drawer, blinking as he felt tears start to burn at his eyes. "I'm sorry," he breathed, raising his right hand to rub under his glasses before repositioning it across his middle.

Snape pulled the child's Charms exam from the desk drawer before closing it loudly. "You most certainly will be sorry before we are done here."

Harry took in a breath, blinking as several tears fell and he quickly raised a hand to rub them away.

With the exam in his hand, the man walked back over to his armchair and sat down. Snape sighed loudly as he glanced up at the clock attempting to determine how long he would make his child stay where he was.

Harry's shoulders slouched as Snape walked away, rubbing under his nose with his sleeve before dropping his arms to his sides. He should have known Snape would know. Snape _always_ knew!

"I sincerely hope that you have some reasoning for your behavior," Snape said sternly as he glanced up at the clock once more.

"I don'," Harry whispered softly, resting his forehead against the wall as he sighed. His left hand moved to rub at his sleeve of his left slowly.

"Stand up properly! You are being punished, not relaxing!" Snape snapped in a stern tone.

Harry instantly did so, blinking as his chin quivered. Snape hadn't been mad at him for some time. He raised a hand, taking in a shuddering breath as he rubbed under his glasses. After a moment he took them off and rubbed freely at his eyes.

Snape's eyes moved to the clock once more as he sighed softly. He found himself thankful that it was Friday and his child did not have classes in the morning. He still needed to make sure that the boy ate dinner and got to bed at a reasonable hour on top of dealing with his misbehavior today.

Snape cleared his throat loudly, his eyes moving to his child once more. "Bring your naughty self over here, little boy."

Harry turned, holding his glasses within his left hand before he slowly stepped over to the man. He spoke rather quickly, giving Snape a pleading look. "I already apologized to Professor Flitwick. And he took house points _and_ I have to write a three-foot essay for him too due on Monday."

"Are you telling me that you find those consequences to be unfair?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he pointed firmly to the space between his knees.

"No!" Harry quickly shook his head as he took the final step up to the man. "No, I don't."

"What made you cheat on an exam?" Snape's hand tapped the boy's rear end firmly. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed softly, looking down to Snape's knee for a moment before backing up to the man. "Was just being dumb…I forgot an answer."

"You forgot one answer and made the decision to cheat?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow.

The child frowned, only offering a silent nod. Hearing it from Snape made it sound even worse.

"Have you any idea how disappointed I am in your behavior?" Snape's hand tapped the boy's rear once more. "How embarrassing it was to have Professor Flitwick come to me and tell me you had done so?"

Harry shifted at the tap, whispering a soft, "don't," as he raised his right hand to rub at his cheeks.

"Do not tell me what to do." Snape's hand tapped once more, a bit more firmly. "You know better than to cheat!"

"I'm sorry!" The child whined as he blinked, tears blurring the bottom of his eyes before finally spilling over. "I r-really am!"

"You can walk your sorry backside to the kitchen and fetch the wooden spoon." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's chin firmly. "Now."

Harry's chin quivered before a half sound of a sob broke past his lips. "N-no," he moved his head, shaking it slowly. "Don't."

Snape felt his annoyance grow at the child's response. His hand moved to gently take hold of the boy's wrist. He turned him to the side, easily bending him over his left knee before his right hand came crashing down twice. "What did I just say? Do not tell me no!"

Harry yelped before he was rightened, a much harsher cry passing as he raised both his hands to rub at his face. He turned and tossed his glasses on the table before moving away from Snape before the man could make another move.

He didn't care just how loud his sobs were from within the kitchen as he rubbed idly at his bum. With a sniff, he tightened his school robe around himself for a brief moment before opening up the drawer. No, it had been a very long time since Snape was this upset. Picking up the spoon, he slowly made his way back into the parlor.

Snape felt a small amount of guilt creep up as he heard the child's sobs coming from the kitchen. The man swallowed hard, forcing his heart to harden as Harry reentered the parlor. Cheating was wrong and he was not about to let such behavior off lightly.

"Absolutely unacceptable behavior Harry." Snape's eyes narrowed on the child as he crooked a finger to him once more. "You are lucky I did not tell you to fetch the slipper."

"J-just as b-ad," he sniffed, holding the spoon out with a glare down towards his shoes. "I'm sorry."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words but otherwise refrained from commenting on them as he took the spoon out of the child's hand and placed it on the table beside him. "If I ever hear of you cheating again..." The man's words trailed off as his hands moved to unfasten the boy's trousers. "Take that school robe off."

Harry's shoulders hitched as he removed the robe, allowing it to just fall next to his feet as he rubbed his cheek with the sleeve of the grey sweater. "You w-won't. I'm _sorry_!"

"You have known that doing so is unacceptable since you were six." Snape pointed a finger at his child. "Why you would think for a moment that I would ever allow such behavior is beyond me."

Harry blinked at Snape, his eyes already red from rubbing at them with his sleeves. "'M sorry."

"You are only sorry that I was made aware of it." Snape's took hold of the child's hand as he began moving him to his side.

"No! I _am_ s-sorry!" Harry pulled his hand away as Snape tugged him to his side.

"You walked into this parlor without a care in the world." Snape's hand moved, tapping the boy's chin firmly. "If I had not said anything you would have never told me what had happened today."

"Well…I-I was just hoping what he had done would be okay." Harry shifted his head at the tap, his frowning remaining.

"When you cheat on an exam your parent is notified. Even if I was not a Professor here you would be facing me for this behavior." Snape tapped the boy's chin once more before his hands moved to loosen the child's trousers.

"But-but I…" the child rubbed at his face before closing his eyes tightly. "You k-know it won't happen again."

"It should not have happened this time." Snape's hand reached around the boy to tap his rear end firmly. " _You_ know better."

Harry winced, attempting to shift away and take a step back. "And I said I'm _sorry_!" He sniffed, rubbing away a stray tear. "It was a dumb thing."

"An extremely dumb thing." Snape's took hold of the boy's hand, carefully yet firmly pulling him back the step closer to him. He let go of his grip on the child and quickly lowered the boy's trousers. "Step out of these. You will be putting on your sleep clothing when we are done here."

Harry's frown, if possible, deepened even more as he kicked the pants off after removing his shoes as well. He stared down to his sock covered feet, arms tightening around his middle.

Snape's eyes settled on the top of his child's head before they drifted over to the boy's test. He picked it up from the table beside him, looking at the large red T on the top of it. "Which question was giving you trouble?" Snape held the exam out for the boy to take.

He blinked at the question, raising his head up to look up at the test. Reaching out, he took the test and stared at the large 'T'. Shoulders slouching, he looked over the questions before pointing to one mid-way down the page.

"What incident caused the spell 'Reparo' to become well known." He sighed, staring down to the parchment. "I couldn't remember…I mean, I know _now_. It was when Nuttley repaired the Colosseum." His shoulders slouched as he looked at the rest of the test—less than half was empty. A clear indication of when he had been caught.

Snape nodded as he held a hand out for the exam. "Would it not have been a far better idea to get that question wrong and continue this exam without cheating?"

"You know when you do something…and then realize right after it was really dumb?" Harry sighed, looking up to the man as he held his test out. "I—I thought about that like right after."

Snape hummed softly with another nod as he took the test from the child and placed it on the table once more. "Unfortunately, I am going to make certain that you think about it a bit more." The man took a gentle hold on the boy's hand once more, pulling him a bit closer yet.

"You don't have to." Harry once more tried to pull his hand away, fresh tears starting to blur his vision as he blinked. "Honest."

"I disagree, little boy." Snape easily tipped the child over his knee, carefully adjusting him. "Cheating on a test earns you a tanned backside."

Harry took in a sharp breath as he was moved, his right-hand gripping at Snape's pant leg. He stared down to the floor, blinking as tears blurred his vision before closing them tightly. His left hand rested on the floor, head tucking into his elbow.

Snape's fingers hooked into the boy's shorts, lowering them as far as need be as he sighed softly. His left arm wrapped firmly around Harry's middle. "This had better never happen again, Harry."

Harry shook his head faintly, his head moving to rest into part of Snape's cloak. He didn't trust his voice then, hold tightening slightly.

The man reached over, picking up the wooden spoon. He raised it up slightly and brought it down in a stinging smack, not once but twice, on his target.

The child jumped, a leg kicking up as a surprised yelped escaped him; muffled by him hiding his face away. The tears forced past his closed eyes, slipping freely down to his chin before falling to the floor.

"Tell me Harry, was cheating worth it?" Snape began spanking in earnest, allowing the wooden spoon to pepper the child's rear end.

"N-no!" He started to squirm, attempting to move against Snape's hold across his middle. A hard sob broke past as he soon stopped his wiggling, attempting to blink but finding it pointless as his vision remained blurred by the hot tears. "I'm _sorry_!"

Snape paused for a moment, adjusting the boy over his lap slightly before his grip tightened around Harry's waist once more. The man raised the spoon and allowed it to fall several more times. "Are you ever going to cheat on your schoolwork again?" The man landed a particularly hard swat to the boy's right sit spot.

At the hard swat, Harry kicked a leg up and coughed on a sob. "No!" He shook his head rapidly, rubbing his face into the crook of his elbow.

"We are nearly done here." Snape's tone was soft as he tightened his hold slightly on the boy's middle, concentrating his aim on the child's sit spots.

Harry sobbed heavily, his bottom burning as his sit spots were focused on. A broken, pained sound passed his lips as his body stopped attempting to move away. "S-stooop." He coughed into his arm.

Snape ignored the boy's protest as he landed several more swats to his target before he finally stopped, setting the spoon down on the table beside him. "Okay," he said softly. "Just breathe, Harry. You are okay."

The child pushed himself up, righting his shorts before hiding his face within his hands. His shoulders shook with his loud sobs, moving his hands up in an attempt to clear away the steady tears.

Snape reached out, taking a gentle hold on the boy's arm. He pulled him a step forward, before letting go of him and wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Okay," he breathed. "You are okay, Harry."

The child tangled his hands within Snape's cloak as he sobbed heavily into the man's front. "I'm s-sorry!" He coughed, pressing his face into Snape's cloak and rubbing his tears away against the cloth.

"I know." Snape carefully lifted his child, placing him on his knee. "I forgive you." His arms wrapped around the boy once more. "You are okay."

Harry hissed as he was placed on Snape's knee, shifting slightly to try to get more comfortable. His shoulders hitched as he rested his head on Snape's shoulder, keeping his eyes closed tightly.

Snape looked down at his child, guilt at how hard he had been on the boy quickly consuming him. "Are you okay?"

The child only shrugged, raising his right hand to rub at his face as he took in a shuddering breath. He didn't want to speak, only focusing on his breathing as he took in a much deeper breath and slowly released it. He repeated that a few more times before whispering a soft, "yeah."

Snape bent his neck, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on top of the boy's head. "I love you very much." His hand moved to gently rub Harry's back. "Very much indeed."

"L-love you," Harry whispered, bowing his head forward as he felt Snape press a kiss to the top. His arms moved to wrap around his guardian's middle, taking in a shuddering breath and forcing his shoulder to relax.

"Just take a few deep breaths." Snape's tone was soft as he continued to rub the boy's back. "You let me know when you are ready to talk."

He remained that way for well over five minutes, at some point nearly drifting off from the soothing touch across his back. "Kay," Harry muttered, adjusting his legs as he rubbed at his face.

"Were you afraid that I would be upset with you if you did poorly on the exam?" Snape adjusted the child slightly so that he could see his face better. It was a subject that they had addressed more than once in the past.

"I mean…I guess." Harry shifted his head to sit up, sniffing much softer as he shrugged. "I just—just wanted to prove I knew it."

"We have discussed this a time or two in the past, haven't we?" Snape's fingertips tapped against the middle of the boy's back. "I will never be cross with you over a poor grade as long as you tried your best. Furthermore, you did not prove that you knew it. You proved that you know how to cheat."

Harry's shoulders slouched at the words, looking down to his knees as he sniffed softy. "I'm sorry." He hiccupped before properly coughing and resting his head into Snape's neck.

"I know and I forgive you. However, this had better never happen again Harry," Snape spoke seriously. "The outcome will be just the same if it does."

"Never." The child quickly agreed as he sighed. "I swear, Dad."

"I am going to hold you to those words." Snape waved a hand causing the boy's pajama pants to appear on the arm of his chair. "Perhaps we should see about some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry at all." Harry shook his head as he adjusted his legs before standing and going over to the pajama bottoms.

Snape waved a hand causing a fire to roar to life. "Something small? You cannot skip dinner completely, Harry."

"I'm really not. My stomach feels sick," he slipped on the pants, frowning as sat on the couch carefully.

"You feel sick?" Concern took over Snape's features as he eyed the child carefully.

"I just don't feel well now," Harry muttered softly as he curled up on the couch and looked to the fire.

"You feel ill or you are upset about your punishment?" Snape's tone remained gentle as he stood and moved towards the couch.

"Guess just upset." He watched Snape approach before he sighed deeply. "I'm not hungry." Harry rested his head on the back cushion.

Snape lowered himself to sit on the edge of the coffee table, across from his child. "Why are you still feeling upset?"

"Guess from cryin'." Harry curled himself up on the couch, turning just slightly away from Snape.

Snape hummed softly in response as he watched the child turn away from him. "Are you cross with me?"

"Hm?" Harry turned his head slightly to look back at Snape before shaking his head. "No. I just don't want to sit up…and my stomach hurts." His head turned back and rested against the back of the couch.

Snape's hand moved to rest on the boy's back. "I will get you something for your stomach." His fingertips gently tapped.

"No." The child rolled over and looked at Snape properly, frowning. "I'll be okay. I'm just not hungry."

"If your stomach is bothering you, a potion can only help." Snape's tone remained gentle as he gave the child a serious look.

Harry lowered his gaze away, shrugging a shoulder as he sniffed softly. "I don't want one." He rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head into his arms.

"Are you still feeling guilty?" Snape questioned in a concerned tone. "Is that what this is about?"

He felt his shoulders slouch slightly from his position, looking down to Snape's knees. Maybe he was. "I dunno," he admitted softly.

Snape frowned at the words. "Although I am not pleased with your behavior, I do forgive you." The man's hand moved to gently tap Harry's chin. "I am not cross with you."

Harry only nodded faintly, closing his eyes after a moment. "Okay," he muttered, raising his head up and grabbing one of the pillows on the couch before resting his head down on it.

"Okay." Snape's hand moved to gently tap the boy's hip. "Would you like to go lie in your bed?

"Can I just lie out here? Please?" Harry rolled onto his side once more, facing the back of the couch and nestling his forehead into the cushion.

"You may." Snape waved a hand causing the child's pillow and blanket to appear. "Sit up a bit." The man waited for Harry to move so he could slip the pillow under his head.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he allowed Snape to replace the couch pillow with his actual pillow. With a small smile, he rested his head back down with a small "Thanks."

"Do not fall asleep." Snape gently tapped the boy's chin. "You will be up all night if you do."

"I'll try." He grinned slightly as he blinked and looked to Snape. "I love you."

"I love you too." Snape's hand moved to gently ruffle the teenager's hair for a moment before he pulled the blanket up over him.


	79. Chapter 79

**August 31st - Harry, age 11**

Harry gathered items from around his room, pulling open his dresser drawers and gathering some of his favorite shirts. Tomorrow he'd be off to Hogwarts as a _student_ and he absolutely couldn't wait! Instead of just staying there with Snape, he'd be going to all the classes.

Harry beamed as he moved across the room, gathering some of the items he wanted to take before walking to his bed and placing them down. He had things already at Snape's quarters, but those he would just keep there. He was sure Snape wouldn't mind.

* * *

Snape was walking down the hall when he stopped in the child's bedroom doorway, watching him intently. He knew how excited Harry was. He also knew that there was too much that he could not put off any longer. "Be sure to pack enough sleep clothing and socks." He leaned slightly against the door frame as he watched Harry fill his trunk.

Harry turned to look over his shoulder at Snape, his grin never fading for a moment. "I know." He started to place the clothing items within the trunk. "I know." He turned back to his dresser, opening up another drawer and taking out several sets of sleep clothes first. "I can't wait."

"You have been waiting on this for a long time." Snape stepped into the boy's room, moving over to his bed. He sat down. "Hand me those and I will fold them properly." He motioned to the clothing in Harry's hand.

Harry moved back to the bed, holding the clothing out to Snape before turning back to gather socks. "Thanks," he hummed, gathering several pairs before he moved back and placed them within a certain corner of his trunk.

Snape began folding the pajama tops before he cleared his throat. "I think that there are a few things that we need to discuss prior to tomorrow."

"About?" The child took the tops Snape folded, placing them where he wanted within the trunk. "We've been over the rules."

"We have," Snape nodded. "We have also discussed that you can be punished just as easily in our quarters as you can here at home." The man gave the child a serious look. "However, that is not what I want to discuss right now." Snape began folding the pajama bottoms as he waited for Harry to respond.

"O-kay," Harry paused what he was doing, watching Snape continue to fold. "About?" He pressed a bit more, moving to instead sit on his bed next to his trunk.

"Do you recall when you came to stay with me all those years ago and I explained to you what really happened to your parents?" Snape eyed the child carefully as he folded another top and set it to his side.

"Yeah," Harry's voice grew soft, his shoulders slouching slightly. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going. Still, he leaned and picked up the clothing and placed them within the trunk.

Snape folded the last bottom setting it to his side before he devoted his attention to his child. "I have never really, however, talked to you about how you got that scar on your forehead."

Harry rested his hand on his head, his fingers brushing his scar for a brief moment. It was something he never really thought about. He could have even been fooled that he was born with it.

Snape cleared his throat softly as he turned his body slightly to face Harry more. "That dark wizard that I have told you about before. When he killed your parents he tried to kill you as well. You, however, survived. You are the only person who has ever survived a killing curse. That is where your scar came from."

Harry's expression was a mix of several emotions. Confusion and hurt being the main two as he studied Snape's face. Why was this important now?

"He tried to kill me? Why?" His voice was soft, moving to sit further up on the bed and cross his legs.

Snape swallowed hard as he debated how much to share with the child. How much he could handle at eleven. "You were there Harry. He did not allow those who got in his way to live." The man paused a moment clearing his throat softly once more. "Due to your surviving the killing curse, you are quite well known. When we are out and people know who you are and your name it is not simply because you live with me. They knew who you were long before that."

"How was a baby in his way?" Harry muttered softly, looking down to his knee. That made no sense. And how did he live? How did he live so young—and his parents...

The child didn't press on the question, falling silent as he felt his shoulders start to slouch down. "And everyone knows me?"

Snape nodded. "You are considered quite famous for surviving. I want you to be aware of that. I also want you to consider that when making friends and trusting people at Hogwarts."

"But why me?" Harry shifted his legs, raising a knee up and wrapping his arms firmly around it.

"As I have said, you are the only person to ever have survived that curse." Snape sighed softly. "That is quite incredible, regardless of how old you are when it occurred."

"So what happened to him?" He rested his chin on his knee, staring at Snape as his body rocked side to side.

"No one is certain." Snape picked his words carefully. "Many people think he is dead."

Harry frowned, shifting his head to rub his scar idly against his arm. He was now very aware of the mark and he shook his head so his hair fell over it.

He had never thought about when people knew his name or the looks he got. Thinking back, people did often look at his forehead. The thought caused his frown to deepen. "What do you think?"

"I think he may be dead." Snape cleared his throat softly. "He also may return one day. I cannot be certain."

Harry tightened his hold around his leg. He didn't like the sound of that. "Why did you wait to tell me?" He raised his gaze back to Snape after having lowered it for a moment. "Until now?"

"I never felt that there was reason to do so." Snape's tone was gentle as he reached out a hand placing it gently on Harry's arm. "I did not want to tell you when you were too young to fully understand."

Harry's frown never faded, turning his head to rest his cheek on his knee. He stared towards his trunk. So that was why all the students at Hogwarts knew his name when he stayed with Snape. His shoulders slumped down. "Why my parents though?"

Once more Snape found himself debating how much he should tell his eleven-year-old. "They were part of an Order that was fighting against him."

The child tilted his head back to look at Snape once more, a hurt within his eyes. It didn't make any sense to him. He had only been a baby. "They had said it was a car crash."

"They were wrong to lie to you about it," Snape said softly. "Even if they didn't fully understand."

Harry swallowed, blinking and looked to the top of the covers. "So everyone else always knew," he whispered, one hand falling from his leg to rest on the covers. "About them… about _me_ … and I didn't."

"Yes." Snape moved his hand to gently rub the child's back. "Perhaps I should have told you sooner however, I just wanted you to have a normal childhood. I did not want to take you places with you having any of this on your mind when you met people."

Scooting around on the bed, Harry moved to sit next to Snape and lean into the man's side. His shoulder rested against Snape's shoulder as shrugged a shoulder.

"You are considered quite the hero among our kind. I am sure your new classmates will know who you are and that they are about to start school with you." Snape tapped the boy's knee lightly.

"How am I a hero?" He watched Snape's hand tap against his knee.

"People believe that you are because in their eyes you defeated Him and escaped the killing curse." Snape's fingers tapped gently once more. "I do not want you to let that go to your head, however."

Harry shook his head at the words. "I won't," he promised softly, continuing to watch the same rhythmic tapping. "I'm nervous now though."

"There is no reason to be nervous. You have grown up in that castle, you know all your Professors. You have a strong advantage over other first years."

"I'm not nervous about being at Hogwarts. Not _really_. I just mean... with the people now. Everyone will just care about _this_." He made a motion towards his scar.

"I have never cared about that scar." Snape tapped the boy's knee lightly once more. "If I know you, Harry James, you will find friends who do not care either."

Harry grinned, leaning further into Snape's side before away slightly. "I know _you_ didn't." Thinking back, Snape never said anything about his scar, perhaps the occasional brush of it but really it was if it was never there! "And I hope so."

"Perhaps that was more of my reasoning in keeping it from you for so long. I never wanted you to question my intentions." Snape wrapped his free arm around the child as his other hand tapped the small knee once more. "That scar of yours never affected my decision to keep you or adopt you."

Harry's smile only widened at the words. It wasn't long ago that the papers were signed and it still didn't quite feel real. He hardly recalled the conversations him and Snape had when he was younger. The first weeks staying with the man were mostly a blur besides a few key memories. "You think the families that were interested in adopting me only wanted to because of my scar?"

Snape was silent for a moment as he considered the question. "I think that some were interested in that, however, Alb— _Professor_ Dumbledore and I would not have allowed you to go with anyone that did not want you for the right reasons. We had no intention of sending you with just anyone."

"Did you think you'd be stuck with me?" Harry grinned up to the man, resting his head on Snape's shoulder.

"I did not," Snape replied honestly. "Truthfully Harry when you first came to stay with me, I was sure that you would want to live with anyone in the world aside from me."

Harry fell silent for a moment, looking over to his trunk as his smile faded slightly. "I thought you were mad I was here," he admitted softly, his lips turning back to a smile.

"Perhaps I was a bit for the first few days." Snape hummed softly as his fingertips tapped the small knee once more. "That, however, did not last."

"Not even a week!" Harry beamed at the man, his grin wide. "Glad I was brought here."

"No, I was fairly certain about four days in that I did not want you to go. I was just convinced that you did not want to stay." Snape pulled the boy a bit closer to his side. "I have never been more thankful for anything than I am that you were brought here."

Harry closed his eyes tightly as he was hugged closer, his arms wrapping around Snape's middle. "You were kinda scary for a few days." He grinned. "But not mean."

"No? I will have to work on that then." The man swallowed a chuckle.

"I don't think you can ever actually be _mean_ , Snape." Harry pointed out, looking up to the man doubtfully. "At least not to me." He nodded, looking back down to his knees.

"Well, you may have a valid point there." Snape leaned down placing a kiss on the top of the boy's head. "You may be the only person able to truthfully say such a thing."

The child closed his eyes for a brief moment before stretching his legs out across the bed. "What, do I have to act like you scare me in class?"

Snape thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head. "No. You simply need to behave in my classroom and in all your other classrooms as well."

Harry nodded at the words before giving a huff a breath. "Good because I wasn't goin' to." His right hand rose, idly tracing along his scar before lowering back to his lap.

Snape swallowed a chuckle at the words. "Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Yup." Harry blinked his eyes open, looking up to the man with a grin.

Snape nodded. "Just behave. You do not want me to hear from one of your Professors that you have not." The man reached out and tapped the boy's knee softly once more. "Also remember to address them properly. I know that you have grown up around them but that does not change how you will respect them."

"I wiiill." The smallest of a whine hinted at his tone, yet his smile never faded for a moment. "I know, I know. _And_ I'm always good, Snape."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Always, Harry?"

"Nearly," Harry huffed, pulling his head away to look up at Snape with a scowl.

"I will agree with nearly always." Snape tapped the boy's knee once more. "You are sure you want to ride the train tomorrow rather than floo to Hogwarts with me?"

"I always get to floo there. I've never ridden the train though." Harry pointed out. "It's okay I ride the train, right?" He chewed on his bottom lip a moment as he looked over to his trunk. He had been looking forward to riding the train, but with everyone on it and knowing him… maybe he shouldn't?

"It is absolutely okay." Snape nodded reassuringly. "I think it is the best decision. I only wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind."

Harry nodded then, relaxing once more against Snape's side. "Okay, because I _really_ want to."

"I am sure that you will have a fine time on the train," Snape nodded. "I would bet that by the time you step off at Hogwarts you will have made a friend or two."

"That'd be nice," Harry spoke softly, sighing at the thought. He didn't want to tell his guardian that he actually doubted that would happen. Now he would have to be on guard on who he spoke to and _why_ they were speaking to him.

"You will be just fine." Snape tapped the boy's knee gently once more. "You have never had an issue making friends."

"But this is different now," Harry pointed out, looking down to his knee with a frown. "Everyone will know about me and not want to be _real_ friends."

"You do not know that they will not want to be your friend for the right reasons." Snape gave a soft sigh. "You are a good judge of character Harry. Just trust your gut feeling."

Harry gave a nod at the words, sighing softly as well. "I will." He nudged a foot against his trunk slightly. "I can't wait to start classes though. No more normal school."

"No more muggle school." Snape's cleared his throat softly. "Do not forget if any of your neighborhood friends ask, you are going to a boarding school in France."

"Oh yeah," Harry nearly forgot he wouldn't be able to tell his friends the truth. So he'd have to make up stories that didn't involve magic as well.

"Also," Harry continued, looking up to watch Snape's expression. "No more dentist? Ooor doctor visits?" He tested slowly.

Snape nodded. "Correct. Your magic is mature enough now that you will not need a muggle dentist or doctor." The man tapped the boy's knee once more. "Speaking of Dr. Granger, I recently learned that his daughter is a witch and will be attending Hogwarts with you. Her parents are both muggles."

"Really?" Harry sat up properly at that, leaning slightly away from Snape as he did so. "Do you think they knew? I mean…I had accidental magic. Do you think she did too?" He frowned, recalling it was the exact reason whine his aunt and uncle didn't want to keep him.

"I am sure they did," Snape nodded. "Nearly all magical children have some accidental magic. I am sure she was no different."

Harry nodded, rubbing his arms idly. So maybe he could at least introduce himself to her one day. "I have a question," he started, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. "So, when Mum and Dad died… how was it explained? Or were there no muggles around? I mean…"

"It was known that He was looking for them." Snape sighed softly. "They were in hiding in a way. In a house that everyone thought He would never find. Unfortunately, He did."

Harry finally fell silent then, his thumb rubbing against the top of his bed as he slowly nodded in understanding. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs as he continued to stare down to the top of the covers.

"It is horrible. I know," Snape said softly as he tapped the boy's foot once more. "However, I am sure that you make them both very proud."

"I will," Harry promised softly, resting his head back against Snape's shoulder. "I'll do my best at least."

"I am sure that your best will be just fine." Snape nodded before turning his head to rest his chin on top of Harry's head. "Better than fine, little boy."

Harry shifted his head against Snape's shirt just slightly, rubbing a stray tear away as he nodded. He closed his eyes, taking in a breath. "Yeah."

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the small back. "I know that you will excel at Hogwarts. You will make your parents proud and you will make me proud as well."

Harry's lips twitched to a smile, nodding once more in agreement. He shifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Snape's middle, hugging the man. "I will."

Snape wrapped his arms around the child, his chin once more resting on the boy's head. "I do not doubt that."


	80. Chapter 80

**April - Harry, age 8**

It had one of the best days for Harry. Having the day off from school meant that Snape took him to Hogwarts while he had to teach. However, instead of having the child sit in his classroom the man had introduced him to two seventh year girls who apparently had a free period for the day! They had allowed the eight year old to roam ahead of them a few paces as the walked the empty halls with the child, one girl soon jogging to catch up to the child and guide him to the entrance of the school.

Harry grinned as they stepped out into the courtyard, the other girl helping Harry onto the fountain within the middle and sitting next to him.

They sat there for some time, Harry having brought his broom out as well to fly around the courtyard under their supervision. One girl smiled wildly as she released a small toy snitch into the air. She took the broom from the child, simply telling him to chase it around on foot to avoid him from falling off his broom.

The girls remained seated at the fountain, both studying for upcoming exams. They remained that way for several minutes until they heard the small body hit the cobblestone.

Harry whined softly as he laid on the stone, one shoelace having come undone and causing him to crash down. One girl was instantly kneeling next to the child, gently shushing him as she helped him to a sitting position while her friend started off into the castle to find the potions master.

Harry sniffed loudly, cradling his left arm towards his chest as he kept his gaze down. "What hurts sweetie?" The student crooned over him, sitting down fully next to the child. "Your hand?"

Harry slowly nodded, refusing to look up as his breathing hitched. He wouldn't cry.

"What else?" She pressed softly, a hand reaching out to rub at Harry's shoulder gently with her thumb.

"M...my kn-knees."

They remained that way, the student gently speaking to Harry as she awaited her friend's return.

* * *

Snape was in his office, hunched over a pile of work. He had been hesitant to allow Harry to go play with the older students. However, the two that had requested to be allowed to take him for a bit were very responsible and excellent students. One was first in her year.

The man's eyes scanned over a first year essay as he heard an urgent knock on his door. Waving a hand he caused it to open, jumping to his feet as he saw her, a panicked look on her face.

"He was just playing, just running around chasing a snitch in the courtyard and he fell," she rushed out the explanation as Snape hurried past her.

He nearly ran down the hall the student, jogging to keep up with him.

"It was an accident," she said in a rushed, nervous tone. "It just happened so quickly."

Snape nodded his understanding as he made his way up the staircase and down the hall that led to the courtyard. He stepped outside, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the light before spotting Harry on the ground, the other student sitting next to him.

The student next to Harry looked up as she heard the shoes on the stone, deciding to keep her spot next to Harry although she moved to be in a more kneeling position. "He tripped." She looked up to Snape, only standing away from Harry when he was close enough in range.

She moved over to her friend, standing next to her as she still spoke. "He said his wrist hurt and his knees. We're sorry Professor."

Harry kept staring down at his knees, sure that he was going to cry if he moved at all. His arm still kept against his chest as he took in a hitching breath.

"It's fine," Snape replied to his students before crouching down next to Harry. He cleared his throat as though he was going to speak but on second thought, scooped Harry up in his arms before standing up once more.

Snape turned to his students as he carefully adjusted the child in his arms. "I am sure that he will be fine. However, I am going to take him inside and clean him up."

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as he sniffed softly, tucking his head into the man's cloak as his shoulders started to shake.

The students gave the child a gentle look, one moving over and picking up the toy broom and the toy snitch. "Do you want me to drop these off at your class, Sir?"

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back as he nodded at his students. "That would be very helpful." The man turned on his heel as he started in the direction of the castle. His mouth moved to Harry's ear as he spoke softly. "You will be just fine."

Harry's grip tightened with his right arm, his soft cries finally became audible as Snape carried him into the castle. "O-owww," he whined softly, rubbing his face against the man's cloak.

"You hurt your knees and your wrist? Is that correct?" Snape carried the boy down the hallway towards the staircase to the dungeons.

"Mhmmm." The child nodded against his guardian, sniffing as he perched his chin on Snape's shoulder.

Snape's hand moved to rub the small back once more as he started down the staircase. A moment later he waved a hand causing his parlor door to open. He walked across the room, the door closing behind him before he sat down in his armchair, Harry now on his lap. "Let me see your wrist."

Harry held his left arm out to the man, leaning his head against Snape's shoulder as he stared down towards his lap. His wrist was slightly red and there were small scratches covering the back of his hand.

Snape frowned as he inspected the tiny wrist. "Are you able to move it?"

"Yeah. It just h-hurts." Harry rotated his hand slightly, starting to pull it back with a whine.

Snape nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy before he stood once more. "Let's get you a salve for your cuts and a potion for your wrist." He carried the boy across the room to his supply closet.

"Mn." Harry shook his head at the mention of a potion. "I don't want a potion," he muttered softly into the man's cloak.

Snape pulled the vial from a shelf in the closet. "You need a potion to help with the pain in your wrist." Snape picked up a jar of salve.

"Nooo," Harry whined softly, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "I don't want it." He rested his left arm against himself, sniffing softly.

"Would you like your wrist to feel better?" Snape questioned as he carried the child back across the room. He sat in his armchair once more, with Harry on his lap. Placing the jar of salve on the table beside him, he uncorked the vial. "It is flavored."

"Yeah," Harry murmured, looking down at the potion as he reached out and carefully took the vial with his other hand. He released a breath, his shoulders slouching as he looked up at Snape.

"Come now, take the potion so that your wrist feels better." Snape's voice remained gentle as he rubbed the small back once more. "I hardly want to have to be stern with you right now."

With a soft sigh, Harry leaned against the man's chest before he swallowed the potion in a few gulps. He held the vial back out to the man, still keeping his left arm to his chest.

"Thank you." Snape took the empty vial and placed it on the table. He picked up the jar of salve. "That wrist should start feeling better in a moment. Let me see the cuts on your hand."

Harry held his hand out to the man, closing his eyes as he relaxed slowly. The pain was already fading and now beside the scrapes on his hand, it was only his knees that were hurting.

Snape dipped his fingers in the salve, working quickly but carefully on the small hand. "How did you manage to fall in the first place?"

"I- well, Olivia," he started, clearly referring to one of the students, "Got me a toy snitch! She said I couldn't chase it and fly yet, but I could still practice catching it. So I was! And I fell." Harry's hand twitched in Snape's hold.

"That was quite nice of her." Snape finished his work on the small hand gently taking the child's other hand and working the salve into the small cuts. "I believe she said she would drop both that as well as your broom off later."

"'Okay," Harry whispered softly, wincing as the salve was rubbed onto his skin. "My knees hurt," he muttered, shifting his legs slightly as he opened his eyes and watched the small cuts seal close.

Snape finished his work on the hand before he released the small hand. "Trousers off so I can tend to your knees."

Harry pulled his hand back, standing with a sigh. Just the movement alone made him whine as his pants rubbed against the scraped up knees. Carefully he removed the trousers, having to pull them away from his knees before he kicked them off.

The knees were bloody, though not terribly so.

Snape frowned as he patted his knee. "Come here so that I may see them better."

Moving back, Harry carefully sat back on his guardian's leg before sitting up fully onto his lap so his knees were closer. He rested his head on Snape's shoulder, staring down at his hands.

Snape dipped his fingers in the salve once more before setting to work on the child's right knee. "You did quite a number on yourself."

"Oooow!" Harry shifted his legs, turning them away from the man with a small hiss of pain. He folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes tightly. "Doooon't!"

"It will only hurt for a moment." Snape reached out tapping the boy's side gently. "Let me finish and they won't hurt at all anymore."

"Mn." Harry adjusted his legs to face back towards Snape, resting his cheek down on Snape's chest as he took in a deep breath. "I still wanna practice catching the snitch."

Snape gently rubbed the salve into the small right knee. "Perhaps after lunch you can go back out and do so. This time on the grass."

Harry shifted his leg before he relaxed it out, blinking as he watched Snape heal his knees. "Okay," he agreed softly, nodding.

Snape finished up on the child's right knee before moving to the left. He rubbed the salve into a particularly large cut as his free hand gently rubbed Harry's back. "Perhaps a nap after we are done here?"

Harry didn't respond right away, instead moving his knee away with a whine. "I'm not tired." He shifted the leg back, the pain fading away after a few moments.

"How are you planning on occupying your time?" Snape finished up on the small knee before tapping the boy's side gently. "They are good as new."

"I wanna color." Harry grinned as he looked down to his knees, wrapping his arms around Snape's middle. "Thanks, Snape."

Snape hummed softly. "I suppose I can do my grading here rather than in my office."

"Or!" Harry sat up slightly, his grin remaining across his face. "I can come to your office? Please?"

Snape considered the words for a long moment before speaking, "You will behave yourself and color?"

"I promise." The child beamed as he stood up to pull his trousers back on. "Please?"

Snape nodded in agreement as he stood to return the salve to the closet. "Go fetch your coloring things."

Harry grinned widely as he quickly left the parlor, disappearing down the hall and to his room. He enjoyed getting out of their quarters, even if he just went to Snape's office! He gathered a few coloring books and crayons, putting them into his school back for easy carry. Picking the pack up, he stepped back into the parlor with a hum. "Ready!"

Snape gave a small nod of approval before moving towards the parlor door with Harry a few steps behind him. "You are going to do your homework this evening after dinner."

"M'kay." Harry caught up with the man, falling in step with him as they left their quarters and moved down towards the man's office. He wrapped an arm around Snape's, resting his cheek against his guardian's cloak.


	81. Chapter 81

**December - Harry, age 13**

Harry sat up early in the morning, staring down at his covers. He had only been a little curious when he heard the floo roar to life last night. He knew McGonagall's voice well and it was rare for her to just visit for nothing.

He ran his hand idle along the top of the covers, swallowing heavily. Snape had pressed for him to stay within the castle, all because of Sirius Black. Now he was curious if it was for a different reasons completely.

McGonagall had been worried that he'd find out about Black. About how he was his _godfather_. Of course Snape had assured the woman he wouldn't.

Harry swallowed once more. Why would Snape hide that from him?

Slowly, the thirteen year old pushed himself up and slipped on his glasses. The last thing he needed was to tell on himself that he heard the conversation so late at night, but he had to know.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, the morning paper in his hands. Black's face was plastered on the front page as it had been for the past several weeks, the word 'WANTED' under his picture in large bold print.

Snape's eyes scanned the article, noting that Black had not been spotted in over a week.

Snape had been working diligently at protecting his child. Not only had he tightened the rules, he had done everything in his power to make sure that Harry did not discover who Black truly was. The last thing he needed was his child running headlong into a dangerous situation because the man was his godfather.

A soft sigh escaped the man's lips as he opened the paper.

Harry stepped down the hall, resting a hand on the wall for a brief moment before stepping further into the parlor. His eyes settled on the open paper in front of Snape, watching Black's face.

"Mornin'..."

Snape looked up from the paper as the child walked into the room. "Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"mn... I guess." Harry moved across the parlor, sitting down on the couch and pulling his legs up towards himself. His gaze broke away from the paper to rest on his knees. How could he even bring it up? "Was thinking a lot last night."

"Thinking about what?" Snape's eyes drifted to an article about an upcoming sale at the Apothecary.

"Sirius Black." He chewed on his bottom lip, pulling a decorative dark pillow to himself. "... I really didn't sleep well, actually."

Snape closed his paper, setting it on the table beside him before his eyes settled on his child. He knew his child well. He knew that tone. There was more to this than the boy being unable to sleep. That tone held guilt. "What is it Harry?"

Harry rubbed at his knee idly before wrapping his arms around his middle. "I know McGonagall was here," he muttered, sparing a glance over to Snape.

Snape raised a stern eyebrow, his gaze remaining on his child. "How do you know that? You should have been fast asleep by the time she arrived. It was quite late."

"I told you I wasn't sleeping well," he muttered, swallowing heavily. "And I heard voices. And...and why didn't you tell me?!" Desperation finally hit the teen's voice as he looked at Snape fully.

"There is absolutely no way that you heard a word of what we discussed from your room little boy." Snape sat up straighter as his eyes narrowed on his child. The man could feel his heartbeat quicken at the realization of what Harry knew.

Harry swallowed, looking away and down to his legs. "Doesn't matter how I heard." He cleared his throat, glaring to the pillow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not tell you because I did not want it to interfere with you keeping yourself safe." Snape cleared his throat before continuing. "I have been trying to keep you safe."

"How does me not knowing keep me safe?" The same desperation didn't leave his voice as he took in a shaky breath. For Sirius to be his godfather, he had to have been good friends with his parents. "You said he was with Voldemort." Harry didn't care at that point that he was using the name around his guardian. Not then. "But he was obviously friends with mum and dad."

"He was." Snape nodded. "At one time he was." The man let out an annoyed sigh. "I did not need you to make a poor decision to try and find him or put yourself in a bad situation simply because the man is your godfather."

The teen made a face at the words. "Why would I? Do you really not trust me _that_ much?" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes despite himself.

"This is not about trust." Snape's eyes narrowed on the child. "I have always done what I thought was best for you. This time that just happened to include keeping some information from you."

"Aren't you the one that says... what is it... 'omission of truth is still a lie'?" Harry huffed at his own words. "So just say you lied."

"You had better watch that cheek of yours young man." A deep sternness took over Snape's face. "We already need to discuss the eavesdropping you did last evening. You do not want to add disrespect as well."

"I'm just being honest!" He felt his chest tighten at his words. He knew he was pushing Snape, but it wasn't fair! There had been no reason to hide anything from him!

"You know exactly what you are doing." Snape felt his temper rising. "And I will not stand for it. You will speak to me properly or you will stand in the corner until you can do so."

Harry took in a breath, releasing it slowly. "Sorry," he whispered, looking downward.

"If you want to believe that I lied to you then that is fine, however, I kept the information from you in an attempt to keep you safe." Snape let out a loud breath. "Regardless of what Black is to you, he is dangerous."

"Did you think I wanted to run after him with open arms?" Harry shook his head, shoulders slumping. "But if he is my godfather, why does he want to kill me? Are you sure he even does?"

"I am sure that he is dangerous. I am sure that he was heard muttering your name for months in his sleep before he escaped Azkaban. That is enough for me to make sure he does not come anywhere close to you." Snape sat back slightly in his chair. "If I did not think he was after you, I would not go to the extremes that I have."

"It was still useless to lie about it. What's the full story about him, dad?" Harry leaned his head back slightly to stare at Snape. "Because nothing about him I've heard is adding up."

Snape eyed the child carefully as he thought over the question. He was sure that the truth would only result in his child being even more upset. "Are you aware of what a Secret Keeper is?"

"No." Harry shook his head, finally relaxing. "I've heard of it though."

"A Secret Keeper is very advanced magic. It is essentially concealing a secret is a single human soul. When your parents went into hiding, they made Black their Secret Keeper. He was aware of where they were." Snape watched his child carefully as he spoke the words.

Harry swallowed, staring back at Snape as he studied the man's face for a long moment. "And told Voldemort," he finished softly, taking in a short breath.

Snape nodded. "Then went on to kill several others that same evening." The man gave his child a serious look. "He is extremely dangerous Harry. Which is why I kept this information from you. You worry enough without all of the information."

"Why though?!" Harry pushed himself to sit up properly, turning as he did so. "So what, he was just never their friend?" Anger was written clear across the teen's face as he stared right back at Snape.

"I do not know the answer to that," Snape replied in a gentle tone. He could see that the explanation as to who Black was had hurt his child.

"Kill him myself," the teenager muttered just above a whisper, resting his chin on his hand as he stared off to the side. Let Black find him. He would take care of him.

Snape felt the anger rise in him at the words, the features of his face went stern. "You will do no such thing young man."

Harry didn't reply, instead he only looked back down to the floor with a small shrug.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear." Snape's tone was stern once more. "Should you do such a thing my belt will come off."

"Why? Because I did everyone a favor?" Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at even his own words. He doubted he could kill anyone, let alone someone who's murdered others.

"That is enough." Snape's tone remained stern. "I am being quite serious Harry James. This is not a game."

"I am too." The teenager bit back with ease, his arms tightening around the pillow before he lessened it slowly. "I never said it was a game."

" _Harry James_ ," Snape said the teenagers name in a dangerously low tone. "That is _enough_.

Harry took in a breath, looking down to the pillow and idly rubbing a finger against a frayed edge. "Sorry," he finally muttered.

"Honestly Harry, that cheek of yours is a bit much this morning. Did you wake up wanting to go over my knee? Did you decide that it has been too long since the wooden spoon has been out?" The man gave the child a stern glare. "Because I can assure you if this cheek does not stop it will make an appearance."

"I said I'm sorry," Harry uttered, placing the pillow to his side and looking over to the man with a huff. "And I'm too old for any of that."

"Yet you continue with your cheek." Snape eyed the child carefully as he sat up a bit straighter. "And you are far from too old to go over my knee."

"I am," Harry pressed, folding his arms over his middle as he stared at the man. "And I'm not even being cheeky either!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "What makes you think that you are too old for something that works so well?"

"I just am." Harry shrugged. "I'm thirteen... being on restriction is fine enough." At least he felt it was true! Being on restriction was more than enough!

"I was unaware that it is now _your_ decision how you are punished." Snape shook his head at his child. "As long as you are under age I will punish you as I see fit."

"Well I'm still too old for it." Harry folded his arms around his middle. "I hate the whole year. I hate that I'm practically trapped here and my parents own _friend_ made sure they were killed!" His anger deflated rather quickly at his own words.

Snape felt his anger diminishing as the child spoke. A small sigh escaped him as he waved a hand, calling the boy to him. "I am sure this will all be over soon. Black will be caught and things will go back to normal."

Harry pushed himself up, moving across the parlor and stopping in front of his guardian. "Then... let me like trap him or something."

"Absolutely not." Snape leaned forward hooking his hands under the child's armpits and lifting him up to sit on his lap. "And you will not take this matter into your own hands."

The teenager hardly had to be lifted as Snape moved him. He rested his arm around Snape's shoulders, taking in a breath. "But it couldn't be too hard to catch him if I'm involved."

"The answer is no young man." Snape's fingertips tapped the boys knee. "That would be far too dangerous."

"Then what if he's never caught?" Harry shifted his legs, bending at the waist slightly and resting his head on his guardian's shoulder.

"He will be caught." Snape turned his head to look at his child properly. "I happen to think that he will be caught sooner rather than later."

"I don't know," Harry muttered, the fight completely gone from him by that point.

"I suppose that you will just need to trust me then." Snape hummed, his fingertips tapping the boys knee once more. "Shall we discuss your misbehavior last night?"

"Not really." Harry shifted his knee away slightly before resting it back. "I should of known to begin with."

"Perhaps," Snape agreed. "However that does not excuse eavesdropping. You know far better than that."

"But I didn't hide it." That had started to be the most important thing to tell Snape. If he came to him first. There truly was quite a large difference between hiding something from Snape and just admitting it.

"Which I appreciate." Snape nodded. "Your backside should appreciate it as well. If I had discovered your misbehavior on my own you would certainly be fetching the slipper."

Harry swallowed, lifting his head up at the words. "You don't even have to do _anything_." He pressed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You need to learn to respect others privacy." Snape's fingertips tapped Harry's knee once more. "I should be able to have a discussion with someone without setting a silencing charm as well as without worrying that you are listening, when you should not be."

"And I only listened because it was about _me_ and something you should of told me. I'm not going to run off and find him. Even if I want to hurt him... I'm not an idiot. I don't go looking for trouble... it just... tends to find me. Really well." Harry's voice dropped, looking down with a frown.

"You only listened because it was about you?" Snape's hand moved to tap Harry's chin firmly. "How would you feel if I eavesdropped on conversations that you have with your friends? I am sure that you talk about me at times."

"I defend you a lot." Harry frowned, resting his head back down despite the tap. "I just hate... finding out things about me. Everyone else knows more about me than... _me_. That's not fair."

"I planned on eventually telling you Harry. When I felt that the time was right, you would have known." Snape tapped the boys chin once more. "That also does not excuse your eavesdropping either. You have known since you were six years old that doing so is wrong."

"Sorry." Harry shifted his head slightly at the tapping, bowing his head down closer to his chest. "I just wanted to know."

"What are we to do about a consequence for these actions?" Snape looked down at the child sternly.

"I don't know." Harry sighed heavily, sparing a look up to Snape and cringing inwardly at the scowl. His shoulders slouched a considerable amount before his eyes fell to his knees.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Perhaps my hand needs to remind that backside of yours of the rules?"

"No." Harry shook his head, closing his eyes as he did so. "I swear."

Snape was silent for several long moments before his fingertips firmly tapped Harry's knee. "Four feet on why eavesdropping is wrong to be completed by tomorrow evening."

Relief and shock coursed through the teen, causing a small smile to tug at his lips as his eyes opened to rest on Snape's hand. "Okay." He forced his smile away, a neutral expression crossing his face as he looked up to him.

"Do you need to write an additional four feet on why you will _not_ be putting yourself in any dangerous situations despite the information you now know?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the boy. "Or can I trust that you understand not to do so and what the consequence will be if you do?"

"You can trust me." Harry nodded his shortly at the man, lips twitching just slightly. "I already told you. I don't go looking for trouble, dad."

"This is serious Harry. This is not sneaking out past curfew or misbehaving in class. Your talk of going to find him is not acceptable." The man's hand moved to tap the boys chin once more. "Do not even consider doing such a thing. I hardly want to make good on my threat but I will all the same should you do such a thing."

Harry sighed, adjusting his head against Snape's shoulder as he stared back at his guardian. He never doubted Snape's threat, but he still couldn't see the man ever actually using his belt.

"I really won't. Okay?"

Snape nodded with a hum. "Okay." He tapped the boys knee once more.

"Okay," Harry repeated, relaxing once more and looking down to Snape's hand. "Love you."

" I love you very much." Snape's hand rested gently on the boys knee. "Very much indeed."


	82. Chapter 82

**January - Harry, age 12**

Harry felt nearly guarded as Snape swooped him away from the scene within the corridor, one arm draped around his shoulders. He hoped, no, he KNEW Snape didn't think that _he_ could do any of that! He couldn't petrify people or know who was!

He shivered as they descended down several flights of stairs to lead back to the Dungeons. The twelve year old looked over his shoulder before looking down to his feet to keep a steady pace with his guardian.

"I-I didn't," he breathed, leaning subconsciously into Snape's side once they stepped onto the main floor of the castle. There was not a doubt within his mind of what the whispers would be.

First everyone thought he had wanted the snake to attack Justin. Now the Hufflepuff student was being transported to the hospital wing!

"I know." Snape kept his arm around the child as they approached their parlor door. "No one could believe that you could do such a thing."

Snape waved a hand, causing their parlor door to swing open before he ushered Harry inside, closing it tightly behind them.

"They do though!" Harry argued, swallowing as he finally stepped away from Snape's side and looked over to him. "They already thought I wanted to attack him!"

"Some small minded people may think that but honestly Harry, no one can truly believe that." Snape moved over to the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You are a child. You are not attacking people. The idea is preposterous."

"Everyone thinks I'm the heir, and now that... I was just walking back to the tower!" Tears of frustration burned at his eyes as he moved away from Snape's hold, moving to the couch and sitting down.

"Calm down," Snape's tone was gentle as he moved to sit next to the child. "Your friends will not believe something like that about you."

Harry pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly. His chin rested on his knees, looking over to Snape with a frown. "I dunno what to do."

"I am not sure that there is much that you can do." Snape frowned as he wrapped a gentle arm around the boy, carefully pulling him to his side. "You need to stick with your true friends and ignore what others say."

"Going to be hard to do now," Harry muttered softly, uncurling his legs slightly as Snape pulled him close. He rested his head on the man's shoulder, blinking several times as he stared towards the fire place.

"I have faith that you will be able to do so." Snape's hand gently patted the side of the boys leg. "Your true friends know who you are Harry. They could never believe that you could or would do such a thing."

"But even they seem... off by it," Harry muttered softly, raising his right hand to quickly rub under his glasses before any tears had a chance to fall. He shrugged, sniffing softly.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger do?" Snape questioned in a disbelieving voice as he looked down at the child.

"I mean... I can tell. I don't think they believe it's me." Harry nestled his head closer to Snape's shoulder.

A soft sigh escaped the man. "I'm sure that they don't."

He took in a breath, only shrugging once again. "I was really hoping for a good year... people just started to stop talking about the snake."

"It will be a good year." Snape's hand patted the side of the boys leg once more. "This will all be forgotten in a day or so."

" _Right_." Harry rolled his eyes, his chin quivering slightly as he moved his head down to Snape's chest.

"It will," Snape insisted with another gentle pat. "Something else will happen and your classmates will forget all about this."

"Whatever you think," Harry muttered softly, shaking his head at the words. Snape didn't understand. He didn't see the looks he got every day. Even if people stopped talking about it, they would _remember_.

"You need to think more positively." Snape's hand moved, his pointer finger poking Harry's side. "A poor attitude about it will not help your situation."

Harry shifted at the poke before giggling, squirming away from the man. He _wanted_ to believe Snape, that it would go away and the rest of the year would be great! But he had seen the faces of his classmates.

"Are you spending the night down here?" Snape looked over as the child squirmed away from him. "Or are you venturing off to find your friends?"

"Can I stay down here? Please? I just wanna be left alone after... that." Harry shifted back, curling his legs back under him as he leaned into Snape's side.

"You may," Snape nodded. "However you are heading to bed in about an hour. You have a long day of classes tomorrow."

"Can't I stay here tomorrow? Please?" Harry looked up to the man, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

"Are you asking if you may spend the night down here tomorrow night as well?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child.

"I mean... can I miss classes tomorrow?" Harry's voice fell low, gaze falling to look down to his knees. His ears burned slightly at even his own question. Of course Snape wouldn't say yes, but it never hurt to try.

"You are not missing class tomorrow." Snape shook his head. "That is not how you deal with your problems."

"But it'll be just for a day! Please, dad?" Harry felt his shoulders slouch. "I'll do all my work and everything."

"Missing classes tomorrow will not help your situation at all." Snape shook his head once more. "There is no reason for you to do so."

He raised his hands, rubbing under his glasses before standing. Now he was sure tomorrow would be a terrible day. "I'm going to bed." Harry muttered softly, moving away from Snape and past the couch.

Snape sighed softly. "Come back here please."

"For what?" The child stopped, his hand resting on the back of the couch before he slowly moved back around it. He stopped in front of the man, clearly having no intention of sitting back down.

"Sit." Snape's eyes moved from Harry to the couch and back again.

There was no hiding the look of displeasure before Harry sat back down on the couch. His arms folded over his middle tightly as he looked up at Snape.

"Explain to me why you would like to skip classes tomorrow." Snape's eyes remained on his child.

Harry nearly shrugged in response before quickly thinking better of it. Snape was giving him a chance. "I don't want to see everyone tomorrow or hear then talking about me again. You thought the snake thing would be over in a day or two, but I still hear people talk about it! And now it's going to be even worse."

Snape nodded at the words before he reached down and gently tapped the boys chin. "How will skipping your classes tomorrow make that better?"

"I mean... it will make me feel better," Harry muttered, lifting his head slightly to stare up at his guardian.

"You think that avoiding class for a day will help with your classmates?" Snape looked down at the boy.

"You don't get it." Harry's eyes fell to his knees as he pulled his legs up, pressing against the back of the couch.

"Answer my question. Explain to me how it will help." Snape's tone was soft. "You can not expect me to understand if you do not explain yourself."

"I know it won't stop them. I just don't want to deal with it tomorrow. Malfoy will say something again and so many Hufflepuffs were already against me." Harry took in a breath, rubbing under his glasses.

Snape was silent for a moment before he tapped the boys chin once more. "You will be in my Potions class tomorrow morning."

"Daaad!" Harry hated the unfairness of it all, and he moved his head away from the touch. He took in a shuddering breath, standing once more. He rubbed at his face, this time ignoring Snape altogether as he moved down the hall rather quickly. There was no point in even trying to talk to the man!

His bedroom door shut rather loudly, yet Harry didn't find himself caring. He moved over to his bed, taking in a breath once more. It was a terrible night!

"Harry!" Snape called after the child. When he heard the boy's bedroom door slam the man stood, moving quickly down the hall. Without knocking, the man pushed the bedroom door open. "Regardless of whether or not you are angry you do not slam doors. Are we clear on that?"

Harry sat pressed against his back pressed against his headboard. He shifted his hand over, grabbing his pillow and holding it tightly to his chest. He pressed his head into his pillow, only nodding faintly when he heard Snape's words.

"Furthermore if you would have behaved like a mature twelve year old and not a blasted six year old, I would have told you that although I expect you to come to Potions class tomorrow morning after that you may take the rest of the day off from your classes." Snape moved across the room giving his child a stern look. "However, after such behavior I am not quite sure you deserve to have the afternoon off."

Harry felt guilt rise within him, rubbing his face into his pillow as his shoulders slacked down. "I'm sorry... really." He rose his head up, resting his chin on his pillow as he looked up to Snape.

"You are sorry for practically throwing a tantrum because you heard something that did not please you?" Snape sat down on the edge of the child's bed.

He frowned at the words, looking down to the top of his bed. Hearing it come from Snape like that felt horrible. "I just didn't think you understood."

"Running off and slamming your door like a child was the correct way to respond to that?" Snape gave the child a stern look.

Harry held his pillow slightly tighter to himself, keeping his gaze on the top of his covers. "No," he whispered, raising his right hand to brush a single tear that had escaped.

"No indeed." Snape reached a hand out, tapping the boys chin firmly. "You know better little boy."

"I'm sorry." The child lifted his head at the tapping, his lips remaining turned down in a frown.

"Now regardless of whether you truly wanted to, you are going to bed as you are being punished." Snape tapped the small chin once more.

Harry felt disappointment rise within him but he forced a slightly nod against Snape's hand. He fell silent for a moment, staring at his guardian before choosing to speak softly. "Can I still come back here after Potions?"

"Are you going to refrain from behaving in such a way in the future?" Snape knew the question was pointless. Harry would have agreed to just about anything in order to miss his afternoon classes the following day.

"Yes." Came the instant reply, the child fixing his features to remain neutral. He couldn't be so hopeful just yet.

"You are quite sure about that?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Or shall we deal with that tantrum I just saw in the same manner in which tantrums have been dealt with in the past?"

Harry shook his head at the second part, bowing his head down as he did so. "No, I'm sure. Really." He swallowed, tightening his hold around his pillow before slowly looking back up to Snape.

"Get ready for bed." Snape's fingertips tapped the boys chin once more. "You may come back here after my class tomorrow."

Only then did a small smile tug at his lips, a relaxed sigh passing his lips. "Thanks dad." He leaned forward, placing his pillow to his side as he wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's middle.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child for a long moment before his hand moved, his fingertips tapping the boys back. "You will be doing schoolwork tomorrow afternoon. I will make sure your Transfiguration and Charms work is waiting for you in the parlor."

"Okay." He nodded into Snape's shoulder before pulling away with a small grin.

"Now get ready for bed before I decide that you need a much harsher punishment." The man stood from the bed moving towards the door. "I will be back shortly to say goodnight."

Harry stood as Snape did, his grin remaining despite the words. "I will." He moved over to the dresser, watching Snape leave before he withdrew clean pajamas and set to changing. He sighed once more, tossing his school clothing in the hamper before draping his Gryffindor robe over his desk chair. Moving back to his bed, Harry pulled back the covers and slid down.

Snape went to the parlor and quickly wrote out a letter to both Minerva as well as Filius excusing Harry from his afternoon classes the following day and requesting the work that the boy would miss.

After dropping both letters into the fireplace, the man turned on his heel and walked back down the hall and into his child's room. "I hope you realize that had you behaved properly you would still have three quarters of an hour before you would be going to bed."

Harry nestled his cheek down into his pillow at the words, staring at Snape as he entered his room. "Wouldn't of been a good time either way. My night's been ruined."

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better." Snape moved over to the child. He reached down, pulling the blanket up over Harry's shoulder and tucking it tightly under his chin.

"Hope so too." Harry blinked a few times before closing his eyes, sighing loudly. "Thanks."

Snape waved a hand causing the room to darken before he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand moving to gently rub the twelve year olds back. "Goodnight Harry. Sleep well."


	83. Chapter 83

**March - Harry, age 16**

Snape sat in the chair beside the bed as he watched his child sleep, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took.

The man had been pressing to his child for over a month now that perhaps it was time to give up Quidditch. The teenager had suffered from several head injuries over the years, all as a result of the sport.

A small sigh escaped Snape as he shifted in his chair. Harry had taken a Bludger to the head in the morning game. A Bludger that had managed to crack the child's skull as well as knock him unconscious for what was now hours. Dinner had passed hours ago. It was now dark outside the windows and Harry had yet to wake.

Snape had worried himself into exhaustion over the course of the day, yet he could not sleep. He was not about to fall asleep and risk the chance that Harry would wake once he did.

Harry's head exploded in pain, his right arm shifting faintly before he groaned loudly. What had he been thinking? Having McGlaggen of all people fill in for Ron! He should of known better.

He took in a shuddering breath, eyes peering open and staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing. It didn't last before he closed his eyes once more, a soft "Damn..." passing his lips as he took in a few more breathes. The teen's fingers flexed, giving a soft groan. He was sure his head had never felt so terrible.

Snape heard the child mutter the word, jumping to his feet a second later. "Harry?" His voice sounded pained. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Fucking hurts." It hardly registered that he was even speaking to his guardian, eyes remaining closed. His arm rose, resting over his head for a brief moment before he hissed in pain and stopped it back to his side.

Snape frowned at the words but refrained from commenting on his child's choice of language. He was sure that if there was ever a time for it, this was the moment. "I am sure it does. You have cracked your skull." Snape's hand reached out, gently pressing to Harry's forehead in some attempt to make sure the boy did not have a fever.

Harry visibly cringed away from the touch, finally opening his eyes and looking towards Snape. He forced a small grin before it faded nearly a second later. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten at night." Snape pulled his hand away. "I should get Pomfrey. I am sure she we will want to look you over now that you are awake."

"I don't want her to... but my head," Harry whispered much more softer, closing his eyes tightly as he looked away.

"I know." Snape's lips pressed together in a tight line. "Just give me a moment." The man gently patted the teenager's arm before he turned and moved the curtain around the bed to walk away and find Madam Pomfrey.

Harry gave a soft hum, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to Snape's footsteps move across the ward. It hurt more than he could fully grasp. "Snape," he breathed, knowing his guardian at least wasn't far. He hardly recalled the match, just bits at the start. That alone scared him.

Snape waved down Pomfrey across the room before walking back through the curtains at the sound of his name. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Don't leave me," Harry nearly whined. He felt absolutely childish but he could hardly help the request.

"I'm not going anywhere." The man spoke the words in a hushed tone as Madam Pomfrey walked through the curtains.

"Nasty bump you have on the back of that head of yours Mr. Potter. Any aches or pains aside from a headache?"

"My whole head," Harry breathed, turning his head on the direction he knew Snape stood. Still he kept eyes closed, cringing as he could faintly see the light next to his bed light up.

Pomfrey frowned as she pulled a vial from her pocket, holding it out to the teenager. "Take all of this." She looked over to Snape. "I am afraid he needs to spend the night here. I am not comfortable letting him go with such an injury."

Slowly, Harry pushed himself up and bowed his head down. He hadn't even looked at the vial the mediwitch was holding out. "Please turn off the light."

Pomfrey nodded as she dimmed the light a great deal but did not diminish it completely. "He is going to need to take something throughout the night." She reaches into her apron pocket pulling out a washcloth and another vial. She quickly poured the contents of the vial over the cloth, gently pressing it to the back of Harry's head.

Harry had taken the vial from the woman as she dimmed the light, keeping his head bowed as he rested it against his leg. Hearing the shuffling, the teen opened his eyes slowly before they closed once more with a hiss. He jerked his head away in reflex as the cloth was pressed against the back of it.

"Take a deep breath and allow Madam Pomfrey to help you." Snape's hand rested gently on the boys knee.

With a nod, Harry tilted his head back and downed the pain reliever before holding the vial out in the direction of Snape. His head bent forward again, taking in a slow breath as he felt the cloth be reapplied against it. He cursed softly under his breath, keeping his eyes closed tightly.

"You may lie back on the cloth if you like." Pomfrey's free hand reached in her apron pocket, pulling out two more vials and setting them down on the table beside Harry. "He will need one every four hours."

Snape nodded his understanding as his fingertips gently tapped Harry's leg. "Go on and lie back."

Slowly, Harry did as instructed with a soft sigh. He blinked his eyes open, looking over towards Snape finally. A pained expression crossed his face before he schooled it away the best he could. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly.

"Hush." Snape shook his head, gently patting the boys leg once more.

"I will leave you two alone." Pomfrey gently pulled her hand out from behind Harry's head. "I will be close by if needed." The witch gave the boy a sad smile before walking through the curtains.

Harry watched the mediwitch leave before he looked back to Snape. He couldn't count on his hands how many quidditch related injuries he had over the years. For months Snape had been pressing for him to resign from his position on the team after his last run in with a bludger.

Although that one hadn't been nearly as bad.

"What are you apologizing for?" Snape's hand continued to rest on the boys leg.

"That you're here too." He grinned softly before closing his eyes with a wince. "Ow... and that I need that every four stupid hours."

"I should be offended Harry. As if I would be anywhere else." The man's fingers patted the boys leg softly before he pulled his hand away, leaning back in his chair.

Harry rested his head to the side, his arm slowly moving to rest across his stomach. "It hurts still," he muttered, shifting his head against the cloth slightly.

"I imagine it does. You did quite a number on that head of yours." Snape refrained from mentioning yet again that he wanted the boy to give the sport up altogether.

The teen gave a soft sound at the words. He wanted to say he didn't do this- but he was certainly the cause. "Won't make the same mistake twice."

"And what mistake is that?" Snape raised a curious eyebrow.

"Putting McGlaggen as keeper again." Harry cringed and took in a deep breath, shifting his head once more.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Here I thought perhaps you meant continuing with quidditch at all."

He made a face, blinking and staring at Snape with a frown. "Like I would allow Slytherin to start winning."

"Your health and well being is not worth more than your pride?" Snape gave the boy a serious look.

"I'll be fine... Oliver was knocked out for a week. It was just a few hours." Harry grinned, tilting his head away so he didn't have to stare at the man's scowl. "I'm not going to quit."

"At some point it may no longer be your choice Harry." Snape swallowed heavily before continuing. "As your parent it is my job to make decisions in your best interest. Regardless of whether you always agree with them."

"I refuse to leave the team. And I'm captain now. What type of message would that send?" Harry shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I did not say you had to leave the team at this time." Snape's tone remained soft. "However, should something like this happen again..."

"I still won't." Harry felt his arm tense, keeping his eyes closed as the mere thought of arguing with his guardian now made his head hurt even worse.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Perhaps this is a discussion for a later time."

"Mn..." Harry shifted his head before he pulled the sheet up and closer to his chin. "It hurts so bad still."

"Your head needs time to heal. A cracked skull is not an easy fix." The man eyed the teenager carefully. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I don't want to really move." Harry faintly shook his head, blinking and staring up to the ceiling.

"You can certainly eat in bed." Snape's eyes remained on the child.

Harry made a face of discomfort as he slowly pushed himself up, wincing as the cloth fell away from the back of his head. "Can I have shepherd's pie?"

"I think that could be arranged." Snape snapped his fingers causing a small house elf to appear at his feet. He quickly requested Harry's meal, the house elf bowing down and vanishing. A moment later the hot meal appeared on the table beside the teenager's bed. "Can you manage on your own or do you need help?"

"I can," Harry muttered, reaching carefully and gripping the plate. He pulled it closer to himself and rested it on his lap, looking down to the meal. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he stared at the portion of shepherd's pie. With a grin tugging at his lips, he picked up the fork a bit shakily before taking the first bite.

"Very good." Snape nodded. "I am sure that eating a meal will help you feel a bit better as well."

The teenager choose to not reply, instead focusing on taking careful bites. He winced nearly half way through, shaking his head before placing the fork down. "I can't. I need to lie down."

That cloth had helped his pain greatly, and now without it he could feel that paint redoubling quite quickly.

Snape stood, taking the plate from the teenagers lap. "Lie down and take a break." He set the plate down on the table, waving a hand and setting a heating charm over it.

Harry did so, though not before fixing the cloth to rest back on the pillow. He sighed, closing his eyes as the liquid still covering the cloth pressed against the pain.

"Let me know when you are ready to try eating again and I will help you." Snape carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Harry's knee.

"I think I'm done with it," Harry muttered, shoulders slouching down. "I wish I didn't have to be up here though."

Snape's hand gently patted the boys knee however, his tone was slightly stern. "Do not start with that. You are not leaving this Hospital Wing until you are well."

The teenager frowned, shifting his head to rest his cheek on the pillow. "I just hate these beds."

"One night will not kill you." Snape patted the boys knee once more. "Would you like your own pillow?"

"Please." Harry opened his eyes, staring off to the curtains that wrapped around the bed. "This is terrible."

Snape stood as he silently summoned the boys pillow from their quarters. He plucked the pillow from the air before tapping Harry's shoulder with his free hand. "Sit up properly for a moment."

"Ugh..." He did as instructed, pushing himself up carefully to lean forward. "I think I need a break from flying for a few weeks though. Maybe until the next game."

"We shall see." Snape picked up the washcloth before moving the pillow from the hospital wing and placing Harry's pillow down. He gently pressed the washcloth to the large bump in the back of the boys head. "Okay, lie back down."

Harry slowly leaned back, sighing loudly in content as his head hit his own pillow. At least some normalcy. "Thank you," he muttered softly, pulling the blanket up once more around his neck.

"Are you tired? Perhaps a nap before you need to take the potion again?" Snape moved to sit down in the chair beside the bed once more.

"I'm exhausted," Harry admitted softly, sighing as he tucked his chin under the sheet. "But I don't want to wake up in just a few hours for a potion."

"Unfortunately you do not have much of a choice." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boys arm. "Sleep. I am not going anywhere."

"But you'll be up all night." Harry shifted his arm slightly closer to the touch, a soft sound of pain passing his lips.

"Do not worry about me. I am fine." Snape's fingertips continued to brush the boys arm. "You need your rest."

"Mmmm." He gave a large yawn, giving a small nod. "Fine." His head throbbed in pain, though now it felt like a dull ache with the cloth pressed properly against the painful spot.

Snape leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the boys temple. "Sleep well little boy."

"Love you," Harry breathed, falling back into sleep rather easily. He was sure after that night each time he had to practice for a game would be a struggle between them. But he wasn't about to let Snape take the best thing of Hogwarts away from him.

"I love you too." Snape continued to rub the boys arm gently. "More than you know."


	84. Chapter 84

**November - Harry, age 12**

Snape moved quickly down the spiral staircase that led to the dungeons. He hadn't been quite so disappointed in his child in some time.

After learning of the physical altercation with the Malfoy child, Snape had sent his twelve-year-old down to their quarters before sending an owl home to Malfoy's father.

The man stepped onto the bottom floor of the castle deciding in a moment that if Harry had not listened, he would put that child over his knee wherever he found him, regardless of who was present.

Waving his hand, Snape caused his parlor door to swing open before he stepped inside, closing it loudly behind him.

Harry sat curled up on the couch, arms folded as he glared to his knees. Unshed tears burned at his eyes as he moved a hand under his glasses to rub away at the moisture. To him, Malfoy had deserved it! He had been speaking terribly of muggleborns, purposely, when he and his friends were around.

And today he had snapped. He vaguely recalled launching at the Slytherin, though his hand slightly stung from his first hit.

The child blinked as the door slammed loudly, taking in a breath as he continued to stare intently at his knees.

Snape glared over at the child for a long moment before he walked across the parlor, standing in front of Harry. "You had best start explaining, little boy." The man's tone was stern. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to pull the child from the couch and send him directly into the corner.

"He deserved it!" The child snapped at the man, blinking as hot tears slipped down his cheeks. "He always makes comments about muggleborns when Hermione is around! And today he said he hopes they're next for the monster!" He took in a shaky breath, rubbing under his eyes quickly.

Snape leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of the child essentially trapping him where he sat. " _That_ is an excuse to fist fight in the halls?"

Harry took in a breath, lowering his gaze as Snape leaned in. "Should be."

Snape forced himself to take a deep breath as he took in his child's appearance. Harry had a bloody lip and a large purple mark next to his left eye.

The man stood up straight once more. "Do not move." He started towards his supply closet.

The child spared a glance up, watching as Snape walked away. He raised a hand, brushing under his left eye before cringing. He sighed heavily, looking back down to his knees.

Snape reappeared a moment later with a large jar of salve in his hands. He sat down in his armchair, unscrewing the lid. "Bring yourself over here."

Slowly, Harry unfolded himself from his spot on the couch and stood. He lingered in his spot for a moment before stepping over to Snape and standing next to him with a soft frown.

"Glasses off." Snape dipped his fingers in the salve waiting patiently for the child to obey.

Harry removed them as instructed, lowering them down to his side as he closed his eyes with a small wince. He hadn't expected for Malfoy to hit back just as hard.

Snape's free hand took the glasses from the boy and set them on the table beside him before he began working on the bruise next to the child's eye. "I hope that you know that your behavior was completely unacceptable." Despite the harshness of his tone he was quite gentle as he rubbed in the salve.

The child released a huff through his nose as he flinched despite the careful touch. "He still deserved it," he muttered, wincing as Snape's fingers brushed over a particularly hurtful spot.

"Going to an adult with how he was acting did not cross your mind?" Snape quickly finished his work on the boy's eye and dipped his fingers in the salve once more.

After a moment, Harry blinked a few times and stared at the man. "Not then," he muttered, looking down to the salve briefly.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he set to work on the boy's lip. "Absolutely unacceptable." Snape's lips pressed into a tight line. "You know better young man!"

"Ow!" Harry yelped as he turned his head away from the man, his hand raising to cover over the cut. Harry blinked, shoulders slouching as he faced Snape once more.

"I am nearly done." Snape went back to work on the child's lip. "Though you have no one but yourself to blame for your injuries."

The child fell silent as Snape went back to work, sighing softly. He was still sure Malfoy deserved it.

Snape finished his work on the boy's lip a moment later. He picked up the jar, carefully screwing the lid back on. "Into the corner with you."

"Snape," Harry frowned, raising a hand to carefully touch at his healed lip. "No."

"Do not tell me no." The man's eyes narrowed on the child. "Go."

Frown remaining, Harry backed up a step before turning fully with a huff and moving over to the corner. His arms folded over his chest as he glared down to the floor.

Snape nearly stood and followed the boy, landing a swat with every step but the man forced himself to stay put. He closed his eyes slowly counting backwards from ten before opening them and clearing his throat. "Twenty minutes, little boy."

Harry didn't respond, blinking several times as tears burned and slipped down his cheeks. His arms tightened into each other, shoulders hunching up. He didn't care what Snape thought.

"Clearly the last time we discussed fighting did not leave enough of an impression on you," Snape huffed as he stood, moving to his supply closet to return the salve.

"It's different." Harry shifted his head as he heard Snape move across the room before straightening his head forward again.

Snape huffed at the words but otherwise remained silent as he walked back across the room and sat down in his armchair. His eyes moved to the clock on the mantel noting the time that his child still had left in the corner.

Harry sniffed, raising a hand to clear away several tears as they brimmed at his eyes. His arms refolded tightly as he glared down to his feet.

Snape remained silent until the last minute ticked by. "What was different about this, Harry?"

"Because he always says things like that around Hermione!" He turned then, glaring over to the man before his shoulders slouched. "And he deserved it for…for wanting Hermione to be hurt badly."

Snape shook his head as he crooked a finger to the child. "Regardless of what he did it is not your place to do anything."

"Well actions have consequences…and…and that was his!" He moved slowly, keeping his arms around himself. "So, I'm not sorry," Harry uttered as he stopped a foot short of the man.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Actions do have consequences, which is why you should have gone to an adult." The man paused, swallowing heavily, his voice growing stern as he spoke once more. "It is also why you can go fetch the slipper."

"No." Harry blinked several times, attempting to keep his tears at bay. He shook his head, raising a hand to rub at both eyes quickly. "He won't even get in trouble! But _I—I_ am."

"Do not tell me no," Snape repeated for the second time. "I already sent an owl to his father. Now do as I have asked."

"His dad won't care," Harry muttered, eyes lowering to the ground as he glared away from the man. After how Mr. Malfoy sounded at the bookshop, he doubted he'd care at all. "So, it's still not fair."

"I cannot control how his father chooses to handle this situation, however, as your guardian I can absolutely control what the consequence will be for your fighting." Snape eyes narrowed on the child. "Now go to my desk and fetch the slipper. I will not ask again."

Harry raised his eyes, his glare still remaining as his chin started to quiver. Nothing about this was fair! Turning away, a soft sob broke past his lips as he moved slowly over to the man's desk.

"You have been told countless times that when you have a situation with another student you are to come to me or another adult." Snape watched the child move to his desk. "I know that you know better."

"But he practically gets away with it! That's not fair…he'll just keep doing it," he muttered, removing the dreaded item from within the drawer and slowly walking back to the man.

"What is not fair, little boy, is that I have to hear from my colleagues that my child fought another child in the hall." Snape crooked his finger sternly.

Harry's defiant look slowly fell away as he moved closer, arms dropping to his side. "I got tired of it."

"That is not an acceptable reason." Snape held a hand out for the slipper. "I thought you learned that two years ago when you had a conversation with this slipper but clearly that discussion was not long enough."

"Well, it's not like I _haven't_ gone to an adult about him before. This is at least the third time! And before we told Hagrid." Harry kept the slipper to himself for a moment, looking down towards it.

Snape shook his head firmly. "What did you tell Hagrid? What other adult did you go to? Did you come to me?"

"Oh, so we have to tell more than one adult? Not just any?" Harry felt his chin quiver as he tightened his hold on the slipper. "And we told him what he called her."

"That is not what I said." Snape swallowed heavily. " _You_ spoke as if you went to more than one adult and were left without help."

Harry frowned, lowering his gaze as he shook his head slowly. "No…we just told Hagrid." He tossed the slipper on the arm of the chair, wrapping his arms around himself. "It's not fair."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's actions, picking up the slipper and setting it on the table beside Harry's glasses. "What is not fair? Were you somehow unaware that fighting is unacceptable?"

Harry shook his head, tightening his arms around himself. He nudged his foot against the floor slowly. It was no use, it didn't seem like there would be no way to convince the man he wasn't that much in the wrong. "Just…doesn't matter," he whispered, rubbing at his face roughly.

Snape leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he put his own face closer to the child's. "Did you or did you not physically attack Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, keeping his gaze down towards Snape's shoes.

"You did so because he was rude to Ms. Granger?" Snape reached out a hand tapping the boy's chin. "Do you need to go back to the corner as a reminder to speak to me and not to the floor?"

Harry raised his head back up, lips remaining in a frown at the words. "He keeps calling her a mudblood…not just rude to her."

"I agree with you. His behavior is far from acceptable." Snape crooked a finger to his child as he sat back up straight, pointing firmly to the ground directly in front of him.

Harry's shoulders drooped fully as he moved as directed, arms dropping away from his middle. "He's done it at least three times now."

"As I said I have written his father. I also plan to make sure he is disciplined for doing so here at Hogwarts." Snape looked down at his child. "However, what he did still does not excuse your behavior."

"Can I be sorry but also _not_ sorry?" Harry huffed softly. Malfoy certainly deserved it in his eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Snape gave the child an expectant look.

He fell quiet, staring at Snape for a moment before shrugging. "I mean, I'm sorry you're mad."

"But not for how you behaved?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow.

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek, lowering his gaze. "I…not really. It won't happen again, but I'm not sorry I did it."

Snape's hand moved to firmly tap under the boy's chin once more. "Fighting is wrong Harry. It is far more mature to use your words or report the behavior to an adult."

Harry closed his eyes at the tap, shoulders hitching as several tears finally escaped and trailed down his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Perhaps we should get this over with." The man gently took hold of the boy's hand, moving him to his side.

"No." Harry pulled his hand back, taking a half step away. Fresh tears burned at the back of eyes before several slipped down his face.

"I'm afraid it is not up for debate." Snape gently tugged on the boy's hand once more.

This time, Harry allowed it. His free hand rose to rub at his eyes, shoulders hitching as a soft sob broke past. He didn't _want_ to be sorry for what he did!

"Take a deep breath," Snape instructed softly. "Just calm down." As far as the man was concerned the child was far too worked up already.

Harry blinked and moved forward, resting his head against Snape's arm as he took in a slow breath. "Can't I just b-be on restriction."

"I am afraid that this is too serious for restriction." The man's tone remained soft. "Just take a few deep breaths. You let me know when you are ready." His hand reached around the child to gently rub his back.

"I'm not gonna be ready," Harry muttered softly, rubbing his face against Snape's sleeve slowly.

"Come now, Harry, I hardly think we want to stay here all day." The man's fingertips gently tapped the child's back. "Hmm?"

Harry sighed, waiting a few more minutes before he pulled his head away from Snape's shoulder. The child looked up to the man, shaking his head slowly.

"No?" Snape raised a curious eyebrow. "No what?"

"No…don't want to stay here all day," he whispered, tucking his arms across his middle.

Snape hummed softly. "You are ready to get this over with then?"

Harry only shrugged, raising a hand to rub roughly at his face as he sniffed. Of course, he wanted it just over, but he didn't want it to even _happen._

Snape was silent as he reached out, quickly unfastening the child's trousers.

The child took a shuddering breath, sniffing loudly once more as he rubbed at his face. "Y-you really don't have to."

"I don't have to take your trousers down?" Snape loosened the boy's pants, pushing them down slightly.

"Any of th-this!" Harry shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"You did not have to get into a fist fight either." Snape took a gentle hold on Harry's hand, carefully moving him a step closer before guiding him over his lap.

Harry's right hand instantly gripped at Snape's pant leg, tucking his face into the crook of his elbow. Harry's shoulders shook with his soft cries, as he rubbed his face into his sleeve.

Snape sighed softly as he hooked his fingers into the boy's shorts, pulling them down as far as they needed to go before reaching over to pick up the slipper.

The child's body tensed, his grip tightening for a moment as his eyes closed tightly. "M sorry," he whispered into his sleeve, continuing to rub away at the tears as the fell.

Snape wrapped his left arm tightly around the boy's middle. "I know. You have said, you are sorry I am disappointed." The man raised his right hand bringing the slipper down smartly. "It had better not happen again Harry."

Harry nearly yelped at the first smack, shifting uncomfortably as he shook his head rapidly into the crook of his arm. "It-it won't!"

"I am nearly certain that we had this conversation not all that long ago." Snape let the slipper fall several more times as the man fell into a rhythm.

It only took mere moments before the child sobbed heavily; his head bowing down towards the floor. There was no point in bothering to try to stop the tears that fell below.

Snape continued to let the slipper fall as he remained silent finally clearing his throat several moments later, pausing in his actions. "Regardless of how anyone else acts it is not your place to fight them. Are we clear on that?"

Harry only nodded slowly, his tight grip on Snape's pant leg loosening slowly. "Yes," he whispered softly, coughing as he rested his cheek back against the crook of his arm.

Snape let the slipper fall twice more. "Are you going to be able to behave yourself?"

A yelp passed his lips once more, tightening his hold. "Yes!" He sobbed heavily, attempting to rub his tears away into his arm slowly.

Snape let the slipper fall twice more, paying attention to the child's sit spots before he set it to his side. His grip loosening as he carefully pulled the boy's shorts back up. "Breathe," he said gently, his hand moving to rub the boy's back. "Nice deep breaths."

Harry didn't remain still for long, pushing himself up and straight into his guardian's chest. His arms tucked between them, shoulders shaking as Harry took in a breath and released a sob. His head moved to rest up on Snape's upper arm, eyes remaining closed as he continued to take in slow breathes.

Snape's arms moved to wrap around the child. "Okay breathe. You are okay."

Harry shifted his head in a slow nod, blinking and staring off to the side silently. His arms moved to wrap loosely around Snape's middle. "I'm sorry," he murmured, resting his forehead against his guardian's shoulder after another moment.

"You are forgiven just as you always are." Snape's head moved placing a kiss on the side of the boy's head. "I love you very much."

"Love you," he whispered, sniffing softly with a slight wince.

"You cannot behave as you did." Snape loosened his grip on the boy, gently rubbing his back. "You are better than that behavior."

Harry raised his head up and started to take a half step away from the man. His eyes lowered down to Snape's knee as he raised a hand to rub away at the remaining tear trails across his cheeks. "I know," he sighed, dropping both arms down to his sides.

"I do not enjoy punishing you. I would prefer not to at all." The man's hand reached around the boy to gently rub his back.

Harry could only nod, shifting for a moment before leaning back forward into the man's front. "He's just a git," he whispered, releasing a small huff a breath before sniffing loudly.

"I understand how you feel but stooping to his level is not okay. You are too good for that." He gave the child a serious look. "And doing so will never end well for you."

He couldn't help but feel that he had a small victory in Snape at least allowing such language, even if it was light. "I'll remember…promise."

Snaps hooked his hands under the boy's armpits, lifting him and gently placing him on his lap. "I care for you too much to allow such behavior little boy."

"Ow," Harry hissed softly as he rested his head against Snape's neck. One arm raised and wrapped loosely across the man's shoulder. "I just got angry and tired of it."

"I understand how you felt however you cannot react in such a way again." Snape turned his head to place a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Harry hummed softly at the affection, relaxing completely after a moment. He curled up the best he could, sighing into Snape's shoulder. "I won't."

"Very good," Snape hummed softly his fingertips brushing against the boy's back. "I will hold you to those words."

The twelve-year-old lowered his arm away from Snape's shoulder and draped it over his own stomach. "I'm not in any more trouble, am I?"

"While further punishment certainly wouldn't be undeserved, I am sure that you will agree that it is not necessary." Snape's hand moved to gently tap the boy's knee. "Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Harry instantly agreed as he sighed in content. He stretched his legs out slowly, resting them over the arm of the chair as his head moved down to Snape's chest.

"Is a nap in order?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the child in his arms.

"Hm?" He looked up then, giving a soft 'oh' before shaking his head and closing his eyes. "No. I'm just comfy." Harry shrugged his right shoulder as if it was a clearly obvious thing.

Snape hummed softly as he waved a hand causing a fire to roar to life. "What homework do you have this evening?"

"Study for a few exams coming up...but those happen on Friday. So, I have a few days," Harry muttered, looking over to the fire as it cast a warm glow across the room.

Snape nodded as he adjusted the child slightly on his lap. "Perhaps you would like to help me with a potion after dinner?"

"Mmhm," Harry smiled slightly as he nodded, allowing himself to be moved. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face slowly against Snape's cloak. "Love you."

Snape wrapped an arm around the child as he leaned back slightly in his chair. "I love you too, little boy."


	85. Chapter 85

**April - Harry, age 16**

Harry stared down at the parchment in front of him, quill in hand. Since the fight with Malfoy, Snape had been sure to fill up any of the teen's free time with nightly detentions and had him in their quarters during his free period. This night was no different.

He rested his forehead within his hand, continuing to stare at the still blank parchment. He hated the silence, this year more than ever.

Harry's jaw tightened slightly as he carefully lowered the quill down onto the desk.

Why couldn't he have just had a normal year this year? Of _all_ years? It should have been the best year. Snape as the Defense Professor, getting Quidditch captain, apparition lessons were going great. Yet, it was still the same.

Dumbledore's task for him to get a memory—which he was proud that he did get. Yet that only opened up so much more within the teen's mind.

His arms folded over the desk as he stared down to the quill, his mind a million miles away by that point.

Snape's eyes moved from the lesson plans he had been working on to his child. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy set his quill down and stare down to the desk.

A moment later the man cleared his throat loudly. "I believe that you are supposed to be working on your homework Harry, not daydreaming."

Snape knew that keeping such a watchful eye over Harry was likely hard on the teenager. Still after the mishap weeks ago he had with Draco and all that was going on in the castle, Snape was not ready to give his child free rein of his time just yet.

Harry finally spoke, continuing to stare down at the desk. "Why? Seems kinda pointless." His voice was soft, one hand moving to close the textbook off to the side. "Why do I bother pretending I'll have a normal year, pretending I enjoy it here." He rested his head on his hand, taking in a breath.

A look of curiosity took over Snape's face at the words. "What are you on about Harry?" The man's focus now on his child as opposed to his work.

"I don't—I don't know," Harry whispered softly, folding his arms back onto the desk and laying his head down. "I've just been thinking…a lot." He stared towards the window, watching as clouds covered up the sun. "I've never had just one good year while here. Even my first year I faced Vol-" He quickly caught himself, glancing towards Snape briefly. "Him. And every year since has been something. I'm tired of it. Tired of doing classes like things are normal for me when it's not."

Snape was silent as he watched the child for several long moments before gently clearing his throat. "You are correct, things are not normal for you. That, however, does not make your studies less important."

Harry moved his gaze back to the window, only offering a small shrug. "I wish I could stay home now. I've done enough to last me a while." He continued to speak softly. "Voldemort, a basilisk, dementors, the graveyard…" His voice faded as his mind traveled to his godfather, letting the list end there instead.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "You wish to return to muggle school?" He hummed softly as he studied his child carefully.

"No." Harry shook his head, releasing a sigh at the man's words. "I just want to live my own life." He spared a glance to the man before looking back towards the desk. "I'm not happy here and I still have a whole other year. It feels like I've been here a lifetime and it's only been six years!"

"How long have you been so unhappy?" Snape's voice was soft as he stood, moving away from his desk and towards his child.

"Last year," Harry admitted softly, keeping his spot as he listened to Snape approach.

"I must confess Harry, I do not know what to do to fix this for you. Aside from pulling you from Hogwarts altogether which I hardly think would be beneficial." The man leaned against the front of his desk, his back resting against it as he stopped in front of his child. A look of pain crossed Snape's face as he sighed softly. "If I knew what to do..." the man's voice trailed off. He often thought about taking the child and escaping, going far away. It would not do though, eventually they would be right where they are now.

"I don't know." Harry took in a breath, lowering his arms back down and tucking his head down into them. "I've had enough. I've really had enough." His voice was muffled from his spot, yet he continued. "I don't _want_ to care anymore."

Harry's shoulders started to shake, closing his eyes tightly within his arms.

Snape stood straight, his hand resting on his child's shoulder as he leaned down slightly. "I think we both know that you will not be able to stop caring. It is who you are, Harry, you will not stop until you succeed regardless of how badly you want to."

"Why can't it be someone else? Why _is_ it me?" Harry hissed into his arm before he raised his head and rubbed at his eyes.

"You know that I do not have an answer for that." Snape's tone remained gentle. "Aside from that, I do not believe that you truly mean those words. You would never wish this on someone else."

Harry was silent for a long moment, resting his head back down on his arms. "No...but then why at all?! I'm _tired_ of _everything_ , Snape! Y-you don't get it either. No one _does_!" He pushed his hands up onto the desk, standing and moving over to one of the large windows. "Can I ask you about something?" Of course, he knew the answer, it was a foolish question, even in his mind.

Snape swallowed hard willing his own temper to stay at bay at the boy's outburst. He leaned back against his desk once more as he eyed the teenager carefully. "You may ask me anything. You know that."

"Dumbledore talked to me about something." He perched up onto the windowsill, resting his head on it. "About…Him." Harry chose the word carefully, sparing a glance towards Snape before looking back outside. "What do you know about horcruxes?"

A harsh breath escaped Snape's lips as his eyes stayed on his child. He had known that this moment would eventually come and he did not like the idea of it any more than he had weeks ago. "I know far more about them than I wish that I did." The man shifted his weight as he leaned against the desk. "What is it that you would like to know?"

Harry lowered his gaze down towards his leg, running a thumb over his hand idly. "He thinks the diary was one which…explains some things. And he found a ring." His voice faded as he glanced back to his guardian. "And he thinks he found another.. thinks _he_ has seven total."

"He wants you to go with him when he attempts to retrieve this next one." Snape stood up straight once more, slowly moving towards the boy. "I intended to discuss it with you later this evening."

Harry looked back to the window, watching the clouds move slowly. "I'm going. If I'm the one bloody _destined_ to kill him. Which from how Dumbledore talks, is because I can _love_." He gave a small sound at the words, folding his arms over his front. "Which makes no sense…"

"I do not recall stating that you could not go." Snape stopped as he stood next to Harry, his eyes staying on his child. "I am sure there are quite a few things that do not make sense to you. There are several that I cannot make sense of either."

"No one can. And I hate it. I really do." He lowered his head slightly, glaring down to his leg. "What would happen if I did just...disappear? If I didn't _want_ to do this anymore?"

Snape was silent for a long moment before speaking softly. "I can not be certain but I believe that eventually He would find you or you would come back. Your own conscience would force you to eventually."

"I don't _want_ it!" Harry pressed his foot against the side of the stone windowsill. "I don't—I don't _want_ to care!" He bowed his head down to press into his knee.

Once more Snape reached out placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "You may not want to care but that will not stop you from doing so."

His shoulders tensed at the touch, rubbing his cheek against his knee to brush away a stray tear quickly. "It's not fair. It's been me since first year. I only wanted one good year."

"I agree. It has not been fair." Snape sighed softly as he moved closer to the teenager, his hand moving from his shoulder to gently rub his back. "I wish I could change that for you, Harry. I truly do."

"I don't...I don't understand why it's me. How is my love any different than anyone else's? How my mom sacrificed herself. But that doesn't _matter_ now." Harry looked up to Snape as he spoke, unshed tears blurring his vision.

"I wish I understood it all better Harry." Snape continued to rub the teenagers back. "She protected you in a way that many would not."

"I wish someone understood." He raised a hand to once more brush away a quick tear before he looked back outside. Harry leaned slightly towards the man, swallowing heavily. "I know we have the past few years, but this summer can we go somewhere again?"

Snape hummed softly at the question. "Where would you like to go?" Snape questioned softly.

Harry gave a half shrug at the words. "The countryside."

"The countryside sounds nice." Snape's hand rested between the teenager's shoulder blades. "Would you like to leave immediately after we arrive home or wait a bit to go?"

"The sooner the better," Harry whispered, turning his head and resting his cheek against Snape's side. At this age, it was rare for Harry to seek comfort from the man, but right then he needed something.

The school year was soon to be over, and then he could look forward to relaxing for several weeks.

Snape nodded in agreement as his hand moved to rub the boy's back once more. "I think perhaps we could spend the majority of the summer there. I will look into it."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered softly, brushing away several more tears as they finally started to fall steadily.

"What could you possibly be apologizing for?" Snape raised an eyebrow as his hand rested on the small of the boy's back.

"I'm a hassle every year. I know it." Harry sat up straight for a moment before leaning his side back against the glass.

"You aren't in the least," Snape assured the boy gently. "You are worth this and more. I do not mind these little issues at all."

Harry sighed at the words, pulling his knees up closer to his chest as he continued to stare out the window. "If you say so."

"I do." Snape nodded confidently. "You have grown up to be a wonderful, exceptionally smart person Harry. I am quite proud of you."

Harry glanced down to the ground, one more a small smile forcing itself across his lips. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered.

"You needn't thank me for speaking the truth." Snape's hand rested between the teenager's shoulder blades once more. "I love you very much little boy, regardless of how much of a cheeky teenager you have become."

The teenager nearly corrected the man in addressing him as _little_ , yet refrained. He sighed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. "I love you too."

Snape hummed softly as his hand moved to rest on the small of the boy's back. "Try and remember that when you are convinced that no one understands or cares."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip at the words, his chin resting on a raised knee. It wasn't a warning, but certainly a reminder that the man was always there. "I'll try," he offered softly.

"You may feel very alone, Harry, but it is important to remember that you are not. I am always here and aside from that, you have your friends. If any of us intended to go anywhere we've had ample time now." Snape looked down at the boy giving him a knowing look.

Once more, Harry leaned away from the window and against his guardian's side. He glanced up at the words, catching the look from the man before he gave a faint nod.

"You are not in this alone. Many people are standing behind you." Snape's hand continued to move up and down the teenagers back. "You needn't be so stubborn either. Allow those that are with you to help when they can. Talk to them and tell them how you feel. They may not completely understand but it will only benefit you to confide in them."

Harry raised a hand to brush away several more tears that blurred his vision, closing his eyes after a moment. "I'm not stubborn," he muttered softly.

A small chuckle escaped Snape's lips at the words. "You absolutely are." He turned his head, placing a kiss on top of his child's head. "You always have been."

An amused sound passed the teenager's lips as he moved an arm to wrap around his guardian from his angle. "I'm tired of school though."

"I am sure that you are. Especially with only one year left." Snape's arm moved to wrap around the teenager, his hand now gently rubbing Harry's arm and elbow. "I am quite ready for this year to be over as well."

Harry relaxed against the man, releasing a sigh as he tucked his head into the man's cloak. "I've never been more ready for a year to end."

"We are nearly there." Snape fingertips gently tapped the boy's elbow. "Then we can spend several weeks out in the countryside."

"I think I want to move to the country one day. Be away from everything," his words were soft, clearly still filled with plenty of emotion as he raised his left hand to rub at his eyes quickly.

"The county could be a very nice place to live." Snape's hand moved up the boy's arm. "I could certainly see you doing so one day."

Harry hummed, his body finally relaxing as he remained propped up against Snape's side. Thunder rumbled in the distance, causing the teenager to finally open his eyes and look towards the window as dark clouds started to cover the evening sunlight.

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes once more and resting his head back into Snape's side. "My head hurts," Harry admitted softly.

The anger had come and gone so quickly, yet the events he had gone through over the years remained in his thoughts. Too many events. He gave a soft sound as he felt the headache start, pressing his head closer to his guardian's side.

"I will get you something for your head." Snape gave the child a tight squeeze before leaning down and placing another kiss on top of his head. "Then perhaps we should go back to our quarters. Get you settled down for the night."

When Snape pulled away, Harry turned himself and stood from the window. "Okay." He agreed, moving over to the desk and gathering his books.

Snape moved over to his supply closet pulling the vial labeled for headaches. A moment later he was handing it to Harry, a no-nonsense look on his face. It did not matter how old the child got, he still hated taking potions.

Harry glanced up, giving the man a grim look as he took the offered vial. "Flavored still, right?" He looked at the liquid, perching himself up slightly on the desk.

"I should be offended." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's knee gently. "Do I not always make sure they are flavored for you?"

Harry's lips twitched to a grin, continuing to stare down at the vial. "Yeah." With a sigh, he downed the potion within a few swallows and held the empty vial back to the man. "Thanks."

"Perhaps a Dreamless Sleep in a bit as well?" Snape reached a hand out placing it gently on the back of the boy's neck before guiding him towards the door.

"No." Harry shook his head as he allowed the man to guide him out into the hall and towards the stairs to travel back to the dungeons. "I'll be fine, really."

Snape hummed softly. "I hope you realize that I will be checking on you after you go to bed and if you are still awake, taking a dose will not be an option."

"I knoow." A hint of a whine entered the teenager's tone as they made their way down the spiral staircase to the dungeons. "Although it's too early to sleep." He paused in his steps briefly, glancing over to the man. "Can't I stay in the parlor and just rest?"

"You may." Snape nodded as they stepped onto the bottom floor. "I did not intend to send you to bed this moment."

The teenager nodded as he opened the parlor door, stepping in and placing his book bag down with a sigh. He rubbed at his face before removing his school robe and carefully laying it over the back of the couch.

"Are you hungry at all?" Snape moved across the room, removing his cloak and hanging it. "Or perhaps some tea?"

"Some tea." Harry sat down, curling himself up against the corner of the couch to lean against the arm. "Please. I'm not hungry at all."

Snape nodded as he moved towards the coffee table, leaning down he tapped it causing two cups of tea and a small plate of chocolate biscuits to appear. "In case you change your mind," he explained knowingly, moving to sit on the couch next to the boy.

The teen shifted himself to sit up, slightly surprised when the man sat next to him. Leaning over, he carefully picked up the cup and reached for a biscuit as well. "Well, it doesn't count as a meal," he explained before his guardian could comment.

Snape swallowed a chuckle as he gave a knowing hum. The man reached out and picked up his own teacup, taking a long swallow before setting it back down. "Somehow I suspected that a treat would be more appetizing."

Harry shifted to rest against Snape's arm as he took a few bites of the biscuit. "Thanks," he murmured softly, taking a sip of the tea.

"You are very welcome." Snape's hand moved to gently ruffle the boy's hair. "You need a haircut."

"It's not that long," Harry muttered, moving to place the cup down before resting back against the man. "If I remember correctly _yours_ was a lot longer than mine when you were my age," Harry pointed out as he closed his eyes.

"Perhaps. However, we are not discussing my hair we are discussing yours." Snape leaned back a bit further on the couch, bringing the child with him.

As Snape leaned back, Harry rested his legs onto the couch and moved his head to the man's chest. "Hypocrite," he muttered, a grin crossing his lips.

"Cheeky brat," Snape countered with his own small grin. His arm moved to drape over the teenager, resting on Harry's stomach.

Harry's stomach contracted slightly at the touch, a small laugh passing his lips as he turned himself slightly. "Don't."

Snape chuckled softly as his eyes closed. "Try and rest. I doubt you have gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks."

"Not really," Harry whispered, his arms tucking towards his chest as he curled up further. His eyes fluttered closed after a moment, releasing a soft sigh as he did so. "Love you."

"I love you too." Snape's hand moved to gently brush against the boy's arm.

"Very much."


	86. Chapter 86

**April - Harry, age 13**

Snape walked down the long hallway slowly, peering into classrooms as he made sure students were in their Houses where they belonged.

With Sirius Black loose, the curfew for students has been changed. No student was allowed outside after dinner and no student was allowed out of their dormitory after eight at night without direct permission from a staff member. Even then, most staff members were escorting students back to their dormitory after a detention or tutoring session.

Just five minutes earlier Snape has stumbled upon two sixth years wandering the hall without a proper excuse and had instantly taken thirty points from each of them before ordering them to their dormitory.

He paused for a moment, careful to listen for any footsteps before moving on once more.

* * *

Harry ran up the cobbled stone to the castle, the sun having long set over the trees of the forest. He hadn't meant to allow it to get so late! He hadn't paid attention to the time at all as he and Hagrid spoke, and he felt terrible for cutting their conversation short once he saw the darkness settling over the grounds.

Hagrid had, of course, offered to take him up to the castle. But Harry refused. The man had enough to deal with when it came to Buckbeak's sentence and Harry was fine getting up to the castle. It wasn't _that_ far.

Still, every noise made him more paranoid as he focused on the door of the castle. He _felt_ as if he was being watched, and hated it.

Crossing the bridge, Harry entered the courtyard and opened the large door of the castle. He had been lucky to not be locked out.

He sighed as the door closed, albeit loudly.

Harry glanced around the dark entrance before he started to make his way up the stairs towards the tower.

* * *

Snape turned a corner as he heard the front door slam loudly below him. He was nearly certain that it could not be a staff member. Aside from Hagrid, they were all inside the castle and the man couldn't imagine a reason any of them would have for leaving.

He moved faster as he approached the staircase that led from downstairs, his disappointment and anger rising as he spotted his child.

His eyes narrowed in the back of Harry's head as he watched him hurry up the staircase. "Harry James!" Snape hissed loudly.

Harry felt his blood run cold at the voice, closing his eyes as he stood still. Of course, it was Snape patrolling. He bowed his head, releasing a slow breath.

If he could of been caught anywhere else in the castle, he would of been fine. But no—Snape had heard the door. He had to have.

It finally registered to the teen that he hadn't responded to his guardian and Harry turned to look at the balcony Snape stood from. "Dad," he breathed, not even caring if Snape heard him.

Snape remained silent, raising an arm he crooked a finger to the child before pointing firmly to the ground in front of him.

His child's cheeks were flushed, his hair was a mess, and Snape had absolutely no doubt that Harry had been outside.

Harry cringed at even the look before he continued up the stairs to where Snape stood. He hovered a few feet away before stepping closer, attempting to calm his breathing after his run to the castle.

"Where are you coming from?" Snape's tone was stern as he glared down at the teenager.

The teen didn't respond, still taking deeper breaths as he watched Snape's face. The man wasn't dumb. The door wasn't quiet.

Snape knew. Now the test was if he would confess or make things worse. And he did not want to make it worse.

"I didn't know what time it was." He started, chewing on his lip for a moment.

"That does not answer my question." Snape practically hissed the words as he leaned down slightly putting his own face closer to his son's. "Where. Were. You?"

Snape reached out and took a firm grip of the boy's arm, turning him. Snape resisted the urge to land a much deserved swat to his child's disobedient backside and instead cupped his hand firmly around the back of Harry's neck.

Snape was silent as he started off in the direction of the dungeons.

The teen kept his eyes closed as he was turned, expecting the swat. When he was instead nudged forward by the grip on his neck, Harry opened his eyes. He swallowed heavily as they walked towards the dungeons, staring at the stone as he walked silently.

Aside from the mumbling of several of the portraits as they passed them, the hallway was silent.

Snape descended the staircase to the dungeons, his grip on Harry's never loosening.

"Dad," he finally attempted, trying to slow his steps as they went down the stairs. "I can explain."

Snape remained silent as they stepped onto the bottom floor, heading towards their parlor door. With a wave of his free hand the man caused it to swing open. He stepped inside, bringing Harry with him and closing the door loudly behind him. Only then did he release his child; his hand traveling down to land a firm swat to the small rear end. "Corner!"

Harry jumped at the swat, moving a half step away from Snape as he looked over to him. "I just lost track of time!" He felt his heart racing, not making a move towards a corner as he stared back to the man.

"Corner!" Snape repeated the word harshly. "Do not make me tell you again young man."

The teen cringed at the tone, moving finally to a corner within the parlor. He released a breath, shoulders slouching down.

Snape let out a loud sound of annoyance as he moved over to his armchair, sitting down. As far as he was concerned losing track of time did not matter. Harry was not even supposed to leave the castle.

Harry sighed rather loudly, staring at the wall before looking down towards the floor with a frown. He shifted uncomfortably before he waited a moment, opening his mouth before closing it.

Snape was already furious.

"Dad," he started once more, nearly rolling his eyes. The corner was positively the most childish of his punishments, and he had learned that it was a way for Snape to gather his own thoughts before speaking to him. That didn't help with Harry's own patience.

Snape's eyes bore into the back of the child's head. "If you are unable to stand there quietly I can certainly walk over there and give you incentive to do so."

Harry released a breath, resting his head forward against the wall as he closed his eyes. He nearly muttered an apology, but kept it to himself.

Snape waited until nearly twenty minutes had passed before he cleared his throat loudly. "Are you aware that the entire staff of this castle is doing everything in their power to keep you safe young man?"

Harry was sure he could of simply dozed off from where he stood, blinking when he finally heard Snape's voice. He raised his head up, sighing softly. "Yes."

"Yet you leave this castle after curfew without a care in the world?" Snape's tone grew sterner yet.

"I was just at Hagrid's!" Harry turned, looking over to the man with a frown. He hated not only the curfew, but how he was simply _trapped_ within the castle.

"I do not care where you were! You know the rules! You are not supposed to be outside after dinner!" Snape snapped loudly. "Use that blasted brain of yours!"

He took in a breath, shoulders slouching as he spoke. "I was fine."

"The rules are set for a reason! You do not just ignore them and do as you please!" Snape's tone grew louder as the man stood from his chair.

Harry felt his heart rate increase as Snape's voice rose, blinking several times. His gaze shifted to rest on the floor, leaning back to rest against the wall. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure Hagrid was okay."

"Hagrid is an adult! He does not need you to care for him!" Snape exhaled loudly as he forced himself to sit in his armchair once more. His hand raised before he crooked a finger at his child.

The teen remained in his spot for a long moment, watching as Snape motioned him over. Frowning still, Harry pushed himself away from the wall and moved to stand in front of the man.

"When is it that you plan on learning that the rules are there for a reason? That they are not to be broken simply because you feel like doing so!"

Harry stared at Snape, swallowing at the harsh tone. "I'm sorry." He muttered softly, shifting his legs with a sigh.

"You are sorry that you were caught." Snape finally stopped shouting, his tone now lower than normal.

He released a breath as Snape's tone returned, closing his eyes for a brief moment before giving a small shrug. "I _am_ sorry, I didn't really think about it."

"No, you did not. You left this castle without a single thought or ounce of respect towards everyone that is trying so desperately to keep you safe!" Snape let out an exasperated sigh.

"By keeping me all but _trapped_ here!" Harry released his own sigh, folding his arms as he shifted in place.

Snape nearly exploded at the words. He nearly told the child exactly how selfish and immature he sounded. He very nearly pulled him over his knee without another word.

Swallowing hard, Snape shook his head. "Go to bed, Harry."

Harry felt fight leave his body at the words, his shoulders slouching down as he blinked. "What?" He had been ready for Snape to start yelling once more, something. Just sending him away didn't feel right.

"You heard me. Go to bed." Snape have the child a stern look. "If you feel as though you did absolutely nothing wrong tonight then just go to bed. I am tired. I do not have the energy to argue with you about this."

He took a step back, very nearly taking Snape on the offer. But it would only delay everything and Snape would just be in a worse mood. Even staying may have the same result, but he didn't care. Instead, Harry moved silently over to the couch and sat down with a sigh.

"I…" He sighed, resting his cheek in his hand as he rested against the arm of the couch. "I get it. It's just frustrating."

"It is extremely frustrating," Snape's nodded as he leaned over and picked up his book from the table beside him, resting it on his lap. "Imagine how frustrating it must be to work endlessly to keep someone safe only to have them continue to put themselves in dangerous situations."

The words made Harry fall silent, resting back into the couch as he lowered his gaze to his knee. It had been, perhaps, his worst year when it came to getting in trouble.

They had already had quite the heart to heart when Malfoy had discovered him. Now here they were again. Since then, Harry had been extremely careful since his guardian had returned the map to Remus.

But now, he had mucked up.

"Go to bed, Harry." Snape's fingertips tapped against his book.

The man was in absolutely no mood to shout any more. If the child could not—would not—own up to his own misbehavior than Snape was done.

"No," Harry replied, sighing as he finally looked back up to the man. He didn't want what happened before to happen again. "I _am_ sorry. I know I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry, Snape. It was a stupid mistake."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. He hadn't expected his child to change his words so easily. "A _childish_ mistake," Snape clarified with a stern glare.

Harry rested his head back, sighing loudly as he closed his eyes. He wanted to argue, to continue about how dumb the blasted rules were. For dealing with them since the _start_ of school! To be kept away while his friends got to go out.

He didn't _want_ to argue. If there was one thing he hated, it was causing Snape to raise his voice. It only made him want to argue more—and only dig his hole deeper.

"Sorry," Harry muttered softly, keeping his eyes closed.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Regardless of how you feel about the rules you must realize that they are in place to keep you safe. To keep you protected. Rules are not made to make your life miserable."

"Mn," Harry blinked, looking over to Snape with a doubtful expression for a brief moment before he looked down to his knee.

"You also need to think about how unfair it is to those trying to protect you when you blatantly disregard those rules." Snape's tone grew slightly stern as he looked over at the boy.

He rested his arms over his middle, narrowing his eyes slightly at his knee. He wanted to argue that he didn't need all the protection. That he doubted anything would happen. Still, a chill ran up the teen's spine as he thought about how he had felt returning to the castle. What if someone had been there?

"And what is it that we are going to do about this disrespect for the rules?" Snape's questioned, his eyes not leaving his child.

Now it was the time Harry wished he did go to his room. To stay away from this part of the topic. He only shrugged a shoulder before whispering, "I don't know."

"No?" Snape's fingertips tapped against his book once more. "I happen to think that you know exactly what the consequence is for ignoring the rules and doing as you please."

Definitely should have gone to his room. Harry took in a breath, closing his eyes once more as he rested his head back. "I don't just do as I please."

"What do you call leaving the castle after dinner when you know you are not allowed to do so?" Snape raised an eyebrow. The man made a mental note to discuss this situation with Hagrid as well.

Harry didn't respond, keeping his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. He had been trying so hard—so hard—to not get in any more trouble than he had been throughout the year. Yet, in one moment he ruined it.

Snape's eyes remained on his child as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I could have sworn that after the last time we were here you promised me that you would behave yourself."

"And I've been trying. We've _agreed_ I just wasn't thinking." Harry sighed as he rested his head into his palm.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Then perhaps you need to be reminded to think, young man." Snape's tone went slightly stern once more.

"I don't." He shook his head, opening his eyes and staring back at his guardian.

"I disagree, Harry. You obviously need a very stern reminder of just how important the rules are and just how disrespectful to me as well as the rest of the staff it is when you break them." The man swallowed heavily as he sat up a bit straighter. "Five feet on the importance of the rules will be on my desk no later than this Thursday evening."

Five feet? Harry swallowed, slowly nodding at the words. He could still handle that. "Okay."

"You can also spend the next week down here on restriction," Snape continued. "You may go to your classes as well as Quidditch practice but aside from that I expect you to be in these quarters."

The teen chewed on the inside of his lip, nodding once in understanding. He couldn't find a reason to argue against it—he was already trapped within the castle.

"That restriction can either continue for several weeks or you may go over to my desk and bring me the slipper." Snape's fingertips once more tapped against his book. "I will leave that choice to you."

"How long is _several_?" Harry finally spoke, his frown returning. He was sure he already knew which he would prefer... but he was still curious.

Snape was silent for a moment as he thought the question over. "Six weeks." He cleared his throat softly. "Plenty of time for this particular lesson to sink in."

"Six weeks?" The teen took in a breath. Well, perhaps he had to rethink his plan. He frowned, adjusting his arms over his middle. "I'll... I'll take the stupid slipper."

Snape nodded in the direction of his desk. "Go on then."

Harry pushed himself up, blinking several times as he moved slowly across the parlor. Maybe if it had only been two weeks…he could have handled two weeks. But six? Might as well make it the rest of the school year.

His frown deepened as he opened the drawer, removing the slipper and dropping his arm to his side. He continued to blink, his eyes starting to burn with tears. "I don't need a reminder though," Harry muttered as he slowly made his way back to Snape.

Snape shook his head firmly as he crooked a finger at the child once more. Sometimes it amazed him how little Harry had changed since he was a small child. "I am certain whether or not you do is my decision."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped closer, holding the item out to the man. "I'm just sayin', it was a mistake."

"Mistakes have consequences." Snape took the slipper from the child before he reached out and carefully removed his glasses. Folding them, the man placed them on the table beside him.

Harry released a breath as his glasses were taken, closing his eyes before blinking and staring at the man. "Sorry."

"You are sorry for what exactly?" Snape's hand traveled down, easily undoing the child's trousers.

He blinked, feeling the tears rise and start to blur his vision altogether. The teenager swallowed, closing his eyes. "For leaving the castle," Harry finally muttered.

"When you behave like a child, you will be punished as a child would." Snape's took a gentle hold on the boy's hand, easily leading him to his side. "I am quite disappointed in your behavior."

"How was that being like a _child_?" Harry opened his eyes, ignoring a tear that escaped and trailed down his cheek. "If I had a murderer after me at…I don't know, nine! I wouldn't want to even be here."

"You blatantly disobeyed the rules as a child would!" Snape's tone went stern as he moved the book that had been sitting on his lap to the table beside him. "As if you haven't been taught to follow the rules since you were six years old!"

Harry took in a breath, swallowing once more as he raised a hand to rub under his eyes. He shook his head, closing his eyes. It was pointless attempting to argue.

"It is going to be quite the long year for you if you find these rules too difficult to follow." Snape reached out once more, loosening the child's trousers before pushing them down and out of his way. "You are far from too grown to go over my knee."

The teenager's eyes remained closed until he felt Snape guide him over his lap, his hand resting on the floor. "I am too grown." He muttered, closing his eyes once more as he rested his cheek against his arm.

"As always you are welcome to bend over the arm of the couch," Snape's fingertips tapped against the boy's back.

Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes closed as they burned with unshed tears. Snape has been offering to let him bend over the arm of the couch for years now but Harry was sure it would be worse than going over the man's knee.

In one quick motion, Snape lowered the boy's shorts as far as they needed to go before wrapping his left arm tightly around Harry's middle. He picked up the slipper once more, his right hand raising and bringing the slipper down in a smarting swat. "Do we need to make this particular punishment more serious in order for you to remember to obey the rules?"

He hissed at the first swat, bowing his head down. "No," Harry shifted his hand on the floor, taking in a deep breath.

Snape hummed softly at the reply, raising his hand and letting the slipper fall twice more. "No? Yet apparently the last lesson on this matter did not sink in appropriately."

His fingers curled up as he released the same breath slowly. Several tears forced from behind his closed eyes, trailing down his cheeks. "It di-did."

"Yet, we are here again." Snape let the slipper fall several more times, a bit harder. "How disappointing."

A pained yelp passed the teen's lips as a leg raised from a particularly sharp smack. His shoulders hitched slightly, the hand that had its usual hold on Snape's pant leg moved to rub at his face.

Snape nearly stopped as his child let out a cry of pain and kicked his leg. However, the man forced his heart to harden as he continued to pepper his unprotected target with stinging swats. "One would think that by now you would know better than to break the rules without thought of the consequences, little boy."

"Stop!" Harry reached a hand back in an attempt to protect his backside. A sob shook from his chest, causing him to cough down towards the floor.

Snape's left hand moved, easily taking hold of Harry's hand and pinning it to his side. "We are nearly done here." The man raised the slipper once more landing several stinging smacks, concentrating on the boy's sit spots.

The teen sobbed heavily, briefly attempting to get his arm free from Snape's grasp before giving up entirely. He attempted to speak, to tell the man to stop once more; yet he only coughed once more. His bottom burned terribly, the worse that he could remember.

Snape looked down at his now red target before a sigh passed his lips. "Are we going to have any more problems with you leaving this castle after the curfew Harry James?"

"N-no! No," Harry whispered as he took in several short breathes, blinking rapidly as tears fell to the floor. "No," He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as the tears started to burn.

Snape set the slipper down on the table beside him. "Are we going to think a bit more about how important the rules are?" His hands moved to hook into the boy's shorts and carefully pull them back up to their rightful place.

He hissed as his clothing was returned, pushing himself up and away from Snape to right his jeans. Harry raised both his hands, rubbing at his face to clear away his tears.

Harry gave a small nod, keeping his eyes closed as he continued to rub at his face. His head felt light, nearly dizzy as he took in several breathes. "S-sorry."

Snape reached out, taking hold of Harry's hand and carefully pulling the boy the step towards him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the child, pulling him down to carefully sit on his lap. "Okay," Snape said softly. "You are okay. Take a nice deep breath."

"Ow-ow," he hissed as he was pulled down, nudging his head against Snape's shoulder. Arms raised and wrapped loosely around his guardian's neck and he took in a slow breath.

"You should know by now that when it comes to your safety, I have no qualms about lighting that backside of yours on fire should it work to remind you to follow the rules." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the child's back.

Harry blinked, rubbing his cheek against Snape's shoulder before taking in another slow breath. His face felt warm from his tears, his throat aching from the sobs. Not responding, Harry simply tucked his head closer towards his guardian's neck.

He had nothing to say. His bum burned, he had spoken his peace before the punishment, and now he simply felt terrible. All because he just…just didn't think!

Snape's hand moved to rub between the boy's shoulder blades. "That's it, just take a few deep breaths." Snape turned his head to press a kiss into Harry's temple. "I love you very much."

Harry closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath once more as he rubbed his tears away against Snape's cloak. "L-love you," he muttered softly.

Snape hummed softly as his hand continued to rub the boy's back. "Are you okay? Would you like to go lie down in bed?"

"No…no, 'm okay." He muttered, focusing on the touch on his back. Harry's breathing evened, releasing his hold on Snape's shoulder to brush under his eye.

"Would you like to discuss this some more?" Snape's tone was gentle as he continued to rub the boy's back. "Perhaps you could explain to me why you are so angry about the rules?"

"You know why." Harry opened his eyes, glaring to the side of Snape's neck. "It's frustrating. You _don't_ understand. I can't have just one good year yet." Harry shifted, wincing.

Snape hummed softly at the words as his hand rested on the small of Harry's back. "You are not the only one being made to follow these rules."

"And I'm the only one getting a slipper for breaking any of them." Harry pulled his head up, looking down to his knees with a scowl.

"You may be at a disadvantage having your parent here with you," Snape admitted. "However I did give you a choice."

"Six weeks." Harry nearly huffed at the thought, shaking his head as he curled his legs up slightly. "Anyone else though will get what? Points taken away and…detentions?"

"Depending on the student, I suppose. Given the circumstances at the moment an owl is sent home for being outside of the castle past curfew. I cannot control how other parents handle that." Snape's fingertips tapped against the small of the boy's back. "I am strict. You have known that since you first set foot in our parlor."

Harry gave a faint nod, eyes fluttering closed as he rested his head closer to Snape's chest. "I know," he muttered, releasing a soft sigh.

Snape hummed softly as he looked down at the boy. "You also know that I do not allow you to put yourself in danger without serious consequences."

"Me just being outside at all is _dangerous_." He muttered softly, shaking his head.

Snape's fingertips tapped a bit firmly against the boy's back. "Watch that cheek, please." He gave the child a serious look. "It is far more dangerous outside after the sun begins to set. If you have no fear that is fine, Harry. I, however, do."

Harry smiled softly, his arms moving to wrap securely around Snape's neck in a tight hug from his position. "You don't have to worry so much." His eyes opened as he shifted his position with a small wince and rested his chin on his guardian's shoulder.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child, squeezing him tightly. "Nor do you have to take so many chances." The man swallowed heavily. "I will always worry about you, little boy."

He rested his forehead against Snape's shoulder, finally relaxing fully. He couldn't say he blamed Snape, not after how this year was going or the previous two. "Love you."

"I love you very much." Snape leaned down placing a kiss on the child's forehead. "More than you know."


	87. Chapter 87

**October - age 12**

Harry walked slowly down to the dungeons after dinner, his stomach twisting as stared down to his feet. Snape was going to be furious at him. There was no doubt about it! His chin quivered a moment, starting to move slightly quicker as he heard the Slytherin students not far behind him. He had done so well on his exams. All but one.

Defense.

His exam has been absolutely awful and nothing at all like he had expected. Harry paused outside the door to the parlor, shoulders slouching in defeat as he slowly pushed the door open.

Stepping into the parlor, Harry slowly lowered his book bag to the floor. There was absolutely no excitement in his actions. How could there be? The plan on spending a day at Hogsmeade if all exams were passed was crushed.

Snape looked up as he heard his parlor door open, his eyes settling on his child. He instantly saw the guilt on the boys face. The sadness in his eyes. The man racked his brain as he tried to figure out what exactly was causing it.

"Harry." Snape watched as the boy lowered his bag onto the floor.

The child swallowed, removing his school robe before looking up towards Snape. "Hi," he spoke softly, draping his cloak over the arm of the couch and looking down towards it. He didn't even want to bring it up. It was going to be terrible overall.

Snape's eyebrow rose slightly at the boys greeting. Snape was more positive than he had been even a moment ago that he heard guilt in Harry's tone. "Is there some reason that you appear as though the world is ending?"

"Cause it is," Harry muttered softly, moving around the couch and sitting down heavily. His shoulders remained slouched down, looking up to the man.

A look of curiosity took over Snape's face as he sat up a bit straighter before he waved his hand, calling his child to him. "What is this all about?"

The child sighed, pushing himself back up and slowly making his way to his guardian. His frown remained as he moved closer, looking down to the man's knee. "You'll just be upset."

Snape reached out and took a gentle hold on his child's hand, pulling him a step closer to him. "Did you get yourself in some sort of trouble?" The man's tone remained gentle.

"Probably," he voiced softly, continuing to stare down to Snape's knee. "Failed my defense exam." Harry closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

A deep sigh passed Snape's lips as he took in the explanation. "I see," he breathed sternly a moment later. "Is this failed exam in your bag?"

"Yeah." Harry pulled away from the man, defeat clear on his face as he moved back to his bag. "So stupid," he whispered softly, pulling out the exam before stepping back over. All his other exams he had done great in! He had truly tried with them.

Snape held a hand out for the exam, his frown remaining on his face. "Did you study for this exam?"

"Yeah. But it was nothing that I studied for!" He placed the parchment in the man's hand.

Snape's eyes moved from his child to the exam in his hand. "Were you informed of what would be on this exam?"

"Yeah but he mentioned himself and I thought he was joking! Ron thought so too... actually a lot of us did pretty bad." Harry shrugged a shoulder, looking back down to his trainers.

Snape's frown deepened as he read over the questions on the exam. The majority of them were about Lockhart and what he had accomplished in his life. As the man read the last of the questions, the majority of which did not have an answer, his eyes moved back to the failing grade at the top of the paper. "Do I often become cross with you when you do your best but do not succeed?" His right hand let go of the paper to firmly tap the boys chin.

Harry slowly released a breath, shaking his head before looking back up. "No... but I didn't pass it either." He shrugged once more. "I had to pass them all."

"Ah," Snape nodded suddenly remembering their agreement. The man had been sure that his child had been fearing a punishment, not missing their day out. "That was our agreement wasn't it?"

The child nodded once, raising his hands to fold his arms over his chest. At least Snape wasn't angry. Still, it didn't erase the deal. "I tried though. Really."

Snape handed the exam back to the child. "I believe our deal was that you needed to pass all of your exams this week. We did not discuss trying but failing to succeed."

Disappointment flooded the child as he took the exam back, the same hand falling to his side. There was no way he could have succeeded with that test. There just wasn't. "Yeah."

"Do you have your Defense book with you?" Snape questioned as he watched his child carefully.

Harry nodded once more, moving back to his school bag and placing the test back within it. In the same motion, he withdrew the text book and moved back over to Snape. "Here." He held it out.

Snape took the book from the child, flipping it open. "What chapter was your exam on?"

"Ghouls and hags. Didn't think he'd really ask about the times _he_ went against them and all that... dumb stuff." Harry shifted his feet around before moving to sit on the arm of Snape's chair.

Snape hummed softly at the words. He could see his child's point. The exam questions had been ridiculous at best. "And you studied this chapter is that correct?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, looking over to the book briefly. "Took notes and everything."

Snape nodded as his right hand moved to tap the boys knee. "Get a piece of parchment and a quill. Sit at the coffee table please."

The child blinked, slowly pushing himself up to stand. "Okay." he tilted his head just slightly before going back over to his school bag. Removing his trainers first, Harry gathered the items needed and moved to the table in front of the couch. Sitting down, he rested his left arm on the table and looked up to the man.

"I want you to write me out ten facts from this chapter whether that be a definition of a term or a spell and its use." He flipped through the pages before looking up at his child. "Exactly ten facts."

"And not ten about Lockhart?" Harry grinned, looking back to the parchment before he started to write with ease. It wasn't a hard task in the slightest!

"Not even one about _Professor_ Lockhart." Snape gave the child a stern look. Regardless of his feelings towards the man he did not want his child disrespecting a fellow Professor. "Mind your spelling and grammar as well please." The man's face relaxed.

"Okay." He focused back on the work, pausing every few words before continuing. "Wish we had to do this in the first place." Harry rolled his eyes as he moved on to the third fact.

Snape hummed softly at the words as he closed the book, setting it on the table beside him. "You just prove to me that you studied and know the material."

Harry's small grin remained as he paused half way down the paper. If only this could of been his actual exam. After a brief pause, he continued on, humming lightly in thought.

"There." Harry rested his quill down after several more minutes, standing up with the parchment and moving over towards Snape.

Snape held a hand out for the parchment. The man was eager to see how much of the material the child had retained.

Placing the parchment in the man's hand, Harry moved over to sit on the arm of the chair once more.

Snape held the parchment out in front of himself. His eyes carefully read over each of the facts. The man found himself quite impressed with his child's work. Each fact was well thought out, despite how quickly Harry had completed the assignment. "Very good." Snape nodded as he leaned forward, placing the parchment on the coffee table. "Very good indeed."

The child smiled before it fell away completely, sighing and looking down to his leg. "Doesn't replace that dumb exam though," he muttered, shrugging a shoulder.

"No," Snape agreed. "It does not." The man's hand moved to gently tap Harry's knee. "Did Professor Lockhart tell you to study what he has accomplished?"

"He always tells us to read all of his books. Dad, he has like five! I can't remember what he's done and stuff from our book too!" A small hint of a whine started to creep into his voice. "That's not fair."

"You are too old to whine." Snape's hand tapped the boys knee once more as his eyebrow rose. "Are you telling me that your Defense class is too hard?"

"It's not... hard. It's just not about, you know.., _Defense_! I'm taking a class on Lockhart. I'm not taking Defense." Harry paused, clearly trying to think of another way to describe the class. "Like... like let's say you've written books about potions you've done and made and all things in your life. Not teaching us potions, but just things you've done."

"I understand the issue." Snape nodded as his hand tapped gently once more. "You have admitted that _Professor_ Lockhart has told your class to read his books. Have you done so?"

"Dad, he has _twelve_." Harry stared at the man. Did he really expect him to read them all? And remember them all?!

"Have you read even one?" Snape questioned in a knowing tone.

"I was trying to read one... but dad, they're so terrible!" He felt his shoulders slouching down with each word. Why should he care what the man had done? That didn't help him at all!

"However you have said that it was your assignment to do so?" Snape's eyebrow rose once more as he looked up at his child.

"No. I said he tells us to read them. He never mentions which one exactly will be needed." He shrugged, standing and moving away from Snape's chair. "Doesn't matter."

"Come back over here please. We are not done discussing this." Snape waved a hand calling the boy back to him.

Harry paused a few steps away, sighing as he turned on his heel and moved back over to Snape. He stood off to the side, looking down to the floor.

"I am not saying that I agree with the way in which Professor Lockhart is teaching your class however, it is not my place to tell him how to do so." Snape looked down at the child. "I also do not want to continue to see failing grades in Defense."

"Well it's not like I do either. I've told you I like Potions and I want to like Defense." He looked up to Snape, his frown remaining.

"Perhaps I need to speak with Albus about the material that is being taught in your class." Snape's hand moved to tap the boys chin. "You may go put your cloak away and wash your hands for supper."

"Okay." Moving away once more, Harry moved over to where he had laid his school robe and picked it up. His shoulders remained drooped as he moved down the hall and to his room. He wouldn't argue against Snape talking to Dumbledore about it. Then maybe he could pass his next exam. Hanging the cloak on the back of his chair, he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a change of pajamas.

Snape stood as he watched the child go. The man walked into the kitchen, sitting down in his normal seat before he tapped the table causing their meal to appear. The man waved a hand, setting a heating charm on it.

A soft sigh escaped the man as he thought over the deal that he had made with his child. He could not help but feel that the exam Lockhart had given was not fair. Still, he was not sure that going back on their deal would teach Harry anything at all.

Harry stepped into the kitchen several minutes later, releasing a sigh loudly as he moved over to the table. Sitting at his usual seat, he pulled his plate slightly closer to himself.

"I am not cross with you about your grade. As I have said, I understand and you certainly proved to me that you adequately studied the material." Snape picked up his fork. "There is no need to look so sullen."

"But we can't go to Hogsmeade." Harry shrugged slightly as he stared down to his plate.

Snape hummed softly at the words as he ate a bite of his meal. "We did have a deal did we not?"

"I know." Harry picked up his fork, idly pushing around a bite of food before eating slowly. "Just wasn't fair."

"That being said." Snape paused as he took another bite of his food, chewing and swallowing before he continued. "You did prove to me that you did in fact study. Those ten facts you provided were more than adequate proof."

Harry paused after his first bite, lowering his fork down slightly as he stared at Snape. "Soo?" He pushed, clearly sensing that there was more to what Snape wanted to say.

"Perhaps just this once we can bend our deal a bit and go to Hogsmeade tomorrow regardless." Snape looked over at the child. "Just this once."

"Really?" A large grin spread across Harry's face at the words, sitting up slightly more. "You're serious?"

Snape nodded. "Just this once Harry. And if another exam with a failing grade comes to my attention, I am not going to be pleased. Are we clear on that?"

"It won't happen again." Harry shook his head, raising his fork back up and taking a proper bite of his meal. Well. Hopefully it wouldn't. Especially if Snape did tell Dumbledore about the issue.

"See to it that it does not." Snape ate another bite of his meal.

Harry's smile remained as he ate at a much more normal pace, humming after a moment. "You know you could always quiz me on it too."

"If another unsatisfactory grade is received I intend to." Snape gave the child a serious look. "As I said I intend to discuss what you are being tested on with Albus."

"Then I shouldn't get a bad grade again is its' all fixed." Harry nodded, looking down to his meal while taking another bite. "You know I really try... especially in Potions and Defense. And even Transfiguration."

"I know that you try." Snape nodded as he took another bite of his food. "Let me ask you Harry, did any of your friends pass this defense exam?"

" A lot of the girls did." The child rolled his eyes, placing his fork down and taking a large drink of his juice. "Not all of 'em though."

"I see." Snape ate another bite of his meal. "I hope you realize Harry that regardless of whether Albus acts on what I discuss with him and talks to Professor Lockhart or not, you cannot fail another Defense exam."

"But it's impossible to study then if he includes _himself_." His shoulders slouched down as he ate a much smaller bite. "But I'll do my best."

"You just admitted to me that some of your classmates were able to pass." Snape looked over at the child. "It is not impossible."

"But they're obsessed with him!" Harry scowled at the mere words, pushing his plate away.

"I understand your frustration." Snape ate the last few bites of his meal. "Are you able to ask Professor Lockhart for an extra credit assignment?"

The child shrugged, resting his arms across the table. He tried to limit his interaction with Lockhart the best he could. "I guess I can."

"I suggest that you do." Snape placed down his fork. "It would be beneficial to your grade." The man tapped the table causing their plates to vanish before he tapped it once more causing a plate of chocolate biscuits and two cups of tea to appear.

Harry grinned at the sweets, reaching and grabbing one as soon as they appeared. "Thanks." He breathed, taking a small bite of the biscuit.

"No more than two of those." Snape picked up his teacup. "You do not need too much sugar so late in the day."

"They're not _that_ sweet." He pointed out, placing half the cookie down to take a small sip of his tea.

"Two little boy." Snape gave the child a serious look as he took another sip of his tea. "I am not going to argue about it."

"I wasn't arguing." Harry leaned back into the chair, picking the rest of the biscuit up with a frown. "So we can really go to Hogsmead?"

"We can." Snape nodded as he set down his teacup. "We can go just before lunch tomorrow."

"Good." Harry hummed, reaching and grabbing the second biscuit after taking another sip of his tea. "Thanks Snape." He stretched his arms out above his head before taking a bite. "So I can stay down here tonight too?"

"If you wish." Snape nodded. "Do you have any homework this evening?"

"No. Well. Have to start reading the next chapter for Transfiguration. But it's the weekend.." A hint of a whine entered the child's tone as he finished up the biscuit a moment later.

"When were you told to read it by?" Snape picked up his teacup once more, taking another sip. His eyes remained on his child.

"Monday. I can start tomorrow night." He quickly continued, offering a small smile of hope. "Please."

Snape raised an eyebrow at his child. "You can read a page or two tonight. You have plenty of time before bed to do so."

Harry sighed at the words, having finished the biscuit and looked down to his tea. "Fine." The last thing he wanted was to start any sort of argument. After all, Snape agreed to do their trip and he didn't want that to be snatched away.

Snape nodded before finishing off the last of his tea. He set the teacup down. "Finish your tea and then you may get started on the reading."

"I don't really want the rest." Pushing his chair back, Harry shook his head before entering the parlor. One or two pages wasn't a lot.

Going over to his school bag, he withdrew his Transfiguration textbook and moved to the couch. With a slight huff, he leaned against the back cushion.

Snape tapped the table causing it to clear before he stood and moved towards the parlor as well. "Honestly Harry, reading a little is hardly going to kill you."

"I'll just forget what I read tonight though, especially if it's only like two pages worth." Harry shrugged as he opened his book to the proper chapter, glancing up towards Snape as the man followed.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words as he sat down in his armchair. "Read the entire chapter then and you may do so again on Sunday night to refresh your memory."

"What? Snape, no. You can't change your mind _now_." He frowned as he looked back to the book, staring at the first paragraph.

"I certainly can." Snape picked up his own book from the table beside his chair. "Especially if you do not feel as though you will remember the material."

"I will remember," Harry muttered, starting to read over the chapter as he adjusted his legs and laid down slightly.

"Reading the chapter tonight as well as again on Sunday night will only assist you in doing so." Snape's opened his own book. "It will not harm you either."

"Just as good as just reading it on Sunday." Harry frowned, nestling his head into the crook of the back cushion and the arm of the couch. "I just can't wait for tomorrow. I've been wanting a break away for awhile."

Snape refrained from commenting on the boys words and instead focused on their outing the following day. "Any store in particular that you would like to visit tomorrow?"

"Honeydukes for sure." Harry nodded, looking over to the next page. "I'd like to stay out most of the day if we can."

"We can certainly eat lunch out." Snape's eyes drifted down to his book as he opened it. "As well as spend the afternoon in town."

"Thanks." A fresh grin pulled at the child's lips as he flipped to the next page, sighing in content as he fell silent.

Snape's eyes moved back to his child as he watched him carefully. "Are you actually retaining any information or are you just pretending to read in hopes that I won't notice?"

Harry glanced over to Snape at the words, the smile vanishing instantly. How could he know?! His eyes returned to the book, a deep sigh passing. "I'm actually reading."

Snape hummed softly at the words as his eyes moved back down to his book. "Then you will not mind discussing what you are reading more thoroughly when you have finished."

"Snaaape." Harry allowed the book to fall slightly, resting his head back. "You're not being fair now." He turned slightly so his back faced towards the man, closing the book fully.

"How am I being unfair?" Snape looked up from his book. "I want to make sure that you are studying properly."

The child sighed in response, looking down to the cover of the book before slowly opening it again. "You've already quizzed me once tonight. You don't have to again."

"If you do not wish for me to do so, then read that chapter properly." Snape's tone was knowing as his eyes remained on his book.

"I will." Harry pushed himself back up to an easier position to read, starting over from the start of the chapter.

Snape's eyes moved as he watched the child for a long moment once more before giving a satisfied nod. The man's eyes drifted down to his own reading once more.

The child rested his head against the cushion, pausing in his reading before yawning widely. He turned himself slightly to a better resting position. "What was your least favorite class when you were in school?"

Snape hummed softly at the question as he finished reading the page he was on before turning it. "I never cared for Divination much."

"Don't I have to take that next year?" He paused, looking over to Snape with a frown.

"You do." Snape's eyes remained on his reading. "However, just because I disliked it does not mean that you will. You may find that you enjoy it."

Harry fell silent, looking down to his book before pushing himself up to stand. With his textbook within his arm, he moved over to Snape and sat next to the man's side. He curled up the best he could, clearly inviting himself to the position before opening his textbook once more.

A small smirk formed on Snape's lips as the child sat beside him. "Comfortable?" The man moved his arm to wrap it around the boy.

"Very." Harry turned a page, sighing as he rested his cheek against Snape's side. "And still thanks for tomorrow."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "You are welcome." The man's eyes drifted from his book to Harry's. "Now read that chapter before I change my mind."

Harry stretched out his left arm, focusing back to the textbook. "I am." He nearly huffed, falling silent soon after to concentrate on the words. He adjusted his head back slightly to rest on Snape's shoulder to clearly become much more comfortable.

Snape concentrated on his own reading, thankful that the child was completing his work rather than continuing to talk.

The man's eyes drifted over to the boy several times to make sure that he was still reading as well as still awake.

The child remained that way for quite awhile, turning a page when needed. Yet at one point, the book started to lower slowly. His head turned and tucked into Snape's robes, breathing falling even. At least he had gotten half way through the chapter.

A soft hum passed his lips as he adjusted himself closer to Snape's side, book resting down completely into his lap.

Snape's attention went from his reading to his child as he felt Harry's face tuck into his cloak.

The man sighed softly as he closed his own book. "Harry," he said softly as his hand patted the boys knee gently. "Come now, let's get you into bed."

The child shook his head slightly, either in answer or simple making himself more comfortable. "'M fine here."

Snape frowned at the words as his hand moved to pat the child's hip softly. "You are not spending the night in my chair."

Harry whined softly as Snape continued to bother him, pushing his head up slightly. "But I'm comfortable," he breathed, resting his head back on Snape's shoulder to look up at him.

"You will be just as comfortable in your bed." The man gave the child a serious look. "Go on. I will be there in a moment to tuck you in."

Harry's shoulders slumped down, pushing himself away and standing up with a sigh. Placing his textbook on the table, he moved down the hall with a large yawn. He would of liked to stay at least on the couch, but he had to admit the idea of his bed was more than welcoming as well. Moving into his room, the child stepped over to his bed and crawled under the sheets after placing his glasses upon the side table.

Snape set his own book on top of his child's before standing and moving down the hall to the boys room.

The man moved over to the bed, leaning down and tucking the blankets under the boys chin. He waved a hand causing the room to darken as his other hand gently ruffled Harry's hair. "Would you like me to rub your back or have you already fallen back to sleep?"

Harry shifted his head as the covers were moved up to his chin, only sighing at the words. After a long moment, a soft "Rub please," escaped the child.

Snape smirked softly once more as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out his hand, gently brushing it between the child's shoulder blades. "Sleep well little boy."

" 'ove you," Harry uttered softly, shoulders and back relaxing as sleep quickly over took his mind. A hum rumbled through him in content before his breathing slowly evened out.

"I love you too." Snape's hand moved to rub the small of the boys back.


	88. Chapter 88

**June - Harry, age 12**

Snape sat in his armchair with a book in his hands. His eyes moved from the words to his child who was relaxing on the couch, a Quidditch magazine in his hands. A look of content settled on Snape's face as he went back to his reading.

They had been home for the summer for nearly a month and somehow, Harry had managed to keep himself out of trouble completely. The child had even spent the last two days at the Burrow without even an inkling of misbehavior. At the end of the school year, the boy had found himself in quite a bit of trouble for running headlong into a dangerous situation. Snape had found himself in a position where he had little choice but to make good on his threat of taking his belt to the child. Although he had barely touched him with it, the act alone appeared to have made some sort of lasting impression. Snape had initially felt horrible about punishing Harry in such a way, however, he could not ignore the fact that it had worked.

He turned a page of his book as he leaned back a bit further in his chair. The thought crossing his mind that he would allow Harry to help him with a potion later as a reward of sorts for such excellent behavior.

Harry shifted on the couch, lying further down on his back as he stared to his magazine. He hardly saw the words as he simply stared at the pages, only flipping to the next one every few minutes. His mind was elsewhere, back to the Burrow.

The Weasleys had gotten their car back.

Really, Harry knew Mr. Weasley was lucky to have it back. Lucky to still even have his job thanks to what he and Ron had done. But this time with them having it back, the twins had been so insistent that fly he and Ron around while their parents were away.

Harry released a breath, slowly closing his magazine and staring up to the ceiling. He had wanted to tell Snape the day they came back, but he hadn't wanted to ruin the man's good mood. Or his streak of being _not_ in trouble.

His right arm rested over his eyes, giving a soft sound. He knew he had to tell him. Snape had his ways. If he didn't say something, then something would slip, and he'd find out.

Snape looked up from his reading as he heard the child. His eyes remained on Harry for a moment before he was sure that the child was fine and went back to his reading.

A moment later he glanced up at the clock deciding that in three quarters of an hour he would invite Harry to help him in his laboratory. Giving a soft hum of content the man went back to his reading once more.

Harry remained that way for several more minutes before he moved his arm. "Dad," he spoke softly, keeping his eyes up to the ceiling. "Can we talk?"

It was too late to back out now.

Snape looked up from his book before closing it in his lap. "Of course, we can." He sat up a bit straighter.

Harry pushed himself up slowly, chewing on his bottom lip as his thoughts swarmed together. "I kinda did something, at the Burrow." Harry spared a glance up at his guardian, placing the magazine next to him.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words, willing himself to remain calm. "Did something?"

Harry studied the man, relaxing his shoulders slowly. "The Weasleys got the car back, and..." He trailed off, gaze falling down to his knees.

"Allow me to complete that sentence. You admired it from afar?" Snape eyed the child carefully.

The child swallowed, keeping his gaze down to his legs as he idly ran a thumb over the knee of his jeans. "I didn't really do anything myself," he muttered softly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went out and the twins were watching us and..." Harry sighed, leaning into the back of the couch. "They really insisted we take a small drive around. They drove!" He was quick to clarify. "Ron and I were in the back."

Snape was silent for several long moments as he digested the information. He was not quite sure why his child was telling him this. Clearly, they had not been caught and if Molly and Arthur were not present when this occurred obviously, they would not be caught. "I see," Snape finally breathed. "Quite dangerous, Harry James." The man refrained from calling the child over to him.

Harry pulled a leg up, wrapping his arms around it tightly as he perched his chin on the knee. "I didn't really want to."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's words. "Then why did you?"

It was then that he offered a shrug towards the man. "They kept saying it'd be okay…Ron was even fine with it."

Snape hummed softly. "Why is it that you are telling me about this? Are you fearful that you would be caught?"

Harry's gaze fell briefly before raising back up to Snape. "I mean, you always find out somehow. Thought…thought it'd be best if I told you." His voice trailed off slowly, chewing on his bottom lip once more.

Snape was silent as he digested the words. "Finally learning Harry?"

Harry's lips twitched slightly, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

Snape gave a nod of approval. "It is also important that you learn how to tell you friends when you do not want to do something."

The child nodded, tightening his hold around his legs. "I know. I'll try."

Snape hummed softly as he eyed the child. "You need to do more than try. It cannot continue to happen."

"It won't," Harry promised softly, shaking his head as he spoke. "I'm sorry." He lowered his leg back down, sighing softly as his shoulders relaxed.

Snape nodded. "What are we going to do about it happening this time?"

Well, maybe that didn't work out like he had wanted. Harry sighed heavily, looking down towards the floor as he simply shrugged a shoulder.

Snape eyed the child carefully. This was what he wanted, his child to come to him rather than try to hide things. He had been working for quite some time to get to this point.

The man cleared his throat softly. "Tell me why it was wrong, however, before you answer I will remind you not to speak to the floor."

Harry sighed, leaning forward so his arms rested down on his legs. He looked up at his guardian, perching his chin within his palm. "I could have gotten hurt," he supplied softly.

Snape nodded in reply. "You could have gotten very hurt." He forced his tone to go stern. "It had best not happen again, little boy."

"It won't." He shook his head, "swear." Harry smiled softly. "Thanks dad."

Snape gave a soft hum. "Now, shall we discuss your punishment for this?"

The child's shoulders slouched down, a look of disappointment crossing his face. He couldn't help it, he had hoped Snape would have been proud of him. Instead he was being punished. He shifted himself to lean against the arm of the couch, pulling his legs up once more. "I guess."

Snape gave the child the sternness look he could muster as he cleared his throat. "You will be assisting me with quite a difficult potion this afternoon. You will also be going to bed half an hour earlier. Are we clear?"

The look wiped from Harry's face instantly, a wide grin crossing his face. "Really? I can help with a potion?" He hardly cared about being sent to bed a little early if he was allowed to help!

"An exceedingly difficult potion young man." He raised an eyebrow at the boy. "This is a punishment, not a reward."

Harry swallowed, forcing his grin to fade down to a frown. He nodded seriously at the words. "Alright."

Snape nodded in approval as he leaned back in his chair slightly. "I am quite proud of you for coming to me and telling me the truth. I sincerely hope that this is something that will continue."

Harry sighed softly, his demeanor changing to be much more relaxed. "It will." He hummed softly, rested his head against the back cushion. He couldn't quite take his 'punishment' as a punishment…and he was glad for that.

"Very good." Snape set his book on the table beside him. "I would certainly say that this is a step in the right direction."

The child relaxed fully, laying onto his back and turning to face his guardian. "When are we going to work on the potion?"

Snape's eyes moved to the clock on the mantel. "I suppose whenever you like."

"Now?" Harry quickly sat up, pushing himself up with his hand. He was clearly eager to help with a difficult potion, and his lips twitched back into a grin.

Snape gave a nod as he sat up straighter before standing. "The same rules as always apply Harry. You will pay attention and listen to instructions."

"I always do, don't I?" Harry stood as well, stretching out slightly.

"I do not recall stating that you do not." Snape moved towards the kitchen. "It was simply a reminder."

Harry followed after Snape, trailing just a few steps behind him. "What if one day I become a potions master?" Harry folded his arms, grinning.

"That would be interesting wouldn't it?" Snape walked through the kitchen to his laboratory. "Planning on trying to take over my position?"

"Mmn, no." Harry stepped into the lab after the man, his grin remaining. "But maybe I can be an apprentice one day!"

"Perhaps." Snape moved to his supply closet, pulling several ingredients from it. "Though you certainly have an advantage over other students."

Moving over to the work bench, Harry looked over towards him. "Exactly. What type of potion are you making anyway?"

"A very powerful sleeping potion." Snape moved over to the work bench, setting the ingredients down. He leaned over, turning on a cauldron. "It is called Draught of Living Death."

"So, a sleeping potion that makes you seem dead? What's the use in that?" He looked over a few of the ingredients, making a face at a brain that was floating within a jar.

"There are many uses for it." Snape pushed a large jar full of herbs towards the boy. "I trust you recognize wormwood. You will need to use a small knife to extract the oil from it. It can go directly into the cauldron." Snape leaned down adjusting the heat once more. "This potion, for example, could be used on any creature that you needed to put to sleep."

Harry sighed as the jar was pushed towards him. He knew Snape. He knew the man already had a vial if the wormwood extract- this just had to be part of his punishment. He took out a part of the plant, grabbing the small knife as he carefully set to work. "So, what are you making it for?"

"I do not have any in stock at the moment." Snape watched the child work carefully. "I like to make sure I have everything in stock as one never knows what will be needed and when."

Harry listened idly as he continued to remove the oil from several of the herbs before he added it in carefully. "Is there an antidote for it then?"

Snape nodded, his eyes never leaving Harry's work. "The Wiggenweld Potion works as an antidote." He hummed softly. "You are doing quite a good job with that."

"Thanks." He grinned, taking a few more hens to work on them. "So, you had to run out somehow. What did you use it on?"

"I did not use it on anything. A blasted first year knocked it off a shelf in my classroom at the end of the school year." Snape adjusted the heat on the cauldron once more. "I have an extensive list of potions that I will need to complete this summer. This was one of the more difficult ones."

"Can I help with more?" He paused in his own work for a brief moment to glance up to the man. "Please?" Harry didn't pause long, adding more of the oil to the cauldron.

"I suppose that you could." Snape tapped the table next to Harry's hands. "Another three or four of those and that will be enough I believe."

Harry's gaze shifted briefly to Snape's hand before nodding in understanding. "Okay." He swallowed, simply falling silent as he worked in the next few. Releasing a breath, he added in the final bit of the oil. "There."

Snape picked up a large jar, placing it down in front of Harry. "Asphodel." He removed the lid from the jar before motioning to the grinder to the side of the child. "Grind several of the roots down to powder. It can go directly into the cauldron as well."

Placing the small knife to the side, Harry adjusted himself on the seat before he pulled the grinder in front of him. He took a few pieces of the root, carefully being sure that while he ground it up that none fell out.

He couldn't help but grin to himself as he added the first bit of powder into the cauldron. The child worked silently, grabbing a few more roots to continue his work.

"Very good." Snape gave a nod as he leaned down adjusting the heat on the cauldron. A moment later, he stood up straight once more. "I am quite impressed by your level of concentration and attention to detail."

Harry continued to grin happily, leaning over slightly and folding his arms. "You know I don't like messin' up."

"I am aware of that. All the same, I am impressed by it." The man motioned to a wooden spoon. "Grind down a few more roots and then you can stir for several moments."

Sitting back down properly, he took several more roots and started to grind them down as well. Harry added the remaining powder before picking up the spoon. "All clockwise, right?"

Snape nodded as he adjusted the heat on the cauldron. "Always clockwise, unless it is otherwise stated."

Nodding in understanding, Harry leaned up slightly to stir the potion at a better angle. His eyes fell to the liquid within the cauldron, watching.

"If you put this much dedication into all your classes you would likely surpass Granger in your marks." Snape adjusted the heat once more before pushing the jar containing the brain towards the child. "Stir for a few more moments."

"I try to," Harry muttered in reply, continuing to stir and sparing a glance over at the jar that was pushed towards him.

Snape hummed softly as in reply as he adjusted the heat on the cauldron. "You may stop stirring. Cut that up into relatively small pieces and add it in."

"All of it?" Harry made a face as he looked at the brain within the jar.

Snape nodded as he reached across the workbench selecting a larger knife for the child. "All of it, please." He placed the knife down next to the jar.

The child sighed, using the large knife to take the brain out of the jar and place it down on the cutting board. "Ew," he breathed softly as he slowly started to cut into it.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small complaint. "I am sure Lockhart would not appreciate your disgust at his brain."

Harry grinned at the words then, looking up to Snape as he continued. "This isn't his, because he just doesn't have one."

Snape chuckled softly as he leaned down adjusting the heat once more. "A very valid point." He stood up straight once more glancing at Harry's work. "Cut it up a bit smaller. No one wants to choke on a piece of sloth brain."

"Ew." He uttered once more at the idea. Yet Harry didn't complain further as he did as instructed.

"It could be worse," Snape watched the child as he worked. "I warned you that this would be difficult."

"I didn't know I'd be making it myself though." Harry grinned up to the man as he continued to dice the brain up into small pieces. He certainly wasn't blind, he noticed Snape hadn't been adding anything himself.

"I was not aware that I have ever taken part in assisting you with any of your punishments." Snape watched the child work carefully. "Aside from that you are doing a fine job on your own."

"Well. You said I'd be assisting _you_." Harry grinned as he started to add the diced brain into the cauldron.

"If you would prefer to adjust the heat while I make the potion that can be arranged." Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"No," Harry quickly replied, shaking his head as he continued to slowly add the pieces in before lowering the board back down. "I enjoy it."

Snape hummed softly at the boy's words. "Cut up that last piece please." He pointed to the last small piece of the brain.

Harry did so, being sure to dice it up into small pieces before he stood slightly to be able to add it all to the cauldron. "There." He hummed softly, grinning towards the man.

Snape pushed a jar of beans towards the child. "Those are sopophorous beans. You need the juice from thirteen of them." Snape picked up a small silver dagger placing it in front of Harry. "When you need the juice from these it is important to remember that it is much more effective to crush them rather than to cut them."

Harry nodded as he took hold of one of the beans. He picked up a knife, carefully crushing the bean and then holding it over the cauldron, the boy squeezed the juice out.

"Well done." Snape nodded as he adjusted the heat on the cauldron once more. "I am quite impressed little boy."

Harry hummed at the words, sitting back down on the stool. "Thanks Snape." He continued on with crushing each bean, leaning up each time to add in the juice.

"You are welcome." Snape nodded. "Once you have all the juice in there you will need to stir once more."

The child continued on for several minutes, taking his time to be sure to not mess up on his task. After a moment he pushed the silver dagger back towards his guardian carefully.

Picking up the wooden spoon, he started to stir the potion once more.

Snape leaned over a bit, peering into the cauldron. He gave an approving nod at the sight of the potion. "Stir that for another minute and then as long as it turns a pale lilac color and then changes to clear, you will have been successful."

Harry nodded, silently counting backwards from sixty to be sure he stirred for exactly one more minute. His mouth moved silently as he counted before he stopped stirring completely.

Snape peered into the cauldron watching as the potion changed to the perfect shade. "You continue to impress me, young man."

Harry's lips curled into a grin, looking at the potion himself. "I did it right?" He beamed up to the man, clearly proud of himself.

"It is perfect." Snape nodded. "One teaspoon and you would likely sleep for a week straight." The man reached a hand out gently squeezing Harry's shoulder.

Harry's grin remained as he stood from his stool. "Now you can say a soon to be third year... made this potion."

"I could at that." Snape turned the cauldron off. "As I said, Harry, you continue to impress me." The man glanced at the clock on the wall. "I think perhaps it is time for some dinner."

"Okay." He agreed softly, moving to push the stool in and glancing over the potion one last time. "Thanks, Dad." It was still new for Harry to refer to Snape in such a way, and after doing so earlier in the year, Harry found that it happened much easier.

"You are very welcome." Snape placed a hand on the boy's shoulder once more, gently guiding him towards the door. "Go wash your hands. You were touching brains among other things."

With a grin, Harry stepped away from Snape to step out of the lab. "Alright, alright." He quickly stepped to the kitchen sink, turning on the water with his wrist so he could wash his hands.

"Such a terrible punishment, Snape."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's words. As he walked past him, he landed a light, playful swat to his jean clad backside. "Watch your cheek." The man sat down at the table and tapped it causing their dinner to appear. "Do not forget that you are also going to bed early this evening."

Harry scrubbed at his hands before drying them off, grinning over his shoulder towards Snape. "I know." He moved away from the sink, stepping over to the table and sitting at his normal spot next to his guardian.

"If you are going to mock me for being lenient, I can certainly refrain from doing so next time." Snape picked up his fork eyeing the boy carefully. "I could easily chop you up and use _you_ for ingredients."

For a split-second Harry's grin faded before it returned at full force at the last words. "You'd miss me too much."

Snape hummed softly as he cut a piece of his roast. "I would at that."

The child fell silent then, eating at his own dinner at a steady pace. Even despite having to go to bed early, it was the softest of punishments. Plus, he had been able to help make that potion! That almost made it completely worth it.

Snape was halfway through his meal before he cleared his throat softly. "I think later this week I may need to travel for some ingredients."

Harry paused, lowering his fork down slightly. "Can I go with you?" He offered, a hopeful loon crossing his face.

"We shall see." Snape picked up his glass, taking a long swallow. "I have to travel all the way to Ireland."

"Ireland?" Harry grinned at the words, taking another bite of his meal. "Please let me go!"

"We shall see," Snape repeated his words. "It will be a long day of traveling."

"What would I be stuck at Hogwarts if you didn't take me?" His grin faded away at the thought, shoulders slouching down slightly.

Snape nodded. "Or Minerva may be able to come stay with you." Snape took another long drink. "Perhaps I could even speak with the Wesley's about you staying with them if you can refrain from flying in cars."

"I wouldn't even go near the car." Harry quickly assured the man, taking a few more final bites of his meal before taking a long drink of water.

"We shall see. Allow me time to think it over." Snape couldn't help but think that if there was ever a trip that Harry could accompany on this was it. The trip would hardly be dangerous at all.

He gave a nod at the words, pushing his plate away slightly after placing his cup back down. "Kay," Harry muttered softly. He certainly wasn't about to argue with the man. He didn't want to ruin any chance he had in joining Snape on the trip.

Snape ate the last of his meal before tapping the table causing it to clear itself. "Are you having dessert this evening or are you full?"

"Dessert please." Harry grinned as he shifted on the chair to sit up slightly straighter.

Snape hummed softly as he tapped the table causing a small bowl of dessert to appear.

"Thanks Snape." Harry hummed as he took the spoon and ate the first bite of dessert.

"You are welcome." Snape nodded. "When you have finished that you can take a shower and get yourself to bed."

The child sighed, resting his cheek on his other palm and he ate the dessert a bit slower at those words. Now that it was approaching, he really wasn't all that tired.

Snape nearly found himself chuckling at how much slower the child began to eat. "I assume that you are not very tired yet?"

"Not really." Harry muttered in return, his gaze remaining down as he ate another spoonful.

Snape was silent for a long moment before clearing his throat softly. "You may continue reading your Quidditch magazine for a half of an hour when you are done that ice cream but then you are absolutely taking a shower and going to bed. Are we clear?"

His small frown turned to a grin at the words, although Harry bowed his head slightly in a small attempt to hide it. Really there was no punishment at all!

"Thanks." He finally looked up, returning to eating the ice cream at a normal pace.

Snape practically rolled his eyes at the reaction. He was sure he was spoiling the child rotten. "Do not think for a moment that you are going to dawdle in the shower either."

"I wasn't…but maybe I am now?" A slight cheeky tone entered Harry's voice as he grinned at Snape, taking several more bites.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Do not for a moment think that I will not bathe you like a naughty six-year-old."

Harry's shoulders slouched slightly at the words, releasing a sigh as he looked back to the ice cream. He finished the last few bites before pushing the bowl away. "You wouldn't though...I'm not even doin' anything wrong."

"I would if you dawdle in the shower for too long." Snape tapped the table causing it to clear before he stood and started towards the parlor. "Actions like that also certainly would not convince me that you are mature enough to travel to Ireland with me."

"Well, I won't then." Harry paused in following Snape once the man entered the parlor. "I'll go ahead and go. You'll still come in to say goodnight?" He turned to the stairs, looking over at Snape.

"Of course." Snape gave a nod as he sat down in his armchair, picking up his book from earlier once more.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. Originally, he planned on staying within the parlor to read for that thirty minutes, but the idea of giving Hedwig some proper attention had come to his mind.

He disappeared up the stairs, going into his room to grab a pair of pajamas. Harry grinned as he moved over to the window and opened it wide to allow the snowy owl fly from the tree and into the room.

She hooted softly, fluttering over to her perch while Harry passed to go into the bathroom.

* * *

Snape opened his book, attempting to read for several moments before closing it once more.

The trip to Ireland was weighing heavily on the man's mind. He was leaning heavily towards allowing the boy to accompany him. A part of him would have liked to tell Harry the moment that he was out of the shower. However, he couldn't help but wonder if holding off in doing so until the trip was closer would cause the child to behave until then.

Snape set his book on the table beside him as he leaned back in his chair, waiting until he heard the shower turn off.

* * *

It was near fifteen minutes later before the water shut off, Harry leaving the bathroom after a few more minutes dressed into the pajamas.

Tossing his other clothes into the hamper, he moved to his bed and sat within the middle of it. "Hedwig." The teen held his arm out, which she instantly took flight and carefully landed on his arm.

Lowering the arm down, Harry gently nudged Hedwig to his lap and started to stroke the feathers around the owl's neck. Hope filled the teen. He would love to go to Ireland with Snape, and as much as he loved staying with the Weasleys, it would be nice to get away for a little with his guardian.

* * *

Snape waited for several moments after he heard the shower turn off before he stood and made his way upstairs. Pausing outside of the child's bedroom door, his knuckles tapped on it twice. When he heard Harry reply, the man pushed the door open, pleased to see Harry spending time with his pet.

"I have not seen her in your room for quite some time." The man moved across the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. "She must have been missing the extra attention."

"Yeah." Harry smiled softly as he ran his hand down Hedwig's back. "I'll keep her in tonight." He decided, nodding his head slightly as he looked up towards Snape.

Snape gave a nod in reply. "That will be fine. I am sure she will enjoy that." Snape reached a hand out, gently tapping the top of Harry's foot. "Just see to it that you let her out early enough so she can spread her wings a bit."

"I will," Harry assured him as he looked down to his pet. "If you let me come to Ireland, can she come with us?"

"We shall see." Snape stood and moved across the room, closing the window that Harry had left open. "Do not stay up tonight playing with her."

"I won't." He shook his head at the words, smiling softly. "Thanks Dad…for not getting mad or anything."

"Angry about what exactly?" Snape walked back across the room and once more sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"About the car thing." Harry lowered his gaze back down to Hedwig, who's eyes were closed and crooning softly.

Snape hummed softly at the reply. "I was and am disappointed that you would do such a thing. However, you are correct, I am not angry."

Lips turned up into a small grin, the teen sparing a glance up. "Tomorrow can we make another potion?" He laid back onto the bed, Hedwig fluttering up to her perch.

"If you behave yourself, perhaps." Snape stood as he pulled the blankets up over the boy's shoulders. "I do not see why we could not."

Harry rolled onto his side, nestling his cheek against his pillow with a hum. "I always try to be on my best behavior."

"Is that so?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned down, his hand gently brushing against Harry's back for a fleeting moment.

"Yeah." He rolled over fully into his stomach, eyes fluttering closed as he released a soft sigh.

Snape swallowed a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed once more, his hand now rubbing the boy's back. "If I did not say it earlier, I am quite proud of you for being honest with me earlier today."

"Thanks," Harry hummed softly, turning slightly so his back slightly faced Snape better. "You know I hate lying."

Snape hummed as his fingers brushed over the child's shoulder blades. "I know. I do not think that your rear end is too fond of you lying either."

"No," Harry quickly agreed, his arms tucking under his pillow as he released a sigh.

Snape's hand continued to move along the boy's back as he waved his free hand causing the room to darken. "Why the sigh?"

"Hm?" He shifted slightly before his shoulders relaxed completely. "Oh…no reason. It's just been a pretty good day."

Snape gave a soft hum in reply. "It has at that." His mind once more drifted to the idea of the child joining him in Ireland.

Harry blinked a few times before giving up and allowing his eyes to close once more. "Love you," he breathed softly, tightening his hold against his pillow.

"I love you too," Snape said softly as his fingertips brushed across the boy's shoulder blades once more. "Sleep well."


	89. Chapter 89

**November - Harry, age 9**

Harry laid on the couch, his body turned slightly towards the back of it as his arms curled around his front tightly. Lunch had been an hour prior and overall it had been a great day! Snape allowed him to help with a potion and then they had ham sandwiches!

Now the thought of food made his stomach churn, pulling his legs closer to himself. He had felt fine before! Harry whined softly, swallowing heavily.

He hadn't felt this bad for…well, he couldn't remember! "Snaaape," Harry released a heavy breath, feeling warm as he hid his face into the couch.

Snape had been in the kitchen when he heard the child call out for him. The sound of Harry's voice had made the man's stomach turn. He knew the tone well. Harry was on the verge of tears.

The man was on his feet and in the parlor within seconds. His eyes instantly falling on the child as he moved towards him, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him. "What's wrong?"

The man had hoped that he had judged the tone of Harry's voice incorrectly however, the look on the nine-year-old's face only confirmed the fact that he was moments from tears.

The child's shoulders shook as a sob forced passed his lips, whining loudly. "I-It hu-hurts," he whispered, rubbing his face as he shivered. The motion only made his whole body ache worse!

He felt hot, yet his body shook once more from a deep shiver. "Help," Harry whispered into the couch, closing his eyes tightly.

"What hurts?" Snape placed a gentle hand on the child's forehead, instantly noting that he was burning up.

"My tummy! Everything!" He whined, leaning into Snape's cold hand.

"Okay, calm down." Snape pulled his hand back, standing and quickly moving over to his supply closet. The man pulled out a silver tray before placing several vials as well as a thermometer on it.

Harry kept himself curled up, swallowing heavily several times. "Snaaaape!" He whined once more, pushing himself up as panic rose within him. He didn't want to get sick!

"Are you going to be sick?" Worry flashed across Snape's face as he moved back towards the couch, setting the tray on the coffee table.

Harry shrugged partially, staring down to his lap as his arms remained over his middle. Swallowing once more, tears blurred Harry's vision before he quickly stood and rushed to the bathroom.

Harry coughed before heaving into the toilet, sitting down on the floor and sobbing loudly.

Snape was a step behind the child, reaching out and gently rubbing his back as Harry sat down on the floor. "Okay," he said softly. "Just get it all out and then we will get some medicine in you."

The child continued to sob, his shoulders and back shaking as he coughed once more. His arms curled around his middle, swallowing before making a gagging sound from his throat. "W-water."

Snape waved a hand causing a glass of water to appear on the floor next to the child. "When did you start to feel sick? You were fine earlier."

Harry quickly took the glass, washing out his mouth before spitting it back into the toilet. Resting the cup back down, he rubbed at his cheeks. "A-after lunch," he whispered softly, leaning towards Snape.

"Do you feel as though you are going to be sick anymore?" Snape rested a hand on the boy's forehead once more.

"I-I dunno," he shook his head, sniffing while staring to his legs. His hands shook, wrapping them around his front once more.

"Okay." Snape frowned as his hand moved to rub the boys back once more. "We will wait another moment and see how you feel."

Several long moments before Harry slowly pushed himself away the toilet. "Think 'm done," He whispered, rubbing at his tears.

Snape gave a nod before standing up straight. He hooked his hands under the boy's arms, carefully lifting him. "Let's take your temperature and get some medicine in you."

The child wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck, his shoulders hitching as he took in a breath. He pressed his face into the man, closing his eyes.

The man walked down the hall and back into the parlor, sitting down on the couch with Harry in his lap. He leaned forward, picking up the thermometer. "Put this under your tongue for me." He held it out in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry opened his mouth at the request, allowing the thermometer to be placed under his tongue before closing once more. He sniffed, looking up to Snape.

"Keep your mouth closed and just nod or shake your head for me. Does your throat hurt?" The man eyed the child carefully.

He gave a soft sound before slowly nodding, curling his legs up as a shiver coursed through his body. "Mhm."

Snape waved a hand causing a fire to roar to life in the fireplace before he carefully pulled the thermometer from the boy's mouth. His eyes read the thermometer, a frown forming on his lips. "We are going to get you into pajamas and set up on the couch and then you can take some potions." The man stood once more, picking the child up with him.

Harry re-wrapped his arms around his guardian, glad that his stomach felt at least a bit better after that episode. Still, he whined while burrowing his head under Snape's chin as the man carried him with ease.

Fresh tears landed against Snape's neck as the child blinked, tightening his hold slightly. "'M sorry."

"You needn't apologize. It is not your fault that you are sick." Snape walked down the hall and into the nine-year-old's bedroom.

He moved over to the boy's wardrobe, pulling out a clean pair of pajamas. "You said this started after lunch?"

Harry nodded once more, turning his head to watch as Snape grabbed the clothing. "Yeah. I promise! I felt fine!" He coughed before hiding his face into the man's front.

Snape gently rubbed the boys back for a moment before tapping his fingers against it as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Let's get your pajamas on you."

He gave a soft sound, only moving off Snape's lap at the tapping on his back. "It's hot." Harry whispered, lower lip pouting out. He hadn't felt this terrible for so long!

Snape reached out, grabbing the bottom of the boy's sweatshirt. "Arms up please."

Harry did as instructed, closing his eyes as the clothing was removed. He gave a soft whine, dropping his arms back down for a moment.

Snape pulled the sleep shirt over the boy's head, helping him put his arms through before he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them. "Step out of these." The man looked at the child, a lightbulb suddenly going off in his head. "Did you wash your hands before you ate lunch?"

The child blinked as he stepped out of the jeans, soon stepping into the pajama bottoms as he looked down to Snape's knee. Had he? He didn't remember. Snape always told him to—and Harry always responded that he knew.

His cheeks flushed softly, shoulders dropping. "I don't remember."

Snape frowned at the words as he continued to stare at the child. Harry had been helping him in his laboratory. He had touched several ingredients. Ingredients that were fine to ingest when mixed in a potion however, alone they could easily cause the child to become ill. "I'm not cross, Harry, however, I need to know the truth. Did you wash your hands, or did you just tell me that you did?"

"I-I-I didn't.." He whispered, shaking his head slowly as he spared a glance up. Harry raised a hand, using the bottom of his hand to rub at his cheek.

A sigh escaped the man as his frown deepened. "Get your owl." He stood, picking up Harry's dirty clothing and throwing it in his hamper before pulling the blanket and pillow from the boy's bed.

Harry moved into the bed, grabbing his owl from its usual spot. "'M sorry," he held the stuffed owl tightly as he rolled on his side to face Snape.

Snape bent down, picking up the child once more. He paused for a moment adjusting the child in his arms along with the blanket and pillow. "We will discuss that later. Right now, I want to get you settled on the couch and get some potions into you."

He nodded slowly, hiding his head into the man's neck as he was picked up. His left arm curled around Snape's neck as his right held the stuffed owl tightly to his chest.

Snape walked into the parlor, sitting on the couch once more with Harry on his lap. He moved the pillow and blanket to his side before reaching forward and picking up the four small vials from the tray. "They are all flavored so there will be no need to argue about taking them."

Harry shifted his head, one arm dropping to curl around his stomach as he looked at the small vials. He felt his shoulders droop as he nodded slowly. "My tummy's startin' to hurt again."

Snape twisted the small lid off of one of the vials, holding it out to the boy. "Take this. It will help with your stomach."

He took the vial, looking down at the liquid for a moment before swallowing it down as quickly as he could. He held it back out, lips turned down to a frown.

"Very good." Snape took the empty vial from the child, slipping it into his pocket before he held out the next one. "For your throat, little boy."

Harry sighed, taking it as well with a face. "Why so mannny?" He whined softly, swallowing the liquid as well.

"They each do something different." Snape held out the next vial. "Take this one for your fever."

"I don't want anymore," he shook his head, staring at the third and fourth vial before looking back up to Snape. Still, the child reached out and took hold of the vial and stared down to it.

"I am sure that you don't." Snape looked down at the child on his lap, his free hand moving to gently tap the small of his back. "However, if you want to feel better it is necessary to take them."

Harry only gave a soft whine before he swallowed the potion and held the empty vial back to Snape. "I hate thiiiis."

Snape took the empty vial from the child, holding out the fourth and final one. "You will be okay. We will get you feeling better."

The child tucked his head under Snape's chin, taking the final vial with a hummed whine before slowly drinking the final bit of liquid. After handing back the empty vial, he wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck.

"You are going to be just fine." Snape pulled the blanket from beside him, throwing it over the child's legs. "I am nearly certain that you will not lie about washing your hands, again will you?" His hand gently tapped Harry's back once more.

He shook his head rapidly, grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling it up to himself. "'M sorry."

Snape hummed softly as he leaned back a bit on the couch, bringing Harry with him. His hand moved to gently pat the boys rear end. "Okay. Do not worry about that now." His other hand moved to rest on the boy's forehead. "How does your stomach feel now?"

"Better," Harry whispered softly, closing his eyes as he was pulled back against the man's chest. He sniffed softly, curling his legs up closer to himself.

"Very good." Snape's hand moved to rub the boys back. "Just relax. Try and sleep."

Harry nodded slowly, shoulders relaxing before sleep quickly pulled at his mind with the lulling motions of Snape's hand.


	90. Chapter 90

**June - Harry, age 11**

Harry stumbled just slightly as the pair appeared in an open field, catching himself against Snape's side. He raised a hand as the sun shone brightly above, blinking several times as he looked over the area.

It was a relatively open field, a small cottage close to a large lake. He grinned at the sight, the year that had just ended behind him now. It was amazing to be away from school, away from _home_.

He was sure in _this_ lake there would be no merpeople or giant squid or anything that would try to kill him! So, he could at least enjoy that. The child beamed up to Snape as they started towards the cabin, bouncing ahead a few steps. "Can I swim in this lake?"

Snape looked over the area before turning his attention to his child. "You may," he nodded as he placed a gentle hand on the back of Harry's neck and began leading him towards the cottage. "It may be a bit cold however."

The man felt the majority of his stress vanish as they approached the small house. He was certain that this trip was exactly what they both needed—that some time away would do them wonders. Despite Harry having been at Hogwarts for the past year, Snape missed having the child around constantly. He missed eating all their meals together and tucking him in at night. The man was hopeful that a week at the cottage would give them such much needed time together before Harry spent his summer with the neighborhood muggle children.

The child gave a nod at the words, pushing open the door to the cottage and holding it open for Snape until the man stepped in. Once he did, Harry quickly ran over to the windows within the sitting area and opened them up.

"Maybe we can come out here at the end of every year?"

"That could possibly be arranged." Snape followed the child into the parlor, looking around the room. "It is quite nice, isn't it?"

Harry sat on the couch that overlooked towards the lake, nodding with a hum. "It is!" He folded his legs as he leaned back, taking in a breath. "How long are we staying?"

"A week." Snape moved over to a stack of papers on a side table. He had sent all of their things with Nita earlier that day.

The man picked up the paper he had been looking for, his eyes scanning over the list of ingredients he hoped to find while away.

The child stood, moving over to Snape to peer over his arm to look at the list. "Can I help? Those are all ingredients, aren't they?"

Snape nodded as he looked down at the boy. "They are." He put the list back down, reaching out a hand to gently ruffle Harry's hair. "I am hoping to find them on this trip. Perhaps tomorrow."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before he reached and picked up the list. He looked it over for a moment before placing it down again. "What can we do tonight then?"

Snape hummed softly as he shifted through the pile of papers. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"I dunno, I mean it's still light outside. Could we eat dinner outside? Like a picnic?" He rested a hand on the side table, giving a grin up to Snape.

"I think that there may be a picnic table out the back." Snape continued to shuffle through the papers. "Go see please."

Harry moved away from the table instantly at the words, quickly walking across the room and to the back door. He looked across the back yard, trees lining the field out in the distance. He grinned as he glanced around, spotting the picnic table several feet away from the house. "There is one!" Harry called, opening the door back up before he re-entered and rushed over to his guardian. "There is one."

Snape nodded in approval. "Then we can absolutely eat dinner out there. What would you like for dinner?" Snape set the papers done moving towards the back door.

"Roast?" He offered, following a few steps behind Snape. "And potatoes?"

"That sounds very good." Snape paused by the back door. "Go wash your hands and then we will eat."

Harry nearly rolled his eyes before he turned away from Snape, rushing down the small hall and to the bathroom. He wouldn't complain about anything this whole week! He would be sure of it, and make sure he didn't ruin it.

Snape waited for the boy to return before opening the back door and stepping outside. He made his way towards the picnic table with Harry at his side. "It was a good idea to eat outside this evening. It is quite nice out."

Harry moved past Snape, going to the table and sitting down. He was sure his grin hadn't faded since the moment they got there, and he forced his face to go slightly neutral. "We should more." He nodded, folding his arms across the table.

"We can do so while we are here as long as the weather remains nice." Snape sat down and then tapped the table causing their dinner to appear. "I think that is a fine idea actually."

Harry smiled once more, pulling his plate slightly closer to himself as he picked up his fork and took the first bite of the roast. "Yeah. I really like it here."

"I am glad that you do," Snape picked up his fork. "It is peaceful. I could see us coming here yearly."

Harry hummed, resting his cheek on his left hand as he continued to eat his meal. It was near perfect outside. A breeze, the sky clear as the sun set over the trees.

"And I can help tomorrow, right?" He glanced over to Snape.

"We shall see." Snape ate a bite of his meal. "I need to do some research this evening and see where exactly some of these ingredients are located."

The child nodded; his hope still evident as he pushed a bite of potato around before eating it as well. He wanted to do nearly everything tomorrow! But they had a week. Plenty of time to enjoy the time away.

Snape swallowed a mouthful of food. "If I had to guess I would say that nothing will be so dangerous that you cannot help." Snape took a swallow of his drink.

"I can't wait." He took several more bites before taking a large swallow of his own drink and placing the cup down. "We haven't gathered stuff forever it seems like."

"I have not needed to do so. However, here in Ireland there are ingredients that I cannot easily obtain at home." The man took a few more bites of his meal.

Silence fell over the two soon after as Harry ate, simply enjoying the time outdoors and away from Hogwarts and home.

After a while, he pushed his plate away slightly and fought off a yawn. He stretched his arms out in front of him before perching his chin on his left hand.

"An early bedtime tonight?" Snape finished off the last of his meal, tapping the table twice to clear it.

"Nooo," Harry whined softly as he shook his head, frowning at even the idea of it. "We just got here."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Watch that whine please. You are far too old for that." The man's hand gently tapped Harry's.

He huffed, shrugging a shoulder as he looked down to his hand. "Sorry," the child muttered softly as he traced a pattern against the top of the table.

"That's quite alright." Snape kept his tone light. "What is it that you would like to do tonight? Perhaps a game of chess or a walk down by the lake?"

"Chess." Harry nodded at the idea. Tomorrow he could see about swimming in the lake at some point!

"A game of chess is fine." Snape tapped the table once more causing a cup of tea to appear. "Would you like dessert?"

"Yes! Some ice cream, please," Harry quickly added on as he sat up with a grin.

Snape tapped the table causing a bowl with a decent sized helping of chocolate ice cream to appear. "I suppose that since we are on vacation, I can allow a bit larger of a dessert helping."

Harry's face scrunched up in a wide grin, picking up the spoon and taking a large bite of the ice cream. "Thanks Dad." He hummed, resting his cheek back on his palm as he started to take several more bites.

"You are very welcome." Snape took another sip of his tea. "There is a village not far from here with several stores. I think perhaps we should take a walk down there later this week."

"Okay." Harry nodded as he took another large bite, glancing around the yard. "Maybe eat at a local place too?"

"I think that lunch out one day could be arranged." Snape took another sip of his tea. "I would like you to unpack tonight. I don't want you to live out of a satchel for the week."

Harry nodded once more, having taken several smaller bites before letting the remainder start to melt. "Caaan I swim tomorrow?"

Snape nodded as he took another sip of his drink before setting down the teacup. "You may, if you are able to stop with that whine of yours."

"I won't whine again all week." Harry grinned over to the man before he ate the remainder of his ice cream.

Snape smirked at the words as he tapped the table to clear it once more. "I will believe that when I see it."

Harry nearly scoffed as he stretched his arms out, unable to fight a large yawn that passed his lips. While apparition was the fastest way for them to travel, it often made the child tired. He at least got over the sickness feeling rather quickly, he hated the after effect of his body feeling exhausted.

"You are sure that you are up for a game of chess?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. The exhaustion was written all over the child's face.

"I wanna try to," Harry muttered, rubbing at an eye before he rested his head back down on his palm.

Snape stood as he waved a hand motioning for the child to follow. "Perhaps we should save chess for tomorrow night? You could take a nice bath and go to bed. You will need your energy if you plan on swimming tomorrow."

"But it's too early." He stood up as well, following after the man at the motion. Snape did have a point, however.

"It is a bit early." Snape walked back towards the house. "You have also had a busy day and apparition borrows energy from children."

"Can't I just rest on the couch for a little?" Harry stepped into the house after the man, closing the door behind him.

Snape considered the request for a moment before nodding. "You may." He opened the back door, moving to the side to allow Harry to walk inside first.

The child grinned at the agreement as he stepped in, stretching up once more before his left hand rubbed at his face. "Thanks," he muttered softly.

"However, you should likely go up to your room and change into your sleep clothing first." Snape walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Just in case you fall asleep."

Harry nodded, going up the small flight of stairs to the second floor. He wouldn't disagree, they weren't going anywhere else that night anyway.

He yawned once more as he got to his room, going to the bed where his satchel waited for him. He removed a pair of pajamas, deciding to leave the rest of his clothes to unpack later. It wasn't as if they were staying forever. They could wait.

Snape moved into the sitting room, picking up a book that he had brought along to read before he sat down in the armchair.

He waved a hand causing a pillow and blanket to appear on the couch for his child. The man did not have a doubt in his mind that Harry would fall asleep right on the couch.

Having dressed rather quickly, Harry came back down into the sitting room and moved over to the couch. He sat down, leaning into the corner of the arm slightly as he gave a hum of content.

Snape looked over at the child, his book set in his lap. "You seem more relaxed than you have in quite some time:"

"It's been stressful." He hummed, stretching his legs out as he turned his head to nestle against the back cushion. Harry blinked several times before his eyes fluttered closed. "It's nice."

Snape resisted the urge to point out that if the child hadn't run into trouble, he likely wouldn't feel quite so stressed. "It is no less stressful as a Professor."

Harry opened his eyes, staring towards Snape for a moment before he narrowed his gaze. "I mean...I didn't think professors kinda went through that."

"Perhaps not, however, it is stressful to run a classroom and to be sure that your students are learning all that they can and need to." The man gave the boy a serious look.

The child gave a small grin as he closed his eyes once more, pulling the blanket around himself. "I'd enjoy it I think."

"Perhaps you would." Snape hummed softly as he opened the book in his lap.

Harry nestle himself slightly further down within the couch, his cheek still pressed against the back of the couch. He gave a soft hum as he pulled the blanket closer to his chin.

He couldn't be more relaxed at being away from everything! That the year was even over and now he could enjoy his free time.

Snape hummed softly as he raised his book up, his eyes focusing on the words. "Goodnight Harry," he said softly.

"I'm not asleep," Harry whispered the words, turning as his body slid down completely and faced the back of the couch. Still, it took mere moments before the child's breathing evened out.

* * *

Snape sat in the shade, his book in his hands as Harry swam in the lake ten feet away from him. After a peaceful morning and a nice lunch, the man was sure that the soon to be twelve-year-old would not last another moment if he could not swim.

Snape was thankful that the weather was nice and the sun was out. It was going to storm later that evening and the man was sure that Harry would have been miserable if it had started early and prevented him from going in the lake.

Snape's eyes moved from his book to his child, pleased to see that Harry was still enjoying himself.

Harry dove under the water before rising once more. He shook his head as he moved slightly closer to the shore, still remaining within the water. He rolled over, allowing himself to float.

The sky was mostly cloudy, the promise of rain having not disappeared as Harry stared up towards the clouds. "Can't we stay here longer?"

Snape looked up from his book once more. "A week isn't long enough?" He glances up at the sky noticing rain clouds in the distance.

"Not if it's gonna rain!" Harry responded as he splashed slightly as he righted himself up into the water.

"Today is the only day with rain in the forecast." Snape's eyes moved back down to his book. "I am sure you will be able to swim every day."

"Still, _another_ week would be best." Harry nodded as he moved slightly closer to the shore and sat upon the rocks to allow the water to move around his middle.

Snape hummed softly, his eyes remaining on his book. "Another week?"

"Yeah." Harry picked up a rock, looking it over before tossing it to the side. "I mean, why not?"

"I think that if it were up to you, we would stay here until September the first." Snape turned a page of his book.

Harry grinned, picking up another rock to glance it over before simply allowing it to fall back. "Well, why not?"

"We are not staying all summer." Snape looked up from his book, his eyes settling on the child. "I have things to do before school starts once more."

"Well. Then why not one more week?" Harry stood, shivering as moved onto the grass and sat back down.

"We shall see." Snape's eyes moved back to his book as he waved a hand causing a large towel to land beside his child.

The child picked up the towel, shivering as he wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. He wanted to press it, but he knew doing so could make the man say no.

Snape looked up once more at the sound of the child shivering. "We should get you inside. Perhaps a warm bath?"

Harry shook his head, adjusting the towel around himself slightly. "I'm fine. I'll warm up." He muttered, glancing up to the darkening skies.

"When it starts raining, we are both going inside." Snape looked over at his child once more. "Without argument."

The child gave a small grin as he rubbed at his arms. "You think I argue about everything."

"Not everything." Snape hummed softly as his eyes moved back to his book. Several moments passed before the man cleared his throat. "Did you enjoy yourself swimming?"

"I loved it." Harry hummed as he moved the towel up to cover his head. "Maybe tomorrow I can again? If it's okay."

Snape nodded. "As long as the weather cooperates you may."

The child nodded as he hummed softly, resting his covered head against Snape's shoulder as he moved closer to his guardian.

Snape turned his head, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "We should head inside. It is going to start raining any moment now."

A shiver coursed through the child once more as he shrugged a shoulder. "But it's not yet."

"Your lips are turning blue." Snape looked down at the child.

Panic rose within Harry at the words, a hand raising to brush across his lips. "No, they're not... are they really?"

Snape swallowed a chuckle at the child's obvious concern. "They nearly are. It is obvious that you are cold." The man's hand gently tapped the boy's knee.

"I guess we should." The last thing he wanted was for his lips to turn color! Thunder rumbled in the distance as the gray clouds covered the sky, a few small droplets starting to fall.

Snape tapped the boy's knee softly once more before he closed his book and stood. "You need a bath."

"I mean I was just in water though!" Harry pointed out as he stood as well.

"I was not aware that you took a bar of soap in there with you." Snape's placed a gentle hand on the boy's back as he led him towards the house. The sound of the thunder getting closer.

"Mn...Snape I don't wanna take a bath if it's gonna storm." Harry frowned as he glanced over his shoulder, looking towards the sky.

"What does the storm have to do with it?" Snape pulled the back door open, allowing the child to enter first.

"I'll get struck by lightning." Harry stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He entered into the house, rubbing at his hair with the towel.

Snape let out a small sigh at the words. He wasn't about to start an argument over such a thing. "Go finish drying yourself and get changed and we will have some tea."

Harry nodded as he went upstairs, going into his room and shutting the door behind himself.

He glanced out the window as rain started to hit against the window. The child started to dry himself off as he moved to the dresser and removed a pair of pajamas.

Snape moved over to the kitchen table tapping it and causing two cups of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits to appear. The man sat down before casting a heating charm over the teacups.

After several minutes, Harry came back down and stepped into the kitchen. He sat down with a grin to the man, whispering a soft "Thanks," as he took a sip of tea to help warm himself.

Snape nodded in reply before picking up his own teacup as lightning lit up the room. "Perhaps tomorrow morning you would like to go to the village with me?"

"Yes!" Harry hummed as he held the cup close to himself with both hands, using the warmth to warm his hands.

"There are a few ingredients that I would like to look for." Snape pushed the plate of chocolate biscuits towards the child.

The child reached out, grabbing a biscuit and taking a small bite before sipping the tea once more. "Maybe we can eat out too?"

"Perhaps for lunch." Snape's took another sip of his tea. "I believe that there is a Quidditch shop there as well."

Harry finished up the biscuit, grabbing another with a grin. "So, we can go there too?"

Snape nodded as he took another sip of his tea. "We can go there as well."

The child grinned as he took a sip of his tea before placing the cup down and focusing on the second biscuit. Thunder rumbled outside as lightning lit up outside, causing Harry to glance to the window.

"I must say it is quite nice that you grew out of being terrified of storms." Snape took another sip of tea before setting his cup down.

"I kinda like them now. I mean not if it's a _bad_ storm…you know?" Harry shrugged as he looked back down, eating at the biscuit once more.

"I am just pleased that I no longer need to spend sleepless nights with you every time a storm passes by." Snape have the child a knowing look.

The child's cheeks flushed slightly as he looked back down. "You were never scared of storms?"

"I was actually." Snape picked up his teacup. "And I am sure that my mother was quite happy when I grew out of it as well."

Harry smiled softly at the idea, finishing the second biscuit and sipping the tea. Still, a small shudder coursed through him as the house rumbled from the low thunder.

"Have you unpacked your things yet?" Snape raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes actually!" He huffed with a grin soon after. "I do listen sometimes."

"I was simply asking. There is no need for the cheek." Snape picked up his teacup taking another sip.

"I was just jokin'." Harry placed his cup back down before stretching his arms out, resting his chin on his hand as he stared out the window.

Snape hummed softly as he set his teacup down once more. "What are you going to do until supper?"

"Can we play chess?" Harry looked up to Snape, a hopeful smile across his lips.

"I suppose that we could." Snape finished off his tea.

The child stood, stretching as he moved towards the sitting room. "Or can we read? I really dunno what to do."

"We could read as well. Which would you prefer?" Snape tapped the table causing it to clear before he stood.

"Read then?" Harry sat on the middle cushion upon the couch, looking over towards Snape as the man entered the room.

Snape nodded. "Did you have a book in mind? I brought a fair few along." The man motioned to the table at the end of the couch. "They are there."

Harry moved across the couch, looking through the books before he glanced to the window as the rain pattered against the glass. He sighed heavily, looking back to the titles before sitting back down properly. "I dunno what to do."

Snape swallowed a chuckle as he moved across the room and sat down in his armchair. "It is your decision Harry." A loud rumble of thunder shook the house slightly.

"Mnn," Harry slumped down on the couch, looking towards the window as he watched the sky light up clearly. He shivered slightly, eyes focusing on the window. "I _want_ to be outside."

"Which is obviously not an option." Snape waved a hand at the fireplace causing a small fire to roar to life.

The child looked over to the fire, sighing as he reached and grabbed one of the books. Lying down partly, Harry opened the book as he took in a deep breath.

"Would you like to read to me or do you plan to read silently?" Snape looked over at the child.

"I haven't read to you for a while," Harry grinned at the thought, the smile faltering slightly as thunder rumbled above them. "I can read to you."

"I would enjoy that." Snape leaned back in the armchair, his eyes closing slightly.

Harry watched Snape for a moment before he rested back down, looking back to the book. He started to read softly, pausing every few moments as the thunder rumbled before continuing.

Snape let out a low hum of content as he listened to the child read and the sound of rain hitting the windows. He knew that Harry would rather be outside, but the man could not think of a better way to spend the afternoon.

The child continued to read at a steady pace, pausing a few times to make sure he read correctly before moving on. He rested his cheek against the back of the couch as he turned the page.

Harry lowered the book slightly, glancing towards the window. Couldn't the rain just stop?

Snape was silent as he listened to the child read. He was nearly asleep when he heard something that did not sound quite right. The man cleared his throat softly. "Read that last sentence again please. You mispronounced a word."

"Huh?" Harry blinked as he looked back to the book, re-reading the last sentence within his mind before he spoke it much more slowly.

"Better," Snape hummed. "Much better." A particularly large bang of thunder shook the house.

Harry paused once more, lowering the book down completely. "Dad..."

"Hmm?" Snape hummed softly, his eyes remaining closed.

The child closed the book, sparing a glance to the window before he pulled his legs up slightly closer to himself. "I don't like this storm." He admitted softly.

"I know that you would rather be outside." The man's eyes remained closed. "It shall pass soon and as I said earlier, it is not supposed to rain again this week."

"That's not—" Harry fell silent as thunder rumbled once more, and he simply nestled his cheek against the back cushion, "—not what I meant."

Snape's eyes fluttered open as he looked over to the boy, concern on his face. "You are absolutely fine."

Harry shrugged, the book now resting on his lap as he stared down to the cover of it. "I know," he muttered softly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Snape's tone remained gentle as a flash of lightning lit up the parlor.

"I'm not afraid," Harry quickly stated, his shoulders tensing slightly. "I just don't like it."

Snape waved a hand beckoning the child. "Come sit with me." He sat up a bit straighter in the armchair.

Harry placed the book down as he stood, moving over across the parlor and to Snape. His shoulders slouched down slightly as he stood in front of the man.

Snape hooked his hands under the boy's armpits, easily lifting him to sit on his lap. "Now just relax."

Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder, closing his eyes as a sigh passed his lips. "I am."

Snape waved a hand causing a blanket to appear. He plucked it from the air, carefully throwing it over his child. "The storm will pass and then we will have a nice supper."

Harry nodded, one hand grabbing the blanket and pulling it up closer to himself.

A loud rumble of thunder shook the house once more. "What do you want for supper?" Snape asked hoping to take the child's thoughts off of the storm.

"I dunno," he breathed, eyes remaining closed as he took in a slow deep breath.

Snape hummed softly as he moved his head, his chin rested on top of the boy's head. "Perhaps chicken and mashed potatoes? With some carrots?"

"That sounds good," Harry agreed softly as he moved his arm to wrap around Snape's middle.

"I suppose you will want dessert as well?" Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back.

"Yeah, maybe chocolate pie this time?" He nestled his face close to Snape's chest as lightning lit up the room.

"Chocolate pie could be arranged." Snape's hand rubbed between the boy's shoulder blades.

Harry sighed as thunder rumbled in the distance, shifting his head away slowly to look up towards Snape. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Snape's hand moved down the child's back, resting at the bottom of it. "Certainly not for the storm upsetting you?"

"You were so happy that I'm not scared of them, but—" His shoulders slouched down as he closed his eyes once more.

Snape sighed softly. "I am still pleased. I remember a child that would cry and cling to me and refuse to go to bed or even allow me to leave the room when a storm was occurring."

Harry couldn't help the small grin as he tightened his hold around the man slightly. He had to admit. He wasn't that bad at least anymore.

"This is quite nice compared to how you used to react to storms." Snape wrapped an arm around the child.

Harry hummed softly as he shifted his legs slightly, relaxing once again. The child opened his eyes to glance to the window, the rain dying down and becoming a softer patter against the glass.

"It appears the storm has passed." Snape's fingertips tapped the boy's back gently. "Perhaps if the rain stops, we can eat outside again."

"Alright." Harry nodded at the idea as he made no motion to actually stand. He was comfortable right then.

When the boy did not move, Snape leaned back in his armchair, bringing Harry with him. "Perhaps a game of chess after dinner? Or a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Chess," Harry agreed softly as he stretched his legs out slightly. His head remained resting against Snape's shoulder as the man moved.

"Chess it is then," Snape hummed softly as his eyes closed once more.

* * *

Harry quickly left the house, several feet ahead of Snape before he stopped within the sunlight and looked back at his guardian. They had just finished breakfast, the weather was perfect, and it was time to go out for the day!

"Let's go." Harry hummed, clearly excited for their busy day out. Harry moved back to Snape, forcing himself to calm down from his excitement. He always loved when they went to new places.

"Calm down." Snape's tone was gentle as he looked down at the child. "The village is not going anywhere Harry."

The man was pleased that the weather was nice once more. He was sure that if they had woken up to rain his child would have been in a miserable mood.

"Sorry." His grin remained as he settled next to Snape's side, shielding his eyes slightly as the sun broke through the few remaining clouds.

"Would you like to go to the Quidditch shop first?" Snape paused at a corner, looking up and down the street before crossing it.

"Yes! So, is this like a wizarding village? Different than Diagon Alley?" Harry remained at Snape's side as they crossed the street, glancing up to the man.

"Similar stores." Snape's nodded. "But different, yes. I am sure most carry different products as well."

"I can't wait!" The child moved ahead several steps before pausing, allowing Snape to catch up. After all, he had no idea the way they were going.

"You will not have to wait too much longer. It is just up there, around the corner." Snape motioned to a bend in the road.

Harry took a few steps ahead, nearly running ahead before he kept himself back. "And we can have lunch out too? Later, that is?"

Snape nodded in reply, pleased that the child refrained from rushing ahead of him. "We can have lunch there as well."

The child nodded as he kept a steady pace with the man, only taking a step or two ahead of him. "Did you decide if we can stay longer?"

"I have not." Snape looked down at the child beside him. "Why is it that you would like to stay longer?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder as he looked down to the path. "I have to have a reason?"

"No, you do not have to." Snape turned a corner, the shops now in sight. "I only wondered if you did."

Harry's shoulders slouched slightly, releasing a sight. "We don't haave to. I just want to."

"We shall see." Snape walked towards the Quidditch shop. "As I said, I will think about it."

The child's face lit up as he ran ahead to the window. Within it was a display sporting the Ireland Quidditch team items. Shirts, gear and a leprechaun dancing in the middle of the display.

Snape walked past the boy, holding the door open as he waited patiently for him. "Shall we go in?"

Harry nodded as he moved away from the glass, stepping into the Quidditch shop. His grin remained as he looked around the shop, moving slightly slower as he went towards the displays.

Snape followed after the child, as he looked at the various displays. "Quite different from the shop in Hogsmeade."

"Yeah." Harry went over to the Quidditch jerseys, looking them over before moving over to a few displays of quidditch items.

Snape continued to follow after the child, pleased that Harry seemed so thrilled by the shop. "See anything you would like?"

"I have to get one of their flags." Harry moved over to the display with several items of the Ireland Quidditch team. He reached a handout, carefully taking one of the small flags from their display.

Snape's nodded. "A flag is a good idea." The man looked down to a display of Jersey's neatly folded on a table.

The child moved around the large display table, looking at the different jerseys before he picked one up. It was a simple green one, a golden snitch that was outlined in white with green and gold wings, as well as "Ireland Quidditch" written across it. "I like this one."

"A fine choice," Snape nodded. "Did you want to look at anything else? Or shall we pay and move on?"

"Mm...we can go on." Harry hummed as he moved over towards Snape.

Snape gave a nod as he placed a gentle hand on Harry's back, leading the boy over to the cashier to pay.

He leaned slightly against Snape as they walked, placing his items on the counter. He stood off to Snape's side, watching as the items were neatly placed within a bag.

Snape paid for Harry's things before handing the bag to the child. "I would like to see if I can find a few of the ingredients that I am looking for." Snape turned and walked towards the shops exit with Harry at his side.

Harry lowered the bag to his side as he followed after Snape, staying just half a step being the man. He looked around at the shops, swinging the bag slightly.

Snape paused in front of a shop that looked like a large greenhouse before turning and walking towards the entrance.

The child looked up to the building as well before quickly trailing after the man. He looked around the building as he grinned, leaning against the man's side.

Snape placed a gentle hand behind Harry, his fingertips tapping gently against the boy's back a moment later. The man moved towards a large display of plants.

Harry moved along with Snape, looking over the plants before he moved away a few steps. He continued to stare at the plants, looking between all the different ones.

Snape glanced over at the child before moving down an aisle and picking up several vials on ingredients.

Harry looked up above them, several live plants hanging from above. He grinned at the sight, continuing down the aisle as well. "I like this store."

"Do you?" Snape looked back at the boy. "I thought that you might. It is quite interesting isn't it?" The man picked up a large jar, examining the contents of it carefully.

"Yeah." Harry reached out, carefully turning a jar before lowering his hand back down. He moved past Snape, looking up and down the aisle as he went ahead several steps.

Snape continued down the aisle plucking two more vials from shelves. "I need to pay for these. Are you going to continue to look?"

Harry nodded towards the man, glancing over his shoulder. "But I'll be in the next aisle." He made a motion with his hand toward the aisle as he started to head towards it.

Snape nodded in approval as he headed towards the register. The man paid for his items before heading back in the direction of his child.

The child had ended up at the aisle with smaller, live plants. He eyed them careful, unsure if they were really dangerous or not. Surely not. They were in a shop after all!

Snake walked up behind the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Some of these are quite dangerous."

"Really? But they don't look that bad." Harry lowered a hand quickly to his side that had been ready to move a plant.

Snape hummed softly as he carefully turned the child and guided his towards the door. "Some can give you a rash while others can attack if you touch them."

"What?" Harry allowed himself to be turned away, glancing back towards the plants before settling at Snape's side. "But this is a _store_!"

"It is." Snape pushed the door open, guiding Harry back outside. "However, they are dangerous. You just have missed the sign stating not to touch them."

He remained a few steps ahead of the man as they exited the shop, falling back to Snape's side. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright." Snape's fingertips gently tapped Harry's back. "Shall we go to The Apothecary or see what the candy shop has to offer?"

"Or both?" Harry grinned up to the man at the words. They had the time after all!

"Perhaps the sweet shop first?" Snape was sure that Harry would be much more patient in The Apothecary if he was not anticipating rushing off to the candy store.

Harry nodded in agreement, his grin remaining as he looked down the street and at the buildings. "And I can get something from it?"

"You may." Snape walked in the direction of the candy store, his hand remaining on Harry's back.

Harry finally moved several steps ahead of the man as the candy store came in view. He paused, looking towards Snape to be sure the man stayed close. The last thing he wanted during this trip was to get in trouble. It would ruin the whole week.

"Go on," Snape nodded when the boy was a few steps from the store entrance. "I am right behind you."

With a wide smile, Harry was quick to enter the shop and looked around. It was very different than Honeydukes, though it did have several of the same sweets as well.

Snape followed the child into the store a moment later. He stepped to the side, looking at a large display of what appeared to be enchanted chocolate wands and brooms.

Harry moved to a display of a type of fizzing candy, showing various colors and flavors. They looked like a type of rock candy!

The child reached, picking up a brightly colored green one that was wrapped up.

"These look interesting." Snape moves over to a display of sour balls that were bouncing around on their own in a large marked off area.

"What if I dare you to get one and eat it?" Harry moved over to the small display, grinning to Snape.

Snape hummed softly as he looked down at the child. "I do not consume that much sugar, you know that."

"I know. That's why it'd be funny." Harry smirked as he moved away from the display.

A small chuckle passed Snape's lips as he followed after the boy. "I think not."

"Why not?" The child moved over to where Snape had been previously, looking at the enchanted wand and broom chocolates. "And I gotta have one of these!"

Snape nodded. "You may pick one more thing however, you are not eating them all today."

Harry nodded as he picked one of the wrapped-up wands, grinning as he did so. "Okay."

"And what else?" Snape's head turned as he looked around at the various displays.

"Mmm…I really just want a chocolate frog." He moved to another small display which had the containers, smiling.

"That is fine." Snape followed the boy over to the display of chocolate frogs. "Perhaps you should get two, save one for later in the week."

Harry hummed as he picked out two, holding his sweets within his arms as he nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"You are welcome." Snape's hand moved to gently tap the boy's back. "Let's pay for your things so that we may move on."

He nodded, following Snape's guidance up to the front. The child placed the items onto the counter, moving to the side to allow Snape room to step up.

Harry rested his arms on the counter, smiling softly.

Snape quickly paid for the items, handing the bag to his child. "The Apothecary and then lunch?"

"Mhm!" Harry nodded as he took the bag, holding it within the same hand as the other. He turned, leading the way out of the store and holding the door open for his guardian.

Snape stepped outside behind the child, turning to walk in the direction of the store. "I believe the pub is up this way as well. I have heard they have excellent food."

"Have you ever been here then?" He settled next to Snape's side, looking around the shops before looking up at the man.

"I have, many years ago." Snape stopped in front of The Apothecary, pulling open the door and allowing Harry to enter first. He stepped in behind the child, allowing the door to close before he walked down the first aisle.

"What's your most favorite place you've been?" Harry followed after the man quickly, looking at all the vials and jars. There were some things he had never seen before and he paused as some paws within a jar seemed to twitch.

Snape hummed softly as he thought the question over. "Perhaps Australia." He leaned down to get a better look at a jar full of mermaid scales. "I quite like Ireland as well though."

"Australia is so hot though." Harry frowned as he paused next to the man, continuing to examine several jars.

"It is not always hot." Snape stood up properly once more, plucking the jar he had been examining from the shelf. "The wizarding community is quite fascinating there as well."

Harry gave a doubtful look to the man as he watched him pick up the jar. "What's that?" He eyed the items within it, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"Scales from mermaid tales." Snape held the jar out for the child to see better. "They are quite hard to come by and very useful with some potions."

"How do they get them?" He looked over the shimmering scales before looking up to Snape.

"Occasionally a mermaid will die on a beach rather than out at sea, or they will wash up after they have died and then their scales are taken," Snape explained as he began walking down the aisle once more.

Harry followed after the man, careful to keep his bags away from the shelves. He looked around as they walked, pausing at a small vial labeled as ironback teeth.

The child grimaced at the thought. Dragons. He looked back to Snape, moving rather quickly to get back to his side.

Snape picked up a large jar filled with bat blood, looking at it carefully. He failed to notice how quickly his child had moved towards him. "Bat blood is quite useful as well and very hard to come by."

"How? I mean bats are every where aren't they?" He eyed the jar, making a slight face as the thick liquid moved within it.

"Yes. However, there are different types of bats. This particular blood comes from mouse-eared bats which are quite rare." Snape spoke the last word before moving down the aisle. "I am hopeful to find unicorn blood as well."

Harry frowned softly as he followed after the man. "They actually sell unicorn blood?" He muttered softly, looking at the shelves that were his height. "I mean. Can't that be bad?"

"It can if used for poor intentions." Snape stopped moving to look at a display. "However, it can be quite useful as well."

The child moved carefully down the aisle with the bags, "How do they get it? Surely they don't kill them..." He had seen a dead unicorn once and he hated to think people out there would just slay them.

"No, they do not kill them. It is collected after they die." Snape turned down the next aisle. "Unicorns are much too valuable to slaughter."

"I'd like to see a live unicorn one day, and a fully-grown dragon!" Harry grinned at the words as he continued to follow Snape closely.

"Perhaps you will." Snape's picked up a vial, examining it carefully before placing it back down.

"So, when we go home, can I help you make a potion?" He paused, carefully picking up a small vial of some blue liquid, turning it slowly.

Snape nodded as he leaned down picking up a small glass container. "Unicorn blood," he said softly.

Harry quickly placed the vial down, moving over to Snape rather fast once more.

Snape held the jar out for the boy to get a better look. "This alone is worth the trip to this store."

Harry grinned, eyeing the silver liquid before Snape pulled it away. "So, have you ever made your _own_ potions? Like not from a book."

"I used to experiment quite frequently." Snape made his way down the aisle and towards the register. "However, I haven't in quite some time."

"Why not?" Harry followed after his guardian, carefully minding the shelves as they stepped up to the counter.

"I suppose it has to do with time. I am quite a bit busier now than I was back then." Snape paid for the items taking the bag from the woman behind the counter before moving towards the door. "Experimenting takes a lot of research which takes a lot of time."

"You should again." He frowned as he fell into pace with Snape. "Maybe I could even help!" Harry ran a head a few paces to look up to the man with a grin.

"Perhaps one day later this summer." Snape looked down at the child. "As I said, I would need to do some research prior to our doing so."

Harry nodded as he looked back down towards the path, swinging his bags idly. "I can still help though." He pointed out. Leaning into Snape's side, the child grinned widely.

It was going to be the best week. Well, hopefully two weeks!


	91. Chapter 91

**August - Harry, age 8**

Snape walked out of his bedroom, peering into Harry's room. The man was not surprised to find that Harry was already out of bed. Even in the summer months, the child rarely slept in. Snape was surprised, however, to find Harry's bed unmade and his pillow on the ground. Aside from that several toys were on the floor.

The man frowned as he walked down the hall towards the staircase. Snape did not give the child many chores. He did, however, expect that Harry made his bed each morning and cleaned up when he was done with something.

The man stepped onto the first floor, nearly tripping over a small plastic dragon. The man swallowed hard, forcing his annoyance with the situation down. He could hear the child in the kitchen, likely attempting to fix his own breakfast.

In the past two weeks, Harry had decided that he could do it on his own and Snape had agreed to allow it as long as he did not touch the stove and cleaned up after himself.

The man stepped into the kitchen noting that trainers that the boy had been wearing the day before were in the doorway.

Harry leaned up on the counter, his tongue sticking out slightly as he used a dull knife to spread the jam over his toast. "Perfect!" He hummed as he placed the utensil into the sink and moved to the table with his plate of toast.

He looked over to Snape as the man stepped in, his grin remaining. "Mornin!" Harry pulled his glass of juice towards himself, taking a sip.

"Good morning." Snape's moved across the room, sitting down at the table. "Did you sleep well?" The man picked up the morning paper, his eyes scanning the front page.

"Mhmm." Harry nodded as he took a few bites of his toast. "Can we do something today too? Maybe go out to eat for lunch?"

"I think that could be arranged." Snape flipped the paper open, raising it to cover his face as he began reading. "However, before we go anywhere you have quite a few tasks to complete."

The child paused, lowering his toast down slightly as he watched Snape. "Whaaaaat?" He whined as he slouched back into his chair.

Snape lowered his paper and raised an eyebrow at the child. " Do not whine at me, please. You need to make your bed and pick up your room as well as your things around this house that are not in your room."

Harry placed his toast down completely before folding his arms over his chest. "Snape nooo," he whined as he shook his head. "I don't wanna," he huffed, looking away from the man.

"Unfortunately, at times, you must do things that you do not want to do." Snape raised his paper once more. "If you wish to go out later then you must do as I have asked you to."

The child glared down to his plate, keeping his arms folded as he released a loud huff once more. "Why do I have to?"

"I nearly tripped over your toy at the bottom of the stairs." Snape's eyes remained on his paper. "Furthermore, it is your responsibility to clean up your room."

"It's my room," Harry pointed out as he ignored the part about the toy at the stairs completely. "It'll get messy anyway!"

"Yes, it is." Snape turned a page of his paper. "And my rule is that when it gets messy, you will clean it." The man moved one hand to tap the table, causing a cup of tea to appear.

"But I'll play with those toys later tonight. _And_ I sleep in my bed anyway!" Harry still remained in his seat, arms folded. It was true, what was the point?

"And I asked you to do something and I expect it to be done." Snape refrained from commenting on the child's cheek. "Finish your breakfast and then go and get it done please."

"I'm done." Harry proclaimed as he stood from his chair. He stomped his feet as he moved to the stairs, stepping over the plastic dragon. Of course, Snape would ruin his perfectly good day!

Snape cringed at the sound of the boy stomping his feet. The man found himself unable to refrain from commenting on it. "Stop with your tantrum little boy or you are going to find yourself over my knee," Snape called after the child loudly.

"I'm not throwin' a tantrum!" Harry called back as he ascended up the stairs. He went into his room, the door shutting loudly behind him as he glared down to the floor.

It was no use in any of this! He'd be sleeping in his bed tonight anyway, and Snape had magic! If it was _that_ important, Snape could have done it in one second. Instead, Harry only moved and sat on his bed, continuing to pout and glare down to his covers.

* * *

Snape nearly stood and went after the child but he forced himself to remain where he was. Tantrum aside, if Harry cleaned his room and made his bed the man would allow it to go.

His eyes scanned his paper as he turned the page once more.

* * *

Harry remained on his bed, having at one point grabbed a few toys to play while he passed the time. He bet Snape didn't even make his own bed—that he used magic! The child huffed at the thought. It wasn't fair. It was _his room_!

* * *

Nearly forty minutes passed before Snape stood. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the staircase, his eyes lingering on the toy at the bottom of the staircase as a frown formed on his lips.

The man climbed the staircase hoping that Harry had done as he was told and made his bed as well as cleaned his room.

The man knocked once on Harry's bedroom door before pushing it open, his frown deepening. "Apparently we are not going out for lunch then?"

Harry looked up as his door opened, frowning at the words as Snape stepped in. "You're not being fair!" He scowled at the man. "It's my room, I like it like this." He looked around the room for a moment before looking back to Snape.

Snape stepped further into the room. "You know my rules. You are to pick up after yourself when you are done playing. You did not do so and now you need to clean your room and make your bed."

"You don't make your own bed I bet." Harry scowled to the man as he remained in place upon his bed. "I bet you use magic to do it."

"When I was your age I was made to make my bed and clean up my room daily." Snape moved across the room, stopping next to Harry's bed. "I noticed that you did not pick up your toy at the bottom of the staircase."

The child looked back to the toy griffin he had on the bed, shrugging as he picked it back up. "I'll get it later."

"Harry," Snape spoke the name firmly as he leaned down tapping his fingertips against the boy's knee. "It will all be done this morning before we go out."

Harry shifted his knee, glaring towards Snape's hand as he did so. "I can do it when we get back."

"You can just as easily do it now." Snape's tone was unrelenting.

"I don't want to." He countered back, appearing unfazed by Snape's tone as he moved the griffin around.

"When I ask you to do something, I expect that you do it. You know that Harry." Snape's tone remained firm as he leaned down and tapped the small chin firmly. "It is your responsibility to take care of your things."

"I said I will later." Harry moved his head away, finally looking up and glaring at the man. "I don't _have_ to right now, you just _want_ me to."

Snape fixed the child with his own glare as his eyes narrowed on the child. He could give Harry a small bit of leniency. "Fine. You may do it all later this afternoon." The man once more reached out and tapped the boy's chin, a bit more firmly this time. "If it is not done today little boy anything that is on the floor is going to be mine and that backside of yours is not going to be happy. Are we clear?"

"But it's all mine." Harry frowned as he shifted his head away and simply placed his toy down. "We're still going out? Pleaase?"

"It is all yours." Snape nodded as he stood up straight once more. "However, when you do not take proper care of your things they will become mine until I feel that you are ready to care for them."

Harry continued to stare at the top of his sheets, lower lip pouting out as Snape spoke. "We're still going to lunch?" Harry repeated, deciding to avoid Snape's words.

Snape nodded. "We can go to lunch." The man found himself hoping that he was making the right decision. That Harry would come back from lunch and do as he had asked.

Harry grinned at the words, looking back up to Snape. "Thanks." He pushed himself up, leaving the toy on the bed as he stood.

Snape hummed softly as he turned and moved towards the boy's bedroom door. "Just remember your words, please."

The child hummed in equal response as he followed Snape, his grin remaining. He was thrilled Snape was still fine with going out! The thought of having to clean completely left his mind.

Snape walked down the hall with the child a step behind him. "I believe I saw your trainers in the kitchen doorway." The man somehow managed to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

Harry nodded, clearly not finding an issue with that as he moved ahead of the man and down the stairs. He moved to the kitchen entrance, picking up his trainers before moving to the couch to put them on.

Snape watched the child carefully as he cleared his throat. "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"The Leaky Cauldron?" He offered, adjusting the laces on the shoes before he stood.

Snape nodded in agreement as he moved towards the fireplace, picking up a handful of Floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron sounds just fine."

Harry followed and stood next to Snape's side, leaning against him slightly as he closed his eyes. As much as he loved going places, it still twisted his stomach when they used the floo.

Snape wrapped a gentle hand around the child before stepping into the fireplace and dropping the floo powder at their feet.

A moment later the pair stepped into The Leaky Cauldron. "Before we sit and eat I want to walk down to the Apothecary. There are a few ingredients I need to pick up."

Harry glanced around the building before he grinned up to the man. He wasn't about to complain about spending more time out! "Okay!" He pulled away from Snape's side as he started to lead the way out.

Snape followed the child towards the exit, a moment later stepping outside. "Don't walk too far ahead." Snape headed in the direction of the Apothecary, keeping a watchful eye on the child.

"I wooon't!" He called over his shoulder as he continued to walk ahead of the man, turning to watch Snape. "You're just walking sloooow."

"Watch that cheek." Snape raised an eyebrow as they approached the Apothecary.

"I'm not bein' cheeky." Harry moved to the door, opening it and pausing so Snape could step in as well.

Snape hummed softly as he stepped inside the store with the child at his side. "Stay with me please." Snape's moved down the first aisle, stopping to look at the herbs.

The child paused a few steps down a separate isle, sighing loudly as he moved back to Snape. "I won't touch anythiiing," he whined, looking at the shelves as he started to move away once more. He could handle being away from Snape!

"This store is large and I will only be a moment." Snape plucked a package from the shelf before moving further down the aisle. "I do not want to lose you in here."

"I won't go far." Harry remained several feet down the aisle, looking at the jars that lined the shelves with odd creatures or parts.

Snape looked over at the child before picking up a glass container from the shelf in front of him. "No, you will not because you will be staying with me."

Harry only huffed at the words, continuing to walk a few steps further. Snape was still in view! And he had been in the store before. He was fine!

Snape approached the end of the aisle, looking back at his child. "Come now, Harry. Unless you would rather go home?"

"Nooo." Harry rolled his eyes as he turned back, frowning as he went back towards Snape. His shoulders slouched down as he folded his arms, staring down to the floor of the shop.

"Thank you." Snape placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder as he turned and walked around to the next aisle. "I am nearly done here." The man's eyes scanned over a shelf full of glass jars containing blood from various creatures.

He kept his arms folded, eyes shifting to look down the aisle before up at the jars in front of them. "I wanna look around."

Snape pulled two of the jars from the shelf before looking down at the boy. "Very well. What would you like to look at?"

"Just around. I like this store." Harry started to lead down the next aisle, looking around at the smaller jars with powder and others with types of plants within them.

Snape followed closely behind the child, his eyes scanning over the rows and rows of ingredients. The man refrained from reminding the child not to touch anything.

"I wanna help make a potion again." The child reached forward, moving a jar around slowly to look at the items within better.

"Maybe tomorrow." Snape watched the child carefully, biting his tongue as the child touched the glass jar.

Harry moved on, running his hand lightly over a few items before dropping it back down to his side. "M'kay." He hummed.

"In a week or so we will need to go school shopping for you." Snape followed closely behind the boy as he turned down the next aisle.

"Noooo." He stopped mid-step, looking back to Snape with a scowl. "I don't wanna go back to schoool, Snape. Let me just come to Hogwarts."

"Are we going to need to discuss that whine today?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "You will go to Hogwarts when you are eleven. You know that."

"It's dumb though," Harry muttered softly, finally starting to head to the shop door.

"Regardless of your feelings towards it, you will remain there until you turn eleven." Snape followed behind the child. "Your education is important."

Harry paused at the shelves near the door, very carefully picking up a small jar and looking closer into it. "I'm smart enough."

"You are very smart." Snape waited patiently as the child examined the contents of the jar. "However, there is always more to learn."

He placed it back, looking up to Snape then. "'M ready to go." Harry's eyes wandered around once more before giving a deciding nod.

Snape nodded as he reached past the boy, pushing the door open. "Lunch and then home."

Harry grinned as he stepped out into the street, running forward several steps before pausing and looking back to Snape.

Snape gave a nod of approval at the boy's actions as they approached The Leaky Cauldron. "Perhaps you would like to spend a few days at Hogwarts before summer is over?"

"Yes!" Harry bounced up slightly as Snape caught up before leading forward towards the Leaky Cauldron. He pulled the door open, stepping in and holding it out for Snape.

Snape stepped in behind the boy, allowing the door to close behind him. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Harry's neck, leading him over to a booth next to a large window that overlooked the street.

He pushed himself up onto the booth, grinning still to Snape before he looked out the window. "I can't wait to start Hogwarts."

"Just three more years. I am sure it will be here before you know it." Snape slid into the seat across from the boy.

Harry shifted in his seat slightly, resting his head in his palm as he looked back to Snape. "Can I have shepherd's pie? Please?"

Snape nodded as he alerted a waitress. "Shepherd's pie sounds like a fine choice."

The child continued to grin, folding his arms together as he swung his legs idly as Snape placed their order. "Can we play Exploding Snap tonight?"

Snape nodded as the waitress approached the table. "If you complete what you need to and we still have enough time."

"Uuuugh." The child slouched slightly in his seat, falling silent as their order was placed with the waitress. He waited until the woman left away from the table before Harry looked back at Snape with a pout. "What do I have to dooo?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child, refraining from commenting on his whining. "We already discussed this. Your bed needs to be made, your room needs to be cleaned, and the toys that you have downstairs need to be picked up and put away in your room."

"Why though? I'll just mess up my bed in a few hours." Harry pointed out as he frowned down towards the table.

Snape held the child's stare for a long moment as he thought over the words. Harry did have a point and it would be afternoon before they were home. "Fine. You do not have to make your bed however, your room will be cleaned and your toys downstairs will be picked up and put away."

Snape fell silent as the waitress reappeared, setting down their drinks. He thanked her before looking back at his child. "That was the deal. We would come out to lunch and when we got home you would clean up your things."

Harry pulled his drink closer to himself, taking a small sip before placing it back down carefully. "I didn't say when we got hooome, I said lateeer."

"Before bed tonight." Snape gave the child a serious look before picking up his glass and taking a drink.

Harry didn't respond at that, simply taking another sip before lowering his hands to his lap. He didn't see the big deal. Well, _maybe_ the toys downstairs. But why _his_ room?

"You know that keeping your room clean and taking care of your things is your responsibility." Snape eyed the boy carefully.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair and looking up to Snape. "It's just my room, so why is it so important?"

"It is important because you need to take care of your things." Snape's took another swallow of his drink. "If you cannot do so then you do not need to have them."

The man fell silent as the waitress placed their food on the table.

The child sat up properly, picking up his fork and taking the first bite of his shepherd's pie. "I do take care of them!"

"Leaving them all over the floor is not taking care of them." Snape's picked up his fork.

Harry took another bite, frowning after swallowing and taking a long sip of his drink. "But I'll take them out later."

"I am not going to keep discussing this." Snape took a bite of his food, pausing for several moments as he chewed and swallowed. "I have asked you to clean your room and pick up your things downstairs and I expect you to do so."

Harry simply fell quiet, deciding to not respond to the words. Instead, Harry focused on enjoying his meal. He didn't want to argue while they were out.

Snape ate several more bites of his lunch before having another swallow of his drink. "How is your shepherd's pie?"

"Really good," Harry muttered softly, keeping his gaze down on his plate as he ate another bite. "I wanna learn how to make shepherd's pie."

"Perhaps one of these days." Snape ate another bite of his meal as he looked out the window at the people passing by.

"I'll pick up the toys downstairs," Harry finally muttered, pushing another bite around on his plate before eating it.

"Very good." Snape nodded before eating another bite of his meal. "And when you take them up to your room, you can clean that as well."

Harry swallowed, glancing back up to Snape. "No," he whispered, pushing his food around once more.

"No is not an option I am afraid." Snape ate the last few bites of his meal as he gave the child a serious look.

"It should be," Harry responded, continuing to take small bites as he looked down to his plate.

"You are certainly allowed to think so, however it is not." The man picked up his glass and took a long drink.

Harry took the last few bites of his meal, taking a swallow of his drink before pushing the glass away from himself. "Well, I'm not gonna."

Snape's lips set in a tight line as he waved a hand alerting the waitress that he was ready for the check. "Then you know what consequence to expect."

"Snaaaape!" He whined, not caring as the waitress approached with their bill. The child frowned at the unsaid threat. It just wasn't fair!

Snape paid the waitress, waiting until she left before he responded to the child. "I do not want to hear that whine. We had an agreement."

Harry folded his arms, frowning as he stared down to the table. He didn't want to be punished for something he just didn't want to do.

"Are we ready then?" Snape's reached across the table, tapping the boy's arm gently.

"No." He shook his head, his frown remaining as he spared his eyes up to Snape.

"Did you want dessert?" The man absolutely refused to give in to the child's antics.

Harry shook his head, blinking several times before he glanced outside the window. Any other time, he would have leaped at the idea. But right then? His appetite was disappearing.

"Then it is time that we go." Snape stood, waiting for the child to do the same.

"Snape," Harry's shoulders slouched down as he looked back to the man, remaining in his seat. "Can't we stay out? Please?"

"We cannot. We have eaten lunch which is what we set out to do and now it is time to go." The man leaned over, tapping the boy's shoulder firmly.

He frowned as his shoulder was tapped, slowly moving from his seat and standing. His arms folded over his chest as he glared down to the floor. "Whatever."

"I could do without the cheek." Snape placed a gentle hand on the back of the boy's neck, guiding him towards the door.

"You always think I'm bein' cheeky! Even if I'm not." Harry walked by Snape's side, arms remaining folded.

"I must imagine it then." Snape led the child out the door and down the street.

"You do." He nodded, blinking several times as he took in a breath. "I just wanna stay out today."

"Where is it that you would like to go?" Snape looked down at the child. "I will allow one more shop."

"Wait, really?" Harry paused in his steps, his arms lowering to his sides as he stared up at Snape. A small grin crossed his lips. "Can we go see the animals? I wanna see the owls."

"You will have a quarter of an hour in there. Is that an agreement?" Snape looked down at the child with a serious face.

The child stared back at Snape, nearly challenging before he sighed. "Okay," he whispered, looking back down the alley.

Harry remained by Snape's side as they walked until the shop came into view. His smile returned and he ran forward, pausing in front of the glass to peer into the building. A few owls outside hooter towards him before resting once again.

Snape watched the boy peering through the window as he walked over to the front door. A moment later he cleared his throat loudly. "Ready to go inside?"

"Mhm!" The child moved away from the window and to the door, stepping in and immediately going over to where several owls were located.

Snape moved towards the child as he watched him intently. "You know, I think that when it is time to get you an owl you will be an excellent owner."

"You really think so?" Harry looked over to Snape with his grin remaining wide. "I can't wait and it'll be the best owl ever too."

"I absolutely think so." Snape walked over to stand next to the boy. "There is not a doubt in my mind."

"I don't get why people _don't_ get an owl—they're the best." He moved down, looking at some of the smaller owls.

"Different people have different tastes." Snape's eyes moved down the line of owl cages.

"But a toad compared to an owl? A bat would be kinda cool though, or a snake." Harry glanced over to where a few bats hung above them, clearly asleep for the day.

"As I said, different people have different tastes. A fair number of Hogwarts students decide on a toad or even a cat rather than an owl." The man leaned down, looking at a snowy owl more carefully.

Harry glanced back towards Snape, grinning as he spotted the owl he was looking at. "I really like that one. I hope there's a snowy one here when I can have one."

"She is quite nice." Snape stood up straight once more. "They typically have snowy owls here and I am sure that will be the case in three years time."

Harry moved over, looking at the owl with a smile. "Three years is forever," He muttered, leaning into Snape's side.

Snape hummed softly as he placed a gentle hand on the child's back. "Three years will pass before you know it."

"I don't think so." He shook his head, frowning at the thought. Harry moved away once more, looking at several other creatures within the shop.

"I think that before you know it we will be getting you ready for Hogwarts." Snape leaned down once more to look more closely at a barn owl.

"I can't wait! It'll be the best day. I'll get my wand, an owl, everything." He leaned down as a kneazle passed, allowing the large feline creature to rub against his hand.

"It will be quite exciting." Snape stood up straight once more, moving over to where the child was standing. "I think that it is time for us to be going home."

Harry's shoulders slouched at the words, glancing around the building once more. He could stay all day! "Okay."

"We will come back and visit the owls soon." Snape moves towards the door, stopping to allow the child to catch up with him.

The child followed after Snape, stepping out through the door and sighing. He hated when the time to go home came—hated it even _more_ when he had to do something at home instead of just playing.

Snape put a gentle hand on the child's shoulder as he led him back towards The Leaky Cauldron. "You are going to need a bath before bed tonight."

Harry trudged along slowly, nodding as they walked. "Okay." He leaned into Snape's side, a yawn passing his lips.

"Is a nap also in order?" They approached The Leaky Cauldron as Snape opened the door, allowing the child to walk in first.

"No." He shook his head as he stepped in, moving a few steps in before looking back to Snape.

Snape ignored the reply, nodding to several people as he moved towards the fireplace. He would not push the nap issue. He took a handful of Floo powder before taking Harry by the hand. A moment later the pair stepped out and into their own parlor.

Harry stepped into the parlor, sighing heavily as he looked back to Snape. "Wish we could of stayed out all daaaay." A hint of a whine entered his tone.

"We were out for quite a while." Snape's moved towards his desk, picking up a book that he had started the previous evening.

Harry remained in his spot for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. On one hand, Snape hadn't told him to immediately pick up his toys. On the other, Snape did let him go look at the owls and even offered a dessert. So maybe he could have a nice one after dinner! So, Harry went over to the few toys across the floor and gathered them within his arms.

Snape gave a soft hum of approval as he walked over to his armchair, sitting down and opening his book. "A very good decision, little boy."

Harry chose to not respond as he simply disappeared up the stairs. He would at least put _these_ up. He moved into his room, pushing some of the toys on the floor with his feet to gather them together in one spot. The toys within his arms, he placed on their proper shelves.

* * *

Snape sat and read for the next few hours. Harry remained upstairs and he hoped that the child was doing as he had been asked and cleaning his room.

The man finished a chapter before glancing up at the clock and then standing. "Harry," he called up the staircase. "It is time for dinner."

Snape walked through the parlor and into the kitchen. He sat down before tapping the table and causing their meal to appear.

Harry looked up from the several toys around him, his eyes moving towards his window as the sunlight started to dim. Evening had come.

He quickly stood, nearly tripping over his toy dragon before he left his room. "Comin'!" He called down the stairs as he started down them.

Snape waited patiently for the child to walk into the kitchen. The man found himself hoping once more that Harry had cleaned his room. He was determined that he would not question the child about it, however. He would not allow such a thing to ruin their meal.

The child stepped into the kitchen, beaming as he moved over to the table and took his usual seat next to Snape's.

Snape looked over at the child before serving himself chicken and vegetables. "Do you need help or do you think you can manage on your own?" The man held out the serving spoon to the child.

"I can do it." Harry nodded as he reached and took out the serving spoon. He bit his tongue slightly as he carefully scooped out his own serving.

"Very good." Snape nodded as he sat back in his chair. "Have a roll as well." The man picked up his fork taking a bite of his chicken.

Harry reached over, grinning as he took a roll and took a bite of it first before placing it down on his plate. Picking up his fork, he started to eat his meal. "I didn't know it got so late."

Snape nodded as he ate a bite of his vegetables. "It is even a bit late for us to be eating. I am afraid that after dinner you are going to need to take a bath and then it will be time for bed."

"But it's not _that_ late." Harry frowned as he pushed some of his veggies around on his plate.

"You will want to play in the bath will you not?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I was allowing you time for that."

"Oh," Harry fell silent for a moment, eating a few bites of his meal. "Yeah." He shrugged a shoulder, taking another bite of his roll.

"Then when you are done eating you will go get in the bath." Snape nodded before eating another bite of his chicken.

"Kay," he muttered, taking a few more bites of his chicken before a few of his veggies as well.

Snape was silent as he ate the rest of his vegetables. He was attempting to read the child; to try and tell whether he had done as he had been told to.

Harry took a long drink of his juice, finishing up his chicken and leaving just a few bites of vegetables left on his plate. He pushed it away, leaning back slightly. He hoped by the time Snape saw his room, that it would just be too late! And he wouldn't have to clean it all.

"All finished?" Snape questioned before eating the last few bites of his chicken.

"Yeah." Harry nodded as he swung his legs slightly before he leaned forward again. "Thanks."

Snape eyed the plate, noting that although he had not finished his vegetables, Harry had eaten all of his chicken. "Do you want dessert?"

"Please!" He sat up straighter within his chair, grinning at Snape widely. The day had been great so far!

Snape tapped the table twice causing Harry's dinner plate to vanish and a small bowl of chocolate ice cream to appear in its place.

Harry leaned his left arm on the table as his right hand picked up the spoon, taking a quick bite of the ice cream. He hummed happily as he took several more small bites. "Thanks, Snape."

"Your welcome." Snape tapped the table causing his own plate to disappear before picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip.

Harry paused after a few bites, yawning widely before he continued. "Can we make a potion tomorrow still?"

"I think that we can." Snape set his teacup back down on the table, fighting the urge to ask the child if he had cleaned his room.

The child nodded as he looked back to his ice cream, swirling the remaining around to get it to melt. After a few minutes, Harry hummed and started to eat the slightly melted ice cream.

"Finish your ice cream and we'll go get your bath ready." Snape's took another sip of his tea as he watched the child eat.

After several more minutes, Harry finally pushed his bowl away before he stood. Maybe he'd get by about his room.

Snape tapped the table twice causing it to clear before he stood as well. "I am anxious to see how immaculate your room is." Snape's moved out of the kitchen and through the parlor towards the staircase.

At those words, Harry's smile finally faded. He remained near the table as Snape moved away and looked down with a small frown. Snape was going to be mad. He knew he was.

Snape stopped at the bottom of the staircase as he realized that the child was not following him. "Come now please Harry. It is time for your bath."

"Okay," Harry whispered softly, finally moving forward towards Snape. He chewed on his bottom lip as his gaze fell towards the floor.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he took in the child's demeanor. He felt his annoyance with the situation grow. He did not have a doubt in his mind that the boy's room was still a mess.

The man started up the staircase with Harry a step behind him. "Am I going to be pleased when I see your room, Harry?"

Harry didn't respond, keeping his gaze down to the floor as he shrugged a shoulder. He knew Snape would be mad.

Snape stepped onto the second floor, looking back at the child before walking down the hall and into Harry's bedroom. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he saw the majority of the boy's toys still scattered all over the floor.

Harry wrung his hands together as he stayed a few steps down the hall. He cringed as he heard the sigh, moving and leaning against the wall.

Snape eyed the things on the floor, remembering his words earlier to take them all away until Harry proved he would care properly for them. The man cringed as he spotted the child's beloved owl on the floor as well. Despite knowing what it would cause he also knew that he had to stand by his words.

He gave a soft sigh as he waved his hand causing everything on the floor to vanish. "Come here please and get your pajamas."

Harry stepped over to the man, taking a step into his room before pausing. Everything was gone. He looked around his room to see if the toys were in their proper spots— they weren't.

"What? Where's my stuff?"

"As I warned you this morning if it was on the ground it is gone until I think that you can care for it properly." The man nodded towards the boy's wardrobe. "Fetch yourself clean pajamas."

Harry ignored the man's words as he looked around his room, his bed, the shelves. Where was his owl? He felt tears start to burn at the back of his eyes.

He had been playing with his owl too.

"My—my owl."

Snape walked past the child and over to the wardrobe, fetching the clean clothing himself. The man turned around as he heard the small voice. "Was your owl on the floor?"

"Maybe…I was playing with it before dinner." His shoulders slouched down a considerable amount. "S-Snape…" He looked to the man, tears blurring his vision as he watched his guardian.

Snape walked back over to the boy, clean clothing in his hand. He placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, turning him and leading him towards the bathroom. "I want you in the bath. It is getting late and now we need to have a discussion about this room of yours before you go to bed."

"But I need my owl!" Harry glanced over his shoulder as he was led away, his breath hitching a moment. As he was led into the bathroom, he rubbed at both of his eyes roughly.

Snape waved a hand, causing the bathtub to fill as they stepped into the bathroom. "You were told in no uncertain terms this morning that if you did not clean your room what was on the floor would be gone until I felt you could care for it properly and that bottom of yours would be warmed." Snape looked down at the child. "Perhaps you should not have ignored my words."

Harry rubbed at his face as he sniffed loudly, shaking his head slowly. That wasn't fair. It just wasn't! "But my owl!" He sobbed as he continued to rub under his eyes.

Snape felt horrible for the child as he forced his features to go slightly stern. "In the bath now please."

Harry took in a breath, attempting to calm himself down as he undressed and quickly stepped into the tub. A sob forced past his lips as he bowed his head down. He couldn't believe he lost his owl. Snape was just being unfair!

"Are you going to be able to calm yourself enough to properly wash your hair or do you need help?" Snape looked down at the child.

"I'll do it. Just l-leave me alone." Harry turned himself away from Snape slightly, his lower lip quivering as he stared to the water.

Snape hummed softly at the words as he turned towards the door. "A cheeky attitude is not going to help you get your owl back any faster."

The child didn't respond as he only sniffed, several small sobs shaking his shoulders. His day had turned from one of the best to one of the absolute worst. Several tears fell as he closed his eyes tightly.

Snape paused in the doorway, trying his hardest to ignore the sounds of the child's tears. "Bathe yourself properly and then come to your room and we will discuss this defiance of yours today as well as your owl."

"K-Kay," Harry whispered softly, sniffing once more as he slowly nodded. He leaned back into the water, making sure his hair got properly wet.

Snape stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him as a soft sigh escaped his lips. The man made his way down the hall and back to the child's bedroom.

* * *

Harry's movements were slow, dread and hurt filling his body as he slowly washed his hair before rinsing it out thoroughly. It just wasn't fair. Nothing Snape could say would make it fair.

His breath hitched as he sat back up, simply staring down at the water.

* * *

Snape moved over to the boy's bed as he sat on the edge of it, trying to decipher how to handle the eight-year-old's pure defiance. He was sure that keeping his owl and taking him over his knee was deserved yet he wasn't sure he could follow through with it.

The man sighed as he waited patiently for the child to join him.

* * *

Nearly half an hour passed before Harry stepped into his bedroom, his hair still mostly wet. He stared down to the floor as his arms folded over his front, slowly making his way towards his bed.

The moment that the child was close enough, Snape took a gentle hold on the small hand and pulled the boy to the spot between his knees. "I think that you and I need to have a bit of a discussion little boy."

Harry's breath hitched as he was pulled closer, raising his free hand to rub at his face. He glanced up to Snape, more tears threatening to fall at any moment. "I'm s-sorry."

"You are sorry for what exactly?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned down, putting his face closer to Harry's. "For being completely defiant? For acting like a spoiled brat? Or are you simply sorry because you did not think I would follow through with my promises to you if this room was not cleaned?"

"I wasn't being a b-brat!" Harry shook his head, glaring at the words as he rubbed at a few tears that escaped. "I was just pl-playin' before we a-ate."

Snape hummed softly at the words as he was silent for a moment. His hand moved to tap the child's small chin before he cleared his throat. "Let's talk about all the things you asked me to do for you today, shall we?" The man sat up straight. "Can you tell me one?"

Harry shifted his head away slightly, glancing up to Snape with red eyes. "To go o-out," he whispered, raising a hand to rub at both eyes from under his glasses.

Snape nodded as his hand moved to carefully remove the boy's glasses from his face. Folding them, he leaned over setting them on the table beside Harry's bed. "How about to look around The Apothecary before leaving? Or to see the owls? Or to make a potion tomorrow?"

The child's breath hitched once more as he looked down to the top of Snape's knee, slowly nodding. He hadn't expected Snape to _agree_ to all of them though.

"What did I ask you to do today?" Snape questioned softly.

"Cl-clean up," Harry responded just as soft, raising his left hand to rub at his face.

Snape hummed softly once more. "Would you like it if you asked me to do things for you and I just ignored what you said?"

"N-no," Harry shook his head as he kept his face within his hands. "But my owl!"

"What did I say this morning? If you did not clean this room up by bedtime what would happen?" Snape kept his voice gentle as his hand moved to gently tap the boy's hip.

"But it's my _owl_!" Harry sobbed loudly as he moved away from Snape's touch. He shook his head as he hid his face into his hands, shoulders shaking.

"That does not answer my question." Snape sighed as he reached out and hooked his hands under the boy's armpits before carefully lifting him onto his lap.

"You'd take t-things away but…" His words faded as he tucked his head into Snape's shoulder.

"That everything on the floor would be taken away and your backside would be spanked." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "Is that not what I said?"

Harry took in a breath before it released in a harsh sob. That just wasn't fair! It was only a few toys! Hot tears fell against Snape's shoulder before he moved his head away, shaking it.

Snape looked down at the child shaking his head. "No? That is not what I said?"

"It-It is! But—But it's n-not fair." He folded his arms across his middle, lower lip quivering as he stared to the floor.

"Why isn't it fair?" Snape's hand continued to rub the child's back. "Was the task of cleaning up your room too hard for you to do?"

"No. But I-it wasn't th-that bad! I was just playing b-before dinner!" Harry's arms tightened around his middle. "My owl…"

"Were you supposed to be playing or cleaning up your room?" Snape leaned forward in an attempt to see the boy's face.

Harry spared a glance up to Snape as he felt the man lean forward, his eyes red and blurred with tears. It lasted for just a moment before he looked back down.

"I asked you a question, Harry." Snape's fingertips tapped gently against the boy's back.

"Clean," he responded softly, shrugging a shoulder slightly.

"I reminded you more than once to do so today." Snape's hand moved to rub the child's back once more. "If you knew that and you knew what the consequences would be, why didn't you clean up your toys?"

"I was j-just havin' fun," Harry whispered, raising his right hand to brush under his eyes quickly.

"Having fun is fine but when I ask you to do something I expect it to be done." Snape's fingertips tapped gently against the boy's back once more. "We have discussed this before haven't we?"

He slowly nodded, fighting back even more tears as he closed his eyes tightly. "My owl…"

"I know." Snape nodded. "Your owl was on the floor."

"It was g-guarding ev-everythin'," Harry shook his head as he started to push himself off of Snape's lap. His evening had been completely ruined.

Snape allowed the child to stand, however his hand moved to take hold of the child's small hand. "We are not quite done discussing this just yet."

"S-Snape," Harry attempted to pull away before he relaxed his hand into Snape's.

"The remaining toys in this room will need to be picked up after you are done playing with them. When I see that you can handle that, the toys that were taken away will be returned. Is that understood?" Snape's free hand tapped the boy's chin.

"My _owl_ though! I'm not gonna sleep without it! I'm just not!" Harry shook his head, tears slipping past and trailing down his cheeks.

Snape carefully moved the child to his side as his eyebrow rose. "Once again, I asked you a question and you have not answered it."

Harry still didn't respond as he attempted to pull away from the man. A harsh sob passed his lips as he glared down to the floor, blinking several times.

Snape looked down at the small child as he attempted to pull away. "So a spanking is not fair? Just as taking your owl is not fair?"

Harry continued to stare down, giving a small nod in agreement. None of it was fair!

Snape was silent as a small sigh escaped him. The child's tears were slowly breaking him. Still, Harry's absolute refusal to say much besides mentioning his owl was not showing that the boy was learning anything from this. "Why isn't it Harry?"

"Because—because I still would have picked them up! See!" He pointed at a few toys that had been downstairs but now rested on their proper shelves. Harry pulled his hand free of Snape's grip, folding both arms around himself.

"I believe you were told that you needed to do so by bedtime." Snape's tone was gentle as he eyed the child carefully. "You had plenty of time to do so."

"Time went fast," Harry whispered, raising his hand to once more rub his face.

"Are you telling me that you honestly had every intention of obeying and cleaning this room but you ran out of time?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the child.

It was then that Harry fell silent besides the random hitching of his shoulders. Maybe he would have.

Snape hummed softly at the silence. "Just as I expected." The man reached out and took a gentle hold of the boy's hand, pulling him a step closer. "This is not about how many toys were on the floor. This is about how when I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it. This is about taking responsibility for your things."

Harry continued to stare down towards his feet as Snape pulled him closer once more. His breathing hitched as he pulled his hand free once more.

Snape's hands moved to easily lower the child's pajama pants. "You repeatedly told me today that you were not going to clean this room, despite my telling you the consequences."

The child only sobbed harder as he raised his hands to hide his face within his palms. "I'm s-sorry!"

"I am sure that you are." Snape carefully guided the child over his knee. "Perhaps you should have listened earlier."

Harry's right hand gripped at Snape's pant leg as he was tipped over, a hard sob shaking his back. His day had been completely ruined! It had gone so well.

Snape nearly hooked his fingers into the child's underpants but quickly thought better of it. He was certain that the boy already got the point, allowing him to keep his backside covered would not falter that.

Snape's left arm wrapped tightly around the small middle as he raised his right hand and brought it down in a stinging smack on his target.

A yelp passed the child's lips at the first smack, a hard sob shaking his back. He buried his head into his left arm.

It was the worst possible way to end such a great day! On top of this as well, his toys and _owl_ were taken away. He shook his head, rubbing away several tears before they were quickly replaced.

Two more stinging smacks followed the first before Snape found a rhythm and began spanking in earnest. "When I ask you to clean this room I expect it to be done. Is that clear?"

After a few more smacks, the child kicked a leg up as a particularly loud sob escaped. "O-okay!" He coughed into his arm before simply bowing his head down.

"I never want this to happen again." Snape landed a hard swat to each of the child's sit spots. "Is that clear?"

Harry nodded as he sobbed loudly, sniffing as he raised his left hand to rub at his face. Several tears dripped from the bottom of his chin as he tried to clear them away.

Snape's left arm loosened in its grip around the child as his right moved to rub the boy's back gently. He looked down at the small pair of pajama pants on the floor before carefully lifting the child and moving him to sit on his lap. "Okay," Snape breathed softly. "You are okay."

Harry rubbed his cheek against Snape's shoulder as he took in several sharp breaths. His eyes closed tightly, one arm wrapping loosely around his guardian. "S-sorry."

"I forgive you." Snape's hand moved to rub the boy's back once more as he leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the boy's head. "However the next time that I ask you to clean your room I hope that you do so."

Harry slowly nodded, his breathing still uneven as he sniffed. He was still sure he wouldn't be sleeping that night, no matter what Snape said.

"Very good." Snape's hand moved to gently brush a tear from the boy's cheek. "Do you want your sleep pants back on?"

"D-doesn't matter," he shook his head, taking in another hitched breath. "Not gonna s-sleep." Harry's hands rose to rub at both of his eyes roughly before resting across his middle.

Snape hummed softly. "Because you do not have your owl," he replied knowingly.

Harry simply gave a small nod, sniffing once more as he tightened his arms around himself.

"Why didn't you clean your room?" Snape questioned softly. "Simply because you did not want to?"

"Y-Yeah and I was g-gonna play tomorrow with them t-too." He took in several breaths in an attempt to control his breathing.

"Are you unable to play with your things and then put them away properly until the next day?" Snape's hand rested on the small of the boy's back.

Harry's shoulders slouched at the question, eyes opening to stare down at his knees. "Just d-didn't wanna."

"And did you not believe that I would actually take your things away or did you not realize that your owl was on the floor." Snape looked down at the child.

"I-I had _just_ brought it down! Cause it was w-watching over everything and I f-forgot what you said. It was such a fun d-day." Fresh tears blurred his vision before several trailed down his cheeks.

Snape hummed softly as his hand reached out once more, his fingers gently brushing several tears off of the boy's face. "The next time, you will clean this room when I ask you too?"

Harry closed his eyes as Snape brushed at his face, sniffing. He looked up to the man, blinking several times as more tears replaced the last. "Y-yes."

"Okay calm down." Snape's tone remained soft as his hand moved to rub the boy's back once more. "Everything will be okay."

"No, it w-won't." The child moved to tuck his head into Snape's neck, a softer sob shaking his shoulders.

Snape hummed softly, the child's tears thoroughly causing him to feel horrible for the punishment he had dished out. A soft sigh escaped him as he continued to rub the boy's back, Harry's tears dampening his neck. "What if you were given a second chance?"

Harry rubbed his face into Snape's shoulder as he took in another breath. "R-really?" He rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder as he looked up to him.

Snape's fingertips gently tapped against the boy's back. "Does that response mean that you would take that opportunity?"

Harry nodded rather quickly, lifting his head up as he brushed at his face. "Y-Yeah."

Snape looked down at the child, a serious expression taking over his face. "If I give you this chance and you do not take it seriously, it is going to be quite some time before you see your toys, your owl included, again. Is that understood?"

The tears had finally lessened a considerable amount as he slowly nodded once more. "Yeah," Harry repeated as he released a soft breath.

Snape nodded as he waved a hand, causing the boy's room to return to the state it had been in an hour earlier, the toys scattered around the floor. "Tidy this room up...properly please." The man's hand moved to tap the small portion of the boy's backside that he had access to.

Harry sniffed as he stood from Snape's leg, his left hand rising to rub away the remaining tear trails. He moved over to the first batch of small toys, gathering them up into his arms before walking across the room to return them to their rightful spots. He moved slowly, clearly tired as he moved back and forth across the room.

Snape watched the child carefully. He could see that Harry was growing tired however, he wasn't about to call him to bed before the room was cleaned. It would not kill the child. The man watched carefully as Harry put a set of small knights that he had back on the shelf where they belonged.

It took several minutes before Harry finally picked up his owl, holding it close to his front. His bottom lip pouted out slightly as he blinked, looking over to Snape before slowly stepping up.

Snape leaned forward, putting his face closer to Harry's once more. "That took less than half an hour to accomplish." His hand gently tapped the boy's chin. "Certainly not worth a trip over my knee or losing your things."

Harry shook his head, resting his chin upon the top of his owl. He looked up to Snape, eyes still red from his tears before he stepped closer and leaned into the man's front.

Snape wrapped his arms around the child, hugging him tightly for a moment before he gently tapped his back. "Let's get you settled down in bed. It is getting late."

"Okay," he whispered softly, pulling away slightly as he nodded. The child hid a yawn into the top of the owl.

Snape stood, pulling back the child's blankets before tapping the bed lightly. "I need you to be well-rested if you are going to help me with a potion tomorrow."

A fresh grin crossed the child's lips at the words, sitting onto the bed before laying down. He rolled onto his side, nestling his chin against his owl as he closed his eyes. "Okay." He hummed softly.

Snape pulled the blankets up over the boy's shoulders. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Please." Harry rolled over onto his stomach, sighing softly. His bottom still smarted but at least he had all his toys back! And his owl.

Snape adjusted the blankets once more after the child rolled over before sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand moved, gently rubbing the boy's back. "You are very loved. I hope that you know that little boy." The man's voice was soft.

"I know," he whispered, nestling his cheek further against his pillow as he hummed. "I love you."

Snape's hand moved to rub between the boy's shoulder blades. "Sleep well and wake up well behaved tomorrow please."


	92. Chapter 92

**May - Harry, age 8**

Harry held his right hand tightly to his chest as a gentle hand against his shoulders guided him up the steps to the house. He stared down to his feet with tears blurring his vision.

Snape was going to kill him. Or be rid of him. Or _something_! He just knew he was!

He and his friend hadn't meant for what happened to happen. But it did.

A spare firework from the new year was found in his friend's garage and of course the suggestion was to set it off! How hard could it have been? It had all happened so fast for Harry. Lighting it had caused sparks to hit his hand near instantly. The small fire the sparks created in the back-yard ruining a nearby rose bush.

The child attempted to stifle a sniff as his friend's mother knocked on the door.

* * *

Snape looked up from his work at the knock on the door as he tried to figure out who it might be. He was not expecting any company.

The man had been grateful for the quiet Saturday morning. With just a month of the school year left he had a pile of work to do. When Harry had asked to go play with his friend that lived on the corner, the man had instantly said yes.

He stood from his desk, moving across the parlor and into the front hall. Opening the door, his eyes instantly went from his neighbor down to his child who appeared to be hurt.

"Harry? What happened?" The man leaned down to get a better look at the boy's hand.

The child only tightened his hold around his injured hand, lip quivering as he clearly struggled to maintain his emotions over the whole matter.

The woman gently rested her hand on Harry's shoulder, clearing her throat softly. "Harry and Matt had quite an accident. Matt had found a firework from the start of the year in our garage. Both boys are fine, but Harry did get a little burned. Not severe. Just a few small blisters."

She cleared her throat once more, looking down at the child as she continued. "The yard took most of the damage."

Harry felt his shoulders slump a considerable amount.

"A firework?" Snape could hardly help the sternness that had taken over his voice. His eyes remained on his child. "Harry certainly knows better than to play with fire."

Snape's eyes slowly moved from his child to his neighbor. "I apologize for any damage that he caused. I would be more than happy to pay for repairs."

The woman smiled, shaking her head. "It's a small area, it will be fine. However, I'm afraid it may be a few weeks before the boys are able to see each other."

"I'm sorry," the child finally whispered as he was gently nudged forward towards his guardian.

"I understand completely." Snape nodded. The man held a hand out for his child, raising an eyebrow as he heard the boy apologize. "Apologize properly please Harry and thank Mrs. Owens for walking you home."

Harry moved up to Snape, simply resting against the man's side instead of grabbing his hand. He turned back to Mrs. Owens, looking up to her with a glum expression. "I'm sorry and thanks for bringin' me home." As the final words passed, he looked back down, blinking several times as he gently rubbed the cold cloth over his hand.

The woman's gentle smile remained as she watched the child, nodding. "You're welcome, and you are forgiven Harry." Looking up to Snape, she gave a nod once more. "Have a good night."

With those words, she stepped off the porch and down the pathway leading home.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, leaning away from Snape slightly as his shoulders finally hitched.

"Thank you and you have my sincere apology for his behavior once more," Snape called after the woman before closing the front door.

The man looked down at the child as he sighed softly. "Let me see that hand of yours."

Slowly, Harry moved his hand from against his chest and held it out to Snape with the towel still around it. "'M s-sorry," he repeated softly, a sob catching in his throat as his other hand rubbed at his face.

Snape ignored the apology as he carefully took the towel off of the boy's hand. He frowned at the sight of the small hand.

A moment later he hooked his hands under the boy's armpits and lifted him into his arms. "We need to fix that hand and have a bit of a discussion about what has happened today." The man started towards the kitchen.

The child's left arm wrapped around Snape's neck, burrowing his face into the man's shoulder. His back shook with silent cries from both his hand and what was sure to come. Snape was surely going to be furious at him over this!

Snape stepped into the kitchen and over to the cabinet that held some potions and salves. The man pulled out a small jar of salve before he closed the cabinet and carefully set Harry down on the counter.

Snape opened the jar of salve before he cleared his throat softly. "Let me see that hand of yours."

Holding his right hand close to his chest, Harry spared a glance up to his guardian before looking back down to his hand. His palm was slightly pink, small blisters having risen around his finger and thumb.

Chin quivering, he held his hand out to Snape and looked down to his knees with a sniff.

Snape dipped his fingers into the salve, setting the jar beside the boy before carefully applying it to the boy's thumb. "What happened at your friend's house, Harry? Is it true that you two found a muggle firework?"

His hand attempted to retract as the salve first touched his skin, a whine of pain passing his lips. "Ye-yeah," Harry uttered softly, several large tears trailing down his cheeks as he nodded.

Snape continued to work on the boy's thumb, forcing his tone to refrain from growing stern. "Where did the two of you get matches to light the firework?"

"Matt's dad smokes," Harry started softly, rubbing at his face with a soft whine. "He got a lighter."

Snape hummed softly as he dipped his fingers into the salve once more. The man began to work on the child's finger. "Then you lit the firework and what happened exactly?"

"D-didn't really work." Harry attempted to pull his hand back slightly. "Oooow!"

"I am nearly done and then your hand will be healed." Snape kept a firm grip on the small hand as he continued to carefully apply the salve to the small blisters on Harry's finger. "Just take a deep breath."

Breathing hitching, a sob escaped the child as he bowed his head against his chest. "I'm s-sorrry Snape."

"I know," Snape breathed as he continued working carefully on the small hand. "We will discuss it when we are done healing your hand." The man paused as he dipped his fingers in the salve once more. "What was the damage done to the yard?"

"Th-the spot got burned and a bush…a l-little." Harry looked over to his hand as Snape started to work in more of the salve.

Snape's fingers moved to the boy's palms as the small blisters began to vanish. "Are you allowed to play with matches or fire?"

Harry shook his head rather quickly, shoulders shaking as his left arm wrapped around himself. "N-noo."

"Why is that?" Snape forced his tone to remain calm as he continued rubbing the salve into the small palm.

"'Cause it can hurt," Harry whispered, fingers curling up just slightly as he sniffed. "'M really s-sorry."

Snape applied the last of the salve to the child's small hand before he reached for the jar and lid, securing it back on. "Did you forget that you were not allowed to play with fire or matches?"

Harry only shook his head, eyes closing as they burned with more tears. He pulled his hand back, holding it to his chest carefully as he took in a shuddering breath. "I-I just thought it-it'd be fun."

Snape moved slightly placing a hand on either side of the boy. He leaned down, putting his own face at the same level as Harry's. "Playing with matches and fire is extremely dangerous. You are lucky that all you hurt was your hand. Furthermore, you know better." The man spoke in a low, serious tone.

Harry's shoulders rose up slightly as Snape leaned down to his level. He sniffed once more, both arms wrapping around his middle. After a moment of silence, the child raised his gaze to look up at his guardian.

"Do you need to stay in our own yard rather than being trusted to go to your friend's houses in order to ensure that you will behave?" Snape raised a stern eyebrow at the child. "Do you need a wooden spoon taken to that backside of yours so that I can be sure that you understand not to play with fire?"

"No!" Harry shook his head rapidly, blinking as several large tears trailed their way down to his chin. "I p-promise!" The child looked back to his hand, rubbing his thumb over it slowly.

A small sigh escaped the man as his hand moved to tap under Harry's chin firmly. "How is your hand feeling?"

"Hurts a l-little," Harry muttered, keeping his head down as he held his hand close to his chest.

Snape's hand reached out and firmly tapped the boy's small chin. "What are we going to do about all this misbehavior that has occurred?"

The child shrugged up a shoulder, looking up to Snape once more with a frown. Tears had left small trails down his face and he raised his left hand to rub at the itchy skin. "I dunno."

Snape cleared his throat loudly as he forced his heart to harden. His hand reached out, tapping the boy's chin once more as he forced himself to ignore the tears. "I think some time in the corner and a trip over my knee is more than a suitable punishment for this."

"Snape nooo!" Harry reached out, both arms wrapping tightly around Snape's neck the best he could from his position. He shook his head several times into the man's shoulder. "Noo."

"Playing with fire is very serious, little boy." Snape easily lifted the boy from the counter. He quickly adjusted him in his arms before heading towards the parlor. "When your misbehavior is serious, a serious consequence will follow."

"Well I g-got burned!" He argued against Snape's neck, his hold only remaining tight as he was taken into the parlor.

"Which was your own fault." Snape moved across the parlor towards the corner the boy typically stood in. "Do not for a moment act as though you did not expect to be punished for this behavior."

"Snaaaape," he whined into the man's shoulder, pressing his face into his guardian's shirt as fresh tears dampened the clothing. "No." Harry shook his head.

Snape looked down at the child in his arms with a raised eyebrow. "No? You did not expect to be punished? I am not sure I believe that for a moment, little boy."

"I m-mean…yeah. But I don't gotta be…really!" Harry shifted his head slightly to look up to the man with a deep frown.

Snape gave the boy a small shake of his head before he placed him on the ground, facing the corner. "Ten minutes and then we will discuss this some more."

"Snaaape!" Harry stomped a foot as he was placed down, folding his arms over himself as he coughed out a soft sob. "I'm _sorry_!"

"I am aware that you are sorry. You are going to be sorrier yet if you stomp that foot again." Snape looked down at the child. "Ten minutes in silence."

The eight-year-old looked down to his feet, keeping his arms around his middle. Ten minutes! That was way too long! His breathing hitched, shifting from foot to foot as he fell quiet.

Snape remained standing behind the boy for a long moment before he moved across the room and sat down in his armchair.

The man eyed the clock noting the time as he sighed softly. He found himself once more, forcing himself to remember how serious Harry's action had been. He was sure he could not let this off without some sort of consequence.

The child rocked back and forth on his feet, arms still remaining around himself besides the off time of him rubbing away a few tears. It had been silly, but all it was him and his friend being curious! How were they to know it wouldn't work?

Snape cleared his throat as the last minute ticked by. He absolutely hated this aspect of being the child's guardian. "Come here please, Harry."

Turning around, Harry's shoulders slumped down as he stepped over to his guardian. Both arms dropped to his side, stopping just in front of the man.

Snape leaned forward, once more putting his face level with the child's. "I do not _ever_ want to hear of you playing with muggle fireworks or a lighter or fire again. Is that understood?"

"I won't ever!" Harry quickly replied, chin starting to quiver once more. "I promise."

"We are going to make sure that you remember to keep that promise." Snape took a gentle grip on the boy's arm, pulling him carefully around to his side.

"Snape no. Noooo!" The child pulled back on his arm, attempting to keep his position away. "You doooon't!"

Snape could hardly help when his face softened a considerable amount. The man reached out, hooking his hand under Harry's arm and lifting him. He sat the boy on his lap as he cleared his throat softly. "Calm down. I have seen quite a bit of tears over a little punishment."

"You always think it's littttle, but it's not!" Harry shook his head, resting his cheek on Snape's shoulder. Both hands rubbed up at his face before wrapping around Snape's neck.

Snape hummed softly at the words. "And you do not think that you deserve to be in trouble for your behavior?"

"Can't I—I be on restriction? Or somethin'?" Harry asked, curling his legs up.

"You would rather spend the next month of spring indoors?" Snape turned his head slightly in order to see the boy's face better.

"A _month_!" Harry nearly squeaked, fresh tears blurring his vision. "Not a month! That's too long."

"Four full weekends indoors." Snape nodded seriously. "If that is what you prefer then I will consider that as your punishment."

"That's too looong." The child shifted himself up slightly, tightening his hold around Snape's neck.

Snape's hand moved to firmly pat the small portion of the boy's rear end that he had access to. "Then we will put this behind us in just a minute or so." The man's hand tapped once more. "On your feet please."

"No," Harry shook his head, standing despite his words. Still, he folded his arms over his middle and stared down to his feet.

"Fireworks are not toys." Snape took the boy's hand once more, this time easily leading him to his side. "Neither is fire."

Fresh tears burned at the child's eyes as he was easily pulled to Snape's side. His free hand rose and rubbed at his face, shaking his head slowly. "'M soorrry," he whined, looking back up to Snape.

"I know that you are sorry." Snape released his grip on the child, his hands moving to undo his trousers. "I never want this to hear of something like this happening again Harry."

The child hid his face within his hands, shoulders hitching as he took in a shuddering breath. "It w-woon't."

Snape swallowed hard, forcing his heart to harden as he took a gentle hold on the child once more and quickly helped him over his knee.

The man hooked his fingers into the boy's trousers pulling both them and his underpants down as far as needed. "You know better, little boy." Snape's left arm wrapped around the child's middle. "You could have been seriously injured or worse."

Harry's right hand tenderly gripped at Snape's pant leg before it tightened as normal. His hand ached, but not near as bad. Shifting his head, he pressed his face against the chair slightly as his back shook.

Snape found himself forcing his heart to harden once more as he raised his hand and brought it down in a stinging smack. "I am absolutely appalled at your behavior." The man raised his hand allowing it to fall several more times. "You should be ashamed of your behavior."

His legs kicked up once the smacks started to rain down, his sobs now much more audible. Shoulders and back shook as he coughed. The punishment was bad enough—the scolding was far worse!

"I am disappointed in your behavior." Snape continued to let his hand fall on his small target. "I should be able to trust you to go out to play without worrying that you are breaking rules and putting yourself in danger."

"I-I'm ssorry!" He yelped loudly, rubbing his face into his arm as he coughed. The tears continued to rise and burn at his eyes, yet Harry only bowed his head back down.

Snape's hand moved down, concentrating on the boy's sit spots as he landed several more swats before stopping. He looked down at the child's now red backside, cringing slightly. He carefully pulled the small underpants back up before his grip on Harry loosened, his hand now gently rubbing the boy's back. "Okay. You are okay. Just breathe Harry."

Harry continued to sob loudly over his guardian's lap, finally releasing Snape's pant leg and rubbing at his face. After a few long minutes, his breathing started to slow while taking in a deep breath.

Snape, once more, hooked his hands under the boy's arms, lifting and righting him before placing him on his knee. "You are okay," he said softly.

The child wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as he was moved, tucking his head close to the man's neck. "'M s-sorry.." he hiccupped, taking in another breath.

Snape's arms wrapped around the small boy as he hugged him tightly. "I forgive you," he breathed softly. "I am not cross with you."

Harry sniffed, rubbing his face against Snape's shoulder before he rested his chin up. He breathed slowly, eyes fluttering closed. Still, he felt so terrible, and now his head hurt!

"I want you to understand that when you do something wrong that puts your safety in jeopardy, I cannot allow that to go without a serious consequence." The man leaned down as he spoke, pulling the child's trainers off of his feet.

He whined softly in response, nuzzling his head closer against Snape's neck. "I'm really s-sorry." Harry breathed, arms relaxing down.

"I know," Snape hummed softly as he pulled the boy's trousers off of his legs, placing them on the arm of his chair. "Perhaps we should get you upstairs for a bit of a nap?"

Harry shrugged before nodding slowly. "Y-yeah," he whispered, lowering his head to rest on his guardian's chest.

Snape stood, with the child still in his arms. "When you wake up, you are going to write a letter apologizing to your friend's parents." The man started towards the staircase.

"Okay." He shifted his head around to rest back on Snape's shoulder. "Mn," Harry's arms tightened around the man's neck before they slumped down completely. He felt so exhausted. Especially after his previous panic and on top of his punishment, it had been a terrible afternoon.

Snape adjusted the child in his arms as he started up the staircase. "Do you need the lavatory before you lie down?"

"No." Harry shook his head, his left hand idly rubbing against Snape's shoulder and the soft fabric.

Snape stepped onto the second floor and moved in the direction of Harry's bedroom. "Perhaps after you write your letter you can help me in my laboratory before dinner."

He nodded against Snape, humming once more with a sniff. "Please," the child whispered softly, his shoulders relaxing.

Snape moved into the boy's bedroom looking down at him once more. "Sleep pants or are you staying as you are?"

"How I am." Harry pulled his head up, raising his hand up to rub at his face.

Snape hummed softly as he walked over to Harry's bed. Leaning down, the man pulled the blanket and sheet down before carefully placing the child on his bed. "Where is your owl?"

He laid back, rolling onto his side and curling his legs up to his chest. "I think over there," Harry motioned an arm behind him and towards the floor on the other side of the bed.

Snape moved around the bed, leaning down to pick up the owl. The man leaned over the child, placing the owl beside him before he pulled the blankets up over his shoulder. "Do you want me to rub your back?" Snape walked back around to the other side of the bed.

Harry's arm wrapped around the stuffed animal tightly, rolling more onto his stomach. He gave a nod with a soft, "uh-huh," eyes remaining closed.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed as his hand moved to gently rub the small back. "Sleep well, little boy."


	93. Chapter 93

**January - Harry, age 6**

Snape stood at the bottom of the staircase as he called up the stairs asking Harry to please join him in the parlor for a moment. The child had been playing upstairs for most of the Saturday.

Snape had spent the majority of the morning speaking with Albus about finding someone to watch Harry that evening. A mandatory staff meeting was going to be held at Hogwarts and Harry could not come along. Snape knew that finding someone to watch Harry was the best option, still, the man could not help but worry. The six year old had been in his care for nearly five months now and Snape had yet to leave him alone with anyone else.

Albus had suggested asking a seventh year student to watch the child but Snape had refused. He was not comfortable with that idea or any other idea that had been suggested. Including sending the boys to the Weasley's for the night. Snape was sure that with seven children already running around that house, Harry would simply be lost in the crowd. It was then that Albus had suggested Remus Lupin. The Headmaster has been in contact with the man for several months now. Snape took into consideration the fact that the man had been friends with Harry's parents before he reluctantly agreed.

The man moved into the parlor, sitting down as he heard the small feet above him. Remus would be there in less than thirty minutes and Snape wanted to give the boy some sort of warning prior to his arrival.

* * *

Harry rushed around upstairs, having called back to Snape that he would be down soon. He returned back to his room, picking up the stuffed owl with a grin. It had quickly become his favorite toy of them all... his familiar. Until he could get a real one one day. He held it to his chest as he descended down the stairs, slowing towards the bottom before hopping off the bottom stair.

"Yeah?" He moved into the parlor, going over to Snape with a wide grin as he stopped in front of the man.

"Was all that rushing around up there you cleaning up your toys?" Snape raised a curious eyebrow as he leaned forward slightly.

"No. Was gettin' my owl! He's my favorite." He wrapped his arms around the stuffed animal, grinning at the man as his chin rested on top of the soft fur.

Snape gave a nod at the words before clearing his throat. "I wanted to discuss something with you for just a moment and then you may go back upstairs and play if you like."

"M'kay." Harry shifted around, moving back over to the couch and sitting down. He pulled his legs up, resting the owl within his lap.

Snape waited until the child was sitting before he spoke. "There is a staff meeting this evening at Hogwarts and unfortunately I cannot take you with me." The man watched the child carefully, quickly continuing before Harry could draw his own conclusions. "I have found someone to come stay with you for a few hours, his name is Remus."

The child's smile faded as Snape spoke, his shoulders slowly dropping down as the man continued on. Snape was leaving him there? With... who? And hours?! He had heard that before and those hours had turned into a day.

"Wh-what?" Harry's voice broke softly, the hold around his owl loosening slowly as he watched Snape. Tears quickly blurred the child's vision, raising a hand to rub at his face and pushed his glasses up. "Wh-why can't I goo?"

"It is a staff meeting. Children cannot be in a staff meeting." Snape sighed softly at the sight of the child's tears. He waved a hand calling Harry over to him.

"But..." Fear crept up within the child, slowly pushing himself up. He placed his owl on the couch, slowly moving over to Snape with a deep frown. "I wa-wanna go with yooou."

Snape hooked his hands under the boy's arms. He lifted him up and set him down on his lap before nodding at the words. "I know that you do but you cannot this time."

"I-I'll be goood! Don't leave!" Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck, his shoulders giving a rough shake. He buried his head into the man's shoulder, a loud sob coughing past. "Pl-pleaaase doont.."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with your behavior." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boys back. "I simply have to attend this meeting. I think that you will like Remus."

Harry could only shake his head, moving his head away while rubbing his face once more. Snape was leaving him. With some stranger? "I'd be q-quiet."

"I am sure that you would but you cannot go." Snape's voice was gentle as he continued to rub the boys back. "Remus was friends with your parents. I am sure you will have a lot of fun with him."

The child kept his face hidden, his hold tight around the man's neck as he sniffed. He doubted he would have much fun; what if Snape took that time to just not come back? The thought made his little arms tighten even further.

"You will be fine Harry." Snape spoke softly into the boy's ear. "You and Remus can play for a bit and then he will put you to bed and when you wake up I will be home."

"You're goin' to be gone _thaaat_ long?" Harry rested his cheek on Snape's shoulder, whining softly.

A soft sigh escaped Snape at the child's question. "There is a possibility that I may be. I also may be home before you go to bed. I cannot be certain."

Harry shifted his head, nestling his face into the man's cloak. His hold lessened just slightly before dropping down completely. "I don't wanna stay heere."

"You are going to be just fine. There is no need for all this whining and fussing." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boys back. Harry's reaction was not surprising to the man, still, that did not make it any easier.

"You'll really come back?" Harry questioned softly, pressing his forehead close to Snape's neck. It wasn't that long ago he expressed to the man he wanted to stay with him, but what if Snape changed his mind?

"Of course I will come back." Snape's tone was soft as he rubbed the boys back once more. "I would not just leave and never come back."

The child gave a slow nod, looking down with a shaky sigh. Still, he wasn't so sure himself. "Kay."

"And you will behave for Remus. Just because I am not here does not mean the rules will not be followed. Understood?" Snape's fingertips tapped the small back once more.

"Okay," Harry spoke slightly more clearly, raising his head up and rubbing at his face.

"Remus should be here any moment. Why don't you go up to your room and bring down some toys to play with?" Snape tapped the small back once more.

"I..." yet the child fell quiet, shoulders slouching down as he slowly nodded. "Kay," he breathed, standing up and away from Snape's lap and slowly moving over to the stairs. He spared a quick glance over to the man before taking his steps slowly up the stairs before pausing. Harry hovered at the stair and then looked back down to Snape. "Don't leave 'till I come back?"

"You have my word that I will go nowhere until you are back downstairs." Snape nodded

seriously. "Go on now."

Harry hovered still for a long moment before he disappeared upstairs. He doubted he'd be able to really enjoy his time that night, chewing on his bottom lip as he entered his room and looked around.

* * *

Downstairs the fire roared to life for a brief moment, Remus Lupin stepping from the flames and into the parlor. His eyes settled on his schoolmate, clearing his throat before glancing around a brief moment. "Severus." He greeted the man softly.

Snape stood as his old classmate arrived. "Remus," the man nodded. "Albus says that you have been well." The man motioned towards the couch, silently inviting Remus to sit.

Remus gave a chuckle, stepping further into the room and over to the couch at the silent offer. "As well as I can be."

He rested back, giving a thoughtful hum, "A very pleasant surprise to learn you are taking care of Harry. I suppose you're doing well then?"

Snape gave a nod as he sat once more. "Quite well. The child being here has been surprisingly nice." The man glanced towards the staircase. "He is just upstairs gathering some toys he should be down any moment."

Harry had paused at the top of the stairs, a few reading and coloring books within his arms. He heard the new voice down into the parlor and took a deep breath.

Snape was leaving.

Harry started down, slowly, and paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked into the parlor.

Snape's head turned as he heard the small footsteps on the stairs. "Come here and meet Remus, Harry." The man waved a hand to the child.

Remus turned, his expression softening as the child stepped further into the parlor. Near exactly like his father.

Harry moved over to Snape, his hold tight around the books as he leaned into the man's side. "Hi," he whispered softly, placing the books down on the table.

"Hello Harry." Remus smiled warmly at the child.

Snape placed a gentle hand on the child's back before he stood. "His bedtime is at 8:30. He does not need a bath this evening. I should be back by nine."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's middle, giving a whine as the man spoke. He was sure he wouldn't sleep at all that night, not until he knew Snape would be back for sure! And- he had said he would try to be back before he went to bed! "Snaape."

"You will be absolutely fine." Snape's hand moved, gently rubbing the boys back. "I told you, Remus was friends with your parents. I'm sure he can tell you all sorts of stories."

"I was," Remus nodded as he spoke softly. "I was very close friends with them. I knew you when you were only a baby."

Harry's cheek rested against Snape's cloak, looking over to Remus as the man spoke. He studied Remus for a moment, arms slowly lowering from around Snape's waist before he looked up to his guardian. "You- you'll still try to come back before bed... right?"

"I will try." Snape nodded as he rubbed the boys back once more before moving towards the fireplace. "Behave for Remus. Understood?"

Harry's hand tightened a brief moment within Snape's cloak as the man stepped away. Still, he _wanted_ to go! Nine wasn't that late!

Snape looked down at the child as he paused in his steps. "We talked about this Harry, you will be just fine."

"That's right," Remus added in a cheerful tone. "Would you like to show me your books?"

Harry's grip finally released Snape fully, his shoulders slouching down a considerable amount. He turned towards Remus, a clear dejected look across his face as he picked up his small pile of books from the table.

Snape picked up a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fireplace. The man was sure it was best to go quickly while Harry was distracted. Stating his destination clearly, he quickly dropped the floo powder at his feet and vanished in the green flames.

The child had turned in time to see the green flames, standing still as he felt the tears start to well up. It wasn't fair at all! His breath hitched slightly, looking back down to his books as he continued to move slowly over to the couch. He placed the books down before picking up his owl, holding it tightly as he sat down.

"I thought you were going to show me your books?" Remus questioned gently. The man was still a bit in shock at just how much Harry looked like James. He was also having a hard time digesting how much the boy had grown. "Would you like to read or maybe color for a bit before dinner?"

Harry slowly nodded, raising his right hand and rubbing at his face with the back of his hand. "Yeah... read," he breathed softly, sniffing softly as he tucked his owl next to himself. The child pulled a book to his lap, looking down to it with a pause. "...You really knew mum and dad?"

Remus smiled warmly at the child as he leaned back slightly on the couch. "I knew them very well. We went to Hogwarts together and then when you were a baby I was at your house quite often."

"Really?" He took in a shuddering breath, resting his head back against the back cushion. "You knew them t-that long? What were they like?"

"I did." Remus nodded as he looked down at the small boy. "Your father and I were best friends during our years at Hogwarts. He and your mum were amazing people. Very kind."

"Snape says he knew mum." Harry looked down to the book within his lap, frowning as he ran his hand over it.

"He did." Remus nodded. "I knew Severus at Hogwarts as well. We all went there together."

The child tilted his head slightly, sniffing softly as he spared a look over to the fireplace. He would have been fine if Snape was still there, but to just toss him to this stranger that said he knew his parents? He frowned deeply, looking back to the cover of the book. "Snape got this for me, Tales of Beedle the Bard. I like all the stories."

"I had that book when I was a child." Remus grinned softly. "Would you like to read some of it before we have dinner?"

A small smile finally pulled across his face, nodding as he opened it up to the first story. When he had first gotten the book, it had been Snape who started to read the stories to him. Harry had learned many of the words he originally didn't know and was still practicing himself on being sure all the larger words were said correctly.

"Would you like me to read or do you want to read?" Remus leaned in closer to the child in order to see the book better. He could hardly believe that he was actually spending the evening with the boy. He had feared for quite some time that he would never see Harry again.

"I wanna try." Harry found himself shifting closer, placing the book half on his lap and partly onto Remus' leg.

"Good." Remus gave a small nod. "I would enjoy being read to." The man carefully moved his arm to wrap around the child.

The child ran his thumb idly against the first page before he started the first story. He spoke clearly, obviously sounding out certain words as his finger led the way across the words. At one point, his head rested against the man's side as he continued to read softly.

The smile on Remus' lips never faltered as he listened to the child read. He was sure that he had never felt so lucky in his life. For the last five years he had been certain that he would not see the child again and if he did it would be years from now when he was grown. The man hoped that in the future Severus would ask him to watch Harry again.

* * *

Over an hour passed before Harry finished three of the five small stories, stretching his arms out while closing his eyes. He was quite proud of himself! There had been only a few words he had needed help sounding out correctly, and he was sure the next time he read them to Snape then he would get them right!

"That was wonderful Harry!" Remus beamed as he sat up properly, stretching out his back. "You are a brilliant reader!"

Harry beamed back at the words, smiling fully as he closed the book. "I love reading," he hummed, placing the book to his side and picking up his owl.

"It shows." Remus glanced up at the clock on the mantel. "I think it may be time for some dinner. What would you like?"

The child's smile faded slightly, frowning as he looked up to the clock as well. First it would be dinner... then all too soon he would be forced to go to bed. "I'm not hungry."

"Not at all?" Remus frowned slightly. He was sure that he could not send the child to bed on an empty stomach. "Not even for something small?"

Harry shrugged before he looked down to the top of his owl, shaking his head slowly. "No."

"You have to eat something before you go to bed. I'm sure Severus wouldn't want you to go to sleep hungry," the man tried in a soft voice.

Harry tightened his hold around his owl, staring down towards his feet with a deepening frown. "Maybe some roast?"

"Some roast would be just fine." Remus stood and held a hand out for the child to take. "Would you like mashed potatoes or roasted potatoes?"

"Mashed." Harry placed the stuffed animal down, reaching a hand out and taking Remus' carefully. He stood, sparing a glance towards the fireplace quickly.

"A very good choice." Remus squeezed the small hand gently. "And what vegetable would you like?"

"Carrots." He followed Remus slowly towards the kitchen, his own hand tightening slightly in return.

Remus hummed softly at the words as the pair stepped into the kitchen. "Your father liked carrots too."

"He did?" Harry's lips twitched slightly as he released Remus' hand, going over to his chair and pulling it out. "What else did he like?"

"He was quite fond of fudge. He liked muggle comic books. He really loved to fly on his broom." Remus sat down across from the child and tapped the table causing their dinner to appear.

A full blown grin spread across Harry's face, leaning forward slightly. "I love flying! Santa got me a broom for Christmas!"

"Did he?" Remus asked with a smile. "You must have been very good to receive such a nice gift!"

The child flushed, grinning softly as he looked down to his meal. "Yeah. I like it a lot. Snape says I'm a natural at it." He shrugged a bit, taking the first bite of his roast.

"I am sure that you are." Remus picked up his fork. "It's in your blood." The man ate a bite of his meal.

Harry ate silently for several minutes, pausing as he drank a large swallow of his juice. "Aunt Petunia always said bad stuff 'bout dad." He frowned with a huff, taking another small bite of his mashed potatoes.

"I hope that you don't believe a word of it." Remus paused in his eating. "Your dad was a wonderful person. As was your mum. I am proud to say that I was their friend."

The child smiled softly, raising his left hand to rub at his face. He missed them, even if he didn't remember them. Harry sighed, shoulders slouching down slightly as he pushed his food around slowly.

"Is your dinner not good?" Remus asked after taking another bite. "You need to finish eating so we can get you up to bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed." Harry shook his head, taking another bite once more. "I wanna wait for Snape."

"You heard him say that you were to go to bed at 8:30," Remus said softly.

"I wanna wait for him," Harry repeated, pushing his half eaten meal away slightly. His arms dropped down to his lap, shaking his head.

"I do not think he will be pleased to come home and find you still awake." Remus frowned slightly. The man hardly wanted to give Severus reason not to call on him in the future. "If you are done eating why don't we go up to your room and get your pajamas on?"

The child only shook his head slightly roughly, arms folding as he stared to the edge of the table. Dressing in pajamas meant bed and he was not going to bed until Snape was back!

"Why don't we go get your pajamas on and then you can come back downstairs for a few extra moments?" Remus tapped the table causing it to clear.

Harry continued to frown, eyes glancing up at the words. He stared at Remus for a long moment before giving a small nod. "Kay."

"Do you need help changing or do you want to go upstairs and put on your pajamas yourself?" Remus stood.

"I can," Harry scowled slightly, standing and pushing his chair in. Harry stepped slowly out of the kitchen, sighing loudly as he moved over to the stairs. He spared a look over his shoulder to Remus before he moved slowly up the stairs.

Remus swallowed a chuckle before he moved towards the parlor. The man picked up the child's book from the couch, placing it on the coffee table before he sat down in the armchair, waiting patiently for the child

It was close to ten minutes later when Harry finally stepped down onto the bottom floor once more. His shoulders dropped down a considerable amount as he looked over to the fireplace once more.

Snape still hadn't returned.

Harry moved across the room, sitting down on the couch with a soft whine.

"Is everything okay?" Remus looked over at the child. The man had been afraid that the night had gone just a bit too smoothly. He had been worried that bedtime would be an issue. "He will be back after his meeting," Remus assured softly, before the child could even question it. "He will be here when you wake up in the morning."

Harry shook his head, chin resting on top of the stuffed animal as he stared to the dying flames. There was no way he could sleep without his guardian there. What if he didn't return? "I'm gonna stay up till he's back."

"We already talked about that. I do not think Severus will be happy if he comes home to find you awake." Remus watched the child carefully. "Another few moments and we will get you up to your bed. I can stay with you until you fall asleep."

The child pressed himself against the back corner of the couch, blinking as tears started to form within the corner of his eyes. He sniffed, right hand raising to rub at his face while pushing his glasses up. "No." He didn't want to be bad for Remus but he just couldn't go to sleep without Snape.

"There is no need to cry over it. I've told you, when you wake up tomorrow Severus will be here." Remus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What if he does-doesn't?" Harry whispered.

"What if he doesn't what?" Remus stole a glance at the clock noting that in another moment or two he would get Harry up to his bed, even if it meant carrying him.

"Come back," Harry muttered, turning his front away as he closed his eyes.

"Of course he will be coming back," Remus instantly responded in a reassuring tone. "He would not leave you Harry."

The six year old tightened his grip around his owl, keeping himself hunched up as he only shrugged. He sniffed loudly, removing his glasses and placing them off to the side before hiding his face into the soft fur.

Remus stood before slowly moving over to the boy. "Do you want me to carry you upstairs or would you like to walk up? I can read to you for a bit if you like before you go to sleep."

"I'm not goin' up!" Harry quickly replied, blinking as he looked over to Remus with a shake of his head.

"Harry you heard Severus. You know what time your bedtime is." The man leaned down, hooking his hands under the boy's arms and easily lifting him into his arms. "He won't be happy if he comes home to find you wide awake past your bedtime."

"I don't care!" The child squirmed as he was lifted, his hold remaining around the owl with one arm while the other rested on Remus' shoulder. "Do-doooon't!"

"Okay," Remus said softly as he turned and sat on the couch with Harry still in his arms. "Just calm down."

Harry rested his head down against the man's shoulder, his hold still tight as Remus sat down with him. He sniffed, eyes closing once more. "I wanna wait."

"I know." Remus' hand moved to gently rub the child's small back. "But he may be home late. I cannot just allow you to stay up all night waiting."

"No! He promised he'd be back! Not be laaaate." Harry shifted around, releasing his owl and tucking his arm to his middle. Hot tears burned passing his eyes and landing on Remus' shoulder.

"There is no reason to cry." Remus' tone was gentle as he continued to rub the boys back. "He will be home as soon as his meeting is over and you will see him in the morning."

Harry shrugged up, shyly tucking his head close to the man's neck. Soon wasn't sounding to be soon enough.

Remus frowned softly at the silence as he moved to stand. "I will stay right next to you until you are asleep."

"Noooo Remuus," the child whined, lifting his head up as Remus stood up.

"You look exhausted," Remus mused softly. "I will not leave your side until Severus is home if you like."

Harry's hold tightened, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks and landing against the man's neck. "I-I wanna stay down heeeere."

A soft sigh escaped Remus as he paused in his steps for a long moment. Finally the man turned and walked back to the couch. "Okay, calm down." He could not force the boy up to his bed when he was in tears, he just couldn't .

The child sniffed loudly, rubbing his face against Remus' sweater before loosening his arms. He only wanted Snape back. Why was that so hard to understand?

"If you are going to stay down here with me, I at least need you to try and sleep." Remus sat back down on the couch with the child still in his lap. His hand gently rubbed the boys back. "Close your eyes."

Harry's arms lowered down to rest on Remus' chest, the words clearly calming him near instantly. At least he'd know when Snape came back. He sniffled, rubbing his forehead against Remus' shoulder. After a brief moment, he closed his eyes with a whine.

"There is simply no need for all these tears. Severus will be back." The man continued to rub the boy's back, his free hand waving and causing the lights to dim before he silently summoned a blanket and pulled it over the child. "Just close your eyes and relax."

The child shifted his legs slightly, head resting back on Remus' shoulder as the blanket was draped over him. "Hope he comes home soon."

"I am sure that he will but in the meantime Harry, you will try and sleep." The man leaned back into the corner of the couch, bringing the child with him.

Harry stretched out as Remus leaned back with him, shifting his head for a long moment before settling down against the man's chest. It was a strange feeling. As if he knew this man for years. He felt as though he didn't have to be nervous. "Mn...kay," he breathed, eyes remaining closed.

Remus remained silent as he continued to rub the small back. The man was hopeful that Harry would fall asleep easily if he didn't engage in any more conversation with him.

It took a near ten minutes before Harry's breathing evened out slowly, arms slacking down. Snape would be back. He had to be. He promised.

Remus nearly stood and moved the child up to his room but quickly decided against it, the last thing the man wanted was for the child to wake in tears once more.

The man glanced up at the clock, noting that with five minutes to go until nine, Severus would likely be back soon. He could not help but hope that he would see Harry again sooner rather than later. Bending his neck slightly, the man placed a gentle kiss on the side of the boy's head.

The child shifted slightly, his breathing remaining deep and even as Remus had moved. Sleep had come easily for him, a peaceful slumber even without his guardian there.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes passed before the floo roared to life, Remus' grip on the child tightening slightly. "I apologize Severus," the man breathed softly. "He was in tears over going up to his bed."

Snape nodded at the words. He was not surprised by the information. "Aside from that he was well behaved I hope?"

The child shifted his head at the noise, moving his head up to rest on Remus' shoulder with a soft sound of complaint. Within moments, Harry calmed down once more, taking deep and even breathes.

"Of course." Remus looked down to the child within his arms. His hand trailed up and down the small back in a soothing manner, chin resting upon Harry's head. "He's quite attached to you. He seemed terrified that you wouldn't return at all."

Snape frowned at the words. "Perhaps I need to socialize him a bit more. I admit, this is the first time I have left him since he came to stay with me in August." The man took a step away from the fireplace. "Thank you for watching him."

"Anytime you need someone to watch him... please. I couldn't be any happier." Remus smiled softly as he looked back to Harry, brushing the boy's hair back carefully. "He's a good kid."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind and call on you in the future to do so. At the moment, however, I should probably get him up to bed." The man sighed softly. He was sure that Remus had enjoyed every moment of his time with the child.

Remus stood slowly, holding Harry close to disturb him the least amount possible. He pressed a soft kiss to the child's temple, smiling faintly as Harry's arms wrapped subconsciously around the man's neck.

"Yes... he's exhausted himself." Remus hummed softly, moving over to Snape to pass the child over.

Snape took the child into his arms, adjusting him slightly. "Thank you again for watching him. Perhaps in a few weeks you would like to do so again? It would certainly be helpful to Harry."

Harry's arms wrapped instantly around Snape's neck as he was transferred over to his guardian. There was a soft groan of complaint at the shift before the child settled down instantly.

"Of course." Remus released a breath, smiling softly as his eyes settled on Harry. "I look forward to it already." The man moved towards the fireplace, his smile remaining. "Have a good rest of your evening."

"You have a good evening as well." Snape remained where he stood as the floo roared to life once more, Remus vanishing.

The man moved across the parlor, leaning down to pick up Harry's owl from the couch before he adjusted the child in his arms once more.

Harry shifted around slowly as Snape moved, rubbing his face against his guardian's shoulder. A hum passed his lips, blinking and staring at the black shield of Snape's hair.

"Snaape," he hummed tiredly, arms tightening.

"It is time for you to move up to your bed." Snape adjusted the child once more before starting up the staircase. "Did you have a nice time with Remus?"

"Mmmhm." Harry tucked his head under Snape's chin, eyes closing with a sigh. "You're back," he muttered tiredly.

"I told you I would be back." Snape looked down at the child. "Did you honestly think I was not being truthful?"

Harry only offered a small shrug in response, keeping his hold tight around the man's neck. He had been used to being lied to. It wouldn't have been much of a surprise.

Snape hummed in response as he stepped onto the second floor. "Did you behave yourself for Remus?"

"Mhm." Harry nodded, resting his cheek up on Snape's shoulder. "I wanna stay with yooou."

Snape adjusted the child slightly in his arms. "You are staying with me. I am home for the evening now."

The child's hold started to slack down as Snape walked, giving a small shiver as he yawned widely. "Don't leave again."

"I will not leave again tonight." Snape walked into the child's bedroom. "You have my word."

The man paused next to Harry's bed, leaning down to pull back the blankets. "There was no need for your tears over bedtime however."

Harry's arms tightened as the man leaned down, keeping his head pressed up against Snape's neck. "Wanted you heere," he whined softly, exhaustion clear in his voice.

"I understand that." Snape's hand gently patted the boys back before he leaned down, placing him in his bed. The man pulled the blankets up to the child's chin before placing the small owl down next to him. "However, I told you when I would be back."

Harry rested his head down, blinking his eyes up to Snape with a small frown gracing his lips. "'M sorry... I didn't know," he whispered softly, arms curling around his stuffed owl.

"I am not cross." Snape sat down on the edge of the boy's bed. "I simply want you to understand that I would not just leave you." The man's hand moved to rest gently on the boy's back. "There may be times when I have to go out and leave you with Remus or someone else however, I will always come back."

"You really will?" Skepticism rose within the child's voice as he raised his head just slightly. Harry stared at Snape for a long moment before his cheek rested back onto his pillow.

"Of course I will." The man's tone was soft yet serious. "I would never just leave you Harry."

A grin broke out across the child's face as he held his owl tightly to himself. "Good," he breathed, tucking his face into the stuffed animal with a deep breath.


	94. Chapter 94

**June - Harry, age 17**

Harry felt himself frozen. He heard the attack before he saw it.

He heard the words.

The sounds.

Then the blurred motion registered to his mind.

His body felt numb, even as he heard Voldemort's hissed words and the pop of him vanishing. Still, he couldn't make himself move until Hermione touched his shoulder.

Only then did his body finally agree and stand from his crouched position. He stepped slowly into the room, his eyes already filling with tears.

His friends stayed behind, a pained expression on their faces. Harry felt his hands go numb as he moved closer to the body of his guardian. Snape's chest rising and falling quite rapidly as the teenager collapsed next to him.

"Dad," he whispered brokenly, blinking back tears as he removed his jacket and pressed it the best he could to Snape's neck.

Snape felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he saw his child approaching him. Several spilling over as Harry pressed his jacket to his neck.

The man swallowed, trying to find his voice and somehow failing. It couldn't end like this. He would not allow it to.

Swallowing once more he forced himself to speak. "Harry." The name came out in a hoarse tone. "Get out of here."

The last thing the man had wanted was for his son to see him like this. Aside from that he hardly wanted Harry so close to where Voldemort had just been. "Go," he croaked.

A choked sound passed Harry as he pressed his hold on the jacket slightly firmer, attempting the best he could to stem the blood. "No... no." He blinked, several of the tears that blurred his vision falling off his cheeks and to his knees. "No. I-I... I'll get you to Pomfrey..." His voice broke slightly, shaking his head as his eyes burned.

Snape's own eyes continued to water as he locked eyes with the child. Swallowing hard once more the man forced the words out of his mouth, despite how much they pained him to say in every sense. "Leave me. Go."

"No!" Harry's tone nearly snapped, desperation clear across his face. He wasn't about to _leave_ Snape like this! His jaw tightened slightly, blinking several more times as tears continued to cloud his vision.

Carefully, he shifted the jacket against his guardian's neck as he felt the blood begin to soak through the fabric. Harry knew he couldn't risk apparating with how Snape was. Apparating himself was tricky at times.

The teenager forced the tiniest of smiles, keeping the pressure firm against his guardian's neck. "I can get you to Pomfrey and you-you'll be fine!" He rushed, the smile fading within a second.

Snape closed his eyes tightly as he felt the blood pouring from his wound. He did not have the energy to argue with the teenager. He was sure of it.

"Harry," he whispered. He wanted to tell the child how much he loved him. How important he was to him. How wonderful he had made his life. However, he did not have the energy to speak another word.

"Dad," Harry breathed softly, leaning closer and wrapping his free arm around Snape's neck. He could _feel_ the difference with the man. The clammy skin- seeing his skin pale. His eyes closed tightly, shoulders shaking as he gripped at the back of the cloak. Still, his right hand kept the steady pressure with his jacket, even as he felt it get soaked through once more.

"Save yourself," Snape whispered in a hoarse tone. "Pl-please."

The man's eyes remained tightly closed as the tears continued to slowly roll down his cheeks. He had wanted to be braver for his child. He hated himself for failing at the task.

Harry ignored the words, keeping himself close to his guardian as he shook his head. "I'm not le-leaving you," Harry whispered, taking in a deep breath. He leaned his head back slightly, brushing at his face before using the same sleeve of his shirt to brush away the tears before they fell off his guardian's face. "Th-there's gotta be something... a-a potion!"

Snape made a soft sound of pain. He was sure that he could be healed if there was someone to do so but there was no way to get him to the castle and Pomfrey would never make it to him in time.

"I love you," Snape breathed out softly. He could feel himself growing weaker. He opened his eyes, his vision blurred. "So much."

Harry never removed his jacket from the wound, his left hand falling to grip at Snape's hand tightly. "I...I love you. But you'll be okay! Hermione. Hermione get Pomfrey!" He called loudly, turning his head to the door as his friends finally peeked into the room.

Harry could only give a desperate look to the pair before Ron gave a nod, pulling a stunned Hermione back before their footsteps could be heard running off.

Harry looked back down to Snape, taking in a shuddering breath. "See?"

Snape forced himself to form a small smile. It was the least he could do for the boy. He did not have an ounce of hope that Pomfrey would reach him in time or be able to save him by the time she did. He was sure that he had lost too much blood. That too much time had passed.

"You are...are wonderful," Snape breathed softly. "So wonderful."

"Yo-you'll be fine," Harry replied, staring at Snape with tears blurring his vision. He was sure it was all a lie, feeling Snape's clammy hands within his.

Snape closed his eyes once more as his head rested back a bit. "You have made my life wonderful," the man said in a whisper. He could feel the world spinning around him. The blood still draining from him.

The teenager pressed a kiss to Snape's forehead, resting his own head down against his guardian's as a hard sob shook his frame. He tried so hard to keep it to himself, to stay as brave as he could.

For once he truly felt helpless.

"You're fi-fine..." Harry's voice broke, blinking as tears fell freely.

Snape hummed softly as he swallowed heavily. He mustered up all his strength to move his arm, his hand gently resting on the back of Harry's head. "You sh-should have le-left me."

"I couldn't... I couldn't." Harry shook his head slowly, his left arm moving and wrapping tightly around the man as if he was going to disappear right then. He didn't want to admit what was happening and he certainly couldn't imagine leaving Snape alone.

"Yo-you're okay," Snape breathed softly. He hated that his child was suffering. He hated that he could not fix this. That he could hardly even comfort him.

Harry's hand rubbed across Snape's back, forcing a small smile while shaking his head. "You're one to talk," he muttered, resting his head down onto the man's shoulder. "I love you." Tears continued to freely fall, dampening Snape's cloak under his cheek.

Snape took in a shuddering breath as he forced his fingers to move, carefully ruffling the child's hair. He was sure this was the end. Another breath or two and he would be gone. The tears welled up behind his closed eyes as he thought of the idea that he would never see the boy again.

Harry felt a slight shift, he could feel Snape's chest slow. He took in several deep and shuddering breaths. He couldn't make this harder for Snape. No matter how much it hurt him... he was still... still fine. Shifting closer, Harry sat down completely and pulled his guardian close. Both arms shifted and wrapped around the man, hugging Snape tightly to himself. "I'll be.. I'll be okay."

It was a lie.

A complete lie.

Harry knew what had to happen to himself. There was no guarantee what any outcome would be at the end. But this one. The idea of not having his guardian anymore.

"I know." Snape took in another harsh breath. "Yo-you are brilliant. You ar-are so loved."

The hand that had been ruffling Harry's hair slowly fell to the man's side despite the fact that he fought with all his might for it to stay put.

Harry felt a deep sob shake his shoulders, tightening his hold around Snape as he felt the hand slide down. His right hand fell to rub at Snape's arm, as if trying to keep him there. Awake. "Y-you're the best dad... yo-you really a-are."

"Yo-you will be okay Harry. You will." The man's voice was soft, barely a whisper as he forced the words out.

"I will... I will." It was hard to tell if he was saying it to himself, or to simple assure Snape. He found himself holding Snape securely to himself, the war outside no longer a priority. It couldn't be right then.

Snape hummed softly in agreement as his body relaxed a bit, slouching more casually against the cold stone wall. "Shh," he hushed the boy gently. "Every-everything will be okay."

Harry felt himself want to scowl at Snape. He knew it wouldn't be. _This_ wasn't going to be okay. Still, he continued to rub Snape's arm as if the action kept his guardian there. A choked sob shook his frame, keeping his eyes tightly closed. "Sure... sure it w-will."

"You are okay," Snape breathed the words out once more. He tried to fight against the exhaustion he was feeling however, he could feel himself slipping in and out of sleep. "Do not give up," he whispered softly.

The teenager's hand slowed, his thumb now only moving in a slow circle as he pressed his forehead to the top of Snape's head. He felt cold himself, numb nearly. "Love you..."

"Love you," Snape breathed the words out as he lost his fight with consciousness. His body slumped down slightly.

Harry's hand stilled for a moment against Snape's arm before continuing slowly.

As if it made a difference.

His body shook with silent sobs, the boy's other arm tightening around his guardian. He couldn't leave.

"Dad," Harry breathed out, a mournful sound passing from his throat as he kept his head bowed down.

Everything was for nothing.


	95. Chapter 95

**The first chapter of part 2 of this story has been posted :-)**


End file.
